Beyond the Lyrics
by Aquaria245
Summary: The fourth installment of Blaine and Sebastian's adventure. Now that they're all a little bit older, time to see where their lives are headed as well as those close to them.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Five years later…._

Considering the way everything had started between them, there were probably only a few that could've imagined where they'd be all these years later. But over time, those close to them no longer had any doubts. With everything they'd been though, Blaine and Sebastian proved they had an unbreakable bond. The things they dealt with during their first couple of years together probably would've pushed a lot of people apart, but for them, it only brought them closer together. They had an understanding of each other few would ever get and most of that stemmed from the fact that there were parts of their lives that they still held strongly guarded. Not even those closest to them knew the complete story.

Sitting on the floor of the family room, Blaine glanced up at Sebastian who still had his face buried in his book studying. While he knew Sebastian needed to finish this last bit of studying as he only had one last Law school final to take, he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. After noticing Sebastian was in his own little world, much as he'd been the last month or so, Blaine turned his attention back to their niece and nephews whom he was playing a board game with. He was hoping to keep them busy while Sebastian finished reading. Blaine was about to take a card when he watched Jocelyn get up from the floor and walk over to the couch. "Joce." Blaine said softly, but she just smiled as she looked back at her Uncle before tugging on Sebastian's shirt sleeve.

"Uncle Sebby." No matter how many times Blaine heard it, he couldn't help but chuckle. After all the times Jocelyn had heard Brittany call Sebastian, Sebby, she decided she liked it so she'd taken to using it as well. "Uncle Sebby." Sebastian lowered his book for what felt like the first time that morning and slid his glasses on top of his head.

"I thought we were going to try calling me Uncle Bas."

"I know, but I like Uncle Sebby better." Sebastian looked over at Blaine who had Ethan in his lap, trying not to laugh. Though between the look on Sebastian's face and the look of pure innocence on Jocelyn's it was hard not to.

"Don't look at me like that. Safe to say two of your favorite girls call you Sebby." Sebastian could only smile back at Blaine knowing he was right. One look at his niece's expressive blue eyes, Sebastian knew he didn't stand a chance of changing things. The love she had for both of her Uncles was unquestionable.

"What can I do for you Princess?" Sebastian asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"When can we go to the park?"

"What did Uncle Blaine say?"

"He said we can go when you're done studying."

"It sounds as though he gave you an answer then."

"But I want to know when?"

"She is so your sister." Blaine told him as he and the boys began cleaning up the game.

"Tell me about it." Sebastian said with a laugh. "Do you want an exact time?"

"Yes please."

"I have two more pages to read and then we can go. So, it should only be about twenty minutes or so."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jocelyn then held out her hand and Sebastian hooked pinkies with her. "If you want, you can stay here with me while I finish."

"Are you sure Bas?" Sebastian nodded so Blaine smiled and watched as Jocelyn curled up against him. While he was afraid Jocelyn was going to interrupt Sebastian. He was happy she did because spending time at the park was what they all needed. Having come over to Cooper and Lexi's around three that morning, neither Blaine nor Sebastian really wanted to be cooped up inside considering this was the one day Sebastian didn't have an exam. With as nice as the weather had been, Sebastian and Blaine had spent quite a bit of time studying outdoors. But doing so with the kids really wasn't practical. Plus being at the park with the kids would hopefully make time go by quicker. If there was one time Blaine was truly thankful he was already done, it was now.

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?" Braeden asked as he leaned against Blaine who had turned on the television to keep the boys occupied while Sebastian finished reading.

"It all depends when your new little sister decides to make an appearance." When they'd gotten the call from Cooper that morning, Blaine and Sebastian were a bit startled, since Lexi wasn't due to give birth for another week or so. Yet at the same time, they should've been expecting it since Lexi recently made a point out of asking them if she should still call them should she go into labor during the night. Tasha as well as Cassie and Donovan had offered to come and watch the kids. But Blaine and Sebastian said they would gladly do it since they missed out when Ethan was born since they were returning from Europe when she'd gone into labor with him.

"I hope she comes soon."

"Why is that?"

"I want to meet her."

"We all do kiddo." Blaine said before giving him a squeeze.

"Are Grandpa and Nana Anderson coming?"

"They are. They should be here sometime later today."

"And Grandpa and Grandma Smythe?"

"The same." As he answered, Blaine could only smile as he recalled calling his parents early that morning. Cooper was so frazzled when Lexi went into labor he didn't call anyone else but Blaine and Sebastian. Yet before they left the house he started to freak because he hadn't called their parents like he'd planned. Blaine and Sebastian both reassured him that they would take care of everything. The only thing in that moment he should be concern about was Lexi. Even though they were both half asleep, Blaine and Sebastian had each gotten a kick out of the way both of their Dads reacted to the news in the early hour of the morning.

By the time Sebastian finished reading, Jocelyn was quick to take the book off of his chest. "Does this mean you're done?"

"It does." Sebastian replied before giving her a kiss. "So, how about we all go to the park?" Blaine smiled as the kids all got excited and Jocelyn and Braeden ran up the stairs to get their shoes. "How are you doing little man?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the floor next to Blaine and Ethan.

"Good." Ethan replied as Sebastian reached for his shoes which were under the table.

"This waiting is crazy B."

"I know, but it's got to be worse for them. I still can't get over the fact that Coop's going to be a Dad for a fourth time. Well, fourth time in three…you know what I mean."

"I know, it is crazy. But they're great parents. Did you remember to call everyone else on the list this morning?" He asked as he put Ethan's shoes on him.

"I did. But so you know, Britt's mad at us."

"Why?"

"That would be because we didn't call them early this morning."

"I'm sure Jeff would've loved that considering they only recently moved into their new place. He's been exhausted."

"Do you really blame him? The rest of us weren't much help because of school, though we did help with all the big stuff and getting it into the new place. So he's been working all day and then had to help Britt when he got home. And she's got all sorts of other stuff going on. Plus she's stressed because she can't find everything she needs to pack for the wedding."

"She'll find it. At least she has a little more than a week to find the stuff. Speaking of the wedding, did our special delivery arrive?"

"It did." Blaine said as the kids came running back down the stairs. "What did your Mommy tell you about running on the stairs?"

"Not too." They both replied as they put their heads down.

"We're sorry Uncle Blaine." Jocelyn said.

"It's okay. Just try to remember not too."

"Okay."

They were settled in at the park, kicking the soccer ball around, when they heard someone call out to them. Considering how full the park was, it took them a bit to try and locate the voice. But soon enough they heard it again and saw Rachel waving at them. "Does one need to be less than four foot to get your attention?" She said once she reached them and they both laughed. "You two have been MIA recently."

"Studying has been taking up most of our time this past month." Sebastian replied as he picked up Ethan who was pulling on his hand. "Thankfully, B's done and I'll be finished soon. Then things can start to get back to normal."

"Okay, I just…nevermind."

"We weren't ignoring you Rach. Heck, we'd be at home right now if Coop didn't call us at the crack of dawn."

"Wait…does this mean…"

"Yes, if you think it means Lexi went into labor, then you're correct." Blaine said as he looked at Jocelyn and Braeden who were kicking the ball between the two of them. "Where's Brody?"

"At rehearsal, but I'm sure you assumed that."

"We did." Sebastian replied. "But it's still polite to ask. How is the last of the planning going?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Sorry." Blaine replied. "Now that finals are over I'll be more of a help, promise. Though, all the big stuff is taken care of. We should only be left with the little things."

"It's not that, my Dads are going a little crazy. "

"How crazy?"

"Put it this way, compared to how they acted when I told them you were my "man of honor", that was nothing. I really wish they'd act like Brittany's parents are."

"Britt's parents are shocked that she and Jeff didn't run off and elope after what her grandparents did last year once they found out they were engaged. So they're going with whatever the two of them want."

"That makes sense. Maybe I should threaten to elope?"

"Not to be a downer, but didn't you do that with Finn?" Sebastian said as he checked his phone to see if they'd miss any calls from Cooper.

"Ugh!" Rachel yelled loudly and Blaine pulled her into a hug. With everything they'd been through together, this was probably the most frustrated Blaine had ever seen her. Considering all the weddings they'd been to in the last couple of years it's been rather even as to whether the bride and groom were stressed beforehand or relaxed. "Blaine."

"Yea."

"Would you talk to them for me?"

"I can try."

"Thank you." Rachel then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You okay Rachel?" Rachel lifted her head off of Blaine's shoulder and looked down at Jocelyn.

"Yes sweetie, why?"

"You're crying." Rachel then knelt down a bit so she could look at her directly while wiping her eyes.

"I'm just stressed. I'll be okay. You and your brothers are lucky."

"Why?"

"I hadn't seen your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb in almost a month. They've been really busy."

"Daddy and Mommy said the same thing." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and their expressions changed. During the past month they barely saw anyone since they'd been studying. On more than one occasion Cooper and Lexi had to call them both to come and see the kids since they were so wrapped up in what they were doing. They were pretty certain if they hadn't, Blaine and Sebastian would've gone the entire time without seeing anyone besides each other.

By the time they finally left the park, Rachel had calmed down significantly since Blaine managed to convince her Dads to back off a little bit. While he understood they wanted the day to be perfect, he reminded them it needs to be Rachel and Brody's idea of perfect, not theirs. After sending Rachel on her way and promising he would see her the next day, Blaine and Sebastian gathered the kids and headed back home, hopeful that they'd hear from Cooper sooner rather than later.

When they came walking through the gate they weren't really surprised when they saw Jeff and Brittany sitting on the bench by the front door. "Are you still mad at us?" Sebastian asked after giving her a hug.

"No. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nothing." Blaine replied as they made their way into the house. "While I'm thinking about it, give Rachel a call."

"Okay, but why?"

"Two words, wedding planning." Sebastian replied as he took Ethan out of the stroller. "Braeden, Jocelyn, go wash your hands so we can eat."

"What about Ethan?" Braeden asked.

"Me or Uncle Blaine will clean him up. Now go!" Sebastian then took Ethan's hand. "We'll meet you in the kitchen." As the two of them walked towards the bathroom, Brittany went to go and give Rachel a call leaving Blaine and Jeff in the foyer. Blaine looked at Jeff and the two headed towards the kitchen. Once inside, Blaine looked around.

"Care to tell me what you're really doing here?" Blaine asked as he opened the fridge to find something for the kids to eat. "Because you've got to know we'd call you once she arrives."

"Um…" Jeff said and bit his lower lip in the process.

"Jeff. Please tell me she didn't find it."

"She didn't, but she almost did. It's still safe and sound in my desk drawer, though it's now in the back of the drawer. She found something in one of the boxes that belonged in my office and was about to put it in the drawer when I walked in."

"That was way too close."

"Tell me about it. Like you, I know there is no way she'd be able to keep quiet about it. Heck, it's hard enough for me to keep quiet."

"You only have to keep quiet a little bit longer. That is unless we decide to keep things quiet."

"Again, why are you waiting? I mean, it's just a formality for you guys."

"Like it was only a formality for you." Blaine said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay, point taken. Do you know when you're going to do it?"

"Do what?" Sebastian asked as he came walking into the kitchen with the kids in tow.

"When we plan on leaving for Massachusetts for Wes and Hailey's wedding." Blaine replied.

"I thought we decided we were leaving early that Friday so we made it with more than enough time for the rehearsal."

"We did. With everything going on I hadn't relayed that information to anyone else."

"When are you guys leaving?" Sebastian asked.

"On Friday afternoon once Santana and I get out of work. Unlike you guys, we don't have to be there till Saturday but neither Nick nor I want to risk traffic Saturday morning."

"Smart move." Blaine replied as he put sandwiches on the plates for the kids. "Speaking of, how are things with those two?"

"They're good. Just remember, you two are the only ones besides Britt and I that know."

"We know." Sebastian replied as he watched Ethan. "The fact that we all made it through school and that was only the fifth time it's happened, it's honestly a miracle. At least for all of you, B and I don't have that problem."

"What problem?" Jocelyn asked as she looked up at them.

"Finishing chewing Joce, you know you're not supposed to speak till you're done chewing." Blaine said as he sat down beside her. "Guys."

"Duly noted." Jeff replied. The guys continued to talk and Sebastian came up with some explanation of the problem to Jocelyn. But nothing that would cause the two of them to have a long talk with Lexi and Cooper after the fact about what was said. By the time the kids were finishing up, Blaine and Sebastian's phones both went off. Knowing smiles crept to both of their faces as they grabbed their phones off the tables. "And?"

"She's here." Blaine said with a huge smile. "She's adorable."

"She is, isn't she?" Sebastian said. The kids quickly got out of their seats and walked to their uncles. "Meet your sister guys." As the kids crowded around Sebastian, Blaine handed his phone to Jeff who was between them.

"You're right, she is adorable. She's so tiny. I don't see a name anywhere in that text, haven't they chosen one."

"Gabrielle." Sebastian said. "Gabrielle Marie. You should probably go and take B's phone to show Britt. Don't want her getting upset with you or us for not letting her know right away." Jeff smiled and got out of his seat knowing Sebastian was right. Once he was out of the room, Blaine took the seat next to Sebastian.

"Once Jeff comes back, I'll call Coop. See when we can meet her."

"Can we come?" Braeden asked.

"I'll have to ask your Daddy." Blaine replied as he picked up Braeden and set him on his lap. The next thing they all heard was a squeal from Brittany. "I think she's happy."

What gave you that idea?" Sebastian asked before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"That was her giddy squeal. You know if she wasn't already off the phone with Rachel, Rachel now knows. And once she's off, she'll instantly call Santana."

Shortly after Jeff returned, Blaine called Cooper to find out more information. Considering how brief Cooper's text was, he needed more details. Last thing he and Sebastian needed was to take a call from their parents and not have information. Thankfully though, both sets of parents were in the air so they had plenty of time. Once he got off the phone, Blaine gave everyone the information he'd gotten from Cooper. "If you two want to go, Britt and I will stay with the kids."

"We appreciate the offer, but we're going to take them with us. Cooper said it was alright." Blaine told him. "But could you do us a favor though?"

"Sure."

"Could you stay here after we leave?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Someone is going to need to give our parents the information when they get here."

"Wouldn't they go to the hospital right away?"

"They would if they didn't have so much luggage with them." Sebastian replied. "Think about it, while Gabrielle got here a little early, B's parents are only arriving a couple days early. He graduates on Tuesday."

"Crap, that's right. Blaine Anderson, our scholar. Then you and Hunter graduate, right?"

"Yep. We graduate on Thursday while Thad graduates between us all. Then Friday we leave."

"When are you two leaving on your trip?" Brittany asked as she walked back into the room.

"Monday." They both replied.

"I think their anxious." Jeff said with a laugh. "But honestly, I don't blame either of you. You've been busting your butts this past year."

"That is something we won't argue with." Blaine said. "Are you guys ready to go meet your sister?" All of the kids got excited. "Thanks again you guys."

"No problem. Is there anyone you need us to call?"

"We'll let you know." Sebastian replied. "Once we get to the hospital we'll find out from Coop who he has and hasn't called or texted."

Once they arrived it didn't take them long to find the room since no sooner did they round the corner did Braeden and Jocelyn go running off the instant they spotted their Dad. Ethan wanted to as well, but Blaine kept ahold of his hand. "Daddy!" Even though Cooper was in the middle of a conversation with Donovan, he quickly knelt down as the kids came running up to him.

"Thanks for bringing them guys." Cooper said once Blaine and Sebastian reached them with Ethan.

"Our pleasure." Blaine said before giving Cooper a hug. "How is she?"

"Gabrielle is healthy and Lexi is healthy, but tired."

"May we see her?" Cooper asked.

"Just give her a minute, Cassie's in with her now." Cooper said. "Would you two be willing to do me a favor?"

"Who do we need to call?" Sebastian asked. "And so you know, Jeff and Britt are at your house waiting for the parentals."

"Good. For the life of us we couldn't remember if we told them which hospital we were going to. Blaine, our grandparents need to be called. From what Mom said, once they know, they'll inform the rest of the family." Blaine nodded. "And Bas…"

"I will call those on our side that Lexi wants to know." Sebastian had just responded when Cassie came walking out of the room. "You my dear look like you're getting close."

"I wish." Cassie said as she slid her arm around Donovan. "We've still got about six weeks. Your dear sister is hoping he arrives on her birthday."

"How sweet, she wants to share her day." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"That was my reaction as well. Now, not that I don't understand why you're here, but shouldn't you be taking a final or studying?"

"I spent my morning studying. My last final is tomorrow, like Hunter."

"I wouldn't know since I've rarely seen him the last few weeks."

"I know that feeling." Cooper said. "If we didn't go out searching for these two we wouldn't have seen them either. If it wasn't the end you should've pulled what Lexi did."

"What was that?" Donovan asked.

"If the pregnant lady wants to see you, you show up. No sane man wants to deal with those hormones." All four of the guys started to laugh as Cassie just looked at the four of them. Trying to say anything in that moment would've been pointless since her hormones had been causing a few mood swings, much like Lexi's had. "Speaking of, go and see her." Cooper said as he picked up Ethan.

"When can we see them Daddy?" Braeden asked.

"Once your Uncles see your Mommy, okay?"

"We won't be long kiddo." Blaine told him before taking Sebastian's hand and walking into the room. No sooner were they through the door did a smile come to Lexi's face upon seeing them. "You look exhausted."

"That would be because I am." She replied as they walked closer. "But I won't be getting sleep anytime soon." As she finished speaking Sebastian leaned over and gave her a hug and a kiss. After Blaine did the same thing, Lexi and Sebastian just looked at each other.

"Am I missing something?"

"No." Sebastian replied while smiling. "Where is she?" Lexi then pointed to the bassinet near the bed. Instantly Sebastian walked over towards it while Blaine sat down near Lexi.

"You should know Brittany is beyond happy for you." Blaine told her as Sebastian picked up the newest addition to the family. "She can't wait to meet Gabrielle."

"B's right, she can't. But we told her that it would probably be best if she and Jeff didn't come by till tomorrow." Sebastian said as he walked over to them with her in his arms. "She's adorable sis."

"That was a good idea." Lexi replied. "Once the parents get here things will get crazy. And thank you, Cooper and I agree. She's quite the cutie. Were those my munchkins I heard in the hall?"

"You would be correct." Blaine said. "Cooper told them they needed to give me and Bas a few minutes with you before they came in."

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Donovan gave Cooper a knowing look. "Have you talked with either one of them?"

"We tried and let's just say it's not a topic Lexi and I are ever going to broach again."

"That bad?" Cassie asked knowing exactly the topic after hearing the reaction.

"Bas almost erupted at her and Blaine wasn't much better with me. I think everyone getting married or engaged recently they are sick and tired of people talking to them about it. Blaine said, how do you know it's even something either of us wants. And Bas told Lexi how do you know we haven't already gotten married and kept it to ourselves."

"Yikes!" Cassie said. "It is a sensitive topic with them. I hope you warned the parents not to talk about it."

"We have. Next week needs to be just right for both of them. It's one of the reasons Lexi was thrilled when labor started, though now she will miss both of their ceremonies. But she didn't want to go into labor during either one or go into labor once they left because you know they would fly right back. Plus they have Wes and Hailey's wedding next weekend as well."

"That I remember since Thad had to make a point of telling our parents that's why he didn't want a party. And, he'd rather go out and celebrate with Hunter, Blaine, and Seb. The four of them have hit quite the milestone." Donovan said. "Though Thad and Hunter still can't believe Blaine is already getting his Masters."

"That's because my little brother busted his butt. Goes to show taking all those classes each summer paid off."

"Daddy." Cooper looked down at Jocelyn who had a hold of his hand. "Please."

"You guys better go; it's time to take these guys inside."

"Congratulations Coop!" Cassie said as she gave him a hug. "Remind Lexi if she needs anything to call."

"I will."

"Congratulations man!" Donovan said after giving him a hug as well.

"Thank you! Think, it won't be long till you two are doing this again."

"Very true. Later!" Once the two of them walked away, Cooper reminded the kids to be quiet in case Gabrielle was sleeping. After getting reassurances from the three of them they headed into the room. When they entered the room, the kids went running straight for the bed and Cooper tried to calm them down. As he watched Lexi with them, he glanced over toward the chair where Blaine sat holding Gabrielle and Sebastian sat on the arm.

"Where is she Mommy?" Jocelyn asked.

"Uncle Blaine is holding her." Before they could blink the kids were surrounding Blaine and Sebastian. Knowing he was in the way, Sebastian stepped aside so the kids could get a better look. With everything that was going on, Cooper locked eyes on Sebastian and motioned towards the door.

"I'll be right back killer." Sebastian said before kissing the top of Blaine's head. As he walked out of the room with Cooper, Blaine glanced over at Lexi who shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"Bas."

"I have to talk to the guys. Gabrielle's early arrival clearly changes things. I'm guessing they won't release Lexi till sometime Saturday."

"Probably. You need to figure it out."

"No shit. It's bad enough Wes's rehearsal is on B's birthday and all the days leading up to it are rather full. And before you ask, Wes and Hailey have both apologized even though it clearly isn't necessary."

"I think this is one time Blaine truly doesn't mind being the center of attention on his day."

"But that doesn't mean I don't plan on making it about him. I just need to figure out what we're going to do now."

"Who do you need to talk with?"

"Hunter. Thad. Nick. Jeff. Heck, I need to talk to most of them."

"Do you think you could do it say, tonight or tomorrow?"

"What are you thinking Coop?"

"With the grandparents arriving today it's the best way to keep Blaine occupied while you go and do it. Especially considering you probably still need to study."

"Good point. Just cover for me for a few minutes so I can call Hunter. I'll tell B I need to go over there to study and well, I probably will but the rest of the guys will swing by."

"Sounds good. And so you know, don't make plans around Lexi and I since things are pretty hectic when you first bring a baby home."

"That is something I remember from when you guys brought Ethan home. So, we will make plans and if you guys can make it great."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Throughout the ride over to Hunter's, Sebastian felt miserable for leaving his family. Yet even Blaine reminded him, he needed to do this since his last final was the next day. The conversation was such a blur that Sebastian couldn't remember if it was his idea or Hunter's to have Hunter call and ask Seb about studying, all he knew was it was a brilliant one. While neither set of parents wanted him to leave, they all understood he needed to. Not knowing if Hunter had been able to get ahold of the rest of the guys, he had no idea what to expect when he arrived. It became clear Hunter was expecting him since it didn't take him long to open the door. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Sebastian replied as he walked in. "By the way, Cassie looks good."

"Yea. Pregnancy suits her like it does Lexi. It's still weird." Hunter said as they walked towards the living room.

"That is something I understand all too well. But it seems you and Thad have adjusted well."

"We have. But only you truly understand how I feel. Thad is on the same wavelength as Blaine." Sebastian could only nod and smile. "Beer?" Sebastian replied in the affirmative and took a seat before Hunter handed him a bottle. "Crazy to think this ride is about over. And then the real work begins."

"Tell me about it. All the studying the last two years was crazy. I have a whole new found level of respect for B considering all the work he's put in and the crap he's put up with. It'll be nice to finally put all this knowledge to use." Hunter raised his beer in agreement before taking a sip.

"Speaking of Blaine, have you decided when you're going to do it?"

"When we are in the Caymans. It's our sanctuary, so I felt it's only fitting. We've made some great memories there and this would only add to them. I really appreciate you holding on to it for me. Keeping it at our place is too risky."

"It's my pleasure. Speaking of the ring though, when do you want to come get it?"

"As crazy as this sounds, would you bring it to graduation? B and I are leaving early in the morning Friday and I have no clue what time we'll be getting back on Sunday. And it would be a bit suspicious if I run out after we get home depending on the time."

"I will bring it to graduation then. This has been a long time coming Seb."

"I know, but it didn't feel right doing it before I finished law school. In all seriousness Hunter, it's not like it's going to change anything between B and I. The only difference is we're each going to have a certain piece of jewelry to wear signifying we belong to someone else. Oh, and that lovely, little, legal document."

"Seb, that might be what you're saying, but I know this means more to you than that. You can't wait for Blaine to be your husband. While your lives won't necessarily change, little things will. And I have one question for you."

"What would that be?"

"Have you and Blaine talked about this because I don't remember you answering this question back when I first asked when we went ring shopping?"

"We have. And while it's something we both want, it's not as though we're in a rush. Like I said, it's not going to change us."

"True."

"What's with the smirk Clarington?"

"I just thought about something. And I don't know why I hadn't thought about it sooner."

"What?"

"For you and Blaine, how did you decide who was going to propose?"

"What?"

"Seb, unlike Jeff or the other guys, they basically knew proposing fell to them. With you and Blaine, it's really open season as to who can do it."

"You're right. Guess it'll just be a matter of which one of us does it first." Sebastian then took a sip of his beer. "I'm nervous Hunter."

"While it's understandable, you've got nothing to worry about. There is no doubt that Blaine loves you and is going to say yes."

"I know."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"It's a big moment and I don't want to screw it up."

"It is. It's another step in your relationship with Blaine. I doubt you'll screw it up by the way, you've got quite the way with words." Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "You realize everyone is going to flip once they find out."

"That is something you don't have to remind me of. It's one of the reasons I'm doing it during our trip. That way we'll be able to enjoy the moment together for a while before everyone else finds out."

"You know there is nothing saying you have to tell everyone immediately upon your return. Tell them when you and Blaine are ready."

"That's very true. It might be fun to see how long it takes everyone to notice the ring on Blaine's finger."

"That's a bit evil Seb, but I like it. Just let me know once you get home what the plan is so I don't accidently tell."

"I can do that. And I don't think you'll accidentally spill considering how long you've known I've planned on doing this." Sebastian replied as the doorbell rang. After Hunter got up to get the door, Sebastian leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. If things went according to the plan in his head, in less than two weeks he and Blaine would be engaged. Since Jeff and Brittany were at the house when they got the news about Gabrielle, it wasn't surprising to Sebastian that Nick knew when he walked through the door. "And where is your partner in crime?"

"Which one?" Nick asked as he took a seat. "Santana is helping Britt with the unpacking and Jeff is on his way. He needed to pick something up for Britt before heading over."

"So, is it weird having them gone?"

"Extremely. But at least they didn't go too far."

"I'm sure you and Jeff would survive as would the girls if they hadn't found a place so close. Finding a place in the building next door that they loved was convenient considering how many they looked at."

"I think the girls would've been happier if they stayed in the same building." Nick replied as Hunter handed him a beer. "Is Thad coming?"

"Yes, he should be here soon. Beat can't make it because he's working on a project but wants us to call him." Hunter replied. "He can take part that way while he works."

"And Dave?"

"He's not back in town yet." Sebastian said. "He gets in tomorrow. Unless we make crazy changes with the plans he's good with whatever we come up with. And how are you feeling being done for the moment?"

"Like I can finally breathe. This past year was hard. I'm pretty sure Santana was thankful for all those events she had to attend because my head was in a book constantly when I was home. Though, I did make a point out of making sure she wasn't neglected. I really lucked out that she's as understanding as she is while that might be hard for some to believe."

"We know the feeling well." Sebastian replied. "Do you realize this is going to be the first summer B has had off since we graduated from Dalton?"

"That is crazy." Nick said. "Isn't he working at the Youth Center though as part of the graduate program?"

"Yes, but he'll have time to himself when he's not there. That is something that didn't happen while he was studying."

"Just remember, the next thing he gets to work on is his Doctorate." Hunter reminded him. "And knowing Blaine, he's going to work just as hard."

"I know, but it's nice to know he's going to have more time to himself. He really pushed himself guys."

"That we know." Nick said. "When Jeff and I each told our parents that Blaine was graduating with his Masters, they were shocked. Though, my Dad was the least surprised considering a bunch of us finished our undergrad in less than four years. But Blaine graduated with dual degrees."

"Yes, he had dual degrees, but you didn't slouch either." Hunter added.

It wasn't much longer till Jeff and Thad both arrived at Hunter's. "I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice but, since Gabrielle decided to grace us with her presence a little sooner we need to decide what we're doing for B's birthday now. And before any of you ask, don't worry about trying to factor Lexi and Cooper into things. Coop said if they can make it or stop by they will."

"Is it safe to assume Blaine's parents are in town?" Thad asked.

"They are as are mine. Why?"

"I was just curious if we're going to invite them. The last few years we've monopolized Blaine's birthday. And with as hard as he's been working, the trips you two have made back to Ohio haven't been around his birthday or yours for that matter. Heck, they've been few and far between."

"Thad's got a point." Jeff said. "Though, we've made it a point of celebrating all of our birthdays. Considering the week most of you have ahead of you, why don't we just go out for a nice dinner? That way, Lexi and Cooper can come if they want to. And it wouldn't be awkward if the parents came. Knowing the Andersons they'd love to actually celebrate Blaine's birthday with him, even if we're doing it early. Speaking of, are they going to the wedding as well?"

"That's not a bad idea." Sebastian said. "I'm open to restaurant suggestions. And yes, they're going to the wedding as well. Has there been one yet that all of our parents haven't attended. Think about it?" Nick, Jeff, and Thad all nodded as it seemed each time one of their little group got married, all the parents were invited as well considering all the parents are friends.

"What about the Boathouse in Central Park?" Hunter asked. "For all the times we've all been there, I don't think we've yet to go for dinner together. Anytime we've gone all together it's either been for brunch or lunch."

"That's not a bad idea. Let me give them a call and see if they can get us all in on Sunday night." Sebastian said and soon grabbed his phone before walking towards the kitchen.

"Is he alright?" Thad said to no one in particular.

"He's just a little tired." Jeff replied. "He and Blaine had to head over to Cooper and Lexi's early this morning. Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he's been up since then, probably studying. I saw his bag, are you guys planning on studying more?"

"He brought it because that's the reason he gave Blaine for coming over here." Hunter said. "It needed to be something of that nature for him to leave everyone. But I'm with you, he's tired so I will be sure to get him out of here shortly after you guys leave. Our last final is tomorrow so he's going to need a good night of sleep."

When Sebastian finally came walking into their home that night, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Blaine. The early morning and all the last minute reading he'd been doing had finally caught up with him. So much so that even though their niece was just born and their parents were in town, Sebastian was going to talk to Blaine about doing absolutely nothing that weekend. Though he knew they'd be going over to Lexi and Cooper's once Lexi and Gabrielle were released from the hospital. Besides that he'd be content not leaving their home till they went out to dinner Sunday evening.

As he reached the end of the hallway, Sebastian sighed contently when he saw Blaine curled up on the couch reading a book. While he hadn't called, he truly hoped that Blaine was going to be home when he arrived. "You are a sight for sore eyes killer." Sebastian said as he sat down next to Blaine. The next thing Blaine did was grab his bookmark before putting his book on the table. All it took was one look and Sebastian was lying down with his head in Blaine's lap. "I needed this."

"I could tell. How'd things go with Hunter?" Blaine asked as he began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Good. We're both ready to be done."

"Understandable. So you know, our parents invited us to dinner tomorrow night but I declined."

"You truthfully are a mind reader B. Once I'm done I want nothing more than to curl up with you for a few days."

Nice to know I was right. I want the same thing too Bas. These last few weeks have been crazy with the schedules we've both been keeping. Once all of next week's hoopla is over, including Wes and Hailey's wedding. I'm going to be more than ready to head to our favorite escape."

"Me too. Though, I'm looking forward to the wedding as odd as that might sound."

"Enlighten me."

"It's just nice seeing those close to us making that commitment."

"And here I thought it was about the reception."

"Oh, I love those too, especially since everyone we've been to has been incredible. But the romantic in me likes seeing our friends so happy. Plus after what happened last time Wes and Hailey tried to get married, they truly deserve this day."

"Yea, that hurricane put a damper on things. Wes said he'd never seen her cry like that. He was certain she cried for days." Blaine said as he moved slightly. "And it took everything he had to try and convince her that everything would be alright."

"Well those insensitive assholes didn't help matters. I don't think they realize that once someone finds their dream location, nothing else will do."

"And we both admitted, the location was pretty spectacular when Wes took us to see it."

"It was why those close to them understood why she was so devastated. Like she said, they could get married anywhere, but that was where they wanted to do it since it means something to them both." Sebastian said as he began to close his eyes, as he was becoming more and more relaxed. This simple act was something neither of them had much time for recently. While they often relaxed during their getaways, this time around that was the only thing they planned on doing. For the first time in a long time, they didn't plan on going diving.

"What do you say we go to bed Bas?" Blaine said softly upon noticing Sebastian's eyes had been closed for quite awhile and he was rather quiet. "Bas?" This was one of those times where Blaine wished he was capable of carrying Sebastian into their room. But the extra height Sebastian had on him always caused his balance to be off. After trying once more, Sebastian shifted enough that Blaine knew if he kept trying Sebastian would wake enough that he'd be able to help him into their room.

"You're so good to me B." Sebastian said sleepily as they made their way into their room. "I love you."

"I love you too Bas. Now let's get some sleep."

After watching Sebastian leave for his final, Blaine grabbed his bag and headed off to meet Rachel for her fitting. While he was completely honored that she wanted him by her side, there were some things that he wished she'd take one of the girls with to do. But a part of him knew that was rather pointless since the girls had basically teamed up so that Blaine had to fulfill all the usual "Maid of Honor" duties. The one thing that he was able to convince the girls to do was Rachel's bachelorette party and none of them put up a fuss. The last thing any of them wanted to do was to make Blaine uncomfortable.

When he arrived at the boutique a few women gave him interesting looks though those that worked there were happy to see him. "Rachel's not here yet Blaine, so just make yourself comfortable." One of the girls said. Blaine thanked her before taking a seat and pulling out his book.

"Your Rachel is a pretty lucky girl." The lady next to him said.

"Um, excuse me?" Blaine said, thrown slightly by what was said to him.

"The book you're reading, she's lucky to have such a romantic fiancé."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not Rachel's fiancé."

"That's correct." Rachel said as she was now standing in front of Blaine. "He's my man of honor. Though, if he was mine I'd consider myself extremely lucky, though I consider myself lucky already. Ready to do this Blaine?" Blaine smiled and got up from his seat and put his book back into his bag. As they walked away, Rachel glanced up at him. "What were you reading because you had this look on your face that I usually don't see unless someone else is around?"

"Really, I had a look." Blaine said as they waited for her gown to be brought into the room.

"You did. It was the look you get around Seb when you think no one is watching." Blaine could feel a slight blush come to his face. He really couldn't deny that he had that look on his face considering what he'd been reading and Sebastian was most certainly on his mind. "So, what were you reading?" Blaine then pulled the book out of his bag and handed it to Rachel. "This isn't funny Blaine."

"I'm not trying to be funny, you asked so I decided to show you."

"Blaine, it's in French. You know I can't read or understand French no matter how many times you and Seb have tried to teach me." She replied before handing the book back to him. "What is it?"

"It's a book of poetry Rach."

"Love poems by chance?"

"Maybe, but does it make a difference?"

"Why are you reading it…wait….Blaine…are you…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rachel. I'm doing my due diligence for your wedding. I'm trying to find something inspiring to say during my speech." When Rachel crossed her arms and began to pout it took everything Blaine had not to laugh. If she only knew her initial instinct was correct, though he was getting some good ideas for her wedding as well. "You don't look pleased."

"I am, it's just…" Rachel sighed softly. "With everything that's happening I guess I just want you and Seb to be a part of it as well."

"We are. I'm standing up in Wes's wedding. And he and I are both a part of yours and Brody's wedding as well as Jeff and Britt's."

"Blaine Anderson you know damn well what I'm talking about. When are you and Seb going to make things official? You live in New York where it is perfectly legal for you two to become husband and husband."

"How do you know that's even something either of us wants to do? Couldn't we just be happy with how things are between us?"

"Call it a hunch Blaine. But since you obviously don't want to talk about it I'll stop pushing."

"For now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rach, I love you, you know that. But ever since you and Brody got engaged you've asked me at least once a month about Bas and I doing it as well." Rachel took a step forward and took ahold of one of Blaine's hands."

"I know and I can't help it. I can see how much you and Seb love each other and well, I think it's about time. You've got to know I'm not the only one."

"That is something I do know. But for now, can we just not talk about it. Let's make this about you and Brody, and then we can focus our attention on Jeff and Britt."

"Only if you answer one question for me and you have to be honest Blaine."

"Fair enough, ask away."

"Have you at least thought about it?"

"I have."

"That's all I needed to hear." Rachel then gave him a kiss on the cheek before she began to get undressed to try her gown on. It truly killed Blaine to lie to her, but he wanted what was going to happen between him and Sebastian to be between them. And while they both know all of their friends are waiting for the moment, it needs to be just them. Telling Jeff wasn't the easiest, but he knew Jeff would understand where he was coming from. The fact that they started talking about it when Jeff first started shopping for rings for Brittany made the conversation a bit easier to broach.

Once Sebastian and Hunter came walking out after their last final, they both of them felt a sense of relief that they hadn't felt in months. It was as though a huge weight had finally been lifted off of their shoulders. "Have you heard from Thad yet?" Hunter asked as they headed towards the subway station.

"He finished about ten minutes ago so he'll most definitely be there when we arrive."

"Well, well, well. Looks as though the last final has been taken." Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other and then off to the side.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Sebastian asked with a laugh, as he and Hunter headed towards the voice.

"I had it on good authority you were taking your last final today. And it was only fitting to be around when you finished since we were there when you started." Nate told him. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing! At one point I never thought I was going to be finished."

"Think of it this way Seb, I'm still not done."

"It's really good to see you guys. Michael, shouldn't you be at work?"

"When John called, I couldn't help but take my lunch break for this moment. Has Blaine finished?"

"I appreciate it. And yes, he has. B took his last exam Tuesday. And where are the spouses?"

"They are all at work." John replied. "But they wish you their best."

"Seb." Hunter said, hoping to get his attention since they were heading to meet Thad.

"Shit, one second. Guys, do you still have time?" Sebastian said to them.

"We do." Nate replied. "Why?"

"Hunter and I were going to go and meet Thad for a bite to eat to celebrate. You're more than welcome to come with."

"We appreciate the offer, but we don't want to intrude. You three deserve this moment. But know we all need to get together and celebrate." Michael told him. "How about next weekend?"

"Can't, a friend of ours is getting married. And before you recommend the next week it's a no go as well since B and I are leaving for vacation on Monday."

"That doesn't surprise us." Nate said. "You and Blaine wouldn't be you if you didn't run off on vacation shortly after the school year ends."

"He's got a point." Hunter said.

"Fine, we're predictable. But my little scholar left us few options as to when we could get away. How about I give you guys a call once we get back?"

"That sounds good." John said. "Congratulations. Next step, the bar exam."

"That we do know." Sebastian replied. "Thanks again for coming guys, I hate to run but I will talk to you all soon!"

"No worries! You and Hunter go and celebrate. Congratulations guys!" Michael said. And soon Sebastian and Hunter headed off.

When Hunter and Sebastian arrived at the pub, they weren't surprised to see Nick sitting with Thad. "It's about bloody time!" Thad said as he waved their waitress over. "And so you know, Blaine couldn't make it. He's still with Rachel."

"That's alright; B and I will celebrate on our own." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "Plus, aren't we all planning on going out after mine and Hunter's ceremony."

"Are you sure his parents won't mind?" Thad asked.

"B and I already told them we all planned on going out to celebrate this milestone."

"How about you guys go and do what you need to with your parents and then that evening we all go out for drinks?" Hunter asked.

"That's fine, but remember we can't stay out too late since B and I are leaving early Friday morning."

"We know." Nick said. "Why am I here again?"

"Because we wanted your ass here." Thad told him. "Just because the three of us are finished, doesn't mean you can help us celebrate. You know we're all going to seriously celebrate once you are finished."

"I appreciate that."

"I don't know if I've told you or not, but Cass is really proud of Santana." Hunter said after taking a sip of his beer. "She's completely holding her own. Plus she's helped pick up some of the slack for Cass."

"I'm proud of her as well. She really loves what she does and she credits how well she's doing to Cassie. It really doesn't surprise her that Cassie got that promotion. She really deserved it."

"I think so too." Hunter replied. "The fact that she's now a Mom, having to travel a bit less makes things easier. How are you handling all the travel? Because I'm pretty sure Santana is traveling the way Cass used too."

"It hasn't been too bad since I've had rotation keeping me occupied. I really think it's been good for both of us. Safe to say we know how hectic our lives are going to be for a while." No sooner did those words leave Nick's mouth did Sebastian, Hunter, and Thad all look at each other. "Come on; don't act like what I said is some big revelation."

"Fine, but it's nice to hear you admit it." Sebastian said. "That you and Santana are in it for the long haul."

"That's rich coming from you of all people." Nick's response brought a smile to Thad and Hunter's face, although Hunter knew he couldn't say anything. But if he didn't react, he might also give Sebastian's secret away.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

With Jeff's house key in hand, Blaine took a deep breath. While he had originally planned on proposing during their trip, he just didn't want to wait any longer. If the look on Jeff's face when he'd stopped by his office was any clue, Jeff was beyond happy that Blaine wasn't waiting any longer. He understood why Blaine wanted to do it where he did, but told Blaine any place he did it would be special. Coming from Jeff, Blaine knew that was true since numerous ideas for the perfect proposal had gone through Jeff's mind.

Yet he ended up making it very simple and just proposing to her one afternoon while having a picnic in the park. Brittany had been beyond shocked and just looked at Jeff stunned when he presented her with her ring. Jeff had to ask her a couple of times for an answer because she was so surprised. But he quickly knew her answer once she practically launched herself into his arms and kissed him. It hadn't been till the kiss broke did the word yes finally come out of her mouth.

When he unlocked the door to the apartment, he sighed once he realized Brittany was home. "Britt, its Blaine. Don't freak out, okay?" Blaine said as he walked through the door.

"Hey Blaine!" Brittany said with a big smiled as she came walking around the corner. "Welcome to the chaos!" She then gave him a hug and a kiss.

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is." She replied. "But it's definitely getting better. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I needed to pick up something Jeff was holding for me."

"By chance is it a gift for Sebby?"

"It is. You realize he took his last final today. He's finally finished with Law School, as are Thad and Hunter."

"Jeff told me. Now, considering we're still getting settled I hope Jeff told you where to find what you're looking for because we're still having problems finding things."

"He did. You just have to let me know where his office is."

"I should've known. He got that room put together before our bedroom." Brittany said with a laugh. "Go down the hall, first door on your right." As Blaine headed that way Brittany asked if he wanted anything to drink but he politely declined. While he was nervous that she was home, Blaine should've known Brittany wasn't going to pry, it wasn't her style. Once he was inside the office, Blaine looked around and it was most definitely Jeff. There were numerous pictures of him and Brittany scattered about. But there were also lots of pictures of the guys together which spanned from the first time they all met through their latest vacation.

With one glance he took a deep breath before walking over towards Jeff's desk and taking a seat. As he opened the desk drawer he slid the chair back since he needed to open the drawer completely. Once it was opened, he reached towards the back corner and felt the velvet box he'd given to Jeff a couple of months prior. After wrapping his fingers around it, he pulled it out and closed the drawer. Knowing Brittany wasn't one to sneak up on someone; Blaine opened the box and looked at the ring. It was simple platinum band, yet very much Sebastian with its single row of diamonds. A smile crept to his face knowing that later that evening, that band would be around Sebastian's finger. Not wanting to take too long, Blaine closed the box and put the ring in his bag.

He was just walking out of Jeff's office when Brittany came walking towards him with a box. "Did you find what you were looking for Blaine?"

"I did. Do you need help with that?"

"No thank you. It's not that heavy. Have you talked to Cooper or Lexi yet today?"

"I haven't. Have you gone to see her?"

"Not yet. Jeff and I are going once he's done with work today. How'd things go with Rachel today?"

"Really well. She looks gorgeous, but is that surprising?"

"I'm glad to hear it. And no, I'm not surprised considering she looked that way when she first tried it on and her hair was in a ponytail. Oh, Jeff texted and said to just leave his key with me. I'm not planning on going anywhere else today so I'll let him in."

"Cool, one less stop for me to make. Good luck Britt!" Blaine then handed her Jeff's key and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Blaine. I'd say I hope Sebby likes your gift, but I know he will. You two always love whatever the other gets you." Brittany then gave Blaine a kiss. "I need to get back to work."

"So I see and I need to get home. I still have a couple of stops to make before I do so and get to work on dinner for tonight." Blaine then said goodbye and headed on his way.

Once Blaine was gone, Brittany headed back out to the living room so she could lock the door again. After that was done, she looked around their living room at all the boxes and sighed. She'd been at it for quite a while and while she'd made headway, she still had a long way to go. So deciding to take a well-deserved break she grabbed her phone and decided to give Jeff a call. "Hey!"

"This is a pleasant surprise." Jeff replied once he answered. "You often don't call me during the day."

"I know, but that's because you're always busy as am I."

"True, so why the change today?"

"I thought you'd want to know Blaine just left and he seemed rather happy."

"Wonderful!"

"You know what Blaine got Sebby, don't you?"

"I do and Blaine has good reason to be happy."

"Are you going to tell me what he got him?"

"Nope, that is up to Blaine or Seb to tell you."

"That's not fair."

"I know, but once you know what Blaine got him you'll understand, promise."

"You're lucky you're cute because I can't get mad at you."

"That goes both ways. And as much as I'd love to talk to you, I need to go. I've got a meeting in ten minutes that I still need to get some stuff for."

"Okay. Oh, Blaine left your key as your text asked."

"Good. I should be home usual time hun."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too!" After hanging up the phone, Jeff couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He still couldn't believe Blaine was going to finally ask Sebastian to marry him.

With a quick stop at the grocery store to get the last of the ingredients he needed for dinner, Blaine headed for home. While he was extremely nervous about what he was about to do, he was beyond excited as well. Once the elevator doors opened Blaine sighed loudly. "Don't sound so happy to see me little brother." Cooper said as he took one of the bags Blaine was carrying.

"What are you doing here Coop?" Blaine asked, the aggravation evident in his voice as he opened the door.

"Well hello to you. Can't I just come by to see my little brother?" Cooper said as they headed for the kitchen.

"You can, but your wife just had another child. You should be with her." Blaine said as he glanced over his shoulder at Cooper. "What is the real reason you're here?" Blaine said as he set the grocery bag on the counter prior to setting his backpack on a chair. "And if you dare say Mom and Dad sent you, the answer is still no."

"I know the answer is still no, but well, they kicked me out of the hospital." Cooper replied as he started to help Blaine put his groceries away. "They think I'm going to be able to change your mind."

"At least you know that's impossible."

"I do. Blaine, I've seen how crazy this last month has been for you and Bas. So I know how much the two of you need a night to yourselves."

"I really appreciate that Cooper, probably more than you know. Now, if Mom and Dad kicked you out of the hospital, why didn't you just go home?"

"Lexi's parents are there watching the kids. They want you guys to go as well. I mean, I get where they are coming from, but I've also seen firsthand what things have been like for you two."

"Since that's the case, I'm sorry for being an ass when I first saw you."

"That's alright, I sort of expected it." Cooper then looked at some of the items that had yet to be put away. Then he thought about the things he had put away. "You're making one of Bas's favorites tonight, aren't you?"

"I am. And since you know they take some time, do you mind if I start prepping while we talk?"

"Not at all." Cooper replied before hopping up on the counter out of Blaine's way. "I'm sure you know this, but Lexi and I are really proud of you both. You and Bas have both achieved some great things. I'm sure this is rhetorical, but you're graduating with honors again, right?"

"I am."

"And that is why you are Mom and Dad's perfect child. You really do have it all Blaine."

"Don't sell yourself short Coop. I'm pretty sure Mom almost had a heart attack when you told her you were taking classes. Her and Dad are proud of you as well. We're both perfect to them in our own ways. Just so you know, I totally understand if you're not coming to the ceremony anymore."

"For your information squirt, I'm going to be there."

"Coop, you know I hate when you call me that."

"Well, that's what you get for saying something so asinine. For your information, my wife told me I'm not to miss it. What are you going to do with the extra ticket that you got from your friend?"

"I don't know. Since I know he doesn't need it, I might just see if anyone else wants to go."

"Blaine, most of your friends would love to go. They're all really proud of you." Cooper watched as a blush came to Blaine's cheeks. "And while Mom and Dad would love to take top honors in that regard, I think Bas has them beat. I'd love to be in that category, but those three are something else."

"Don't I know it?" Blaine said with a laugh as he continued to work on dinner. "What do you plan on telling Mom and Dad?"

"That you were a typical Anderson, stubborn as hell. And once you add Bas into the mix it doesn't get any better."

"Thank you Coop. Bas and I really need tonight."

"Making up for lost time together?" Cooper asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"That is none of your business."

"Well with the schedule the two of you kept it sounds like there might've been no business."

"COOPER!" The way Blaine reacted, Cooper started to laugh. And Blaine must've known his reaction was a bit dramatic as he began to laugh as well. "Well, not all of us walk around with reminders of our sexual prowess."

"Touché little brother. But you can't say Lexi and I don't make cute kids."

"That is definitely something I can't say because all of your kids are adorable. They clearly take after their Uncles." Blaine said with a wink towards Cooper.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Speaking of kids, is this it or are you guys going to have more?"

"Lexi has stated her uterus is closed. And there is only one way she'd reopen it for business."

"What would that be?"

"You'd have to take that up with her." Cooper stated just as Blaine's phone rang. "Do you want me to get that?"

"It's in my backpack." No sooner did Cooper hop off the counter to get Blaine's phone did Blaine drop what he had in his hands and stop him. "Nevermind." Blaine said quickly as he wiped his hands on his apron. "I've got it." Cooper instantly noticed the drastic change in Blaine's expression and leaned back against the counter and watched his brother. While Blaine spoke on his phone, Cooper noticed that Blaine was going through his backpack, but he was being overly secretive. Once he ended his call, Cooper crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Wes. He was reminding me to pick up my tux next week and he also wanted to know when Bas and I were planning to arrive."

"I see. Make sure you wish them both well for us since we'll be unable to make it." Blaine knew the look in his brother's eyes, too well so he took a seat. "Are you going to make me work for this or are you going to just tell me what you're hiding?"

"I will tell you only if you promise me that it stays between us and us alone. You can't even tell Lexi."

"Blaine, you know I hate keeping things from her." Cooper said as he sat down opposite of Blaine.

"Cooper, you wouldn't be keeping it for long. But you can't say anything till I tell you it's alright." There was a seriousness to Blaine's expression that Cooper couldn't remember ever seeing before. It was that look more than Blaine's words that convinced him that he'd be able to keep whatever it might be from his wife. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, it's obviously important to you Blaine so yes. I will keep this between us till you deem the time is appropriate." It was in that next moment Blaine watched Cooper's eyes bug out as he set the ring box on the table. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Open it." The words were barely out of Blaine's mouth and Cooper had the box in his hand.

"He's going to love it Blaine." Cooper then leaned over and wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave him a big hug. "So much for this not being something you want."

"Don't hate me Coop, but I actually already had the ring when I said that." Cooper cocked his head to the side. "You've just got to understand. Ever since our friends started to get engaged and married it's become a constant conversation for both Bas and I."

"People only ask Blaine because they know it's inevitable."

"If they know it's inevitable why can't they just leave well enough alone?"

"Well, I know in my case as well as Lexi's, we only asked because we love you both. I'm pretty sure that is why your friends are asking as well. But I can see how that could get annoying. So if I added to that stress or frustration, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Are you doing it tonight?"

"I plan on it unless I lose my nerve."

"Blaine just relax okay. You've got to know Bas is going to say yes."

"It doesn't mean I'm not nervous though."

"Understandable. How long do you think I'm going to have to keep this wonderful news to myself?"

"That depends. But I will let you know."

"You want to enjoy the moment for a while, don't you?"

"I do."

"Does anyone else know or am I the first?"

"Jeff knows. He was with me when I bought it, just as I was with him when he bought Brittany's ring."

"I've got to give Jeff props for keeping this quiet."

"It hasn't been easy for him. Brittany almost found the ring yesterday."

"Is that what spurred you to do it today?"

"Somewhat and when I was with Rachel today I began to think. I was going to ask him when we're on vacation, but I simply don't want to wait anymore."

"Considering how long it's taken you, I don't blame you."

"Coop!"

"Come on Blaine. You got to give me a little leeway. It's not every day my little brother decides he's finally ready to get married."

"No, it's not. Are you sure you're going to be able to keep this quiet?"

"Blaine, you have my word. I will not tell a soul until you and Bas say it's alright."

"Thank you Coop."

"You don't have to thank me Blaine. I'm so happy for you. Mom and Dad are going to be ecstatic! Not only are you getting your Masters, but you're finally getting engaged to Bas who they absolutely adore." Cooper couldn't contain his excitement and hugged Blaine once more. "Is there anything you want me to do? Any help you need getting things ready?"

"No, I'm good but thank you." Blaine said as he headed back towards what he had been doing. "Coop."

"What?"

"You need put on one heck of a performance."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a grinning fool right now."

"Don't worry, by the time I see my wife and Mom and Dad, I will have my emotions under-control. Oh, Lexi's doctor said she'll be released tomorrow. And while I'm sure both sets of parents would love for you to be there when we come home. Take your time. I remember getting engaged to Lexi and that feeling doesn't go away soon. You're going to feel euphoric for quite a while."

"Thanks for the heads up." As Blaine spoke, Cooper's phone went off. "Lexi?"

"Mom, but it's about Lexi. She misses me."

"Go to her Coop."

"Will do little brother. I love you."

"I love you too. Give Lexi and the kids our love."

"Will do. I'd say good luck, but you definitely don't need it." After giving Blaine one last hug, Cooper headed out leaving Blaine to finish working on dinner. As Cooper opened the door to leave, the elevator doors were just opening and Sebastian was walking towards him. Unable to contain his excitement Cooper quickly enveloped Sebastian in a hug. Once Cooper let go, Sebastian cocked his eyebrow and looked at him.

"That was quite the greeting Coop."

"What can I say; it's been a long time since I've seen you and Blaine two days in a row?" He said with a smile. "You look happy."

"That would be because I'm done!" Sebastian replied. "What brought you by?"

"Mom and Dad wanted me to try and convince you two to go out with them tonight. It seems all the parents miss seeing your handsome faces."

"We are rather nice to look at. But sadly they're going to have to wait."

"I know, but at least I can say I tried even if I knew it was pointless. I know all too well that you and Blaine need some time alone. Also, I filled Blaine in on what's going on with Lexi so you can just ask him."

"How'd you know I was going to ask?"

"You're you. But I need to get going. Enjoy your night Bas!"

"I plan on it. Later Coop!"

Once he was inside, Sebastian locked up as he didn't plan on leaving their home now that he was there. As he walked down the hall he could hear Blaine's voice coming from the kitchen. And while he wanted to go straight to him, he went to the office to drop his bag off before going to Blaine. When he reached the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway watching Blaine who seemed to be in his own little world. Sebastian swore that was an extra spring in his step, but that could be from the fact they were both now finally done. Since Blaine had yet to notice him, Sebastian slowly walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. Did you see Cooper?"

"I did." Sebastian replied as he ran his nose over the outer shell of Blaine's ear. "He seemed overly happy."

"Fatherhood suits him." Blaine said as he felt Sebastian's hold around him tighten. "Afraid I'm going to go somewhere?"

"No, but I can say watching you dance around the kitchen has quite the effect on me.""

"So I've noticed." He said as he moved his backside against Sebastian. "But you're going to have to wait."

"What if I don't want to? You did tell me before I left this morning that once I came home I could have anything I wanted." Sebastian said as he began working on Blaine's belt. "That was a verbal contract B. I know the last thing you'd want is to breach said agreement." No sooner did Sebastian's hand slide into Blaine's pants, did his breath hitch and he pressed back against Sebastian. "I now have proof this is something you want as much as I do."

"Never…said…I didn't…want." Blaine slowly got out as Sebastian stroked him gently and his head fell back against Sebastian's shoulder. "Just…have…to wait." Even though he was saying they needed to wait, it clearly wasn't what Blaine wanted.

"I don't want to." As he spoke, Sebastian's grip tightened slightly before he slowly turned Blaine around, bracing him against the counter. There was something about the look in Blaine's eyes that caused Sebastian to pause momentarily. "What is it?"

"Time." Blaine then looked towards the timer on the stove.

"We've got more than enough to at least have a little fun." Sebastian then leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Blaine's as he worked on Blaine's pants. Once he'd pushed them down, Sebastian gave Blaine one last kiss before moving down as well. Even though he was worried about time, no sooner did Blaine feel Sebastian's mouth around him that he didn't care. With everything that had been going on with them, this was one of the things he'd missed. Considering how talented Sebastian was, Blaine knew he had no worries since Sebastian had seen the timer. So with his back against the counter it wasn't long till one of Blaine's hands found its way into Sebastian's hair.

The way Blaine's moans were echoing in the room, it only pushed Sebastian on more. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making Blaine feel good and he most certainly was from the sounds he was making. The more incoherent Blaine's words became, the quicker Sebastian's movements became. When Sebastian finally brought him over the edge, their eyes were locked on each other and Sebastian's full name came tumbling from Blaine's mouth. "That was…"

"A long time coming." Sebastian said before getting back onto his feet and bringing Blaine's pants up with him. "I hope I haven't lost my touch." He continued before licking his lips.

"You absolutely haven't." Blaine said before giving him a kiss as he did up his pants. "Can't say I was expecting that when you came home."

"What were you expecting?" Sebastian asked before going to the wine rack in the kitchen to grab a bottle to open.

"Not sure and make sure you grab a bottle of red, it'll go with dinner."

"What are we having?" Sebastian asked as stared at the rack.

"Chateaubriand."

"One of my favorites." Sebastian replied as he grabbed the appropriate bottle.

"I know, thought you deserved something special tonight." Blaine said as he got glasses out of the cabinet. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am." He replied as he uncorked the bottle. "The guys all say hi."

"Are they as relieved as you are?"

"They are and Nick seems thrilled that another school year is over though his schedule is weird."

"Can't say I blame him considering the year he had." Blaine said as he walked the glasses over to Sebastian. "Bas."

"Yea." He replied as he poured.

"Why didn't you want to wait?"

"If it really wasn't something you wanted, I'm sorry B. It's just…"

"No, I most definitely wanted." He replied with a shy smile. "It was a response based solely due to time. But I should've known you like a challenge."

"That I do. But if you had other plans for this evening, feel free to take the lead. Though you should know I'd have no objections to you returning the favor."

"You turning that down never crossed my mind." Blaine replied as he picked up his glass. "To tonight and making it about us once again."

"There is nothing else I want Blaine, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Sebastian." Blaine then stretched enough to give Sebastian a kiss before taking a sip of his wine. "Why don't you get comfortable at the table and I'll bring dinner in once it's ready?"

"As much as I appreciate that, I'd rather stay with you. Do you need me to do anything?"

"I set the table early this morning so we're just waiting on the timer. Wait, actually there is something. Would find some music for us to listen to?"

"Any preference?"

"I'm good with anything you choose." Sebastian smiled and gave Blaine a kiss before going to find something for them to listen to. Once Sebastian was out of the kitchen, Blaine slid his hand into the pocket of his pants, thankful he'd been wearing slightly baggy pants and Sebastian hadn't noticed anything in his pocket. If there was a time to be thankful for Sebastian's one track mind in the moment, this was one of them.

Blaine was just getting dinner out of the oven when Sebastian came walking back in. "It smells amazing B. You've become quite the cook since we've been together."

"I had an excellent teacher." Blaine replied as he set the meat to rest before starting on the sauce. "It won't be much longer."

"I'm pretty sure I'll survive. What do you think of my music selection?"

"Perfect, as usual. Bublé is actually who I had in mind for this evening."

"What can I say, I know what you like B."

"You most certainly do Bas."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Considering the way things had been the past month, having a quiet, homemade dinner was something they were both clearly enjoying. If they stopped to think about it, the last time they probably used their dining room was the last Sunday brunch they all had prior to everything beginning. They were about halfway through when Sebastian refilled each of their glasses. "Who knew being able to enjoy a meal like this would feel so good?"

"No kidding. Our coffee table saw quite a bit of use while everything was going on."

"Exactly, no matter how often we talked about at least eating in the kitchen we still ate either in the living room or the office." Sebastian said before taking another sip. "Dinner is amazing B. You really didn't need to do all this, especially since I couldn't do something similar for you."

"Bas, you did back when I finished my undergrad and it meant the world to me. I'm only returning the sentiment." Sebastian smiled as he thought back to the fuss he had made when Blaine had taken his last final back then. While things had been crazy back then as well, it seemed to pale in comparison to what they just went through since both of them were studying hard. By the time they finished eating, Blaine asked Sebastian to stay put while he cleaned up. Like anytime one of them asked the other to do that, they knew the other would put up a fuss but that didn't ever stop it from happening though the other always did what was asked of them.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do B?" Sebastian called out as it seemed to be taking Blaine longer than usual to clean up. And he hadn't heard anything coming from the kitchen in quite some time. "B?" With his wine glass in hand, Sebastian walked into the kitchen and saw it was completely cleaned up, yet Blaine was nowhere to be found. "Blaine."

"I'm right here Bas." At the sound of Blaine's voice, Sebastian turned around. "Weren't you supposed to be waiting in the dining room?"

"Sorry, you were gone for quite a while and didn't answer. If me moving disrupted things, I'm sorry."

"You didn't disrupt anything. I was just taking care of something. Let me get my wine glass and we can continue our night." It didn't take long till Blaine came walking into the kitchen with his glass. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way killer."

When they walked out into the living room Blaine quickly sensed that Sebastian had stopped behind him. "Everything alright Bas?" He asked as he turned to look at him.

"When did you have time to do all this B? The room looks amazing." Sebastian said as he looked at the lit candles and the two intertwined roses on the coffee table.

"With strategic planning anything is possible." Blaine replied as he took Sebastian's hand in his. "Come, let's sit." Once they reached the couch, they each set their glasses down before getting comfortable. After Sebastian was settled, Blaine curled up next to him. "I've missed this."

"Me too. I think that's why I fell asleep so easily last night."

"You were out quick, but you've been working hard so it really wasn't surprising."

"Care to tell me what's going on B?" Sebastian asked as he brought Blaine a little closer.

"Can't I just want a romantic night after the past few weeks?"

"Of course you can, but this just seems to be…I don't know." Blaine knew Sebastian's wouldn't just accept the night for what it was, so he tapped the arm that was around him and Sebastian loosened his hold. Once Blaine sat up he turned to look at Sebastian who in turn, turned to face him as well. "What is it?" Blaine then took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

_La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur,  
(The curve of your eyes goes around my heart,)_

_Un rond de danse et de douceur,  
(A round of dance and sweetness,)_

_Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,  
(Halo of time, nocturnal and safe cradle,)_

Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu  
(And if I don't know any more all that I've lived through)

_C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu.  
(It's because I haven't always been seen by you.)_

_Feuilles de jour et mousse de rosée,  
(Leaves of day and moss of dew,)_

_Roseaux du vent, sourires parfumés,  
(Reeds of the wind, perfumed smiles,)_

_Ailes couvrant le monde de lumière,  
(Wings covering the world with light,)_

_Bateaux chargés du ciel et de la mer,  
(Ships filled with the sky and the sea,)_

_Chasseurs des bruits et sources des couleurs,  
(Hunters of noises and sources of colours,)_

_Parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurores  
(Perfumes bloomed from a brood of dawns)_

_Qui gît toujours sur la paille des astres,  
(That always lies on the straw of the stars,)_

_Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence  
(As the day depends on innocence)_

_Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs  
(The whole world depends on your pure eyes)_

_Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards.  
(And all my blood flows in their looks.)_

Sebastian had gotten so caught up in listening to Blaine, his eyes never leaving his that he really wasn't paying attention to anything else. It wasn't till Blaine finished and a sweet smile crept to Blaine's face did Sebastian's eyes leave his. "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful B. Not only was the poem beautiful, but I could listen to you speak French all day. It's truly become second nature to you. I…" Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks once he glanced down and saw the open ring box in Blaine's hand. The startled look on Sebastian's face, caused Blaine to take ahold of Sebastian's other hand in his. What he felt was something he never thought he'd feel, but Sebastian was shaking slightly and had yet to say another word.

"Bas…Bas…Sebastian, please…say something. You're starting to scare me." Hearing that he was scaring Blaine knocked Sebastian out of the shock that had taken over.

"I'm sorry B…I…" For one of the first times Blaine could remember, Sebastian was at a loss for words. Even though Blaine had quite a bit he wanted to say to Sebastian, there was something about the way he was acting that he wasn't sure if he'd even hear him.

"Sebastian, look at me." When Sebastian looked at him it was as though there were hundreds of thoughts going through his head. "I'm just going to get to the point. Sebastian, I love you more than I ever thought I could possibly love another person. You've brought so much to my life that I don't even want to imagine what it might've been like without you in it. You've accepted me in ways that has helped me to accept myself considering everything we've each been through. And you've challenged me in the best ways possible. So, Sebastian Alexander Smythe, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Considering the way Sebastian reacted upon seeing the ring, Blaine was slightly more nervous than he'd anticipated. The last thing he expected was for Sebastian to be so surprised. "Oui." Sebastian replied softly, yet while making complete eye contact with Blaine and giving his hand a squeeze. "I'd love to be your husband Blaine." The smile that crept to each of their faces was one that probably neither had ever had on their faces before. Everything Cooper had said to Blaine earlier that day was truer than he could've anticipated. Now that Sebastian had said yes, Blaine took the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto Sebastian's finger. "It's beautiful Blaine, like you."

The next thing Sebastian felt were Blaine's hands on either side of his face, before Blaine placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. "You have just made me the happiest man possible."

"That goes both ways." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine. "We're really going to do this, aren't we?" As Sebastian's spoke the shock from earlier was clearly gone and there was no denying how happy he was. "Could you just give me a minute Blaine?"

"What for?"

"I need to make a call."

"Really…right now? Of all times to make a phone call you want to do it now."

"Yes."

"Bas, I'd rather keep this between us for awhile."

"Me too, but I need to make this call."

"Sebastian, please don't."

"Trust me on this one Blaine, this needs to be done." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine made his way onto his lap and straddled it. "Blaine."

"What if I don't want to let you? What if I want you all to myself right now considering you just agreed to marry me?"

"I will be all yours for the taking, but after I make this call."

"You're killing the moment Bas."

"B, I don't mean to, honest." Sebastian said as he caressed Blaine's cheek gently. "It's going to be worth it. I love you so much Blaine." There was something about the look in Sebastian's eyes, the very eyes that Blaine spoke of that caused Blaine to concede the point.

"Alright, make your call. But it better be worth it."

"It is, trust me." Sebastian then kissed Blaine once more, yet this time the kiss had unexpressed feelings behind it that left Blaine breathless. Once Blaine got off his lap, Sebastian headed towards one of the guest rooms and closed the door behind him. Before placing the call, Sebastian placed his hand out in front of him and looked at the sparkling band on his finger. "I can't believe he beat me to the punch." He said softly as he looked upon his ring. After pulling up his contacts, Sebastian hit send, praying the person on the other line was home and not out celebrating.

"Well, what do I owe this honor this evening? Shouldn't you be celebrating with Blaine?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Tonight isn't really a good time."

"Well, you're going to need to make time. I'm sure the Quartermaster will understand."

"Funny. And what exactly is it you need me to do this evening?"

"I need you to bring me IT."

"IT, is a rather vague term Seb, I'm sure if…"

"Being your usual charming self is not appreciated at his time. You know damn well what IT is Hunter." The next thing Sebastian heard was Hunter beginning to laugh profusely. "This isn't funny."

"Sorry, you're right, this isn't funny, it's hysterical. Blaine fucking beat you to the punch, didn't he?" When Sebastian only huffed, it spurred Hunter's laughter even more.

"Stop being a fucking ass Hunter!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Really, I am. But considering the conversation we recently had, you can't tell me it's not amusing."

"Fine. So, will you bring it to me?"

"Yes, I will bring it to you. Just let me put some shoes on and I'll head on over."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, and Seb."

"Yes."

"Congratulations man!"

"Thank you." As he said thank you, Sebastian could feel a smile creep to his face once more. While he had everything thought out about in regards to proposing to Blaine. He never could've imagined all the feelings that went along with it. By the time he came walking back out to the living room, both of their wine glasses were gone. Instead on the table next to the roses were two champagne flutes, accompanied by a chilled bottle of champagne. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Blaine said as he stood up. "It looks perfect on you Sebastian."

"Like you." The smirk that came to Blaine's face caused Sebastian to laugh softly. "I didn't mean it like that, but well, that works too." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Before we crack open that bottle, tell me something."

"Anything."

"What's the meaning of the two roses?"

"When you have two roses intertwined that way, they are basically asking you to "Marry Me". The color combination, of one red and one white symbolizes eternity. I felt it only fitting considering the moment."

"It's perfect Blaine, like you." Sebastian then leaned down to kiss him once more. This time though, the kiss didn't end anytime soon as Blaine soon had his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck. Neither could probably explain when it happened but they somehow ended up on the couch without breaking the kiss. It wasn't till the doorbell rang did the kiss finally break.

"Ignore it Bas."

"I can't. I'll be right back. Why don't you open up that champagne?"

"Sebastian." Before Blaine could protest further, Sebastian kissed him on the forehead and headed towards the door. To say the evening wasn't quite going as Blaine imagined was an understatement. But when did things ever truly go as anyone would have planned. Once Sebastian opened the door, there stood Hunter with a goofy-assed grin on his face.

"Thank you." Sebastian said as he held out his hand.

"Not so quick."

"Hunter."

"Let me see it." Hunter replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sebastian stared at him for a moment but soon stuck his hand out. "Very nice. Blaine's got excellent taste."

"I know, he wants to marry me."

"Now that's the Seb we all know and love." Hunter said as he handed Sebastian the ring box. "Does Blaine want to keep this quiet like you do?" Sebastian nodded. "Got it, my lips are sealed till you guys give the go-ahead."

"Thanks again for everything Hunter."

"You're very welcome. Now get back to your fiancé and I'll see you Sunday night."

"I will see you then." Once Hunter turned back towards the elevator, Sebastian closed the door and locked it once more. After it was closed, Sebastian opened the box and looked at the ring in front of him. He and Blaine truly knew each other well; as the ring he'd bought for Blaine was quite similar to the one he'd bought for Sebastian. When he walked back into the living room, the champagne bottle was open and their flutes had been poured.

"Who was it?" Blaine asked as he handed Sebastian his flute prior to sitting down once more.

"Hunter."

"Hunter? Why the hell would he be coming over here tonight? I thought he was going out to celebrate as well."

"He was doing me a favor."

"What sort of favor?" Blaine asked as he tilted his head to one side. Sebastian took a deep breath before setting his flute down on the table. The next thing Blaine saw was Sebastian kneeling in front of him. "Bas?"

"I had a big sappy speech planned but you my dear beat me to the punch." Blaine couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "I planned on asking you to marry me when we went on vacation."

"I was going to do it then too, but decided I didn't want to wait any longer."

"So, while it's rhetorical to ask you to be my husband since I've already agreed to be yours. But, it would mean the world to me if you wore this little token of my love for you as well. I know it's not typical for both people to wear engagement rings, but we've never been typical Blaine."

"I'd be honored to wear it Sebastian." Sebastian smiled and slipped the ring onto Blaine's finger. "It's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Correction, I love it. But not as much as I love you." Blaine then leaned forward so he could kiss Sebastian. "Is it safe to assume this is what the call was about?"

"It was." Sebastian said as he picked up his flute once more before sitting down next to Blaine on the couch. "So, while you mentioned keeping this between us, Hunter obviously knows. But I told him to not say anything."

"Knowing Hunter, he'll keep his word so I have no worries. I should also let you know, Jeff knows."

"Jeff?"

"Yea. He'd been holding onto your ring for me like I held onto his till he found the perfect opportunity to ask Brittany."

"Does anyone else know what you had planned or just Jeff?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I actually told Cooper today."

"Now him being so happy when he saw me makes sense. Is he keeping it to himself?"

"He is. While he hates keeping things from Lexi, he understands us needing to have some time to just enjoy this moment together. You know your sister is going to flip."

"You mean like Cooper did?"

"Hey, that was only his reaction to me telling him I was asking. Though, he was pretty certain you'd say yes."

"He was right. You should know, Hunter thinks this whole thing is hysterical. And he's right. I can't believe you beat me to the punch."

"I take great pride in that Bas. Not often does one get one over on the great Sebastian Smythe."

"So very true." Sebastian then turned his head slightly to kiss the top of Blaine's. "Now, how do you want to go about sharing our incredible news?"

"I don't know yet. The only thing I do know is I'd like to keep it our secret till we return from vacation."

"You won't get any complaints from me in that regard. But you should also know, I don't plan on not wearing my ring."

"Me either." Blaine replied as he rested his head against Sebastian. "With the guys it won't be an issue, but between our parents and the girls we're going to have to come up with something."

"Well, when Hunter and I were talking I mentioned it would be fun to wear the rings and wait for someone to notice them before we tell anyone. Hunter said it was evil, but he liked the idea."

"Of course he likes it; he loves to mess with people as much as you do. Plus, with this situation, he's in the know so it doesn't affect him."

"Very true. I meant it when I said I don't want to take it off B, but…what about tomorrow?"

"You mean going over to Coop and Lexi's wearing them."

"Precisely."

"Okay, maybe doing it on vacation would've been better."

"It only would've been better because it would've been easier for us to keep it to ourselves. While I feel the same way you do in regards to keep this between us, I'm game for anything. That includes having everyone freak out tomorrow."

"Same here. I don't know who's going to freak out more. Lexi, my Mom, or your Mother."

"While things are better between me and my Mother, I'd have to say the biggest freak-out will be between Lexi and your Mom. Though, I think our Dads are going to freak as well but it will pale in comparison to the women in our lives."

"That is something we both agree upon, the girls are going to go off the deep end." While he spoke, Blaine made his way onto Sebastian's lap once more. After taking a sip of his champagne he set the glass down on the table before leaning into kiss him. "Enough talking." Blaine said between kisses, loving the way the tingle of champagne on both of their lips made it feel. "Time to celebrate." As the last words left his lips, Blaine moved his hips just so to illicit the softest of moans from Sebastian.

The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian lifting them both off the couch. No matter how many times he'd done it before, it still surprised Blaine when he did so. Sebastian was about to walk them to their bedroom when Blaine stopped him enough so that he could grab the bottle of champagne and bring it with them. Once Sebastian had Blaine through their bedroom door, he got close enough to the dresser so Blaine could set the bottle down. No sooner was it out of Blaine's hand did Blaine soon feel his back hitting their bed.

After their kiss broke, Sebastian's lips quickly made their way to Blaine's neck. With as long as they'd been together, Sebastian no longer had to search, his lips instinctively knew where to go to have the biggest effect on Blaine. As his back arched off the bed, Blaine tugged at the bottom of Sebastian's shirt. The shirt was halfway up Sebastian's chest when he sat back on his heels and pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. With Blaine's hands caressing his chest, Sebastian began to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt. Once the last button was undone, Sebastian ran his hands up Blaine's chest and up to his shoulders. In that moment Blaine leaned up enough so that Sebastian could get his shirt off of him.

Before it even hit the floor, Sebastian was back lying above Blaine and they were kissing once more. While they'd often kiss prior to taking things further, there was an intense desire between the two of them to do so. If there was ever a time to be thankful for how well they knew each other it was then in that moment. They could continue to kiss, while still setting the other's sense a blaze. Once Sebastian began to kiss down Blaine's chest, Blaine ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. That brief gesture cause Sebastian to stop and gaze up at Blaine. "Hold on."

"Bas." As his name left Blaine's lips, Sebastian placed one last kiss on Blaine's chest before getting off of the bed. Blaine was about to ask what Sebastian was doing, but he watched as Sebastian finished undressing. No matter how many times Blaine saw Sebastian like this; he could never take his eyes off him. The next thing he saw caused a smile to creep to Blaine's face. "Is that for me?"

"In a sense." Sebastian replied as he got back onto the bed, champagne bottle in hand. The next thing Blaine saw was Sebastian tip the bottle ever so slightly till a bit of the cold liquid hit his chest. Initial instinct would've been to flinch but Blaine held firm and soon felt Sebastian's mouth over the spot, his tongue lapping at the liquid. Sebastian then leaned over Blaine. "Open." Sebastian didn't need to say anything else as Blaine opened his mouth, which quickly had champagne poured into it. Before he even had a chance to swallow Sebastian began to kiss him. Any bits of champagne that escaped Blaine's mouth, Sebastian quickly caught with his tongue.

After setting the bottle down, Sebastian gave Blaine one more kiss before sitting back on his heels and beginning to undo Blaine's pants. "Bas." There was a softness to Blaine's eyes that seemed to get Blaine's point across without anything else being said.

"I know. It's all about taking our time tonight killer. It's been too long, plus tonight is different from all the other times." Blaine then lifted his hips off of the bed so Sebastian could remove the rest of his clothes. "You truly are beautiful Blaine." Sebastian said as he ran his hands up Blaine's bare legs.

"As are you Sebastian."

Considering they'd basically abstained from sex while studying, they were both surprised with the amount of stamina they both had. Even with as familiar as they were with each other, Sebastian's words seem to ring true that this time together was different. While they'd always had an emotional bond while there were intimate, this time it seemed deeper. Regardless of the position or who was in control, it was always about the two of them and trying to make each other feel good.

When Sebastian glanced down at Blaine, he couldn't help but smile at the damp curls. He then took in more of the scene and saw that none of the covers were on the bed any longer. And the empty champagne bottle lay on its side near the bottom of the bed. As he wrapped his arm around Blaine, he couldn't help but place his left hand next to Blaine's. "They look good, don't they?" Feeling where Sebastian's hand sat in correlation to his own, Blaine quickly looked towards them as well.

"They do. I often wondered if it would feel weird, but it doesn't."

"The ring or getting engaged?"

"The ring since I've never worn one."

"I know the feeling. We both have our class rings, but they sit in the jewelry box. And while this is not the time, we've got a lot to talk about B."

"I know." Blaine replied as he interlaced their fingers and pulled Sebastian's arm tighter around him. "Thankfully we've got plenty of time."

The curve of your eyes [La courbe de tes yeux...] by Paul Eluard


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

With them celebrating Blaine's birthday the next day, everyone decided to get together for breakfast that morning to find out all the last minute details. Since some of them were still in school while the others were working, they hadn't realized how much they missed their weekly get-togethers that had been put on hold while finals were taking place. Now that finals were over, things were going to slowly get back to normal. When Nick and Santana came walking out on the patio, they weren't surprised to see quite a few of their friends had already arrived.

"Our jet-setter has returned." Beat said after giving Santana a kiss. "How was Chicago?"

"Muggy. While New York gets bad, it was way too muggy for early May."

"Understandable." Beat replied. "Do you guys know if everyone is going to make it?"

"As far as I know, everyone will be here except for the Mass crew." Dave replied.

"Don't bank on Seb." Hunter said as he came walking out onto the patio along with Thad and Quinn.

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"Cooper and Lexi are bringing Gabrielle home today. Plus, it would be a little curious if Seb left Blaine at home when they've had little time to themselves."

"Hunter's right, don't count on him." Jeff said from his spot next to Brittany. There was something about the look on Jeff's face when he spoke that Hunter quickly realized that Jeff knew something. So as everyone began to talk while they waited for the others, Hunter took Jeff off to the side to talk. "What can I do for you on this beautiful morning Hunter?"

"I can tell you to stop looking at your phone."

"I haven't been looking at my phone."

"Jeff, you were glancing at it the entire time."

"Alright, I was, sue me. Forget that, don't." Jeff said with a laugh. "I'm just waiting for a text, that's all."

"From Blaine?"

"Why do you ask?" Hunter's question instantly peaked Jeff's curiosity. "Do you know something Mr. Clarington?"

"What would you say if I told you that you and I are in the exact same situation yet can't say a word?" When Jeff didn't say anything but continued to look at Hunter intently, he continued. "Two words…platinum, diamonds." That was all it took for a huge smile to creep to Jeff's face. "Good thing your back is to everyone or they'd be asking questions."

"How did you figure it out?"

"My powers of deduction even amaze me sometimes. Let's just say I was doing the same thing for Seb that you were for Blaine."

"Wait, so Seb…"

"Yes, he was going to as well but Blaine beat him to the punch."

"You've seen them?"

"I saw Seb last night when he asked me to drop Blaine's ring off after Blaine asked."

"Did he look happy?"

"Exuberant to be exact."

"While I know we can't talk about it to anyone, do you know how nice it feels to know there is at least one person I can talk to?"

"Yes, I know it well. Keeping a secret like this is harder than one would think."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"No. If I hadn't seen Seb last night, I probably would've guessed you were waiting to hear from Megan, though you seemed a bit anxious for as early as it is."

"While I knew Seb would say yes, I still needed confirmation."

"I was feeling the same way. But I can tell you if Seb's expression is anything to go by, they're both extremely happy."

"Knowing them, they're still celebrating." Jeff said with a slight laugh.

"They wouldn't be them if they weren't."

"Guys, everyone else is here!" Brittany called out. "Come sit so we can order."

"Am I good?"

"You're good, that crazy grin is back to your normal look." Hunter replied and soon they two of them headed for the table. "Rachel, who is that sitting next to you, I don't recognize him?" Hunter said with a laugh once he was settled. "You've been more of a stranger than me, Seb, Thad, Blaine, and Nick."

"What can I say; this show is taking a ton of my time." Brody replied. "And all my free time I choose to spend with Rachel."

"Are you going to be able to make it to Wes and Hailey's wedding next weekend?" Thad asked.

"Yes, I've seen to it that I'm completely covered so that Rachel and I may attend together. If someone ever told me how hard a choreographer worked, I might've stayed a dancer."

"But you're really good at what you do." Brittany told him.

"Dancers like you are what make me look good. I really wish you would've auditioned for this production."

"I appreciate that, but I really didn't want to be doing a show when Jeff and I are getting married at the end of the summer. But once we've returned from our honeymoon, I'll go back to auditioning. Rach, are you happy your last show ended?"

"Yes and no. I had a lot of fun, but now all my concentration can be on last minute wedding details."

"Are you going to start auditioning again once you guys return?"

"I am. Like you, it would be crazy to start the process with everything that's going on. I couldn't imagine getting a callback for say, the day of the rehearsal."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of rehearsals and shows, does anyone know when Mike is returning to the city?" Santana asked.

"If I remember correctly he's returning just before Rachel and Brody's wedding." Beat said. "The tour has its last performance in DC on the Tuesday before. So, I'm assuming he'll be back the next day."

"I have no doubt he's going to have some crazy stories to tell us." Brody said. "But before we lose track, we need to talk about why we're here before I need to head to rehearsal."

"Okay." Thad said. "Here is the game plan. No brunch tomorrow since Blaine and Seb are going to be spending it with la familia in the morning. But we are all to meet at the Boathouse no later than quarter to seven as Seb will be arriving with Blaine at seven. We all know those two are prompt so any stragglers will miss the surprise."

While most of their friends were having breakfast, Blaine was only now opening his eyes. After realizing Sebastian was no longer in bed with him, the next thing Blaine did was pull his hand out from under the pillow and look at the ring on his finger. When he planned on proposing to Sebastian, the last thing he ever imagined was that he'd have a ring on his finger as well before they got married. "Good morning." At the sound of Sebastian's voice, Blaine looked towards the door where Sebastian stood with a tray in hand.

"Good morning." Blaine said as he sat up in bed. "Is that for me?"

"For us actually." Sebastian replied as he walked in. "I figured after last night you were as hungry as I am." Blaine nodded as Sebastian placed the tray over his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." Blaine said before picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip. "It smells amazing as usual."

"Thank you. Luckily you picked up more than what was needed for dinner when you went to the store. But, we still need to pick up a few things to make it through the week." As he spoke Sebastian grabbed one of the forks. "Eat; you're going to need your energy." Blaine turned his head to look at Sebastian who was now chewing.

"What exactly will I need energy for?"

"Any of the numerous things we might do today." Sebastian replied once he swallowed. "Judging from the look on your face I'd say my fiancé has a dirty mind."

"That's because I know my fiancé well." Blaine said before beginning to eat.

"Well, you certainly won't get any objections from me if you want us to just ravage each other all day."

"As tempting as that sounds, we won't be able to do that all day. We do have somewhere to go."

"True. So ravage before and after?"

"That is quite the possibility."

By the time they received the call from Cooper that he was going to be bringing Lexi and the baby home, Blaine and Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower. "Was that the first time he tried to call B?" Sebastian asked as he began to get dressed.

"It was. No missed calls during our extended shower." Blaine replied before tossing his phone on the currently sheet less bed. "Beware though once we arrive at the house." Blaine continued as he began to get dressed as well. "Coop wants to have a moment with us."

"That doesn't surprise me. Hopefully everyone will be so obsessed with Gabrielle that they won't be as observant as normal. We might actually get to keep this to ourselves for an entire twenty-four hours."

"That would be nice, but you do realize if they notice them, we're going to get bombarded with questions."

"True, so should we go over a few of the basic ones?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the bed since he was dressed and Blaine nodded. "Wedding big or small?"

"Small." Blaine replied.

"Good, I want the same thing. Formal or not?"

"If we're going small, I'd like a rather formal, yet intimate ceremony."

"Agreed. I only want to share this moment with those who truly mean something to us." Blaine looked at him and smiled. "Do you know who you want as your best man?" Sebastian asked.

"I do, I just have to ask him. You?"

"Same. Anyone else or only those two individuals?"

"I was thinking maybe one other but no more. I mean if we think about it, we'd basically just be splitting our friends in half."

"Good point. And since we want small, it would be a bit silly to have more than two. Sounds like we both want the same thing killer."

"That we do. Wanting the same thing is going to make this easy."

"For us, lord knows what the others are going to have in mind for our big day." Once Sebastian spoke, Blaine nodded in agreement. He and Sebastian both weren't naïve to think that those close to them were going to be game for what they wanted. But there was something about the look in each other's eyes in that moment that they were going to enjoy watching the chaos as long as they got what they wanted in the end. They were just about to leave when they realized they should probably make their bed before going since they weren't quite sure when they'd be coming home that evening.

When they arrived at Cooper and Lexi's it was obvious they'd arrived as their SUV was still out front and not in the garage. "Do you think they even let them in the door before they took her from them?" Blaine asked as they stood outside the door.

"Yes, because Coop probably was wearing his overly protective Daddy hat. Remember, even your Dad said Cooper gets scary once in a while."

"That's true. But he totally learned that look from our Dad." Blaine replied before wrapping his arms around Sebastian. "Are you sure about this Bas?"

"As long as we're together, we can handle anything B, we've proven that." While he answered, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "And this is going to be nothing except them being overly excited." No sooner had he finished speaking did he lean down to kiss him. Then with his forehead pressed against Blaine's he spoke again. "Let's do this." Once they walked into the house it didn't take them long to figure out where everyone was. So as they climbed the stairs, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze.

"I told you they were coming." Cooper said the instant he spotted them nearing the top of the stairs. "Considering how nice it is, I wouldn't be surprised if they walked."

"You are correct." Blaine replied. "If we knew we needed to be here sooner we might've taken the subway."

"You're fine." Lexi told them. "All the grandparents were just wondering when you were going to get here."

"How long have you guys been home?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine took a seat.

"Only about twenty minutes give or take." Cooper replied. "If you want to hold Gabrielle, you're going to have to wait." The boys both laughed as they looked over and saw her in Mrs. Anderson's arms. Next to her sat Jocelyn then between Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Smythe sat the two boys.

"With everyone here, is our presence really necessary."

"Yes." Both Moms replied.

"With everything that's been going on would you all mind if I borrowed Blaine and Bas for a few minutes?" Cooper asked. "I need to ask them some questions in regards to their graduation ceremonies."

"Go right ahead Coop. We're not going anywhere." Mr. Anderson replied. The next thing they all saw were the three of them headed out of the room and towards Lexi's office. Once they were all inside Cooper quickly closed the door.

"So?"

"What?" Blaine replied.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Bas, show me your hand."

"Why my hand?" Sebastian said before glancing down at Blaine and smirking. "Did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

"Nice to know you haven't lost your touch. Now, hand." Being the smartass that he was, Sebastian stuck his right hand out. "Funny."

"You only asked for my hand Cooper, you didn't specify which one you wanted to see." Blaine was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"Fine, I would like to see your left hand sir." Seeing a bit of frustration on Cooper's face, Sebastian extended his hand and was quickly pulled into a hug. Cooper didn't say anything, just hugged him. As it broke he gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Guess we're going to take the term brothers-in-law to a whole new level, aren't we?"

"We will be. Aren't you going to ask Blaine the same question Coop?"

"Why?"

"That would be because Bas and I think alike." Blaine replied before holding out his hand as well.

"Holy Shit! So, who asked who first?"

"Blaine did." Sebastian replied. "I wasn't going to do it till we went on vacation. But once he proposed to me and I accepted. I had his ring brought over."

"Who had it?"

"Hunter." Blaine replied.

"That little shit!"

"Excuse me?"

"How long had you both been planning to do this?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. And after a few brief looks Blaine began to answer.

"We'd both been thinking about it for a while, but neither of us had the rings until a few months ago."

"And that is why I said what I just did about Hunter. Donovan, Cassie, Lexi, and I were together and were discussion the two of you. Well, Hunter walked into the room and Cassie asked him if he knew if either of you were planning on taking the plunge anytime soon. He said neither of you had said anything to him."

"Well, he hadn't heard anything from me Coop. Plus, if Bas had him sworn to secrecy like I had Jeff, he wasn't going to say a damn thing. For all you know, Bas had him sign a confidentiality agreement." The last comment caused all three of them to laugh. "Just like when we walk out of this room you're going to act like nothing has changed."

"I can't say anything yet you two wore your rings into my home, with not only my overly observant wife, but both sets of parents?"

"Yep." Sebastian replied. "B and I have decided we're not telling anyone. We're going to wait to see how long it takes people to notice the newest additions to our persons."

"Fine, but I'm going to say my peace so I've covered my backside." In that moment Blaine and Sebastian saw Cooper's expression take a more serious tone. "Blaine, you know you should really tell Mom and Dad. And Bas, you should tell Lexi and your parents as well. They deserve to be told and not be made to guess. I will fully support the two of you acting this way with your friends considering the prodding they've been doing on the subject, but with the parents and Lexi, no." Hearing Cooper put it that way caused the two of them to look at each other once more. While Cooper was always going to be the same loveable goof, he'd clearly grown-up.

"We'll tell them." Blaine said as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You're right, they deserve to be told. But could you do us a favor?"

"Anything."

"When things get crazy."

"And you know they will." Sebastian added.

"Please help us reel them in. That's our main reason for not wanting to tell anyone. We sort of want to enjoy the moment."

"Yet you both wore the rings." Cooper stated.

"Neither of us wants to take them off. You understand, right?" Sebastian said.

"I do. Unless I'm working, my ring never leaves my finger except to get cleaned. And that doesn't ever take long. Anything else?"

"One last thing." Blaine said before beginning to chew on his lower lip. "Would you be my best man Coop?"

"It would be my honor Blaine."

"Thank you." Cooper didn't say anything else, just went to hug Blaine. In that moment Sebastian let go and allow the two of them to have their moment. Once they let go of each other, they each had to wipe their eyes since tears had begun to form. After Sebastian walked back up to them, Cooper hugged them both. "Coop."

"Yea." He replied as they headed for the door.

"You might want to get Gabrielle from whoever is holding her prior to us sharing our news."

"I was already planning on it."

When the three of them walked back into the room, Cooper headed straight for his Dad and picked up his daughter. "You do realize I'm more than capable of holding her, right?" Gregory said as he cocked his eyebrow at his eldest. "You and Blaine turned out fine. And your three eldest have survived being held by Grandpa."

"I know." Cooper replied with a laugh, before walking over towards his wife who was now sitting with Jocelyn.

"Cooper, what's going on?" Carolyn asked as Cooper made himself comfortable on the arm of the loveseat. "Blaine, Seb, aren't you going to sit down?"

"Boys, is everything alright?" Yvonne asked as both she and Carolyn could tell something was going on.

"Everything is fine." Sebastian replied. "B."

"Thanks." Blaine replied less than ecstatically.

"This is what you get for going first. If I did it first, I'd do it." Sebastian said quietly before placing a kiss on top of Blaine's head.

"Okay." Blaine then took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "Bas and I got engaged last night." By the time Blaine started to say the word engaged, his Mom, Lexi, and Mrs. Smythe were already ecstatic. Each of their Dads stayed back as the three women in their life quickly surrounded them, hugging and kissing them both.

"Who asked who?" Lexi quickly asked.

"I asked Bas, but…" Knowing there was no way they'd get the story out quickly, they each raised their left hands.

"I was going to ask him on vacation so I'd gotten him a ring as well."

"That was my plan too, but I got a bit impatient."

"Not you Blaine." Carolyn said with a slight giggle, as she wrapped an arm around Blaine.

"Both rings are beautiful." Yvonne said. "And I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone, but it's about time."

"She's right." Lexi said. "I was almost afraid you two weren't ever going to do it. And before you say anything, I know it's not going to change anything really, but still."

"We have one request." Blaine said.

"What would that be son?" Gregory asked.

"That you don't share this news with the rest of the family till we return from our trip."

"And sis, you can't tell anyone. We're not telling our friends." Sebastian told her. "We're going to wait to see how long it takes them to notice the rings."

"So, I'm going to have this wonderful news and can't share it with anyone?"

"You can talk with Jeff or Hunter." Blaine said. "They both know since they each held onto the rings for us."

"Britt's going to kill Jeff once she finds out she knew."

"Bas and I will smooth things over with Britt, don't worry. Jeff's too important to us both to let her get angry at him because of us."

While the three ladies began asking lots of questions, Gregory walked over and sat on the loveseat between Cooper and Jocelyn. "Now I understand why you took her. How long have you known?"

"Blaine only told me last night that he planned on doing it. I didn't know for sure if he did till I talked with them both."

"Grandpa."

"Yes."

"Why is Mommy, Nana, and Grandma acting that way with Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby?" After she asked her question, Gregory brought her onto his lap. No sooner was she on it was Braeden sitting next to him. He too wanted to know what was going on.

"They are acting that way because your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb are going to get married."

"Like Mommy and Daddy?" Braeden asked.

"Yes, like me and your Mommy." Cooper replied. "And how your Grandparents are."

"Alexander?" Gregory said, and soon he joined them along with Ethan.

"Yes."

"Are you going to be having to reign in your wife like I'll be doing to mine?"

"Absolutely. Cooper, do you know what they have in mind?"

"The only thing I know is that I'm Blaine's best man. And he only just asked me about ten minutes ago."

"You need to talk to them." Alexander said.

"I will. Trust me; Lexi is going to be just as bad. She's had a bad case of wedding fever with all the planning she's helped Brittany with. I can't even begin to tell you how many times she pointed something out in a magazine thinking it would be perfect for those two."

"Judging from the look on both of their faces, they need help." Gregory said. "Who wants to rescue them?"

"I'll do it. I promised them I would." Cooper then walked over towards the five of them. "If you wouldn't mind, the Dads would like to congratulate them." Blaine and Sebastian both mouthed their thanks to Cooper. They then gave each of the ladies a kiss and headed towards their Dads. "Not so fast you three."

"Cooper."

"Mom, I know you are all thrilled, but you can't go crazy. They haven't even been engaged for twenty-four hours; let them enjoy it before you go planning some extravaganza they probably don't even want." As Cooper spoke, Carolyn looked at Lexi and Yvonne.

"You've got a point, we're sorry."

"Your Mom is right Cooper." Yvonne said. "None of us can believe it finally happened. So we went a little overboard in our response."

"How long have you known?" Lexi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I know how much you wanted them to do this, yet you barely reacted."

"I only found out yesterday and that was from Blaine. I had no idea Bas was planning on doing the same thing."

"At least now we know why they didn't want to go to dinner with us last night." Carolyn said. "They had other plans."

"Even if that wasn't going down Mom, you probably wouldn't have seen them. The two of them have been busting their butts studying for exams. They needed time to get back to being them."

"Have they shared anything else with you?" Lexi asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"They haven't shared anything else, though Blaine did ask me to be his best man which I accepted." Hearing those words from Cooper brought quite the smile to his Mom's face.

"Did Bas mention who he's going to ask?"

"No, but I'd put money on it being Hunter."

While Cooper spoke with his wife and the Moms, Blaine and Sebastian were enjoying a quiet conversation with their Dads. "You should know we're both really happy for you." Alexander told them.

"Yet, we're both upset with both of you." Gregory added.

"What for?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian.

"Neither of you bother to ask either of us for permission to marry the other." Gregory said with a laugh that was echoed by Alexander.

"Fine, may I marry Blaine?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Gregory.

"You may."

"May I marry Sebastian?" Blaine asked as he turned slightly so he could look at Alexander.

"You may. See, that wasn't so hard, was it." Alexander replied and soon the four of them were laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Why are you all laughing Uncle Sebby?" Jocelyn asked as she and her brother looked confused.

"That would be because both of your Grandpas are silly."

"We're not silly." Gregory said as he picked up Braeden.

"We only asked to be recognized."

"Doesn't mean you're not silly." Blaine told him. "So yes, your Grandpas are silly." The next thing they both saw was Jocelyn hanging upside down courtesy of Alexander. "See, silly." By that point Jocelyn was giggling and soon Braeden was as well since Gregory was tickling him. As the laughter grew, Blaine put Ethan on his lap. "Your family is silly buddy." When Ethan nodded, Sebastian wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way B."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Once the initial shock wore off everyone but Lexi and the baby headed downstairs to get something to eat. "Are you sure she doesn't want anything Cooper?" Carolyn asked as she and Yvonne began getting food out that they'd prepared earlier that day.

"Positive. I wouldn't be surprised if she was asleep when we get back upstairs."

"Does that mean we should be quiet Daddy?" Braeden asked.

"Yes buddy, you should be quiet so your Mommy can get some rest. How about after we eat, we go to the park?" All three kids got excited the instant Cooper mentioned taking them to the park. Even though Blaine and Sebastian just had them there, the kids could honestly go every day. While Lexi and Cooper had been asked on more than one occasion, if they were going to move to the suburbs because of the kids, they both said no. With Central Park being as close as it was to them, they didn't see the point. Plus they had a small yard in back where the kids could play as well.

"Blaine. Seb." They both looked down the island at Carolyn.

"Yes Mom." Blaine said.

"Yvonne and I were wondering if you two have thought at all about what you want in terms of a wedding."

"Also, is this going to be a long or short engagement?" Yvonne added.

"We've got a slight idea of what we want." Blaine replied.

"But beyond that, we haven't discussed it." Sebastian said. "We're just enjoying the moment right now."

"That's fine." Yvonne told them. "With as long as it's taken you're more than entitled to enjoy the moment."

"Yes, we both know it took us awhile, but did any of you really doubt it was going to happen?" The silence in the room was all the answer Sebastian need. "Point proven."

"Uncle Sebby. Uncle Blaine."

"Yes Joce." Blaine replied.

"Do we get to be in the wedding?"

"I don't know, Bas, do they get to be in the wedding?" Blaine said as he glanced back over his shoulder at Sebastian who was behind him. Braeden and Jocelyn both kept their eyes glued to their Uncles, waiting for an answer.

"Last I knew we still had vacancies for a flower girl and a ring bearer. Do you think they could do the job B?"

"We can! Braeden said enthusiastically. "I can carry rings."

"And I can carry flowers." Jocelyn added. All of the grandparents as well as Cooper, Blaine, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"Ethan, do you want to be a part of it too?" Blaine asked and Ethan said yes. While Blaine and Sebastian knew he wasn't quite sure what he'd said yes to, they knew he wanted to join his big brother and sister.

"There you have it, at least three members of the bridal party." Sebastian stated as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

While all of this was going on at Lexi and Cooper's, Jeff was happily helping Brittany finish the last of their unpacking. Much like her, he was sick of seeing boxes everywhere. "What were you and Hunter talking about this morning?" Brittany asked out of the blue as they were organizing the living room. "It seemed pretty intense."

"How so?" Jeff asked as he handed her a few more books.

"Hunter kept looking around as if he didn't want anyone intruding." She replied as she placed the books on the shelf.

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I don't think so since they were all caught up in their own conversations. Dave and I were just enjoying the scenery."

"Yet he didn't notice?"

"He had his back to you guys. Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely. Honestly, things couldn't be much better." As he spoke Jeff walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can you tell me?" Brittany asked as she looked up at him.

"Not right now, but I know you're going to find out. Once that happens we can talk about it."

"How will I know exactly what it is?"

"I will tell you, promise." He then leaned down and kissed her. "What do you say we take a little break? We've been working since we got back from breakfast."

"What sort of break?"

"Are you implying I might be having some impure thoughts?" Jeff asked as he brought her closer to him.

"Maybe." The playful manner in which she responded brought a smile to Jeff's face. "I wouldn't object if you were. Weren't you just saying the other night you wanted to christen every space?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"You did."

"As tempting as that is right now, how does cuddling on the couch feel? With as long as this past week has been it sounds really good to me. But I'm all for doing the other later."

"I always love cuddling with you, you know that." Brittany then stretched slightly to give him a kiss. Once they got settled on the couch, Brittany relaxed in Jeff's arms. Even with as enticing as the other idea was, this was really what they both needed. Ever since they moved the both of them had constantly been on the go. "When's Megan coming back?"

"I think Monday; I'd have to check the calendar to be certain. Why?"

"Well, since I have next week off, I thought I could get to work on some of the things for the wedding. And she offered to help with as busy as Santana's been."

"When we get up, I'll check. How long will you be off?"

"Just next week. Lexi said with having both sets of parents around there is no way she's going to get any work done. Plus with Blaine and Sebby graduating that week is going to be even crazier. Is it wrong to feel bad that she's still paying me even though I won't be working?"

"No as you're not the type of person to accept something you haven't earned. But you're having off by Lexi's choice, so if she still wants to pay you, that's up to her. And it's like you said, if both sets of parents weren't in town, you'd be working. You do realize we've had this conversation once before, right?"

"When Ethan was born." Brittany replied. "Before I forget, did you figure out which suit you're wearing for the wedding?"

"I did, it's hanging on the hook in my office. So you're good to pack while I'm at work. Don't you have to pick up your dress for Rachel's wedding this week?"

"I do. Santana and I are going to pick our dresses up Monday. Quinn already picked hers up and it fits perfectly. Hopefully the same goes for me and Santana."

"It should."

"Jeff."

"Yes dear."

"Do you know if Nick's going to ask Santana to marry him? I mean, they've been together almost as long as the rest of us."

"I see you've moved on from asking about Blaine and Seb." Jeff said with a laugh. "I'm almost positive Nick's going to ask. It's just a matter of timing and I think Santana knows that. She's been beyond supportive of him while he's going to med school."

"True, I was just curious. Do you think he's going to wait till he's about done like Wes did with Hailey?"

"It's a good possibility. Speaking of Wes and Hailey, Blaine said the venue is spectacular so we should remember to bring our camera."

When Lexi awoke from her nap, she looked over and saw Blaine holding Gabrielle while leaning back against Sebastian. "How long have I been out for?" She asked as she slowly sat back up.

"About two hours." Sebastian replied. "I think your maternal instinct kicked in."

"How so?"

"We think little miss here is hungry." Blaine replied. "She's got that same look all the rest of the kids got when they were hungry when they were little." Blaine then got up and walked over to Lexi and handed her Gabrielle.

"Where is everyone else?"

"How do you know they're not here?" Sebastian asked as Blaine got comfortable once more.

"The house is too quiet. And while my kids can be quiet, the house is never this quiet when the Grandparents are around."

"Are you implying the Grandparents rile them up?" Blaine said.

"A good portion of the time, yes. But I can't be upset with them. They want to enjoy the time they have when they're here with them or when we're visiting them. And for the most part they don't let them get away with things too badly."

"Remember, it's their prerogative." Sebastian said. "At least that's what Dad said. It's what Grandparents are supposed to do."

"Speaking of…" Lexi said as she adjusted the cover over her shoulder so the boys weren't uncomfortable while she fed Gabrielle. "Have you two thought about…you know…kids?"

"How long have you been waiting to ask that question?" Blaine said.

"A long time. It's just, you two are so natural with our kids that it would be a shame if you didn't have any of your own."

"Yes, we've talked about it." Sebastian replied. "And it's something we both want. But could you keep this between us. I mean, you can tell Coop, but…"

"Don't mention it to the Grandparents."

"Exactly."

"Fair enough. I know I said it before, but I'm so happy for you guys."

"We guessed that from your reaction." Blaine said. "You understand why we waited, right?"

"You both wanted to basically be done with school. Though Blaine, I know you still have a bit more to do but most of it's done."

"Very good conclusion sis. That's exactly why we both waited. While we both wanted to do it sooner, we both knew this was the right way to do it. Plus considering everything the others have gone through with planning their days, we didn't need the distraction of school on top of it." After Sebastian finished, Lexi looked pointedly at Blaine.

"Yes, I know I'll still be in school, but it'll be slightly different than what I've been doing. Working on my thesis won't be the same as attending daily classes though I'll clearly be working just as hard. And yes, Bas will be studying for the bar, but we're sure we can manage."

"You do know you're going to have a ton of people willing to help you both."

"We know." Sebastian said. "But right now we're both going to enjoy being us again with a change of status."

"One last question."

"Shoot."

"What about our Mother's question from earlier?" Blaine glanced back at Sebastian and was met with a kiss on his forehead. "Have either of you thought about it?"

"I have, Bas."

"Me too B."

"So?" Lexi asked and was soon met by a unison response of short which brought an even bigger smile to her face. "That is something I'm happy to hear. So, when will I be able to share this amazing news?"

"Once our friends figure it out." Blaine replied. "Hopefully it won't take them too long for your sake. We're not going to hide from them and we're not going to not wear our rings. It's just going to be a matter of how observant they are."

"You know once one of them figures it out, they'll all know. After that happens, you can share the news." Sebastian added. "Personally, B and I are looking forward to seeing their reactions."

"I can tell you, Brittany and Santana are going to flip as will Rachel. In regards to the guys, I'm not quite sure."

"If Jeff's reaction is anything to go by, they're going to be really happy." Blaine told her.

"Same goes with Hunter's reaction." Sebastian said. "He was thrilled that I was finally going to do it. So the guys' reactions might not be as far off from the girls."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian returned home that evening, they were both ready to relax. They didn't know what Cooper had said to both sets of parents while they were at the park, but they only mentioned them getting married once after they returned besides during a celebratory toast to the two of them over dinner. "That went much better than I thought I would." Blaine said as they both began to get changed.

"You mean after the initial reaction?"

"No, that even wasn't that bad, but it was close."

"I still can't get over the way my Mother reacted."

"Things have most definitely changed between you two." Blaine said before getting into bed. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Sebastian replied. "By the way, sorry about Lexi asking about kids."

"It's okay. I'd much rather discuss it with her right now than either of our parents. It would be too much with them while Lexi knows us enough to know when to back off. I did realize something though Bas."

"What is that?"

"Jocelyn will be the only girl in the wedding."

"True, but she's adorable so she's allowed. I love that her and Braeden were so excited, as was Ethan though I'm sure he was just excited because they were." Sebastian said as he joined Blaine in bed. "Are we going to let Lexi get her whatever dress she wants?"

"That's what I was thinking, but we are going to have to figure out a color scheme even though it's not like bridesmaids' dresses are needed."

"So whatever color or colors we choose, Lexi should go with that."

"Yes, but the dress would be completely up to her. There really is a lot we need to think about Bas." Blaine continued as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"I know, but we've got time to talk about it. You do know that once we leave for vacation and aren't around they're all going to start planning it. I'm slight curious as to what they're all going to come up with."

"Me too, see just how well they know all of us. And you know if our friends have figured it out by them, the girls are going to be voicing their opinions as well. When are you going to talk to Hunter?'

"About?"

"He's going to be your best man, isn't he?"

"Am I really that predictable B?"

"No, but he's your best friend Bas. It would make sense."

"Yes, I plan on asking him. I'll probably talk to him about it at rehearsal on Monday. I was thinking."

"Should I be worried?"

"Cute B. But I was thinking we'd take my car to Massachusetts; it's supposed to be a beautiful weekend. It's been awhile since we've been able to take it out on the open road with the top down."

"Sounds good to me Bas. We just have to pack accordingly so we don't wrinkle my tux and your suit."

"Well, if we don't think they're going to fit without wrinkling we can always ask one of the guy or your parents to bring them out with them. But I'm pretty sure we won't have a problem. That trunk is bigger than one thinks."

"True. As fun as today was Bas, I'm looking forward to not doing anything tomorrow." Once Blaine spoke, he felt Sebastian shift beneath him. "Bas?"

"Uh, I might've made dinner reservations for tomorrow night."

"Where?"

"The Boathouse. You're not upset, are you?" As he spoke, Sebastian rubbed Blaine's back gently.

"No, going to dinner tomorrow night sounds nice."

By the time they were getting ready to go out to dinner the next night, Sebastian kept checking his phone as the guys said they'd all let him know when they'd arrived. If there was a night he hoped none of them were running late, this was one of them. When he put his ring back on after doing his hair, Sebastian knew certainly well that there was an excellent chance of their friends figuring things out that evening. Even though he didn't mind, he decided to send Hunter a text to see if he could make it so that he and Jeff were sitting on either side of the two of them.

Happily it didn't take Hunter long to reply and it happened that things were already set up that way. Both of them had considering the same thing Sebastian had and felt if they wanted to keep things quiet this would help slightly. "B, are you about ready?" Sebastian asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Almost." Blaine replied as he finished up with his tie.

"No bowtie?"

"If you'd prefer one, I can put one on. I've got one that would go with what I'm wearing."

"No, that's fine. Though I have one request."

"What would that be?" Blaine replied as he turned to face Sebastian.

"That you wear one when we get married."

"That can certainly be arranged." Blaine then got up on his toes and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Ready to go?" Sebastian leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss. "Is that a yes?"

"It is though it could mean other things." Sebastian replied with a grin.

"Oh, I know it could, but that'll have to wait till we get home." Blaine said as he took Sebastian's hand. "Let's get out of here."

Meanwhile at the restaurant, everyone was patiently waiting Blaine and Sebastian's arrival. "Is this one of the first times we've all been on time?" Beat said.

"No, but usual someone gets caught in traffic." Quinn replied as she glanced at Rachel who was usually one of the late arrivals.

"Hey, we've gotten much better."

"That's because Blaine snapped the last time you were late. How could you arrive late with Brody who was the guest of honor?"

"We discussed that already." Rachel replied. "There was horrible traffic."

"And that is why the rest of us often leave early. One never knows." Thad added. "I can't tell you how many times I arrive early somewhere yet I still leave early the next."

"It's a bad habit from high school." Santana said. "People were always late and were never held accountable. It's a horrible habit to try and break. You Dalton boys didn't have that sort of problem. You not only had your teachers holding you accountable, but you held each other accountable as well. Trust me; being around you guys has been good for all of us."

"Does anyone know if Seb has plans for Blaine on Friday night?" Dave asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jeff replied.

"Because Wes was curious. Even though Blaine's told him it's not a big deal, he still feels bad."

"Knowing Sebby, yes." Brittany said. "He always does something special for Blaine's birthday. Ask him some time tonight."

"She's got a point." Hunter said. "No matter what we've ever done, Seb's always had something special planned for Blaine." Hunter was still speaking when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came walking into the room along with Mr. and Mrs. Smythe. "We weren't sure if you were going to come."

"Cooper convinced us that we should come." Mr. Anderson replied. "We hope you all don't mind."

"Not at all." Nick replied. "It's good to see you. Are Cooper and Lexi coming along with the kids?"

"No, they're staying at home." Mr. Smythe replied. "The last couple of days wore the kids out and Jocelyn and Braeden have school tomorrow."

"I'm sure they can't wait for the school year to end." Santana said as Dave and Beat brought the parents each a glass of wine.

"That would be correct." Mrs. Anderson replied. "Since we've arrived we've heard all about their summer plans. I don't know how you keep up with them Brittany."

"It's not that hard." She replied with a smile. "They listen really well."

"Guys, they're just pulling up outside." Thad said upon receiving a text from Sebastian. "Not that it should surprise anyone, it's a couple of minutes before seven. So by the time they get in it will be precisely seven." With Thad's words, everyone headed for their seats so they'd be settled when Blaine and Sebastian walked in. Luckily for Blaine and Sebastian, the seats across from where they'd be seating had been saved for Cooper and Lexi, so that's where their parents were put. So with their parents across from them and Jeff and Hunter flanking them they'd have a bit more privacy amongst the group.

While being lead from the front door to their table, Sebastian was hoping Blaine was going to be alright with this early birthday celebration. But considering he was often the one surprising everyone else it was only fitting he got surprised this time around. As they walked outside, Blaine was so preoccupied with the view he didn't notice everyone till they were almost in front of them. "Bas."

"Go with it B."

"Happy early birthday!" Brittany said with a big smile before getting up from her seat to give him a hug. Not surprisingly, it was long till the rest of the girls gave him a hug as well.

"I…I don't quite know what to say." Blaine said as he and Sebastian took their seats.

"You don't have to say anything." Jeff told him as he spotted the ring on Blaine's finger. "Just enjoy yourself." As Jeff spoke, Blaine noticed that Hunter just happened to be sitting next to Sebastian. It's not that it was that unusual, but given the circumstances it seemed fitting. While everyone began to talk, Blaine and Sebastian's drinks were brought to the table.

"It's a little different than the last time you ate with all of us." Blaine said to his parents who were sitting across from him.

"Only if you mean in regards to all the drinks on the table." Mr. Anderson said. "While everyone might be older, not much else has changed."

"Your Dad has a point Blaine. We're still us." Dave said. "Just a tad older."

While the evening went on, Blaine and Sebastian acted no differently than any other time they were all out together. The only time Jeff or Hunter noticed anything different, was when Sebastian made a toast to Blaine, he had his left hand in his pocket. For in that moment, it would've been pretty obvious since Sebastian had been standing. And there was no way Sebastian was going to make it easy on anyone. "Santana." Nick said quietly after the toast.

"Yes. Nicky."

"Wake me up before you leave tomorrow."

"Alright, but why? I thought you were all about sleeping in since you didn't have rotation till the evening. You've lucked out these last few days."

"I know, but would please do it."

"Alright, but are you going to tell me why?"

"Not till I know for sure." Nick said as he leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes on Blaine and Sebastian. More than once that evening he swore he saw something that hadn't been there before on both of them. Yet, seeing them both wearing a ring was throwing him off slightly. And since no one else seemed to have noticed, he wasn't going to say a word till he spoke with Blaine and Sebastian personally in private.

When they all began to say their goodbyes, Nick noticed that when Jeff and Hunter each gave them a hug, they seemed to talk to them both a bit longer than anyone else. "Nicky, what is it?"

"Nothing." He replied as they went to say goodbye as well. It was in that moment when he was right next to them, his suspicions were confirmed more so. From what he could see they were both wearing bands with diamonds. Seeing that, he was tempted to ask them about them then and there, but he figured there might be a reason they didn't say anything to anyone. Though, they were wearing them in front of everyone.

The next morning when Santana came walking back into the bedroom after her shower, she sat down on the bed beside Nick who was still a sleep. "Nicky, wake up." She said softly as she rubbed his back. Ever since he'd started his clinical rotations, she hated waking him since his sleep schedule was so unpredictable. But at least with rotations, he was getting a bit more rest than during his first two years when he was doing a much more book work. She laughed at one time when Hailey told her she'd be thankful for this part, but little did she know then how right she was. "Nicky. Come on, I need to get ready."

Nick slowly opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. "I now know why my Dad said I'd treasure sleep. What time is it?"

"Six-thirty." She replied before leaning over to give him a kiss. "So I as much as I'd like to join you right now, I need to get ready." As she got up off the bed she turned to look at him as he'd grabbed ahold of her towel and pulled it off of her. "Enjoy the view because that's all you're getting this morning."

"It'll hold me over." Nick replied with a smirk as he sat up in bed. "I see a garment bag, that must mean you have an event this evening."

"I do, but it's not mine. It's Cassie's; I offered to help since you were going to be gone tonight."

"I really hate that you have to keep yourself busy like this because of me. You know I'd much rather be here with you." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know. And while I could easily stay home or go hang with Britt or anyone else. This is how I choose to cope. By the way, you need a haircut before this weekend."

"I will get one today." He replied, knowing how right she was. "It doesn't make me feel any better though."

"Do you regret going to med school?" She asked as she finished getting dressed and Nick just shook his head. "I didn't think so. And you know me well enough to know, no one tells me what I should or shouldn't be doing."

"That is very true. You truly have the patience of a saint, you know that? At least in regards to me."

"It goes beyond you, but not much." Santana said with a laugh. "But it's not as though you're not working hard. What sort of person would I be if I objected to something you honestly have no control over?"

"That's true, but it doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Nicky, you spend almost all of your free time with me unless I'm working. It's more than I could ask for really. You're entitled to go and do what you please."

"And I do, I spend it with you and I see everyone else when you're not available. You've really helped me keep my focus Santana."

"I don't know how, but you're welcome." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "As much as I would love to finish this conversation I need to finish getting ready. Later?"

"We can most definitely finish it later." Nick replied.

"Good, then maybe you can tell me why you wanted to get up this morning."

"Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

After stopping at the bakery and coffee shop, Nick was all set to head over to Blaine and Sebastian's. While he was certain he was going to be waking them, he knew bringing them food and coffee was the easiest way to appease them both. "Good morning, Mr. Duval." Walter said as Nick walked into the lobby.

"Morning." Nick replied. Even now, it still amazed Nick that he remembered everyone's name. Considering the number of residents in the building, the man had an incredible memory to not only remember them, but constant visitors. On his way up in the elevator, Nick thought about how he was going to address the issue with them both. By the time the doors opened, he was still unsure how he was going to do it. So with a deep breath, he rang the bell and waited.

Considering the hour, he wasn't too surprised that it took a bit longer than usual for one of them to answer. Once he heard the lock turn, he wondered who was going to be on the other side. "Do you know what freaking time it is Duval?" Sebastian stated as he leaned against the opposing door.

"I brought a peace offering." Nick replied as he raised the tray of coffees and the box from the bakery. "May I come in?"

"Since you brought substance, you may." Sebastian said as he stepped aside so Nick could come in. It was pretty clear he'd either woken them or they'd just gotten up since Sebastian was only wearing a pair of lounge pants and his ring. After closing the door, Sebastian grabbed a coffee off the tray. "It's still hot, we won't kill you." Sebastian said as they headed down the hall. "What's in the box?"

"Croissants." Nick replied as he'd made certain to grab one of their favorites. "Blaine up?"

"Yea, he's in the living room. Are you going to tell me what brings you by so early?" Sebastian asked as they walked into the living room. "B, Nick brought us breakfast." Sebastian said as they continued around the couches till they could sit. Much like Sebastian, Blaine was wearing only a pair of lounge pants and his ring as well.

"Care to tell us why you're here?" Blaine asked as Nick handed him his coffee which he eagerly accepted. After taking a sip of his coffee, Blaine glanced back at Sebastian upon noticing that Nick looked a little nervous. "Just ask Nick." The statement brought a knowing look to Nick's face that helped him relax a bit.

"What's with the rings?" Those simple words brought smiles to both of their faces. "I noticed them last night, but didn't say anything because well, I figured there must be a reason why you didn't say anything."

"For starters, we got engaged Friday night." Blaine replied which brought a huge smile to Nick's face. "Bas."

"And secondly, we didn't say anything because we were curious as to how observant our friends are."

"Wait, so you guys don't plan on telling anyone?" Nick asked while opening the box.

"Hold that thought, let me get some plates." Blaine said before getting up. As Blaine walked out of the room Sebastian smiled at Nick.

"Impressive, I thought for sure Santana would've noticed them."

"I'm surprised she didn't. I mean, it's not like you guys were hiding them." While Nick spoke, Blaine was already walking back into the room with plates and napkins.

"What did I miss?" Blaine asked as he took a seat once more.

"I told him I was impressed. I honestly thought Santana would've noticed first and he agreed."

"Okay, first I need to tell you both how happy I am for you guys. It's about time."

"Careful with that comment, the same can be said for you." Sebastian told him.

"True, but the rest of you all got together around the same time. But I know what you mean. I can tell you it's going to happen. I just have to find the right ring. But back to you two, I'm assuming your parents know since they didn't say anything."

"We told them on Saturday at Cooper's urging. We were going to do the same thing with them as the rest of you but Cooper convinced us telling them was the right thing to do." Blaine told him.

"I've got to agree with him. I don't know you're parents as well Seb, but Blaine, your parents would've killed you."

"I know, but now they've been told. You're now part of a very elite club."

"Who else knows?"

"Besides our families and you." Sebastian said and Nick nodded. "Hunter and Jeff."

"Jeff knows!" Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh at Nick's reaction. "And he didn't tell me?"

"I swore him to secrecy." Blaine told him. "He was actually with me when I bought Bas's ring."

"You don't seem surprised that Hunter didn't say anything." Sebastian said.

"That's because he's Hunter, we're talking about Jeff here. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but man. I can't believe he kept quiet about this. I mean…" Nick was honestly having trouble grasping the fact that Jeff had kept quiet. "Wait…you're both wearing rings. Is this something I don't know about or…"

"Normally, only one of us would be wearing one so you can relax." Sebastian told him. "The reason we're both wearing one is that we both planned to propose to the other."

"Who asked first?"

"I did." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"That you did B." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "After he did, I called Hunter who was holding Blaine's ring for me to bring it over."

"It's actually pretty cool. Unconventional, but that's totally you two."

"We thought the same thing." Blaine told him. "Now that you know, Jeff's going to be thrilled to have someone else to talk to. Not telling anyone was getting to be a bit much. He and Hunter enjoyed finally having someone to talk to about it."

"Trust me; we're going to talk about it."

"Take it easy on him." Sebastian said. "He, like Hunter, knew how important keeping quiet meant to me and B."

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him."

"True, just don't take it too far." Blaine said to him and Nick nodded.

"Now, for the big question."

"Yes, you may tell Santana." Sebastian said before taking a bite. "We know she'd kill you if she knew you waited after finding out."

"Is this something she should keep quiet?" Nick asked before taking a croissant out of the box. "I mean, you know she can keep a secret." He then watched as Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a few glances and brief words. Even after all this time he still didn't understand how they seemed to be able to have such conversations based solely on looks and a few words.

"How about you go and see Jeff today and you guys tell the girls together?" Blaine told him. "As Britt doesn't know yet either."

"Makes sense, but, do they need to keep quiet?"

"Till Friday, we're curious to see how long it's going to take Wes to notice." Sebastian stated.

"Oh, he'll spot those rings instantly." Nick told them. "Blaine, you know that."

"Well, considering what day it'll be I'll give him some leeway if he doesn't."

"Doesn't matter, he'll notice. I can't even keep track of all the times we thought we could sneak something passed him but he always noticed. I've got a question."

"You've had a few of them." Sebastian stated. "But proceed."

"This might sound self-involved, but why Jeff?"

"I started looking at rings when he was shopping for Britt's." Blaine told him. "He happened to notice me checking out the other cases and well, the conversation evolved."

"Who knew going to med school would keep me out of the loop on so many things?"

"Hey, you're busting your ass, it's expected. And well, do you take your best friend or your gay best friend ring shopping?" Sebastian said. "Not to say you don't have good taste Nick, but Blaine was the safer option."

"Not going to argue that point. If he took either of you with over me even if I wasn't in med school it would've made sense. So don't be surprised if I snag one or both of you when I go shopping."

"I think we can accommodate that request." Blaine told him. "But back to what we had been discussing, they need to keep quiet till Friday. I'm sure Wes will happily spread the word."

"You know you could just send a text out to everyone or a vid message or something."

"True, but the way everyone started to come at us after everyone started getting married and engaged we decided to have a bit of fun." Sebastian said.

"I'd expect that from you Seb, but not you Blaine. But it makes sense. Shit, even I asked you guys about it after Jeff proposed."

"It's okay; we understood where everyone was coming from. It was just everyone came at us at once." Blaine said. "So we got a bit defensive and such with our reactions. Now it's time to see how much attention people pay."

"You know, at first seeing you both wearing rings, I thought you might've run off and gotten married without telling any of us."

"As tempting as that might've been, we want you all there." Blaine told him.

"Plus our parents would've killed us." Sebastian added.

Since they both had rehearsal, Blaine and Sebastian agreed whoever got done first was responsible for dinner that evening. When Sebastian arrived at Columbia he wasn't surprised to see Hunter was already there. "Just the man I was looking for."

"Nice to see that smile is still on your face. Who knew getting engaged could make even you such a happy person. May I see the ring again, since we've now have better lighting?" Sebastian then held up his hand. "Got to give Blaine credit, it's really nice."

"I agree." Sebastian replied. "I've got a question for you."

"Shoot." Hunter replied as they headed towards the field.

"Would you be my best man?" No sooner did the words leave Sebastian's mouth did Hunter stop walking and turn to look at him. "Hunter?"

"Absolutely!" Sebastian sighed rather loudly when he answered. "Did you really think I'd say no?"

"I hoped you wouldn't." Sebastian said once they began to walk again. "It's just you looked at me a little strange after I asked."

"I was shocked. I thought you'd ask Thad honestly."

"Don't get me wrong, Thad is one of my best friends but…shit; don't make me get all emotional. I had enough of that this weekend."

"I get it." Hunter said reassuringly. "It would be my honor to stand up for you when you marry Blaine. Has he chosen his best man yet?"

"Cooper."

"Is there going to be anyone else or just me and Cooper?"

"We're still unsure. There might be two more but we don't know. The only thing we do know is that Jocelyn, Braeden, and Ethan are all going to be in it. Besides that, we haven't decided much else besides some basics."

"Well, as your best man, if you need me to do anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Will do. Oh, and Nick figured it out last night. He stopped by this morning."

"Does this mean we can tell the others?"

"No, though we've told Nick and Jeff they can tell the girls. We don't want anyone to say anything until Friday."

"Going to see if Wes notices?"

"Yep. He's like another brother to Blaine so it's only fitting to see if he can figure it out before we tell anyone else. But…we should probably tell everyone to wait till Sunday just in case."

"Whatever you two decide upon, just let me know."

"Oh, you'll know as I have no doubt the instant Lexi can tell someone Cassie and Tasha are going to be the first people she calls. By the way, Lexi knows you and Jeff have known so be prepared."

"I think I can handle whatever those ladies throw at me but thanks for the advance warning."

Considering Blaine's rehearsal was in the Bronx, it wasn't surprising that Sebastian arrived home first that afternoon. When the elevator doors opened he found Brittany sitting on the floor outside their door. "Everything okay Britt?"

"Sebby!" Brittany exclaimed as she got up off the floor and ran to hug him. No sooner did the hug end did she grab ahold of his hand. "You and Blaine are getting married!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys. Where's Blaine?" After she asked her question Sebastian went to open the door.

"He's still at rehearsal. Come on in. We can continue to talk while I start dinner."

"No need to cook Sebby."

"Why is that?"

"Me, Jeff, Santana, and Hunter are taking you guys out to dinner. Nick would love to come, but he can't for usual reasons."

"You guys don't need to do that." Sebastian replied as they sat down in the living room.

"We want too."

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"That depends, what?"

"How about everyone comes over here for dinner and you help me cook?"

"Why?"

"We just went out to dinner last night and with all the studying Blaine and I have been doing a home cooked meal sounds more appealing."

"Let me call Santana and see if she's okay with it. If she is, then I will gladly help you." Brittany was still speaking when she took her phone out to call Santana. "Just so you know, Santana would have to leave early because she's working a benefit this evening." It wasn't long after she spoke did she begin speaking with Santana and explaining what Sebastian had told her. "She wants to speak to you." Brittany told him as she held out her phone.

For the next ten minutes, Sebastian spoke with Santana as Brittany listened to his side of the conversation. By the time he got off the phone he just looked at Brittany. "She understands, though she doesn't like that I'll be cooking my own celebratory dinner."

"Yea, she mentioned that to me too. Did she mention whether or not she was going to call Jeff and Hunter?" Brittany asked as she turned on the couch to face Sebastian

"She said she would do it so we could go to the store. I just need to call Blaine and tell him what's going on and then we can go." When Sebastian got ahold of Blaine he had just gotten on the subway and was heading home. After Sebastian explained the situation to him, he gave him some ideas for dinner since he knew it would still be awhile before he arrived home. "Ready Britt?"

"Yep!" She then wrapped her arms around him in another hug. "I'm really happy for you Sebby!"

"Thank you Britt!" Sebastian then kissed her cheek before they got up off the couch and headed on their way. It didn't come as too much of a shock to Sebastian that when they arrived home Blaine was already there and Hunter was with him. "B, put down what you are doing." Sebastian told him as he and Brittany set the bags on the table.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked as he turned and was quickly pulled into a hug by Brittany. Much as she'd done with Sebastian, as soon as she stopped hugging him she took ahold of his hand.

"You and Sebby both have excellent taste."

"Thank you." Blaine replied as the all too familiar smile crept to Sebastian's face as well as his own.

"As I've already told Sebby, I'm really happy for both of you!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're really happy about it too." Blaine then noticed the way Brittany was looking at Hunter. "Everything okay Britt?"

"I should be mad at you." Brittany said as she slid her arm around Blaine's waist, but kept her eyes on Hunter. "But I can't be."

"I'm happy to hear that." Hunter replied. "Care to tell me why?"

"I should be mad because you and Jeff kept this news from everyone. But I can't be because you guys did it for Blaine and Sebby."

"You don't know how much we both wanted to tell you guys."

"I think she does." Sebastian said. "She spoke with Jeff. What were you doing B?" He continued as he started to put food into the refrigerator.

"Hunter and I were chopping chocolate. I thought I'd make dessert while you took care of dinner."

"Wait, chopping chocolate is usually only done for a couple of recipes. Please tell me it's my favorite."

"Yes, it's your favorite. I really should call my Mom and ask her to do it." Blaine said with a laugh. "You know she'd be more than willing to."

"I don't know, after Christmas a few years back she might not be as willing considering how good yours turned out. Didn't she say something about being obsolete because you could make it as well as she could?"

"She did, but that doesn't mean she'd ever say no if I asked."

"You know he's got a point Seb." Hunter said as he went back to chopping.

"True. How soon after we separated did they get ahold of you?"

"I had multiple messages left for me." Hunter replied. "I quickly responded once I saw them. That was the reason I didn't walk to the subway with you."

"Understandable. Britt, ready to get to work?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do Sebby."

With all four of them in the kitchen busy at work, it would've been easy to assume they all would've gotten in each other's way. But since Blaine and Sebastian were so used to working together, they somehow managed to keep the interference to a minimum. Blaine had only taken the torte out of the oven and Sebastian was about read to put dinner in. "After watching the two of you, I really should take a cooking class." Hunter said as he leaned back before taking a sip of his wine.

"We can recommend some good ones. Britt and Santana actually gave Nick and Jeff cooking classes for Christmas last year." Blaine told him.

"Was that because they couldn't cook Britt?" Hunter asked.

"Not so much couldn't cook, but were repeating a lot of dishes. Santana and I actually took some classes a couple of years prior. We felt bad constantly calling Blaine and Sebby for advice."

"You know we didn't mind." Sebastian said as he put his arm around her. "You guys asking us for help has actually made myself and Blaine better cooks. You made us want to keep improving."

"He's right Britt, it has. So, when should we be expecting Santana and Jeff?"

"Soon. Santana has that benefit tonight so she's leaving a bit early. And Jeff gets home around the same time each day."

"Is that Cassie's benefit she's working?" Hunter asked.

"It is. With Nick so busy with rotation, she's keeping herself busy. And with your sister getting closer to her due date Santana is more than willing to help her when she can. Cassie really helped Santana find her passion for what she's doing."

"And here I thought Santana wanted to do something like this so she could boss people around and yell at people."

"Sebby."

"Come now Britt, you know she loves that part of the job."

"She does, but she likes the rest of it as well."

"When do you go back to work with Lexi?" Blaine asked as he refilled her wine glass.

"Next week."

When Cooper came walking back into the house the evening, he was slightly concerned by how quiet it was. Normally he'd call out, but considering Lexi and Gabrielle had only been home a few days he began making his way through the house. Even though he'd already been in the foyer, he realized Lexi was at least home because her purse was sitting on a table in the foyer. As he climbed the steps he swore he heard what sounded like the Warblers singing. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Lexi sitting on the couch with her laptop in front of her, as well as some magazines next to her and their wedding video on the television. "At least now I know I wasn't hearing things." Cooper said as he sat down next to her.

"Yea, Jocelyn and Braeden wanted to see our wedding so I took the video out."

"Shouldn't they be here watching it then." Cooper said as he put his arm around her. "How's our little angel?"

"Sleeping and before you ask where everyone else is I'll tell you. They took the kids to dinner and a movie."

"Wow the kids are living it up on a school night."

"They are but they got there little bit of work done. That was something I told them needed to be done if they wanted to go."

"Makes sense. Now, why are you watching it again?" As Cooper asked he noticed just what magazines she'd been looking through.

"You realize that was the start of everything for them." Cooper looked at her and cocked his head. "I know, I'm not talking about the initial falling for each other, but the start of their relationship. Think about it Coop, it only started a couple days prior. Yet looking at them you'd think they'd been together much longer than that."

"That's because they had been, they just hadn't realized it. And if it wasn't for me giving them a swift kick in the behind they probably would've still been circling each other."

"You're never going to let them forget that, are you?"

"Nope, I plan on including it in my speech."

"You're already working on your speech?"

"Absolutely. Since they've yet to say when they plan on getting married I need to be prepared. I still can't believe Blaine came up with the one he did on such short notice."

"It was amazing."

"Exactly, that is why I'm working on mine already. I don't have the same way with words that he does. Remember, he's the song writer after all. Now, care to tell me what all these magazines are for and what you're looking at online?"

"Well, the magazines should be obvious since they've been in the house ever since Britt and Jeff got engaged. But, I was just looking to see how things work if that makes sense. I mean, it's not like when we got married Coop."

"Relax Lex, it's something we're all going to have to figure out. We've got time."

"Time is relative Coop. When you all took the kids to the park Saturday, Blaine, Bas, and I had a chance to talk once I woke up."

"What haven't you told me?" Cooper asked as Lexi leaned against him.

"I got an answer to a question my Mother asked them. They plan on this being a short engagement."

"That doesn't surprise me. My Dad and I were talking about it and he guessed the same thing. He figures with as long as this took, though their reasons made sense. They're not going to prolong things. They're going to want to get married sooner rather than later. That is one of the reasons I'm already working on my speech as I said."

"That makes sense Coop. And while I know they both want to enjoy this right now, I've got what seems like a billion questions for them both. I mean, we've had quite a few of our gay friends get married and each wedding has been so different."

"Think of it this way hun, that means there is no right or wrong. Whatever Blaine and Bas want is going to be right."

"Please tell me you're willing to tell me that over and over again."

"Don't worry, I will. You do realize you're not going to get any of your questions answered till they come back from their vacation."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't have some ideas by the time they return."

"Lexi."

"Come on Coop, you know I've been thinking about this. And before everything got better with our Mother I swore I was going to be the one mainly responsible for things on Bas's side."

"Lexi, this is one time there honestly aren't sides. They're going to do this together. Your Dad and my Dad have already agreed that they are splitting everything equally down the middle. And Blaine and Bas are going to get anything they want. I think both sets of parents are thrilled that they're actually going to be a part of the process this time."

"There is something reassuring knowing our Mother is so happy and is going to be there when Bas gets married. And while I would've loved for her to come to our wedding, I know looking back it wouldn't have been a good idea."

"Maybe we'll just have to renew our vows in a few years and she can be there for that."

"I'd like that Coop."

By the time Santana arrived at the apartment Jeff was already there. So Santana made a b-line to Blaine and Sebastian on the couch since Hunter answered the door. "Show me." She stated as stood in front of them.

"Don't you believe us?" Sebastian asked as the two of them had yet to move.

"Oh, I believe it happened. Remember, I spoke with Britt who saw your ring Seb. Plus, there is no way Nicky and Jeff would lie to us about something this significant."

"Then why do you need to see them."

"Just show me the damn rings."

"Guys just show her." Jeff said.

"You're no fun." Sebastian replied.

"That's because she's still pissed at me." Blaine and Sebastian then held out their hands so that Santana could take a look. They both felt a bit guilty that Santana was upset with the guys, but like Brittany they knew they could smooth things over with her. "I told you that you'd approve." Jeff said once he saw a smile creep to her face.

"You're right I do. They both have excellent taste. And while the rings are different, they're quite similar as well." Santana then leaned down and gave them both a big hug before kissing them each on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you." Blaine told her. "We honestly can't believe you didn't notice them last night."

"Neither could I when Nicky told me what prompted his visit to you guys this morning. I'm normally way more observant."

"Well, now that you know you can enjoy the entertainment till everyone else figures it out." Sebastian told her while Hunter poured her a glass of wine.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

After being woken early the previous morning, Blaine and Sebastian were more than enjoying their quiet morning in bed. "Are you all ready to graduate again B?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at Blaine since he had his head resting on Blaine's chest.

"I am." Blaine replied as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "You do know you don't have to sit through the ceremony. I wouldn't be offended if you didn't come." The words had barely left Blaine's mouth and Sebastian sat up and was soon straddling Blaine's lap. "Bas."

"Do you really believe that I would miss you graduating B?"

"No, but I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I don't feel obligated, because I want to be there. I'm proud of you B. And I want to be there to celebrate this moment with you. I mean, how would you feel if I told you that you didn't need to come to my graduation on Thursday?"

"Point taken." Blaine replied as he understood where Sebastian was coming from. It was just with all the fuss his parents had been making then adding their engagement on top of things Blaine was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything. "I'm sorry for even bringing it up Bas."

"You don't have to feel sorry. You're entitled to say what you want as long as you know I'm going to give you my honest opinion in return. And I'm telling you right now, I can't wait to see my fiancé graduate with his master's degree."

"Just as I can't wait to watch mine graduate with his Law degree."

"I'm looking forward to your next ceremony B."

"Why is that?"

"You'll get to wear the fancy gown that time." Sebastian said with a laugh. "Though, you're going to look pretty great with everything you get to wear today as well."

"I'll admit, I'm looking forward to it as well. At that time I will become Doctor Anderson." When Blaine spoke, Sebastian tilted his head. "What is it Bas?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, talk to me." As he spoke, Blaine began to caress Sebastian's thighs. "Something is going on in that mind of yours."

"Really B, it's nothing."

"Bas, please." Sebastian sighed softly, as the look Blaine was giving him was one he could never say no to. And he knew Blaine knew the affect it had on him, so he was thankful Blaine didn't use it too often to get what he wanted.

"Fine, but you're going to think it's silly."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Alright, by the time you receive your doctorate we should be married, correct?" Blaine nodded. "Okay, then what's saying you'll be Doctor Anderson." Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. "See, you think it's silly. I'll just go stick my head in the closet." As he went to get up, Blaine gave Sebastian's thighs a squeeze.

"You're not going anywhere Bas." Sebastian looked down at him and nodded. "It wasn't silly, okay. Actually, I think it's sweet. And it's one more thing we need to talk about. But considering I asked you first…" Blaine watched Sebastian's expression as he spoke. "I'm just kidding Bas; it's something we need to talk about as I just said. I'm not going to ask you to do anything you're not keen on like you're not going to make me."

"That's fair. You're right; it is something we need to talk about like everything else. Maybe we should do what Nick thought we did."

"You don't want that Bas, just as I don't want that. Plus, aren't you the one that pointed out to Nick that our parents would kill us? And in this regard, I think they'd be getting in line behind Lexi."

"Very true, you know me well. One thing dawned on me last night."

"What is that?"

"That we should probably hire a wedding planner. With you getting to work on your doctorate and me doing my summer internship and beginning my studies for the bar, we're going to have a lot on our plates."

"That's probably a good idea. Considering how good Lexi and Cooper's was, why don't we get the number from them and see if she'll take us?"

"I will get the number from my sister."

Meanwhile over at Lexi and Cooper's later that afternoon, Alexander and Yvonne were keeping an eye on Braeden, Ethan, and Gabrielle while Lexi was getting Cooper and Jocelyn ready. "Now remember sweetie, you need to listen to your Daddy today."

"I will Mommy." Jocelyn replied as Lexi did her daughter's hair. Shortly after it had been said aloud that Lexi wouldn't be going to either ceremony, Jocelyn and Braeden both wanted to go in her place. Braeden's wish was soon put to an end when Cooper reminded him that he had a soccer game the day of Blaine's graduation. While neither wanted to preference one child over another, they decided that Jocelyn was going to be going to Blaine's ceremony while Braeden would go to Sebastian's in her place. "Mommy."

"Yes."

"What color is Uncle Blaine wearing?"

"Do you mean his outfit or his gown because I don't know what color outfit he's wearing?"

"Gown."

"Purple, why?"

"I want to wear purple too."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I'm pretty sure you have a purple dress. You still want to wear a dress, right?"

"Yes Mommy." Lexi was still working on Jocelyn's hair when there was a knock on the door. "Hi Nana."

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Jocelyn replied as Lexi continued what she was doing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Carolyn asked.

"Would you go into her closet and get a purple dress out? She wants to match Uncle Blaine today." Carolyn smiled as she walked passed her Granddaughter and Daughter-in-law towards the closet. When she reached the closet she shook her head and smiled at all the clothes. To say Jocelyn had an impressive wardrobe might be an understatement. After a bit of looking she took two dresses out and showed them to Lexi and Jocelyn.

"These match the color your Uncle Blaine will be wearing. Which one would you like to wear?"

"Mommy?"

"The choice is yours. I like both of the dresses Nana picked." The look that came to Jocelyn's face as she began to think about which one she wanted to wear, reminded Carolyn of the looks Cooper and Blaine both would get when trying to make a decision. Once she made her decision, Carolyn offered to help Jocelyn get dressed so Lexi could look in on Cooper. "Our daughter is going to have a very handsome escort today." Lexi said as she walked up behind Cooper who was tying his tie and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you. Had to make sure I looked good since you know Blaine and Bas will both be looking good. Can't be out done. How's Joce?"

"She's excited. Your Mom is helping her get dressed so I could come and check on you."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I can dress myself. Though, you're more than welcome to help me undress once I return." While Cooper spoke, he flashed his signature smile. Even though Lexi was behind him he knew she could see him since they were facing the mirror.

"I might take you up on that later." She replied as he turned to face her. "So you know, I reminded Jocelyn she needs to listen to you. Just remember she's going to be excited."

"Relax, she'll be fine. Even when our little girl gets excited she listens. Plus my parents will be there as well as Bas to keep her occupied should she get bored."

"You really do look good Coop." Lexi said as she handed him his vest. "Remember to call once it's over so we know approximately when to expect you all to return."

"I will." Cooper then leaned down to kiss her. "We should probably get going."

"That you should. I would remind you to take lots of pictures but that won't be an issue since your parents will be there." Cooper then took ahold of Lexi's hand and they headed down the hall towards Jocelyn's room.

"Don't you look pretty?" Cooper said as they stood in the doorway.

"Thank you Daddy. So do you." After she answered Carolyn leaned down and whispered into her Granddaughter's ear. "Sorry Daddy. Nana told me to say you look handsome."

"I appreciate that. Now, are we all ready to go?"

"We are." Carolyn replied. "Your Dad is in the family room waiting for us and Seb called to say he and Blaine are already there."

"Let's get this show on the road then."

Once Lexi, Braeden, and Ethan waved goodbye to the others, she closed the door. "You really wish you were going, don't you?" Lexi turned to see her Dad standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I do, just as I wish I could go to Bas's on Thursday. But that little angel in your arms decided otherwise. While it would've been possible, her feedings aren't quite on a schedule yet. So, staying home and taking Braeden to his game with you and Mother makes sense."

"You know we gladly would've taken him."

"I know. Where's Mother?"

"Upstairs. She felt I was probably the best choice to see how you were doing."

"That's sweet, but she could've come down."

"I know. I think it's still hard for her sometimes to accept just how much things have changed, that we're actually a family again. She honestly believed it wasn't going to happen."

"Well, she made the effort and allowed Bas and I to accept the changes in our own time. She never forced things as she had in the past. That was really important for both of us. Bas and I each had our own things to get through with her and that needed to be done in our own way. But, now that they're gone, we need to be getting ready as well." Lexi then looked down at Braeden. "You dear need to get changed. All of your stuff is on your bed."

"I don't want to play today." Braeden replied which caused Lexi to kneel down so that she was face to face with him.

"Why not, I thought you liked playing soccer."

"I do like it. But if I didn't have a game I could've gone with them."

"Honey, only one of you could've gone." Lexi said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "That's why your sister went today and you're going to go with Daddy on Thursday. I'm sure when Jocelyn comes home she'll tell you all about it. Plus you know Grandpa and Nana will take tons of pictures." As she spoke Lexi glanced up at her Dad for some reassurance and he smiled at her. "Now come on. You need to go change so you can show Grandpa and Grandma how good you've gotten. Then when we get home you can help me and Grandma make Uncle Blaine's celebratory dinner."

"I can?"

"You may, but only if you go and get changed like the big boy you are." Braeden smiled and gave his Mom a kiss on her cheek before heading upstairs. "That is one of the things Cooper and I both hate."

"Letting one do something without the other?" Her Dad asked as they headed up towards the family room.

"Exactly. We've been so lucky that they get along so well with each other. The last thing we want is for one to get jealous of the other."

"Well dear, you and Cooper handled this well. And while you know he wants to be there with everyone, know Jocelyn will feel the same way when we all go on Thursday. It's something they need to learn. Once in a while one is going to get to do things without the other. Much like Ethan can't always do things his two older siblings can do."

"That's very true Dad, though it doesn't make it any easier."

While they certainly weren't the first to arrive, they clearly weren't the last as they was quite the back-up leading into the parking lots and garages. "We're still going to get some time with Blaine beforehand, won't we?" Carolyn asked from her spot in the backseat next to Jocelyn.

"Dear, we're still early. It seems as though everyone else wants time with their grads beforehand as well. From what Blaine told us we should still have almost an hour with him before he needs to get going." Gregory told her.

"Dad's right Mom, we're good." Cooper said as he glanced at the clock. "So don't worry. You'll be able to get a picture of Blaine beforehand though I'm sure Bas has already taken quite a few." As he spoke Cooper's phone went off in the console. "Dad could you check that, it's probably Bas." Gregory did as was asked as Cooper made his way into the parking garage. "Is it?"

"Yes, he told us where we can find the two of them."

"Are we going to see Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby soon?"

"Soon sweetie." Cooper replied. Thankfully they'd gotten there soon enough that they were in the garage right next to the stadium so it wasn't going to be too far of a walk to get inside. Since it was a place Cooper had been on numerous occasions, he led the way as he held his Daughter's hand. "We didn't tell Uncle Blaine you were coming so you're going to get to surprise him." Jocelyn looked up at her Dad wide-eyed at the thought of surprising her Uncle Blaine. "So you need to be quiet so he doesn't hear you before he sees you." Jocelyn nodded and Gregory and Carolyn smiled. Watching Cooper interact with his children was something they loved seeing. He truly was a remarkable Dad. There was no doubts his children and his family was his top priorities no matter how much his career had taken off.

No sooner did they round a corner did they spot Blaine and Sebastian talking with some of their friends. It was clear to Cooper and his parents that Jocelyn had spotted them as well since she started to get excited. "Daddy?"

"Do you want to go to your Uncles?" She nodded profusely. "Okay, just be careful not to run into anyone." Once he was done speaking Cooper let go of her hand and she was off running towards them. Normally he wouldn't have let her but the hall was still rather empty and there were very few people between them.

"Uncle Blaine! Uncle Sebby!" It was a good thing she called out as Blaine was able to get down and catch her as she ran into his arms. "Hi!" She said with a big smile as Blaine picked her up.

"Hi!" Blaine replied with a smiled just as big. "I didn't know you were coming." Blaine said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look very pretty!"

"Thank you! It was a surprise. Did I surprise you?"

"You did." As Blaine answered, Sebastian snapped a picture of the two of them before giving Jocelyn a kiss as well.

"Your Uncle Blaine is right, you look pretty."

"Thank you. I match Uncle Blaine." Sebastian took a closer look at the two of them and saw she did match Blaine. Her dress was the same color purple as his gown, yet it had little white polka dots on it and a white sash around her waist. "So do you Uncle Sebby." Sebastian smiled as she pulled at his tie.

"I do, don't I? I'm assuming your Daddy is here." Jocelyn then pointed over her shoulder at Cooper and the Andersons who were walking towards them. With the way Jocelyn responded, Blaine and Sebastian said goodbye to their friends since the family had now arrived.

"I hope she didn't interrupt." Cooper said as they approached.

"Not at all." Blaine said. "We were all just talking while waiting for our families to arrive. And I must say, she's a wonderful surprise."

"We hoped you'd like it. Braeden will be attending your graduation Bas in Lexi's place."

"That's an acceptable replacement." Sebastian said with a smile. "I already scoped out our seats and we've got an excellent view. It seems Master's and Doctoral graduates guests are closer to the front. Now that you guys are here, I'm assuming you want some pictures with Blaine."

"Just a few." Carolyn replied. "But since the two of you are standing together we can start with the two of you."

"Can I be in the pictures Nana?"

"You may. But we're also going to want some with just your Uncles."

"Okay."

After taking a couple of pictures with Jocelyn between the two, Sebastian moved around to Blaine's other side. Once those were done, Blaine put Jocelyn down so his Mom could get the pictures of just him and Sebastian. "You know you're going to have time to take pictures afterwards Mom."

"I know. Amuse me Blaine." Blaine smiled and looked up at Sebastian who had a similar look on his face knowing this was only the beginning. Quite a few pictures were going to be taken afterwards as well. Once she was done, Sebastian walked over towards them and took the camera so there could be some family photos taken prior to the ceremony as well. "We're really proud of you Blaine."

"Thank you." Much as he had earlier that morning, Blaine was still a bit overwhelmed by everyone's reaction. For him it just seemed like another step towards his goal, but everyone around him was determined to remind him just how big a step is was. Not only was Blaine graduating with his Master's, but he was graduating with honors once again. So with how hard he'd pushed himself, he never let his grades suffer while doing so.

They were just finishing up when Jocelyn tugged on Blaine's hand. "Uncle Blaine."

"Yes."

"What are these?" She asked as she grabbed ahold of the cords around his next.

"Just something I need to wear."

"Your Uncle Blaine is modest Joce." Sebastian told her as he crouched down beside her. "Those cords mean Uncle Blaine is really smart."

"Bas."

"It's true B and no one here will let you deny that you worked your butt off for these." Blaine looked at his parents as well as Cooper who were in agreement with Sebastian. "See, I told you."

"Are you going to be wearing them too Uncle Sebby?"

"He is." Blaine replied knowing Sebastian would probably deny it as well. "Now, as much as I would rather stay with you all I need to get going so things can finally begin." He then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek as well as his Mom. While giving his Dad a hug, Jocelyn tugged on his hand once more. "What is it Joce?" When he looked down she had puckered her lips, so Blaine knelt down beside her and she gave him a kiss. "Thank you." All she could do was smile so Blaine gave her a kiss on the cheek as well before giving Cooper a hug.

"Congratulations once again little brother."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys afterwards." Once Blaine walked away, Cooper took ahold of Jocelyn's hand.

"Everyone ready to head to our seats?" Gregory asked and everyone nodded. "Coop?"

"Got it." Cooper then knelt down and picked Jocelyn up since the halls were clearly more crowded and hectic now that the graduates had headed down to get lined up. Much like when Blaine received his undergraduate degree, the ceremony moved rather quickly as everyone seemed prepared and knew where they were supposed to be. Once the graduates began to be announced, Sebastian leaned over slightly and happened to catch Cooper's eye as they both saw the proud look on the Andersons faces'. If they were being honest with each other though, they're faces were probably very similar.

When Blaine's name was finally called Jocelyn was beyond excited and Cooper did his best to calm down his little girl. Yet it was hard considering he was just as happy. Watching Blaine work so hard for something he believed in and wanted was what had encouraged him to go back to school himself. And while he knew it was going to take him much longer since he was going to school while acting, he was determined to get his degree. Blaine had shown him that the only one standing in one's way is more often than not, one's self.

By the time the ceremony ended, Jocelyn was eager to see her Uncle Blaine. "Soon Grandpa?" She asked as he carried her down the stairs as Cooper escorted his Mom.

"Soon Jocelyn." All four of them were so proud of her considering the ceremony wasn't necessarily short. And quite a few children around them had been acting up throughout. "Are you excited to see Uncle Blaine, Uncle Sebby?"

"I am." Sebastian replied as he walked down the steps beside Mr. Anderson so no one bumped him with Jocelyn in his arms. "You made Uncle Blaine really happy by coming today."

"I did?"

"You did. Today was an important day to him, no matter how much he wants to deny it."

"He was downplaying?" Gregory asked Sebastian.

"He was. Told me I shouldn't feel obligated to be here nor should the rest of us. I told him that it wasn't an obligation since I wanted to be here just like the rest of you."

"You're right, though his Mom and I have more of an obligation to be here. Though, now that you two are getting married it seems we're in the same boat of sorts." Sebastian smiled in response.

"He told Cooper he didn't need to come either, that he should be home with Lexi."

"Your sister is being well taken care of."

"I know that and I reminded him of that. It's not as though she's home alone with Gabrielle. Our parents are there plus the boys. But you know he hates anyone making a fuss over him."

"That is something I know all too well. That's something he got from me, I'd much prefer to fly under the radar. While Cooper is much more like their Mom who doesn't mind the attention. It's nice to know he's like that with you too considering he lets his guard down completely around you."

"It's down for the most part around you guys."

"Now it is, but his Mom and I both know it will never fully be down and we really don't blame him."

"Grandpa, it's Uncle Blaine!" While Gregory had been pay attention to where they were walking, he wasn't necessarily looking for Blaine knowing one of the others would spot him. It wasn't surprising to him whatsoever that it was Jocelyn who spotted him first. Jocelyn spoke loud enough that Blaine looked towards them and soon said goodbye to his friends before walking towards his family. As badly as Sebastian wanted to be the first to congratulate Blaine now that he had his diploma in his hand, he stepped back and let his Mom have that honor.

Once that was done, even his Dad stepped back and let Sebastian have his moment with Blaine. While the two spoke, Carolyn looked at Gregory who had the same smile on his face he'd had since Blaine received his diploma. "He's really in a good place, isn't he?"

"He is." Gregory replied. "Even though he was happy before, you can see there is more to it now."

"That's because he and Seb are finally taking that next step that they've both wanted for so long."

After Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss, Blaine handed his diploma to his Mom before giving Cooper a hug. "Do I get a hug Joce?" Blaine asked once he let go of Cooper.

"Of course." Gregory then handed Jocelyn to Blaine who immediately took Blaine's cap off his head. As she attempted to put it on her own head Blaine gave her a kiss.

"What now?"

"We head home." Cooper replied. "Lexi made dinner."

"She didn't have to."

"Feel free to tell my wife she didn't need to and see where that gets you." Cooper replied as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "She wanted to and you know that when she wants to do something it's hard to stop her."

"Didn't she go to Braeden's game?" Blaine asked as they all started to head towards the parking garage.

"She did, but they don't take that long. Plus it's not as though she didn't have any help."

"Can I ride home with you and Uncle Sebby?" Jocelyn asked.

"Afraid not sweetie." Cooper told her. "You need to ride home with me, Nana, and Grandpa."

"Why?"

"Because you need to be in your car seat." Cooper replied. "Plus we don't even know which car Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb drove."

"Your Daddy is right Joce." Blaine told her. "You need to be safe in your car seat."

"Can't we put it in your car?"

"No room, we drove Uncle Seb's car which has no backseat."

"Oh."

"Next time we all go out, you can ride with me and Uncle Seb."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Could you do me a favor?" Blaine asked seeing she still looked a little sad.

"What?"

"Hold onto my hat for me."

"Okay."

"Take good care of it because I'm probably going to have to put it on again once we get to your house."

"I will." Blaine then kissed her on the cheek once again. The entire time they'd been having this conversation they continued on their way to the garage.

"Where are you boys parked?" Carolyn asked as they approached the near garage.

"Here actually." Sebastian replied. "You?"

"The same." Gregory replied. "Though, I'm sure you boys are a few floors below us. So, we'll meet you at the house."

"Sounds good." Blaine replied before setting Jocelyn down. "We will see you guys at home." As the rest of them headed up the stairs, Blaine and Sebastian headed towards his car.

"You really are good with her." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"It's easy and you're just as good with her. I just hate seeing her upset."

"As do the rest of us. The best we can do is try and explain things the best way we can and hope she understands." Once they reached the car, Sebastian opened the trunk so Blaine could take his gown and everything that went along with it off. "Diploma?"

"My Mom still has it. Figured I'd let her enjoy it and I'd take it home with us tonight. Speaking of tonight, do you know what's going on?" Blaine asked as they got into the car.

"Since Lexi just gave birth a few days ago, going out to dinner was out of the question so she's making one of your favorite dishes to celebrate. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. You know me; I'd much prefer this over going out and having all the attention on me."

"All the attention will still be on you B."

"True, but it won't be the same considering the setting. With as long as today was, I'm looking forward to relaxing."

"As you mentioned to Joce, you know you're going to have to take a ton of pictures once we get home."

"I know and I can deal with that. And while I know my Mom got a couple of pictures of us already, I want a few more."

"I will happily oblige as long as you're willing to do the same on Thursday." Sebastian said as they finally exited the garage.

"It would be my pleasure." Blaine replied while giving Sebastian's thigh a gentle squeeze.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Much as they had for Blaine's graduation, they arrived at Columbia early for Sebastian's so they could have some time to themselves before the family arrived. "Are you two still sporting those smiles?" Hunter asked as he walked up behind them. Before either could respond, he put his arms around their shoulders. "No need to answer since I see they're still there."

"Nice to see you Hunter." Blaine said to him as he let them go. "Ready to get this over with?"

"Absolutely. While I get it's important, I'd like to just enjoy the moment without all the fuss."

"Finally, someone who understands." Blaine replied.

"Hey, I understand killer." Sebastian said as he put his arm around Blaine. "Just because I understand, didn't mean I was going to let you downplay getting your Master's degree."

"Seb's got a point."

"Hey, you were the one just saying you'd like to enjoy the moment without the fuss. The same went for me."

"True, but there are certain people in our lives that are allowed to make a fuss, doesn't mean we have to enjoy it though. But who are we to deny them the right to bask in our brilliance. I mean, we are pretty spectacular."

"Modest as always." Sebastian said. "Anyone else coming beside your parents?"

"Cass and Donovan. Big family moment you know. I can safely say once this is all over and we have dinner with our respective families, we're all going to need to go and celebrate on our own."

"Did things get crazy last night?"

"I'm pretty sure Thad was over the whole celebration before dinner was even over. Once it was he, Donovan, and myself spent quite a bit of time drinking on the terrace as our lives were being discussed without our input."

"What started it?" Blaine asked.

"Thad being himself and saying he was going to go into malpractice law just to piss off Spencer."

"It wouldn't be a gathering of the Harwood boys if Thad didn't give Spencer a hard time." Sebastian said.

"But that's only because Spencer made a point out of giving Thad a hard time when they were younger." Blaine said. "Now Thad's getting him back for everything he ever said to him. Little did he know Thad would get such a wicked tongue the older he got."

"He definitely got quite a few shots in before their Dad separated them all. Their Mom was a bit embarrassed but my Mom reassured her she had nothing to worry about. That me and my sisters had gotten into much bigger tiffs with people around. And that she and my Dad completely understand the whole sibling rivalry thing."

"What did Cassie say?" Sebastian asked.

"She was amused by the whole thing. I mean, honestly, Thad was in rare form. And before I forget, be prepared."

"What for?" Blaine asked.

"Both my Mom and my sister are quite observant."

"Enough said." Sebastian replied. "I'm sure B will be able to hold his own should they notice. Plus he'll have Coop around to help."

"Who's says it'll take that long." Blaine added. "For all we know they'll spot them immediately and you'll be around for all the fun."

"If I am, so be it. Now that we've had some time to enjoy it, I'm all for everyone figuring it out. I'm still surprised that Rachel didn't notice them yesterday when we saw her. She's going to be so pissed at herself for not noticing."

"Not noticing what?" Cassie asked as she and Donovan approached. "By the way, it's nice to see all of you."

"It's nice to see you too." Blaine told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Where are your parents?"

"In the parking lot speaking with Seb's parents as well as Cooper and Braeden."

"The little man is coming?" Hunter asked.

"He is." Sebastian replied. "Since Lexi couldn't make it, Jocelyn went to Blaine's ceremony and Braeden is here for mine."

"He looks really excited to be here." Cassie told them.

"That's how Jocelyn was for Blaine's. There are some really cute pictures of the two of them together." Sebastian said as he took his phone out of his pocket to show her.

"While you're all doing an excellent job of changing the subject, what didn't Rachel notice?" Donovan asked as Cassie looked at the picture.

"It's nothing." Hunter replied.

"I don't buy it."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"It would be because I know you three, that's why."

"Ease up on them hun, it's been a long week for them. Blaine and Seb more so than Hunter." Cassie said as she handed Sebastian back his phone.

"Hey, you have no idea what the past week has been like for me as well."

"Someone is touchy, excuse me. And you say I have mood swings." Cassie said as Donovan put his arm around her. "Please enlighten me then on your week so I may have a better understanding."

"Nevermind." Hunter quickly replied upon spotting everyone else walking towards them. "We can talk later." Before Cassie had a chance to object they were joined by everyone else.

"How'd I know the three of you would be together?" Cooper said once they were next to them.

"You're psychic." Sebastian replied as he knelt down besides Braeden. "Glad you could make it."

"Me too." Braeden replied as he took Sebastian's hand. "Your hat is different from Uncle Blaine's."

"Next time Uncle Blaine graduates he'll have this sort of funny hat."

"He's going to graduate again?" Braeden asked as he looked at Sebastian with a confused look on his face.

"He is." Cooper replied.

"Will you be?"

"Nope, this is it for me. But I think having to wear this get-up twice is more than enough." Sebastian said since they had to attend the University commencement the previous morning. And today was their actual Law School graduation. Since Sebastian and Hunter were together, quite a few photos of the two were taken together before Blaine was added into the mix. While the photos were being taken, Cassie grabbed ahold of Cooper's arm.

"Everything okay?" Cooper asked as he turned to look at her.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Depends, what are you seeing?"

"Cooper."

"What are you two talking about?" Donovan asked. In that moment, Cooper asked Alexander if he could watch Braeden so the three of them could talk. Once Braeden was taken care of, the three of them stepped away from the others. "Why didn't you talk about it there?"

"Because I know your wife is going to flip."

"About?"

"Look at Blaine and Seb." Cassie told him. "Notice anything different?" Donovan looked over his shoulder and looked at the two of them as they just so happened to be having their picture taken with Braeden.

"What, they look happy?"

"Look closer."

"Still don't see what you're talking about. They look like they always do." Donovan replied.

"Cooper."

"You still haven't told me what you think is going on." Cooper replied with a smirk.

"That smirk tells me you know damn well what I'm talking about. When did it happen?" She asked with a big smile.

"Friday night, but they're not making an announcement. They're letting their friends figure it out. See if they notice."

"Does Hunter know?"

"Know what?" Donovan asked.

"Blaine and Seb got ma…"

"No, they didn't take it that far." Cooper said before she could get the complete word out. "They only got engaged."

"What?!" Donovan quickly said before looking at Blaine and Sebastian again. And his look was all it took for the boys to know they now knew as well.

"Then what's with the dual rings?" Cassie asked.

"They both planned on doing the same thing. Blaine happened to ask first, then once Bas accepted he had Blaine's ring brought to him. And to answer your other question, Hunter does know. He's the one who was holding Blaine's ring for him."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Their two partners in crime didn't tell a soul, so it's not just you who was kept in the dark." Cooper told her. "Jeff didn't say a word either."

"How'd the parents react?" Donovan asked.

"They were ecstatic, still are. But they've been asked by the boys not to tell anyone till they return from vacation. They want to have some time to themselves. The whole thing was supposed to go down then, but Blaine couldn't wait."

"We can keep quiet, right dear?" Donovan said.

"Of course, but may we congratulate them?"

"You may."

Once the three of them returned, it wasn't long till Hunter and Sebastian headed off and the rest of them went to take their seats. "So, I hear congratulations are in order in more ways than one." Cassie said as she walked next to Blaine.

"Did you figure it out or did Cooper blab?"

"I figured it out, he was actually good. I thought you two got married because you're both wearing rings but Cooper was quick to correct me."

"Nick thought the same thing once he spotted them. But as Bas and I have said, while it's unconventional, it's very much fits us."

"Unconventional or not, I'm really happy for you both." Cassie then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Are we going to have to wait long for the big day?"

"Not too long, but Bas and I haven't decided precisely when we want to yet. All we agreed upon is we don't want to wait too long. As everyone that knows so far has told us already, we waited long enough."

"I can't necessarily argue with them, but I'm sure you both had your reasons for waiting. I'm just happy to hear you two aren't going to make us all wait now that the decision has been made."

By the time the ceremony was over, Blaine couldn't wait to get down to see Sebastian. And it was clear from those around him they were just as anxious to get down to the grads. "How soon are you guys leaving tonight?" Cooper asked as they headed down the stairs.

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Donovan talking to Mr. Clarington and saying you boys were all going to go out tonight."

"It won't be till after dinner."

"Happy to hear that. We wouldn't want Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb leaving any sooner than necessary, would we Braeden?" Cooper said as he adjusted his son in his arms.

"No."

"Don't worry, we won't." Blaine told him. "By the time your Uncle Seb and I leave, you guys will be in bed. And it won't be that late since Bas and I plan to leave early tomorrow."

"Promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Let me know Wes's full reaction."

"I will. By the way, do you know when Mom and Dad are leaving?"

"Tuesday morning and then they'll be back the Friday before Rachel's wedding, but leaving the day after. No extended trip that time around."

"They are definitely racking up the frequent flier miles."

"They know, they're already trying to figure out where they want to go with them. Mom wants to go back to Hawaii, but who knows."

"Can we go to Hawaii Daddy?"

"Someday buddy. Someday we'll go to Hawaii."

"Do you even know where or what Hawaii is?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"No, but if Nana and Grandpa want to go it must be fun."

"He's got a point." Cooper said.

"True, he does. When we get home I'll show you what Hawaii is."

"Okay! Have you been?"

"Your Daddy and I both have but not since we were little, unless your Daddy has gone again that I don't know about."

"I have." Cooper replied. "Lexi and I went while we were dating. Wait, are you telling me in all of yours and Bas's travels you haven't been to Hawaii?"

"I am. That is one place we haven't been. Our choice destination for warmth and the beach is the Caymans."

"Not that I blame you, but I think you two should consider going sometime."

"I will mention it to him. The main reason has been that we didn't want to deal with jet lag."

Thankfully it didn't take them long to find Sebastian and Hunter who were talking with a few of their friends while waiting for everyone to come out of the stands. No sooner did Sebastian spot Blaine did he excuse himself, quickly followed by Hunter. "Got a kiss for the grad?"

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine replied before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. It wasn't long after he did that did the two of them kiss. "I'll give you a more deserving one when we get home."

"I'd like that."

"You guys do know others are present." Hunter said with a smile.

"We know which is why we behaved." Sebastian replied. "And don't get all pure on us; you've heard us say worse just as we've heard you say worse."

"Touché. Where are the parents?"

"They should be here soon." Blaine said. "We moved a bit quicker. After my ceremony, it's nice to be on the other side of things."

"At least today isn't as bad since most of the pictures were taken yesterday." Hunter said. "Today they're a bit better-behaved. Yesterday was ridiculous."

"No kidding." Sebastian said. "I don't get why any more pictures need to be taken."

"Because they're parents and that's what they do." Blaine replied. "Think of what happened after we got back to Lexi and Cooper's yesterday."

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"B was asked to put his gown back on so a picture could be taken of the two of us together." Sebastian replied. "And while neither of us understood why, we're glad they did. It turned out really well."

"I know the feeling. Cass had to get a picture yesterday of me and Thad together."

"Stop your complaining." Cassie said as they walked up. "It wasn't that hard for the two of you to just stand there and smile."

"I'm not complaining, I was just telling them that you took a picture of Thad and I together after they said the parents got pictures of the two of them together yesterday." Hunter told her. "If I was complaining, you'd know it."

"You're right, I would as you'd definitely not subtle. I just thought I missed the beginning of your rant."

"Cass, leave your brother alone."

"Thank you Mom." Hunter replied as his Mom put her arm around him. "I appreciate that."

"I'm sorry Hunter for assuming you were complaining."

"That's better."

"Don't be arrogant Hunter." Mrs. Clarington said which caused Blaine and Sebastian to both stifle some laughter.

"Funny, coming from you especially Seb."

"I didn't say a word." Sebastian replied.

"You didn't need to, I know you."

"When do you start your internship Seb?" Mr. Clarington asked realizing the boys could probably go back and forth for quite awhile.

"The same day Hunter starts his."

"Are saying you're both doing your internships at the same firm?" Alexander asked.

"No, but we all start at the same time including Thad." Hunter replied.

"Blaine, what will you be doing this summer?" Mrs. Clarington asked.

"I'm working as a counselor at a youth center in Manhattan. It's part of the graduate program."

"Sounds like you're on the right path as well. Before we all know it, all of you will be starting your careers."

They talked a bit more, but soon they all headed their separate ways once the boys agreed upon when they'd be meeting up later that evening. As the Clarington's headed for the parking lot Cassie took ahold of Hunter's hand. "May I help you?" He asked.

"How long were you holding it?"

"Holding what?" Hunter asked.

"We know." Donovan said. "And you can't deny it because Cooper confirmed it."

"Confirmed what?" Mrs. Clarington asked as the five of them stopped. Hunter looked at Cassie and shook his head.

"Blaine and Seb got engaged on Friday night." Hunter said.

"Why didn't they say anything?" Mr. Clarington asked. "We would've congratulated them."

"They're not telling anyone, well, they told their parents, but that's different. They're just seeing if people notice. I mean, once everyone started to get engaged and married they got a lot of crap. I really don't blame them."

"If they're not telling, how did you know?" Mr. Clarington asked.

"He was holding Blaine's ring for Seb." Cassie said.

"I was and to answer your earlier question Cass, I'd had it since mid-February. And since you know they got engaged I'll let you guys know Seb asked me to be his best man and I accepted. Anything else?"

"Not at this moment but I'm sure I'll have more questions." Cassie said as they continued towards the parking lot. "Especially once I talk with Lexi."

Once they returned to Cooper and Lexi's, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to just crash on the couch for at least an hour. "When are we eating?" Sebastian asked as he took his gown off.

"In a couple of hours, why?" Carolyn asked.

"I want to take a nap since we're going out tonight."

"We can wake you for dinner but you should know Jocelyn's been eagerly waiting for you and Blaine to come home. Speaking of, where is Blaine?"

"Up in the family room showing Braeden Hawaii."

"Why Hawaii?" Gregory asked.

"Braeden heard Blaine and I talking about where you wanted to go with all those frequent flier miles you've accumulated." Cooper replied. "He asked if we could go and I told him someday. Then Blaine asked him if he even knew what Hawaii was. You get the drift. "Where is my wife and the rest of my children?"

"They are all in the kitchen." Carolyn asked. "Speaking of, I need to go back in there. Seb, do you mind if I let Jocelyn know you guys are home?"

"Not at all. She's a good nap buddy." Sebastian then gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs and Cooper headed for the kitchen.

"How was the ceremony?" Gregory asked.

"Much quicker than yesterdays." Alexander replied just as Jocelyn made her way into the foyer and quickly towards the stairs. "Slow down Joce."

"Okay Grandpa."

"She seems to be a bundle of energy." Yvonne said.

"That comes from helping make dessert for tonight. She convinced her Mom to let her lick the spoon." Carolyn replied as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Do I even need to ask where Jocelyn and Braeden are?" Lexi asked once they walked in.

"Only if you find it necessary." Gregory told her. "But they are where they usually are when those two are around."

"I can't believe Bas didn't come in to say hi." Lexi said as she pulled a tray of cupcakes out of the oven.

"He's tired." Carolyn replied. "He wanted to go take a nap so I told him we'd wake him for dinner."

"Lexi, if you want to go see them, I'll keep an eye on things." Yvonne told her.

"That's alright, but thank you. When he's tired, it's better to just let him take a nap. And the fact that he was so honest about it, he must be really tired. I can't necessarily blame him; the last week has been a bit crazy for the both of them."

"Mom, Dad, when are you guys leaving for Massachusetts?" Cooper asked from his seat at the table as he watched Ethan color.

"Midday tomorrow." Gregory replied. "Your Mom doesn't want to get up early on Saturday and then be at a wedding all day."

"I don't blame you. I'd prefer being there the day before as well." Yvonne said. "Now, who is it getting married this time?"

"Wes Montgomery." Cooper replied. "He went to Dalton with Blaine, but graduated before Bas got there. While the guys are all close, Wes is truly like another brother to Blaine."

"Got it." Alexander replied. "Don't they have two more weddings after that this year?"

"As for right now, yes." Lexi replied. "Rachel and Brody are getting married in June and Britt, my assistant, and Jeff are getting married in September." As Lexi spoke Yvonne smiled.

"You were right dear."

"Thank you. I was pretty sure Seb had mentioned a wedding in June that he and Blaine were a part of."

"Is that the one where Blaine is actually standing up for the bride?" Alexander asked.

"It is." Gregory replied. "Rachel's Dads are thrilled that she thought outside of the box and chose her best friend and didn't let gender get in the way."

"Speaking of weddings, we're going to need to talk to them." Carolyn said. "And I know it needs to be done delicately, but, some questions need to be asked."

"Considering they're leaving for vacation the day after they return from Wes and Hailey's wedding, you're going to have to wait Mom." Cooper told her. "Remember, they don't want you telling anyone till they return. I think that's when they're going to be ready to finally talk about making plans for it."

"Cooper's right hun." Gregory said. "We're all going to have to wait. Plus, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about themselves. Going on vacation away from all of us is probably a good thing." Alexander smiled as he knew Gregory was right. As much as the ladies in the boys' lives wanted to get started on the planning, they needed to give them time. And let Blaine and Sebastian figure out what they wanted.

When Alexander headed upstairs to get the rest of them for dinner, he never could've imagined the sight he saw. Jocelyn was curled up against Sebastian, who was a sleep with his head on Blaine's lap. And Braeden was leaning against Blaine and they were watching a movie. "Dinner is just about ready."

"Grandpa!" Braeden said rather loudly which Blaine was quick to remind him that his Uncle was sleeping. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine said as he looked down upon Sebastian who didn't even flinch.

"Do you want me to wake him Uncle Blaine?" Jocelyn asked as she looked up at him.

"No thank you. Why don't you two go with Grandpa and get ready for dinner? I'll wake Uncle Seb. We'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Braeden said as he got up off the couch. Since Sebastian had fallen asleep with his arm around Jocelyn, Blaine lifted his arm so she could get out.

"Don't take too long." Alexander said as the kids each took ahold of one of his hands.

"We won't." Once the three of them headed downstairs, Blaine carefully lifted Sebastian's head off his lap and knelt down in front of him. "Bas, dinner is about ready." He said softly as he caressed Sebastian's cheek. The fact that he hadn't moved when Braeden reacted to seeing his Grandpa, Blaine knew he was out cold which didn't happen too often. "Bas." Slowly Sebastian's eyes began to flutter open and a smile crept to his face.

"Hey. I was having the best dream."

"You'll have to tell me about it later as dinner is about ready." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian took ahold of his hand. "What is it?"

"I just needed this, it's some of the first calm we've had."

"Well, you can thank Jocelyn and Braeden for that as they were more than content to watch a movie while you napped."

"What did I miss out on?"

"_The Muppet Movie."_ Blaine replied. "If you want, I'm sure they'll watch it again with you. But it will have to be at a later date. And you need to get up before they come looking for us. Your Dad already was up here." With that said Sebastian sat up on the couch and stretched.

"Have you heard from Thad or Hunter?"

"Yes and our plans are still a go."

Throughout dinner, Blaine and Sebastian were shocked that not a single person mentioned the wedding while they were eating. Conversation remained pretty basic and was more about their summer plans than anything else. While the table was being cleared, Braeden moved from his seat to the now vacant seat next to Sebastian. "What can I do for you buddy?"

"Will you read us a story tonight before you and Uncle Blaine leave?"

"Sure, but why me and not someone else?"

"No one else does the funny voices when they read to us in French." Blaine couldn't contain his laughter at his nephew's words.

"What are we missing out on here?" Yvonne asked as she and Carolyn walked back into the room and saw Blaine laughing.

"The kids want Seb to read to them before he and Blaine go out tonight." Alexander replied. "It seems Seb does funny voices when reading to them in French."

"Funny voices?"

"He goes into character." Blaine replied. "We both do it when we read to them in English, but Bas does it even when he reads to them in French."

"B tries, but his accent really falters when he does so he sticks to characters in English only."

"If you guys want Uncle Seb to read to you before they leave you better head upstairs and put your jammies on. That way you're all comfortable." Lexi told them.

"What about dessert?" Jocelyn asked.

"We're going to wait a bit so you guys won't be missing anything." While she spoke, Cooper picked up Ethan who was sitting on Grandpa Anderson's lap.

"I'll take him up."

"Coop."

"I've got this, you take it easy. Let's go get those jammies on." As the four of them left Lexi relaxed in her chair.

"Looks like you're ready for bed as well." Carolyn said.

"I am. I didn't take my usual nap today."

"You can go and take a nap now." Sebastian told her. "B and I won't be offended."

"Thank you, but as tempting as that is, it's almost time for little missy to be fed again. Maybe after I feed her I will. But I really don't want to miss story time with Uncle Seb."

"Cute."

"It's true Bas. There is a reason why the kids love it when you read to them; even I enjoy listening to you. The best though is when you and Blaine read to them together."

"They read to them together?" Gregory asked.

"Only once in awhile." Blaine replied. "It has to be the right sort of story for us to do so."

By the time the kids were changed, Blaine and Sebastian headed upstairs so that Sebastian could read them their story. With the fuss the parents were making over the fact that the boys read to them, they wanted to take part but Sebastian told them it was a private reading. "If it's a private reading, how have you heard them?" Alexander asked Lexi.

"More often than not, they read in the family room so I just take a seat on the stairs and listen. I can't help it. The kids are very adamant about having Blaine and Bas read to them so I wanted to find out what all the fuss was about."

"She's right; if they're around they don't want us to read to them. It's all about Blaine and Bas. And now that they're getting a bit older, they usually take part in the readings."

The kids were all in their usual spots as Ethan was in Blaine's lap and Jocelyn was next to him, while Braeden was curled up next to Sebastian. "Do they really think we don't know they're all sitting on the stairs?" Blaine said as Sebastian turned the page.

"They probably think they're being sly, but they're not. At least Lexi doesn't giggle when she does it. Joce, why don't you go and invite everyone to join us for the end of the story?"

"Okay Uncle Sebby." Jocelyn then got off of the couch and walked over to the stairs. "Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby said you can join us." She then quickly made her way back to the couch.

"Are they coming?" Blaine asked.

"I think so. Daddy started to laugh when I said they could join us." The next thing they all saw was everyone come up the stairs and make themselves comfortable.

"Those aren't manners you should be teaching." Sebastian told them.

"We wouldn't have had to listen in if you didn't say it was a private reading." Lexi said.

"I guess I need to redefine the term private for all of you since you seem to have forgotten he definition."

"Cute Bas." Cooper said. "Why don't you just finish the story and then you can enlighten us all."

"What about dessert?" Braeden asked.

"Dessert once the story is over." Lexi replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

After heading home to drop off Sebastian's cap and gown along with the box of cupcakes Lexi had given them they were ready to head out. "This is going to be a clear change to pace." Sebastian said as they headed for the bar. "Go from reading children's stories, eating cupcakes, and putting kids to bed. To going out to a bar and drinking."

"What can I say, we're diverse." Blaine replied. "And tonight's not so much about the drinking either, it's going to be nice to just hang with the guys."

"Do you think Thad is going to notice?"

"For his sake, I hope he does or Hunter is going to do nothing but give him shit once the news gets out."

"Hunter won't be the only one considering Donovan now knows."

When they finally got inside it didn't take them long to find Thad sitting at a table in the far corner. "Should we even ask how you got such a prime location away from all the chaos?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine sat down.

"Didn't you see who the hostess is tonight?" Thad replied.

"Good point." Blaine replied. "She's always had a soft spot for you. Where's Hunter?"

"He should be here soon. He was talking with his Dad about something when I left."

"You left him there?" Sebastian asked as the waitress came over. Once they each placed their orders they got back to their conversation.

"I didn't leave him per say, he told me to go as he wanted to make sure one of us was here when you two arrived. Plus he knew you'd both understand parental holdups."

"That we do." Blaine said. "So are you as relieved to be done as the rest of us?"

"I am, though I was reminded that studying for the bar isn't going to be easy."

"Same here." Sebastian said. "But I know we'll all be up for it. B's got the hardest work to do."

"Have you and Quinn commiserated over your papers yet?" Thad asked.

"A bit. The hardest part was coming up with what we each wanted to write about. Once that was done it was time to start all the research."

"So you've already started?"

"I have."

"Please tell me you're going to put work aside and enjoy your vacation."

"He's going to." Sebastian replied as their drinks were delivered. "We've agreed that this is a laptop free vacation. We both worked so hard at the end of the school year that we're going to do nothing but relax."

"That's good to hear." Just as Thad answered, Hunter slid into the booth beside Blaine. "Glad you could join us."

"Me too. My Dad was on a roll that I swore was never going to stop. Thankfully Cass stepped in since she knew we had plans. I mean, it's not as though he didn't, it's just once he starts on a subject…"

"He doesn't stop." Blaine said.

"Exactly. Anything new happen since I last saw you earlier?" Hunter said before ordering a drink himself.

"Nothing really." Sebastian replied.

Considering Thad was sitting on Sebastian's left, they were all pretty surprised that he seemed so oblivious to what was right in front of him since Sebastian's hands were on the table. "Hunter said the two of you are leaving early tomorrow for Mass, is that correct?"

"It is." Blaine replied. "We want to enjoy the day before rehearsal. Are you guys still coming up tomorrow night?"

"That's the plan, but obviously Dave will see you guys before the rest of us." Thad said. "I'm pretty sure he headed up that way this evening."

"But not to see Wes." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure Wes was completely blindsided by that whole situation."

"He was, but it's not like Dave planned for it to happen. If anyone's to blame it's Mike's fault for giving Dave that extra ticket to see that show. He's the one that put them in each other's orbit."

"True, but it's not like Mike did it on purpose." Blaine said. "And Dave could've easily walked away from the whole thing and still been polite. But no, he willing accepted her invitation out for a drink after the show. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Then once something became of it, he should've called Wes."

"I still wish we all could've seen Wes's face when he and Hailey showed up to surprise Steph and ended up seeing Dave in her apartment early in the morning." Thad said. "That had to be hysterical."

"For us, but not him. He was pretty sure Wes was about to erupt. You do know Dave sent Hailey flowers after the fact as a thank you for calming him down."

"I still can't picture Wes getting that angry." Hunter said. "It seems outside of his demeanor."

"Agreed, but the same could be said for B. But we all know what happens when those quiet ones get angry." Sebastian said. "Though, they've obviously gotten passed it since Dave is one of the ushers for the wedding." At the mention of wedding Hunter quickly took another sip of his drink.

"You okay?" Thad asked.

"I'm fine." Hunter replied before looking for their waitress who quickly returned so Hunter could order another round. "Just enjoying the night." Blaine nudged him in the side and smiled as he knew exactly what was going on. There truly were times where Thad and Hunter weren't much better together than Nick and Jeff. The biggest difference is that Thad and Hunter were a bit snarkier with their comments and had no problems pushing the others buttons while Nick and Jeff behaved for the most part. But given the circumstances, he knew Hunter was dying to say something since Thad seemed blind to what was right in front of him.

By the time their fourth round of drinks were ordered, Blaine said that was going to be it for him otherwise there was no way he was getting up in the morning. "Are you becoming a light weight on us Blaine?" Thad asked.

"No, but I had quite a bit of wine with dinner this evening so I'm just playing it safe."

"What about you Seb?"

"B's right, this is it for me too. But I have no objections to us all going out again once we get home. Plus, it's not like we're not going to be able to get our drink on at the reception."

"Very true. You know we'll at least have that celebratory shot that we all decided we'd share at every wedding."

"Flint wouldn't let it be otherwise." Blaine said.

"Is Brooke coming?"

"Yes, she's still able to travel." Sebastian said. "They're hoping the baby is on time so they won't miss out on Jeff and Brittany's wedding."

"What about James and Nicole?"

"They're good for both since Nicole is due in November. She's still in the early stages versus Brooke." Blaine said. "The next generation of Warblers is starting."

"You knew it would be once people started to get married." As Thad spoke, Hunter stifled another laugh. "Man, what is up with you tonight?"

"Hunter needs another drink." Sebastian said while beginning to look for their waitress.

"Or maybe he's had enough." Blaine replied. Though, neither could blame Hunter considering they'd been there for a couple of hours. And on more than one occasion Sebastian spoke with his hands and still nothing.

"For someone who's going to be a lawyer, you're really not that observant." Hunter said as he put his drink down and stared at Thad. "The littlest thing could be right in front of you and you'd miss it."

"I'm very observant."

"Observant my ass."

"You wanna bet?"

"Name it!" Hunter said as he stared pointedly at Thad.

"Thad." Sebastian stated as he'd seen that look in Hunter's eyes more than once. And this was one time Thad clearly didn't stand a chance since Blaine and Sebastian both knew what he was referring to.

"Don't worry Seb, I got this."

"That's rich." Hunter said.

"B."

"Leave Blaine out of this Seb." Thad said. "He'd start psycho-analyzing us or something."

"Thad's right, I'm just going to sit back and enjoy."

"Seb, why don't you set the stakes?"

"Fine, a hundred bucks to the winner."

"Deal." The unison response didn't catch anyone off-guard considering how competitive the guys were. The longer they spoke, Thad still had no clue what he'd gotten himself into. And while they went through numerous situations and scenarios, Thad still hadn't gotten what was right in front of him.

"As much as we're enjoying this, B and I need to get going. We need to get some sleep." Sebastian said. "But we will see you guys tomorrow evening."

"What about the bet?" Hunter said. "He's still oblivious."

"True. You owe Hunter a hundred bucks." Sebastian said as he and Blaine stood up.

"For what?" Thad asked.

"Bas and I got engaged." No sooner did the words leave Blaine's mouth, did Thad's jaw drop and Hunter began to laugh.

"Show me the money Harwood!"

"You guys are kidding, right?" Blaine and Sebastian both shook their heads and showed Thad the rings on their fingers. "Sit your asses back down, we're having a celebratory drink!"

"Come on guys, you can't deny him after all the shit we put him through."

"B, it's up to you."

"Sure, it's for a good reason." Once they were seated, Thad went into his wallet and immediately paid Hunter.

"How did I miss those rings?"

"You're oblivious." Hunter said.

"Funny smartass."

"You can't fault me for stating the obvious. Man, Seb was even speaking with his hands and you didn't see it."

"First off, when? Then, Hunter, when did you notice?"

Once the questions started coming, Blaine and Sebastian explained everything to Thad. Much like Nick he wasn't really surprised that Hunter had kept quiet, but was shocked that Jeff had been able to keep something so big to himself. "You guys do realize you're going to give Jeff a complex." Blaine said. "I mean, he can keep a secret, we all know that."

"True, but this isn't something little Blaine. This was huge and we all know Jeff loves sharing good news. And this most certainly qualifies."

"You should be thanking Hunter otherwise we would've left here tonight and you still wouldn't have known." Sebastian said. "And while B and I were all for keeping it quiet and he agreed, I know why he did it. He didn't want you to feel like a complete ass at the wedding."

"Thank you for that."

"No problem." Hunter said.

"Think of it this way Thad." Blaine said. "Rachel saw us on Wednesday and didn't notice them. She's going to be kicking herself once she finds out we were wearing them and she didn't notice."

"That's very true." Thad said. "I just…"

"Don't beat yourself up too badly over it. Hunter will do that for you." Sebastian said. "And we will too."

"I have such loving friends." Thad said with a smile.

"You do, otherwise we would've let you feel like an idiot this weekend."

"Before you even say it, don't compare this to Rachel. There weren't outside sources to consider. Plus Donovan knows and he'd never let you hear the end of this."

"My fucking brother knows."

"Cass figured it out at graduation, though at first she thought they'd gotten married." Hunter told him. "That whole dual ring thing."

"I could see why, if Blaine hadn't said they'd gotten engaged I would've thought the same thing. I need to say this; though I'm sure you've both heard it already, but…"

"It's about time." They both said which made Thad laugh.

"Yea, that. Seriously though, I'm really happy for you guys. You went through hell to get where you are now."

If it hadn't been for the fact that they'd packed earlier in the week and that Blaine's tux was in a garment bag along with Sebastian's suit ready to go they would've gotten a late start to their morning. "When did our common sense go out the window B?" Sebastian asked as he waited for the coffee pot to finish so they could leave."

"That would've been somewhere during the second congratulatory drink. I'm honestly surprised we're both as awake as we are and neither is feeling the effects of all the drinking we did." Blaine said before taking a bite of his bagel. "But it probably helped we weren't drinking on an empty stomach. Do you want me to bring some of the cupcakes with us?"

"Yes please." Sebastian said as he poured the coffee into their travel mugs. "They were really good. No need waiting till we get home to enjoy them again. Plus, think of them as travel sized birthday cakes." Sebastian then gave Blaine another kiss. "Do you have everything?"

"Yep. Bags are at the door, plus I double-checked that we've got their card and gifts. We're good to go."

"Wes is going to be in shock."

"It's only fitting." Blaine said as Sebastian handed him his cup. "Let's get this show on the road."

The drive to Massachusetts was everything they both of them could've wanted. They had beautiful weather so driving with the top down was perfect. Even during the couple of stops they made it didn't get too warm. "The weather is supposed to be like this all weekend, right B?" Sebastian asked as they drove the last few miles up to the Estate.

"It's supposed to be, which means everything can be outdoors as they originally wanted. Though I'm sure if things had to be moved indoors they'd be fine considering what happened last year."

"So very true. But after last year, they deserve this weekend to be perfect. Did Hailey's parents really rent this place out for the entire weekend?"

"They did. The rehearsal dinner is actually being held down on the beach. Then Sunday morning we're having brunch in one of the other buildings."

"And we're staying in one of the others?"

"Correct. The guys are staying out at the Inn while the girls are staying in the main house. So while they will be in the same place, the chances of Wes and Hailey seeing each other Saturday morning are slim to none. Plus we're all to see to it Wes doesn't leave our little area."

Once they were through the gates, they were immediately met by a member of the staff. Since the Estate had been booked for the entire weekend, everyone needed to check-in if they were part of the group that would be there throughout. After Blaine and Sebastian's names were marked off, they were directed where to park since they wouldn't be in the main lot. As they made their way around the back they soon saw a bunch of the guys out on the lawn in front of where they were staying. "And so they've arrived!" David said as they were getting out of the car. "Happy birthday Blaine!"

"Unlike the rest of you, we had a bit of distance to travel and thank you." Blaine replied. "Where's Wes?"

"Down on the beach with Hailey going over things for dinner tonight with the parents. We're more than welcome to go down and check things out but we all feel it's safer up here." Flint said after the rest of them wished Blaine a happy birthday as well. "Oh, when you get inside there will be an envelope with your name on it Blaine telling you two where to go on the table in the foyer."

"I'm crushed." Sebastian said as he grabbed their suitcase after Blaine grabbed the garment bag.

"Sorry Seb, this weekend you are the plus one." James said. "But if it makes you feel better, Hailey made certain you weren't left out."

"We'll be out here when you're done." David said. The next thing the three of them saw was the two of them head inside. "What did Hailey do?"

"Nothing big, but she made up a gift basket for Seb as well without the "wedding" elements in it. She felt it was the least she could do since Seb was going to be involved with all the wedding festivities even if he wasn't part of the bridal party."

"That was nice of her."

"Agreed. Think about it, Nicole and Brooke aren't getting here till later tonight as are most of the rest of the plus ones. While Seb could've easily come later with one of the others, Hailey knew they'd arrive together. Plus, he's going to be staying with all of us and Wes didn't want it any other way." Flint added.

"Now that Blaine's here, we're just waiting on Hailey's cousin right to round out our side?" David asked.

"That would be correct since I saw Brandon earlier. I think he's out on a run if I remember correctly."

When they found their room they were pleasantly surprised to see they had gotten one of the rooms facing the water. Once the garment bag was emptied, they debated checking out the baskets but decided they'd do it later on. As they were walking down the stairs, Brandon was coming up them. "Nice to see you guys arrived safely."

"Thank you." Blaine replied as they stopped on the stairs to talk. "How are you?"

"Good. Happy that things are going to work out this time around."

"Same here. Well, we'll let you go take your shower and we can talk later."

"Is it really that obvious?" Brandon replied with a laugh.

"It is." Sebastian said. "Later." As they continued, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand. "What did Thad say the over-under was going to be?"

"Twenty minutes from the moment we make contact with him. I've got a text all set to send once we see him since the guys want instant notification." Blaine said as they headed outside. "The other guys are going to kick themselves for not noticing."

"Shit, Thad didn't notice and it was right in front of him. Safe to say, our friends aren't as observant as we thought." Sebastian said with a laugh as they joined the other guys on the porch.

"Is everything satisfactory?" Flint asked as they sat down.

"It is." Blaine said. "No Wes yet?"

"They are back up here but they are speaking with the coordinator." David said as he pointed to where they were standing. "Beer?" They both nodded and were quickly handed one.

"Just remember, we need to curtail the drinking at least till tomorrow evening." James told them.

"That's do-able." Sebastian replied. "When did you all get here?"

"Only a couple of hours before you guys. Wes, Hailey, and their parents arrived early this morning. After everything that went down last year they aren't risking anything going wrong."

By the time they all came walking over, Brandon had joined the others on the porch after his shower. "I told you that was their car." Hailey said as she walked up to Blaine and Sebastian to give them each a hug.

"You were right." Wes said before giving them each a hug as well. As the hug broke, Blaine hit send on his phone; the clock had begun to tick. While Blaine and Sebastian knew Wes's parents, Hailey introduced her parents to them. "Guess we're only waiting on your cousin, my boys are all here."

"Did you have any doubts your boys would get here first?" Hailey said.

"No, because they're responsible."

"Would you two please not do this again?" Mr. Montgomery said. "At least until he's truly late."

"Sorry Dad." Wes said before explaining to the rest of the guys that Hailey's cousin was always late for everything.

"Where's Steph?" Sebastian asked which caused Hailey to laugh.

"They are in town running some last minute errands for us."

"So they're a "they" now?"

"Seb." Wes said as he just looked at him and the rest of the guys began to laugh as well as Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. "On a different note, you're both done with classes now?"

"We are." Blaine replied. "Classes are done as well as all the pomp and circumstance. And your cohort Mr. Duval survived as well. I'm sure the two of you will have quite a bit to talk about."

"I should warn you both; some of my girlfriends have crushes on you." Hailey told them.

"We'll survive." Sebastian said.

"I had no doubt that you will, Hunter will be another story since the girls know you two are gay and he's not."

"Hunter will bask in it, you know him." Blaine said. "I should warn you, you'll only have one more issue of our brilliance."

"What?"

"Yep, we're doing our last shoot after Rachel's wedding."

"Why?"

"With the bar and Blaine working on his doctorate, time will be iffy." Sebastian told her. "But we told Tasha if she really needs us we'd be willing to work something out."

"Those reasons make sense, I'm sure she's going to miss you."

"She will. But she understands." Blaine said. "She's trying to convince us to do one issue a year."

"You'll do it." David said.

"You seem pretty sure about that."

"That's because no matter how busy you guys get, you can't in good faith walk away from it so easily. You'll have to ease your way out of it. I mean, the only way I know you'll be done for good is once Seb and Hunter start practicing."

"He's got a point B." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"True. So, what's the plan for the day?"

"You guys are free to do whatever you want till rehearsal then you'll be all mine." Hailey said. "But if you're interested, they set up volleyball and a few other things down on the beach."

"You guys going to join us?" Flint said.

"In a bit." Wes said. "We still have a few more things we need to go over, then we'll be down."

"Cool." James said as they all got up from where they were sitting. "So we'll just…" He stopped mid-sentence as Wes walked closer to Blaine and Sebastian. "Everything alright man?"

"Wes?" His Mom asked noticing the look on her son's face. "We need to finish up."

"Hailey and I will be with you guys in a few minutes. Go ahead without us." Wes's parents as well as Hailey's looked at her and all she could do was shrug her shoulders as she had no clue as to what was going on. Once the parents and the coordinator were gone, Hailey took ahold of Wes's hand.

"Wes." As she spoke, Blaine and Sebastian both smiled as there was no doubt where Wes was looking.

"What's going on?" Flint asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Wes said as he cocked his head to the side. "Blaine. Seb. Care to inform the rest of us of your news?"

"What news?" David asked since he was as in the dark as everyone else, but before they could answer Hailey squealed.

"Thad will be thrilled; you figured it out in less than twenty minutes." Sebastian said. "Bravo!"

"Guys?" James asked as now all eyes were on the two of them.

"Please, enlighten us all before we begin to jump to conclusions." Wes said.

"It's not exactly what you think." Blaine said. "That is if you've jumped to the same conclusion as others."

"So?"

"Guys, Bas and I got engaged last Friday." Before any of the guys had a chance to say anything, Hailey was hugging them both and congratulating them. Once the rest of the guys congratulated them, Hailey and Wes sat down.

"You do know you could've called and told us." Wes told them.

"We know we could've." Blaine said. "But shocking everyone has been fun."

"Seb has clearly worn off on you." David said. "And you don't need to apologize to me for how you did it. I couldn't really see you two calling everyone you know spreading the news. This is more you."

"You can help us reminded everyone else of that face." Sebastian said.

"Are you saying that everyone else doesn't know?" Wes stated.

"That would be correct. Thad only found out last night because Hunter couldn't believe how oblivious he was." Blaine said. "I mean, Bas and I have been wearing the rings since we got engaged so it's not as though we've been hiding the fact." Blaine then proceeded to tell them all who knew and how they found out.

"At least we're not the last to know." Flint said. "But you know everyone will know by the end of this weekend."

"Only if they figure it out." Sebastian said.

"The last thing either of us wants is to be a distraction to you guys, this is your weekend." Blaine said as he looked directly at Wes and Hailey.

"It could never be a distraction." Hailey said. "It's wonderful news that needs to be celebrated. And what better time than when all your friends will be gathered."

"She's right. And while we're all thrilled, honestly. Once tomorrow gets here, this lovely lady will be the center of attention." Wes said before giving Hailey a kiss on the cheek.

"And rightfully so." Blaine said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate right now. So, how about you guys head down to the beach and Hailey and I will finish up and we'll meet you down there. I'll also call Dave and have him and Steph head back."

Dave and Stephanie had just gotten back to the Estate as Wes and Hailey were finishing up. "Care to tell me why we needed to come back immediately after stopping to by a few bottles of chilled champagne?" Dave asked. "I mean, I saw there are quite a few cases of the stuff here already."

"You'll find out soon enough." Wes said as he took the basket of glasses from Hailey that they'd gotten from the coordinator.

To say that rehearsal went smoothly would be a drastic understatement. By the time they'd begun, Hailey's cousin had yet to arrive, so Dave stepped in to fill the groomsman void. Wes and Hailey both decided if he didn't arrive by the time rehearsal was over, Dave was going to be a groomsman while her cousin would be an usher. As it proceeded Sebastian sat back and watched as they went over things multiple times. The longest part being, the fact that the girls had to practice walking down the steps that lead to the aisle. The last thing the coordinator wanted was anyone tripping.

Rehearsal was just finishing up when the rest of the guys and girls arrived. Since they were traveling, Hailey insisted that they come to the rehearsal dinner that evening if they were going to be in town. "You guys weren't kidding, this place is beautiful." Santana said as she looked around.

"Thank you." Hailey said. "We're so glad you could all make it this evening."

"Thank you for inviting us." Thad said. "It wasn't necessary."

"Regardless, you're here and we're glad." Wes said. "So, why don't you all follow us down to the beach for dinner?"

"Nice to see the shock wore off." Thad said as he walked beside Wes and Hailey.

"It took a bit, but it was a good sort of shock."

"Tell me about it. At least you were sober when you got the news."

"Blaine and Seb said you're reaction was pretty amusing." Hailey said.

"I felt like an idiot this morning that I didn't notice. How'd Dave react?"

"He was shocked. We didn't give him a chance to figure it out as he was told as we toasted the happy couple." Wes told him. "So, who's left to find out?"

"Beat, Trent, Rachel, Brody, and Quinn. It took everything Hunter and I had not to spill in the car ride here since three of them rode with us."

"Understandable. I mean, while engagements aren't always something guys talk about. Blaine and Seb waited long enough that it's given us something to talk about."

"That's what I told Hunter. I mean, if they did it a couple of years ago, it might not have had the same shock value."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

By the time the rehearsal dinner was over and speeches were made, everyone began to separate into different groups. Not surprisingly, Wes, Hailey and the rest of their friends ended up getting comfortable around the bonfire. "I'm pretty sure you're cousin hasn't calmed down yet." Nick said as Santana leaned back against him.

"It's his own fault." Hailey said. "I don't feel bad about what we decided one bit. And my parents aren't going to let him make me feel guilty about it. Asking someone to show up on time shouldn't be asking much. Heck, all of you got here on time and traveled a hell of a lot further than he did."

"Please, tell us how you really feel." Blaine said as he leaned back, bracing himself on his hands.

"Depends on the subject Mr. Anderson, do we really want to go there?"

"Be nice to me, it is my birthday afterall."

"That is something we wouldn't forget." Hailey said as she glanced towards the walkway. It was only a few moment later a cake was placed on the table beside Blaine and Sebastian. "Just because Wes and I are getting married, we're not going to forget the little things."

"You didn't need to, but thank you."

Once they finished singing to Blaine, the cake was sliced and pieces were distributed amongst all of them. "Are you getting excited for tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, it's been a long time coming, much like other things."

"She's on a roll tonight." David said before taking a bite of his cake.

"Agreed." Flint said. "And here you guys were worried about Wes." As the guys finished speaking a bunch of them began to laugh.

"You've all been acting weird since we got here." Beat said. "And I'm talking weirder than usual."

"I think they're having more fun with this than the two of you were." Jeff said. "Though, you really should of called us when you told Thad from what Hunter said."

"I knew something happened last night no matter how much the two of you tried to deny it." Quinn stated.

"We're innocent." Thad said. "Well, not innocent…but…Hunter's the instigator."

"Only because you're oblivious to the obvious. And I'm not the instigator, that honor goes to Blaine and Seb. If it wasn't for them none of this would've happened."

"He's got a point." Nick said. "None of it would've happened without those two."

"Blaine, Seb, will you please tell the rest of us what's going on?" Rachel asked. "Because I have a feeling the guys could go on for hours and we still wouldn't know what was going on."

"If you want, Britt and I can add to the chaos?" Santana said.

"You two know?" Quinn asked.

"We do." Brittany replied with a smile.

"No fucking way!" All eyes quickly went to Trent who was now standing and staring at Blaine and Sebastian.

"And we have a winner." Wes said with a smile.

"Trent?" Rachel said.

"Take a good look at Blaine and Seb guys."

Quinn was the next one to realize what was going on and Thad and Hunter were each soon pushed over as she realized they knew. "Hey!" Thad said.

"You're lucky that's all I did. I can't believe neither of you said anything."

"Be mad a Hunter, he's known a hell of a lot longer, same goes for Jeff. If you're going to be mad at anyone, let it be those two."

"Hey, we only did as we were asked." Jeff stated. "If the rest of you weren't so bloody pushy they might've been more forthright. Hunter and I were the least pushy of the bunch."

"No one is going to be mad at anyone." Blaine stated as he turned to look at Rachel who was sitting next to him. "Rach, guys, Bas and I got engaged." While Quinn was shocked, Rachel had a complete deer in the headlights look on her face.

"Rach?" Brody said softly as he looked over her shoulder. "Say something." When she sat there quiet, Brody and Beat congratulated the guys.

"Would you guys mind giving me and Bas a minute with Rachel?" Everyone shook their heads and headed over to where the bar was set up to grab a drink. "Rach, look at us." As Blaine spoke, he and Sebastian each took one of Rachel's hands in theirs. "Come on Rach, say something, please." It was in that moment; Sebastian noticed tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I hope those are happy tears." Sebastian said as he reached around Blaine and gently brushed them from her eyes. "If not, B and I won't know how to react."

"They are." Rachel said as she finally spoke. "They really are." A smile crept to her face as she spoke.

"If you're going to be speechless, we're glad it's because you're happy." Blaine said.

"Me too. How long?"

"Last Friday." Sebastian replied.

"Wait…were you…"

"We were, but you had a lot of other things on your mind that day." Blaine told her. "I hope you're not upset with us."

"I couldn't be as I'm too happy. Even if that meant you lied to me that day."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. If you're going to lie about something, this I can understand. I don't think I could've contained my excitement had you told me."

"I'm glad you understand."

"I do. Please tell me the proposal was romantic."

"It was." Sebastian replied. "B was extremely sweet. He completely caught me off-guard. He recited one of my favorite poems before the actual proposal."

"So much for that book being for my wedding."

"It was, I already had Bas's poem memorized. And while I'm sure you have a ton of questions, can we answer them later? We really don't want to take away from today any more than we have."

"Absolutely." Rachel then leaned in and gave them each a kiss. "I'm so happy for you guys."

The next morning, Blaine and Sebastian felt more relaxed than they had in a week. As much as they'd enjoyed messing with their friends, there was something calming about them all now knowing, at least those that were currently there with them. Sebastian was leaning over Blaine, placing kisses down his neck when there was a knock on their door. "No need to open, just want you guys to know that breakfast will be delivered in about ten minutes." Brandon said.

"Got it." Sebastian replied. "Thanks!" Once he replied, they could hear Brandon walk away and knock on the next door repeating the same information. "Guess we'll have to pick this up later tonight." Sebastian said as he sat up.

"Only if we want breakfast." Blaine replied as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "I wouldn't object to getting something later."

"As tempting as that is, we need to get moving. You need to be the responsible groomsman."

"Alright." Blaine said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "May I have one more kiss before I get dressed?"

"You may." Sebastian said before leaning over to give him one. "Are you going to take a shower now or later?"

"Later since I don't know what we're going to be doing and I don't want to have to shower a second time."

"Makes sense." Sebastian said as they got out of bed. "Do you think her cousin calmed down? He was still pretty pissed when we all finally headed in last night."

"If he knows what's good for him he will have." Blaine replied as he began to get dressed. "Wes and Hailey don't need his crap today. I know the girls feel the same way we do in that we're going to see to it those two stay stress-free today."

"Well, I know I don't need to say this, but you know if you need me to do anything just ask."

"Thank you."

The guys were all finishing up breakfast on the porch when Hailey's maid of honor approached them. "What can we all do for you?" Brandon asked.

"Could we talk?" She asked and Brandon nodded before getting up from the table and heading towards her. As they walked away from everyone, Wes started to get a bit anxious.

"Relax." David told him. "I'm sure it's nothing Brandon can't handle."

"David's right, she didn't look completely panicked." Blaine added. "It's probably something minor." The longer the two of them spoke, the more nervous Wes got. "If it makes you feel better, one of us could go and see what's going on."

"No need as Brandon is on his way back and she's heading back towards the Estate. At least I know Hailey didn't change her mind."

"If that doubt even crossed your mind the rest of us have the right to smack you." Flint told him. "What's going on?"

"Uh Seb, are you willing to help us out?" Brandon asked as he sat back down.

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Hold up, before you answer Seb, I'd like to know what's going on." Wes said.

"You'll find out bro, relax. Are you sure you're willing to help out Seb?"

"Positive, what do you need me to do?"

"Be an usher."

"Okay."

"Great, thank you. I've got this best man job under control."

"Brandon, what the hell is going on?"

"Steve left. He was still pissed that you guys "demoted" him and replaced him with Dave. That reminds me, he's pissed at you as well Dave."

"I didn't do anything."

"Besides show up on time." James said. "So the jackass left?"

"Yep. And with as many guests that are coming Hailey started to worry. In most cases being down an usher wouldn't be a big deal but in this case, it would be. Speaking of, Seb, they will be coming down to get your measurements once I give them a call."

"If you want, I can give them to you since I've been fitted quite a bit over the years and they really haven't changed."

"Okay, you can talk to them. Though, I'm sure your suit is nicer than the tuxes we're wearing."

"Hey!" Wes stated as he looked at his brother.

"Relax Wes, you know exactly what I meant by that. I'm sure whatever suit Seb brought is designer. Am I right?"

"You are." Blaine replied. "But he doesn't own a suit that isn't designer."

"Yes, while my suit is quite nice, the tuxes you guys are wearing aren't bad. I saw B's when he tried it on prior to bringing it home. Nice choice Wes."

"Thank you."

"Hailey chose them." Brandon said.

"Funny, we chose them together. I narrowed it down to two and she made the final decision."

With Sebastian being so certain of his measurements, the coordinator didn't even come down to where the guys were staying. Since they still had quite a bit of time before they needed to all start getting ready, they headed down to the beach to play some volleyball to relax. By the time they finished lunch down on the beach, it was time to head back to the Inn. "I don't know how to thank you for doing this Seb." Wes said as they made the walk.

"You don't have to thank me; it's not a big deal."

"But it is so thank you."

"You're welcome, but you know any of the guys would've done this for you two."

The guys had just all finished getting showered and changed when the photographer showed up. So once again they made the all too familiar walk down to the beach to get some pictures taken. "While the tux looks good on you Bas, I much prefer your suit." Blaine said told him during the walk. "There is something to be said for it being tailored to you."

"Agreed, but this isn't too bad. I think if we're going to splurge when we get married though, we get custom tuxes."

"Bas, we each already own a tux."

"True, but I don't want to wear one that I've worn before for our wedding."

"You're letting your sentimental side show again Bas." Blaine said as he took ahold of his hand. "I like it."

"You do know I only get like this around you, right?"

"I know, that is why I like it so much."

The first set of photos taken was of Wes and Brandon followed by the rest of the groomsmen while the ushers patiently waited. Once they were included time seemed to go by much quicker as the photographer had asked them all too just have some fun once the formal shots had been taken. At one point, the guys pretended to throw Wes into the bay which they knew was going to make for quite the shot. As they made their way back up the steps, the coordinator came to get the ushers as guests would be arriving shortly. "Seb, could you do me a favor?" Wes said after Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss.

"I think that could be arranged, what is it?"

"If you see Hailey, tell her that I love her and can't wait to marry her."

"Will do."

When they made it up to the Estate, Sebastian looked out onto the lawn and realized why they needed the six ushers that they had. There must've been at least three hundred seats set up. Sebastian was thankful that the ushers were a mix of Wes's friends from college as well as Hailey's friends. "So, are you one of those infamous Warblers we've all heard so much about?" One of the guys asked.

"I am." Sebastian replied.

"Since Dave was one as well, does that mean that all of Wes's groomsmen are Warblers?"

"It does and that includes his brother."

"Hailey said you're all basically another family to each other, is that true?"

"It is."

"That's cool. You don't come upon friends like that often."

"Agreed. There isn't anything this group won't do for each other." Sebastian said just as the first of the guests arrived. Their arrival put an end to the talking and the guys all soon got to work. When Gregory and Carolyn approached Sebastian said he'd take them. After giving Blaine's Mom a kiss on the cheek, Sebastian extended his arm. "May I show you to your seats?"

"You may." Gregory replied as they began to walk. "Since when have you been a part of the wedding?"

"A few hours ago." Sebastian replied with a smile. "It's an interesting story that B and I will gladly share later."

"You look very handsome Seb." Carolyn said as they took their seats.

"Thank you and you look lovely; just wait till you see B." Sebastian then gave them a wink before heading back up the aisle. When he reached the entrance, the rest of the groomsmen were there minus Brandon. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The coordinator felt it best if we all help out, that way people aren't seating themselves." Flint said. "Anyone we know here yet?"

"B's parents just arrived and I must say killer, your Mom looks lovely."

"That doesn't surprise me."

With the groomsmen helping, seating was going much smoother than expected and all of their friends as well as the parents were amused by the situation. "Since most of the guests are now here, we're going to get going." James said. "We're sure you guys can handle it."

"It might be tough but we'll survive." Sebastian said.

"We don't doubt that." Blaine told him. "See you soon."

Considering the groomsmen helped, it wasn't too surprising that most of the guys as well as their parents were all seated near each other. Once it became clear that most of the guests had arrived and the ceremony was about to begin, two of the ushers stayed back while the rest of them took their seats. When Sebastian sat down next to Mrs. Anderson she smiled. "I didn't think you'd be joining us due to your new duties."

"I lucked out."

Sebastian had barely responded when the music changed. It was only a matter of minutes later when Wes and Brandon made their way down the aisle. Considering the moment, Wes looked completely calm as he took his spot. As the music changed once more, the rest of the bridal party began to appear. With the ceremony being on the lawn, each of the bridesmaids was being escorted down the aisle. When Blaine appeared escorting Stephanie, a smile crept to Sebastian's face that wasn't much different from the one his parents were wearing. After the flower girls and ring bearer made their way to the front all eyes were on the back of the aisle.

With one last music change, Hailey made her way down the aisle escorted by her Dad. Once he got a look at her, Sebastian looked towards the front and quickly got a picture of Wes who looked absolutely blown away. The rest of the guys seemed to be as taken with her, but there was a look of love in Wes's eyes that only the groom would give. Considering the delay, Wes as well as Hailey seemed to be completely aware of what was happening and were enjoying the moment they'd waited so long for.

While Wes had told them they'd written their own vows, no one expected them to be as moving and heartfelt as they were. From the looks of everyone around them, there wasn't a dry eye in that moment and that included the bridal party. By the time they were pronounced husband and wife, it took a bit before the applause settled down. With only a few more words said, they all headed back up the aisle. When Blaine walked passed his parents and Sebastian he winked which wasn't missed by any of them. "I think that was for you." Gregory said as Sebastian smiled.

"I think you're right. Shall we?"

"We shall." Carolyn said as she hooked her arm through Sebastian's.

"What, have I been traded in for a younger model?" Gregory asked as they made their way into the aisle.

"No." She replied as she slid her other arm through her husband. "Plus this younger model is spoken for. But there is nothing wrong with a lady having two handsome escorts."

"I can't argue with you there dear." Gregory said before he kissed her on the cheek. Once they reached the end of the aisle, Sebastian kissed Carolyn on the cheek before heading over towards the rest of the bridal party. "Do you think he's going to congratulate Wes and Hailey or to see Blaine?"

"Both." As she answered Mr. and Mrs. Sterling walked up to them.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Mrs. Sterling said.

"It was. And looking at the future brides over there it looks like they both approved as well."

"I know Brittany did, she was teary eyed the instant Hailey walked down the aisle and it only got worse once they made their vows to each other. Speaking of, we hear congratulations are in order."

"Who told?" Gregory asked.

"Jeff did first, but Brittany was quick to chime in with her thoughts. How are you two feeling about the news?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"We're happy as it was getting to the point where we weren't sure if they were going to."

"We know the feeling. Now one can say our kids rushed into anything."

"Have they decided anything yet?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"No and we've been advised by Cooper not to push at least till they've returned from vacation." Carolyn said.

"Well, I'm assuming they're going to get married in New York as well, so if you want I can give some of the information on vendors if you're interested."

"I appreciate that and will let you know."

Meanwhile away from the others, the guys were all talking while the girls were in their own little world talking about the wedding. "Who knew Santana could get so emotional at weddings?" Thad said.

"Were you not paying attention at James's or Flint's?" Nick replied. "My tough girl most definitely has a soft side. You should've seen her after this goof proposed to Brittany."

"Hey! I'm not a goof."

"How would you describe yourself then?" Beat asked. "Because goof describes you well."

"I'm a free-spirit."

"That works." Hunter replied. "Though, you still can be a bit of a goof."

"But aren't we all?"

"He's got a point." Nick said. "What do you all say we grab the girls and head to the cocktail party while those guys take pictures?"

"Sounds good to me."

The cocktail party was about halfway over by the time the bridal party joined the others and everyone finally got their opportunity to congratulate Wes and Hailey. "Should we even ask what the parentals are talking about?" Sebastian asked as he handed Blaine a drink.

"Considering who's talking, no as I'm sure we know the topic."

"They're most definitely talking about all of us." Jeff said as he and Brittany walked over to them. "Nick's doing his best to stay away from them all. You two finally getting engaged has now put the pressure on him. I'm pretty sure the only one not pressuring him is Santana. She knows it'll happen when it happens."

"Hey, I haven't said anything to him." Brittany said.

"Lately, we've all been guilty." Jeff said after giving her a kiss. "But like these two know, the conversations were coming from a good place."

"Did you like the wedding Britt?" Blaine asked as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"I did, it was really pretty. Hailey looked beautiful."

"You're right, she did. Just as I'm sure you're going to look beautiful as well on your wedding day." Blaine said. "Though, it won't take much as all of you girls are beautiful to begin with." Brittany then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss as a thank you.

"When do you guys leave?"

"Early Monday morning." Sebastian replied. "We're both set to do nothing but relax for a week."

"When do you return?" Jeff asked.

"On the first as the first day of my internship is the second."

"That's right, I remember Thad mentioning that. Blaine you start working as well then, don't you?"

"I do. And I don't remember if we confirmed a date, but Sunday brunch is back on again after that first week we're home."

"I'm pretty sure you did, but I'll make sure to spread the word since you two are leaving. Do you know where Wes and Hailey are going for their honeymoon?"

"You know, that's the one thing I hadn't asked him as I don't know if their plans changed after everything that happened last year."

"Speaking of honeymoons, are you excite to go to Europe Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"I am. Thank you again for making that list of places we should see Sebby."

"You are very welcome."

When it came time for dinner to start, everyone was asked to head around the estate. As they rounded the corner tables were set up under a clear tent draped with white lights and chandeliers hanging beneath. "This is gorgeous." Rachel said as they headed towards their table.

"Tell me about it." Quinn said. "I knew Hailey had impeccable taste, but this is just…breathtaking. And that's saying a lot considering how beautiful the other weddings we've been to have been."

"Exactly. She certainly set the bar high."

"Relax Rachel." Quinn said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you go comparing all the wedding's to what you have planned you're going to get more overwhelmed than you already are."

"Quinn is right." Santana said. "We've seen what you have planned and you have nothing to worry about. Your wedding is going to be just as beautiful. Each of the one's we've been to have matched the couple getting married perfectly. So relax as Quinn said."

"Where's the head table?" Brittany asked as they were all about to sit.

"They're the three smaller tables in the middle." Thad said as he sat down. "Wes and Hailey didn't want that big table so they had three smaller tables put in the middle so they were surrounded by their guests. If you notice, all of the bridal party is actually sitting with their significant others. Hailey felt it was wrong for all the couples to be separated. So, it's her way of sharing the love that she and Wes are celebrating with everyone."

"That's actually a really cool idea." Quinn said.

"She got the idea from one of her friends who did the same thing. She said that way they felt as though they weren't being stared at while they ate."

After the bridal party was introduce and took their seats, Nick noticed Mrs. Anderson walk over to where Blaine and Sebastian were sitting and hand them something. "Do any of you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Beat asked.

"Mrs. A just went and gave something to Blaine and Seb."

"Don't know." Jeff said. "But I know Mr. A headed back to the Inn earlier to get something they left in their room. Thad?"

"Don't ask me, I'm as confused as the rest of you. Now hush, Brandon's about to speak." As the words came out of Thad's mouth they all saw a look of hesitation creep to Wes's face. After being reassured by Brandon that he wasn't going to say anything to embarrass him too badly, Wes relaxed a bit and Brandon began. From the first time they'd all met Brandon, he'd clearly grown up. He gave a speech that was not only heartwarming, but managed to get some playful jabs in on the happy couple as well. Jabs that Hailey and Wes couldn't help but laugh at.

Once her maid of honor gave her speech, she passed the microphone onto Stephanie who had a few words to say as well. While they didn't spend a lot of time together during their early teens, it didn't mean that they didn't have a close relationship. And ever since Stephanie had made the move to New York for college the rest of them had gotten to know her as well. When Stephanie then handed the microphone over to Blaine, Wes and Hailey looked a bit confused, as did their friends who were sitting nearby. "Guys?" Trent said softly and they all shrugged their shoulders.

Blaine started out by talking about how Wes was very much like another big brother to him and helped him quite a bit during a rough time in his life. While he spoke, Sebastian took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze when Blaine's voice cracked slightly. He then began to explain their extended little family to everyone else and all the guys smiled. Wes and Hailey had been together long enough that anyone that was close to them knew all about Wes's bond with his Warbler brothers. "Well, Wes always tried to retain order as we could get a bit rambunctious at times. Isn't that right guys?" And they all chimed-in in agreement. "So, we thought it was only fitting to give Hailey a little gift to help out should Wes try to maintain the same sort of order in their household. Bas?" Sebastian then got up from his seat and walked over to Hailey and handed her a box that was wrapped in navy and red striped paper. "If you could, open it now."

"That's why we couldn't get our hands on it!" Thad said. "Those two had the same damn idea!"

"Wait who's we?" Nick asked. "Jeff and I tried to do the same thing."

"Me and David."

"Shush!" Santana said. "Hailey's almost done."

Once Hailey lifted the lid on the wooden box she laughed loudly as Wes leaned his head back. When he straightened up again he had a huge smile on his face. "Now, all you have to do is give that a solid whack and the conversation is over or you need to get a word in should he go on one of his tangents we all are so familiar with."

"This will most definitely come in hand, thank you." Hailey said as she took the gavel out of the satin lined box.

"If you look Wes, it's the original one. All of your initials are on it." Blaine said. "The box is just something special. Last thing we'd want is something happening to it."

"Thank you." Wes said before taking the gavel from Hailey and looking it over as Blaine mentioned.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Once the reception kicked into full gear, it didn't take long till Blaine and Sebastian were surrounded by the guys. "How in the hell did you two get your hands on that?" Thad asked.

"What can I say, the headmaster still loves us." Blaine replied. "When Bas and I went home prior to what would've been the wedding last year, we stopped by Dalton. The headmaster happened to be in the office when we walked in and basically told us we had free reign. While other Warbler groups have come close, we're the only National Champions and he hasn't forgotten any of us."

"That still doesn't say how you got your hands on the original gavel." David said.

"You cut B off before he finished." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. "Please continue."

"Thank you Bas. Well, when we made our way into the Warbler common room, there it sat in a glass enclosed case."

"It was in a case?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Once Brandon graduated, there wasn't any more room to engrave initials, so they ordered a new one with a slightly longer handle and started it off, with Wes, David, and Thad's initials."

"So, Wes's were the first initials?" Jeff said.

"Correct. Then Bas got the brilliant idea of asking for it since Wes was getting married and it would be the perfect gift."

"He was hesitant, but B convinced him how much it meant to Wes and how it signified…"

"We get it." Thad said. "So now there isn't one in the case anymore."

"That is where you're wrong. The headmaster had a replica made to keep in the common room and had the original one sent to us." Blaine told them.

"Are you sure it's the original and not the replica?" Trent asked.

"It's the original as there is a bit of wear from being held and used. That is most definitely the gavel Wes wielded with authority."

"The case looked like it had engraving on it." Dave said.

"It does. It has the Dalton logo on it as well as the Warbler logo. Plus one of Wes's favorite quotes out of the Dalton history book in regards to the Warblers." Sebastian said. "I'm sure Hailey will gladly let you all see it. While we gave it to Hailey, it's definitely a gift for both of them."

When it came time for the bouquet toss all of the girls were still sitting down. "Don't tell us you girls aren't taking part?" Hunter said as a bunch of the guys walked up to them.

"We're not." Rachel said. "Britt and I are each getting married soon and well, I don't know why Santana and Quinn aren't taking part."

"Oh, they're taking part." Hailey said as she walked up to them. "As are the two of you. You're not married yet so you're still classified as single."

"I wouldn't mess with her girls; she now wields the gavel of power." Wes said. "Plus, you girls need to show the others how it's really done."

"Ladies?" Quinn said. "I'm game if you are."

"What the hell!" Santana said as she got up from her seat. "Let's do this!" She then finished her glass of champagne before walking over to Nick and giving him one heck of a kiss before heading towards the dance floor followed by the rest of the girls.

"What's with the smirk?" Blaine asked Nick as they guys headed that way as well, curious to see if one of their girls was going to walk away with the bouquet.

"Nothing."

"You are so smitten."

"Same could be said for you."

"Not going to deny that. Just let Bas and I know when you need us."

"Will do."

As the girls took the floor, they all started to give Dave a hard time since most of the bridesmaids were on the floor. "If Steph catches that you better run." Flint said with a laugh.

"I'll be ready."

"Anyone else notice the girls are all in front considering how they weren't going to do it?" Hunter said. "I think they all objected too much."

"Agreed." Jeff said. "Look at them all, they've got their game faces on."

"Are we going to take bets again?" Beat asked. "Think, Hailey caught the one at Flint's wedding and Britt caught the one at James's. I say the odds are in favor of one of our girls catching it."

"If you're taking bets, my money is on Santana." Brooke said as she and Nicole walked up to the group. "With Britt and Rachel getting married they won't try as hard. And well, Quinn is currently single. So, Santana."

"What about Steph?" Trent asked.

"I think she's afraid of what Wes might do to Dave if she catches it." Nicole said. "It took a bit for Wes to recover. It wasn't so much that they're together, but how he found out."

"What, seeing Dave walking shirtless out of his sister's bedroom was a bit much?" Thad said with a laugh.

"Shirtless and only wearing boxers, but yea." Brooke said. "Hailey filled us in on everything. It took so much for her not to laugh at what was going on. I mean, it's not like they're kids anymore."

"True, but she will always be his little sister." Hunter said.

Soon the music began and Hailey began bobbing around with the toss bouquet in her hand. They all watched and waited, but soon they saw Wes give her a wink and she tossed it over her head. When it came towards them, Quinn gave Santana a shove out in front and Rachel, Brittany, and Stephanie basically blocked the other girls so that no one could get in her way. Hailey turned around just in time to see the bouquet land in Santana's hands. Santana began to giggle as the rest of the girls cheered and those around them walked away. "While that's supposed to mean she's the next to get married, we'll give you a bit of leeway." David said as he put his arm around Nick. "But not too much."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nick replied as the girls returned. "Nicely done."

"Thank you, though I'd like to thank my girls for helping me succeed." Santana said before giving Nick another kiss. "Gonna make us perfect tonight?"

"I'll see what I can do, but my competition might be a bit tougher." Nick then gave her a kiss before most of the guys headed off.

"You planned on going after that bouquet all along, didn't you?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine walked up beside her.

"Maybe, aren't you joining them?"

"Ladies undergarments aren't our thing." Sebastian said with a wink. "Plus, with my cat-like reflexes they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Modest as always, huh Seb?"

"But of course."

"How do you put up with him Blaine?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?"

"You've had it with Nicky, not me."

"Well, I put up with him the same way Nick does with you. And I mean that in the best way possible."

"Oh, I know that as there really isn't a mean bone in your body. What do you think the chances are of Wes aiming for Nicky?"

"Strong." James said. "He told us earlier if you caught the bouquet, Nick would be his intended target. And you know the other guys will do to him what the girls did for you. No one is going to best the Warblers."

Much as James had predicted, the guys made it so Nick walked away with the garter. "Are you going to let Nick put it on you?" Blaine asked as the guys headed towards them.

"Are you?" Nick asked as he twirled the garter around his finger.

"Should I ladies?"

"Of course, it's Nick and not some random dude. Heck, if it was any of the guys I'd let them." Quinn said.

"Quinn's right, it's Nick, it would be silly not to let him." Rachel said.

"Britt?" Santana turned but found Brittany sitting on Jeff's lap kissing him.

"I think it's safe to presume Britt would agree with the others." Thad said. "So go head out on that dance floor and let Nick slide it up your leg, just don't do anything else while you're down there Nick." The rest of them began to laugh as Nick looked at Thad wide-eyed and Santana actually started to blush a bit. After giving each other a look, they headed back onto the dance floor to meet Hailey and Wes.

"He's going to kick your ass the first chance he gets." Hunter told him.

"At least none of the parents were around." Dave said.

"True, but he's still going to do it."

Once the evening began to wind down, Hailey was dancing with Blaine when the photographer came up to her wanting to get some last pictures of her and Wes. "While I don't want to leave you, it looks as though I'm leaving you in capable hands." Hailey said to him before kissing him on the cheek. "Take good care of him Seb."

"It's one of my specialties." Sebastian said as he took Blaine's hand. After Hailey walked away, the music changed and another slow song came on. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love too." Closing the night out dancing together was just what each of them needed. "They're both absolutely beaming today."

"Do you really blame them?" Sebastian replied as Blaine leaned his head against him. "They should've been mister and misses last year. But considering the locale, I can see why they waited. Plus as they both said, it's not as though anything was going to change in a year."

"Very true. Oh, and I think we're going shopping shortly after we come home from vacation."

"I figured as much considering the conversation the three of us had." Sebastian then pointed over to where Nick and Santana were dancing. "They're in their own little world. Makes me laugh thinking how people reacted when they first got together."

"You mean that they thought Nick was using her. I still don't get that as no one convinces Santana to do anything she doesn't want to do. After all these years they really do look foolish."

"They looked foolish then." Sebastian said. "Considering you're Rachel's man of honor, have you seen the guest list?"

"Not since all the RSVPs came back, why?"

"Curious."

"You're wondering just how many from McKinley will be coming."

"I am, but we can talk about that later. I'd much rather talk about us right now."

"What would you like to talk about Bas?"

"How I can't wait for us to get away from everything."

"I feel the same way. Monday morning the alarm going off will be a pleasant thing to hear. Then once we arrive I can't wait to dive right into the water."

"So you're usual routine."

"This time I'm going to try and beat you into the water."

"Good luck with that killer. You know I'll strip right out of my clothes the instant we're in the house. But I'm all for any persuasive tactics you might think of to distract me." When Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows, Blaine smiled. Even after all this time, Sebastian could still turn a relatively innocent conversation perverse.

"We'll need to talk about that later."

"Why later?"

"That would be because he doesn't want us hearing whatever you two were talking about." Gregory said as they walked up to them. "I'm sure it's safer that way."

"It probably is." Sebastian said. "Are you two leaving us already?"

"We are." Carolyn said. "But we couldn't call it a night without saying goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight versus good-bye must mean you're attending brunch tomorrow." Blaine said.

"We are. Wes's parents insisted. The rest of the parents will be staying as well."

"Sounds good. And thank you once again for getting that gift from our room Dad."

"It was my pleasure." Gregory replied. "I'm pretty sure Wes is beyond grateful and Hailey's going to tease him relentlessly."

"She will." Blaine then gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"We will see you then." Carolyn replied before giving each of the boys a kiss on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late."

"We'll try not to." Sebastian replied. "Good night!"

"Good night boys!"

"I know I've said this before, but you get your adorableness from your Mom." Sebastian said before kissing Blaine's forehead as his parents walked away. "She's always going to look out for us, isn't she?"

"Yep, so you better get used to it."

When they began their walk back to the Inn they spotted Dave and Stephanie in front of them. "You two better hope Wes didn't forget anything." Sebastian called out causing them to look back.

"I personally helped Brandon pack up his room so we're safe." Stephanie said once they reached them. "All of his things are in the bridal suite. The next time I see my older brother will be tomorrow at brunch."

"Alright, we were just looking out of you both." Sebastian replied as they all continued on their way.

"Have either of you seen James or Flint?" Blaine asked.

"They headed back earlier." Dave replied. "The girls were tired, especially Brooke. So Flint asked that we all try to keep it down this evening. No frat house antics."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Blaine said. "After everything that's been going on, I'm ready to crash."

"Same here." Sebastian added. "We must be getting old."

"I thought the same thing, but we were all up early." Dave reminded them. "So we get a pass for today. Are the other guys coming for brunch tomorrow or later today depending on what time it is?"

"They are." Blaine said. "Basically anyone who traveled a decent distance got invited. By the way, was that Hailey's cousin I saw midway through the reception?"

"It was." Stephanie replied. "Wes couldn't believe he had the audacity to show up."

"What did he have to say?" Sebastian asked.

"He actually apologized to them both for his childish behavior. Said that once he calmed down, he understood why they did what they did."

"That's good. I noticed that when what I thought it was him talking with them, both sets of parents were nearby"

"They were and my parents had Flint and James nearby ready to escort him out. Thankfully they weren't needed. I was pretty sure if he did anything all of you would've helped."

"You're right. It was basically agreed upon that no one was going to mess up this day for them."

"Well, since Seb stepped up the only crisis we had was quickly resolved."

They hadn't realized how long they'd been talking till they reached the Inn. "And this is where we bid the two of you goodnight." Sebastian said.

"How'd you know?" Dave asked.

"I see that bottle of wine in your hand and I'm pretty sure you plan on enjoying it out here and not inside."

"We do as it's a gorgeous night. Night guys!"

"Night." Blaine replied before they headed in and up to bed. Once inside their room, Blaine closed the door as Sebastian collapsed on the bed. "You don't look as tired anymore Bas." Blaine said as he hung up his jacket.

"What can I say, the fresh air invigorated me."

"We were outside all day so there is a flaw in your logic." He replied as he continued to get undressed. "So you need to think of something better."

"Maybe I was conserving my energy till I had a better reason to use it." Sebastian said as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Though, we did dance quite a bit this evening."

"That we did." Blaine said as he climbed onto the bed wearing only his boxers. "We definitely enjoyed ourselves tonight as did everyone else from what I saw."

"I think you're correct." While Sebastian answered, Blaine began undoing his tie. "Want something?"

"Thought you'd be more comfortable out of all this." Blaine said as he started on the buttons on the vest. "But if you'd rather lie like this, who am I to object." Once Blaine sat back Sebastian turned to face him.

"You're a tease B."

"I am no such thing. I was only trying to help, but you didn't want the help." The angelic look on his face only riled Sebastian up more, as he knew the affect it had on him.

"Where did you get that idea? Ever think I was enjoying what you were doing."

"You have an interesting way of showing it." Once the words left Blaine's mouth, he got the reaction he wanted as Sebastian practically pounced on top of him. "We're supposed to behave Bas."

"This is one of the reasons I called you a tease B. You know exactly the affect you have on me when you undress slowly, then begin to undress me." While he spoke, Sebastian slowly lowered himself down upon Blaine. "And now you say we can't do anything."

"I never said we couldn't do anything, just that we need to behave. Take that as you may. Personally I was hoping we could pick up where we left off this morning. But that might result in us both needing to take a cold shower. Though, our ability to be quiet has gotten much better again."

"That it has, who would've ever thought we would've needed to be quiet again." Sebastian then kissed Blaine softly on the lips before getting up off of the bed. "But I don't mind. Goes to show there truly is now a time and place for everything." While Sebastian got undressed, Blaine moved the pillows around on the bed. "Getting comfortable?"

"Trying to." Blaine replied.

"What's going through your mind as I can tell you're thinking?" Sebastian asked as he got back onto the bed. "And you don't have that look on your face, so I know you're not thinking of ways to ravish me. So what gives?"

"We can talk about it later."

"B."

"Bas, we can talk about it later." Blaine replied as he curled up next to him. "Right now I don't want to talk."

"What do you want to do?"

"This." Blaine then pulled himself up enough to kiss Sebastian and it didn't take them long to pick up where they'd been earlier that morning.

Once they loaded their bags into the car, the guys gave the Inn one last look over to make sure no one had forgotten anything before heading down for brunch. When they got down there, it didn't come as much of a surprise that everyone else was already there. "Being married suits you." Blaine said as they walked up to Wes and Hailey.

"It does." Wes replied. "Thank you again for everything you guys did yesterday."

"You are very welcome. When are you guys leaving for your honeymoon?"

"This afternoon. We're going straight to the airport from here." Hailey said.

"Original plans or new ones?" Sebastian asked.

"New. We're going to Bermuda for the week. So we're going to relax as well as play some golf."

"The two of you playing golf, never." Blaine replied as he feigned shock at what she'd said. "Just remember no one expects to see a ton of vacation shots so no one will ever know if you two get out and about."

"Blaine." Hailey gasped quietly. "I would've expected that from Seb but not you."

"He's not nearly as innocent as one would think." Sebastian replied. "But you're right, that's definitely something I would say."

"Don't worry, we plan on enjoying ourselves." Wes told him. "No worries there."

"We didn't have any, just a friendly reminder." Blaine said. "And remember, practice makes perfect. That's something I hope you don't need a reminder for."

"No, we've got that cover."

"Hey, no hogging the newlywed's guys." Jeff said as they approached. "The rest of us would like to talk to them before they leave."

"Relax; they're not leaving till after brunch." Sebastian said. "You'll have plenty of time to talk to them. Come now B, let's go be polite and say hello to your parents." As they walked away Wes couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Wes said as he shook his head. "Are you all set for your ride back to the city?"

"We are." Nick replied.

"I'm pretty sure I told you this yesterday, but this place is absolutely beautiful." Santana told them. "While I understood why you were so upset last year, seeing this place truly puts things into perspective."

"Yea, I might've gone off the deep end last year. But I had my heart set on this place and luckily Wes understood. I know a wedding is about us and the commitment we were making, yet…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to us, we get it."

"Now Britt, Jeff, are you two starting to get excited?" Hailey asked as Wes slid his arm around her waist.

"A little, but we still have time." Jeff replied as Brittany nodded in agreement. "Right now, our minds are more on Rachel and Brody's wedding than ours. But once theirs is over I'm sure our minds will be mainly on ours."

"Why mainly?" Wes asked.

"Come now, you know exactly why." Jeff said. "Just as I know you're probably thinking about it already."

"Have they picked their best men yet?"

"Cooper and Hunter."

"Not surprising." Santana replied. "If anyone thought differently they would've been delusional. I mean, don't take this personally Jeff, but if you anyone thought you weren't going to choose Nicky as yours they would've been categorized in the same manner."

"Much like my girl choosing you."

"Speaking of Rachel and Brody, where are they?" Hailey asked.

"Last I saw they were talking with Blaine's parents." Brittany replied. "Rachel feels bad that they're having to travel back out this way so soon after just being here."

"Knowing Mrs. Anderson, she's telling her it's not a big deal." Nick said. "If her and Mr. A didn't want to come they wouldn't, but they RSVP'd knowing Wes and Hailey's wedding was just prior. Plus, it'll give them a chance to spend more time with the newest addition to the family."

"Have you seen her yet?" Wes asked.

"Jeff and I have." Brittany said. "If you want to see her, ask Blaine and Sebby as they each have pictures of her on their phones. She's adorable."

"That's not surprising." Hailey replied.

"Which part?" Santana asked.

"Both. Blaine and Seb are doting Uncles so of course they'd have pictures on their phones already. And considering Cooper and Lexi's other kids, her being adorable isn't surprising."

"Now, even though we're going to be gone, if anything crazy comes up let us know." Wes said. "For all we know Blaine and Seb are going to decide to get married shortly after they come home. It would be nice for us to be prepared."

"You don't have to worry about that." Hunter said as he, Thad, and Beat approached.

"You sound sure of that." Nick said. "Know something we don't?"

"I know that they want to actually enjoy being engaged for a bit, so there won't be an instant wedding. Cass spoke with Lexi and they haven't even talked date or details yet, so relax and enjoy. Nothing crazy is going to happen."

"Thank you for that reassurance Hunter." Hailey told him. "I don't blame them one bit. Getting engaged is a good feeling." She then kissed Wes on the cheek. "But nothing beats getting married."

"Nice save dear." Wes said with a smile and Hailey could only shake her head.

With the cars packed everyone was ready to go shortly after brunch ended, but no one was going anywhere till Wes and Hailey were on their way. Once they were gone everyone headed towards the parking lot. "Are you guys still following us back to the city?" Blaine asked his parents.

"Yes, if that's alright with you two." Gregory replied. "Just don't lose us Seb."

"I won't, but make sure you set your GPS just in case."

"I plan on it."

"Are you boys going to stop by Cooper and Lexi's first or are you going straight home?" Carolyn asked.

"We're going to swing by, but we're not staying long." Blaine replied. "We'd like to see the kids again before we leave."

"Nice to know we rank so highly." Gregory replied with a laugh.

"We just spent a good portion of the weekend with you and Mom so that's not fair. We probably would've gone straight home if Jocelyn and Braeden didn't ask us to come over."

"And we know you two can't say no to them."

"We can, but this wasn't a time where it was necessary." Sebastian replied. "We owe it to them after going MIA prior to finals. B and I had been taking the kids at least once a week so Lexi and Cooper could have some quiet prior to Gabrielle's arrival but then finals brought that to a screeching halt."

"So they're going through Uncle withdraw." Blaine told them. "Once we get back from our trip we going to try and get back to a more normal schedule."

"One last question before we head off." Carolyn said. "Now that all your friends and their families know you two got engaged, do you still want us to wait to tell the Grandparents?"

"I'd say no, but they're going to want to talk to us and doing that while we're on vacation is going to be hard."

"How about I tell them and just let them know you two are on vacation and they're going to have to wait?"

"Use your best judgment." Blaine told her. "That okay Bas?"

"Works for me, I'm sure your parents will figure out the best way to tell them. Just be sure we get to hear the full reaction after we come home."

"That can be arranged." Gregory told them. "But knowing them the way we do, they're going to be less patient than we are regarding details."

"We already plan on discussing things while we're on vacation." Blaine replied. "So, how about we get heading home so we all can get some time together there before Bas and I need to leave."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

While some might not look forward to heading back to work after being off for a little more than a week, Brittany was more than ready to. So when Jeff walked into the kitchen that morning, he was surprised to find Brittany making breakfast. "Is that just for you or are you making something for me as well?" He asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"It's for both of us silly unless you don't want any. If that's the case I'll call Nick and see if he wants to join me for breakfast."

"No need. You know I won't turn down breakfast."

"Good." Brittany replied as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. Once that was said, Jeff went about setting the table. Even though Brittany missed working the previous work, she made the most of it by getting their apartment put together. For what seemed forever, they were no longer tripping over boxes. "So you know, I'm not sure when I'm going to be home today."

"Alright, but any particular reason?" He asked as he stepped up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well, after Ethan was born things were a bit weird for awhile as her schedule was thrown so I'm assuming the same thing will happen."

"Makes sense. Just call and let me know if you're going to be crazy late." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"I can do that. Have plans been made for this weekend yet?"

"We were all thinking of heading out to Hunter's place on the island."

"Doesn't Cassie want some quiet?"

"They're not coming out. She's staying in the city from now on." Jeff replied. "Since Gwen was early they're not taking any chances even though they have over a month."

"Much like Lexi did."

"Exactly. Are you ready for how crazy the house is going to be today?"

"It shouldn't be too bad. Jocelyn and Braeden will be heading off to school shortly after I get there."

"True, but Blaine and Seb's parents are there."

"They were there after Ethan as well and everything was fine. Cooper got them all out of the house so I'm sure he'll do it again so Lexi can take of things she's put off."

"And you'll help her."

"Of course. Before I forget, don't make plans for tomorrow tonight." Brittany said as she dished up their plates. "Megan and Logan are coming over for dinner." The words no sooner left Brittany's mouth did Jeff shake his head.

"Don't even go there; he's been good for her. And unlike Dave and Wes, he talked to you before he even asked her out on a date."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I'm not still adjusting to things. Though, after the crap she had to deal with in regards to her ex, I should be thankful. Everything was simple when she was with Mitch. They were happy and then he had to go and move across the country. I mean, Dalton was a boarding school; his parents could've easily let him stay. But no, his Mom didn't want him in Ohio while they were in California. I never expected her to fall for such a jackass after the fact. Goes to show she was in a bigger funk than she let on."

"Well, you should be happy that Mitch knew her well enough that he could tell something wasn't right that day they Skyped. You know, neither of them wanted to break-up but they both knew the long distance thing wasn't going to work."

"Guess I got pulled into a lull because she was so happy. Heck, she even fooled Ally that everything was alright. If Brandon hadn't shown up that day when he did who knows what would've happened. Thankfully he called Tyler as well so it wasn't just one of them trying to deal with what was going on."

"Let's not think about that. And remember; don't talk about it either tomorrow tonight. It took her quite a while to get passed it and if we learned anything from Blaine, it never fully goes away."

"I never imagined she would've hooked up with Logan once she got to college."

"They didn't hook up, they renewed their friendship first. Don't make it dirty Jeff."

"Trust me, that was the furthest thing from my mind." Jeff said as he continued to eat. "I refuse to think of my sister that way regardless of how old she is. That is one thing Wes and I have in common."

"Don't forget Nick."

"How can I?' Jeff replied with a laugh. "As much as he laughed at Wes's reaction, he would've flipped had it had been him."

"True. If it's still weird, talk to Sebby and Hunter. I mean, I know Lexi and Cassie are older but maybe they have some insight that you don't have." The more she spoke, Jeff could only smile. It was times like this that he thought about how people would dismiss Brittany and treat her poorly. Yet if they ever took the time to truly get to know her, they would've realized there was way more to her than meets the eye.

After cleaning up from breakfast, it was time for Jeff to leave for work and since it was only a little bit earlier than she normally would leave, Brittany headed out with him. During their walk to the subway, Jeff and Brittany got a good laugh out of Blaine and Sebastian's travel updates. "No one can ever accuse them of not having fun when they travel." Jeff said as he gave Brittany's hand a squeeze. "They always make the most mundane situations entertaining."

"That's because neither of them like to be bored. Think, their antics of the years during their travels have given the rest of us a lot of fun."

"That's very true." Brittany replied as they headed down the stairs. "I think their travels were part of the reason I wanted to go to Europe for our honeymoon. I always wanted to go, but they took so many pictures and went to so many amazing things I wanted to go even more. That's not even mentioning all the stories they had to tell once they got home."

"What about their trips to Tokyo or Hong Kong?"

"I want to go there too, but I want to start with London and go from there."

"Fair enough." It was only a few moments later, when Jeff's train appeared so he gave Brittany a quick kiss before heading on his way. Once Jeff was gone, Brittany's train arrived only a few minutes later. She must've been more anxious to get to work than she thought as the ride seemed to be taking twice as long as usual. By the time she reached her stop, she was happy to see that the stairs weren't too crowded and she was able to quickly make her way up to street level. Then after walking just couple of blocks she was soon walking through the front gate of Lexi and Cooper's.

The kids must've been anticipating her arrival as she was barely through the front door and the three of them came running up to her. "Guys, at least let Britt close the door." Cooper said as he came walking down the stairs. "Morning Britt!"

"Morning Coop!" Brittany replied before greeting the kids. "Where is Lexi?" She asked as she picked up Ethan.

"Upstairs feeding Gabrielle. Jocelyn, Braeden, kitchen. Nana is waiting for you."

"Okay Daddy!" Before Brittany had a chance to blink the two of them were heading for the kitchen.

"If you're hungry Britt, feel free to eat as well. My Mom has made more than enough for an army."

"Thanks, but Jeff and I had breakfast together this morning."

"How are things going now that you two have moved? Are you all settled?"

"Things are going well and yes, we're finally settled. Last week was spent getting rid of the last of the boxes."

"Britt-Britt."

"Yes Ethan."

"I'm hungry."

"When we were upstairs you said you weren't hungry yet little man?" Cooper said as he stepped closer to them. "Is the smell of Nana's pancakes making you hungry?" Ethan nodded. "Well then, let's get you to the kitchen as well." When Cooper reached out for him, Brittany shook her head and the three of them headed for the kitchen. "You've got one more Mom."

"Morning Brittany!"

"Morning Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson."

"Are you having breakfast or is Ethan?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Ethan is." Brittany replied as she put him in his chair. "I already ate, but thank you. Where are Sebby's parents?"

"They went for a walk in the park." Cooper replied. "They should be back soon." He barely had a chance to pour himself a cup of coffee when Sebastian's parents came walking in.

"Morning Brittany." Mr. Smythe said.

"Morning Mrs. Smythe, Mr. Smythe." Once the initial greetings were made, Brittany started to talk with Sebastian's parents since it was the first time she'd seen them in awhile. From the first time she'd remembered meeting them, she'd seen how things had changed over the years. The first time they'd visited, Sebastian had spent little time with them together but in each visit subsequent visit, Sebastian spent more time with his parents together. And during the time they spoke during Wes and Hailey's wedding, he'd told her how happy his parents were for him and Blaine. For what seemed like the first time in a long time, everything seemed to be going right for Blaine as well as Sebastian.

After Cooper and Mr. Anderson left to take the kids to school, Brittany headed upstairs to check on Lexi who'd she'd yet to see since Sebastian's parents as well as Mrs. Anderson were keeping an eye on Ethan. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she spotted Lexi sitting on the couch flipping through magazines. "Morning."

"Hey! Come, join me." Lexi replied as she set the magazine on her lap. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen. Where's Gabrielle?"

"In the bassinet sleeping. Did you have fun this weekend?"

"I did. It was a beautiful wedding." Brittany said as she sat down beside her.

"Coop's parents said the same thing and that Wes and Hailey were absolutely beaming throughout it."

"They were. Whatcha doing?"

"Is Cooper still here?"

"No, he and Mr. Anderson took Jocelyn and Braeden to school. Why?"

"Because he thinks it's silly that I'm so excited about Blaine and Bas getting married."

"It's not silly, I am too. Heck, all of us are."

"Don't get me wrong, Cooper is excited, he's just not into the whole planning part of it."

"Oh I get it; Jeff had no problems helping plan ours but had no interest in hearing about anyone else's. Do Blaine and Sebby know what they want?"

"They've got a basic idea, but beyond that they're a blank slate. When they were here yesterday before going home they asked for the number of the wedding planner that did mine and Cooper's wedding. So I thought I'd try and come up some ideas to share with them once they come home."

"That's a good idea. Oh, me, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn were curious if you guys were throwing them an engagement party?"

"Why, do you girls want to throw them one?"

"We do, but we don't want to overstep our bounds. I mean, after they threw that party for me and Jeff it's the least we could do."

"Well, let me call Cassie because when I was talking to her this weekend she mentioned that Hunter and Thad were thinking of doing something for them." Lexi then leaned her head back against the couch and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I just have a ton of ideas going through my head and I don't know where to start."

"Story ideas or wedding ideas?"

"Both. Lexi replied as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Like usual, my story ideas are all written down and organized. It's the wedding stuff that isn't. I was way more organized when Cooper and I got married."

"That's because it was your wedding. Right now you're trying to find things you think Blaine and Sebby would like."

"So true. Okay, since you're here why don't we get to actual work? Cooper brought the box of mail in for you to go through. I figured it would be a good way to get back into the swing of things."

"Not going to work in the office?"

"Nope. I tried working in there the other day and ended up falling asleep because it was too quiet. Right now I need the chaos around me." Lexi then grabbed her stack of magazines and put them off to the side with her notebook and brought her laptop onto her lap. "Time to get back to work after all the craziness of the past week and a half."

While Lexi typed Brittany started to sort through all the mail that had accumulated in the last week and a half. Even after all this time, she was amazed by how many people wrote to Lexi and expected lengthy responses. When Brittany curled her lips Lexi noticed the change in her demeanor out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong Britt?"

"Know how you had that gay couple in your last book, the ones that were friends of the main couple."

"Yes."

"This lady is appalled that you would write something like that."

"Well, she's entitled to her opinions just as we're entitled to ours. Both Steve and my publisher loved the inclusion and if they felt it would've affected sales; they would've said something to me. Plus judging from book sales, it hasn't. Heck, I don't think it's even been mentioned in any of the reviews that were written." Lexi then shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you base the couple off of Blaine and Sebby?"

"What do you think?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Santana, Quinn, and I all think you did."

"What about Rachel?"

"She just started it so she's has no opinion yet."

"Yes, they are based off of Blaine and Bas. Just don't tell them that."

"I won't, but I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"I'm sure they will as well, but I'd rather they do it than anyone tells them."

"Okay. So, what do you want me to do with this lady's letter?" Brittany asked as she held it in her hand.

"Put it with the others, but put a sticky note on it so I know which one it is so I'm sure to be in a good mood when I respond."

"Got it. Also, you need to find some time to catch up on all the books that have been sent requesting autographs."

"How about we do those after lunch? Then once I'm done you can get them in the mail today."

"That works."

Late that afternoon Santana was closing down her computer for the day when there was a knock on her door. "If it isn't the very pregnant Momma? Come on in."

"Thanks." Cassie said as she walked through the door. "I thought I would see if you needed a ride."

"A ride?"

"Sorry, I assumed Brittany called you today."

"She did. Let me guess, you're heading over to Lexi and Cooper's as well?"

"I am. From what Lexi said, you girls want to throw Blaine and Seb a party."

"We plan to, why?"

"Hunter and Thad were thinking of doing the same thing."

"Oh the hell they are!" Santana stated as she put her bag on her desk with probably more force than she'd intended. "I'm sorry, I love them both, don't get me wrong. But they are not going to be the ones throwing an engagement party for Blaine and Seb."

"Please, tell me how you really feel." Cassie said with a laugh.

"Sorry." Santana replied with a smile.

"It's okay; we can talk about it more on the way over. Honestly, I don't blame you. I love Hunter but I wouldn't want him throwing an engagement party either. A birthday party, yes. Engagement, no."

"You do know he's Seb's best man, right?" Santana said as they headed out the door.

"I do, which means he can put his party planning to good use with Seb's bachelor party."

"That sort of party is right up Hunter's alley."

When they arrived at Lexi and Cooper's, Brittany met them at the door. "Welcome!" She said before stepping aside so they could come in. "Everyone is in the dining room."

"What do you mean by everyone?" Santana asked as she helped Cassie with her things.

"Well, I didn't only call you. I also called Rachel and Quinn. And since Cassie is here you know the other musketeer is here as well."

"Tasha?"

"That would be me." She said as she walked into the foyer. "Nice to see you're not wearing heels."

"At this point, it would take a major event to get those on my feet. I'm all about comfort right now." Cassie replied. "What brings you here?"

"Lexi needs you and I to help her brainstorm."

"About?"

"She'll explain." When they walked into the dining room everyone was seated, along with Carolyn and Yvonne. "The stragglers have arrived."

"Hi Aunt Cassie!" Jocelyn said from her spot next to Lexi.

"Hey sweetie. You're getting to play with the big girls today, aren't you?" Cassie said as she sat down beside her.

"Mommy said I can stay as long as I behave." Jocelyn said with a big smile.

"Where's Cooper?" Quinn asked.

"He is at Braeden's soccer practice along with the Grandpas and Ethan." Lexi replied. "This is currently a boy free zone."

"Jocelyn, are you excited about your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb getting married?" Rachel asked.

"I am. Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby said I can be their flower girl too."

"Guess there will be at least one girl in the wedding." Quinn replied causing everyone to laugh. "Come now, I can't be the only one that was thinking it."

"You weren't." Carolyn replied. "But Yvonne and I were at least here when the boys said the kids could be a part of the wedding so we didn't have to wonder long."

"Could we discuss the first matter?" Santana asked as she put her tablet on the table.

"Yes Cassie, what is this about Hunter and Thad wanting to throw our boys a party?" Rachel asked.

"Hunter and Thad are just as happy as everyone else and thought it would be appropriate to throw them one. But I'm sure once they know you girls want to throw one they'll back off. And while I understand the aversion to them throwing it, at least have them take part. They, along with the rest of the guys care as much about Blaine and Seb as you guys do."

"We can do that." Quinn replied. "Right ladies?"

"Yep." Santana replied. "So, what sort of party should it be?"

"Not to stick my nose into this, but knowing them, it should be a cocktail party and nothing more." Tasha told them. "It would suit them extremely well."

"She's right." Brittany said. "It would totally fit Blaine and Sebby. So?"

"Sounds good to me." Santana said and Quinn and Rachel agreed. "Since that's just been decided we can start a guest list and then find a venue."

"I know quite a few clubs in the city have no problems hosting things like this as long as it's not on a Thursday, Friday, or Saturday." Lexi told them. "So, check with some of the guys' favorite clubs if they do this sort of thing."

"Got it." Rachel replied. "Mrs. Anderson, Mrs. Smythe, would you guys be coming back for the party?"

"It would all depend on when it was, but don't count on us." Carolyn replied. "We already got to celebrate with our boys so the party can be for their friends."

"As Britt mentioned in regards to the guest list, it would be great thing to talk to the guys about." Santana said. "I'm sure they know more of them than we do. They'll know who not to forget."

The ladies were talking for over an hour and were so into what they were talking about they didn't hear the guys come home. "Sounds like you've got a house full Coop." Gregory said once they closed the front door.

"Tell me about it. And judging from the voices I hear, I'm pretty sure I know what they're talking about."

"Blaine and Seb have got to know the girls in their lives were going to go overboard, right?" Alexander said.

"They were, which is why I think it was one of the reasons they were so happy to get out of town." Cooper replied before glancing down at his boys. "Are you guys' hungry?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get you fed then. I have a feeling Mommy is going to be busy for a while." When Cooper poked his head into the dining room he couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight in front of him. "Evening ladies." He said before kissing Lexi on the cheek. "Having fun?"

"We are." Lexi replied. "Where are the boys?"

"Having dinner. Jocelyn, are you hungry?"

"No Daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can I get the rest of you anything?"

"We're good son, but thank you." Carolyn replied. "But, you might want to go as I'm sure our conversation doesn't interest you."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll interest me since you seem to be planning Blaine and Bas's wedding without them. Someone has to protect their interests. And as Blaine's best man it's my duty."

"We're not that bad Coop." Lexi told him.

"We'll see about that." He replied before giving her another kiss. "I'll be in the kitchen so know I'll hear whatever it is you're talking about."

"Cooper."

"Love you Mom!" Once he turned around and headed back into the kitchen he could only shake his head. "Dad, can you toss me my phone?"

"Sure." Gregory replied and quickly tossed it to him as he and Alexander sat with the boys while they ate. "Should I even ask what you need it for?"

"To show Blaine and Bas how lucky they are to be out of town." Gregory and Alexander then watched as Cooper walked to the doorway between the rooms and took a picture. "When the boys are done, you two need to see this."

With a gentle breeze blowing in from the open French doors, Sebastian was running his fingers through Blaine's damp curls. After their initial race to the pool after they arrived, it didn't take them long after their swim to start relaxing. Even in that moment, Sebastian couldn't quite remember how they'd made their way up to the bedroom. "Bas."

"Yea B."

"We should probably clean up the living room."

"Why, does the fact that it's littered with our clothes bother you?"

"A little." Blaine replied as he traced patterns on Sebastian's chest. "It must sound silly."

"Slightly since we're the only ones that are going to see them. It's not as though we have company when we're down here. It wouldn't have clothes everywhere if you weren't determined to beat me into the pool."

"I almost did."

"Almost being the key word." Sebastian replied before kissing the top of Blaine's head. "You should've done a better job of distracting me."

"Well, I clearly made up for it after the fact."

"That you did." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine's phone went off with a text message. "Did you hear that B?"

"I did. No one ever bothers us when we're down here."

"Everyone knows, right?"

"Yes." Blaine replied as he rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand. "We told everyone plus we did our normal travel chronicle. It's from Coop." Shortly after opening the message Blaine started to laugh. "It's already happening Bas."

"What?" Blaine then handed Sebastian his phone before curling back up against him. "Is that really all of them?"

"Basically. At least Coop says he's got our back and that he'll call in reinforcements if necessary."

"Seeing this B reminds me that we need to actually talk about what we want."

"I know, but I'd much rather continue celebrating. How about we talk about it over breakfast tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he ran his hand down Sebastian's side.

"That works; do you have a few ideas?" Sebastian asked as his breath hitched slightly as Blaine moved his hand over the top of his thigh towards his inner thigh.

"I do."

"Nice choice of words."

"You liked that, did you?" Blaine then

"I did. You always know what I like."

"Well then, why don't we see just how good I am?"

The younger boys were still eating when the doorbell rang, so Gregory went to get it while Cooper finished eating as well. Upon opening the door a smile crept to his face. "And who do we have here?"

"I'm Gwen." She replied as Donovan walked in carrying her.

"No, you're too big to be Gwen." She then turned her face into Donovan's shoulder. "She's gotten big."

"Tell me about it. Also don't mind the sudden turn, she's going through a bout of shyness." Donovan replied. "Is it safe to presume my wife is still here?"

"She is. She along with the rest of the ladies are currently throwing around ideas for Blaine and Seb's wedding."

"Without Blaine and Seb?"

"Yes. So please, come join the rest of us in the kitchen." When they came walking in, Braeden quickly noticed that his Grandpa wasn't alone when he returned.

"Hi Uncle Donovan."

"Hey guys."

"Hi Gwen."

"Hi."

"Do you want to see your Mommy?" Donovan asked and she nodded. So he put her down on the floor. "Where are they Coop?"

"Dining room."

"Okay sweetie, walk straight through that doorway and you'll find Mommy."

"She's adorable." Alexander told him as she headed towards the dining room, her pigtails bouncing along the way.

"Thank you. According to Cassie's parents, she is the spitting image of Cassie at that age."

"How are Hunter and Thad with her?" Gregory asked.

"As smitten as Blaine and Seb are with Jocelyn and will be with Gabrielle. That little girl means so much to both of them. Their whole tough guy exterior vanishes when she's around. But not like it's much different for Blaine and Seb when it comes to Braeden and Ethan. Those kids mean so much to them both."

The girls were all still talking when Gwen walked into the room and began to look around. "Looks like we have a visitor." Quinn said upon spotting her.

"Hey sweetie." Cassie said as her daughter grabbed ahold of her hand. "Did Daddy bring you?"

"Yes. He with Uncle Coop." As she answered Cassie carefully picked her up and sat her down next to her. "Hi Tana!"

"Hi!" Santana replied as she waved at her from across the table. "Now, before the cute distraction walked in, where were we?"

"Trying to figure out how long they're going to make us all wait." Brittany said.

"They said it wouldn't be too long." Lexi said. "But only they truly know how long we'll have to wait."

"So, have you all planned their big day without them?" Cooper said as he and Donovan walked into the room. "Because if you have, you should probably forget everything as their going to want to do this on their own."

"There is nothing wrong with gathering ideas Cooper." Rachel said. "I know I appreciated all the help I got."

"So did I." Brittany added. "We only want to help."

"Well, you can help when they ask for it."

"Way to be a buzz kill Coop." Santana said.

"I'm looking out for them. I mean, I've got Donovan here but I can always call for reinforcements."

"And who would you call?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, Hunter, Thad, Nick, Jeff…I could go on but I'm sure you get the idea."

"For your information son, most of our conversation today has been about an engagement party for the boys." Carolyn told him.

"Your Mom is right, it wasn't up until recently did the actual wedding get brought up." Yvonne said. "While the girls have brilliant ideas, we all know this needs to be what Seb and Blaine want."

"And we'll do anything to make that possible." Lexi said. "So you can relax, okay. We're going to let Blaine and Bas do this their way, but we're going to be there to help if they ask. No reinforcements will be necessary."

"Alright, but just know I'm watching you all." Cooper then pointed at all of them.

"You're silly Daddy."

"I am Jocelyn, no denying that."


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

When Santana arrived home that night she found Nick where he normally could be found when he was home, asleep on the couch. After setting her bag down, she took off her shoes before sitting down in the chair beside him. While she clearly pushed herself, Nick was spread thin by no choice of his own. Between his rotations and studying it left little time for a life, but he did everything he possibly could to make sure that their relationship didn't suffer. With the stories he'd been told and things he'd seen the last thing he wanted was to lose something so precious to him because of his career ambitions.

Santana was about to get up to get herself a glass of wine when she heard Nick speak. "Yes, it's me." She said quietly as she leaned forward. As she did so, she saw his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the light in the room. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." He replied as he stretched. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Did you eat?"

"Yea, Jeff and I went out and got something since you girls were busy." Nick replied as he sat up. "What was going on?"

"Well, the girls and I are throwing Blaine and Seb an engagement party." Santana said as she got up and sat down next to him. "So we all got together over at Lexi and Cooper's to talk about it, amongst other things."

"What other things?" Nick asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Brainstorming possible wedding ideas for them." She'd barely finished and Nick cocked his head as he looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, Cooper already got on all of us about it. And so you know, Lexi, Cassie, and Tasha were there as well as Blaine and Seb's Moms."

"Will you do me one favor?"

"That depends on what it is so I won't agree to anything until you tell me what it is."

"Try and let the two of them enjoy this, at least for a little bit."

"We're going to. But much like Rachel and Brittany needed help; Blaine and Seb are going to as well. And I'm sorry Nicky, coming to you guys for advice is not going to happen."

"We have taste."

"I know you do, but it's just…girls have dreamt of their weddings since we're little girls. It's different."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Dreamt of what you want your wedding to be like."

"I have, but it changes. But let's not talk…" Santana's words were cut off as Nick took one of her hands in his. "Nicky."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So…"

"Nicky, I'm happy so don't worry okay. That's why I don't want to talk about this. I don't need anything more than we have right now. Now, I'm not saying I haven't thought about it, because that would be a lie, but I'm happy."

"So am I. I just want you to know, you're not the only one who's thought about it. It's just…"

"I understand, honestly, I do. You don't have to say anything else to me, okay. I love you." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I was going to get a glass of wine, would you like one?"

"Yes please." Nick replied and she soon got up and headed for the kitchen. As she headed down the hall, he ran his fingers through his hair. Having Santana be as understanding as she was about what he was doing, made him truly feel sorry for some of his classmates whose relationships were falling apart because of the crazy hours. Yet, with some insight from his Dad as well as Wes, Nick knew that he had to have his priorities in place for things to work out. It was going to be the only way he'd survive becoming a doctor and still having Santana in his life.

When Sebastian awoke early the next morning he was surprised by the fact that Blaine wasn't in bed with him. Now Blaine getting up before him happened on occasion, but usual only when Sebastian slept in and this wasn't the case this day. As he sat up in bed, he was contemplating getting out and heading out onto the balcony when Blaine came walking in carrying a tray. "So much for surprising you." He said as he set the tray on the dresser.

"You still did." Sebastian replied. "I rarely expect you to be up before me. I take it that's for us?"

"It is. I thought we could enjoy a little something to eat with our coffee while watching the sunrise. I know sitting out on the balcony with your coffee is your favorite thing to do when we first get down here."

"It is." Sebastian said as he got out of bed and walked towards him. "One condition though."

"Alright."

"Lose the boxers." Blaine looked up at him and smirked before pushing them down and letting them pool around his ankles. "Much better. Now we can go enjoy what you've brought out on the balcony." Sebastian then gave Blaine a kiss before grabbing his coffee and plate and headed out onto the balcony with Blaine who'd done the same thing. "It's nice knowing we don't have to do anything, isn't it?"

"It is." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his coffee as he leaned against Sebastian. "The last week plus had been crazy. The only thing I want to do this week is enjoy our time together."

"You won't get any complaints from me in that department. Did Cooper ever get back to you?"

"He did and he was glad that we weren't shocked by what was going on. Speaking of what's going on back home, I did some rough estimates while I was waiting on coffee this morning."

"Should I even ask?"

"What do you consider small Bas?" Sebastian set his bowl of fruit down on the table and tilted his head.

"I'd say around a hundred, why?"

"With just our close friends and family, we're well over sixty."

"Really? "

"Yep. And that's not counting any of the guys we became good friends with during college. I mean, you want John, Nate, and Michael there, right as well as some of the other guys you played with?"

"Yes. Guess things won't be as small as we imagined. Does that bother you?"

"Not really as when I was writing out the list there wasn't a person I could imagine leaving off of it."

"I don't doubt that. You can show it to me later and we'll go from there." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Once we have a list compiled we can go from there, which leaves one big question."

"When?"

"I don't want to wait too long, but I don't want to rush either. I mean, shortly after we get back we have Rach's wedding and then at the end of the summer we have Jeff's and we're involved in both."

"And then we have the holidays. Not to mention we both go to work once we get home and you're going to be studying for the bar and I'll be working on my doctorate." Once Blaine finished a sigh escaped his lips, which caused Sebastian to tighten his hold around him.

"We can do this B, don't worry. Remember, this is why we're hiring a wedding planner. We know we're going to be busy. Plus, judging from that picture we're going to have more help than we know what to do with. And that goes beyond the girls."

"You're right. So…" Blaine said as he placed his hands over Sebastian's. "How about January?"

"Why January?"

"Why not?"

"I was just asking a question B, don't get defensive."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Now, enlighten me."

"Well, it's after the holidays and it gives us more than enough time to plan without driving ourselves crazy."

"That's not bad rational. And January is a quiet month. February is too cliché."

"You're liking the sound of a winter wedding, aren't you?"

"I am. January it is. Plus, with it being after the holidays, finding a venue will be easier. I was thinking of some place that gives us views of the city, what do you think?"

"I like that idea." Blaine then turned his head enough so he could give Sebastian a kiss. "We're really doing this, aren't we Bas?"

"That's what these rings say killer. So if we find a place, in eight months we'll be mister and mister…" Sebastian's words trailed off as he wasn't quite sure what to say. "That's the other thing we need to talk about."

"We have time for that. I'm sure we'll come up with something we both agree with."

When Tasha walked into her office that morning she was still in a good mood from the night before. Having a night with her girls as well as the younger girls was just what she needed after as hectic as things had been for her recently. "Morning Ms. Saunders."

"Morning Kurt! How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well. You seem to be in a good mood today." He replied as he handed her a stack of messages. "Simon called and asked you call him as soon as you got in. He has some questions regarding the shoot in two weeks."

"I am in a good mood. As for Simon, I can do that. Now, I need you to do me a favor."

"What can I do for you?"

"Run down to archives and get me the last two months of the top wedding magazines."

"Wedding magazines?" Kurt then looked closer to see if he missed something.

"It's not for me, friends are getting married. I need to get an idea of what's hot and what's not."

"Your friends sound rather fashion forward."

"They are which is why I need them. And so you know, there is no rush. I only need them by end of day."

"I will get those for you as soon as I get a chance. Now, you remember I'm going to be off the second weekend in June, correct?"

"I remember. Rachel and Brody's wedding, correct?"

"That is correct."

"It's nice to see that you've made a mends with your friends after everything."

"It took time, but things are as close to normal as they can be. Rachel and I will never be as close as we were, but having her as a friend again is nice."

"And Brody?"

"He's fine with it since it makes Rachel happy."

"That's good to hear. Now, I'm going to go call Simon. And check your email as I sent you something on the way over this morning that I'd like to get to work on."

"Very well."

Once she was in her office, Kurt sat back down behind his desk. Things had certainly turned around in his life during the past few years. It seemed as though once he made peace with Blaine and Sebastian, life seemed to become less stressful. Working had gotten easier since everyone was no longer worried about what was going to happen during shoots. And once he had the intern label removed and was hired as Tasha's assistant he seemed to have finally found his niche. His new peace of mind had allowed him to mend his relationship with Rachel. As he'd told Tasha, they were friends again, but they weren't best friends. He knew that he wouldn't ever have that spot in her life again.

After everything they'd been through she just couldn't allow herself to let him get that close to her again. And Brody had made himself crystal clear where he stood in regards to their rekindled friendship. Basically if Kurt did anything to hurt Rachel, Brody was not going to sit idly by. He didn't quite understand why Rachel had let him back into her life, but as long as she was happy he wasn't going to object.

"Cooper! Cooper!" Brittany called through the house as she walked down the stairs. "Cooper!"

"Chill, I'm right here." Cooper said as he came walking out of the living room with Ethan. "What is it?"

"I'm channeling your wife here. You need to answer your dang phone. I paraphrased since Ethan is here."

"What's going on?" Cooper replied as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Your Grandparents would like to speak to you."

"Do you know what about?"

"From what your Mom told Lexi they want to speak to you about Blaine and Sebby."

"So she told them."

"She did and they have questions your Mom didn't have answers for."

"I don't have many more answers than she does."

"Lexi and I know that, but she thinks you might be able to supply insight she doesn't have."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Cooper then took Ethan's hand. "Do you want to talk to your Great-Grandparents kiddo?" Ethan just looked up at him wide-eyed. "I will take that as a yes. Are you and Lexi going to be here all day or are you running out?"

"We will be here."

"Okay, just checking. Thanks for letting me know I missed some calls Britt."

"You're welcome." Brittany then headed back up the stairs towards Lexi's office. When she walked back through the doors, Lexi was on the phone so she quietly got back to work. Considering how crazy things had been the day before, this day was more back to normal. "You look like you need a nap." Brittany said after watching Lexi yawn once more.

"I do, but I'll take one later. I'm mid chapter plus it's almost time for another feeding. You need to leave a little early today, right?"

"If that's alright, yes."

"It's more than alright." Lexi replied as she stretched. "You've gotten more done today that I thought was possible."

"That's because I didn't want to leave stuff that could've been done today for tomorrow. Otherwise I'd be behind to start the day."

"True, but you got everything sorted and mailed from the previous week. It's impressive."

"Thank you. That might stem from all the work I got done last week at home. Seeing all those boxes was driving me crazy and I just needed to get them emptied. Guess my mindset hasn't changed."

"Well, at this pace you leaving early isn't going to be an issue. Do you mind if I ask what you need to leave for?" While she spoke, Lexi picked up Gabrielle who was starting to fuss.

"Not at all. I need to stop by the florist as well as the grocery store before heading home. Megan and Logan are coming over for dinner tonight now that we're all settled."

"How's that going?"

"Fine, though Jeff's still finds it weird. He's getting better about it though. After everything that happened, he's just glad that she's happy again. Santana and I swore the guys were all going to get arrested when they went back home. Neither of us had ever seen them that angry."

"I still can't picture Jeff angry."

"Well, I saw him and still it was hard to wrap my head around. I mean, seeing Nick mad makes sense, but not Jeff."

"I know the feeling. It's like imagining Blaine angry. It doesn't seem to fit their disposition. At least Nick and Jeff didn't go home alone though."

"True, bringing Hunter and Beat with them was smart. They wanted Blaine and Sebby to come with but they had gone away with you, Cooper, and the kids."

"Hunter was a good compromise. He's got Bas's wicked tongue along with Blaine's muscle and then some."

"That's what Santana and I said as well. While Beat's big, he's really a big teddy bear." Lexi couldn't help but giggle at her description, but she was right. Beat might be one of the biggest, but he was definitely one of the sweetest as well.

Lexi and Brittany were walking down the stairs when Jocelyn and Braeden came walking through the front door with Cooper. "And where are you two going?" Cooper asked as he set the kids bags on the table.

"Britt is heading home." Lexi replied, which caused both Jocelyn and Braeden to pout.

"What's wrong guys?" Brittany asked as she knelt down so she was eye-level with them.

"Why are you leaving early?" Braeden asked.

"Jeff's sister and her boyfriend are coming over for dinner tonight. Plus I need to check on some wedding plans so your Mommy is letting me leave a little early. Why, is there something you guys needed?"

"Daddy." Jocelyn said as she looked up at Cooper. "Do you have it?"

"I do." Cooper proceeded to take an envelope out of his pocket. "This is for you." He then preceded to hand Brittany the envelope.

"Should I open it now?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." Braeden replied and the two of them looked at Brittany intently. When she looked at the envelope she saw her name written on it and it was obviously written by one of them. But judging from the purple pen she decided it must've been Jocelyn. Once she pulled the piece of paper out, Brittany smiled.

"Will you come?"

"You can bring Jeff." Jocelyn added.

"Yes, I will come. And I will talk to Jeff about it tonight, okay?"

"Okay." They both replied before giving Brittany a hug.

"You two need to let Brittany go so she can head home, okay?" Lexi said as Cooper slid his arm around her waist. The two of them proceeded to and walked over to their parents. "I'll see you tomorrow Britt."

"I'll see you guys then. Bye."

After Brittany walked out the door, Lexi looked down at her kids. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Where's Ethan?" Braeden asked.

"He's taking a nap like Gabrielle is. Now that you know, what was that about?"

"Let's go upstairs." Cooper said before giving her a kiss. "They've got lots to tell you." As they all started up the stairs, the kids started talking a mile a minute which was making it hard for Lexi to keep up. Numerous times she or Cooper had to remind them to slow down and not talk over the other. By the time they reached the family room, they quickly sat down so they could continue filling their Mom in on their day.

"Can we go over to Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby's tomorrow?" Jocelyn asked.

"It's may we." Lexi said. "That depends, why?"

"We want to make sure their invi…invitation is there when they got home."

"Invitation for what?"

"Our graduation." Braeden said which caused Lexi to glance over to Cooper who took the other envelopes out of his pocket. Each of which was address to Blaine and Sebastian.

"That's right you guys have a graduation ceremony too. Was an invitation in Brittany's envelope?"

"Yes." Jocelyn replied. "We both want her there." While it might've surprised some, it didn't surprise Lexi one bit. And from the look on Cooper's face he wasn't surprise either considering Brittany had been a part of the kids' lives almost from the beginning. "Do you think Jeff will come with her?"

"It all depends on when it is since Jeff works sweetie."

"I hope he does, I like him. He's funny."

"You like all of your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb's friends, don't you?" The kids both quickly answered with a yes. "Coop?"

"I've got all the information. It's the Tuesday after Blaine and Bas return."

"Time, since they're both starting work?"

"Six."

"Six?" The confused look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Cooper.

"I know, I thought the same thing. But I guess most of the parents can't get the morning off so it was decided they'd do it in the evening."

"Do they have class that day?"

"Yes. It will consist of rehearsal and few other things. We also have to pick up their outfits tomorrow."

"Please don't tell me they're wearing caps and gowns."

"Then I won't. And so you know, neither of them like them."

"Why is that?"

"They're ugly." Jocelyn replied. "I want one like Uncle Blaine or Uncle Sebby."

"Me too. And they don't have all the cool cords like theirs had." Braeden added.

"Coop."

"Why don't you two go get changed and well go out and do something so we won't wake up your brother and sister." Jocelyn and Braeden looked at each other before hopping off the couch. As they walked upstairs, Cooper put his arm around Lexi. "They are ugly Lex."

"Wonderful." She said with a sigh. "Considering what it costs to send the two of them to school you'd think they wouldn't be ugly."

"The other parents were saying the same thing. They feel we all should've been asked our thoughts on them. I'm sure the rest of the kids probably don't notice, but ours of course did since they got to see their Uncles all dressed up for their graduations. I mean, they looked good. Heck, they looked good when they graduated from Dalton. These outfits are just…"

"You said it, ugly. Knowing our daughter she's going to make a fuss about putting it on."

"Not Joce." Cooper said with a laugh.

"Funny."

"There is no denying she's our daughter. She's got your attitude and my knack for being dramatic. And Braeden isn't much better. What personality traits of ours they don't have, they most certainly seem to have come from Blaine and Bas. Before you even mention it, I know it's not them per say, but it's in the Anderson and Smythe genes."

"Nice to know you acknowledge that fact. Now where are you taking them?"

"Honestly, I was thinking of taking them over to Blaine and Bas's place to drop off the invitations. Then on the way home I'll drop the guys a text to let them know to be on the lookout for it once they get back."

"That sounds good since I still have a little bit to finish up and this will give me time to do so."

When Jeff came walking through the door of their apartment he was ranting to someone on the other end of the phone so he was completely oblivious to Megan and Logan sitting on the couch. "People are fucking idiots!" He said in a frustrated manner as he dropped his stuff on chair in front of him. "Britt!"

"Nice to see you too big brother." Megan said as she looked at him.

"Oh, hey guys. Where's Britt?"

"I'm right here." Brittany said as she came walking into the room with two beers. She proceeded to hand one to Jeff before handing the other one to Logan. "Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"Not now." Jeff then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. When it didn't break anytime soon, Megan cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"No you're not, but that's okay." Megan replied with a smile as Jeff and Brittany went to sit down.

"I am honestly sorry. That kiss took on a life of its own." There was something about the look in his eyes that Megan believed him.

"You're forgiven. Is it safe to assume that was work?"

"It was and I'd rather not talk about it as I mentioned to Britt. I'd much rather hear all about your trip back home to see Mom, Dad, and Carly."

"It was fun. Mom and I took Carly to get her dress for the wedding."

"That's all?" Jeff asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh, Dad grilled Logan."

"He did?"

"He did." Logan replied. "What he put me through was crazy and he knows me. When we were done your Mom apologized."

"True, but you're dating one of his little girls. And…" Jeff didn't finish as Brittany gave his hand a squeeze as she had a good idea of where his thought was going.

"It's okay Britt; I know where he was going with it." Megan said as Logan put his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer. "Dad as well as everyone else is a little more concerned about my dating choices after what happened. Heck, you should've seen what Ally put Logan through."

"You know the reason this all threw me right?" Jeff said. "It had nothing to do with me thinking you'd hurt her."

"I know. But like she said, everyone is a bit hesitant now. Hell, I was shocked when she told me what happened. I really wish you would've told me. I would've gladly gone home to kick some ass."

"I know. The rest of the guys wish we'd told them as well before we went. But it really was a last minute thing and the four of us were together."

"You've all got to believe me when I tell you I'm way more aware of what going on. I wasn't in a good place when I got into that relationship and I let it cloud my judgment. I just missed Mitch so much I needed someone to fill the void. But, can we talk about something happier?"

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"What's this that Ally was talking about?"

"What was she talking about?"

"Blaine and Seb. She said something happened between them but neither Nick nor Santana would expand on what she heard."

"When did she hear them talking?" Jeff asked.

"She stopped by their place sometime during the week before Wes's wedding. Everything's okay with them, right?"

"More than alright, they finally got engaged." The words no sooner left Jeff's mouth did Logan and Megan look at each other before looking at Jeff and Brittany. Knowing that look on his sister's face to well, Jeff reassured them that he wasn't kidding.

"If that's what it was, why wouldn't Nick and Santana tell her?"

"That would be because they hadn't shared the news with anyone else. Nick spotted their rings when we were out celebrating Blaine's birthday and then went to talk about it with them. Since they were both wearing rings he thought they might've gotten married without telling each other."

"If they weren't telling anyone, how do you know?" Logan asked.

"Jeff was holding onto Sebby's ring for Blaine so he knew it was going to happen long before anyone else. Same goes for Hunter as he held onto Blaine's ring." Brittany told him. "Everyone didn't find out till Wes's wedding, though Thad found out just before they left and Blaine and Sebby told Jeff and Nick they could tell me and Santana."

"That's really cool. So, it's cool to congratulate them?" Logan said.

"It is, but they are currently on vacation so that'll need to wait till they get back. You know they rarely return texts or calls while they're in the Caymans." Jeff replied.

"That I do know. Are they going to make an announcement?"

"Not sure, that's something that will need to be asked of them when they get home. But they did tell us if we saw people that they were close to, we could share the news. And before you ask, we know nothing else as they haven't decided on anything."

"Got it. When do they come home?"

"Sunday night." Brittany replied. "But it'll be late so don't try to talk to them till later in the day on Monday. They like to sleep in whenever they come back."

"Noted."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

By the time Quinn arrived at Rachel and Brody's, Santana and Brittany were already there. "I think this is my cue to leave." Brody said as he grabbed his phone off the table. The four girls all looked at him and laughed.

"What, you don't want to tie about two hundred little ribbons and play with tulle?" Santana asked as Rachel poured them all glasses of wine.

"Not particularly. Plus my hands are too big to deal with something that delicate."

"Nice try." Quinn said as she took a seat. "I'm sure you're more than capable of doing this."

"I have done more than my fair share, haven't I Rach?" Brody said as he sat down on the arm of the chair next to Rachel.

"He's right; he has done quite a bit."

"See, I've been good."

"You could still stay and help." Brittany told him.

"If Blaine was here, maybe, but he's not so I'm going to go out with the guys. You ladies have fun!" Brody then leaned down and gave Rachel a kiss before heading out. Once he was out the door the girls all looked at each other.

"Would he have really stayed if Blaine was here? Brittany asked as she moved onto the floor in front of the table.

"There was a better chance of it. With Blaine here there would've been more testosterone to balance out all the estrogen in the room." Rachel replied.

"Speaking of our dear Blainers, how is it he's missing out on all the fun? We could've done this once they come home." Santana asked as she grabbed a pair of scissors and a spool of ribbon. "He is the man of honor afterall."

"That he is. But, we have a lot to do." Rachel said. "And, I'm pretty sure he's busy celebrating right now."

"I still can't get over the fact that you just said that." Quinn said with a giggle.

"Said what?"

"That Blaine is celebrating. And from the look on your face it wasn't innocent. I'm pretty sure we all know what the two of them are doing down there."

"No doubt." Santana said. "I mean, we've discussed this before they're both hot so I'm sure the sex is as well. Plus the way they look at each other you just know it's true. Even after all this time they're still smitten with each other."

"Like you and Nick?" Brittany said.

"Yes, like me and Nick, and how you are with Jeff."

"Can't argue with that, because I am. And well, we all know Rachel is a happy girl."

"Britt!" Santana and Quinn both started to laugh at Rachel's reaction.

"What? It's true. Even you said sex with Brody is amazing."

"She's got you there." Quinn said.

"Speaking of the guys, how's Hunter?" Santana asked nonchalantly as she tied a ribbon.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why?" Quinn replied before taking a long sip of wine.

"You know that's not what she's talking about." Brittany said as she glanced over at Quinn.

"Excuse me?"

"Quinn, we all know you and Hunter are together so just spill." Rachel bluntly told her. "While you two think you're being all sly always arriving places with Thad, it's pretty obvious the way the two of you sneak glances at each other."

"That is unless you, Hunter, and Thad are having an illicit ménage à trois. And if you are, more power to you as they're both sexy as hell!" Santana said.

"I'm sure Nick loves that you think all his friends are so good looking." Quinn told her as she shook her head, but unable to take the smile off her face.

"Oh, he knows I think all the guys are fine. He also knows exactly how I feel about him. I can safely tell you my Nicky has nothing to worry about. I find him sexy as hell and I constantly remind him of that fact. If we're all being honest, the guys are all sexy in their own way."

"Santana's got a point." Rachel said. "All of them have that little something that makes them sexy. And it goes beyond the amazing bodies most of them have."

"Speaking of bodies, let's get back to Mr. Clarington, shall we?" Santana said as she moved onto the floor as well. "He's got a bod that rivals Brody and Mike. So perfectly toned in all the right places. He's got a dancers body without being a dancer though with the moves he's done over the years I might have to rephrase. I mean, Seb and Thad have great bodies, but you can tell their lacrosse players. And Dave and Blaine have the builds that show they primarily box. Yet Hunter is nicely balanced."

"Nice to know you've paid such close attention to him." Quinn replied.

"We all have." Brittany told her.

"Not you too."

"Me too. But remember, he was my dance partner for all those years so I was rather up close and personal with him. Now just admit it, you're with Hunter."

"Fine, I'm dating Hunter." Quinn said before grabbing the bottle and refilling her glass. "Are you all happy?"

"Very much so." Santana replied. "Now I know how you all felt about me and Nicky all those years ago. Though, we hid it better. So, why the secrecy?"

"We weren't sure how things were going to work out, so we decided to play it quiet. I thought the only people that knew were Thad and Seb. And well, since Seb knew, Blaine knew as Hunter knew we could trust the two of them. Heck, we all know Blaine and Seb can keep a secret."

"Wait, Seb knew?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. He happened to come by Hunter's place early one morning and well…yea."

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked.

"Very. He's actually quite the sweetheart beyond that tough, snarky exterior."

"That doesn't surprise me." Santana said. "He's a lot like Seb and we all know how he is with Blaine. Now, about what we were talking about earlier."

"Are you asking how it is?"

"Absolutely!"

"There are multiple reasons why I'm such a happy girl. That is definitely one of them."

"I knew it!" Santana said with a big smile.

"How long have you two been sneaking around behind all of our backs?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Six months."

"Wow!" Brittany replied. "We only figured it out a couple of months ago. Damn!"

"You two were almost as good as me and Nicky."

"What can I say; I aspire to be like you."

"Thank you." Santana replied with a smile. "You've got quite a few qualities I aspire to have as well. Hell, I'm pretty sure we've all picked up things from the others over the years. Especially you Rach, you've changed the most since high school in all the best ways."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was one."

"Now, I need to ask you something." Quinn said. "And I know it's not any of our business as it's your prerogative, but, did you invite Kurt to the wedding?"

"I did. He's a friend of mine and I wanted him there. I mean, he's more like the Kurt I used to know."

"We get that." Brittany said. "We're just worried."

"Especially now." Santana added.

"Guys, he's worked with them numerous times over the years, it'll be fine. Heck, Seb even stopped bitching about him being annoying."

"I know." Quinn said. "How much about the wedding does he know?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"What Quinn is getting at is, does Kurt know Blaine is your man of honor?" Santana said. "As we're pretty sure at one point he envisioned that as his role when you got married."

"No, he doesn't. But the fact that there has been no issues between them I don't see how it would be an issue. And he wouldn't cause a scene at my wedding of all places."

"Okay, as long as you're sure about this." Quinn said.

"I am. If I thought there was a chance of something happening, I wouldn't have invited him."

"Fair enough." Santana said. "We trust your judgment as you obviously know him better than the rest of us."

"Thank you. But I understand where the concern comes from. Blaine and Seb mean a lot to me as well as you know. Brody and I did talk about it as he was concerned as well. The fact that Blaine and Seb are both in the wedding he didn't want anything happening either. Heck my Dads asked the same thing. But you should all know, Blaine and Seb know he's going to be there and they're okay with it."

"Please tell us you sat him away from the rest of us though." Brittany said.

"Don't worry; he's far away from the head table and not near any of the guys. I know none of them like him. And I'm sure he's going to be a bit surprised when he sees my ushers."

"That would be an understatement." Santana said. "While things clearly got better, Nicky still doesn't trust him."

"Neither does Jeff."

"The same can be said for Hunter and I'm sure the rest of the guys feel the same way. He still gets his guard up at shoots when Kurt's around."

"None of that surprises me, as they all barely got along before, excluding Hunter since he wasn't around then. When everything went down with Blaine and Seb it got worse as the guys no longer had a reason to be nice to him. And well, Hunter got thrust into the fire right away. Know that I appreciate the fact that none of you got on me about being friends with him again."

"It's your choice and if you want him around that's up to you." Santana said. "But as you said, he's just a friend now. He's not as close as he used to be."

"And I doubt he ever will be and he knows that. He knows he did some things that I will never forgive."

When Beat and Dave came walking into the pub that evening, they were the last of the group to arrive. "Nice of you guys to finally join us." Nick said to them. "Pull up a seat."

"Sorry." Dave said as they sat down. "It's my fault we're late."

"Taking responsibility, that's good." Thad said. "What kept you?"

"He was picking Stephanie up at the airport." Beat replied.

"Thanks." Dave said.

"Don't mention it."

"Where was she?" Hunter asked.

"She was in LA for two days doing some recording. Now, how quick were you out of your place Brody?" Dave asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"As quickly as I could. There is ribbon and tulle everywhere. Just think of what you have to look forward to Jeff." Brody replied before tipping his glass towards Jeff.

"Tell me about it. Our guest room already has a ton of stuff in it."

"Since we have you both here, I have a question." Thad said as he looked between Jeff and Hunter. "How long did the two of you know?"

"Know what?" Hunter asked.

"You know what he's talking about." Nick said. "I'd like to know as well since we've yet to talk about it. And Jeff, don't think you're getting out of this either."

"February."

"Same here." Jeff replied.

"Wait, so you guys were able to keep your mouths shut for three months?" Thad asked.

"Considering the date of the proposal, it was almost three months exactly." Hunter told him. "Though, that's three months of having the ring in my possession. Seb had talked about it for a few months before hand. But it took him awhile to find the perfect ring. Jeff, your turn."

"Well, the topic came up when Blaine was helping me shop for Britt's ring. I spotted him looking at rings back then. But we didn't truly start talking about it till after Britt and I got engaged. So, that means all of it went down between the two of us around the same time as Seb and Hunter. The first time we truly went ring shopping was probably after they returned from their trip home for Thanksgiving." As Jeff said the last little bit, Hunter nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you guys were able to keep quiet." Beat said. "I mean, this was huge."

"It meant the world to Blaine for me to keep quiet. Think about it guys, I had the ring and even Britt didn't know. This was one secret I was not going to risk spilling and it was hard."

"Jeff's right. Seb felt the same way. He didn't want anyone knowing what he was planning. Just because the two of them had been together as long as they had, didn't mean they weren't both nervous. Hell, once they got engaged and then I saw the way Jeff was acting, I cornered him about it. It felt so good to talk to someone about what was going on."

"Sadly we couldn't talk too much since all of you were around."

"With you being Seb's best man, have you thought about his bachelor party?" Dave asked.

"I have and I've already spoken to Cooper about it as well. We've decided that since it would basically be all the same people for the most part, we're going to throw them a joint party. This way we can really go all out."

"Interesting choice." Thad said.

"Guys, we're all going to be working and depending on when they decide to get married, this will be the easiest."

"They've got a point." Nick said. "By giving them a joint party it can be basically anything. And well, it's becoming more normal. What were you guys thinking of doing?"

"Going to the Bahamas." Hunter replied.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked.

"We are. I mean, it's not like we're going to be heading to a strip club. We were thinking just a fun guys' weekend."

"That's actually not a bad idea at all." Brody said. "It fits the two of them well."

"That's what we thought as well. So, once those two set a wedding date, we'll figure out a getaway date."

"Thank you!"

"You are very welcome. We figured you and Mike are going to need to plan ahead. Plus Flint and James are going to have to make arrangements since they'll have babies at home. And even if it's only for a weekend, Cooper knows how hard that can be."

"Speaking of bachelor parties, do you know what's in store for yours next week?" Thad asked Brody.

"I have no clue and I'm afraid to ask. All I know is that plans have been run passed Seb because Luke wanted to make sure he wouldn't offend Blaine or Seb."

"It would take a lot to offend them." Nick said. "If he was worried they'd be offended by a strip club if that's on the table, he's got another thing coming."

"I essentially told him that as well but, he said one never knows and wanted to make sure. One of our buddies would be offended at the mention of going to a strip club."

"Well, he could've asked one of us as we went to a strip club during Flint's bachelor party and Blaine and Seb were fine." Beat told him.

"I mentioned that. It's just the way Luke is, he doesn't want to offend or upset anyone. And since he works in theater too, he knows there are all types of people." Brody said. "He just wants to make sure everyone has a good time."

"What was his reaction to Rachel having a man of honor?" Jeff asked.

"He said it didn't surprise him one bit considering he knows Rach pretty well. Then once he met Blaine he completely understood."

While all this was going on in New York, Blaine and Sebastian were taking a moonlit stroll on the beach. As the tide rolled over their feet, neither could believe it was already Thursday and that they were leaving in a few days. "Is it wrong that I don't want to go home anytime soon Bas?" Blaine asked as he glanced up at him.

"No, as I feel the same way. With everything that's been going on the past couple of months, I'm just finally starting to feel like myself again. I would gladly take being able to stay down here for another week at least. Sadly, that's not an option though. We both need to get back to reality."

"At least I'm not the only one that feels that way." Sebastian then gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "At least we won't have so much going on. This past year was definitely the craziest since we've been in school."

"Agreed, yet we survived. That is why I'm not thrilled to be going back. Yet, if how things were right before we left were any indication life is getting back to normal. The thought of actually being able to enjoy each other's company in the evening is quite appealing, instead of solely occupying the same room with you."

"At least we were able to block most of that out once we got into bed each night."

"That we did. It felt good having you curled up against me. You helped ground me B."

"You did the same for me Bas."

"You do realize, once I pass the bar things will be crazy for a while. I'm really going to have to be proving myself."

"I know." Blaine said as he leant his head against Sebastian's arm. "It's something we've talked about and I'm ready for it or at least as ready as I can be. I'll be sure to do what you've asked of me, to not let you get so caught up you stop making time for us."

"And please don't wait till it gets crazy."

"I won't. I know your tendencies pretty well so I can see when you're getting too engulfed in something. Heck, this time around was the first time we basically put our sex life on hold, though we did have our moments. But that was mostly because we were both so immersed in what we were doing."

"We should've given into those urges more than we had. We probably wouldn't have been so stressed before graduation."

"True, but we were stressed because these exams were a bit harder than the others we'd taken. And we knew how much was riding on them."

"That's because we're a bunch of over-achievers B."

"No denying that. But you're right; we should've given in more. It probably would've helped. Are you ready for the rest for the new sort of crazy to begin?"

"I am, but we basically know what we want so it shouldn't be too crazy. Just don't forget to make that call when we get home." Sebastian said as they turned to head up the steps back to the house.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Once they walked through the gate, Sebastian locked it back up again before they continued. "I was thinking we crack open another bottle and lounge poolside. What do you think?"

"Works for me." Blaine then turned and kissed him on the cheek. "You go get it and I'll be out here waiting."

"What, you don't want to come with?"

"Nope, as it won't take you long." Sebastian then ruffled Blaine's hair with his fingers before walking into the house. Once he was inside, Blaine took off his shirt and dove into the pool. It was such a gorgeous night he almost ran out into the ocean during their walk but decided against it. When Sebastian came walking out, he could only smile as at that moment, Blaine had tossed his swim trunks onto the deck.

"I thought we were lounging."

"I felt like taking a quick dip, want to join me?"

"If I join you, it won't be quick." Sebastian said as he set the bottle and glasses down.

"Is that a problem, because last I checked, we don't have anywhere to go?" Given the way Blaine was floating in the pool he didn't even realize that as he spoke, Sebastian was getting undressed till he heard the splash. With no lights on, only the moonlight casting a soft glow, Blaine wasn't sure where Sebastian was till he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "Nice of you to join me." Blaine said as he tried to turn, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Sebastian replied softly in Blaine's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth.

"Not really. Let me turn around Bas." Considering what he was doing, all Blaine got in return was a muffled response. Then once Blaine stopped trying to turn around, Sebastian began to place light kisses down Blaine's neck. "There are people on the beach Bas."

"It hasn't stopped us before." He replied between kisses. "It's dark B, they'll never know unless we let them know." When Blaine tensed up slightly in his arms, Sebastian loosened his hold and turned Blaine around. "What is it?" Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and gazed up at him.

"What if I told you I don't want to be quiet this evening? Or that what I want to do can't be done in the pool."

"I say let's get our asses inside and close up the house."

"You're okay with that?"

"Certainly. What we can do in the pool is rather limited and if you have something you want to do or try, then I'm game. You know you never have to worry about telling me something like that B. But it's cute that you still get shy once in awhile."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Hey, remember. I'm the one who found your whole bashful school boy look hot. So when you get shy in situations like this you can only imagine the affect you have on me."

"I don't need to imagine it Bas, I can feel it." Blaine said as he brought his legs up and wrapped them around Sebastian's waist, and brought him tightly against him. The low growl that came from Sebastian at the contact brought a smirk to Blaine's face. "As I was saying." There was just enough light from the moon that Sebastian could see Blaine's face clearly and the look was anything but innocent. "What do you say we take this inside?"

"Sounds….good." Sebastian replied as they headed towards the ladder. "Sadly, you're going to have to let go B."

"And here I thought you were talented."

"Oh, I am and you know it. But getting both of us up the ladder, not going to happen." Blaine then leaned in and kissed him before releasing his hold on him. "Thank you." As Sebastian pulled himself out of the pool he looked back into the water at Blaine who was floating. "Thought you wanted to take things inside."

"Just enjoying the view while I can."

"Well, why don't you get that sweet ass of yours out of the water. I promise you, the view is better the closer you are."

"Is that so?"

"It is. I can also remind you of just how talented I am."

"How could one possibly say no to an invitation like that?" Blaine said before dipping his head back into the water.

"They can't. Now come on." As Blaine headed towards the pool's edge, Sebastian went and grabbed towels for them both. Once Blaine was out, he wrapped one around him and pulled him close. "Do you want me to bring the wine with us or put it away?"

"Bring it with." Blaine replied. With that Sebastian let go of him grabbed the bottle and the glasses.

"Where to?"

"Our bedroom." Sebastian smiled and headed inside as Blaine wrapped his towel around him. After that was done Blaine headed in as well, closing the doors in the process. Since they rarely closed the house up this way when they were there, he made sure that the fans were running so that it didn't get stuff overnight. Once he made his way into their bedroom, the French doors leading out onto the balcony were closed and Sebastian was lying in bed with a glass of wine in hand. "You made yourself comfortable."

"It's easy to do when you only have to hang up a towel." Sebastian replied before leaning over to the nightstand to grab Blaine's glass. "For you." He said after Blaine hung his towel up. Blaine gladly took it from him before getting into bed with Sebastian. "Anything in particular you had in mind or did you solely not want to be quiet?" Sebastian asked as Blaine leaned against the crook of his arm as he was sitting up in bed.

"I've got something in mind, but I also didn't want to be quiet."

"Something we've done before or are you getting creative on me once again?"

"What would you say to a little bit of both?"

"When do we start."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

After walking through the door of their apartment late Sunday night, the only thing on either Blaine or Sebastian's mind was getting into bed. While they didn't regret taking a late flight as it allowed them to enjoy their last day, the problem came that they were up early to enjoy one last sunrise on their balcony. "We can unpack tomorrow, right B." Sebastian said as he set their suitcase down at the end of the hall.

"Absolutely, there is only a couple of things I want to do before going to bed."

"Am I on that list?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Depends." Blaine replied with a laugh before walking further into their living room. "Have you been good?"

"That all depends on your definition of good and in what the circumstances were in said moment." Sebastian replied as he followed Blaine into the living room. After sitting down next to Blaine, Sebastian leaned over. "Is that it?"

"Yep. Exactly where Cooper said they left them. For munchkins their writing is getting better." As he answered, Blaine handed Sebastian his envelope."

"They know they could've given us one, right?"

"I'm sure they do, but since Coop said they gave one to Britt I'm assuming they each got to address so many. Mine's clearly from Braeden though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, as Joce has that bubbly girl writing already. And well, she addressed yours as it reads, "To Uncle Sebby", mine simply reads, "To Uncle Blaine", in non-bubbly writing."

"You're so observant." Sebastian said with a laugh as they both opened their envelopes. "Well, I guess we know what we're doing on Tuesday night."

"That we do. Coop said the kids are a bit bummed though. Said the caps and gowns the kids are wearing are ugly."

"I still can't get over the fact that they're wearing them. I didn't wear one when I graduated from kindergarten.

"Neither did I. Things have obviously changed Bas. And the kids are upset, especially Jocelyn who wants to wear a cap and gown like the ones we wore."

"I don't blame her, we made those look good."

"Well, yea." Blaine said with a smile. "But she also liked the hoods and the cords we got to wear."

"Knowing Lexi, she'll come up with something to make the kids happy. Now, what do you say we take this somewhere more private?"

"We're at home Bas, it is private."

"True. Then, let's head to our bedroom so we don't have to worry about moving after what I have in mind."

"After everything we did this week, you still want more?"

"When it comes to you B, I'm always going to want more."

"That's nice to know. And for your information Bas, I feel the same way."

Considering their late arrival back into town and not going to bed right away, it didn't come as much of a surprise to either of them that they slept in. When Sebastian finally opened his eyes and looked over at the clock he couldn't believe the time, yet it didn't spur him to move. They had no plans for the day as most of their friends were still out on the island enjoying the holiday weekend. Since they'd only arrived home, it was exactly the sort of day they both needed before everything began.

When Sebastian looked to his right he saw Blaine was still sleeping. But judging for the way he was starting to stir, Sebastian knew it wasn't going to be long till he woke up. So he decided to get out of bed and get coffee started as well as see what they could do for breakfast. The one thing he did know he and Blaine would be doing that day would be going to the store since things were pretty bare between finals and them going on vacation.

While waiting on the coffee to brew he was a bit startled when the doorbell rang. With most of their friends gone and Lexi and Cooper having a new baby at home, he couldn't help wonder who it could be. Thankfully, he'd put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt after getting up so he headed for the door. Upon opening it he was greeted by not only Walter but one of the other doormen. "Morning." Sebastian said as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Good morning Mr. Smythe, welcome back." Walter said as he and the other doorman brought a cart filled with the multiple baskets into the foyer.

"What are all of these?"

"They arrived for you and Mr. Anderson this morning. We were about to bring the first two up when the others arrived. Would you like us to leave them here or bring them in further?"

"You can leave them here; I'll take care of them as Mr. Anderson is still sleeping after our late return last night."

"Very well." Walter replied as they began to unload the cart into the foyer. Sebastian wanted to tip them, but considering he'd only gotten up he didn't have his wallet handy. He'd just asked them to wait a moment when a sleepy eyed Blaine came walking down the hallway. "Morning Mr. Anderson."

"Morning Walter. Bas?"

"I don't know yet."

"Have you?"

"No." Blaine then pulled his wallet out of his pocket to tip Walter and the other doorman.

"You really don't have to Mr. Anderson, it's part of our job."

"But we want to. Thank you for bringing them up." A few more brief words were said before Walter and the other doorman left. "Bas?" As Blaine spoke Sebastian had pulled a card out of one of the baskets.

"Well, this one is from your Dad's parents congratulating us on our engagement. Why don't we bring them into the dining room and then we can find out who the rest of them are from."

"Sounds good." Blaine replied as he grabbed two of the baskets. "Please tell me that's coffee I'm smelling."

"It is." Sebastian replied as he grabbed two as well. "It should be finished as it was almost done when the doorbell rang." Once they got all of the baskets into the dining room, they headed for the kitchen for their coffee. "There isn't much of an option for breakfast B."

"Not surprising. I was thinking we'd grab breakfast before we go grocery shopping. Then once we get back we can make some of those calls we talked about."

"Are we doing all the shopping or only the basics?"

"Probably a little more than just the basics. But I figured we'd use the service Lexi uses for everything. I really don't want to carry all of it home. It's warm out, plus a holiday, so it's going to be crazy out."

"That works." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Shower before or after?"

"I'm thinking after or we'll never leave."

"True. What about the baskets, should we see who the rest of them are from?"

"Yes." Blaine replied and soon they walked back into the dining room with their coffee. Not surprisingly one of the other baskets was from Blaine's other set of grandparents. The remaining baskets came from some of Blaine's Aunts and Uncles, as well as Sebastian's Aunt and Uncle. "Just one more left Bas." When Blaine pulled the card out, he immediately handed it to Sebastian. "Wonder who told, Hunter or Cassie?"

"Don't know, but damn the Claringtons have excellent taste in wine. Wow!" Sebastian said as he looked at some of the bottles. "Guess we won't have to stock the wine rack anytime soon." Their fondness for a good bottle of wine was certainly known as each of the baskets contained at least two bottles amongst the other goodies they contained. "Do you want to write the notes or should I?"

"Let's split them." Blaine replied.

"That works. Now, let's get a move on, I'm hungry."

By the time they came walking back into their building after going shopping there was a sense of relief for both of them now that they had food back in their home. On their way to the story, they made a pit stop at a stationary store as they realized they had nothing at home to write their thank notes on. "You know Bas, us writing thank you notes without being told shows our parents did something right." Blaine said as they began to unload all the groceries they'd bought.

"No doubt. Hell, I know Lexi will say something to us so the fact that we can honestly tell her we're on top of it will be impressive. Did you expect anything like this B?"

"Not at all. All I was expecting was a simple congratulation."

"Same here, but I'm not going to send them back."

"Me either, that would be rude. Goes to show they all know us well though."

"Agreed. When do you want to call your grandparents?"

"After I make that call as I know both sets are going to keep us on for awhile."

"Why don't you go make that call and I'll put the rest of this stuff away."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, go." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you in the living room once I'm done." Blaine smiled up at him and headed out to the living room. He wasn't quite sure why he was nervous as he was sure he was going to do it, but well, one never knows.

Once he got comfortable on the couch Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts till he found who he was looking for. While they were in the Caymans, Blaine and Sebastian had compiled a rough guest list and realized their thoughts of a small affair were going to have to be enlarged slightly. After that was realized they both decided they were upping the number of people standing up with them. Adding one was easy, but Blaine was so torn between who he wanted they decided there would be three so each of them had two friends to get in touch with.

As the phone rang, Blaine almost hung up as he couldn't quite remember if they were back yet and the last thing he wanted was to interrupt them. "Hey Blaine."

"Hey Wes, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Not at all. We got back this morning and are just taking it easy. What's going on?"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd be one of my groomsmen."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, but if you don…"

"Blaine, stop right there, okay. I'd be honored to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Did you really have any doubts?"

"I hoped you say yes."

"Well, I did. Does this mean you and Seb actually made some decisions on vacation?"

"We did, but there is plenty of time to talk about that. You should get back to Hailey and we'll talk later."

"Alright. Remember; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"I won't. Go spend time with your wife."

"Will do. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Wes, and thanks."

"It's my honor Blaine. Bye." Blaine was just ended his call when Sebastian came and sat down beside him.

"He said he'd do it."

"That leaves you only one person to talk to."

"I will do that tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'll talk to the guys tomorrow as well." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine. "So, Grandparents?"

"Are you sure because they're going to seriously make a fuss about it?"

"B, whether we do it now or later the response is going to be the same. And right now, we actually have the time to not rush through it. So yes, I'm sure. Plus, I'm sure you're they're going to have quite a bit to say."

"When don't they?" Blaine replied with a laugh. "Do you have a preference as to which ones we call first?"

"Nope. Wait, are we Skyping or calling?"

"I was thinking of Skyping from what my Mom said in her text. It seems they want to see the rings and weren't happy with the pictures she sent them."

"The video isn't going to be much better."

"I know, but knowing them they want to actually seem them on our fingers. Silly, but it's them."

"I'm going to tell them you called them silly."

"Go ahead as I've told them that to their faces numerous times. But they embrace it and say where do Coop and I think we got our goofiness from."

"Well, they've got a point killer. You and Coop certainly can be goofy."

"So can you." Blaine replied before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Real mature B." Sebastian said with a smile as he slowly began to invade Blaine's space. "You know, there are better things you could do with that."

"Are there?"

"There are." By this point they were now lying on the couch. "Want me to show you?"

"Are you really doing this prior to us calling my Grandparents?"

"Maybe, do you think they'd notice we're a little flushed?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll behave then…for now."

By the time they'd gotten done Skyping with both sets of Grandparents Blaine and Sebastian's guts hurt for all the laughing they'd done. While Blaine's Grandparents were beyond excited about the boys getting engaged they were also thrilled with everything the two had accomplished recently. To say they were proud of them might be an understatement. And while they'd talked about a possible wedding date, they didn't say anything as they wanted to have more concrete information before officially announcing a date.

"I think it's safe to assume they're happy you're going to be an official part of the family aside for being Lexi's brother, Cooper's brother-in-law." Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"You think?" Sebastian replied with a laugh. "Seeing the way they reacted to us, I can only imagine how they were when your Mom shared the news."

"We'll have to ask my Mom about it next time we talk with her. Also, have you called the planner?"

"I have and we have an appointment with her Wednesday evening."

"Her office or is she coming to us?"

"She's coming here. She said, which Lexi told us as well, she prefers to meet with couples at their home so she can get a better sense of who they are." Sebastian told him. "And before you ask, she knows it's two guys getting married and that isn't an issue for her." When Blaine let out a deep breath Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I know you and well, I didn't want us accidentally inviting a homophobe into our home. But you can relax, it's all good. And from what I can remember from Lexi and Coop's wedding, while she seems easy going, she's really good at what she does."

"Well, if Lexi hired her you'd have to assume she's good at what she does. There is no way your sister was going to hire just anyone to help plan her wedding."

"That's very true. Do you still want her here for our meeting?"

"Not for the initial one, but after that, yes. While I know the planner will help guide us, it would be nice to have someone else we know we can count on and bounce ideas off of."

"Did your Dad give you a budget?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope. From what he told me, he and your Dad are willing to give us anything we want within reason. And they know since we're getting married in New York it's going to be a bit expensive. Also, we have to talk with Tasha."

"I know. I have a feeling her setting up those meetings for us won't be a problem." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "When do you have to be at the Youth Center tomorrow B?"

"Eight. When do you have to be at the office?"

"Same time. I'm done at five so, I was thinking I'd just meet you at the kids' school."

"That sounds good as my day ends at five as well, so I'll just bring a change of clothes with me."

"What, you're not going to look all snazzy tomorrow?"

"I'll look snazzy, but nothing compared to you. You know how stylish a polo and a pair of khaki shorts can be."

"You're right, you will look snazzy. You'll definitely be more comfortable."

"Come now Bas, wearing a shirt and tie isn't going to kill you." Blaine said with a laugh. "Do you have to wear a jacket?"

"No, but I'll probably wear a vest so I don't feel bare. All those years wearing a blazer at Dalton has residual effects."

"Tell me about it. You might not be thrilled about it, but I like the thought of seeing you in a tie each day. You really do look great dressed up Bas."

"And you're saying I don't otherwise?"

"No…you know what I mean."

"I know, which is why I was only teasing you. I know I look good in anything or nothing at all."

"So modest."

"I know. But the same can be said for you B."

"You know you don't have to sweet talk me Bas, but it's definitely appreciated." Blaine said as he glanced back at him. "What do you want to do for the rest of today now that we've got everything done?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking a bike ride, but it's crazy out so…why don't we just enjoy this last bit of quiet we have to ourselves here in our home."

"You clearly won't get any complaints from me as that sounds perfect."

Having the quiet day to themselves proved to be what they both needed as it made going to bed all the easier since they both were having to get up the next morning. When Blaine came walking into their bedroom Tuesday morning with coffee for each of them, Sebastian was just coming out of the bathroom after his shower. "I could get used to this killer." Sebastian said as he took his cup from him.

"I figured whichever one of us showers first should get coffee." Blaine replied as he sat down on their bed.

"What if we shower together?" Sebastian replied as he grabbed boxers out of the dresser.

"I'll get it as it's going to take you longer to get ready."

"That's sweet of you B, but you know you don't have to."

"I know. Knowing us, we'll just wing it. But I recommend we got back to setting the timer on the coffee pot if we're both leaving early."

"Easily done. Did Coop mention how long their graduation is supposed to take tonight?"

"Nope, but I'll give him or Lexi a call today to see if they know and then shoot you a text with all the details. Don't forget to text the guys?"

"I'll do that on the train on my way to work. I figure I should at least be able to meet up with one of them today during lunch. It would be nice if we were in the same parts of the city B, we could have lunch together."

"Agreed, but that's not quite possible. It's at least a ten minute subway ride and that's if the express is running. If not…"

"Yea, guess I'll just have to be missing you throughout the day." Sebastian said as he began buttoning his shirt.

"I'm sure you'll survive since we managed it through college."

"I know. It's just my way of saying I'm going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian his tie. "You really do look good Bas."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Thanks." Blaine replied with a small smile.

"Don't get like that B." Sebastian said as he squatted down in front of him. "I know you're looking forward to doing this, don't let what you're wearing bother you. Before you know it you'll be wearing whatever you want. You have that interview with that practice later this week, correct?"

"That's correct. One of my professors set it up for me. He feels it's the perfect situation for me and my desired field of interest."

"See, it'll be all good. Plus, you know those kids are going to love you. I know I'd have no problems talking to you."

"Thank you."

"It's true B. You have a way about you that you put people at ease so just do what you're meant to do. Trust me, once summer rolls on, you're going to be happy with what you're wearing."

"Very true."

Blaine's day ended up being way more than he expected. He was basically on the go from the moment he walked into the Youth Center. It made him thankfully that he'd gone in during his last weeks of school and gotten to know everyone as they clearly got off to a quick start. While he wasn't quite sure what to expect, the head of the Youth Center told him he be talking to more kids than he realized. And how they truly were a get a way for a lot of these kids.

By the time he got out of his shower at the end of the day and began getting dressed one of the other counselors came walking in. "So, what did you think of your first day Blaine?"

"Not quite what I imagined. I swear, I didn't have the same sort of things to talk about at that age."

"I know the feeling. Things seemed to be so much easier for us back then. I take it you're going out?"

"My niece and nephew are graduating from Kindergarten." Blaine replied as he fixed his tie. "Something else that has changed since we were kids. Well, I need to get going as I don't want to be late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then!"

When Blaine made his way down into the subway he felt a sense of relief as the train he wanted to take still hadn't arrived. While he waited he checked his phone once more and saw he had messages from Sebastian, Cooper, and Lexi, all basically asking the same thing. After a quick replay to Sebastian, Blaine waited to text Cooper and Lexi till after he boarded his train. Thankfully, it emptied out quite a bit on the previous stop as he was able to find a place to sit. Once situated he let Lexi and Cooper know he was on his way.

Blaine was about a block away from the school when he heard his name being called. With a quick glance over his shoulder he spotted Brittany and Jeff a few yards behind him. "Should I even ask what you guys are doing here?" Blaine asked once they caught up to him and they began to walk once more.

"Jocelyn and Braeden invited us." Brittany replied. "How was your first day at work?"

"Crazy, but fun."

As they walked up the steps to the school, Sebastian was standing at the top of them. "Hey."

"Hey." Once Blaine responded, Sebastian leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"Britt, why don't you come with me?" Sebastian said as he extended his hand to her.

"Okay, but why?"

"B needs to talk with Jeff."

"Okay." Brittany then turned and gave Jeff a kiss. "Don't be too long guys."

"We won't be." Blaine replied before Sebastian walked in.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Jeff asked.

"Would you be interested in being one of my groomsmen?"

"Absolutely! Who else have you included?"

"Coop's going to be my best man and I asked Wes yesterday to be a groomsmen."

"Very cool. Who's standing up for Seb?"

"Well, Hunter's his best man and he's going to talk with Thad and Nick. But, I don't know if he's had the chance yet."

"Blaine, you've got to know that asking is just a formality. Any of the guys would love to be a part of this. Yet, I know how you feel. Asking you guys to stand up with me for my wedding to Britt wasn't easy as you worry the person might not want to."

"Exactly." Blaine said with a smile as they walked inside. "You hope the people you want next to you will do it, but there is that slight fear of rejections."

"I know it well." Jeff said as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Remember, I've been there."

When they walked into the auditorium it was pretty easy to find Cooper, Lexi, along with everyone else. "Nice to see you could make it." Cooper said. "How'd your day go?"

"Well. Where are they?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Sebastian.

"They just went to take a group picture. They should be back soon." Lexi replied. "Fair warning, they can't wait to see you all. And Jeff, thanks for being such a good sport. I know you guys probably have better things to do than attend a kindergarten graduation."

"It's not a big deal, honest. I think it's sweet that they wanted us here." Jeff told her. "Plus, I know how much they mean to Britt."

"She means a lot to them." Cooper added. "Safe to say you're a part of the family Britt." Once Cooper spoke, Brittany's smile got even bigger. As Jeff slid his arm around her, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Blaine, what kept you and Jeff?"

"We just needed to talk." Blaine replied.

"About?"

"Jeff's standing up with me along with Wes."

"Excellent!" Cooper replied with quite the smirk.

"Jeff."

"Don't worry, Wes and I will keep him under control. As for you Seb, I don't know." Jeff couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Your dear fiancé is picking on my groomsmen." Sebastian replied.

"Who's standing up with you?"

"As of right now, Hunter and Thad. I still have one more person to talk to."

"He's going to say yes, so just include him." Jeff said.

"You told him B?"

"I did. You're not mad, are you?" Sebastian pondered for a moment before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Of course not. Well then, if Jeff's to be believed, include Nick on that list."

"Is there going to be anyone else?" Brittany asked.

"Nope, we both agreed no more than three total on either side."

"So that means you two talked about your wedding on vacation then." Lexi said as she adjusted Gabrielle in her arms.

"We did and we will fill you in later. But in case things get crazy, we are meeting with the planner tomorrow night."

"That's good to know." Lexi had just answered when they were all asked to take their seats. No sooner were they seated, did Ethan leave Cooper's side and walk over to Sebastian and Blaine. "Ethan."

"It's okay sis." Sebastian said as he picked him up and put him on his lap. "Ready to watch your brother and sister?" Ethan nodded. Once the kids began making their way onto the stage, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine. "They were right, those are ugly."

"Who knew color could make something so uniform look so bad?"

"When it's a hideous color. How did they put them in that when the school colors are two different shades of blue?" Sebastian had just finished when he nudged Blaine. "We've been spotted." Blaine looked back towards the stage and saw Jocelyn and Braeden both smiling. "That's more like it."

Considering it was only kindergarten the ceremony didn't take long. The cutest part of the ceremony was when they had all the kids sing. As they did, Blaine watched Brittany take ahold of Jeff's hand. "Why do I have a feeling it's not going to be long after that get married that there are going to be little Sterlings in our midst."

"Because it's pretty obvious."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

By the time the ceremony ended, it didn't take long for the kids to find them. It was pretty clear to anyone around them how happy Jocelyn and Braeden were that everyone was able to make it. "You made it!" Braeden said as he hugged Blaine who'd knelt down.

"We told you we'd be here." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around him. "Did you really think your Uncle Seb and I would miss it?"

"No. Hi Jeff!"

"Hey! You guys did really well up there."

"Thank you." Jocelyn replied. "Are you guys going to come over for dinner?" All four of them looked at Lexi and Cooper who smiled.

"While your Uncle Blaine and I would love to princess, we can't." Sebastian said as he knelt down beside her. "I've got work to do when I get home."

"But Uncle Sebby." Sebastian could see the tears welling up in her eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He glanced over at Blaine who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Joce, really, I am. What if your Uncle Blaine and I make it up to the two of you this weekend?"

"That sounds good Joce." Lexi said.

"How?"

"How does a trip to the aquarium sound?"

"Just us?"

"Yes, just me, you, Braeden, and Uncle Blaine."

"Mommy?"

"That sounds really good to me Jocelyn. What do you think Braeden?"

"Sounds fun!"

"Then we have a date this weekend for the aquarium." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me, I'd much rather be having dinner with you guys."

"Jeff, Britt?" Jocelyn said as she looked up at them. Brittany and Jeff looked over at Cooper and Lexi who looked at them and reassured them that the invitation was still open even if Blaine and Sebastian weren't able to make it.

"We'd love to." Jeff replied which made both of the kids smile.

"Well then, we better all get going." Cooper said. "But how about a picture with your Uncles before they leave?"

"Is that okay Uncle Sebby?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied as he picked her up. "I couldn't imagine leaving without getting a picture with you two." Even though Cooper only mentioned one picture, he took quite a few and none of them had a problem with it. By the time he finished the kids seemed to be feeling better about their Uncles having to leave. "So, we will see you two on Saturday?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"We'll save you a cupcake." Jocelyn said. "Mommy made them this morning and Daddy helped."

"Well then, we can't wait to have one." Blaine replied. After giving each of the kids a hug and a kiss, Blaine and Sebastian gave one to Lexi and Cooper as well. "We really are sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Lexi told him. "They'll be fine. Plus, I think they'd much rather have a day with the two of you than just having dinner."

"Now that everything is over, we won't be absent as much."

"I know, but don't stress yourselves out okay, they'll understand. Now get." Lexi said before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. As they gathered the kids, Blaine and Sebastian walked over to Brittany and Jeff.

"You two saved our butts." Sebastian said.

"We might've, but it wasn't because of you we said we'd go." Jeff told him. "Lexi mentioned dinner to Britt earlier so we'd already talked about it."

"Still, thank you."

"Don't worry about it. And Seb, Nick should be home around eight if you want to give him a call."

"Thank you!"

Considering the time, Blaine and Sebastian decided to pick something up for dinner since if they decided to cook it would be seriously late by the time they ate. "So, how much do you have to do?" Blaine asked as they got plates out of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Not too much, but enough that going over to Lexi and Coop's tonight would've made for a seriously late night."

"Got it." Blaine replied as they sat down at the table.

"How was your day?" Sebastian asked as they dished everything out.

"Not what I expected."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sebastian asked as he raised his eyebrow prior to taking a bite.

"A little bit of both."

"Want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to tell really. I'm sure it's probably more just my first day talking."

"Still B, if you want to talk, I'm here."

"You've got stuff to do Bas."

"Yes, I have stuff to do, but that doesn't mean I'm not here for you." Sebastian said as he turned his chair so he was looking more directly at Blaine. "You know me better than that B."

"I know, it's just…" Blaine sighed softly and pushed his plate towards the center of the table. "Kids shouldn't be dealing with half the crap I heard today." As he sat back, Blaine loosened the tie around his neck.

"Has it made you doubt what you want? I mean, isn't that interview for your internship and if it all works you could actually work there afterwards much like what happened with me."

"Slightly, but I don't want to change Bas. I just hate that kids have to deal with such crap."

"That's understandable. Maybe you should call Quinn, see how she dealt with it. I mean, I know your both not heading in the exact same direction, but it's still close." Sebastian replied before taking a bite, even though he wasn't nearly as hungry as he'd been earlier.

"That's not a bad idea. Could I ask you something Bas?"

"You know you can ask me anything B."

"How young were you the first time your parents sent you to a psychologist?"

"Eight, it was shortly after Lexi left to live with our Grandparents. According to my Mother at the time, I was acting out. Hmmm, I wonder why, maybe because you forced my sister out of our home because you were being a bitch."

"Bas."

"It's true B and she knows it. It was one of the things she had to accept during her treatment. She was a big cause of the dysfunction in our family. And well, my Dad just didn't know how to handle it and I was collateral damage." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine had gotten out of his seat and walked over to him. Once he did that, Sebastian pushed his chair out enough so Blaine could sit on his lap. "I'm okay B." He said as he could see the look of concern on Blaine's face.

"I know, but you can tell you still hold some resentment for everything that happened."

"I do and it will probably never fully go away. But, we're in a much better place. You know that as you've seen it with your own eyes. I mean, whoever would've pictured all of us going to family counseling all these years later."

"But you needed it."

"Not denying it B. I'm saying with as bad as things were, it really was a huge moment and some pretty nasty things were said in the beginning. But now, basically all the dirty laundry has been aired."

"Bas." The look in Blaine's eyes was all Sebastian needed to see to know what Blaine was about to say.

"No, and I probably never will. Now, would you mind cleaning up so I can go change and get to work?"

"Of course not." Blaine then leaned in and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Are you going to be in the living room or the office tonight?"

"The living room. I prefer to be comfortable. And while the office is comfortable, the living room is more so. You don't mind, do you?"

"You know I don't. Once I'm done cleaning up, I'm going to change as well. I'll see you soon." Sebastian then leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss before he got up off of his lap. Once Sebastian walked out of the kitchen Blaine sighed softly. With everything that he'd been through that day, it quickly got pushed to the side when he realized that no matter how much better things had gotten, Sebastian still hadn't been completely honest with his parents.

As he began to do the dishes after putting the leftover food away, he reminded himself not to bring up the subject again. Ever since the previous year it had become a touchy subject again for Sebastian once he was told Jean would be coming up for parole. While he'd been reassured it was just a formality and he wouldn't be going anywhere, there was a part of Sebastian that knew there was a chance he could get out.

After changing, Blaine headed back out into the living room and found Sebastian stretched out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Seeing him looking so casual, yet having his glasses on brought a smile to Blaine's face. While Sebastian was basically done with school for the most part, it seemed his favorite evening wear wasn't going to change. "I made sure you have your favorite space." Sebastian said once he spotted Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure as I could easily get comfortable on the love seat?"

"Positive." Sebastian replied. "I got some of my best studying done over the years when we sat like this. So sit that ass down before it distracts me." Blaine smiled and made himself comfortable in his usual spot and soon felt Sebastian's feet wrap around his. "What are you doing as that doesn't look like your paper?"

"Taking a break from that. Felt I should put everything we want in writing along with some of our ideas so we don't forget anything tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. Also, you should know Jeff was right. Nick said he would be honored to stand up for me and for us. That seems to be the word everyone used when asked."

"I know. One last question before you get back to work?"

"Shoot."

"How'd Thad take it?"

"He was shocked, but said the same thing. That he would be honored and once I told him who else was involved it didn't surprise him one bit." As he spoke, Sebastian watched a smile come to Blaine's face. "I feel the same way killer. It's nice knowing how happy our friends are for us."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. And Bas…" Sebastian looked directly at him. "I'm sorry about before, I never…"

"B, if anyone can talk to me about it, it's you. But that wasn't the time as we were talking about you."

"Alright." The way Blaine looked at Sebastian after he answered had Sebastian smiling as well as he went back to work. While Sebastian went through the papers before him, making tons of notes in the process, Blaine started to write down everything he and Sebastian had discussed while on vacation.

After that one morning when Blaine had put together a rough guest list, it had put quite a bit in perspective for the both of them. While they wanted a small, intimate wedding, they realized it wouldn't be quite as small as they both thought. Yet, neither of them wanted to not include anyone on their list. Plus thanks to Flint's wedding, they knew you could still have quite the guest count and still pull off an intimate wedding. It was one of the reasons they were happy with their decision to hire a wedding planner as she could make their dream a reality.

More than once during the evening, Blaine caught Sebastian glancing over at him over the top of his glasses. If anyone else saw Sebastian in these moments, they wouldn't quite believe it since he was always so well put together. But when he was at home with Blaine, comfort was his main concern. "How's it going?" Sebastian asked once he saw Blaine put his notebook down and switch over to his tablet.

"It's good. You?"

"I'm almost done actually so if you want, I can help once I'm done. That is, if you want my help?"

"Of course I'd want your help Bas, this is our wedding afterall. We're planning it together Bas."

"I know, but you seemed to be in such a little zone I wanted to make sure I was still needed."

"You'll always be needed Bas."

The next day went quite a bit better for both of the boys as they were starting to find their groove. For Sebastian, it was a bit easier since he'd basically been interning at the same firm since college had begun. Thanks to some great recommendations and stellar academic records, he, Thad, and Hunter were interning at some of the biggest firms in the city. And for Blaine, he was clearly more comfortable as he had a better idea of what to expect from his days.

Since he'd started his day earlier, Blaine started on dinner shortly after arriving home so that he and Sebastian could both have a bit of time to themselves before their meeting that evening. From what they'd both realized, it seemed as though Blaine was going to end up taking care of dinner mostly during the week since Sebastian often had things to do when he got home. Sebastian hated that it was going to seem to fall to Blaine, but Blaine didn't mind, especially once Sebastian said he'd take care of all the cooking over the weekends to balance things out.

Unlike the evening before, Sebastian only had a little bit of work to do once he got home which helped put his mind at ease. The last thing he wanted that day was to come home with a ton of work to do. Shortly after arriving home he headed straight for the kitchen to see Blaine. "Did you have a better day?" Sebastian asked after giving him a kiss.

"I did actually. How was yours?"

"Better and I've only got a little to do tonight. Are we still on for seven?"

"We are, she called and confirmed a little while ago. Why don't you go change real quick and then we can eat."

"What, am I to overdressed right now?"

"For being at home, yes." Sebastian then looked at Blaine who had on a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt and began loosening his tie.

"Any preference?"

"No, as I'm sure you'll look stunning in whatever you choose."

"Got it."

When Sebastian came walking back into the kitchen wearing something similar to what Blaine had on, Blaine was setting their plates on the table. "Good timing." He said before giving him a kiss. "Also, you should know, Lexi wants to hear all about our little meeting afterwards." Blaine told him as they sat down to eat.

"Doesn't surprise me. Hopefully we get done soon enough that we can call without disturbing her. If not, we can fill her in tomorrow." Sebastian replied before they began to eat. Throughout dinner they went over a few more details as they didn't want to be thrown when the planner got there. Thanks to Lexi, as well as Cassie, they were made aware of some of the little topics the planner might ask about. While they easily could've talked with Brittany and Rachel, they spoke with the older girls who weren't caught up in the planning of their own day.

Once they were done and the kitchen was cleaned up, Sebastian glanced at the clock and smiled. "Looks like I can get a start on my work before she gets here."

"That won't throw you?" Blaine asked as they headed for the living room.

"Nope, what I have to do tonight is different from what I was doing last night. Also, did the check from our Dads arrive?"

"Yes, Walter gave it to me when I got home so we're all covered. Though, you know we have more than enough that we could've covered it Bas."

"I know, but I also know your Dad made it clear to you as my Dad made it to me. We are not to pay for this."

"Bas."

"Yes, I know there are things we're going to be paying for, we can't deny them this B."

"True. I think they forgot that we made quite a bit while going to school."

"I know my Dad hasn't, but he feels that should be put to better use."

"My Dad said something similar actually. And Bas, I know this might not be the time to mention it, but…we really should sign a pre-nup." Sebastian turned and looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow.

"No faith in us B?"

"No, I have compete faith in us."

"Good, me too."

"It's just, your Grandparents left you that huge trust fund and…I…" When Blaine was having trouble putting his words together, Sebastian put down the folder in his hand and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay B, I get it. I can call my lawyer in the morning and have him draw something up. So you know, it'll be similar to Lexi and Cooper's."

"That's fine as their's is very fair. I just don't want anyone assuming anything Bas. And you've got to know…"

"Relax B, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I get it. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. Much like Lexi, it's not being done out of worry, it was out of the fact that when you have that sort of money it's basically standard to have one drawn up. But since we're talking about this, once we're married your name is going on this place."

"Bas."

"B, you're going to be my husband, it makes sense. If it makes you feel better we can have something put in the pre-nup that should anything ever happen the place goes back to me if that makes you feel better."

"It does. You must think I'm crazy Bas."

"I don't B, you're thinking logically and there is nothing wrong with that. If we didn't do this ourselves you know someone else would mention it to us. As you said, my Grandparents truly set me up for life so it's the smart thing to do. But it's not as though we don't already have quite a few joint assets."

"True, and I'd rather do it now than closer to the wedding."

"Same here." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine. "I love you Blaine, so much."

"I love you too Sebastian." Blaine replied as he relaxed against him. "This feels so right Bas."

"I know what you mean B." While Sebastian had the time to get some work done, he preferred sitting there holding Blaine in that moment. He knew bringing that up wasn't easy for Blaine, but he was impressed that he'd done it. As they'd agreed upon, it wasn't so much about not believing in themselves, it was just the smart thing to do. During college, they'd both made quite a bit of money modeling; the pre-nup as Blaine pointed out was essentially about protecting Sebastian's trust fund.

Considering how things had been before their vacation, Blaine and Sebastian could've easily sat that way the entire night but were quickly snapped out of their quiet by the doorbell. "Why don't you put your stuff away while I go get it?" Blaine said as Sebastian let go of him. Sebastian nodded as Blaine got up to get the door. Once he headed down the hall Sebastian gathered up the work he'd brought home and set it on the end table. It wasn't long till Blaine returned along with their planner. "Bas, you remember Tamara, correct?"

"I do. It's good to see you." Sebastian said as he extended his hand to her. "Please, have a seat." As she sat down on the loveseat, Blaine and Sebastian got comfortable on the couch.

"I must tell you, while your names sounded familiar when we spoke. It wasn't till Blaine answered the door did I put the pieces together. You're Alexis and Cooper's brothers."

"We are." Blaine replied. "That won't be a problem, will it?" He asked as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"Absolutely not. They were wonderful clients, and are wonderful people. I should've put it together sooner when Sebastian said he got my number from his sister." Both of the boys smiled as she took a few papers out as well as a few folders along with her tablet. "Now, how about we start off talking about what you expect out of me and I'll fill you in on what I expect out of both of you. Then once that's done, we can move forward if we feel this would be beneficial."

While they spoke, Sebastian and Blaine were pretty clear about what they were going to need from her and she was impressed that they weren't expecting anything crazy from her. She also told them they needed to be honest and open with her about ideas and things they want as then and only then would she be able to give them the wedding of their dreams. Once they realized that this was going to work well for all three of them, the appropriate contracts were signed, though they took a bit longer than she was used to as Sebastian took his time readying them.

"Don't take any offense to this." Blaine replied. "He just graduated from Law School."

"I don't. Personally, I wish more people would read them so closely." Shortly after Tamara spoke, Sebastian asked had a few question about a few sections of the contract which she was happy to explain and clarify for him. "Do you have any other questions Sebastian?" She asked once they finished.

"No, I'm good. It was just those areas and you more than explained it and I'm happy with your explanation." Once he spoke, Sebastian and Blaine each signed the contract. "My biggest concern was over the fact that you asked for a set wedding date when Blaine and I are still torn between two dates."

"As I said, that's mainly to stop people from starting to plan their day and not having a clue as of when they want to have it. You and Blaine both made it clear the reason you're undecided about those two dates as you wanted a bit of leeway in choosing a venue. Now, I want the two of you to tell me exactly what you envision your day being." Once they began to speak, Tamara began taking notes about what they wanted. The more they spoke; she couldn't stop the smile coming to her face as the boys had a clear vision as to what they pictured their wedding being.

"Is that possible?" Blaine asked once they finished.

"Yes, it's possible Blaine. Everything you and Sebastian want is within reason. Trust me when I tell you I've been asked to pull off some pretty crazy things over the years."

"What about what we want for a venue?" Sebastian asked. "That view is rather important to us."

"Now that you've told me what the two of you want, having two dates to work with will make it easier to get you what you want. I already have quite a few locations in mind that would suit your needs. If you're interested I can show you some pictures."

"That would be great." Blaine replied.

"Wonderful. Hopefully we can find something here that sparks both of your interests and we can go from there. Also, I can then start calling some of the venues to see if your dates are available. No need going to see a venue if your date isn't available."

"Remember, for the most part Blaine and I are only going to be available in the evenings to look at things."

"I've made that notation Sebastian. But you both said if something comes up that needs immediate attention to call Alexis."

"Correct. My sister has offered to help us anyway she can." While Sebastian answered Blaine took the table from Tamara to look at some of the venue pictures.

"Bas."

"Yea B."

"Look at this one." Blaine then handed the table to Sebastian. "It's gorgeous." Sebastian's eyes actually widened as he looked at the picture then paged over to look at a few different set ups of the same space.

"You're right, it is." He then leaned back and they flipped through a few more after giving Tamara the name of the venue that truly captured both of their attention. By the time they finished, they gave her a few more options from the one's she'd shown them.

"Do you have a favorite so far?"

"The first one Blaine pointed out to me." Sebastian replied. "From the pictures, it's truly everything Blaine and I want. But I have to ask one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Are you sure that space can be given the intimate feel Blaine and I want?"

"Absolutely."

"Since that's the case, if the dates work, we'd like to see it as soon as possible."

"I will call first thing tomorrow morning and check on those dates for you as well as the other venues. Then with those venues that fit your needs, I'll set up appointments. Also, have the two of you thought about a color scheme?" Blaine then proceeded to grab his tablet from the table and showed her exactly what the two had in mind instead of just giving some basic description since colors vary for everyone. Once he handed her the tablet, she asked if she could look through some of the other pictures they had found. "You two really have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"We have." Blaine replied. "As we know our Moms as well as Lexi would have lots of questions so we wanted to be prepared for them."

"Would you mind sending this to me in a file Blaine?" Blaine shook his head before taking the tablet back from her. "While you described what you wanted extremely well, those pictures help fill in the picture even more. Now, those numbers you both put on the contract are the best ways to reach you both, correct?"

"That would be correct." Sebastian replied. "But I can tell you, it will probably be easier to reach Blaine than me, though that's not to say I'm unreachable."

"Understood. I just need one thing." Tamara said as she began to pack her things up after receiving the file from Blaine. Nothing more was needed to be said as Blaine handed her the check the Dads had sent. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Blaine told her.

"Don't thank me yet, we've got a long way to go. But, I have no doubt we'll be able to achieve what you and Sebastian have envisioned for your day. Expect a call from me sometime tomorrow morning before nine as most of the coordinators I deal with start their days early."

"We will be expecting your call." Blaine said as they all stood. As the two of them walked her to the door, they were both smiling as meeting with Tamara truly set the wheels in motion for their big day.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Since the Youth Center was taking most of the kids to a baseball game that Friday, Blaine couldn't have been more relieved as it allowed him to run some errands that afternoon before meeting Sebastian that evening at their top venue choice. "I really don't know how to thank you for this Blaine." Rachel said as she took his keys from him as he was unable to open the door as he was carrying her gown.

"Rachel, it's not a big deal. It's not like you can keep it at your place. Plus it makes sense to keep it here since you are getting ready here."

"I need to thank you for that as well. God Blaine, you and Seb have done so much for us. I truly have no idea how we're ever going to repay you." Rachel told him as they made their way into one of the guest rooms.

"You don't have to do anything. Bas and I are more than happy to help. Now, are you the only one staying the night or are the rest of the girls staying as well?"

"I'd like them to stay, but if you and Seb don't…" Blaine put his hand up and stopped her before she could say anything more after he hung her gown up. "I know, you wouldn't have said it if you and Seb minded." Rachel said before taking a deep breath.

"Exactly. When are your Dads coming into town?"

"Next Wednesday. They'd like us all to have dinner together."

"Well, Wednesday won't work for obvious reasons." Blaine replied as they sat down on the bed in the room.

"I know, you boys are all going to be out. Was it confirmed that Mike will be back?"

"Yes, Jeff spoke with yesterday actually. For wanting to have dinner with all of us, who exactly do they want to have dinner with?"

"Obviously myself and Brody. Luke and his girlfriend, Stacy, and you and Seb."

"Did they say why?"

"Just to thank those that have helped me and Brody so much. They really hate that they haven't been able to be more hands on."

"Yet that didn't stop them from trying to be all the way from Ohio."

"That's very true." She replied with a smile. "Also, don't be surprised if they make a fuss over you and Seb. They were beyond thrilled when I told them you two got engaged. And I'm sure that's going to bring about all sorts of stories."

"I'm sure Bas and I will survive. So, are you excited? In a little more than a week you'll become Mrs. Brody Weston."

"It's pretty surreal honestly. Don't get me wrong, while I loved Finn in high school, it doesn't compare to the way I feel about Brody. Are you going to be okay considering?"

"Yes, I will be fine as will Bas."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Rach, we told you we don't mind so you can relax."

"You know the girls are uneasy about him being there."

"Santana mentioned it the other night when she and Nick came over for dinner. But, we've found a way to peacefully co-exist. Speaking of, how did Finn take the news? I mean, I know you two became friends after everything but that's got to be a bit weird for him knowing you're getting married."

"He was shocked, but he wasn't surprised if that makes sense. He's really happy for me."

"Is he coming?"

"He is. Actually, everyone from McKinley that I invited is coming."

"I'm sure some are going to be surprised seeing your bridal party."

"What, me joining up with the unholy trinity. Yea, that's rather crazy. If you mentioned it to me back then I probably would've laughed. But, I truly love all three of them now and can't imagine not having them in my life."

"Well, I know for a fact the three of them feel the same way about you." Blaine told her. "Leaving Ohio was good for so many of us for so many reasons."

"Tell me about it. I know for a fact if I did half the stuff I've done here there, people would've been lecturing me like there was no tomorrow. And saying how un-Rachel it was of me."

"I still think you should let Santana post some of those pictures from your bachelorette party." Rachel playful pushed Blaine. "What? Would seeing you sticking dollar bills into a strippers G-string have been too much?"

"I can't believe she shared some of those pictures with you and Seb."

"She felt we could appreciate them. Though, that picture with that one stripper that looked like Coop was a little offsetting." Blaine was trying, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Let's not forget the shot of you getting a lap dance. But I'm so happy you kept your tiara and veil on the entire time. Bas and I worked so hard putting that together."

"Explain to me again why you are my man of honor."

"Because you love me."

"You're right; I do, no doubt there." Rachel then leaned her head against him. "It really means the world to me Blaine that you agreed to do it."

"Why wouldn't I? But I know how you feel though, asking your close friends to stand up with you when you're getting married is a bit nerve racking."

"Speaking of getting married, have you and Seb set a date?"

"Not yet, but we've narrowed it down. We're keeping our options open till we book our venue. Speaking of, I need to get ready so I'm ready to go when Bas gets home."

"Are you guys checking out a venue tonight?"

"We are." Blaine replied as they headed down the hall towards his and Sebastian's bedroom. "Our planner is friends with a planner who actually has a wedding in a space we're considering and agreed to let us take a look while it's set up for a wedding." Once they were in the bedroom, Blaine pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it into the hamper before grabbing a shirt out of the closet.

"Care to tell me where you're going?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the bench at the bottom of their bed.

"Nope, as it's still undecided but I can tell you it's our top choice. We've seen a couple already since we met with Tamara, but we've been waiting to see this one."

"Well, for your sake as well as Seb's, I hope it's everything you saw in the pictures and that it's available when you want."

"Me too." Blaine replied as he began buttoning his shirt. "Rach, the pictures were absolutely breathtaking. It's everything Bas and I want."

"Hopefully, it lives up to the pictures. What did your planner say about the space?"

"She loves it as she's done a few events there before. And well, we know it's available for our dates otherwise we wouldn't even be looking at it. It's just a matter of Bas and I giving the go-ahead." After looking at himself in the mirror, Blaine proceeded to take his jeans off and grab a pair of black pants from the closet.

"Nice to know we're so open with each other." Rachel said with a laugh as Blaine put his pants on.

"Should I have excused myself or asked you to turn your head?" Blaine replied.

"No, we're well passed that. Heck, Seb's changed in front of me. If I think about it, I've probably seen all of you guys change at some point over the years."

They were just walking out of the bedroom when Sebastian came walking towards them. "Should I be nervous?" Sebastian asked before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you know me and Rach. We decided to get our freak on, nothing new."

"And I missed out, care for a redo? You know I love to watch." Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Seb!" While she almost shouted Sebastian's name, she gave Blaine a shove. "That's not funny guys!"

"Then why are you trying not to laugh." Sebastian bluntly told her. Rachel just looked up at him and felt a blush coming to her cheeks. "Just give me a sec to change my shirt B and we can go." Once Sebastian walked into their bedroom, Blaine slid his arm around Rachel.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Why do you two always do that?"

"Because you're adorable when you get flustered." He then kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, let's wait in the living room and then Bas and I can walk you out." Once Sebastian changed into something a bit more casual, the three of them headed on their way. After seeing Rachel off, they quickly hailed a cab and headed for their destination. "Bas, you talked to your Dad, right?"

"I did and his reaction was the same as yours. While the price is a bit steep, the fact that the ceremony space is included helps ease the pain a bit. Plus all those extras that are included. Though, they aren't really "extras" considering what we'd be paying. Not quite the small wedding we first talked about, huh?" Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"Not really, but I trust Tamara is going to give us the feel we want. And we both agreed there wasn't anyone we would leave off the list. Think, we were pretty good as our parents only had a few additions otherwise we remembered everyone."

"If this is everything the pictures showed, we're putting the deposit down, correct?"

"Yes. I brought the check with me so we're good to go if we decide this is it."

When they arrived at the hotel, Tamara was out front waiting for them. "You're early, I like that." She said as they walked up to her. "Are you excited?" Blaine and Sebastian exchanged a glance at each other before responding. "Good. I can tell you, I've been up to the space already and it looks stunning. Ready to go take a look?" Blaine and Sebastian both nodded so the three of them headed inside. On the ride up in the elevator she reminded them that the view would obviously be slightly different as they were seeing the space in June while they were planning for a January wedding. "As pretty as it's going to look today, the view you boys will have will be spectacular as you'll have that view of the city you both want."

Once they reached the thirty-sixth floor, Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Ready killer?" Blaine looked up and him and smiled as they followed Tamara down the hall. She made a quick call before being met by the hotel's coordinator. Prior to him opening the door, she asked the boys to close their eyes so they could get the full effect of the room upon the doors being opened. After their eyes were closed, the door was opened and the coordinator walked away leaving the three of them to take a look inside.

The instant they opened their eyes, Blaine and Sebastian were blown away by what they saw. If it was possible, the pictures didn't do the space justice which was hard to believe. "Bas." Blaine said softly as she led them further in.

"I know B."

It wasn't till they reached the dance floor did Tamara say anything to the two as she just watched their reactions. "What do you think?"

"It's incredible." Blaine replied while pointing something out to Sebastian.

"Good. Now you realize, this is just one of numerous set ups for the rooms. Since you both want a lounge set up for after dinner I was thinking we'd put it over by that bank of windows so people will be able to enjoy the view."

"B, are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"I am."

"This is it Tamara." Sebastian told her.

"Are you positive?"

"We are." Blaine replied.

"Alright then, I will go get the coordinator and I'll be right back." Once she headed out, Blaine and Sebastian headed over towards the windows and took in the view.

"It really is spectacular Bas." Blaine said as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Agreed. Just imagine how it'll look with the city all lit up. It'll be exactly what we wanted. Who knew we could find it so close to home."

"No kidding." Blaine said with a laugh.

Once Tamara and the hotel's coordinator returned they talked briefly about certain aspects of the room before heading for his office to finish the discussion. After they all sat down in the office, Blaine and Sebastian asked a few more questions that the coordinator was more than happy to answer. Then as he'd previously done, Sebastian gave the contract a good read while Blaine and Tamara discussed a few more details with the coordinator. Since Blaine and Sebastian had discussed what they wanted it allowed either of them to take the lead in a given situation.

The instant Sebastian signed his name to the contract; he handed Blaine the pen so he could add his signature as well. "There is only one thing we need now." The coordinator told them, to which Blaine proceeded to take his wallet out of his pocket to retrieve the check. As he filled it out, Sebastian gave his thigh a squeeze. "Most people flinch a bit more when handing me this check."

"We were prepared for it." Blaine told him.

"That's good. And while you have Tamara, who is excellent by the way, know you are more than welcome to call and ask me any questions you might have. It'll be a pleasure working with you both Mr. Anderson and Mr. Smythe."

After they left the office, they spoke with Tamara their entire way out of the hotel as they were given a rather large packet from the coordinator. Now that the space was book, she would get a start on everything else for the wedding. "I will talk to you both soon." She said as they waited for cabs to pull around.

"We'll look forward to it." Blaine told her. "Also, we will check with our parents if they've figured out how they want to word the invitations yet."

"Wonderful, the sooner they decided the sooner we can place the order with the printer."

Since the boys weren't in a hurry they let her take the first cab that pulled up. Once she was on her way, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine. "Who do we call first?"

"Parents, then Lexi and Cooper." Blaine replied just as a cab pulled up. "Where to?"

"Home." Sebastian replied. "This is the first night I don't have work to do so spending it at home with you relaxing is just what I need."

"Home then." Once they were settled they gave the cabbie the address to their building and were on their way. "Are you sure you want to stay home tonight?"

"Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking if we were up for it later to go out and grab a drink. Though, I'm content staying home as well."

"Let's play it by ear then."

While the guys were on their way home, Santana was waiting on Quinn's arrival so the girls could get started on the final bit of planning for Blaine and Sebastian's party. "Isn't she the one always making fun of you for being late Rach?" Santana said as she began to pace the living room. "I mean, come on."

"Well, we know she's not with Hunter because he's out with Jeff and Dave." Brittany told her. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's not that late."

"She's late for her." Santana replied.

"She's got a point Britt, Quinn's rarely more than ten minutes late and she's going on twenty." While Rachel spoke Santana's phone went off with a text message.

"That better be her!" Santana snarked as she picked her phone up off the table.

"Is it?" Brittany asked.

"Yea." The calm manner in which she responded helped ease the tension in the room. "She'll be here in a few minutes. There was a nasty accident right in front of her cab and the cops took statements from everyone that witnessed it."

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked.

"She is. And she's sorry for not texting sooner as things were a bit crazy."

"That's understandable."

While the girls talked, all three of their phones went off. Knowing smiles came to all of their faces since Rachel had told Santana and Brittany where Blaine and Sebastian had been going when she last saw them. "Could this mean we might actually have a date?" Santana asked.

"We do!" Brittany exclaimed. "January twenty-fifth."

"That'll make James and Nicole happy." Rachel said. "They were afraid they weren't going to be able to make it but with this date it shouldn't be a problem." She then read through the email the two had sent. "Okay, that's just not fair. They did not say where it was going to be yet besides in Manhattan. That's not fair."

"What did they say about the venue?" Santana asked as she got wine glasses out of the cabinet.

"All Blaine told me was that this was their first choice. They'd seen other venues, but they were waiting till they saw their top choice in person. But since they set a date, it must've been everything they wanted."

"They're being a bit quiet about what they want, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I think it's because they wanted to get a few things set before talking about it." Brittany replied. "It's very them. You know Blaine and Sebby don't often rush into anything."

"It seems to be a trait all the Dalton boys share." Santana said just as there was a knock on the door. When she opened it there stood Quinn who looked frazzled. "You okay?"

"Like I said on the phone, it was just crazy." While she spoke Quinn handed Santana one of the bags she was carrying. "There are a few bottles of wine in there, feel free to crack'em open." Once Quinn sat down Santana opened one of the bottles and poured. "Did I miss out on anything?"

"Blaine and Sebby finally set a date."

"Cool. Are we looking winter, spring…?" Quinn asked as Santana handed her a glass of wine.

"Winter." Rachel said. "They're getting married in January. They sent an email to everyone but said formal save the date cards will be mailed. They felt it best to let us all know right away since we've been a bit anxious."

"Did they send the email to everyone?"

"We're pretty sure we they did." Santana said as she took a seat. "I mean, if we know obviously the guys all know. Now, did you get those names from Thad and Hunter?"

"I did." Quinn replied while reaching into her purse. "Britt?"

"Yep, Jeff gave me his list as well. It's not huge, but there are quite a few names on it." The girls each then handed their lists to Rachel. "Do we have enough?"

"Yes. From what I see we'll have no problem reaching the minimal number of guests. And according to Hailey with enough notice everyone from Mass should be able to make it, not that we doubted it. The only ones unsure would be Flint and Brooke but they've got a good reason."

"When is she due again?" Santana asked.

"Mid-July. Remember, Hailey and Nicole are having her shower at the end of the month." Rachel replied.

"That's right." Santana replied. "We're all still making the drive out there, right?"

"Yes." Quinn replied. "Now, do we know if Blaine and Seb have compiled a guest list yet?"

"Yes according to Jeff." Brittany replied. "It was something they needed to do before checking out venues. Why?"

"Well, it would feel weird inviting people to an engagement party for them if they weren't on the guest list for the wedding."

"You've got a point." Santana said. "None of us know how big this wedding is going to be. I wonder if they'd let us see it."

"If they don't want us to see it, they're not going to say no to one of their best men." Quinn said with a smile. "I could always have Hunter ask."

"That's definitely a thought, but since they know we're planning something I don't see them keeping it top secret." Rachel said before grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Blaine and asking him. If we're truly going to get a start on our planning, we need that list sooner rather than later."

When Blaine's phone began to ring, Sebastian couldn't help himself and began to laugh. "Want to get that killer?" He asked as he gazed down upon Blaine who was lying beneath him on the couch.

"Do you mind?" Blaine asked innocently enough as he looked up at him.

"No. Her wedding is in a week so grab it. Just know I don't plan on moving." Blaine smiled and reached for his phone that was on the table. Once he answered it, Sebastian began to kiss his way down Blaine's bare chest. While Blaine spoke, Sebastian made sure to hit each and every sensitive spot on his chest. Each little flick of his tongue or gently bite caused Blaine to flinch and look at Sebastian who would gaze up and him and smirk.

"One second Rach, I'll send the file to you. Just give me a sec." Blaine then hit mute on his phone. Bas, you need to stop."

"Why?" Sebastian replied innocently enough. "I'm enjoying myself, you're clearly enjoying yourself."

"I need my tablet to send Rachel our rough guest list." Sebastian looked at him before reaching over and grabbing it for him. "Thank you."

"May I continue?"

"Only if you keep it above the waist. My voice can't keep catching Bas."

"What can I say, I'm talented." Sebastian then relaxed and rested his head on Blaine's chest so he could finish up with Rachel. While they were both clearly enjoying themselves, they knew they couldn't go any further. So while Blaine spoke with Rachel, he proceeded to send her the guest list. "Why do the need it?"

"Engagement party."

"Ah."

"No, I wasn't talking to you Rach, Bas wanted to know why you needed the guest list. Have you received it yet?" Since the list was sent, Blaine began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "No, we don't mind at all. Just tell us where and when we need to be there. You know us, we're rather easy going." While they waited, Sebastian closed his eyes and began to relax more under Blaine's touch. "No, you didn't bother us Rach. We were just lying on the couch waiting for dinner to finish."

"B." Sebastian said softly as he began to trace patterns on Blaine's chest.

"Wonderful. Glad it came through. If you ladies have any other questions don't hesitate to ask, okay. Enjoy your night. Don't worry, we will. Good night!" Once he ended the call, Blaine tossed his phone onto the nearby chair. "Hopefully they don't need anything else."

"Hopefully, but it sort of killed the mood. And well, we don't have time anymore either."

"I'm sorry Bas."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about B. It's us we're talking about. It doesn't take much to get us back in the mood again."

Once Rachel had the list, Santana showed her to the printer so they could have a hard copy. "I think I interrupted them." Rachel said as they waited for it to print. "I feel bad."

"If they were truly in the middle of something Blaine wouldn't have answered." Santana reassured her. "Think, we've seen them kiss numerous times and when they're completely caught up in each other, there is no getting between them."

"That's a good point." Rachel replied as Santana put her arm around her. "Much like you, they don't do something unless they want to."

"Who knew Blaine was so much like Seb, huh?"

"I think we all did. Seb let's Blaine be himself much like Blaine lets Seb be himself. It's what allows their relationship to work so well. They don't expect unrealistic things from each other."

"The same can go for me and Nicky. He knows I can be a hot-head and a bitch, but he's never tried to change me. Being with Nick allows me to be myself without worry."

"I know that feeling. With Brody I never had to be that Rachel everyone perceived me to be. I could be who I wanted to be. Blaine was right."

"About?"

"That leaving Ohio was good for all of us in more ways than one. You know if we stayed in Lima we never would've grown into the people we've become because someone would've object. Telling us that what we were doing was so unlike us. We would've felt pressure to be the people they expected us to be."

"No kidding. We're all finally comfortable with who we are. Hell, the last time we were home every one still looked at Britt weird. They can't seem to grasp that she's not the person they all thought she was."

"That's there loss, because Britt's incredible."


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

When Sebastian got home that evening he was surprised by how quite their apartment was. After a quick glance at his watch he knew for a fact Blaine had to be home since he'd called him earlier when he was on his way. Once he set his bag on the table, he poked his head in the kitchen and saw the oven and timer was on so that was what he needed to know Blaine definitely was home. So with that bit of knowledge he headed for their bedroom to change. As he walked through the door he saw Blaine sitting in bed with Braeden asleep on his lap. "Hey." He said softly as he walked closer to the bed. Once he sat down the leaned close and gave Blaine a kiss. "What's going on?" While he spoke, Sebastian ran his fingers through Braeden's hair.

"Jocelyn has her dance recital tonight; actually, it's going on now. Braeden didn't want to go and they'd already arranged for Ethan to stay with Cassie and Donovan. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. But you did tell them we're going out tonight, right?"

"I did and that won't be an issue. They're coming by to get him right afterwards and we're not leaving until later."

"What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna. Figured it was a safer choice having him with us than what I had originally planned." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian took off his tie and tossed it onto the dresser before getting comfortable next to them after taking off his shoes.

"Which would've been?"

"I was going to be trying out a new recipe."

"Not going to tell me."

"Nope, it'll be a surprise next week."

"Why next week and not tomorrow?"

"We have dinner with Rachel and her Dads tomorrow and then Friday is rehearsal."

"That's right. Lasagna isn't a bad idea really considering we're going to be doing a bit of drinking tonight. So, what has him all tuckered out so early?"

"Both of the kids had a full day at camp, plus he had soccer practice. I'm sure Jocelyn's going to be exhausted by the time they get her home."

"I hate that we couldn't go tonight."

"Me too, but as Lexi put it, the start time was way too early. Supposedly they had no choice as the older kids were performing later. She's certain quite a few people are missing it which is a shame. But Cooper promised he'd record it so we can watch it later. And don't worry; Joce isn't up set as she knew we were both working."

"They should've done it on a weekend."

"Lexi said the same thing but what can one do. Oh, if you grab my laptop off the nightstand you can see the mockup of the invites. We just have to choose font, coloring, style." Blaine said with a laugh. "The parents finally agreed on wording that makes them both happy."

"That was something I wasn't sure was going to happen B."

"Well, it did, one less thing for us to worry about. Also, my Mom wants to know if we want to mail out the save the date cards or should we have them shipped to her and let her take care of it."

"If she wants to do it, let her. I have no problems letting anyone do things like that. Heck, they can handle the invitations as well. I still have all those stories Wes and the guys told of having to help put tissue paper and stuff into them. Not my idea of fun."

"Mine either. At least they won't have to worry about addressing them since we decided on sending them to a calligrapher."

"True. How did we decide that?"

"It was recommended by your Mother actually. She thought they'd look nice and considering the venue it seemed appropriate."

"That's right. Now, are we having formal attire noted?"

"We are. And I already warned all the guys and they are fine with it. It's not like they weren't going to be dressed up anyhow. But this will give the girls the opportunity to really dress up and we all know they love to do that." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Could you check my phone on the nightstand Bas?"

"Sure. It says thirty six minutes and counting down. Is it safe to presume that's till dinner?"

"No, that's till it comes out of the oven. Remember, it needs to set for awhile before we can eat."

"Perfect."

"How so?"

"Gives me time to take a shower." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I'd ask you to join me but, we've got company. Not just we have company, but he's asleep in our bed." Once he was done speaking Sebastian got up off of the bed and headed for their closet. "Did anyone hear from Mike?"

"I spoke to him actually. He said Dave and Beat gave him a hard time. Said he needed to show ID to get into their place. Who knew all of them being roommates would be so entertaining."

"We all did as we laughed when they agreed to it." Sebastian said as he took off his shirt. "But they've got a choice place though. And, it's not like any of us saw much of Mike last year. I mean, that National tour had him gone basically. It was by sheer luck we saw him at all. Luckily his performances in LA occurred during the time when you and I were with Cooper for his premiere. And a few of the other guys happened to see him while they were on travel. Is he happy to be home?"

"Beyond thrilled. He said the first thing he did once he got home was crash in his bed and sleep for six hours. He can't wait to see all of us tonight."

"Well, we all can't wait to see him. I'm sure he's got some crazy stories to tell."

"He does."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, figured we'd do it tonight. Now go take that shower."

They were about halfway through dinner when the doorbell rang, so Sebastian set his fork down and went to go get it. Upon opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see Cooper, Lexi, Jocelyn, and Gabrielle. "Aren't we missing one?" Sebastian said as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Cute, but yes we are." Cooper replied. "Donovan is bringing him by once we get home. You don't look dressed to go out."

"Didn't want to risk spilling anything." Sebastian then took ahold of Jocelyn's hand. "How was your recital?"

"Fun. Daddy recorded it so you and Uncle Blaine could see it."

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Bas." Lexi said.

"What, we just sat down a little while ago. Join us." No sooner did they come around the corner did Jocelyn head straight for Blaine. "She's hungry B." As Sebastian sat down, Blaine was already getting up to dish up a serving for her.

"Guys."

"You two are welcome to join us as well. B made a big enough pan. It's really good." Sebastian told them before starting to eat again." Before Cooper and Lexi could object, Jocelyn was situated next to Blaine and was eating.

"You didn't really give us much of a choice." Lexi said. "But we'll help ourselves." Cooper then directed her to take a seat as he put their plates together. "So, where are you boys going tonight?"

"Not quite sure." Blaine replied. "All we know is where to meet."

"Thanks again guys for watching him."

"It wasn't a problem."

"Still, thank you." Cooper told them as he sat down at the table and handed Lexi her plate. "Is your Uncle Blaine a good cook kids?" Jocelyn and Braeden both looked down at their Dad and nodded knowing they weren't to talk with food in their mouths. "Damn, they're right. This is really good Blaine."

"Thank you. I'd say you're more than welcome to take some home but that's not possible this time as I hadn't planned on this pan feeding so many."

"That's alright, you can make it again."

"Geez, thanks." Blaine replied while shaking his head at Cooper.

"Are you guys going to be able to make it to Rachel and Brody's wedding?" Sebastian asked.

"We are." Lexi replied. "Little missy here is on a pretty good schedule now so we're good. Plus Rachel called and let me know she has no problems with us bringing Gabrielle. Now, I know this probably isn't a good time to ask, but have you two thought about children and your wedding. I mean, Coop and I aren't the only ones with them. I know you guys plan on inviting Donovan and Cassie, and I know a few of your friends are about to become parents."

"We have and they're going to be allowed." Sebastian replied. "While our wedding is formal, it's also about family which includes the kids. James and Flint both plan on booking rooms in the hotel so should their kids act up they won't have far to go."

"And Hunter spoke with Cassie who told him that she and Donovan were getting a room as well so they didn't have to worry about leaving afterwards." Blaine added.

"Well then, guess my question was unnecessary." Lexi said. "It seems you two have everything under control."

"We're trying too, but don't hesitate to ask questions."

"Now, as much as we love having you here. You can't stay long since B and I still have to get ready." Sebastian told them as he cleared his plate along with Blaine's and Braeden's.

"Understood." Cooper replied.

After seeing them out, Blaine and Sebastian headed to their room to get ready. Sebastian was still standing in front of their closet when the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone B?"

"No, and I'm rather curious as to who it could be as I'm rather fond of the way you look right now." Blaine said while walking up behind Sebastian who was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs.

"No fair saying that B."

"Maybe I'll show you how fond I am of this look once we get home tonight." Blaine then placed a kiss on Sebastian's back before going to get the door. During his walk, Blaine finished buttoning up his shirt. After looking out the peephole, Blaine could only shake his head. Prior to opening the door Blaine put a smile on his face. "Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry!" The words barely left Blaine's mouth and the two men hugged him.

"We hope this isn't a bad time." Leroy said.

"Actually, Bas and I are getting ready to leave."

"I told you Rachel said they had plans for tonight." Hiram replied. "Do you at least have a few minutes?" Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. The last thing he wanted to be was rude and he and Sebastian did have a bit of time before they needed to leave. They were just about to sit down when Sebastian came around the corner.

"B, I was…oh, hi." Sebastian said as he slowly ran his hand through his hair and glanced over at Blaine who was standing between Rachel's Dads. "I'll…be right back." Sebastian then turned to walk back down the hall and into their bedroom.

"Sorry. Guess he didn't realize you'd let whomever it was in." Leroy said with a smile. Blaine could only shake his head as he couldn't quite get the image of a shirtless Sebastian wearing black leather pants out of his head.

"No, he didn't. Sorry."

"We should be the ones apologizing." Hiram said. "We clearly should go."

"It's alright. Trust me, Bas will be alright. He's not the shy type. He was just surprised. Now, what do we owe this visit?" As Blaine spoke the three of them sat down.

"While we know we could've done this tomorrow night, we wanted to thank you." Leroy told him. "You've been a big help to our little girl and helped keep her calm."

"You also helped calm us down." Hiram added. "We had no idea we were stressing her out that much."

"It was my pleasure. Also, everything you did was coming for a good place so it's alright. She understood, she just needed you to relax." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian came walking back into the room, this time completely dressed.

"Sorry about that." Sebastian said as he sat down. "Didn't realize we had company." Blaine then glanced over at him and mouthed an apology which Sebastian accepted.

"We're sorry for coming over knowing you two were going out." Leroy told him. "Rachel said you're going to Brody's bachelor party, is that correct?"

"It is." Blaine replied. "We had to hold off as one of the guys was out of town until recently. Rachel already had her bachelorette party."

"So we've heard." Hiram said. "She won't talk about it besides that she had fun."

"She did." Sebastian told him. "The girls had fun that night. Now, not to be rude but B and I need to leave soon." He said after glancing at his watch.

"Understood. We just wanted to stop by and thank you both for helping her as we told Blaine. It means a lot to us knowing she has so many people she can count on living out here."

"We have each other's backs." Sebastian replied. "There isn't much any of us wouldn't do for each other."

"So we've heard." Leroy said. "But, we should be going since you two are on your way out. Sorry again for interrupting." As they stood, Blaine and Sebastian did as well. On their walk to the door, Leroy and Hiram stopped and turned to face the two. "We should've done this sooner, congratulations!" Blaine and Sebastian both thank him.

"We really are happy for you both. We can't even begin to describe how happy Rachel sounded when she shared the news." Hiram told him. "While we know a lot has changed since we got together, we know it's still not easy."

"It's not, but it's not nearly as bad as one would think." Blaine replied as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "Also helps when you surround yourself with the right people." After Rachel's Dads gave them each a hug they headed on their way. It wasn't till the elevator doors closed, did Blaine close their door. "I'm sorry about that Bas; I should've been a bit more vocal about the fact that we had company."

"That's alright; I shouldn't have come out dressed the way I was after the doorbell rang." While he spoke, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "And for the record, you can be as vocal as you want later."

"What, I can't be vocal now?"

"No, as we really do need to leave."

"So I have to look at you wearing those pants all night long and can't do anything about it?"

"Yep. Anticipation B, anticipation."

"Would you at least tell me what you're wearing under them?"

"Nope, now let's go meet the guys." Sebastian said before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. When they arrived at the club, neither could believe it was actually as late as it was since it seemed they'd just finished dinner. "Do you think anyone else is here B?"

"We are." Beat said which brought their eyes in his direction and they quickly spotted Dave and Mike.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Mike Chang." Sebastian said after the guys exchanged hugs. "Welcome back to the city my friend."

"You wouldn't realize how good it feels to be back. While the tour was great, being on the road for a year sucked."

"But…" Dave added.

"What aren't you telling us?" Blaine asked as they all took a seat in the reserved section.

"The tour wasn't as bad as he says." Beat said before ordering them a round of drinks. "But there is plenty of time for him to fill you in on his news. I think it's time you two filled him in on a few things."

"Please do, as these two have been laughing anytime you two are mentioned." Mike told them. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before Sebastian gave him a nudge.

"Alright, Bas and I got engaged. We're getting married in January." The way Blaine spoke so calmly Mike just looked at the two of them.

"Guys, that's not funny. Seriously, what's going on?"

"He's not kidding." Sebastian said as he held out his hand. "We got engaged over three weeks ago." Mike's eyes then went back and forth between the two of them and their hands before he looked over at Dave and Beat.

"And you two didn't think this was news to be told?"

"They've wanted to personally share it with people." Dave told him. "So, the fact that you were actually told, shows where you stand. They're still not sure when they're going to make a big announcement."

"Or if they're going to." Beat added.

"You're not upset, are you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not." Mike replied. "I'm really happy for you guys! And considering I didn't quite believe it, I'm glad you told me in person. As for you two, thanks for not telling me as I probably wouldn't have believed you."

"That must mean you were in the camp that believed we were never going to do it." Sebastian said as their drinks were brought to their table.

"Do you blame me? Though, I did deviate once in awhile. Every so often there was that look between the two of you that gave me hope."

"No." Blaine replied. "We both just felt it was best to wait till we were basically done with school. Silly us for being responsible."'

"Hell, it fits with everyone else so I really shouldn't be surprised." Mike then raised his glass and offered up a toast to the happy couple. He was mid-toast when a bunch of the other guys arrived.

"Seeing a toast must mean he's now in the know." Hunter said as he, Thad, Nick and Jeff sat down.

"I am. It's good to see you all."

"It's good to see you man." Jeff replied. "How was the tour?"

"You don't want to hear about that."

"And, what if we do?" Nick asked.

"What aren't you telling us?" Blaine asked.

"When's Brody supposed to be here?" Mike asked.

"Soon." Thad replied. "Luke is bringing him along with the rest of the guys. So, you have time as we're all a little early."

"I hate you both." Mike said as he looked at Dave and Beat who were laughing.

"No you don't." Dave replied. "Considering everything we've all been through together, you can tell them this?"

"Oh, this is going to be good." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "We're ready when you are." Mike looked at Dave and shook his head.

"Fine. When we had our performance in Columbus more than a few people we know showed up." Mike said before taking a sip of his drink. "One of them was Tina."

"Wait, she came to see you?" Blaine asked with a tilt of his head.

"She did." As Mike replied his facial expression gave himself away.

"Was this a one-time hook up or something more?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we began spending time together again while I was in town and…we're going to try and figure things out."

"After all this time the sparks are still there, aren't they?" Blaine said.

"They are. And while conditions aren't ideal, we're going to try. I mean, the last thing I imagined when we got to Columbus was hooking up with my high school sweetheart."

"Whom you've never forgotten." Thad added.

"Hard to forget when we remained friends. But we need to figure something out as I don't plan on leaving New York. Making it as a dancer is hard, even here. Trying to do it in Ohio would be almost impossible."

"It might be hard, but ever since you've gotten here you've been constantly working." Hunter said.

"Part of that is due to Brittany and Brody. Damn they have some great connections. They know about auditions before almost anyone. And ever since Brody became a choreographer he truly has the inside track."

"So, what's the plan?" Blaine asked.

"We're not sure yet." Mike replied. "The only thing we both know is we want to honestly give things a try again."

"You realize the only practical way of doing that is for one of you to move." Beat said.

"I know. She's actually talking to one of her bosses since they have an office in Brooklyn. She's going to see if there are any openings there and if it would be possible to transfer to that office."

"She wouldn't be the first to come to New York." Jeff said.

"But probably the last. I really don't see Finn or Puck moving here. And well, Mercedes is happy in Los Angeles."

"What are they doing?" Nick asked.

"Well, Finn is actually teaching at McKinley. As for Puck, I don't know quite how to describe what he does."

"That sounds like Puck." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Where's Artie?" Thad asked. "And Sam?"

"He's in Los Angeles as well." Mike replied. "So, almost all of us left. And while Tina is still in Ohio, she's living in Columbus. From what Tina told me, Sam is living in Nashville. Since he's not online much most every has to what for that token call from him."

"When are you seeing Tina next?" Dave asked.

"That would be at our wedding" Brody replied as he walked up with the rest of his friends. Once they were next to the table, Mike stood and the two hugged. "By the way, glad to have you back man. Things have been quiet without you." "

You guys haven't been waiting long, have you?" Luke asked.

"No." Beat replied. "Just long enough to do a little catching up and fill Mike in on some of what he missed."

"Does that include…" Brody said but stopped midway as he glanced over at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Yes, it includes them."

"Well then, let's get this party started!" Luke said before ordering a round of shots for everyone.

By the time Nick returned home that morning, Santana was sound asleep in bed. Try as he might, he wasn't the most graceful as he began to get undressed. Every time he bumped something, he'd glance over at their bed and hope that Santana didn't move. After tossing his clothes into the hamper, he carefully got into bed. No sooner did his head hit the pillow did Santana curl up against him. "Have fun?" She almost purred as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I did." He replied before kissing the top of her head. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. Guess I was sleeping lighter than usual in anticipation of you coming home." She then stretch enough to give him a kiss. "You brushed your teeth."

"Yea." He replied while wrapping an arm around her.

"Any specific reason or were you hoping to get lucky?"

"Well, with everything I drank tonight, it was necessary. But..." Nick then rolled onto his side a bit without displacing Santana. "I wouldn't object to the other."

"You boys went to a strip club, didn't you?" Santana asked as she ran her hand down Nick's side and changed the way she was laying as well.

"And if we did?"

"It would explain a lot." She replied with a giggle. "I take it you guys had fun."

"We did. Some of Brody's friends that the rest of us hadn't met blended in flawlessly with everyone that knew each other. And Seb made a point out of utterly embarrassing Brody."

"What about Blaine?"

"They were both bad. If anyone saw them tonight, they'd never have guessed they're gay. That is until they saw the two of them making out. I'm pretty certain everyone was riled up by the time we all left."

"So you did have that thought in your mind?"

"This might sound bad, but being with you is always on my mind. Doesn't mean I always need it, but I'd be lying if I denied it."

"Good answer." Santana replied as she pushed him back onto his back and straddled his lap. "Nice to know I'm constantly on your mind."

"It's not always in a sexual way."

"I know. But I wouldn't be offended to know you think of me that way. I know there is way more to our relationship than just sex Nicky. We wouldn't have last this long if that's all our relationship is based on."

"That's very true." Nick replied as he ran his hands up her thighs. "It's just an added perk of our relationship knowing we mesh that well in all aspects."

"We clearly know what the other enjoys." While she spoke, Santana ran her hands over his chest. "Close your eyes Nicky."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too." The next thing she saw was him closing his eyes. Once they were closed, she debated what to do. While she knew she had to get up in the morning, she was actually awake so, why not have a bit of fun. Especially since Nick was willing and able.

The atmosphere was almost identical for all of the guys when they got home if they were living with their girlfriends or significant others. None of them were quite sleeping soundly till they knew their loved one made it home safely. Since Blaine and Sebastian were together, it was taking a lot of control from both of them to behave till they were back in their home. No sooner did Sebastian close the door behind them did Blaine have him pinned against it. "B." Blaine didn't answer, just gazed up at Sebastian. Even though they'd just gotten home, the foyer wasn't completely dark as they had a soft light that stayed on overnight. "B." Sebastian was answered with Blaine stretching and kissing him gently.

As he relaxed into the kiss, that's when he felt Blaine beginning to undo his pants. Throughout the night, Blaine kept asking what he was wearing beneath them as whenever he'd worn them in the past it was always interesting to see what he was wearing under them. "No more waiting."

"Someone is impatient."

"I usually am when it comes to you. And you in these damn pants have been nothing but a tease all night."

"I didn't do anything."

"Bas, you don't have to do anything. It's part of who you are." While Blaine spoke, he slowly worked Sebastian's pants down. Normally they would've come off quicker but since they'd basically been clubbing all night they were sticking a bit more. Once they were down around Sebastian's ankles, Blaine looked up at him. "I approve."

"I hope so, you bought them."

"They bring out your eyes."

"B, they are nowhere near my eyes."

"Fine, it was a plausible excuse."

"No, it's not. So, what now or am I just to stand here like this?" The next thing Sebastian saw sent a chill through him as Blaine got an all too familiar look on his face as he slowly got onto the floor. Before Sebastian had a chance to truly react, his head hit the door and one of his hands found his way to Blaine's head. Knowing Blaine was as riled up as he was; he knew this was only the start of their night.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

When Sebastian walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning, the last thing he expected was to find Quinn sitting at the table. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" He asked as he took cups out of the cabinet for coffee. "I mean, it's not like you girls went to bed early."

"Were we that loud?" Quinn asked as she sat up a bit.

"Let's just say when the four of you get together, you're not quiet."

"I'm sorry. And Seb, please don't tell Britt. More than once she said we needed to quiet down yet the rest of us didn't think we were loud."

"For that, B and I should make her breakfast and let the rest of you fend for yourselves. And who the hell knew the four of you were so open about your lives. Ugh, B and I heard things about Brody, Nick, Jeff, and Hunter that we never wanted to know. I mean, the only good part about all that was finding out you're all sexually satisfied and it seems to be in every possible way."

"Who knew you'd get bothered by talk about sex?"

"I'm not bothered about it, when I'm part of the conversations. What you four forgot was that there were two guys down the hall. And regardless of whether or not B and I are gay or not, we don't need to know those things about our friends."

"Really, I'm sorry. Guess we all had more to drink than we thought at the rehearsal."

"You four drank up a storm. But it didn't help with all the toasts that were being made."

"You and Blaine weren't tipsy."

"That's because we started to sip our drinks. We knew if you four got blitzed someone had to be sober to get you all back together. The last thing any of you would've wanted is to look hungover and Rachel would've been livid. Why do you think B and I fed you all again and gave you lots of water to drink once we got home."

"That's true. You and Blaine are too good to us."

"We know." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "So, when did you tell the girls about you and Hunter?"

"When you and Blaine were in the Caymans. They basically cornered me and I didn't deny it."

"Did you tell Hunter?"

"I did. He's impressed that they've been so quiet about it. Though, we haven't really given them a chance to talk about it. And last night wasn't the time. I mean, Rachel noticed we walked out hand and hand, but that was it."

"I'm glad they know. The two of you have been together long enough that it's time everyone knows. I mean, B and I have kept quiet for a long time, as has Thad."

"You have and Hunter and I appreciate it. But you had to know how unsure we were when we started."

"I know. But as I told him then, I wasn't surprised at all as you two understand each other. He needs someone strong enough to call him out and well, you need someone to do the same. I love you, but you can be a bitch."

"I know. I can tell you, we're not going to hide that we're a couple anymore."

"I'm glad. Now if you don't mind, I need to go give B his coffee, otherwise he gets cranky. And you ladies wouldn't be able to handle a cranky B." Sebastian was about halfway out the door when he stopped. "So you know, B and I are cooking breakfast for all of you so don't eat too much." He said as he glanced at the plate of cookies in front of her.

"Noted. I will pass that along to the girls when they get up if you and Blaine aren't around."

When Sebastian walked back into their bedroom, he set their cups on the dresser before closing the door behind him. After picking the cups back up he sat down on their bed beside Blaine. "Time to wake up killer. I brought coffee." Without even touching him, Blaine carefully rolled over.

"You weren't gone long." He replied groggily as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Once he'd done so, he took his cup from Sebastian.

"Yea, Quinn was already up and made coffee. You sleep okay?" As he spoke, Sebastian ran his empty hand through Blaine's errant curls. "You were tossing and turning quite a bit which is unusual for you."

"I'm nervous."

"About?"

"My speech."

"B, you'll be fine. You've done this before when Coop got married and you had less time to prepare. Plus, you spoke at Wes's wedding, you'll be fine." Blaine then leaned forward and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "What is it B?" When Blaine didn't answer, Sebastian set his cup down before taking Blaine's from him and doing the same. Once the cups were out of the way, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "Everything is going to be fine B."

"How can you say that?"

"I'm taking a page out of your book and having faith. And I'm pretty sure I know what else is on your mind and I say forget it."

"Bas."

"B, nothing is going to happen." When Blaine looked up at Sebastian, he couldn't help but smile as there was such a look of confidence on Sebastian's face it was impossible not to believe him. "Good, you're smiling."

"And if I wasn't?"

"I was going to do whatever it took to put a smile on that face of yours and I don't care that the girls are here, especially after what we had to listen to last night. By the way, Quinn apologized. They had no idea we could hear them."

"I wish we couldn't." As Blaine answered there was a genuine smile on his face. "But, I wouldn't object to having a bit of fun this morning."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

"Considering the talk I just had with Quinn, we'd need to be quiet."

"We can do that."

"While your sex drive has never been lacking B, it's been running on overdrive lately."

"Yea, I know." Blaine replied with a soft laugh. "Is that a problem?"

"No, as I've felt the same way."

"Now, I know this isn't something you like to hear, but…Coop said after he got engaged he felt euphoric for quite awhile afterwards."

"And you're saying our heightened sex drives might be part of the euphoric feeling we're having from getting engaged?"

"It's highly plausible. I mean, timing works out. Plus, we've had stretches like this in the past so it's not something new." While Blaine spoke he made his way onto Sebastian's lap. "So, are you game?"

"Absolutely."

By the time they appeared, only Brittany was up with Quinn. "Morning Blaine. Morning Sebby."

"Morning Britt!" Blaine said as he and Sebastian walked up behind the couch and Sebastian leaned over and kissed the top of Brittany's head. "Morning Quinn."

"Morning."

"Did you ladies sleep well?"

"We did." Quinn replied. "And as I told Seb…"

"He told me, thank you. Are you ladies hungry?"

"I am." Brittany replied.

"Well then, considering the time, why don't you two wake up the other two while B and I start breakfast? Isn't your "day of beauty" to begin in an hour or so."

"You're right, it is." Quinn said. "Britt, you wake Santana, I'll wake Rach."

When the girls finally came into the kitchen, breakfast almost ready. "You guys really didn't have to go through all this trouble." Rachel said as she sat down. "You've already done too much."

"Well, we would've been cooking regardless of whether you four were here or not." Sebastian said as he poured juice for the four of them. "So, B and I only have to make a little more."

"Bas is right. And considering we're all basically going to be on the go all day and not eating till late a good breakfast is important." Blaine added.

"When are you leaving Sebby?"

"Only a couple of hours before you ladies will be. It doesn't take us guys as long to get ready. So, you guys are stuck with me as well."

"We're not stuck, we like having you around." Brittany replied. "Plus it's good for Blaine to have another guy around."

"Here's a big question, are you guys going to take part?" Santana asked.

"In what?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian served the girls before the two of them sat down as well.

"Our day of beauty. Personally, I think you guys should get mani/pedis as well."

"It wouldn't be the first time either of us did that." Blaine said. "Heck, I think all of the guys have had that done as well."

"He's got a point, I think they all have." Quinn said. "So back to Santana's question, are you going to join us?"

"Sure, why not." Sebastian replied. "But it stops there as B and I are going to do our own hair." All of the girls started to laugh.

By the time the girls' glam squad showed up, Blaine and Sebastian were trying to stay out of the way except when they were needed. "Are you sure you're going to be alright once I leave B, things are a little crazy around here?" Sebastian asked as he started to get dressed in their room.

"I'll be fine. The four of them are in their own little world. Plus, Rachel's Dads will be here soon."

"Yea, probably best if I leave then." Sebastian said as he walked over to their dresser to grab his cufflinks.

"Bas…"

"Come on B, that was embarrassing. Normally I wouldn't care, but I only wore those pants knowing the affect they have on you. And well, walking out wearing them with no shirt on, I don't even want to know what thoughts went through their heads."

"Relax Bas; they were as startled as you were. They didn't treat us any different when we all went out to dinner. At least they're fashionable. It's not like you came out wearing something that looked like it came out of a porn flick."

"We don't own anything like that B."

"Exactly."

"When are you going to get dressed?"

"Soon. I'll probably get dressed after you leave once I make sure the girls are good to go." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss. "What was that for?"

"I wanted too. Care to do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Do my tie for me. While I can do it and have gotten better at it, you still tie a better bowtie than I do."

"Who's helping the rest of the guys?" Blaine asked as Sebastian sat down on the bed so he could do his tie.

"Luke can tie them as can Hunter."

"While I know why I'm wearing a real bowtie, why are the rest of you?" Blaine asked after stepping away from him.

"Because Rachel likes the way they look versus the other ones. I mean, she's right, they do look better." As he answered, Sebastian got up off the bed. "Thank you."

"You look stunning as usual."

"I'm sure you will look stunning as well. Sadly, I'll have to wait to see you." In that moment Sebastian's phone went off. "I need to get going B."

"Alright, I'll walk you out." As they walked out of the room, the girls were all sitting on the couch.

"Looking good Seb." Santana said as they rounded the corner.

"Thank you. I can't wait to see the rest of you as I'm sure you'll look amazing. Rach, any message for the groom to be?"

"Just tell him I love him and I can't wait to see him."

"Will do."

After seeing Sebastian off, Blaine walked back into the room. "You okay Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, why?"

"You have a lovelorn look in your eyes." Quinn said. "It's rather sweet."

"What can I say?" Blaine replied as a slight blush came to his cheeks. "Bas is right, you all look great already. But, we should probably all get dresses as your Dads will be here soon Rach and I know you wanted to be ready before they arrived."

"You're right, I do." As Rachel answered the girls all came walking towards Blaine. The girls all gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before heading to the rooms they'd stayed in the night before. Once Blaine walked Rachel to her room she took ahold of his hand. "I know I've said this already, but thank you."

"You are very welcome. We'll be here soon to help you."

Once the guys all arrived at the venue, Brody took a walk around to make sure everything was set up the way they wanted. "You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a bit nervous but it's nothing bad. I just wanted to make sure things are the way Rachel wanted them."

"Are they?"

"They are from what I can tell. How was she before you left?" While the two talked, they continued to walk around as they waited for the photographer.

"She was having fun. I can tell you, she can't wait to see you. By the way, I'm supposed to tell you that she loves you as well."

"That's good to know." Brody said with a smile. "Wouldn't want to be getting married if that wasn't the case."

"True, but…"

"I get it. Bad joke."

"You are nervous." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Yes, but I told you that. I've just wanted it for so long but didn't want to do it till I knew I could take care of her."

"That's one of the reasons you became a choreographer instead of staying a dancer."

"I always wanted to be a choreographer, this just sped things up. Honestly, it was the right move as I found my niche and couldn't be happier. It's not much different from what you and Blaine did, or Jeff."

"That's very true." Sebastian replied. "All of us just wanted to be in a good place when we made this sort of commitment to each other."

"While I wasn't given much of an opportunity that night or afterwards, I'm really happy for you and Blaine."

"Thank you."

The guys were just finishing up their pictures when the limo with the girls and Blaine pulled up. "They look really good." Brittany said as they all looked out the windows. "Take a look Rach, he can't see you." Rachel turned and looked out the window at Brody surrounded by all the guys.

"You're right, they do. Are you sure no one will see us while we're taking pictures?"

"According to the sight coordinator no one will see us, at least your guests won't." Blaine told her. "But people in the park obviously will."

"That's okay, as I don't want to surprise them."

Once they guys headed inside, the ushers came walking over to the limo. As the door opened, Beat stuck his head in. "Don't you all look lovely."

"Awww, I'm touch." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Smartass."

"Would you expect otherwise." Blaine said as the guys helped the girls out. He was the last one out as he wanted to make sure Rachel's gown didn't catch on anything. Once he got out he looked at the guys. "How is the groom?"

"Anxious." Hunter replied as they all headed over to the park for pictures. "He can't wait to marry you Rach." As he spoke, Rachel's smiled got bigger if that was even possible.

"See, we told you he was as anxious as you were." Santana told her. "How long will we be graced by your presence?"

"We need to leave once we get you all settles since the guests will be arriving soon." Beat replied. "But your Dads are already here Rach and have agreed to help escort you all back should help be needed."

"We should be fine." Quinn replied. "Thankfully it hasn't rained recently so the ground is solid." After they were all settled, they all got to see something they thought they wouldn't see as Quinn gave Hunter a kiss before the guys walked away.

"Awww, a public display." Rachel said with a smile. "What changed?"

"We felt it was time." Quinn replied.

After the ushers made their way inside, Sebastian walked up to them. "How are they?"

"Excited and they all look great." Beat replied. "And your fiancé is a smartass." When a smile crept to Sebastian's face, Beat shook his head. "Why am I not surprised you'd be happy with that assessment."

"Because my B doesn't always show his smartass side to others so you must've said something to prompt him."

"He opened the door and told them they all looked lovely." Hunter told him and all Sebastian could do was laugh. "Now, what do you want us to do?"

"Make sure that idiot is seated nowhere close to B's parents or Cooper, Lexi, and the kids."

"I thought you were okay with him being here?" Beat asked.

"B and I are, yet we know how everyone else feels about him."

"Do they know he's going to be here?" Hunter asked.

"They do, but that doesn't mean they need to sit near him."

"Don't worry; we'll make sure he stays far away from them." Beat reassured him.

As the guests began to arrive, Beat and Hunter were clearly keeping a look out and made sure that both of them weren't gone from the entrance at the same time. Thankfully, Rachel and Brody's guest list allowed them to sit people almost anywhere since more were friends of the both of them. When Mike came walking in with Tina, Beat and Hunter exchanged glances. "Tina, you remember Beat, don't you?"

"I do. Long time no see."

"You could say that." Beat replied as the last time she'd seen her was when they'd all graduated from Dalton.

"And this is Hunter Clarington."

"Pleasure to meet you." Hunter said as he extended his hand. "Let me show you two to your seats." As they walked down the aisle, Hunter sat them next to a bunch of others from McKinley. "I figured you'd like to sit with people you know."

"Thanks." Mike replied with a smile and then glanced to the other side where Nick and Jeff were seated. "I know them as well."

"We're just trying to balance things out." Hunter replied. "And keep the peace."

"You guys are going to owe me for this."

"I'll buy you a drink at the reception."

"Wait, this thing doesn't have an open bar?" Puck said catching part of the conversation.

"It was a figure of speech." Hunter replied with a shake of his head. "Good luck." As Hunter walked away, he just shook his head. "This is going to be an interesting night." When he reached the end of the aisle, Beat was making his way down with Blaine's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson gave him a smile as they passed each other.

When Kurt arrived, Hunter and Beat were thrilled that almost everyone else seemed to have arrived so keeping him away from Blaine's family wasn't going to be an issue. It also helped that Beat had put Blaine's parents on the groom's side to help keep a bit of a buffer. While they all hoped little things like this weren't necessary, all of them felt it was better safe than sorry.

With a bit of smooth talking, Blaine convinced Rachel's Dads to give him a minute with her before they all proceeded down the aisle. "You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes and thank you."

"For?"

"They were getting to be a bit much. I needed this little bit of quiet with you. Do you have everything?" Blaine tapped his jacket pocket.

"You've got a full house."

"That's what Brittany said when she came back from taking a look. Are we starting soon?"

"Yes. We're just waiting for them to bring the guys out. And according to Bas, Brody can't wait to do this part of it."

"When did you see Seb since we signed the Ketuba?"

"What can I say, we're sneaky." Blaine said with a smile before giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek. In that moment, the music changed. "Ready to become Mrs. Brody Weston?"

"Absolutely." With that said, they all got into position and waited for the coordinator to give them the go ahead to proceed.

"Are you sure you don't want a bouquet Blaine?" Santana asked with a laugh. "I'm sure Rachel would let you use the toss bouquet."

"No, I'm good. But I appreciate the thought. And ladies, you all look incredible."

"You look amazing as well." Quinn said.

"She's right you do" Brittany added.

"Thank you ladies. Let's do this."

Quinn was the first one to make her way down the aisle, followed then by Santana and Brittany. When Blaine made his way down, it took everything he had not to start to laugh as this was definitely a different experience. Plus, his appearance clearly caught a few people off-guard. "What is Blaine doing walking down the aisle?" Finn asked quietly.

"He's Rachel's man of honor." Mike replied. "I thought she would've told you."

Once Blaine took his spot next to the girls, he glanced over at Sebastian who had quite the grin on his face. The look didn't last long as the music changed and Rachel made her way down the aisle escorted by her Dads. Since Brody hadn't converted, the two of them had a lovely joint ceremony which included the important aspects for each of them. When Blaine handed Rachel Brody's ring, she was absolutely beaming in that moment as was he.

After Brody broke the glass, it took a bit for their guests to settle down. But judging from the smiles on Rachel and Brody's faces they were completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them. In that moment, the two of them were the only thing that mattered. If it wasn't for a nudge from Blaine and Luke, they probably would've stayed under the Chuppah longer than they had. Once they made their way up the aisle, Blaine and Luke smiled and followed behind.

During the walk up the aisle, Blaine took in all of the guests and laughed when he realized his family was sitting on the groom's side. "What's so funny?" Luke asked quietly.

"Let's just say, I have some great friends."

Since they were the first to the back, they were the first to congratulate the happy couple. By the time the rest of the wedding party joined them it was almost impossible to reach Rachel and Brody. As the ushers began slowly letting everyone out so the wedding party had a chance to move to a separate room, it gave people time to talk. "Mike, do you have something to tell us." Mercedes said as she turned to look behind her.

"What could I possibly have to tell you?"

"Oh, like the fact that Blaine and Sebastian got married."

"Excuse me!" Kurt stated causing quite a few eyes to focus on him.

Before Mike could answer, Hunter appeared at the end of their row of seats and motioned for them to leave. "What was that?" Hunter asked once Mike was next to them.

"Mercedes spotted Blaine and Seb's rings and basically announced that they got married."

"Fuck!" Hunter muttered under his breath.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell the guys when you get to the back; I still have work to do."

Not surprisingly considering Kurt's earlier reaction, when Mike made it to the back Blaine's parents along with Cooper, Lexi, and the kids were surrounded by the Warblers. "Would you all excuse me for a minute?" After Mike spoke, he gave Tina a kiss on the cheek and walked over to where the guys were. "I take it you guys heard."

"We heard a reaction but we don't know what it was about." Thad said. "Care to fill us in."

"Mercedes was super observant and spotted the guys rings and that was Kurt's reaction. They think they got married."

"You didn't correct them?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't get the chance as Hunter appeared. But you should know I don't think you need to be worried."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"It was more about the fact that they got married and didn't tell than the act itself if that makes sense."

"Regardless, Blaine and Seb need to know as they were already back here by the time it happened." Dave said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter is going to tell them as I don't see him and the seats are empty." Jeff stated.

"Guys, what's going on? Cooper asked as he adjusted Ethan in his arms.

"We've got this." Nick said.

"If it involves Blaine or Seb or both, I want to know."

"Everyone from McKinley was told about their rings." Mike said. "One of the girls spotted them and said something to everyone."

"That's fine; Blaine and Seb figured it wouldn't be long till people noticed."

"But they think they got married." Thad added.

"Not surprising, they just need to be told what's going on. Mike, get the correct information out. The last thing either of them need is to get bombarded today of all days. Today should be about Rachel and Brody."

"Got it." Mike replied before walking away to find everyone else.

"Anything you want us to do Coop?" Jeff asked.

"This might sound wrong, but keep them away from my parents."

"Deal." Thad said and the others agreed. Spending time talking with Blaine's parents wasn't hard for the guys to do as they truly enjoyed being around the Andersons.

When Mike reached everyone he took a look around. "Where is Kurt?"

"Talking with his Dad and Carole." Tina replied. "Why?"

"Well, I want him to hear what I have to say. Finn, could you go and get him please. I really want you all to have all the facts before anymore assumptions are made."

"Sure man. Just give me a sec." As Finn walked away, Tina took Mike's hand.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a sec."

"You could always tell us and then fill them in." Artie said.

"No, considering what I'm going to say I want you all to hear it at the same time." It took a few minutes, but soon Finn returned with Kurt. "Thank you Finn." Finn smiled and looked at him. "Okay, I want you all to know Mercedes wasn't imagining things, Blaine and Seb are each wearing rings, but…they're not married."

"Then what's with the rings?" Sam asked.

"They got engaged."

"Shouldn't only one of them be wearing one then." Finn said.

"Normally, yes, but they both planned on asking each other. So, once one did it, the other also presented the other with the ring they'd bought."

"So, they only got engaged." Kurt said.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. They only got engaged about a month ago and are currently planning their wedding."

"Could you tell us who did it first?" Tina asked.

"Does it matter since they were both thinking the same thing?"

"Mike's got a point. It doesn't matter since they both obviously had bought rings." Artie said. "And does it really surprise anyone that this happened." All of them shook their heads. "Exactly."

"Uh, you guys might want to leave them alone. They don't like being the center of attention. If you notice, no big announcement has been made and they've been engaged for awhile."

"We can respect that, right guys." Mercedes said.

"Well, if you don't I can name about ten guys that will have something to say about it."

"So, we can't congratulate them?" Tina asked.

"No, you can congratulate them; just don't all go over to them at once. This is Rachel and Brody's moment and the last thing Blaine and Seb would want would be to take away from it."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Once the cocktail hour started, it wasn't long into it when the bridal party finally appeared and began to socialize with everyone. "It was different watching you walk down the aisle." Sebastian said as he walked up behind Blaine before handing him a glass of champagne.

"It felt different." Blaine replied. "No wonder girls have a bit of anxiety. When you walk down that aisle, all eyes are on you. And in my case, you can see some had no clue that Rachel had a man of honor versus a maid of honor."

"Well, you looked incredible and screw anyone that was shocked."

"That's not nice Bas."

"Maybe, but it's how I feel. If seeing you threw them they don't know Rach and Brody well."

"He's got a point." Blaine and Sebastian both turned at the sound of Quinn's voice. "If seeing you was a surprise, they don't know them well. Her choice of you didn't surprise any of us. Heck, the instant they got engaged, Britt predicted it and Santana and I agreed."

"Well, we didn't doubt you guys knew her well." Hunter replied. "You two good?"

"We're good." Blaine replied. "But it's pretty obvious they want to talk to us."

"Mike told them to play it cool." Quinn told them.

"Remind me to thank him." Sebastian said. "How did everyone react to you two?"

"Not surprisingly, no one was surprised." Quinn replied.

"After all this time, I think it would take more than the two of us dating to surprise anyone." Hunter said. "Also, Blaine, your parents want to talk to the two of you." Blaine then leaned his head back so he could look up at Sebastian.

"Want to do it now?"

"Sure." Sebastian replied. "Now, I don't want the two of you disappearing once we're gone."

"And here we thought we could run off." Hunter replied which he was met with a playful slap to the chest. "Hey."

"Don't encourage him." Quinn said. "And so you both know, I expect to dance with both of you tonight."

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine replied before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Keep this one out of trouble."

"I'll try." As they walked away, Hunter wrapped his arms around her. "Yes."

"Just trying to stay out of trouble." Hunter replied as they were approached by Brittany and Jeff.

"Where did Blaine and Sebby go?"

"Blaine's parents wanted to talk to them." Quinn replied. "Why?" Her question came when she noticed the look on Brittany's face.

"Luke needs to talk with Blaine. But since he's with his parents, I'll wait." Brittany replied.

"Is everything alright?" Hunter asked.

"As far as we know, yes." Jeff replied. "If it wasn't, I think he would've been a bit more anxious when he asked about Blaine. He only said to us that when we see him to have Blaine find him."

When Blaine and Sebastian came walking back over, they weren't alone as Jocelyn had joined them. "Hi!" She said with a big smile as they approached the four of them.

"Hi." Quinn said. "You look very pretty today."

"Thank you. So do you and Britt." Jocelyn replied.

"Blaine, Luke needs to talk to you." Brittany told him and Blaine nodded before crouching down next to Jocelyn.

"Make sure you stay with Uncle Seb."

"I will." Once she answered, Blaine gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before heading off. Blaine was about halfway through the crowd when Jocelyn tugged on Sebastian's hand. "Uncle Sebby."

"Yes."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"We'll be right back."

"Seb, you might want to ask one of the girls to take her." Hunter said.

"Why, as it's not like I haven't done this before?"

"I know that. Let's just say the men's room is a bit cramped."

"I'll take her." Brittany replied.

"Is that okay Uncle Sebby?"

"It's fine, but don't leave Brittany's side." As the two of them walked off, all eyes fell to Sebastian. "What?"

"You're really too cute with her." Quinn told him.

"Thank you, but it's not like she asked anything crazy."

"Still." Quinn then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "It's not about what she asked; it's how you act around her. You can tell your nieces and nephews mean the world to you."

"They do. And since I've seen it, that tough guy behind you is wrapped around his niece's little finger."

"That I do know. The other day when I arrived the two of them were asleep on the couch."

"I thought you weren't going to share that." Hunter said as he looked at her over her shoulder.

"It was cute. And come now, it's only Seb and Jeff."

"Relax; I think all of us have had kids fall asleep on us." Jeff told him. "Plus, it was your niece so it's allowed."

When Brittany came walking back with Jocelyn she ran up to Sebastian the instant they were close enough. "You okay princess?" Sebastian asked as he picked her up.

"Yes."

"Then what with the rush coming back?"

"Some people aren't looking out for the kids that are here and she got bumped into a few times." Brittany replied. "She was holding my hand Sebby, so it's not like she wasn't close. People just weren't…"

"It's okay Britt." Sebastian then tucked a strand of hair behind Jocelyn's ear. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to her. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Where is Uncle Blaine?"

"I'm right here." Blaine said as he was walking up to them. He then took Jocelyn's hand that she was holding out. "Bas."

"I got her. What's going on?"

"Jeff, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"Get ahold of Megan or Ally as we've got music issues."

"Okay, what do we need?"

"The DJ's copy of their wedding song isn't working."

"Excuse me?" Quinn said. "Didn't he check before he got here? That song is rather important."

"No, he didn't as he didn't think it wouldn't play." Blaine said.

"Does Rachel know?" Brittany asked.

"No and she's not going to know." Blaine stated. "We need to fix this on our own." Once Blaine spoke, Quinn turned and kissed Hunter on the cheek.

"Let's go make sure Rach stays occupied while Jeff works his magic."

"Okay." Brittany then gave Jeff a kiss as well. "Good luck."

After the girls walked away, Jeff got on his phone in hopes of reaching Megan. "Jeff, that's not going to work." Sebastian said. "Your sister is gone this weekend, remember?"

"Sh…let me try Ally." The way Jeff reacted caused Jocelyn to giggle.

"Jeff almost said a bad word." Jocelyn said.

"Yes, he did." Hunter said with a smile. "But he didn't since you're around." Hunter then tapped her on the nose which caused her to giggle some more.

"For someone that was so unsure when Gwen was born, you're a natural." Blaine told him.

"Thanks. It's definitely easier than I thought it would be." While Hunter answered, Jeff put his phone in his pocket. "And?"

"Ally is on her way home as we speak and she will see if she and Megan have that song in their library."

"And if they don't?" Sebastian asked.

"We need to come up with a plan." Blaine replied.

"B."

"No."

"B."

"Bas, no. It's not going to happen."

"So you're fine with telling Rachel she'll have no song to dance to with Brody."

"I'm not. But let's wait to hear back from Ally before jumping to conclusions."

"This might be a weird question, but why not download a new copy?" Hunter asked.

"It's an old song that isn't available in that format. The DJ actually ripped it from his vinyl collection." Blaine told him. "He has another arrangement of it by a different artist but it's not one Rachel likes."

"What did Seb ask you?"

"B's sung it before." Sebastian replied.

"While I can understand being hesitant, it might be our only option." Jeff told him. "That is unless you two have it and don't mind Ally going to your place."

"And what exactly would my sister be doing?" They all turned and saw Nick standing behind them.

"Where's Santana?" Jeff asked.

"With the girls who wouldn't tell me what's going on. They said I needed to talk to you guys." After making sure there was no one close that would say anything, Blaine proceeded to tell Nick what was going on. It wasn't so much that the song Rachel and Brody chose was old, well, it was. But it was mostly about the arrangement they wanted. For some, another version wouldn't be too bad, for Rachel it would be a major game changer. Before long, the rest of the guys were with them and it was pretty obvious something was going on as Brody approached them. While he was thrilled that they were doing everything they could, he was all prepared to tell Rachel what was going on. It was in that very moment after seeing the look on his face that Blaine said he'd do it if that's something he wanted. With one look around at all the guys who said they'd do whatever they could to help, Brody told Blaine that would be a wonderful solution. Considering the moment, it was probably the only one Rachel would be alright with.

With the cocktail party still having time, Luke went to find the coordinator to see what they could do. "You guys don't have to do this." Blaine told them as Sebastian slid his arm around him.

"Come now Blaine, we always have each other's backs." Wes told him. "The sound just might not be what we're used to since we've got limited time."

"And the last thing any of us want is for Rachel to get upset." Beat added. "She's part of the family so we're going to do what we need to do."

When Luke return with the coordinator, she told them there was actually a piano in the room next door that they were more than welcome to use. So after being reassured that she could give them time to work, they quietly made their way out of the room after bringing Jocelyn back to Lexi and Cooper. With the guys now gone, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany knew they had their work cut out for them. Even with as many people as were there, Rachel would notice they were gone, especially Blaine and Sebastian. The three of them watched, as Rachel and Brody made their way through their guests when they were approached by Artie and Sam. "Long time no see." Artie said, causing them to turn

"Not in our case, but the sentiment is appreciated." Santana replied before leaning over to give him a hug before Quinn and Brittany did the same thing. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"We are." Sam said. "Rachel seems really happy."

"That's because she is." Brittany told him. "Brody's really good for her. He loves her a lot."

"We could tell." Artie replied. "This might be an odd question, but where are Blaine and Seb. We wanted to congratulate them after Mike told us the good news."

"It's wonderful news, isn't it?" Quinn said. "But they are currently taking care of some details for the reception and can't be disturbed. We'll let them know you're looking for them when they return."

"Who was that guy you were with?" Sam asked.

"That's her boyfriend, Hunter." Santana replied.

"Ah. I was expecting you to be with a Warbler as well."

"Hunter's an honorary Warbler." Brittany replied. "He competed with us."

"Honorary?" Artie asked.

"Yes, honorary." Quinn replied. "As is Brody."

"And before any of you think of doing something stupid, don't mess with him." Santana told them. "He could put a serious hurting on you."

"That's for the vote of confidence." Artie told her.

"It's not you Artie, you think before you speak. It's some of the rest of the Lima crew. Hunter's heard all about everyone and well…let's just leave it at that."

"How'd the two of you meet?" Sam asked.

"Blaine and Seb." Quinn replied. "He's one of their best friends."

"We should've guessed that the instant you told us he was an honorary Warbler." Artie said.

"He also models with Blaine and Sebby." Brittany added.

"We should've known. The name Hunter isn't that common."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied quickly as the looks on all three of their faces weren't pleasant ones.

"Sam." Santana said as she closed the space between them. "What did Lady Hummel say about him?"

"Santana, forget it." Quinn said. "We all know Kurt doesn't like him as he sees him as a pompous, arrogant jerk. Drop it as now isn't the time or the place for it." Santana looked at Quinn who gave her a pleading look.

"Fine, I will. But you let Lady Hummel know he needs to stay the fuck away from Blaine and Seb, got it!"

"We'll pass that along." Artie told her knowing that while Santana had clearly grown-up, she'd stand up for those she considers family. They only spoke for a little bit longer, till the girls were called away.

"And here I thought they all got along." Sam said as he and Artie made their way through the crowd.

"It seems they politely deal with each other but when push comes to shove it's pretty obvious where they all stand. And well, us saying what we did about Hunter, no matter how innocent, didn't help. Little did we know he was dating Quinn."

"Blaine, when was the last time you sang this?" Nick asked as they took a break.

"Last year." Blaine replied. "Bas and I sang it as a duet at my grandparents' anniversary party."

"No wonder he knew exactly what you were going to do with it." Dave said.

"You two really should sing it as a duet." Jeff said.

"I told him that but Bas doesn't want too."

"Why not Seb?" Hunter asked. "You convinced Blaine to do it, you should as well. And if it sounds like anything the two of you have done in the past, Rachel and Brody would love it."

"It comes from the fact that we got teased relentlessly by Cooper after the fact as he said we were making eyes at each other the entire time we sang." Sebastian replied. "I don't want that happening during Rachel and Brody's dance. All attention should be on them."

"Nice try Seb, but attention will be on them regardless." Thad told him. "So sing with Blaine. Heck, if anyone notices it'll be people who are close to the two of you. And well, having you two all love struck while singing Rachel and Brody's first dance would be rather fitting and she'd love it."

"You just had to throw rationale at me didn't you Thaddeus."

"Sometimes it's the only thing that gets through that thick skull of yours Sebastian."

Knowing he wasn't going to win this argument with his friends, Sebastian relented and he and Blaine eased into what they'd done at his grandparents' anniversary party. They'd just finished a run through when the coordinator came walking into the room telling them that the cocktail party had just ended. "Ready to do this killer?"

"Yea, I'm ready. Guys?" They all smiled and nodded in return. "This is definitely the last thing Rachel ever expected." When they came walking out of the room, Cooper was standing at the end of the hallway. "Where is the family?"

"Sitting with Mom and Dad. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"You'll see." Blaine said with a smile. "Now go sit so we can make our grand entrance." Cooper looked at his brother before following the rest of the guys in that didn't need to make an entrance with the wedding party.

"Are you guys good to go?" Santana asked as she walked up behind Blaine.

"As ready as we can be." After he answered, Santana leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't wait to hear it." She said before going to take her spot in line. As the coordinator made sure they were all in the correct spots, Rachel tapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"What's going on Blaine?"

"What do you mean?" He replied as he turned to face her and Brody.

"I know something is going on. I barely saw you and Seb during the cocktail party and well, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany seemed distracted."

"Nothing for you to worry about, promise." He then leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Blaine."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry." Blaine had just turned around and was met by a glance from Sebastian who'd been talking to Brittany whom he was escorting. A smile crept to Blaine's face before he winked at Sebastian. That seemed to be all Sebastian needed as he turned around and waited for things to start. When they all made their entrance, they all camped it up the best they could as it so fit the group of people Rachel and Brody had assemble as their wedding party. Not surprisingly, when they all went to take their seats, Brittany and Sebastian were seated beside Blaine.

Once everyone was seated it was time for the best man and the man of honor to make their speeches. While Luke spoke, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and rested them on his thigh. He knew one of the main reasons Blaine was nervous about his speech was because of certain guests in the crowd. Blaine probably could've spoken completely from the heart without a prepared speech but considering some of the guests, he was going to be playing it safe. After Luke finished a speech that was both funny yet heartfelt, he handed the microphone to Blaine who glanced down at Rachel who was looking up at him.

With one last squeeze of his hand from Sebastian, Blaine began. He started out his speech talking about the importance of understanding and communication and how important it was for relationships to succeed. As he spoke, Brody wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders as the two of them kept their eyes on Blaine. Then in one moment, he apologizes to Rachel before reciting a poem in French which had Sebastian absolutely beaming. It also caused Lexi to rest her head on Cooper's shoulder. Once he was done he translated it for everyone and then teased Rachel about the fact that the book he'd been reading that day had in fact been for that moment. That little line brought a bit of laughter from their tight group of friends as they all knew precisely what he was talking about.

By the time Blaine was finished, Rachel was rather thankful as it was taking everything she had not to cry. Once he handed the microphone over, Rachel was out of her seat and giving him the biggest hug she possibly could. "Thank you for that." She said as Blaine brushed away a tear that had escaped.

"I meant every word of it Rach." Blaine then gave her a kiss on the cheek before the two of them sat back down. After they were seated, Brody reached across and the two of them hugged him as well. As Brody sat back, Luke looked across.

"Now I know why Brody told me to go first. I wouldn't have wanted to follow that." The four of them laughed but quickly settled down as Hiram began to speak. Each of Rachel's Dads said a few words as did Brody's Dad before dinner began to be served.

As service began, Tina looked across their table at Mercedes. "Were those tears I saw earlier Mercedes?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mercedes replied with a smile.

"Right."

"Fine, they were but you had them as well. Blaine's speech was absolutely beautiful and so heartfelt. You can tell how much Rachel and Brody mean to him. She truly couldn't have had a better choice as her man of honor." The words no sooner left her mouth did she regret them as Kurt's expression changed. "Sorry about that Kurt."

"That's alright. And you're right; Blaine was the right choice as my relationship with her isn't the same anymore."

"I didn't know Blaine could speak French." Finn said.

"He could in high school, but he wasn't fluent." Kurt replied. "He and Sebastian have been to France a few times since they've been together which is obviously why he's gotten better."

"Better, he's completely fluent." Tina said. "It comes completely naturally to him." Mike then took her hand to calm her down as he knew once Tina got going it was harder to stop her.

Once the last of the plates had been cleared, Blaine took a deep breath before looking out at the guys who were sitting at nearby tables. "Bas, should we even be trying to do this?"

"You saw Brody's face once he found out what was going on. This is the best solution. By the way, you sounded great."

"Thank you, as did you. I don't think I've ever been so happy that the guys can pick things up so quickly."

"I'm pretty sure; they all feel the same way. But you've got to remember, if they weren't comfortable, they would've told us. The last thing any of them want is to be embarrassed, so we're good. We should just be thankful Brody and Rachel chose such a classic."

"One really can't go wrong with Gershwin."

"Exactly, it fits them both extremely well." While the two of them spoke, the DJ helped the coordinator set up some microphones near the dance floor. As this was going on, Blaine noticed that Rachel was getting a bit anxious next to him as she was a bit unsure what was going on. Judging from the looks on her Dads faces, they were as well. When Brody stood up and took her hand she still looked confused but didn't question what was happening.

After they reached the dance floor, Blaine, Sebastian, and the rest of the guys headed towards the microphones. "Brody, what's going on?" She asked as Luke announced the happy couple.

"There was a problem with our song." The words had barely left his mouth and he felt her tense in his arms. "Relax, okay. This is a time we need to be thankful for having such musically talented friends."

"Wait…are they…"

"Yes, they are. Blaine and Seb actually sung our song at his grandparents' anniversary party last year. And while I know it might not be the exact arrangement we chose, I figured you'd be okay with the guys giving it their signature touch." Rachel then stretched and kissed him. "Is that you saying you approve?"

"Very much so." Rachel then looked over at the guys and smiled before Wes stepped out in front as they were in need of a bit more direction than usual due to the short notice. Once everyone gathered around the dance floor to watch, Luke gave a simple explanation as to what was going on before proceeding to introduce the guys.

"Cooper, did you know about this?" Lexi asked and Carolyn was eager to hear the answer as well.

"I had a clue something was up, but never figured anything like this."

Since the song wasn't going to have the typical start, Brody kept on eye on Wes as he held Rachel close. "Now you can't say you didn't get the one thing you wanted but were afraid to ask."

_Long ago and far away_

_I dreamed a dream one day_

_And now that dream is here beside me_

_Long the skies were overcast_

_But now the clouds have passed_

_You're here at last!_

While the guys sang, Gregory wrapped his arms tightly around Carolyn as he took a look around. Rachel and Brody were both beaming. And Hiram and Leroy couldn't look happier even after the slight hiccup.

_Chills run up and down my spine_

_Aladdin's Lamp is mine_

_The dream I dreamed was not denied me_

Prior to the next phrase beginning, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand, much as they had when they'd sung the song previously. In that moment, Blaine glanced up at Sebastian and smiled before the continued on.

_Just one look and then I knew_

_That all I longed for_

_Long ago was you_

_Chills run up and down my spine_

_Aladdin's Lamp is mine_

_The dream I dreamed was not denied me_

_Just one look and then I knew_

_That all I longed for_

_Long ago was you_

By the time the guys finished and Brody and Rachel stopped dancing everyone was clapping. While the guys tried to quietly go their separate ways they didn't stand a chance as Brody and Rachel headed straight for them once they finished. "Don't any of you even thing of taking another step." Rachel said as she looked at all of them. Thankfully for her, by that time the microphones in front of the guys had been turned off.

"Rach." Blaine said as he looked at her.

"Whether you like it or not Blaine Anderson I am going to thank you all for what you did. I don't even have the words to express how much what you did for us means."

"It was nothing." Thad said as the last thing any of them wanted was Rachel or anyone for that matter making a fuss. "Honest."

"It was a big deal Thad and somehow I'm going to come up with a way to thank all of you. That was more than either of us could've ever expected."

"Do you know what you can do for us?" Sebastian said.

"What?"

"Go have your dances with your Dads."

"Seb."

"Rachel, we mean it. Go. This is about you and Brody, not what we did. We're just happy we could help as we know how much that arrangement meant to you." After Sebastian spoke, Rachel looked at all of the guys who were in agreement with what Sebastian had said. Rachel then looked back at Brody.

"You know they're not going to back down so come on." Brody then kissed her on the cheek. "Guys, thank you."

"You're welcome." They replied and Brody and Rachel headed off to continue the evening.

While Rachel danced with each of her Dads, Blaine and Sebastian made their way over towards their family while keeping an eye on the dance floor. They no sooner reached them then the kids were standing next to them. They each crouched down to give them a hug before relaxing in the little space they found. Throughout their way over almost everyone complimented them and while they appreciated it, they didn't necessarily want to hear it as they felt it took away from what was going on with Rachel and her Dads. "You boys did a good thing." Carolyn told them as she placed an arm around Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "She's positively radiant right now, isn't she?"

"She is." Carolyn replied. "So, how are you guys going about the wedding party dance?" Blaine and Sebastian both looked at her. "Sorry, Leroy told us that the whole wedding party was going to join them on the floor before everything got started."

"Even though Luke doesn't mind, he's going to dance with Britt while Bas and I dance together." Blaine told her. "This way no one has to figure out whose leading. Bas and I just sort of go with it as it often varies."

"Makes sense. Do you think you boys could spare a dance for me some time this evening?"

"I think we can pencil you in." Sebastian replied with a smile before going back to watching what was happening on the dance floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

The reception was about halfway over when Blaine and Sebastian finally got the chance to dance with each other again after their first dance. "Who knew snagging a dance with you would be so hard?" Sebastian asked as Blaine rested his head against his chest. The feel of having each other so close was exactly what they both needed in that moment.

"Not me." Blaine replied softly. "Have you gotten over your shock?"

"I have. I can honestly tell you having Kurt's Dad congratulate us on our engagement was not something I ever expected."

"He's a nice man Bas."

"Never doubted that, but doesn't mean I expected him to congratulate us. Nor did I expect to hear the same thing from the rest of the Lima crowd, though; they stayed your friends through everything." Sebastian then tightened his hold on Blaine. "I know I shouldn't care, but…has he tried to talk to you?"

"No and I don't think he will from what Artie said. Santana made it pretty clear that he's to stay away from us this evening."

"I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, the last thing any of us want is something happening regardless of how we've all managed to get along during work. The difference tonight being there is alcohol flowing."

"Not to mention the shock he got. Mike said he was stunned when Mercedes made her announcement. Even after explaining we'd only gotten engaged it didn't change things. But, in all honesty, I don't think he was really surprised. I think it was how he got the information."

"I could see that as quite a few people flipped and they were those that knew us. So, now that more people found out, do you finally want to make an announcement?"

"It doesn't matter to me Bas. We can or we don't have too. People that we want to know have the information and that's all that matters to me. In a way an announcement was made as our engagement was added to the list of things that have occurred on the Warbler Alumni page."

"You're right." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Sebastian." After leaning up to give Sebastian a kiss, Blaine felt a tug on his jacked. "May we help you?" Blaine asked as he looked down upon Jocelyn.

"Will you or Uncle Sebby dance with me?"

"Won't your Daddy dance with you?" Blaine asked.

"He's sitting with Mommy." As she answered, Thad came walking over.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Thad asked as he crouched down next to her.

"Really?" Her eyes wide as the only people she'd dance with outside of the family that night had been Jeff and Hunter.

"Yes." Jocelyn nodded, so Thad picked her up and settled her on his hip. Blaine and Sebastian smiled at him, as they would've gladly brought her into their dance but something about the way they were looking at each other let Thad know they needed this moment.

"Gwen has turned him and Hunter into softies." Blaine said as he intertwined their fingers.

"Agreed. I wouldn't be surprised if her dance card is filled the rest of the night once the other guys see Thad dancing with her. I still think one of the cuter moments tonight was when Jeff was dancing with her and Britt was dancing with Braeden."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm pretty certain my Mom and Lexi took a ton of pictures of that moment."

After a few more dances the boys were tapped on their shoulders. "No cutting in." Sebastian replied without even looking to see who it was.

"Really?" He looked to the side and saw Lexi and Carolyn standing there.

"Don't you both have husbands to dance with?"

"Yes, but they are with the kids right now." Lexi replied. "So, we'd like to dance with the two of you." Blaine and Sebastian stepped apart and turned but quickly realized they didn't have the dance partners they'd expected. "You already danced with your Mom, it's my turn now." Blaine smiled as he looked at her.

"Is that the only reason or does my Mom want to pick Bas's mind?"

"That's the only reason. After everything we've discussed we know you boys will come to us if you need us."

"You're right, we will. Thank you again for agreeing to help us."

"My pleasure. It's the least I can do. Also, are you sure you don't have a preference for Jocelyn when the time comes?"

"Positive. Bas and I know you'll pick just the right thing."

While they were all dancing, Finn was talking with Nick and Santana. Considering everything that had happened years earlier, one never would've imagined this occurring even though the air had been cleared. "Now, is it true what I hear?" Santana asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"That depends, what have you heard?" Finn replied.

"That you're teaching at McKinley."

"I am. And I can tell you, Coach Sylvester hasn't changed. When she heard I was coming out here for Rachel's wedding she was shocked. But not as much as when I told her that you, Quinn, and Brittany were her bridesmaids."

"We're all more alike than anyone would've imagined." Santana replied.

"So I've noticed and heard from the talks I've had with Rachel over the years. It seems you all got a chance to truly know each other while hanging out with the guys."

"We did."

"Now Nick, who's changed the most?"

"Since I've met them, it most definitely Rachel. Who knew she had such a wild side."

"Wild side?"

"Oh Finn, you wouldn't know what to do with Rachel anymore. While she's still the same girl, she most definitely came out of her shell."

"Now, since this topic is off-limits at home, I need to ask…"

"If it's about Hummel, don't." Nick said. "The reason he's here is because Blaine and Seb love Rachel and wanted her to be happy. They felt if they could put up with him while they work, they could do the same today for her sake."

"You actually answered my question. I was curious how it all happened."

"Well, they won't have to deal with each other for much longer as Blaine, Seb, and Hunter are doing what should be their last shoot next weekend." Santana told Finn. "Seb and Hunter are going to be preparing for the bar while Blaine works on this doctorate."

"You've all accomplished so much." Finn said. "No one can say leaving Ohio wasn't good for any of you."

"That's true." Santana replied. "But leaving isn't for everyone. You seem happy still being there."

"I am. I don't think I'm cut out to live in a city like this. It's nice to visit, but I think it would be too much. I live my life at a much slower pace." When a smirk came to Santana's face Finn laugh. "Go ahead and say it as I know what you're thinking."

"Honestly, I wasn't going to say anything too cruel. It's good that you found what suits you."

"Thank you. You seemed to have found your calling as well."

"She has." Nick replied proudly. After Nick answered, Finn noticed something seemed off.

"Would you two excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course." Santana replied before he walked away. "Wonder what that's about?"

"I think being around Blaine and Seb like this is harder for Kurt than he thought it would be. When they work, the guys don't act like a couple according to Hunter. Even though he says he's moved on it must still hurt. Brody has said he's dated quite a bit, but has yet to find someone that truly clicks with him."

"Did I just hear some understanding in regard to him from you Nicky?"

"You did, but you don't need to share it with anyone." Santana then leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"You're secret is safe with me."

When Finn walked up to Kurt he was sitting at one of the tables off the dance floor. "Is this seat taken?"

"Cute." Kurt replied without even looking up at Finn as he was sitting at a table alone.

"You know, most people socialize at weddings." Finn said as he took a seat next to him. "Why are you sitting here?"

"I feel out of place."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know Brody's friends. And then well, I obviously don't get along with most of Rachel's new friends."

"You have friends here too Kurt. You're the one choosing to sit here."

"Yea, I noticed you were talking to Santana and Nick. What do the three of you have to talk about?"

"Uh, except for that mistake in judgment I made back when they first got together, Santana and I have no issues. And well, Nick's actually really cool. Did you know he's going to be starting his residency soon?"

"For what?"

"Nick went to med school. He's going to become a doctor."

"Really, never would've pictured him as the type." While he answered, Kurt's eyes never left the dance floor which was full and had been most of the evening.

"What's really bothering you as you're usual more social even in these sort of situations?"

"I should've realized it was never going to work."

"How could you have possibly known that?"

"Blaine's parents never liked me. Yet look out on that floor, his Mom is dancing with Sebastian and they seem to truly be enjoying themselves. Whether Blaine admitted it or not, his parents' approval means a lot to him and they didn't approve of the two of us together."

"Maybe, but Blaine's his own person. Things fell apart between the two of you because you two didn't listen to each other."

"Should I wait for you to start pulling quotes from his speech? I swear, if I hear one more person talk about how wonderful it was I'll…"

"I'm not going to do that but you know he was right. Every good relationship needs open communication and understanding."

"I know that. Now that you've done your brotherly duty, go enjoy yourself. Looks like Puck is hitting on another one of Rachel's friends."

"Kurt."

"I'm fine. Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything stupid. And before you ask, all this doesn't mean I still have feelings for him. Yes, a part of me will always care but I'm passed that. All that was is a reminder of how wrong we were."

"Are you sure because if you want to talk I'…"

"I'm fine, honestly. Go have fun."

"Only if you promise to try and enjoy yourself as well. I'm rather certain Rachel wouldn't be happy to see you mopping like you are."

"You're right; I will try and have some fun. Now go." After hearing that, Finn grabbed his glass before heading over to where Sam and Artie were since Nick and Santana were now on the dance floor as well. Once the three of them began to talk, Artie pointed to the dance floor where Kurt was now dancing with Mercedes.

"Nice to see he took my advice."

"What advice?" Artie asked.

"To go enjoy himself. He got a bit down seeing Seb so close with Blaine's parents. Said Blaine's parents never really liked him."

"Well, he must've done something because I've met the Andersons and they're rather nice."

"Who knows and I'd rather not think about it. I'm just happy he's staying far away from them as a whole. Heck, he's staying away from that whole group and it's not small."

"It's clearly expanded passed the guys as I'm pretty sure most of them have dates this evening. And from what Mike said, a bunch of the guys that graduated before Blaine have gotten married." While Artie spoke, Sam began to laugh. "

What's so funny?" Sam then pointed across the dance floor where Puck was talking with Stephanie. "I don't get it?"

"Remember what Mike told us. Puck clearly doesn't pay attention. He's over there hitting on Dave's girlfriend who also happens to be Wes's sister."

"Should we go over there?" Finn asked.

"From how Mike described her, no." Artie said. "She's more than capable of handling herself. And if I've learned anything from the time we spent around those guys in the past. They know what those close to them are capable of. If she needs help, no doubt it's closer than we might realize. Also, I'm pretty certain one of them has kept an eye on Kurt the entire evening."

"Do you blame them?" Sam said.

"No, but quite a bit of time has passed." Finn replied. "But, I know how things stick with us. So, if the situation was reversed, I'd probably be doing the same thing to make sure those I cared about enjoyed their evening without hassle."

Prior to Rachel tossing her bouquet, she walked over to Blaine and Sebastian and handed each of them a red rose. "What are these for?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that neither of you would go out for the bouquet or the garter so, this is from us to the two of you." Rachel said with a smile before glancing at Brody who was beside her. "With all the weddings we've all been through everyone has been a part of these silly little activities except for you both. And while I understand the whole bouquet thing, your reasoning to Santana for not going for the garter is rather cute."

"It's true, ladies undergarments aren't our thing." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Seb."

"Rach."

"Enough. Thank you." Blaine said before giving her a kiss. "We appreciate it."

"He's right, we do. It was very sweet." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss as well. "Now, if you're aiming with the bouquet I'd say send it Steph's direction."

"And why not Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Steph and Dave have been together longer and well, Wes would freak so it would be humorous."

"I heard that." Wes said from where he was sitting with Hailey.

"I swear he's got supersonic hearing." Sebastian replied.

"Why do you think we could never get away with anything while he was around? Now go, you can tell some of the girls you went to NYADA with are getting anxious." Once they walked onto the dance floor, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"She really is too sweet. Not quite the neurotic diva I first met all those years ago."

"She's certainly not. But she was never that bad and you saw that once you met her away from everyone."

"Good point." While the two of them spoke, Hunter walked over to them. "Trying to get a better view of your girl?"

"Not really, but if it's a better view I won't object. And I need to tell you guys, if my ass gets grabbed one more time this evening I might deck someone." Sebastian then leaned back and smiled. "What?"

"I can see why it's happening. Those pants accentuate it well."

"Smartass."

"Don't encourage him Hunter." Blaine told him before giving a glance as well. "But he's right. Maybe you should put your jacket back on."

"You're really not much better than him sometimes Blaine."

"If you can't trust your gay friends to give you an honest answer in that regard, who can you trust? I'm sure all the tipsy women in this room would be more than willing to tell you how it looks."

"I'd rather not. And so you know, it's not just happening to me. Thad and Beat have had their asses grabbed a few times as well. The only thing saving you two is that you've made it very clear this evening that you're together."

"We're also spoken for." Sebastian said. "The rings work wonders. Guess I'll just have to tell Quinn she needs to be more obvious that you're hers."

"Considering the way the alcohol has been flowing, I don't think that's going to make a difference. And while most of the single guys are not to receptive to some of the advances, some of Rachel's friends from high school are."

"Let me guess, Puck and Sam." Blaine said before taking a look around. "Yep, though Sam just loves attention. Puck on the other hand…" Blaine let his sentence trail off as he wasn't sure just what Quinn had told Hunter in regards to her dating life. Since Beat happened to come up to them in that moment, it seemed as though Blaine stopped because another person had joined the conversation. While they watched the girls go after the bouquet, they swore they heard Wes sigh in relief when Stephanie didn't catch it. "You lucked out."

"She didn't try."

"What would you have done if she had caught it?" Sebastian asked.

"Congratulate her. It's not like it would change anything. Considering the amount of bouquets that have been caught there are plenty of people waiting to marry. It's a nice sentiment, but it's not as though it's law that the one to catch it would marry next."

"Why am I not surprised by that answer?" Blaine replied. "You and Bas really are a lot alike."

"Our sisters have told us that more than a few times over the years. Heck, you have as well."

"And what are you boys discussing?" Quinn asked as the girls rejoined the group.

"Catching the bouquet and the legal ramifications of catching it." Sebastian replied which caused all the girls to laugh.

"Where's Thad, why isn't he a part of this conversation?" Santana asked.

"Thad is at the bar getting another drink." Beat replied. "Whose idea was it to bring Jocelyn out there?"

"Mine." Santana told them. "She almost got it to if it wasn't for that crazy woman that came out of nowhere."

"And that would've solidified our case." Sebastian said. "As there is no way Jocelyn would be the next to get married." They were all still talking when the music changed and half of the guys disappeared and headed for the dance floor. "You know if either of you had caught the bouquet your guys would've seen to it they got the garter."

"I don't doubt that." Quinn replied as she leaned against Sebastian. "It also helps that Dave and Hunter would've had a ton of helping seeing that they'd accomplish said task."

"She's right." Stephanie replied. "Though, with all those dancers out there it might be more difficult."

The guys that were participating in the garter toss were still on the floor when the rest of them heard someone clear their throat. When they looked up, there stood Kurt near where Wes and Hailey sat. "Is there something we can do for you?" Santana asked as she moved her chair closer to Blaine.

"I…I wanted to talk to…" The way his words were coming out, it was pretty clear to all of them that Kurt had quite a bit to drink.

"Don't do this Kurt." Blaine said calmly as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand as he'd seen him visibly tense once he saw who it was. "Please."

"What…I'm not allowed to…congratulate the two of you."

"You are and if that's why you're here. Thank you."

"Who knew you could tame him Blaine?" As the words came out of his mouth Quinn took ahold of Sebastian's other hand. "I guess I meerkat really can change his spots."

"That would be a leopard Kurt." Quinn replied. "And I think it's best if you go before you say something you might regret."

"Oh, you're part of their little club too now, huh. How does your little boy toy feel about you having a kid?" The looks on everyone's face except for the girls and Blaine let Kurt know the rest of them didn't know. "What, Quinn here didn't tell you guys she got knocked up in high school?"

"Get him out of here…now!" Blaine sternly said as he stood up and instantly James and Flint were grabbing ahold of Kurt. "You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

"Quinn, didn't Rachel's Mommy bring your daugh…" Kurt couldn't even finish as James and Flint were dragging him away. After watching James and Flint take him out of the room, Blaine turned and saw Sebastian with his arm around Quinn and Brittany and Santana on either side of her.

"B?" Sebastian said softly as he looked up at him. The look in his eyes showed just how thrown Sebastian was by what he'd heard. Before Blaine had a chance to answer, Hailey was pulling tissues out of her bag and handing them to Quinn.

"Bas, Wes. I need you guys to do me a favor. Don't let Hunter back over here and don't tell him what happened."

"But B?"

"Bas, Hunter will go off the deep-end, you know him. It's best if we get a handle on this first." Sebastian nodded and got up from his seat which was instantly taken by Santana who'd been crouching in front of him. Sebastian then gave Blaine a kiss before he and Wes headed out on to the dance floor. "Quinn." Blaine said softly as he knelt in front of her. "Why don't we go somewhere private, okay?" Quinn looked up and nodded slowly and took Blaine's hand that he'd extended. The two of them were just walking away when the guys were starting to return.

"Seb, what's going on?" Hunter asked as Sebastian and Wes were stopping him from moving any further. "Where's Quinn going?"

"Let's go get a drink." Sebastian said. "Come on." He then grabbed ahold of Hunter's arm but Hunter wouldn't budge.

"Seb."

"Just come with me."

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I can't."

"Bullshit! You can, you're choosing not too!"

"Hunter, listen to Seb, please." Wes said as calmly as he could knowing the last thing they all needed was for Hunter to get any more riled up than he was getting.

Meanwhile in the room the guys rehearsed in, Blaine and Quinn sat near a far bank of windows. All Blaine could do in that moment was hold her as she'd yet to stop crying. Thankfully before they walked away, Hailey gave him the rest of the tissues she'd brought with her. Once he heard her breathing calm down Blaine began to rub her back gently. "I take it that response wasn't so much about Beth but more about the fact you haven't told Hunter yet, have you?"

"Blaine, unless someone went to high school with me, no one knows. That's not something I've shared with anyone. I mean, the only reason you know is because Kurt can't resist gossip and…"

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. Heck, I'm pretty sure once he sobers up he's going to regret it."

"Not that it's any of my business, but had you thought about telling Hunter?"

"A couple of times actually, but every time I thought about doing it I got scared and didn't do it."

"You've got know it's not going to change anything for him. He really cares about you."

"Thanks. But I'm sure the last thing his family wants is their only son dating someone who got pregnant in high school and then gave it up. I mean, come on Blaine, Hunter's family isn't your typical family."

"True, they're not. But I also know his parents and they're not judgmental. The only thing they want for any of their kids is for them to be happy."

"Maybe, but now that Hunter's met the Lima crowd. How do I tell him it was Puck that did it? I mean, that is if he even gives me the chance."

"Quinn, you've got to know Hunter isn't like that." When she didn't answer, Blaine placed a hand beneath her chin and got her to look at him. "Quinn, he's not like that."

"I know. Blaine, he's…I don't even know how describe him."

"How about, he's pretty perfect, albeit he can be a bit arrogant. Though, he chooses his moments wisely."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." She said with a slight laugh.

"Go right ahead, but he won't be surprised as I've told him that before. Just like I've told Bas he's got quite the wicked tongue still."

"I'll take that as to mean what he says and not what he might do." In that moment, both of them laughed. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright. I don't think I've ever heard you make a crack about me and Bas like that. Those usually come from Santana."

"It's rare to have a chance to say something without Santana around to beat me to the punch. You're usual more cautious about what you say."

"Do you blame me, look at our friends?"

"Good point. Speaking of our friends, do you think they'll keep quiet? I mean, I know most of them rather well but…"

"Relax, they won't say anything.

Sebastian and Wes were still trying to calm Hunter down as he clearly knew something was going on when Rachel and Brody walked over to everyone else. "Would someone care to tell us what's going on? Mercedes said she saw two guys..." Rachel looked around to see who was there. "I'm assuming James and Flint walk out of the room with Kurt. Or should I use her words, they dragged him out of here." No one said a word so Rachel walked up to Brittany and Santana. "Please, tell me what's going on?" Santana and Brittany exchanged looks, concern still evident in their eyes when Santana leaned into Rachel and whispered in her ear. As Rachel's eyes grew wide, Brody looked around at everyone. "Where is she?"

"With Blaine." Brittany replied. "He took her somewhere they could have some privacy."

"Rach, what's going on?" Brody asked as he took ahold of her hand.

"Do me a favor. Go and get Finn for me, please."

"Rach?"

"I'll explain later, just…please go get him for me." Brody nodded then gave her a kiss before going off to find Finn. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"He'd been drinking." Santana replied. "I doubt he would've said it if he hadn't been."

"Where's Hunter?"

"Seb and Wes are with him." Hailey told her. "But it looks like their having a hard time keeping him occupied."

"Rach, go enjoy the rest of the reception, we'll take good care of her, promise." Santana had just finished speaking when Brody reappeared with Finn.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he could tell something was wrong judging by the looks on everyone's faces.

"I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get Kurt out of here."

"Why?"

"I'll explain." Santana said. "But only if you're going to do it as I'll tell you on the way out."

"Where is he?"

"Outside with James and Flint." Finn's head instantly lowered at Rachel's words as he knew only a few things could've caused something like that to happen.

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. So, you'll do it?"

"Yea, just let me get my jacket."


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Santana and Finn were walking out of the room when Sebastian and Wes came walking over with Hunter. "Where's Quinn?" Hunter asked.

"She's with Blaine." Brittany replied.

"Where?" Brittany then walked up to Hunter and took ahold of both of his hands and looked up at him.

"I don't know, but right now I think it's best if you wait till they come back." The tone of Brittany's voice and the look in her eyes seemed to calm Hunter enough that she was actually able to get him to sit down. While Brittany talked with Hunter, Sebastian took the opportunity to go over to Hailey who was talking with Wes.

"Was Britt telling the truth that you girls don't know where they went?"

"She is. All Blaine said to her before they left is that he was taking her some place private." Sebastian looked at Wes who gave him a knowing look before walking away.

"Seb, where are you going?" Hunter asked.

"To go find our better halves." A smile crept to Hunter's face and after seeing that Sebastian headed on his way. When he rounded the corner, the door to the room they'd practiced in was closed, yet there was a faint amount of light coming through the bottom. After knocking, Sebastian slowly opened the door after not getting a response. Once the door was opened he understood why as they were seated on the far side of the room and probably hadn't heard him. "Blaine."

"It's okay, come in." As he walked through the room, he could tell from the way they were sitting that this hadn't been just any conversation.

"Hey."

"Sit." Quinn said as she patted the space next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now sit."

"Yes ma'am." Once Sebastian was seated he tilted his head slightly. "You should know, Hunter is worried about you."

"I don't know if I'm ready to see him yet Seb. Hell, I don't know if I'm ready to see anyone after what happened."

"Quinn, Hunter's not the only one worried, everyone is."

"I don't even want to think what they all think of me now."

"Quinn, I told you, no one is going to judge you." Blaine told her.

"He's right." As Sebastian spoke, Quinn put her head back on Blaine's shoulder. "Why do I feel that there is more to this?"

"Hunter doesn't know." Blaine replied. "And she's afraid how he's going to take it."

"Quinn dear, Hunter is a big teddy bear, you know that. He might be surprised, but it's not going to change anything." Sebastian told her. "You should've seen him just moments ago; Brittany managed to tame the big, bad Hunter." Quinn couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her. "That was funny, wasn't it? But it was quite the task considering how he's feeling."

"It was. Britt's got a way with all of you supposed tough guys."

"She's adorable, we can't help it. And as tempting as it is to stay hidden away with B here, you need to talk with him."

"Seb."

"What if I bring him to you? Obviously this isn't something the two of you are going to talk about out in the open, but, you can at least see him in private and take it from there. I have a feeling just seeing you will calm him down the rest of the way."

"Alright."

"If you're not ready, we'll come up with something." Blaine told her as he heard the hesitation in her voice.

"I appreciate that Blaine, but Seb's right. I need to at least see him. Is Kurt still here?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "Santana told Rachel what happened, privately of course. So, Rachel asked Finn if he'd get Kurt out of there. It happened to not be the first time Finn has been called upon to get Kurt out of a place."

"Did Finn ask what happened?"

"He did, but Santana told him she'd explain it to him as she walked him out if he agreed. Also, I'm sorry." Sebastian said as he took ahold of her hand.

"What for?"

"If you hadn't stood up for me and B he probably wouldn't have said anything."

"If he was sober he wouldn't have said anything at all." Quinn told him. "Blaine and I talked about this and while we're both upset about it, we're not angry if that makes sense."

"It does as I feel the same way. Actually, rewind that. I am angry that he did this during Rachel and Brody's wedding. The only positive is that everyone didn't hear it or notice it."

"He's got a point." Blaine added. "I'm angry about that too."

"Make that a unanimous feeling then." Quinn said with a laugh. "Would you mind going to get him for me Seb?"

"It would be my pleasure." Sebastian then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry okay."

Once Sebastian began to walk out of the room, Quinn gave Blaine's hand a squeeze which he returned. "He's right; you have nothing to worry about. And if he does freak out, then I'm sorry as Bas and I obviously don't know him as well as we think we do."

"Blaine, you and Seb are right. Hunter's probably going to be fine. It's just, this is going to sound so vain, but…I don't want this bit of information to change the way he sees me. I really care about him Blaine, I…"

"You don't have to say it; I think I know what you're trying to say and the first person to hear it should be Hunter."

During the cab ride back over to Kurt's loft, Finn could barely say anything to him. "You can stop glaring at me." Kurt said before propping his head up on his hand. "I know I screwed up." That was the sort of opening that Finn needed and from that moment everything he was thinking came out.

"You did much more than screw up Kurt. I'm pretty sure you can kiss your rekindled friendship with Rachel goodbye. Not only did you insult Seb, you blurted out Quinn's secret. You're lucky the rest of the guys were on the floor because otherwise we'd probably be having this conversation at a hospital."

"They wouldn't have touched me. They're all too proper to have caused a scene at a wedding of all places. What did you tell my Dad?"

"I didn't tell him anything. You're going to have to tell him what happened on your own. And just so you know, I'm not happy with you either. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I only went over there to congratulate them."

"After Mike made it crystal clear that you were to stay away from Blaine and Seb."

"I don't see what the big deal was."

"God! When this alcohol is finally out of your system you'll realize just how stupid everything you did was! There is a reason why you shouldn't drink Kurt!"

"And you can?"

"Kurt, I learned early on not to drink because I was feeling bad. That only leads to trouble."

"You're the one that told me to have fun."

"Yes, like getting out on the dance floor sort of fun. Not tossing drinks back like Puck. Ugh Puck…you better pray that no one tells him what happened or he's going to beat your ass. He has way less self-control than the rest of those guys do."

When Quinn and Hunter finally rejoined everyone there was a bit of tension amongst everyone. Once Quinn gave them a small smile and seeing her tucked close against Hunter with his arm wrapped securely around her helped everyone relax. As the girls quickly crowded around Quinn, Hunter walked over to Blaine and Sebastian who were coming off the dance floor. "I need to say something to both of you." Sebastian and Blaine both nodded. "First off, Seb, thank you as you and Wes protected me from myself. Lord only knows what I would've done if I came back with everything happening."

"You're welcome."

"And Blaine, thank you for taking care of her after the fact and asking Seb and Wes to keep me away."

"You're welcome. Did she…"

"Yes, she told me everything and I can tell you that you were both right. Nothing has changed. Was I surprised, absolutely, but it's not a game changer. It doesn't change who she is, if anything it actually gave me a bit more insight as to why she acts the way she does in certain situations."

"I'm happy to hear that." Blaine told him. "She'd wanted to tell you a few times."

"I know, and I can see how it's not the easiest thing to bring up. But, her back was up against the wall and she really didn't have much of a choice about now telling me. As she said, it wasn't how she wanted to tell me and I can understand that. I much would've had this conversation at home."

"My turn to ask you something, was I right about everything?"

"You were. My parents and family won't care. Hell, I'm sure there are quite a few skeletons in the family closet. Should I even ask where he is?"

"Gone." Sebastian replied. "You won't be seeing him again this evening."

"Are you going to be alright next weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I'll treat him the way I usually do."

"So you'll be an ass." Sebastian said to him.

"Exactly. Though, it would probably be wise to meditate beforehand as I know myself and my instincts will kick in of wanting to kick his ass for doing what he did. So, the two of you should probably keep a good eye on me."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied.

"Not that this is an excuse, but he was drunk." Blaine told him.

"That doesn't surprise me as I don't take him as the type to have enough guts to say something like that sober. But that doesn't take away the hurt he caused from what he said. Speaking of what he said, are you two alright?"

"He actually didn't say anything truly bad to us." Sebastian told him. "That's one of the reasons we both apologized to Quinn. Kurt only said what he did to her after she stood up for us."

"Still doesn't give him the right to tell everyone what he did."

"Well, if he was going to blurt it out, he did it in front of a bunch of people that aren't going to say anything." Blaine told him. "And honestly, like you, what he said isn't going to change the way anyone feels."

Now that Quinn had returned, everyone did what they could to get things back to the way they were so everyone headed out on to the dance floor and planned on staying there the rest of the night. It probably would've stayed that way till the music changed and the guys started to make their way off the floor to allow the girls to have fun. "And just where do you two think you're going?" Rachel asked as Brittany and Santana grabbed ahold of Blaine and Sebastian.

"To join the guys." Sebastian replied.

"Nope. You boys are staying with us." Quinn said as she took ahold of Blaine's other hand as Rachel did the same to Sebastian. The guys all started to laugh as they realized Blaine and Sebastian were stuck.

"This isn't funny." Sebastian said as he and Blaine started to dance, even though they'd rather be off the floor with the guys.

"But you love all of us." Hailey said and in that moment the guys looked around and saw they were surrounded by those four, but the guys' wives and girlfriends as well.

"They're never going to live this down, are they?" Hunter said to Thad who was standing next to Jeff who was recording it.

"Nope." Thad then pointed across the dance floor at Cooper who was laughing hysterically. "Just look at Coop, they're screwed."

Once they realized there was no getting out of it, Blaine and Sebastian started to truly enjoy themselves and were singing along with the girls. The song was about halfway over when the girls all went and grabbed their significant others from the sidelines to join them. Even though the song was talking about a sisterly bond, the heart of the song was about family and that's what they were for the most part, a family in their own right.

By time the reception was winding down everyone was exhausted and ready to head home. Even though that moment had taken them all aback slight, it was quickly pushed aside and they enjoyed the rest of the night. "Except for that slight hiccup, I'd say it was another successful wedding." Santana said as she rested against Nick whose lap she was sitting on.

"I'd have to agree." Quinn replied before looking back over her shoulder to give Hunter a kiss on the cheek. "And Rachel got back in the swing of things which was the most important part."

"I think it's safe to presume Brody is going to have a few choice words with Kurt the next time he sees him." Jeff said. "Not a place I'd like to be."

"I'm sure it's not one Kurt's going to want to be in either." Mike added. "I'm sure he's going to put together one heck of an apology once he sobers up."

"I've never seen him like that." Tina told them. "Come to think of it, I didn't even know he drank."

"After tonight I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't drink again for a while, if at all." David said. "I've done some stupid things when I've been drinking but that raised the bar on stupidity."

"Let's just be thankfully everyone at the reception didn't hear him." Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian. "That would've been the last thing anyone would've needed as it would've put a damper on the entire evening for everyone."

"What would've put a damper on the night?" Blaine turned at the sound of Cooper's voice.

"Nothing. I take it you're going home?"

"Did the sleeping child in my arms give it away?"

"Funny. Mom, do you want some help?"

"I've got him, but thank you. Will you and Seb be coming by tomorrow before we leave?"

"We will be." Sebastian replied before leaning over to give Mrs. Anderson a kiss on the cheek. She then looked at her husband who shook his head. After saying good night to all of them not another word was said till they were gone. "B, do we know if he stayed…" Sebastian stopped what he was saying when they saw Rachel waving the two of them towards where she and Brody were with her Dads. "We'll be right back."

They were all talking when Sam, Mercedes, Artie, and Puck came walking over to them. "By chance do any of you know where Finn went?" Mercedes asked. "He seems to have vanished."

"He had to run off." Mike replied. "He's sorry he didn't get a chance to say goodbye but it was rather important. But he said he would see you all in the morning."

"Okay." Sam replied before glancing at the others.

"I'm not going to ask for details, but did him leaving have something to do with what I saw?"

"It did." Santana replied. "And it's best we leave it at that."

"Understood. I told you guys it probably had something to do with that. Now, are Blaine and Sebastian coming back anytime soon?"

"We're not sure." Jeff replied. "They are over with the happy couple and her parents."

"Got it. Would you guys let them know once again how happy we are for them?"

"Yes." Brittany replied. "It was good seeing you guys, it's been a while."

"That it has." Artie replied. "The fact that Mercedes and I are living on the opposite coast doesn't help matters."

"That's very true." Santana replied. "As for you two, we just don't like going back to Ohio."

"We don't blame you." Puck replied. "Trust me, once I save up some money I plan on getting out of there again."

"At least you have a better idea of what it's going to take this time around." Mike said. "One can't move across the country without a plan."

"Thanks for reminding me of the obvious. I learned the hard way last time around. Trust me, going back to Lima was never in the plan but I really had no choice."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian came walking back over, the Lima crew had gone except for Mike and Tina. "So, was that the official close of the evening?" Dave asked.

"It was." Blaine replied. "Rachel and Brody are going to try and swing by but if they can't they hope you all understand. A few things need their attention before they go."

"And here I thought they just wanted to get a jump start on their wedding night." Beat said with a laugh.

"Oh, they want to do that which is why if they don't get to us before we leave, don't take it personally." Sebastian replied. "They're both ready to call it a night, plus they have a rather early flight tomorrow. Also, just a reminder, brunch is canceled tomorrow or technically today."

"That is something we all remembered." Nick said. "So, next brunch is in two weeks, correct?"

"That would be correct since me, Bas, and Hunter are working next weekend."

Once all their goodbyes were made, everyone waited patiently for cabs to arrive. When one of the larger cabs arrived, Nick, Jeff, Santana, and Brittany took it so the four of them could all ride together. For most of the drive it was rather quiet till Nick looked over at Santana. "Why do you look so worried? The same question could be addressed to you as well Britt."

"We're not worried, anymore at least. It's just; we hate what happened to Quinn." Santana replied. "And…there are things Britt and I both did in high school that we wouldn't want thrown back at us especially in such a setting."

"Is it anything we don't know about?" Jeff asked as Brittany leaned against him.

"No, but it doesn't mean we want everyone else to know. I mean, now you all know what happened to Quinn and that's not something she wanted." Brittany told them. "I mean, it wasn't the highlight of her life."

"Britt's right, she dealt with a lot of crap because of it. And well, when I had my bitchy moments I even ragged on her."

"Well I can see how that could happen. I never would've guessed." Nick said. "But she seems okay about it."

"She is. As she said, the hardest thing was being forced in a way to tell Hunter. She's wanted to tell him, but it's not something you bring up for no reason."

"Kurt should be thanking his lucky stars Blaine kept his cool and was able to keep a clear head through all this. I mean, having the forthright to get Seb to keep Hunter away was huge." Jeff said. "If he hadn't I have no doubt Hunter would've gone after him."

"I think that's why he was able to do it." Nick said. "And it wasn't about protecting Kurt; it was about protecting Hunter from what he would've done to him. Last thing Hunter would've needed was getting arrested prior to taking the bar."

"After hearing what happened, I'm surprised you didn't kick his ass." Jeff said to Santana.

"I so wanted too, god did I want too. But in that moment, my main concern was Quinn. Then, as Britt and I took care of her, I realized that last thing we needed was to create a scene. Getting him out of there was the best solution."

"James and Flint looked livid when they came back in." Brittany said. "Is it safe to presume Kurt said more to them?"

"He ran his mouth, but that's to be expected." Santana said. "He obviously doesn't like Seb and well, it's pretty clear Hunter comes in a close second."

"Well, I'm sure the rest of us are up there as well." Nick said. "The biggest difference is he's had to see them while the rest of us have been able to avoid him."

"All tonight proved was that he can handle them when they don't act like a couple but tonight was not going to be one of those times." Jeff said. "There was no reason for them to act like they're working when at a wedding. It's one thing to do it at work and another to do it this evening."

"If they only acted like friends this evening, I would've been upset." Santana said. "They have all the right in the world to act as love-dovey as they did this evening."

"They are cute when they're like that, aren't they?" Brittany said with a smile.

"They are which is why I would've been upset. We don't often get to see them like that and we're around them all the time."

Considering the week ahead of them, Blaine was rather thrilled that Sebastian and Hunter both had seminars to attend so they weren't going to be able to stop by Tasha's office that week to pick paperwork that need to be signed for. Prior to opening the office door, Blaine took a deep breath knowing Kurt would be inside the door and he wasn't quite ready to see him. As he walked into the office, Kurt was sitting behind his desk as usual. "Good afternoon Blaine."

"Hello. Would you please let Tasha know I'm here?"

"Of course." He replied as he got up from his desk. "Blaine…"

"Don't even." Blaine then headed over towards the couch to take a seat knowing it could be a while. Once he was settled, he looked around the office as he really tried not to come into the office too often. Over in the corner was blown up shot from a shoot the three boys did almost a year earlier. Tasha was notorious for updating the shots in her office, but Blaine understood that shot still being there as it was one the three of them loved as well. It had been taken out on Martha's Vineyard during a time most of the tall ships were in port which made for a striking backdrop.

"She'll be with you in about ten minutes." Kurt told him as he came walking towards the couch.

"Don't come any closer."

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Though, apologizing for not doing anything wrong is easier to do than admitting one has screwed up."

"I plan on apologizing to Rachel as well."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Blaine asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And here I thought you had changed."

"I have and what I did was wrong. And you're right; I do have others to apologize to. The thing is, I don't know how to reach Quinn."

"That's something you need to figure out on your own."

"But…"

"Kurt, I don't want to hear it, alright. What you said to Quinn was uncalled."

"I know. It's just…nevermind. There is no justification for what I said."

"You're right, there isn't. Now, don't you have work to do?" As he spoke, Blaine's voice was so cold, which even when they truly were at odds, Kurt really hadn't heard. For the most part Blaine's voice reflected his emotions yet at that moment, there was nothing. Once Kurt walked back to his desk, Blaine took his phone out of his pocket to see if there was anything from Sebastian as he wasn't sure when the seminar was going to be ending. Thankfully, there was a text letting him know he would actually be getting home around usual time that evening and that this seminar wasn't actually boring him as the one earlier in the week had.

"If it isn't one of my favorite boys!" Tasha said as she came walking through her office door. "I've missed you. It seems as though it's been forever even though it's only been a few months."

"That's where it comes in. You usual saw me between shoots at Coop and Lexi's but with finals Bas and I bother were a little MIA."

"Come, we can catch up while I give you the paper work." She said as they headed towards her office. "Kurt, no interruptions unless it's important."

"Yes ma'am."

Once they were in the office Tasha closed the door before guiding them over towards the couch. "Now, Hunter said you're picking his up as well, correct?"

"That would be correct. He's coming over tonight after the seminar he and Bas are attending."

"Alright. I know I don't need to say this, but I'm going to anyway. Make sure you all read what's inside as it has some information about the shoot and it comes straight from Simon."

"I will see to it that they know."

"Thank you." She then went and grabbed the three envelopes off her desk and brought them over to Blaine along with a clipboard so he could sign that he received them. After that was taken care of, Tasha sat back down next to him. "Since that takes care of work, may I see it?" The smile on her face was all he needed to know exactly what she wanted to see. "It's beautiful. I can't wait to see Seb's."

"They're quite similar actually." Blaine said with a smile. "Now, were you able to make those calls for me and Bas?"

"I have and you just have to call and make appointments. Both designers were more than pleased to hear that you and Bas wanted to wear one of their tuxedos for your wedding."

"That's nice to know. What about the guys?"

"They have agreed to outfit them as well. Have you both decided on the cut you want?"

"We have. It was only a matter of whether or not the designers had a problem with it."

"Trust me; they were more than happy when I spoke to them. That is going to be one well-dressed wedding party."

"Bas and I have said that numerous times already."

"How's all the planning going so far?"

"It's going rather well. I don't know if Lexi has told you or not, but Bas and I hired hers and Cooper's wedding planner."

"She hadn't but that's a good move. Tamara is excellent."

"Bas and I have noticed that already and we haven't been at it for that long."

"Have you booked your venue?"

"We have. We booked the _Mandarin Oriental_."

"Impressive. I'm assuming you booked the ballroom, correct?"

"We did. The views are everything Bas and I want. And while the room is a bit big, Tamara told us she'd be able to give us the intimate feel we want. Also, you'll be receiving a save the date card shortly."

"While I didn't want to assume, I can say I hoped I was going to be invited."

"You are. You're family, you know that."

"Thank you. Speaking of family, I heard you gave one heck of a speech at Rachel's wedding. Lexi couldn't stop gushing about it. Also, she said you've made Cooper stress even more about his speech." Blaine couldn't help but laugh hearing that last little bit.

"I'm sure Cooper's speech is going to be fine."

"We know that as well, but you know him Blaine. You mean the world to him and you and Seb getting married means a lot to him."

"That is something I do know."


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

When Sebastian and Hunter came walking through the apartment door, it was pretty obvious Blaine was home since they could hear piano playing even before opening the door. As they reached the end of the hallway, Sebastian's eyes went straight to the piano where Blaine sat and judging from the papers all over, he wasn't just playing, he was writing. "How's it going killer?" He asked as he and Hunter walked closer.

"Surprisingly well actually." Blaine replied as he stopped playing momentarily. "The envelopes on the coffee table belong to you both and Tasha wants you to read them immediately."

"Have you read yours?" Hunter asked as Sebastian walked closer so he could give Blaine a kiss.

"I have." Blaine replied after said kiss. "And while I could explain, it's better if you just read. Also, Tasha called the designers Bas, we're good to go. They can't wait to do it."

"Excellent."

"Should I even ask?" Hunter asked as he picked up the envelopes off the coffee table.

"You're going to have to buy a new tux for our wedding." Sebastian replied.

"Not going the rental route?"

"Nope. We both wanted new tuxedos for the moment. Wearing something we already own for our wedding seems wrong." Blaine replied. "Girls buy dresses, we're buying new tuxedos."

"Makes sense. Just let me know where I'm going to need to go."

"You, as well as Thad will be coming with me to get fitted. We're not getting tuxedos off the rack." Sebastian replied.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Hunter told him. "Just let me know when and where you need me. Are you two wearing the same one?"

"Nope." Blaine replied. "While we both own suits from both designers we each have our favorites. And no one ever said we needed to match, so we're not going to."

"Makes perfect sense to me." Hunter then looked towards the kitchen. "What is that I smell?""

That would be dinner." Blaine replied with a laugh as he began cleaning up the papers he had all over the piano. "It something normal people eat at this time of the evening."

"I'm sorry, Seb invited me, I'll…"

"You're not interrupting." Blaine told him. "Bas told me you were coming. Cooking is normal around here. We don't just do it for special occasions."

"I know. I just…"

"Like B said, you're not interrupting, relax. And if I thought for a second B had planned on ravaging me and you were stopping that I would so have kicked your ass out already. But he also said, I told him you were coming so that won't be happening till later." The smile on Sebastian's face caused Blaine to just shake his head as there really wasn't anything for him to say.

"That's good to know." Hunter replied. "Now, how did things go when you got to the office?"

"As one would expect. I really didn't want to talk to him, but…"

"You ended up talking to him." Sebastian finished for him and Blaine nodded. Blaine then began to tell the two of them all about the conversation he'd had with Kurt. The laugh that came from Hunter when Blaine told him that Kurt wants to apologize to Quinn echoed in their apartment. And it wasn't the same sort of laugh he'd had earlier. There was clearly a sadistic sound to it. If there was ever a doubt that Hunter didn't like Kurt before, there clearly wasn't one anymore.

Sunday after Blaine and Sebastian saw Blaine's parents off; they met Hunter at the gym along with the rest of the guys. While neither Blaine nor Hunter liked to spar when they were angry, there was nothing wrong with hitting the heavy bag as long as you weren't doing it alone. And after what had happened so many years earlier, Blaine had made a promise to Sebastian that he wouldn't ever do it again. So on those days when he'd been upset, Hunter had no problems accompanying him. This time around, it was Blaine's turn to have his friend's back.

"Should we even ask how Quinn is?" Sebastian asked as they were all now settled on the couch.

"She's fine actually. More than once she's told me to just drop it when I've gotten pissed about it since it's happened. I know she's right, that I should calm down, but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to us, we understand all too well." Blaine replied. "And I know she's told us it wasn't necessary, but we really are sorry she got pulled into our crap. Crap we thought was over."

"Well, I will tell her, but you know her and she's going to say once again it's not necessary. Honestly, I can only imagine what the two of you talked about in private, the two future psychologists at work."

"I asked him the same thing." Sebastian said. "But all I got was that they had a slightly easier time getting to the heart of what had been on each other's mind regarding everything."

"Sounds like what Quinn told me." Hunter said. "I honestly don't get how she's still not angry."

"It's because she was going to tell you in the first place." Blaine replied. "I mean, everyone else finding out wasn't in her plans, but the way everyone handled it made it easier. And for all the crap Kurt had pulled when things were nasty, he rarely did what he did that night. I think he was so shocked by everything he found out he was overwhelmed. Then he began to drink and everything unraveled from there."

By the time the three of them finished dinner, Hunter only stuck around for a little while more since he had a couple of errands to run before heading home. Once he'd gone, Blaine and Sebastian curled up on the couch as they had nothing ahead of them the rest of the night. "You are incredible B." Sebastian told him as Blaine leaned back against him.

"Thank you, but what brought that on."

"Listening to you earlier. You were completely unattached to what you were saying."

"What's so good about it? Most wouldn't think it's a good thing."

"While you're upset about what happened to Quinn, it hasn't had a lasting effect on you. The way you spoke was almost clinical."

"You're right; I'm not attached to it beyond wanting to make sure Quinn is okay. What he says or does really doesn't bother me anymore. Basically, it would take him truly verbally assaulting you or physically hurting you for it to affect me anymore. To me, he's just an annoyance that won't go away but I'm not going to get worked up over it. Not worth my time. Does that bother you?"

"No, I'm thrilled that you're not affected by it. Some would say it's a bad thing, not me. It's healthy to not let things bother us that don't matter. And while all those years ago, it was easy for us to be bothered but ever since your Dad and Cooper had that little pow-wow with him our lives have been peaceful."

"That's very true. I'm worried about Hunter though."

"Me too. But we'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Quinn would never forgive herself if she was the cause of him doing something that could get him in trouble."

"That very fact is something we'll have to remind him of." As Blaine relaxed, he felt Sebastian's fingers go to his curls which were a bit longer than usual. "Enjoy them while you can as their getting cut after this weekend."

"Why?" There was a definite pout to Sebastian's voice when he answered.

"Because it's long Bas and takes a bit more time to make it look presentable."

"But I like them."

"I'm not going to chop it so you can relax, there will still be curls for you to run your fingers through. They're just going to be shorter."

"Alright. Speaking of the shoot."

"Interesting transition. What about it?" Blaine asked.

"Remember what we talked about last night, after your Nana called."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Why don't we ask Simon to take them? I mean obviously we'll pay him."

"Alright, but why him?"

"So they won't be your typical engagement pictures. After all the modeling shots we've taken over the years, boring pictures aren't us. And these sorts of pictures should truly represent who we are."

"That's actually a great idea Bas, and I love your reasoning. The thought of boring pictures was getting to me as well. We can ask him Saturday morning."

"Cool. And once we do that you can call your Nana and make her happy."

"She's already happy Bas, we're getting married. Remember, she said we're finally making honest men out of each other." Both of them couldn't help but laugh. "I still can't believe she said that Bas."

"Me either, but it's so cute coming from her. At least she left it at that though. I don't think even I could've handled that conversation going much further.

With Blaine and Sebastian both unreachable, Lexi was more than willing to meet with Tamara on Friday afternoon. "Did she say what it's about?" Brittany asked as she helped Lexi straighten up the family room since the kids had been playing in there but were now currently out with Cooper.

"No, but maybe this means we'll finally get a little peak into what those two have planned."

"So, they're not just keeping things from the rest of us."

"Nope. They really want to do most of this on their own. But they know there is a good chance of you seeing things if I have to help. You just need to keep what we see to yourself."

"I can do that. I don't want to ruin the surprise. Plus, no one would really ask me about their wedding. That falls on the guys so that makes things easier. Yet Jeff said they haven't said much."

"Let him know he's not the only one as Cooper has only been given limited information."

They were finishing up when the doorbell rang, so Brittany told Lexi she would finish up so she could get the door. When Lexi opened the door, she saw Tamara's all too familiar smile looking back at her. "Can't say I ever thought I'd be seeing you again, come on in."

"Most people don't see me again unless they themselves are getting married. How have you been?"

"Good, really good. I should warn you, things might get loud while you're here as Cooper is currently out with the kids and I'm not quite sure when they'll return." While they spoke they headed up the stairs.

"How many kids do the two of you have now?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yes, I just recently gave birth to our fourth, a daughter. We now have two of each. Gabrielle is actually here as she's still too small for Cooper to take with her when he takes the kids to the park." When they walked into the family room, Brittany was sitting on the couch. "Tamara, I would like you to meet my assistant Brittany. Britt, this is Blaine and Bas's wedding planner Tamara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Brittany said as they shook hands.

'Have we met before?" Tamara asked as she took a seat.

"No, why?" Brittany asked.

"You look familiar."

"If you've been to Blaine and Bas's home, you probably saw a picture of her. They've got pictures of their friends all over their place."

"I have been there, so that must be where I recognize you from."

"Now, what can I help you with?" Lexi asked as Tamara took a binder out. "Please tell me that's not just for their wedding."

"Then I won't." Tamara said with a smile. "Sebastian and Blaine have very specific ideas for what they want and some things aren't available from vendors I trust so I've had to pull several different options."

"Are they available from others?"

"They are, but those vendors aren't the most reliable so I don't want to risk it."

"Fair enough, I just needed to ask."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"What is it you need my help for?"

"Two things actually and I hate having to ask so soon but considering the holidays are just prior some things are needed to be ordered or reserved well in advance."

"Hopefully I'll be of some help." Tamara then flipped open the binder to the floral arrangements Blaine and Sebastian wanted. "Those are gorgeous." Lexi replied the instant she saw them.

"I agree. Both of them have excellent taste, but that doesn't really surprise me since I know you and Cooper do as well. Now the problem comes with the fact those beautiful vases aren't available and can't be ordered." Tamara then showed Lexi the options she'd found as of that moment. "Do you think any of these would be suitable for them or do I need to start looking out of state?"

"They're all stunning, but they don't quite have that same look as the original." Lexi replied. "While I wish I could tell you those would work, I'd say look out of state."

"But there might be extra cost that they hadn't factored in."

"If there is extra cost, bill me. I want Blaine and Bas to have whatever they want."

"Very well, I can do that. Honestly, I'm not surprised you said to keep looking as the ones they want are quite spectacular."

"What's next?" Lexi asked as Tamara flipped the page. The page was barely visible and Lexi laughed. "If you're asking about supplementing the wines they want, don't. While they're both young, they know what they like."

"They made that clear. The issue comes that I can only get my hands on so many cases. So, there won't be enough for both the cocktail party and dinner."

"Have they picked their menu yet?"

"No, but considering what they were looking at I'd say it would be more important to have it for dinner than for the cocktail party."

"Are they doing custom cocktails?"

"They are." Tamara arrived. "They're going to create three custom drinks for the evening."

"Since that's the case, I'd say keep the wine for dinner." Lexi then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the table in front of her. "While you'll still need to run this passed them, these should be suitable replacements for cocktail hour."

"Thank you. And don't worry, I will run this by them once I can reach them."

"Your best bet for reaching them is probably going to be Monday as they have a shoot this weekend." Once Lexi spoke, Tamara noted that information in her phone. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not at this time, but I will let you know. I'm glad you were able to help as I'll now have one less thing on my mind when I go look at furniture for their wedding."

"Good luck." Lexi said as they both stood. "If there is anything else I can do, don't hesitate to call."

"Will do, I hope I didn't disrupt your day too much."

"You didn't. It was the perfect time to take a break. Plus, even if it wasn't, I wouldn't object since it was for Bas and Blaine."

By the time Sebastian got home that evening, Blaine still wasn't home so he took advantage of the opportunity to actually make dinner. While he knew Blaine didn't mind cooking and that they'd come to an agreement, Sebastian wasn't going to let an opportunity like the one before him pass him by. Since all the craziness had ended, the possibilities were endless as Sebastian looked in their fully stock refrigerator. He was looking so hard that he almost missed what Blaine had thawed but he quickly took it out. Considering what it was, the options were pretty limited, but Sebastian realized why he'd taken out what he did. With their shoot the next day the last thing either needed to eat that evening was something heavy.

He was sipping on his glass of wine and watching the timer while stirring the risotto when Blaine came walking into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry I'm late Bas." Blaine said after giving him a kiss.

"You sent a text no big deal."

"But…"

"If you're apologizing for me having to cook, don't. Why don't you pour yourself a glass of wine and tell me all about your day."

"Talk about role reversal." Blaine replied while taking Sebastian's advice and pouring himself a glass of wine. "It feels a bit weird."

"Yea, I know what you mean. But it's a nice change. I like being able to cook for you B."

"I like being cooked for, though, that doesn't mean I don't like doing it for you."

"I know. As we discussed, it's all about timing. Just, if it ever does start to bother you let me know."

"Don't worry, I will." Blaine replied before taking a sip. "Did you call Tamara back by chance as it was way too loud on the train to do so?"

"I did and Lexi took care of it for us."

"What was the issue?" Blaine asked as he began to set the table.

"One, the vases we want aren't available here in the city but Lexi told her it was alright to broaden the search which we would've done."

"And the other or are there more than two?"

"The second one is that the wine we want she can't get enough of it to get us through cocktail and dinner.

"So?"

"Lexi recommended using it for dinner considering the menu we're considering and then gave her some recommendations as to what to serve during the cocktail party. Not surprisingly, Lexi's choices were all ones we enjoy so I told her it was all good. While I'm a bit disappointed, I'm glad there is enough to serve through dinner. Who knew it was so rare."

"Guess we do now." Blaine replied. "How much longer?"

"Not too much longer, why?"

"I'm hungry, I missed lunch today."

"B."

"I didn't do it on purpose Bas, it just happened."

"Well, since that's the case feel free to take the salad out of the fridge and start eating."

"Only if it's almost ready, I'd rather wait for you."

"Five more minutes."

"I can wait."

By the time dinner was over, Blaine picked up where Bas usual did each evening and began to clean up the kitchen. "That was really good Bas." Blaine told him once again as he did the dishes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like another glass?"

"I did and I'd love another. And fair warning Bas, I want to call it an early night."

"Early in which sense?"

"That when I'm done we head straight for our bedroom." Blaine noticed a smirk that came to Sebastian's face. "While that's always an option, I just want to cuddle, at least to start the night."

"You won't get any complaints from me. That sounds good. Did you have a rough day?"

"Somewhat which is why I just want to cuddle."

"Well then, that's what we'll do."

While Blaine finished up, Sebastian took their glasses into their room. Once he set them down, he changed out of what he was wearing and put on a pair of lounge pants before getting into bed. Since Blaine wanted to cuddle, Sebastian looked through their DVR to see if there were any movies they could watch as it was one of the things they both liked to do while they cuddled. When he didn't find any movies that would fit, he went on the search for the perfect movie. By the time Blaine came walking in, Sebastian was completely comfortable. "So you don't worry, everything is all turned off and locked up."

"Good." Sebastian replied as Blaine began to change. There was something about his mannerisms that caused Sebastian to sit up. "What's going on B?" Blaine held up his finger to let Sebastian know to hold on while he finished. When Blaine just crawled into bed in his boxer briefs, Sebastian knew for certain he wasn't imagining things. Once Blaine convinced him to lay back he curled up on the crock of Sebastian's arm and wrapped his arm around him. While this wasn't unusual, Blaine's hold seemed to be a bit tighter than usual. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"The police showed up today which is why I missed lunch."

"What happened, or can't you talk about it?"

"I can tell you since I'm certain it'll be in the paper tomorrow or if you turn on the news it'll be shown. There was a shooting across the street today and a stray bullet came through the fence."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yea, no one was hit but all the kids were pretty shook up."

"I'm guessing that means you and the other counselors had your hands full."

"We did and it didn't help when police came rushing in thinking the suspect came in. It just made matters worse. From that moment on, one little girl didn't leave my side the rest of the day. Bas, she can't be much older than Joce."

"I'm so sorry B and well, I don't blame the little girl. But, I'm concerned about you."

"I'm okay."

"B, you don't need to put up a tough exterior, it's just us." While he spoke, Sebastian's hold on Blaine seemed to get tighter.

"Now that I'm home, I feel better Bas. In that moment the only thing I wanted after we knew no one got hurt was to hold you. It reminds you of what truly matters to you."

"Even though I wasn't there, hearing about it makes me not want to let you go B. Do they know what it was from as that Youth Center isn't in a bad neighborhood?"

"From what they said, they think it was a domestic disturbance which makes it almost more disturbing if that makes sense."

"It does. Robbery and gang violence while still wrong gives a false sense of understanding while domestic violence can often come out of nowhere." Sebastian replied. "Sadly, we know how issues in a relationship can go unnoticed."

"Are you talking about Megan?"

"I am. But at least in her case it wasn't abuse in the physical sense. He verbally beat her down and it got to the point he was determined to get what he wanted regardless if that was what she wanted. I mean, to say one of the reasons Mitch had no reason to stay being because she wouldn't put out. I know guys can be jerks, but…that's just wrong."

"I know, Mitch put up quite the fight to stay back then but he obviously lost. And then dude had the gall to say he cared about her while making her feel worthless at the same time. If Mitch hadn't called the guys, I don't even want to think what would've happened. Ally felt horrible for not noticing. I mean, she though Megan was just depressed about Mitch being gone, little did she know Megan's new boyfriend was such a jerk. He played mister nice guy around her."

"He had all the guys snowed. I mean, he tried to play things off when Tyler and Brandon busted in but it wasn't working. Little did he know Brandon would call and let Jeff know what had almost happened and he'd come rushing home. I still wish we were able to go home with them. Seeing Hunter slam the guy to the ground had to have been priceless."

"From what Beat said, it was. Guy never expected it, but according to Brandon, the instant all the guys saw Jeff come walking through the halls they knew something was going to happen. He said he'd never seen Jeff so angry. And everyone more than willingly told them where to find the guy."

"Can I just say, I'm glad he didn't play lacrosse? He can tarnish the reputation of the soccer team but not the lacrosse team." That comment caused a laugh to escape Blaine. "That's more like it. Let's just be thankful Megan is okay and Jeff and the guys dished out their own sort of justice."

"You're right." Blaine then placed a kiss on Sebastian's chest. "So, was my reason for missing lunch acceptable?"

"More than acceptable." Sebastian told him. "I only wish you would've told me what happened when you got home."

"If I had, dinner would've been ruined and I was too hungry. And since I was alright, I felt it was okay to wait. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "You're right though B, all this puts things into perspective. I mean, we both dealt with so much crap in the beginning of our relationship that we had great perspective then. But all this is just a reminder to cherish what means the most to you."


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Since they were shooting out in East Hampton, it gave the guys time to sleep since traffic was crazy even though they left incredibly early in the morning. "Is there a reason you didn't head out last night?" Blaine asked Hunter shortly after their driver woke them, telling them they'd be arriving shortly.

"I had a benefit to attend last night. Trust me if I hadn't I would've headed out here last night and would've invited you guys with. But you did bring a bag with so we can crash out here tonight, right?"

"We did." Blaine replied. "How are we getting to your place since we don't have a car?"

"Quinn is coming out later this afternoon."

"What, she didn't want to get up early?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really, she was sound asleep when I left. But she's also doing a bit of shopping with the girls this morning. Think, Jeff and Britt get married in just over two months so lots of little errands have to be done."

"Is it only the three of them since Rachel and Brody aren't back yet?"

"No, Megan and Ally are joining them. Ally is filling in for Carly as an extra set of hands. From what Quinn has been told, Carly wants to come out but Jeff's parents feel he and Britt have their hands full already."

"That's very true, but it's sweet that she wants to come out." Blaine said.

"Now, are we going to have to do all this sort of running around with your wedding?"

"It shouldn't be too bad." Sebastian replied. "And while we know you as well as the rest of the guys told us you'd be willing to help with anything we need, the girls offered to as well. Maybe will just have to split things up amongst everyone. It'll certainly make things go quicker."

"This might be an odd question, but have you guys chosen your ushers yet?"

"We haven't. While it would be easy to choose the guys, a part of us also wants to ask the girls." Blaine told him. "So, now you know why we don't have any."

"Well, either choice works so don't stress too much over it." Hunter reassured them. "You have the benefit of not having to do things according to what people think. Sometimes, people are so afraid to stray from the norm; they don't do what they want in their heart."

Their conversation wasn't able to continue as they had come to a stop and they didn't want to be mid-conversation when the door opened. Surprisingly, Tasha was the one that opened the door. "And here I was expecting to find the three of you sleeping." She said as they started to get out of the car.

"Thank our driver for waking us." Sebastian replied. "What are you doing here; don't you pay someone to do menial work?"

"Normally, but I've got everyone running around at the moment. So, the three of you need to get your butts inside and start getting ready. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"By chance, is Simon inside?" Blaine asked as they headed towards the house.

"He's outside getting set up, why?"

"Bas and I have something we want to talk to him about."

"Well, I will tell him you two would like to see him and hopefully he's got time to do it before hand. Otherwise, it wouldn't be out of the norm for you guys to talk during the shoot."

"We know, but, we'd rather there are no prying ears around." Sebastian said.

"Understood. If things don't work out I will give him something to do so you all can talk. That is, unless you don't want Hunter around either?"

"Hey!" Hunter said.

"I needed to ask."

"It's fine, basically you got who we don't want around as it's sort of wedding orientated." Blaine said.

"Got it. Now head upstairs, they're waiting for you." The three of them smiled and headed up the stairs. Once they were halfway up, Tasha made her way through the house and out onto the back deck where Simon was speaking with his assistant.

"Since you're smiling that must mean the guys are here?" Simon said.

"They are. They just headed upstairs. But you should know, Blaine and Seb would like a word with you if you have time."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, but I won't say what it's about. So, if you have time before they are ready to go, please head up to talk with them."

"I will do that. We're just about done here so it shouldn't be a problem." After Simon answered, Tasha headed down to check on a few more details while Simon finished up with his assistant. It was only about ten minutes later when he headed into the house and up the stairs. When he walked into the room where the boys were getting ready they were just about to begin getting into their first set of outfits. "Should this wait or can you dress and talk at the same time?" He said once he caught Sebastian's eye.

"We're multi-talented, we can do both." Sebastian replied. "Right B?"

"That would be correct. I hope you didn't rush up here as we've got all day and then some to talk."

"No, I came up as I was done. You know my assistants are always on top of things, which has allowed us this time. Now, what is it the two of you would like to talk to me about?"

"This might sound like an unusual request, but…B and I were wondering if you'd be willing to take our engagement photos?"

"You're right, that is an unusual request since I'm not a portrait photographer. Care to tell me why?"

"Considering all the shots you've taken of us over the years, the thought of typical engagement photos don't do it for us." Sebastian told him. "We want shots like some of the ones you've taken of us over the years, those shots that capture who we are."

"So, not the ones that have made it into the photo spreads, but some of the random shots I've taken."

"Exactly. Though, a couple of those random shots have made it to spreads over the years." Blaine told him. "And while we know there are photographers out there that try and get the same sort of shots, we'd both be more comfortable with you taking them. Though, we'd understand if you wouldn't be interested."

"You're just talking engagement photos, correct?"

"Yes, though we'd love a recommendation of a great wedding photographer though we've been given quite the list to go and talk to."

"I'll do it." Simon told them. "But know, we're going to have to work to get them in since I've got quite the schedule ahead of me."

"We can do that but the sooner the better if that's possible." Sebastian told him.

"First break we have I will show you two what time I have available and we'll figure something out. Also, if you have that list of photographers with you, you can show it to me then as well."

"B and I each have the list on our phones so we can send it to you."

"Well then, sounds like we've some work ahead of us in more ways than one. Also, we'll need to figure cost and everything else. And please, think of any locales you'd be interested in using for a backdrop."

"We can do that." Blaine replied. "Thank you so much."

"It would be my pleasure. I'm thrilled you both think so much of my work to ask me to take photos that are going to mean so much to you."

"Hell, after all the photos you've taken during our competitions over the years you've proven your talent goes well beyond fashion photography." Sebastian told him.

"Those were fun to take. You guys truly enjoyed yourselves and it showed. Now, I should've asked back then, but what got you to perform that fifth time?"

"Jeff and Nick's sisters were in the city and well, we thought it would be nice for the siblings to get to perform together. It meant the world to all of them as well as their parents."

"That makes plenty of sense. Plus, they're just as talented as their brothers so it made sense. Since we've got that taken care of, I will head down and be waiting for you."

While they finished getting dressed Hunter glanced over at them. Blaine and Sebastian could both tell he was a bit stressed and knew what was causing it. "Just try not to talk to him and everything should be fine." Blaine told him. "And we will try and keep him away from you."

"I now have a whole new perspective on what you two went through. This sucks."

"We know." Sebastian replied. "But we got through it and you can too. When in doubt, look forward to us all going out tonight once we're done. B and I did that on more than one occasion as we'd have rough days."

"Duly noted."

When the three of them made their way outside, Hunter's eyes went straight to Kurt who was standing next to Tasha. "Remember; don't give him a second thought." Blaine told him. "Quinn wouldn't want you doing something stupid."

"Keep reminding me of that fact."

"We plan to." Sebastian replied as they made their way down the stairs towards the water.

Luckily, with the time crunch they were in since they weren't able to start shooting the day before, there was very little down time. On more than one occasion the guys didn't even make it make inside to change, and just changed outside. During those moments, the guys started bouncing ideas off of Tasha who was offering up lots of location ideas ever since they told her what they'd talk to Simon about. With some of the locations they were considering it was going to give them the look they wanted as they were going to be taken around the city and not in a studio.

When they were taking a break for lunch, the three of them were in their own little world when they saw a shadow come across where they were sitting. "If that's you Hummel, you better turn around and leave." Sebastian said without even looking to see who it was. "Hunter's self-control is rather questionable." Once he finished speaking, Sebastian placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head.

"I…"

"Didn't Bas just tell you to leave?" Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt. "It would be wise to listen to him."

"I…I just want to say I'm sorry."

"It's been heard, now go." Hunter replied before taking a bite of his salad. "I don't want to get indigestion while eating."

"But…"

"Kurt, he didn't hit you, take that as a success. Now go." Blaine told him. "We only have a little bit of time and well, Hunter is right, he doesn't need to get indigestion nor do Bas and I. And that will happen if you continue." Once Blaine was done speaking, all three of them looked up at him and he slowly walked away. "I didn't expect him to go that quietly."

"Maybe he has grown." Sebastian said which cause Hunter and Blaine to both look at him. "Hey, I'm allowed to have some clarity once in a while even in regards to him. And what Blaine and Quinn said made sense, he probably never would've blurted it out had he not been drunk."

"Who are you and what have you done with Smythe?" Hunter said as he turned to look at him. "This doesn't sound like you."

"It stems from a conversation B and I had. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry, I just now know how everyone else could see things I couldn't back when he was such a thorn in mine and B's life." In that moment it took quite a bit to stop Hunter from running his fingers through his hair as it would've wrecked the styling. "What?"

"I hate that you're right!" The smirk that came to Sebastian's face caused Blaine to laugh.

"You know he's never going to forget that, right?" Blaine told him.

"I know, but he's right. Considering the way Kurt feels about all of us, the alcohol gave him the courage to say what he did. In his right mind he never would've said that. Probably because he was afraid of what we might do to him. And well, you've both reminded me that Quinn wouldn't want me to do something stupid over something she's not even upset about anymore."

"So, is that your way of saying you're going to drop it?" Blaine asked.

"It is. So, I will just be my usual charming self to him."

"Didn't we discuss this already and you've never been charming around him?" Sebastian said.

"We're always charming. Some people just can't appreciate it the depth of our charm."

By the time they were finishing up, Quinn had already arrived at the house and was able to watch the boys at work. For all the times she'd given them a hard time about that they did, this was the first time she'd seen them. And well, they worked harder than she realized. Considering the time, the guys had been at it for hours but no one would know with the amount of energy they were showing. "They look really good." Quinn said quietly to Tasha who was watching.

"That they do." She replied. "They shouldn't be much longer."

"That's alright, I'm in no rush. I can't believe the energy they have."

"The joys of youth." Tasha replied with a laugh. "They know not to overdo it when they're given time to relax during the day. I'm thankful the weather cooperated today and it wasn't humid as that would've sucked the life out of all of us. I should warn you though; they're going to want to crash afterwards."

"I was warned that was what the night was going to be like and after the day I had, I have no problems with it. Especially after sitting in traffic to get out here."

"Yea, unless you travel in the middle of the night, the traffic coming out here during the summer is awful. Are you going to be staying out here tomorrow while they work or are you heading back to the city?"

"I'm going to stay out here. The thought of lounging outside is rather appealing after the last couple of weeks. Plus, I'd much rather have company for the drive back."

"Are you going to drive Blaine and Seb back as well?"

"Yes, we're going to bring them back with us so you can cancel their ride home. I would've assumed they would've told you."

"That's alright; they've been rather busy so I will let that pass."

After going over the last shots, Tasha finally called a wrap for the day which had everyone thrilled. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine while Hunter walked straight towards Quinn. "How long have you been here?" He asked after giving her a kiss.

"About an hour. You guys looked really good."

"Thank you. Just give us a chance to change and we can get out of here." Quinn nodded and they headed towards the house along with Blaine and Sebastian. "Have you been to the house yet?"

"I have and even went to the store so we have food to eat."

"I love you." Sebastian said. "I'm starving."

"Well, I love you too Seb, glad I could help. You need to thank Hunter though, since he's the one who mentioned you guys are usually hungry when you're done."

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

Once they reached the house, Quinn took a seat out on the deck while the guys went to go change. While she watched everyone pack up for the night, she couldn't believe everything that went along with all of these shoots. She'd heard so much about them from the guys over the years, but seeing it with her own eyes was something else. Quinn had just put her phone back in her purse when Kurt came walking up to her. "Do you have a minute?"

"I have until the guys are ready to go. What do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry. I had no right telling everyone what I did."

"You're right; you didn't have any right to do so. Care to tell me why you did it?" Quinn's voice was so calm that it threw Kurt slightly as he expected her to yell.

"I…I was a bit overwhelmed and didn't handle it well." Once he spoke, Quinn rose from her seat and took a step closer to him.

"That would be an understatement. And honestly, how could you be so surprised by the fact that Blaine and Seb are getting married? I mean, come on. They've been together for almost seven years Kurt. The only reason this didn't happen sooner is because they were in school."

"It was everything at once, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me. The least you can do is give me a truthful response after what you did."

"Fine. It started with Mercedes initial observation, which even if her assumption was correct I shouldn't have acted the way I did. As you stated, they've been together a long time. Then I had to sit and watch them being all happy and loving. That doesn't even get into Blaine's speech about love and what it takes for relationships to work. Don't think I didn't notice the two of them looking lovingly at each other. Oh, I got to see Sebastian being fawned over by Blaine's parents who never liked me." Kurt then paused to take a deep breath as he seemed to say everything without breathing.

"It does make sense, but why lash out at me?"

"It was because you were the first to defend them. I probably would've lashed out at whoever did it"

"I don't buy that as I doubt you would've said anything to one of the guys had they done the same thing."

"It would've depended on which of the guys said something."

"Kurt, be honest, you wouldn't have said anything to any of them. It's nice to think you would, but you wouldn't have. I mean, would you honestly have said something to Thad or Nick or Hunter?"

"Probably not, but I did say it would depend."

"Fine, but you might've under estimated who they've all grown into. Jeff, whom I'm assuming is someone you would've lashed out at, would've destroyed you." When Kurt laughed, Quinn shook her head. "You have no idea who he is anymore. And well, you should be thrilled that Blaine had the foresight to have Seb keep Hunter away because he would've done something. Haven't you learned by now, you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them?"

"I know. What I did was stupid and I should be thankful something else didn't happen beyond being dragged out."

"The only reason nothing more happened is we weren't going to cause a scene at Rachel and Brody's wedding" Blaine said as he, Sebastian, and Hunter came walking outside. "Unlike you, we love Rachel too much to disrespect such a day for her. And doing anymore than what we did, would've been disrespectful."

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked as he walked up to Quinn.

"I'm fine. Ready to go?"

"We are." Hunter replied. No sooner did he answer, did the four of them head off. "Care to tell me why you were talking to him?" He asked as she handed him the keys so he could drive back to the house.

"It was because I wanted to understand why he did it."

"Did you get anything from him?" Blaine asked.

"It was basically what you and I discussed. It was just everything at once. The two of you getting engaged, seeing Seb with your parents, and seeing you two acting like the couple that you are versus how you act when you work. Also, from what I could tell, he felt part of your speech was a swipe at what went wrong in your previous relationship."

"This is why we're in trouble Hunter." Sebastian said as they got into the car. "These two analyze every little detail. Did he say why he said what he did?"

"He said he would've lashed out at whoever stood up for you two." When the guys started to laugh, Quinn continued. "Don't worry; I called him out on it."

"He should be thanking his lucky stars that we've all grown up since the crap he pulled when B and I first got together. If he had done something like that then, I doubt we all would've been so civilized regardless of the setting which would've been sad."

"That's very true." Blaine said. "Back then it took everything we had to keep it together so a stunt like this would've sent us over the edge. Do you believe him as I'm assuming he apologized?"

"I actually do." Quinn replied. "There was something about the way he said it, that I believe him. Otherwise he's become an excellent actor. But now that this has been done, can we all drop this as I'd rather forget it."

"We can do that." Sebastian said. "What about you Hunter?"

"If that's what Quinn wants, I will drop it. Though, I'd rather drop him."

"Understandable, but that wouldn't look good for your future law career."

"Always looking out for my best interest, what would I do without you?" Hunter said with a laugh.

"Just returning the favor from all those times you looked out for me and stopped me from doing something stupid."

"Do they do this often Blaine?" Quinn asked as she glanced back where Blaine and Sebastian were sitting.

"Only when they are sleep deprived. The mutual admiration fest can go on for hours if you let them when they're like this. It gets rather amusing."

"Alright, I just wanted to check as it's a bit strange as I've never seen them like this."

"You'll get used to..." Before Blaine could finish, Sebastian wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into a kiss. Hunter laughed as he caught a glimpse of them in the rearview mirror.

"If you want more from Blaine, you're going to have to wait. He's a bit preoccupied." Those words were all it took for Quinn to look behind her to see Blaine and Sebastian kissing.

"Does that happen often?"

"It does, especially after we finish up a shoot. Sometimes keeping that professionalism all day long gets to be a bit much." Hunter told her. "So, now you see the usual them." He then reached across and took ahold of her hand. "I'm really glad you decided to come out."

"Thank you for inviting me. You should know Brittany and Santana thought it was really sweet."

'So they're still making a fuss?"

"I wouldn't say it's a fuss, they're just happy for us. And they like that we're not sneaking around anymore."

"We weren't necessarily sneaking around; we just didn't inform everyone of what was going on. What did they say once they knew those two along with Thad knew?"

"They were shocked, but after you and Jeff kept the engagement secret, they realized you boys can keep quiet when need be. But they understood why we did what we did. They know how hard it is to figure things out when lots of people are around. Hell, Santana truly gets it. It was never about not wanting them to know, it was more about knowing exactly where we stood and what we wanted before letting anyone else know."

"Nick said something similar actually. It's hard crossing that line from friendship to a relationship, since you risk losing what brought you together in the first place. Thad said it was about time we got out of our own way since it's was pretty obvious we both had feelings beyond friendship for each other."

"Who would've ever pegged Thad as being so observant?" Quinn said.

"We would've." Sebastian replied. "Just because we're guys, doesn't mean we're oblivious to things. Heck, we're often more observant than you girls are."

"Nice to see the two of you came up for air." Hunter quipped. "But Seb's right, we're all more observant than most of you give us credit for. Heck, Nick was the first to spot the rings, not one of you girls."

"Yet, Thad was with us for an entire evening and didn't notice them." Blaine added. "It just depends on what's involved as to how observant we all are."


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

After returning to the city on Sunday night, Blaine and Sebastian returned calls to their parents before calling it a night. While the shoot didn't seem any more stressful than normal, the fact that they had lots of other things going through their minds probably made it seem longer. Also while they were shooting, they agreed with Tasha that it wouldn't be their last shoot. She understood all too well why Sebastian and Hunter wanted to stop as studying for the bar was already taking up quite a bit of their time. And the thoughts of giving up entire weekends to shoot wasn't something either wanted to give up. Just as Blaine, really didn't want to give up that time while working on his doctorate.

So, they all came up with an agreement that would be beneficial to all of them. While Tasha was all set for this to be their last shoot, she'd put together a few different scenarios to see if she could entice the boys. With their editorials still doing so well, she really wasn't ready to let them go. And luckily for her, they weren't quite ready to give it up as they honestly enjoyed it.

When they got up the next morning, they seemed to be running around a bit more than usual as Sebastian had decided to start going through the closet. "Would you please tell me why you're doing this now?" Blaine asked as he came walking out of the bathroom from his shower with his towel still around his waist.

"That would be because we have very little time to figure out what we want to wear for our pictures."

"Bas, we'll figure something out, relax. It's not as though we're lacking in the wardrobe department. Heck, the girls are all jealous of our wardrobes."

"That's the thing B; we've got so much great stuff it's going to take time to decide."

"What if we do it tonight as the last thing we need right now is getting caught up in it?" Blaine said as he began to get dressed. "Plus, we don't have the time to give it right now Bas. I know you and you're going to want us to coordinate but not look matchy."

"True." Sebastian replied as he turned to look at Blaine who was sitting on their bed. "Just remind me when I get home as who knows where my mind will be."

"Another seminar or a class today?"

"Class, though, I'll be at the office for about an hour or so before heading over. What does your day look like?"

"Same as usual, though I have a second interview this afternoon so we'll be eating a little later than usual."

"That's a good sign."

"My advisor said the same thing as this practice fits me perfectly. So, once you're dressed how about a kiss for luck?"

"Why does it have to wait till I'm dressed?" Sebastian asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Because you know us."

"True." Sebastian replied as he pulled a shirt out of the closet. "One of us always needs to protect us from our tendencies to get lost in each other."

"That is correct and if I remember right, you did it last time. It's a two way street that works well. Will you have studying to do tonight?"

"Probably, but that's becoming the norm again, isn't it?"

"Yes, just checking."

By the time they headed off, Blaine felt bad for Sebastian. Even though he was technically done with school he was spending quite a bit of time back in classrooms and lecture halls. The only positive in it all was that it was giving him structure for his studies. When Blaine arrived at the Youth Center he was surprised to see his advisor standing outside of the building. "Morning Blaine."

"Morning, did we have an appointment?"

"No, I just stopped by to see if you had any last questions in regards to your interview today."

"Not really." Blaine replied as they walked in. "I was actually really comfortable talking with them."

"That goes both ways. They were really impressed with you Blaine. You were able to answer everything they threw at you but it didn't sound clinical. More often than not people try to answer so perfectly that it doesn't show who they are. Yet the way you answered showed you knew what you were talking about while at the same time it gave them a glimpse into who you are." For them, it's important to know who they are dealing with."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I've never been one to answer in that way. But if you heard the way they presented the questions, they weren't looking for a clinical answer. It was more as they were looking for my interpretation of the answer while still expecting details and specifics."

"Ah, are you sure you won't consider teaching Blaine. More people need to look beyond the clinical aspect. It's as though they forget that they're going to be dealing with people for a living."

"As for right now, no. But it would be foolish to ever fully rule something out." As Blaine set his bag down his advisor looked at him. "What is it?"

"Did you get married?" Blaine felt his smile get bigger hearing the question.

"No, I got engaged right before graduation."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Bas and I are truly happy."

"I would hope so considering you got engaged. Have you set a date?"

"We have finally which has made our family and friends very happy."

"Incredible how once one gets engaged, it doesn't feel complete to some till a wedding date is set."

"That's exactly how it felt once we finally set it. Now, is there anything else you need because I have a few things I still need to do?"

"No. You seem to be in the right frame of mind so we're good. I'm just glad to see you're still being you and not trying to appear as someone you're not."

When Brittany arrived at Lexi's that morning she was surprised to run into Cooper out in the courtyard. "Heading out for the day Coop?"

"I am. I told my agent that I really didn't want to leave the city for the first few months after Gabrielle was born which he completely understood. So, he managed to book me some television gigs to keep me busy, yet still close to home."

"Sounds cool. Any shows I watch?"

"There are, but you'll have to wait and see as I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Alright." Brittany replied before crossing her arms over her chest. "Just make sure I don't miss it."

"I'll make sure. Later Britt! Have a good day!"

Once he was on his way, Brittany made her way into the house. She'd just set her bag down when Jocelyn came walking down the stairs. "Morning Joce."

"Morning Britt! How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. We're going to the zoo during camp today."

"Aren't you lucky?" Brittany said as she crouched down. "You'll have to tell me if there is anything new we need to check out."

"Okay! Mommy is in the kitchen." Brittany nodded before standing back up and following Jocelyn into the kitchen. "Mommy, Britt's here!" She said before taking her seat at the table. "I told her we're going to the zoo today."

"I'm jealous." Brittany said as she sat down next to Gabrielle who was a sleep in her bassinet. "I told her I want a heads up if there is something new. Same goes for you Braeden."

"Okay."

"Britt, come to think of it, have you girls decided on a date yet for their party?" Lexi asked as she took a seat at the end of the island.

"Santana is checking two dates with the club today but we'll know by the end of the day."

"Good."

"What party?" Braeden asked.

"A party for your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby." Brittany replied.

"Do we get to go Mommy?" Jocelyn asked.

"Not this time around. This party is for grown-ups." Both of the kids sighed which caused Lexi to look at Brittany. "It's to celebrate their engagement."

"Like we did with Nana, Grandma, and Grandpas?"

"Yes." Lexi replied. "But this time all of your Uncles friends will be there."

"Who's going to watch us while you and Daddy go out?" Braeden asked.

"Aunt Tasha."

"Why is she not going?" Jocelyn asked.

"Someone needs watch you guys since your Daddy and I need to go."

"Why?"

"It's because your Daddy is your Uncle Blaine's best man."

"Who's Uncle Sebby's?"

"Hunter."

"I like Hunter."

"So do we." Brittany replied. "He's a lot of fun, isn't he?" Jocelyn nodded. "I saw him dancing with you at Rachel's wedding."

"He did. So did all of Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby's other friends." She replied with a big smile.

"And you got to dance with lots girls, didn't you?" Brittany said as she looked at Braeden who nodded but began to blush.

"I did too." Ethan said as he looked at Brittany.

"That you did. You are a very good dancer."

"Thank you."

"You're really good Britt." Braeden told her. "Right Joce?"

"Yep! I want to dance like you."

"Then you have to work hard. It takes a lot of work." Brittany then glanced over at Lexi who smiled.

"Do you want to see my recital?"

"I would love to."

"Mommy?"

"When you get home today you can show her. But now that you two are done, put your bowls in the sink and go brush your teeth." Lexi then took ahold of Ethan's hand. "Britt, would you mind putting Gabrielle in the stroller for me while I help Ethan brush his teeth?"

"Not at all."

Once everyone was all set, they headed off since Cooper had been the one's dropping the kids off each day. Thankfully it wasn't too warm out yet so the walk was pleasant and allowed Lexi and Brittany to go over the schedule for the day which was a bit fuller than usual. After dropping Braeden and Jocelyn off, they decided to head back a different way since it was unlike the previous week, it was enjoyable to be outside. "Do you know what time my conference call is today Britt?" Lexi asked as they walked.

"The first one is at ten and you have a second one at two."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. The one at ten is with your publisher and the call at two is with the Gala committee."

"I completely forgot about that. With Blaine and Bas getting engaged my mind has been elsewhere. For the life of me I can't even remember the theme."

"Fire and Ice."

"That's right, thank you. Honestly, I've got such Mommy brain right now I'd be lost without you."

"You haven't been that bad, really." Brittany told her. "And if I hadn't just glanced at your calendar I might not have remembered either. There's been too much going on recently with still more to come."

"Ain't that the truth? One little thing we need to do today as well is get the color scheme of Bas and Blaine's wedding since they told me to get Jocelyn whatever I wanted."

"Not getting her white?"

"I don't think so. Tasha and Cassie sent me some really cute ideas that I feel are more fitting but I won't know for sure till I know what colors they're going with."

"I know one of the colors is a cool version of midnight blue."

"And how do you know that?"

"I saw it on Jeff's computer a couple of days ago while he was talking with Blaine. That reminds me, do you have any pictures of Sebby as a kid?"

"I do, why?"

"Jeff's putting together a video/slide show. Technically he's putting together two."

"Why two?"

"One will be for everyone's viewing pleasure while the other is going to be solely for Blaine and Sebby."

"Why solely for them?"

"Over the years there has been some footage captured of the two of them that they probably wouldn't want either set of parents seeing. Heck, they probably wouldn't want you and Cooper seeing it either."

"I don't want to know. Just put a reminder in and I will get those for Jeff sometime this week. Do you need one's of Blaine?"

"Jeff's Mom asked Blaine's Mom for them. Jeff remembered that things were a bit rocky, so…he didn't know where the line was drawn in that regard."

"Understandable. Whatever I don't have, I'll get from our parents." Lexi and Brittany were just walking through the gate when Lexi's phone went off. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be a quiet day at all?" She said before pulling her phone out. After talking for a few moments, the brief change of expressing let Brittany know Lexi's initial instinct was correct. "We're going to be having company soon."

"Who?" Brittany asked as Lexi opened the door.

"Gwen."

"Okay, but why?"

"Thad and Hunter are about to be Uncles again."

"Dang."

"What was that about?" Lexi asked with a laugh.

"Thad and Hunter were running a betting pool on a date and well, mine is still a few days away."

"Got it. How far did the two of them go?"

"Nothing too crazy, it was mainly for fun. Hunter thought this one would be early while Thad thought he or she would arrive after the given due date."

"Well, he is early."

"It's a boy?"

"Yep. They didn't get confirmation till pretty late so they didn't mention anything."

"A shy boy and he's related to Thad and Hunter?"

"That was all of our thoughts as well. While I'm going to get these two settled could you get things set up in my office?"

"Will do. Um, who is bringing Gwen by?"

"Cassie's Mom. She happened to be in town and would've been willing to watch her but she's got a meeting she can't get out of."

"Makes sense. Ethan will be happy. Those two enjoy playing together."

"They certainly do."

Once everyone was settled, Lexi had just enough time to start her conference call with her publisher. Since she was pre-occupied, Brittany listened closely for the door so that they wouldn't keep Mrs. Clarington waiting. By the time she arrived with Gwen, she apologizes profusely to Brittany for having to drop her off, but Brittany told her it wasn't a big deal and that Lexi was happy to do it. She then let Brittany know that Hunter would be by once he was done for the day to pick her up. After she left, Brittany crouched down beside Gwen. "Are you ready to go play?"

"Yes." Brittany then put Gwen's bag over her shoulder before taking her hand and helping her up the steps. "Where is Aunt Lexi?"

"She's in her office working. When she finishes this call she's going to come play with you and Ethan for a bit."

"Where is Ethan?"

"In the playroom, right next to his Mommy's office."

"Okay." Brittany still remembered when Cooper and Lexi transformed the room next to her office into a playroom. While it made perfect sense, some thought the cameras they put in were a little much. But they knew some times when Lexi was working she still needed to be able to see what was going on in the next room, even with the open doorway separating the two. Where her desk sat it didn't give her a clear line of sight so the cameras allowed her to see everything. Prior to bringing her into the playroom, Brittany walked Gwen to the doorway to Lexi's office so the two could see each other. Gwen smiled and waved since Brittany had told her she needed to be quiet. After getting the two kids settled next door, Brittany walked back into the office.

She'd barely sat down when Lexi handed her a page of notes she'd taken. Brittany quickly opened her laptop and began transferring them to the appropriate places. Never would she have ever imagined where she currently was. When she first started working for Lexi, it was mainly taking care of the basics and running errands Lexi was unable to do because of the kids. But now, she was Lexi's assistant in every sense of the word. She had quite the insight into the publishing world and over the years had seen how so many of the charity fundraisers and galas were put together. While some might think Lexi's life was easy since she worked from home, no one would ever imagine everything she was able to accomplish from home.

"Care to tell me where Hunter went running off to?" Sebastian asked Thad once they were outside. "Come to think of it, the two of you have been acting weird all day."

"You're one to talk." Thad told him. "You and Blaine get just as anxious."

"Wait, is…"

"She is. And Hunter is currently on his way to Cooper and Lexi's to pick up Gwen."

"Why Hunter and not you?" Sebastian asked as they headed down the subway steps. "As I know you're both really good with her and she adores you both."

"His Mom is going to be picking her up later since we've both got studying to do."

"Are your parents coming to town?"

"Don't know yet, but I'm assuming yes. Thankfully they'll be obsessed with fawning over Gwen and the new baby."

"Do I sense some reluctance in seeing your parents?"

"Seb, with all the weddings and graduations in recent years I've seen them way more than I was used to."

"B and I know the feeling all too well. Is it safe to presume they are coming out for Jeff and Britt's wedding?"

"But of course. They wouldn't dare miss another one of their boys getting married. Don't let me get started about how thrilled my Mom is about coming out in January for yours and Blaine's wedding."

"Is she starting to ask if you're looking Thaddeus?"

"She is. It's worse now that Hunter has settled down a bit. At least when he was still constantly dating I had a bit of relief."

"You know there isn't a rush man."

"Oh, I know. It's just…sometimes it feels as though that girl that fits all the ideas in my head doesn't exist. That must sound stupid."

"It's not. I'm sure she exists; it's just a matter of getting to know all aspects of her. Some people are afraid to let all aspects of their personality show." Sebastian said as they boarded their train.

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"I am. If it wasn't for B, most of you wouldn't really know me. You would've only ever known the part of me that I let you all see when we all first met."

"So, we would've only know the arrogant jackass who really isn't you."

"Most likely. B's proven and shown to me in more ways than one, that we can't let what hurt us at one time in our lives define who we are. We can either let it define us or learn from it and move on."

"Blaine's most certainly learned and moved on from what happened to him. As for you, I'm guessing you've moved on as well."

"What makes you think it hasn't defined me?"

"Call it a guess, but whatever happened to you at one pointed defined you which is why you were the way you were. But, sometime during your relationship with Blaine's you've moved on from whatever it was."

"So, you don't think it was instant?"

"Nope. While you were clearly nicer when you and Blaine first got together, you continued to evolve over the years."

"I didn't know it was so noticeable."

"I wouldn't say it was necessarily noticeable Seb, it was all about little things. And those of us that spend a lot of time with you are probably the only ones that noticed. That would be those of us that lived here in the city all through college. Think about it, the six of us, not counting the girls spent tons of time together." Thad said to him. "Those little moments allowed us to see things that probably weren't noticeable to the rest of the guys."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not asking what it was."

"Seb, I know better than to push you to talk about something. That never ends in a good place. I know, like Blaine, should you ever choose to talk about it; it will be done when you're ready. For all I know you're never going to talk about it and that's fine with me."

"I appreciate that. And, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't mention this little talk to anyone."

"I won't. Last thing we want is for everyone to know we're not the tough guys they think we are."

"Exactly."

When Hunter arrived at Lexi and Cooper's he was more anxious than he thought he would be. Who knew he'd be as excited this time around as he was when Gwen was born. After ringing the bell, it wasn't long till Cooper opened the door. "I take it you are here to pick up Gwen."

"I am. May I come in?"

"I haven't decided."

"Cooper." The look on Hunter's face caused Cooper to laugh as he stepped aside. "Where is my princess?"

"She is upstairs coloring with Jocelyn."

"Where are the boys?"

"They are upstairs as well, but they are currently playing with cars so be careful as they are everywhere." Cooper told him as they began to climb the stairs.

"Where is Lexi?"

"She's in her office working if you want to say hi. Britt's still in there as well."

"Britt's still here?"

"Yea, they got caught up going through pictures."

"For?"

"Don't ask me and it's probably safer not to ask."

"Uncle Hunt!" Gwen exclaimed the instant she saw him and quickly got up from where she was sitting with Jocelyn and ran into his arms. "I miss you!"

"I missed you too." Hunter replied before giving her a kiss.

"Hi Hunter."

"Hi Joce." Hunter then looked at Cooper as he moved Gwen to his other side. "Do they not talk?"

"When they're playing with their cars, one often needs to do more than just walk into the room. Braeden. Ethan. We have company."

"Hi Hunter." Braeden said.

"Hi." Ethan added.

"Let me go grab her bag and you'll be good to go." Cooper told him.

"Did you have fun today?" Hunter asked as Gwen pulled on his tie.

"I did."

When Cooper came walking back into the room, he wasn't alone as Lexi and Brittany were with him. "Are you going home with your Uncle Hunter?" Lexi asked and Gwen nodded. "It was fun having you here today."

"What do you say Gwen?" Hunter said to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lexi replied. "Hunter, let your Mom know if things are crazy tomorrow we're more than willing to watch her again. I know her schedule must be a bit thrown due to the early arrival."

"It is, so I will let you know. We really appreciate it. I mean, Thad or I would love to watch her it's…"

"Relax; you don't have to explain things to us. We get it. Remember who we are related to." Cooper told him. "We know how busy you all are and it's quite obvious you care as much about her as Blaine and Bas do about our kids."

They were about to head down the stairs when Jocelyn came up to them and grabbed ahold of Hunter's arm. "This is for you, Gwen colored it. But I put your name on it." Hunter took the picture from her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Did I spell your name right?"

"You did." Hunter then crouched down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate that you made sure I got it."

"Are you going to put it on your fridge like Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby do?"

"I'm going to."

"Bye!" Once she spoke, Jocelyn went back over to the table and went back to coloring as Cooper closed the gate behind them.

"She's a bundle of energy." Hunter said with a laugh. "Did you have fun with Joce today?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for my picture." Gwen leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I know I said it already, but thank you."

"And we said don't worry about it." Lexi told him as she adjusted Gabrielle in her arms. "Go take your munchkin home and get to studying."

"Yea, you've clearly spoken with Seb. Uh, has she eaten?"

"Not since an afternoon snack."

"Guess, I need to make you dinner, huh Gwen?"

"Ah huh."

"If you hear anything, let us know, okay?" Lexi asked.

"No problem. You guys are near the top of their call list so you will know. Does it matter what time it is?"

"Nope." Cooper replied.

"Well then, once I know something, you'll know as well."


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

When Sebastian came walking into their home, the last thing he expected was to find Blaine at home since he had his interview that afternoon. But there, stretched out with a book in hand was Blaine. "And here I thought I was going to beat you home." Sebastian told him after giving him a kiss.

"I haven't been here too long." Blaine replied. "How'd your day go?"

"As well as expected." Sebastian said as he sat down. "I'd much rather hear about yours."

"I got it." Blaine's direct answer was exactly what Sebastian had been hoping for though he wouldn't have had a problem hearing about the rest of his day first.

"You did?"

"I did." Blaine replied with a big smile. "They're going to speak with my advisor and coordinate details so I can get to work."

"I'm so happy for you Blaine!" Sebastian told him as he wrapped his arms around him prior to kissing him again. "I know how badly you wanted this. So, does this mean you won't be working at the Youth Center anymore?"

"From what I was told I'm going to split my time between the two. Then once the summer is over I'll start at their practice full time."

"Uh, what about…"

"It's all been taken care of Bas. If we want to go on our honeymoon immediately after we get married we can. There won't be an issue on my end. But I know we might have to wait considering what will be going on with you." While Blaine spoke, he caressed Sebastian's cheek. "What is it?"

"I just wish we could go and not have to think twice."

"This is what we get by getting married before all this stuff is done with. I'm fine with waiting Sebastian, you know that."

"I know, it's just…" Blaine scooted over so that Sebastian was now leaning against him.

"It would be nice to leave without having to think about it."

"Yea, but I know it's totally normal for people to have to wait to take it. Heck, Lexi and Coop did."

"Exactly. And knowing us, whether we go away or not isn't going to change how we're going to spend those first few days. If anything, by postponing it we'll get to have two honeymoons in a sense. Think, we do get that room at the Mandarin plus a deal if we decide to book our honeymoon there. What's stopping us from having a honeymoon in the city and then going away at a later date once everything is done?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at Blaine.

"Not at all. As long as we're together, that's all that matters to me."

"Me too. But... I want you to have what I feel you deserve. I hate that we have to wait because of me."

"What if we weren't able to go because of me Bas, it doesn't change things. We'll take it when we take it."

"I love you so much B."

"I love you too Bas, so much. And if when we take our honeymoon is our biggest quandary, we're doing well." While he spoke, Blaine had loosened Sebastian's tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. "What would you say to a bath after dinner?"

"It sounds perfect, but…"

"I know, you have studying to do. But nothing says you can't relax a bit beforehand. If I remember correctly, you got quite a bit of work done through the years after we've taken one."

"True. Do you have any work to do?"

"I do actually, so it won't be just you with things to do afterwards."

"Dinner?" Blaine then glanced at his watch.

"It should be done soon. I got it into the oven shortly after we got home. We really need to thank Lexi for the recommendation. Who knew cooking extra over the weekends would make our weeknights easier."

"No kidding."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian were getting comfortable in bed that evening, both of their phones went off. "What do you bet these are from Thad and Hunter?" Sebastian said as he reached for his phone.

"Why?"

"Shit!"

"Bas."

"Cassie went into labor early today." Blaine then pushed Sebastian after dropping his phone on the bed. "Sorry."

"You're just telling me this now."

"I said I was sorry. But that damn smile on your face when I got home distracted me. Do you forgive me?" Sebastian said before batting his eyes at Blaine. "Please."

"Of course." Once Blaine responded, Sebastian leaned over and kissed him. "And…it's a boy." Blaine said a Sebastian leaned against him.

"So the norm for the Harwoods and a slight change for the Claringtons." Sebastian replied.

"Basically." Blaine told him as his phone went off again. "Colin Nathaniel Harwood."

"Not bad. Now, I can't remember, is Ethan older or is Gwen?"

"Gwen, why?"

"The girls were born first each time."

"That's kind of funny. True, yet funny. Knowing Lexi and Cassie, that little fact won't get by the two of them." While he spoke, Blaine began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Did you get done what you wanted tonight?"

"Since I'm basically studying law, yes as I know I'll be reading again tomorrow night and taking more notes."

"Bas."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out as sarcastically as it did. Yes, I got done all the reading I wanted to tonight. What about you, did you get done what you wanted? You looked pretty busy tonight."

"I got a good start on things."

"This is going to be a long process, isn't B?"

"That it is."

The next day when Tasha came walking back into her office after checking out more of the shots from the boys shoot she was surprised when Kurt came walking straight towards her once she came through the doors. "What is it?" When she asked, she couldn't help but know something was up as Kurt had a deer in the headlights look on his face that she'd never seen before. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"She…she….she's here."

"Who?" Tasha asked as she tried to get a better read on him, but all of a sudden it dawned on her. "Miss Wintour?"

"Yes. She's in your office. She wants to speak with you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I offered, but when I told her what you were doing she said she'd wait. So, I got her comfortable in your office."

"Did she say what she wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, but…she seems to be in a rather good mood from what I could tell." Kurt then preceded to hand Tasha her messages. "I'll hold your calls till she leaves."

"Thank you."

When she walked into her office, she closed the door behind her after spotting her boss sitting on her couch, sipping a cup of tea. "Good morning Natasha."

"Good morning. I hope you haven't been waiting long." While she spoke, Tasha set her things on her desk before walking over to join her.

"Not long at all. How did your shoot go this weekend?"

"Really well actually, I was down checking out the shots when you arrived. We lucked out and the weather cooperated the entire time. Not surprisingly, the guys looked incredible."

"That doesn't surprise me." She replied with a smile. "Speaking of the boys, did you speak to them?"

"I did and we came to an agreement that would be beneficial to all of us. The more we all spoke it became rather obvious that they weren't quite ready to stop."

"I'm glad to hear that as it would be quite the loss. Speaking of the boys, I spoke with Christopher this morning and he said something rather interesting during our conversation."

"What would that be?" Tasha asked, though judging by her mannerisms, she had a very good idea what she was talking about.

"That he's designing Sebastian's tuxedo for his wedding."

"That would be correct."

"And Blaine's?"

"Michael is doing his."

"I see." Tasha then watched the tea cup and saucer be set on the table between them. "When did our boys get engaged?"

"About a month and half ago, just prior to them graduating."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you'd be interested. If I had, I would've told you as soon as I found out. But since you are, I can tell you that they are getting married in January."

"Here in the city?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking part in the yearly wedding issue?"

"No, as my specialty isn't needed."

"You are now. Also, considering this turn of events I'd like Sebastian and Blaine to both take part. Speak with Hunter as well since they all look stunning in a suit." While she spoke, she noticed a smile come to Tasha's face. "What is it?"

"Well, if you're including Hunter you have part of their wedding party."

"Is there anyone else I know?"

"Cooper is actually standing up for Blaine. He and Hunter are the best men actually."

"Perfect. Speak with Cooper as well. See if he'd be interested in coming out of retirement."

"You do know, Blaine and Sebastian aren't going to…"

"Relax; I know they aren't going to want a production made out of their recent engagement. I feel it's only fitting they take part in this issue because of it and having Cooper and Hunter involved as well would be an added bonus." As she spoke she rose to her feet. "Which one of them is wearing an engagement ring or are they not doing that?"

"Actually, both of them are wearing rings." Tasha told her. "They had both planned on proposing to the other so, they'd both bought rings." Tasha watched a smile creep to her bosses face.

"Since that's the case, let them keep their rings on for the shoot. The same goes for Cooper. I'm not missing anything am I?"

"No, you're not. Do you have a specific photographer in mind as I'm assuming you want me to do their shoot?"

"Have Simon do it as usual since he's familiar with all of them. I'll see to it that everyone knows you're now involved with this issue. So, expect to be flooded with emails in the next couple of hours."

"I'll be expecting them." Once she left, Tasha walked towards Kurt's desk. "Come with me as we've got lots of additional work to do." After they were back in her office, Tasha started to give Kurt a list of calls that needed to be made in addition to what they had been working on.

"May I ask what this is all in regard to as all the designers you've asked me to contact specialize in men's formal wear?"

"We're now a part of the yearly wedding issue."

"Interesting, as you've never done that since I've been around."

"The last time I took part was prior to receiving this promotion." Tasha said as she tilted her head, since she was already getting flooded with emails.

"Which models will I need to get in contact with?" Kurt asked.

"I'll be taking care of that as specific requests have been made and this isn't something they normally do."

"Very well." They continued to speak for about another twenty minutes before Kurt headed back to his desk to begin making the necessary calls. Considering the change of events, he was going to be holding all of her calls for the rest of the morning unless something important arose.

After looking at the clock, Tasha knew it was pointless trying to get ahold of the boys much before lunch as they were all rather busy. So, she decided to call Lexi and see if Cooper was at home or if he was on set that day. "Anderson household." Brittany said upon answering.

"Britt, it's Tasha. By chance, is Cooper home?"

"He is, would you like me to get him for you?"

"That would be great; he's not busy is he?"

"That depends on your definition of busy."

"What is he doing?"

"He's playing with Legos with Ethan and Gwen." Brittany replied with a slight giggle. "He gets as into it as the kids do." Brittany headed towards the family room with the phone as Tasha told her that bit of information didn't surprise her at all. "Coop, it's Tasha." Once Brittany handed him the phone, she headed back to Lexi's office.

"Hey, what can I do for you this morning?" Cooper said as he got up off the floor and onto the couch.

"I've got a big favor to ask."

"How big?" He asked as he leaned over and helped Gwen find the piece she was looking for. "You're kidding?"

"I'm not. You've got to know I wouldn't be asking if you weren't specifically requested."

"By who?" Cooper's eyes widened as Tasha spoke as he was definitely shocked. But once he heard the reasoning behind it, everything began to make more sense. "I will do it with one stipulation."

"What would that be?"

"I'll only do it if the guys say yes."

"I figured as much. Now, it's only a matter of getting them to agree which will be interesting considering what we all talked about this weekend."

"Explain it to them the same way you did to me and I have no doubts that they'll agree to do it. It's not every day she puts her two cents in on something like this."

"Exactly, which is why I'm hoping they agree. I couldn't believe the look on her face when she was surprised that I hadn't told her about them getting engaged. I mean, I know she adores them, but…"

"I get it. I wouldn't have thought of telling her either.

With none of them having class or a seminar that day, Thad, Hunter, and Sebastian managed to coordinate their lunch hours. Even though they'd been spending time together, it wasn't the same as what they were currently doing. "So, have you seen him yet?" Sebastian asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"We have. We went over early this morning." Thad replied. "After he was born things were pretty crazy at the hospital considering all the parents are now in town."

"We felt this was safer." Hunter added. "And with the Grandparents still sleeping, we actually got to hold him. Though, I'm sure they got an earlier start than planned since Gwen wakes up pretty early."

"Cooper and Lexi watching her again?" Sebastian asked.

"They are." Thad replied. "Donovan felt that was better as she'd have more fun."

"It was the right call." Sebastian replied. No sooner did he finish, did his phone ring. Once he saw it was Blaine, he excused himself from the table and walked out onto the patio. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Can't I just call because I miss you?"

"Of course you can, but for some reason I doubt I'm that lucky. What's going on killer?"

"Have you checked your messages?"

"Nope. I was afraid if I checked them at the office I never would've escaped for lunch. What's going on?"

"Tasha wants us to take part in a shoot for the upcoming wedding issue."

"Excuse me?"

"I thought the same thing since we just did a shoot and we've never taken part in that issue before."

"What brought it on?"

"The designing of your tuxedo for our wedding."

"I'm confused B."

"Sorry, I don't have a lot of time to talk as…."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. Are you interested?"

"Considering what she said, yes. Do me a favor, listen to your messages then get back to me. But, I might not answer so just shoot me a text."

"Will do. It was nice talking to you. I've missed our midday talks."

"Me too, but with you in class or seminar I don't want to interrupt."

"Understandable. Alright, Thad is waving me over as lunch arrived. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you B."

"I love you too Bas. Bye." Once Sebastian ended the call, he immediately accessed his messages and went straight to the one from Tasha on his way back to the table. The look on his face must've given away that something was going on. Neither Thad nor Hunter said a word since it was rare for Sebastian to use his phone while they were out to eat. After he was done, so that his food didn't get cold, Sebastian sent Blaine a text and let him know he was interested as well and that they'd talk about it when they got home.

"Listen to your messages Clarington." Sebastian told him before taking a bite of his food. "If you have multiple, go straight to Tasha's." Thad was going to have a comeback but the instant he heard Tasha's name mentioned he realized this was actually a serious conversation and not just Sebastian being his charming self. Much as Sebastian's expression changed while listening, Hunter's did as well. It wasn't till he put his phone back in his pocket did Sebastian speak again. "What do you think?"

"It's an interesting proposal, sorry for the pun."

"You're forgiven. So?"

"Are you and Blaine going to do it?"

"B wants to and well, I'm a sucker for a nice suit or tux so, yea, I'm interested as well."

"Since she said she knows she'll have to work around our schedules, if you two do it, I will as well, much like Cooper."

"Excuse me?" Thad asked. "Why am I all of a sudden confused?"

"Probably because Cooper hasn't modeled in almost six years." Sebastian replied. "Considering the scenario, there is a good reason he's willing to do this."

"Are you two going to explain further or are you going to keep me guessing?"

"We can discuss it in more detail after I get a chance to talk with B which won't be until this evening."

"General gist."

"We're going to do another shoot within the month once B and I go over specifics."

"Got it."

Since they were all basically in agreement, Sebastian sent Tasha a text saying they were all game but had to discuss a few things first but would have an answer to her by the next day. When that text arrived, Tasha felt a sense of relief wash over her as she wasn't sure how she was going to explain things if the guys were unwilling to do it. While she hoped that there would be understanding if they wouldn't do it, she wasn't quite sure as rarely was her boss ever told something she wanted wasn't possible. Now that she had confirmation for the most part, Tasha went full bore into the rest of her planning.

When Nick came home that evening, he was slightly surprised to see Ally sitting on his couch. "Should I ask what you are doing here?" He said as he set his bag down.

"Nice greeting."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be home."

"I was going to ask about that, where's Santana?"

"Working a benefit, why?" While he spoke, Nick took a seat. "Do you need to talk with her?"

"I do, but it's not pertinent."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not."

"Ally."

"Don't use that tone with me Nick."

"What tone?"

"That I'm your older so what stupid thing have you done now. For your information, I haven't done anything stupid…recently." The end part of her sentence brought laughter to both of them. "Sorry, I know you get worried about me so it's not right to push your buttons when you're clearly tired."

"I appreciate that. Now, what's really going on?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I might regret this, but yes."

"I was curious if Santana had made the finally arrangements for Brittany's bachelorette party. Megan and I were curious so I told her I'd ask."

"You're right; I didn't want to know considering I know what my girl planned for Rachel."

"What's the difference?"

"You and Megan will be there this time." Nick then watched as her expression changed. "Don't look at me like that. Listen, I know you and Megan are adults now, but knowing you're going to be out with Santana and the girls doing god only knows what is a bit unnerving." When Ally began to giggle Nick just looked at her. "That's not funny."

"It is. Honestly, I think it's sweet that you're so concerned about mine and Megan's innocence. But you should feel good about the fact that Santana spoke with both of us and asked us if there was anything we were uncomfortable doing."

"Is there?"

"I love you Nick, but I'm not going to tell you what we told her. I don't want to change your impression of me."

"Ally, nothing you could say would change my impression of you. Considering some of the things I've done, that would be pretty hypocritical. As long as you're not doing anything to endanger yourself, I'm fine."

"Define endanger…"

"Ally!" When she started to laugh, Nick hopped out of the chair and onto the couch next to her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. But I was curious as to your reaction. I mean, considering some of the things your into that is a broad definition."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Nick, let's just say the last time you and Santana went away and you let me stay here you didn't put all your toys away." That was all she needed to say for him to lean back and put his hands over his face. "Who knew you had that in you."

"And just what didn't we put away?" He knew he might regret asking, but he really needed to know at the same time.

"The cuffs attached to your bed."

"Those are hidden."

"They are, but I accidentally kicked my shoe and had to get it out from under your bed where they were. Along with that basket of oils and…"

"Fine." Nick said as he knew all too well what was in the basket. "There is nothing wrong with getting a bit creative when you're in a loving and caring relationship." He knew if he didn't respond in such a manner, Ally was never going to hear the end of it. "Have you shared this bit of information with anyone else?"

"Megan of course. I was shocked to find out you got freaky in bed."

"Lovely."

"She told me not to worry as she knows Jeff's a bit of a freak as well."

"He is."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Any other questions?"

"What about the rest of your friends?"

"I am not going to discuss the rest of their sex lives with you as it's none of your business."

"But you told me about Jeff."

"No, I confirmed what Megan told you. There is a difference. Has she confronted Jeff about this?"

"She has and he reacted the same way you did. He was shocked that she knew, but didn't make a big deal out of it. Can I ask you something though?"

"That depends what it's in regards to." That slight raise of his eyebrow let her know where he presumed the conversation was heading. When she got quiet he tilted his head slightly. "Ask."

"But…"

"I'd rather you ask me than someone else."

"I could always talk with Santana."

"She's not here, so ask."

"When did you know it was okay to try something like that?" Without a word said by Nick, Ally grabbed ahold of a strand of her hair and began to wrap it around her finger. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should apologize for the way I reacted. I should be thankful that you're comfortable enough to talk to me about this."

"I'd rather talk with Santana."

"Thanks."

"I don't mean it that way Nick, it's just, she's a girl."

"Trust me, I know that." The look on Ally's face caused Nick to laugh loudly and broke any tension there might've been in the room. "Now please tell me this is a general questions since last I knew, you didn't have a boyfriend."

"It is just a general question. But if you're uncomfortable talking about it, I'll talk with her."

"I'm fine with talking about it. I'd say it's okay to try something like that when you're in a relationship you feel safe in and trust the other person completely. The thought to doing something like that with someone I didn't feel that way about wouldn't seem right. You give up a bit of control and you have to trust the other person you're with enough that they're going to listen to you if they're doing something you're not comfortable with." When Nick had spoken, he'd turned so that he was looking directly at Ally. "Does that make sense?"

"It does. Would you mind telling me who brought it up first that they were willing to try something like that?"

"I honestly can't remember. All I can tell you is it came up during a conversation we were having one night. If you're going to try something like that or anything else, you have to be comfortable talking with your partner about all aspects of your relationship."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Answering that the way you did and treating me like an adult."

"You are an adult. And if you're going to ask me those types of questions it's only right I answer you the way I did and not with what I want you to hear. If we're going to talk about sex, we need to be honest with each other."

"You're right, we do. Who would've ever guessed I would've come to you with something like this?"

"Not me." Nick replied. "It took a bit of guts to talk to me as you know I always look out for you. And as you said before, you don't want things we say to change the way I look at you. Promise me one thing though."

"What would that be?"

"Before you think of experimenting that way, make sure you're with someone you trust."

"I will."


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

With the new shoot now on the schedule, Blaine called Rachel to confirm the date of their party so Tasha could finish making arrangements and so they could schedule their personal shoot with Simon. "And how does it feel being married?" Blaine asked as he got started on dinner for him and Sebastian.

"Not so different, but different at the same time." Rachel replied. "That probably didn't make any sense."

"It made more sense than you would think. Have you gotten to work on opening your gifts yet?"

"The actual gifts, no. But we did open up the cards and I should let you know Brody and I want you to know that you and Seb shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have done what?" Blaine asked though he knew exactly what she was talking about."

"Blaine Anderson, you know what I'm referring to."

"Don't you even think about giving that back to us, we'd be offended."

"Blaine."

"Rachel. This is not up for discussion."

"Blaine."

"Would you like to discuss this with Bas?"

"Not really as he's more stubborn than you are if that's even possible."

"I knew you'd see things my way. And since I'm sure you're going to tell me it's way too much, do something smart with it."

"We plan on it. But I wasn't going to do anything till I talked to you about it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I look forward to receiving your sappy thank you in the mail."

"You know me so well." She replied with a giggle. "Brody said I should look into getting waterproof pens as he's certain I'm going to be a mess writing some of them. Should I even ask how everyone is doing?"

"Are you telling me you haven't spoken with Quinn since you got home?"

"I called her shortly after we got home but she was busy and didn't have time to talk. And now that Hunter has a new addition to the family things are a bit hectic for her. So beyond a few pleasantries and the basics we didn't talk much. Are you going to tell me then?"

"Everyone is fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. The biggest issue with the whole thing was that Quinn hadn't told Hunter yet about getting pregnant during high school and she was afraid it would change the way people saw her."

"She never should've had to go through that. I feel so bad that it happened."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I take it she's told Hunter now?"

"Everyone knows now actually as Brittany and Santana had to weigh the pros and cons of everything and felt Jeff and Nick needed to know should we have needed to restrain Hunter that night. And Quinn filled everyone else in."

"Brody's going to be happy to hear that everything is alright. He was livid about what happened and Kurt only proved Brody's point that he shouldn't have been invited in the first place as he's obviously not mature enough to handle such a situation."

"He can join the club, at least in the livid part. The rest of us didn't discuss it much further. Though, while Quinn and I spoke, we both realized that if Kurt was sober that never would've happened."

"It still doesn't excuse what he did." Rachel told him.

"We know that, but we understand how it happened. Has he tried to get in touch with you?"

"He has. I can't even begin to tell you how many messages I've deleted from my phone. I don't know what I'm going to do Blaine."

"I don't know if this will help or not, but he did get the opportunity to apologize to Quinn and she accepted his apology."

"It doesn't help, but I'm glad to know he apologized. I think Quinn and I are going to have to have a long talk sometime this weekend while we're gone."

"That's right; you girls are going to Boston, aren't you?"

"We are. Considering Cassie gave birth early, we're really cutting it close for Brooke. But it came at a good time as Brody's going to be busy all weekend."

"Did they miss him while the two of you were gone?"

"More than they realized. Even though all they had to do was watch and make sure things were done correctly. Somehow things got screwed up so he's got about two weeks to break some bad habits they picked up while we were gone. Needless to say, he's not happy and having extra rehearsals isn't what he planned on coming back to."

"That's understandable. I'm sure it's not how he imagined his transition from honeymoon to work."

"You could say that again, but don't. Also, thank your Mom for me."

"Sure, but what am I thanking her for?"

"The save the date card for yours and Seb's wedding arrived and considering the timing, it was the first piece of mail we received addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Brody Weston. Rather fitting, don't you think?"

"It makes it memorable. Are you happy your Dads are back in Lima?"

"More than you could possibly know."

"Please Rach; tell me how you really feel." He said with a laugh.

"Do you really want that answer Blaine?"

"Actually, I do."

"I'm thrilled that everyone that doesn't live here is gone. Don't get me wrong, I care about everyone that came, but it was overwhelming."

"That's understandable. It's not that you don't care about them, but you just need your space back."

"Exactly. That's why I was so thrilled when you pulled me away a few times during that day. You truly were a godsend."

"I was just doing my appointed duties which entailed keeping you happy."

"You succeeded."

"I tried, yet I was the cause of some stress to you."

"Blaine, don't you dare apologize as you did nothing wrong, neither did Seb or Quinn. Hailey filled me in and it was clear Kurt just couldn't handle things."

"That might be an understatement."

"Maybe, but why aren't you more upset?"

"Because when it comes to him anymore, I really don't care. Bas and I talked about this and when it comes to him, we're over it. We know that there is always going to be a part of us he's not going to get and that's on him. We're not going to allow his actions to affect us. We did in the beginning and we never should have though it was a bit harder to ignore."

"He's truly lucky that you and Seb have the perspective that you do. Brody said he would've punched him."

"Bas has punched him."

"Only in defense of you, and that was quite a few years ago."

"Can we change the subject please?"

"Depends, what do you want to talk about?"

"Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

"Blaine!"

"I only need a yes or no Rach, not details. I can't believe you thought I was asking about that aspect of it. Though, considering I'm sure you'll share some of those details with the girls."

"We're never going to live that down, are we?"

"Probably not." The next thing Rachel heard was silence followed by lips separating. "Sorry about that."

"Say hi to Seb for me." Blaine then did what she asked. "And don't you…"

"What is this I hear that you think our gift was too much?" Sebastian asked.

"Hi Seb."

"Hi Mrs. Weston." There was something about the sound of his voice that Rachel knew he was smirking on the other end. "And so you know, you're stuck talking to me while my fiancé works on dinner. Now, where was I….yes, our gift."

"Seb."

"Rach."

"Relax, I've relented. After talking with Blaine I'm going to drop it and tell you the same thing I told him…thank you."

"You're welcome. So, did that beast of a husband of yours rock your world during your honeymoon?"

"Seb!"

"Come now, you should've expected that from me." He said as he took his tie off. "In all honesty though, did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

"We did. We had a wonderful time. I heard that things are going well for you and Blaine."

"In which regard?"

"Professionally since personally it's a given."

"Yes, they are. We're quite surprised, but what can I say, we are charming. So when you combine that with our natural good looks we're quite irresistible."

"I could argue with you, but I'd only be fooling myself. The two of you as well as most of your friends fit that description rather well."

"Thank you. So, will we be seeing the newlyweds at brunch on Sunday?"

"You will be seeing Brody, but not me since I will be in Boston with the girls."

"Ah, that's right. Baby shower. So it's going to be a girl free weekend for us boys."

"It will be. Should we be worried?"

"Probably not as we all have too much going on, but if that wasn't the case, then yes." While he spoke, Blaine came walking over to him with a tasting spoon. "Gotta go Rach!"

"That's abrupt."

"Well, B just made a great new dish and I'm hungry. Welcome home!"

"Thanks Seb. Enjoy dinner."

"We will." Once he ended the call, Sebastian set Blaine's phone on the table. "That was great B, when do we eat?" While he spoke, Sebastian began setting the table.

"Soon. Does that mean I finally got it right?"

"Absolutely!" Sebastian then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe later I'll show you how much I enjoyed it even from that brief taste."

"Does that mean you're not studying tonight?" Blaine said as he began dishing up their plates. "Also, salad is in the fridge." Sebastian nodded and went to get it as Blaine brought their plates to the table.

"I'm always going to have studying to do, B at least in the foreseeable future. Just as you're always going to have work to do on your paper till it's done."

"Good point." Blaine replied as he sat down. "At least neither of us are on an immediate deadline."

"Exactly, which means we're afforded nights to enjoy ourselves." Sebastian would've said more, but once he started to eat, he was enjoying it too much. Blaine had been trying to perfect Carbonara for quite awhile so the fact that he finally got it to turn out the way he wanted, they were both enjoying it. "You really out did yourself B." Sebastian told him as he cleaned up and Blaine poured them each another glass of wine.

"Thank you. After all the failed attempts I'm glad this one was edible."

"B, the others were edible as well, they were just….okay maybe not all of them were, but half of them were."

"That might still be pushing it, but thank you. I finally figured out what I was doing wrong so no more experimentation with this dish."

"That's good to know. I'm just glad you didn't give up with as frustrated as you got."

"Look at the recipe Bas and you'll see why I was so frustrated. It never should've taken me this many attempts to get it right."

"Regardless, I'm glad you didn't give up. Did you get all the information from Rachel?"

"I did, so if we go over our schedules, we should be able to set a date with Simon."

"Did you send the information to Tasha?"

"I did. Considering the shots she needs, she's figuring we should be able to get the shoot done in one evening. Also, we need to finally go through our wardrobe."

"Alright, though I've got a couple of ideas."

"Can't wait to see what you have in mind."

With the girls going away for the weekend, the guys headed over to Brody and Rachel's on Friday evening since he needed some help storing and putting together some of the things they'd been given. "I really don't know how to thank all of you." Brody said as everyone collapsed on the couch, chairs, and floor.

"You fed us, you're covered." Thad told him.

"I wish I could've done more."

"There's no reason to do more, that's what friends are for." Sebastian told him. "I can't even imagine how long it would've taken you if we didn't help."

"I don't want to think about that either. And Mike, thank you for stopping by rehearsal today. I was about to strangle some people."

"I can't believe they picked up such horrible habits while you were gone. I'm just happy I was able to help you break it all down for them again and get it to a point you're happy with it. That never should've happened a few weeks before previews."

"You're telling me." Brody then looked at Jeff. "So, are you ready to be the next one to go through all the craziness?"

"As ready as one can be. Though in actuality, Britt's been pretty calm during the whole process. It's been rather nice. And her parent and mine really haven't interfered much. That made us actually listen when they did as we knew it was important."

"Are you ever going to tell us why her one set of Grandparents freaked out the way they did when you two got engaged?" Hunter asked.

"They felt the only reason, I finally asked her after all these years was because….and let me quote, I knocked her up and didn't want to look like a bad guy."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against Sebastian, shocked by what he heard as were the rest of the guys.

"Nope. But Britt put an end to that really fast. She said if she was knocked up we would've eloped and not gotten engaged. But if that's what they wanted we could get to work on a baby real quick."

"No way!" Beat said. "That does not sound like Britt at all."

"I was shocked when she said it. She was completely offended and her parents were mortified. Her Dad was actually impressed that I waited till I graduated and had a job."

"Now, you can tell us it's none of our business, but you mentioned it so I'm assuming it's far game." Dave said. "Do you and Britt want kids?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"We can answer that." Sebastian said and raised his hand along with Blaine's. "They do."

"Are you sure about that?" Nick asked with a smile, even though he already knew the answer.

"We're positive." Blaine added. "Jeff?"

"They're right, we do. But does that really surprise any of you?"

"Not really, but we needed to ask." Dave told him. "After all the times we've seen you two with Blaine and Seb's niece and nephews, it seemed to be a given. You guys seemed like naturals with them."

"It's nieces now." Sebastian told him.

"I know, but I've yet to see the two of them with all four of them."

"That's probably because Lexi hasn't really let Gabrielle out of her sights." Blaine told him. "But Dave's right, you two are naturals."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Jeff replied.

"So we all shouldn't be surprised if you two end up with a honeymoon baby?" Thad asked.

"Let's just say anything is possible." Jeff then turned to look at Brody. "What about you and Rach?"

"We're going to wait a bit, but not too long."

"Makes sense since having a baby would bring Rachel's career to a halt for a bit." Beat said.

"That's basically why. We're still young so we have time. Does this mean Britt's ready to give up dancing?"

"She is, plus it's not as though it's her main source of income. Working for Lexi is quite lucrative. She enjoyed it, but she wants a family more."

"Well, you know she'd be able to bring your baby to work with her." Sebastian said. "I'm sure Lexi wouldn't mind."

"She doesn't as they've already talked about it." Seeing that Jeff was a bit uncomfortable since most of the attention was on him and that wasn't something he enjoyed, Blaine tried to change the subject.

"Do any of you know what the girls are planning for our party?"

"They're not talking." Hunter said. "All we've been given is a date and time ever since we helped them round out the guest list."

"And the place will be given to us that day." Nick said. "They don't want to risk us telling you two though; we've proven we can keep a secret."

"Should we be worried?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably not." Jeff replied. "They just want the two of you to be surprised. Britt said it suits the two of you perfectly."

"That's more than I knew." Brody said.

"Same here." Nick added. "So take what you get." As Nick answered there was a knock at the door, so Beat offered to get it since he was closest which Brody had no problem with. Upon opening the door, he just stood there and didn't say a word.

"Beat?" Hunter asked. "Who is it?" When Beat didn't answer, and just continued to stare at whoever it was Hunter got up from his seat to take a look since he was nearby. "Brody, it's for you." Hunter said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Bas."

"I'm thinking the same thing B." Sebastian replied as he tightened his hold around Blaine. "Things are about to get interesting."

"What the hell do you want?" Brody asked as Beat stepped aside.

"I'd like to speak with Rachel."

"Too bad, she's not here."

"When will she be back?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"That's rather controlling of you."

"Not really. If any of the guys in this room asked when she'd be back, I'd tell them." Brody then opened the door completely and let Kurt get a good look at who was inside. "You were saying?"

"Just because we're not friends doesn't give you the right to treat me this way."

"I'd say he has all the right in the world to talk to you that way." Hunter said. "Especially considering what you pulled at his and Rachel's wedding."

"You're an ass."

"Oh, I'm crushed." Hunter replied in the most sarcastic tone possible.

"This has nothing to do with us not being friends Kurt. It's about me respecting my wife's privacy."

"She and I are friends."

"Are you, because last she and I spoke on the subject, she wasn't quite sure where she stood in regards to you."

"I can vouch for that." Blaine said. "When I spoke to her after they came home she didn't know what she was going to do."

"Thank you Blaine." Brody told him.

"You're welcome."

"See, you're currently in limbo in my wife's life as she tries to figure out what to do. And who else would know better than her husband and her best friend." Thad, Nick, and a few of the other guys were trying not to laugh as Brody threw that little dig in at him.

"Kurt, have you called her?" Mike asked.

"I have and she hasn't gotten back to me."

"Have you ever thought she's been busy? They've only been back a few days and she's had to pack again in the process as well as attempt to organize everything from their wedding. You need to give her some time."

"Mike's right, especially considering everything that's happened." Jeff told him. "The fact that she hasn't written you off completely shows how big a heart she has. Not that you deserve it."

"Will you at least tell me who she's with so I know whether or not to try calling her?"

"Sure, I'll gladly tell you." Hunter replied. "She's with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Hailey, you get the drift, she's with the girls."

"I'm sure Santana would love to talk to you if you do decide to call and bother Rachel." Nick said. "She told me herself she has a few things she'd like to say to you."

"Did she say what it was?" Dave asked.

"No as she didn't want to offend my innocent ears."

"You and Lopez deserve each other." Kurt told Nick.

"Thank you." Nick replied, knowing full well how Kurt intended his comment. "I must agree, we are quite the match."

"What happened to those manners all of you were so proud of?"

"We still have them." Thad told him. "We're just choosing not to fully embrace them at the moment. I mean, you came over here, uninvited. And well, none of us like you. So, you can leave at any moment, but until you do, we'll continue to act this way. This in all honesty, isn't that bad."

"Thad's right, no one is forcing you to stay." Beat told him. "And I think I can safely speak for everyone in here that no one is going to be upset when you do decide to leave as we can go back to the conversation we were having prior to your arrival."

"I'd prefer to do that as that conversation was enjoyable." Sebastian said. "Though, this has a certain entertainment value all of its own."

"You would see it that way." Kurt replied.

"He's stating a fact Kurt." Blaine told him. "We were having an enjoyable conversation prior to your arrival and I'd prefer to get back to it. So, do us all a favor and leave. Rachel will get back to you when she's ready."

"Listen to Blaine man." Mike told him. "For the longer you stay, the worse things are going to get. With as angry as everyone was, you're being treated incredibly well."

"I see." The tone in Kurt's voice clearly irked Mike.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked. "Don't even accusing me of choosing sides as there are none in this situation. What you did to Quinn was wrong, simple as that. But if you feel I'm being unfair, why don't you take a good look at yourself and the situation and I'm sure you'll see things our way."

"Just leave already!" Hunter told him.

"And if I don't?" When Hunter went to get up, Blaine and Sebastian each grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Kurt, just leave, alright." Brody told him. "This isn't accomplishing anything except for upsetting me and my guests. But if it will help, I'll let Rachel know you stopped by when she calls. Better?"

"I appreciate that. That's all I wanted."

Kurt barely turned to leave and Brody firmly closed the door before sitting back down. "He just doesn't know when to stop, does he?"

"Nope." Blaine replied. "But you should remember that from everything that happened way back when. Most of it wouldn't have occurred if he had just walked away. He doesn't seem to get if you keep pushing people that don't like you bad things are bound to happen."

"I mean, I know I could've been politer to him when he arrived, but his mere presence annoys me. And after the stunt at the wedding I'm over it. I truly hope Rachel cuts him out of her life for good but I don't know if it's going to happen."

"Think, this should be the last time any of us have to deal with him." Thad said.

"Speak for yourself." Sebastian replied. "Me, B, and Hunter still have to deal with him at work."

"At least that interaction is limited." Hunter said.

"Good point." Blaine said. "Now let's get back to what we were talking about before we were interrupted."

"What were we talking about?" Dave said with a laugh.

"We'd transitioned from kids to Blaine and Seb's engagement party." Mike replied.

"Thank you." Jeff told him. "But those are finished topics so, next subject."

As the girls sat around the fire pit at Wes and Hailey's home, they couldn't even imagine what was transpiring back in New York. "Is Wes coming back tonight?" Brittany asked.

"He will be." Hailey replied. "He felt it best if he wasn't around when we all caught up, so he's over at Flint and Brooke's along with some of the other guys putting furniture together."

"When you say some of the other guys, I'm assuming you're referring to James, David, and Trent as well." Santana said.

"That would be correct. But I'm curious as to what furniture they're putting together since the nursery is finished." Hailey told them. "Who knows?"

"Is Brooke getting excited?" Quinn asked.

"She's ready for this to be over with." Hailey replied with a laugh. "The recent heat wave has made her a bit cranky. Flint's excited though, he can't wait to find out whether they're having a son or daughter."

"Why did they decide not to find out?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know at one point they wanted to know. You can always ask her tomorrow. What I can tell you guys though is the nursery is adorable regardless of what they have and it can be tweaked one way or another if they want after the fact."

"Since we're on the topic, have you and Wes talked about kids?" Santana asked.

"We have."

"And?"

"We're not, not trying." Hailey said with a laugh.

"So, you're not obsessed with it, but if it happens you're fine with it." Quinn said.

"Exactly as no more precautions are being taken to prevent it. Now, are you okay talking about all this as I don't…"

"I'm fine. Giving her up in high school was the right move as I was nowhere near ready to be a parent. But when the time is right, I want kids."

"With Hunter?" Brittany asked and soon all eyes were on Quinn.

"If that's where things go, then yes."


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

After they got home from work the evening of their party, Blaine and Sebastian grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading for their bedroom to get ready. "Did you talk to any of the guys today B?" Sebastian asked as he began to undress prior to them going to take a shower.

"I did and Jeff and Beat were both acting funny. You?"

"The same can be said for Thad and Hunter. It's pretty obvious the girls have told them where we're going tonight. And what's with the crazy dress request from the girls? Don't they think we can pick our own wardrobe?"

"You got one of those texts too?" Blaine asked as he tossed his clothes into the hamper. "They were way too specific."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I can't quite figure it out. They normally love whatever we wear." While he spoke, Sebastian closed the space between the two of them. "What do you say we celebrate a little before taking that shower?" Sebastian said as he ran his hands down Blaine's arms. "We've got time."

"You're right, we've got time." Blaine replied before placing a kiss on Sebastian's chest. "But if we lose track of time, we'll be called on it. Remember, Cooper and Lexi are coming to pick us up."

"Is this your way of telling me no?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

"No, it's not. Just that we can't get carried away which is something we tend to do." The next thing Blaine saw was Sebastian smirk before he backed them up against their bed causing them to tumble onto it. "Not wasting time, are you?" Blaine said as Sebastian began to kiss down his chest.

"Time is precious B, you said so yourself." He replied before going back to what he'd been doing.

True to form, Sebastian was just finishing up his hair when the doorbell rang. So Blaine went to go answer it as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He could've been upset that they cut things so close, but he couldn't be as he and Sebastian had certainly made excellent use of all the time they had. When Blaine opened the door, Cooper and Lexi were looking back at him. As they walked in, Cooper kept his eyes on Blaine. "What?"

"Something is different with you, I just can't place it. Where is Bas?"

"I'm right here." Sebastian replied as he came walking around the corner. "How do I look?"

"Incredible as usual." Lexi replied. "As do you Blaine." While each of the boys thanked her, she glanced up at Cooper who had a smirk on his face.

"Care to tell us where we're going?" Blaine asked as Sebastian took his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough." Cooper told him. "Now come on, your guests are waiting."

Throughout the drive over, Cooper was starting to drive Blaine and Sebastian crazy as he was making all sorts of crazy turns in an attempt to confuse them. When he made the final turn prior to entering the garage, Lexi caught Blaine's expression change as she glanced at Cooper. "Don't you say a word." Lexi told them.

"This is not what we expected." Sebastian told her. "Back to where it all started, huh?"

"That's basically the gist of it." Cooper replied. "We thought it was pretty sweet. They had other ideas, but a few outside circumstances changed the plans."

"Like?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure the girls will explain if you ask them." Lexi told them. While she continued to talk, Sebastian took his phone out and began scrolling through pictures. After handing the phone to Blaine, the two of them laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The girls requested we wear specific outfits this evening and well, we came darn close to what we wore that night." Sebastian replied. "If we had known, we could've worn the exact outfits since we still have them."

"A slight change is good." Lexi told him. "Though, it'll be fun to put the two pics next to each other after the fact. See just how much the two of you have changed since that moment."

Once they made their way inside, they headed straight up to the VIP section which had been completely closed off for the night. It became clear that Cooper must've texted and told them they were there as every eye was on the doorway when they came walking through. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other as they couldn't believe all the people they were seeing. The girls literally had included people from each aspect of their lives. "What do you think?" Brittany asked after giving them each a kiss.

"It's perfect." Sebastian told her.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Santana asked.

"He's not, it really is perfect." Blaine replied. "What gave you this idea?"

"We had other plans, but not all venues would accept some of our twenty year old guests." Santana then glanced over to where Megan and Ally were. "So, the four of us put our heads together and came up with this. We felt it was only fitting we brought you back to where it all began."

"Even though, we've been here numerous times since then." Rachel added.

"Some of us weren't around for that moment." Quinn continued.

"It's perfect like I said." Sebastian reassured them. "Now if you don't mind, B and I have some visiting to do." The girls all gave them a hug and they began making their way through everyone. On a few occasion they heard their friends over the speakers as they were clearly enjoying themselves. "I thought I saw you guys when we arrived." Sebastian said as he and Blaine sat down.

"You did." Nate replied. "Little did I know the last time we saw you that you'd be getting engaged that evening."

"So you heard?"

"We did." John replied. "We asked Santana to fill us in and she was happy to oblige. Silly us thought you two had only gotten engaged before you called and told us."

"Sorry about that." Blaine said. "Please don't take it personally."

"We don't, so don't worry." Dylan told him. "From what we were told you guys kept the whole thing pretty quiet. We don't blame you. We sure wish we did when we first got engaged."

"You loved getting fawned over so don't even go there." Michael told him. "Don't let him fool you; he loved every minute of it."

"We seem to remember that." Sebastian replied. "We're glad you guys could make it, especially you Jenna."

"Thank you." She replied. "I'm just glad you two chose January as we'll have time to adjust."

"We've heard that a few times Sebastian replied. "One of our other friends are about to become parents and another set us due in November."

"Like us." Nate replied.

"Correct. And so you know, children are welcome at the wedding."

"We'll keep that in mind but I'm pretty sure one of the sets of parents won't mind watching him or her." Jenna replied. "Care to share the venue?"

"Nope." Blaine replied. "Again don't take it personally, very few people know. Though, I will tell you we are getting married here in the city."

"I have no doubt it'll be spectacular." Lauren told them. "Anything less wouldn't be you as you both have excellent taste."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian replied. "Now, are any of you going to hit the mic?" While he spoke, Sebastian glanced at Dylan.

"I've already been down. I was actually joined by Dave and Thad."

"Too bad we missed it."

"Are you two going to sing?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe."

"They're going to." Santana said as she came walking up.

"Are we now?" Blaine replied while giving her a quizzical look.

"You are. But Seb's going first."

"Do you have a specific song request?" Sebastian asked.

"I do and it's already been taken care of. So, get that cute butt of yours downstairs."

"Santana."

"Sebastian."

"She looks like she means business." Nate chimed in. "I wouldn't mess with her."

"Smart man." Santana said. "So, up."

"What about me?" Blaine asked.

"You're coming with me. You have to have a front row seat to watch your boy."

"If you'll all excuse us." Sebastian said as he and Blaine stood. "It doesn't seem we have much of a choice right now." He then winked at Santana.

"Of course." Michael replied, as they all knew what Santana had in mind for the two of them. Once the two of them were out of sight, the six of them headed towards the half wall so they could have a good view as well.

When Sebastian walked down the stairs he found Nick waiting for him. "Let me guess, she was afraid I'd change songs."

"Basically." Nick replied. "But once you see what she chose, I doubt you will.

"Why?" No sooner did Nick answer, did the song pop up in the queue. "That's why. Any objections?"

"Not that I can think of." When he replied a smirk came to Sebastian's face. While it was a bit silly, he couldn't wait to sing the song once more. "Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's truly the perfect choice considering what tonight is." Nick had just started to walk away when Sebastian called out to him. "Tell Santana I approve."

"I will. Knock'em dead."

Once Sebastian took the stage, Santana couldn't help herself and hooked her arm through Blaine's. Shortly after his introduction, those all too familiar chords played and a huge smile crept across Blaine's face as well as a bunch of the guys. An all too familiar rush of emotions washed over Blaine as he watched Sebastian sing the very song that let Blaine know how he felt. Yet this time around, the nerves weren't there and Sebastian's gaze was on Blaine the entire time.

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_(Ooh) Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are_

_So whataya want from me_

_Whataya want from me_

"And think, we thought he sung it well all those years ago." Wes said to Thad through the applause of the crowd. "Clearly he was more comfortable this time around."

"I can so see why that got you hooked." Santana said to Blaine who was eagerly waiting for Sebastian to return. "He was incredible."

"He was, wasn't he?" Blaine replied proudly.

When Sebastian came walking back into the room, he headed straight for Blaine and immediately wrapped his arms around him. "What did you think killer?"

"It was perfect yet once again."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." Blaine then leaned up and kissed him. During that time if felt as though it was only the two of them. When the kiss broke, they quickly noticed almost everyone's eyes were on them. "Almost like last time, huh?"

"Almost." Sebastian replied before pressing his forehead against Blaine's. "This time around I wasn't afraid to see you afterwards. I bared my soul to you that night Blaine."

"I know which is why it touched me so much. It's probably why I was so worried when you didn't come back up right away. I think it was in that moment I truly realized what you mean to me Sebastian."

"Why does it feel like we're intruding even though we can't hear what they're saying?" Mike said to Beat who was next to him.

"It's because they are clearly having a moment, much like they did when everything happened all those years ago. When they each sang that night, there was no doubt in any of our minds how they felt about each other anymore. While Seb's always been flirtatious, during that week we were all together it was definitely a two-way street. But once they sang, there was no doubt it was more than playful flirting on their parts."

After hanging with their guests a bit more, the girls convinced Blaine and Cooper to rehash their song from that night as well. "So, is it different going into it knowing why it was chosen?" Cooper asked as they waited.

"Yes. But if you told me then, I probably would've chickened out. I really do owe you Coop. You got me to open up in the best way possible."

"You're welcome. Blaine, you've got a way with words, but sometimes when it comes to how you're truly feeling you best express yourself through song. Though I'm sure over the years you've gotten better expressing yourself to Bas."

"I have, though that doesn't mean I still don't go to song. I've written quite a few for him over the years besides singing some of our favorites."

"I hear you're writing a new one."

"And how would you know that?"

"Braeden."

"Ah, he told you about the music he found on the piano that day."

"He did. Are you going to sing to Bas at your wedding?"

"No, this is definitely a song that's going to stay between the two of us. Please don't tell him though. I mean, he knows I'm working on something, but he's only heard the accompaniment and not the lyrics."

"Don't worry Blaine, this will stay between us."

Much as it had been when Sebastian took to the stage earlier, everyone was eager to watch Blaine perform as well. "You're recording this, right?" Sebastian asked as he looked passed Brittany at Jeff.

"Of course I am, just as I recorded you. Got to have a comparison for each performance." All Sebastian could do was smile as he couldn't wait to hear them. Back when Blaine first went to sing, Sebastian was a jumble of nerves, yet now he was going to be able to listen to Blaine sing with a whole new perspective.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Do you know who chose this song?" Rachel asked Thad who was beside her.

"I'm pretty sure it was Cooper, describes Blaine back then well, doesn't it?"

"It does. There was a part of Blaine that no one else seemed to see besides Seb. There was way more going on with him than he let anyone else see."

By the time Blaine and Cooper finished, Blaine pointed up at Sebastian who had the biggest smile on his face. "You've got the same goofy grin on your face that you had last time." Nick told Sebastian who watched as Blaine and Cooper walked off the stage. "One would never guess how long the two of you have been together."

"Is there a problem with that?" Sebastian asked as he leaned against the half wall. "Because I don't think there is. The fact that I'm still looking at B that way shows we're just as in love with each other now as we were then so it's only fitting we're getting married."

"I never said there was a problem Seb." Nick said with a laugh. "I was only making an observation."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Are we going to get a complete recreation?"

"Why?"

"Blaine's back." When Nick answered he slid his arm around Santana's waist. "Was that everything you expected dear?"

"More so. You were great Blaine."

"Thanks." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "What did you think?"

"Incredible as usual." Once he answered, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. "I could do this all night."

"Please don't." Hunter said as he walked up with Quinn. "Save it for when you two get home."

"Maybe we'll just leave and do just that."

"Seb, he was kidding." Quinn told him. "You know that."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to take B home and kiss him all night."

"Judging from the smile on Blaine's face, I don't think you'd get too many objections. But, the girls and I would be offended."

"That is why it won't be happening." Sebastian said before kissing her on the cheek. "This was honestly a great idea you guys."

"We're glad you approve." Santana replied. "Quinn, are you ready?"

"I am. We just need to find Britt and Rach."

"Are you girls singing a number together?" Hunter asked.

"Of course."

"And for your information, this performance is a little more PG than previous ones." Santana told them.

"No talks of bondage, bummer." Sebastian replied.

"Not tonight." Santana then leaned over and gave Nick a kiss. "We'll be back soon."

Shortly after they left, Brody and Jeff joined the group. Since there were already people on stage and a few waiting they knew it was going to be a bit till the girls performed. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Wes said as he walked over.

"Not at all, we were just talking. What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Flint and Brooke are now parents."

"When?" Jeff asked.

"According to the text Flint sent, probably not too long ago. So, it's a special night in more than one aspect."

"Is it a little girl or a little Warbler?" Nick asked.

"A little Warbler."

"Only you guys would refer to a little boy as a little Warbler." Brody said. "But it's rather fitting considering the talent of his parents."

"That's very true." Blaine replied. "Do we have a name?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll have one soon. Last I spoke with Flint they had narrowed it down to two boy and two girl names. So, it's just a matter of choosing one or the other."

"Any reason for two?" Sebastian asked.

"Brooke wanted to see the baby before deciding on a name."

"That makes sense." Hunter said. "Cassie and Donovan had a couple names as well but didn't name Colin till they saw him. She said a couple of the other names just didn't suit him."

"Guys, you're going to want to see this." Mike said as the girls took the stage.

"We're coming." Nick replied and they all headed towards the wall once more.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future_

_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Now I don't have any first degree_

_But I know, what he does to me_

_No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

_It's all about his kiss_

_Contaminates my lips_

_Our energy connects_

_It's simple genetics_

_I'm the X to his Y_

_It's the colour of his eyes_

_He can do no wrong_

_No, he don't need to try_

_Made from the best_

_He passes all the tests_

_Got my heart beating fast_

_It's cardiac arrest_

_He's from a different strain_

_That science can't explain_

_I guess that's how he's made_

_In his d-d-d-DNA_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)_

_Not hard to understand (to understand)_

_Perfect in every way (in every way)_

_I see it in his face (in his face)_

_Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA _

The girls had just finished and Blaine and Sebastian took a good look at their friends who were surrounding them. "I think they're all in shock." Sebastian said into Blaine's ear. "The girls nailed it. There is no doubt they're all in good places in their relationships."

"No kidding." Blaine replied with a slight turn of his head before giving Sebastian a kiss. "There is no denying being sung to has an effect on all of us."

"I'm certain almost every guy in this place was wishing they were the ones being sung to."

"Sucks for them." Jeff replied. "Those lovely ladies are all spoken for." Once he finished the guys headed towards their girls, that is everyone but Nick.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Blaine asked.

"Yea, we've got some shopping to do."

"Is this for what we think it's for?" Sebastian asked.

"It is. But can we talk about this later, I…"

"Go." Blaine told him. "We'll talk later." After Nick walked away, Blaine turned in Sebastian's arms. "Did you see that smile on his face when he spoke?"

"It was hard to miss. Santana truly means the world to him."

"She does and we can safely say that feeling is completely mutual."

"What feeling?" Thad asked as he walked up.

"Nothing. Having fun?" Sebastian asked.

"I am. The girls put on one heck of performance but that shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Of course not. What are you doing over here?" Blaine asked.

"Can't I just come and talk to the guests of honor."

"You can but I have a feeling it's more than that. Spill." Thad then looked over his shoulder.

"Fine, Megan and Ally asked a few of us besides Logan to watch their performance. They're waiting to go on."

"Okay, but what was with the look?" Sebastian asked before following Thad's gaze again. "Ah, you're worried about Nick. Relax; he's preoccupied at this moment." He then pointed out that Nick was currently kissing Santana.

"Thad."

"It's not like that Blaine." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest at Thad's response. "It's not."

"Then why worry?"

"It's because Nick would be concerned with any of us "single guys" watching his sister. At least Megan is dating Logan."

"She's cute." Sebastian said.

"Bas."

"Come now B, Ally is cute. So is Megan, though she's spoken for at the moment."

"You're right, they're both cute which is why they have over protective brothers."

"Exactly." Thad replied as Beat and David came walking over. "See, I'm not the only one coming to watch."

"Just be careful with your comments and you guys should be fine." Sebastian told them.

While waiting for the girls to come on, they saw even more of their friends take the stage. "Props to Jenna for not letting her bump stop her." Blaine said as Jenna, Lauren, Nate, and John had all gotten on stage. "While this isn't the most conventional party, there is no doubt everyone is enjoying themselves."

"That's very true." Sebastian replied. "I'm rather glad they went this route since it allowed everyone to come….well, almost everyone. How's Cassie?" Sebastian said as he nudged Thad.

"Tired, as is Donovan. He has no clue how he'd be surviving if he hadn't taken paternity leave."

"I hope you and Hunter have helped out."

"We have when we've been allowed since both sets of parents are in town. For the most part we've taken to keeping Gwen occupied so Cassie and Donovan can get some rest. Gwen actually spent the night at my place last night."

"You and Hunter mean the world to her and this is just adding to it." Blaine told him. "But it's a good feeling isn't it knowing you mean so much to someone and they're counting on you."

"It is." Thad replied. "Now I know firsthand how you two feel with your nieces and nephews. I always understood how you could feel the way you did, but the depth of it is something I didn't expect."

_Songs : Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert_

_ Bring Me To Life by Evanesence_

_ DNA by Little Mix_


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

"Ms. Saunders, everything is set for your shoot this evening." Kurt told Tasha when she returned from a late lunch.

"Where is the wardrobe?" She asked as she looked through her messages.

"It's in your office as you requested."

"Did everything arrive?"

"The last of the suits arrived about ten minutes ago. What time are we leaving this evening?'

"You're not accompanying me tonight." Tasha replied and saw a look of confusion on Kurt's face. "I told you this is a small shoot and I'm only taking half the normal team with me. I assumed you knew you weren't going since I always give a heads up when we're working late."

"I'm sorry. I just…never mind. May I ask the reason why?"

"Don't take this personally Kurt, but this shoot isn't the place for you."

"I thought you liked the work I do."

"I do, very much. But…." Tasha took a deep breath before continuing. "This shoot is for the wedding issue as you know and well, Blaine and Sebastian are a part of it."

"I've worked with them since the incident."

"I know that, but I don't want to take the chance during a wedding shoot of all places. Obviously Blaine and Sebastian will be wearing tuxedos, but they're also going to be wearing their rings. Plus Hunter and Cooper will also be there."

"Cooper?"

"Yes, Cooper. Now you see why it's not the best place for you."

"Now the initials on all the bags make sense."

"I'm sorry Kurt, but this is a business decision and since we have limited time to shoot this I can't risk anything out of the norm happening."

"I understand. I'm sorry for causing this problem for you."

"This is my choice Kurt. So, when the day is done, just go home and enjoy your night."

"Will you be in usual time tomorrow or late?"

"Usual time unless something unforeseen happens."

Meanwhile in another part of town, Blaine was waiting on his advisor to discuss the first month of his internship. From his point of view, everything was going well, but he was beyond anxious to get confirmation of that fact. Thankfully for his sake, he received a call from Tamara to go over a few details which allowed him to get his mind off the impending meeting. Having hired her was probably one of the best ideas Sebastian had as it allowed them to still be hands on in planning their wedding but alleviated quite a bit of running around that neither of them really had time for. Plus with Lexi having only given birth not that long ago, she could only help so much in regards to running around.

The previous week, he and Sebastian finally had an afternoon free that allowed them to go and see the three different sets of furniture Tamara had picked to give their reception the lounge vibe after dinner. While all three were stunning, only one spoke to the both of them. During the same afternoon they also had to head over to the hotel and pick out which chairs they wanted to use. While one had the look they wanted, it was completely uncomfortable so it helped them make their choice rather easily.

Blaine had just ended his call with Tamara when his advisor came walking over. The anticipation on Blaine's face must've been evident as the first thing his advisor told him was to relax when he sat down. Throughout the conversation, Blaine was able to relax more and more as his advisor had mainly positive things to say. And when it wasn't positive, it was constructive; mostly dealing with the slightest of details and things Blaine could work on. "You look as though I lifted a weight off your shoulders." His advisor told him as he began to put his things away.

"You have. This past month has been quite the change for me and I hoped it hadn't thrown me off my game."

"Why do I have the feeling that more is going on besides the internship?"

"Let me just say a lot has happened in my life in the last month or so."

"Good or bad?"

"Good for the most part though one incident caused me to shake my head and question why people do the things they do."

"Situations like that are often brought on by things outside of what they seem to revolve around. It's often something else, but what you are seeing tends to be a catalyst or way of unleashing frustration."

"Unleashing frustration is a perfect description. The frustrating part comes when innocent people are pulled into the chaos."

"Often those that get pulled in are more involved than one might realize. Blaine, from what you're not telling me, this issue goes beyond what you think."

"But what if those same people are always involved yet do nothing to provoke the situation."

"They're the catalyst and there is nothing they can do. Sometimes when things are so deeply rooted in someone's mind, there is a trigger that they might not even realize."

"In this case, I'm certain the trigger is realized. The thing is, the trigger is completely avoidable in most situations."

"What's the difference in the situations if you don't mind me asking?"

"Professional and personal."

"Is it safe to presume the professional situations aren't the issue?"

"That would be correct and that's when we can't avoid each other. It's the personal one's when it can be avoided it never seems to be."

"I take it there are boundaries in place for the professional situations."

"Yes and no if that makes sense."

"It actually does. This is obviously a wild guess, but have you ever thought that said individual causing the problems thrives on the attention in the situations regardless of the fact that it's negative?"

"I have actually. And while that's fine, innocent people tend to get hurt and that's what the stressor is. One never knows which innocent person will be the next target."

"May I ask how the innocent individuals feel about it?"

"Clearly they're hurt in the beginning, but they're pretty quick to dismiss it. The problem comes in that they shouldn't have had to deal with it in the first place. There seems to be no taking the high road in these situations. One can for so long, but then…"

"Something snaps."

"Exactly."

"Well, from what you told me in the broadest strokes possible you need to take some advice that we often give to others."

"Which advice would that be?"

"When something is truly outside of one's control, you have to do your best not to let it bother you."

"It's been tried. And while the situations are annoying, it's all about those that have been pulled into it merely by association."

"Has it caused any of those people to change how they act or who they associate with?"

"No as they know it's beyond what we've called the triggers control."

"The best I can tell you Blaine is to try not to get pulled into it any further than you have to."

"It's hard when you're part of the trigger."

"I figured as much. You have to know deep down this is beyond your control."

"I do, which has made it easier to deal with. But the recent situation caused a friend to have to confront something in not the best setting."

"Did things work out for the best?"

"Yes, but it wasn't the only thing that occurred. While one party said it didn't put a damper on the event it occurred during, I know for a fact it did."

"Do you trust this person who said it didn't put a damper on things?"

"Completely though I know she's trying to make me feel better."

"She might be, but she might be processing the events differently than you are. And while it very well might've put a damper on things, she might've realized things could've gone in a different way than they did and she's thankful they didn't. She's choosing to see the positive versus the negative."

"If that's the case, it would make sense as things certainly could've been worse than they were. And she's the type of person to look at it that way."

"Do you realize that was the first time you've smiled since we started this discussion?"

"I hadn't, but you've helped me look at things from a different perspective."

"That's what we do, isn't it. It's often easier for us to help others see things from a different perspective than for us to see things for ourselves that way."

"Yes, often talking like we were just now helped me see events from numerous angles that I hadn't yet without going into detail."

"Not going into detail shows that the problem is more of a surface issue than a deep rooted one."

"That is very true. I'm sorry for taking more of your time."

"If I didn't have the time Blaine, I never would've engaged in this conversation. After I leave you I actually need to run an errand for my wife before we head out for the evening. Are you heading home after this?"

"I am, but only to shower and then I'll be heading out again. I'm working this evening."

"Working?"

"I have a photo shoot to do. Though, it's technically multi-purpose as we're also getting our engagement pictures taken ahead of time."

"Do you mind me asking how Sebastian is doing with his transition?"

"He's doing well. It's actually more like school as he has classes and seminars to attend to prepare for the bar exam. But he's also doing a bit of research work as well."

"I'm glad to hear it. It sounds like he's set forth on the right path."

"The firm he's working for has set him up the best way they could to help him succeed."

"Most of the top firms in the city work that way. That shows they're already invested in Sebastian's future success."

By the time Blaine finally made it home, he was already beginning to undress on his way to the bedroom as there was an issue with his train and he'd ended up walking the last eight blocks home. When he walked through the doorway of their bedroom he could already hear the water running. Quickly he got out of the rest of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. As anxious as he was to get into the shower considering he was now hot and sweaty, he had to stop for a moment to take in the sight before him. "Are you going to join me or are you just going to stare?" Sebastian said once he noticed the daze Blaine was in.

"Joining." Blaine replied while making his way into the shower. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Sebastian replied as he flipped the handle for the opposing shower heads. "You look like you had a long day."

"It was a good day; it only got long when I had to walk home after the train stopped earlier than it should have because of something on the tracks."

"No buses?"

"The lines were crazy so I decided to walk as I felt it would be quicker."

"How'd your meeting go?"

"Really well. I wasn't fooling myself as my internships is going well. There are only a few things I need to work on. And, he helped me get some clarification on everything that happened at the wedding."

"Well, that I want to hear about but later." Sebastian said before beginning to kiss his way down Blaine's chest.

"Bas."

"We have time B and you want to be relaxed for our engagement photos."

"Relaxed yes, not like I recently got off in the photos."

"You're no fun."

"That's a lie, I'm lots of fun and you know it."

"Okay, true. Do you have anything to work on tonight after we get home?"

"No as I made good progress the other night and I have no clue when we're going to finish. You?" Blaine said as they both started to wash up.

"No as I absorbed quite a bit of knowledge today."

"Since that's the case, nothing stopping us from having fun when we get home."

"Is that a promise B?"

"Absolutely as seeing on you your knees is a sight I rather enjoy."

"What makes you think I'd be so willing again?"

"I know you." Sebastian couldn't stop from laughing as the way Blaine answered combined with his expression was too much. "I thought so." Blaine said before giving him a kiss and continuing.

When they arrived at their first location, it was strange seeing Simon without his assistants in tow. With as packed as Simon's schedule was the boys were going to go straight from having their engagement photos taken to their photo shoot with Hunter and Cooper. "We really appreciate this Simon." Sebastian said as he got them set up.

"It's my pleasure. No one can say we won't be in a rhythm by the time we get to the others."

"I'm guessing the girls are setting up elsewhere." Blaine said.

"They are. But they'll be coming by. They don't want to miss out on seeing you two being all cute."

"We're always cute." Sebastian said.

"Not when you're working you're not. You're rather professional. If one didn't know you two were together they'd probably never guess it except at our last shoot. You were a bit more affectionate than usual." While he spoke, Simon moved Sebastian's arm just a tad from where he had it around Blaine. "Now remember, these are your photos so you set the tone you want since you don't want the typical shots. But you should know Lexi put in a request for at least one shot of the two of you kissing."

"She would."

It took a bit for them to find their rhythm since this time around they were getting to be themselves versus not crossing the professional line while they were working. But once they started to have fun and just be themselves things moved rather quickly. During one of the location changes Simon told them he couldn't believe the difference he was seeing through the lens. It showed how much they truly put their relationship on hold when working as the love they have for each other is clearly obvious.

When they finally arrived at the rooftop location for the main shoot, Cooper and Hunter both laughed when they walked in. "You two are so not models in the true sense of the word." Cooper said with a laugh as Blaine and Sebastian ate their ice cream.

"Would it have made a difference if we were eating fro yo?" Blaine asked.

"Probably not." Hunter replied. "Why didn't you bring us any?"

"It probably would've melted by the time we got here." Sebastian said before popping the last of his cone into his mouth. "If it makes you feel better, we'll treat you to some afterwards if you're a good boy."

"Gee, really?" Hunter replied in the most mocking tone possible causing everyone to laugh.

"Really." Blaine replied. "Do you want some too Coop?"

"Of course." Before Tasha knew it the four of them were laughing hysterically, each of them just pushing the topic further and further. It was clear the four of them were going to make the most of their night together. While the four of them began to change, Simon went over a few details with Tasha while he was also downloading the pictures he'd taken of Blaine and Sebastian.

"Simon, it's done." One of his assistants said while he was speaking with Tasha.

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

"How'd they look?" Tasha asked.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" The two of them then headed over towards his laptop while the stylists finished tweaking the guys' hair. "What do you think?"

"They're not your typical engagement photos, that's for certain. But they suit the two of them really well. I particularly like this one." She then pointed to a photo of the two of them leaning back against the brick wall that was around the balcony they were on, sharing a kiss over Blaine's shoulder.

"That's one of those random shots that I just happened to catch. While there are a few of them kissing since Lexi requested at least one, this shot is sweet yet loving at the same time. And thanks to how they were, you can see both of their rings as well."

"What are you two talking about? Cooper asked as he walked towards them.

"Just looking through some of shots he took of the boys."

"You've downloaded them?" Sebastian asked.

"I have, would you two like to take a look?"

"Yes if we have time." Blaine said.

"We've got a bit, so take a look." Tasha said as she and Simon got out of the way so Blaine and Sebastian could take a look along with Cooper and Hunter. From what Simon was hearing, it was pretty obvious Blaine and Sebastian were more than pleased with what they were seeing. And Cooper pointed out quite a few photos that he knew their parents would absolutely love.

"I know you haven't touched these up yet, but do you think before we leave tonight you can send one of those pictures to me and B?" Sebastian asked as Tasha set them up.

"Of course." Simon replied. "I'm glad you're happy with them."

"We love them." Blaine replied. "They're exactly what we wanted."

Once they got into full work mode the conversation settled down a bit but not completely as they always talked during their shoots. While they were at work, Tasha walked over to the prop table and grabbed something she'd picked up as she felt it was going to be necessary considering the rest of the group. When she asked Simon to stop he glanced over at her and nodded allowing her to walk in front of the lens. The next thing they all saw was her taking ahold of Hunter's left hand and sliding a ring onto his finger. "Should I even ask why?" Hunter asked as he looked down on is finger.

"Who would think one of the four of you not wearing one would catch my attention the way it did." When Sebastian basically snorted, Hunter pushed him slightly.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is. Should we take a pic and send it to Quinn?"

"You're a jackass, you know that."

"I know, yet you love me."

"Don't push it."

"I'm crushed."

"Enough." Blaine said while shaking his head. "You two can just be ridiculous sometimes."

"Do they do this often?" Cooper asked.

"All the time." Blaine replied. "It wouldn't be a shoot if they didn't push each other's buttons, but you know it's all in good fun. But if you don't stop them, it can quickly get out of control."

"B's right, it is. Right Hunter?"

"That would be correct."

With as quick as the banter between them started, it stopped and they got back to work. Since they only had a couple of wardrobe changes this shoot was going rather quickly which reaffirmed Tasha's decision to only have half the staff they usual had on hand. While they were changing, Blaine looked at Hunter. "So, how much longer is Quinn going to be making the commute back and forth to Connecticut?"

"It's going to continue till she can arrange to have her internship moved to the city. I mean, I would love to see her more often, but this makes sense."

"How often does she come into the city?" Cooper asked as he began to tie his tie.

"Probably four times a week, why?"

"Couldn't she just live her and commute to Connecticut for her internship?"

"We've talked about it."

"So you two have talked about living together." Sebastian said.

"We have and it makes sense when you consider everything. We just have to choose the right moment if you know what I mean."

"We do." Blaine replied. "There's a big difference in her spending quite a bit of time at your place and living with you full time."

"Exactly. Though, if one looked in my closet they'd think she already does or goes into the master bathroom."

"When in doubt, talk with Dave since he's trying to figure the same thing out. Though, I think he might have a few more thoughts going through his head. When in doubt, talk with Nick and Jeff or even Brody." Sebastian said.

"I actually talked about it with Brody the other day when we were at the gym. He said prior to him and Rachel moving in together, they talked about it quite a bit. It wasn't till all that crap started to really affect her did it give them that little push they needed to just do it."

"Is he still taking all his aggression out on the heavy bag?" Blaine asked as they got set back up again.

"Somewhat, but he started something new and he convinced me to give it a try."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Kickboxing. You two should join us next time."

"We will." Blaine replied. "It would be good to add something new to our repertoire."

"B's right, just give us a call and let us know when."

"Will do."

Since they'd started later than most people would have, they were graced by the lights of the city as they were about to finish up the shoot. Tasha checked with all four of them to make sure they wouldn't mind going a bit longer as their new background was more than she could've asked for. When they had no problem, she moved them around a bit more and this last set up caused them all to look at each other. "What?" As she knew they were all looking at her.

"For the entire shoot we've been pretty mixed up, yet it seemed you stayed away from this exact set up." Hunter said. "What gives?"

"It was requested."

"By who?" Sebastian asked, acutely aware of how the four of them were standing.

"The boss herself. It's what put this whole shoot in motion. She found out the two of you got engaged. Then she asked about including Hunter which caused me to laugh since I knew he was your best man Seb. She caught it and so I explained, hence the addition of you Coop."

"Tasha." Blaine said. "She's not going to…you know?"

"I don't know, honestly. But I can tell you the issue is celebrating all the different types of weddings there are nowadays. And so you know, some of the ladies are doing something similar." While she spoke Blaine glanced up at Sebastian.

"If that's the case could I request something?"

"What is it?"

"Switch Coop and Hunter. I don't want to see the four of us like this and dressed in this manner before our wedding."

"B's right, it would…" Sebastian paused as he understood exactly how Blaine felt but was having a problem putting it into words. "You get it, right Tasha?"

"I do. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Blaine told her. "You didn't know and it made sense. Little did you know we'd be sentimental about something so trivial."

"It's not trivial little brother." Cooper told him. "It's an important moment in both of your lives and it's only right that you wouldn't want it replicated especially ahead of time."

"Coop's right." Hunter said. "There is nothing trivial about it."

"Thanks guys." Blaine said as Sebastian took ahold of his hands.

"Hey, you're not the only one feeling this way B, I do too. I don't want a shot like that either unless it's from our wedding." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine softly on the lips which is something he never would normally do while they were working. The way Blaine looked up at him after the fact seemed to settle any uneasiness he might've been feeling for reacting the way he did.

"Are we good?" Tasha asked.

"We are." Blaine replied. "What do you need us to do?"

"Honestly, if you can keep looking at each other the way you just were, it would be great." When a faint blush came to Blaine's cheeks Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't. Guess I didn't realize we were looking at each other in a specific way."

"Blaine, you two usual have that look in your eyes." Cooper told him and Hunter agreed. "Face it, you're both in love and it would be silly to hide it when you don't have to."


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

When Nick finally woke up that mid-August afternoon he swore he was hearing things when he rolled over in bed. After a glance at the clock he wasn't so sure anymore and slowly sat up in bed. The crazy hours he'd been keeping was making for some interesting moments when he and Santana got to spend time together. They'd both basically lost track of the amount of times they'd unknowingly fallen asleep in the other's arms. But those moments were ones they held close to one another. After putting on a pair of shorts he decided to make his way out of the bedroom, hoping that maybe Santana had turned the television up and they were going to be able to have some time to themselves.

After he made his way to the end of the hall all he could do was shake his head as there sat Santana, Ally, and Megan. "Why, he lives." Ally said with a laugh.

"Very funny." Nick replied as he made his way further into the room and took in the scene before him. "Do I even want to know what all of this is for?"

"Britt's bachelorette party." Santana replied before giving him a kiss and placing a feather boa around him after he sat down. "You look good in pink."

"Thanks." He said as he began to look at everything in front of him and began to shake his head. After picking up a pair of pink fur cuffs, Nick looked over at his sister and Megan before looking back at Santana. "Really?"

"They're cute." Santana told him. "It's not like they're going to use them, they'd leave marks." That response caused Nick to lean back and close his eyes. "Come now Nicky, you…"

"Don't, okay. It's bad enough you're packing up all these goodie bags with these two."

"Hey!" Their unison response had Nick shaking his head even more.

"I just woke up and this is the first thing I see. I don't need all the extra crap that goes along with it."

"Someone is cranky." Megan said.

"No kidding." Ally added.

"Could you two give us a minute?" Santana said and they both nodded before heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Once they were out of the room, Santana turned slightly and placed her legs over Nick's. "Care to tell me what the hell that was all about?" She asked with a tilt of her head

"I'm sorry. It's just; I woke up and wanted to spend some time with you. Little did I know I'd come out here and find you with my sister and Megan putting together things for Britt's bachelorette party. Did you really have to get her pink fur cuffs?"

"Megan actually picked those up."

"Ugh! Great, so if she got them she probably had Ally with her when she did."

"Probably. What is it Nicky?" He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Okay, I think I get it. You're not completely comfortable with the idea of the girls doing the same sort of shopping the rest of us do."

"It's rather hypocritical, isn't it?"

"A bit, but I can see where it comes from. Regardless of the fact that they've grown up and are technically adults, she's still your little sister."

"Did I tell you about what the two of us talked about recently?"

"You've talked about a lot of things, which one in particular?"

"The fact that she found our cuffs when she stayed here."

"Yea, I remember that. She actually said you gave some really good advice and didn't treat her like a little kid. I'm proud of you for that."

"Do you know how hard that was for me, I mean, seriously?"

"I do." Santana then placed a kiss on his cheek. "But we were into experimenting when we were younger than they are now."

"Trust me, I remember." He said with a smirk. "But it's not quite something I imagined talking to Ally about, you know."

"Yet, you did it well."

"I had two options, do what I did or treat her like a little kid. Honestly, the second was tempting but I'd much rather know she can come to me about such things, or you. I guess I never really thought she'd think about something like that let alone talk to me about it."

"No one ever truly does. I mean, me personally doing stuff like that wouldn't make anyone think twice. But if people realized Britt and Jeff are into that sort of stuff, they'd think twice."

"Good point. Yet, none of us do that all the time."

"Of course not, then it would get boring. Plus, when things are already amazing without it, why mess with a good thing." Santana said as she ran her hand over his chest.

"Oh, I so didn't need to hear that." Ally said as she and Megan walked back into the room.

"Then you shouldn't have returned till she said it was safe too." Nick replied while getting a kick out of the looks on both of the girls' faces. "This is our home afterall."

"And we're guests."

"Which means you can leave if you don't like something." Nick told her.

"If you keep going he's just going to get cranky again." Megan told him. "I much prefer Nick happy."

"Thank you Megan."

"You're welcome." While Nick answered there was a knock at the door which Ally went to answer. The instant Quinn came walking through the door, Nick moved Santana's legs off of him.

"Going somewhere big brother?"

"To my room as I really don't want to be within ear shot of what you guys might talk about." Nick then gave Santana a kiss. "No offense Quinn."

"None taken. If you're interested, Hunter just got home so I'm sure if you want to hang out he'd be game."

"Did he tell you to mention that to me?"

"He did as he saw some of the stuff I brought with me."

"And that's my cue to leave. You ladies have fun."

"He's talking to the two of you." Ally said.

"No, I'm including the two of you as well. I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier as it wasn't quite what I expected to wake up to. Am I forgiven?"

"You are." Ally told him. "I can understand how it could be a bit awkward."

"You can say that again. How long do you think you ladies will be?"

"A couple of hours." Santana replied. "Do you have a shift tonight?"

"Nope, so take as much time as you need. I'm gonna go call Hunter." Once Nick walked out of the room they all took a seat.

"Looks like I missed out on the fun." Quinn said with a laugh. "I take it Nick didn't like some of the gifts."

"Not really." Santana replied.

"He didn't like that Megan and I were part of it."

"Got it." Quinn said as she handed Santana the bag of stuff she'd brought. "You know he only acts that way because he cares about you both."

"We know." Ally replied.

"Yet they still push his buttons." Santana added. "And Jeff's. But in happier news, how is Hunter?"

"He's good. He and Thad have been busy playing the role of doting Uncle. And the other night we actually had Colin and Gwen for awhile so Cassie and Donovan could go out to dinner."

"How'd that go?"

"Really well, he was really considerate about everything."

"Is this a conversation the two of us should be a part of?" Megan asked.

"We weren't talking about that." Quinn told them. "It's purely about us taking care of his niece and nephew."

"Okay, cause that seemed to be something else entirely." Ally said.

"We'll finish this conversation later. Let's get back to sorting all of this stuff into gift bags and one big bag for Britt." Santana said and quickly began spreading everything Quinn brought out. "So, how's Logan?"

"Good." Megan replied. "He and Jeff actually went out together last night which was a little weird, but I'm glad it happened. Last thing I ever wanted when we started dating was to screw up their friendship."

"Would you like to know why it was weird for Jeff?" Santana asked and Megan nodded. "All of the guys are pretty open about all aspects of their lives so…"

"You don't have to say anything else, I get it." Megan replied quickly. "I hadn't thought about that."

"How else do you think they're all into the same sort of things?" Ally said which caused Santana and Quinn to look at her. "It's true. You can't tell me that one of them didn't starte the whole experimentation thing."

"They could've gotten it from porn." Quinn said with a laugh.

"True, but I know my brother and well, just because he sees something on a screen doesn't mean he'd try it." Megan said. "Hearing it from one of the guys, that's completely different."

"She's got a point."

"That she does. So just keep that in mind. But I'm pretty certain now that you're with Logan that part of his life isn't discussed anymore." Santana added. "Just for my sanity and Britt's don't push the issue with both of them."

"We can do that." Ally said. "Sometimes we get caught up in the banter and don't realize there is more to what they are saying. That they're not saying it to say it; they're saying it because they care about us."

"Exactly." Quinn told them. "And while I wasn't with Hunter when Cassie first began dating Donovan I was still around and well, just because she's older than him didn't mean he didn't look out for her. The same could be said for Seb in regard to Lexi and Cooper. It's in a guy's nature to be protective; you should know that by now."

"Yet it's different for Blaine and Thad." Megan said.

"Precisely. They don't have the same need to be protective over their brothers that one has with a sister regardless of age."

By the time Nick made his way over to Hunter's a bunch of the guys were already there. "When did this turn into the guys hide away?" He asked as Hunter handed him a beer.

"Let see, our two are together. Mike is trying to figure out what he wants, Beat ran into Jess today and it stirred a whole bunch of emotions and well Thad here is like you and Jeff, no explanation needed. Oh, Seb and Blaine would be here but they are meeting with their wedding planner but might be by later. Did I forget anyone?"

"Where's Dave?"

"Out with Stephanie." Beat replied. "Aren't you going to ask about Jeff?"

"No, as I know he and Brittany are at the bakery cake tasting. And I know Brody is at the theater." While he spoke Nick took a seat.

"So, what drove you out of the house?" Mike asked.

"The girls putting stuff together for Brittany's bachelorette party. I saw things that I wish I could un-see, especially since Ally and Megan were there."

"They've grown-up man." Beat told him.

"Don't remind me."

"The sooner you accept it the easier it's going to be." Thad told him. "Look at Jeff.

"He still has issues, but he's gotten better."

"He had no choice, Megan is dating Logan." Beat said. "And well, they're cute together." Beat was a bit hesitant as he said the last part.

"Relax, I've told him that as well. Even he admits they're cute together. It just doesn't alleviate the fact that it's still a bit weird for him."

"I really wish I was in town when that started." Mike said. "Jeff reaction had to be priceless when Logan asked him."

"It was." Hunter said. "At first he honestly thought he was joking, but once he realized he wasn't it was a cross between wanting to hit him and respect."

"I think Logan learned from Dave's mistake." Thad said. "Last thing Logan wanted was for Jeff to find out that way. Megan was shocked that he did it, but understood since Jeff is one of his friends."

"Is Ally dating anyone?" Mike asked.

"Currently, no. But with her that could change at any moment. Though, I have to give her credit, she's rather picky about who she dates. After everything went down she's more cautious and will only go out with someone after she's gotten to know them."

"But that doesn't always make a difference." Hunter reminded him. "Some guys can put on a pretty good act. I'm not saying it to scare you, but Cass dated some assholes in her day."

"Seb said the same thing about some of the guys Lexi dated." Nick said. "Even with your sisters being older, I know you guys understand how I feel. Same goes for you Beat."

"Think at least you only have to worry about Ally, Jeff's also got Carly to worry about." Beat told him.

"Alright, enough about the sisters." Nick said. "I want to hear about you two." He said while pointing at Mike and Beat.

"You can go first." Beat quickly replied.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"Let me guess, you're having second thoughts about her moving out here should things not work out." Nick said.

"Somewhat." Mike replied. "I'm a bit grateful at the moment that there isn't an opening at the Brooklyn office yet. It still gives me time to sort things out."

"She wouldn't be moving in with you, would she?" Thad asked.

"No." Mike replied. "I've got two roommates already, thank you."

"I thought Dave was thinking of moving in with Steph." Hunter said.

"He is, but they're still working on logistics. Not everyone can do things the way you and Quinn did."

"Good point. So, what's the problem of her coming out here and getting her own place?"

"It's me being worried that if things don't work she's moved her entire life."

"Shows you care about her." Beat said. "There's nothing wrong with that. And didn't Rachel and the girls say they'd help her get settled."

"They did, which is really sweet of them."

"While it's not the same thing, Santana did make a similar move." Nick said. "Part of her reason for changing schools was because she wasn't quite happy. But the other part had to deal with being close to those she cared about."

"Little did we know that included you as well at that point." Thad said with a laugh.

"What can I say, we're good. Back to what I was saying, I was still leery about it as at that point we weren't quite sure where we stood. Much like you and Tina. But, since she was at school it gave us time to adjust. I doubt Tina hasn't acknowledged that it's risky."

"She has, but it's something she wants to do."

"Then don't fret. She knows what she's getting into." Hunter told him.

"True, and since she'd have her own place it wouldn't be too awkward should things not work out."

"Exactly." Nick said. "So, since you seem more comfortable…Beat?"

"What?"

"Hunter said you saw Jess, when did she get back to New York?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"And?"

"We're going out tomorrow night."

"As in a date?" Thad asked.

"Friends, though we're keeping our options open."

"That makes sense considering you two split up on good terms." Nick said. "You never would've separated if she didn't get that job offer that was too good to pass up across the country."

"Nick's got a point." Hunter said. "You two did the mature thing since you knew with your schedules and the time difference it would've been near to impossible to make things work. And this way it allowed you both to live without fear of screwing up."

"You still kept in touch, right?" Mike asked.

"We did. Yet she didn't tell me she was coming back which I don't get."

"Ever think she wanted to surprise you?" Thad said. "It's totally something she'd do. And we know for a fact that you haven't been in a relationship since she left. What about her?"

"She only dated like I did." Beat replied.

"Did she give the same sort of excuses you did?" Nick asked.

"I didn't give excuses."

"You most certainly did." Mike told him. "You blamed your schedule, but you sure found time to hang at home."

"Fine, I wasn't meeting anyone that truly interested me."

"That's better." Thad told him with a satisfied grin on his face. "So, are you open to rekindling things with her?"

"I am, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Though, she did look really happy to see me."

"Where exactly did the two of you run into each other? Nick asked.

"Outside my office."

"That wasn't a coincidence my friend." Hunter told him. "While you're office is on a main street, it's not surrounded by anything other than other businesses. She was out there waiting for you."

"We're still friends."

"You're fooling yourself." Mike said. "She did that to gauge your reaction and knowing how you feel about her, you had to be gob smacked upon seeing her." The distinct change in Beat's reaction confirmed to all of them that Mike was right about what he said. "That's what I thought."

"Fine. Can we now move onto Thad's non-existent love life?"

"I object to that." Thad told him. "I have a love life; I just haven't found that special someone. I had more than a few semi-serious girlfriends through the years."

"He's right, he has." Hunter said. "It's just been a bit."

"Thanks for nothing."

"I was stating a fact. I still think you should let Quinn fix you up with one of her friends."

"No thanks."

"Don't take it personally Hunter. He's turned down Britt, Santana, and Rachel's offers as well." Nick told him before grabbing another beer. "Not to mention Blaine and Seb."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the offers, but right now I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. And the last thing I want is to put one of the girls or any of you into an awkward situation because I don't know what I want."

"Have you thought about going to see Blaine down at the Youth Center?" Beat asked.

"Why?"

"You haven't been there yet, have you?" Mike asked.

"No, so again, why?"

"Some of the other counselors he's working with are hot." Beat told him.

"And how did you all find this out?"

"Sebastian." Mike said. "He went and saw Blaine a few weeks back and when we all got together a couple nights later he told us all about them."

"Where was I when this was happening?"

"Watching Gwen." Hunter replied. "I thought I told you Blaine worked with some hotties."

"It must've slipped your mind. Would Blaine mind?"

"Doubt it." Nick replied. "Just check with him ahead of time since he's splitting his time between two places."

"Got it."

The guys were probably talking for another hour when the doorbell rang and Hunter went to go and get it. Upon opening it, he found Jeff who looked utterly exhausted. With little beyond basic pleasantries exchange, Hunter guided him to the living room where everyone else was. "Should we even ask what's wrong with you?" Beat asked.

"I'm in a food coma." Jeff replied as he sat down. "It was amazing, but damn I ate a lot."

"That's certainly saying something." Thad said. "Did you and Britt find what you wanted?"

"We did and I think you're all going to enjoy it."

"I take it you're not going to tell us." Hunter said.

"Nope as Brittany asked that I don't. She wants you all to be surprised but, I know you'll all enjoy it. Has anyone heard from Blaine or Seb?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious as Brittany and I saw them in passing and thought they might've been done by now."

"We haven't heard from them. But from what Seb said, they had quite a bit to discuss. It seems since they're getting married after the holidays quite a few decisions need to be made earlier than normal."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"According to Blaine, they've been told during the holidays there is often quite a bit of breakage so vendors want to make sure they're more than covered for any events in January and February."

"I remember him saying that as I asked why he and Seb were doing things way sooner than Britt and I had too."

"If you think about it, it makes sense." Nick said. "I can't imagine all the stuff that gets broken between Christmas and New Years'. The halls and hotels have to cover their backs as do all of the suppliers. And from the little bits we've gotten from Blaine and Seb, nothing about their wedding is going to be done half-assed. They're going all out."

"All out, but sophisticated. Hunter added.

"We wouldn't expect anything else." Thad said. "I mean, was anyone surprised when they said it was going to be formal?" All of them shook their heads. "That's what I thought. Considering they're doing this mainly on their own I'm curious how their wedding is going to compare to the others we've been to."

"I'm sure it'll have certain elements that the rest of them have had." Jeff said. "But something about it will be uniquely them."

"Speaking of Blaine and Seb's wedding have you guys thought about Wes's proposal?" Nick asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Thad said. "It would only be fitting if you think about it."

"Nick and I are both on the same page as you, it just seems right. But do you know if Wes has talked to Cooper about it because we're going to need help pulling it off." Jeff said.

"If I remember correctly, he has." Hunter replied. "Since Lexi has met with their planner on a few occasions already it wouldn't be hard for her to work it in."

"And since the same planner did Cooper and Lexi's wedding she'd had have idea of what we have in mind." Beat said.

"From what I'm hearing, sounds as though you're all on board." Mike said. "It seems as though Wes needs to be told so he can get to work."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Thad asked. "I mean, Hunter's joining us."

"Positive, but I appreciate being included. Doing those last two performances with you guys was great, but…this is different."

"How?"

"This is a special moment that you guys are creating."

"But Hunter is joining us." Nick said.

"Hunter is also one of their best friends and Seb's best man, it makes sense. But I'm more than willing to help with the choreography since Brody's got his hands full at the moment."

"No one can accuse us of not trying." Beat said.

"They can't, but you just need to understand where I'm coming from."

"We do." Jeff said. "But we wanted to make sure you know you're one of us so…you get it, right?"

"I do and I appreciate that you guys understand my point of view as well. Do you know if Wes has any particular songs in mind?"

"A few. He has one he really wants but it would entail us being a bit sneaky." Nick told him.

"How sneaky?"

"Getting into Blaine and Seb's home without them knowing." Jeff replied.

"That is sneaky."

"Exactly, that is why he's looking at other choices. But he knows if we all agree we need to get a start on it as we all want it to be perfect." Beat said.

"Well then, why don't you all text Wes and tell him you're in so he can get to work." Mike said. "Sooner he knows whose taking part the sooner a song can be chosen."

"Speaking of planning, was Lexi able to get you the pictures you needed Jeff?" Hunter asked.

"She was and it was a huge help. Seb's Dad also sent me a few more he found after Lexi had already given me a bunch. So between Lexi and Mrs. Anderson I've got more than enough from the early years up until we met them and from that point we've got more than enough."

"How different are the two going to be?" Thad asked.

"Let's just say, the one for their personal viewing starts from when we all met them and will include some of their finer moments over the years."

"I need to say this, make sure that personal one isn't only the embarrassing moments that others shouldn't see." Hunter reminded them.

"Don't worry; it includes more of their sweeter moments versus the embarrassing ones. But some of their sweeter moments, they might still not want the parents or the rest of the family seeing."


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

While the guys had gone out on a Friday for Jeff's bachelor party, the girls went out on Saturday night which provided the guys with quite a bit of entertainment when they arrived for brunch on Sunday. When Blaine opened the door he could only look at Nick who was not only accompanied by Santana, but Ally as well. "Should I even ask?"

"Please tell me you guys have coffee made and lots of water available." Nick said as they all made their way inside.

"We do, don't worry. Bas and I were prepared for this. Ally too?" Ally immediately shushed Blaine whose voice she thought was too loud. "I'll take that as a yes. Should I ask how she ended up at your place?"

"The same way Megan ended up with Jeff and Britt. Neither of older girls felt comfortable leaving those two alone. So, as you can guess, they'll be bringing Megan with them. Are they the first of last night's revelers to arrive?"

"No, Hunter and Quinn are here as are Rachel and Brody. I can tell you, Quinn and Rachel aren't in much better shape."

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Santana said as she looked at Blaine.

"Actually, it's cute to see all of you this way. The fact that you're all walking is a good sign though." Blaine then came closer and slid his arm around Ally so Nick didn't have to help both of them. "How about we get you ladies comfortable and then get you some coffee?"

"That's sounds great." Ally replied. "And Blaine."

"Yes."

"You smell really good."

"Thanks." As Blaine answered Nick tried not to laugh but failed because Santana soon leaned across him to take a whiff for herself.

"She's right, you do."

"I'll let Bas know that you approve since he picked this cologne out."

After they got them situated, Nick and Blaine headed for the kitchen where some of guys were keeping Sebastian company. "And he's arrived."

"Cute." Nick replied while getting three cups out of the cabinet.

"Having problems counting this morning?" Thad asked.

"No, we have Ally with us this morning smartass."

"I take that to mean they're in similar shape to Quinn and Rachel." Beat said.

"That would be correct. Nick replied. "No one can say our girls didn't enjoy themselves last night. We weren't this bad yesterday, were we?"

"That would be a negative." Sebastian replied. "From what we got from Quinn we know why they're all feeling this way."

"Why is that?"

"They drank a lot of champagne last night." Blaine told him. "That gives its own special sort of hangover."

"That explains everything." Nick said before excusing himself to bring the girls coffee. While Nick was gone, the doorbell rang so he called out that he would get it.

"What's your guess, Jeff, Dave, Mike, or Wes?" Beat asked.

"Jeff." Blaine replied. "But honestly it could be any of them."

When Nick came walking back into the kitchen the others all looked at each other. "Hey!" Thad said upon spotting Logan. "Can't say I expected to see you this morning."

"I thought this was an open invitation." Logan replied.

"It is." Sebastian said. "But we're usually surprised when we see you since it's only been a couple times this summer with all the traveling you've been doing."

"That's the only reason I haven't been around. And this morning I was considering going boating with some friends but Jeff called and needed some help."

"The bride-to-be and Megan are in the same shape as the rest of the girls." Nick told them. "Jeff stayed out there with them so Hunter and Brody had someone else to talk to. But that means we need more coffee so could someone get us a few more cups and someone else start another pot." While that was going on, Hunter came walking into the kitchen.

"Where can I find the aspirin guys?"

"There isn't any in the guest bath?" Blaine asked.

"We finished that bottle. Do you have another?" Sebastian then reached into the cabinet above the sink and tossed Hunter a bottle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sebastian replied. "Are they feeling any better?"

"A little but I wouldn't be surprised if once we're done eating they all crash."

"Why didn't they all just stay home and sleep?" Beat asked.

"That was because they're out of it enough that they need someone to take care of them." Jeff said as he came walking in. "Did you get more aspirin Hunter?"

"I did. We'll be back." After Hunter and Jeff left, the guys waited on the next pot of coffee so they could bring it out to the girls.

By the time everyone arrived, it wasn't long till all the guys were in the kitchen as the girls felt they were all talking too loud. "Wes is it just us or is it weird seeing your girl and your sister both hung over?" Jeff asked.

"It's definitely weird especially when you know what they were all doing last night. And Nick, know you're girl threw one heck of a party. Before Hailey crashed this morning she couldn't stop talking about how much fun they had."

"Should those of us without significant others or sisters in the other room even ask where the girls went?" Thad asked.

"They started the night rather nicely as they went out to dinner." Jeff told them. "They then went to an all-male revue before going to a strip club."

"What's the difference?" Logan asked.

"The revue is classier." Sebastian replied. "While the strip club gets a bit raunchier."

"That's a good way to describe it." Jeff said. "And since they made sure there was no hiding Britt was a bride-to-be, she was wearing not only a tiara and veil. By the way, Santana snag that idea from you two."

"It's a good one." Blaine said.

"It was as Britt looked really cute. She was also wearing a hot pink boa."

"Actually, all the girls had boas." Hunter added. "Quinn's was feathers, yet looked zebra."

"Oh my." Mike said with a laugh.

"Relax, there are pictures." Brody told him. "I saw a few and at least the ones I saw were taken when they were still pretty sober."

"Aren't you so happy to know what you're girlfriend and my sister was up to last night?" Jeff said as he put his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"It's a bit surprising."

"Jeff should fill you in on some of the gifts they bought Britt." Nick said.

"What gifts?" Blaine asked.

"Where should I start, the sex toys or the sexy lingerie?"

"So they got Britt the same sort of stuff they got Rachel." Brody said.

"Sounds like it."

"Hailey got the same sort of stuff." Wes said.

"Should we get you guys some kinky stuff for your bachelor party?" Thad asked as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"That's quite alright." Blaine said. "That's not necessary."

"Why is it girls always get that stuff for the bride-to-be but guys who are supposedly the hornier sex don't get that sort of stuff for the grooms?" Nick asked.

"That's a good question." Brody said. "But I really don't mind."

"That's because the girls got Rachel more than enough stuff." Blaine said with a laugh.

"You saw?"

"Even though I didn't attend, the girls made me help them wrap some of the stuff they got her."

"I'm so sorry B." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around him. "You should've told me."

"I did, but you….never mind."

"Blaine?" Dave asked.

"As I said, never mind. How about one of you goes and tells the girls food is about ready?"

"Don't try guys, once he gets like this there is no changing his mind." Wes said. "You should know that by now."

"Doesn't mean we give up easily." Thad said. "Maybe, just maybe once he'll change his mind."

"Keep dreaming Harwood." Sebastian replied. While it normally would've made sense to just tell the girls food was ready, quite a few of the guys headed out to help the girls to the table. With only a few left in the kitchen Blaine turned in Sebastian's arms and leaned his head against his chest. "It's okay B." Sebastian then placed a kiss on top of his head.

By the time they were about done with brunch, the girls all had more life to them. "Is it safe to presume you all enjoyed yourselves last night?" Sebastian asked as they finished up.

"We did." Santana replied. "Thank you for asking. Also, thank you so much for brunch."

"You are very welcome. It's nice seeing all of you a bit more coherent."

"We weren't in the best shape when we arrived, were we?" Quinn asked as she leaned against Hunter who had his arm around her.

"That would be an understatement." Blaine replied. "You were all in some pretty rough shape. Thankfully though, you're all rather calm when you're hung over. You just hate hearing anyone talk." The guys all laughed since the girls had told them to be quiet on more than one occasion that morning and they were even being quiet. "Britt, was the night everything you thought it would be?"

"More since I tried not to think about it ahead of time."

"When is your family coming to town?" Mike asked.

"Thursday night, same as Jeff's."

"Was Carly upset she wasn't allowed to come out to party with you all?" Thad asked.

"A bit, but we explained to her that she was a bit too young for what we were doing." Brittany told them. "But I'm making it up to her as we're going to go out just the two of us on Friday while everyone else is at work or school."

"That must've been a relief for you Jeff." Wes said. "Having Megan here go had to be hard enough." Hailey just looked at Wes and shook her head upon seeing Jeff's expression change.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't so keen on me going to your wife's bachelorette party and I'm older than both of Jeff's sisters." Stephanie pointedly replied to her brother. "I don't quite remember them giving you such a hard time."

"She's right, we didn't." Nick chimed in with. "As Jeff and I understood how it could be slightly awkward. So Steph, did you guys have as much crazy fun at Hailey's party as you did at the one Santana threw for Britt?"

"We did actually. You should've seen the lap dance Hailey got." Stephanie then glanced over at Wes. "It was something special as he was dressed as a doctor."

"Enough!" Wes stated before pulling Hailey onto his lap.

"Come now, I told you all about Doctor Love my dear." Hailey told him before giving him a kiss. "The girls thought it was only fitting a doctor gave me a lap dance."

"Britt, did you get a lap dance?" Beat asked and the only response he got was the smile that crept across her face. "See guys, they're as bad as we are. And technically, they're worse."

"How so?" Ally asked which caused Nick's attention to be directed at her.

"While we all went and did the same thing, you girls take it to another level with the little gifts you get each other."

"For your information, Britt loved all her gifts." Quinn said.

"She's right, I did."

"We even got some things for Jeff much to Megan's dismay." Santana added.

"What did you get our dear Jeffrey?" Sebastian asked.

"We…" Before Santana could go any further Nick silenced her with a kiss, much to Sebastian's disappointment.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm saving Jeff's sanity with his wedding around the corner. Don't want him too embarrassed since Megan is here."

"He's got a point." Brody said. "They did the same for Rachel and if it's anything similar, I wouldn't want it talked about in front of a younger sister."

"Thank you!" Jeff replied.

"But here's the big question Brody, have you dared wear what the girls got you?" Thad asked.

"He has." Rachel told them. "I asked him to so he obliged."

"Proves how much he loves her." Santana replied. "So Jeff, are you going to dare to put them on?"

"If Britt asks, I will even though I've yet to see whatever it might be."

"Trust us, she's going to ask." Ally told him.

"Hearing all this, remember guys, Bas and I don't need those sorts of things."

"Noted." Hunter replied.

"Doesn't mean we won't get them for you." Brittany said which caught all the guys off guard. "I have no doubt you'd both more than appreciate it."

"Britt's got a point, I think you would." Hailey said. "Right ladies?"

"Absolutely!" Rachel said and the others all agreed.

"Just think of the fun we could have girls." Santana said. "Color coordination, themes, the possibilities are endless. See, if the guys won't buy you two stuff, we will."

"Thanks." Sebastian said with no inflection in his voice.

"Come now Seb, what's wrong with having some fun." Quinn asked with a smile.

"Nothing, but that aspect of our lives isn't up for discussion at the moment."

"He means because we're here." Megan said before looking across at Ally.

"No, it's because they don't discuss their sex lives with the girls." Logan told her. "Heck, they're pretty quiet it about it in general except for…"

"I'm going to go clean up." Blaine said as he got up from the table and headed for the kitchen.

"I can't remember the last time Blaine moved that quickly." Dave said.

"Probably the last time our sex life was brought up." Sebastian said. "If you would all excuse me." Once Sebastian was out of the room all eyes fell on Logan who looked like the cat had his tongue.

"Relax." Thad told him. "You said nothing wrong."

"Then why did Blaine leave?"

"Because our dear Blaine is still shy when it comes to certain things." Santana told him. "You're right, they don't talk about it with us, but as pointed out Megan and Ally are here. Please take no offense girls, it's just how Blaine is."

"None taken." Ally said. "We get it, right Megan?"

"We understand. Personally I find Blaine's shyness cute."

"So do we." Quinn replied.

While the rest of them reassured Logan and made sure the sisters were alright, Sebastian walked up behind Blaine who was at the sink. "You doing okay killer?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"I am, it was just a brief moment of me being me."

"You're still extremely hot when you get all bashful like that. Makes me want to kick everyone out and show you just how much." While Sebastian spoke his hands began to wander and in the process he brought Blaine's body flush against his. "All because of you B." Soon a soft moan escaped from Blaine as Sebastian cupped him through his shorts. "Nice to know the feeling is mutual killer."

"Bas, we have a home full of people."

"They can leave."

"Bas."

"Fine, I'll behave for now but once they leave you are all mine."

"You won't get objections from me." Once Blaine answered Sebastian moved his hands so his arms were just wrapped around Blaine's waist. Considering how they were both feeling, he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon.

"Do you guys need any help?" Rachel asked as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"You can start bringing us the rest of the plates." Blaine replied.

"Alright." After she answered, Rachel headed back into the dining room which was just across the hall.

"Is everything alright?" Hailey asked.

"They're fine." Rachel told them. "They'd like us to start bringing in the rest of the dishes."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Positive, they were acting all cutesy, they're fine." Hearing that, Logan let out a soft sigh, before Megan kissed him on the cheek.

"See, they told you it was fine." Megan told him. "You know these guys well enough, if you had screwed up, they would've told you."

"She's right." Jeff reminded him. "We've never shied away from telling someone they fucked up."

"That I do know." Logan replied.

With it being a rather dreary day out, once everything was cleaned up from brunch they all headed for the living room to relax. Since they had almost a full house, some of the guys went and grabbed the extra floor pillows from the office so everyone could get comfortable. "Where'd that picture come from?" Brittany asked as she picked up a frame from the end table.

"That is one of their engagement photos." Hunter replied since he could see the photo from where he was seated unlike Blaine and Sebastian who were further away.

"I want one."

"You can get one once Simon sends us the proofs." Sebastian replied. "That is an untouched version that he gave to us that night upon our request."

"That's untouched?" Quinn said after Brittany handed her the frame.

"What can I say, we're naturally stunning."

"Seriously guys, this is a great picture of the two of you." Santana then put her hand out as she wanted to see it as well. Once the picture made its way through all the girls, they were all looking at the two of them.

"Are one of you going to talk or are you just going to stare at us?" Blaine asked.

"When were you going to show this to us?" Rachel asked.

"Once we got the proofs as Bas said when Brittany asked for a picture."

"Quinn was right; there is no need to touch up these pictures."

"Thank you, but we'd like Simon to go through them and do his thing."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Quinn asked.

"He the photographer that does all of our shoots." Hunter replied. "If I may guys…"

"Please do." Sebastian told him as Blaine settled himself in the crook of Sebastian's arm.

"They wanted something more than your typical engagement pictures after all the modeling they've done over the years. They wanted pictures that truly captured who they are."

"I'd say you succeeded." Hailey told them.

"Thank you." Blaine said. "Wait till you see the rest of them. And just so it's out there, that was a random shot. Simon has a tendency to keep shooting when we change poses and ends up catching some really cool moments. That's how that shot happened."

"I know you hate this word Seb, but it's adorable." Santana told him.

"Since B's part of it, I'll let it slide this time."

"Don't let him fool you, he loves it as well." Blaine said before looking back and giving Sebastian a kiss.

"So moments like that." Ally said.

"Exactly." Sebastian told her. "He let us basically do whatever we wanted and only interjected a few times when he got an idea. It's one of the advantages of working with a fashion photographer instead of a portrait photographer."

"Have you guys booked the photographer for your wedding yet?" Quinn asked.

"We have. Since we wanted to make sure we had someone that would be perfect for us, we actually ran the list of photographers we got from our planner past Simon."

"I'm guessing he gave you guys a recommendation." Mike said.

"He did. Two of his friends were actually on the list and he recommended one over the other as one had a more go with the flow attitude while the other is more structured which some people prefer." Blaine said. "So, after going to meet with a few, we ended up going with Simon's recommendation. We really think you're all going to like her."

"What's important is that you two like her?" Hunter told him. "The rest of us can deal with it if we don't."

"Hunter's right." Jeff said. "What matters is that the two of you are happy."

"Enough about us, are you two getting excited?" Sebastian asked.

"We are." Jeff replied. "I just don't know if we're ready to have all the family in town."

"You're not." Brody told him. "It gets crazy and they all want to spend time with you that you don't have."

"He's right. At least you're families aren't coming in too early. I would've been content if our arrived just prior." Rachel added. "Don't get me wrong, I love my Dads and Brody's parents but they just….argh!"

"Really?" Hailey said with a laugh. "She's right though, nothing can prepare you for it as no one knows how family is going to react. Brooke and Nicole would agree with me as well. One moment their fine, the next minute they freak out."

"No kidding." Rachel said. "I was fine, they were causing me to freak out."

"Since our parents have been pretty hands off hopefully that's a sign of good things to come." Jeff said.

"Or they're afraid you'll run off to city hall at the last minute." Nick said with a laugh.

"My parents know better, Britt's are still afraid."

"He's right, they are. My Mom already spoke with her parents about how they acted. She still wants them to apologize."

"I still think you two should've gone to your room and had some of the loudest sex possible." Santana said with a laugh. "That would've shown them a thing or two. Oh God Jeff! Yes! Yes! Yesssssssss! Oh! Right there!" The longer Santana proceeded the louder everyone's laughter became till tears were rolling down their cheeks. As she had been tossing her head back and forth and getting more vocal. By the time she stopped everyone was still laughing, including her as their laughter was truly contagious.

"If anyone else did that, I would've been appalled, but not you." Jeff told her before looking at Megan who was trying to dry her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yea, are the two of you?"

"We are." Jeff said before kissing Brittany on the cheek. "Nick?"

"That was impressive dear."

"Why thank you." Santana said with a smile. "You okay Ally, you looked a bit stunned for a moment."

"I'm good, but thanks for asking."

"Everyone else okay?"

"Yes and I'd say something but I'm not going to." Sebastian said.

"That's a good idea Bas." Blaine told him. "As I have a feeling I know what you were thinking."

"I think we're all thinking the same thing." Thad said.

"And if you know better you'll keep your trap shut." Nick stated.

"Don't worry, we do." Hunter replied. "Right guys?" And they all nodded.

"What if we want to know what they were thinking?" Quinn said.

"Ask your significant other." Nick replied. "And before you say anything Ally, I'm sure you've you really want to know one of the guys will tell you."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up but I'm pretty certain I know exactly what they were all thinking. Santana just did a more descriptive version of Meg Ryan _in When Harry Met Sally_."

"Good answer."

"No, that's a safe answer big brother." Ally replied while laughing. "I know better."

By the time every left late that afternoon, neither Blaine nor Sebastian could wipe the smiles off of their faces. No matter how crazy the week could get, the Sundays spent with their friends always made the upcoming week bearable. And in this case with Jeff and Brittany getting married that Saturday, they knew the week was going to be crazy, but for all the right reasons. "Do you want dinner Bas?" Blaine asked once they got settled on the couch again.

"Not really after all the popcorn we ate while watching movies. You?"

"Me neither, but I needed to ask."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Sebastian told him as he pulled him onto his lap. "What would you like to do the rest of the night?"

"I've got a few ideas." Blaine replied while tugging at the bottom of Sebastian's t-shirt. Once he got it up a bit his slid his hands up his chest. "What do you want to do?" Blaine asked before leaning in and beginning to kiss down his neck.

"Whatever you want is…fine by me." A soft laugh escaped Blaine's lips when Sebastian's voice hitched when he hit the sensitive spot on his neck. "You are full of surprises B."

"You like surprises." Blaine then moved his hands to the bottom of Sebastian's t-shirt and gave it a tug so Sebastian sat up enough so that Blaine could pull it off. "Much better." Even though they were both working they'd made the most out of the time they got to spend outdoors so both of them had gotten quite tan that summer. When Sebastian tugged Blaine's shirt out of his shorts, Blaine's lips left Sebastian's neck. "Want something?"

"You."

"You've got me." The two then exchanged looks before Blaine sat back enough so that Sebastian could pull his shirt off. "Better?"

"Much." Sebastian then leaned forward to kiss Blaine, but Blaine leaned back just enough so he was out of reach. "No fair teasing me B."

"Even if I plan on making it worth it."

"That depends on if you're prepared for what might happen."

"I'm more than prepared. Ever think you riled up is what I want?" Blaine then got up off of Sebastian's lap and extended his hand to him. "What do we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?" When he spoke, there was a smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"And just what do you have in mind B?" Sebastian asked as he took Blaine's hand prior to getting up.

"That's for me to know and for you to enjoy." Once Sebastian was standing, Blaine closed the distance between them before kissing him. "I love you Sebastian." They then shared another kiss, before Sebastian even had chance to say anything. After it broke, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a tug but he held firm before wrapping his free arm around Blaine.

"I love you too Blaine. Now do with me as you please." The tender moment quickly turned to typical Sebastian and a smile crept to Blaine's face.

"I plan on it."

"Just remember, I did tell you earlier that I was going to remind you that you're all mine." Sebastian said as they headed for their bedroom.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." They were barely through the door and Blaine turned Sebastian around and pushed him back onto their bed. "Shorts off."

"I like it when you're like this." Sebastian replied as he took his shorts off. After tossing them to the side he moved so that he was centered on their bed. "What…" He didn't say anything else as Blaine placed a finger up to his mouth. Sebastian then bit his lower lip and kept his eyes on Blaine. While Blaine was certainly the quiet one if there was one in their relationship, he never hesitated when he wanted something. And Blaine letting out his dominate side always had quite the effect on Sebastian. When Blaine disappeared into their closet, Sebastian could only wonder what he was going to come out with.

Blaine smiled as he made his way onto their bed after seeing a slight look of confusion on Sebastian's face. "What is it?" He asked as he straddled his lap. "Thinking I was going to come out with more than I did?" Sebastian nodded. "It's okay, you can talk Bas."

"Before you didn't want me to."

"I wanted to see if you were paying attention." Blaine replied as he ran his hands over Sebastian's chest. "Nothing crazy, this time. There's just not any lube left in the night stand. But if you want I can…" He didn't finish speaking as Sebastian took ahold of his hands. "You want this to just be us tonight, don't you?"

"I do."

"There are those words again, they're becoming quite prevalent in your vocabulary."

"They only seem to come out when I'm talking to you."

"That's something I like to hear. Now, where was I?"

"Don't know as you didn't tell me. You just said I'd enjoy."

"Oh trust me, you will." The smirk was back on Blaine's face as he answered and soon he was placing kisses all over Sebastian's chest. The soft sounds escaping from Sebastian let Blaine know he had him right where he wanted him. And this was a night they both weren't soon to forget.


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

With the week they had ahead of them, Sebastian didn't think twice when Blaine said he was going to stop by the gym and spar with Hunter for a bit when he got done with work. While he would've loved for Blaine to come straight home, with everything that had been going on Sebastian understood why he needed to do this. So he told Blaine he'd take care of dinner and for him to just enjoy himself. So when Blaine came walking out of the Youth Center and found Hunter parked out front he quickly got in. "Don't look so happy to see me." Hunter said as Blaine put his seatbelt on.

"Sorry, I just hate lying to Bas."

"Blaine."

"I know, it's not necessarily lying as I am going out with you. I'm just not going to the gym. Though, I probably should with the way I feel."

"We can go Wednesday night, I promise. But this has to be done."

"I know. And just ignore all my complaining as it's an excellent idea, I just had a long day."

"Understandable. I also know you hate keeping things from Seb as much as he hates keeping things from you. That's why it rarely ever happens. But this is one time where it needs to. Heck, I'm lucky Tasha agreed to give up his measurements so we could get him taken care of without him knowing it."

"Again, how did you come up with this grand plan?"

"Well, we do go to the big Halloween ball every year."

"I'm talking about costumes Hunter."

"I made the mistake of taking a certain book off your bookshelves in the office a month ago."

"That explains why that book now resides on the dresser in our bedroom."

"How was I supposed to know how precious it was to him?"

"Obviously you do now. Why did you take it off the shelf?"

"I was curious. Not many people have books that old sitting on their shelves, especially people our age."

"It was his Great-Grandfather's; his Mother gave it to him."

"With that bit of information I take it, it's in French."

"He won't read any other version of it." Blaine said with a smile. "Now, how the hell did you decide who was going to be who?"

"After he reacted the way he did, I went over to Cassie's and asked to borrow her copy, which happens to be in English, please don't shun me."

"I won't, Bas might, but I won't. But please tell me it was one of the earlier translations otherwise it's crap."

"Thank you, and yes, it was. Now, once I was done I started to think and well, the pieces just started to fall together. But so you know, except for me and you, no one else really knows who is going as whom. Well, obviously the couples all know but I asked everyone to keep it a secret. That way there is less of a chance of Seb finding out. Also there will be an element of surprise for everyone."

"Okay, but…why am I dressing like a fool."

"You're not dressing as a fool. This is a very reputable costume shop and Cassie assured me you'd have quite a few options. Trust me, when she heard me talking to Quinn about what we were doing she made me promise that you're not dressed in some of the more obtuse outfits he could be seen in. She said it wouldn't fit you."

"I'll need to thank her."

"I never would've made you dress like a fool, you know that." Blaine nodded which Hunter caught out of his peripheral vision. "And it's a good thing I made arrangements early as this costume shop gets crazy for the ball."

"He's going to freak out Hunter."

"I know. Have you thought about how we're going to pull this off though because the instant he sees you he's going to know something is up?"

"I was thinking you two head over together."

"I thought that too, but he's not going to arrive without his plus one."

"We're going to have to come up with something. It's moments like this which is why one doesn't try to pull big surprises on him. Though, it would've been easier if you put us in something comparable."

"It wouldn't have worked Blaine, you know that. You've read that book more than once and you know my choices are excellent."

"They are, but how did you convince Quinn?"

"She actually took it as a compliment, but was offended that I wasn't going to be the object of her affections."

"She could honestly seduce everyone."

"True."

"And your choice is perfect as it fits you, Bas, and Thad perfectly. It allows you to be your usual arrogant selves without anyone thinking twice."

"That's one of the things I thought as well." Hunter said with a smile

"How did Rachel take it?" Blaine asked.

"She asked who her King would be since it's not Brody."

"What did you tell her?"

"To read the book and she'd find out soon enough. And that Brody's quite suited for his role."

"I can tell you, Jeff and Nick have each reread it as they're trying to figure out who is playing who. The same goes for Wes and David. I mean, Wes has a good idea who some people are considering who he is, but he's still trying to place everyone."

"Well, they can keep guessing as I'm certain some of the choices are going to throw off the others."

"That is without a doubt true."

By the time they finished up, Blaine was more than happy with what he choice and Hunter could understand why as he looked really good in it, and not in the slightest bit foolish as he was afraid. Throughout the ride back to Blaine's building, they tried to figure out how they were going to pull this off as they both knew how stubborn Sebastian was. "Are you sure you don't want to stop and grab a bite to eat?" Hunter asked when they were only a couple of blocks away.

"Positive, but thanks. Bas made dinner."

"Yea, I'd rather eat his cooking than go out as well. Do you remember when we're supposed to pick up our tuxes?"

"Thursday, after five which works out well since all of us are working." While Blaine spoke, Hunter pulled up in front of their building. "Thanks for the ride and give me a call if you want to go to the gym on Wednesday."

"Will do. And Blaine, nice choice."

"Thank you, I'm certain he'll approve."

"I'm sure he will. Night man!" After saying good night to Hunter, Blaine got out and headed inside. Shortly after entering he headed for the guest desk as their doorman told him a packaged had been delivered earlier. The instant Blaine saw the return address a smile crept to his face before taking ahold of the box and heading for the elevators.

By the time he walked in, it was pretty obvious Sebastian had been cooking for quite awhile as their home was filled with an amazing aroma. After putting the box and his bag in the office, Blaine headed to the kitchen where he knew he'd find Sebastian. "It smells incredible Bas." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You didn't need to do all this."

"I wanted too. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving actually."

"Good." Sebastian then turned slightly so they could give each other a kiss. "How'd things go with Hunter?"

"Really well. We got a lot accomplished."

"That's good to hear. By chance did you stop by the desk on your way up as they called up and said we had something delivered?" While Sebastian spoke, Blaine went and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I did actually."

"What was it?"

"Just something I ordered." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his wine. "How soon till dinner?"

"Only a few more minutes. I take it the box was for you."

"It was in a sense." The smirk that was on his face gave Sebastian a hint as to what it might be. When his expression changed, Blaine shook his head. "Not happening Bas."

"That's not fair B."

"Yes it is."

"How long am I going to have to wait?"

"About seven weeks."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"That's cruel and unusual punishment B."

"Only if you let it be. I'm sure I can take your mind off of it."

"It would take a lot."

"I'm extremely talented."

"That I do know, but so am I. Maybe I'm going to have to put my skills to use and get it out of you."

"Not going to happen."

"There's always a chance."

"In seven years you've yet to get it out of me."

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

"I'd be offended if you didn't. I will tell you this, it's worth the wait."

"Like you were."

"Like you were." They both smiled before exchanging a look. "If anyone had heard that just now, they would've laughed."

"They would've had all right too. That was sappy, especially for us." Sebastian replied. "It's ready." After dishing up their plates, they made themselves comfortable at the table. "Let me know what you think as I changed up the recipe a bit."

"I can do that. But as I told you when I arrived, it smells amazing."

By the time they finished, it was pretty obvious they were both happy with the changes Sebastian had made to the sauce he usually made. "I hope you didn't eat too much."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he looked over at him.

"I made dessert."

"How did you have time for all that?"

"I needed to do something to clear my head." Sebastian replied which caused Blaine to reach out and take ahold of his hand. "It's nothing like that B; I just had my head in books all day so I'm fried. Doing this for you felt really good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." When he answered Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and smiled. "Do you have to work on your paper tonight?"

"No, why, what do you have in mind?"

"Honestly, I just want to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. I'd thought of taking a walk through the park, but according to the weather rain is eminent."

"At least the rain is now and not this weekend."

"No kidding. I'm pretty sure Britt and Jeff are both getting a bit paranoid about the weather." Sebastian told him. "While they have a contingency plan, they really want everything scheduled outdoors to go that way. And that includes being able to take pictures. I think that's one of the things they want most."

"Considering the location, I don't blame them. So far the forecast is holding and it's not supposed to be super-hot. Has Britt or Jeff mentioned who is paired up with whom yet?"

"Besides Nick and Santana for obvious reasons, nope." As he answered, Sebastian got up for the table and took their plates with him.

"Bas."

"I've got it tonight B."

"That's not our deal. Whoever cooks, the other does the dishes."

"I made more dishes than usual B, it's not right."

"Then we'll do them together as it's only right I clean up after you made such a wonderful dinner." When he got up, Blaine walked up behind Sebastian and turned him to face him. "Are you sure you're alright Bas?"

"Let's just get the kitchen cleaned up and go cuddle."

"Bas."

"B, please." When he answered Blaine saw a look in Sebastian's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I know that look Bas." While he spoke, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hands. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered. Did you really think I'd forget?"

"I…I don't know…with everything going on I…"

"Bas don't do this, please. I wasn't going to mention anything as I know it's your least favorite subject. So me not saying anything didn't mean I forgot. I was just letting you take the lead as I didn't want to bring it up if it wasn't on your mind."

"I wish we could've gone B."

"I know." Blaine then gave his hands a tug. "Leave them." Blaine then let go of one hand to grab ahold of his wine glass before leading Sebastian out into the living room. Once he was seated, Sebastian got comfortable and placed his head on Blaine's lap. "Do you have a movie preference?"

"Not really." Sebastian replied as Blaine started running his fingers through his hair. "I was expecting you'd want to talk."

"I'm not going to push you, you know that. But if you want to talk, I'm here. Just if you want anything else, I'm here as well."

"I appreciate that B, probably more than you know." Blaine then draped his other arm over Sebastian. "Are you okay with this tonight?"

"Of course. As I said, tonight is basically your call."

"But…"

"Bas, if I had something I wanted or needed to do, I'd tell you."

"Did you plan that?"

"Maybe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Were you thinking about this last night?" Sebastian asked as he rolled slightly so he could look up at Blaine.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just…"

"Last night was only about us Bas. But, if it happened to be on your mind and I managed to get it off of it, I won't apologize. You know I don't need a reason to want to be with you."

"I know. I must sound incredibly insecure right now."

"Not really, at least to me you don't. By chance did you talk to Lexi at all today?" Blaine said as he began to flip through the channel guide for a movie for them to watch.

"Once, she wanted to make sure I was alright. And I of course told her I was fine."

"You know I doubt she believed you."

"I know, but it's hard to put into words how I'm feeling."

"Try."

"My fiancé, the soon to be doctor."

"Bas."

"I didn't mean it that way B, sorry." Blaine looked down at him and smiled, reassuring Sebastian that he accepted. "It's just…with where we are now I don't want something to ruin it."

"Bas, he could never ruin us. Even if god forbid he got out, it wouldn't ruin us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. We dealt with him once before and if need be we'll do it again. We're not the same young guys he felt he could push around. And this time we know we have people we can go to."

"Phillip thinks we have nothing to worry about. He says it's just a formality like last time."

"I tend to agree with him. Just because he's up for parole, doesn't mean he's going to get out, especially with the amount of charges he's in there on. I have a feeling he's not going to be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I wish I could be as sure as you are."

"I don't have the same connection to what's going on that you have. Your fears are creeping up on you again as they did when you first told me what happened. I'm not going anywhere Sebastian."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that all the time, let me know if you find an answer."

They talked for about another hour before they finally decided on a movie to watch. Before starting it, they got a bit more comfortable which entailed Blaine getting up and Sebastian moving to the back of the couch so Blaine could lay down in front of him. "This is exactly what I needed Blaine." Sebastian then leaned forward and kissed the top of Blaine's head before pulling him a bit closer to him. With everything that had happened in their lives recently, being cuddled up together on the couch, watching a movie was exactly what the both of them needed. It was times like this they could both relax and just enjoy being close to each other.

When the alarm went off the next morning Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who was curled up next to him. From what Sebastian could remember from when they went to bed, Blaine was still in the same spot, holding him close. Maybe it was the way they slept that allowed Sebastian to have a good night's sleep even considering how he'd been feeling early that previous night. After carefully moving Blaine's arm off of him, he slowly got out of bed as not to disturb him since he didn't have to be up as early that morning.

As he headed for the kitchen he began to dread what it was going to look like since he and Blaine had left it after dinner. He'd just about readied himself to start to clean up while the coffee brewed when he rounded the corner and found the kitchen spotless. Sometime after they'd fallen asleep, Blaine had gotten up and taken care of everything, including getting the coffee pot ready. Once he hit the button, he took their cups out and patiently waited. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Blaine and stay there for the day.

The last thing Sebastian expected to see when he walked back into their room was Blaine sitting up in bed. "I didn't wake you when I got up, did I?" Blaine shook his head as he patted the space next to him. After handing Blaine his cup of coffee, Sebastian sat down beside him. "By the way, good morning."

"That's a perfect sentiment for today. Good morning!" Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

"Check your phone." Sebastian then reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone which was blinking that he had a message. Upon opening it, a huge grin came to his face. "Feeling any better?"

"Much." Sebastian replied before setting his phone and cup of coffee on the nightstand. "I say it's as good a reason to celebrate."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"You're lucky I like the taste of coffee." Sebastian replied before taking Blaine's cup out of his hand and setting it next to his.

"That should go both ways as I'm pretty certain a good portion of yours is gone already." Blaine replied as he moved down on their bed. "Before we…"

"We've got time B, look at the clock." Sebastian said as he moved on top of Blaine. "And who said it's going to go much further than a serious make out session?"

"Your answer that you checked the clock." The words barely left Blaine's mouth and Sebastian's lips were on his.

With everything going on that week, Santana got into work over an hour earlier than she normally did as she wanted to make sure she was well ahead of the game. Even though she'd arranged to have everything covered from Friday afternoon through Sunday she was still anxious. While she'd managed to go away for the other weddings, this time around she was a bit more nervous as she couldn't not attend at the last minute as she might've with the others had something come up. She was just going over her schedule for the premiere that Wednesday when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out without taking her eyes off of her computer.

"Aren't you here a little early?" Santana's eyes flew open when she realized it was Cassie's voice she was hearing. "Don't look so surprised to see me."

"I…it's a good kind of surprise." Santana replied as she got up out of her seat and walked towards the door. "Are you just visiting or are you back?"

"I'm slowly easing my way back. Everything alright, you look stressed?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course." Cassie replied. So she went to take a seat as Santana closed the door behind her. Once Santana was seated next to her Cassie could see how stressed she truly was. "What is it?"

"This might sound silly, but how did you manage everything when Cooper and Lexi got married?"

"You're worried about work interfering with Jeff and Brittany's wedding."

"I am."

"I can tell you, I was just as nervous when Cooper and Lexi got married. I took my maid of honor duties very seriously even though Tasha and I shared that honor. The last thing I wanted was to be pulled away from my best friend's wedding."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I have a premiere on Wednesday and let's just say she's a bit of a flake."

"We've all been there." Cassie said with a smile. "You're afraid of her doing something that's going to take a ton of time dealing with damage control."

"Exactly."

"Did you make arrangements in case something does happen?"

"I did, but I'm not comfortable with it."

"I know that feeling well. I didn't feel comfortable when I've done it either. Tasha yelled at me for having my work cell in my handbag at the wedding."

"How'd you deal with it?"

"Since I wasn't dating anyone at the time, I talked with my Mom who helped put my fears to rest. While I understand wanting to take care of your client personally, you need to trust those you work with in these situations. Also know your boss has your back."

"But…" A smile crept to Santana's face when she saw the smile on Cassie's. "You're part of my support team?"

"I am. I wasn't going to tell you, but that was before I saw how worried you were. My boss did the same thing for me that day as he knew how much Lexi and Cooper's wedding meant to me. While it's a friend's wedding, he knew we're basically family like you and Brittany are."

"Aren't you going to be there though?"

"I am as Jeff made a point out of telling Donovan he wanted us there after he heard Thad mention that we were unsure if we were truly wanted or it was done out of courtesy."

"I can tell you Jeff and Brittany worked hard on their guest list, no one was put on there as a courtesy. Ever since the guys got out here, Cooper and Donovan helped fill that fatherly role that none of the guys wanted to admit they still needed. More often than not, it was easier to talk to them than their own Dads."

"I could see that depending on what was being discussed. And from the conversations Thad alone has had with his brother I can understand that. While Thad is closer in age to Spencer, he and Donovan get along much better."

"That's because those two do nothing but try to one up each other. Nick told me what Thad said to him right after he graduated."

"It was quite funny as the way Thad worded it, it was made directly to Spencer."

"That's what Hunter had told Nick. He found it quite amusing."

"That's because Hunter is used to having to deal with bitchy sisters versus brothers. He and Thad can get pretty bad when they're on a roll."

"I can only imagine. The only thing worse would be adding Seb into the mix."

"Oh, it's happened. When the three of them get into a heated debated, it's best to sit back and watch as it's not a good place to get between."

"Are you telling me that even Blaine stays out of it?"

"He does for the most part. It takes something serious for him to poke his head in. But for the most part, these heated debates revolve around different aspects of the law lately. Now, are you prepared for this weekend?"

"Is that your way of asking if I've written my speech?"

"It is."

"I have. I can't even begin to think of how many drafts I wrote prior to the finished product."

"I know that feeling well as I did the same thing in regards to Lexi and Cooper. Is Nick ready?"

"He is, and you get this as it's more than his best friend getting married. Jeff's the brother he never had. Though, the same could be said for most of the guys. They're a band of brothers."

"That's a very good way to describe them. My Mom noticed that as well. With as close as they all are, she was surprised by how welcoming they are."

"Hunter fits in with the group well, as does Brody. If they didn't, they wouldn't have found their way into their inner circle. There isn't anything those guys wouldn't do for each other."

"So I've noticed over the years. Speaking of doing things, have you gone in for your costume fitting?"

"The four of us have. And can I just say, Britt and I absolutely love ours!"

"I'm glad. I happened to see them when I went in for my fitting as well."

"Are you part of craziness?"

"No, but we will be there."

"Care to share what some of the others are dressed as?"

"If I do that, I'd be a dead woman. Hunter would never forgive me. I can tell you this; everyone's role fits them quite well."

"He told us the same thing but we can't figure it out as we don't know all who's taking part."

"Have you read the book?"

"Britt and I are about halfway done since the guys read it first. Nick and Jeff have some good ideas, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

When Blaine and Sebastian came home Thursday night the last thing they expected was to see Jeff and Brittany standing outside of their front door. "Shouldn't you guys be entertaining family?" Sebastian asked as Blaine unlocked the door. Jeff looked at him and that was all either Sebastian or Blaine needed. "That bad huh?"

"You don't even know the beginning of it." Jeff said as they headed down the hall. "They got in earlier than Brittany or I knew and well…"

"Say no more, we get it as it's happened to us on more than one occasion."

"Thanks." Brittany said as they got settled on the couch. "We're not bothering you, are we?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "We were just coming back from having dinner with Michael and Dylan. We were just going to watch the rest of the game actually."

"Sorry."

"Britt, it's not a big deal, honest." Blaine replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I take it you came to see us instead of Nick and Santana since it would be harder to find you here."

"Basically, I hope you don't mind." Jeff told them. "It's just, we thought they were getting in later so after we got to spend some time together we could go out and do a few things."

"Yet their early arrival changed everything." Sebastian said.

"Exactly. They said they'd join us, but we really wanted to do this last bit of running around on our own."

"Where are they now?" Blaine asked.

"Back at our place." Brittany told them.

"All of them?"

"No, the girls are over at Megan and Ally's." Jeff replied. "Carly was anxious to see her sister and didn't want to leave Amanda with the parents."

"So both sets of parents are at your place."

"Yep. They got in this afternoon actually and did a bit of running around and were all set to spend the evening with us not realizing we might have plans."

"Not good." Sebastian said. "How much quiet do the two of you need?"

"About an hour if that's alright."

"That's more than alright. May we get you something to drink?"

"That would be great Sebby." Sebastian smiled before asking them all what they wanted before heading for the kitchen. While he was gone, Jeff apologized again for showing up unannounced but Blaine reassured them both it wasn't an issue. Jeff and Britt also explained that it wasn't so much about not wanting to spend time with their families; it was largely due to timing. After giving everyone their drinks, Sebastian sat back down next to Blaine. "Did I miss anything crucial?"

"Not really." Jeff replied. "But since I'm here, I might as well ask. You guys picked up your tuxes, correct?"

"We did. Actually a bunch of us went and picked them up together." Blaine replied. "Is it safe to presume Nick was with you?"

"He was and I talked with Trent who picked his up."

"Then you're covered as everyone else was with us." Sebastian told him. "Are all your lovely ladies ready Britt?"

"They are. I think you're all going to be impressed when you see them."

"I don't doubt that." Blaine told her. "Since you spoke with Trent, do you know when the rest of that crew is coming to town?"

"They're all coming in Friday evening."" Jeff replied. "And so you know, Flint and Brooke are bringing Aiden with them."

"That doesn't surprise us." Sebastian said. "Since they're going to be out here for the whole weekend I can't see them leaving their not even two month old baby with her parents."

"That's basically why, plus like Lexi and Cassie she's breastfeeding so she really didn't want to deal with everything else over the weekend. His parents are thrilled since it means they're going to get to see their Grandson again."

"All of those reasons make sense. Now Britt, where are you staying tomorrow night?"

"Santana is staying with me while Jeff's staying with Nick."

"Do we have to worry about you two sneaking off to see each other?" Blaine asked.

"No as Santana already threatened me if I tried to see her after we separate after saying good night tomorrow."

"She we even ask what she threatened?"

"Not unless you want to cringe."

"That's not nice as that affects Britt just as much." Sebastian said.

"No kidding." Jeff said with a laugh as Brittany relaxed against him. "We wouldn't want that, huh Britt?"

"Not one bit. I already told her it wasn't nice. But she said it got her point across. She also said she'd never really do it."

"I don't know about that." Sebastian said.

"My thoughts exactly." Jeff added.

"She wouldn't guys."

"We've seen her angry. I personally wouldn't put anything passed her."

"Sebby."

"Alright, but she might come up with something almost as hurtful." When Brittany only smiled, the guys all laughed. "Now, are Santana's parents coming?"

"They are. They are coming into town tomorrow night like most of the guys' parents."

"Just for our sanity, how many of the McKinley crew will be there?"

"Tina is coming as she's Mike's date, and Artie is coming."

"That's it?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, Quinn, Santana and Rachel are in the bridal party."

"True, I'm just a bit surprised."

"I thought about it, but I wasn't ever really close to the rest of them. Oh, I did invite Sam but he couldn't get off work since it's a holiday weekend.

"Amazing how the holiday weekend was so good for some, and so bad for others." Sebastian said. "When do the two of you leave for your honeymoon?"

"Late Sunday afternoon." Jeff replied. "We already arranged for late check-out so we'll get to make the most out of our room." Brittany then playfully swatted Jeff's arm. "Come now, it's not like they wouldn't do the same thing."

"He's right." Blaine reassured her. While they spoke, Brittany's phone rang so she excused herself and headed across the way. "Now, has Nick made his plane reservation yet?"

"He has. He timed it well since Santana has to go down to Miami for a few days so that's when he's going to head to Ohio."

"I'd rather go to Miami." Sebastian said.

"He would to considering how nervous he is. I mean, have you ever spent a lot of time around her Dad. He's intimidating when her Mom isn't around. Don't get me wrong, they love Nick, but….she's obviously Daddy's girl."

"That is why he's doing the right thing." Blaine said. "Speaking of asking, did you ask Britt's Dad?"

"Nope, but he'd basically given me his blessing a while back. I think that's one of the reasons he and Mrs. Pierce were so mortified by what happened. Also goes to show they know me better than her Grandparents do."

"How many times had you met them prior to that?" Sebastian asked.

"Only a few times, so they really didn't know me.

"Britt had a point though; if she was pregnant you two would've been more likely to elope than just get engaged."

"Exactly." Jeff had just answered when Brittany sat back down. "What is it?"

"We need to go."

"Why?"

"Megan said they've called over there twice and they've also called Nick and Santana."

"Maybe I should've served Long Islands and not just iced tea." Sebastian said.

"All this makes me thankful I'm working tomorrow." Jeff said. "I don't think I could take this all day."

"Be thankful they're staying at a hotel." Blaine told him.

"No kidding. Ready to go do this Britt?"

"As ready as I can be." He then got up off the couch as did Blaine and Sebastian. Once they did, Brittany walked over and gave each of them a hug and a kiss. "Thank you."

"It was honestly nothing." Sebastian told her. "Are you working at all tomorrow?"

"In the morning. Then the girls and I are going to get our nails done."

"Make the most of it."

"I'm going to try. We'll see you two tomorrow night."

"See you then."

While Jeff and Brittany could've easily seen themselves out, Blaine and Sebastian walked them to the door so that they could lock up after the fact. Once the door was closed, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Please tell me our parents aren't going to be like that."

"I'd like to, but I honestly don't know B. Are you still up for that bath?"

"Definitely." While they waited for the tub to fill, Blaine tried to find something for them to listen to that was rather calming. Once he found something, he got underdressed and headed for the bathroom. A smile crept to his face as he watched Sebastian making his way into the tub. "You know you could've told me it was ready." Blaine told him as he set up their docking station.

"I didn't want to rush you. But if I was in here too long alone I would've said something." Sebastian replied as Blaine hit play. "Jazz, excellent choice." Blaine smiled and made his way to the tub. "I hope you don't mind the bubbles.

"Of course not." Blaine said as he careful made his way into the tub. Once he was settled, he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him. "This feels nice."

"I agree." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder. "It was nice being able to get together with Michael and Dylan tonight. It's been too long."

"It certainly has, but it's not as if we all haven't tried. We've all just been really busy the last couple of months." Blaine said. "What do you think about what they mentioned?"

"I think it's a great idea. They'd make great parents. But I can see why their torn between their choices."

"Have you thought about it?"

"You mean in regards to us?" Blaine nodded. "I have. You?"

"I have. Have you thought about which path you want to take?"

"I most certainly have." Sebastian told him. "And while this might sound selfish to some, I'd like to use a surrogate when the time comes."

"Why would you think that would be selfish?"

"Because we could just as easily adopt."

"That's very true, but I feel the same way you do. I like the thought of a little you or me running around here."

"Something else to think about." Sebastian said. "Crazy how we have to think about these things while for a bulk of our friends it's just going to happen. Yet we're going to have to go through a ton of planning."

"Does that make you want kids any less?"

"No, since we'll be doing this together it will be completely worth it. And since we'll be going through all this, goes to show how much we actually want them."

"While this might seem strange to some, I want to wait a bit." Once those words came out of Blaine's mouth, Sebastian sighed. "You okay Bas?"

"Yes, as that's quite the relief to hear. While I would love to take the approach Jeff and Britt are taking, I'd like to be a bit more established in my career before we have kids. I'm not talking a huge wait, just a few years."

"That's fine with me as I'd like to do the same thing. It's one of those cases where Jeff and Britt have the advantage since Jeff's been at his job for a couple of years and well Britt's been working for Lexi since shortly after she came out here. They've found a comfortable routine; we'll still have to find one."

"But as usual, we'll figure it out." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Was it just me or did they feel nervous talking about it?"

"They were nervous. But as we reminded them, they had no reason to be. I can understand how it might be awkward, but it's not as though you and I hate kids. Talking to someone with a distinct dislike of child would've been a good reason to be nervous."

"That's very true. You notice that each time we've all gotten together, the guys as well as the girls really skirt the issue with us."

"Yep. I'm pretty sure Brittany's been the most up front which is refreshing." Blaine said. "But part of that comes from the fact she sees us around Coop and Lexi's kids the most."

"That's very true. It's part of the reason we both know they're going to make excellent parents as well."

When they arrived at the waterfront of Friday night, Brittany and Jeff were already there along with their families. Since Brittany was speaking with the coordinator, Jeff made all the appropriate introductions since all of the Grandparents were there. Jeff was just finishing up, when Nick and Santana came walking up. "You look exhausted." Blaine said to Nick.

"He only got up about an hour ago." Santana replied. "It's going to take a bit longer till he's fully awake."

"Long night last night?" Sebastian asked.

"Crazy night is more like it. Honestly, I can't wait to talk to my Dad. Some of the stuff I've witnessed is just plain crazy."

"Has it made you reconsider?"

"Not at all." Nick was answering when Brittany walked up and gave them each a hug. "You okay Britt?"

"I'm afraid my Grandparents are going to embarrass me."

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff."

"Okay, at least now I know which set you're referring to." Jeff then slid his arm around her waist. "Relax, it'll be fine. Think, once rehearsal is over we're going to go have dinner and then we can go home."

"Home is relative Jeff."

"I know that Santana. But she'll have peace and quiet."

"I'll make sure of that."

"Make sure of what?" Megan asked as she walked up to all of them along with Carly.

"Just that Britt has a peaceful night once we get home."

"Parents are a bit much, aren't they?"

"A bit. I now completely understand how Rachel felt." Brittany replied. "Speaking of." She then pointed towards the walkway where Rachel and Brody were along with Quinn and Hunter. "Where are the rest of the guys Jeff?"

"Parking." Jeff replied. "Beat sent a text. There was a slight delay picking Trent up at the train station but they are here." He then glanced down at his watch. "Even running slightly behind, they'll still be early."

"You all realize we're becoming pros at this already." Nick said.

"We know." Sebastian replied. "That just means we have no excuse for screwing up."

"Where's Stephanie?" Brittany asked as Dave and the rest of the guys approached.

"At Lincoln Center." Dave said while glancing at his watch. "She probably just finished warm-ups."

"She's going to be able to make it tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, that's already been taken care of. And Mike is currently waiting at Lincoln Center with tickets for the parents that have come in early. So all bases are covered."

"How was the train ride in Trent?" Blaine asked after Brittany gave him a hug.

"Annoying as the guy next to me was on his phone the entire time."

"Couldn't you change seats?" Thad asked.

"I tried, but there were none available and the guy just shrugged off being told to lower his voice. I hadn't planned on listening to music the entire ride, yet I did. Good thing I'm able to multi-task as I had some work to get done since I left work early today."

"Where is the infamous sister we've all heard about but never seen?" Beat asked.

"Amanda is over with my parents." Brittany replied as she pointed towards them. "I know some of you have met her before."

"Briefly. Is she still shy?" Thad asked.

"That would be a negative." Jeff replied. "She's clearly come out of her shell." Before they could get further into their conversation, Mrs. Sterling came walking over to them as the coordinator was ready to go since everyone was there.

"Have you guys told everyone who they're paired up with yet?" The coordinator asked after having Beat, Brody, and Hunter step off to the side since they were the ushers.

"We were just about to when my Mom came and got us." Jeff replied as Brittany leaned against him. The coordinator then watched as Brittany paired everyone up. While it was obvious Nick and Santana were together since they were the maid of honor and the best man, the rest was anyone's guess. Sebastian got paired up with Megan which really didn't surprise anyone. Blaine was paired up with Quinn. Carly was paired up with Dave, while Rachel was with Thad. And that left Trent to be paired up with Amanda.

"Now, Brittany was that in reverse order?"

"It was. My sister will be the first one down the aisle."

"Since that's the case, guys, you'll be doing the opposite. Jeff, you'll head to the archway first followed by Nick and so on. Do any of you need a replay of the list?" They all shook their heads. While the coordinator went to speak to the parents, Sebastian walked over to Megan.

"Where is Logan?"

"Picking Jacob up at the train station then getting him settled at his place."

"Will he be joining us?"

"They will be. He would've been here already if Jacob didn't have to catch a later train."

"Okay, just making sure everything was good. You know I'd kick his ass for you."

"I know and I appreciate that Seb. But Logan isn't in trouble; he's been good to me."

"I'm happy to hear that." Sebastian then gave her a kiss on the cheek."

As the two of them spoke, it was determined that Beat was going to be the one escorting Mrs. Sterling down the aisle. And that all the Grandparents would make their way down without an escort since there were four sets of them. Jeff and Brittany had really considered not having their Grandparents walk down, but after hearing from their own parents how much it would mean to them they both relented. That was one of the few things they were doing that was for someone other than themselves.

Once rehearsal got started, the guys had to control themselves as they were quickly getting bored since the coordinator was having an issue with how quickly the girls were walking. No matter how many times they promised they'd walk slower the next day she wasn't satisfied. By the time the girls were on their fifth trip down, the guys all started to sing, hoping the girls would take the hint and follow the music. Brittany's Mom quickly looked across at Jeff's Mom who had quite the smile on her face. The guys singing was exact what the girls needed to slow down.

When they lined up across from the guys, they all had a smile on their face. And once Santana took her spot, she couldn't help but giggle as the guys changed to a new song just for Brittany. As she made her way down with her Dad and her bouquet full of bows and ribbons from her shower she had a huge grin on her face. The fact that the guys had chosen the song Jeff had serenaded her with their first Valentine's Day was more than she could've asked for.

Just as Brittany reached Jeff, the coordinator remained quiet to let the guys finish, even she was surprised by what they'd done. Once the song ended, Brittany took ahold of Jeff's hand. Since they'd successfully made it down the aisle, the coordinator then proceeded to go through the ceremony with everyone. "Will the two of you be reciting standard vows or have you written your own?"

"We've written our own." Jeff replied, which didn't come to a shock to anyone since all of the weddings they'd all attended so far each couple had written their own vows. "While I'm certain you want to recite them from memory, I recommend jotting them done on notecards just in case. When you're caught up in the moment it's really easy to forget what you want to say." Jeff and Brittany both nodded, but didn't say anything as they'd both already done that on a recommendation from Lexi.

By the time they all headed back up the aisle, they saw Logan standing at the end of it along with Jacob. "I take that to mean Jeff is more than comfortable with things now." Trent said to no one in particular.

"He is." Blaine replied. "While it was a bit weird at first, the only thing he wants is for Megan to be happy and Logan makes her happy. Plus after talking to Logan about everything, he didn't plan on it. They were just friend and things began to change. It happens all the time. Look at Nick and Santana."

"Same could go for Hunter and Quinn." Sebastian added. "As well as Dave and Stephanie. None of us plan who we're going to fall for, it just happens."

"Like how Blaine enticed you the first time you saw him." Trent said.

"Exactly, but I'd already heard quite a bit about him before I met him since you all adore him."

"But you saw there was a good reason for it." Thad said.

"That it was. He most certainly was and still is the voice of a dream. Little did I know he was in such a cute package with those dark curls he tried so hard to hide and stunning hazel eyes." The awes coming from the girls caused Blaine to blush, so Sebastian slide his arm around him. "It's true B." Sebastian then gave him a kiss.

"Since that went so smoothly I'd say you're all good to go and I will see you all tomorrow." The coordinator told them.

"Thank." Jeff replied. "We will see you tomorrow. Thanks again for all your help this evening."

"The pleasure was mine. Little did I know I'd get an impromptu concert in the process."

"That's actually not surprising given this group." Santana told her. "They actually pulled a number together practically on the fly for Rachel's wedding when there was a music screw up."

"Impressive. That must have been a relief for you."

"It was." Rachel replied. "It's a moment we will never forget." When she answered, Rachel leaned back against Brody who was holding her. She then leant her head back and Brody met her with a kiss.

"I can only imagine. I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night."

Once she walked away, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling walked up to everyone. "Does that mean we're done?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"It does Dad." Jeff replied. "Timing couldn't be better as I'm hungry."

"Nice to know some things never change." Mrs. Sterling replied.

"No, they're still the same." Brittany replied. "Any mention of food and Jeff and Nick are both good to go." Brittany and Santana then looked at both of the guys who could only smile. "Nice to see you didn't deny it."

"How can we, everyone knows it's true." Jeff told her. "Now let's head to dinner."

Since they were having dinner at a restaurant not too far from the venue in Battery Park, most everyone decided to walk since it was a beautiful night and who could resist walking on the waterfront. "There is one thing I left out earlier B."

"And what was that?" Blaine asked.

"The other thought that came to mind the first time I saw you, but in mixed company, especially the sisters I wasn't going to repeat it."

"And that would be?"

"Sex on a stick. You ooze sex appeal Blaine Anderson."

"In your eyes."

"In plenty of others as well. But I might be a bit partial, though I thought that before we got together."

"Do you still think that?"

"Absolutely, it's a fact now and you prove it over and over again."

"The same could be said for you as well."

"You're too kind."

"It's true Sebastian; you ooze sex appeal without question."

"I think you're both delusional." Thad said as he walked up beside them.

"How long have you been listening?" Blaine asked.

"Since Seb here referred to you as sex on a stick. Personally I'm glad the two of you didn't get into anymore detail as my innocent ears might not have been able to handle it."

"Innocent my ass!" Sebastian replied. "Remember, B and I are around for most of those conversations we all have in regards to sex, we just stay away from specifics."

"It would've sounded good had the parents heard."

"Jeff's Dad would've started laughing hysterically." Blaine told him. "He knows us all too well to believe anything of that sort."

"B's right, if you think they would've believed that you're delusional."


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

Even though Nick and Jeff spent the evening together, they made their way over to Blaine and Sebastian's rather early the next morning. While they easily could've gotten ready at their place, Blaine and Sebastian had more room and it allowed them all to spend time together before hand. They were gathered in the living room when the doorbell rang so Sebastian went to get it. Upon opening the door, there stood Dave, Beat, and Trent. "Do you ever where a shirt when you answer the door?" Trent asked since it seemed anytime he'd shown up early to their place Sebastian was usually shirtless.

"Only after nine." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Jeff and Nick are in the living room."

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Dave asked.

"Brody is on his way over after dropping Rachel off at the hotel. And Thad and Hunter will be here soon as they were responsible for transporting Brittany's gown to the hotel as well as Quinn, Brittany, and Santana."

"What about the sisters?" Beat asked as they all headed towards the living room.

"My Dad is taking them over." Nick replied as they joined them.

"Why your Dad?" Trent asked.

"Brittany didn't want any information getting back to me otherwise my Dad would've taken them." Jeff said. "By the way, morning."

"There is coffee in the kitchen." Blaine said just as they heard more voices coming down the hallway.

"Don't they ring?" Trent asked.

"Nope." Blaine replied. "Personally, I'm surprised Beat and Dave did."

"Trent rang the bell." Dave replied. "He was afraid of what we might walk in on. We told him he had nothing to worry about."

"Dave was right." Sebastian told him. "When B and I know we're having company, we behave. If any of these guys came over unannounced and just walked it, they see what they see."

"That is why we never walk in when they're not expecting us." Thad said. "Who knows what the two of them are into?"

"The same could be said for the rest of you." Sebastian said as he sat down next to Blaine.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." Blaine replied before looking at Sebastian.

"Blaine." Jeff said.

"Honestly guys, it's nothing. You know Bas, always trying to cause trouble. So, Hunter, Thad, Brody. How are the girls this morning?"

"They're good. Thad replied. "When we dropped them off Brody was just ahead of us."

"That is correct." Brody replied. "No sooner did they get into the lobby were they getting fawned over. Must've had something to do with the big garment bag Hunter was carrying and the veil Santana was carrying."

"Safe to say, they're in good hands." Hunter added. "It's quite a relief knowing it doesn't take us as long to get ready."

"No kidding." Nick said. "From what Santana told me, shortly after they were arriving at the hotel their glam squad was arriving."

"Honestly, what can take that long?" Trent asked.

"Considering how long it takes hair and make-up to get the three of us ready for a shoot, it makes sense." Blaine told him. "And there is way less to do with us."

"Blaine's got a point. " Dave said. "All the girls have long hair so that alone is going to take time. And I'm sure they're not all getting ready at the same time."

"That would be correct." Hunter said. "Hence the amount of time needed."

Meanwhile across town the girls were doing their thing and were relaxing in the suite. Jeff's sister were just beginning to get their hair done when Quinn opened the door for room service. "Did you order anything Britt?"

"No, why?" She asked as she came around the corner dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Jeff's button-up shirts.

"Miss Pierce?"

"That would be me." Brittany said as she and Quinn stepped aside so the carts could be brought in. "We didn't order this."

"Your fiancé did. He thought you ladies might get a bit hungry."

"Jeff's too sweet." Quinn told her as Brittany signed for the food.

"He most certainly is." She replied with a big smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And congratulations Miss Pierce."

"Thank you!" Once the door closed, Brittany and Quinn joined everyone else.

"Where did all this come from?" Santana asked.

"Jeff sent it." Brittany replied. "So, enjoy!" She then headed towards her purse that was sitting on the table.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to call Jeff and thank him. That is allowed, right?"

"Yes, just don't video chat."

"Don't worry, I won't. Remember, I'm the one that wanted to not see him till I walk down the aisle."

"What made you decide that?" Megan asked.

"While we can get that wow moment when we first see each other, there is something different knowing it's going to be as I'm walking towards him to become his wife. And there isn't going to be more time to wait between that moment and exchanging our vows."

"Jeff loves you more than I thought was possible." Carly told her. "You really do make him happy."

"He makes me happy."

"Amanda, what's the biggest change you've seen in Britt since she and Jeff got together?" Rachel asked and soon all eyes were on her.

"She's more confident. Jeff's belief in her as well as that of the rest of the guys got her to believe in herself."

"She's right you know." Santana said. "The more time you spent with Blaine and the guys, the more confident you became. Then once you and Jeff got together it grew exponentially. Too bad the rest of us couldn't do the same for you."

"I never gave you a reason. I was usually happy around you guys. But not graduating put thing into perspective and well, I got a bit depressed. And while others were more than content thinking I was an idiot, the guys didn't. Blaine and Sebby thought I just needed a bit of extra help and all the guys offered to help."

"Then Jeff became your knight in shining armor." Quinn said.

"He did in a sense." Brittany replied.

"Another relationship formed out of friendship. It seems to be a recurring theme with all of us, isn't it?"

"Well, Rachel met Brody in the showers so that's a bit different."

"You met him where?" Megan asked.

"In the co-ed bathroom at NYADA. He was coming out of the shower when we first met."

"Oh my!" The older girls all laughed at Megan's reaction and Brittany took advantage of that break in the conversation to finally call Jeff. "She's talking to Jeff, isn't she?"

"Yea." Santana replied. "That smile says it all. He's the only one that puts it on her face."

When the guys arrived at the venue, they were all doing everything they could to keep Jeff calm as over the last hour he'd started to become rather nervous. Even Sebastian, Thad, and Hunter had cut back on their normal sarcastic comments upon seeing the change in him. While he was over talking to his Dad as they waited for the photographer, the rest of the guys walked up to Nick. "Is he going to be okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yea. It's more like performance nerves. Now that it's here, Jeff just wants to do it and the waiting is getting to him."

"That's to be expected." Dave said. "Wes got like this as well, right Blaine?"

"He's right. So, you should let him know it's completely normal as he doesn't seem to really want to talk to anyone else beside you."

"You know how Jeff gets when he's nervous. He's worried about saying something he shouldn't and he knows I'll blow it off while the rest of you have a tendency to pick on him for it."

"You can safely tell him, we won't do that." Sebastian said as he looked at the guys. "Personally I think it's rather sweet that he's so excited about marrying Britt."

"Seb's right, on both accounts." Thad told him.

"Seb's right about what?" Jeff said as he walked up to them.

"I said that I think it's rather sweet that you're so excited about marrying Britt." Jeff smiled in response. "Also, don't worry; we've all put our sarcastic comments under lock and key so feel free to talk freely."

"It was noticeable?"

"It was." Thad said. "But I don't blame you, we can get bad. In this case though, you have all the right in the world to be a little tongue tied. You're marrying the girl of your dreams, it's allowed."

"Take advantage of it my friend as you know this isn't going to happen too often." Trent told him. "Make the most of it."

"Trent's right, you don't know how long it'll last." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian. "It's going to take great restraint on all of their parts."

"I've been nice on multiple occasions when I easily could've said something." Sebastian said.

"As have I." Hunter added. "The same could be said for Thad."

"True, but it's often harder for all of you to refrain when it's one of us that says something that shouldn't be said." Blaine told them.

"B's got a point. We love giving each other a hard time. Just remember, it goes beyond the three of us. You've all been known to do the same thing."

"Seb's got a point." Beat said. "We're all pretty bad."

"Excluding Hunter, I blame all the debate classes at Dalton." Dave said. "Remember, spirited conversation often unlocks new theories and ideas."

"You're kidding, right?" Hunter said.

"He's not." Thad said. "Sadly, it's true if you think about it. We've all debated ideas on numerous occasions and it's often given us great ideas we never would've thought about or considered otherwise."

"If one thinks of it that way, it's true." Hunter said.

Before they could get into an in-depth conversation, Mrs. Sterling came walking over as the photographer had arrived and was ready for the guys. Once quite a few pictures were taken of Jeff and his parents, the rest of the guys were slowly added into the mix. First Nick, then the groomsmen, and then the ushers. As they were finishing up the shots of Jeff with each of the guys in the bridal party, the guests were beginning to arrive. Since the ushers had their individual shots with Jeff first, Hunter, Brody, and Beat went to work as the rest of the guys stayed with Jeff.

"It's getting closer." Thad said. "How you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach."

"When was the last time you ate?" Blaine asked since they'd all basically snacked while they got ready after they'd eaten breakfast together.

"Honestly, I don't remember." Jeff replied, which quickly had Nick heading off to see if they could get Jeff something to eat or at least something to calm his stomach. Once Nick was gone, the rest of the guys found a quiet spot down near the water and got Jeff to sit down while they waited on Nick. Since it was a bit warm out, all of the guys took their jackets off and made sure Jeff did the same. Considering the rest of them weren't hungry, they began to realize that Jeff was probably just really anxious.

"It's not much, but your Mom is trying to get you a bit more." Nick said as he handed Jeff some ginger ale along with some crackers.

"If anyone else saw this they'd think you were pregnant. Thad said with a laugh that got the rest of the guys, including Jeff laughing as well. "Sorry man, I couldn't resist."

"Relax; I would've said the same thing." Jeff replied. "Has anyone heard from the girls?"

"Last I spoke with Santana; they were about to head down to take some pictures outside before they headed over." Nick told him. "And according to her, Brittany looks absolutely exquisite." The smile that crept to Jeff's face could've lit up the area if it wasn't already so nice out.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Just that Britt's as anxious to see you as you are to see her and she can't wait to become Mrs. Jeffrey Sterling."

"See, you have to pull yourself together man if Britt's as anxious and looks exquisite." Sebastian told him before moving a few strands of hair. "Much better, what do you think B?"

"Much."

"You two are ridiculous, but thank you." Jeff said as he stood. As he stood there seem to be a bit of calm that wasn't around him earlier. "It's truly a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is." Trent said. "I'd say it's a perfect day to get married, right guys?"

"That's right." Beat said. "And I couldn't think of two nicer people for it to be happening too."

"Hey!" Sebastian said.

"This is there day, yours is in a few months. And on that day I'll be saying something similar."

"That's better." When Jeff laughed again, they could all see he was feeling better. Maybe all of them behaving wasn't what he needed. He needed them all to be themselves and let the crazy comments fly. The more comments that flew, the more comfortable they all were. These moments weren't going unnoticed as Mrs. Sterling happened to get quite a few pictures of the guys just being themselves. They were in the middle of a conversation when Sebastian's phone went off. "The girls are here according to Brody."

"Did he say anything else?" Nick asked.

"They all look incredible."

As they escorted the girls through a back door Brittany took a look around. "You're not going to find them." Hunter told them.

"How do you know?"

"They're down by the water so they're out of view."

"See, no sneaking a peak." Quinn told her before giving Hunter a kiss. "Thank you for helping us in."

"You're welcome. I better get back to work."

"You do that." Santana told him.

"I will, and ladies, you look lovely." They all thanked him and watched as he headed back outside.

"He's right, you all look great." Brittany told them.

"What can we say, he's got good taste." Rachel said. "But you Britt, look stunning. You're going to take Jeff's breath away."

"Thank you. Santana?"

"Don't worry hun, I already spoke with my Mom and she promised to get a picture of Jeff the instant he sees you. She also said the guys all look incredibly handsome."

"When did she see them?"

"When they were getting their pictures taken, but if what Beat, Brody, and Hunter look likes is any clue, I'm not surprised."

"Britt, do you want me to go and get Dad so he can get his big crying session over with?"

"That would probably be a good idea. But make sure no one sees you."

"What if I can't get to him without someone seeing?"

"Get one of the ushers to go and get him." Amanda nodded and headed off. Before she rounded the corner she looked back at the girls. "Um, what is Cooper Anderson doing here?" Those words cause the rest of the girls to laugh. "What?"

"Cooper is Blaine's brother." Santana told her. "Now get going. We'll introduce you later." Once she was gone Santana turned to look at Brittany. "You never told her Cooper was Blaine's brother or that you just happen to work for his wife."

"I don't think twice about it anymore. He's just Cooper."

"Britt's got a point." Rachel said. "He's not Cooper Anderson movie star, he's Blaine's brother to all of us."

"From what I've seen, he prefers it that way." Quinn said.

"He does. Unless he's attending a premiere, you'd never think he's found the success he has." Brittany said. "And the fact that all of Blaine's friends only see him as his brother and nothing more is perfect. He enjoys what he does but he doesn't want it to define him."

"I'd have to say his favorite role is that of husband and father." Rachel said.

"You would be correct. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for Lexi and the kids." As Brittany answered, Megan walked over to the windows.

"Your Dad should be here soon Britt. I see Beat talking with him now as Amanda stopped at the end of the walkway."

"Do you see anyone else?"

"Looks like the rest of the Warblers are here as I see Ally talking with a bunch of them and the rest are over near Cooper and his family."

Brittany was staying far away from the windows because if anyone looked from the ceremony site through them they easily could've seen her. Once Brittany's Dad came walking into the room, Santana as well as the other girls all had tissues handy as they weren't sure how the meeting would go down. Much as they predicted, her Dad quickly began to tear up so Rachel was quick to hand him a few tissues while Santana handed a few to Brittany. Though, they had taken preventative measures and used waterproof make-up if possible for Brittany as well as the rest of them. And considering all the weddings they'd attended they knew it was a good thing since they'd all cried at every one of them.

While the girls were all doing their last minute touch-ups inside, the coordinator had gone and gotten the guys from down by the water. "Ready to do this?" Nick asked as they all put their jackets back on during their walk back.

"I am." Jeff replied with a big smile and a sense of calm which made all the guys happy. "You have the ring, correct?"

"I do." Nick told him and pulled the box out of his pocket and showed him before putting it back in. "We're good. All the guys made sure I had it before we left Blaine and Seb's."

"We felt it was better to ask then, but we knew we could've at least sent Coop to get it if he left it at our place." Blaine told him. "But Nick's on top of things."

"Do you have your vows?" Trent asked.

"In my jacket pocket but I'm hoping I don't need to pull them out."

Once the guys were lined up just out of sight, the coordinator went to go and get the girls since the guys knew the music cue for them to start. "Last chance man." Dave told him. "There's a boat down by the water we can snag."

"No, I'm good." Jeff replied as he stood a bit straighter and Nick brushed an imaginary piece of lint off his the jacket. "But thanks for having my back, all of you. You really do mean everything to me."

"And you to us." Thad told him before Nick had a chance to respond. "I hope you plan on thanking Blaine here."

"What for?"

"If I wasn't for him, there would be no you and Britt. Heck, the same could be said for you Duval."

"Then we should be thanking Seb as well." Nick said. "He's the one that got Blaine to come back to us."

"How about we just enjoy the moment?" Blaine said before Sebastian turned around to give him a kiss.

"Sounds good." Dave said and just as he finished the music changed and that was their cue to head onto the raised platform.

After the Grandparents made their way down the aisle, Jeff's parents were next followed by Brittany's Mom who Beat escorted down the aisle. From where the guys were standing they could get a brief glimpse of the girls but that was mainly due to the deep fuchsia dresses they were wearing. Slowly but surely the girls began making their way down the aisle and as each one took their spot the guys all noticed Jeff begin to shift slightly. Once Santana took her spot across from them, all eyes went to the back of the aisle.

Even though they couldn't see it for themselves, if how they all felt was anything to go by, Jeff had to be in complete awe as Brittany appeared with her Dad. With all eyes on her, it was clear Brittany was focused solely on Jeff in that moment as she looked straight ahead. When Jeff walked down the couple of steps to take her hand, Nick looked over at Santana whose eyes had already welled up with tears. Then after a kiss from her Dad, Jeff and Brittany made their way up the steps.

Since Santana's hands were full between the two bouquets, Megan stepped out briefly to straighten the slight train on Brittany's gown along with her veil which was as long. Once she returned to her spot, the minister began the ceremony. With everything going on around them, it was pretty clear that Jeff and Brittany were oblivious to everyone except for each other and the minister. This was one of those moments they were both going to be thankful that it was being recorded.

When it came time for the two of them to exchange the vows they'd written for each other, the guys could see each of the girls ready themselves as this is when they all seemed to start crying in previous ceremonies. Once Jeff started, there was a slight waver to his voice, but he quickly pulled himself together. The longer he spoke; even the guys were starting to feel themselves overcome with emotion as it was clear from his words how deep Jeff's love for Brittany ran. As Nick gave him the ring it was the first good look at Brittany the guys had and it was clear it was taking everything she had not to cry. After he slid the ring onto her finger it was Brittany's turn.

While just a moment prior, Brittany was barely holding it together; once she began speaking to Jeff she pulled herself together. If anyone who ever doubted what she was capable of could hear her in that moment they would realize what fools they were. Brittany was eloquent and well-spoken as she expressed the depth of her love for Jeff and what they have together. As she took his ring from Santana, she bobbled it slightly, but soon slid it onto his finger. Each side of the bridal party had moved ever so slightly so they could get a better look at their friends as the minister pronounced them husband and wife. And while it's not said, it didn't take long for them to exchange their first kiss much to the delight of their family and friends.

Nick ended up tapping Jeff on the shoulder as the kiss seemed to go on a bit longer than usual which brought a slight laugh from the bridal party. "Sorry." Jeff said quietly as he held tightly to Brittany's hand. After the minister presented them to their guests, Santana handed Brittany back her bouquet so she and Jeff could head up the aisle when they were ready. Once they began to walk, Santana was quick to straighten her train and veil so it followed freely behind them. It wasn't till they'd passed through the archway at the end and Hunter and Brody did the bridal party follow suit.

"Ready my dear?" Nick said as he extended his arm to Santana.

"Lead the way!" Santana replied as she slid her arm through his before they proceeded down the steps. Slowly but surely the rest of the bridal party followed allowing the appropriate distance between them all as the photographer wanted to catch each couple coming back up the aisle. Once Trent and Amanda passed by them, Hunter and Brody headed up the aisle to begin dismissing the guests. While Hunter stood at the edge of the row with Thad's family he felt a tug on his arm. "Uncle Hunt." He smiled but soon felt the tug again.

"Not now sweetie." Cassie told her.

"But, he here." Gwen said.

"Do you want to help me princess?" Hunter asked as Brody was letting out the row across from his.

"Yes."

"Come here." Hunter said as he picked her up and set her on his hip before straightening her dress. "Let's do this. Tell Mommy, Daddy, and everyone else they can go."

"You can go." Gwen said as Hunter stepped aside to let them out. As they began to pass by Cassie looked at him as Donovan held Colin.

"It's okay."

"How is it you got a cute assistant?" Brody asked as they continued on their way.

"It's my undeniable charm." Hunter replied. "Right Gwen?" When she nodded Brody just shook his head. "What can I say, she's got good taste."

"Family bias."

"Come now, you know it's true. We've all got that undeniable charm."

"Okay that I'll agree with."


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

While family and friends began to intermingle, the bridal party was on the other side of the patio away from the craziness for a bit before they headed back to take pictures. "Never took you as an exhibitionist." Trent said with a laugh after Jeff and Brittany shared another kiss.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jeff replied, while not removing his arm from around Brittany.

"He's talking about that kiss the two of you shared." Dave said with a laugh. "I'm certain it wasn't what either set of parents were expecting."

"It wasn't that bad." Brittany replied as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"That's because you were enjoying it too much." Quinn told her. "But I don't blame you. Some first kisses are too chaste, that was just right." Once she spoke Rachel looked at her. "Relax; you and Brody were almost as bad. Heck, the more I think about it, none of this group has cheated their first kiss."

"You hear that guys, we expect a serious kiss since you're next." Jeff said as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "Think you're up for it?"

"I think we'll be able to manage." Blaine replied.

"This is Blaine and Seb you're talking to Jeff, of course they won't have a problem with it." Thad said.

"Even with family present?" Megan asked.

"Even with family present." Nick said. "I remember a barbecue the last time we were all back in Ohio and these two curled up in a lounger and kissed for what seemed like well over an hour and both sets of Blaine's Grandparents were present. They didn't even blink."

"That's because his Grandparents think we're adorable." Sebastian replied. "And that's because we are." He then leaned over Blaine's shoulder and gave him a kiss. "Right killer?"

"That would be correct. The first time they saw us together my Nana was offended that we were hiding our affections. She said we're no different than any other couple so if we want to kiss, we should kiss."

"You're Grandparents are pretty awesome." Jeff told him.

"Thank you as are yours."

While they were all talking, Brody, Beat, and Hunter all approached them and Brody and Hunter headed straight for their girls. "How is everything?" Nick asked.

"They are slowly getting every to the other patio so pictures can begin." Beat said.

"Hunter, aren't you missing someone?" Brittany asked.

"You saw that?"

"I did. It was cute."

"I'm glad you thought so. She is currently with Jocelyn who convinced Logan and Jacob to take a walk with her."

"Cooper's going to be in trouble when she gets older." Trent said.

"He knows." Blaine replied. "She's quite the little charmer."

"And who can say no to those big blue eyes." Dave said.

"That's the thing and she already knows how to bat them." Sebastian said. "I'm pretty sure she picked that up from B here."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't bat my eyes like that to get what I want."

"Yes you do."

"You do it more so it's your trait." As they continued, all of their friends were laughing. Whenever Blaine and Sebastian got like this, it showed just how in love they were as they picked on the cute little things that the other would always do to get the other to do what they want. "What's so funny?"

"The two of you." Rachel replied. "Face it, either of you could do the littlest of things and the other would cave. Safe to say the Anderson and Smythe genes are pretty equal in that regard."

"She's right; Lexi has a few things in her repertoire to get Cooper to do what she wants." Brittany told him.

"I don't want to hear that."

"Sebby, not like that, but I'm sure they exist too as they do in all relationships." Before the conversation could take a further turn Mrs. Duval came up to all of them.

"What is it Mom?" Nick asked.

"I was asked to come and get you all. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Not at all. We'll be there in a minute." Once his Mom walked away, Nick looked at everyone. "That was pretty good timing because who knows where that conversation would've gone."

"It wouldn't have gone much further." Sebastian said.

"How do you know that?" Trent asked.

"The sisters are here. We tend to behave more when they're around. Let's go do this so we can start having some fun!"

On their walk back, they couldn't help but pick on Jeff who was making sure Brittany's veil didn't get caught on anything. "Such the gentleman." Santana said as they reached the platform.

"But of course." Jeff replied. "Got to look after my wife."

Since they'd all done this before, they got comfortable as Jeff and Brittany took their first pictures together as a couple. Yet it wouldn't be them if they didn't add some family friendly commentary in along the way. While they were having fun, they couldn't help but smile as Jeff and Brittany indulged them anytime they asked for a kiss. "I hope you brought more lipstick and gloss with you." Rachel said to Santana.

"It's in my bag; I figured they'd be kissing quite a bit." Santana no sooner replied and she and Nick were being added to the pictures.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing a reverse of this scene within a couple of years." Thad said to Blaine and Sebastian who were sitting in front of him.

"It would be because you're a genius." Sebastian replied as Blaine leaned against him.

"Funny."

"Bas, don't." Blaine said as he put a hand on Sebastian's thigh knowing this could turn into a full out bantering session between the two. "And so you know Thad, one would have to be blind not to know that." Sebastian scoffed before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "I thought you'd approve."

"Very much so. Any comment Thaddeus?"

"No, as you're both right. Do you think they'll be next after you two or will it be someone else?" Thad said as they watched the photos being taken. While Blaine and Sebastian both knew Nick was preparing to propose, a lot would depend on when they wanted to do it.

"I'd say it's a good chance." Blaine replied. "But, there are a few more options."

"Are you thinking Dave or Hunter?"

"It could go either way." Sebastian replied.

"What are you three talking about?" Rachel asked as she sat down beside Blaine.

"Who is going to be next to marry after me and B." Sebastian replied. "What's your guess?"

"Nick and Santana." Rachel replied. "But seeing Quinn and Hunter I don't know. They might swoop in and beat them to the punch."

"What about Dave and Steph?" Thad asked.

"Oh, that's right. It really is anyone's game, isn't it? But I think Nick and Santana. I mean, it's hard to hide how much they love each other. They're as obvious as you two are."

"She's got a point."

"Thank you captain obvious." Sebastian replied.

"Are they picking on you Thad?" Rachel asked.

"When aren't they?" Thad replied.

"Hush, you bring it on yourself."

Once the rest of the bridal party was added, the pictures seemed to fly by. As they were finishing up the ones on the platform they were told to go and grab something to drink before they headed down to the waterfront for more pictures. "You guys don't mind, do you?" Brittany asked as they all headed back down the aisle.

"Of course not." Quinn replied. "Whatever you and Jeff want we're going to do. Right guys?"

"She would be correct." Trent said and everyone else chimed in as well in the affirmative. So the girls didn't have to go too far, the guys all went to get their drinks. As they waited at the bar, Blaine excused himself when he saw Cooper and Donovan sitting with the kids.

"Were you two deserted already?" Blaine asked as Ethan walked up to him.

"No." Donovan replied. "The girls just wanted a bit of privacy."

"Ah, feeding time." Blaine said.

"That would be correct little brother. How are the happy couple?"

"Blissfully happy." Blaine replied. "I'm pretty sure they're going to have chapped lips before the night is over."

"Someone get that boy some chap stick because he's got a long night ahead of him." Donovan said as Cooper started to dig through the diaper bag.

"Here." Cooper said as he handed it to Blaine.

"Won't Lexi miss it?"

"There are a couple of them in here since the kids tend to put them down and forget about them."

"Got it." Blaine said as he crouched down. "Are you guys having fun so far?"

"Yes." Ethan replied before his siblings chimed in as well.

"What about you Gwen?"

"Yes. When Uncles coming back?"

"Soon sweetie." Blaine said before glancing over his shoulder and catching Sebastian's eye. He then moved his head enough that Sebastian grabbed Thad and Hunter and brought them over with him as he had Blaine's drink in hand. "Look." Before Donovan could stop her Gwen went running and thankfully Thad saw her coming so he was able to catch her without spilling his drink.

"How's my angel?"

"Good."

"I heard you helped your Uncle Hunter earlier."

"I did."

"She was a big help." Hunter said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "As much as we'd all like to stay, we need to go take more pictures."

"Will you be back soon?" Jocelyn asked.

"We will." Sebastian replied. "Save a dance for me?"

"Of course Uncle Sebby. You too Uncle Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Bas." Sebastian then crouched down to give Jocelyn a kiss and the boys a hug before taking Blaine's extended hand. "Guys?"

"We'll be back soon." Thad said after giving Gwen a kiss as did Hunter before handing her to Donovan. As the guys made their way through, they all took a good look around. "A little less stressful this time around, huh guys?"

"Just a little." Blaine replied while giving Sebastian's hand a squeeze.

When they reached everyone else Santana looked at all of them. "You better have a good reason for taking longer than the rest."

"We do." Blaine replied. "Our nieces and nephews wanted to see us."

"You're forgiven." Brittany said. "I can't wait to see them either."

"I can tell you for certain, the twins can't wait to see you." Blaine told her. "And by chance did you help Jocelyn pick her dress for today?"

"What makes you think that?" Brittany asked as they headed towards the water.

"It's very close in color to what your girls are wearing."

"I did. She told me I could pick out whatever dress I wanted her to wear since it was mine and Jeff's day."

"She's really too sweet guys." Quinn said. "She must get that from Lexi." Blaine and Sebastian looked at Quinn and shook their heads.

Once they reached the waterfront, they all set their drinks down and paired back up again. Even though they'd taken shots of all the guys and all the girls together up on the platform they were taking more down by the water. Along with shots of Jeff with the girls and Brittany with the guys. "How strong are you guys?" The photographer asked.

"They're strong." Santana told him. "Why?"

"I need all the groomsmen to line up in front of the rail." The guys did as they were told as the girls along with Jeff and Brittany watched. "Brittany, would you give your bouquet to someone and come here." Without thinking twice, Brittany handed it to Jeff and walked with the photographer towards the guys. "Ushers, your time to join us." As they walked over, all the girls surrounded Jeff who was watching intently. "Brittany, do you trust these guys?"

"Completely, why?"

"Ushers, pick her up and put her in the groomsmen's arms."

"This is going to be too cute!" Megan said as she slid her arm through Jeff's. They then all watched as Hunter scooped Brittany up and carefully placed her on the guys extended arms. Before she was down completely, Brody helped straighten her gown out.

"Watch the hands Weston!" Jeff said to which earned him a nudge in the side from Rachel. "What?"

"His hands weren't up there."

"She's right. Luckily for you Seb and Blaine are on that part of her body." Santana told him. "No fear of them groping her."

"You're not helping matters Santana." Jeff said as they watched Brittany get comfortable on her side. Once she was settled, they watched one of the photographers assistants come in and place a tarp on the ground beneath Brittany.

"Ushers, make yourselves comfortable beneath her." As the guys sat beneath her, the rest of them just looked on.

"This looks so cool!" Rachel said. "Why didn't I do something like this?"

"I think every one of the girls that's gotten married is going to be asking themselves the same thing once they see this." Quinn said as she put her arm around Rachel. "It's a great shot! And fitting when you consider the bond Britt has with those guys."

By the time the photographer finished getting some great shots of Brittany and the guys, Jeff and the girls could only wonder what he had in store for them. "You're turn." Brittany said with a big smile after giving Jeff a kiss. "Take good care of him ladies."

"We will." Santana told her before they all headed over to where Brittany had been with the guys.

"Come sit." Sebastian said as he patted his lap. "Don't want your gown to get dirty."

"Thank you Sebby."

"My pleasure. Any idea what he has in mind for Jeff?"

"Nope, so I'm excited. Hopefully it's as cool as what we did." While she spoke they watched as the very tarp the ushers had been sitting on was placed on a bench. As all the girls sat down, one of the assistants went and collected their bouquets.

"Jeff, make yourself comfortable and ladies, don't let him fall." Much as Brittany had in the guys arms, Jeff stretched out across the girls laps.

"Anyone else notice the sisters made certain they weren't in the middle." Thad said with a laugh.

"I noticed that too." Nick said. "What a surprise, that was left to Santana and Quinn."

"Safe to say the girls were told what was going to happen as they sat down." Hunter added.

"I'd say that's a safe bet." Dave said. "Having fun ladies?"

"We are!" Quinn replied.

While those shots were taken, Brittany looked over her shoulder. "Relax, we'll be there soon." Blaine told her. "Looks like they're finishing up." Blaine said as they moved the tarp one last time so two of the girls could get comfortable on the ground as they surrounded Jeff. Once they finished up and took the rest of the group shots they began to make their way up to everyone else. The bridal party was halfway up the walkway when they realized Jeff and Brittany weren't with them.

"Should we get them?" Carly asked.

"No, they need this moment." Santana said. "They'll be up shortly and if they're not, Nick or I will go get them. Come on everyone; let's go mingle so they're not missed." As the rest of them headed up the steps, Nick slid his arm around Santana. "They're really in their own little world right now, aren't they?"

"They are. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm really happy for them Nicky. I love them both so much." While she spoke, Nick saw a tear fall down her cheek which he brushed away with his finger. "I love you too."

"I love you Santana." Nick then leaned in and gave her a kiss. "So much." As she looked at him as he spoke, Santana wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. All Nick could think of in that moment was that her trip away couldn't come soon enough because he really didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. And that if it was up to him, he'd ask her Dad this weekend but he knew he'd never get the opportunity to talk with him alone.

After they all finally joined cocktail hour, there wasn't too much of it left but the bridal party along with Jeff and Brittany made the most of the time that they had. Instead of trying to make their way through, Brittany and Jeff got settled near his parents who had a table out of the flow of traffic. "Congratulations you two!" Mike said as he and Tina approached them. "I'm so happy for you!" Mike then gave Brittany a hug and a kiss before hugging Jeff.

"Thank you." Brittany replied. "I'm happy you both could make it."

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Tina told her. "And you look incredible Britt."

"Thanks. Have you both been enjoying yourself so far?"

"We have." Mike replied. "We were hoping to get to see you before the reception started."

"Well, here we are. A little late, but we're here." Jeff said. "And so you know Mike, you'll have better company this time around."

"Thank you!"

"You are very welcome. But so you know, Artie is sitting with you guys."

"That's fine; Artie's got his head screwed on right." Tina looked directly at Mike as Brittany giggled and Jeff tried not to laugh. "Tina, it's true. Those we went to school with are a bit….how do I put this politely…"

"Don't say anything." Wes said as he and Hailey walked up. "I hope we're not interrupting."

"You're not." Brittany replied with a smile. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed it." Hailey said after giving her a hug and a kiss. "But it looked like the four of you were talking so Wes and I will talk to you later."

"You don't have to go." Mike said. "You talk with them, and we'll catch up later. Again, congratulations guys!" As he and Tina walked away, Wes gave them each a hug and Brittany a kiss.

"Welcome to the club."

"Thank you!" Jeff replied. "It feels good."

"That I do know." Wes said before giving Hailey a kiss on the cheek. "Flint and James agree."

"Where are they?" Brittany asked.

"They aren't too far." Hailey said. "Nicole is helping Brooke pack up so they're good to go once we need to move."

"I can't wait to see them."

"The feeling is mutual, they can't wait to see you guys either. We all cried when you two exchanged vows. They were beautiful as was your whole ceremony."

"May I ask you both something?"

"Of course." Jeff replied.

"How much of the ceremony do you two remember?" Hailey's question caused the two of them to look at each other. "I thought so. Don't worry; Wes and I were the same way."

"That's good to know. Up until we exchanged our vows it's a bit of a blur."

Once the announcement was made for everyone to head in for dinner, the bridal party gathered once again around Jeff and Brittany. "Are you guys ready to party?" Nick asked.

"After we eat." Brittany said. "I'm starving."

"Shouldn't that be Jeff's line?" Rachel asked.

"No, that's Nick first and foremost, then Jeff." Beat said.

"Thank you for that correction."

"You're welcome."

"You're all just comedians aren't you?" Nick said.

"Of course." Thad said. "Would you expect anything less?"

"Not really."

"Oh, before I forget there are people already seated at the head table." Brittany said. "I put all of your significant others there. And Beat, you're sitting with us too even though most people don't sit their ushers with them."

"You're there by default since the other two are either dating or married to bridesmaids." Sebastian said.

"Thanks man." Beat replied.

"Anytime."

After making their grand entrance it didn't take them too long to take their seats as they were all more than ready to get things going. While glasses were being filled and more photos were taken, Nick and Santana stepped away from everyone for a moment. "Do you know what's going on?" Blaine asked Thad who was next to him.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I figured you and Seb knew."

"Not a clue." Sebastian said. "They're up to something though."

"When aren't they?" Blaine said.

"He's right." Thad said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Once they rejoined the table, the microphone was handed to Nick who waited till Santana was seated once more. After he started his speech, it became clear pretty quickly that he'd worked on it for quite awhile. Nick shared some funny stories about what Jeff was like prior to Brittany and then he let everyone know about that faithful trip in which he became Brittany's Cuddle Bear. The instant the words came out of Nick's mouth, Jeff propped his head up with his hand before shaking his head. "Sorry man, but that was the beginning." Thankfully to Brittany and Jeff's delight, Nick told a very PG version of what happened that weekend though those that were there knew the truth and it wasn't quite so family friendly.

Hearing about Jeff and Brittany's relationship through the eyes of Jeff's best friend truly put into perspective what they meant to each other and to those around them. And Nick made a point out of telling everyone how Jeff's brothers more than willingly adopted her into their family which has continued to grow through the years. As he spoke, Santana handed Brittany a few tissues as both of them were crying. By the time he finished, there weren't many dry eyes in the room as he finally toasted the happy couple. The hug the three of them shared after the fact showed how close they were.

"Thank for nothing Duval." Santana said as she continued to pat her eyes dry as she stood. "Had to go and follow Blainers lead, didn't you."

"Sorry." Nick replied with a smile.

"No offense Blainers."

"None taken." Blaine replied as he leaned against Sebastian who'd put his arm around his shoulders.

"And here I thought he was going to tell more funny stories and it was up to me to make you all cry." Once Santana composed herself, she began and after Nick's speech Jeff was holding Brittany tight. Much as Nick's had started, Santana let everyone know about Brittany and their friendship before Jeff and the Warblers became a fixture in their lives. And how the first time she saw the two of them together she saw a glimmer in her best friend's eyes that she'd never seen before. Then how after they'd returned from visiting her, each time they talked Brittany had more funny stories to share about something Jeff had done. "When her stories changed from funny things Jeff had done to sweet things he'd done, I could tell there was a definite change in the relationship and my best friend had fallen in love."

While she spoke, those not close might not have known how much hearing all these things meant to Jeff and Brittany considering how things were when they first got together. But it was crystal clear in that moment the only thing Santana every wanted for Brittany was for her to be happy and she'd clearly found that with Jeff. And as she talked about the move to New York and all the things they'd done together and how she was finally getting to see with her own two eyes that which everyone else got to see all along. She knew that Jeff was absolute perfect for Brittany.

Much as when Nick finished, there weren't many dry eyes and that included the bride and groom. "So to Jeff and Brittany, I wish you both nothing but all the love and happiness the world has to offer. And should anyone interfere, I shall go all Lima Heights on them!" Santana's last little quip brought laughter to the room and smiles to the entire bridal party, especially Jeff and Brittany. Once everyone shared the toast, Nick got up from his seat and walked over to Santana. "You didn't think we were finished, did you?"

"Never." Sebastian replied.

"Good, because we're not. And while I picked on Nick earlier, forgive us Blaine because we stole an idea from your speech when Rachel and Brody got married."

"That's alright." Blaine told her.

"Good, because even if it wasn't, it's still happening." Nick then stepped behind her and wrapped an arm around her while his other hand held the microphone. The two of them proceeded to recite a poem together. "We feel this describes you both extremely well."

_I love you _

_Not only for who you are _

_But for what I am when I am with you. _

_I love you _

_Not only for what you have made of yourself _

_But for what you are making of me. _

_I love you for the part of me that you bring out. _

_I love you for putting your hand into my heart _

_And passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help. _

_Dimly seeing there and drawing out, into the light all the beautiful belongings _

_That no one else had looked quite far enough to find. _

_You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign._

"We love you both, so much." Santana barely got the words out, and Jeff and Brittany were pulling the two of them into a hug. Hunter quickly grabbed ahold of the microphone since he and Quinn were seated next to Santana so the four of them could have a brief moment together without anyone hearing what might be said.

_Poem : "I Love You" by Roy Croft_


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

After dinner finished there was a brief break in things before everything got started again, so Santana headed out onto the terrace for some fresh air. "You okay?" Santana turned, half expecting it to be Nick when she heard the footsteps, but she knew the voice wasn't his.

"I'm fine Seb, but thank you for asking. Where's Nicky?"

"Speaking with his parents, so I thought I would come and check on you."

"Where's Blaine?"

"Keeping both sets of our parents occupied while I came to check on you."

"It wasn't necessary, but again, thank you."

"Santana." Sebastian said as he put his hands on her shoulders as he stepped in front of her. "You don't have to put on an act, it's just me."

"Honestly, I'm okay."

"Then what is it as something is obviously on your mind."

"If I tell you something can it stay between us?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I realized during the ceremony today how much I want to marry Nicky. While I'm beyond thrilled for Jeff and Britt, I want that too."

"It's going to happen."

"I know. And while people might think it's silly considering how long we've been together I need that Seb. I want that security. I know not all marriages last, but…you get it, right? I want to be able to call Nick my husband." As she spoke, Sebastian pulled her into a hug.

"I get it probably better than most considering how a like we are. It killed me having to wait to make this sort of commitment to B, but we both wanted to be done with school for the most part before taking that step." Sebastian then took one of his hands and lifted her head slightly. "Know this; Nick loves you more than I can possibly put into words as I can barely put into words what B means to me. But I know, when the time is right, it's going to happen."

"I know as we talked about it. It's just…this is so unlike me Seb. But talking about Britt and Jeff's romance reminded me how far Nicky and I have come. And I've never felt like I do with him, he accepts me the way I am and has never asked me to change."

"I know that feeling well. It's an incredible feeling being loved for who you are and not who someone wants you to be."

"Guys! They're about to start the first dance!" Thad called out to them know they wouldn't want to miss it.

"Thanks!" Sebastian replied before kissing Santana on her forehead. "Come now! Time to go watch our favorite blondes do their thing." He then slid his arm around her and guided her back inside. It didn't take long for Nick and Blaine to walk up to them and all it took was a slight shake of Sebastian's head for neither of them to ask any questions. Nick then took her by the hand and guided her towards the dance floor while mouthing a thank you to Sebastian.

"Should I even ask?" Blaine asked as they headed towards the dance floor as well.

"Let's just say she's more than ready for that ring Nick bought to be on her finger."

"I know that feeling well."

"Me too killer, me too."

"She's not upset, is she?" Blaine asked quietly as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him as they prepared to watch Jeff and Brittany who Nick was about to present.

"Not in a way one would worry. Watching Jeff and Britt get married made her realize how much she wants that for herself." Sebastian said quietly into Blaine's ear before kissing him on the cheek. "Good thing Nick's in the same state of mind in regards to what he wants in this moment."

They stopped talking once Jeff and Brittany began to dance and it was pretty obvious they'd done a bit of practicing as they were doing more than just the basics. Throughout the dance, numerous pictures were taken as everyone watched. But as Wes had mentioned to them earlier, they weren't letting outside distractions take them from the moment they were sharing.

After Brittany and Jeff each shared dances with their Dad and Mom, the bridal party took the floor for a dance before it was opened for the evening. When Blaine and Quinn turned she smiled at him. "If you want to dance with Seb I wouldn't be offended."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't mind dancing with you."

"That's nice to know. So, are you and Seb leaving this part out of your wedding?"

"What, you don't want to see Hunter dancing with Coop?" Blaine said with a laugh.

"I think they'd spend the whole dance fighting over who's going to lead."

"Very true. We were thinking of having everyone dance with their significant other but since Thad's not seeing anyone at the moment, we're going to skip it."

"That's really sweet of you two."

"Thank you. Sooner or later Thad's going to find someone, like you and Hunter did."

"You really approve of the two of us together, don't you?"

"I do. You bring some serenity to his life."

"Me?"

"Yes you, Miss Fabray. Much like Bas, Hunter is complex and it takes a special sort of person to understand all that."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Yes. And if I didn't think you were good for him, I'd tell him. Bas and I have told him on more than one occasion when we thought he needed to ditch whoever he was dating at the moment."

"There were a few doozies in the bunch, weren't there?"

"Yep. Just like Thad, so we did the same thing. We're all close enough that we know the others would never say anything that they didn't truly believe in regards to a relationship, but we've always given it time."

"Did anyone ever say anything to you about Seb?"

"No, as they all saw he was different around me."

"So they saw this version of him before anyone else did?"

"Somewhat, he's definitely toned it down and that was all his doing. I've never asked him to change. I love his fiery side. And I'm not embarrassed to admit that when he gets riled up it has quite the effect on me."

"There is something to be said for seeing that side of the one you love, especially when they're standing up for something they're passionate about."

"Since you mentioned love, have you…"

"We have, it actually happened when we got home that night. After everything that went down once we got home we curled up on the couch and cuddled after we changed."

"Hunter cuddles?"

"He does, don't be so surprised."

"And?"

"It just happened while we were talking. And before you ask, he said it first."

"You're practically beaming right now, you know that?"

"Like you do when you talk about Seb?"

"Yes."

"Nice to know you don't deny it."

"Why should I, I love him."

Once the dance ended, it didn't take long for everyone to couple up and hit the dance floor with their significant others. Though, while most everyone was dancing with their significant other, Jeff and Brittany were now dancing with everyone else and from the other weddings, they knew it would be awhile till they danced with each other again.

If one thing could be said for them inviting numerous Warblers through the years, it helped balance out the single girls that were in attendance. While Jeff was dancing Hailey she noticed his attention was elsewhere. "You okay?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You seem to be in a daze."

"Sorry." Jeff then focused his attention back on her.

"What is it?"

"It's just nice seeing my sister happy again." Jeff then turned them slightly so Hailey could see Megan and Logan dancing. "And as weird as it was at first, it seems normal now."

"Understandable, Wes went through the same thing. Now he sees not only his sister happy but his friend and he feels like an ass for ever freaking out about it." She'd just finished when she saw Jeff's eyes bug open. "Turn me so I can see what you're looking at." Jeff did as she asked and it didn't take her long to see what he was looking at. "Where's Nick?"

"Dancing with Quinn. This should be good."

"Yes, but groomsmen are supposed to dance with the single ladies, he's doing his job."

"It's not the job I'm laughing at; it's the hand on her ass."

"Maybe it slipped." She said with a laugh.

"Excuse this, but she's got an ass so it didn't slip. He put it there on purpose."

"He might've, but it doesn't seem like she minds."

"I've got an idea."

"Uh, I've seen that look before Jeff. What are you going to do?"

"Have one of the other guys dance with her and see if he can get away with the same thing."

"You're evil, but I love it. Who are you going to ask?" Jeff then began looking around the room.

"David."

"Why David and not Trent?"

"Trent would be afraid of Nick kicking his ass while David, not so much. I would've asked Beat, but he and Jess just got back together so I don't want to screw that up."

"Ah, that makes sense. You do know at one point she and Brandon dated, right?"

"I do, or I could've asked him. I must say, Nick was relieved that when they broke up it was on good terms and not bad, as it might've made things awkward for a bit."

"That's very true, Wes felt the same way. But a part of him was sad it didn't work since she's such a sweet girl. But it didn't seem as though their friendship suffered at all."

"Nick felt the same way since he likes Brandon. Luckily two of the guys she dated that were Warblers, they ended things on good terms unlike a couple of other relationships of hers."

"You know, she's a lot like Santana."

"How so?"

"She's a ball buster. She doesn't take shit from anyone but has a soft side one wouldn't expect."

"She's every bit a Duval."

At one point later in the evening, Nick tapped Blaine on the shoulder while he was dancing with Ally. "What can we do for you?"

"By chance do you know where Hunter and Seb are?"

"Outside, why?"

"Curious as all the silliness is about to start."

"Don't count on them, though I know you weren't counting on Bas."

"Why?"

"They are outside with Colin and Gabrielle so Cooper and Lexi, along with Donovan and Cassie could get a dance in."

"Parents?"

"Keeping an eye on the rest of the kids." Blaine then pointed out his Mom dancing with Ethan while Mr. Harwood was dancing with Gwen.

"Got it. I will let Jeff and Brittany know. Sorry for interrupting."

"No problems big brother." Once Nick walked away, Blaine spun them around. "Why didn't you go with Seb?"

"A pretty brunette asked me to dance."

"I'm so sorry Blaine, go to him. I had no idea you two were going to go for a walk when I asked."

"It's okay Ally, I'll go once we're done. But I am curious, what made you want to dance with me?"

"I wanted too. Did you ask the rest of the girls you've danced with this evening the same thing?"

"I didn't, but they didn't seem to have the same dance partner a good portion of the night."

"I haven't danced that much with him."

"Yes you have."

"Blaine."

"You're not going to get a judgment from me, just a question."

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"It's because he's sick of getting hit on by random chicks. I mean, lots of the girls Brittany dances with are great, but they are driving him batty."

"So, staying with you kept him out of the line of fire."

"Yes."

"So you did that merely to help him out. How sweet."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Blaine. Seb pulls it off way better."

"I'm offended."

"No, you're not." Ally then kissed him on the cheek. "But I understand the sentiment. Plus I didn't like random guys coming up to me. Jeff's like my brother and I don't want to be dealing with guys I don't know, tonight of all nights."

"Okay, but if it's more you can say it."

"It's Thad Blaine."

"I know which is why I'm asking."

"He's my friend, much like the rest of you."

"Alright. I will drop it."

"Thank you. So are you excited?"

"About?"

"Marrying Seb."

"Yes."

"What are the two of you going to go by?"

"You'll have to wait till the wedding to find out."

"That's not fair."

"We're hearing that quite a bit so know you're in good company."

By the time the dance finished, Blaine was ready to head outside and get some fresh air. As he headed towards the door, Quinn stopped him to ask if he was going out to the guys. Once he replied yes, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. You boys have fun."

"Are you sure because I can tell him to come back?"

"Positive. He's outside for a good reason, but let him know I might be joining him soon."

"Will do."

On his way to the stairs Blaine passed quite a few people who were out on the terrace getting some fresh air since it was such a beautiful night. "And where are you going?" Flint asked as he caught Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"To go see Bas. Enjoying yourself?"

"I am. I decided to give Brooke a chance to get out on the dance floor a bit so the little guy and I are hanging out here." While Flint spoke, Blaine walked closer. "Good timing as he only woke up a little bit ago."

"He's adorable."

"Thank you. I'm hoping this fresh air helps him sleep tonight. This is the first real night out Brooke and I have had since he was born."

"It's a big change, isn't it?"

"It is, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Cooper has said that on more than one occasion. If you ever want any tricks of the trade, go ahead and ask him, he won't mind. He's sort of an expert nowadays."

"So I've noticed. You and Seb seem to have a handle on things as well."

"We've had a lot of practice. And you little one, continue to behave so Mommy and Daddy can enjoy their night." Blaine then looked up at Flint. "I will talk to you later; I need to go find my fiancé."

"He and Hunter are down where you guys were taking pictures earlier."

"Thank you!"

Once he headed down the stairs, Blaine saw Hunter and Sebastian right where Flint said he saw them last. Unsure whether or not the kids were sleeping, Blaine tried to not make too much noise as he approached. The closer he got, he could tell that they were in the middle of one of their infamous talks The only thing making this one different from the rest is they each had baby in their arms. But with everything coming up, Blaine made a bit of noise so they knew they were no longer alone. "I was wondering when you were going to join us." Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder as Blaine closed the distance between them.

"I got stopped a couple times along the way. Speaking of, Hunter, Quinn said she might come out depending on how much longer you're out here."

"Thank you." As Hunter replied, Blaine sat down next to Sebastian. "Feel free to talk as nothing seems to bother either of them right now."

"Lucky for you two." Blaine replied before he looked at Gabrielle. "So, are you adjusting to having a nephew now?"

"Slowly. You two didn't warn me how dangerous it could be."

"That must mean you've taken part in diaper duty." Blaine said with a laugh and all Hunter could do was nod. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not, Coop and Lexi didn't warn us so I'm all for any of the guys getting pee'd on while changing a diaper." Sebastian said. "Wait till you have to deal with potty training." No sooner did Sebastian finish were he and Blaine both laughing.

"Sounds to me you two are going to be old hat by the time you have kids of your own."

"You told him?" Blaine asked, slightly surprised that Sebastian opened up that way.

"I have and he wasn't surprised." Sebastian then noticed the look on Blaine's face. "You're not upset with me, are you?" Blaine shook his head and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Good. He said he would've been surprised if we said we didn't want kids."

"Don't worry Blaine, I haven't mentioned it to anyone else and that includes Quinn. But you both should know all the girls are curious about it."

"We know which is why we haven't said anything about it around them. We have to deal with enough questions involving our wedding. The only people that know beside you that we want kids are Cooper and Lexi." Blaine said.

"And here they thought neither of you knew."

"It's hard not to notice considering the fuss they make when we have Cooper and Lexi's kids with us." Sebastian said. "That's one of the reasons why I, now we, appreciate that you're not going to tell anyone."

"It's not for me to tell. But know I'll support you guys all along the way."

"Thanks." Blaine replied as he took Gabrielle from Sebastian who then wrapped an arm around him. "We're going to need all the support we can get. It's not a simple process."

"Well, while it's not the same, one of my cousins had to use a surrogate so if you guys want I can get some information from her should you want it."

"We appreciate that, but we've still got some time till we take that step." Sebastian told him. "We both want to be settled into our careers a bit before adding kids to our family. But we've already decided it won't be too long after though, right B?"

"That would be correct. That's one of the only advantages we have as we have a bit more control over the situation.

The three of them had gotten so caught up in their conversation that they didn't pay much mind to all the people walking by since they were on the waterfront. "Isn't this sweet."

"Leave." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine a bit closer. "Now is not the time or place."

"It's public property. I see you're all dressed up. Which one of your silly friends is attempting to be an adult?"

"Leave!" Hunter practically shouted as he stood up.

"Hunter don't." Blaine told him. "Please. Let's just go. I'm sure Coop and Donovan are wondering where we all are."

"Don't want to stick around Blaine."

"Kurt. I'm not doing this while we have our niece with us or while Hunter has his nephew. If you want to do this, at least let us take the kids back to their parents."

"Come now B, I'm sure Kurt would love for Cooper to know he's bothering us once more with one of his kids."

"You won't come back."

"We will, as I'm DONE." Blaine spat back as he stood up. He then looked at Hunter and Sebastian before heading towards the stairs. Throughout the walk up the stairs none of them said anything, as they didn't want to get more annoyed than they already were. Blaine must've been psychic as once they reached the top of the stairs, there stood Cooper and Donovan talking with Flint.

"We were just going to come down to you guys." Donovan said as they each took their kids back. "Have you guys seen this little cutie?"

"We have." Sebastian replied.

"Do you guys hear that?" Cooper asked.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds like arguing down near the water."

"No, but we sort of tuned everything out while we were talking." Hunter replied. "Where are Cass and Lexi?"

"Waiting for us to return actually." Cooper told them. "They missed their babies. You guys coming back in? They're doing your favorite activities."

"We'll pass, but we'll be in soon." Sebastian replied. "I want to take advantage of some time with B and well, Hunter's just enjoying the fresh air and not getting his ass grabbed."

"Got it." Donovan replied. "Shall we Cooper?"

"We shall." They were about to head inside when Cooper looked back at them. "Don't be too long as I know the Moms want a dance."

"Got it." Blaine replied. The three of them stood there as they waited for Cooper and Donovan to head inside. Once they were through the doors the three of them turned.

"And where do you think you're going?" Flint asked.

"To take care of something."

"It's being taken care of already."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked.

"Unlike Cooper, I know exactly what I heard. Those were your voices down by the water."

"Flint."

"Blaine, it's being taken care of."

"How?"

"I wasn't only talking to Cooper and Donovan, Wes was also with us."

"I didn't see him." Sebastian said.

"That would be because he politely excused himself once he heard the raised voices." The next thing Sebastian, Hunter, and Flint saw was Blaine making a beeline to the stairs. Sebastian was quick to follow behind, but Flint managed to stop Hunter.

"I need to go."

"No, you don't." Flint told him. "Your anger is coming from a completely different place than theirs and while it's justified, now is not the time to deal with him."

"But…"

"Hunter, we need to start doing some damage control. Jeff and Brittany would be livid if they knew this was going on, which Blaine and Seb wouldn't want. We need to see to it that they don't find out." Hunter looked at Flint and sighed. He knew Flint was right as the last thing he wanted was for Jeff and Brittany to find out what was going on.

"How do you want to play this?"

"If anyone asks where they are, we'll just say they decided to take a romantic walk which is completely believable. Weddings tend to bring out the romantics in all of us especially when they're with people we care about which is the case today. And everyone knows how Blaine and Seb feel about Jeff and Britt. So, them taking a romantic stroll and discussing their upcoming wedding, is not a big stretch considering which certain traditions taking place."

"We should probably go in then." Hunter said as he glanced down towards the water.

"We should. And relax. Wes is going to have things under control."

"But he's…"

"Yes, he's always the mild mannered one, but you should know those are the ones you should watch out for the most. Particularly when they're defending those they care about and Wes certainly cares about those two. And this is finally giving him the opportunity to say to Kurt what he's been dying to say for years."

As they neared the bench, Blaine grabbed ahold of Sebastian's hand as he stopped. There, only a few yards away from them stood Kurt and Wes and from what they could tell from Kurt's face, he was in shock. "For someone that is supposedly over everything you can't leave well enough alone, can you?" Wes said. "You easily could've walked right passed them, yet you had to stop even after seeing they had children with them."

"I stopped to say hello."

"Cut the crap Kurt. Normal pleasantries don't exist between the four of you. You hate Sebastian and Hunter; there is no doubt about that. As for Blaine, I'm not quite sure how you feel but I'm sure he's not your favorite person."

"Hate is a strong word Wesley."

"Yes, but it's how you feel about the two of them. You forget Kurt, I know all about what happened once Sebastian arrived at Dalton. I also know for a fact that Blaine was mesmerized by him after they first met."

"No he wasn't."

"But he was. Blaine just didn't know or understand why at that time since he thought he was in love with you. But how could someone like Blaine love you."

"Oh, why am I not surprise you worship at the altar of Blaine Anderson?"

"I don't worship Blaine. Blaine is a brother to me and I probably know him better than anyone except for Sebastian. When Blaine had his so-called epiphany about you it was…I still don't understand it. But somehow after all your pining after him, he caved. You got your little trophy boyfriend and slowly but surely pulled him away from everyone he cared about, at least as much as you could."

"I did no such thing."

"But you did. You see, Blaine is very loyal and all those guilt trips you played on him did a number on him. Yet, you know that which is why it happened."

"You could've stopped him."

"I could've, but I respect Blaine and if he was happy, I was happy no matter if I understood it or not. But back to Sebastian. You see, that arrogant boy awakened something in Blaine. You never had that effect on him."

"It's called lust."

"No, it's not. While it's most definitely attraction, it wasn't solely lust. Might they have lusted after each other, possibly? But even with the underlying sexual attraction, Blaine wanted to get to know him. The same could be said about Sebastian. Kurt, you and I both know people that only want sex from others."

"Sebastian."

"See, that's where you're wrong. If sex was all Sebastian wanted from Blaine, he would've given up after awhile. Even though I'm sure he loved the challenge, there was more. And you know it. How many times did you tell Blaine to cut off all contact with Sebastian?"

"Too many."

"Yet, he didn't as Blaine's allowed to have friends of his own. And he told you over and over again that Sebastian was only a friend."

"You see where that lead."

"Wasn't it because of Sebastian that you change your views on sex?" After those words left Wes's mouth, Sebastian turned Blaine to face him.

"B?"

"Kurt and I had been talking about having sex, but he wasn't really interested. Yet, the more I talked to you the more jealous he got. So…"

"He put out to stop you from turning to me."

"Basically, I didn't know that at the time."

"When?"

"When what?"

"Was your first time?"

"After West Side Story."

"I was in the audience Blaine."

"You didn't come and see me afterwards though with the rest of the guys."

"I wanted you to have your moment, I guess Hummel saw me." Sebastian went to walk away but Blaine squeezed his hand tighter. "Blaine."

"Don't you dare walk away from me right now Sebastian." As he spoke, Blaine looked directly into Sebastian's eyes. "His insecurities caused it, not you!"

"But…"

"Sebastian, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't care what caused him to sex with me. At that time was I happy, yes, but that's because I was a horny teenager who thought, he was in love." Blaine then took a step closer. "Yet you, Sebastian, my love, my soon-to-be husband. The first time you and I were together there was no hidden agendas, no ulterior motives. We made love that first time we were together. It wasn't just two people having sex; we made love which was a first for both of us. And while that can sound cliché coming from a guy, you know in your heart it was true as I know it in mine." Blaine watched as a lone tear fell from Sebastian's eye. "Sebastian?" The next thing Blaine felt were Sebastian's hands cupping his face and Sebastian's lips on his. This lone kiss was exactly what they both needed as it reaffirmed everything for Blaine that Sebastian understood him and agreed. The longer the kiss lasted; Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian as neither wanted this moment to end.

"Well, what do we have here?" Wes said as he spotted Blaine and Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. "Guess they got side-tracked on their way back to you."

"That's disgusting."

"Kurt, it's what two people in love do and I can tell you, Blaine and Sebastian are most certainly in love with each other. I think that's what drives this craziness of yours. You want what they have."

"No I don't."

"Then that shows you never knew Blaine. What you are seeing Kurt, is true love and I think deep down you know this was only a matter of time between the two of them. That glimmer Blaine got in his eye whenever he saw Sebastian and the way Sebastian put the arrogance away slightly only around Blaine."

"I'm leaving."

"Not yet. I need to say this before I forget, but I regret not kicking your whiny, manipulative ass out of Dalton that day you snuck in. I regret that I let you manipulate and play my brother and that my upbringing allowed you entrance into our family. You see Kurt; you're the one person the phrase once a Warbler, always a Warbler doesn't apply to. You never embraced what it truly meant to be a Warbler. It was more than singing and competing, we're brothers and we look out for each other. And I can tell you for a fact, everyone regrets not stepping up and getting you out of Blaine's life."

"So much for being the diplomatic one of the bunch, huh Wesley."

"Kurt, you should be counting your lucky stars that it is me because I am the diplomatic one. I'm certain the rest of the guys probably would've thrown you in the harbor. But I'm going to make myself clear, leave them alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Kurt, what you might've forgotten, it took money to attend Dalton. And often with money, comes power and connections. What I'm telling you is that if you don't leave them alone, once and for all, you're going to regret it as you won't know what hit you."


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38

While Wes was finishing up, he didn't realize that Blaine and Sebastian had stopped kissing and could hear what he was saying. "B, did I just hear Wes threaten Kurt?" Sebastian asked softly since they were wrapped in each other's embrace after their kiss.

"We did."

"Do you think he was bluffing?"

"No, as that's not something he would do. If he said it, he meant it. And I've never heard him use that tone in all the years I've known him." While Blaine spoke, he actually tightened his hold on Sebastian.

"Guess there is a reason none of you ever messed with Wes. I mean, threatening someone like that is something I would do, or Hunter. I never pictured Wes as the type to do something like that."

"We never messed with him as we respected him and well, he truly carries himself in a way that one doesn't want to mess with him. I can tell you, no one would believe what we just heard."

"Let's just keep it between us then, shall we?"

"We shall." Blaine then rested his head on Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Are you okay after everything?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm okay. I thought that kiss let you know that."

"It did, I…I just wanted to make sure as you had a look on your face that I couldn't quite get when I first began to talk."

"Well, finding out I was the reason Kurt slept with you, not a great feeling. But everything after the fact was definitely worth hearing."

"You caught all that, did you?"

"Every word Blaine, every word." Sebastian leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head after he spoke. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"When we get home tonight, I want nothing more than to make love to you till neither of us are able to anymore."

"Sounds wonderful to me Sebastian." Blaine then lifted his head and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. "Has he gone yet?"

"He has and Wes is currently walking towards us."

"Should I even ask exactly when the two of you showed up?" Wes asked as they all headed towards the stairs.

"Probably not as I doubt you expected us to hear most of it." Blaine told him. "I'm surprised he didn't want to speak with me and Bas."

"I don't think he's ever going to be a problem for either of the two of you again."

"Thank you Wes, we really appreciate that." Sebastian told him. "You really didn't need to get involved, but thank you."

"I felt it was about time Kurt talked to someone who wasn't either of you, or family."

"But you are family Wes." Blaine told him.

"I see us that way too Blaine. What I should've said, is not your Dad or Cooper. Though, a part of me would love to see your Mom go off on him."

"That would be something we could charge admission to." Sebastian said with a smile. "B's Mom's quite feisty when need be."

"No denying who Blaine got it from, huh Seb?"

"Nope."

When they reached the terrace it shouldn't have surprised them that a few of the guys were standing there. "Care to tell me where the hell you were?" Nick asked. "Jeff's be wondering as has Brittany."

"Speaking for myself, I was walking down by the water and wandered a bit farther than I'd planned." Wes told him. "As for these two, when I returned I found them holding each other kissing. They seemed rather lost in themselves."

"Not surprising." Thad replied. "So, everything is cool?"

"Yes." Wes replied. "Now let's go have some fun." Wes then winked at Blaine and Sebastian. "Keep it PG guys, the parents are here."

"Don't worry, we will. Can't let their image of us change." Sebastian replied as they headed in.

"Seb, even Blaine's parents aren't that delusional when it comes to you to." Nick said with a laugh. "Pretty sure they accepted a long time ago all aspects of your relationship."

"As have all of our parents." Wes said. "Now that we're adults, it's easy to accept."

No sooner did they walk back in did Hailey come up and pull Wes onto the dance floor and Jeff and Brittany approach them. "So?" Jeff asked.

"They got caught up in the romance and were kissing down by the water." Thad told him. "As Wes said, we shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, for the rest of the night you're staying with us." Brittany told them. "We're leaving tomorrow so I want as much time with everyone as possible. Got it?"

"Yes Mrs. Sterling." Sebastian replied. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Prince Sebby." Brittany then gave Jeff a kiss before taking Sebastian's hand and heading out onto the dance floor. Once they walked away, Nick, Jeff, and Thad all looked at Blaine.

"What?"

"You two looked more in love than usual when you came back with Wes, what happened?" Thad asked.

"I'm going to be vague since it's a bit personal, but, I will tell you that due to conversation we discussed something we hadn't in all the years we've been together. And it brought us together even more."

"How is that even possible?" Nick asked and he looked at Jeff and Thad as well since they found that hard to believe as well. "You two have such a deep connection already."

"We do, but it's actually possible to deepen such a bond which Bas and I did. Some time's it's truly the little things that we don't talk about that can mean the most." While Blaine was talking he felt a tug on his hand. "What can I do for you Jocelyn?"

"You haven't danced with me yet tonight."

"I'm sorry. Guys, I need to rectify that."

"By all means as we've all danced with her already." Jeff told him. "Time to step it up Uncle Blaine."

"I'm doing it." Blaine then headed out onto the dance floor with Jocelyn. After they disappeared into the people, Thad looked at both of them.

"We're being lied to."

"We know and that only means one thing." Jeff said.

"Hummel." Nick replied and they both nodded.

"But the look they both had wasn't a lie Jeff. Something happened down there that brought those two closer together." Thad said. "And if Hummel pushed them even closer, it couldn't have been all bad, at least for them. It probably crushed him even more."

"That is a good thing as well, at least from our point of view." Jeff said. "But I'm intrigued that Wes was involved. Did our prestigious leader actually get his hands dirty?"

"If he did, I wish I could've seen it because I know all too well how he feels about Kurt."

"I just wish for once that idiot wouldn't find a way to be near us. One would think we'd be able to avoid him in this city." Nick said.

"This time it's mine and Britt's fault for picking such a beautiful location. I'm just glad it happened away from everyone. And the girls don't know as I'm pretty sure Santana and Quinn would be out for blood. And I don't even want to think about how Britt might react."

"Speaking of…where's Hunter?" Thad said as he began searching the room. "What a coincidence, he's dancing with both of them right now. Nick, go sweep your girl off her feet." Nick nodded. "And Jeff, go make Miss Fabray your dance partner."

"And you?" Jeff asked as they headed onto the dance floor.

"I'm going to grill Hunter for details. Good luck gentlemen."

With Jeff being the groom, Quinn couldn't turn him down but made Hunter promise not to go too far once Nick whisked Santana away. Since he was now without a dance partner or two Hunter headed towards the bar to get a drink. "Funny meeting you here." Thad said as he handed Hunter a drink. "Come, let's talk." The look on Thad's face basically let Hunter know that he had no choice but to follow Thad wherever he was heading.

Instead of heading out onto the terrace, they headed towards a quiet corner of the room where they could still see everything that was going on. "Care to tell me what this is all about?" Hunter asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"Are Blaine and Seb really okay?" After the words left Thad's mouth, Hunter looked down before looking at Thad once again. "Hunter?"

"As far as I know, yes. But Flint kept me away from what was going on."

"Flint?"

"Yes. When Seb and I were outside with Colin and Gabrielle, Blaine joined us and while the three of us were talking that pest appeared and started provoking us like usual." Hunter looked at Thad who just nodded, but didn't say anything else. "Well, I raised my voice but Blaine calmed me down since we had the kids with us. Blaine then told Kurt we could finish this, but after we brought the kids back."

"I still don't get how Flint was involved since Wes was with them."

"I'm getting to that." Hunter said before taking another sip. With the way things were going he was definitely going to need another one once they were done. "Wes was up on the terrace talking with Flint, Cooper, and Donovan and heard yelling down near the water. Unlike Cooper and Donovan, he recognized the voices. So while we were coming back, Wes went to confront Kurt."

"Oh shit."

"That's basically what I got from Flint. As he said while Wes is usual so proper, he fits for those he cares about."

"That's certainly true."

"So, from that point Flint told me we had to be sure people didn't go looking for them."

"Well, from what you said and the looks on all their faces when they returned it must've gone well. I just wish I could wring his neck."

"I know the feeling which is why Flint told me to stay away as my anger goes beyond what he's done to Blaine and Seb. And he's right as once he did what he did to Quinn…you get it."

"I do, I just wish I knew why?"

"According to Quinn, and her take is similar to Blaine's, is that he just can't stand that they're still together all these years later. To me, it should prove that it wasn't some random fling or hook-up that he thought it was all those years back. There are true emotions there. And while I wasn't around when some of the nasty stuff went down, I've been told and it's not as though Blaine and Seb deny it. Yet they've gotten passed it."

"Well, part of that wasn't just Seb."

"I know and from what I was told you're reasons were justified. Everyone was hurting and well, high schoolers do stupid shit."

"That we do. Did your lovely have any other advice?"

"She did which I basically ignored."

"What is it?"

"That we need to ignore him and not give him attention. Sort of what one does with a child who purposely misbehaves as they're doing it for attention."

"So the same thing Blaine and Seb basically do."

"Yep. But damn, I wish I could've heard Wes."

"Well, from the smile on his face I have a feeling that could honestly be the end of this."

"Hell, it only took seven years. But seven is a lucky number." The two of them then raised their glasses and toasted. "On a happier note, when do Nick and Jeff want to attempt to procure said materials?"

"Obviously it'll have to be once Jeff's back from his honeymoon which means you have until then to figure out how to get them out of their home one night."

"Already know that's happening."

"How?"

"Quinn and I are going to have them over for dinner."

"They could decide not to go."

"We thought about that, but Seb and I can always go over whatever we're currently studying for the bar and Quinn and Blaine can talk about their papers which they do quite a bit. So, rest easy we will easily be able to keep them occupied while you guys look. Do you have any idea where to start?"

"The piano and then their office. We're hoping there are actual written copies in the piano, otherwise we're going to hit the office as Jeff said Blaine keeps his music on their desktop."

"Why not go there first?"

"We have no clue if it's password protected. Since Blaine has written numerous songs over the years it wouldn't be surprising if he kept them under wraps so Seb doesn't find them before their finished. And keeping them all in one place wouldn't be odd since Blaine's so organized."

"Good luck, but remember how particular they are about their things so don't move stuff around or they'll know someone was there." Hunter reminded him. "Also, no snooping about their wedding!"

"We know. Trust me, you and Wes have driven that point home on more than one occasion. And you know what, the need to know isn't there the way it was a few weeks ago. It's obvious Blaine and Seb want to surprise us so who are we to deny them that honor. Plus, they're not telling a damn soul so we need to respect that."

Once everyone was back on the dance floor after the impromptu conversations if anyone thought something might've happened it was dropped and they were all about celebrating Jeff and Brittany's moment. "Britt, may we snag your hubby for a minute?" David asked after the two of them finished their dance.

"Depends what for?" Brittany asked.

"Warbler shot!" David replied.

"For that, you may." She replied. "I know better than to mess with you boys and your traditions."

"Thank you." David then kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I promise to bring him right back."

"You better or I'll send Santana after you."

"Can't have that. Come now Jeffrey, time is a wasting and I don't want to mess with Santana." Jeff then gave Brittany a quick kiss before being led away by David. Before she knew it, Brittany had two arms slide around her waist. Upon looking to either side she saw Santana and Rachel, and beside Rachel stood Quinn.

"Shot time?" Santana asked as they were now all currently without their dates.

"That is correct."

"They all look so happy." Rachel said as they looked over to where they were all standing, surrounding a table filled with ample shots due to the number of Warblers in attendance.

"So if they hold true to form, the toast will start out embarrassing Jeff, then it will honor him before moving onto the next couple in line." Quinn said. "That will be good since Blaine and Seb are next to get married."

"May I ask how long this lasts?" Megan asked as she approached the foursome along with Ally.

"Depends on how long winded they are." Santana replied. "When it was Wes's turn, almost everyone had something to say before he got to speak to honorary Warbler Weston. So considering this is Jeff, it could take a while, especially given he gets to address Blaine and Seb once everyone is done with him."

"Do they do this at every wedding?" Ally asked.

"They do." Brittany replied. "It's rather sweet when you think about it and it truly means something to them all."

"Will they talk about it afterwards?" Megan asked.

"No and that's the thing, it's only between them. No one outside of that circle knows what's said so it's best if you not ask Logan." Santana told her. "Let them have this since it means so much to them all. Once you see his face after the fact you'll understand why we don't pry."

Much as the girls had predicted, it was anything but quick, yet they didn't mind as there was quite a bit of laughter coming from the group. Once they saw Jeff raise his glass once more they knew it was about over as it was clear he was speaking to Blaine and Sebastian. Whatever he said must've embarrassed Blaine at some point as he turned into Sebastian and Sebastian's arm was soon wrapped around him. But soon they could see them all taking the shot so they knew the guys would soon be returning. Yet, one more thing happened before hand as they watched Sebastian dip Blaine as the two kissed before their friends.

"They really are adorable." Ally said as the guys came walking towards them.

"They most certainly are." Santana said as she put her arm around her.

"Should we be alarmed that you're all together?" Nick asked after giving Santana a kiss.

"In other circumstances, yes, but not this one. Sounded as though this one took on a life of its own."

"It did." Logan replied as he wrapped his arms around Megan. "The current groom had quite a bit to say to the future grooms." The rest of the guys laughed as Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

"Just remember guys, whoever is after us gets it since B and I both get to do it."

"Bas is right, hope you're on our good side when the time comes."

"Why Blaine would you give whoever it is a hard time?" Quinn asked.

"No question."

"What was with the kiss?" Brittany asked.

"It seemed appropriate given the moment." Sebastian replied. "Would you like an encore performance?"

"That's okay Seb, but we're good." Rachel told him.

"We've been denied B."

"No, feel free to kiss, you just don't have to do it on our account." Brittany told him.

"Thank you Britt."

"You're welcome Sebby. And since I'm the bride, I say kiss." The giggle that came from Brittany at that moment was so sweet so Sebastian and Blaine willingly obliged. "That's better. And be warned, I have a feeling you two are going to be kissing as much as Jeff and I have been at your wedding."

"We have that covered." Blaine replied.

"How?" Santana asked. "Going to take everyone's stemwear from them?"

"No, but we have it covered."

"You're not." Nick said.

"What?" Sebastian asked innocently as he held Blaine close to his chest.

"You're going to follow in Cooper and Lexi's shoes, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Blaine said with a smile. "You should be happy, now you know something that's happening at our wedding."

"What are they talking about guys?" Hunter asked.

"Cooper and Lexi's friends are a lot like all of us, as you should know since you're sister is one of them. Well, instead of the whole clinking of the glasses to make the happy couple kiss, Cooper and Lexi made people sing for a kiss." Nick replied.

"They did what?" Santana said.

"They made people sing for them to kiss." Sebastian replied. "That way they could see who was requesting it. And so you all know, we expect more than one line, at least a full verse and chorus."

"Can we sing whatever we want?" Brittany asked.

"No." Blaine said. "Songs will all have to contain a certain word to be eligible."

"What's the word?" Rachel asked.

"Nice try Rach, but we're not telling. We're all so musically incline you guys would start searching for songs to keep us busy. So you will find out once you reach our reception." Sebastian said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and dance with my love. Blaine, would you please join me?"

"It would be my pleasure Sebastian." Once they headed onto the dance floor their friends all looked at each other.

"Blaine?" Santana said.

"Sebastian?" Quinn countered. "What are we missing here?" Brittany couldn't help but giggle once more. "Britt, do you know what's going on?"

"Do you guys not pay attention? Whenever they call each other by their full names it's a term of endearment."

"I can't remember ever hearing them say that."

"Britt's right, they don't use it often but it does happen." Santana said as she leaned back against Nick. "But it's usually when they don't think anyone is around. It's sweet really when you think about it."

"Well, something happened today and they're in a new state of bliss." Thad said before taking Ally by the hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

"What was that?" Brody asked.

"That's his way of saying he's not saying anymore and it would be wise to follow his lead. Mrs. Sterling, may I have this dance?"

"You may." Brittany replied and soon they were off, followed by Nick and Santana along with Hunter and Quinn.

"Why do I feel as though we're missing something?" Rachel asked.

"Because we are." Megan replied. "Yet you know if they're all like this, it's time to go with the flow. Logan?"

"But of course my dear." Once they disappeared, Rachel and Brody followed suit.

By the time Brittany and Jeff were ready to leave, they were still beaming as they had been after exchanging their vows. "Now Jeff, do we have to have a talk before you leave?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I've got that part covered by now. But thank you for your concern." Jeff replied as they waited for the rest of their guests to get outside. "You appreciate his concern, don't you Britt?"

"I do." Brittany then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We're going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too." Blaine told them. "But you're going to have a wonderful honeymoon. Enjoy it and each other."

"We will." Jeff told them and the smirk on his face didn't surprise either Blaine or Sebastian a bit. "But it is time to bid you both good-bye as Nick looks ready to make one last speech."

"Okay, just let us take our spots. Braeden and Jocelyn saved us spots near the limo."" Sebastian then gave them each a kiss on the cheek as did Blaine before they joined everyone else outdoors.

After Jeff and Brittany disappeared into their limo under cover of bubbles Blaine turned to face Santana who was next to them. "Are you going to survive being without her for the next two weeks?"

"Yea, thankfully I've got a business trip to go on to keep me busy." Santana replied which caused Sebastian to look at Nick who had a smile on his face.

"Are you two picking up their stuff from the hotel?"

"We are." Nick replied as everyone began to disburse. "We're actually taking them to the airport."

"That's not too surprising." Blaine said before yawning.

"Uh oh, looks like you need to get your man home Seb." Santana said.

"Yea, that seems to be the general theme around here since Jeff and Britt waited till the end to leave." Sebastian said. "Do you need us to do anything?"

"No, Jeff and Britt's parents said they'd take care of everything so none of us have to stick around. They feel we've done our fair share so they'll take care of this. But we should probably head in and say goodnight to our parents."

"You think." Blaine said as they turned to head inside. "If we don't see you before you leave Santana, have a safe trip."

"Thank you Blaine."

The scene inside was virtual repeated as all of the guys were inside saying goodnight to their parents. As Blaine and Sebastian headed out, they saw Nick and Santana over with both sets of their parents. "Do you think Nick's nervous?"

"Scared to death is more like it." Blaine replied. "Dr. Lopez is quite protective over his baby girl."

"True, but at least he knows he likes him. That has to make it easier."

"Somewhat, but I'm sure it's still nerve wracking, especially with how much he loves her. The thought of her Dad saying no has got to be in the back of his mind somewhere." Blaine said as they got into the cab.

"Yes, but if Santana heard her Dad said no, she'd let him have it." While he spoke Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Question." Blaine smiled. "Yawn, fake or real?"

"Does it matter?"

"Only if it would mean our plans might change." Blaine then scooted closer and Sebastian could feel his breath on his ear. Sebastian was concentrating on the impending answer so he was startled once he felt Blaine's hand moving up his thigh. As his hand trailed higher Sebastian glanced towards their driver who seemed oblivious to what was happening. "B."

"Is that answer enough?" Blaine purred as he gripped Sebastian through his pants.

"More than enough."

By the time they arrived back at their building, Blaine was carrying his coat in front of him and Sebastian was doing the same. Except for that bit of touching, every bit of their arousal had been caused by things they'd whispered to the other on the ride over. There was no denying this was something they'd both been wanting ever since the kiss they shared on the waterfront. The ride up in the elevator seemed to take longer than usual, but once the doors opened, they both quickly moved to their front door.

Sebastian felt like a teenager again with as anxious as he was to get inside and he knew he wasn't alone as Blaine fumbled with his keys more than once. By the time they were inside and the door was close and locked behind them Blaine took a step closer to Sebastian before kissing him, taking his hand in the process. Once the kiss broke Sebastian was flooded with emotions as he realized how similar this moment was to their first. But wanting to change things up a bit he tossed his jacket on the bench in the hall before pulling his hand from Blaine's. The confused look in Blaine's eyes was quickly erased as Sebastian scooped him up in his arms.

Once the entered their bedroom, Sebastian slowly set Blaine down and they both began to get undressed while neither saying a word. Blaine finished slightly ahead of Sebastian and pulled the covers down on the bed before getting comfortable. "You're gorgeous Blaine." Sebastian said as he made his way onto the bed.

"You're rather fine yourself Sebastian." Blaine replied as Sebastian lay down on his side beside him and slowly ran his hand over Blaine's chest. Sebastian's touch was so light it caused Blaine to flinch on multiple occasions. As Sebastian's hand trailed down the inside of Blaine's thigh, Blaine turned his head and focused on Sebastian. It wasn't long after that Sebastian leaned in and they began to kiss. Even with as aroused as they were, the kiss was gentle, but slowly deepened. While it did, Sebastian moved his hand and was soon lying above Blaine.

Anytime either of them moved, they moaned softly into the kiss as they rubbed against each other. When Sebastian felt Blaine lift his hips the kiss finally broke. With only moonlight lighting their room, Sebastian was still able to make out Blaine perfectly as was Blaine in regards to Sebastian. While both of their eyes were dark with desire, that familiar glimmer still showed in Blaine's eyes. Blaine then reached back under the pillows and pulled a bottle of lube out and placed it in Sebastian's hand. "Were you planning this killer?" Sebastian asked as he moved, yet never taking his eyes off of Blaine.

"I was hopeful." Blaine replied. With as many times as they'd done this over the years, once Sebastian had the lube on his fingers it didn't seem to take long at all as they always tried to keep the atmosphere light. When Blaine reached forward and began to stroke himself, Sebastian placed his other hand over Blaine's. The added pressure of Sebastian's hands around his own caused Blaine to moan louder and without thinking Sebastian began to move his fingers in time with Blaine's own strokes. "Bas…please…"

"Soon B, soon." Sebastian then hooked his fingers causing Blaine to arch up off the bed again. Sebastian had been more than ready for awhile but he wanted Blaine to experience his release beforehand since he'd begun to stroke himself. No sooner did Blaine's orgasm take over as he came all over his and Sebastian's hands as well as his chest did Sebastian remove his fingers and slowly push inside. He'd barely gotten the tip in when he felt Blaine grip his cum covered hand. "You okay B?"

"More Bas."

"Only stopped cause I was worried B." While he spoke Sebastian pushed the rest of the way in. "What do you want B?"

"Make love to me Sebastian." Sebastian felt a smile creep to his face as he began to slowly move inside of Blaine as he slowly lowered himself down. Once they began to kiss, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he continued to move. If there was ever a time their height difference was appreciated it was times like this as Sebastian was able to continue to move fully. When Sebastian moved their position ever so slightly, Blaine broke the kiss as he moaned loudly. The louder Blaine got, the more forceful Sebastian's thrusts became as his moans began to blend with Blaine's.

Once Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian, he buried his head in the crock of Blaine's neck. Sebastian's earlier rhythmic thrusts were now erratic as he came closer to the edge. It wasn't till a soft whisper from Blaine did Sebastian finally cum. He continued to move through his orgasm till he practically collapsed on top of Blaine. "I love you so much Blaine." Sebastian said breathlessly as he felt Blaine's hands caress his damp back.

"And I love you Sebastian." He said before placing a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. They lay as they were for a bit till Sebastian moved just enough till he was no longer inside of Blaine. And as soon as that moment happened Blaine rolled them over. "Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you."


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

Considering he was picking Santana up at work to take her to the airport it gave Nick one last chance to make sure he had everything he needed for his quick trip to Ohio. While Nick wasn't one to pack too far in advance, packing at the last minute wasn't something he enjoyed. Thankfully though, he was staying with his parents so he knew there were at least some back up clothes ready and if it was anything else, he'd either do without or go shopping.

The instant Nick had asked his Dad to pick him up at the airport; Mr. Duval knew something was up as there was no reason for him to be coming home. Much less coming home in the middle of the week for basically two days. Try as he might, Nick couldn't convince his Dad that he just wanted to spend time with them, especially since he would've just seen them at Jeff's wedding. So with much inner debate, he finally told his Dad the reason behind his trip. If they were Skyping, Nick knew he would've seen quite the smile on his Dad's face. When even his own Dad told him it was about time, Nick knew he was making the right decision. His Dad had also recommending bringing her ring home with him. First of all, he wanted to see it and secondly to show Santana's Dad he was serious.

Nick had just thrown his bag over his shoulder and grabbed ahold of Santana's suitcase when his phone went off.

**Good luck! We're thinking of you! Love J & B**

The smile that came to Nick's face when he read it was impossible to hide. Only his best friend would take time out of his honeymoon to wish him luck. Yet considering he was about to propose to his wife's best friend it only made sense. And once he thought about the text once more, he just knew Jeff had told Brittany who was probably jumping for joy at the idea of them finally getting married because of the way he signed it.

He was probably halfway to her office when his phone went off once more, but this time thanks to the screen in his car he saw it was Blaine calling. "Speak quick as I'm almost there." He replied once he accepted the call.

"We were just calling to wish you luck." Blaine said and Nick could hear Sebastian in the background.

"I appreciate that, did you guys and Jeff coordinate this?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Jeff sent a text wishing me luck."

"What is he doing texting you when he should be making love to his wife?" Sebastian said. "I need to have a talk with that boy about priorities."

"Relax; judging from the text he told her so I'm sure she forgave him. For all we know it was sent between rounds."

"He's got a point." Blaine said. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'm sure it'll really kick in tomorrow when I got to see him."

"Understandable, but you guys looked like you were having fun at Jeff's wedding."

"We get along really well actually."

"Then why are you nervous?' Sebastian asked.

"I just am."

"While it might've sounded like I don't get it, we do actually. Both of our Dads actually gave us a hard time about not asking either one of them prior to us proposing."

"They were kidding Bas."

"Yes, but they still thought enough about it to bring it up and we both know our parents like each of us. So what I was saying to dear Nick, is I get it. Just remember, if he goes into Dad-mode it's because she's his little girl."

"Thank you for that Seb; I appreciate that, especially that little reminder."

"Do your parents know?" Blaine asked.

"My Dad does, but not my Mom. I asked him not to tell her, but I do plan on telling her myself. Felt since I'll be out there it's better to tell her in person."

"She's going to freak, you know that right?"

"I do as she loves Santana like a daughter already. Crap, I'm pulling up and she's outside already so I got to go."

"Good luck man!" Sebastian said quickly before Nick said good-bye and ended the call. "Yea, he's completely nervous."

"Think, he also has to hide the fact that he's leaving just after her." Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian on the couch. "You know she'd be asking a million questions should she know he's going to Ohio of all places considering his parents were just here."

"Good point."

After getting into the car, Santana leaned over and gave Nick a kiss. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that you're taking me to the airport."

"Is that so?" Nick said as he made his way back out into traffic. "Care to share?"

"I'd love to. The fact that I'm getting to spend even a half hour more with you before leaving means a lot to me. Last couple of trips I've gone straight to the airport from work without seeing you which is a bit depressing."

"I'm sorry about that." While he replied, Santana placed her hand on his thigh. "You've got to know I would've loved to have taken you."

"I know, but we can't control you're rotation schedule."

"Did you and Hailey commiserate at the wedding over mine and Wes's crazy schedules?"

"We did. It's nice to have someone to talk to that gets it. Unless you're going through it, it's hard to explain to people."

"Remember, you can also talk to Jenna."

"I do actually. We went and had dinner one night while both you and Nate were doing your thing. Between her and Hailey my sanity remains intact."

"I'm really sorry about all this."

"Nicky, it's okay, really. You know me, if I was really bothered, I'd tell you. Yet, if I was upset because you were working toward your dream, that's being a bit selfish on my part. Particularly, since you spend most of your free time with me unless I'm working."

"You being as understand as you are, I really don't have words for it." He then took one of his hands of the wheel for a moment to take Santana's hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Nicky." Since traffic was light, she kept ahold of his hand but light enough that he could pull it away should it be necessary. "Are you still going to be picking me up Sunday morning?"

"I am. Just be patient as I'll be coming from rotation."

"No problem. Are we going to be heading to Blaine and Seb's afterwards?"

"I was thinking we'd just play it by ear; see how we're both feeling."

When they pulled up in front of her terminal, Santana gathered her bag from the backseat while Nick got her luggage from the trunk. "I am going to miss you." Santana said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you too. Thankfully we'll both be busy so we won't have too much time to dwell on it." He then leaned in and kissed her. If anyone saw them, they might've assumed she was going away for much longer than she was. "Do you think that will tide you over till you come home?" He asked once the kiss broke.

"I…I think so." Santana was a little dazed as she wasn't expecting such a kiss, but she most certainly wasn't going to complain. "So, I better get going. See you Sunday."

"See you Sunday. I love you!"

"I love you too!" She then leaned in for one last kiss before heading inside. Nick slowly made his way back into his car so he was certain she was inside before he headed towards the garage to park one terminal down. Even though he was certain she'd checked in and was headed towards security he sat in his car for about ten minutes before venturing inside as well.

Throughout the entire flight Nick's mind wandered so it was impossible to concentrate on the reading he'd brought with him. Hopefully once he was home with his parents he could get some clarity so he could get a bit of reading done while waiting for Santana's call telling him she'd arrived safely. Upon landing in Columbus, Nick was about to text his Dad telling him he'd arrived when he heard his name called out. After giving his Dad a hug, Nick looked at him. "You know I could've met you outside." He said as they began to walk.

"I know, but since I got here a bit early I decided to park and come inside. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it. Does Mom know you're bringing me home?"

"Nope, I thought it would be a nice surprise for her."

"Dad."

"Come now, if I told her she would've started asking questions. And so you know, she was starting to wonder if you had any inclination to marry Santana or if you were both just happy living the way you were."

"Lovely." Nick said with a shake of his head. "At least she didn't say we were living in sin."

"That goes unsaid Nick, plus your Mom would never say that. Your Grandmother on the other hand."

"Trust me, I know. She said she was just happy that we hadn't had an accident. I can't believe she said that."

"Nick, she's blunt, she'd say it. But I mean, I can't say I'm not happy that I'm not a Grandfather, yet. With as long as you two have been together I know there was a chance."

"What, you don't believe the statistics Dad of ninety-nine percent effective when used correctly and as directed."

"I do, but I also remember when I was your age and let's just say correctly and as directed weren't always weren't always words we used. I remember what it's like to get caught up in the moment. I'm not that old."

"Never said you were." Nick replied as they got into the car which was parked in short term parking.

"Would it be wrong of me to assume you two had at least one scare over the years?"

"No, but can we keep that between us. I'd rather Mom not know."

"I wasn't planning on telling her. While I'm certain she knows it's a possibility, we don't need to remind her. Especially since you do have a sister so we sort of have a more even perspective. I think she'd be able to handle Ally telling her something like that, but not you. Complete role reversal."

"You'd want to hurt whoever did that to your little girl Dad if it happened before she was married."

"I might survive if she was engaged." He said with a laugh. "Are you all set for tomorrow?"

"Not really as I told everyone else and hearing what you just said right now reaffirms it."

"Nick, Terry loves you, relax."

"Yea, while Mr. Smythe and Mr. A love Blaine and Seb they gave them a hard time about not asking for permission to marry the other."

"That's because Greg and Alexander love screwing with their sons. Heck, they waited a long time so they couldn't help themselves."

"What makes this situation much different Dad? Santana and I have only been together a year less."

"Officially."

"Fine, officially." Nick said and they both laughed.

"If he gives you a hard time, don't let it throw you. Stand firm, and speak from your heart. That's all any Dad wants to hear. The fact that you're even asking says a lot as most guys don't do that anymore."

"Knowing her family, it only seemed right. I mean, Britt's Dad gave Jeff his blessing pretty early as he knew Jeff loved her and didn't want Jeff to have to wait or find the right moment to come and see him."

"Had you thought about asking Terry when they were in town for the wedding?"

"I had but I knew there was no way I would've gotten time alone with him since they were only in town those few days. I mean, they came in Friday night and left Sunday afternoon."

"Very true."

The ride back to the Duval home seemed to fly by as Nick and his Dad talked the entire time. While the early part of the drive was about him and Santana, the latter part was about school which Nick was grateful for as he had a few questions he'd been meaning to ask. By the time they pulled into the driveway, Nick took a deep breath. "Dad, could we wait a minute."

"Sure, but what for?" He then watched as Nick undid his seatbelt and grabbed his backpack from the backseat. In that moment Mr. Duval knew exactly what his son was doing. Once the box was placed in his hand, he opened it and quickly looked at Nick. "This is stunning! She's going to love it."

"Thanks, it took a bit of looking till I found the right one."

"Your Mom will be impressed, you've got excellent taste." He replied as he closed the box. "Don't worry; I'll take a closer look once we're inside."

"Well, she needs to thank Blaine and Seb too as they helped me pick it out." When his Dad laughed, Nick nudged him. "Yea, I know, I took my two gay friends to help me do it. But don't laugh as Jeff took Blaine with when he picked out Brittany's."

"It's a good idea, honestly. Goes to show you didn't want to screw it up and that you trust their taste. Did you at least have an idea of what you wanted or did they guide the whole process?"

"I had an idea as I overheard her talking to Britt shortly after Jeff proposed about what her ideal ring would look like. But she also said anything coming in that moment would be perfect because of what it represented."

"Did she know you could hear?"

"No."

"You most certainly have a keeper Nick."

"I know which is why I'm doing this."

"Ready to go face your Mom?"

"Let's do this."

When they walked in, Nick couldn't believe how quiet the house was, but considering the time it didn't seem as odd. "Hun, I'm home!"

"I'm on the family room Cam!" Nick heard his Mom's voice call out.

"Just remember, she's going to freak out seeing you." He said as he set Nick's bag at the bottom of the stairs. As they headed towards the family room Nick took a deep breath. "Sorry it took me so long, I had something to pick up on my way home."

"I hope it was worth it, you missed the start of the movie and I'm not starting over." She replied without even looking back as she was watching a movie.

"Why don't you turn around and see if it was?" The instant she looked back her expression said everything she was feeling. They were both expecting a scream or something but she was silent as she quickly got up off the couch and went to hug Nick. "Was it?"

"Absolutely!" She replied as she continued to hug Nick. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" She asked after giving him a kiss.

"That would be because I'm leaving Thursday night."

"But, tonight is Tuesday night. You're only here for two days? Why?"

"That is why he didn't tell you Heather, let's go sit and Nick can fill you in on why he's home."

Once they were all situated on the couch, the movie was forgotten and all eyes were on Nick. His Dad could see Nick wasn't quite sure what to say, but with a reassuring smile Nick soon began to talk. It didn't take long for his Mom to put the pieces together and Nick soon felt himself wrapped up in another hug. "Does anyone else know or your Dad and I the first?"

"Jeff, Blaine, and Seb all know. And I'm pretty sure Jeff told Brittany since it'll be happening while they're gone."

"That little stinker."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, it's just Charlotte and I asked Jeff if he had any inkling as to whether or not you were going to be proposing to Santana anytime soon."

"You did what? When?"

"Come now, is it really that surprising that his Mom and I asked him if you were going to propose. Really now Nick, it's not that surprising. If anyone would know it would be him. The two of you tell each other everything. And obviously Blaine and Seb aren't far behind."

"They helped Nick pick out the ring, it's gorgeous."

"Wait, you have it with you?" Nick nodded and grabbed his backpack which was beside him to get it. Once he handed it to his Mom the excited squeal he expected when she saw him happened. "Your Dad's right, it's gorgeous. You boys did well. She's going to love it. Should I even ask how many carats?"

"Probably not." Nick replied. "I figured with everything she's put up with while I'm going to school she deserved it. And it's in line with what most of the girls got."

"It's truly gorgeous. So, when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Around nine as if I've learned anything over the years is that his Wednesday mornings are quiet and that's when he tends to catch up on things."

"Do you think he'll mind the interruption?" His Dad asked.

"No. Santana and I have dropped in on him unannounced quite a few times over the years and he's always been happy to see us. He says it's a good reason to take a break."

"Alright, sounds as though you know what you're doing. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I do."

They ended up talking for almost an hour and it probably would've gone on longer if Nick's phone didn't ring. Upon hearing the ringtone, neither of his parents were surprised when excused himself and headed towards the kitchen. "How long have you known?"

"He only mentioned it to me about two weeks ago. He booked his trip as soon as Santana had a confirmed business trip on the books that happened to coincide with a break in his rotation. He didn't originally tell me what it was for, but I knew it had to be something since he's never come home for the hell of it since he moved to New York. And the fact that it was only two days I knew something was up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was because you would've flipped. And honestly would you have been able to contain yourself at Jeff and Brittany's wedding knowing this bit of information."

"Good point. I still can't believe Jeff didn't say anything."

"Think about it, Jeff knew about Blaine and Seb for almost six months and didn't tell. Clearly Jeff knows when to keep quiet and as with Blaine and Seb, this is one of those times as well."

While they were talking it didn't surprise them that Nick came walking in, phone still to his ear to grab his backpack and the ring before heading upstairs. "Did he tell you when he plans to ask?"

"Presuming Terry says yes, he's going to do it on Sunday when she gets home. He doesn't want to wait any longer than they already have."

"Is he going to call us?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling that call might not come till later in the day."

"Cam!"

"Come now, he's not a little kid anymore."

"I know that."

"Then don't act so surprised by what I said."

The next morning when Nick came downstairs he was surprised to find his Mom in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning." She said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Where's Dad?"

"Already at the hospital, he got called in early this morning as there was an accident."

"What are you still doing here; don't you have a client to meet or something?"

"Not until later actually."

"Then what are you doing up?"

"Thanks a lot Nick."

"I didn't mean it like that Mom, you know that. You don't need to do this; I'm fine with coffee and whatever else I could've scrounged up."

"I wanted to. How are you feeling?"

"My stomach is doing somersaults, but besides that I'm fine. You really didn't need to do all this."

"And as I said, I wanted too. You need to actually eat something. I don't ever remember performance jitters curbing your appetite."

"It's more than that." Nick replied before taking a sip of his coffee as his Mom dished up their plates. Once that was done she set them on the table and turned to face Nick who was sitting on the island.

"Nick, take a deep breath okay, it'll be fine. Now come eat and we can talk over breakfast."

When Nick first sat down he wasn't hungry, but once he started to eat he realized how well his Mom knew him. While they ate, they talked about everything possible besides his upcoming trip to Lima. The conversation continued even as they cleaned up. By the time they were done, it was time for Nick to be on his way. "Which car should I take?"

"Take mine since I need the SUV for my meeting. I've got a ton of fabric samples I need to load up."

"Do you need help?"

"While I appreciate the offer, no, I don't. You need to get going Nick. Just remember what we talked about, alright?" Nick nodded and his Mom gave him a hug. "Should I expect you home for dinner?"

"Yea, as I plan on coming back here and studying once I'm done. No free time for a med student."

"I know that well. Alright, I will see you when I come home. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Nick then gave her a kiss before grabbing the extra set of keys off the counter and heading on his way. If there was ever a time where Nick wished the drive to Lima was shorter, this was it. The longer he spent in the car the more time it gave his mind to wander which was not a good thing for his nerves. So, he quickly changed the radios station to the rock station and began to sing along, hoping it would help calm his nerves.

By the time he pulled into the parking lot where Dr. Lopez's office was housed, he felt better than he had midway through the drive yet he was still nervous. It was obvious his receptionist was startled when she heard the door closed as her head flew around. "Nick! What are you doing here?" She then looked around. "Where's Santana?"

"Hey. I'm here to see Dr. Lopez actually. As for Santana, she's in Miami for a premiere."

"You actually have excellent timing as I just brought him a fresh cup of coffee. And you know how he likes to sit and enjoy it at first. I'll go tell him you're here." As she walked away, Nick could've sworn there was a bounce in her step but considering how he was feeling he assumed he was imagining things. After a brief knock, she opened the door and found him where she'd last left him, behind his desk but now he was sipping his cup of coffee. "Terry, there is someone here to see you."

"The office isn't open."

"I know, but trust me; you want to see this person."

"Why is that?"

"Nick is out front." It didn't take him more than a moment to realize who she was referring to. "And so you know, he looks a little nervous."

"Really."

"Terry."

"Come now, they've been together for six years. I'm entitled to have some fun."

"Just don't be too hard on him."

"I won't as Santana would never forgive me. Show him in."

With a feeling as to what was going to happen, she told Nick to go ahead as she had work to do. The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever and when he reached the door Nick took a deep breath before knocking. After hearing him respond, Nick made his way inside and closed the door behind him. Upon closing it Nick turned towards the desk and could only see the back of his chair. "Dr. Lopez." He said as he walked towards the desk. Nick wasn't quite sure how he knew but it wasn't till he was right in front of the desk did he turn in his chair.

It took everything Dr. Lopez had not to laugh as he could visible see Nick swallow as he had a very serious expression on his face. "Please, sit Nick." Once Nick was seated, Dr. Lopez leaned forward. "So, what brings you by as I know this isn't a, I was passing by and decided to stop, sort of visit."

"Um…there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Is that so, and what could you possibly have to ask me?"

"I'd like to ask for your blessing."

"For?" His quick answer seemed to make Nick even more nervous as his tone was rather curt.

"To marry Santana." Dr. Lopez then proceeded to lean back in his chair and not take his eyes off of Nick. "I really love her."

"One would hope so after all these years."

"I…I do. And while it might've seemed like this was never going to happen, I've been thinking about it for quite some time."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Brittany and Jeff just got married?"

"Yes…no…sort of."

"Which is it Nick?" Seeing what would be his future son-in-law so flustered Terry wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep it up. "Relax, I think I understand. But, do you understand."

"Understand what Dr. Lopez?"

"What you'd be getting yourself into?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way as I love my baby girl, but she's quite the handful."

"I know that sir."

"Do you?"

"N…." By this point he couldn't keep it up anymore and got up out of his chair and went to sit on the front of his desk. Nick looked up as he was completely flustered as this point.

"Nick, look at me." When he raised his head, Nick saw Dr. Lopez was now sitting directly in front of him and there was a smile on his face. "Relax okay, you have it."

"What?"

"My blessing to marry Santana. I know how much you love my baby girl and how much so loves you. I know you'll take good care of her and each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I'm not only saying that because Santana would never forgive me if I said no. It would be an honor to have you as my son-in-law."

"Thank you sir." Dr. Lopez then gave Nick a hug.

"Have you thought about when you're going to ask her?"

"Sunday, after she gets home."

"That must mean you've already bought the ring."

"I have, would you like to see it?"

"Yes." As Nick stood up to get the box out of his pocket they continued to talk. "How is rotation going?"

"Tiring, but that shouldn't come as a surprise." Nick replied as he handed the ring to him. "But at least now I'm more used to the screwed up sleep schedule."

"Yea, that takes a while to get used to." While he replied, Dr. Lopez opened the box. "It's beautiful Nick."

"Like Santana."

"You don't have to sweet talk me; I already gave you my blessing."

"I know, but it's true. Do you think she'll like it?"

"If she doesn't her Mom will want her to have her head examined. But the fact that it's coming from you, is what's going to matter most to her."

"Thank you."

"Am I allowed to share this wonderful new with her Mom?"

"Only if you know she won't say anything should she talk to Santana between now and when I ask."

"Good point, but I'm pretty sure she'll be able to keep quiet as she won't want to ruin this moment for the both of you."


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

By the time Nick got back to New York he was had so much to do and not very much time to do it as he had to get back in the swing of things again shortly after he landed. During one of his breaks, he picked up the phone and called Blaine and Sebastian as there was no way he was going to be able to pull of what he wanted without help. The giddiness in his voice was all the indication either of them needed to hear to know that Nick had gotten the answer he wanted from Dr. Lopez.

"Precisely, what are you going to need us to do?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine relaxed in bed while they talked on speaker to Nick.

"I want to set a romantic mood in our home, but it's going to be hard to do."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because I'll be going straight from the hospital to pick her up at the airport."

"I can understand how that could be a problem. So, do you want me and Bas to go over to your place that morning and set it up?"

"Yes, but if you don't want to get up on a Sunday I won't be offended. I can figure something out."

"There aren't many reasons I would consider getting out of bed any earlier than need be on a Sunday." Sebastian said. "But that my friend, is one of them. Do you have something particular in mind?"

"I do which is why I need help. Since I'm going to do this in the morning it won't be romantic in the traditional sense since most of those scenes are in the evening. But I think this will do the trick especially since she's coming back from a trip. I'll have everything possibly set before I head in so there will only be little things for you guys to do."

"We can do that." Blaine replied.

"Nick."

"Yes Seb."

"How did things go?"

"Are you asking about my talk with Dr. Lopez?"

"I am."

"That is a story to be told in person and not over the phone."

"He gave you a hard time." When Sebastian spoke in a sing-song voice Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian's expression was priceless.

"Thanks Seb."

"No problem. When you tell us, I want a complete picture painted."

"Sure."

"Come now Nick, if B and I are willing to do this for you it's the least you can do. Considering it payment."

"Nick, no payment is necessary. Bas is just…"

"Being Seb, I know and I wouldn't have expected anything less. Don't worry, I will tell you guys everything, just not over the phone. Speaking of, I need to get going. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Night man." Sebastian said before ending the call and placing the phone on the night stand. "He's happy."

"He is." Blaine said as he curled up against Sebastian. "You just couldn't resist though, could you?"

"As you both said, it would be me if I didn't. And come now, you can't tell me you're not curious about what happened." When the only response Sebastian got was Blaine curling up more, it was the only answer he needed. "I thought so." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Night B."

"Night Bas." Blaine replied before placing a kiss on Sebastian's chest.

After coming back to their place after a morning run along with Thad and Hunter, the four of them were just getting comfortable when there when the bell rang. "Expecting someone?" Thad said as Sebastian tossed a bottle of water at him.

"Nick actually, which is why B and I wanted to come home, not because we were tired as you two presumed." Sebastian replied as Blaine smiled. "I'm going to go get that."

"And here we thought you wanted to come home because you had a late night for other reasons." Hunter said.

"Sorry to disappoint you. And what's saying we didn't have a late night. We just have great stamina."

"And that's the Blaine that doesn't rear his head when others are around." Thad said. "They'd all be shocked."

"That's why I'm not like this around everyone. Think, it took me a long time to get like this even around you guys."

"Seb didn't help matters." Hunter added.

"True, but if I didn't want to say the things I have, he wouldn't change it. He loves me just the way I am."

"I do." Sebastian replied as he and Nick walked into the room. "Nick even brought food."

"Welcome back!" Thad said. "How was Ohio?"

"The same boring place we left." Nick replied as he set the bag on the table and Sebastian went to go get plates, napkins, and silverware. "But I didn't go out really as once I took care of what I needed I spent it at home studying."

"And enjoying your Mom's cooking I presume."

"That would be correct."

"Considering the duration of the trip are you going to tell us or make us guess?" Hunter asked as Sebastian returned and sat down next to Blaine.

"You don't need to be told, you're smart so I'm sure you've figured it out."

"Thought you were going to wait because you were finishing school?" Thad asked as they all began to load up their plates.

"At one point I was, but I realized that really wasn't fair to Santana. And well, I didn't want to wait anymore either."

"Good for you man." Hunter told him. "She's going to be ecstatic."

"No denying that." Sebastian said.

"Are you guys going to keep it quiet or shout it from the rooftops?" Blaine asked.

"Probably shout it from the rooftops, much like Jeff and Britt did. Not all of us are as narcissistic as you two."

"I'm offended Bas."

"As am I B and that takes a lot. We are not narcissistic dear Nicholas, we just love screwing with you all after the hard time you all gave us."

"He's right you know, we deserved that." Thad said.

"Speak for yourself." Hunter said.

"Shut up!"

"Make me Thaddeus."

"Enough children." Sebastian said. "Or I'll put you in the corner."

"I was just pointing out that I was not left out. Seb, you trusted me during the planning stages and you both trusted me to keep quiet after it happen. Same goes for Jeff." Hunter said rather smugly before taking another bite.

"Speaking of Jeff, make sure you let him and Britt know immediately afterwards before anything else happens." Thad told him.

"And what pray-tell do you think is going to happen?" Nick asked.

"Correct us if we're wrong here." Hunter said as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian who nodded. "But most people end up having sex immediately afterwards should the setting be conducive of it happening. Oh sorry, I should've probably said you'll make love after the fact unless you're both in such a blissful state you'll just ravage each other."

"That sounds about right, right Bas?"

"That would be correct and I'm rather certain the other couples would agree."

"I'd say the probability is high." Nick replied. "But yea, I'm pretty sure those two will be first on the call list. As for the rest of you, you can wait till we celebrate properly."

"Fair enough." Sebastian said. "Just know, I expect a phone call before B and I go to bed Sunday night or I'm coming over."

"Are you?"

"I am."

"You know he'll do it." Thad said. "So don't keep us in suspense too long."

"Are any of you really doubting that Santana is going to say yes?" Blaine asked.

"No, but we still want confirmation as do you." Hunter said. "If you want to make it simple, call during brunch and you can limit the number of calls you'll need to make."

"He's got a point." Sebastian said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Nick said.

When the alarm went off on Sunday morning, Sebastian gazed up at Blaine and slowly began to take a look around as his eyes began to focus. It took him a moment, yet he realized why the room looked different. Their heads were on the opposite end of the bed. Slowly Sebastian tried to sit up as one wrong move on his part could hurt Blaine considering the way his body was draped over his. As he moved his leg from between Blaine's, Blaine stirred slightly. "B?" After the simple letter left Sebastian's lips, Blaine's arms were wrapped around him.

Nothing felt better to Sebastian than spending the morning in bed with Blaine and them holding one another. While he easily could've stayed that way, he knew they had to get up. He moved slightly and Blaine only tightened his hold. "Just a few minutes longer Bas." Knowing Blaine was actually up and not acting solely on instinct, Sebastian relaxed. "Do you remember how we got like this?"

"Not really." Sebastian replied. "Though I'm sure once we can take a better look around the room it'll jog our memory. I do know one thing."

"What is that?" Blaine asked as he began to run his fingers though Sebastian's hair.

"You were quite playful last night."

"Was I?" He replied innocently enough."

"You were, I liked it. Yet somehow while being so playful you were in complete control."

"What can I say, you bring out another side to your bashful school boy."

"You were anything but bashful last night B."

"And you were even more willing than usual."

"Is that even possible?" Sebastian replied.

"Since it happened, it obviously is. What do you say we get in the shower and head on our way?"

"I'd much rather stay in bed."

"As would I, but we have a promise to fulfill. Just think Bas, the sooner we head out, the sooner we're back. And if things work out right, we'll have more than enough time to do what we please before everyone arrives."

"Why B, you're a bad influence on me?"

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"You're the one that made me this way."

"I don't remember you complaining."

"That would be because I love being this way with you, as well as numerous other ways." The slight purr to Blaine's voice caused Sebastian to sit up quickly, yet cautiously. "What is it Bas?"

"You keep talking like that and we're not going anywhere."

"Then I shall stop since we can't have that."

On their way over to Nick and Santana's, they made the necessary stops where Nick had placed orders which included the florist as well as the bakery. Once they reached the door, Sebastian took the flowers from Blaine so that he could open the door. Upon opening it, they could see Nick had actually done the bulk of the set up before he left the previous evening. "It looks nice." Sebastian said as he set the flowers down on the table along with the box. "Doesn't look like we have much to do."

"Not really. I think the cleaned out the craft store on electric candles." Blaine said as he looked around the room. "But he really didn't have much of a choice. A romantic indoor picnic is sweet; especially considering it looks as though it could rain."

"It also allowed him to set the mood as soon as they get home. Now do you want to get a start on turning all these candles on while I get the platter from the kitchen for the pastries?"

"Sounds like a plan."

While Sebastian was in the kitchen, Blaine checked his message from Nick to see if there was anything else he needed him to do. Upon reading it, Blaine headed for their bedroom and opened up the nightstand to get the ring. Even though he and Sebastian had help Nick chose it, Blaine took a look before heading back to the living room. "Should I ask what you were doing B?" Sebastian asked from his spot on the floor while he arranged the platter.

"Getting the ring. He wants it under the pile of pillows next to wherever we put the flowers."

"With all these pillows it looks as though Hunter and Thad were right with their presumption as to what's going to happen."

"I thought the same thing. Blaine replied as he slid the ring under the pillows. "It's been awhile since we did something like this."

"Well, with everyone coming over today there will be plenty of pillows about. We just have to remember to close the blinds. I don't want any perverted freaks watching."

"Agreed."

Considering the time he left, Nick was surprised that he made it to the airport prior to Santana's plane landing. Throughout the entire drive he hoped she wasn't going to get in early as he really didn't want her waiting on him though she understood. The mere fact that he was coming to get her meant the world to her. Deciding to take his Dad's lead, Nick pulled into short-term parking and grabbed the single rose he had with him before heading inside. He'd just entered the terminal when he got a text from her saying they'd just pulled up to the gate and that she'd be seeing him soon.

With a quick stop at the board, Nick knew precisely how much time he had. While he was eager to see her, this time around he had to calm himself as to not give anything away. It didn't take him long to spot her in the throngs of people coming towards him. While she'd been in business attire on her way down, coming back she was much more casual. Her hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of leggings, a tank top and Nick was pretty sure, she was wearing one of his shirts over it. The instant she spotted him, a smile crept to her face and she began to move through the crowd. Once she was close enough she stood up her suitcase and stepped into his open arms. Nick barely had a chance to close his arms as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Only in an airport would people not think twice about what they were seeing. By the time it broke, Santana looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nick told her while loosening his hold on her. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Santana replied as he handed her the bright pink rose. "How was your night?" She asked as he took ahold of her suitcase.

"Same old, same old." He replied while taking her hand in his. "How was your trip?"

"There's lots to tell."

"Really?"

"Yea. I felt like a babysitter before the premiere because he wanted to head out to South Beach beforehand."

"Why'd you have to do it and not his agent?"

"He was busy babysitting his other client. It seemed they wanted to make the most out of their time in Miami, but forgot they were there to work."

"I'm sorry. Did you get anytime to enjoy yourself?"

"Only a little but that's alright." She then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Now that I'm home everything is better."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good because you're a big part of it. When do you have to go in next?"

"Tuesday."

"Oh, I get a full day with you. I don't know what to do with that information."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Once they had her bags loaded in the car, they were soon on their way home. Much like any other time she'd gone away, she asked Nick to fill her in one what had happened while she was gone. Luckily Nick had the guys fill him in on things in case he missed anything while he was in Ohio. Since Brittany was still gone, Nick knew he had to have his bases covered. Santana was more than happy to hear Simon had delivered Blaine and Sebastian their proofs as that meant she could go and pick out a picture or two. "Are you sure you don't want to stop and grab something to eat Nicky?" Santana asked when they were only a couple blocks from their home.

"Positive, but don't worry breakfast has been taken care of."]

"Is that so?"

"It has."

Surprisingly after parking, it didn't take them long to get to their apartment as there was no wait for the elevator. While she waited for Nick to open the door, Santana couldn't help but get a little bit playful since the hallway was empty. Once she slid her hands up under his t-shirt she couldn't help but giggle when she heard him tousle his keys. "Everything alright?" She asked softly into his ear. With everything else on his mind, having Santana coming onto him was a bit much for him in that moment.

"Yea." He replied as he managed to unlock the door. Once the opened the door he turned and kissed her which caught her off-guard. Somehow, while kissing her he got her suitcase into the apartment along with them. While he kissed her so she didn't see what was before her, it felt too good to stop. Luckily she was feeling the same way as she kicked the door closed behind them. He easily could've gotten caught up in the moment but he gained control of his emotions.

When he opened the door he didn't realize Blaine and Sebastian had closed the blinds so that the candles lit the room till he opened his eyes. Once the kiss broke, Santana looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" Instead of answering, Nick turned them around and let her see the room. Since it was the first good look he had of it, he truly owed Blaine and Sebastian for what they had done as they'd added a few little touches Nick hadn't thought of. "Nicky, what is all this?"

He then took her bag off her shoulder and set it down before taking her hands in his. "It's for you, I missed you." He saw that rarely seen shy smile of hers as she looked at him. "I know, I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Nick then led her over to the blanket and they sat down.

"How?"

"I had some help. Are you hungry or would you like to wait?"

"Wait." She replied before placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him. While there was definite passion in their earlier kiss, this was much sweet yet said so much. "This is perfect Nick."

"I'm glad you think so." He then took the rose she was still holding and slid it into the bouquet near them. While she went on about everything, he slid his hand under the pillows and was greeted by the box, Blaine or Sebastian had put it where he'd asked. Before he realized it, they were laying back on the pillows kissing. After being apart of almost a week, this was exactly what they both needed. When he felt Santana tug on the bottom of his shirt he broke the kiss. "Not yet."

"Why?" She asked as she gazed up at him. He went to move but she held him close.

"Santana."

"You're not going anywhere Nicky." He sighed softly, but realized he could accomplish it this way, just without the getting down on bended knee. So he slid his hand under the pillow and placed the box on the pillow, just outside of her view of sight.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I do and I love you. What…" Nick shook his head and she stopped without saying another word.

"There comes a time when in most people's lives where someone they least expected makes their way into their heart. One might question why it's happening, but sometimes it just does and you need to accept it. Time and time again you and I questioned what was happening between us neither of us expected it." The more Nick spoke, he could see the tears welling up in Santana's eyes as she listened and kept her eyes glued to his. "I guess what I'm trying to say with all this rambling is you mean the world to me and I don't ever want to know what it's like to not have you as a part of my life. So Santana, would you marry me?"

Once the words left his lips the tears started to fall and she cradled his face in her hands. "Yes, I would love nothing more than to marry you." With how they were, it was easy for them to fall into a kiss. When it broke, Nick looked for the ring box and opened it as he sat back on his heels. Santana sat up and gazed up at him as he slid the ring onto her finger. It wasn't till it was on did she take a look. "Nicky, it's beautiful, but…"

"Don't, okay." He said knowing she was going to say something about the size of diamond. "You deserve it." Nick then brushed her tears from her cheeks. "It looks perfect on you."

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Santana." She then wrapped her arms around him tightly. "So, what now?"

"We need to tell our parents." Once she spoke she saw his expression change. "Nicky?"

"What would you say if I told you I made a trip back to Ohio while you were gone?"

"Wait….did you…no…"

"Yes, I asked your Dad."

"I'm sure he ate it up."

"That's one way to describe it."

"Oh Nicky, I'm so sorry. He wasn't too bad, was he?"

"No, I expected worse actually. We had a good talk after the fact since I'd gotten a little tongue tied during our talk."

"Did he know when you planned on asking?"

"He did as he was trying to figure out whether or not to tell your Mom."

"Good point, she might've let it slip as she's asked me numerous times if we'd ever discussed getting married. And it was one of her favorite topics during Jeff and Britt's wedding. Jeff and Britt, we have to call them."

"We have a lot of people to call." He said as he got comfortable on the pillows and brought her down with him. "But we can always do that later today."

"And why do you want to wait Duval?" She asked as she tugged on his belt.

"That would be because we have some celebrating to do Lopez."

"Right here?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I can't think of anywhere better."


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

The impending rain had finally arrived while they were eating brunch so their decision to stay in and watch a movie wasn't a far stretch. As the movie went on, Blaine, Sebastian, Hunter, and Thad all kept looking at each other. "Would one of you care to tell us what's going on?" Rachel asked. "You're acting peculiar."

"She's right, you are." Quinn said. "All four of you seem to be in your own little world.

"Could you guys at least give them a hint?" Brody asked.

"Nope." Blaine quickly replied and the others agreed. "This is a wait and see sort of thing."

"So something is going on." Rachel said as she tried to sit up, but Brody's arm was around her. "Quinn?"

"Don't even think it; he's as stubborn as Blaine and Seb, if not more."

"Hey!" Thad said.

"You too! You're all incorrigible at times."

"At times?" Beat asked.

"I'm trying to be nice. Speaking of nice, where is Jess?" I expected her to be here today."

"She is catching up with some girlfriends. But don't worry; I'm going to see her when I leave here."

"Excellent, I have the place to myself tonight!" Mike said.

"What makes you think that?" Dave asked. "How do you know Steph and I won't be home?"

"Since I've been home I can't remember the last time you were home on a Sunday night."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else Blaine's phone rang and he quickly grabbed it off the end table. The grin that came to his face let Sebastian, Thad, and Hunter know exactly who was on the other end. "Yes."

"Is everyone still there?"

"Yes, even though it's late, but the rain made it so no one is in a hurry to go anywhere. Did someone lose track of time?"

"Funny. But let Thad and Hunter know they weren't wrong in their assumptions. Endorphins are a wonderful thing. Also, I owe you and Seb big time. The place looked great and she absolutely loved it."

"You are welcome and I will let them know. So, are we going to do this?"

"We are. Put us on speaker." Blaine leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss before setting his phone on the table after pressing the speaker button.

"Everyone can hear you." Blaine said as he settled himself against Sebastian.

"Hey! Are we missing anyone?"

"You mean besides you, Santana, and the honeymooners." Dave asked.

"Correct." Nick said.

"We're all here except for the Mass crew as usual." Thad said. "What's going on?" He asked, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Nick asked me to marry him and I said yes!" The giddiness in Santana's voice let everyone know she was smiling, even through the phone. She'd barely finished and the girls were squealing in delight as they'd all been waiting for this moment. While the girls started bombarding them with questions, Dave, Beat, Brody, and Mike looked at the others as they all had the same assumptions when Nick went away for two days. "While I would love to talk to you more, I will tell you everything when we go out when Brittany comes home. I promise."

"Please tell us you've called her." Quinn said with a big smile.

"We actually called them before we called our parents."

"How'd they react?" Rachel asked.

"They're ecstatic." Santana replied.

"Can I just say what everyone else is thinking?" Thad asked as he looked at everyone in the room.

"And what would that be." Nick said.

"It's about fucking time Duval!"

"Yea, I know. But now you all know why we didn't come to brunch today."

"Oh, Thad, he wants you and Hunter to know, you're presumption was correct." Blaine said and the two of them laughed while Sebastian tightened his hold around him.

"What presumption?" Quinn asked as she looked at Hunter.

"I will tell you later." Hunter replied before kissing her on the cheek.

"When will we get to see you guys next? Brody asked.

"The two of us, probably next Sunday." Nick replied. "That is if my schedule holds. Will you be there?"

"I will be. Congratulations guys! It's an incredible feeling, isn't it?"

"Thank you!" Their unison response had everyone laughing. "And it is." But it wasn't long till they let the two of them go as they had a few more calls they needed to make. Once the call was ended the girls started asking a million questions of the guys since it was obvious they knew what was happening.

"Do you guys really think they were going to tell any of you?" Beat asked. "I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but most of us only found out after he came back from Ohio what was going on."

"Who knew first?" Quinn asked.

"That would've been me, B, and Jeff."

"All three of you?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Blaine said. "Jeff because well, this is Nick we're talking about. And Bas and I knew because when we'd been talking about it prior he'd asked us to go ring shopping with him. He wanted to make sure he got the right ring."

"And?" Quinn asked.

"It's beautiful. I'm sure Santana will send all you girls pictures of it either later tonight or tomorrow."

"You know what this means right." Mike said and they shook their heads. "All the long term couples have made the leap. No more wondering if or when it was going to happen."

"He's right and that's something that's been quite the topic of conversation over the years." Beat said. "We'll need to check the betting pools though as I'm pretty sure someone guessed Nick and Santana would get engaged shortly after Jeff and Britt got married."

"That was me." Sebastian said proudly.

"Did you guys put one together on me and Bas?"

"Hell yeah!" Thad said. "David actually won that pool and Wes was pissed."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"David said it would happen right around graduation and he specified this specific one."

"Okay, but why was Wes mad?" Sebastian asked.

"He'd bet it was going to happen while you guys were on your annual end of school year trip."

"Hell, I'd be pissed too." Dave said. "Didn't you both plan on proposing over that trip?"

"We did and Wes knows that." Blaine replied. "But I didn't want to wait any longer which is why it happened when it did. Also, keeping it from all of you was getting pretty tough."

"I know the feeling well B." Sebastian added before giving him a kiss.

"Regardless of why it happened, David thanks you." Beat said. "It was ten bucks a guess and everyone took part."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

"Every Warbler you guys sang with took part." Thad said.

"And us girls." Quinn said.

"And sisters." Stephanie said.

"Don't forget siblings and friends." Brody added. "Let's just say there is a good reason David is happy and Wes is upset as most people placed multiple bets." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and shook their heads.

"How did you and Jeff handle this?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Hunter.

"Personally, I thought you two were going to do it after you finished undergrad. And I think Jeff picked your sixth anniversary." Blaine and Sebastian both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked.

"Hearing that Jeff picked our sixth anniversary is rather funny." Blaine said.

"Will someone explain what is with Jeff's infatuation with the number six?" Mike asked as he looked at everyone.

"It's better that gets discussed with him here as well as Nick." Thad said.

"What's Nick got to do with it?" Rachel asked as she settled back against Brody.

"Once you hear the story, it'll make sense as it goes all the way back to our time at Dalton." Beat told them before they all settled back down and got back to their movie.

By the time Jeff and Brittany returned from Europe everyone was anxious to see them. Except for Nick and Santana, no one saw them till their usual Sunday brunch as they were slowly getting their bearings back. That Sunday was spent talking about Jeff and Brittany's honeymoon as well as Nick and Santana's engagement. Now that Nick and Santana had gotten engaged it took a bit of the attention off of Blaine and Sebastian which they were more than happy to relinquish. It also allowed the girls to get into planning mode once more.

When Blaine and Sebastian went to go and get the champagne the others had brought to celebrate, the guys excused themselves from the girls for a moment. "While we know you agreed to do this before you left, are you going to be good to go?" Thad asked Jeff.

"Positive, I'll be good to go. But the earlier we do this, the better." Jeff replied. "Were any of you able to get into a conversation about Blaine's original pieces with him?"

"No." Dave replied. "We've all been on the go while you've been gone."

"But thanks to a conversation Cass had with Lexi; we know Blaine is currently working on a new piece." Hunter replied. "So maybe, just maybe the hardcopies are more accessible."

"Doubt it. Last I knew the piece we were looking for was in a fire box because neither of them wanted anything to happen to it." Jeff told them.

"Does Wes have a back-up song in mind?" Beat asked.

"He does." Thad said. "But he'd rather have that one."

"I don't blame him as it's a beautiful song." Brody said. "But at least he's got a back-up plan."

"What back-up plan?" Rachel asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hunter asked.

"I just got here, why?" Brody then turned and looked at her.

"You know I don't do things like this often, but I need you to do me a favor." Brody said as he took ahold of her hand.

"What would that be?" Rachel asked.

"Forget you ever heard all of us having a conversation in regards to a plan."

"Brody."

"Rach, please honey." There was something about the look in his eyes when he spoke that Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

"May I ask one thing?"

"Of course." Hunter said.

"Is this about Blaine and Seb?"

"It is." Nick replied.

"Then I'll drop it. Obviously it's important for you all to be acting this way."

"Thank you." Brody said before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come, they should be back soon and they'll be suspicious seeing you all huddled over here." The guys all nodded as they knew she was right, so they headed back over to everyone else.

Later that week when Sebastian got home from the seminar he'd attended he was surprised to find Blaine already at home considering the time. "B." He called out once he spotted Blaine's backpack on the floor at the end of the hall. "B." When he didn't get an answer, he headed for the kitchen. Yet when he rounded the corner it was empty. Since he was there, Sebastian grabbed something to drink from the refrigerator before heading towards their bedroom. He figured Blaine could be on the phone or something which is why he didn't answer. Upon reaching the doorway he saw what he least expected, Blaine curled up in the middle of the bed, under the covers. "Blaine." Sebastian's voice was soft as he walked into the room.

When he didn't get a response, Sebastian walked closer and saw that he was sound asleep. After he sat down on the edge of the bed, Sebastian couldn't help himself considering the way Blaine was curled up. He placed his hand over his forehead and it was what Sebastian had suspected considering the sight before him, Blaine was sick. So after loosening his tie, Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Hunter telling him that they wouldn't be able to make it for dinner as Blaine was sick. Once that text was sent, Sebastian changed his clothes and put on something comfortable since they weren't going to be going anywhere that night.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Hunter yelled once he read his text from Sebastian. He looked at it again as he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hunter, what's going on?" Quinn asked as she came walking into the living room after hearing him yell.

"Nothing."

"Hunter."

"Blaine and Seb can't make it for dinner."

"Why?"

"Blaine's sick."

"That's too bad; I hope it's nothing serious. Why did you yell though?" As she spoke, Quinn noticed that Hunter's body language had changed completely from what it had been earlier.

"Nothing."

"Don't do this to me Hunter."

"I can't talk about it; I've got calls I need to make right away." He told her.

"Stop. Right. There!" Hunter turned and saw Quinn standing with her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "You're not doing anything till you tell me why you're so upset."

"Quinn, I can't."

"You won't."

"No, I can't as they'll kill me."

"This has something to do with whatever it was you guys were talking about on Sunday, doesn't it?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Rachel told us to forget we saw anything. And then you said they'll kill me."

"Then please, don't ask as I don't want to lie to you and that's what would happen." The pleading look on Hunter's face was one Quinn couldn't remember ever seeing before. That alone let her know just how important it was that she not press the issue any further.

"Go make your calls."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Quinn then headed back towards the kitchen to finish up on dinner which was now dinner for two instead of four. Once she was out of the room, Hunter sat down and began making all the necessary calls.

"You're kidding me, right?" Nick said as he and Jeff walked down the block.

"I wish I was." Hunter told him. "Seb sent me a text saying Blaine's sick so they're not coming."

"Of all times for Blaine to get sick."

"Tell me about it. I can't remember the last time he was sick."

"Have you actually spoken with Seb?" Jeff asked as he'd grabbed Nick's phone from him.

"No, but it's got to be bad for Seb to cancel."

"Do you want us to give them a call, map out the situation?"

"That would be great, but you better have a good reason to be calling."

"I can ask him about a locale from one of mine and Britt's honeymoon pics."

"Perfect, let me know so we can attempt to reschedule this whole thing. Until we know how sick Blaine is, we're in limbo with this whole plan."

While this conversation was going on, Sebastian was sitting on the edge of their tub, rubbing Blaine's back while Blaine was hunched over the toilet, ridding himself of whatever he'd eaten recently. By the time he sat back on his heels, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet as his eyes had teared while he'd been throwing up. Sebastian handed him a damp wash cloth to wipe his face before handing him a glass of water. "Feeling any better?"

"No." Blaine replied with a slight sniffle. "My head feels like a ton of bricks and my body is in knots."

"Sounds like you have the flu my dear." Sebastian then helped Blaine up and secured his arm around him. Before they could get out of the bathroom, Blaine stopped them so them so he could brush his teeth. "I don't think I've ever seen someone move so quickly from such a sound sleep."

"It's a good thing I did or we'd be changing the sheets." Blaine mumbled while brushing his teeth.

"Well, once I get you back in bed I'm going to get a bucket from the utility room and then find you something to eat."

"I don't want anything."

"You need to eat something B, you know that. You always make sure I eat when I get sick, especially after I throw up." While he wanted to argue, Blaine knew Sebastian was right. Once Sebastian got Blaine back in bed, he went to the kitchen to find something for Blaine. While he was in there he checked his phone as he swore it had rang while he was in the bathroom with Blaine. Upon seeing it was Jeff, he decided to call back as he pulled a container of homemade soup out of the freezer. If there was ever a time Sebastian was happy Lexi had sent some over, this was one of them. "What can I do for you Jeff?"

"Uh, I had a question about one of the pictures I took while we were in Paris. I can't quite remember where we were."

"Well, if you want you can send it to me and I can take a look."

"Aren't you at Hunter's though, I don't want to intrude?"

"No, I'm actually at home tonight. B's sick. From what I can figure out, he's got the flu."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Is it bad?"

"When I got home today he was curled up in bed sound asleep and he just recently worshiped the porcelain god."

"Yea, that's not good. Well, I'll send you that picture and you go and take care of Blaine. I'm in no rush so make Blaine your priority."

"Thanks man; hopefully I can help you and Britt out. Night!"

Once Jeff ended the call, he looked across at the guys who had now congregated at Hunter's to figure out what to do. "So?" Thad asked.

"Blaine is truly sick. From what Seb can figure, he's got the flu. When he got home Blaine was asleep in bed and he recently threw up."

"That does suck." Nick said. "At least now you know they weren't trying to get out of dinner for some quality time together."

"I never thought that." Hunter said. "For them to cancel, I knew it had to be true. I was just upset about the timing of it all."

"We know the feeling." Dave said. "But I feel guilty feeling that way knowing Blaine's sick. I mean, he rarely gets sick."

"But when he does, it's usually bad." Beat said.

"So, what do we want to do?" Thad asked.

"Well, I could always go over on my own one day once he gets better since it wouldn't be that hard." Nick said.

"Scope things out?" Hunter asked.

"Essentially. If I find it great, if not we know Jeff would need to go over and work his magic on their computer."

"Are you sure that's where he keeps stuff?" Dave asked.

"Positive." Jeff replied. "All the stuff we worked on during college had its own file as did all the stuff he wrote for Seb. The problem coming is that file is pass-coded since he doesn't ever want Seb to see things he's working on till they're done."

"Doesn't trust Seb?" Beat asked.

"It's not that he doesn't trust him; it's more for his own peace of mind. As he's left stuff on the piano before and Seb's stayed away as he doesn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Just how many pieces has Blaine written over the years?" Dave asked.

"I know there are at least seven he's specifically written for Seb for their anniversaries, but there are others. I'd say there are at least twenty if I had to take a guess." Jeff said. "And well, we'll never hear them. The fact that they shared that first one we should consider ourselves lucky. Blaine puts his heart into these so the fact that they shared that is something special."

After getting them both something to eat, Sebastian made himself comfortable next to Blaine with his tablet. "Bas?" Blaine said, sounding even stuffier than before.

"What is it B?"

"Is it alright if I curl up next to you while you read?"

"Of course." Sebastian replied before resituating himself. The next thing he saw was one of the pillows being placed on his lap, before Blaine placed his head on it. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." Once he replied, Sebastian placed one arm around him before beginning to read again. Now that Blaine had made himself comfortable, Sebastian was glad he'd brought his medicine into the bedroom. This way he wasn't going to have to displace Blaine too much in order for him to take it when the time came. As he read, he couldn't help but glance at Blaine once in awhile to make sure that he was alright. Yet once he'd gotten comfortable Blaine was out cold once more. It was after one of those moments that Sebastian reached for his phone to make a call.

"Hey Bas, what do I owe this call this evening?" Lexi asked.

"I need a favor sis." Sebastian said quietly.

"Bas, I can barely hear you."

"Sorry, B's sleeping and I can't move. I'll talk a bit louder."

"I'll turn my phone up, no reason for you to disturb Blaine. But, isn't it a little early for him to be sleeping."

"That's the thing, he's sick Lexi."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I'm pretty certain he has the flu."

"What can I do for you guys?"

"What was that?" Sebastian asked after hearing something on the opposing end.

"That was Gabrielle."

"I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Not at all. Now what do you need from me?"

"I hate to ask, but could you make us some more soup. I've got to study tonight and there is no way I can stay home tomorrow to do it. And well, the stuff you've made us is really good."

"That's not a problem, I can do that. Do you think Blaine will be going into work tomorrow?"

"I highly doubt it considering how he's feeling."

"Would you like me to stop by and check on him tomorrow?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. And I'll bring the soup with me."

"Thank you so much Lexi. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd manage. Is there anything else?"

"Not at this moment since we'd actually just gone to the store. But you might want to check with B tomorrow in case there is anything he might want or need. Wait, how are you going to come over here what about the kids?"

"Bas, they're in school."

"Not Ethan."

"Actually, he has pre-school tomorrow so it's only going to be us girls in the house."

"I don't want Gabrielle getting sick."

"Bas, I can leave her with Brittany while I take care of Blaine. Relax."

"How about you have Cooper come by?"

"He'll be on set actually. Heck, he's there now. The television spots are over and it's back to filming movies. Thankfully he's only filming in Brooklyn so he's not too far away. But as I said, relax. I won't let anything happen to my baby girl."

"Is it good having Britt back?"

"Yes. Now get back to what you were doing as I need to go see if I need anything from the store to make you guys some soup."

"Thanks again Lexi, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. Take good care of him Bas."

"Always."


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

It was late morning the next day when Lexi and Brittany arrived at Blaine and Sebastian's. Thanks to a text from Sebastian they knew Blaine was home so they wouldn't be startled if they saw him. With Gabrielle comfy in her stroller, Lexi went to put the soup in the kitchen before going to check on Blaine. While she was in there, Brittany stayed with Gabrielle in the living room. Soon Brittany was startled by a sneeze and turned to see Blaine standing behind her.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Brittany asked as she looked at him. It was pretty obvious he wasn't feeling well as he had on a pair of sweats and one of Sebastian's Columbia lacrosse sweatshirts that was a tad too big on him.

"I heard noises." He then sniffled. "Where's Lexi?"

"Right here." Lexi said as she rounded the corner. "And you my dear are getting your butt back in bed."

"But…"

"No buts, Blaine. Get moving." Brittany couldn't help but giggle as she watched the two of them disappear around the corner.

"Let that be a lesson to you Gabrielle, don't disagree with your Mommy." Brittany said as she knelt down next to the stroller.

Once they reached the bedroom, Lexi stood nearby and watched as Blaine got back into bed. "Have you been taking your medicine?" Blaine nodded as he settled back into the pillows. "When was the last time you ate?"

"With Bas this morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little. What are you even doing here?"

"Bas asked me to make you some soup so I did. I also said I'd come by and check on you. Would you like some?" Blaine nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back. But before I go, do you need anything?"

"No, Bas made sure I had my phone and laptop close by before he left."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." When Lexi came walking back into the living room she looked at Brittany. "Make yourself comfortable, we're going to be here for a bit as he's hungry."

"Alright." Brittany replied and then proceeded to take Gabrielle out of her stroller. "Looks like you get to explore your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby's home sooner than you thought." She then began to walk around the room and point out little things to her, including numerous pictures they had of the two of them throughout. "If it wasn't for your Uncles, Jeff and I wouldn't have seen half we stuff we saw while on our honeymoon." While she was walking around the room, Brittany's phone rang. "Hey."

"Hey yourself! I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Nope, I'm just giving Gabrielle a tour of Blaine and Sebby's place."

"What are you doing at Blaine and Seb's?" Jeff asked.

"Sebby asked her to make them some soup since Blaine's sick. So we came to drop it off. But it's taking a bit longer since Blaine was hungry and Lexi made him get back in bed."

"How is he?"

"He looks miserable. I feel really bad for him."

"Me too as I remember how miserable he got when he was sick at Dalton. But it makes sense considering he rarely gets sick. Where's Lexi?"

"Warming him up some soup, why?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"That depends, what do you want me to do?"

"Go over to the piano and open the bench."

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll tell you once you do it." Brittany shrugged her shoulders even though Jeff couldn't see and headed towards the piano.

"It doesn't open Jeff."

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't open."

"Isn't it a black bench with a flip top?"

"Not anymore. It's black cushioned leather."

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jeff."

"I was looking for something that I thought might be in there."

"You guys are going to sing for Blaine and Sebby, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it a hunch. There is music on the piano."

"What does it say?"

"It looks to be a work in progress. And the only thing written on top is Sebby's name."

"Blaine must be writing something for their wedding."

"Probably. Is there anything else I can do while I'm here?"

"No, but thank you for looking."

"You're welcome. How's your day going?"

"Surprisingly slow now that I've caught up on everything. But I should probably let you go. I'll see you when I get home."

"You will. I love you."

"I love you too Britt."

Brittany had just ended the call when Lexi came walking into the living room with a tray. "We'll be going as soon as I give this to Blaine."

"No rush. You don't have anything to do till after lunch."

"Who knew yesterday when you left yesterday that our quiet morning would entail coming and checking on Blaine?" Lexi said before heading towards Blaine and Sebastian's bedroom. When she entered she was pleased to see that Blaine hadn't fallen back to sleep. Once Blaine spotted her, he moved his laptop to the side so she could put the tray over his lap. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. You really didn't need to do this." Blaine told her while taking ahold of the spoon.

"Yes I did, Bas asked me too. And you need to get well."

"Is there a reason besides the obvious one?"

"No. Now promise me you'll get some rest."

"Don't worry, I will. I promised Bas I'd take care of myself. And honestly, I don't have enough energy to do much. Probably once I'm done eating I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Alright. But if you need anything don't hesitate to call. I might not be able to come but Brittany said she would."

"I will. Thanks." Lexi then walked up to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Take care okay."

"I will. Bye."

After talking with Brittany, Jeff was happy that he was heading to lunch early due to an afternoon meeting as it allowed him to make a few calls. "And what do I owe this privilege?" Hunter asked as he answered his phone.

"I thought you'd like to know I got some information today."

"About?"

"Well for starters, Blaine is home sick and according to Britt he looks miserable."

"That sucks."

"Agreed. I also asked my dear wife to do me a favor and check out the piano bench."

"Jeff."

"Relax; Britt's not going to say anything. And we're all kidding ourselves if we think the girls don't know exactly what we're up to. I mean, Brittany flat out asked and well, it's rather obvious. But she's not prying as I think she wants to be surprised."

"What did you find out?"

"There is no music in the piano bench."

"Really, Blaine and Seb store stuff in there."

"That's the thing; they got a new bench so they're obviously keeping their music elsewhere."

"What sort of bench did they get?"

"One of those cushioned leather ones."

"I've seen those, they're nice and considering how much they both play it's not surprising. Personally, I'd like a padded bench as well. So that means you're going to have to be the one in search of the music."

"Precisely. And while Nick was willing to look, basically I need to gain access to their computer to get what we need."

"Well then, guess we just need for Blaine to get better so we can get him and Seb out of the house."

"Yep and Hunter."

"Yes Jeff."

"Have you and Cooper chosen a weekend for our getaway?"

"Actually, Cooper was making a few calls today so we should know by tonight which weekend we're going. But I think it's going to be the second weekend in December if everything works out. Is that going to be alright for you?"

"Yea. Even though Britt and I took our honeymoon, I'll still be able to get out of here early on a Friday. We're still going to come back Sunday night, right?"

"That is correct since most of us are working now. I mean, Nick and Mike are the only ones with classes to attend."

"I still can't get over the fact Mike went back to school."

"I think that stemmed from realizing he really doesn't want to be a choreographer anymore. He loves dancing but seeing all the stress Brody is under is a bit much. So he's now working on his back-up plan."

"Well, it's a good thing he's been taking classes all along or he'd be an old man by the time he got to the point Nick's at and Nick's still got a few more years to go."

"Shit, I need go."

"Okay." Jeff said, slightly confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"It's not you man, Thad and Seb are walking this way. I'll talk to you later."

"Later!"

Once Thad and Sebastian sat down Hunter looked across at them as he put his phone in his pocket. "I half expect you to go home and check on Blaine." Hunter said as their waitress arrived.

"I was going to, but I knew I didn't have enough time as I have to head back a bit early." Sebastian replied after they placed their drink order.

"How's he feeling?" Thad asked.

"When I left this morning he felt miserable just as he did when he got up twice during the middle of the night."

"Should we even ask what for considering we're about to eat?" Hunter asked as they all perused the menu.

"He's all congested. He basically woke when the cold meds wore off and he couldn't breathe anymore. Once he woke the second time I found some vapor rub for his chest to help. He didn't want it since it basically means the sheets need to get washed, but he needed it."

"While the stuff stinks, it helps." Thad said. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I actually fell asleep propped up on pillows since he fell asleep on my lap."

"Isn't that sweet."

"Shut it Hunter! He slept well so who am I to move him when sleep is what he needs at this point."

"True, sorry."

"That's alright. And I'm really sorry for not calling last night. I would've but I didn't want to risk waking B."

"I totally understand, as does Quinn."

"Rain check?"

"Absolutely.

Once Sebastian left since he needed to be back early, Hunter filled Thad in on what Jeff had told him. While hearing that they knew what they were going to need to do was a relief, Thad agreed with Hunter that it was now going to be harder. Even though they all knew it was wishful thinking that it was near the piano, the thought of knowing Jeff needed to hack into their computer left little to be desired. "Do you want me to call Wes and give him the heads up?"

"That would be great. I have a feeling once he hears this bit of news he's going to work a bit more diligently on the other piece. Also ask if Hailey was able to fix the issue with her costume."

"Got it. By chance, have you seen Quinn's yet?"

"I have and she looks absolutely gorgeous."

"Did she go with the black and red gown?"

"She did as we'd coordinate. She's just not looking forward to essentially wearing a corset for the night, the same goes for most of the girls."

"Most?"

"Not going to work. Told you, you'll find out like everyone else. Did you read the book?"

"I did and I can only place a few. I mean, I know who you and I are as well as Quinn. But I'm a bit stumped on everyone else. Sure you can't at least give me a hint?"

"I can, but I won't. Just remember, you can't say anything to Seb as it's all a surprise."

"I know. How did you and Blaine manage to get him a costume without him knowing since the rest of us had to go and get fitted?"

"That was easy, Tasha. She has all of his measurements on file."

"This sucks."

"No it doesn't, you're just frustrated. When was the last time you had a date?"

"Funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm serious."

"It's been a bit, alright. I just haven't met anyone recently who I want to go out with."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just asking."

"You never just ask. Come to think of it, Blaine asked me the same thing."

"Blaine and I just care about you and want you to be happy. Hell, I'm sure if given the right opportunity Seb would ask you the same thing."

"It's nice to know you all care about my dating life so much but honestly, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll drop it. Do you want to come out with Quinn and I tonight?"

"No thanks, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You wouldn't be."

"Regardless, no. I actually have plans tonight."

"Oh really, and what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm going to the game tonight."

"With who?"

"Logan, Megan, and Ally."

"Sounds like fun." Hunter replied even though there seemed to be a million other things he wanted to say in that moment. Specifically pointing out what was right in front of Thad.

"It should be. Late September baseball is always exciting. While our boys don't need this game since they've already secured a playoff spot, their opposition is playing for one."

"Well, you know they're not going to lie down considering how fierce the rivalry is." Hunter replied as he added his portion to the bill.

"I know which will make it fun."

By the time Sebastian got home that night he was exhausted having stayed at work almost two hours later than normal. And with it being a Friday night, the subway seemed even more crowded than usual. When he reached the end of the hall he was all set to head for their bedroom when he heard coughing. He then proceeded towards the couch and found Blaine curled up on it. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he set his bag down.

"I tried to go get something to eat, but I didn't quite make it." Blaine replied, sounding even worse than he'd been in the morning if possible. Sebastian then proceeded to walk around to the other side of the couch.

"Let's get you back in bed and then I'll take care of dinner."

"What kept you?" Blaine asked as Sebastian helped him off the couch. "I…I was worried."

"I sent a text, well technically quite a few, but obviously you didn't read them."

"Nope, no phone." In that moment, Sebastian realized how long Blaine had been on the couch. It made him wish he gone with his initial instinct to call Lexi and have someone go and check on Blaine when he hadn't heard back from him.

"I had some research that I needed to finish before the weekend. It was either stay late or go in tomorrow. I chose to stay late so I could take care of you all day tomorrow. Though, I have a bit of work and studying to do tomorrow. But at least I'll be here with you." Sebastian continued to talk as he helped Blaine back into their room. Once Blaine sat down on the bed, Sebastian went to walk away but Blaine took ahold of his hand.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"B."

"Seriously Bas, I'm not. At least right now I'm not." While he spoke, Blaine reached over and grabbed his phone and saw the numerous text messages Sebastian had sent him. "There is something I want though."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to take a shower to try and clear my head."

"B, you can barely stand up."

"I want you to join me Bas as I know my equilibrium is all screwed up. Would you?"

"You might have to twist my arm." Blaine proceeded to turn his arm slightly. "Alright, I'll do it." Sebastian said with a laugh which brought a smile to Blaine's face. "When did you last take your medicine as you sound horrible?"

"About an hour before I attempted to go get something to eat." Sebastian then looked around the room and saw that there wasn't anything for Blaine to drink.

"Why don't you begin to change while I go and get you something to drink so you can take your medicine? I'll be right back." He then kissed Blaine on top of his head before heading to the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen, Sebastian poked his head into the refrigerator to see how much soup Lexi had brought. He was more than happy to see the multiple containers as well as the fact that there were two different types. After seeing that, he couldn't help himself and looked in the freezer and saw some in there as well. Knowing they were set for the weekend and then some, Sebastian grabbed the glass he'd poured and headed back to their bedroom.

When he walked in, he couldn't help but smile as Blaine was lying across the bed in just a pair of boxers. "Bas, I can't get back up." Sebastian walked closer and extended his hand for Blaine to grab onto and pulled him up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He then handed Blaine the glass while he grabbed the medicine off the nightstand. After opening the package he put it in Blaine's hand and watched him take it. "Now just let me get changed and we'll take that shower."

Normally there was always a playful banter between them when they undressed but today it was put on hold since Blaine was sick. Standing before him nude, Sebastian helped Blaine up off the bed before ridding him of his boxers. With Blaine's body weight resting on his, Sebastian took them to the bathroom. While the best thing for Blaine would probably be to take a bath, Sebastian didn't press the issue. If Blaine wanted to take a shower, that was what they were going to do.

Even though Blaine was leaning on Sebastian to keep his balance, Sebastian turned on all the shower heads hoping the extra steam would help. While they stood there, Sebastian filled Blaine in on his day since Blaine wanted to hear all about it. And while it wasn't the most interesting of days, Sebastian obliged. The instant he felt Blaine shiver even with all the steam, Sebastian grabbed the shampoo and washed Blaine's hair for him since it seemed to be taking everything Blaine had to stand. "Thank you." Blaine mumbled. "Sorry for being such a burden."

"You, are never a burden B so get that thought out of your head." He then adjusted the water so that Blaine could rinse his hair. "Now, I need you to brace yourself against the wall so I can wash you, alright?" Sebastian looked at him and saw such a lost look in Blaine's eyes. "You can still brace yourself on me if you need to but use the wall mostly so I can do this." Blaine nodded and moved towards one of the corners so he had two walls to use. Sebastian then proceeded to wash Blaine as quickly, yet effectively as he could. When a soft moan escaped from him, Sebastian had to remind himself that Blaine couldn't help himself. By the time he finished up, Blaine looked like he could fall asleep right there. "Do you think you can make it a few more minutes B?" Blaine nodded. So Sebastian washed his hair and himself in what felt like record time. It reminded him of those mornings at Dalton when he'd gotten back late from a run.

By the time he was done, it couldn't have been a moment too soon as once he wrapped his arms around Blaine, he felt all his body weight against him once more. So after turning off the water, Sebastian grabbed a towel off the rack nearby. Once he had Blaine all wrapped up, he helped him out of the shower and sat him down before grabbing a towel for himself and securing it around his waist. "Thank you." Sebastian smiled as he grabbed another towel to dry Blaine's hair. "You need to…"

"I know. I need to put stuff in your hair so it doesn't frizz. I've watched you enough over the years to know your routine pretty well B." Blaine looked up at him and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"My head feels a bit better, but I feel exhausted."

"Well, once we get you dry we'll get you in some clean clothes and then back to bed with you."

"Okay."

After Blaine was dried off, Sebastian helped him back into their room and got him dressed. Once Blaine was back under the covers in pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Sebastian got dressed as well. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Well, I'm starving so I'm going to get myself something to eat, but I'll be right back."

When Sebastian came back to their room, Blaine was sitting up in bed flipping through the channels. Once he spotted the tray Sebastian was carrying, all attention was on him. "I thought I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Actually, this is for me." Sebastian replied as he sat down next to him. "Though, I did bring you a little bowl of your own just in case."

"You could've eaten in the kitchen."

"I'd rather spend time with you. Plus this way I can keep you up while your hair dries."

"That's why I was flipping channels. There's nothing on."

"I brought you something to read." Sebastian then handed Blaine an envelope.

"What's this?" Blaine asked as he began to open the envelope. "It's our issue along with the wedding issue. Our issue comes out next week, while the wedding issue comes out two weeks later."

"I'm nervous Bas." Blaine said as he pulled the issues out and went straight for the wedding one.

"Me too, but I know Tasha wouldn't do anything to make us uncomfortable."

"I know, but I guess a part of me is worried. Nothing is going to happen to you, is it?"

"No as my bosses know I'm gay as well as engaged and they have no issue with it. I'm not the only gay person there. What about you?"

"No issues as they know as well. I'm a bit worried for Coop though."

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since he's done a shoot and that this is the one he does."

"Blaine, Coop has been one of our biggest supporters from the start you know that."

"I know, I just don't want him to have to deal with a bunch of crap again."

"If he does, he'll handle it the same way he did last time, with a lot of class. And if it comes out that we're getting married, I don't care."

"Me either. I'm proud to be marrying you Sebastian."

"The same goes for me Blaine. If anyone has an issue with that, it's on them. Plus we both know Cassie is more than prepared as Tasha told her all about the shoot. Safe to say she's been preparing for this for awhile."

"One would think after all this time it wouldn't be a big deal anymore."

"It's less of a deal than it used to be but we both know something is going to be made out of it. Personally I think an issue like this should've been done a long time ago." Sebastian replied between bites. "So?" He asked upon seeing Blaine staring at a page. Blaine then turned the magazine so Sebastian could see it. "That's incredible B."

"I was thinking the same thing. Not only do we all look incredible, but I love the way we're looking at each other."

"I agree. Are there other shots in there as well?"

"Yes, this shot is in a section depicting all the different types of marriage. All the pictures are stunning but I can't stop looking at the two of us. That must sound so vain."

"It would be vain if you were looking at it because of what we're wearing B. You can't stop looking at it for the same reason I can't, it's because of how we're looking at each other. Guess it was a good thing we took our engagement pictures beforehand."

"I'd have to say that was a big help as it was easier to flip the switch. Plus having Coop and Hunter around helped. They let us be ourselves and encouraged the sweet moments."


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

Thankfully Blaine was feeling better the next week so Hunter was able to get the two of them out of their home. While it wasn't dinner because Quinn had a meeting to attend in regards to her paper, going to the gym worked almost as well since they usually went out to eat afterwards. With Jeff heading over to Blaine and Sebastian's after work, Brittany headed over to Nick and Santana's since Nick wasn't going to be home for a while.

When she walked in, Santana was stretched out on the couch with her laptop on her lap. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Brittany asked as she sat down.

"Nope, if I was too busy to hang I would've told you. I was just looking over Nick's schedule and comparing it to possible wedding dates. This is way harder than I ever expected. I have no clue how Jenna or Hailey pulled it off. Between rotation and then the beginning of residency the options are slim."

"Have you talked with either of them?" Brittany asked as she tucked her feet under her.

"I have and they both reminded me to breath and that it will all come together. You just have to be a bit more negotiable."

"What time of year are you and Nick thinking of getting married during?"

"We're both leaning towards the fall but that's when his schedule makes things a bit awkward."

"As in a year from now?"

"Yes. We'd like to do it sooner, but there is way too much to deal with for that to happen."

"Are you going to get married here in New York or back in Ohio?"

"Most definitely in New York. Getting married in Ohio never crossed either of our minds. This is our home."

"Jeff and I felt the same way."

"Speaking of Jeff, where was he going after work that you came here, not that I mind one bit?"

"Blaine and Sebby's. "

"Ah. I just need to say, I'm so glad the guys admitted that they're doing something for them. Them being secretive didn't work."

"They were just afraid that we were going to push for details."

"We easily could've but they handled it the right way. This way they don't have to sneak around and we know we have another surprise to look forward to at the wedding."

"Speaking of surprises, I can't wait for the Halloween party. Sebby is going to freak!"

"No doubt. I wish we knew who everyone else is going as. I mean, I get why Hunter told us to read the book, but I'm still stumped."

While the girls were talking at Nick and Santana's, Jeff was heading for Blaine and Sebastian's office after giving the living room a once over. He knew music had to be stored somewhere, but he had no clue where it possibly could be. Once he was in the office he opened the closet and checked the numerous shelves. Jeff thought he had hit the jackpot when he found a shelf full of music but it was copies of every song the Warblers had ever sung while the two were at Dalton. Upon going through it he had memories attached to every piece of music

By the time he was done, he sat down in front of their desktop. Even though he knew it was a risk, he pulled on the top draw of the filing cabinet. "Figures, it's locked." Jeff thought to himself before turning on the computer. When it booted up, a smile came to his face as he saw Blaine and Sebastian smiling back at him from one of their numerous trips to the Caymans. After taking another look he realized the picture was recent since they were both wearing their engagement rings.

Since he and Blaine had worked on so many pieces through college, Jeff knew exactly which folder Blaine kept all his original pieces in. Once he clicked on the folder, he found numerous folders inside. Not surprisingly, Blaine kept his labels simple and there was actually a folder labeled Sebastian. Upon clicking on it, a box popped up asking for a password which was something Jeff expected. The first thing he put in was obvious, but he could see Blaine simply using Sebastian's name for the password. When the computer beeped at him he shrugged his shoulders as it was worth a shot.

Luckily Blaine hadn't initiated the failsafe after so many attempts which allowed Jeff to keep trying numerous options. He'd been at it for almost an hour when he gave Thad a call as he was truly running out of ideas for what it could be. The first five ideas Thad gave him were all options Jeff had already used. Soon the two of them began to brainstorm and each time Jeff tried something he got that all too familiar beep. "What could Blaine possibly been thinking when he did this?" Thad asked.

"I've been asking myself the same thing. I mean, I get that he wants it to be something Seb might not think of, but I'm really running out of ideas." Jeff replied.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to back door into it?"

"That sort of program needs to be installed and then we'd have it once Blaine accessed the file. And while I'd be willing to install something like that, we don't have the time. I mean, we're already cutting it close. I mean, we need to start rehearing soon."

"That I do know. And if we don't start soon we're going to have to go back to the two-step in regards to choreography."

"That's not going to fly. We're not going to go crazy, but it needs to be more than the two-step."

"Do you know what song they're doing their first dance to?"

"Not a clue. For starters, I don't know if they've picked one yet. But if they have, they haven't mentioned it. Why?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that."

"Wait!" Jeff almost shouted while getting up out of the chair. "I've got an idea." Jeff then quickly made his way back into their living room and over towards the table behind the loveseat. There sat a vase, numerous pictures of their nieces and nephews, a couple pictures of them, and a shadow box. Jeff carefully picked up the shadow box and took a good look.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?"

"Not till I know whether or not it's going to work." Jeff proceeded to take the shadow box with him back into their office and sat back down. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck as you're running out of time." Thad could hear the keys as Jeff type and he couldn't help but feel anxious considering how long Jeff had been at it.

"YES!"

"It worked?"

"It did. And you prompted it."

"How?"

"When asking about their first dance. It then dawned on me that it was probably something dealing with a key moment in their relationship."

"I still don't get it."

"The Buble concert."

"Huh?"

"Thad, you need to start remembering the little things….honestly. The concert Seb took Blaine to when Kurt forgot his birthday. Remember Seb put together that shadow box with their tickets and photos from that night."

"The photos that showed how in love with each other they were even back then." Thad said.

"Exactly!"

"What was the password?"

"That I am not sharing as I already feel like crap doing this but I know it's for the greater good. Just let me hit print and we'll be good to go. While I'm doing this, do me a favor and send Hunter a text to find out what's going on."

"Got it." While Jeff waited for the numerous pages to print, Thad made sent the text. "You don't have to rush as they just arrived at the restaurant."

"Good as I need to make sure I close everything down properly and put the shadow box back where I got it from."

"Sounds good to me. Are you going to send it to Wes tonight?"

"That I am and then he and I can get to work."

"Have you two thought about how you want to do this?"

"We do and everyone that is taking part will have a part. But I better go so I don't forget something."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later man. And say hi to Britt for me."

"Will do. Later!" Once Jeff got off the phone he walked over to the printer at the end of the desk to make sure everything was coming out properly. After the last page finished, Jeff picked them up off the printer and made sure the paper level wasn't too low that they might think something was up. Now that he had the score, he closed out all the windows before closing the computer down and turning off the monitor. With the score in one hand and the shadow box in the other, he headed out into the living room. After setting the shadow box back down where he'd gotten it from he gave the room one last look to make sure it looked the way it had when he arrived.

Jeff was heading down the hallway towards the door when he heard keys at the door. Considering he was in the middle of the hall Jeff was literally in no man's land. He hoped that had something happened Hunter would've gotten ahold of him so Jeff quickly ran back down the hall just as the door was opening. Thanks to a strategically placed mirror he was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw Cooper walking towards him. Seeing that, Jeff walked around the corner. "What the hell?" Cooper blurted out upon seeing him.

"I could react the same way. What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"I'm dropping off the kids school pictures. What are you doing here?"

"You don't want to know."

"Jeff. You're in Blaine and Bas's home and they're not. There's got to be a reason."

"There is a reason but I can't share it."

"Jeff."

"Cooper, trust me, it's not bad. If you don't trust me, call Wes."

"Wes knows what's going on."

"It was his idea actually." Cooper looked at Jeff as he spoke and could tell Jeff was telling the truth. "Are you going to call him?"

"No. Where are Blaine and Bas?"

"Having dinner with Hunter after spending some time at the gym."

"Does Hunter know you're here?"

"He does."

"In general terms, is it safe to presume the core group of Warblers all know what's going on?"

"That would be correct. And now that you have that information I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention seeing me here to either Blaine or Seb."

"Your secret is safe with me."

The next day when Blaine headed out for lunch he was thankful that Brody and Mike were both free and willing to meet him. While he sat at the table, it wasn't long till they both arrived. "While I appreciate the invitation, wouldn't you rather be having lunch with Seb?" Brody said and Mike nodded in agreement.

"Having lunch with Seb would be great, but where we're each located doesn't make it too easy. Plus our schedules don't often mesh."

"Ah, so we're your consolation lunch dates." Mike said with a laugh.

"You're not. I actually need to ask you both something and it's a bit strange."

"Considering what we've all experienced together, that might be a stretch." Brody replied.

"Strange might be a poor choice of word, but I don't know how else to describe it and really the two of you are the only ones that could possibly answer this. You're also best suited to answer another question."

"Now I'm truly curious." Mike said before they all placed their drink orders.

"It has to deal with our costumes."

"Does this mean we'll be finding out who you're going as?" Brody asked.

"That would be a negative." Blaine replied. "But you guys can answer this question without that bit of information."

"What is the question?" Mike asked.

"How do you guys deal with wearing tights?" Mike and Brody both started to laugh once the question left Blaine's lips. "This isn't funny guys."

"I take it you have to wear them with your costume." Brody said and Blaine nodded. "Did you have them on at the costume shop?"

"I did and they were beyond uncomfortable. How am I supposed to wear them for an entire evening?"

"For starters, we'll get you a pair that fit properly." Mike told him. "Once that's done, they're much more comfortable."

"What were you wearing beneath them because that affects the fit as well?" Brody asked.

"Boxer briefs."

"Yea, those aren't going to work." Mike said.

"I figured as much. I'm assuming I need to wear something with less fabric."

"That would be correct. If you don't have something we can recommend something." Brody told him.

"Uh, I have that covered. But thank you." Blaine told them hoping he wasn't blushing too much. "Where precisely am I going to need to go to buy them?"

"Any of the dance shops." Mike replied. "One of us can go with you and make sure you get the most comfortable ones. There are certain brands that are more comfortable than others and are also more forgiving."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"I take it you need them to be a certain color." Brody said.

"That would be correct. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all. When would you like to go?"

"The sooner the better, since the party is less than two weeks away."

"The joys of celebrating in the city." Mike said. "Halloween lasts for well over a week."

"Will Tina be here by then?"

"She's coming into town the next weekend."

"Is this the official move?"

"It is."

"Nervous?" Brody asked.

"I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"Understandable. I know that feeling well. But I can tell, at least in my case, it was well worth it. And while I know she's not moving in with you, having her here in the city will be the only way the two of you will know if you truly have a chance."

"Brody is right." Blaine told him. "This is the only way you'll know if you and Tina really have a chance."

"I know as does she. But with all the visits she's made out here since we started seeing each other again, she really wants out of Ohio. Seeing the lives the girls have all made for themselves has her a bit envious, but in the best way possible."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but she's doing rather well for herself." Brody said.

"No, you're correct, she is. And she feels it wouldn't have happened if she had stayed in Lima. She felt the only way she could get a good head start was by leaving."

"Hence the move to Columbus." Blaine said.

"Correct. She wanted to go further but she didn't quite have the courage to do so. Yet the rest of the girls took the leap and moved to a big city and have all thrived. She's hoping her career will excel even more once she makes the move as well."

"Excuse me one sec before we forget what we were talking about, but when is a good time for you Blaine?" Brody asked.

"I'm done at four today, is it possible to do it tonight?"

"Absolutely. Now we can get back to Tina's move to the big city." After Brody answer, Blaine slid him his phone so Brody could put the address in of where they were to meet.

By the time Blaine got home that evening, Sebastian was already there and working on dinner since Blaine had let him know he had an errand to run after work. After setting his bag down on a chair, Blaine walked up behind Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. "Where'd you go?" Sebastian asked.

"I need to pick up something for my costume."

"What did you need to pick up?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why won't you tell me what we're wearing?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"B."

"Come now, the last three years you've picked out our costumes and I haven't said boo."

"They've been spectacular."

"That they have. And I promise you, this year's costumes fall in line with that. Personally, I can't wait to see you in yours."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked as he turned in Blaine's arms.

"It is. You're going to look incredible Bas."

"Could you give me a hint?"

"No as anything I could possibly think of might give it away. At least you don't have long to wait."

"That's good because I'm getting a bit impatient."

"Trust me Bas; it's more than worth it."

"You have a glimmer in your eye B."

"Do I?"

"You do. I can't wait to see what you're wearing the way you're talking about my costume."

"I can't wait either." Blaine replied. "How long do I have?"

"Maybe ten minutes, why?"

"Just have something to put away." Blaine then stretched and gave Sebastian a kiss. "I'll be back soon." Once that was said, Blaine grabbed his bag and headed out. Sebastian tilted his head slightly as he couldn't help but wonder what Blaine had picked up considering the bag didn't look familiar in the least.

While they were eating dinner, they were both caught off-guard when both of their phones began to ring. "Who's calling you?" Sebastian asked as he looked at his phone as he had no inkling to answer since they were eating.

"Brittany. You?"

"Santana. I think it's safe to presume their magazines arrived." Sebastian said. "Are you okay about all this?"

"I am."

It wasn't till dinner was over and the kitchen was clean did either of them start to return the calls they'd received during dinner. Not surprisingly, both sets of parents loved the photos as they had been told about them ahead of time. The last thing either of them had wanted was for their parents to be shocked when the issues arrived. Each of their Dads had expressed a bit of concern, but were happy to hear that both of them had thought it through and knew what might happen. That they hadn't gone into this with their eyes closed.

Even with as long as they'd been together, there were still certain moments in which their Dads got over protective. In this case, both of them more than understood their concerns as they'd obviously discussed them. While Blaine was on the phone with Rachel the doorbell rang so Sebastian went to go get it since he was done returning calls. Upon opening the door, Sebastian saw Tasha standing on the other side. "Come on in." He replied as he stepped aside.

"Is Blaine home?"

"He's in the living room, talking to Rachel."

"Is she here?" Tasha asked as they walked down the hall."

"No, he's on the phone. Is everything alright?" Sebastian couldn't help but ask as it wasn't often that Tasha just dropped by.

"Why don't we wait to talk about this when Blaine's off the phone?"

"Tasha."

"Seb, it's not bad, alright?"

"Depends on your definition."

Once the two of them walked into the room, Blaine raised his hand in acknowledgement. It was probably ten minutes later when he was finally able to get off of the phone. "Hey." Blaine said as he set his phone down on the table. "What brings you by tonight or should that be rather obvious to us both?"

"You're right, the issue is the reason I came by. Before I say anything else, let me say I'm so happy that you were both happy with the way it turned out."

"It was very tastefully done." Sebastian said. "Plus we got to see why you and Simon were so happy near the end."

"All of you looked incredible. But the look you two had in your eyes, made that shot."

"Since you've said the good, let's hear it." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around Blaine. "How bad is the backlash?"

"Honestly, it's not bad. I'd say ninety percent of the people love it. There are just a few vocal groups that can't believe we did that. But as Anna said, this is truly what wedding's look like nowadays. This issue was never about Brides, it was weddings and all the elements that go into it. Did we showcase amazing gowns, of course we did. But guys have never been absent from it."

"How bad?" Blaine asked.

"If it was really bad, I'd tell you. These few groups are just upset we strayed from the norm."

"Who was it aimed at Tasha?"

"Mainly at the magazine, but I felt you both had the right to know. You did this at my request."

"It's alright. We expected some sort of backlash." Sebastian said. "The fact that Anna wanted to do this and asked us to do it, is an honor."

"Seb."

"It's true. She could've asked anyone yet she chose us. And while I know part of it stemmed from the fact that B and I had gotten engaged, it still means something."

"Well, I can tell you she was absolutely blown away by the way the photos turned out. They were as she hoped. And while the girls aren't in a relationship, they were able to pull off a look similar to the one the two of you had."

"They did look rather sweet." Blaine said.

"I'm glad you think so as well." Tasha replied. "I want you both to know that should anyone give you a hard time about this issue, I need you to contact me immediately."

"Tasha, we've dealt with this sort of stuff before." Sebastian told her.

"Unfortunately, I know that. But this time around it will be because of work and it's up to me and the magazine to help."

"Cassie knows."

"I know, but please do this for me."

"We will." Blaine told her as he placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Just know that Bas and I didn't go into this blind. And knew the chance of a backlash was high. But we're happy to hear that the response was mostly positive."

"It was and I hope you both know I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"That we do know." Sebastian said. "And while I might've sounded as though we aren't taking this seriously, we are. Considering what we've been through we know we need to take this seriously."

"Alright. I feel better now as I would never forgive myself should something happen to either of you."

"Should anything happen, we'll let you know." Blaine told her. "You have our promise."

"Thank you. Well, I'm sure I've already taken up enough of your time this evening so I better get going." When they went to get up, she told them it wasn't necessary but Blaine insisted as one of them needed to lock up behind her. Once they reached the door Tasha looked at Blaine. "Does he have any clue?"

"Not a one, but he's getting anxious. Personally I don't blame him since I know the feeling well. Are you going to be there?"

"But of course. This is one of the biggest Halloween parties in the city, I wouldn't miss it. Have you decided where you're getting ready?"

"Cooper and Lexi's."

"What about Sebastian?"

"Hunter is going to be bringing him his costume and they'll be arriving together. We felt it was the only way we could pull it off. If I'm with Lexi and Cooper he can't really argue with us arriving separately."

"How long after him will you be arriving?"

"The plan is for me to arrive no more than ten minutes after him."

"Are you arriving with anyone else?"

"Rachel and Brody. But I better get going otherwise Bas is going to start asking questions."

"I'm sure if he does you can find a way to change the subject."

"Tasha!"

"Blaine, your mind went to the gutter, I only stated that you'd be able to change the subject. You took that and ran." Blaine looked at her and shook her head. "Hopefully the next time we see you is the Halloween party."

"Agreed." Tasha then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You two have a good night."


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

After picking up their costumes on Thursday night, Blaine headed over to Hunter's to drop off Sebastian's before heading over to Lexi and Cooper's. When he rang the bell, it wasn't long till Quinn opened the door. "Evening Quinn."

"Evening Blaine. I take it this is the guest of honor's costume." She said as she let him in.

"It is. Have you picked up yours yet?"

"Hunter is picking them up now actually. I take it Hunter knows the full plan for tomorrow." Quinn said as they headed towards the guest room.

"He does. While it would've been fitting for me to bring it home tonight, I really didn't want Bas sneaking a peek at what he'll be wearing."

"That makes sense as it's going to bring on a ton of questions. Personally, I can't wait to see what he'll be wearing. I really want to know who he's going to be. The same goes for you."

"Well, you won't be waiting much longer. I can't wait to see you either as Hunter said you look stunning."

"He's bias."

"He's also honest." Blaine replied. "So, you just need to accept that. Do you have any clue about anyone else?"

"Only Thad. Besides that, not a clue. And while I was frustrated about it at one point, I'm now excited to see who everyone is considering the thought Hunter put into everything. I'm sure everyone's roles fit them perfectly."

"They do." Blaine replied as he hung Sebastian's costume up in the closet. "And while I'd love to talk more I need to get to Lexi and Cooper's."

"Is that not going to be a quick stop Blaine?"

"Probably not if the kids are home. But I need to try and make it quick as I need to get a start on dinner."

"Aren't you domestic?"

"Hush, Bas is just as domestic. We've found a good balance."

"I know, I just love to kid. Hunter actually cooks quite a bit as well for the nights I need to work."

"I know those evenings well. I mean, Bas and I truly found a balance that works for us. Do I cook most of the time during the week, sure. But he does it on the weekend; it's all about how our schedules work."

"They're keeping busy, aren't they?"

"That they are." Blaine then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go. And remember, no peaking."

"I won't as Hunter wouldn't forgive me. Let me walk you out."

"Don't worry about; you can go back to what you were doing. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Blaine had just walked into the hallway when Hunter came out of the elevator with two garment bags. "Is it inside?" Hunter asked.

"It is. You know what to do?"

"I do. I will see you tomorrow night."

"See you then."

Once Blaine headed off he had so many thoughts going through his head on his way to Cooper and Lexi's. He was hoping everything was going to go as planned as he and Hunter had worked so hard on everything. So if something went wrong, it would be upsetting to them both. Throughout the drive to Lexi and Cooper's, Blaine was relieved that Lexi was willing to help him with his hair since he truly had no clue what to do with it. It was longer than it had been in quite some time and he was having one heck of a time trying to explain away the length to Sebastian since he'd cut it last time and it wasn't nearly as long. But the last thing Blaine had wanted to do was wear a wig that evening.

When he walked into Lexi and Cooper's it only took one sniff to realize they were eating dinner. So as not to disturb them, he headed upstairs to put his costume away before letting them know he was there. He was just coming down the stairs when he spotted Cooper standing in the foyer. "Going stealth on me little brother?"

"No, just felt it was better not to announce my presence as the kids would've come running." Blaine said before giving Cooper a hug.

"Good call. So, are you going to tell me what you're wearing?"

"You'll see it tomorrow. You and Lexi are attending the party, correct?"

"We are. We're actually going as Robin Hood and Maid Marion."

"Cute."

"Shush."

"No, as I'm going to get my jabs in now as you're not going to be able to keep quiet tomorrow."

"I'll behave."

"Coop, I know you and you won't. Heck, I even laughed at myself when I first saw myself in costume."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Once you see us all together, it'll make sense."

"Alright. What about his birthday?"

"It's taken care of." Lexi said as she walked into the foyer holding Gabrielle. "They're celebrating on Saturday and we're all getting together for dinner on Sunday night."

"I wasn't sure if you guys had something else in mind considering."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Uncle Blaine!" The kids yelled as they walked into the foyer.

"Can you stay?" Braeden asked.

"Afraid not buddy. I need to get home."

"Why are you here?" Jocelyn asked.

"I needed to drop off my Halloween costume."

"Are you going to the party with Mommy and Daddy?" Braeden asked.

"I am. Are you guys ready for Halloween?" All three of them nodded. "Good, are you going to go trick or treating?"

"We are." Jocelyn said. "Daddy said we can even go over to see you and Uncle Sebby."

"Perfect as we can't wait to see what you're going to be wearing."

"You're going to like it." Braeden said.

"Am I?"

"You will as will Uncle Seb."

"I'm intrigued." Blaine then looked at Cooper and Lexi.

"No hints little brother, they want it to be a surprise. But why don't the three of you all give your Uncle Blaine a hug so he can go home." When all three wrapped their arms around him, Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"I will see you all tomorrow night. Hopefully I can get here early and we can spend some time together."

"Will Uncle Sebby be with you?" Jocelyn asked.

"Afraid not sweetie. But we'll both be here on Sunday."

"For his birthday?"

"Yes"

"Mommy said we can decorate the house."

"Well then, I can't wait to see what it's going to look like and I'm certain you're Uncle Seb will love it." Blaine then gave Jocelyn a kiss on the cheek before doing the same for each of the boys. "I will see you guys tomorrow."

"We will see you then." Lexi told him before they gave each other a kiss goodbye."

When he walked out of the house he was a bit startled when he heard Cooper clear his throat behind him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you and Bas are good."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Not like that Blaine. I mean in regards to the Wedding issue."

"We're good. We only heard something once and we let Tasha know."

"Why didn't you let me know?"

"Because it was stupid and nothing happened, it was only verbal and in passing. We weren't confronted. And honestly, we've heard worse."

"Blaine."

"Cooper, if it was more than a verbal taunt I would've said something, honest."

"Fine, but if you hear anything else I want to know about it no matter how little."

"Fine, anything else?"

"I have an interview tomorrow morning and I wasn't sure if there wasn't anything I shouldn't say."

"You mean in regards to the fact that Bas and I got engaged?"

"Yes."

"Is this interview with someone you trust?"

"It is."

"If the subject gets broached in a way you're comfortable, go ahead and confirm it. Bas and I have no problem with it. I trust you to handle this in an appropriate way Coop."

"That means a lot Blaine."

"I know you'd never do anything that could ever hurt me and Bas."

"You're right, I wouldn't. And I know you still feel there are times I'm over protective but I'm only this way because I love you guys."

"We know and considering our track record, it's understandable. But I really need to get going Coop. If anything comes up tomorrow, feel free to call. If not, I'll see you tomorrow night." Blaine then gave Cooper a hug. "Night!"

By the time Blaine got home he knew he was cutting it close, but he didn't realize how close till the elevator stopped in the lobby from the garage and Sebastian got on. "Funny meeting you here." Sebastian said after giving Blaine a kiss.

"Uh…yea." Blaine replied as the look on Sebastian's face spoke volumes. "About that…"

"Relax B; I'm not going to ask where you went. I'm have a feeling it has something to do with everything going on this weekend so I'm just going to go with the flow."

"Thank you as I have no idea what I was going to say." Blaine replied as the doors closed.

"Promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"That we are spending my birthday just the two of us. With as crazy as things have been recently spending the day with you is the only thing I want."

"Saturday is all us Bas, promise. But Sunday we are having dinner with the rest of the family and well, the kids are really excited about it."

"That's fine, but you know I prefer to spend my actually birthday with you."

"I know and that's happening, though as usual, everyone is game to go out for drinks later that night if we're willing."

"I'll take that under advisement."

Once they were back in their home, Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Uh B, where are our costumes for tomorrow night?"

"Hunter picked them up for us since I had things to take care of. He'll drop them off tomorrow."

"You didn't want me peeking."

"Maybe." Blaine then gave him a kiss. "What do you want to do about dinner since we're both here?"

"I say we eat later." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. "With the party tomorrow I want time with you."

"Who said we won't have time tomorrow?" Blaine replied as he placed his bag on the floor next to Sebastian's.

"Past parties." Sebastian said before backing Blaine towards the couch. "Though you should know I have a few thoughts about what I want to do on my birthday."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked as his back hit the couch. "Like what?"

"They all pertain to you in one way or another"

"I think that can be arranged."

"I hope so considering you've always told me I can have whatever I want on my birthday."

"That's very true, but what about now?" Blaine said as he undid his tie. "What do you have in mind?" He then draped Sebastian's tie around his neck.

"I like that look on you."

"Do you now?"

"I do. Why don't you get comfortable while I close the drapes?"

"So you want to stay out here?"

"I do." Sebastian then gave him a kiss before going to give them more privacy. While he was closing the drapes, Blaine began to unbutton his shirt as he walked around the couch. As he took a seat on the arm of the loveseat he watched Sebastian. "See something you like killer?"

"When it comes to you, I always see something I like."

"Flatter will get your everywhere B. But you're still dressed."

"You only told me to get comfortable, not to get undressed. And I'm currently comfortable."

"You knew exactly what I meant."

"Obviously I didn't. Why don't you come and show me exactly what you want?"

"Do you want explicit instruction B?" Sebastian asked as he closed the last of the drapes, darkening the room almost completely.

"Maybe I do." Blaine then watched as Sebastian turned on one of the lamps, but only onto its softest setting. Once Sebastian walked towards him, he was expecting him to come closer, but Sebastian stopped and got comfortable in the chair. "Bas."

"Take your shoes off B." Sebastian said as he leaned back and got comfortable, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt. "I'm waiting." Blaine could only smile and began doing what he was asked.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked once he set his shoes off to the side.

"That would be lovely." Sebastian replied with a smirk. The fact that Blaine had no problems going along with this was more than Sebastian could've asked for. It wasn't initially what he had in mind, but he wasn't going to object to where things were heading. Once Blaine returned, he handed Sebastian his drink. "Martini, I approve." Then once he took a sip, Sebastian reached out for Blaine's hand. "This is really good B."

"Thank you." Blaine replied as he sat down on the arm of the chair. "What now?"

"Strip for me."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. And I want you to take your time."

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't undress previously." Blaine replied as he stood up.

"I would've come up with something else. But you not undressing put this whole thing in motion." As Sebastian sat back, Blaine headed towards their stereo to find some appropriate music. Having Sebastian ask him to strip threw him slightly, but it certainly wasn't the first time he'd made such a request. And it wasn't as though Blaine had never asked Sebastian to do the same thing for him. The only difference this time around is that it came completely out of the blue.

After finding something suitable, Blaine began. Much as usual, it took him a moment to get in the right mind set, but once that happened he began. With each subtle movement, Blaine watched Sebastian's eyes which didn't seem to leave him. Slowly but surely, Blaine clothes began to accumulate on the floor till he was left only in his boxer briefs, though he'd never removed Sebastian's tie from around his neck. "Enjoying the show?" Blaine asked seductively as he danced just beyond Sebastian's reach.

"Very much so." Sebastian replied, his voice much deeper than usual. "Why don't you come closer and I can show you how much?"

"Patience. But if the pressure is too much, please get comfortable, I won't mind."

"I want you to help."

"I'll only help if you agree not to touch."

"You're such a tease B."

"That is precisely what you asked for Bas. And before you say you only asked me to strip, you always want to be teased when I do, as I like to be when you strip for me." Blaine then leaned in a bit. "So, do you agree?" Sebastian nodded so Blaine stepped into the space between his legs and began to undo his belt. Once it was done, he moved his hands to the button on his pants before leaning in close. "Remember, no touching." Blaine then proceeded to unbutton Sebastian's pants before slowly lowering the zipper. The sigh that escaped him while doing so caused Blaine to smirk since he was the reason Sebastian was in the state he was in. "Better?"

"Much." Blaine then kissed him on the cheek before going back to dancing. While he knew Sebastian would prefer he lose the last remainder of clothing, he was going to make him wait a bit longer. Once he saw that Sebastian had finished his drink Blaine moved closer. "When am I going to get my preferred view?"

"Soon." Blaine replied as he turned around. "Thought you might like lap dance first."

"How about one now and one later?"

"Someone is being greedy."

"Can't fault me for trying."

"True." Once the reply came, Blaine began and it was taking everything Sebastian had to keep his hands off of Blaine. When Blaine went to move, he felt Sebastian's hands grip his hips. "Bas, let go."

"No more teasing."

"You need to let me go if you want me to remove what's left of my clothing."

"Let me do it." Blaine agreed, so Sebastian let him go and Blaine stood. After he turned around, Sebastian slipped his fingers into his boxer briefs and slowly slid them down Blaine's legs as he was in a state similar to Sebastian. "Better?"

"Much." Sebastian then took ahold of the tie around Blaine's neck to bring him close. As they began to kiss, Sebastian attempted to get Blaine onto the chair with him, but Blaine wouldn't move. It wasn't till Sebastian felt a tug on his pants that he realized why and got up out of the chair. Even though Blaine had undone his pants, feeling them fall around his ankles along with his boxers was exactly what Sebastian needed. After kicking them to the side, he lowered himself into the chair and brought Blaine with him. Once Blaine straddled his lap, they broke the kiss. "What now?" Blaine asked as he finished unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt.

"You're a smart guy, I think you know."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"What if I have something in mind?" Blaine asked as he tossed Sebastian's shirt onto the pile of clothes.

"Don't let me stop you."

Blaine then leaned in and kissed Sebastian before backing off of Sebastian's lap and kissing his way down his chest. The lower Blaine went, the more Sebastian's breathing hitched. Blaine had done such an amazing strip tease that Sebastian was fully aroused. Once he felt Blaine's tongue swirl around the tip he knew this wasn't going to take long unless Blaine purposely prolonged it which is something he would do.

With one hand firmly gripping the arm of the chair, Sebastian threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls. Each time he was about to go, Blaine slowed his actions much as Sebastian assumed he would do. When he tugged rather hard on Blaine's hair, Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Sorry B." Sebastian gave him such an apologetic look that Blaine started again. Realizing he'd teased him enough considering that pull, Blaine finally let him come and Sebastian's moan filled their living room. Once he stood back up, Sebastian took ahold of his hand and brought Blaine back onto his lap. "That was incredible B."

"Glad you enjoyed it." While he spoke, Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know, since you tend to do that a lot in that situation. You just pulled really hard this time."

"As I said, I'm sorry. With your hair being longer I didn't realize it till you reacted the way you did. I must tell you, I'm getting used to this look on you."

"Well, it won't be here much longer."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. How about you do something for me now?"

"Anything."

"On your knees." Sebastian nodded so Blaine got up off his lap. Once he was standing before him Sebastian got up as well and was about to kneel when Blaine stopped him. "On the chair." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow as he'd assumed Blaine wanted him to reciprocate. But now that he knew what Blaine wanted, he knelt down on the chair with his back to Blaine. Being in the living room like they were was allowing them to do things they hadn't done in a while. And while it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the different angles allowed them to feel different sensations.

While he waited, Sebastian watched as Blaine walked over to the end table and unlocked the drawer and took out a bottle of lube. Ever since their niece and nephew became mobile, Blaine and Sebastian had made a point out of locking up the numerous supplies they had hidden throughout their home. The last thing either of them needed was one of the kids opening a drawer and pulling out something that they shouldn't. Once he came back, Sebastian glanced back over his shoulder once he heard the pop of the lid. With as aroused as he was, Blaine took a deep breath before starting.

After he did, he managed to reach over and grab one of their shirts as the last thing he wanted to do later that night was clean up the chair should Sebastian drip on it. Sebastian laughed when Blaine handed it to him, but the laugh soon turned into a moan as Blaine worked his fingers. With each brush of his fingers against Sebastian's prostate his moans got louder till Sebastian was pressing back against them. Once he removed his fingers, Sebastian didn't have a chance to catch his breath as Blaine pushed inside completely with one thrust causing them both to moan loudly at the sensation.

Blaine knew how quickly he'd pushed in as Sebastian had tensed. "Are you okay Bas?" Blaine asked as he rubbed his back softly. When Sebastian only nodded, Blaine began to pull out and that brought a verbal response.

"Don't. I'm okay. That actually felt really good, it was just an intense feeling."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Sebastian then pushed back against Blaine while moving his hips slightly. Between his words and his movements, Blaine put his hands on Sebastian's hips and began to move. Blaine's thrusts were slow and deep in the beginning, but slowly his pace began to build till he found a pace that felt good for both of them. When Sebastian looked back over his shoulder, Blaine leaned forward and they shared a rather sloppy kiss considering how much they were both moaning. With the angle the chair provided, Blaine didn't even have to try to hit Sebastian's prostate as he was with each thrust since the beginning.

When he felt Blaine's grip tightening, Sebastian encouraged him more as he loved when Blaine lost complete control and took him with everything he had. His words had the desired effect as that's what soon happened and Blaine's moans turned to grunts and Sebastian gripped the chair tightly. Blaine's instinct in the beginning to give Sebastian a shirt was right as Sebastian was certain he was going to cum again due to what Blaine was doing to him. As Blaine cried out from the sheer intensity of his orgasm, Sebastian pressed back against him needing more. "B….please." The sheer desperation in Sebastian's voice caused Blaine to reach around while still buried inside of him.

Once he gripped Sebastian, he felt him thrust into his hand. While Blaine normally would've teased him, he didn't this time. It only took a few strokes of his hand for Sebastian to cum once more. As Sebastian released onto Blaine's hand and the shirt, Blaine leaned against his back. "Better."

"Much better killer." He then looked back at Blaine and the two kissed. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing."

"I'll agree with that assessment." Sebastian replied. "Can we stay here for a bit?"

"Certainly."

By the time they decided to move, Blaine picked up another shirt off the floor and cleaned himself up along with Sebastian before helping Sebastian out of the chair. After placing a throw blanket onto the couch, Blaine sat down and Sebastian soon stretched out next to him, resting his head on Blaine's lap. With Blaine's arm around him, Sebastian took a deep, cleansing breath. "Are you alright Bas?"

"I am, I feel really good actually. Though, I might not want to move the rest of the night."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But you're going to have to let me get up when food arrives."

"We're ordering in?"

"We are as I don't want to move either, but we have to eat."

"Good point. You can choose whatever you want; I don't care what we have." Blaine then reached for his phone which he'd set on the end table along with Sebastian's. Considering it was a Thursday night, Blaine knew they'd be waiting a bit for anything they ordered since most of their favorite places were busy from Thursday through the weekend. When he simply ordered a pizza, Sebastian was going to question it but didn't as he didn't know what Blaine had in-store for the weekend. After Blaine got off the phone, he told Sebastian how long of a wait they had so he wouldn't be caught off-guard when Blaine had to get up and put some clothes on. "B."

"Yes Bas."

"Please tell me that the inevitable bruises you left are going to be hidden by my costume tomorrow."

"I can safely say, they will be hidden. You're actually covered from head to toe."

"What type of shoes will I be wearing?"

"They're accompanying your costume."

"Shoes are coming with?"

"They are. Now that the party is tomorrow, I really can't wait to see you in it Bas. I truly hope you love it as much as I do."

"I have no doubt I will."

"Will you promise me something Bas?"

"Sure."

"That you think twice before commenting when you see me."

"Alright, but why?"

"I can't say, but please do that for me."

"I told you I would, so I will. What are you worried about?" While he spoke, Sebastian slowly rolled onto his back so he could look up at Blaine.

"I wouldn't say I was worried, I just know how you love to comment."

"I'm sure you're going to be the epitome of sex on a stick tomorrow night."

"Remember that." Blaine said with a smile. "Sit up a sec so I can go put some clothes on. I really don't want to be answering the door like this."

"I wouldn't object."

"Of course you wouldn't." Sebastian then sat up enough so Blaine could get up. Once he was up, Sebastian reached for a pillow to support his head till Blaine return. He then watched as Blaine picked up all their clothes and brought them into the bedroom with him. After he left, Sebastian's mind instantly went to what Blaine had said and couldn't help but think about what Blaine was wearing the next night that had him so concerned.


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45

When Blaine arrived at Lexi and Cooper's after work on Friday he was more than a little bit anxious. Thankfully, Cooper wasn't home yet which was going to allow him and Lexi some time to work before he began asking a million questions. As he set his bag down, Brittany came walking down the stairs with Ethan. "Hi Blaine!"

"Hey Britt! What are you still doing here?" While Blaine spoke, Ethan went running towards Blaine who immediately picked him up.

"Hunter felt it was best of me, Jeff, Nick, and Santana all got ready here so we can arrive with you."

"And Lexi approved of this?"

"I did." Lexi replied as she walked into the room from the kitchen. "This way the limo only has one stop to make after picking up Rachel and Brody."

"Where are Jocelyn and Braeden?" Blaine asked.

"They are up in the family room doing their homework." Lexi replied. "I was actually just heading up to check on them. So why don't you get settled and I'll be in there in a minute."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. And Brittany agreed to keep an eye on the kids till my girlfriend gets here who's going to be watching them tonight." Blaine looked between the two who nodded so he headed up the stairs after setting Ethan back down. "What do you have to do Lexi?" Brittany asked as they headed up the stairs after Blaine.

"He needs help styling his hair for his costume."

"Do you know who he is in the story?"

"I do and I will tell you there is a really good reason as to why Hunter wanted you all arriving with him." Once Lexi checked on Jocelyn and Braeden she headed for the guest room where Blaine was set up. When she walked in with Gabrielle, she found Blaine sitting on the bed, staring at his costume. "Your Uncle Blaine looks nervous sweetie." She said as she placed Gabrielle in the pack n' play she'd set up earlier. "He's going to love it Blaine." Lexi told him as she plugged in her straightener. "May I ask why you chose green versus another color?"

"It's going to sound silly, but wearing green brings out his eyes. And this dark, emerald green will truly accentuate them."

"It's not silly, it's sweet. I know how much you love Bas's eyes. With what Hunter said, is it safe to presume you're going to be surrounded by your Musketeers?"

"That would be correct." Blaine replied as he moved to the stool she'd placed in the room.

"Your Queen?"

"Correct as well."

"Is your Queen bringing her lover?"

"She is. But she has no idea that I am her King. Rach hasn't been able to figure anyone out so she's pretty anxious. She honestly thought Brody should've been her King."

"Someone needs to read the book."

"Hunter told her that and added that Brody's role as Duke is perfect." As he replied, Lexi clipped up the top sections of his hair. "Please tell me you didn't tell Cooper."

"I didn't, but you know he's going to be his typical self." Lexi replied as she began straightening his hair.

"I know which I'm prepared for. Heck, I'm prepared for all of them to laugh a bit. At least Brody and Mike each know I'm wearing tights as part of my costume so they won't laugh since they already have."

"They're one's to talk. I'm pretty certain I remember them both dancing on stage wearing nothing more than tights on more than one occasion."

"I pointed that out. But I must say, having the two of them as friends helped as they were able to help me find a comfortable pair to wear versus the pair they gave me at the costume shop."

"That's good as you're going to be in them for quite awhile."

"That was the reason I asked them." Blaine then glanced in the mirror. "Do you think it's going to be long enough?"

"More than long enough. I never would've guessed it was this long because of your curls. Didn't Bas ask why you were growing it out?"

"He did, but I was able to deflect it for the most part. But the closer it got to tonight he figured it had something to do with tonight so he stopped asking."

While the two of them talked, they heard ample voices in the foyer which let them know that Jeff, Nick, and Santana had arrived. "Are you going to warn them ahead of time or just come out in full costume?"

"Just come out in costume. But I have a feeling that since Hunter insisted they arrive with me, Nick and Jeff will have put the pieces together. As for the girls, I don't know how they'd react." By the time Lexi finished straightening his hair she couldn't believe what he looked like.

"What do you think?" Lexi asked as she parted it.

"I look like I should be going as a vampire."

"Since your hair will stay straight till you wash it, I'm sure you could always do that as well."

"Tomorrow we're staying home for his birthday."

"Well…"

"Don't even."

"What can I say, I know my brother." Lexi then gave his hair a quick spray. "Well, I need to get going so I can start getting ready. But if you need anything you know where to find me." She then gave him a kiss on his cheek before picking up Gabrielle and heading on her way. Once she was gone, Blaine was about to close the bedroom door when he saw his friends walking down the hall.

"Interesting look Blaine." Santana said as she took in his long, straightened hair.

"Thanks. I take it Lexi's friend is here so you guys can start getting ready."

"That would be correct." Brittany replied before Jeff gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you girls mind giving us a minute with Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Not at all." Santana replied. "It's going to take us a bit longer to get ready since we need to do our hair." Santana then gave Nick a kiss before the girls headed further down the hall.

"What can I do for you both since I need to start getting ready as well?" Blaine said once the girls disappeared from sight.

"Isn't that something we should be asking you, your Highness?" Nick replied.

"What gave it away?" Blaine asked.

"We had an idea once Hunter insisted we arrive together. But seeing your hair proved it." Jeff told him. "If you're the King though, who's Seb?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaine replied. "Since you know I'm Louis, you know what that means, right?"

"You're wearing top of the line fashion from Seventeenth century France." Nick said.

While this was going on at Lexi and Cooper's, Sebastian was waiting for Blaine to get home. When he heard someone walking down the hallway he approached quickly. "B, it's…you're not B. What are you doing here Hunter?"

"Bringing you your costume so we can get ready."

"Where is B?"

"He had to stop by Lexi and Cooper's and will be meeting us at the party."

"Why didn't he call?" Sebastian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's not like him."

"That would be because keeping this from you has been too much for him. He felt calling you would cause him to blurt everything out. And we'd come too far for that"

"He doesn't want me to see him, does he?"

"Not till he arrives." Hunter replied before handing Sebastian his garment bag along with another bag. "Now quit pouting and start getting ready, you don't want to keep Blaine waiting."

"Hunter, I hate surprises."

"I know, but trust me, this one is worth it."

By the time Hunter was done getting dressed, he headed out to the living room and waited for Sebastian. If there was a time Hunter was thankful for the mirror they had in the living room, this was one of them as it allowed him to take another look at himself. Hunter had to admit, he looked rather good even in the hat with the plume. While he was straightening his sword and tunic, Sebastian came walking out into the living room. "Wow! Do you know who you are?"

"If the boots didn't give it a way, the eye patch did." Sebastian replied. "I need you to attach the cape as I couldn't do it."

"Why didn't you attach it before putting the shirt on?" Hunter asked as he approached.

"That would be because it was impossible to button the shirt with it on, I tried. Now, since I'm Rochefort you must be either Bernajoux or Jussac."

"That is correct. I am the greatest swordsman."

"Is Thad Jussac?"

"What makes you think that it's Thad and not Blaine?"

"That's because my dear B is too sweet to be associated with Richelieu in that manner. He doesn't have the pompous attitude."

"Fine, you're correct, it's Thad. Do you approve of your costume choice?"

"Very much so. I take it you and Blaine put this whole thing together after you messed with my book."

"It was after I reread it, but yes. That's what prompted it." Hunter then pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Pose dear Rochefort, as Blaine would like a picture of you in your dapper black ensemble."

"Will I be getting a sneak peak as well?"

"You will not. Now strike that pose as our transportation should be here soon." Once Hunter got his picture, he quickly sent it to Blaine before the two of them headed down to the lobby and their awaiting ride. As they walked through the lobby, they were a bit surprised to see Walter at the door.

"Looking good gentlemen."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "What are you doing here this evening?"

"I switched with one of the other guys who needed this evening off. But you should be going, your friends are waiting?"

"My friends?"

"Come Seb, we can't be late." Hunter replied before guiding him out the door after saying good night to Walter.

"Who else is here?" Instead of answering, Hunter opened the door of the limo. "Quinn?" Sebastian said as his eyes bugged out slight.

"I'd prefer to be referred to as Milady de Winter this evening dear Rochefort."

"Very well Milady. And very well done Hunter."

"Thank you, now get your butt in and see who else is in there." Once Sebastian looked in further, he saw Thad sitting there looking much like Hunter.

"I recommend you both remove your hats as it's impossible to sit in here with it on." Thad told them before they both got in. It wasn't till they were both settled did the conversation continue.

"Do you know who anyone else is?" Sebastian asked as they pulled out into traffic.

"Hunter won't tell." Quinn replied. "But I do know we are making one more stop before we get to the party."

"Who are we picking up?"

"Richelieu." Hunter replied before leaning over to kiss Quinn who was wearing a beautiful, red and black gown with high collar. The fact that it was a traditional gown for the time period, Sebastian and Thad both knew Hunter would be bit distracted by the ample cleavage she was showing.

While they were on their way to the hotel, Blaine was taking one last look in the mirror when there was a knock on his door. "I'm almost ready." He called out, not even bothering to ask who it was. Honestly he was surprised no one had knocked sooner as it had taken him longer to get ready than he'd expected. Once he put his hat on his head, he could only shake his head. While he had to admit he looked good, he knew he was going to hear it from everyone else. Wearing the tights was bad enough, but the poofy, pleated pants were a bit much but he really didn't have a choice. If it hadn't been for Hunter's help, he might've ended up in something even more ornate."

"Blaine." Upon hearing Cooper's voice, Blaine straightened up. "Everything alright man, we need to get going soon. Don't want to keep Bas waiting."

"Come in, but close the door." Blaine replied and soon Cooper was walking in. Much as he expected, Cooper had quite the smirk on his face once he spotted his little brother. "Go ahead and laugh."

"Why would I laugh, you look incredible Blaine."

"Did Lexi tell you to be nice?"

"No. I'm serious, you look good. And judging from those outside waiting, you must be Louis."

"That would be correct. How do they look?" While he spoke, Blaine grabbed his phone and wallet.

"Amazing and I have to tell you, Santana and Brittany look hot!"

"Hot?"

"Instead of wearing pants, they're wearing short tan skirts with the rest of the traditional garb. Oh, their boots also have a higher heel. Safe to say your Musketeers will be getting it on with each other later this evening."

"That doesn't surprise me. By the way, you look really nice Cooper."

"Thank you. Wait till you see Lexi, she looks amazing. Now, come as I know you guys have a stop to make before arriving at the party." Blaine nodded before following Cooper out of the room. Once they walked out into the hallway Blaine couldn't help but smile upon seeing his friends. Cooper was right, they looked great and well, his description of the girls was spot on. Jeff and Nick were going to have to have lots of self-control that evening.

"Your Highness, are you ready to go?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I am."

"You look great Blaine." Santana told him as she and Brittany hooked their arms through his. "And be careful, don't want to stab you."

"Are you ready to protect me?" Blaine asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"That's up to Athos and Porthos." Brittany replied. "Though, D'Artagnan will probably get involved as will I should it be necessary."

When they reached the foyer, Lexi was already down there waiting as were Jocelyn and Braeden. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" Braeden asked.

"Your Uncle Blaine is King Louis the thirteenth. Brittany, Jeff, Santana, and Nick are his musketeers."

"As in the three musketeers?" Jocelyn asked causing everyone to look at her.

"Yes." Blaine replied as he crouched down. "How do you know about the musketeers?"

"They were on a cartoon." Jocelyn replied. "But why are four of you dressed that way?"

"That's because at the end of the story there are four of them." Brittany replied.

"Okay." Jocelyn replied before Lexi asked them for a picture before they headed on their way. With either couple on either side of him, they struck a pose according to who they were portraying. They were about to leave when Jocelyn ran up to Blaine. "Where's Uncle Sebby?"

"We're meeting him at the party." Blaine replied as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "But I can show you what he looks like." Blaine proceeded to show the kids the photo without letting the others see as he wanted the rest of the group to be surprised. "Don't say anything, okay?" Braeden and Jocelyn both nodded before each giving Blaine a kiss.

"We'll see you there." Cooper told them before they headed on their way. "They look amazing."

"That they do." Lexi replied.

"Do you know who Bas is going as?" Cooper asked.

"No, but if seeing the five of them is any clue, I have a good idea. So we better get going so we don't miss their arrival."

Considering what Rachel was going to be wearing, Blaine had set her and Brody up at a hotel in Midtown so they didn't have to venture all the way to Brooklyn to pick the two of them up. Due to the tint on the windows it was hard to make out their costumes exactly, but the ball gown Rachel was wearing gave them a good idea of who she was. Once the rear door was opened by the driver, the others scooted down so Rachel would have enough space. With a bit of help from Brody, Rachel made her way into the limo. "Now it all makes sense." Rachel said with a big smile once she got a look at the others. "You all look great."

"Thank you your Highness." Jeff replied with a smile. "Rather risky bringing him with."

"But nice jewelry choice." Nick added.

"Hunter told me my costume wouldn't be complete without the diamonds and now I know why."

"Did you read the book?" Blaine asked as they headed on their way.

"I did. And while at first I thought Brody should be my King, this now makes complete sense since the King and Queen were more, best friends than anything else."

"And the Queen had taken on a lover who also happened to be an enemy." Nick added. "But so you know Brody, we don't see you as the enemy."

"Thanks for the extra reassurance." Brody replied. "Now, in regards to everyone else does anyone know who they are going as?"

"Blaine does." Jeff replied. "But he still won't say a word."

"Got it."

After Brody was done, they went over how they were going to be making their entrance. That would be a lead of two Musketeers, then Rachel and Blaine followed by the other two Musketeers. Then Brody will follow behind. "Can you breathe Rach?" Santana asked.

"I can, but I can tell you I won't be eating too much this evening."

When the other limo pulled into the line of cars, the guys glanced down at David who looked rather perfect as Cardinal Richelieu. "Just don't let this all go to your head." Thad told him as he picked up his hat from beside him."

"Do you really think I'd do such a thing?" David asked with a laugh.

"Yes, that is why I said what I did. Did you happen to see Wes and Hailey before we picked you up?"

"Last I saw them was before we all started getting ready. I must say, I can't wait to see who everyone is. Wes and I had quite the discussion about it on the train."

"Well, from what you've seen, how close were you guys?" Hunter asked.

"We're off in one aspect as we took Seb to be one of the Musketeers. But seeing you all as you are, it certainly fits. And it was a toss-up between us as to who Milady would be.""

"Who was correct?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be Wes. I picked Santana."

"Both excellent choices." Hunter told him. "I considered both."

Once the back door was open, they made their way out. Even with all the times they'd attended this party, they still couldn't get over all the photographers lining the entrance. With Quinn on his arm, David led the way followed by Hunter, Sebastian, and Thad. They were barely inside when they were approached by Cassie and Donovan. "It looks as though the supposed bad guys have arrived." Cassie said.

"It's all a matter of perspective dear sister." Hunter replied before sliding his arm around Quinn. "We just view things differently."

"I see." Donovan replied. "When is everyone else arriving?"

"Soon." Thad told him. "If it goes according to Hunter's plan, it will be in two shifts. Support cast and then the Musketeers themselves."

"And who precisely are the Musketeers?"

"That you'll have to wait for to find out." Hunter replied. "May I have this dance Milady?"

"But of course." Quinn replied before Hunter led her out onto the dance floor. They were more than ready to start enjoying themselves. Yet they weren't going to go too far as they wanted to see Sebastian's face when the others arrived.

When the next group arrived, all eyes were on Wes who without a doubt was portraying Treville, the Commander of the Musketeers. "Please tell me you didn't have to think hard when it came to deciding who Wes would be." Sebastian said to Hunter who was beside him once again at this point.

"It was rather self-explanatory." Hunter replied. "Have you figured out the others?"

"I've got a good idea. But I don't want to make any assumptions till I see everyone else."

"Are you anxious to see Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Extremely. But considering Wes, I'd venture a guess that my B is one of the Musketeers along with Nick and Jeff. I just can't figure out the fourth." While Sebastian spoke, Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket and was pleased to see a text from Jeff.

"You won't be waiting much longer; they just pulled into the queue." Hunter told them. When Sebastian went to head for the doors, Hunter grabbed a hold of his arm. "You're going to wait right here."

"Hunter."

"Only a little bit longer and you'll be able to see Blaine."

Word traveled pretty quickly that the rest of their group had arrived so everyone was gathered around Sebastian as he waited. The instant Sebastian spotted Jeff and Brittany a smile crept to his face. Seeing the two of them let him know who the other two Musketeers were. And in his mind, it truly was fitting since he'd referred to the four of them as the Four Musketeers on more than one occasion over the years. But once Jeff and Brittany stepped aside, Sebastian finally saw Blaine with Rachel on his arm. "That's perfect Hunter, truly perfect. May I go to my King?"

"You may."

As they walked towards each other, Rachel let go of Blaine's arm and Brody walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Seb looks blown away."

"Do you blame him?"

"Not really." Brody replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hunter was right, our roles are very fitting."

"Guess I won't be the only one getting friendly with the enemy this evening."

"That's a safe presumption." Brody said before they went to join the others.

With their hands in the others, it took a moment before either said anything. But once Sebastian leaned in to give Blaine a kiss it was all that was needed. "You look amazing Blaine."

"Thank you. You look pretty spectacular yourself Sebastian. You're not mad at us, are you?"

"I'm not. I can't believe you all went to this extreme for me."

"Everyone was more than willing. Think of it as an early birthday present since you rarely let us do anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but this was Hunter's idea."

"I'll thank him too, but I'd prefer to start with you." Sebastian then leaned down and they kissed again.

"Guess now we know why the King and Queen weren't as close." Nick said with a laugh that he couldn't stop.

"Prince Sebby has found his King." Brittany said as she rested her head on Jeff's shoulder. "Fitting, isn't it?"

"Very." Santana replied as there was a tap on her shoulder. "I was wondering who was going to play her." She said as she looked at Quinn and Hunter who were behind them.

"It was almost you." Hunter replied. "But you four needed to be the Musketeers."

"Rachel was the perfect choice to be Queen Anne." Jeff said. "And that made Brody the perfect Duke of Buckingham."

"Thank you, I felt so as well."

"Is it safe to presume Stephanie is Constance, the Queen's lady in waiting?" Nick asked upon seeing Stephanie speaking with Rachel.

"That would be correct. I just wish I didn't have to make Dave such a jerk by being her husband."

"I'm sure he understands." Jeff replied. "As for Wes, perfect."

"Seb said the same thing. It's a natural position for him to be in. He and David got a kick seeing they were on opposite sides."

"Had anyone guessed David would be Richelieu?" Santana asked.

"Not a soul. Now, how about we all start having some fun since Blaine and Seb are doing just that?"

It wasn't long till they all made their way onto the dance floor. While the girls all managed to snag dances with Blaine and Sebastian that evening, they were few and far between as they were completely mesmerized by the other in that moment. For the most part, everyone embraced their character that evening which made everything all the more enjoyable. "I guess that is one way to get information from the King." David said as he and Hailey bumped into Blaine and Sebastian.

"I use my natural talents to the best of my abilities dear Cardinal." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine once more. "I can tell you, the King doesn't mind one bit. Do you your Majesty?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "But you should know, just because I'm receptive, doesn't mean he's not going to have to work for what he wants."

"I figured as much." David then guided Hailey away from them.

"Do you think your Musketeers will try and protect you from me?"

"They look to be in their own little world right now." Blaine replied. "But should you try anything not suited for a King, they will."

"Does that go for when we get home as well?"

"No, once we get home that's an entirely different game. One might not realize what the King is into."

"And the Queen?"

"She's more than occupied with the Duke. And I really doubt she'd object as she'll be going home with him."


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

One of the main reasons they all enjoyed going to this party every year is that it wasn't as uptight as some of the other parties happening throughout the city. While there was either a band or DJ each year, there were also various impromptu performances by guests that often coincided with their costumes. The only thing one ever had to do in order to perform was let the organizers know a month in advance.

With everyone running around the way they'd been since they'd finished school, they weren't quite sure they were going to be able to pull it off, but they also knew when they set their minds to something anything was possible. The added benefit this time around was going to be that they were going to have musical backing so the number wasn't as complex as previous performances they'd done. And if one had looked back at the ones they'd done over the years they'd see how they were able to pull this off. "Do you know when they're going on?" Cassie asked as she walked up beside Lexi.

"Soon as Thad came up to Coop looking for Donovan."

"That explains where my husband ran off to. Do you know where he is by chance?"

"He and Cooper are up on the second floor so they can get a clear shot to record." Lexi told her. "By chance do you know the song they're doing?"

"Not a clue as Hunter and Thad were both pretty hush-hush about it. But I do know it's based off of their costumes as well as a bit about Blaine and Seb."

"This should be interesting then. Have you seen Tasha recently?"

"She should be here in a sec, she was talking with someone last I saw but she plans on watching their performance with us. I must say though, I'm surprised it's taken them this long to do something."

"I am as well, but this is the first year they all coordinated their costumes thanks to Hunter's brilliant idea."

"I told him the same thing as they all look amazing." Cassie replied. "And the roles fit them well. I sent my Mom a picture of Hunter and Quinn and she absolutely loved it."

"For good reason as they look incredible. I love that she went with the red and black gown as it compliments Richelieu's guards. So seeing her and Hunter together is perfect."

By the time Tasha had joined the girls, they noticed that Blaine and Sebastian's group of friends had taken spots around the main dance floor. "Looks as though more of them are here than we thought." Cassie said as she spotted Ally and Megan who were standing on either side of Logan who was speaking with Thad. As well as Beat who was dressed as Lord de Winter if his time around Quinn was any clue. Jess, was clearly dressed in time appropriate wear. And Trent was Planchet, D'Artagnan's loyal domestic was with the Musketeers. When they watched Blaine walk towards Rachel while Sebastian was still in the center of the dance floor, they realized things were about to begin.

"Time to see if people remember that Rochefort is a spy." Lexi said as the music began.

_The Warblers (honorary as well as the girls)_

_Well, you can fight it but you know that you won't get your way in the end_

As they began to sing, they all started to surround Sebastian who looked utterly confused.

_Too many people, _

Blaine and Rachel then cut through the rest of the group till they're in front of Sebastian.

_the king and all of his men_

_And if you're dealin' a line of cards_

Just prior to the next verse, Blaine and Rachel separate, and Brody quickly slides up beside her.

_Won't you take me to the queen of hearts_

_And if you're tryin' to tell the dawn what you see_

_(Blaine singing directly to Bas)_

_Back off the stars before you come for me_

_And if you're dealin' a line of fate_

_Who's gonna tell her the reason I left_

_(Warblers)_

_You took his soul, so incomplete_

_(Blaine)_

_Why don't you stop fighting me?_

_(Warblers)_

_You're in control_

_(Blaine)_

_So why should you be fightin me?_

_Fighting me…_

_Fighting me..._

_(Blaine)_

_How to be sure that what you say is the truth_

While Blaine is singing, the Musketeers and the Cardinals Guards, fake a fight between them. As they often fought in the book.

_When I see flaws in everything that you do_

_And if I'm passing a sentence of doom_

Blaine then acts as those he's passing judgment on one of their friends.

_I would give you the queen for a fool_

While he sings, Blaine pushes Rachel who had come close to him, at Brody.

_(Warblers + Blaine)_

_And now you've lost, there's nothing left to defend_

By this point in the song, they are now all surrounding Sebastian once more.

_You came so close to the king and all of his men_

_And if you're dealing in a trick and a lie_

_(Blaine)_

_I need to see his face for one last time_

_(Warblers)_

_You took his soul, so incomplete_

_(Blaine)_

_Why don't you stop fighting me?_

_(Warblers)_

_You're in control_

_(Blaine)_

_So why should you be fightin me?_

_Fighting me…_

_Fighting me…_

_(Warblers + Blaine)_

_The king and all of his men…_

_The king and all of his men_

As the song was nearing its end, Blaine had stopped singing and was only standing in front of Sebastian, staring into his eyes that seemed more vibrant than usual. Their friends were just finishing as Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him. That moment caught most of the group off guard as they'd never seen the two that affectionate in this type of situation. But considering the crowd, no one even batted an eye. So when the crowd began to cheer, they weren't sure if it was for their performance, or Blaine and Sebastian. By the time the kiss ended; Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and guided him off the dance floor and away from everyone.

While they all wanted to hear what Sebastian thought, they all knew he enjoyed it from his expression. They also knew they'd get their moment once Sebastian had some time with Blaine. It took longer than Sebastian would've liked to get to a quiet corner as it seemed everyone was stopping them along the way. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to scream to leave them alone, but he knew that wasn't something he should do. By the time they arrived to a quiet corner, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine once more and kissed him. "That was incredible Blaine." Sebastian told him once the kiss ended.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it might be an understatement." Sebastian then turned Blaine around and pulled him close. "As you can feel, understatement."

"That's my sort of reaction." Blaine replied as he turned back around, but not before pressing back against Sebastian once more.

"Is it safe to presume that described us both in character and out?"

"Depends on the part, but yes. Hopefully you know which part is which?"

"I've got a good idea, but you might need to explain it to me in detail later after I show you my appreciation."

"Is that so?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Very much so, and while I'm enjoying myself I'd much rather go home and find out how accurate your costume is."

"Are you wondering what I'm wearing underneath?"

"I am."

"Should I be asking the same thing?"

"I'm certain you're going to approve."

"You have peaked my interests even more Mr. Smythe."

"I'll give you a hint." Sebastian then leaned in close to whisper into Blaine's ear. "It's something you bought me and there isn't much to it."

"That's not fair Bas."

"Considering how aroused I am, it's more than fair."

"I think we'll be leaving early."

"Excellent."

They were just about to kiss once more when they heard someone clear their throat. Sebastian was about to ask for privacy when he saw Michael and Dylan standing behind them. "Quite the performance guys." Dylan told them as they turned and Sebastian brought Blaine against his chest.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Please let the others know as well."

"We already have." Michael replied. "Take it from your reaction this was a surprise Seb?"

"Completely and I loved it which is odd since I hate surprises."

"Just an inkling, but since Blaine was involved it's a good bet you'd enjoy it."

"You know me well." Sebastian replied. "You two look good. Twenties mobsters suit you. Anyone else here?"

"John and Lauren are, but Nate and Jenna are at home."

"How is she?" Blaine asked.

"Good, but she's ready for this baby to make an appearance. Knowing her due date is just around the corner has added a bit of anxiety for both of them." Michael told them.

"But besides that, they're good." Dylan said. "They asked for lots of pictures from tonight, so, if you two wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Sebastian replied before flipping his eye patch back down. After posing for a picture, Michael and Dylan left as they felt bad for interrupting them. "Now, at least I completely understand your desire to grow out your hair."

"It was either doing this, or wear a wig."

"I like this option."

"Without the hat, I look like I should be a vampire."

"Really?" Sebastian purred.

"Lexi definitely knows you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked as he tightened his hold on Blaine.

"When I made the vampire comment she implied something."

"It could be fun."

"Well, I'll consider it as this will be the only chance for it as I'm getting my haircut on Monday."

"How short?"

"I tad longer than usual, but that short."

"Why a tad longer?"

"You've gotten so accustomed to the curls that I don't want to deprive you of them."

"You have curls when it's your usual length, but thank you."

"You are welcome." Blaine then stretched to give him a kiss. "We should probably go join the others."

"Alright, but one last question."

"Shoot."

"Who chose the song?"

"Nick."

"Very cool as I'd never heard it before." When Blaine went to step away Sebastian stood his ground. "One more thing B." Blaine nodded. "Were you serious when you said we could leave early?"

"I was. Now let's be social so it'll be easier to leave."

Once they rejoined everyone else, Sebastian let them know how much he enjoyed what they did. He also thanked them once more for the extremes they went to with their costumes. "I hope Hunter explained to you all that the _Three Musketeers_ in my favorite book."

"He did." Mike replied. "And while there were more of us than main roles allowed, we were all more than happy to take part."

"He's right, we were." Beat told him. "Not often we're given the opportunity to surprise you."

"That's because we're afraid he's going to get pissed." Jeff added.

"Good point." Beat replied. "But this was something we couldn't say no to when Hunter approached us. Plus, think of it as a bit of a birthday present."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "I know I'm a bit of a control freak in regards to my birthday."

"A bit?" Thad said.

"Fine, I am. It's just…" Sebastian sighed and began to collect his thoughts once again so Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"It's alright Seb, we don't need an explanation." Santana told him. "We've come to respect that you only want to share your birthday with Blaine. But that's easy to do when you don't deny us doing things surrounding it."

"That means a lot to me."

"We do it because we love you Sebby. Everyone has their idea of the perfect day for their birthday and for you that's being with Blaine. We know that doesn't mean you love us any less."

"Perfectly put Britt." Quinn told her. "But one reminder Seb, we all will be showing up for brunch on Sunday so expect the unexpected since almost everyone is in town."

"Duly noted, we'll be expecting you all." Sebastian then took Blaine's hand and headed onto the dance floor.

"Am I imagining things or is Seb actually giddy right now?" Trent asked.

"No, he's most definitely giddy." Wes replied. "And for good reason. Thanks to Hunter and Blaine we all embraced something that is very important to him. I mean, did any of us not read the book?" Every one of them shook their heads. "While I remember reading it at Dalton, reading it for enjoyment was something else entirely."

"I agree." Nick said. "I truly enjoyed it and well, I think after seeing all of us I might read it again."

"Is that after hearing Cassie and Lexi discussing how perfectly we were all cast?" Rachel asked.

"That would be correct."

"One recommendation." Hunter said. "Read the oldest edition you can as Blaine said the newer translations change the story. Or if all possible, read it in the original French."

"Did you?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't as I didn't have a copy, but Blaine has agreed to let me borrow his copy."

"Blaine doesn't use Seb's?" Rachel asked.

"They have a copy that they actually read and then there is the edition that brought this all on."

"Which is?" Brody asked.

"It's an older French copy that belonged to Seb's Great-Grandfather."

"If it's in French that means that's his Mother's side of the family, correct?" Dave asked.

"Correct. His Mother gave it to him when he was about ten."

"No wonder he's so protective of it." Santana said. "It's not only his favorite story; it's also a family heirloom in a sense."

"That would be correct. From what I saw before Seb took it from me, the copy is from the early nineteen hundreds."

"Wow!" Brittany replied. "Reminder to everyone, don't touch it if you see it."

"That's not a problem anymore as he's now moved it into his and Blaine's bedroom. When I went to Blaine with my idea he said he now understood why the book was moved from the office into their bedroom."

"Does anyone know what Blaine got Seb for his birthday?" Hailey asked.

"Not a clue, but knowing Blaine, it's something meaningful." Jeff replied. "Has everyone else gotten him something?" Everyone nodded. "Good, just remember; don't head over to their place on Sunday till you hear from either myself or Hunter."

"Why?" Beat asked.

"Who knows what Blaine has planned for tomorrow, so we don't want to show up too early." Hunter replied.

"Good point as last year we showed up rather earlier and Blaine wasn't too pleasant when he answered the door." Beat said. "We'll wait."

"What happened?" Jess asked since she was in California the previous year.

"We showed up to celebrate Seb's birthday the day after as usual and Blaine slammed the door in our faces." Thad told her. "They went to Atlantic City for his birthday and had only gotten back a couple of hours before we arrived."

"I take it they hadn't really gotten to sleep."

"They hadn't." Wes replied. "They stayed up the entire night and didn't even try to go to sleep till they got back to New York."

"Should I even ask what I crabby Blaine is like?"

"He wasn't crabby, he was downright angry." Santana told her. "I had no clue Blaine could get like that. Safe to say we didn't come back till later that day and not without calling first."

"Don't forget to mention we sent Brittany and Jeff first just to make sure it was alright." Dave said. "Even after getting the okay from Blaine."

"I still think that was silly. Blaine was very welcoming when we showed up." Brittany said.

"True, but one never knows. But one thing we all know is that Blaine and Seb could never be upset upon seeing you Britt." Thad told her. "Jeff was just there because he was your fiancé."

"Thanks guys." Jeff said sarcastically.

"It's true, so don't even try to deny it." Hunter said. "While we probably could've sent any of the girls, Brittany holds a soft spot in both of their hearts."

"He doesn't mean that the rest of you don't hold a spot in their hearts." Nick said.

"Don't worry, we understand." Quinn replied, and Santana and Rachel nodded in agreement. They'd be lying to themselves if they denied that Brittany held a special spot in both Blaine and Sebastian's hearts.

Once Blaine and Sebastian let their friends know they were heading out early, it didn't surprise any of them. The one thing they made certain of was to get a few group shots and they knew that wouldn't be a problem since Lexi and Cassie were both in attendance. After all the pictures were done, the girls all went and gave them each a hug and a kiss. As they were walking out, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze before heading down the steps outside. "Ready to go home?"

"Am I ever." Once they began their decent, they were happy to see that all the photographers were long gone. "You don't mind that I kissed you in front of everyone, do you?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"That would be because while we don't hide who we are, we normally stay away from such blatant public displays."

"I didn't mind one bit." Blaine then turned and kissed Sebastian as they'd stopped midway through the steps. "And if you noticed, no one else seemed to mind either. Society has come far Bas."

"That it has. And while I know there will always be ignorant assholes out there, it's nice knowing they truly are becoming the minority."

Once they were in the cab on the way home, Sebastian turned to face Blaine. "What is it Bas?"

"Nothing, just taking in the view while I still can."

"You do know you're the only person I would've willingly dressed like this for."

"Why is that?"

"Bas."

"Okay, but know I understand and truly appreciate it. I couldn't imagine anyone else being Louis in our little group."

"Did you think I was Louis once you got in costume?"

"No, I honestly thought you were going to be one of the Musketeers along with Nick and Jeff."

"We would've needed a fourth. It easily could've been Wes or Dave or for that manner, any of the guys."

"If I was a Musketeer, you would've needed to be one as well. Think, Santana and Britt have referred to the four of us as the Musketeers as well."

"True, though traditional thinking would have me where I am, sided with the Cardinal."

"To quote Hunter, good or bad is all based on perspective when reading. For all we know there is an entire group of people that would say how the Cardinal acted was justified."

"Even I don't see it that way."

By the time they arrived back at their building, they were more than ready to head upstairs. The ride up in the elevator was quiet. Once they exited, Sebastian was surprised to see Blaine take his keys out. "I didn't think that had pockets."

"I was surprised it did as well. Shall we?" Blaine replied as he opened the door.

"We shall." After they were in, Blaine closed the door and locked it behind them. "Are we home now through my birthday?" Sebastian asked as he took Blaine's hand as they headed down the hall.

"That all depends on you Bas. Tomorrow is an open slate for us to do whatever you want."

"So technically in twenty minutes."

"Correct. So, I guess I better take advantage of these last twenty minutes." Blaine then grabbed ahold of the front of Sebastian's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. While they kissed Blaine slowly moved them down the hall till he felt his back hit the couch. The slight jolt broke the kiss long enough for Sebastian to pick Blaine up and set him on the couch before they resumed kissing. Once Blaine's legs wrapped around Sebastian, Blaine felt his hat removed from the top of his head. As much as he wanted to continue kissing him, Blaine broke the kiss. "We have to be careful Bas."

"Rochefort." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Well then dear Rochefort, we need to be careful."

"Yes, my King." While role playing wasn't out of the norm for them, they'd never done it during Halloween, which was a bit surprising. "I never expected something like this."

"Do you object?" Blaine asked as he took Sebastian's hat off of his head and placed it on the couch along with his.

"Not at all, as I said, I just didn't expect it." Sebastian replied before leaning in to kiss him again. "And the Queen?" He continued before beginning to kiss down Blaine's jaw towards his neck.

"With her lover."

"And you don't object?"

"No as she and I have different needs." Blaine replied before palming Sebastian who was almost fully aroused. "Are you able to attend to those needs?" He applied enough pressure to cause Sebastian to practically growl. "Or are you only spending time with me to find out information for the Cardinal?"

"While it started that way, I'm most certainly spending all this time with you because I want to. And so you know, I'm more than willing to help you attend to those needs. I'm rather skilled in that way. I'm confident I can provide you with exactly what you need."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Blaine said as he began to stroke Sebastian through his pants.

"Yes my King." The fact that they were both able to keep a straight face as they were doing this was a bit surprising since they'd often break character. Yet something about this moment was allowing them to stay in the proper mindset. Once Blaine moved his hand, Sebastian pulled Blaine against him as he stepped closer. The abrupt contact caused them both to gasp. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It felt good." As he spoke, Blaine tightened his legs around Sebastian increasing the pressure that already existed. It was times like these Blaine was happy for the high back on their couch. Before he could speak again, Sebastian cupped his face and kissed him. The longer the kiss lasted, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and soon felt Sebastian's hands leave his face and slide down his back. Without breaking the kiss, Sebastian picked Blaine up and headed for their bedroom. When Blaine felt Sebastian beginning to lean over to place him on the bed Blaine broke the kiss. "Stop." No sooner did the words come out of his mouth did Blaine see confusion appear on Sebastian's face. "Not what we're doing. You can't put me on the bed yet."

"Why?"

"The pants zip in the back." Blaine told him with a smile.

"That could've caused a problem."

"Depending on the moment, yes." While Blaine answered, he loosened his legs around Sebastian so he could be lowered to the floor. "Would you like me to do it or would you like to?"

"I'd like to." Sebastian replied. He then began undoing the buttons on Blaine's jacket slowly. "You looked incredible tonight."

"Thank you as did you." Blaine told him without taking his eyes off of him. Once the jacket was undone, Sebastian ran his hands over Blaine's chest and pushed the jacket off of his shoulders before placing it on the chair. Blaine now stood before him in a white pleated shirt which Sebastian was quick to pull over his head. "Not wasting your time, are you?"

"Just want you to be comfortable your Majesty." Blaine then watched as Sebastian knelt down in front of him to remove his shoes and undo the buttons holding the pants closed. After they were undone, Sebastian slid his hands beneath half expecting Blaine to be wearing knee socks but when he didn't feel an end he glanced up at Blaine. "Tights?" Sebastian asked with a slight smirk.

"Yes, not quite historically accurate but that could be said for most of my undergarments."

"Is that so?" Sebastian replied as he stood up.

"It is." When Sebastian slid his arms around Blaine to undo his pants, Blaine stopped him once more. "Why don't you get a bit comfortable?"

"But I should be tending to you my King."

"I know, but I wish you to be comfortable." Sebastian then opened his arms wide as an invitation to Blaine to do the honors. To say Sebastian's costume had a few more parts than his might've been an understatement. For starters, Blaine undid the belt holding Sebastian's sword before undoing the sash across his chest. Once those were set aside, Blaine began unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine was a bit surprised to see that Sebastian was wearing a black tank underneath. The more buttons were undone he could feel the shirt pull from the weight of the cape.

"I should have told you to take that off first."

"That's alright." Blaine replied as he helped Sebastian off with it. As he set it aside, Sebastian pulled his tank off. "Now your boots." Blaine told him as he sat down on the bed. Sebastian nodded and pulled the boots off. As he took them off it was probably for the best that Blaine didn't try to do it as it wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish. Once they were off, Sebastian stepped closer and into the empty space between Blaine's legs. He watched as Blaine bit his lower lip.

"See something you like."

"Very much so." Blaine then began to undo Sebastian's pants and while he wanted to get them off of him quickly he tried to keep his enthusiasm in check. Staying in character was starting to get harder and harder, but Blaine was determined. Once Blaine had Sebastian's pants undone he slowly slid them down and Sebastian heard him audibly gulp.

"Guess you're not the only one not wearing historically accurate undergarments." Sebastian replied.

"You're right." Blaine said as he took in the sight before him. The black string bikini briefs were bought more as a joke so Blaine never guessed he was wearing them. But it wouldn't be a first as he'd worn them under his leather pants. "I approve." Blaine told him while subconsciously licking his lips.

"I saw that." Sebastian then caressed his cheek. "I won't stop you. Afterall, the King should have what he wants." The way Sebastian seamlessly went back into character, Blaine followed. He pulled the briefs down just enough to expose Sebastian completely. The leaking pre-cum was dripping down the head when Blaine ran his tongue across. Blaine swirled his tongue around the tip one more time before taking it into his mouth. In that moment, Sebastian threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair. Having Blaine's hair straight not only felt strange in his hands, but also changed the sight Sebastian was used to. When Blaine didn't take much more than the tip, Sebastian gave Blaine's head a gently nudge.

Once Blaine glanced up at him, the tip still in his mouth Sebastian saw a mischievous look in Blaine's eyes. He released the tip but swirled his tongue once more and had his eyes on Sebastian as he did so. "Do you like that?"

"I do and I'd have no objection to you taking even more into that sweet mouth of yours your Highness."

"Maybe later, I want to experience more." Sebastian's eyes widened as he couldn't believe Blaine had just done that, but it was rather fitting considering. So Sebastian stepped back and slid the briefs down and while he did Blaine got up off the bed. "You may finish undressing me now." The aura of confidence Blaine exuded caused Sebastian's cock to twitch. Sebastian nodded and once more reached around Blaine and slowly lowered the zipper. Once it was down Sebastian moved onto his knees before helping Blaine remove his pants.

Once he began, Sebastian had a similar reaction to the one Blaine had when he saw what Blaine was wearing underneath. Not only were the tights accentuating Blaine's arousal, but the thong he was wearing was as well. "I never thought you'd wear them." Sebastian said as Blaine stepped out of his pants and Sebastian added them to the pile of clothes.

"I figured you'd approve. Plus they're the most comfortable under the tights." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian ran his hands up Blaine's thighs and over his ass. Sebastian had bought the thong for Blaine one Valentine's Day but he'd only seen him in it that day.

"May I?" Sebastian asked as he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Blaine's erection.

"You may." Sebastian then moved a bit closer as he began removing Blaine's tights. Once they were off he tossed them aside before ghosting his mouth over Blaine. His mere breath giving Blaine chills. "Impressive your Majesty." Sebastian then put his hands on Blaine's hips and turned him as he wanted to see Blaine's ass. "Beautiful." He then stood and took ahold of Blaine's hand and helped him onto the bed. It wasn't exactly what Blaine was expecting, but who was he to argue.

Once he was lying on the bed Sebastian straddled his thighs and placed another pillow behind him. "What's next?" Blaine asked as Sebastian caressed Blaine's chest with his hands.

"I'm going to appreciate you in the manner I feel a King should be appreciated."

"Please proceed as I'd like to experience those skills you proudly boasted of." Sebastian nodded while scooting back. He then slid his fingers into the thong to remove it. Blaine lifted his hips off the bed so it could easily be done.

"As I said before, impressive your Majesty." While he spoke, Sebastian settled himself between Blaine's legs. He then trailed his tongue from the base all the way to the tip, before lapping up the pre-cum. "May I?"

"Please do." The next thing Sebastian did caused Blaine to moan loudly as he took him all at once. Instinctively Blaine's hand went straight to Sebastian's head as the fervor in which he was taking Blaine had him in a state of pure bliss. Even though he could feel himself hitting the back of Sebastian's throat it was hard for Blaine not to thrust with as good as he felt, yet Sebastian didn't object. Through his string if incoherent moans he was able to warn Sebastian just prior to cumming. Blaine wasn't sure how he did it, but Sebastian didn't stop till Blaine was completely spent. Once Sebastian finally released Blaine from his mouth he gazed up at Blaine. "You are most certainly skilled."

"I'm glad you approve my King. And so you know, I'm only getting started." Sebastian then crawled up Blaine's body and gave him a kiss that soon took on a life of his own allowing Blaine to taste himself fully. "I'd say it's going to take most of the night for me to fully appreciate you."

"You won't get any complaints from me."

Song: The King and All of His Men by Wolf Gang


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

By the time Sebastian awoke, he was a bit surprised to see the bed empty beside him considering the night he and Blaine had had. As he slowly sat up he wondered how Blaine was even up and moving considering how he felt. Sebastian reached for his phone as that all familiar light was blinking at him. He'd only begun checking his messages when Blaine came walking in with a cup of coffee for him. "Happy Birthday Sebastian." Blaine then gave him a kiss before handing him his cup. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but it would've been nice waking up next to you." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand and pulled him onto the bed. "I'm sure you can make it up to me though."

"I think that can be arranged. But you need to let me go, breakfast is about ready." Sebastian raised an eyebrow before lifting the apron Blaine had around his waist. "Sorry, needed a little more coverage this morning." He said upon seeing Sebastian's reaction to the boxer briefs he was wearing.

"Would you like me to come to the kitchen or are we having breakfast in bed?"

"That is up to you." Blaine then gave him a kiss. "I need to go." As he walked out of the room, Sebastian could only smile as the day was already off to a good start. Each of the birthdays he'd shared with Blaine were always exactly what he wanted, quiet and low-key. While some might assume they did nothing but have sex on that day, they'd be surprised to know that other things happened as well. Once he put on a pair of boxers, Sebastian made his way to the kitchen so they didn't have to worry about bringing things back to the kitchen once they were done.

When he walked into the kitchen, Sebastian couldn't believe what he saw. Over on the counter sat his birthday cake finished and under glass. The table was completely set along with fresh flowers and a card propped up in front of his seat. "Blaine, when did you have time to do all this?"

"Let's just say I've been up for a while."

"You should've stayed in bed, but thank you."

"You're welcome! And I got up because you're worth it and I wanted to." Blaine replied while he dished up their plates. After setting them on the table, he walked to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice along with a bottle of champagne. "Mimosas to start the day." He said with a smile as Sebastian watched. Once their glasses were poured, Blaine sat down beside him. "Does the birthday boy know what he wants to do today?"

"I do." Sebastian replied before taking a sip. "I'm pretty sure you won't mind."

"May I get a hint as to what's in store?"

"Some relaxation, along with a continuation of last night or technically, early this morning."

"I like the sound of that." Blaine replied before they clinked their glasses together. "Don't forget your card." Sebastian nodded and then took a bite of his omelet before reaching for his card. Through the years, he'd always looked forward to the cards Blaine would get him as they'd run the gamut. Everything from raunchy, to funny, to sweet and romantic and he'd be opening them throughout the day. Upon opening the envelope Sebastian smiled. "I take it you approve." Blaine replied after taking a bite.

"I do." Sebastian replied as he started to flip through the book. "And while you always say you'll leave the sexual favors out of this, they never seem to disappear."

"Well, it's not because I mind doing them as I certainly enjoy them as much as you do. They seem a bit silly."

"They might seem silly, but that's allowed. You could always make them more specific."

"You mean like the ones you gave me?"

"Somewhat. Hard to believe we've been exchanging these as long as we have."

"It is, but we can't seem to stop. But after last night, we might have to add a bit more role play."

"That was enjoyable, wasn't it?" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Extremely. That reminds me, we do have to run out long enough to return them."

"Got it."

"Also, I want to know when you want your gift."

"Does this mean I get to find out what came in that infamous box?"

"It does."

"How about this afternoon?"

"You don't want it now?"

"No. Once breakfast is over I want to curl back up in bed."

"Just curl up?"

"Curl up and see where things go."

"Now that's the Bas I love."

Once they curled back up in bed after breakfast, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine who'd gotten comfortable in the crook of his arm. "Breakfast was wonderful B."

"I'm glad you thought so." As he replied, Blaine placed one of his legs over Sebastian's. "Before I forget, think about what you want for dinner so we can pick up whatever we need while we're out."

"I can do that."

They'd barely gotten into their conversation when Sebastian's phone started going off again. "How many were there when you got up?"

"Quite a few but you should know that considering it was going off through the night."

"That it was. Now, do you know what time it was when we finally stopped?'

"Not a clue. I can't believe we kept in character as long as we did."

"Me either, but it was fun."

"That's because you embraced being the King."

"You wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"You're right, I wouldn't have and that's what made it so amazing. I still can't believe you teased me the way you did to start."

"I'd considered doing more, but once you gave me that little nudge I had to do what I did."

"So if I didn't try to get you to take more of me, you would've?"

"Don't know. But if teasing you brought on what you did to me, I need to do it more often."

"As I told you, I'm quite gifted."

"You most certainly are." Blaine replied as he began tracing patterns on Sebastian's chest. "But I think later we might have to try something else."

"And what would that be my King."

"That the King shows the Prince a thing or two."

"The Prince has no objections."

"I didn't think he would."

When they finally got out of bed, Blaine mentioned taking a shower, but Sebastian wanted to wait till they got home as he wanted to enjoy Blaine's straightened hair a bit longer. Once they hung their costumes back up and made sure they had everything they proceeded to get dressed. "Remind me to thank Lexi and Cooper for bringing the bag for my costume over."

"I can do that." Sebastian replied as he put his jeans on. "Also I know what I want for dinner."

"Perfect." Blaine replied as he pulled his shirt over his head. They were about to walk out of their bedroom when Blaine's phone rang. Sebastian looked at him and Blaine mouthed Cooper before answering. "Hey Coop, what's going on?"

"You and Bas made _Page Six_."

"Excuse me?"

"That kiss he gave you, made _Page Six_." Once Cooper spoke, Blaine set his garment bag down before sitting on their bed. He then reached over and grabbed his tablet which caused Sebastian to sit down as well. "You should know it's not bad though."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Blaine, trust me, even Lexi doesn't think it's bad." As Cooper spoke, Sebastian scooted closer to Blaine so that he could see what he was looking at.

_Whilst it's long been rumored that Anderson and Smythe were a couple, that rumor was confirmed last night. During the Halloween Gala at the Grand the two shared a romantic kiss in the middle of the dance floor after a music performance. Upon closer observation that evening it was noticed that both of them were wearing rings, so either they've gotten engage or have married. Regardless of which it is, congratulations guys and don't be shy about showing affection anymore._

"You're right, it's not that bad." Blaine told his brother. "Has Tasha or Cassie seen it?"

"They have." Cooper replied. "Cassie called us as soon as she got wind of it. She tried reaching you both but neither of you answered."

"That would be because it's Bas's birthday and we normally stay silent."

"That's what we reminded her. Are you two okay about this, because if you're not, you need to call Cassie."

"One second." Blaine then put his phone down and looked at Sebastian. "Coop wants to know if we're okay with this?"

"I am, are you?" Sebastian replied.

"I am as I told you last night. I think it's cute that we've been long rumored to be together."

"Me too, little do they realize we've been together for seven years." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss before lifting his phone.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did." Cooper replied. "Are you two going out at all today or are you staying in?"

"We were just about to run out as we need to return our costumes and run to the store."

"Do me a favor before you leave?"

"What is that?"

"Call down to the desk and make sure things are quiet out front."

"I can do that. If it's not?"

"Call and let us know."

"Coop."

"Blaine, I'm not asking you to stay in, I just want to be kept in the loop."

"Fine, I'll let you know. Now, we need to get going as the sooner we leave the sooner we can come home and hibernate."

"Alright. Wish Bas a happy birthday from us."

"Tell him yourself." Blaine then handed his phone to Sebastian. Once that was done, Blaine began to do a quick search and was rather pleased that was the only blurb he found. But he knew that if there were others, Cassie would've sent them the articles. After Sebastian ended the call Blaine looked at him. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright; they're only concerned and rightfully so. Do you want to call down?"

"Sure." Blaine replied as he picked up his phone to make the call. Just as they both thought, it was quiet as usual out front. The desk even asked them to hold so they could double check outside before giving them the all clear. "Ready to go?"

"I am. And so you know, when we get home I want to take a bath."

"Easily done."

Their trip to return their costumes was uneventful and thankfully they hadn't forgotten anything at home. Once they left, they took the subway back to their neighborhood to do their shopping. While they were in the store, they noticed that one of the longtime employees was watching them. After picking up what they needed to make Coq au Vin, they headed towards the check out. "May we help you?" Sebastian asked as she rang them up as they'd made a point of going to the girl that had been watching them.

"You saw me staring?"

"We did." Blaine replied. "You never normally do that. I take it you read the paper this morning."

"I did. And well, I thought it was silly."

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"That it was rumored the two of you were together. I mean, while I probably see you more it's not that hard to figure out."

"We found that humorous as well." Blaine told her. "So was the staring because you weren't sure if we knew?"

"It was as I didn't want to be the one to tell you."

"Well, now you know that we know so you can relax." Sebastian told her. "Glad that was all it was. I thought maybe I had a hair out of place or something." That last comment caused her to laugh.

"No, but I must say the straight hair is a new look."

"Take a good look as you'll probably never see it again." Blaine replied as she finished up. "Thank you once again."

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys next week."

After they walked out of the store, Sebastian slid his hand into Blaine's for the walk home which was only two blocks. "She looked relieved B."

"Agree. But I can see how that could be awkward reading about people and then seeing them come in. Think, they could've had an answer if the interviewer had just asked the question during Coop's last interview."

"True, but it proves why he trusts her as she stayed away from his personal life."

"Precisely. Now, have you thought about anything else you want to do today?"

"What you mentioned sounds good to me, but after our bath." Blaine nodded as they rounded the corner. The closer they got to their building they both took a deep breath as they'd managed to venture out without anything happening. And while the normally wouldn't do so, they agreed to call Cooper once they were back home. They were walking through the doors of the building when Sebastian's phone went off and judging from the ringer, it was his parents. Much as Blaine had answered because it was Cooper, Sebastian answered.

Since they were in the building Sebastian let his Dad know they were about to get on the elevator so if the call dropped he'd call him back once they were inside their apartment. From what Blaine could tell, it was a typical conversation and that his parents had mainly called to wish him a happy birthday. It wasn't till they were riding up in the elevator and he heard Sebastian mention that the two of them would have to talk did he begin listening closer. Knowing Sebastian preferred his birthday to be quiet the call ended just as they were getting off the elevator. "What was that about?" Blaine asked as Sebastian opened the door.

"They were wondering if we were coming home for Thanksgiving."

"We really haven't talked about it."

"I know which is why I told them we'd have to talk. But part of the reason they want us to come home is that it's time for another rousing Smythe family counseling session."

"While you dread going to them, they've certainly helped."

"I agree on both accounts. If we do, we need to call your parents."

"I'm pretty sure by now they know if we're coming home we're staying with them."

"True, but I don't want to surprise them."

"Why, they'd love us just showing up. And I already know for a fact that Coop and Lexi are going home."

"And that now explains why our presence has been requested."

"I thought you knew."

"She probably told me, but I can't recall it at the moment." While the two of them spoke they put away everything they bought. "Don't forget to call Coop."

"Got it." Sebastian then gave Blaine a kiss before heading out of the kitchen. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To start our bath my King." Sebastian then winked before continuing on his way. The smirk that came to Blaine's face couldn't be helped as he went to call Cooper to let him know they were now back at home. Grateful that Cooper didn't keep him on the phone long, Blaine was soon on his way to their bedroom. When he walked in he found Sebastian stretched out on their bed, nude.

"Is the tub running?" Blaine asked as walked up to their bed.

"It is." Sebastian replied as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Cooper happy we're home?"

"He is." Blaine replied as he took his shirt off, tossing it towards their hamper. "He also said he'd see us tomorrow and to enjoy the day."

"Oh, we'll most certainly enjoy the day. We could always start while the tub is filling." As he spoke, Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would. Where are you going?"

"To check on the tub."

"B." Blaine didn't respond, just walked into the bathroom. Sebastian lay there for a bit before getting up and heading into the bathroom as well, curious as to why Blaine left the way he did. When he walked in, he saw Blaine's bare backside as he watched the tub. More than once Sebastian had wanted to ask Lexi why she put the oversized tub in, but he never had. All he knew was, he was more than happy she had as he and Blaine had more than enjoyed the tub over the years. "Almost ready?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"Almost." Blaine then looked back over his shoulder and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Enjoy your last look at the straight hair because I'm going to get it wet the instant I get in."

"So you're going to have bubbles in your hair?"

"Fine, you get your ass into the tub while I jump in the shower quick."

"What if I want to join you in the shower?"

"Get your ass in the tub."

"So demanding, I like it."

"You would."

"You know me well which is why you do it as it always gets a desired reaction from you."

"Are you implying that I want to rile you up?"

"I am." Sebastian said before beginning to nuzzle Blaine's neck. "I know that when I get riled up it turns you on."

"That's not the only thing that turns me on Bas."

"I know." Sebastian then went straight to the sweet spot on Blaine's neck. "This works." Blaine just sighed as he relaxed against him. While he worked the sweet spot he lowered one hand and began to stroke Blaine gently. "This works as well."

"Bas." The way his name was spoken, Sebastian knew Blaine was in the mood.

"Do you still want me to get my ass in the tub?" Sebastian asked as he trailed his nose over Blaine's ear. "Tell me what you want Blaine."

"It's your birthday Sebastian; I should be doing what you want."

"Right now, I want to know what you want. Do you want to relax in the tub? Or do you want to make yourself comfortable on my lap and feel me deep inside?" While he spoke, Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine and let Blaine feel that he was in the same state that he was. "Or would you rather I make myself comfortable on your lap as you more than enjoyed that last night?" Everything Sebastian was saying sounded so good to Blaine that he wanted it all.

With as tight as Sebastian was holding him, Blaine still managed to turn around and kiss him. There was such need in the kiss that it caught Sebastian off-guard, but not for long. Once Blaine's arms wrapped around his neck, Sebastian lowered his arms and lifted Blaine who immediately wrapped his legs around him. When Blaine felt himself being set on the counter he broke the kiss and looked intently at Sebastian.

"Tell me what you want Blaine."

"Everything, I want everything you mentioned and more." While he spoke, Blaine managed to get his hand between them and gripped them both before giving a few firm tugs which cause Sebastian to buck into his hand.

"You can have it all Blaine as I want the same thing." Sebastian then crashed his lips onto Blaine's and was met with equal passion from Blaine who also started to stroke them both while they kissed. Once the kiss broke, Sebastian began trailing kisses down Blaine's neck but was brought to an abrupt stop when Blaine gripped them rather firmly. "What?"

"Tub." Blaine said rather breathlessly.

"Seriously?"

"It's almost full Bas." Sebastian proceeded to lean his head back so Blaine released his hold on him so Sebastian could turn the tub off. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Thankfully the tub has a nice over flow if we missed it."

"Luckily." Blaine said as he sat up on the counter. "I should've ignored it."

"If either of us saw that, we would've stopped so relax. But damn, I love when you get like that."

"I love how you react when I get like that. Though, that can and does go both ways."

"It does." Sebastian replied as he pulled the drain on the tub so that they'd be able to get in. "I'd basically forgotten that the tub was running, you were the only thing on my mind Blaine."

"I had as well. I happened to open my eyes when you moved to my neck." Blaine told him as he got up off the counter. "Just to get my bearings as I didn't know how close to the edge I was."

"Well the, guess we'll have to pick up later. Care to join me?" Sebastian asked as he extended his hand.

"I'd love too."

Considering how riled up they both were merely moments earlier, they were able to calm down and actually enjoy the bath. Since Blaine hadn't gotten the chance to jump in the shower first he got a surprise when he was leaning back against Sebastian who poured water over his head. While he was startled at first, Blaine stayed where he was and let Sebastian do as he wanted. And who was he to object when it felt as good as it did. "I really should be taking care of you." Blaine said softly.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me, but that's not why I'm doing this."

"I figured, but it's night and day versus what was about to happen."

"As we said, that will still happen, but we wanted to enjoy our original plans." Sebastian then kissed the top of his head. "When may I have my gift?"

"All you have to do is say the word."

"Then I'd like to open it after we finish our bath."

"Alright, but you need to do one thing though."

"What is that?"

"You need to get dressed before opening it."

"Why?"

"Once you open it you'll understand. Nothing crazy, just you need to put some clothes on and be completely dry."

"B."

"Bas, trust me on this."

"Got it, no more questions."

After they were done in the bath, they both hopped into the shower as Blaine really wanted to wash his hair and they both wanted to rinse the rest of the bubbles off. Once they were out, Sebastian watched as Blaine put product back in his hair so that his now present curls didn't frizz. While he was finishing up, Sebastian walked into their room. "Are sweats and a t-shirt okay or do I need to put on something more appropriate?"

"That's fine." Blaine replied as he walked into their bedroom. "As that's essentially what I'm putting on. Plus it's easily removable."

"Are you implying I might want to remove said articles after opening my gift?"

"There's always that possibility." Blaine said as he pulled on a pair of sweats. After pulling a shirt over his head, he excused himself to go and get Sebastian's gift. When he opened the closet in the office, he grabbed the step stool from inside so that he could get the gift. While he easily could've stored it on a lower shelf, Blaine preferred storing it out of sight so that Sebastian wasn't teased every time he got something out. Once he had it in his hands, he took a deep breath as he all of a sudden wasn't sure how Sebastian was going to react. When he'd initial gotten it, he was thrilled, but he couldn't help but be slightly hesitant considering what he'd spent.

He knew he was going to hear it, but considering Sebastian had gone overboard more than once, he was allowed to as well. With the gift in hand, he headed back to their bedroom and found Sebastian sitting in the center of their bed. "You look as though you're waiting for something." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I am." Sebastian then pointed at Blaine. "And it's right there."

"Where?" Blaine said with a laugh before sitting down on their bed in front of Sebastian who had a subtle, playful pout on his face. "Come now, only good boys get presents." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine. The smile he had on his face afterwards was what Blaine wanted to see. "That's better." Blaine then handed Sebastian his gift.

Blaine watched as Sebastian opened the card and a sweet smile crept to his face, one that their friends would rarely see. This was a smile that was solely reserved for Blaine. Even though he always knew a romantic, heartfelt card would be attached to his gift, it never quite prepared Sebastian for what he would be reading. "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome." Blaine then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now time for your gift you were so eager to open." Sebastian nodded and undid the ribbon before tossing it into Blaine's lap before getting to work on the wrapping paper. Upon finding a plain box, Sebastian looked at Blaine who nodded so Sebastian continued. Considering the weight of the box, Sebastian was more than a bit curious as to what could be inside. Once the box was opened and the tissue paper was tossed aside, Sebastian's eyes opened wide and kept going between Blaine and the box. "Sebastian." No words were uttered; Sebastian only leaned forward and pulled Blaine into a hug before kissing him.

"I…I don't know what to say Blaine. This is…wow. But you really shouldn't have."

"I figured you'd say that, but you just have to accept it as I do when you go overboard."

"But Blaine."

"Sebastian, please don't." Sebastian nodded as he went to pull the book out of the box. Once it was out, Sebastian fully understood why Blaine told him to get dressed. There in his hands, was a first edition of _The Three Musketeers_. "Now, you realize since it is what it is, it's not in perfect shape but I knew you wouldn't mind. There's also a letter in there telling you everything you need to know about it."

"Will I be able to read it or is it only a collector's edition?"

"You may read it. There are care instructions in that box as well. While I know how much your copy means to you, I thought you'd appreciate this one as well."

"There aren't words to describe what I'm feeling right now, honestly Blaine. While the other copy holds sentimental value as my Great-Grandfather used to read it to me. This, is something else entirely. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me giving you a book you technically already own."

"I might own it, but this is on another level. May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you go about finding this before or after what happened with Hunter?"

"I'd been searching for that for quite a while Sebastian. The fact that Hunter came up with his idea the year that I finally got my hands on this is pure luck."

"I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too Sebastian. I'm glad you like your present."

"Like is an understatement. As I said, I don't have the words right now to tell you how much this means to me." He then leaned forward and kissed him once more. "But if you don't mind, I think I might be able to express it in other ways till then."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well then, who am I to stop you."


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48

Thanks to teacher meetings, Lexi had all of her kids home while trying to get some work done as well as start packing for their trip to Ohio. After putting Ethan and Gabrielle down for a nap, Lexi was just getting comfortable at her desk when Jocelyn came running into the office calling for her. "What did I say about running in the house Joce?"

"I'm sorry Mommy but I thought I needed to."

"Why?"

"Brittany's sick." Jocelyn said as she grabbed her Mom's hand and tried to pull her out of her seat. "Come Mommy."

"How do you know she's sick sweetie?" Lexi asked as she let her daughter lead her out of the room. "She was fine earlier."

"I know what sick sounds like." Jocelyn replied as she brought her Mom towards the bathroom on the second floor. Lexi then heard an all too familiar sound and crouched down next to Jocelyn.

"I need you to do me a favor Joce."

"Okay."

"Go down to the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the refrigerator."

"Okay Mommy. Will Brittany be okay because I can get her my blanket as it always helps be feel better when I'm sick?"

"She should be, but depending, you might want to make that offer to her. Now go get that water for me." Jocelyn nodded and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. Once Jocelyn was gone, Lexi knocked on the door and got a meek replied from Brittany that it was alright to come in. Lexi was about to speak when Brittany threw up once more. So she grabbed a tie from the draw and pulled Brittany's hair back which was falling forward. By the time she sat back Jocelyn had returned and handed Lexi the bottle of water. "Why don't you go and see what your brother is up to sweetie?"

"He's play with Legos." Jocelyn replied as Lexi handed the bottle of water to Brittany.

"Why don't you go join him?"

"Okay. I hope you feel better Britt." Jocelyn then headed out of the room. Once she was gone, Brittany looked over at Lexi who was sitting on the floor next to her.

"Sorry." Brittany replied after taking a sip.

"What do you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"You had to stop what you were doing because Joce heard me."

"Britt, it's okay, really. Now, do you want to go home and rest as that's more than alright with me?"

"I'll be okay soon."

"Are you sure?" Brittany nodded.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Handle the constant throwing up."

"Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?" Brittany nodded. "Call it a gut instinct but I figured as much." As she spoke, Lexi scooted closer to her. "How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks. Jeff and I haven't told anyone yet."

"Waiting for the first trimester to be over?"

"Yes. I probably wouldn't have said anything to you but then this happened. It's mainly been early in the morning but only recently it's started to happen more."

"I know how that goes. And don't worry; I won't say anything to anyone. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you and Jeff happy?"

"Absolutely! We just didn't expect it to happen this fast."

"One never does. Now that I know, don't hesitate telling me if you need to rest or anything. I know how crazy things can get and when you're not used to it, it can throw you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that Lexi."

"No problem and if you have any other questions, feel free to ask."

While most of them were heading home for Thanksgiving, Nick, Santana, Rachel, and Brody were staying in the city as Nick's schedule didn't have him free and Brody was working. And while they both told the girls they should go home, they both opted to stay in the city and spend the holiday together. Since Cooper and Lexi had driven home on Tuesday, Cooper had no problem picking Blaine and Sebastian up from the airport on Wednesday afternoon.

When Blaine and Sebastian walked out of the airport they were looking for Cooper and Lexi's SUV and were surprised when they heard Cooper call out for them as he was driving Mr. Anderson's car. "Did you need to drive something smaller?" Sebastian quipped as he and Blaine got into the car.

"No, though it is nice. I didn't want to take the car seats out."

""That makes sense." Blaine replied. "Now, did you tell Mom or Dad where you were going?"

"Nope. Mom thinks I'm running an errand. But you should know, she really wishes you two would've changed your mind and come home." Cooper told him as they headed on their way.

"She'll be pleasantly surprised." Sebastian replied from the backseat as Blaine was sitting up front with Cooper.

"That might be an understatement. So you both know, Braeden heard Dad and I talking about football tomorrow and he wants to play."

"So we need to be careful tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Yes, but I'm thinking once he gets to run around with us a bit, we should be good to have our game."

"Do you know if my parents are coming for dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"They are. Your Mother is actually at the house right now helping our Mom get things ready."

"And the Dads?" Blaine asked.

"Keeping the kids occupied so Lexi can help out as well. And so you know, Lexi checked and your room is ready to go."

"The bed is made?"

"It is. Either Mom keeps it that way or wishful thinking had her get it ready. But regardless, it's ready. And Blaine, you and I are on kid duty tomorrow while Bas and Lexi tend to family matters."

"Got it."

"I'll gladly stay and help." Sebastian said.

"I know, but you also know you need to go. These family session really have helped you guys."

"Trust me, I know. But it doesn't mean I like them. I like what they've done, but I hate sitting through them. You both know me well enough to know I hate talking about how I feel."

"Unless it's with Blaine." Cooper said.

"Precisely and even then the moment needs to be right."

"Are the rest of the guys in town?"

"Most are arriving on the next few flights." Blaine told him. "But everyone that's coming home will be in town by this evening. Did I tell you even Hunter is coming to Ohio?"

"No, he must be thrilled."

"Oh, he's jumping for fucking joy." Sebastian said. "With the way we've all talked, he's not thrilled, especially staying in Lima."

"Hopefully Quinn won't mind him coming out to see you guys."

"She doesn't." Blaine said. "It was one of the provisions he put in the agreement about coming."

"Wont' he at least see Jeff?"

"No as he and Brittany are staying with his parents and her family will be joining them."

"Got it. And Nick is still in New York. What about Mike?"

"He'll be in town but his parents have him rather booked while he's home. But he'll be joining us all on Saturday night when we all get together." Sebastian replied.

They were so caught up in their conversation they were a bit surprised when Cooper made the turn into the development. "Before we get home, did you tell the kids we were coming?" Blaine asked as they rounded the bend.

"We didn't as Lexi was afraid something was going to come up and cause the two of you to cancel."

"Smart move as it almost happened." Sebastian replied.

When they pulled into the driveway they stopped the two Dads outside with the three eldest kids playing basketball. "I can't remember the last time the hoop was that low." Blaine said.

"Me either." Cooper replied as he stopped the car further down on the driveway. "Ready?" Blaine and Sebastian both said yes and the three of them got out of the car. The kids were so into playing that they didn't notice the new arrivals till the Dads stopped.

"Grandpa, what is it?" Braeden asked as Gregory stopped in his tracks.

"We've got company." Alexander replied with a smile. With that answer the kids looked where their Grandfathers were and went off running followed by Gregory and Alexander. "So much for not knowing their plans, huh Coop?"

"I was sworn to secrecy." Cooper replied as his kids attacked their Uncles. "And Bas confirmed in the car that this little surprise almost didn't happen. Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen with Yvonne and Lexi is upstairs taking a nap with Gabrielle." While Gregory answered, Cooper crouched down.

"You guys need to let go of your Uncles."

"Why?" Jocelyn asked.

"So they can go surprise Nana and Grandma."

"Can we come with?" Braeden asked.

"No, you need to stay outside."

"But Daddy." Jocelyn said.

"It's not the end of the world guys. I'm sure Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb will come back out and play with you."

"Your Daddy's right." Sebastian told them. "So the sooner me and Uncle Blaine say hi to our Moms, the sooner we can come back and play. Right B?"

"That is correct."

"Okay." The three said in unison. Blaine and Sebastian then gave each of them a kiss before standing up. They went to grab their bags, but their Dads stopped them, telling them they'd take care of them.

Once they were in the house, Blaine and Sebastian made their way to the kitchen as they could hear their Moms talking. Not too surprising to either of them they were discussing the boys' upcoming wedding. And given they were getting married in two months, it was more than understandable. When they heard them talking about possible songs to dance with to their sons, Blaine and Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"Those aren't bad, but they're too sappy for our taste." Sebastian said with his arm around Blaine, causing the two women to snap their heads towards the doorway. "Honestly, don't act so surprised."

"Bas is right, those were a bit sappy." By the time Blaine had finished, each of them were being pulled into hugs by both of their Moms.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yvonne asked.

"We didn't know if it was going to be a sure thing." Sebastian replied. "Up until yesterday we thought we might not be able to make it."

"Is that were Cooper was?" Carolyn asked.

"It was." Blaine replied. "But don't be upset with him Mom."

"I'm not. But now it makes sense why he acted the way he did anytime the two of you were mentioned."

"You mean he acted stranger than usual."

"Blaine."

"Come on Mom, this is Coop we're talking about. I love him to death but well, he's Coop."

"I heard that squirt!" Cooper said as he came walking in with Blaine and Sebastian's bags.

"I hate when you call me that." Blaine said.

"Please don't start this." Carolyn said. "Cooper, don't call him that. And Blaine, it's not that bad."

"He started it." Cooper replied before kissing his Mom on the cheek. "Is Lexi still upstairs?"

"She is." Yvonne replied.

"Cool. I'll put your bags in your room guys."

"Thanks!" Blaine replied. "See Mom, no worries. This sort of stuff doesn't drag on anymore."

"I'm glad. Now, how long are you two with us?"

"We fly back Sunday night." Sebastian replied. "But you should know, we're going out with the guys Saturday night."

"That doesn't surprise us." Yvonne said. "Since your home, does that mean you'll be joining us on Friday Seb?"

"Yes, I'll be joining you."

"Thank you as I know you really don't like going."

"I might not like it, but it's helped so I can't fault it. And while I don't want to be rude, we've got three munchkins outside that were pretty upset that we had to come in and say hi."

"Go, we'll talk later." Yvonne said before giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"What about dinner Mom?" Blaine asked.

"It's at six."

"Cool." Carolyn then gave each of the boys a kiss before they headed back outside.

Once they were gone, Carolyn and Yvonne sat down at the island as they were still in a bit of shock that Blaine and Sebastian had come home. "So much for wondering how they were going to spend Thanksgiving." Yvonne said.

"Precisely. I still can't believe they're here."

"Me either considering how Seb feels about family counseling."

"He came home because he likes having his family again." Carolyn told her.

"He's not the only one. Alexander and I love having our kids back in our lives again. Knowing they stayed away from their Dad because of me, hurt. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt them the way I did."

"I know. But as you said, you really didn't realize it was as bad as it was."

"Sending Seb away should've been a wakeup call. But as he said, it turned out to be a blessing because if I hadn't, he never would've met Blaine. Or at least it would've waited till their siblings got married."

"I've always meant to ask and I'll understand if you don't want to answer, but how did Alexander react when you sent Seb away."

"He was livid and looking back, I don't blame him. His bond with our kids was always strong. And while I loved my kids, I never quite knew how to show them."

"But you're getting better."

"After years of therapy and almost causing my daughter to have a miscarriage. I don't know how you even can sit her and talk to me."

"I'll admit, it wasn't easy. But once I saw you were making an honest effort to fix things, it became easier. And once I saw Seb accepting of the changes, I knew changes were happening as he was certainly skeptical."

"And he had all reason to be as we'd tried to fix things numerous times."

By the time everyone came in from outside, dinner was about ready and the kids were beyond riled up having the whole family together. "I think they're going to sleep well tonight." Gregory said to Lexi who was sitting off to the side with Gabrielle.

"One would think." She replied. "Did Cooper let you know the boys want to play football tomorrow?"

"He did. I'm sure it'll make for some hysterical moments."

"Are you implying the males in the family tend to get a bit silly?"

"No, that's a fact, no implication necessary. Your Dad will actually be joining us as well."

"This will definitely be amusing then."

Why is that?"

"Because I can't recall ever seeing my Dad play football."

"For your information my dear, I played in college." Alexander said as he sat down on the other side of her. "I might be rusty, but I know what I'm doing."

"Alright, but so you know…Coop, Bas, and Blaine are crazy when they play."

"So I've been told."

"Hey Mom, does the turkey seem even bigger than usual?" Blaine said as he came up from the basement with a couple of bottles of wine.

"It's not that much bigger." Carolyn replied, even though she knew that certainly wasn't the case. Little did her kids know that those in the house weren't going to be the only one's joining them for dinner the next night. With the dining room already set up, everyone basically found a seat where they could once the kids were set at the table.

Throughout dinner, the parents tried to get a bit more information about the wedding from the boys since they had them there. "You're just wasting your breath guys." Cooper said as he hopped off of the island. "They're not going to tell you anything that you don't already know."

"Heck, the only reason I got a color scheme was because I need to get Joce a dress." Lexi replied.

"Have you gotten it already?" Yvonne asked.

"We have, right Joce?"

"Yep, it's really pretty."

"But not as pretty as the little girl that will be wearing it." Blaine said.

"Thanks Uncle Blaine."

"He's telling the truth princess." Sebastian said.

"Thank you Uncle Sebby."

"Does this mean the rest of us can find out color?" Carolyn asked.

"Does it really matter?" Blaine asked. "I mean, you already bought your dress, correct?"

"Yes to both questions."

"Fine, one of the colors is midnight blue." Sebastian replied. "Happy?"

"Do we have much of a choice?" Alexander asked.

"You wanted to know something, that's something. While they were all talking, Sebastian's phone beeped so he took it out of his pocket. "B. Would you all excuse us for a minute, we need to take this?" Their parents barely had time to respond, as they quickly headed out of the kitchen.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked as they headed towards his Dad's office for some privacy.

"Hunter's barely been in Lima a few hours and he's already going crazy, as is Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"Coming home was a swift reminder of why she left in the first place."

"Why did they even come then?"

"Her Mom had a change of plans and wanted to spend time with her and get to know her boyfriend."

"I'd wondered since Hunter loves going to Colorado for Thanksgiving as he spends most of it skiing."

"Yea. But he's doing this for Quinn who is doing this for her Mom."

"What do they need from us?" Blaine asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Hunter needs to know where he can buy a decent bottle of wine as he's not impressed with what Quinn's Mom has in the house."

"Decent by our standards."

"Yea."

"In Lima, I honestly don't know. What he needs to do is get in touch with Santana as I remember Nick mentioning her Dad loves a good bottle of wine." Sebastian proceeded to take his phone out of his pocket and reply to Hunter's text. "Now Bas, we could've had this conversation in the kitchen, what's really going on?"

"It was a good excuse to escape wedding talk."

"That I have no problems with. While I understand them wanting to know, I just wish they could accept that they're going to be surprised like everyone else."

"We've only got eight weeks to go B and then they'll see what we've been doing. These next few days will be the hardest."

"Did your parents say when they're coming into town yet?"

"The Wednesday before, just like yours. Did you have any luck convincing your parents to stay with us?"

"Nope, you?"

"No. They'll be staying at the hotel like yours."

"While I wish they would stay with us, I'm kind of glad they aren't." Blaine said as he took Sebastian's hand in his. "I know that doesn't make sense but…"

"I get it B, trust me. You wish they would but you're glad they're not as we won't have to change how we behave."

"Are you saying we might get a bit carried away during our last nights before our wedding?"

"There's always a chance." Sebastian said. "And with them there, that wouldn't happen."

"Have you thought about how we want to spend that last night?"

"You mean whether I want us to spend it apart or together?"

"Yea." Blaine said as he rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder. "Personally, I'm good either way."

"Same here. And we know Lexi and Cooper stayed in their home the night before the wedding, just slept in separate rooms."

"True, but they tried not to see each other and somehow managed to succeed. But I think there is something different about seeing a bride in her gown."

"I was thinking the same thing. So you don't have a problem sharing a bed with me the night before?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd prefer it. Though, I have one request."

"What would that be?"

"That we don't have sex that day till we've been married. I mean, I guess that sounds silly, but it would mean a lot to me Bas."

"It's not silly B, it's sweet. And you're right; we should refrain till we're married. And it's not as though we have sex every day."

"Very true. But I'm glad you agree."

"Honestly, I'd been thinking about it as well."

"Careful Bas, your sentimental side is showing."

"I know, but it's only us so I'm safe." Sebastian then turned and kissed Blaine's forehead. "We should probably head back, shouldn't we?"

"Probably." Blaine replied. "But it shouldn't be too bad. The kids are tired from our Dads playing with them and your parents said they were leaving shortly after dinner."

"It's still weird thinking how much everything has changed B."

"What, you miss when world war three would break out?"

"No, I don't miss it. But it's still weird once in awhile. I'm thrilled to have my family back, especially now that Lexi has kids. I mean, I can't even imagine the kids having to deal with the crazy dysfunction that was still happening when Braeden and Jocelyn were little."

"Thankfully most of that was over by the time they were about one. Things have been pretty calm."

"And for that I'm grateful." Blaine had just turned to give Sebastian a kiss when they heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in." Sebastian replied. When Lexi walked in the boys were surprised as with how faint the knock was they thought it was one of the kids.

"I just wanted you guys to know our parents are about to leave."

"We'll be right there sis." Sebastian told her. "We were just finishing up."

"Alright, and so you both know, don't be surprised if the kids ask you to read them a story since it's been awhile."

"I think we can handle that." Blaine said as they got up. "Shouldn't be too hard."

After saying goodbye to the Smythes, it wasn't long till the kids were asking Blaine and Sebastian to read to them. "The only way we'll read to you is if you go upstairs and put your jammies on." Sebastian told them; knowing that could sometimes be a battle for Lexi and Cooper. The kids were quick to take off up the stairs with Lexi following close behind after Cooper told her he'd watch Gabrielle. "How were they on the ride out?" Sebastian asked as they headed for the family room.

"Not too bad. We timed our trip pretty well in regards to Gabrielle and Ethan was good. And well, Joce and Braeden were in their own little world."

By the time Lexi came back downstairs with the kids, everyone was settled in the family room include Gregory and Carolyn. But they all made sure there was plenty of space around Blaine and Sebastian as they knew that's where the kids were going to want to sit. Once the kids were settled which meant one on either side of Blaine and Sebastian with Ethan sitting between them they were ready to begin. "Daddy."

"Yes Joce." Cooper replied as Lexi leaned back against him since Gabrielle was a sleep in her bassinet.

"How much older are you than Uncle Blaine?" Cooper and Blaine looked at each other as they couldn't help but wonder why this question was being asked.

"Seven years, why?"

"She saw the pictures in the hallway and she asked if the one with the young boy and the baby was you and Blaine." Lexi replied.

"That would be me and Blaine. If I'm thinking of the right picture Blaine was probably around the same age as Gabrielle when it was taken."

"So you were a bit older than us?" Braeden asked.

"I was. Anything…" Cooper was stopped mid thought by a look from Blaine and his Dad.

"What Daddy?" Jocelyn asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Let's let your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb start the story as once it's over it's time for bed." The kids all nodded and Cooper got a nodded from his Dad. It was in that moment he realized where both his Dad and Blaine thought that conversation could've lead. He felt like an idiot that he didn't realize it but thankfully he caught the looks from both of them. By the time the story was halfway over, Ethan was asleep and Braeden and Jocelyn were doing their best to hang on. It was clear the long day had finally caught up to them.

Once the story was over, Carolyn offered to take the kids upstairs and while Lexi wanted to object she couldn't take something so simple away from her. "Now don't give Nana a hard time." Lexi told Jocelyn and Braeden as Carolyn took ahold of Ethan who Sebastian was handing to her.

"We won't. Night."

After the four of them disappeared, Sebastian looked at Blaine and Lexi at Cooper. "What was that all about earlier?" Lexi asked.

"Dad, do you want to take this since I almost stuck my foot in my mouth?" Cooper said.

"You didn't put your foot in your mouth Coop. You were just willing to answer whatever it was your kids might've asked. I don't know what Blaine was thinking, but I don't think they're quite old enough for the answer you might've had to give."

"Agreed."

"B."

"I'm sorry Seb. I was afraid the kids were going to ask why there was such an age difference between Blaine and Cooper."

"I've sometimes wondered that myself. I mean the age difference with Lexi and I was caused by all the travel my Dad used to do."

"My Mom had a miscarriage Bas." Blaine told them. "And it took her awhile to get over it, hence why it was awhile before they tried again. She was afraid of getting pregnant again and losing another baby."

"I had no idea." Lexi said as Cooper wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You wouldn't as it's not something she talks about." Gregory said. "That time wasn't easy as we had happy go lucky toddler on our hands."

"How old were you Coop?"

"Three if I remember right."

"That is correct." Gregory said.

"I take it this wasn't an early miscarriage by how you're all acting." Lexi didn't get a verbal response, just the three Anderson men shaking their heads. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Lexi." Gregory told her. "Kids are inquisitive, it happens. I still remember when we explained things to Blaine who wondered why there were so many years between him and Coop."

"Can we not talk about that Dad?" Blaine said. "For I remember it too and I remember Mom crying, a lot by the time we were done." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian tightened his hold on him once he heard Blaine's voice crack. Realizing how emotional this conversation could get, the topic was quickly changed prior to Carolyn returning. Once she had, they all decided to watch and movie. Not surprisingly, Cooper and Blaine chose a comedy to lighten the mood in the room.

Once it was over, it wasn't long before everyone started to head up to bed as they knew it was going to be a long day the next. After closing the door to Blaine's bedroom, Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. Sebastian seemed to know exactly what Blaine needed as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. They stood there for quite a while before Blaine mentioned that they should probably change.

As they got into bed, Blaine curled up against Sebastian. "B, could I ask you something?"

"Is it about what we were talking about earlier?"

"It is."

"Sure."

"This is going to sound strange, but if your Mom hadn't miscarried would they…"

"Are you asking if I still would've happened?"

"Yea." Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Probably as my parents wanted a big family, sort of like the one Coop has now. And thinking about it, the spacing would've been similar."

"Do you know if you would've had another brother or a sister?"

"I would've had a sister."

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"It's alright Sebastian. And while I didn't want to talk about it downstairs, that was mainly about when my parents told me as it wasn't easy for my Mom."

"Understandable, the last thing Lexi or I would've wanted was to have started a conversation that could've upset your Mom. She means so much to both of us."

"You two mean a lot to hear as well."


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49

Little did Blaine and Sebastian know that while they slept in, that even more surprises were in-store for them once they awoke. More than once Carolyn and Gregory thought of going up to wake them, but Cooper convinced them not to as he knew how much they both needed this sleep. "Cooper, we are going to have to wake them soon if we want to get our game in."

"I know Dad and if they aren't up soon we can. But I know that's not the only reason you and Mom want them up."

"And what other reason might that be?"

"To let our Grandparents fawn all over them. But they're a bit busy fawning all over their Great-Grandchildren at the moment."

"Seeing Blaine and Seb will take their attention for a moment and you know it. Think about it Cooper, they've already asked so many questions."

"That I do know. I'm rather certain if Gabrielle didn't need to be fed they would've cornered Lexi more than they did. Do they even know Blaine and Bas are here?"

"No. As far as they know, everyone is here except for Alexander and Yvonne, but they should be here soon."

"Daddy!" Jocelyn called out as she came running up to Cooper who picked her up midstride.

"Yes Jocelyn."

"When are Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby coming down?"

"When they wake up?" Gregory replied. "You didn't tell your Great-Grandparents they're here, did you?"

"No as Mommy and Daddy said not to. Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby are a surprise like they were."

"They are."

"How did you get over here?" Cooper asked.

"Great-Grandma wants to talk to you Daddy."

"Do you know what about?"

"No. She just asked me to get you."

"Dad?"

"Don't ask me Coop, I stopped trying to figure her out a long time ago and asking your Mom won't change things as she can't figure out her own Mom most of the time. But don't worry; I'll save you should it go too long."

"You know the best way to do that."

"I know, I'll go take care of it so we can play so football."

"Alright sweetie, let's go find out what Great-Grandma wants." Once Cooper headed down the hall with Jocelyn, Gregory headed towards the kitchen.

"Is there a full pot of coffee hun?" He asked as he walked through the doorway.

"That must mean you're going to wake our coffee addicts."

"I am."

"No, but a new pot is ready to go." Carolyn replied. "Remember…"

"I know, don't tell them who else is here." Gregory then gave her a quick peck on the lips before going to wake Blaine and Sebastian. When he reached the door to Blaine's room he listened carefully to see if he could hear them before knocking. After not hearing a sound he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Upon not getting an answer he knocked once more before slowly opening the door. It was pretty evident they'd planned on sleeping as they'd completely blacked out Blaine's room. But thanks to the light from the hallway, Gregory could see they were still sound asleep. "Blaine." Gregory said as he shook Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine."

Hearing Gregory's voice, Sebastian turned his head towards it. "Morning." Sebastian said sleepily. "Do you need us to get up?"

"Yes if we want to play some football." Gregory replied.

"We do want to play. I'll wake him."

"Are you sure Seb?"

"Yea. We'll be down soon." As he spoke, Sebastian sat up in bed.

"Do you want me to open the curtains?" Gregory asked.

"That would be great." Sebastian replied before beginning to wake Blaine. By the time Gregory was gone, Blaine was barely stirring. "Don't worry, I'll get him up."

"Alright and so you know, there is a fresh pot of coffee brewing."

"You know us well." Sebastian replied before Gregory walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "B…B…time to get up killer." Sebastian then leaned closer till his chest was against Blaine's back. "My love, wake up." He whispered into Blaine's ear which got him to turn.

"I'm comfy Bas."

"Me too, but it's late and your Dad just left." Blaine then lifted his head enough to look at the clock. "But he says there is a fresh pot of coffee brewing."

"May I have a kiss?"

"You may." Sebastian then backed off enough for Blaine to rollover onto his back. Once he had, Sebastian leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Ready to play some football?"

"I am." Blaine said as he sat up. "Time to retain our title as champs."

"I like the sound of that." Sebastian said before giving Blaine another kiss. "Do you know what I like more?"

"What?"

"Our post game victory shower."

"Me too." Blaine replied before they both got out of bed. "This year will be fun though since the boys want to play."

"Agreed." Sebastian said as he grabbed his sweats out of his bag. "It will certainly be two different games."

"That's true. Do you think Jocelyn's going to want to play?"

"Probably. If she does, I want her on our team."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"Because she'll charm your Dad."

"Good point." Blaine said with a laugh as he tied his sweatshirt around his waist. "Now let's go get some coffee."

Once they began their decent down the stairs, they couldn't help notice the house seemed louder than usual even with the kids running around. They simply surmised that Sebastian's parents had arrived and that's why the house was louder. But once they rounded the corner into the kitchen, they immediately looked at each other. The stunned looks on their faces didn't go unnoticed as both sets of Grandparents approached them and hugged them. "Mom?" Blaine said once they were done.

"Guess you boys aren't the only ones with a few surprises up your sleeves." Carolyn replied.

"I'd say we're not." Sebastian replied as they headed for the coffee pot once the Grandparents were done hugging them; even though they were both now fully awake.

"You could've told us." Blaine said.

"Take it easy on your Mom Blaine." His Nana said. "You surprised her so she surprised you."

"She's got a point B."

"Thank you Seb." Sebastian then turned and smiled as he stirred his coffee.

"Don't encourage him Nana." Blaine said.

"You know he doesn't need encouragement Blaine."

"She's right, you know." Sebastian said as he hopped up on the counter, and brought Blaine to stand between his legs. Blaine then leaned his head back to look at Sebastian and was met by a kiss.

"So, is it true you boys won't be sharing anything about your wedding?" His Grandma asked.

"That is true." Blaine replied. "We want everyone to be surprised. There's a sort of satisfaction we never expected from doing this on our own. Though, we do have a planner that's helping create the vision Bas and I share."

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful."

"We hope so." Sebastian replied after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Uncle Seb."

"Yes Braeden."

"Are we going to play football?"

"Are we B?"

"We are."

"May I play?" Jocelyn asked from her spot on Alexander's lap.

"I have no objections." Blaine replied. "Coop?"

"Fine with me if my little girl wants to play."

"Then let's play!" Jocelyn said.

"We need to get you changed first." Lexi said. "You boys head out and we'll be out shortly."

Soon most of the guys headed out as the Moms and Grandparents watched. "Is Lexi playing?" Nana asked as they all grabbed their coats so they could go watch for a bit.

"She is." Carolyn replied. "This way the teams will be balanced once the kids are done playing."

"What are the teams?"

"Depends, but the last few years have been Blaine and Seb versus Greg and Cooper." Carolyn told them. "So either they'll stay similar and put Alexander and Lexi on separate teams or they'll choose new teams completely."

"Do they take this as seriously as they used to?" Grandma asked.

"More so since Blaine and Seb got together. Blaine and Seb are the reigning Thanksgiving Champions." While she answered, Lexi and Jocelyn came walking out onto the deck.

"Don't you look cute?" Yvonne said as she crouch down next to Jocelyn who had on pink sweats, a sweatshirt and her hair was now in a ponytail.

"Thank you. Mommy?"

"Head down, but take your time."

"Okay."

Once she started down the steps Lexi looked at her Mother. "Are you sure you don't mind watching Gabrielle?"

"Positive, go have fun." Yvonne replied as she adjusted Gabrielle in her arms. Lexi then looked at Carolyn.

"Don't worry; I've got the camera ready to go."

"Thanks!" Lexi then headed down the stairs as well.

"Did she really ask if you minded watching your own Grand-daughter?" Nana asked.

"Yes."

"It's a very Lexi thing to do." Carolyn replied. "She had a hard enough time watching me put the kids to bed last night."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

After Lexi made her way down, she was told that she was on Blaine and Sebastian's team. "Is there a reason I'm on your team?" Lexi asked as they all huddled together, including Jocelyn.

"That would be because Dad and Coop need all the help they can get." Blaine replied with a laugh. "So, I'll cover my Dad. Bas, you've got your Dad and Lexi, Coop."

"What about me Uncle Blaine?" Jocelyn asked.

"You get your brother."

"Which one?" Jocelyn's answer caused Blaine to laugh.

"She's got a point B."

"Braeden." Blaine told her. "Lexi."

"Don't worry, Coop and I will keep an eye on Ethan. But you guys still have to be careful."

"We know." Sebastian replied before looking across at the others. "Lexi, does Dad know what he got himself into?"

"Coop and I told him, hopefully he took us seriously."

While the game they played with the kids was fun, they knew the second one was going to have a bit more excitement. Plus they were looking forward to playing with a real football versus the soft one they used with the kids. "Good luck Daddy!" Jocelyn said before they all headed towards the deck and out of the danger zone.

"Even your daughter knows you need al! the luck you can get." Blaine called out as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"You're going to need luck this year!" Cooper replied.

"We'll see about that."

"Are they always like this?" Lexi asked Sebastian.

"They are, can't you hear them on the deck?"

"Guess not." Lexi then looked at Blaine. "Remember, I'm married to him."

"That was your choice." Blaine said with a laugh which earned him a swat in the chest from Lexi. "It's true, it was your choice. But know, Bas and I don't expect you to take it easy on him."

"Don't worry, I won't. If he's going to win bragging rights, he's going to earn them. Let's do this!"

Once the second game started, it didn't take long for Alexander to see that Lexi and Cooper weren't kidding when they said the game gets intense. Every one of them hit the ground on numerous occasions throughout. "This last drive is for the game Blaine." Cooper called out as they were currently tied, but they'd been informed they needed to end things and start getting cleaned up.

"Score or no score?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Gregory replied. "Unless you want to tell your Mom why we're still out here."

"No thanks." Blaine replied.

After they set up, they saw that Alexander was going to be quarterback. "Lexi, you need to cover Dad." Sebastian told her.

"Why?"

"This is for the game and I bet anything Coop is Dad's target."

"Are you saying you don't think I'm capable?"

"No, but I have a better chance of knocking Cooper to the ground and jarring the ball loose."

"Good point." Lexi replied. "He does have a bit of a size advantage on me." She added with a laugh.

"B."

"Don't worry, I've got my Dad. He knows if the ball is coming his way he's going down. Time to defend our title Bas." Sebastian nodded and they all took their spots.

"Not taking any chances, huh son?" Gregory asked once he spotted Sebastian covering Cooper.

"Nope. Bas and I have a title to defend."

Once the ball was snapped Lexi was doing her best to block her Dad's view as Cooper and Gregory attempted to shake Sebastian and Blaine. Having the added bodies this time around and certainly turned the game on its head. As the ball was launched, Lexi and Alexander watched as the four converged towards the end zone. All Lexi could envision was all four of them going up at once and someone getting hurt more than the usual bumps and bruises. But once she heard Sebastian shout she was able to focus on the scene again and saw the ball on the ground as well as the four of them. "Still champs!" Sebastian said as he got up off the ground. "Nice try Coop." He said as he helped Cooper off the ground.

"Thanks." Cooper replied as he helped his Dad up. "I almost had it."

"True, but you couldn't keep a handle on it." Sebastian said as he crouched down next to Blaine who was still lying on the ground. "You okay B?"

"Yea, lying here actually feels good." He replied as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Well played everyone."

"Thank you." Alexander said. "You guys weren't kidding."

"Told you we weren't." Cooper said as he tossed him the football. "But I think we might have to change the teams up at some point."

"Are you tired of getting your ass kicked Coop?" Blaine asked.

"A little if I'm being honest. You guys coming in?" Cooper said as he took ahold of Lexi's hand.

"Give us a few minutes. And it's for the best as more people need to shower than usual."

"Don't take too long." Gregory told him before they headed off.

"We won't." Once the others reached the pool, Blaine reached out and grabbed the front of Sebastian's sweatshirt. "You don't mind not going in, do you?"

"That depends, what do you have in mind?"

"This." Blaine then pulled Sebastian close and into a kiss. It was clear it was what Sebastian expected as they slowly made their way to the ground. But once Sebastian felt tempted to move over Blaine he broke the kiss. "What is it?"

"I don't want to get carried away with everyone here."

"My family won't care Bas. Plus, where we are, they can't really see us. And there is nothing wrong with an engaged couple showing some affection."

"I know."

"Sebastian." Blaine said as he caressed his cheek. "I understand."

"Could you explain it to me?"

"While you have no problem being free with your emotions most of the time you're still a tad hesitant to be so affectionate in front of your Mother."

"Why do I let her get to me in that way Blaine? I mean, things are so much better."

"That's because you still have that slight nagging feeling in the back of your head that things aren't going to last."

"Probably, though it doesn't rear its head too often. But she's never disapproved of who I am. I mean, everything stemmed from our disagreements over Lexi."

"I know, but because of that you became hesitant to show those you love that you care."

"But that's not fair to you Blaine."

"Sebastian, I understand. And it's not like this all the time when we're around them. You were just afraid of losing yourself in the moment."

"True, that's why I broke our kiss as I so easily could've gotten lost in it. And after last night I want nothing more than to appreciate you."

"Why is that?" When Sebastian glanced down, Blaine lifted his head back to so he could look at him. "Don't think that way Bas. Like I said, I'm certain I'd still be here. If you don't believe me, ask my parents."

"Blaine."

"I'm serious Sebastian. But I'll give you something to think about."

"What?"

"You know Coop and I had to get our sex drives from at least one of our parents."

"Good point." Sebastian said with a smile. "You would've been here." The smile that came to Sebastian's face warmed Blaine's heart.

"What do you say we head in and take that shower we both need?"

"I'd like that."

Carolyn had just walked out onto the deck to call for them when she spotted them walking hand in hand towards the house. There was something about the way they were that she couldn't help but feel something had changed since the last she saw them which wasn't that long ago. While she could've walked back inside, she waited up on the deck of them. "Hey Mom!" Blaine said once he spotted her.

"Hey! I'm glad you two came in."

"With everyone that needed to shower we thought we'd give them time." Blaine replied.

"Seb, do you mind if I talk with Blaine for a minute?"

"Not at all." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss. "I'll see you upstairs." He said before heading into the house. After hearing the door close, Blaine looked at his Mom.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Is everything alright?" Carolyn asked.

"Yea, why?"

"You and Seb seemed different earlier when you were walking back."

"Don't worry about it Mom."

"Blaine, I'm your Mom, it's in my job description to worry."

"Fine, Bas and I had a conversation but nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Blaine."

"Mom, please. I'm not a little kid anymore and what Bas and I were discussing really doesn't concern you."

"Sorry for asking."

"Mom, I didn't mean it like that, alright." Blaine said while running his fingers through his hair. "But to reassure you, Bas and I are fine and it wasn't about us."

"And I'm sorry for pushing. You're right; you aren't a kid anymore that needs my help to fix things."

"Mom, I'm always going to need you but this is something Bas and I have a handle on."

"He still closes up once and awhile, doesn't he?"

"Yes. How'd you guess?"

"The way he looked at you before he went inside. It was as though you gave him the reassurance he needed."

"I did. Now are me and Coop on decorating detail tomorrow?"

"You are and I'm going to bake cookies with the kids to keep them busy till you guys get everything finished."

"Okay. Now, I need to go shower."

"Don't take too long."

"We won't as we know the Grandparents want to spend time with us." Blaine then gave his Mom a kiss on her cheek before heading in himself. Carolyn was about to walk inside when Gregory walked out onto the deck.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her as there was quite the chill outside.

"Yes, but I hate seeing Seb withdraw from everything."

"So do I, but it usually doesn't last long. Usually all he needs is a little bit of time with Blaine and everything gets back to normal. Seb has said on more than one occasion that he doesn't like it as well, but he and Blaine know how to handle it. And from where I stand, they do. They truly are perfect for each other." Gregory said.

"Agreed. I just wish neither of them had to go through what they did. And while I know it made them who they are, they didn't need to go through all that." Carolyn replied as she leaned back against her husband. "You know I'm going to be an emotional mess on their wedding day."

"That I do. By chance, have they mentioned anything to you about whether or not we need to attend rehearsal?"

"Are you wondering whether we get to walk our son down the aisle?"

"I am, as is Alex. We asked Cooper yet he doesn't know how they plan on handling that either. They really aren't telling anyone anything unless they have to. And before you ask, that goes for everyone, not just family."

"If you're including their friends, they're family in their own right."

"True. All our boys are growing up." Gregory said.

"They most certainly are."

While his parents were talking out on the deck, Blaine made his way into the bathroom where Sebastian was already in the shower. They shared a brief kiss before continuing as they knew a house full of people would notice if they took their time. Once they started getting ready, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who was standing in front of the closet. When he didn't seem to move, Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You okay Bas?"

"Yea, I just don't know what I want to wear."

"Considering my Dad is wearing jeans and a button-up, you don't need anything crazy. And you know we never really dress up around her for Thanksgiving. My Mom's only rules are no sweats, shorts, t-shirts or sweatshirts."

"That I do know. What do you think, blue or burgundy?"

"Burgundy." Blaine replied and with that Sebastian grabbed the burgundy shirt out of the closet. Since Sebastian now had a shirt to wear, Blaine released his hold so Sebastian could finish getting dressed.

"You look really nice B." Sebastian said as he turned to look at him while he tucked his shirt in.

"Thank you." Blaine told him. "So shall we go join the chaos?"

"We shall." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before they went to go join the rest of the family. While they assumed their parents were in the kitchen, Blaine and Sebastian headed towards the family room to see what was going on. Upon walking in they spotted the kids surrounded by the Great-Grandparents. "I hope you three are being good." Sebastian said.

"We are Uncle Sebby." Jocelyn replied.

"You two certainly clean up well." Nana told them.

"Thank you." Blaine said. "Be careful as the kids are really good at this."

"So we've found out." Grandpa Anderson replied. "We've yet to win and we're honestly trying."

"How much are you in to them for?" Sebastian asked.

"We owe them ice cream tomorrow." Grandma replied. "They wanted it for tonight but we told them dessert was already taken care of."

"I take it they get their story tonight?" Blaine asked.

"They do." Nana replied. "I take it they got this from you two."

"They wanted something to play for and we gave it to them." Blaine said. "It's made them quite competitive."

"So we've noticed." Grandpa Davis said. "When are you boys heading back to New York?"

"Sunday night. When are you going home?"

"After brunch on Sunday. Will you boys be hanging around here or are you getting together with your friends?"

"For the most part we'll be here. Though, Bas has a family matter to attend to tomorrow for a bit and then Saturday night we're hanging out with the guys."

"Do you boys think you can pencil some time in with us?" Nana asked.

"Certainly." Sebastian replied as he slid his arm around Blaine. "Right B?"

"Absolutely as having you guys here has been an added bonus to us coming back. We didn't think we'd get to see you till our wedding."

"We thought the same thing." Grandpa Anderson replied. "We do have one question."

"You know where we stand on wedding questions Grandpa."

"This isn't necessarily a wedding question."

"Alright, then what is it?"

"What are you the two of you going to go by?"

"That is a wedding question." Sebastian replied.

"But it goes beyond that Seb." Grandma said.

"True, but it comes about because of us getting married."

"So you're not telling us."

"Afraid not Grandma. Like everyone else, you will find out at our wedding." Blaine told them.

"So others have asked?" Nana asked.

"Everyone has asked, multiple times. I will tell you though; it's something we thought quite a bit about as it needed to be something we're both comfortable with."


	50. Chapter 50

Part 50

After a successful Thanksgiving with everyone there, everyone was more than prepared to enjoy themselves decorating the next day. When Blaine and Sebastian came down the next morning they found the Grandparents in the kitchen with the kids as Gregory, Carolyn, Cooper, and Lexi were out shopping. "Morning." They both said as they walked into the kitchen as they were eating breakfast.

"Are you boys going join us?" Grandma asked.

"We're not quite hungry yet, but thank you." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian fixed their cups of coffee. "We'll probably eat a little later. Did Mom leave her list?"

"It's on the island." Nana replied. "Do you boys need any help?"

"We're good." Sebastian replied. "But if we need help at anytime we'll let you know." They then took their cups and headed down to the basement to start bringing things up. Once they got down into the basement they decided to do what they'd taken to doing which was gather the necessary totes before bringing them upstairs. "Have you thought about coming back here for Christmas B?" Sebastian asked as they started taking the totes out into main room.

"I'd thought about it but I wasn't sure if we'd have time. I know the practice is closed for most of the end of the year, but I don't know about your schedule."

"Basically my schedule is a bit like yours as the courts are closed over the holiday. And by that point I'm mainly going to be concentrating on my last bit of prep before the bar."

"So, what you've been doing for the most part."

"Correct. Part of me wants to come back, while a part of me wants to spend our last non-married Christmas just us."

"I'm having similar feelings, especially since everyone will be coming to town the next month. But as my Mom said, we don't have to make a decision anytime soon. But, if we decide to come at the last minute that's fine with them, as it is with your parents."

"Can we not talk about my parents right now?"

"You really don't want to go today, do you?"

"Not one bit. I know we came home so I could go, but I really don't want to. To me, we're in a good place so why do need to continue to go."

"Probably because your parents are afraid of things going back to the way they were and I don't blame them. As you said, you guys are all in a good place. And with us getting married they just want things to stay in the good place."

"That's the thing B; we've worked on our issues."

"Sebastian, why do I feel like there is something you're not telling me?" Sebastian sighed after Blaine spoke and sat down on top of one of the totes before reaching out and bringing Blaine onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "What is it?"

"During our last family session the therapist said we need to put everything on the table in order for us to be completely healed as a family. And as long as there are secrets things will never be right."

"While I can see his point, but if issues are forced it can make matters worse."

"That's what I think too. I mean, he basically stares at Lexi and I as though he knows there is something we haven't shared with our parents."

"I think part of that is your own fear coming to the surface. But considering what you two aren't telling, it's understandable."

"I don't want to tell them Blaine. What's it going to accomplish? I mean, it's not your typical case of abuse."

"Yet you were Sebastian. That bastard took advantage of you. I mean, he did things to you. The only thing he didn't do was have sex with you in the way one would expect. And if you think I'm being vague it's because I'm being careful in case anyone comes down the stairs."

"I figured as much since we've talked about this in depth. And while I still have fears, I'm only comfortable talking about this with you Blaine. I've talked about it with Lexi but we keep it pretty basic. When I first told you, I was hesitant but I felt that if I could tell anyone, it was you. It also didn't help that I was sort of forced to tell you after what happened. I don't feel that way about telling my parents. As far as I'm concerned, they don't need to know."

"Do you think it'll change how they see you?"

"I don't know what to think honestly. But this therapist pushes buttons and I'm afraid I'm going to snap and my whole life is going to blow up and everything will go back to the way it was."

"I'm not going anywhere Sebastian." Blaine said as he caressed Sebastian's cheek.

"I know that Blaine. While this might sound odd, you really are my rock as you ground me. You let me know things are going to be alright without saying anything."

"I feel the same way about you Sebastian. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either. The closer it gets it seems time is beginning to drag."

"Exactly. Think; come Christmas it'll only be a month away."

"That's a pleasant thought. Has Cooper said anything to you about our bachelor party?"

"Nope, I'm guessing Hunter hasn't said anything to you either."

"Not a word. Is it wrong to be a bit worried about what the two of you could come up with?"

"No as I've had some strange thoughts as well in that regard. I mean, while there is no difference as we're one of the guys, planning a bachelor party for us is a bit different."

"Only in the fact that we'd prefer male strippers to female."

"And that would be awkward for the rest of our friends."

"Yet you know they've all said they'd go if that's what we want." Sebastian said. "Yet, strippers really aren't my thing unless it's you doing the stripping."

"While that's sweet, I know you'd enjoy it."

"As would you but I know you feel the same way I do."

"That's true. Why would I want to look at someone else when I have you?"

"My sentiments exactly. Plus when we give each other a lap dance we can take full advantage of the affects it has on us."

"It's a nice little perk." Blaine replied. "This is a slight change of subject, but will you go somewhere with me tonight."

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Are you stealing me away for a romantic rendezvous?"

"No as we promised my Grandparents we'd watch movie with them later tonight."

"And here I thought I was going to get lucky." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"We don't need a romantic rendezvous for that to happen and you know that." Blaine told him.

"True, but it sounded good. Will we be gone long?"

"About an hour give or take."

"Alrighty." Sebastian then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Guess we better start bringing this stuff up."

"Probably as I think I heard even more footsteps upstairs."

"I heard it too which is why I mentioned it."

Once they had all the totes upstairs, they sat down to eat as the rest of the family started to bring them to the appropriate rooms. While they sat at the island, Lexi walked up behind them. "So you know Bas, we need to leave in about an hour."

"I thought it was later." Sebastian sighed as he put his fork on his plate.

"Normally it is but because it's a holiday the office has different hours."

"How long is this going to take?"

"An hour like usual." Lexi replied. "They'd like us to go out to lunch afterwards."

"Sorry, can't do it." Sebastian told her. "B and I have plans, right B?" While Blaine knew they could easily do what he wanted to do later, he wasn't going to force the issue knowing Sebastian was already stressed.

"He's right Lexi, we do." Blaine replied.

"I thought you might, but I had to mention it. They said something last night while you guys were playing with the kids and I forgot to mention it when we talked."

"They're not going to be upset, are they?" Sebastian asked.

"No. They knew it was a possibility you might have plans as any time you two have come home you've made the most of your visit. Who are you going out with?"

"This is just the two of us." Blaine told her. "I'm taking Bas somewhere."

"That's a bit vague."

"It is as I haven't told him where we're going yet. But obviously we're not going too far as we're having movie night with the Grandparents tonight after the tree lighting."

"So you two are going to the tree lighting?"

"We are." Sebastian told her. "From what we were told the Warblers are going to be performing."

"I should've known for the two of you to be attending. I take it the rest of the guys will be there."

"Probably, but does that matter?"

"No, just asking. But I'll let you go so you two can finish eating." Lexi then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the family room. Once they finished their late breakfast, Blaine and Sebastian went to go help his Mom with the bannister garland before Sebastian had to get ready to go. The entire time they were helping, Carolyn could tell Sebastian was distracted. And while she was tempted to ask what was going on, she knew she could wait till they were gone as she had a good feeling it was about the counseling session.

After Sebastian headed up to Blaine's room to start getting ready, Carolyn walked up to her son. "Is he going to be alright Blaine?"

"Once it's over, yes." He replied as they sat down on the stairs. "He just doesn't want to go. And having to drive into Columbus today is not something he wants to do either."

"Well, your Dad is letting them take his car so the two of them can talk afterwards if need be."

"Was this discussed while shopping?"

"It was as Lexi knows Seb doesn't want to go. And while they could've ridden with their parents, Lexi didn't want to as often she and Seb like to talk afterwards."

"That is true and that wouldn't be possible if they were riding with their parents."

"Is there a reason Seb doesn't want to go?"

"He feels they don't need it anymore."

"They are in a good place. Hard to believe this is the same family."

"No kidding. I still can't believe so many of the blowups happened in front of you and Dad."

"They didn't know how to communicate and things quickly escalated."

"Did Dad talk to you last night?"

"He did. Little did I ever guess it would be brought up because one of the kids saw a picture of you and Cooper as kids."

"While I'm certain I know the answer, Bas asked me a question last night."

"What was it?"

"Would I still be here if you hadn't miscarried?" The instant the question came out of Blaine's mouth, Carolyn wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Absolutely. The only reason we didn't try to have anymore kids after you is that my nerves got the better of me once more. The fact that I had two healthy boys was good for me and your Dad was good with it as well." Carolyn then leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "And between you and your brother, I couldn't ask for more."

"How so?"

"You've both found wonderful people to share your lives with and have added to our family."

"And Cooper gave you tons of Grandkids."

"That he did. Have…"

"Mom."

"It was worth a shot." She said with a smile. "But I know you said you don't want to talk about that till after you and Seb get married."

"Thank you. And while I know you want to know if we're going to add to the Grandkids in your life, concentrate on our wedding for now."

"It would be easier to concentrate if I knew more."

"I will tell you that Bas and I have planned a beautiful wedding that is distinctly us."

"That doesn't tell me much Blaine."

"Do you think Bas and I have good taste?"

"I know you do."

"Then take what you know about our taste and that it's a formal affair and go from there. You might have a better idea of what we have planned then you think."

By the time Sebastian came walking down the stairs, Blaine and his Mom were working in the hallway as Blaine wanted to make sure he wasn't too far away. "You look great Bas."

"I wanted to make sure I looked good for you when I got back and we go out. I'm not over dressed, am I?"

"Not at all. Blaine replied as they headed towards the garage. "My Dad said to be careful as traffic is a bit crazy."

"I figured as much. I still can't believe we're freaking doing this on Black Friday."

"I can't either." Before Blaine could say anything else, Lexi came walking down the hallway towards them with Cooper.

"Ready to go Bas."

"As ready as I can be for something I don't want to do." Sebastian replied as Cooper handed him the car keys.

"Yet you still came to Ohio."

"I'd rather do this now than risk it having to happen if we come back for Christmas. So let's get this over with." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss. "See you soon killer. I love you."

"I love you too Bas and I can't wait." Blaine then gave him another quick kiss before Sebastian and Lexi headed for the garage. "Is Lexi dreading this as much as Bas?" Blaine asked Cooper as they headed down the hall.

"Not really. She believes that if this is what it takes to keep a good thing going, she's going to do it. But she understands Bas's reluctance. It's one of the reasons she was so surprised the two of you came home."

"This was more about seeing Mom and Dad than anything else. And having our Grandparents here only made it better."

"When you and Bas were outside yesterday, they couldn't stop talking about how cute the two of you are together."

"Did they really say that?"

"They did. If you don't believe me ask Mom or Dad as they heard it as well. Heck, ask them for yourself as you know they wouldn't deny it."

"How did I get so lucky Coop?"

"What do you mean?"

"That our whole family was so accepting of who I am."

"You're thinking about Lexi and Bas's one set of Grandparents."

"Bas won't even call them Grandparents. His Dad's parents were his Grandparents."

"At least Yvonne told them off when they turned on Bas."

"No kidding." Blaine replied. "I still don't get how people can turn on their own family."

"I don't either."

While Christmas decorating was going on full swing at the Andersons, they Smythes were having another family counseling session. As it was each time, Sebastian took a seat furthest away from the counselor while the rest of the family sat on the couch between them. Each session seemed to always start the same in Sebastian's eyes but once his impending marriage to Blaine was brought up, he sat up a bit straighter. "Sebastian, are you happy that your parents will be attending your wedding?" The counselor asked.

"I am, but is that really surprising considering we all now get along."

"No, but one might not know how to react that you'd be having them both at your wedding unlike your sister."

"Our family was at a different place at that time. And my Mother will be the first one to tell you, she didn't belong at my sister's wedding."

"Is that correct Yvonne?"

"It is. Weddings are happy occasions and at that time Lexi and I couldn't have a civil conversation and Seb and I fought constantly because of the way he stood up for her."

"Did that bother you?"

"Of course it did, but looking back, I'm glad he did. Especially considering Lexi was pregnant at the time. The last thing she needed was added stress."

"Alexis, are you upset that Sebastian is going to be having both of your parents at his wedding?"

"No, I'm happy for him. I wanted both of my parents at my wedding and even though we didn't get along I still held out hope that my Mother would show up."

"Alexander, you're rather quiet. What are your thoughts on Sebastian's upcoming wedding?"

"I'm thrilled that we're going to be sharing this moment with him as a family. I couldn't have asked for a better man for Seb to be marrying."

"Yvonne, do you share this sentiment?"

"I do. Blaine's a wonderful young man who loves Seb completely."

"Why are we talking about Blaine?" Sebastian asked. "Our family issues don't involve him."

"He's going to be a part of your family Sebastian." The counselor told him.

"Yes, but he's not part of the dysfunction. Ever since Blaine's been in my life I've always known I could tell him anything."

"Does Blaine know more about you than your family?"

"Can we not talk about Blaine anymore?" Sebastian said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. "My relationship with Blaine has no correlation to what's going on with me, my sister, or my parents."

"That's where you're wrong Sebastian. It seems Blaine is a big part of your relationship with your family. From what I've learned over the years, your relationship with Blaine helped heal the relationship with your family."

"For starters, I've never had an issue with my sister. And while my relationship with my Dad wasn't perfect for a few years, that was because of other crap. As for my Mother, our issues stemmed from the fact that I was sick and tired of the way she and my Sister would attack each other. Yet since she was the adult, I felt more of it was her fault. Clearly they all have strong personalities but they often got so caught up in their own crap they didn't see what was happening right in front of them!"

"Bas!" Lexi said as he turned her head towards him know exactly what he was referring to.

"Are we done?" Sebastian asked.

"No, were not as there is clearly something we've yet to address."

"Seb, what is it?" Alexander asked, clearly concerned with how riled up Sebastian had gotten.

"You know you can tell us anything Seb." Yvonne told him.

"There's nothing to tell." Sebastian said. "I was referring to how we stopped acting as a family and were just individuals that shared a surname."

"Nice try Sebastian, but once doesn't show that sort of emotion over living individual lives."

"I was a kid and no longer had my family. It's reasonable."

"Sebastian, what happened during the time your family was fighting?"

"Dysfunction, I thought we covered that."

"How did you cope during that time?"

"I went to school." Sebastian then looked over at Lexi with a pleading look in his eyes. He already regretted what he said and didn't want to get into it. As he told Blaine, he really wanted to keep what happened to himself. Yet his emotions often got him in trouble and this was one of those cases. "What else does a fourteen year old do?"

"Go out with friends."

"We hadn't been in Paris long so I was still trying to fit in."

"Yet you often went out." Yvonne said.

"Lexi." Sebastian said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sebastian, why do you keep referring to your sister?" The counselor asked.

"I was closest to her during this time. It's because of that friendship I was sent to the States. But something good came out of that as I met Blaine because of it. Are we done now?"

"Seb, what's the rush?" Alexander asked.

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to fucking know what the hell is going on?" Sebastian said as he stood up. "While our family was screwed up and only looking out for ourselves I fell prey to a nice man who paid attention to me. Gave me the attention I needed at that time in my life. And you know what that got me…I was seduced and sexual assaulted again and again! And even when I didn't want it, I had no choice. So now you know just how fucked up I really am!" The next thing everyone saw was Sebastian storm out of the office as his parents called after him and Lexi cried.

His parents went running after him but by the time they got outside, they saw Sebastian speeding off down the road in Gregory's car. "Alexander." Yvonne said as she looked up at her husband, still in shock as tears rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as the tears flowed from his eyes as well. Both in utter shock from what Sebastian had blurted out. "Wait…Lexi!" Yvonne pulled herself from her husband's arms and they both rushed back to the office where Lexi still sat crying with the counselor. "Lexi, look at me." Her mom said softly, yet she didn't lift her head out of her hands.

The next thing she felt were arms wrapping around her as he parents sat on either side of her holding her. When she finally raised her head, she looked at both of her parents who were clearly in shock. "Did you know about this?" Alexander asked as he handed her another tissue and all Lexi could do is nod.

"Where's Bas?" Lexi asked.

"We don't know." Yvonne told her. "He took off in Gregory's car.

"We need to call Blaine."

"Why?"

"If anyone can find him and help him it'll be Blaine."

"But won't he ask why Seb ran off?" Alexander said, voice shaken as he was in utter disbelief about what he'd heard. "I don't know if this is something we should be telling him."

"Blaine knows." Lexi said as she dried her eyes. "Blaine's the first person Bas told about this and if it wasn't for Blaine I wouldn't know."

"When did you find out?" Alexander asked.

"After he and Blaine came back from Europe after graduation. But can we really not talk about this now."

"She's right Alexander, we need to find Seb. Where do you think he went Lexi?" Yvonne said as they all got up and headed towards the car.

"I don't know which is why we have to call Blaine." Lexi said. "I mean, we can always hope he went back to the Andersons as that's home to him."

"You make the call and I'll drive." Alexander said as he helped his wife and daughter into the backseat as they clearly needed each other in this moment.

While Alexander drove doing his best to keep his emotions in check, Lexi took her phone out of her purse and called Cooper. She wanted nothing more than to find out Sebastian was where she thought and they could deal with everything once they got to the house. The last thing she wanted to have to do is tell Blaine Sebastian drove off and they had no idea where he was. When Cooper answered, she could hear the kids in the background singing with who she thought was Blaine. "Hey hun, you on your way home?"

"I am actually." Lexi replied, trying to maintain a bit of composure. "What's going on?"

"Blaine is trying to teach the kids Jingle Bells in French to surprise Bas."

"That's really sweet, he'll like that." Lexi replied with a slight sniffle.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Cooper asked. "Have you been crying?" As he spoke, Cooper walked out into the foyer as he was now clearly concerned.

"Yes. By chance, have you guys heard from Bas?"

"He's supposed to be with you." Cooper then glanced into the family room where Blaine was with the kids. "Lexi, what the hell did you guys talk about?"

"Jean. Bas blurted it out and then took off. I'm scared Coop, we all are."

"Do you want me to tell Blaine or do you want to do it?"

"While we should, you need to as I feel if anyone can find him, it'll be him. The sooner the better."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Cooper."

Once Cooper ended the call he took a deep breath as he hated hearing his wife so upset, but he also knew Blaine wasn't going to take this well at all. He then walked up to his Dad who was messing with the lights along with his Grandfathers. "Dad, can we talk." Gregory looked at the Grandfathers, before excusing himself as he could tell something was wrong. After they walked out of the room, Gregory looked at Cooper. "I need you to watch my kids."

"Blaine has them."

"Dad, I need to talk to Blaine and my kids can't be around for it."

"Cooper, what's going on?"

"I need to tell Blaine something and he's not going to react very well."

"What is it?"

"Bas ran out of the counseling session and they have no idea where he went."

"Why?" Gregory asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I can't tell you that Dad."

"Cooper."

"Dad. It's not for me to tell alright and the only one capable of finding Bas is Blaine and you know it."

"Alright, I'll watch the kids. If you need me, you know I'll do whatever I can to help."

"I know and I'll let you know." The two of them then walked to the family room where Blaine was with the kids and Gregory sat down on the floor with them. "Blaine, can we talk of a sec?"

"Sure Coop." Blaine said before getting off the floor. "Now you guys practice as Uncle Seb's going to be home soon. I'm sure Grandpa would love to hear it. Right Dad?" The kids said they would and Gregory nodded. Once that was done, Blaine followed Cooper out into the hall. "What is it?"

"We need to talk in private."

"Cooper."

"Blaine, we have to talk in private."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Because you're not." Cooper said as they headed down the hall to their Dad's office.


	51. Chapter 51

Part 51

Cooper had barely finished speaking and Blaine went running out of their Dad's office toward the kitchen. As he rounded the corner he startled his Mom who was getting everything ready to bake cookies with the kids. "Mom, I need to use your car."

"What for as your Dad said you and Seb could use his car?" As she answered, Carolyn noticed there was something definitely off with him and it looked as though he was ready to cry. In that moment Cooper came walking into the kitchen as well, a look of concern clearly evident on his face. "Boys, what's going on?"

"Bas ran out of counseling and they don't know where he went." Cooper told her.

"I need to go find him Mom." Blaine said.

"We'll find him sweetie."

"Mom, I need to go looking for him"

"Blaine, you are not driving in the shape you're in. Do you even know where he went?"

"No as he just took off as that fucking counselor pushed too much!"

"Blaine!"

"I'm not going to calm down Mom. He's out there upset and he needs me. I'm the only person that can help him."

"Isn't that stretching it a bit?"

"Not in this case Mom." Cooper replied and as he did, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried calling Sebastian once more.

"He turned it off as it went straight to voicemail." Blaine said as he slid his phone across the counter. In that moment Cooper wrapped his arm around him

"Since Mom doesn't want you driving, let me drive you."

"Lexi is going to need you." Blaine said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Please Mom, I'll be careful."

"And if Seb is in the shape you think he is, how are the two of you going to get both cars home."

"What's going on?" Gregory asked as he walked into the kitchen after hearing the shouting.

"Who's watching my kids?" Cooper asked.

"Nana." Gregory replied. "Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Seb is missing." Carolyn replied, trying to remain calm but it was difficult seeing how this was affecting Blaine as well as her own concern that he'd gone missing. She also knew it had to be bad for Sebastian to run off the way he did. "Blaine wants to go looking for him but he's in no shape to drive."

"Your Mom is right." Gregory said.

"Don't you two get we need to start looking!"

"Blaine, we get that but where do we start?" Gregory said. They all then watched as Blaine grabbed his phone and sent a text. "What did you do? "

"Since we don't know where he is I sent out a text to all the guys that were home asking for them to come over immediately. The more people searching the better chance we have of finding him."

"Where do you want to start?"

"Bas has his favorite haunts which is where we'll start but he honestly could be anywhere since he was in Columbus when he took off."

Gregory and Carolyn convinced Blaine to sit down and start writing down possible places to look while they waited for the guys to show up. They also hoped Blaine would calm down a bit while doing so as him being upset wasn't going to help matters. He was still working on his list when the Smythes arrived and Lexi went running straight into Cooper's arms. Her eyes were bright red still from all the crying she'd done and all it took was one glance at the Smythes to see how worried they were.

"Blaine, do you know where he might be?" Alexander asked.

"I've got a few ideas but I called in the cavalry to help."

"Who?" Yvonne asked.

"Most of the guys are home as well." Cooper said. The words had barely left his mouth when Jeff and Brittany came walking into the kitchen followed by Thad and Beat. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces they realized the extent of the importance to Blaine's text. Within the next ten minutes the rest of the guys came walking in except for Hunter who was further away, but Blaine agreed to put him on speaker so he could be kept in the loop.

"Will you all excuse us please?" Blaine said as he looked around the room. While none of them really wanted to leave, they did as Blaine asked and left the kitchen. As Blaine took a deep breath, Hailey wrapped an arm around him as she was extremely worried. "I need you all to do me a big favor."

"Anything, you know that." Thad said.

"Thanks. But you need to trust me on this and not ask questions."

"Blaine, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Bas is missing."

"What?" Brittany exclaimed causing Jeff to wrap his arms around her.

"I know you all know Bas has been going to family counseling over the years and well, today he ran off during it and no one knows where he is."

"What do you want us to do?" David asked.

"We need to go to all of Bas's favorite places and see if that's where he is."

"I don't know where he might go." Wes replied and with that Blaine handed him and David each a sheet of paper with a few places to check out and told the others what he'd written.

"I know we all know different parts of him and we need to channel places he liked to go. And this is where I need you all to trust me. If you find him, don't approach him. Call me and let me know where you are."

"What was he driving?" Beat asked.

"My Dad's BMW." Blaine replied before telling them the model and color. "I really appreciate you guys all coming so quickly."

"It's not every day you send out a 911 text asking us to get to your home stat." Dave said.

"Let's go looking for Sebby!" Brittany said.

"Thanks guys and just remember…"

"Don't worry; we will call you if we find him first." Thad said before they all headed towards the door. As he passed the counter, Blaine was surprised to see his Mom's keys were gone. After watching his friends walk out the front door, Blaine walked into the family room where his parents sat."

"I need a car."

"You're not driving Blaine." Carolyn told him

"I'm not going to sit here."

"We don't expect you to." Gregory said as he got up. "I'm driving you."

"Dad, you were getting ready to hang lights."

"Blaine, Seb is family and family comes first, you know that. Now let's go find our boy and bring him home." As they headed down the hall toward the garage, they passed the den where Cooper sat with the Smythes who looked completely lost. Once they were in the garage, Gregory looked over at Blaine. "We'll find him Blaine."

"I'm scared Dad."

"I know which is why we didn't want you driving. Now where are we going?"

"There is a small park outside of Dalton where Bas and I used to like to take walks." Blaine said before they got into the car.

"Why didn't you send one of your friends to the park? I figured you'd check out more personal places."

"They're going to the bigger one. This one is off the beaten path and most don't know about it and there was one spot that Bas and I spent a lot of time." Blaine said as they began backing down the driveway. "Head towards Dalton and I'll tell you where to turn." After giving his Dad that bit of information, Blaine sent a text to Hunter giving him a few places he and Quinn could check out around Lima.

It was almost three hours after they had left the house and Blaine was nearing his wits end when his phone rang. He glanced over at his Dad hoping it wasn't Cooper asking for an update. While he understood them needing to know, he couldn't take much more. Without looking or really listening he answered his phone. "We found him Blaine." Brittany told him.

"Excuse me?"

"We found Sebby."

"Where are you guys Britt?"

"Alum Creek. Jeff's watching him right now while I called you."

"Head to Alum Creek Dad." Blaine said while he still had Brittany on the line. "Where are you exactly Britt?"

"I'm in the parking lot. I'll wait here for you and then bring you to him."

"How did he look Britt?"

"Upset, but Jeff and I didn't get too close since you asked us to call you if we found him."

"Thanks. We should be there soon."

"It's going to be okay Blaine."

"I hope so. See you soon. Bye." After he ended the call, Blaine wiped his eyes as he hadn't even realized he'd begun to cry.

"While you don't want to hear this, you need to let Cooper know so he can let Lexi and her parents know." Gregory said.

"I'm going to after I send this text to the guys letting them know they can stop looking. And while that seems wrong, I don't want them driving all over anymore. I have no idea how I'm ever going to thank them."

"It's not wrong as yours and Seb's friends dropped everything without an explanation because you asked. They're as much family as the rest of us." Gregory replied as he drove. Once the text was sent, Blaine actually called Cooper instead of sending a text. They were barely halfway through when he could hear everyone asking where he was. But Blaine kept that bit of information to himself, as he knew the last thing Sebastian needed was to get ambushed by his family.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Blaine couldn't believe how quickly they got there. One thing he was certain of, his Dad clearly sped the entire way. As they rounded the corner to the parking lot they saw Brittany leaning against Mr. Sterling's car. Immediately upon getting out, Blaine walked up to Brittany and gave her a big hug. "How'd you know to come here as I don't remember him ever mentioning it?" He asked as they began walking followed by Gregory.

"Sebby would bring me here when I got down on myself. The scenery would often cheer me up. After you, Sebby was the first one to believe in me." They continued to talk as they walked the path down toward the lake. As they neared the end, they found Jeff leaning against a tree. "Has he moved?" Brittany asked as they approached.

"No." Jeff replied as he turned around. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked at Blaine as he brought Brittany close.

"Relieved. I don't know how to thank you guys."

"No thanks necessary." Jeff told him. "Do you want us to stay?"

"You don't have to, but thanks." Blaine said before giving them a hug and heading towards Sebastian who was leaning against a tree near the water with his head in his hands. Even though Blaine told them they could leave, Jeff and Brittany didn't move.

"How has he been?" Gregory asked.

"As I told Blaine, he hasn't moved." Jeff replied. "He's been sitting under that tree since Brittany and I found him. Is he going to be alright Mr. A?"

"I hope so. From what Lexi and Cooper said if anyone can help him, it's Blaine."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not a clue, but it had to be something for him to react in this manner."

While Jeff was talking with Mr. Anderson, Blaine made his way down to Sebastian. "Is this seat taken?" Blaine said softly causing Sebastian to look up at him, his eyes red and his cheeks tear stained as was his jacket. All it took was that look for Blaine to sit down beside him. Once Blaine was settled, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian and brought him close. "I'm here now Sebastian and I'm not going anywhere." They sat with Blaine holding him for a bit, Sebastian's head on Blaine's shoulder before he looked at him once more.

"How'd you find me?" Sebastian asked softly, his voice raw from all the crying he'd done.

"Brittany." Blaine replied. "Once Lexi told Coop what happened I panicked. And well, my parents wouldn't let me run off in search for you so I sent out an S.O.S to the guys."

"Blaine."

"Don't worry Sebastian, I didn't tell them anything."

"So they willing went looking for me without knowing anything?"

"They did as they were as worried as the rest of us. And well, my Dad drove me around."

"Not everyone is worried. My parents looked at me with disgust when I blurted out what happened."

"Sebastian, your parents are worried sick about you right now."

"I can't see them Blaine. Do your parents know now too?"

"No. Lexi, Cooper, and I haven't said anything. And I'm pretty certain Lexi wouldn't let anyone say anything once I left."

"I'm sorry for running off and worrying you."

"It's alright as I understand why it happened. While I want to know what prompted it, this is not the place to discuss it. It can wait till we get home."

"Your family must think I'm a freak now."

"No, to quote my Dad you are family. And he said that we needed to find you and bring you home."

"Every family has a freak Blaine."

"Sebastian you are not a freak and my parents would never think you were one. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one in the family that loves you. My parents love you as does Cooper and my Grandparents. And before you think they're going to push, they won't. Now how about we get you home as its getting cold out and you're not dressed for it."

"That's probably a good idea, I am a little cold." Sebastian replied with a sniffle.

"Well, when we get home how about we take a nice shower and then curl up in bed."

"Oh Blaine, you had plans for us tonight. I'm sorry for screwing that up."

"You didn't screw anything up, we can do it later. And before you say anything, my Grandparents will understand as well. I love you so much Sebastian and we will deal with his however you want."

"I needed to hear that Blaine and I love you too. I so wanted to come home to you but I didn't want your family or the kids to see me like this."

"Well, I'll send my Dad ahead to make sure we can get into the house unseen."

"That needs to include my parents."

"That's going to be a tougher sell but if anyone can see to it, it's my Dad. He looks out for those he loves, and that include you. Now, how about we get you home?"

"I'd like that." After he replied, Sebastian leaned in to give Blaine a kiss before they got up off the ground. By the time they reached the path, Jeff and Brittany were gone, yet Mr. Anderson was still standing there. "I'm sorry." Sebastian said as he looked at him as Blaine gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's alright as I'm sure there was a good reason for what happened. Now, how about we get you both home?"

"About that Dad, Bas doesn't want to talk to or see anyone. We need some time alone together before we deal with what happened."

"Your parents as well as Lexi are really worried about you Seb."

"They're worried for different reasons." Sebastian replied. "And I still need time to process what happened before I talk to them. Once that's done, I also owe you and Mrs. Anderson an explanation as well."

"You don't owe us anything Seb. We're both just happy we found you. Don't feel obligated to tell us what caused it unless you truly want to."

"Thank you." Sebastian said as they all started up the path to the parking lot.

"Are you going to be alright driving home Blaine?"

"I'll be good Dad. But I'm going to take the long way home so you have the opportunity to clear a path for us."

"Alright, but don't take too long."

Once they reached the parking lot, Mr. Anderson gave them both a big hug and a kiss before getting in his car and heading off. "So you know Bas, my Dad meant what he said. You don't have to tell them if you don't want to."

"I figured as much as your parents are pretty straight forward. At least I know if I change my mind they won't push."

When Gregory pulled into the driveway, he wasn't surprised to see Carolyn outside waiting as he'd called once he was on his way. After pulling into the garage, he walked out to meet her instead of heading into the house. "I noticed Coop's car is gone, what's going on?"

"Cooper convinced Lexi to take the kids to the tree lighting and our parents went with." Carolyn told him. "Where are they?"

"On their way, but they sent me ahead."

"Why?"

"Seb doesn't want to see or talk to anyone."

"Alexander and Yvonne are worried sick about him."

"I know, but if you saw him you'd see he's in no shape to talk about whatever happened. Whatever happened at counseling wasn't minor."

"They're going to want to see him Greg."

"I understand that, but he doesn't want to see anyone. I'm pretty certain once they get home they're going straight up to Blaine's room to talk."

"Did Blaine say anything to you while the two of you were out?"

"Just that he was worried sick and it was pretty obvious. You should've seen the look of relief on his face when Brittany called. It was clear the longer Seb was missing the more worried Blaine became. But we really need to go in as I have to attempt to convince Alexander and Yvonne to leave Seb alone."

"You know if we were in their place we'd want to see our child."

"I know. But after seeing Seb, he needs to collect himself before he talks to them. Plus Blaine was adamant they have this time alone. I've only seen that look on his face a few times and I wouldn't push him. Blaine's in protective mode and will do whatever it takes to protect Seb."

Once they walked back into the house, Alexander and Yvonne met them in the foyer. "Where are they?" Yvonne asked.

"They're on their way." Gregory replied before taking a deep breath. "And I hate to say this, but Seb doesn't want to see you."

"Excuse me?" Alexander replied.

"It's not just the two of you, he doesn't want to see or talk to anyone."

"We need to see him." Yvonne said while wiping her eyes.

"I understand that, but from what I saw he's really in no shape to deal with anyone. While I don't know what happened, I could see it hit him pretty hard, just as it did the both of you." After Gregory spoke, Alexander leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is he freezing everyone out is he at least letting Blaine in?" Alexander asked.

"He's letting Blaine in."

"Does that surprise you Alexander? Lexi told us if anyone could help Seb through this it's Blaine and we have to trust that." Yvonne said as she held her husband.

"As Greg said, we don't know what's going on but we know Blaine and he'll take good care of him." Carolyn said.

"We don't doubt that Blaine will take good care of him. It seems Blaine's done a better job of that over the years than we have." Alexander said. "It's just hard hearing what we did today and knowing there is nothing we can do to fix things."

"Know Seb said he needs time to process things before he talks to you. So he doesn't plan on not addressing what happened." As he answered, Gregory saw headlights pull into the driveway. "Will you two be able to leave them be?"

"Yes." Yvonne said. "Right now our only concern is Seb and if he wants to be alone with Blaine, we'll respect that. Right Alexander?"

"That's correct."

"Alright, I'm going to go meet them by the garage so you guys need to steer clear of the stairs so they can make it upstairs without incident." Gregory then gave Carolyn a kiss before going to meet the boys. As he waited by the garage, he hoped Blaine and Sebastian weren't going to be upset that Sebastian's parents were still there. The instant they walked through the door Blaine looked at his Dad. "Relax; they are going leave you two be. I would've gotten inside to talk to them sooner but I needed to talk with your Mom."

"Where's everyone else?" Blaine asked.

"At the tree lighting since the kids were looking forward to it. But the path is clear up to your room."

"Thank you Mr. A."

"You are welcome Seb." Blaine and Sebastian both smiled and continued on their way. As they headed up the stairs, Sebastian looked over at Blaine as he noticed his parents watching them as they headed up. Blaine gave his hand a squeeze as he noticed it as well, but was thankfully that not a word was said. Once they walked through the doorway of Blaine's bedroom, Blaine was quick to close the door behind them.

"I really should've asked my Dad about dinner." Blaine said as he hung his jacket on the back of his desk chair before doing the same with Sebastian's. "I know I can't be the only one that's hungry."

"You're right, but I can wait a bit longer. What do you say we take that shower?"

"Still cold?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian once more.

"I am. I just can't seem to rid myself of this chill."

"There is one other option you know."

"What is that?"

"Get undressed and curl up in bed as body heat is your best bet."

"Can we do that after our shower?"

"You're turning down naked cuddling, you really are feeling lousy." Blaine said trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe I just want hot shower sex, ever think of that?" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Nice try, but I know you're feeling lousy." Blaine said as he looked up at him.

"So much for trying to make me feel better." Sebastian quipped with a laugh.

"Sebastian, you know I will happily have sex with you. But I also would like to know what happened today."

"And that's why I want a shower first. I feel dirty Blaine."

"Sebastian, you are not dirty."

"Blaine."

"Sebastian, we've been through this. That bastard took advantage of you."

"I know, but talking about it again makes me feel this way and I hate it!"

"You talked to your therapist about it, right?"

"Yes, which is another reason why I didn't want to talk about it again. And I'm telling you right now, I'm not going back to another family session."

"Sebastian."

"Blaine, I'm not going to do it."

"You know I'm never going to force you to do something you don't want. Just don't close the door on it. It's been good for your family. Now how about we take that shower and we can talk afterwards."

"I'd like that. And so you know, I wouldn't object to a little fun in the shower."

"If that's what you want, that's what will happen." Blaine told him. "As I said, we'll handle this however you want. And it's been a few days since we've done anything so there is nothing wrong with wanting or needing it."

Even though they'd talked about it, their shower was relatively quiet except for a few kisses exchanged between the two of them. By the time they got out, they both realized they needed to put off their chat a bit longer as they were both hungry. So after pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Blaine agreed to go downstairs and get them something while Sebastian got comfortable. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Blaine couldn't help but head towards the family room when he heard more than his parents voices. Upon poking his head around the corner he saw that the Smythes were still there. "Is there something you need Blaine?" Carolyn asked.

"I just came down to get us something to eat and heard voices."

"We're not going to bother him Blaine." Alexander said. "We just couldn't quite leave yet. How is he?"

"Hungry." Blaine replied. "As for the rest, we really haven't had a chance to talk about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get us food." Once Blaine headed down the hall, Carolyn got up.

"Honey, he can do this himself."

"Jocelyn decorated some cookies especially for them today and she made me promise to give them to them when they got home. I'm not going to push; I'm just going to keep my promise to our Grand-daughter." When she walked into the kitchen she saw a tray sitting on the table and Blaine standing in front of the refrigerator. "Need help finding anything?"

"No, I'm good." Blaine replied. "We each just want a sandwich, nothing crazy. Do you know if Dad has anymore of that imported beer that we had last night?"

"Left side behind the milk."

"Interesting placement." Blaine said before moving the milk and getting two bottles out. "What are you really doing in here Mom?"

"Jocelyn decorated some cookies for the two of you today and made me promise to give them to you."

"If we're MIA when they come home, tell her thank you." Blaine replied before beginning to make their sandwiches. "Are there any chips?"

"I'll get them for you." Carolyn replied after placing the plate of cookies on the tray. "How is he?"

"Emotionally drained. Please don't ask me to say anything else."

"I won't. If you two are still feeling off in the morning, send me a text and I'll bring you breakfast."

"You don't have to do that Mom, but thank you."

"Blaine, take care of him and we'll take care of everything else, alright."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too."


	52. Chapter 52

Part 52

By the time they all returned from the tree lighting that night, Cooper and Lexi headed straight upstairs to put the kids to bed. When the Grandparents walked into the family room they found Gregory and Carolyn sitting there quietly. "Where are Seb's parents?" Grandpa Anderson asked.

"We convinced them to go home about a half hour ago." Gregory replied. "But they'll be back first thing in the morning."

"How are Blaine and Seb?" Nana asked.

"We don't know because except for seeing Blaine making them something to eat, we haven't seen them." Carolyn replied. "And so you all know, don't be surprised if we don't see them for awhile tomorrow."

"From what Lexi told us, we expected as much." Grandma replied. "You don't have to worry about us not giving them the space they need."

"On a happier note, how was the ceremony?" Gregory asked.

"Beautiful. We got to see some of Blaine and Seb's friends." Grandpa David replied. "They all seemed relieved that Jeff and Brittany found him."

"That doesn't surprise me. They're all extremely close." Carolyn said. "We couldn't have asked for better friends for any of our kids."

"Thank you Mom." Cooper said as he and Lexi came walking into the room. "I take it they are in Blaine's room since the door is closed."

"They are." Gregory replied. "The kids already asleep?"

"Almost. It helps when you not only have all of us, but most of the guys there as well." Cooper told them. "So they were running around a lot before it even started so they were worn out by the time we headed home."

"Did the kids ask where Blaine and Seb were?" Carolyn asked.

"They did." Lexi replied. "And they began to ask more often once the Warblers sang. Keeping them away from the two of them is going to be the hardest."

"Well, if Jocelyn asks, they got their cookies and loved them."

"She'll be happy to hear that. Now, I don't want to be rude, but after everything I'm going to go to bed as well as I'm exhausted. Good night everyone!" She then stretched to give Cooper a kiss.

"I'll be up soon." After Lexi walked out of the room, Cooper took a seat along with everyone else. "While I'm not going to be here long as I want to keep an eye on Lexi. I want you all to know that what happened today wasn't some minor incident in which Bas overreacted. It was really serious."

"We figured as much." Carolyn said. "You don't have to say anything Cooper. Obviously you know what's going on, but we're not going to ask what happened. Should Seb choose to tell us, that's up to him. Right now all we can do is offer our support and give him the space he needs."

"You don't know how much that means to him, honestly. Night everyone!" Cooper then got up and headed to go check on Lexi. When he was walking up the stairs, Cooper couldn't help but stop by Blaine's door on the way to his room. He wanted so badly to knock, but after thinking twice about it he changed his mind. The last thing they needed was to be interrupted as he had no idea what was going on behind that door.

Little did Cooper realize how quiet things were behind that door, Blaine was stretched out on the bed and Sebastian had his head resting on Blaine's chest. While they ate, they spoke a bit, but since then they'd been lying in bed watching a movie, very little said between them. Having been through this before, Blaine knew he had to be very careful as the last thing he wanted to risk was upsetting Sebastian any more than he'd been. "They're going to want to talk about it B and I don't know if I'm ready for that." Sebastian said out of nowhere as Blaine lazily ran his fingers through his hair.

"If you're not ready, then they're going to have to accept that Bas. You know Lexi and Cooper will support you as well."

"And you?" Sebastian said as he glanced back at Blaine.

"I didn't think that needed to be said, but yes, I will support you as well. You know that."

"Would you sit with me if I decide to talk with them?"

"Of course I will. No matter how you decide to handle this, I've got you Sebastian. I won't let your parents force you to talk about anything you don't want. And I'd say the same goes for Coop and Lexi."

"Not quite the trip home we imagined, huh?"

"Not quite, but we'll get through it. Nothing you said changes who you are Sebastian. The only difference now is your parents know."

"You've wanted me to tell them."

"Yes, but only when you were ready and the way you blurted it out, not really what I expected. If I've learned anything over the years, they're blaming themselves right now for not seeing what was going on."

"Lexi did the same thing."

"The difference, Lexi was living in a different city when it was happening."

"You do know you're the only one that knows the whole story Blaine. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Lexi some of it. It's because of that, I had such a disconnect between my emotions and sex."

"It's understandable and once he began threatening Lexi it only became worse."

"My parents don't know that part of it yet." Sebastian told him. "They only know I was seduced and sexually assaulted."

"You know they probably assume he raped you in the clinical sense."

"I know. But as soon as it came out I just had to get out of there Blaine. The looks on their faces, I couldn't take it."

"I know, at least you've come to realize that look wasn't disgust, it was shock. Considering what you're Dad wanted to do to Trevor, one can only imagine what he'd want to do to Jean."

"Knowing what you wanted to do to Jean, it's not a far stretch."

"That's true. Castration seemed so fitting for him." Blaine said with a laugh.

The next morning when Blaine made his way downstairs for coffee as Sebastian still wasn't quite ready to see anyone he was surprised by what he saw, a full kitchen considering the hour. "Uncle Blaine!" Braeden, Jocelyn, and Ethan called out as soon as they saw him and came running.

"Where's Uncle Seb?" Braeden asked.

"He's still in bed."

"Is he okay?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yea. By the way, thank you for our cookies. We really enjoyed them."

"That's what Nana said. Are you and Uncle Sebby going to help decorate the tree when we come back?"

"Back from where?" Blaine asked before glancing at the adults in the room.

"Great-Grandparents are taking us to the zoo." Braeden said.

"Brittany's going to be jealous."

"We take pictures." Ethan said as Blaine adjusted him on his hip.

"Never know, you guys might see Britt and Jeff." All eyes flew to the doorway and Sebastian who was standing there. "It was somewhere they always liked to go when we all lived here." As he spoke, Sebastian walked up next to Blaine before crouching down to give the kids a hug.

"Before you got here Bas, the kids were wondering if we were going to help decorate the tree later." Blaine said.

"Of course we are." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arm around Blaine. "Decorating the tree is one of our favorite things to do. If you guys are good, maybe you can come over and help your Uncle Blaine and I decorate our tree once we get home."

"Well, why don't we get a head start on that." Lexi said. "Everyone upstairs to brush your teeth so you can get going." The kids all agreed and Blaine put Ethan back on the ground so they could all head upstairs.

"Morning Bas." Lexi said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back." Sebastian smiled as he nodded before his sister followed her kids up the stairs.

"Are you boys' hungry?" Carolyn asked.

"Not yet Mom, but thanks." Blaine said before taking two cups out of the cabinet. "How was the tree lighting?"

"Beautiful." Nana told them. "You boys would be proud of your Warblers as they sounded incredible."

"Not surprising." Sebastian said. "Did you see anyone else?"

"We saw almost everyone." Cooper said. "And Thad said you two better bring your A game tonight to Wes's."

"We always do." Blaine replied.

"What are you boys doing tonight?" Yvonne asked.

"Hanging out at the Montgomeries with everyone."

"Why do you need to bring your A game?" Alexander asked.

"Considering almost everyone is home, that means we'll probably be playing pool or something of that nature." Blaine replied. "And well, it wouldn't be a group get-together if there wasn't a little competitive karaoke involved."

By the time Lexi came back downstairs with the kids, the timing couldn't have been better as the basic conversation was clearly getting pushed. Before they left, each of Blaine's Grandmothers gave the boys each a big hug before heading out with their three oldest Great-Grandchildren as Lexi and Cooper were keeping Gabrielle with them so they didn't have to take two cars. Once they were out of the house, all eyes fell onto Blaine and Sebastian who were sitting at the end of the island. "While I've already said this to Mr. A as well as Blaine, I'm sorry for running off and scaring everyone yesterday." Sebastian said as he held his coffee cup between both of his hands.

"Why don't we let you all talk?" Carolyn said as she took her husband's hand.

"Actually, I'd like you both to stay as I'd rather not have to talk about this more than I have too. I feel you both deserve to know what's going on after yesterday."

"Seb, you don't owe us anything." Gregory told him. "So if that's the only reason you want us…"

"No, I'd like you to stay."

"Dad, he does. We talked about this last night and this is what he wants to do." As Blaine spoke, Cooper grabbed the box of tissues off the desk and put them on the table between his Mom and Yvonne. Once they were there, he wrapped his arms tightly around Lexi as he wasn't sure how she was going to react. "Remember, you can stop at any time Bas." Blaine told Sebastian who'd taken ahold of his hand.

"I know, just…"

"I'm not going anywhere." After Blaine spoke, Sebastian began to speak. Since his outburst, he started at the beginning and it was clear from the looks on the Andersons' faces, this was not what they were expecting to hear. From how Jean befriended Sebastian to how he slowly began to seduce him. While Sebastian made a point of steering clear of details, he did clarify one thing for his parents. And while it was a bit of a relief, it didn't change what happened. Then, to hear that Sebastian was basically a kept boy because if he had tried to run Jean would've gone after Lexi was almost too much. To know Jean went after the one constant in Sebastian's life that he would do anything to protect.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alexander exclaimed once Sebastian finished.

"Dad, calm down." Lexi said, understanding how upset he was.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down after what that bastard did to Seb?"

"He's in jail Dad." Sebastian said. "After I told Lexi she made a few calls, but you should know, he's not there because of what he did to me."

"Then why the hell is he in jail?"

"Illicit activities." Sebastian replied. "He took part in said activities around me and I gave information to help put him away."

"Why not go after him for what he did to you?" Gregory asked.

"I didn't want to go through that." Sebastian said. "This way he was still getting put away without me having to talk about what happened with anyone else. But Will knows what happened to me as he was curious how I would have access to such damning information. Yet, Jean carried on with business as usual in my presence."

A couple of hours had passed by the time they were all done talking and by that point, no more tears were being shed as there were no more to shed. It was clear, everyone was cried out and that included Blaine and Sebastian. The last time either had truly talked about it in that manner was back when they had the initial conversation back in Paris. Once they were done, Alexander went out onto the back deck to collect his thoughts and to calm down. He was barely out the door when Gregory followed him out. Sebastian glanced over at Lexi who gave him a reassuring smile as he leaned against Blaine.

While everyone gathered themselves inside, Gregory was doing his best to help Alexander calm down. "Jail is too good for that bastard Greg." Alexander said as he leaned against the rail.

"I agree. I still can't believe they handled all of this on their own. Guess we know what prompted that impromptu trip to Barcelona."

"The fact that he was waiting for Seb to come back to Paris is disgusting. And then that he went after them both. I'm so sorry that Blaine was put in that situation."

"Alex, that was beyond your control. You didn't put Blaine in that situation and neither did Seb. And while I wouldn't want for that to happen again, I'm glad they were together when it happened. Our boys are certainly a force to be reckoned with."

"That they are. Everything they've gone through over the years has brought them closer. I mean, so many people would've left at the slightest bit of a rough patch but they toughed it out together. Plus now I know why Lexi said that if anyone could help Seb, it was Blaine. I'm not naïve in thinking that Seb told us everything. But I don't doubt Blaine knows the whole story."

"I couldn't agree more with everything you said. No wonder their issues with Kurt seemed like nothing." Gregory said with a laugh. "Parisian mobster or annoying ex, I think I know who I'd rather deal with."

"Same here. I can't believe Blaine punched the guy though. Don't take this the wrong way, but Blaine doesn't seem like the type of person to do that."

"No offense taken as he really isn't. But when you push him to the point of doing such, watch out. I've sparred with him and my boy packs a punch."

"From when I first met Blaine, I liked him. And then the more I got to know him, I saw why Seb had fallen in love with him. Blaine is a part of our family like Seb is to yours, but if it's possible, I think I love him even more now. I don't know if I could've stayed with someone hearing what he did, especially at that age."

"Think, Seb said he told Blaine he would understand if he left as that was quite a bit of information he shared. Yet Blaine stayed, no doubt Blaine was deeply in love with him even back then."

"The same goes for Seb as I can't see him telling that to someone he doesn't love and trust. With everything our family has been through, Blaine truly saved Seb in more ways than I can possibly count as I'm sure there are things we don't know about."

"Seb did the same for Blaine as he got Blaine to embrace life once more and to truly be himself once more. And while things weren't as bad for Blaine, though they were bad, Seb helped in ways the rest of us weren't capable of."

"We just need to be thankful our boys found each other." Alexander said.

"As Seb said, while he didn't like being sent away, meeting Blaine was his silver lining."

"That it was. Is it wrong that I want to go to France and give that bastard a piece of my mind?"

"No as I'd want to do the same thing. But you can't go as that would let him know Seb was one of the people responsible for putting him in jail. We don't know what he's capable of even though he's behind bars." Gregory told him. "You need to put your own feelings aside and do what's in Seb's best interest. Think, that just came out during counseling; he never planned on telling you guys."

"That's entirely another issue. He didn't feel he could come to us. I didn't protect him the way a father's supposed to Greg."

"While I know it's easy to blame yourself, don't as Seb doesn't, he said so himself. What you need to concentrate on now is being there for him. But from what I can figure out, this is the one and only time he planned on talking about it."

"I got the same feeling."

The Dads were still outside talking when Blaine came walking out onto the deck. "Excuse me, but Dad where is the ladder we use to decorate the tree?" Blaine said once they turned to face him upon hearing footsteps.

"It should be in the garage." Gregory replied

"It's not. Me, Bas, and Coop couldn't find it."

"Did you ask your Mom as I think she used it yesterday?"

"I did and she said you had it last."

"Do you need it right away?"

"No as Mom has plenty for us to do without it, but we are going to need it before everyone returns." Blaine replied.

"Go ahead Greg; I think we were just about done."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But Blaine could you and I talk to you for a minute?" Alexander said.

"Sure." Blaine replied as he walked a bit closer, passing his Dad in the process. "Would you tell them I'll be there in a sec Dad?"

"Certainly." Gregory replied before heading into the house.

"What can I do for you Mr. Smythe?" Blaine asked as he zipped up his jacket.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for Seb."

"You're welcome but no thanks are necessary. I love Bas and would do anything for him."

"Still, thank you." Alexander then pulled Blaine into a hug. As this was happening, Sebastian walked up to the doors and saw what was happening. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the scene before him. While his Dad had never been shy about showing emotion, considering what happened Sebastian had a good feeling what that hug was about. After it ended, the two turned to come inside and smiled once they spotted Sebastian.

"Were you wondering what was keeping me?" Blaine said once they walked inside.

"No as your Dad, said you'd be back soon. I was walking back here as your Mom asked me to get the tote full of stockings."

"Well, then you better get those to her." Alexander said before patting Sebastian on the back and walking passed him.

"Do I want to ask what that was about?"

"He was just thanking me for looking after you."

"I have a feeling both of my parents are going to be saying that to you quite a bit."

"How's your Mother doing?"

"She's still stunned and I have a feeling she's going to be like that for quite a bit, much like your Mom. This information is a lot to process. But they're trying to move forward as I asked."

"That we both know. At least we have things to do so no one can really dwell on it." Blaine said as they went to get the tote out of the other room. "And they know they can't as this is supposed to be a fun time and we've got munchkins counting on us."

"The older they get, the cuter they get when it comes to Christmas." Sebastian said as he picked the tote up.

"Speaking of, the kids have a surprise for you." Blaine said as they headed toward the family room. "I was working on it with them yesterday."

"Were you now?" Sebastian asked, cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"I was." Blaine replied. "And while we said we're still going tonight, if you change your mind I'm sure everyone will understand."

"I know, but I really want to get back to normal B. Much as we did back when I originally told you."

"If I remember correctly we handled things in a unique manner." Blaine said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't object to that happening. I almost initiated it last night, but I was so emotionally drained I didn't."

"I noticed that when you began running your hand up and down my side."

"I'm becoming predictable." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"No, we just know each other well and there is nothing wrong with that. Know, I wouldn't have objected."

"Duly noted." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss before they rounded the corner. "I've got the tote." Sebastian announced as his Mother helped Blaine's place the garland around the fireplace.

"Thank you Seb!" Carolyn said. "Could you boys get those out for us so we can start hanging them?"

"Sure Mom." Blaine replied before lifting the lid. "Are you putting them all up Mom?"

"I am since Coop and family are coming back for Christmas."

"Who would've ever guessed you'd almost run out of room on this massive mantle." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Smart-aleck."

"I'm preaching the truth." Blaine said as he handed his Mom the first of the stockings. "How are you going to fit them all up there?"

"You'll see."

As Blaine and Sebastian handed Carolyn the stockings, they stopped once they reached the blank ones at the bottom of the pile. "What are these for?" Blaine asked.

"Just replacements in case something happens."

"Right."

"Blaine, do you doubt me?"

"I do in this case Mom."

"I don't possibly know what you could be implying." When Carolyn answered, even Yvonne couldn't help but giggle as she knew why Carolyn had bought the extra blank stockings as she'd done something similar.

"Either you're expecting Cooper and Lexi to have more kids or you think Bas and I might have kids someday."

"Yvonne, I don't think my explanation seemed out of the ordinary. Didn't you do something similar?"

"I did."

"You're both terrible liars." Sebastian said. "And the way you're looking at us doesn't help matters."

"How are we looking at you?" Yvonne asked.

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Carolyn said.

Before either Blaine or Sebastian had a chance to reply, Cooper and Lexi made their presence known. "You're looking at them as you want to know if they want kids of their own." Cooper replied.

"Thank you Coop." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian.

"You're welcome Blaine. It's true Mom. But, can we let the two of them get married before you two ask about them adding to their family?"

"Excellent point Cooper." Sebastian said.

"Is there anything wrong with being prepared should they decide to do such?" Carolyn asked.

"Your Mom has a point." Lexi said.

"Whose side are you on?" Sebastian said as he glanced over at her.

"I'm being neutral as they have a point. There is nothing wrong with being prepared. If you two decide not to have kids of your own they are set should something go wrong." Lexi said.

"So, did my lovely wife get through to everyone?" Cooper asked. "Can we call a truce on kid talk till after the wedding?"

"We can." Carolyn replied. "We'll even drop the topic till the two of you are ready to discuss it."

"As no doubt you've talked about it quite a bit without us." Sebastian said.

"Seb!"

"Come now, Blaine and I are not oblivious. All the girls in our life have asked us if we are going to have kids of our own. Heck, some of the guys have asked as well. And that will be a topic we'll be more than willing to discuss after we've been mister and mister for a bit."

"You are mister and mister already." Cooper said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Cooper. But I'll clarify, after we become each other's husband."

"Thank you."

"Lexi, how do you deal with them?" Yvonne asked.

"I let them do their thing and only intrude should they start to really get into it. But then it even has to get pretty bad as it's often entertaining. Safe to say they share a brotherly banter."


	53. Chapter 53

Part 53

By the time the others returned from the zoo, the house was certainly more put together than it had been when they left. Also, if one didn't know better, they never would've realized the emotional toll the earlier conversation had on everyone. Christmas music was filling the house and most of them were walking around with a smile on their faces. "Are the two of you ever going to wear normal Santa hats?" Cooper asked as the kids headed for the kitchen and their Grandmothers.

"These are normal." Blaine replied before glancing up at Sebastian.

"They're red and blue."

"Technically, it's blue and red. But your point is?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"You're both ridiculous."

"How so?" Blaine asked. "We're not questioning your hat."

"That's because mine is normal."

"In whose mind?" Sebastian replied while trying not to smile.

"Everyone. Red hat, white fur trim, normal."

"Ours are normal as well." Blaine said. "We've been wearing them for years."

"That doesn't make them normal."

"Dad! Cooper says mine and Bas's hats aren't normal." Blaine called out as he saw his Dad walking passed the doorway. Once Gregory walked into the family room he looked at the three boys, all wearing their hats. "Do you see anything wrong without hats?"

"No, as they suit the two of you." Gregory replied with a smile.

"See."

"He never said they were normal."

"Normal is a matter of perspective Coop." Gregory said, trying not to laugh at his boys. "If they weren't wearing Warbler-esque hats, it would be weird." Blaine and Sebastian smiled and Cooper could only shake his head. "Careful Coop, we could always grab that elf had for you that's in my office."

"No thanks." Cooper replied.

"Come on man, you'd look great with the pointy ears." Sebastian said. "Where are our munchkins as I'm sure they'll let us know about our hats?"

"They are in the kitchen eating cookies." Gregory replied. "And telling their Grandmothers all about their time at the zoo. Far warning, you're going to be getting an earful as well."

"We expected as much." Cooper said. He'd barely finished when Braeden came walking into the living room with a hat on his head as well.

"Going to tell your son he looks weird?" Blaine asked upon spotting a Warbler Santa hat on his head and all Cooper could do is sigh.

"No, but honestly, how many of those things do the two of you have?"

"More than a few." Blaine told him. "Think, these were here as we have ones in New York as well."

"How was the zoo?" Sebastian asked after Braeden took a bite of his cookie. Braeden was tempted to answer, but waited as Cooper and Lexi had told them on more than one occasion not to talk with food in their mouths.

"It was fun!" He said once he swallowed. "There were lights everywhere!" His enthusiasm brought smiles to all of their faces. "And we saw Santa."

"Did you tell him what you want for Christmas?" Blaine asked.

"I did, so did Jocelyn and Ethan." Braeden said before looking around the room. "When can we decorate the tree?"

"Once everyone comes in here." Gregory said. No sooner were those words out of his mouth did Braeden head out of the room calling for everyone so they could start. "Do you know what he asked for?"

"Yes as he's been pretty consistent about what he wants from Santa this year, the same goes for Joce. Those gifts are actually being delivered here and should be arriving shortly after we leave." Cooper replied.

"So you've already enlisted some help?"

"I have. Mom is more than willing to wrap them for us." Cooper then looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "Are you two coming home for Christmas?"

"Still undecided." Blaine replied. "And don't worry, Mom already knows this and she's fine with it." As Blaine answered everyone began making their way into the family room and Blaine and Sebastian started to laugh as Jocelyn had a Warbler's Santa hat on as well.

"You've corrupted them." Cooper said before picking up Ethan.

"That's what Uncles are supposed to do. Introduce them to the finer things in life." Sebastian said before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. "You just haven't embraced it."

By the time they were about done decorating the tree, Blaine and Sebastian's phones both went off. "Is that the signal that you'll be leaving soon?" Carolyn asked.

"Not quite." Blaine replied. "Wes just sent a text asking us to pick something up on our way over."

"Is everyone going to be there?" Lexi asked.

"Everyone that is in town." Sebastian said. "That includes Mike, Hunter, and Quinn."

"Aren't Hunter and Quinn over at the Harwoods now?" Cooper asked.

"They are as Hunter couldn't take being in Lima any longer." Blaine said. "They've been there since after the tree lighting."

"How does Quinn's Mom feel about that?" Carolyn asked.

"She understands. It was easier to deal with since Cassie is there so that would put Hunter with family as well. They weren't just running off to a friend's home."

"Though they technically were." Sebastian added.

"Well then, you two go start getting ready as we know you hate being late. We'll clean up in here."

"Where are you going?" Jocelyn asked as she looked up at her Uncles.

"To hang out with our friends." Blaine replied as he crouched down.

"Oh."

"What's wrong Princess?" Sebastian asked as he crouched down as well.

"I thought you could read us a story tonight." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and then at their watches.

"If you want we'll read to you before we leave." Sebastian said and her face as well as those of her brothers lit up. "Go get us something to read." Jocelyn then gave them each a kiss before heading out of the room and up the stairs.

"You two don't need to do this." Lexi said. "They'd understand."

"We want to and we have the time to do so. It's not a far drive to Wes's." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian made themselves comfortable on the floor while they waited for Jocelyn to return. In part, once they were settled the boys made themselves comfortable as well. Once Jocelyn returned, she got comfortable on Blaine's lap since her brothers were on either side of their Uncles. After the last story time they witnessed, everyone was a bit surprised that Blaine and Sebastian didn't ask them to leave the room.

Once the story started, Nana leaned over to Gregory and took him by the hand. "You know those two are meant to have kids of their own. I just hope they realize it."

"I have a feeling they're more than aware of that fact Mom." He replied. "We're just going to have to patiently wait to see how they choose to go about it."

While the story was going on, no one noticed Cooper slip out of the room for quite some time. Blaine and Sebastian were just finishing up with the story when he made his way back into the room, and wrapped his arms around Lexi who was holding Gabrielle. "Are you guys good till tomorrow now?" Sebastian asked as he set the book down.

"Yes." They replied before moving so their Uncles could get up.

"Good as now you're Uncle Blaine and I need to get moving." After that was said, Blaine and Sebastian headed out of the room and up the stairs to go change. Not surprisingly, it wasn't long till they reappeared and said goodnight to everyone as they were certain they'd all be asleep by the time they returned. Once they made their pit stop to pick up what was asked of them, they headed over to Wes's. Upon pulling into the driveway they were surprised to see the driveway was rather full. "We're not late, are we B?" Sebastian asked as Blaine parked the car.

"No. Guess everyone else was in a bigger rush to get out of their houses than we were." Blaine replied before leaning over to give Sebastian a kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"Alright, but should you change your mind at any time just let me know and we're out of here."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. But in the meantime, let's go have some fun!"

After getting what they'd purchased out of the trunk, they headed to the door and were promptly greeted by Mrs. Montgomery who gave them each a big hug. "Everyone is in the basement as usual."

"Thanks!" Blaine replied before they headed for the basement stairs. As they descended they could tell things had already started as they could hear the music before they'd even entered the stairwell. When they entered the room, they spotted Logan playing pool with Brandon, Megan and Ally while Thad and Hunter spoke nearby.

"So the stragglers have made it." Wes said with a big smile as he took the beer from Blaine.

"We're not stragglers; everyone else is early for once." Sebastian replied as he noticed everyone was there.

"That's true." Wes said. "Make yourselves at home as usual." While he spoke, he took their coats. Once he had them, he headed towards the side room with a smile on his face happy to see them both in a good mood.

"Are you feeling better?" Hailey asked as she slid her arms around him for behind.

"What do you mean?" Wes replied as he turned in her arms after setting their coats down.

"You've been worried about them since yesterday."

"Do you blame me?" He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You saw Blaine's face when we got to his house yesterday. He was honestly scared and couldn't hide it no matter how hard he was trying."

"You could've called him."

"I know, but I really didn't want to intrude. Blaine knows I'm here if he needs to talk. Plus from what Cooper said last night, what Blaine and Seb need most right now is space so that's what I along with everyone else is going to give them."

When they walked back into the room, they found Blaine and Sebastian sitting on the couch with Jeff and Brittany. "Fair warning Britt, my Grandparents took the kids to the zoo today so they have lots to tell you." Blaine said as he looked across Sebastian who was next to Brittany.

"Did they have fun?"

"Tons of it from what they told us." Sebastian said. "They were all excited seeing the pandas and we told them we saw them shortly after they were born."

"I remember when we did that. That was a fun day." Brittany replied as she squeezed Sebastian's hand. It was pretty clear, what happened the previous day shook Brittany pretty badly as she wasn't going to be letting go of Sebastian anytime soon.

"Have you guys talked to Nick or Santana?" Blaine asked.

"We have, why?" Jeff replied, keenly aware of what Blaine was looking at.

"Just curious."

"Are you wondering if that would be going on if they or more specifically Nick was here?"

"Yes." Blaine replied as they watched Thad, helping Ally with a shot at the pool table. To say they were close, might be an understatement.

"It probably would be as they act that way around him."

"But remember, nothing is going on." Brittany said with a giggle. "They're just friends."

"Just like B and I were just friends." Sebastian said.

"Precisely." Jeff replied. "Nick knew Thad could be oblivious, but seeing Ally like this is hysterical."

"So he doesn't mind?" Blaine asked.

"It was weird at first, now he finds it humorous." Jeff told them as Sebastian leaned against Blaine but didn't let go of Brittany's hand. "He said at least for him and Santana, they noticed their friendship changing unlike these two."

"Are you talking about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Hunter asked as he and Quinn sat down next to them.

"We are." Sebastian replied. "It's so tempting to give them a kick in the ass, but we know they need to figure it out themselves."

"Tell me about it. Before we left for this lovely state, I swung by his place and the two of them were asleep on the couch all cuddled up together."

"How'd you see that?" Blaine asked.

"I've got a key so I let myself in when he didn't answer."

"That's dangerous." Jeff said.

"Only for him as he knew I was coming over so if anything was going on, that's on him."

"Did you tell him?" Sebastian asked.

"No, as he'd just come up with a typical answer in regards to them. Honestly, neither has a clue of what's happening. It's frustrating and cute at the same time."

"What does Megan think?" Quinn asked while looking directly at Jeff and Brittany.

"She's in the same boat as Nick, she finds it hysterical. Ally goes on about there not being any dateable guys out there. But it's hard to date when you spend most of your free time with the same person."

"Willingly." Brittany added. "It'll happen when the time is right though, I truly believe that."

"Us too." Blaine said. "In the meantime, we can enjoy the entertainment value of it all."

Once the pool game was over, they all decided it was time for a little karaoke now that everyone had arrived. Since the girls always enjoyed when the guys did a battle of the boy bands, that's what they started out with. The first group to go was Wes, Dave, Jeff, Hunter, and Logan. "Talk about a strange grouping." Sebastian said as they watched the guys wait for their song.

"This should be good." Blaine said when he noticed Thad, David, and Trent laughing as they chose.

"Are you three going to pick or do you just like having us stand here?" Logan asked.

"Hold your horses." David said. "We need to find the perfect song." The next thing everyone heard was the three of them laughing. "Alright, you asked for it. Don't let us down."

"Oh shit!" Jeff said knowing that look on the three of them all too well. Then once the music began, all five of them glared at those three while everyone else began to laugh. Though, it didn't come to a surprise to anyone when Hailey, Stephanie, Brittany, Quinn, and Megan made their way to the space directly in front of the guys.

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_(Yeah I like this, ha ha)_

_If you want it to be wild_

_Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)_

_If you really like it hot_

_Find someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)_

_And if you want to get it done_

_Babe you gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_If you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you really want it good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you like it innovative_

_Better get someone creative honey (yes)_

_And if you want it to be jammin'_

_Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)_

_And if you want to get it done_

_Babe you gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_If you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you really want it good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_Heh heh heh heh now listen_

_These are things your mama shouldn't know_

_These are things I really wanna show_

_These are things I wanna show you how_

_So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)_

While the song was nearing its end, Sebastian looked back at Blaine who had the same sort of look on his face, wondering what song they were going to get hit with thanks to the comedic trio. Once the song ended, the girls all gave their guys a kiss while everyone else waited. "You guys were good." Thad said with a smile.

"Of course we were." Jeff replied. "Now let's see how you do smartass."

"Next up, you three, plus Brandon, Mike, and Beat." Wes said as he pointed at Thad, David, and Trent.

"What about Blaine and Seb?" Trent asked.

"We've got something just for them." Hunter said with a smile.

"And just so you guys know, we want dance moves as well." Jeff told him as he took a seat next to Sebastian.

"What do you five have up your sleeve?" Sebastian asked as Brittany sat down on Jeff's lap.

"You'll see." The smirk that was on Jeff's face as he spoke brought a smile to Sebastian's as he knew this was going to be good. That instinct was proven correct once the music started and since they'd been given the Backstreet Boys, the guys countered with N'Sync.

_It's gonna-be-me_

_Oh, yeah_

_You might've been hurt, babe_

_That ain't no lie_

_You've seen them all come and go, oh…_

_I remember you told me_

_That it made you believe in_

_No man, no cry_

_Maybe that's why_

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally,_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what,_

_It's gonna be me…_

_You've got no choice, babe_

_But to move on, and you know_

_There ain't no time to waste_

_You're just too blind (too blind), to see_

_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

_You can't deny_

_So just tell me why_

The longer the song went on, the sillier the guys got with their dancing. David, Thad, Mike, and Brandon were truly trying but Beat and Trent were just looking at them like they were crazy. Once Trent broke out the moves from _Bye, Bye, Bye_ the girls were unable to contain their laughter. And Brittany called out that it was the wrong song. Trent just smiled and continued as there was no way he was going to attempt to follow David's lead just as Beat had given up as well. By the time they finished, Blaine and Sebastian had tears rolling down their cheeks from all their laughter as did a few of the others.

"Damn, Nick's going to be upset he missed that." Jeff said with a smile.

"Fear not, I recorded it." Wes said with a laugh that actually sounded a bit sinister.

"We recorded you guys too." Thad said as he tried to compose himself but it was hard as he tried so hard not to laugh while singing.

"After that, I don't know if we want to sing." Blaine said as he tightened his hold around Sebastian.

"You two are safe as you weren't part of the craziness." Wes said.

"He's right and I think you'll be happy with what we chose." Thad said.

"Wait, you guys all know the song?" Sebastian asked.

"We do." Logan said.

"So get your butts up off that couch and do that thing you do so well." Beat told them.

"B?"

"Let's do this." Blaine said as he let go of Sebastian so they could get up. As they took their spots, everyone gathered and looked at each other. "You're going to give us a complex if you keep doing that. Just tell us you're not making us sing something that we're going to want to kill you for."

"They're not." Hailey said as she leaned back against Wes.

"You I trust." Sebastian said with a smile which Hailey returned.

Once the music began, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking out at everyone who was smiling back. While they could've been frustrated, they weren't as the song truly fit them well. Just before they began to sing, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and smiled.

_The loneliness of nights alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope had seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shining from up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_And all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_Are suddenly reality_

_You've opened up my heart to feel_

_A kind of love that's truly real_

_A guiding light that'll never fade_

_There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

_For the love you give and won't let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_The only one that sets me free_

_And you have made my soul complete_

_For all time (for all time)_

Before the song was even halfway over, Blaine and Sebastian were in their own little world and no longer singing to their friends, but to each other. Considering what they'd witnessed the day before when Sebastian was missing, this was exactly what they all needed to see. That no matter what had happened to cause Sebastian to run off; they were still deeply in love with each other and nothing had changed between them. While most of them tried to hide their overly sentimental sides, none of them were ever able to do it when they sang.

So when the two of them kissed as soon as the lyrics finished, no one was surprised. The only reason anyone said anything as the kiss didn't end once the music stopped. "Unless you two like an audience, you might want to part." Hunter said as they were clearly lost in their own world once Blaine's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck. That comment was all that was needed to get the kiss to end. "Do you two need oxygen?"

"No." Sebastian replied while sliding his hands down Blaine's back to pick him up.

"Is that to needing oxygen or liking an audience?" Thad added.

"Both." Blaine replied as Sebastian picked him up and carried him over to the couch.

"Not that Blaine is big, but you do that effortlessly." Hailey said as they plopped down on the couch.

"Lots of practice." Sebastian replied. "Usually helps when he wraps his legs around me."

"TMI my friend." Dave said with a laugh.

"Come now, even you'll admit it's easy to carry your significant other when they do so, don't deny it."

"Seb's right." Jeff said. "Regardless of who is carrying who, having them wrapping their legs around you makes it easier."

"Thank you Jeff." Sebastian said. "But now, I'm guessing it's time for the girls."

"It is." Trent said. "And we've got a song for them as well."

"So ladies, the stage is yours." David said.

"Should we be worried?" Ally asked as she and Megan got up off the floor.

"Extremely." Blaine replied with a laugh as he turned so he was sitting across Sebastian's lap. "But I have no doubt you ladies will be fabulous."

"Do I even want to know what you guys picked since my wife and sister are up there?" Jeff asked as he looked across at Beat and David.

"It's not that bad."

"Be worried." Hunter said with a laugh. "I would be if I was in your shoes."

"Lovely." Jeff replied with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Considering the theme of the evening so far, it wasn't surprising when the familiar drums of _Spice Up Your Life_ began. The girls seemed more than ready and were already dancing up a storm before they started to sing. Once the lyrics began, the guys sat back and enjoyed watching the girls have fun. When Thad seemed to be paying rather close attention, Beat nudged him in the side and Thad gave him a dumbfounded look.

Beat glanced over at the guys on the couch and just shook his head as the others smiled. If one thing was certain, they were all hoping to be around when those two had their epiphany.

.

_Songs:_

_If You Want It To Be Good Girl – Backstreet Boys_

_It's Gonna Be Me – N'Sync_

_My Everything – 98 degrees_


	54. Chapter 54

Part 54

On the flight back to New York, Sebastian stared out the window for a good portion of the trip as Blaine got a bit of reading done that he hadn't accomplished while they were in Ohio. After the talk with the parents, it took a bit but soon things began to fall back into place. While there was obviously a change in the air, no one was harping on it at least around them. "Hey B." Sebastian said once he saw Blaine set his tablet on his lap. "Did you notice anything weird Saturday night?"

"In which regard?" Blaine asked as he turned slightly to look at Sebastian.

"Well, the guys seemed to be acting weird but that could be chalked up to a few things. But the girls were acting weird as well."

"I noticed that too. Did you believe them all when they said they didn't need an explanation for what happened?" Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"I did actually as they've never been ones to pry about personal things. And while each of our love lives is personal, you get what I'm mean, right?" Sebastian replied.

"I do actually. With the guys, it could be so much especially with our bachelor party coming up. As for the girls, I have no clue. Before I forget, I need you to do something for me tomorrow."

"And what would that be my love?"

"Swing by Tasha's office and pick up our tuxes."

"I thought you were going to do that?"

"I was going to but I got an email from my advisor and he wants to meet with me after work tomorrow."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Are you sure you're alright doing this otherwise I'm sure Lexi would be able to do it?"

"B, I'm fine. He keeps his mouth shut at work and depending on the time I get there he might already be gone. Is picking it up after work alright or do I need to go during lunch?"

"After work is fine as Tasha said she's working late."

"What about the rest of the guys?"

"They are picking theirs up as well. While it would've been great if they could've been delivered, Tasha needs everyone to sign for them. Thankfully we can pick up each other's though."

"What about Wes's?"

"He's picking his up tomorrow as well as he's attending a seminar in Manhattan tomorrow."

"That works out well."

"He thought so as well. You're still good for Wednesday night, correct?"

"I am unless something crazy happens but their main concern right now is my preparation for the bar. Honestly, I wish I could just take it once we get back. Waiting till February is really starting to get to me."

"It'll be here before you know it. Just think Bas, you'll be a married man when you take it."

"I like the sound of that. We also have that meeting with the jeweler on Saturday."

"That, I couldn't possibly forget." Blaine said with a smile. "We still have to figure out what we're getting the guys."

"I've got a few ideas we can go over once we get home as I want a better internet connection than the plane Wi-Fi provides."

"Well then, guess it's a good thing we'll be landing soon. Anything else you want to do once we get home?"

"Yes, since we were so well behaved while we were in Ohio and prior to leaving. Any objections on that matter?"

"None." Blaine replied just as the announcement was made that they were beginning their decent into New York.

Monday they barely had time to think about anything that happened while they were home as their lives went right back to where they had been. Sebastian went back to preparing for the bar and Blaine went back to his internship at the practice. For both of them, it was exactly what they both needed as it proved how far they'd both come and how close they were to achieving their goals.

By the time the work day was ending, Sebastian received a call from Thad asking if he was heading over to pick up his tuxedo. Once Sebastian confirmed that he was, Thad told him that he and Hunter were heading over as well and would meet him down in the subway station. When Sebastian was making his way down the stairs, he could already see Thad and Hunter waiting for him. "Happy to be home?" Hunter asked once he was close.

"I am, you guys?"

"We are." Thad replied. "Lima was a bit too much for Hunter." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh and all Hunter could do was stare at him.

"There aren't enough descriptive words that I can use in public to describe what I think of that place."

"I'm sure it made for an interesting flight home between you and Quinn." Sebastian said as they waited for their train.

"You could say that. She recommended I talk about it with Blaine."

"That might not be a bad idea. I might also recommend talking to Jeff." Thad said. "He's got some interesting stories about Lima as well."

"Jeff's stories are priceless. I'm pretty certain he indulged in way to much caffeine anytime he went to visit Britt during high school." Sebastian said. "And they only got better once he was legally able to buy alcohol in that town."

"If it wasn't for Santana and Rachel I would've gone crazy." Hunter told them. "They told me a few places to find what I was looking for."

"Did you try getting in touch with Mike prior to seeing him Saturday night with the rest of us?"

"I did and his parents were making the most of having him home. Quinn felt really bad for him when we saw him in town on Friday when we were out and about looking for you. He looked miserable."

"About that, I'm really sorry if I screwed whatever plans you all had." Sebastian said as they boarded their train.

"As we all told you on Saturday, don't think about it as we know you would've done the same for us." Thad told him.

"Still, thank you. Also thank you for not asking questions."

"That's not our style." Hunter said. "I'm just glad Blaine did what he did since Jeff and Britt were the ones to find you."

"I would've gone home eventually, but having Blaine come to me made it easier. I just hate that you guys all dropped what you were doing because I had a mental break."

"Like Thad said, you would've done the same for any one of us so don't think about it anymore. In brighter news, are you ready for a weekend of fun?"

"Considering you and Cooper planned it, B and I are a bit tentative about it."

"I'm crushed as I'm sure Cooper will be. We've come up with something the two of you will definitely enjoy."

"Thad?" Sebastian asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Don't ask me as he hasn't told me anything except for what type of clothes I need to pack."

"What do we have to pack?"

"Cooper and I will tell the two of you when necessary."

"That's not right."

"Hey, we were going to go and pack for you but we nixed that idea."

"That's probably for the best."

"That's what we thought as well." Hunter told him. "Just know we'll be leaving on a Friday after the work day is over and be returning Sunday evening."

"Are we going to Vegas?"

"No." Hunter replied. "We felt that would be too cliché. Just know it suits you and Blaine perfectly."

"Trust him, it does." Thad said. "We all believe the two of you are going to be more than happy with what they have planned."

"And when did you all talk about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Prior to you both arriving at Wes's." Hunter said.

"So that's why you were all there before B and I arrived."

"Precisely." Thad said. "It was all pre-planned. The only one missing that was in Ohio was Cooper as we assumed you both would've found it odd if he ran out without Lexi. But Donovan more than willingly filled in for him before heading out."

"Since you all seem to know, is everyone coming or are the new Dads staying home?" Sebastian asked.

"James and Flint will both be there as will Nate." Hunter said.

"Will you at least tell me how we are traveling?"

"No, but Coop and I are taking good care of you both."

Once they arrived at their stop, the three of them headed up the stairs and were met but a serious headwind. There was certainly no doubt December was right around the corner and if this was any clue, they were in for a cold winter. They were walking towards the building when they all exchanged glances at who was walking towards them. "Funny meeting you three here." Nick said as they met in front of the entrance.

"I know, not as though we all have a reason to be here." Thad replied.

"Oh, I've so missed your wit while you were gone Thad." Nick said which caused Jeff, Sebastian, and Hunter to laugh. "Do we know if we're going to be graced by a cheery disposition?" He asked as they all walked inside.

"Don't know." Sebastian replied. "I'm certain seeing us all walk in together might be a nightmare for him."

"Especially since Blaine isn't here to keep everyone in check." Jeff added.

"That's very true." Hunter said. "Though I'm sure Blaine might join in nowadays."

Once they exited the elevator, they all followed Sebastian and Hunter down the hall towards Tasha's office. When they walked through the doors they were a bit surprised to see Tasha sitting at Kurt's desk. "Did you all get a group rate to arrive together?"

"No, we're just talented like that." Sebastian arrived. "Where is he?"

"I sent him to dinner since I knew you boys would be coming by after work. Felt this was the safest alternative after everything that's happened. Where's your fiancé Seb?"

"Meeting with his advisor." Sebastian replied. "Have the other's been by?" He asked as she got up from the chair.

"They have and both were more than pleased with what they saw. Everything you'll all need is in the bag including tux shirts."

"Those weren't necessary Tasha."

"I know but each designer sent them. I was also asked that pictures be sent to them both so they can see how you all look."

"Easily done as plenty of pictures will be taken."

"Tasha, when was that picture taken?" Thad asked spotting a picture of Blaine, Sebastian, Hunter, and Cooper hanging on her wall.

"During their last shoot. It was one I loved, but didn't have space for."

"You guys look really good." Jeff told Sebastian and Hunter.

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "What can we say, the camera loves us." He then glanced at Hunter who was smiling.

"While that easily could've been taken as sarcasm, it's true. It does love you guys." Nick said as Tasha handed them their bags.

"I'm assuming you all know how to care for these."

"We do." Thad replied.

"Just make sure no one over does it during the holidays." Sebastian said.

"We know." Jeff said with a laugh. "I have a feeling we'll all be hitting the gym a bit more than we usual do during the holidays just to be safe."

"Good idea." Sebastian chimed in with. "Well, we all better be going as to get out of here before the president of our fan club comes back."

"Alright. Now if any of you have any concerns, don't hesitate to ask, alright."

"Got it." Nick replied.

Tasha went to move but Sebastian told her they'd see themselves out. "And boys." They all looked back over their shoulder. "Don't have too much fun next weekend." Most of the guys laughed and Sebastian just looked at them realizing that even Tasha knew what was going on.

"I hate you all."

"No you don't." Hunter told him as they walked through the doors. "You just hate that we're actually able to keep a secret."

"Same thing."

They were all standing there waiting for the elevator when the doors opened and Kurt came walking towards them. "Evening Kurt." Thad said with a smile. When he just walked past the five of them Thad looked at the others before boarding the elevator. "How rude."

"I know, you'd think we'd done something over the years." Jeff said with a laugh. "But onto something happier, are we still on for brunch on Sunday."

"We are." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"Just checking as I thought Blaine mentioned you guys were going to start decorating."

"We are, but having everyone over won't stop that from happening."

"Cool."

"Jeff, what's going on?" Thad asked.

"Nothing, I was asking a simple question. Sheesh." The others all looked at each other before shaking their heads as Jeff's question really was practical. With their tuxedos in hand, the guys all decided to take cabs home as they didn't want to risk things getting wrinkled on the subway.

Sebastian was just getting out of the cab when Blaine came walking around the corner and spotted him. "Good timing." Blaine said after giving him a kiss. "Need a hand?"

"No, I'm good." Sebastian replied as they headed into their building. "How'd things go?"

"Really well. I'm still ahead of schedule in regards to my paper and he got another glowing report so I'm rather happy. How'd things go at Tasha's?" Blaine asked as they headed towards the elevator.

"Good, everyone now has their tuxes."

"Everyone?" Blaine said as they boarded the elevator.

"Yes, everyone has picked them up. Wes and Cooper picked theirs up earlier and the rest of us got them together."

"You all went together?"

"Well, Thad called to ask if I was heading over and when I said yes, he and Hunter waited for me. Then when we arrived at the offices, Jeff and Nick were walking towards us."

"Cool. One less thing to worry about. Did you…"

"We saw him as we were leaving but nothing was said. Heck, Thad was polite but Hummel ignored him."

"Miracles do happen."

"That's because he's afraid of what Wes would do. Heck, I'd be afraid of what Wes might do. Also, everyone knows what's going on in regards to our bachelor party, including Tasha."

"Figures as Lexi was acting weird when I spoke with her today." Blaine said as they exited the elevator.

"Why were you talking to my sister?" Sebastian asked as Blaine opened the door.

"She asked if we had a preference in regards to what she does with Jocelyn's hair."

"Did you tell her we didn't as we trust her?"

"Basically."

"What brought this on?' Sebastian asked as they went to hang up the tuxes.

"Jocelyn was looking through books prior to getting her hair cut and found some cute styles."

"She's going to look cute regardless so it doesn't matter. May I say, the dress Lexi found is gorgeous?"

"You may as I agree." Blaine said as they headed back out towards the kitchen. "It's not typical, yet it suits the occasion very well. I'm rather glad she didn't get the typical white dress."

"Me too, but when has Lexi ever done anything typical."

While Blaine and Sebastian were discussing their day, the girls were all meeting up for dinner before heading out to go shopping. "Now after what happened when we were all discussing this before, please tell me we're not picking up anything that's going to get thrown at us." Quinn said as she looked across at Rachel, Brittany, and Santana.

"I was made to promise nothing that would upset either of them." Santana said. "Nick said they have a lot of fun stuff planned for the two of them so the last thing they want is us upsetting them."

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked as the waitress brought their appetizer.

"That we go the romantic route. We all know Blaine and Seb are all about the romance." Santana replied.

"That's true." Brittany said. "They love doing little things for each other."

"That I can get behind as Hunter would kill me otherwise." Once the words left Quinn's mouth the rest of the girls laughed. "Yea, I know funny haha play on words."

"Does he stalk his prey?" Rachel asked.

"Depends on the situation Mrs. Weston. How do we plan on giving them this gift?"

"Britt and I were thinking we'd drop it off at their place while their gone."

"That sounds good." Rachel said. "That way they'll find it when they get home."

"Are we going to go with a color theme or are we just getting whatever we like?" Brittany asked.

"If we truly want to embrace who they are, we need whatever we get for Seb to be dark green as it brings out Seb's eyes . And we all know they're Blaine's weakness in regard to him." Quinn said.

"What about for Blaine?" Santana asked.

"I'd say either dark blue or a deep red." Rachel said. "Those seem to be the colors Blaine wears the most."

"Well, the red or green won't be hard to find since it's December." Santana said. "I was also thinking we'd get them some massage oils. It's not kinky, but we know they'd enjoy it."

"So basically we're going to go the true romance route." Quinn said.

"Precisely. Buy as though we're buying for our own guys."

"And not going near anything that might make Blaine blush." Rachel added.

"He only blushed as he wants us to think he's still the sweet boy from all those years ago." Quinn said.

"Are you saying he's not?" Brittany said with a smile.

"Is he not the same boy who turned Jeff onto edible body paint?" Santana said.

"Good point." Brittany said with a laugh. "It was shocking at first, but oh so fun."

"Britt!"

"Come now Rach, are you saying you and Brody haven't tried it in all these years?"

"No, I just didn't know Blaine started it."

"That he did." Santana said. "Our dear Blainers is nowhere as innocent as one might think."

"Are you implying that Seb isn't the one behind it all?" Quinn asked.

"I am. It's easy for us to all think it's Seb, but I have a good feeling Blainers is as adventurous."

"That doesn't mean we can go crazy though." Rachel said.

"I know as I promised Nicky I would behave as we all know Seb wouldn't hesitate saying anything should Blaine get embarrassed."

"Exactly and I don't want Sebby upset with me."

"None of us do." Quinn added. "As an upset Seb would mean our guys would be upset as well and I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't like it when Hunter is upset."

"I'd say that feeling is universal in regards to all the guys." Santana said.

Once the girls finished dinner, they headed off to go shopping. Luckily for them, they'd spent enough time around the guys that they knew what size they wore which made shopping a bit easier. And since the rest of the girls had all chipped in to buy them something it allowed the girls to purchase quite a few things they felt they'd both appreciate. "I know we're supposed to behave, but you know Seb would love to see Blaine in these." Rachel said as she held up a pair of silk briefs.

"I'm sure they'd both love to see each other in them." Quinn said. "Don't you two agree?" She said as she looked over at Brittany and Santana. "Guys?"

"Sorry." Brittany said as she looked around. "What did you say?"

"What are you two looking at?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn went walking over to them.

"Things we shouldn't be looking at in regards to Blaine and Seb." Santana said. "But…"

"Santana." Quinn said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Come on. I know I'd love to see Nick in these and Britt said the same in regards to Jeff. You can't tell me that both of you wouldn't want to see your guys in something like this."

"Blaine would kill us." Rachel said.

"I don't think he would." Quinn said as she took a closer look. "This wouldn't be considered, trashy lingerie as we've bought when you ladies got married. It has a back so it's not as though it's a thong. And well, we'd all be lying if we said we'd never checked out the rest of the guys and that includes Blaine and Seb. They've both got the body to pull this off and well, they'd appreciate it in the same manner we would."

"Plus he can't get upset; we bought it on Fifth, not in a sex shop." Santana replied though the last part was said in a whisper. Once Santana saw a smile creep to Rachel's face she knew she agreed. "Quinn had a good point as they'd appreciate the way it shows off the goods."

"Santana." Rachel said.

"Come on, we've got to let our minds go there a bit. And well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate items that accentuate certain assets of Nicky's."

"And we all know you love when Brody is in full dancer mode." Brittany said. "Those outfits leave little to one's imagination."

"Britt." Rachel said quietly.

"I've seen the way you look at him and we all know you're not that shy anymore."

"Britt's got a point." Quinn said. "We appreciate below the waist the way the guys appreciate what a good bra does for us."

"Touché." Rachel said.

"You've definitely been spending lots of time with Blaine and Seb." Santana said as she picked up two pairs, one for each of them. "And so you all know, if Blaine is offended by them, I will take full blame."

"No, we've all agreed so we'll share the blame. But as Quinn said, it has full coverage." Rachel said. "And we bought it at a reputable story that doesn't sell other items."

"Well put." Quinn said as she looked at everything they'd picked up. "I think it's best we pay for this stuff before we go overboard."

"She's right." Brittany said. "As I think we could shop for the two of them for quite some time."

The rest of the week went quicker than any of them expected as they'd all begun decorating for the holidays. By the time Sunday rolled around, they were all more than ready to spend the day together enjoying each other's company. Slowly but surely everyone began to arrive at Blaine and Sebastian and were a bit surprised to see that their living room was already completely decorated. "When did you two have time to do all this?" Jeff asked as Brittany looked around.

"We've become very organized." Blaine said. "While I put the tree up, Bas did the windows."

"Then I went right to putting the lights on the tree since by the time I was done with the windows B had the tree the way he wanted."

"As for putting the ornaments on, we did that gradually while putting other things out." Blaine said. "It also helped knowing we were going to be gone next week so we had limited time."

"Is this new?" Brittany asked as she pointed to a snow globe on the piano.

"It is actually." Sebastian replied. "B and I saw it in a window on our way home from meeting with Tamara on Wednesday. Do you like it?"

"I do. Even after living here for awhile, Rockefeller Plaza is still one of my favorite places during Christmas."

"Ours too." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Would you like to listen to it?"

"Yes." Sebastian proceeded to pick it up, and wind it before setting it down. For a little globe, it didn't lack for sound as "O' Christmas Tree played. "Is everyone coming?"

"I think so. Jeff asked me that on Monday."

"Oh." Brittany said as she moved to sit down.

"You okay Britt?" Sebastian said as he sat down beside her on the bench.

"Yea." She then looked over at Jeff who had noticed they were now sitting. "Do you have any flavored teas Sebby?"

"We do. What would you like and I'll get it for you."

"While that's nice, let me see what you have." Once she answered, Sebastian helped her up before looking over at Blaine who was paying attention as well. After the two of them disappeared into the kitchen, Blaine looked at Jeff since everyone else was in their own little world.

"What?" Jeff said as he knew that look in Blaine's eyes all too well.

"I think I should be asking you that question. Something you want to tell me?" Before Jeff had a chance to answer, Sebastian appeared in the doorway and waved Blaine over who'd grabbed Jeff.

"Your wife needs you." Sebastian said as they walked into the kitchen.

"For?" Jeff said but soon heard an all too familiar sound. "If you'll excuse me." Jeff replied before heading for the bathroom off the kitchen that people rarely used.

"Guess I now know what he wasn't telling." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Did you purposely bring her away from everyone or did it just happen to work out this way?"

"She wanted some tea so we came to the kitchen and she'd just pulled a packet out when she darted off."

"What type of tea did she pick?"

"Ginger."

"Lexi." Blaine said and Sebastian nodded as it had been something Lexi found helped her morning sickness. "Have you checked on her?"

"I have which is why I went to get Jeff. I've also come to the conclusion they planned on telling everyone today as Jeff asked earlier in the week if everyone was going to be here and Britt just asked the same thing."

"Guess you can't be upset with Jeff?" Blaine said as he looked up at Sebastian.

"Why would I be upset with him?"

"Don't you remember being upset because he texted Nick during his honeymoon."

"That's right; I said he should be making love to his wife and not texting Duval."

"You did. It seems as though they did just that during their honeymoon."

"Do you know what else this means B?"

"No, what does this mean Bas?"

"I'm rich since I'm the one who said they'd have a honeymoon baby." Sebastian said with a goofy smile on his face. "Telling us now puts it near the end of the first trimester."

"You are absolutely giddy, it's adorable."

"Come now, you can't tell me you're not as excited. They're going to make excellent parents."

"Who's going to make excellent parents?" Nick said as he and Santana came walking into the kitchen. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other.

"Michael and Dylan." Sebastian said as he had no clue if Jeff and Brittany had told Nick and Santana. "They've decided they want to start a family.

"That's so cool." Santana said. "They're both such sweethearts. Any kid would be lucky to have them as parents. Are they going to adopt or are they using a surrogate?"

"They're going to use a surrogate." Blaine said. "But don't say anything yet as the interview process is a bit tedious."

"No problem, we won't." Nick said. "have you guys seen Jeff as I can't find him?" At that moment Jeff popped into the kitchen before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "And where are you hiding?"

"Uh." Jeff said he ran his hand along the back of his neck. "I'll tell you in a sec." He then walked back out of the kitchen.

"What's going on with him?" Santana asked.

"I don't know but he's been acting weird for awhile and that's saying a lot since this is Jeff we're talking about."

"I'm telling him you said that." Sebastian told him.

"Go ahead as I've told him that." Nick said. "All he says is he's got a lot on his mind."

"Would you guys excuse me for a second?" Blaine said before giving Sebastian a kiss after they all said they wouldn't. When Blaine headed off in the same direction Jeff had, Nick and Santana looked at Sebastian.

"What's going on Seb?" Santana said.

"You'll find out soon, but I can't tell you."

"You're all weird." Nick said before taking Santana by the hand and leaving the kitchen. Once they were gone, Sebastian headed towards the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" He asked Jeff who was in the hallway.

"Yea. Blaine got her a toothbrush from the cabinet. So, I guess you've figured it out?"

"We have. Congratulations man!"

"Thanks." Jeff replied with a big smile. "Not telling you guys was honestly the hardest thing we've ever done and that's saying a lot."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"We had to." Jeff said. "Hiding her morning sickness is near to impossible. And I've got to say, Lexi has been a godsend helping her deal with it."

"I figured once I saw the ginger tea she was going to drink. Are you telling everyone today?"

"We are. Protect me."

"From?"

"Santana."

"B and I will protect you both, don't worry."


	55. Chapter 55

Part 55

Once Brittany had pulled herself together, the four of them made their way out to the living room where everyone else was. "And they've finally decided to join us." Thad said as he sat back on the couch. "We were beginning to think the four of you ditched us."

"We wouldn't do that." Brittany said as Jeff held her close.

"You wouldn't, but those three would." Beat told them as Jess nudged hm. "It's true." And she could only shake her head knowing he was right.

"Get used to it Jess." Quinn told her.

"I know. Why did I think anything would've changed while I was gone?"

"You were delusional if you thought that." Thad said. "We might be getting older but some things will never change."

"He's right." Dave said. "Are you guys going to sit?" Brittany looked up at Jeff and then over at Blaine and Sebastian who were next to him.

"What's going on guys?" Rachel asked as she was wondering like Dave was, why they hadn't sat down.

"Britt and I are having a baby." Jeff said causing everyone's eyes to widen and go directly to the two of them.

"Britt." Santana said and when all Brittany could do was nod and smile, all the girls squealed in delight as they hopped up off of the couch and went straight towards her. After giving Brittany a big hug, Santana stepped in front of Jeff as the rest of the girls fussed over Brittany. "And you Mr. Sterling." She said as she looked him up and down. "Certainly wasted no time." Once she finished she wrapped her arms tightly around him and gave him a big hug before giving him a kiss. "I'm so happy for you guys as I know you didn't want to wait any more."

"And they didn't." Nick said which earned him a look from Santana. "It's true so don't look at me like that." Santana then walked over to Blaine and Sebastian.

"When?"

"We literally just found out." Sebastian replied while sliding an arm around Blaine's waist. "When you two came into the kitchen, Britt was in the back bathroom."

"Alright." She replied before going back to Brittany who was beyond giddy to finally share this news with their friends.

"Guess it's a good thing you two are planning a fall wedding, huh?" Brody said as he looked at Nick.

"That it is." Nick replied.

"And how did you react to the news Jeff?" Thad asked as the girls were in their own little world fawning over Brittany.

"I was shocked as I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"Are you happy about it?" Dave asked which earned him a glare from Santana.

"Extremely." Jeff replied which calmed Santana down.

"How did he react Britt?" Rachel asked as they all moved towards the couches and Mike and Thad moved so Jeff and Brittany could sit together.

"After the initial shock." She said with a giggle. "He couldn't stop smiling."

"Was it similar to the one he has now?" Mike asked.

"Yes. We've wanted to tell you guys for so long but we just…"

"We understand." Santana said. "And if I understand not being told, I know they all do."

"She's right." Beat said. "Is it safe to assume this is a honeymoon baby?"

"It is." Brittany replied with a shy smile as she leaned against Jeff.

"How'd your parents take the news?" Hunter asked.

"Both sets are ecstatic." Jeff told them.

"Why do I have a feeling your Dad had more to say on the topic?" Sebastian said.

"That would be because you know him well." Jeff replied with a laugh.

"Am I missing something here?" Mike asked.

"You missed our numerous sex talks with Mr. Sterling and Cooper." Thad told him. "They were quite interesting."

"When did you guys have these?" Brody asked.

"Shortly after we graduated from Dalton." Nick said. "Jeff's Dad and Cooper did everything in their power to not only embarrass Jeff and Blaine, but educate us all as well. They are firm believers in if you can't talk about sex, you shouldn't be having it."

"They've got a good point." Hunter said.

"Exactly. And nothing was off-limits either." Beat said.

"Were the girls present?" Mike asked.

"Britt and I were." Santana said. "It was rather entertaining. And if I remember correctly, weren't you two there for one of them as well Rach and Brody?"

"You know, you're right, we were." Brody said. "And I remember being surprised how open you all are."

"Now you know why nothing is off-limits for us." Jeff said. "We have a very open rapport with each other."

"I don't' think I ever could've had that sort of conversation with my Dad." Mike said.

"Mike, it wasn't just the basics that were discussed." Santana told him. "They even discussed bondage."

"Excuse me?"

"She's right, we did." Thad said. "But that question was directed at Cooper much to Seb's chagrin as we didn't want that image put in Jeff's head.

"Yet you had no problem putting that image in my head of my sister."

"Come now Seb, it was a better thought for all of us as your sister is hot and not one of our Moms." Sebastian then pouted slightly as he didn't have a comeback for what Thad said. He then glanced over at Hunter who gave him an understanding look.

The next week ended up flying by and Santana told Jeff he didn't have to worry when they went away as she'd be staying with Brittany while they were gone. On Thursday evening while Blaine and Sebastian were having dinner they were surprised when they saw Cooper and Hunter standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Care to tell us what you're doing here?" Blaine asked.

"We came to pack your bag." Cooper said.

"I thought we were going to get to pack." Sebastian said before taking another bite.

"Change of plans." Hunter said with a smile. "We'll wait in the living room till you two are done eating." They then turned and walked away before either had a chance to reply.

"B."

"I'm thinking the same thing Bas, we're in trouble." Blaine said before taking another bite.

"Are we good if they pack?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes since we've hidden most things away since the kids have gotten older." Blaine replied. "And the things that aren't "hidden" are in the nightstand which they won't need to go into. Even the stuff in there isn't a big deal as I think there is only lube and some condoms, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I didn't think we had anything to worry about, but it was safer to ask. But so you know, wherever we're going, they better have us in the same room."

"If not, that can be changed." Blaine told him. "But I have a feeling we won't be sleeping too much this weekend."

"You're probably right."

Once they were done with dinner and had cleaned up they kitchen, they came walking out into the living room and there sat Cooper and Hunter. "It's about time." Cooper said.

"Sorry if our dinner interrupted your schedule." Blaine told him. "Now what do you need to pack?"

"We can't say or it'll give it away." Hunter replied.

"Fine." Blaine said. "We have one request since it is the holidays."

"You name it." Cooper said.

"Stay out of any basket or box in our closets as we have gifts hidden throughout."

"Are all your clothes in one place?" Hunter asked.

"No." Sebastian replied. "Since you both know we've amassed quite the wardrobe we move stuff to fit the seasons. In our bedroom is currently cold weather wear. If you need anything else, go into the guest room at the end of the hall that backs up to our bedroom."

"Got it." Cooper told him. "Suitcases?"

"We'll get them for you." Sebastian said before going to get them.

"And so you know our toiletry bags are already packed and are in our bathroom, right side of the tall cabinet." Blaine told them.

"Excellent." Hunter replied to him. "Are you guys excited?"

"We are, but we're a bit nervous as well.

"What could you possibly be nervous about little brother?" Cooper said with a big smile.

"That." Blaine said. "You're overly excited. Lord knows what you have planned for us."

"Do you really think I'd do anything to embarrass you Blaine?"

"Yes as you've done it for most of my life."

"Come on Blaine."

"Cooper, remember what you gave Bas and I when we first started dating?"

"I do." Cooper said with a proud look on his face.

"That arrived with all the guys at the house."

"What did he give you?" Hunter asked.

"Condoms, lube, and edible briefs." Sebastian said as he came around the corner with their bags. "Let's also not forget the edible body paint."

"You sent that to them right after they started to date?" Hunter said as he looked at Cooper.

"Trust me, if you knew them then, you wouldn't be shocked."

"Still. I get the condoms and the lube, but the other stuff? Couldn't that have at least waited till they were together for a while?"

"Thank you Hunter." Blaine said. "Now why don't the two of you do your thing?"

"And if you can't find something, don't be afraid to ask." Sebastian said. "We'll be out here." With that said, the two of them picked up the suitcases and headed for Blaine and Sebastian's bedroom. Once they were seated on the couch, Blaine looked across at Sebastian who'd picked up his book. "Relax B; we're only going to be gone for the weekend so it won't take them long. Then once they're done, I can give you that massage you need."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before opening up his laptop to go over some of the recent changes he'd made to his paper.

While they were talking in the living room, Cooper and Hunter were figuring out what they needed to pack. "Besides the basics, what do we need?" Hunter asked.

"Obviously they're each going to need a bathing suit or two. A couple pair of shorts, a few shirts and a pair of pants for Saturday night."

"So except for the basics and the pants, everything else we'll need is in the other room."

"Basically." Cooper said. "So why don't you go grab the stuff from the guest room while I take care of the stuff in here."

"Deal." Hunter said before heading for the guest room. Once he was gone, Cooper opened up the top drawers of the dresser.

"Blaine, which side of the top dresser drawers is which?" Cooper yelled out.

"My stuff is on the left and Bas's is on the right. It's that way for the whole dresser."

"Thanks!"

"At least we know they're packing the essentials." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine over his book.

"Did you really have to put your glasses on Bas?" Blaine asked.

"Why, am I distracting you?" He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, get your work done and if you do maybe you might get a happy ending to your massage." Blaine busted out laughing from the serious look on Sebastian's face as he spoke. That look combined with his glasses was too much for Blaine. "Was I amusing?" Sebastian said as he looked over the top of his glasses.

"What you said wasn't amusing, it's the way you said it."

"Well, either way, get to work Mr. Anderson."

"Yes, Mr. Smythe."

Blaine and Sebastian had just stopped talking when Hunter walked back into their bedroom and found Cooper sitting on the bed. "Find everything?" Hunter asked as he set his pile of clothes on the bed.

"I did. And I must say, I'm glad they're as organized as they are as it made finding stuff easier."

"I know the feeling." Hunter said as he put stuff into the correct suitcase. "Are we going to take their bags with us?"

"I think that would be best. And so you know, they're not going to be happy with how we're getting down there."

"Too bad, we discussed it and it was the best way to do it because of everyone's schedule. And my parents had no issues with it. Heck, they were thrilled when we took them up on the offer."

"Is Cass alright with Donovan going?"

"Yes, just as Lexi is fine. It's not as though the babies are newborns, plus they'd done this before. Think about it Coop, we'll be gone for just over forty-eight hours."

"What about Jeff and the recent Dads?"

"Santana is staying with Britt, and Quinn as well as Rachel are going to come by. I'm sure by the time the weekend is over Brittany's going to want some peace and quiet. And the rest of the girls are fine with the guys going as well."

"Lexi knows that feeling well as the first time I went away when she was pregnant with the twins, your sister and Tasha kept constant tabs on her."

"I remember hearing about that. But if I remember correctly, Lexi was quite protective when Cass first got pregnant."

"She did. And this might sound weird, but you guys need to make sure Jeff isn't forgotten about."

"Donovan said the same thing. While it's easy to fuss over the pregnant Momma, the Dad-to-be often gets forgotten. And it's obvious Jeff's going to take good care of her."

"Exactly, so he can be just as tired at times."

"You and Donovan have given the same advice."

"That's because we've been through it and know what it feels like."

"Don't worry; we'll make sure Jeff's not forgotten during all the craziness."

When they came walking out to the living room with suitcases in hand, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking back at them. "What's going on?" Sebastian asked.

"We're taking your bags with us." Hunter replied.

"Why?"

"This way you don't have to worry about coming back here to get them tomorrow."

"We'd be coming back to change after work."

"Fine. You just don't have to worry about it. And so you know, a limo will be by to pick you up at six."

"Coop." Blaine said.

"Relax Blaine. I honestly behaved; you have nothing to worry about."

"He's right Blaine, while he jokes; he was good this whole time. He wants you both to enjoy this weekend and knows upsetting one of you would ruin it for the other."

"That's a polite way of saying don't upset me or Bas is going to get upset."

"No, that goes both ways." Cooper said. "Hunter and I put a lot of thought into this and you'll see that once we get there. Now, you two enjoy your night and we'll see you tomorrow." They were about to head down the hall when Cooper stopped. "Don't worry, I'll lock up. Night guys!"

"Night!" They both called out before Cooper and Hunter vanished down the hall. Once they were gone, Sebastian looked over at Blaine.

"How much do you have to do?"

"I've got about an hour's worth of work. You?"

"Since I'm just studying, I'm good regardless. But an hour will give me time to finish up the chapter I'm currently reviewing."

"Glad that works."

"Me too and once we're done, you get your massage."

"Anything else?" Blaine asked.

"You'll have to wait and see."

To say that both of them were a bit pre-occupied throughout their workday on Friday might be an understatement as they were both constantly checking their watches once lunch was over. And in Sebastian's case, his mind wandered as he always had lunch with Thad and Hunter on Friday's yet they were both unavailable this day. As he was packing up his things one of the associates was walking by. "You look anxious to get out of here. Big plans this weekend?"

"You could say that." Sebastian replied as he slid his laptop into his bag. "My bachelor party is this weekend."

"Congratulations man!"

"Thank you."

"Are you and Blaine having separate parties?"

"No. Our best men decided having one party was the easiest since most of our friends are mutual."

"Understandable. Do you know what they have planned?"

"Not a clue."

"Now that explains why you're anxious. You'll have to let me know what happened on Monday." He said as Sebastian got up from behind his desk.

"I can do that."

"Have fun!"

"I plan on it." Sebastian replied before they went their separate ways. As he made his way down the stairs since the elevators were always crazy at the end of the day, he checked his phone and found a text from Blaine.

**The wait is almost over. Love B**

The smile that instantly came to his face might've seemed silly to some, but for Sebastian it was a simple reassurance that Blaine was as anxious about everything as he was. Once he walked out of the building he was hit was a cold wind which caused him to flip up the collar on his coat. Even though it was barely mid-December, it was colder than it had been in recent years. It also reminded Sebastian about asking Blaine about when they could escape down to the Caymans for a few days.

When he walked into their home, Sebastian knew Blaine was home as Christmas music was playing. "B, where are you?" He called out once he reached the end of the hall.

"I'm in the office." Blaine called out in response so that's where Sebastian headed. Upon rounding the corner, he saw Blaine closing the safe door. As he turned he saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. "We need our passports."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Wes called and said it would be easier if we had them." Blaine replied before giving him a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Long, yours?" Sebastian asked as they headed for their bedroom.

"The same. I was also told not to wear something too warm." Blaine said as Sebastian hung up his coat.

"I figured as much with the jeans and polo." Sebastian replied as he took off his tie. "Obviously we're going somewhere warm."

"That's my guess as well." Blaine told him. "And since we need the passports I'm guessing either the Caribbean or Mexico."

"Both are logical guesses with what we know." Sebastian answered as he continued to change. "Have you packed a carry-on?"

"I have and made sure we have things they wouldn't have packed."

"Are you implying you might get lucky this weekend B?"

"I'm not implying anything, it's a fact." Blaine replied with a confident smirk that brought a smile to Sebastian's face. "Any objections?"

"Not at all. I love when you're like this."

"I know."

"What time is it?" Sebastian asked as he pulled a pair of jeans out of the closet.

"Late enough that we have no time for what you're thinking of." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind. "The thought crossed my mind as well." He said before kissing Sebastian's bare back.

"I guess we'll just have to find some time once we get wherever we're going."

"I'd say that's an excellent idea." Blaine said before stepping back so Sebastian could finish getting dressed. He'd just finished fixing his hair when both of their phones went off. "Our ride is here Bas."

"Well then, let's go find out what those two planned for us." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand.

Once they reached the lobby they each put their coat on as they knew they wouldn't make it to the limo without them. As they stepped inside, they saw Jeff and Nick. "Were you two sent to make sure we didn't dawdle?" Blaine asked as they pulled out into traffic.

"No, but Hunter felt it best if you two arrived with an escort." Jeff said.

"Where's everyone else?" Sebastian asked as he put his arm around Blaine.

"Already at the airport." Nick replied. "Are you two glad that you'll finally be finding out where we are going?" The unison yes caused Nick and Jeff both to laugh. "We really think you two are going to be happy."

"Thad said the same thing." As he answered, Blaine nudged him. "What is it B?"

"We should've turned off a block back for the airport."

"Guys." Sebastian said as he looked at Nick and Jeff.

"Relax; we're going the right way." Jeff said which caused them both to look at each other. While the turn for one airport was a block back, the other airport was in the opposite direction. "Don't look at me like that; I know what I'm talking about."

"It's not that we think you don't know. We're just slightly confused." Blaine said before looking out the window once more trying to get his bearing. Knowing the two of them the way they did, Nick and Jeff were quick to change the subject.

"Will you guys be going home for Christmas?" Nick asked.

"That's still to be determined." Sebastian replied. "A lot of it's going to depend on our next meeting with Tamara, but we're hoping too. You guys?"

"We are." Jeff replied. "Though Nick's only going to be there for about four days."

"What you and Wes are going through, I've got to give you both major props."

"Thank you. While it's a lot of hard work, we know it's going to be worth it in the end." Nick said. "Would you guys only going to be there for Christmas or through New Years'?"

"It would just be Christmas." Blaine replied. "Need to conserve those days off."

"Speaking of days off." Jeff said. "Have you two decided on if you're taking your honeymoon right afterwards?"

"We're waiting till after I've taken the bar exam." Sebastian replied. "I'm going to be using the time after our wedding up until the exam to refresh my memory."

"Is it safe to presume you'll be happy once that's out of the way?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Hunter and Thad feel the same way. We'd all like to finally start practicing soon. But one of the first things we're going to all have to do is so many hours of pro-bono work."

"But at least you'll be able to use all that knowledge you've amassed then." Jeff said.

"I told him the same thing." Blaine added.

"How's your paper coming?" Nick asked.

"It's coming and my advisor is happy with my progress. He says often people start strong but then come to a standstill."

"That's because not everyone is as determined as my B." Sebastian said before kissing the top of his head.

"Bas."

"He's right Blaine." Jeff said. "You are determined. And soon we'll be calling you Doctor Anderson."

"Back that up, you don't know what you'll be calling him as we'll be married at that point. Sebastian said.

"Can we take that to mean you two are doing something for a last name and not keeping your own?" Nick asked.

"We're doing something, you'll just have to wait and see." Blaine replied to which Sebastian smiled. They were all so caught up in their conversation as it continued to evolve though most seemed to relate to either Brittany's pregnancy, Blaine and Bas's upcoming wedding and Nick and Santana's trying to pick a date. When the limo finally came to a complete stop, Blaine looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"Jersey." Jeff said as he grabbed his bag. "Now let's go have some fun!" The smiles on Nick and Jeff's faces confused Blaine and Sebastian but they grabbed their bag and followed them out of the limo. Once outside, they quickly realized where they were.

"Bas."

"Let's just go B, we can ask questions later." Sebastian said as Blaine gave his hand as squeeze and they followed Nick and Jeff to the awaiting plane.

"And the happy couple is here." Cooper said with a big smile as he stood at the bottom of the steps to board the plane. "Ready to go guys?"

"Yes, but…"

"No questions Blaine." Hunter said from the top of the steps. "You two just need to get your butts on board. We've already been cleared for take-off so get a move on it. It's fucking cold out here!"

"If you weren't wearing shorts you wouldn't be so fucking cold." Sebastian said before they began their climb.

"It's worth it." Hunter said as he watched them climb the stairs followed by Cooper. Once they were on board, Hunter guided them to two seats specifically put aside for them. "Make yourselves comfortable since you can see everyone New York based is here." Blaine peaked out into the aisle once more and looked at everyone that was on board. "The Mass crew is coming down on their own flight."

"How?"

"In a plane Blaine." Cooper said as he sat down next to Donovan just in front of Blaine and Sebastian.

"Cute."

"I know I am." Blaine shook his head and looked next to them were Thad was sitting beside Hunter.

"Is Donovan as bad?"

"Worse at times." Thad said.

"I can hear you, you know." Donovan chimed in with.

"I know which is why I said it."

"B, did you know Nate, John, Dylan, and Michael were coming?" Sebastian whispered into his ear as they buckled their seatbelts.

"I assumed so, you look surprised."

"A little, but I'm glad they are."

"They're our friends Bas and with Hunter and Cooper planning this, they made sure those important to us are here."


	56. Chapter 56

Part 56

Once they reached cruising altitude, a flight attendant made her way out into the cabin with champagne for everyone. "Need to get this weekend started right." Hunter said with a smile as he got up from his seat. "And while shots fit this group more, this works for the setting."

"Do you approve of your transportation guys?" Cooper said as he looked back at the two of them.

"We do." Sebastian replied. "Taking a private jet to our bachelor party weekend isn't something we expected."

"Only the best for you two."

"Now, can someone tell us where we're going?" Blaine asked and was met by a resounding no by everyone on board.

"Sit back, relax and enjoy your flight." Cooper said. "Just know there will be no joining of the mile high club while on board."

"You're an ass." Blaine told him as Sebastian put his arm around him.

"Relax B, it's just Coop."

"Hey!"

"You brought this on yourself." Sebastian said. "Now can we drink this or are one of you guys going to make a toast?" Hunter and Cooper looked at each other.

"I'll do it since he's currently on Blaine's shit-list."

"Good idea." Blaine said with a smile, before winking at Cooper. "Love you Coop."

"I know."

"Well, now that the Anderson brothers are back in good graces. I'd like to thank you all for joining us for what's certain to be a memorable weekend." When the guys all began to chime in, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who was smiling. Once Hunter calmed the guys back down he continued. "I could get all sappy but that's not what this is about."

"Yea, he's saving that part of his speech for the wedding." Thad said causing the rest of the guys to laugh.

"It's a long way down Thad." Hunter replied which had the guys laughing once more. "Now, where was I?"

"Rambling and stopping us from drinking." Beat said.

"That's right. And if you guys keep interrupting we'll be at our destination before we drink. Now while this isn't going to be your typical bachelor party weekend, it certain fits our grooms-to-be. And it should be quite memorable. So here's to the future…" Hunter then looked at them. "Help me out guys."

"Not happening." Jeff said. "We tried on the ride over."

"Fine, to Blaine and Seb and that you utterly enjoy yourselves this weekend!" The guys then all cheered and everyone finally took a sip. Once Hunter sat back down he looked over at them as they'd raised the arm rest and Blaine was now leaning against Sebastian. "You do realize you're going to be addressed secondary in this marriage, right Seb?"

"How so?" Sebastian replied.

"You'll be Doctor and Mister." Thad said. "So enjoy things before Blaine takes top billing."

"There's no top billing guys." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his champagne. "It's just the way things are written. Bas and I are equals and you all know it."

After finishing their champagne, Blaine and Sebastian made their way through the plane to see everyone that was there. "Are you sure you guys are ready to hang with the rest of them this weekend?" Sebastian said to Nate, John, Michael, and Dylan.

"We are." Nate replied. "You two honestly have no clue where we're going, do you?"

"Not a one besides it's someplace warm." Blaine said. "But looking at all of you, you look more than ready to get to wherever it may be."

"I think you'll approve." Michael said. "And Dylan I much would've preferred something like this than what we got."

"Come now, that was fun." Sebastian said.

"For us, but like you guys, most of our friends are straight. We appreciated the sentiment, but it wasn't necessary. It's about having fun and well, seeing people uncomfortable, not fun."

"Those that were uncomfortable were too uptight." John said. "I mean, really. They just didn't have to get up-close and personal."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Watch this." He said before turning slightly. "Guys, do B and I get strippers?"

"If that's what you two want, then yes." Hunter replied.

"See, they're all cool."

"Would any of you mind coming with if Bas and I want strippers?" Blaine asked. The resounded response of no, made them both smile. "Our friends are awesome."

"That is something you won't get an argument from me in regards too." Sebastian replied before giving Blaine a kiss. Once they spent a bit more time with them, they finished making their way through their friends before heading back to their seats since they still had about an hour of flight time left.

"Any ideas yet?" Cooper asked once they were settled.

"No, but please tell us you didn't play it cute and put us in separate rooms." Blaine said as he interlaced his and Sebastian's fingers.

"Hunter and I didn't play it cute; you two are rooming together with no one else. We couldn't deny you lovebirds quality time together."

"But I bet it crossed your minds." Sebastian said.

"It did. Blaine would've been rooming with me and you with Hunter. But that would've left the Harwood brothers rooming together and they might've thrown each other over the balcony." Hunter couldn't help laugh at Cooper's reasoning as he could see it happening. There was no denying Donovan and Thad loved each other, but they loved to push each other's buttons.

Once they began their decent, Blaine looked over at Sebastian after the Captain made the announcement with no mention of destination. It was obvious Hunter had seen to it. The only thing Sebastian could tell even with as dark out as it was, they had flown over quite a bit of water. Even though they were sitting near the front of the plane, Cooper and Hunter wouldn't let them get off the plane till the rest if the guys disembarked. "While it's late to be asking, please tell us you brought our suitcases." Sebastian said as they waited for Jeff and Nick to be the last of the guys to leave the plane besides the four of them.

"Yes, they're on board." Hunter said. "Well, they were as I'm certain the guys are taking care of them but I'll double check. Now let's go have some fun." Blaine and Sebastian smiled and got up from their seats and followed Cooper out of the plane while Hunter took up the rear. They were barely out the door and Blaine looked back at Sebastian who had a similar smile on his face. "From those looks is it safe to presume you approve." Hunter said as they made their way down the steps.

"It is." Blaine replied while taking Sebastian's hand once more. The last thing either of them ever expected was to be going to the Bahamas for the weekend. "Now the shorts make complete sense."

"Cooper and I made certain yours are on the top of your suitcases so you can change once you're settled. Unless you want to hit one of the clubs first and then appropriate attire was packed as well."

"Where are we staying?" Sebastian asked as they headed towards the limo.

"_Atlantis_." Cooper replied. "Sun, beach, casino, and bars. The complete package and perfect for you both."

"You're right, it is." Blaine told him as neither him nor Sebastian could stop smiling. "Let the fun begin!"

Once check-in at the hotel was complete, all the guys headed up to their rooms after agreeing to meet back down in the lobby in a half hour. While they were split up between floors, they were at least grouped together on those floors. "Are we going to have to come and get you two?" Thad asked as they walked down the hall.

"If we're not down, don't come looking." Sebastian replied which caused Blaine to shake his head.

"Come now, you have to come as it's your bachelor party guys." Jeff said. "You'll have plenty of time for fun later."

"That's good to know."

"Bas."

"It's only us B, relax."

"And Cooper and Donovan."

"We're not paying attention." Cooper said. "But Jeff's right, you two will have time later to enjoy yourselves in a more intimate manner."

"I never said that." Jeff told him as they stop in front of Blaine and Sebastian's room.

"No, but it was implied."

"You could've left it that way Coop." Blaine said.

"But that would be me Blaine and you know it. What, should we pretend as though you two are pure as the driven snow." All of the guys started to laugh, including Blaine and Sebastian at that description.

"Did I say something funny?" Cooper said with a smile just as Sebastian opened the door.

"No, but we'll see you guys down in the lobby." Sebastian said. "See you soon." With that Blaine and Sebastian entered their room and closed the door behind him.

"You just love embarrassing Blaine, don't you?" Hunter said as they walked a bit further.

"Sometimes." Cooper replied. "I think it's just hard for him to accept sometimes that none of us have a problem with that aspect of their relationship."

"I can see that." Nick said. "But you're lucky it was the four of us as we're probably the one's they're most open with. If you said that around anyone else who knows how Blaine would've reacted."

"I figured as much so I took a risk." Cooper said. "Glad it paid off. The only thing I want for this weekend is for everyone to enjoy themselves."

"Same here." Hunter replied before they all entered their rooms to relax before going to meet the others.

While that conversation had been going on, Blaine and Sebastian had set their bags down and had made their way out onto their balcony. "They were right, it's perfect Bas." Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian who had his arms wrapped around him.

"They were. Guess they know us better than we thought." He replied before kissing Blaine on his cheek. "Are you okay with what Coop said?"

"Yea. I just didn't expect it, though I should have. And it's really no different than what's said to the guys. I mean, Jeff heard more than enough prior to leaving on his honeymoon and Brittany heard it. It's really no different."

"That's what I like to hear." Sebastian said as he slid his hands under the front of Blaine's shirt. "You're sexy as hell when you're confidant. Though, I also find you hot when you're bashful."

"Sounds as though you can't resist me." Blaine said with a smirk as he glanced back at Sebastian.

"I can't. I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too Sebastian. And we're certainly not shy about expressing how we feel. Though I'm pretty certain everyone thinks we have lots of sex."

"We do, but there's nothing wrong with that. We both have a healthy sex drive. And I wouldn't be surprised if the guys' sex lives are as active. But we also enjoy those quiet moments, just holding each other. While our sex life is exceptional, those quiet moments are just as special."

"Agreed." Blaine replied while carefully turning in Sebastian's arms. "What do you say we go take part in one of our favorite activities before going down?"

"Are you thinking of a nice make-out session on the bed?"

"I am." Blaine said before stretching to kiss Sebastian.

"Lead the way killer." Sebastian then released his hold and followed Blaine back into their room. Once they were inside, Blaine pushed Sebastian back onto the bed and smirked before climbing on as well. "This is not what I was expecting." Sebastian said as they scooted towards the center.

"Are you objecting?" Blaine asked as he braced himself above him.

"Not one bit." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arms around Blaine, causing him to collapse onto him. "Now let's get started." Blaine smiled before pressing his lips to Sebastian's as they began to kiss. Since Sebastian had already loosened Blaine's shirt, it was easy for him to slide his hands beneath it to grip Blaine's back. When he did so he could feel Blaine's muscles contracting beneath his touch as the kissing intensified. But when he tried to flip them over, Blaine braced himself in a way that it wasn't going to happen.

No sooner did their kiss break, did Sebastian feel Blaine's lips kissing down his jaw to his neck, before going to the spot Blaine knew put Sebastian in a daze. "You like that, don't you?" Blaine purred before leaning back enough to undo a few buttons on Sebastian's shirt.

"You know I do." Sebastian replied as he watched Blaine intently. "How much time do we have left?" He asked as he tried to get his breathing undercontrol.

"My phone is set with a five minute warning. So till that goes off, I plan on making the most of it."

"So much for a make-out session."

"I'll stop if you want." Blaine said before undoing anymore buttons.

"I don't want you to." As he spoke Sebastian lifted his hips off the bed.

"Seems we're both in a similar state." Sebastian nodded then watched as Blaine moved off of him and quickly took off his jeans and boxers before getting on the bed and undoing Sebastian's.

"Blaine."

"I'm not going down there rock hard and neither are you." That's all Blaine needed to say for Sebastian to take off his shirt while Blaine removed his pants and boxers. Blaine was about to lie back down on top of Sebastian before he felt a tug on his shirt which he quickly tossed aside. "You okay with this?" Blaine asked as he moved against Sebastian. "We haven't done this in a long time."

"Yes." Sebastian then pulled Blaine into a kiss that was heated and frenzied. They were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't think, they just did what they knew felt good. If it wasn't for the kiss, there was no way their moans wouldn't have been heard. The quicker Blaine's hips moved, Sebastian met him from beneath as they both chased the inevitable orgasm not only for themselves but for each other. Sebastian finally broke the kiss as his orgasm took over and he threw his head back. It only took one more thrust of his hips for Blaine's orgasm to take over, but unlike Sebastian, Blaine tucked his head into Sebastian's shoulder.

Their bodies were still coming off of their high when they heard Blaine's phone go off. "Talk about cutting it close." Blaine sighed before turning to kiss Sebastian.

"True, but so worth it." Sebastian replied. "I don't want to move but I know we need to."

"Me either but I don't want to be too late." Blaine then slowly sat back on his heels and they saw they had quite a bit of cleaning up to do. Blaine was going to get washcloths for them both, but Sebastian quickly followed behind knowing they needed to do this quick. While they would've loved to just jump in the shower they knew they didn't have time. "What do say to considering that a warm-up to later on?"

"Sounds perfect."

Luckily for them when they walked into the lobby, all of the guys weren't there yet. "You okay?" Wes asked as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look a bit flushed." Wes replied with a smile.

"Yea, Bas and I dozed off so we had to rush to get down here." Wes couldn't help himself and laughed. "Nice try."

"Wes."

"Relax, I won't say anything. Where's Seb?"

"Getting us each something to drink. Should I even ask how you guys got down here?"

"Are you asking if we flew in style like you guys?" Blaine nodded. "We did. Though I'm sure we missed out on a lot of craziness."

"You did." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his drink. "Certainly is the way to travel, isn't it?"

"It is. Trent and David were shocked when we arrived at the airport."

"They didn't know?" Blaine asked.

"No as I made the arrangements on our end."

"I know Hunter handled things on our end, how did you pull it off?"

"Hailey's Dad gave us use of his corporate jet. Though it's nothing compared to what you guys flew down on. That was an I mean business type of jet."

"That was something." Sebastian said while sliding his arm around Blaine. They only got a few more minutes to talk before everyone arrived and they made their way towards one of the bars. Thankfully Hunter had a gut instinct that would be where they wanted to go and had called before even leaving New York. After making their way in, they were lead directly to the VIP area. While they easily could've stayed in the main area, Cooper and Hunter wanted a little bit of privacy.

Shortly after they were situated, numerous bottles were brought to their tables along with two trays of shots to start the night off. "Do we really need that many?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, one shot for after I speak and another for once Hunter is done." Cooper replied. "And don't act so innocent as I've seen you all slam back shots at weddings. During your Warbler moment you boys do way more damage than this."

"He's got a point." Thad said.

"How bad are you?" Nate asked.

"Think of how we were when we won conference your senior year." Sebastian said. "We match that if not surpass it."

"Damn!"

"Are you guys' game to keep up?" Blaine asked as Wes and Thad passed out all the shots.

"Absolutely!"

Slightly worried by what Cooper might say, Blaine and Sebastian wanted him to go first so Hunter could smooth things over should he embarrass them too badly. Yet as Cooper spoke, it was very him in congratulating the two for finally putting everyone out of their misery about whether or not they were ever going to get married. He also let them both know that they were driving most of the women in their lives crazy with their secrecy.

"So you know my wife is upset that her best friend is keeping things from her." Brody chimed in with.

"She'll survive, there's just over a month to go." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Then once that's over, all attention falls in Nick's direction." Sebastian added.

"That's if him and Santana ever set a date." Hunter said with caused the guys to laugh.

"Very funny." Nick said while trying to be stern yet failing miserably. "Wes."

"Guys, it's going to take them some time. The fact that we're both here is pure luck, same goes for Nate."

"And that's what you all get for going to med school." Flint said with a laugh.

"Yes, but it's certainly going to pay off in the end." Wes then clinked his glass against Nick's before raising his to Nate who was across from him.

"May I finish?" Cooper asked as he looked at Wes.

"Please continue."

"Thank you. Now, I had a few other things I planned on saying by my wife sort of put her foot down in regards to me embarrassing the boys."

"She doesn't need to know." Trent said with a laugh which earned him a surprised look from Blaine and Sebastian.

"You don't know Lexi that well." Jeff said. "She'll find out somehow and while she might be little, she most certainly has Seb's attitude when she's pissed."

"When have you seen my sister pissed?" Sebastian asked as he glanced at Jeff. "I ask this because you're description is pretty spot on."

"One day when I happened to go pick Britt up I happened to hear her going off on a delivery driver that dropped her birthday gift for Blaine's Mom." Jeff said and Blaine, Sebastian, and Cooper all exchanged looks as they remembered hearing all about that. Lexi had specially ordered the gift from Venice and the driver dropped it entering the house, causing it to shatter.

"Yea, you've seen her pissed." Sebastian said. "We'll give you leeway Coop if you want to say a few things though. Right B?"

"Absolutely, you know where the line is drawn as I'm sure Lexi made it crystal clear."

"I'll consider it, but till then, everyone raise your shot as soon our dashing boys will be married!" After the shot was done, Cooper looked at Hunter. "Your turn, but it better not be sappy like on the plane."

"I wasn't sappy, I was polite." Hunter replied. "But don't worry, this won't be." He said with a laugh that almost sounded evil as the next round of shots was passed around.

"Why did we pick them as our best men?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you love us." Cooper replied with a smirk. "And you know anyone else you chose would be just as bad. You guys have given us tons of material over the years. Plus, we need to be free now as we need to behave at your wedding as our wives, girlfriends, and parents would kill us otherwise."

"Think we have even more material." Thad said.

"I'd be careful if I was you Thaddeus. One might not know what I'll say in response to what you have to say." Sebastian said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hunter, Blaine, and Jeff all started to laugh as they knew precisely to what Sebastian was referring to even though Thad was still clueless a certain relationship in his life had clearly changed.

"It means don't push him or you might regret it." Jeff said to which Hunter smiled and nodded. "Though you guys know he's right. We have more material than either of them thanks to that wondrous year at Dalton."

"You know Jeff's got a point." Beat said. "I'm rather certain there isn't a single one of us that you two graduated with or just prior to that didn't walk in on you on the couch in the Warbler common room."

"Really?" Wes said with a smile.

"Hey, it was nothing more than kissing." Blaine said. "We all know that couch is more comfortable than those beds we had to sleep on."

"So we shouldn't mention that more than once your guys were completely disheveled when we caught you." Dave said.

"That's what happens after a good make-out session." Sebastian replied. "But we were always clothed."

"One would hope so since you were at school." Cooper said. "Now, let's let the debauchery begin!"


	57. Chapter 57

Part 57

When the girls woke up on Saturday morning, they all took a cleansing breath as they'd stayed up later than they'd planned the night before. But they truly couldn't help it as they got to talking and wondering what they boys were doing. And matters only got fueled when Hunter sent Quinn a few shots of Blaine and Sebastian doing body shots off the other. "How you feeling this morning Britt?" Quinn asked as Brittany walked into the kitchen where everyone else sat.

"Pretty good for now. You know you all didn't have to come over last night, but I'm glad you did."

"Us too." Rachel said. "It's been too long since we've done that. Plus it gave us time to put together the gift basket for Blaine and Seb."

"I think they're going to love it." Santana said before getting up to make Brittany some tea. "It's sweet with just a touch of sexy."

"Did Hunter send anymore pictures?" Brittany asked.

"No." Quinn replied. "The last I heard from him was some rambling voicemail. I'm pretty certain our boys are going to be sleeping in quite a bit as they undoubtedly drank a lot last night."

"That's a safe assumption." Rachel said. "I'm certainly jealous. Did you hear they took a freaking private jet to the Bahamas?"

"Excuse me?" Santana said as she waited for the kettle. "They did what?"

"Yea, Brody said it in a text. I'm guessing you haven't heard from Nick."

"No, but I'm going to send that boy a text. So they started partying shortly after they left us."

"For the most part." Quinn said. "Safe to say, this is going to be a bachelor party that won't soon be forgotten."

"This might be wrong to ask, but are Blaine and Sebby getting strippers?"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked as Santana poured Brittany's cup.

"I know Hunter and Cooper talked about it but they weren't sure. But I do know if that's something they decided on all the guys were cool with it."

"I just need to say this, but our guys are amazing. While lots of guys have gay friends, they don't treat Blaine and Seb any different. They are one of the guys in every sense of the word."

"I know what you mean." Quinn said. "Hunter and I went to a charity dinner and he and Donovan were talking about the wedding and someone walked up to them and seemed shocked to hear that Hunter was standing up in that sort of wedding."

"Did the person really put it that way?" Rachel asked.

"They did and Hunter and Donovan both were ticked as were me and Cassie. They said they didn't picture Hunter as the type of guy to support that sort of behavior, let alone be standing up for that sort of wedding."

"What did Hunter say?" Brittany asked before sipping her tea.

"He said he's not only stand up in the wedding, but he's the best man for one of the grooms and loves them both like brothers. And that if he wanted to discuss the matter further Hunter would be more than willing to do it, but he'd prefer to take the conversation outside."

"We could've sold ticket for that." Santana said once she was seated. "I just hate how people feel there is something wrong with how Blaine and Seb feel about each other. With as screwed up as this world is, people should just be happy that people can find love."

"Agreed." Rachel said. "And we've all seen there isn't anything they won't do for each other. Their love is pure and true."

"Have you spoken to Kurt since your wedding?" Quinn asked

"Once or twice. He apologized profusely and tried to justify his reaction. He said he was shocked that Blaine and Seb were actually getting married."

"He really can't see that they love each other, can he?" Brittany said.

"No. But as things went on, I don't think he quite understands that when you love someone, you don't try and run their life or change who they are."

"How'd he justify what he said to Quinn?" Santana asked.

"He said he was angry she was standing up for him and went straight for something that he knew would hurt her."

"And he said we were vicious, huh Santana." Quinn said before taking a sip of her coffee. "I know we've said some mean things in our time, but that crossed the line."

"Agreed. Especially since you said nothing to deserve it. You only told him to leave Blaine and Seb alone."

"You said you talked to him twice, what was said the second time?" Quinn asked.

"I saw him at a coffee shop. It was just polite conversation, nothing more. The only real conversation we had was the first one and he was pissed that Brody was there when we had it."

"I wish we were all here when he showed up at your door that day, priceless I tell you." Santana said. "He had to be scared shitless."

The girls continued their conversation while Santana and Quinn went about making breakfast as they didn't want to go out without making sure Brittany had eaten. They'd promised Jeff they'd take good care of her and they were going to keep their promise.

Meanwhile down in the Bahamas, the guys were asleep for the most part though some were beginning to stir as their night of drinking was beginning to wear off. They'd stayed up so late that Blaine and Sebastian both crashed shortly after getting undressed after returning to their room. With Blaine's back flush against his chest, Sebastian's eyes slowly began to flutter open. Their hands were still held against Blaine's chest as they'd been when they'd fallen asleep. Surprisingly with everything they'd had to drink, Sebastian's head was clear and he could only hope Blaine was going to feel as good as he did once he awoke. But judging from out soundly he was sleeping, that was probably going to be the case. Over the years, Sebastian had learned that more often than not if Blaine had a restless not of sleep after a night of drinking, he was going to have quite the hangover in the morning.

Sebastian was more than content to lay there, holding Blaine till he awoke till Blaine moved in his arms pressing his body closer to Sebastian's if possible. That was all that was needed to truly awaken all of Sebastian. The way that Blaine could do the slightest thing after all these years and have this effect on Sebastian still surprised him but he was in no way complaining. Knowing they were both still so easily aroused by the other was a feeling they both loved since they both had quite the sex drive. Sebastian thought of a bit, before rocking his hips slightly needing the slightest bit of friction. And with Blaine's ass flush against him he couldn't help himself.

The slight bit of relief he was finding was good and Sebastian didn't need more, but once Blaine moved his top leg forward, Sebastian's had to lean over to see if Blaine was playing him. Yet, he looked and Blaine was still asleep. It was Blaine's subconscious at work, knowing that feeling and what to do. With Blaine's hand holding his, Sebastian couldn't even move the sheets to see if Blaine was being affected by what he was doing. But now with Blaine's leg moved forward, Sebastian moved just to realign their bodies. While one might feel hesitant, it wouldn't be the first time one of them woke the other with sex as they'd both done so. And the fact that they'd had sex the previous morning, Sebastian knew Blaine would be able to take him.

He carefully removed his hand from Blaine's grasp, so he could reach over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube they'd placed there the previous night. Sebastian also grabbed a condom as the last thing either of them wanted was to deal with cum coated sheets. After rolling the condom on and coating it with lube Sebastian moved back to where he'd been. As he placed his arm back around Blaine, he soon found his hand back in his. This caused him to look once more yet, Blaine still seemed to be asleep. Knowing each other's body so well, was what Sebastian needed at this moment as he didn't have use of his other hand to help guide him.

Once he began to push in, he felt Blaine's grip on his hand tighten, yet noting more. Sebastian could only smile to himself at how sound a sleeper Blaine was. But the more he thought about it, it wasn't outside of the realm of possibility Blaine was having a sex dream of the two and Sebastian was just fulfilling it. He was barely halfway in when Blaine gripped his hand tightly. "B, are you awake?" Sebastian said quietly while stopping where he was.

"I am now." Blaine replied. "Are you going to continue?" He said as he glanced back at Sebastian.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do." Blaine said as he moved slightly.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to move."

"What can I say, dream became reality."

"I thought that might be the case." Sebastian said before leaning over to kiss him. "Morning love."

"Morning Bas." By the time that came out of Blaine's mouth, Sebastian had pushed fully in. He waited to start moving till he knew for certain Blaine was comfortable as he'd moved a bit. But once he was, Sebastian slowly began to build his pace. While he would've been easy to just let go, there was something to be said for mornings where they took their time and just enjoyed each other. The pace was just enough to give them both what they needed but not much more. Blaine looked back multiple times so they could kiss and was always met by Sebastian's lips as though he'd been anticipating what Blaine needed, but it was also what he needed.

When Blaine felt Sebastian's mouth on his shoulder, he knew Sebastian's orgasm was imminent and his wasn't too far off. As Sebastian's release took over, he continued to work himself through it not knowing how close Blaine was. Upon hearing a stifled moan from Blaine Sebastian pulled out and rolled away so he could get Blaine onto his back. While he missed the feeling of Sebastian within him, that was soon dismissed as Sebastian's mouth wrapped around him to bring him over the edge. With as wound up as Blaine was he knew it was going to take long as one of his hands tangled into Sebastian's hair.

Blaine wasn't sure why, but this seemed to feel even better than usual and it was taking everything he had not to be louder than he was. He knew he was on the verge when he placed his arm over his mouth to muffle himself. While he knew it was necessary, he hated doing it as Sebastian loved to hear him but he was certain he'd understand in this case. Then with a firm tug of Sebastian's hair, Blaine went over the edge. By the time Sebastian released Blaine from his mouth and sat back on his heels, they both had satisfied smiles on their faces. Blaine watched as Sebastian removed the condom and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Sebastian asked though he was sure he knew.

"It's been awhile."

"Yea. But the situation deemed it appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?" Sebastian said as he got off of the bed to grab a tissue before throwing the condom out.

"Agreed, which is why I packed them."

"Knowing those smartasses I'm surprised they didn't supply us with a box of them."

"Probably saving that for our honeymoon." Blaine replied as Sebastian got back onto the bed.

"Amongst other things." Sebastian said as Blaine curled up against him. "Were we really that bad at Dalton or those first years of college?"

"I don't think so, but obviously our perception is skewed. And we lucked out that Nick and Jeff kept their mouths shut as I don't think I could've handled Cooper hearing about how the two of them overheard us having sex in our dorm."

"You're right; we do owe them for keeping that to themselves. That would've been a bit much."

"You think. Cooper never would've let us hear the end of it. Though, you can tell we've all grown-up as he picks his moments to tease us wisely now." Blaine said as he traced patterns on Sebastian's chest. "And usual keeps those moments private up until last night."

"You expected it though, right B?"

"I did. Coming here, I didn't expect."

"Me either. Do you remember if anything is planned for today?"

"No, but since drinking was a big thing last night I'm rather certain nothing is planned until later today in case anyone is nursing a serious hangover."

"I'd suspect you're right. What do you say we either head down to the pool or the beach?"

"Sounds perfect, especially considering the weather we left behind."

After a quick shower, they each put their suits on and grabbed a shirt before putting on their sandals and heading off. They'd just closed their door when they heard their names called. Neither had to look to know it was Jeff's voice. "And where are the two of you off to?" He said once he reached them.

"To the pool." Sebastian replied as the three of them began to walk. "Where is your partner in crime?"

"Still sleeping. Normally I'd hold it against him but with the crazy hours he's been keeping, he's entitled to it. Do you two mind some company or should I find a seat by myself?"

"You are more than welcome to join us." Blaine replied. "Is anyone else up?"

"Hunter and Brody went out for a run about an hour ago."

"Now that's dedication." Sebastian said as they waited for the elevator.

"You're giving them too much credit. They both said it helps clear their heads after drinking too much." Jeff told them. "They're both certain that last shot did them both in."

"I could see that." Blaine said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. But I think it's because I missed a few of the group shots."

"Well, that's good to know, but I was asking how you're doing being away from Britt?"

"I'm doing well in that regard as well. She really didn't want me to feel guilty about coming since she loves you both so much. Plus, I know she's in good hands."

"Do you think Santana's even going to let Rachel and Quinn look after her?" Sebastian said with a laugh just as they exited the elevator.

"She'll have to take a breather every once in a while." Jeff replied with a laugh. "Plus Lexi promised to be there should anything serious happen."

"That's my sister for you. I'm pretty sure she'd do anything to make sure this weekend goes off without a hitch if that's possible."

"It made it easier leaving that's for sure."

After grabbing breakfast, the three of them were lounging poolside for almost an hour before all of their phones started to go off. "I told you we should've left them in the room." Sebastian replied after they told the others where they were.

"If we had, Cooper would've made a game out of trying to find us. Hell, it's a good thing everyone was around us as I'm sure he knocked on our door for quite awhile."

"He did." Hunter said as he came walking up along with Thad and Mike. "He honestly thought you two were hiding out in your room. But we knew it was too nice out for you guys to hole yourselves up in there." While he spoke, he motion to the empty chairs around them and Blaine nodded for them to join us.

"Where's your running partner?"

"Taking a phone call."

"Please tell us it's work related and not his wifey calling to check on him." Sebastian said as they all got settled.

"It's work." Mike replied. "After what happened when they went away for their honeymoon he's not taking any chances even though he's only gone for two days."

"Can't say I blame him." Thad said. "He wasn't very pleasant to be around after that."

"Well, when I went into rehearsal to help him after the fact, there was a good reason for it."

"Not to interrupt, but Cooper wants to know if you two want to go diving?" Hunter said as he looked at them.

"We don't have any of our stuff." Sebastian replied.

"You can get some in the dive shop and as we know you two travel with your certification documents."

"I take it my brother needs a dive partner." Blaine said.

"No as Donovan is certified as well. He just thought you two would be interested considering most of your vacations revolve around it." Hunter replied before glancing at his phone as he thought he'd heard it.

"He's got a point B. The only time our vacations don't revolve around diving is when we've gone overseas."

"I'm game if you are. You know I'll never say no to it." Blaine then looked over at Mike. "Do you dive as I know these three do?"

"Nope, but don't let me stop you. Maybe I'll go be adventurous and snorkel while you dive."

"Now we know how some of the significant others felt about this guys' weekend, how'd Tina take you coming?" Sebastian asked as he put some lotion on Blaine's back.

"Considering we didn't spend Thanksgiving together since she couldn't take time off because of the transfer, not too well."

"It's not as though you didn't have a good reason." Jeff said. "It's Blaine and Seb's bachelor weekend."

"That's what I told her. And she asked why we didn't just stay in the city."

"That would be because Cooper and I didn't want to." Hunter said. "This fits the both perfectly. Plus it was an excellent excuse to getaway in December to some place warm." Jeff and Thad both laughed.

"Britt's jealous about that aspect of it."

"Can't say I blame her." Thad said. "Think about it, it was starting to snow again when we left. You'll just have to find time to take her on a babymoon. As I could so see her sporting a bikini with her baby bump."

"I just might have to do that. And stop thinking about my pregnant wife in a bikini."

"I didn't mean it that way, relax." Thad replied. "Back to Mike, how are things going now that Tina's been out in New York?"

"We're still trying to find out groove. She's adjusting to life in the city and I'm back in school while still dancing. Our schedules currently aren't meshing very well."

"Well, not to butt in, but can't she hang with you while you do homework." Blaine said.

"We've tried and she gets bored pretty easily. She doesn't quite get why I'm going back to school basically fulltime."

"Uh, because you realized you didn't want the stress that comes with Brody's job once you get older." Hunter said. "Though, becoming a doctor certainly isn't stress free."

"That I do know." Mike replied. "Yet it's a different sort of stress."

"Have you decided what you're going to specialize in?" Sebastian asked.

"Not yet. Last night I actually talked quite a bit with Wes, Nick, and Nate about how they decided what they wanted to do. Their advice was all about the same to choose something I'm passionate about. The athlete in Nate steered him towards orthopedics. Wes gave an explanation that was very him for choosing cardiology. Then Nick said he chose pediatrics because he loves kids."

"Well, with the start Jeff got Nick could be a busy man in years to come." Thad said with a laugh in which the others agreed with and Jeff just looked at him.

"It's true man." Sebastian said. "Nick could have a good start with his own practice once everyone starts having kids. There are more than enough of us in the city along with our other friends that aren't here."

While the guys were lounging poolside, the girls braved their way over to Blaine and Sebastian's building. "Are you sure we're going to be able to get in?" Rachel asked once they got out of the cab.

"Positive." Brittany replied. "Even though they're gone, Lexi called to let Walter know we'd be stopping by to drop something off for him."

"He's honestly the biggest sweetheart." Quinn said. "One can see why everyone in their building loves him." Just as she spoke Walter came walking around the corner.

"Afternoon ladies." They all responded in kind. "I take it that big basket is for Mr. Anderson and Mr. Smythe."

"It is." Santana replied as she and Quinn held the basket between them. "It's going to be a welcome home gift."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Just fair warning, they're waxing the floors so be careful when exiting the elevator."

"Thank you, we will." Brittany replied before they headed on their way. "You remembered the key, right?" She asked to no one specific.

"We've got it." Santana replied.

"I never asked, how'd you get it?" Rachel asked as they boarded the elevator.

"The guys all gave each other spare keys in case something happened." Quinn replied. "Last time Hunter went away, Blaine and Seb took care of his fish tank for him."

"That's not just a fish tank. It's a bloody aquarium." Santana said with a laugh. "You can't deny that."

"I can't, but it's beautiful and that's something you can't deny."

"You're right, I can't." Santana had just answered when she looked at Brittany. "Are you okay?'

"Someone open the door quick." Brittany replied. That was all it took for Quinn to hand the key to Rachel so she could take care of the door while she and Santana handled the basket. No sooner did Rachel get the door open, did Brittany go running down the hall.

"That is one feeling one never forgets." Quinn said as she and Santana walked in and Rachel closed the door behind them. "Rach?"

"I'll go check on her; we'll meet you two in the living room." Once Rachel turned the corner, Santana and Quinn continued into the living room and set the basket on the table.

"Where should we put this?"

"I was thinking we'd leave it in the middle of their bed considering what's inside."

"Sounds good. "Are you going to tell me what's in that wrapped box?"

"Body paint. I know we said we'd be good, but I know it's something they both enjoy and it's fitting for the occasion. But fear not, the tag says it's from me so if they get upset the rest of you won't get blamed."

"Have you and Nick used it?" Quinn asked.

"We have and it's quite enjoyable. I also know Jeff and Britt partake on occasion as well. Why do you want to give it a try?"

"I do considering the way you guys talked about it. And well, Hunter's pretty game for anything. I just don't know where to get it."

"Well, if you want once we're done here Rachel can accompany Britt home and you and I will head to the Village."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. Plus maybe I'll find that naughty nurse costume I've been looking for."

"Thinking back to high school did you ever imagine yourself marrying a doctor?" Quinn asked while they waited for Brittany and Rachel.

"Never in a million years. Did I tell you guys Nick actually asked my Dad for his blessing before proposing?"

"You did and that was the sweetest thing. He's a great guy Santana."

"I've got to agree. The same can be said for Hunter. Heck, we've all got great guys in our lives. Not only as our significant others, but as friends." Santana said. "Heck if it wasn't for Seb making a simple phone call when I first got out here I probably wouldn't have the job I have. Everyone and their mother wants an internship there."

"And if I remember correctly, Seb reminds you all he did was make a call, you got that on your own. Knowing Cassie the way I do know, you earned it as it takes a lot to impress her."

"That is something I know all too well." She was just finishing when Brittany and Rachel came walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Brittany said with a laugh. "Amazing how quickly the feeling can pass. Did you guys decide where to leave it?"

"We were thinking the bedroom, what do you two think?" Quinn replied.

"Sounds perfect." Rachel said and Brittany nodded in agreement. Quinn and Santana then proceeded to get up to bring the basket into the room. "They're going to be shocked."

"They are, but they'll love it." Santana said.

Once they were in Blaine and Sebastian's bedroom, they centered the basket on the bed before taking a look around. "This might sound strange, but what's with the Teddy bear?" Quinn asked.

"That's Joel." Brittany replied.

"Joel?"

"Yes, he's named after Billy Joel." Rachel and Santana looked at Brittany as they had no idea how she knew about the bear. "Do you want to know more?"

"Yes please." Santana said.

"Sebby bought the bear for Blaine back when they were at Dalton."

"That's cute and so not something one would've expected from Seb." Santana said. "Yet, knowing Seb the way I do now, it makes sense."

"I was going to say something similar." Quinn said. "About the name?"

"When Blaine and Sebby first met, Nick was singing Uptown Girl in which Sebby and Thad also had parts. It was sort of their moment according to Jeff."

"That's really sweet." Rachel said. "Also explains the Dalton tie around his neck. I remember hearing about that, but not all the details."

"Oh, I remember it as someone was livid Blaine went to Dalton without telling him. You know, those awful boys from Dalton." Santana said as they walked out of the room. "I mean, yea, they did some not so nice stuff, but a lot of it was provoked. Nick's not proud of it, but all the guys and Blaine talked and they understand why it happened."

"Did you ever think Seb would be one of your best friends after he poured that slushie on your head?" Quinn asked.

"No, and come to think of it, Nick and Jeff were there when it happened. Heck, they all were. But well, I sort of deserved it as well. All of us did stupid shit and most of it was brought on because two people hated each other and still do."

"I don't think Seb hates Kurt anymore." Rachel said as they headed for the door. "One would have to care to hate and Seb doesn't give him a second thought unless he messes with Blaine."


	58. Chapter 58

Part 58

The flight home was relatively quiet since they were all exhausted from the weekend. Cooper looked back from his seat and took a good look around the plane before looking over at Donovan who was next to him. "They're all asleep."

"It doesn't surprise me considering we didn't leave the club till three this morning and then met back up early to make the most of the day. The only reason we're not sleeping is we got a nap in during the afternoon when they all went snorkeling."

"Little did they know? I'm pretty sure they think we spent our time in the casino."

"We did that too, we just made sure to get a nap in. Unlike those on this flight, we've got kids to tend to once we get home. But you and Hunter should be proud; Blaine and Seb truly enjoyed themselves as did everyone else."

"Do you know this was the first time I was honestly worried?" Cooper said as he reclined his seat slightly. "I wanted this to be memorable for them and not some big mess."

"Why would it be a mess, though bachelor parties can often turn into one? Is it because you didn't want to tread into some cliché that neither of them fit into?"

"Precisely. I love them both and the last thing I'd ever want is to upset them. This has been a long time coming."

"That it has. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is everything alright family wise?"

"Yea, why?" Cooper replied and Donovan sighed before glancing behind them at the boys once more.

"That would stem from Thad's impromptu departure from our family home over Thanksgiving."

"You know about that?"

"I know as much as Thad does and that's not much. I'm not asking for details, I just wanted to make sure everything is alright as Thad said Blaine was really worried."

"We all were, but everything is okay now. Though, a few matters still need to be resolved. I can't even begin to say how thankful I am that none of the guys asked them what happened."

"According to Thad, there was a look in Blaine's eyes that they all knew better. And that once he was found it was basically to be dropped as it was none of their business unless those two decide to make it theirs."

"Let me say, your brother, as well as all their friends are beyond observant and wise for their age. But that's exactly what they needed to do. And I'm positive Blaine and Bas are relieved to never have to talk about it."

"That's the answer I was expecting. But you know if you need to talk, I'll listen."

"I appreciate that, but don't expect me to talk about it."

"That's fine; I just wanted to let you know."

Once they landed, there were numerous cars waiting to take everyone back into the city. Blaine and Sebastian half expected to be riding back with Nick and Jeff since their buildings were close but Hunter and Cooper walked them to a car of their own. "We hope you guys enjoyed yourselves." Hunter said as their bags were loaded into the trunk.

"We did." Sebastian replied. "You two were right, we perfect for us."

"So thank you." Blaine added.

"No need to thank us little brother. Just hope we didn't embarrass you guys too much." Cooper said to them. "As I know we pushed it a bit at times."

"Nothing that would have us wanting to wring your necks." Blaine told them. "It was honestly perfect."

"That's good to hear as it took us quite a while to decide what to do." Hunter said. "This moment has been a long time coming so it needed to be something to remember."

"Well, you succeeded. Just make sure no one sees those pictures besides us." Sebastian said.

"Well, I should let you know now that the girls saw the pics of you two doing body shots as we couldn't resist sending them to them."

"Oh lord." Blaine said as he leaned against Sebastian. "What did they say?"

"They thought it was hot." Hunter replied. "And while that sounds like Santana, all of them felt that way. But to ease your nerves, it was only Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany."

"Such a relief." Blaine said with a laugh. "But it's only fair considering we saw pictures from Rachel and Brittany's bachelorette parties."

"Yes, but I don't remember seeing them doing body shots." Sebastian said. "But it was certainly fun."

Once they were on their way home, Blaine looked over at Sebastian who'd been rather quiet since they got in the car. "Are you alright Bas?"

"Yea, why?" Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine.

"You're just quiet."

"I'm tired B, that's all. And I know I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow." While he spoke, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And while that bed was comfortable, I can't wait to be back in ours."

"Same here, though I'm sure it might've been better if we weren't so exhausted each time we got in it."

"Maybe. What's your week like?"

"Same as usual, though I want to try and get the next part of my paper to my advisor before break."

"You've been busting your ass on that."

"That I have. But knowing this is really the last little thing standing between me and being done I don't want to slack off on it. I'm really not that ahead of things. Once this part is done I've got quite a bit of research to do for the next section."

"Are you going to tell me what it's about?"

"Not till it's done."

"Yet Quinn can know, I'm crushed B."

"She helped me decide on a topic much as I helped her. You and Hunter have too much going on and well, she and I have a unique understanding of what the other needs."

"If anyone else heard that they might worry." Sebastian said with a laugh as they approached their building. If anything could be said for traffic in New York on a Sunday night could be that there was certainly less of it. Especially compared to when they left the city on Friday evening. Once they arrived at their building, Sebastian tipped the driver after he'd unloaded their bags. As they headed in, both of them began to yawn so it was pretty clear they were going to head straight to bed once they were inside.

After rounding the corner to their bedroom, they instantly looked at each other upon turning on the light. "Bas." Blaine said as he set his bag down.

"Don't ask me B. Guess we better read the card." Sebastian said as he set his bag out of the way before they both made their way to their bed. He sat behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him while he went to open the card. "Is it from who I think it's from?"

"If you think the girls, then yes." Blaine replied before handing Sebastian the card. "Do you want to open it now or later?"

"I'm game now as it shouldn't take us too long." Once Sebastian spoke, Blaine pulled the ribbon holding the cellophane closed so they could get to the wrapped gifts inside. "Are you worried B?"

"Slightly." Blaine said with a laugh. As they began opening the packages they couldn't help but smile. While they told the girls they didn't want things like they got each other. They really couldn't say they didn't appreciate the new silk lounge pants and boxers for each of them. When they got to the pairs of barely there briefs, they both got a good laugh as the girls had attached a note saying where they got them. "That wasn't necessary."

"But it's cute." Sebastian said before kissing him on the cheek. "It looks like we have one more left to open." He said as Blaine reached for the last box. "Watch out B, that says "from Santana" and Santana alone."

"One had to know she couldn't resist. I think she loves getting me to blush as much as you do."

"That's because you're adorable when you do killer." Sebastian then kisses him on the cheek. "Now let's see what that sassy girl got us." Blaine barely had the paper off and Sebastian was laughing. "I know you said you didn't want anything like this, but you know you appreciate this."

"I might've said that, but…yea…" When Blaine couldn't continue Sebastian only tightened his hold around him. "We'll have to be sure to thank her."

"Agreed. What do you say, next weekend we have a little fun of that nature, it has been awhile?"

"It has, mainly because we didn't have any more left and didn't have time to go shopping."

"All your Christmas shopping done?"

"It is so the weekend is clear. You?"

"Same, but…"

"What is it Bas?"

"Maybe we should save this for our honeymoon."

"I wouldn't have any objections to that, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have some fun next weekend."

"Works for me. Next weekend I declare nudist weekend till everyone gets here for brunch, but it can resume once they leave."

"Sounds perfect. Now let's get some sleep."

With everything that had been going on, this week was just what Blaine and Sebastian needed as it was basically a normal week for them. The only thing out of the ordinary they needed to do was meet with Tamara which was happening more often the closer their wedding got. With it being after the holidays, the invitations had been mailed out a bit earlier than usual, but no one seemed to mind as quite a few people were going to be traveling.

As Rachel sat and waited for Blaine at lunch on that Wednesday afternoon, she was a bit anxious. While both he and Sebastian had thanked them for their gifts, she wanted to see Blaine's face as she knew they pushed it a bit. By the time Blaine joined her, she'd just gotten off the phone with her Dads who were working on travel arrangements. "Were your ears ringing?" She asked after giving him a kiss.

"No, but blame that on the snow." Blaine replied as he hung his coat on the back of his chair. "What were you talking about this time?"

"I was actually talking to my Dads. They were a bit surprised to get a certain envelope in the mail."

"Really?" Blaine said with a laugh. "I thought for certain you would've told them Bas and I planned on inviting them."

"I had, but they were still shocked. And just like the rest of us, they're impressed with the choice of venue."

"Wait till you see what the space is going to look like."

"I can only imagine considering you and Seb have such wonderful taste. I looked it up online as I've yet to be there and the space looks incredible."

"It is. Now, is it safe to presume your Dads are coming?"

"Absolutely." Rachel replied with a smile. "One was filling out the RSVP while the other was making hotel reservations."

"What, you and Brody don't want them staying with you?" Blaine said as their waitress came to take their drink order.

"We told them they could but they're going to live it up while they're here. Have you gotten many responses yet?"

"Surprisingly yes." Blaine told her. "Bas and I started to go through them last night and surprisingly, so far everyone is coming."

"That doesn't surprise me. People have been waiting a long time for you and Seb to get married."

"Still people can't always make it."

"True, but for the most part they do unless it's outside of their control. Brody and I had very few people that couldn't make it. Same goes for Jeff and Brittany from what she said. So, hopefully you guys planned for almost everyone to come."

"We're hoping. Lexi's already told us the fun will soon begin as we try and decide where everyone will sit."

"Make sure you have a clear head when you two start as it's enough to drive you crazy."

"Lexi said the same thing." Just after Blaine replied, their waitress returned to take their order. Once she was gone, they resumed their conversation. "Luckily we've got a good idea of where we want to put people. Plus all of our tables aren't the same size which will give us some leeway."

"That's really cool; I've never seen that before."

"Our planner mentioned it would be a good idea considering the set-up we want to go with."

"I'd ask, but I know you won't answer so I'll just forget it. But know I'm curious."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't Rach."

"Speaking of being curious, have you and Seb tried on anything we got you?"

"The lounge pants fit perfectly." Blaine said with a smile, knowing precisely what she was referring too.

"Blaine."

"Oh, you want to know if we tried on those revealing briefs you ladies purchased." Blaine couldn't help but tease her as she began to blush. It was a quick reminder why Sebastian and Santana would always do it to him as she was adorable when she blushed. "Rach?"

"Yes, do they fit?"

"They do and well, Bas and I both more than approve. And the note attached was cute."

"We felt it was necessary considering what you'd said. Quinn and I were looking at something else when Brittany and Santana found those."

"We should've known. And you went along with it?"

"I was a bit hesitant, but Quinn brought up a good point."

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Quinn. And well…" Rachel then bit her lower lip. "We thought about what we like to see and assumed you and Bas would appreciate it in the same manner."

"Well, you were all correct." Blaine said with a smile that released any uneasiness Rachel had. "We approve of what it accentuates. The back coverage was a plus."

"We talked about that as well."

"You realize the main reason we said we didn't want that stuff as sometimes sizing it can be…awkward."

"Discussed. Between the four of us we were all on the same wavelength so it made it easier."

"I don't know if I should be concerned or flattered."

"Be flattered." Rachel said with a smile and Blaine nodded as he'd been teasing her as he and Sebastian both knew the girls had checked all the guys out and that included them. "Are you going to tell me what was in that special package Santana put in?"

"It was something that you probably would've tried to stop, but it was certainly appreciated as it didn't crossover into uncharted territory."

"Should I even ask?"

"You can, but this probably isn't the setting to do so. Now, did you girls have fun while we were gone?"

"We did, but you boys clearly had more fun than we did. I should also let you know; when we dropped off the basket we all sort of noticed something in yours and Seb's room." Blaine had a look of concern on his face that Rachel clearly caught just as their food was brought to them. "Nothing like that." Her words brought a look of relief to Blaine's face. "We saw Joel." In that moment Rachel saw Blaine blush and it was absolutely adorable.

"How'd you know his name?"

"Brittany told us. She also told us the story behind his name. That's really sweet Blaine and the Dalton tie is a nice touch."

"Thanks. I can't believe that's the first time you saw him. Especially you since you've been in our room on multiple occasions."

"I don't know why either. When I thought back about it, you did have a huge smile on your face after coming back from Dalton that day. Who would've ever guessed all these years later you'd be getting ready to marry the boy who caught your eye."

"Not me, but I couldn't be happier about it. I love him so much Rach."

"I know and I couldn't be happier for you both. Even my Dads commented about it."

"How so?"

"They said they can see how much you love each other so it's not only those that know you both really well. It's obvious to anyone that sees you."

"Almost anyone." Blaine said between bites. "Some deny what they see while others refuse to see it. And you know the types of people I'm referring to."

"Unfortunately, I do. Now, in happier news, are you getting excited?"

"I am. While Bas and I were never in a rush, now we can't wait. Thankfully there are a few things between then and now to keep us busy."

"Speaking of, are you two going home for the holidays?"

"No." Blaine told her and her expression showed her surprise without saying a word. "Yea, I know. But Bas and I talked about it and we really just want to stay home. What about you and Brody, traveling or staying home?"

"We're actually going to see my Dads, but won't be there long since ever since our honeymoon Brody's hesitant about being gone too long even though he's got time to use."

"Well, it's understandable. He even checked in with the show over the weekend. I don't blame him though since the show is getting rave reviews."

"That it is which is great as they've all worked so hard."

"How's the audition process going?"

"I actually have a callback tomorrow."

"Care to tell me which show?"

"No as I don't want to jinx it. But if I get it, I'll certainly let you all know."

"You want it badly, don't you?"

"I do, which is why I don't want to jinx it."

"Well then, I wish you nothing but luck, though you don't need it." Blaine said with a smile. "And I know Bas sends his as well."

"I appreciate that." As she spoke, she noticed Blaine check his phone. "Everything alright?"

"Yea. Bas just sent a text saying he's thinking of me." The smile on his face as he spoke melted Rachel's heart. "What?"

"Even after all this time I find it sweet that he does things like that. I take it you do those things too?"

"I do. Nothing wrong with letting the other know you're thinking of them or that you love them. It can often cheer up a gloomy day."

"Is everything alright with Seb?"

"Yea, just all the studying is getting monotonous. Not just for him, but for Thad and Hunter as well. They can't wait to start practicing."

"I don't blame them. At least you're getting more of a start while still finishing up."

"True, yet I busted my ass to get there. The tests I had to take just to be certified to be doing what I'm doing were crazy. Much like them, I'll be glad when that portion is over though I know I'll constantly be reading and researching."

"It just won't be in the same manner. And you're not alone as Quinn feels the same way."

"That I do know. I'm just glad she's finally doing her internship here in the city as the commute was driving her crazy." Blaine said.

"That is was. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, but you might not get an answer depending on what it's about." Rachel only shook her head as that was a typical Blaine answer. "So, are you willing to risk it?"

"I am and while you might feel I'm being nosey, I have to ask. Does Hunter love Quinn as much as she loves him?" Blaine cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't ask. But, with everything she's been through this is the first time in a long time she truly seems happy. And if…" Before she could say anything else, Blaine raised his hand to stop her.

"Take a deep breath, alright Rach." Blaine said as he set his napkin on the table as he was done for the moment. "You have nothing to worry about in regards to Quinn. Hunter loves her very much and she means the world to him as he does to her."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Obviously since this is Hunter we're talking about, don't go screaming it from the rooftops."

"I promise, I won't. I know he's so much like Seb when it comes to his emotions."

"That he is. The only reason I answered was to reassure you that Quinn is in good hands. And since you know Hunter's a lot like Bas, you know not to mention it again."

"As I said, I promise, I won't say anything. Last thing I'd want is Hunter upset with me. I've seen Seb upset and I wouldn't want to see anything similar from Hunter."

"Good idea."

By the time Blaine got home that night, he wanted nothing more than to change and curl up on the couch with Sebastian. He'd had a good day which was topped off by having lunch with Rachel. The only thing that would make the day perfect would be spending the night curled up with Sebastian. When he walked through the door, he was surprised to hear the stereo on as he was home a little earlier than usual as he happened to catch the express instead of the local. "Bas." Before Sebastian had a chance to respond, he spotted Sebastian sitting on the couch reading. "Everything alright?" Blaine asked as he took his coat off and hung it on the rack.

"Everything's fine. How was your day love?"

"Good." Blaine replied as he walked around to join Sebastian on the couch. The instant he was near, Sebastian moved just enough so Blaine could get comfortable next to him. "What has you home already?"

"The heat went out in the office." Sebastian said with a laugh. "So after a while of trying to deal with it and everyone wearing their coats they finally sent everyone home. They're still working on it, but unless it's fixed by tomorrow morning I'll be here again as well."

"They're not renting out some place for you guys to work."

"Those working on cases have to get together. Yet since I'm just studying for the bar, I can do that from the comfort of our home. Also so you know, I started dinner since I was home first."

"I knew I loved you for a reason. I love a man that can cook." Sebastian looked at Blaine over his glasses as a slow smirk crept across his face. "Don't, you know I love you for more than that."

"I know, but I love seeing your face. So, how about you go put on something comfortable and we can relax till dinner is ready."

"It's exactly what I wanted actually." Blaine then leaned over to give him a kiss. "I'll be right back." Once Blaine headed off, Sebastian looked at his watch to see how much time they had before they needed to get up. When he realized they had close to an hour, Sebastian set his book aside as he'd rather enjoy this time with Blaine. Plus considering he'd done quite a bit of reading that afternoon, he deserved a bit of a break.

When Blaine returned, Sebastian smiled as Blaine had on a Henley and one of his numerous pairs of holiday pants. "You're adorable, you know that?" Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine down on top of him.

"I'm glad you think so." Blaine said after Sebastian kissed him. "I try to be."

"You don't have to try B, it's natural." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine curled up beside him. "How was your day?"

"Good all around. Work was good and I had lunch with Rachel."

"How's our girl doing?"

"Good. She has a callback tomorrow. Also I took a page out of your book an embarrassed her."

"Do tell." Sebastian said with a smile.

"She asked out our gift basket. She was curious if everything fit. I couldn't help toy with her a bit. And she blushed when it got to the briefs. We were correct, Santana and Brittany found them."

"Not surprising. Continue."

"Well, Rachel was a bit unsure after the way I reacted but Quinn pointed out we'd appreciate them in the same manner the girls would."

"We certainly do." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind you wearing them more often than not."

"The same goes for you, but I don't know if I could wear them all the time. I don't quite get how guys can wear them all the time."

"Me either, but to each his own. By chance are you wearing them now?"

"No." Blaine replied. "You'd be distracted knowing I was."

"True and I do have a bit of reading to do after dinner."

"May I ask what's for dinner as it smells amazing?"

"Certainly." Sebastian replied. "There is a roast in the oven actually. Since I was home early enough I thought it was nice to change things up a bit."

"You will get no objections on my part. I take it you picked up the mail since it wasn't there unless we got nothing."

"I did and it was all RSVPs."

"And?"

"They're on the table."

"Bas."

"I don't remember who all sent them; I just know they're all coming." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine closer.

"It seems as though we're going to have a full house. Are you ready for that?"

"Absolutely!"


	59. Chapter 59

Part 59

After one last night together with all of their friends before most of them headed home for the holidays, Blaine and Bas curled up in bed together. "Are you sure you're Mom isn't upset with us B?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as they cuddled beneath the covers.

"Positive. Would she have liked us to come home, absolutely. Does she get why we're not, yes. But she said if we change our mind she wouldn't object." Blaine replied while snuggling a bit closer. "How do your parents feel?"

"A bit hurt, but they understand, or at least they say they do. I just don't want the next time I see them to ruin a holiday as we have things to talk about still."

"Bas." Blaine said softly though the concern was clearly evident.

"They're coming out shortly after the New Year. I didn't want to ruin Christmas and well, I certainly don't want to ruin our wedding. Yet, I don't know what we can possibly talk about. I mean, they had a session shortly after everything happened and they said they both felt lost."

"It's to be expected. While I'm glad you told them, I hate the timing of it as it's now hanging over our heads." Sebastian sighed once the words left Blaine's mouth which caused Blaine to sit up in bed. "I didn't mean it like that Bas, honest."

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel B. I dropped a bomb on my parents as well as yours and they're still trying to deal with it, especially my parents." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine straddled Sebastian's lap.

"We'll get through this Sebastian, we have before and we will again." Blaine replied as he slid his hands under Sebastian's t-shirt and over his chest. "You can't really dwell on how your parents are feeling as they needed to deal with this on their own. They're not only feeling horrible about what happened to you, but that they didn't realize something was happening. Heck, Lexi even brought up how you seemed different yet you deflected it."

"That made my parents feel worse as she didn't see me as much yet she could tell I was acting different."

That's not your fault." Sebastian glanced towards his chest. "Sebastian, look at me." Blaine stilled and waited till he looked up. "That is on them, not you. You weren't comfortable talking to them then. This is where their failures as parents are coming back to haunt them. They feel they should've known."

"You don't think I said it to purposely hurt them, do you?"

"No, from what you said you finally snapped when asked if there was anything you weren't telling them. While a part of you might've wanted to hurt them, you didn't do it intentionally."

"How can you be so sure?"

"That would be because you're not the same person that would've done that in the past. At one time you would've used that information to hurt them on purpose. This time around, you told because you felt pressured and they were hurt in the process. Plus, I know how much having your family back together means to you Bas. You wouldn't purposely sabotage that."

"That's true."

"Plus, you wouldn't be so bothered by them being upset if you meant to do it intentionally. You'd be reveling in the fact that you hurt them." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian placed his hands on top of Blaine's. "What is it?"

"Do you honestly know how much I love you?" Sebastian said as he gave Blaine's hands a squeeze.

"I've got a good feeling as it's as much as I love you. Though, you are more than welcome to either tell me or show me." Blaine said innocently enough but the look in his eyes was obviously leaning in a certain direction.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you'd get no objections on my part either way."

"What would you say if I told you I really couldn't put into words how much I love you?"

"I'd understand as I feel the same way." Blaine told him. "Guess that leaves us with only one other option." Blaine said as he leaned forward, pulling his hands from Sebastian's. "Unless you want me to take the lead on this one."

"Why don't we just see where things lead us?" Sebastian said just before they began to kiss. Since it was a bit cool in their apartment as they'd turned the heat back, Sebastian managed to pull the blankets back over them as they kissed. Most could've easily assumed the two of them would immediately jump into having sex, they didn't. They were being truthful when they've told others they could honestly spend hours just kissing the other.

By the time they woke up on Saturday morning, Sebastian glanced over at the clock and saw his phone blinking. Considering how late the two of them were up, he couldn't help but wonder when the call came. Though, in reality it would make sense since it was almost ten. As he reached for his phone, he felt Blaine's arms tighten around him. "You're not going anywhere." Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's back. Since it wasn't eminent that they move, Sebastian relaxed into Blaine's arms. "Better. What time is it?" Blaine managed to get out through a yawn.

"Almost ten." Sebastian replied, loving the feel of Blaine's arms wrapped around him this way. "Do you want to do anything today?"

"Considering it's the last weekend before Christmas it might be safer staying in." Sebastian laughed as Blaine's statement made sense as it would be crazy outside.

"True, what if we went skating?"

"That's doable." Blaine replied before placing a kiss on Sebastian's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very, you?"

"Yes. So you know, I'd have no objections to spending most of the day in bed till we leave."

"You won't get any complaints from me."

While the boys were cuddling in bed, Nick was just walking in the door and found Santana curled up under a blanket on the couch reading a book. She was so into it that she didn't even hear him walk in. "You know, if you're cold you could turn the heat up." Nick said as he hung his coat up.

"I know, but I prefer curling up with a blanket. Though, if you're cold you can turn it up." She said with a smile.

"I'd much rather join you." He said as he walked towards her.

"I think that could be arranged." She replied as she set her book on the end table. "You might want to get comfortable though." Nick smiled and proceeded to take off his shoes and jeans right there in the living room before lifting the blanket. "If you want to lose the shirt too, I won't object."

"Won't I be cold?"

"I'll warm you up." Santana replied so Nick proceeded to take off his shirt. It had barely landed on the floor and he was joining her on the couch. She couldn't help but shiver a bit as Nick was actually cold as he lay above her. "Maybe we should turn the heat up."

"I'll be okay." He said before giving her a kiss. "I'm already starting to feel better. Body heat works wonders."

"So I've been told." Santana replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "How was your night?"

"Long, but thankfully boring. Is everyone that's going, on their way home?"

"They are. I spoke with Britt about an hour ago after they made a stop."

"How's she doing?" Nick asked before resting his head against her shoulder.

"Better, they made it through the early part of the drive with no mishaps."

"Remind me to thank Jeff for driving Ally home."

"After this drive, I'm certain he won't let you forget since he's got the three of them in the car with him. Why didn't she fly home?"

"Jeff was nice and offered to bring her since he was driving and they were already bringing Megan with them."

"How's Logan getting home?"

"He's flying out this afternoon with Thad." When Santana started to giggle, Nick shook his head. "Yea, I know. Those four should've just driven home together."

"It would make sense."

"This is my sister and Thad you're talking about. They seem to have none of it."

"Nick!"

"What, you've said it. I honestly don't know what it's going to take for the two of them to figure this out. She obviously likes him and he obviously likes her and I'm not talking in a platonic way."

"Are they really this oblivious or do you think they're playing us all? I mean, we did hide what was going on between us for quite awhile." Santana said as she ran her hands over Nick's back.

"I thought about that, but they're oblivious. Yet they're subconscious is aware of it."

"How so?" Santana asked.

"Quinn tried to fix Thad up with one of her friends who is gorgeous and Thad wasn't interested yet she's totally his type."

"You mean short, brunette with preferably long hair, and a spunky personality."

"Pretty much. And yes, I know you just described my sister, but that's been what most of his girlfriends have looked like over the years."

"Do you want me to let you in on a little secret?" Nick nodded. "Quinn did that on purpose to see if Thad would even blink. He's so smitten with your sister it's adorable."

"Brittany said the same thing. I mean, at one time the thought of one of my friends dating her would've pissed me off. But now, it doesn't. While we've all always given Thad a hard time, he truly is a great guy. And I know he'd treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"Why Nick Duval, you've grown up."

"One would hope since I asked you to marry me."

"You know what I mean." Santana said as they moved so they were now lying next to each other, facing each other. "Thad's one of your closest friends so it would be understandable if it felt awkward. But I'm glad you feel this way as I haven't seen Ally this happy before and the same could be said for Thad. Just imagine how things could be once they realize what's happening."

"That's the one thing I'm worried about."

"You'll get over it pretty quickly. Just as Jeff did in regards to Logan. And Sebastian with Cooper. And Hunter with Donovan. It'll happen because you only care deep down that they're happy."

"You've been spending too much time with Blaine and Quinn." Nick said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but I would feel this way regardless. You know I love Ally like a sister and if I thought Thad was bad for her, I'd say something. But he's what she needs. She needs someone like him to deal with her personality."

"Like I do with you?"

"Exactly. Though, I'm more difficult to handle."

"You're not as difficult to handle as you think." Nick told her.

"You're being nice."

"I'm being honest. But in comparison to my sister, you are more difficult. Is that better?"

"Much." Santana replied before leaning in to give him a kiss. "Are you wanting to take a nap or are you good?"

"Depends on what you have in mind since I usually nap when I come home."

"We can do that."

"Santana."

"Seriously, we have the whole weekend of ahead of us. And well, I wouldn't object to taking a nap with you."

"Here on the couch?"

"Yep, since we both seem rather comfortable." Nick then wrapped his arms around her and turned them once more so he was on his back and she was wedged between him and the back of the couch. "Better?"

"Much." Nick then kissed her forehead. "Whoever wakes first wakes the other?"

"Deal." Santana replied as she cuddled up next him, pulling the blanket up around them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When Jeff pulled into his driveway that afternoon after dropping Ally off at home, he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch and do nothing. So when he saw his Dad walking out of the house he was more than relieved as he wasn't looking forward to bringing in all their bags. "You, look exhausted." Matt said to his son as they handed the lighter bags to the girls.

"That's because I am."

"Then go in, I'll take care of this stuff."

"No, I can help. And it's not necessarily exhaustion that I'm tired, I'm mentally fried. There was an accident just before we entered Ohio and caused traffic to drag. We should've been here well over an hour ago even with our earlier frequent stops."

"Britt's morning sickness is still bad?"

"I wouldn't say it's bad, it's inconvenient at times. I mean, in all honest, we should've left last night once I was done with work. That way Britt would've been more comfortable and I wouldn't have had to listen to Megan and Ally talk the entire freaking time." When his Dad started to laugh, Jeff could only look at him. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is. Now you know how I used to feel when you guys wouldn't be quiet on a long road trip. But you do realize, the time is coming when you're going to have a little one in back that won't be quiet when you ask." Matt said as they grabbed the suitcases.

"That I know and accept. Those two could've been quiet but weren't. I mean, the only break I got was when they both went on a texting spree." Jeff said as they headed into the house.

"I'm assuming your sister was texting Logan as he waited at the airport."

"She was."

"As for Ally, is she seeing anyone?"

"It depends on your definition."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not, as the answer is a bit confusing."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you know us all too well Dad."

By the time the bags were all put into the appropriate rooms, Jeff found Brittany sitting on the couch in the family room with his Mom and sisters. "The suitcase is in our room Britt if you still want to change." Jeff said as she sat down beside her.

"Maybe later. You know I could've helped." She replied as he put his arm around her.

"I know, but you got to deal with all the lovely gifts. I'd much rather deal with suitcases." Jeff then looked at his youngest sister. "When did you get home?"

"Last night. I wanted to make sure I was here when you guys arrived." Carly replied.

"It's not to see us." Megan said. "She was anxious to see your wifey and see if she's got a baby bump yet." Brittany and Jeff looked at each other and smiled.

"What?"

"It's cute." Jeff said. "And yes, there is a bump." Brittany was about to speak when her phone went off, so she got up off the couch to take the call.

"She knows she didn't need to do that, right?" Charlotte said.

"Yes, but that leads me to believe the call is work related." Jeff replied. "But I didn't listen to the ringer closely.

"Aren't you guys on vacation though?" Carly asked.

"Yes and no. Once Lexi's publisher knew she was heading this way for Christmas she arranged a signing for her new book in Columbus on Monday."

"A signing?" Once Carly asked, Jeff sighed.

"Wait till Britt comes back." Charlotte and Megan both laughed while Matt shook his head. It was amazing how little things crept under the radar.

"Come on."

"No, this is up to Britt to tell you. I mean, at least this is small compared to the fact that her sister didn't realize Blaine's brother was "the" Cooper Anderson and that her sister works for his wife."

"That was funny." Megan said. "Her eyes bugged out when she saw Cooper prior to the wedding."

"If I remember correctly, you didn't act much different when you realized it." Jeff said with a laugh. "And to think how long Blaine and I had been friends up until that moment."

"You never said the commercial guy was Blaine's brother."

"I wasn't around when you were gawking over him." Jeff was still speaking when Brittany walked back towards them. "What is it?"

"Could you drive me over to the Andersons?"

"Of course. Jeff said as he got up. "Guess we will have to finish catching up later."

"Will you guys be back for dinner?" Charlotte asked.

"We should be." Brittany replied. "Lexi said it shouldn't take too long. She just wants to get it done so we can both enjoy the rest of the weekend before going to Columbus on Monday."

"Britt, what does Lexi do?" Carly asked.

"She's an author."

"Of what type of books?" Brittany looked at Jeff and Megan and smiled.

"She writes about British literature as well as romance novels."

"Romance novels?"

"Ask your Mom or sister for one, they've got a few of them." Brittany then gave a wink before she and Jeff went to go and get their coats and head over to the Andersons.

While everyone was catching up in Ohio, Blaine and Sebastian were on their way to the rink to meet Hunter and Quinn as well as Nick and Santana. The six of them all decided to see what the others were doing late that afternoon and all decided going skating would be fun as the lights would be on by the time they got there. "You're getting what you want B." Sebastian said as they walked into the park.

"And what is that Bas?"

"It's snowing while we're here. You truly are my little snow bunny."

"Bas."

"Come now B, it's cute, like you." As he spoke, Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I'll make it up to you and buy you cocoa later."

"You're ridiculous, you know that."

"I know, but you love me so what does that say about you."

"I'm ridiculous as well."

"Good answer." Sebastian said as they approached the rink and spotted Nick and Santana sitting on a bench. "Well, I see one set of lovebirds dragged themselves out of bed."

"Couldn't the same be said for you two?" Nick asked with a smile.

"It could." Blaine replied. "Have you seen Hunter and Quinn yet?"

"No, but they should be here soon." Santana said. "You know those two, they're rarely ever late." She happened to turn her head and spotted them. "Here they come."

"I see we got a picturesque evening." Hunter said as he wrapped his arms around Quinn after they all said hello. "While some are bitching about the snow, I love it."

"That's because you're a snow addict." Quinn said.

"When are you two leaving for Colorado?" Nick asked as Santana got up off of his lap so they could get their skates.

"Monday morning." Hunter replied. "We would've left this weekend but my parents have a fund raiser to attend and well, Cass and Donovan aren't getting into town till Monday either."

"You could spend time with Bridget." Sebastian said as they headed to the skate rental building.

"We could if she wasn't attending the benefit."

"And the evil one?"

"Coming into town Christmas Eve. She doesn't want to leave Cali before she has too." Hunter replied. "Plus, she's crabby so I'm going to play nice."

"Why as that's normally when you enjoy pissing her off?" Blaine asked.

"It's because she recently broke up with her boyfriend. Guy started being a complete ass as she wasn't devoting enough of her time to him."

"What an ass." Santana said.

"I told her the same thing and that she's better off without him." Quinn said.

"Now, why being nice since she dumped his ass?" Sebastian asked.

"That's because now she's going to be the only one of us without a significant other for the holiday."

"Awkward." Nick said.

"Precisely." Hunter said. "So, I'm going to be nice unless she's being an utter bitch then it's back to business as usual."

Once they all went and got their skates, Nick watched as Blaine was looking around. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Blaine said as he tied his skates.

"Blaine."

"It's nothing, honest." Blaine replied before taking his shoes along with Sebastian's to the locker.

"Is he okay?" Nick asked looking directly at Sebastian.

"He just gets a bit nervous when we go skating till we get on the ice."

"This was his idea." Quinn said as she handed Hunter her boots to put away.

"It's nothing like he said, it'll all pass soon." Sebastian said as he got up and made his way to the rink.

"Are the two of you being dense or something?" Santana asked as she stood. "They've had multiple run-ins with Hummel when they've gone skating. Yet Blaine won't let that stop him from doing something he enjoys."

"Crap!" Nick said.

"Yea, so just drop it and let's enjoy tonight." Santana then handed her boots to Nick.

"Good idea." Nick replied before going to put their things away as well. When he reached the lockers, Blaine and Hunter were talking but paused when Nick approached. "Not to interrupt, but sorry for being an idiot."

"It's okay." Blaine told him. "It's silly for me to be nervous, it's just happened more times than I'd like."

"It's alright." Hunter told him. "If he's here, you and Seb aren't alone. Now common as I'm sinking into the ground as are you."

Once they walked back to the rink, they made their way on and began to skate. Even though it was a Saturday night, it was relatively quiet to which they all chalked up to people finishing their shopping. It only took a couple of laps around the rink for Sebastian to take ahold of Blaine's hand which brought a smile to the girls' faces. While it didn't bother many people anymore, they both still knew the two were taking a chance. Yet it only took a look to the side for both of them to know nothing would happen to Blaine and Sebastian should someone object. Nick and Hunter always had a low tolerance but the more they had to witness some of the things Blaine and Sebastian had to put up with, their tolerance became non-existent.

"Have you guys heard from Jeff and Brittany?" Blaine asked as they rounded the rink.

"We have." Santana replied. "They are safe and sound in lovely Ohio. They've even spent time with the Anderson clan."

"Really?" Blaine said, slightly shocked to hear that.

"Yep, Lexi had some things she wanted to get done before Monday. So they went over there shortly after arriving."

"What did Jeff do?" Hunter asked.

"He went outside and played in the snow with Cooper and the kids." Nick replied. "That way they were out of Lexi's way so she and Brittany could finish sooner."

"Makes sense." Sebastian replied. "And knowing the kids, they loved getting to spend time with Jeff."

"They did." Santana said. "And Cooper told him it was good practice."

"No, good practice would've been if he was inside taking care of Gabrielle." Blaine said.

"Blaine's got a point." Quinn said. "But considering Britt's been around your nieces and nephews I have a feeling her and Jeff are going to be ready for this. I mean, there are going to be those unexpected moments, yet they aren't going into it blind."

"True and Jeff's already apologized should he call and ask questions." Sebastian said. "I think it's cute seeing how excited he is."

"Yes, they'll certainly have people nearby to ask for help should they need it." Nick said.

"Now, is this a stupid questions but I'm assuming you two are going to be the baby's Godparents." Hunter said.

"That would be correct." Santana replied. "But to anyone that knows us, it's basically a given."

"If they thought otherwise, they don't know you four." Quinn said. "If they had chosen anyone else, that would've been a shock."


	60. Chapter 60

Part 60

Once Hunter and Quinn left the city, it wasn't going to be much longer till Nick and Santana did the same. The only difference being they were leaving that evening, much as Donovan and Cassie were as both girls had some work to tend to before going. After an enjoyable and busy weekend, it didn't come to much of a surprise to Sebastian when Blaine decided to take a nap late Monday afternoon. While he sat on the loveseat, watching Blaine sleep, Sebastian looked around their home which was all decked out for the holidays. It truly looked perfect, but one thing was missing. Unlike previous years when they spent Christmas in the city, this time they were completely alone. Everyone had gone to visit their families.

Sebastian knew Blaine didn't mind staying in the city as when Blaine truly wanted something there was no denying it in his eyes. Yet there was a part of Sebastian that knew being with family would mean a lot to Blaine. While he watched Blaine sleep, he decided he was going to give Blaine just that. While Sebastian had his reasons not to, he loved Blaine too much to deny him this. Plus there was that part of him that wanted to go home as well. He, much like Blaine loved watching the kids on Christmas morning. And being surrounded by family was something he enjoyed after feeling alone for so long. So, he quietly got up from where he was seated and went to grab a bag so he could pack.

After packing them a bag to get them through a few days at home, Sebastian took it down to Blaine's car in the garage. While it was tempting to leave that evening, Sebastian decided if they were doing this, they were going to surprise everyone. And what better surprise than not telling anyone they were coming home and for them to wake up on Christmas morning to find them there.

He'd just come walking back into the living room when he heard his name faintly coming from Blaine's mouth. "What is it B?" Sebastian asked as he walked around the couch, thankfully he'd only needed his sweatshirt to go to the garage.

"Did you leave?" Blaine asked as he sat up slightly.

"I just ran downstairs for a minute, why?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the edge of the couch Blaine was laying on.

"I woke up and didn't see you. Then when I called at first you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." Sebastian then brushed one of Blaine's curls off his forehead. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"It would've been better if you would've joined me."

"I wanted too, but I had reading I needed to do." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine scooted over. "Do you want me to join you now?"

"I do." Blaine then lifted the blanket he was under. It proved they were taking the day easy as both were lounging around in sweatpants and t-shirts. After the blanket was lifted, Sebastian removed his sweatshirt and tossed it onto the love seat he was on earlier. Once Sebastian was settled Blaine pulled the blanket back over them and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Much better. Did you get all your reading done?"

"I did. Also, Lexi called to let us know that the kids have been watching past Warbler Christmas concerts."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. And according to your Mom, Braeden has already mastered the infamous Warbler two-step."

"That doesn't take much. The funny thing about that is we were always so adventurous during rehearsal but once it came to competition, out came the two-step."

"It had its moments." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss. "And we worked it in, ever so briefly as it couldn't disappear completely."

"That's true, it did become a bit of our trademark."

"Our sound is our trademark. While the songs have changed, the sound remains close to the same since the Warblers still do the whole acapella thing." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine moved just enough so Sebastian was laying on his back. "Something you want killer?"

"Maybe." Blaine replied before moving once more, but this time so he was lying partly on Sebastian. "Any objections?"

"Absolutely not. I'm yours to do whatever you want with."

"Really?" Blaine asked as he cocked on eyebrow.

"Really, especially since you seemed to have quite the dream while you were napping." As he spoke, Sebastian moved his leg just enough for a soft moan to escape Blaine's lips. "Hopefully it was about me to get that sort of reaction."

"It was." Blaine replied before beginning to kiss Sebastian's neck. "You were making the most amazing sounds." Blaine continued as he slid his hand under Sebastian's t-shirt. "And you were completely at my mercy."

"I like the sound of that, care to recreate it."

"I'm gonna try." Blaine said while moving on top of Sebastian. "Up, your shirt is in my way." Sebastian smirked and sat up enough so that Blaine could pull his shirt off of him. Once it was tossed aside, Blaine nudged Sebastian back down onto his back. Soon Blaine's lips began taking in every inch of Sebastian's bare chest. When Sebastian would least expect it, Blaine would find those rare sensitive spots that would have quite the effect on him.

Once he reached the top of Sebastian's sweats which were sitting low on his hips, Blaine glanced up at him and smiled. When he'd been about halfway down Sebastian's chest, Blaine started to get poked in the chest. "What are you waiting for killer?" Sebastian asked as he ran a hand across Blaine's cheek. "It's all because of you. No one's ever affected me the way you do and no one ever will."

"Damn right, and don't you forget it." The look on Blaine's face sent chills through Sebastian as he loved when Blaine this side of Blaine came out. Sebastian then felt a tug on his sweats and lifted his hips up enough for Blaine to pull his sweats along with boxer briefs down. Once he felt himself exposed a different sort of chill took over Sebastian. "Are you cold?"

"A little." Once he spoke, Blaine went to pull the blanket over them but Sebastian stopped him. "Don't."

"But you're cold." Blaine said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I'd rather be cold, than not be able to see you. Plus I have no doubt you'll warm me up real quick."

"I'll do my best." Blaine replied before getting comfortable between Sebastian's legs. No sooner did Blaine lick his lips did he feel Sebastian's hand graze his shoulder. Knowing all too soon, that very hand would be in his hair Blaine gave Sebastian a gently lick before taking him into his mouth. With as long as they'd been together they both knew so many ways to satisfy the other. While there were times Sebastian wanted more than to be taken with vigor, others he was content to let Blaine take his time and this was one of them.

Relaxed as he was, when Sebastian's hand went to Blaine's head, he held it gently, applying just enough pressure to keep his hand in place. His movements were having the desired effect as Sebastian was constantly moaning yet not in a way where he needed Blaine to pick up his pace. It was as though he was more than content to enjoy what Blaine was doing to him. And if this is what Blaine's dream started off like, Sebastian could only wonder where things were headed. Once Sebastian's body took control he began arching off of the couch, causing Blaine to glance up through his curls that were hanging forward. "B..Blaine…" Sebastian's voice was raspy as Blaine's name came tumbling out. The only time Sebastian ever sounded like that was when he was teetering on the edge. Blaine easily could've continued, but every sound Sebastian was making was having quite the effect on him and it was taking everything he had not to press against the couch for friction. This was a time know Sebastian well came in hand as it only took a slight change of angle to send him over the edge. If he didn't know him the way he did, Blaine could've easily choked as Sebastian's hips jerked as he came.

It wasn't till Sebastian was completely spent did Blaine remove him from his mouth and sit up. A satisfied smirk crept to his face when he saw the sedate look on Sebastian's face. "I take it you enjoyed that." Blaine said as he ran his hands over Sebastian's damp chest. Sebastian tried to speak, but he was completely tongued so he only nodded. "You sounded just as you did in my dream Sebastian." While he spoke, Blaine took his shirt off and placed it next to him. "Let's see if we can keep it going." The next thing Blaine did was get off of the couch so he could remove the rest of his clothes. Once that was taken care of he opened the drawer on the end table for what he needed. Knowing they might need the blanket afterwards, Blaine got Sebastian to lift his hips so he could place his t-shirt beneath him. "You truly are gorgeous Sebastian." Blaine said as he got back onto the couch. When he did, he couldn't help but smile as Sebastian moved his legs to accommodate him.

"The same can be said about you Blaine." Sebastian said softly as he was finally getting his bearings again. They just looked at each other for a bit as Blaine did what was needed. "While one could easily say it's because of the Christmas lights, you're eyes sparkle."

"So do yours." Blaine replied as he scooted a bit closer and proceeded to push in at the same time. Since he'd done it so seamlessly, the soft moans that escaped them both, blended together. Even with as good as Sebastian felt around him, Blaine was going to take his time. The slow deep strokes were not only excruciating for Blaine, they were for Sebastian. But that was what was needed for those same sounds that came to Blaine in his dream to be recreated. Yet this time, it wasn't just Sebastian, Blaine pleasure filled the room as well. And between the sounds they were both making it was taking everything they both had to not get carried away.

When Blaine's eyes finally left Sebastian's, he glanced down and saw Sebastian could use a bit of a hand. Once Blaine's hand wrapped around him, Sebastian began to meet Blaine's thrusts with a bit more force, needing his release once more. After Blaine looked back at Sebastian, Sebastian could tell Blaine was close as his brow was beginning to furrow. "Let go Blaine." Sebastian said as he placed one of his hands over the one Blaine had on his hip. Once the words were said, Blaine's eyes began to flutter and his pace picked up as did the force of his thrusts. With a tightening of his grip Blaine's head flew back as his orgasm took over. While he moved through it, Sebastian had his second release of the evening.

They both stayed still for a bit, but soon Sebastian felt Blaine's body weight pressing against his legs. "That was more than I could've asked for." Blaine told him.

"If that's what you dream about during naps, you need to take them more often." Sebastian replied as he reached for his t-shirt, thankfully Blaine didn't toss it too deep onto the loveseat. Once he had it in hand, Blaine took it from him and cleaned off Sebastian's chest before lying down upon it.

"Are you warmer now?" Sebastian let out the softest of laughs. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Good choice." He replied before wrapping his arms around Blaine. "Know what killer."

"What?"

"We need a shower."

"I was thinking the same thing. Then after that we come back here, cuddle and watch a movie."

"I don't know B that sounds a bit crazy. Are you sure we're up for it?" The only response Sebastian got was a playful slap to his chest. "Hey, I was just kidding. It sounds like a perfect way to spend the rest of the night. But we need to do something else."

"What's that?"

"Dinner."

"I vote for pizza so we don't have much to clean up."

"Works for me. Let's order now, and then hop in the shower. That way we won't lose track of time."

"Alright." Blaine then kissed Sebastian's chest before carefully getting up. "You order and I'll be waiting."

"I won't be long."

While Blaine and Sebastian were hopping in the shower before their quiet night, those that were in Ohio were arriving at the Harwood home. Normally they all got together at either Blaine's or Wes's but Wes's parents were having friends over and Blaine didn't come home so Thad took up the mantle of being the host with the most. He was still setting up in the kitchen when Beat and Jess came walking in. "Uh, how did you get in?" Thad asked once spotted them. "I didn't hear the bell."

"That would be because Spencer was leaving as we walked up." Beat replied. "He looked to be in a bit of a hurry."

"That's because he should've left ten minutes ago to pick his girlfriend up at the airport."

"For his sake I hope he doesn't hit traffic." Jess said as Thad handed her a drink.

"In this case, I hope he does as he would've left on time if he wasn't so preoccupied giving me crap." Thad blurted with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Should I even ask what it was about?" Beat asked. "Because you sound more frustrated than normal and you two always give each other a hard time."

"Probably not." Thad replied. "Ever since he became Doctor Harwood, his ego has gotten worse if that's possible."

"You must be talking about your dear brother." David said as he walked in along with Wes and Hailey.

"Why, did you hear me say doctor?"

"No, ego." David replied with a laugh.

"Ah. Since this seems to be a running theme, how'd you get in as I didn't hear the bell?"

"Your Dad let us in." Wes replied as he handed Thad a couple of bottles of sparkling grape juice and cider. "He was coming down the stairs as we were walking up."

"At least I know I'm not deaf." Thad then looked at the bottles Wes handed him. "Making sure Britt was taken care of?"

"Yep." Wes replied.

"You'll be happy to know, I took care of that but nothing wrong with having extra." Thad replied. "Has anyone spoken to Blaine or Seb since we've been home?"

"Not that I know of." Beat replied. "But I do know Nick and Santana spent time with them prior to coming home."

"Does it seem weird to anyone else that they aren't coming home?" David asked and they all nodded. "Good, I'm not the only one."

"They said it's because their conserving days off for their honeymoon, but both places are shut down over the holiday." Thad said. "I can't shake that it has something to do with whatever happened over Thanksgiving."

"I'd say that's an accurate assessment." Wes said as the bell rang. Thad was about to go get it, when his Dad called out that he'd get it. "But best one we don't address with either of them."

"Agreed." Beat replied as Jeff, Brittany, Logan, and Megan came walking in. "Why am I not surprised you all arrived together?"

"That would be because we spoke earlier and you knew Logan was at our house." Jeff replied as the girls all greeted each other. "Is everyone coming?"

"They are." Thad replied. "I spoke with Brody earlier as he wanted to make sure he had the right address to put in the GPS. And Mike called to see if I needed him to bring anything."

"Is Tina coming with him?" Brittany asked.

"She is, which should be interesting." Dave said as he and Stephanie walked into the kitchen. "This will be the first time she's attended one of our get-togethers."

"My Dad let you in?"

"Your Mom pulled in just ahead of us." Dave replied. "I played the role of good boy and helped her bring stuff in from her car."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What did you mean about interesting?" David asked.

"Just that it's the first time she's going to be around all of us without anything else going on. Think about it guys, we're an eclectic group. Right Jess?"

"Yes, but you're fun to be around. And if one can't fit in, they either don't want to or are too uptight to deal with your humor." Jess responded. "Did Trent come home?"

"He did." Wes replied. "He's going to be a little late as he's visiting his Grandparents."

"And the rest of the Mass crew?" Stephanie asked.

"They should be here soon as the Grandparents were more than willing to babysit for the night." While Wes was speaking the doorbell went off again and Thad's Dad said he'd get it. "Aren't they helpful?"

"You mean like your parents when we all come over." Thad replied.

"Good point." Wes said with a smile. "Were yours as happy about having everyone here as mine usually are?"

"They are. But I couldn't help but give them a hard time about it, especially my Mom."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because she was saying how she misses seeing everyone when she's seen us all more in the past two years than the previous three."

"That's very true." Beat said. "While they don't want to admit it, all of us living far away is hard on them."

"Hell, Megan and I are easier to see than Carly. I still can't believe she went to Berkley."

"Is she home?" David asked.

"She is. She got home on Friday night as she wanted to make sure she was there when the rest of us arrived."

"Any specific reason?" Beat asked.

"She was curious as to whether or not I had a bump yet." Brittany replied with a giggle.

"And it's an adorable bump." Santana said as she and Nick walked into the kitchen followed by Ally. "Is Brandon coming?" She asked upon spotting the other two Montgomery siblings.

"He should be here soon as he was running an errand for our Mom when Dave and I left." Stephanie replied. While she did, Thad handed Ally a drink ahead of Nick and Santana.

"Don't I get one?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Nick can pour you one." Thad replied causing Santana to smile and shake her head. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Santana then nudged Nick to pour her a drink as this evening was going to be entertaining.

Within the next half hour, everyone that was coming had arrived with Trent finally walking through the door and heading straight for the bar. "Was it not a pleasant visit with the family?" Flint asked.

"How much time do you have?" Trent replied.

"Probably not enough." As it was obvious Trent needed to unwind a bit, everyone started to go back to what they'd been doing. Thad was playing pool with David, Logan, Mike, and Beat while some of the other guys were playing foosball and air hockey while the girls were standing over by the fireplace talking.

"Please tell me someone has said something to one of them." Jeff said as he noticed Ally look over at Thad who was acting the goof as usual.

"It's being taken care of." Nick replied.

"How?" Wes asked.

"Relax, it's being taken care of."

"Are you really prepared for that?" Brody asked.

"I am. Santana and I had a long talk about it and well, we feel they need a gently push in the right direction."

"What do you have in mind?" Dave asked.

"You'll see." Nick then glanced over at Santana who smiled back before taking a sip of her drink. As the evening progressed, quite a few of them met up by the bar to refresh their drinks. At one time, Nick, Santana, Logan, and Megan were all gathered. "When do you want to do this?"

"The sooner the better." Megan replied. "And from what I can see, Mrs. Harwood has made it easy for us. Mistletoe is hanging in two well-travelled pathways."

"Yea, but most of us haven't stopped when under it." Logan said.

"Well, the best way to bring it to attention would be for two people to notice it that wouldn't necessarily kiss beneath it." Santana said before glancing up at Logan. "You game?"

"Sure as long as Nick doesn't want to kill me or Megan." Logan replied with a laugh. "And it would be less awkward than these two kissing since they really are like siblings."

"Good point." Nick said as he winked at Megan. "And we all know they're both good sports about this sort of thing since no one has ever complained about the mistletoe hanging in Blaine and Seb's place."

"Well if one did, they shouldn't go over there since they have some directly in the entry way." Santana said. "I was really hoping Mrs. Harwood had some hanging around. Otherwise we were going to have to wait till we get back to New York."

"We could've done it at our house, but my Mom would've made a fuss if she saw it." Megan said.

"The same goes for ours." Nick said. "One can only hope Thad's parents don't walk in, or Spencer." The conversation only lasted a bit longer so no one would get too suspicious over what was taking them all so long. Once they separated, Megan stayed back after asking Brittany if she needed anything to drink. This way it gave Logan and Santana a chance to bump into each other. When they bumped into each other turning the corner, Megan laughed as they made a bit of a gasp when doing so.

"Uh, guys." She said with a smile as they went to walk away from each other. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Santana asked.

"Look up." Megan told them. "I don't mind as long as Nick doesn't."

"Keep your hands where I can see them and we're all good." Nick replied.

"Santana?" Logan said as he stepped closer.

"What the hell." Knowing they couldn't make this just a quick peck, they gave each other a kiss that was tasteful. "Better?" Santana asked once it broke, looking back at Megan.

"Yes." She replied as she walked towards them with a drink for Brittany in hand. "Guess we all just have to keep each other honest the rest of the night." She then stretched to give Logan a kiss.

"She's right; we're going to have too." Santana said as she headed over to where Nick was standing with Brody. "Any objections?"

"No, as Seb would be offended if we didn't keep ourselves honest." Thad said. Those words coming out of his mouth couldn't have been better since that proved he'd go along with it should he get caught under it.

"Were they being serious?" Tina asked as Megan handed Brittany her drink.

"Absolutely." Brittany replied. "I'm certain all of us girls have kissed all of the guys at least once over the years because of mistletoe." Brittany then looked at the girls who were nearby who all nodded. "I think the only two that probably haven't are Megan and Ally as they've had fewer chances. Wouldn't you have to agree Rach?"

"I would. I still think the funniest one was when Seb and I kissed as Brody and Blaine thought it was hysterical."

"Why?" Tina asked.

"This happened back when Rachel and Kurt were still on speaking terms." Brittany told her. "So, Rachel was kissing the enemy in his mind. Brody and Blaine kept reminding her of it, both during and after."

"Also didn't help that Seb's so much taller." Hailey said. "Isn't he a foot taller than you?"

"Yep." Rachel replied. "And instead of leaning over to kiss me, he picked me up."

"When you say everyone…" Tina began to say as she looked over at Mike who was talking with Logan and Brody.

"Yes, that includes Mike." Santana said as she came walking over. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, I'm just surprised."

"Why, it's an innocent kiss. And I must say, kissing these boys isn't a bad thing as they're all good."

"But you said it's innocent."

"It is, but one can still tell a good kisser from bad as it's more than just a peck." Santana replied. "I'd have to say, two of my favorites besides my Nicky would have to be Blaine, and Thad."

"Really?" Ally said.

"Yep. But as I said, they're all talented. I might have to put Seb on that list as well."

"Good reason as to why kissing is a favorite hobby of Blaine and Seb's then." Hailey said.

"Exactly." Santana replied, fully aware that Ally only jumped into the conversation once Thad's name was mentioned. Over the next hour, everyone was a bit more aware of their surroundings so a few more kisses occurred that weren't couple related. When Thad went out to the garage to get another bag of ice, Nick and Santana exchanged looks as they knew this would be a good opportunity for them to get the clueless wonders together. So Santana hooked her arm through Ally's before bringing her towards the bar after asking if anyone needed a refill. "Thanks for helping me."

"Did I have much of a choice?" Ally replied with a laugh.

"You could've fought harder." Santana replied. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am. But I was talking with Rachel and I've got to agree with her about something."

"What would that be?" Santana asked as she poured drinks.

"It's weird not having Seb and Blaine around."

"I know the feeling, but I think they stayed home for a reason. Though, that doesn't change that we miss them. I know for a fact Britt misses them."

"Do you ever wonder what your life would've been like if Seb and Blaine hadn't gotten together?" Ally asked.

"I do, and I don't like what I see. I probably would've stayed in Louisville even though I was unhappy. And probably would've ended up with some job barely fitting what I dreamt of. Plus Nicky wouldn't be a part of my life. That's the worst part of it."

"Understandable. While I know Nick still would've been going to school to be a doctor, he would've been miserable while doing so as he would've been constantly studying. You've been really good for him. You've kept him grounded, yet living his life." Santana could only smile before leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Safe to say, he and I have both been good for each other. And that wouldn't have happened without Blaine and Seb getting together as we never would've been put in each other's orbit. Then Britt and Jeff getting together brought us closer. Sometimes the best things are right in front of us, yet it takes the right moment to see it."

"Britt's told me the same thing." Ally said as she watched Santana fill the tray with drinks. "I can help."

"I know, but I mainly wanted company as I did this and your brother is preoccupied with Wes right now."

"One can only assume what they're talking about." Ally said.

"That would be a safe assumption." Santana replied as she heard the garage door close. "Why don't we get these drinks back to everyone?"

"Alright." Ally replied before heading back. Just as she reached the corner, Thad came walking back and the two walked right into each other. "Sorry." Ally said as she side stepped him.

"It's okay." Thad replied before going to put the ice behind the bar. "What?" He asked as Santana looked at him.

"Forgetting something Thaddeus." She said as she held the tray of drinks.

"Taking up Seb's threshold?" He asked as he poured some into the bucket before putting the rest in the freezer.

"Yes and this is a moment he would embrace."

"Enlighten me."

"You bumped into a young lady beneath the mistletoe, yet didn't kiss her."

"You're kidding, right? I had my hands full."

"Fine, brief reprieve now go kiss her."

"Santana."

"Thaddeus."

"What's going on?" Nick asked, after knowing too well as he saw what happened even though Ally had walked back towards Brittany and Megan.

"Ally and Thad aren't following the rules."

"Which rules?" Hailey asked.

"They bumped into each other under the mistletoe and didn't kiss."

"That must be rectified." David said. "All those in favor?" The resounding yes caused Thad and Ally to both shake their heads. "Motion carried."

"Shouldn't Wes have been the one to do that?" Trent asked.

"He lacked so I took the mantle as his second. What are you waiting for Harwood, an invitation?" This couldn't be going better if they'd planned it this way.

"Alright." Thad said before looking at Santana. "Happy?"

"I will be once it's done." She replied before watching him walk away before continuing on her way. Once he reached Ally, he took her by the hand and brought her away from everyone else.

"They're ridiculous." He said as they headed back towards the mistletoe for the kiss.

"Yet, we still associate with them." Ally replied with a smile. "If you don't want to do this, I get it."

"It's not that, I just didn't realize where we were. And as I said, we need to keep ourselves honest. You don't mind, do you?" Ally shook her head as Thad slid his arms around her waist. Once Thad leaned in, Santana bit her bottom lip as she hoped they weren't all imagining things happening between the two of them.


	61. Chapter 61

Part 61

Once their lips brushed against each other, it was pretty clear something clicked for both of them as Thad's hold around her seemed to tighten and her arms went around him. The longer the kiss lasted; Nick glanced over at Jeff who had a smirk on his face as everyone was keeping their reactions in check. The last thing any of them wanted was to interrupt a moment long in the making. When Tina went to speak, Mike was quick to stop her as he wasn't sure how everyone was going to react. By the time the kiss ended, Thad leaned his forehead against hers. "Do you mind if we talk?" He said softly so that only she heard him.

"That would probably be a good idea." After she replied, they let go of each other, but Thad took ahold of her hand. Without a word said the two of them headed down the hall towards the office.

"I'd say that went as expected." Santana said with a smile as she looked at Megan.

"I'd have to agree." Megan then tapped her glass against Santana's. "And Nick looks happy with the outcome."

"He is. He only wants her happy and as you and I have both said, she's been the happiest we can remember when she's with Thad." Santana then looked over at Nick who gave her a wink before taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Letting Blaine, Seb, and Hunter know Thad finally got a clue." Nick replied.

While that conversation was happening, Mike looked at Tina. "What were you going to say before?"

"I was going to ask about those kisses being supposedly innocent, but it seems no one besides me was surprised by the extent of that one." Tina replied.

"That's because we weren't." Rachel replied. "Well done Santana."

"Thank you, but I'd like to thank my accomplices or it wouldn't be possible."

"So Nick knew?" Tina asked. "And he's okay with his sister and Thad?"

"He knew and he's fully behind it. If that's what makes them happy, who is he to stop it. Though, they'll both be warned should one hurt the other, he won't go easy on them."

"Sounds like what Jeff told Megan and Logan." Brittany said.

"How'd you all know something was happening?" Tina asked.

"You could see a change in the way they behaved around each other." Nick said as he approached. "Yet, they were both oblivious to it." He then gave Santana a kiss. "So we…" He then motion to Santana, as well as Megan and Logan. "Felt they needed a gentle push in the right direction."

"Interesting way to go about it."

"In this situation, subtle was best as they needed to notice it themselves." Santana said. "We all could've told them for months that things had changed, but that wouldn't have been right. They needed to realize for themselves that things had changed." Tina then glanced up at Mike who nodded in agreement with Santana. "And we've all enjoy mistletoe every year thanks to Sebastian."

While this conversation was happening in the game room, Thad and Ally sat in the office with the door closed. After sitting there in silence for a bit, Thad reached across and took her hand as they were facing each other. "Guess I'm not the only one that felt something, huh?" He said.

"You're not. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

"Me either, though I have a feeling we were set up." Thad said before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is that a problem?" Ally replied.

"No, it's just an observation that I'm a blind idiot."

"You're not an idiot and you're not blind, because if you are, the same could be said for me. What makes you say that though?"

"If I think about it, the guys have been making some subtle comments about our friendship. But thinking back, they weren't so subtle."

"The same was happening on my end, but it was the girls and Nick." Once Nick's name was mentioned Thad leaned his head back. "Relax, from what he said, he doesn't have a problem. And if he did, he would've stopped that kiss as it was more than your typical kiss under the mistletoe between friends."

"You could say that again." As he spoke, Thad scooted a little closer. "That leads me to my next question."

"Which would be?"

"Do you want to give this a try?"

"You mean you and I going out as something other than friends?"

"Yes. That once we get back to New York we go on a proper date."

"I'd like that."

"When are you guys heading back?"

"I think the twenty-seventh, but I can double-check with Jeff. Why, when do you head back?"

"The same, but I'll be back before you as I'm flying out that morning. So, what do you say we go Saturday night?"

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

"How about we start with dinner and take it from there?"

"Works for me." Once she answered, she licked her lips which was a subconscious thing, though Thad noticed. "So, Saturday night."

"Yea." Thad then looked at her with a smile and she nodded so he leaned in for another kiss. While they both weren't sure the first time around, this time the kiss started off similar to the way the earlier one ended. When Thad felt himself leaning forward even more, the kiss broke. "Sorry."

"What for?" Ally asked as she got her breathing back under control.

"For starting to get carried away."

"If I had minded Thad, I would've stopped you."

"That's good to know, but I don't want things to get out of control especially since we just came to the realization things have changed between us."

"If I wasn't Nick's sister would you have still stopped or would you have gotten lost in the moment?"

"Depends on who I was with, but with what I'm feeling right now I probably would've stopped. I want to do this right Ally."

"Doing things right doesn't mean you need to stop what felt right."

"That's precisely why I needed to stop; it felt completely natural and right to be kissing you. You understand, right?"

"I think I do. Due to the fact we're so comfortable with each other things could easily escalate quicker than either of us expects since we won't have that whole getting to know you stage to go through."

"Exactly. But know, I could've kept going."

"Even with my brother outside."

"Yea. As you said, if this bothered him he would've stopped us earlier and well, he would've knocked on that door already."

"That second point is very true." As she spoke, Thad's phone went off. "Go ahead." Thad nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. It wasn't long till he laughed. "What?"

"Safe to say Nick does approve."

"Why do you say that?"

"He sent a text to Hunter to which Hunter has replied with, about fucking time." Thad's phone then went off again and he shook his head. "Blaine and Seb say congrats for finally noticing what's been right in front of you." He then leaned in and gave Ally a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Safe to say we were the only ones oblivious to the change between us. Though coming from Blaine and Seb isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"It could be, but they had other things to deal with. But once they saw it, they grabbed on tight. And much like us, there were plenty of witnesses to see it. We should probably go back out though."

"You're right; don't want to press Nick's good nature about this."

"Very true."

When they came walking out, everyone was going about their business and it wasn't till Megan spotted them did anyone realize they'd returned. As Ally got pulled away by Megan, Jeff and Nick looked at Thad. "Say it." Thad said as he picked up his glass from earlier.

"You guys better take good care of each other because I really don't want to be an ass about this." Nick said.

"I appreciate that. And we will. I'm actually taking her out on a real date once we get back to New York."

"Good or otherwise I'd say something." Jeff told him.

"And here I thought I'd only be dealing with Nick."

"No, they're a packaged deal." Logan said as he put his arm around Thad's shoulders. "Also remember, you'll also have Santana to deal with as I have Britt."

"No pressure there." Thad said with a nervous laugh.

"Relax, she approves as I do. But like me, you hurt Ally and she's going to go off on your ass. But if my sister hurts you, we'll be pissed at her too."

"We figured as much that we'd get the same speech Jeff gave Megan and Logan."

"It's not a speech for speech sake." Nick said. "We care about you both and we just want you both to be careful."

"We will. Also, thanks for letting Blaine, Seb, and Hunter know."

"They needed to be told." Nick said. "It's taken so much for the three of them not to kick you in the ass with as long as this has been going on. I was later in noticing, but those three plus Jeff saw a change pretty early on."

"Do I even want to ask when?"

"Wes and Hailey's wedding." Jeff replied.

"Almost six fucking months ago."

"Yep. Now you know why, they needed to be told. But you were pretty bad at mine and Britt's wedding."

"How so?"

"When the two of you were dancing you had your hand on her ass."

"Did I?"

"You did, if you don't believe me, ask Hailey. She saw it too."

"That's alright, I believe you." Thad told them. "And if us bumping into each other that way wasn't an accident, thank you for that as well."

"You're welcome." Nick told him as Santana approached.

"I take it Nicky has already spoken to you." She said as she slid her arm around Nick's waist.

"He has."

"Good." She replied before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. "I hope you lived up to what I said about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier when the conversation of mistletoe was discussed I mentioned some of the best kissers of the bunch beside my Nicky here."

"And I was on that list?"

"You were. You and Blaine."

"Hey!" Jeff blurted out which caused Santana to giggle.

"You're good too Jeff, as are the rest of you. But I sort of wanted to let my future sister-in-law know what she might be missing out on."

"So you just said that." Thad said.

"No, you really are an excellent kisser. Though, I'd say Blaine's better."

"Really?" Nick said as he turned to look at her.

"What can I say, Blaine can really kiss. There's a reason Seb enjoys it so much."

"Be happy Blaine is gay my friend." Logan said with a smile.

"I never said he was better than Nicky."

"You didn't have too." Logan replied but was quickly hit by Nick. "Hey."

"You know you deserved that."

"You're right, I did. But doesn't mean it's not true." Santana just looked at Logan and shook her head.

"Nicky."

"Relax, my ego can survive." Nick then leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Good."

By the time everyone was ready to head home, Nick and Santana waited out by the car as Thad and Ally said good night up by the house. "They truly look happy."

"They looked happy before, but now they know why." Santana said as she wrapped her arms tighter around Nick to keep warm.

"We could wait in the car." Nick said as he held her tight.

"We could, but then they might take longer to say good night." Just as Santana spoke, the two shared a kiss up by the door before Ally headed towards them. "Looks like we can be on our way." Santana said before giving Nick a kiss prior to letting go of him. After opening the door for her, he walked around to the other side and turned the car on. Once Ally got into the backseat, she sat there quietly as Nick pulled out of the driveway.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ally asked.

"What's there to say?" Nick replied.

"I know you have an opinion since you spoke with Thad. I'd appreciate it if you talked to me as well. I'm not a little girl anymore Nick."

"I know that, which is why I really don't have anything to say. Just know, if you hurt him or he hurts you, I won't keep my opinions to myself. While you're my sister and I love you, Thad's like a brother to me so know I won't take kindly to hurting him."

"I appreciate that. I also appreciate the gentle push we were given this evening. How could I be so blind to it?"

"Easy." Santana said. "You've known him long enough the changes were gradual. The rest of us only noticed as you both began looking at each other a bit different and acting a bit different."

"Speaking of acting, I'm surprised you didn't freak about what happened at Jeff's wedding."

"That's because I'd saw what was happening before his hand found his way to your ass." Nick replied. "And while it was a bit weird, who am I to get in the way of you both being happy. I can't wait till you tell Mom and Dad though."

"Nick!"

"Relax, I'm not going to say anything since Thad said you two are going out on a date once you get back to the city. But from what I could see, dating each other is what you both want."

"You really have no problem with this, do you?"

"Nope. If it had happened when we were younger, hell yes I would've. But as you said, you're not a little girl anymore and you know what you want from your life. And if that's Thad, so be it. I also know he's going to treat you right should the two of you decide this is what you want, so that's reassuring."

While their friends were on their way home from spending the evening together, Blaine and Sebastian were cuddled up on the couch watching Christmas movies. "I still don't get why you didn't let me respond B." Sebastian said while running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"That would be because that text was sent to Hunter as well so I'm certain he got a snarky response already."

"Well, it is about time."

"The same could've been said about us all those years ago." Blaine replied. "There was one difference though; we both knew we liked each other. We just didn't know what to do about it. They had no clue their feelings towards each other had changed."

"Good point, but still. It's about time!"

"No doubts there. I'm just glad Nick doesn't have a problem with it."

"Same here. Thad deserves to be happy and if that's with Ally, so be it. Do you wish we were home with everyone B?"

"A little, but no one can say we haven't been enjoying ourselves."

"That's very true." Sebastian then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Laying there watching a movie was what they both needed since they were constantly on the go. So times they could basically put the brakes on things was more than enjoyed. As they watched their movie, Sebastian thought about how he was going to pull off their change of plans the next day. He knew they couldn't leave too early as they'd catch the parents and grandparents putting things under the tree so they had to time their departure appropriately.

Considering it was approximately an eight and a half hour drive home, Sebastian realized it would probably be best if they left around eight. That way they wouldn't arrive while people were in the family room and also this way he and Blaine could get a bit of sleep before the day started. The only thing he'd have to be certain to do is get a nap in some time before they left. But asking Blaine to curl up on the couch for a nap shouldn't be that hard to do.

When Cooper came back from a morning run with his Dad on Christmas Eve, he was a bit surprised to find the house quiet as it had been filled with activity since they'd arrived. "Did they go out?" Cooper asked his Dad as they headed for the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Your Mom didn't mention anything of the sorts to me last night."

"What about this morning?"

"She was still sleeping when we left. What about Lexi?"

"She was sleeping too." Cooper replied. "As far as I know, the only plans for today are going to her parents for dinner."

"We're on the same page then." Gregory replied as they entered the kitchen. Any thoughts they had that no one was up disappeared as the kitchen smelt of coffee and cinnamon. "Guess at least one of them is up."

"We're both up." Lexi said as she walked into the kitchen for a refill on her coffee. After giving Cooper a kiss she looked at them both. "We're wrapping the last of the gifts before the kids get up."

"Is Gabrielle still sleeping?" Cooper asked.

"No, she's in with me and your Mom. But don't worry, she won't say anything. Just do us a favor and be quiet when you go upstairs as we still need at least a half hour."

"You'll get it." Gregory said. "Coop and I will wait to shower till you guys are done. That way should one of them get up we can keep them away from you guys."

"What's in the oven?" Cooper asked.

"The cinnamon rolls your Mom and the kids made last night."

"If that smell continues to make it through the house it won't be long till the kids are up."

"I know which is why I need to get back to work." Lexi then gave Cooper another kiss before leaving the kitchen with her coffee. Once she was gone, Gregory and Cooper each got themselves a cup from the cabinet and had some coffee.

"Any idea what your brother and Seb plan on doing for Christmas?" Gregory asked as they sat at the island.

"Nope. Knowing them their morning won't be much different from ours though it'll start later. After that I wouldn't be surprised if they took a walk in the park before coming back to enjoying the day till the need to start on dinner."

"Sounds like a nice day actually."

"It does. With as hard as they've been working, they need time to unwind. Plus the last couple of weeks they've been meeting with their wedding planner on a weekly basis."

"You're right, they do deserve some time to themselves. They're working hard to achieve their dreams. Now, did I hear correctly over Thanksgiving that once their more established Seb, Thad, and Hunter, want to open their own firm?"

"You heard correctly. Just as Blaine wants his own practice at one point, though I wouldn't be surprised to see him and Quinn going into practice together since they're specialties are going to complement each other."

"That would make sense. Now, your Mom wanted me to ask yet I don't know why, but…have the boys had their bachelor party yet?"

"They have. Once Hunter and I began to talk, we decided it would be best to do it a bit early since prior to the wedding Bas would be on his last bit of prep before taking the bar."

"That's right, isn't that the reason they're holding off on taking their honeymoon."

"That would be correct. They still haven't mentioned where they're going though, but I'm rather certain they know, they're just not telling. Much like everything else that is revolving their wedding. Heck, the only thing I do know is what I'm wearing and where rehearsal is."

"Where will that be?"

"Our house. We're going to use the ballroom since being on location isn't necessary."

"Do you know what's going on with the rehearsal dinner since Blaine and Seb told Alex and I not to be concerned about it?"

"I do and you two aren't to be concerned since you're paying for the wedding."

"It's the Dads responsibility Coop."

"No, it's the Groom's family's responsibility according to tradition but that doesn't work this time around."

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"Lexi and I are hosting the rehearsal dinner after telling them we wouldn't allow them to host it as they'd planned. It's the one thing we got our way about. But we're not leaving the house after rehearsal as Blaine and Seb wanted it casual since the wedding is a formal affair."

"One last question."

"Shoot."

"Where are they staying the night before?"

"At home. They're not doing the whole not seeing each other before the wedding until just prior. If I remember right, they won't see each other a few hours prior, but that could always change. Does Mom feel really out of the loop since they're keeping things so quiet?"

"She does and since she missed out on a lot of the stuff with yours she just wants to know a little of what's going on without pushing."

"I'm sure if you tell Blaine and Seb that, they'll give Mom a bit more info. The last thing those two would want is to know they're upsetting her by keeping things so quiet."

"Maybe I will. With only a month left, there isn't much planning to do."

"Nope, and I know Mom is happy that the boys relented to the girls request to throw them a wedding shower."

"She's thrilled. When she came back from shopping for it, she handed me their registry and was in awe of what they'd put on there."

"Lexi thought the same thing, but none of the culinary items surprised her since they've both become rather good chefs. They both love to cook, yet still have their moments of being twenty-somethings and ordering-in."

"That I did know as your Mom commented the last time we'd been over at their place that she was surprised that he refrigerator was filled with actual food and not solely junk food."

"Yea, they're good about that. The stuff is there, but for the most part they eat rather well. But as I said, they have their moments."

"Makes sense, hell you and Lexi eat well as do the kids, but that doesn't mean you don't let them have the other stuff."

"Precisely, gotta have a healthy balance. And there's no way Lexi could outlaw sweets since she loves to bake. Plus she's got a weakness for ice cream." Cooper and Gregory were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize they were no longer alone in the kitchen.

"Daddy." Cooper looked down and saw Braeden standing between him and his Dad.

"Morning buddy!" Cooper then moved enough so Braeden could climb onto his lap. "Are you the only one up?"

"No, Joce's is up."

"Where is she?"

"In Uncle Blaine's room watching TV."

"Why didn't she come down?" Gregory asked.

"Don't know Grandpa. Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I'll go see what's going on." Gregory said as he got up from his chair. "You have good timing though as the timer is about to go off." Braeden smiled as he looked up at him before he left the room.

While he climbed the stairs, Gregory couldn't help but wonder why Jocelyn was watching television in Blaine's room and not down in the family room. But once he reached the open doorway it became pretty clear as she had one of Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirts on and was sitting in the middle of his bed. "Mind some company?" He asked from the doorway.

"No Grandpa, come in." Jocelyn replied.

"Thank you." He replied as he walked in, before sitting down on the bed. "Why didn't you come down?"

"Didn't know if anyone was up?"

"You could've watched television downstairs."

"I know."

"So, why are you watching it in Uncle Blaine's room?" Jocelyn looked up at him before curling up and resting her head in his lap.

"I miss him and Uncle Sebby. And being in here makes me miss them less." Gregory could only smile before he looked around the room at all the bits of Blaine and Sebastian throughout. There were pictures of the two of them everywhere. Then from where he was sitting he could see into the closet from where she got the sweatshirt and could see clothes hanging that belonged to them both. While they took almost everything with them when they moved to New York, over the years the closet had a few things added to it once more.

"If you want, we could call them after breakfast. Maybe even Skype with them. Would you like that?"

"I would. Do you miss them Grandpa?"

"I do, very much."

They sat up in Blaine's for just a little bit longer till Cooper called up the stairs that breakfast is ready. Once he got up off the bed, Gregory picked Jocelyn up as he wasn't sure if she'd make it down the stairs in Blaine's sweatshirt. He was going to go wake Ethan, but one look into the room he saw he was gone. As they made their way down the stairs, he faintly remembers hearing footsteps in the hall when he and Jocelyn were talking. When they walked into the kitchen, all eyes fell onto Jocelyn. "Were you cold sweetie?" Lexi asked, upon spotting the sweatshirt that she was swimming in.

"No." Jocelyn replied as Gregory set her in a chair next to her brothers. "Don't forget Grandpa."

"I won't."

"What's going on Dad?" Cooper asked Carolyn and Lexi served the kids first.

"She misses Blaine and Seb. She was in Blaine's room because being in there makes her miss them less. And I can see why as there are pictures of them all over. I mean, even though you and your brother don't live here anymore, those are most certainly still your rooms."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Heck, your Mom and I are thrilled you boys come home as much as you do and are comfortable when you do so."

"Cool. Now, what aren't you supposed to forget?"

"I told her we'd either call them or Skype the boys after breakfast. Honestly Coop, I don't blame her since we've always spent Christmas together whether it was here or in New York."

"Yea, I know but with everything going on, we need to respect the fact they chose to stay home."


	62. Chapter 62

Part 62

Knowing they could've been sleeping in, Gregory called Blaine to see if he and Sebastian were willing to Skype since Jocelyn missed them. Upon hearing that, Blaine and Sebastian felt bad so they told him to just give them a few minutes and they'd be online. "Why do I feel like a bad Uncle B?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed a t-shirt out of the dresser to put on.

"The same reason I do. Neither of us want to be the reason one of the kids is upset." Blaine replied after putting on a t-shirt as well. While they knew no one would say anything about the way they looked since they'd just gotten up, they both headed into the bathroom to fix their hair. "Do I look presentable?"

"You always look presentable B." Sebastian then leaned down to give him a kiss. "Am I?"

"You are. Now let's go and spend some time with our favorite munchkins."

"You know they're not going to be the only ones on."

"Good point." Blaine replied. "Maybe we should get some coffee first."

Once they had coffee cups in hand, they headed for their office since their desktop had a much better camera than either laptop. After moving their desk chair out of the way, they grabbed the stools that were in the closet before connecting. When the call was answered on the other end, they saw their niece and nephews looking back at them. "Morning guys!" Sebastian said since Blaine was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hi!" The three of them replied.

"We miss you!" Jocelyn said.

"We miss guys too." Blaine replied. "Are you guys having from with Nana and Grandpa?"

"We are!" Braeden said. "We went sledding yesterday."

"That sounds like fun!" Sebastian said. "Did you guys race down the hill?"

"We did. I won a couple times so did Joce."

"What about you Ethan?"

"Daddy crashed." Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh hearing Cooper crashed while riding down the hill.

"Were you riding with Daddy?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Please say after Daddy crashed you rode with Grandpa?"

"I did."

"Good."

"I can hear you Blaine." Came Cooper's voice from presumably behind the kids.

"I figured as much."

"What are you guys doing today?" Sebastian asked.

"Going to Grandpa and Grandma's." Jocelyn replied. "Grandpa said he'd let us play with the train under the tree." Sebastian couldn't help but smile since he did that so many times as a kid. Plus he knew that ever since the family dynamic got better, his Dad even set up the other train they had over the holidays for the kids to play with. They probably talked with the kids for almost a half-hour before others started taking a more active part in the conversation. Once the kids left with the Grandparents, Cooper and Lexi were going to get a few minutes with them before Gregory and Carolyn would want to talk with them.

"Was Joce wearing a Dalton sweatshirt?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian.

"She was." Cooper replied. "She was hanging out in your room this morning as it made her miss the two of you less. And we're assuming the sweatshirt was part of making herself feel better." They both watched as Blaine and Sebastian exchanged looks. "Guys, they'll be fine. Talking to you both today was good for them and they'll get to do it again tomorrow." This moment just reaffirmed Sebastian's plan to go home even if only for a day or two as the right one.

"What are you two doing today?" Lexi asked.

"We're meeting up with Michael and Dylan for lunch, but after that the day is open." Sebastian replied. "But if last night was any clue, we'll curl up on the couch and watch movies while watching the snow fall.

"It's still snow?" Cooper asked.

"It is. It's been going since yesterday afternoon. Nothing crazy, just a nice snow fall so everyone is out and about enjoying it. It also snowed on Saturday when we all went skating." Blaine added. "Have you guys taken the kids yet?"

"We have." Lexi replied. "We might actually take them again before heading over for dinner."

"Before Mom and Dad return I have to say something to you both." Cooper said.

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked.

"Could the two of you possible give Mom a bit of wedding insight as she feels like she's missing out?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and Cooper could tell they were slightly confused. "Since Lexi and I did things rather quickly I think Mom was looking forward to helping you both a bit more than she got too."

"Lovely." Blaine sighed, causing Sebastian to wrap an arm around him. "That wasn't our intention Coop."

"I know and she knows that. But if you two could just give her a little something, it would be appreciated."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied. "We'll just have to talk about it first though."

"That's fine; I just wanted to mention it to you."

"Thanks Coop as I had no idea it bothered her so much being out of the loop." Blaine said.

"Don't worry about it." Cooper told them. "I didn't tell you so you'd feel guilty, I told you because I thought you'd want to know."

"You're right, we do." Blaine said. "Where did Mom and Dad go?"

"They took the kids so we'd have a few minutes to chat before they got to talk to you two." Lexi said. "And speaking of, guess we need to go as others want to talk to you guys. Well, I love you both and we'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye sis. Love you too!" Sebastian said before Cooper and Lexi got up and switched places with the parents.

"We appreciate you guys being willing to do this." Gregory said once they were settled.

"It's not a problem Dad." Blaine said. "We never thought us not coming home would be a problem."

"It's not a problem Blaine; the kids just miss you both." Carolyn said. "They're used to having their whole family together for Christmas."

"Well make it up to them once they get home. Plus, it's not like they won't get a whole other Christmas when they do since Lexi and Cooper kept a bulk of the stuff here so they didn't have to bring it back."

"That was a good idea." Gregory said. "Even with the bigger SUV, they might still be shipping stuff home."

"Are you implying Santa might go overboard when he arrives?" Sebastian asked.

"That's a fact." Carolyn said. "The workshop has been very busy." Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh. "It's a good thing since yesterday Braeden asked Lexi if Santa knew they were here and not at home."

"Santa knows everything."

"That's what your sister told him and he smiled. While Christmas has always been enjoyable, there's something a bit more special when there are little kids involved."

"Bas and I said the same thing last night." Blaine told them. The rest of their conversation was pretty basic as they discussed their plans for the day as well as the fact that the Grandparents were going to be coming for Christmas day. "Sounds as though you'll have a full house."

"Almost." Carolyn replied.

"Mom."

"I didn't mean it like that Blaine, it's a fact. A full house would include you both. But we understand why you both chose to stay home. Have you gotten a lot of work done?"

"We have actually." Sebastian replied. "B's been working on his paper while I've been reading. Yesterday we were both told to stay home as his office was closing early and mine felt I'd get more accomplished at home."

"Did you boys take advantage of that or did you go out?" Gregory asked.

"We actually worked Dad. And while I hate to do this, we need to get going as we each need to shower before meeting Michael and Dylan for lunch."

"Alright. You boys have fun and we'll talk to you tomorrow." Carolyn said.

"Will do Mom. Love you both."

"And we love you."

Once they ended the call, Blaine looked up at Sebastian after sitting back upright. "Do you think that helped Bas?"

"I do. All the kids were smiling and they know they'll get to talk to us tomorrow." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "After that, it won't be long till they're home and we can spoil them rotten like only we can do."

"Good point." Blaine replied before getting up. "Ready for that shower?"

"I thought you said we each needed to take one." Sebastian said with a playful expression on his face.

"Bas, while I'm sure they know we shower together. I was not going to tell my parents we needed to shower."

"You're adorable, you know that." Sebastian said as he got up. "You openly admit they know, yet you won't say it."

"I'm glad you think so. And while I know my parents are super supportive, there are some things I'm not comfortable saying out loud to them."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that often when we have time, we do other things in said shower?" While he spoke, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Maybe." Blaine replied while looking up at Sebastian. "And maybe, I didn't want them to see that's what I had in mind when I spoke since we have time. We never did mention what time we were meeting them."

"That's correct, so, let's make the most of our time instead of standing here talking."

Even though they took their time in the shower, they still had more than enough time once they were out so they didn't have to rush when getting ready. "Bas, do you know why they felt it was so important that we get together now even though we'll be seeing them at the New Years' party?"

"No. But knowing Michael there must be a reason. You don't mind, do you?" Sebastian asked before pulling his sweater on.

"Not at all, was just curious. It'll be nice to see them. I mean, we've only seen them for drinks that one night since our bachelors' weekend."

"That was fun!"

"Agreed. Not what I expected, but as they said, it was perfect for us. I was really nervous about what they had planned."

"Was that because of Cooper or Hunter?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on their bed next to Blaine.

"Cooper."

"B, Coop loves you too much to embarrass you in front of all of your friends. He saves those moments for just us now."

"You're right. He really wouldn't do that in front of everyone anymore."

"Exactly, he's grown-up as scary as that might be. Yet, he's still Cooper." Sebastian then leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. "Ready to go?" Blaine nodded and they got up off their bed. "What would you say to an afternoon nap once we get home?" Sebastian asked as they went to go get their coats.

"Sounds like an ideal way to spend the afternoon to me."

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Michael and Dylan were already there and waved them over to their booth in the back corner. After hanging their coats, on the hooks on the end of the booth, Blaine and Sebastian took their seats. "I hope we haven't kept you waiting long." Sebastian said as Blaine handed him his menu.

"Not at all." Michael replied. "We were only seated moments ago. Normally they won't seat you without your whole party but Dylan knows the hostess and told her where we preferred to sit."

"So we're sitting in the far back corner for a reason." Blaine said.

"We are." Dylan replied. "This way we have a bit more privacy while we talk. I've got to tell you, we didn't expect you guys to be in town."

"With Bas studying for the bar, we felt it best if we stayed home so there were no distractions."

"I remember when John was studying for it, he got cranky at the end." Michael said, just prior to their waitress arriving and taking their drink order.

"Don't we all." Sebastian replied after she left. "I'm pretty sure Lauren felt he was married to his books and not her for the last month."

"No kidding which is one of the reasons we were surprised that you two are getting married just prior to you taking the bar."

"Well, we hired a planner and we're not taking our honeymoon till after he's taken it." Blaine told them. "We had our hearts set on a winter wedding so we knew things might get a bit hectic, but we've managed. It also helps that Bas has a great ability to retain information that he reads."

"Please tell me you don't have a photographic memory." Dylan said.

"No, but it's close on certain subjects. If I'm truly interested, I seem to be able to absorb whatever I read." Sebastian replied and Dylan shook his head.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. But there are some subjects he truly has to study like a regular human being."

"I'm offended by that comment B; I am no regular human being."

"What are you then Seb?" Michael asked.

"I'm extraordinary and you all know it." As he spoke, Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "So, did you just miss our greatness or was there another reason you wanted to go out to lunch?"

"Modesty certainly isn't an issue for you, is it Seb?" Dylan said.

"Nope. But seriously, what's going on that you two wanted to see us?" Blaine and Sebastian watched as Sebastian spoke as Michael and Dylan exchanged looks.

"Okay, remember the conversation we had a while back." Michael said and Blaine and Sebastian both nodded. "And all the frustration we shared with you." They nodded again. "Well, we're going to be Dads."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked and they both nodded causing Blaine to look at Sebastian who was smiling. "That's great!"

"B's right, that's great news! That must mean you finally found a surrogate after all the interviews you conducted."

"We did." Michael said. "That was a procession that was beyond frustrating. Don't get me wrong, most of them were wonderful women, you just have to find one you click with."

"Now, are you saying you're Dads in that you found your surrogate or is the surrogate pregnant already?" Blaine asked.

"She's pregnant." Dylan replied. She just finished her first trimester so we felt it was finally time to share the news." When Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and smiled again Dylan and Michael looked at each other. "What is it?"

"Did either of you talk to Jeff while we were in the Bahamas?" Sebastian asked.

"A little, why?" Michael asked.

"He's going to be a Dad too. Brittany finished her first trimester at the beginning of the month."

"That's great!" Dylan said. "They must be ecstatic."

"They are." Blaine replied. "Have you guys told anyone else?"

"Obviously our parents knew once we finally decided on a surrogate." Michael said. "Then once she got pregnant we told them and everyone was basically holding their breath for the first trimester to be over to share the news. But you're the first of our friends we told."

"Wow, we're honored." Sebastian said. "May I ask why us and not some of the other guys."

"Because it felt right to both of us." Dylan said. "We can't explain it as we tried to figure it out, but we can't. It just felt right to share this news with the both of you first."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you." Blaine said. "And so you know, we're honestly ecstatic for you guys. We know how much you wanted this."

"Thank you." Michael said. "May I share one bit of advice?"

"Of course." Sebastian said just as their waitress returned to take their order. They paused their conversation briefly to order, but quickly resumed once she left again.

"If this is the route you two chose to go on, have lots of patience because there are more times than not you'll feel that you'll never find the right person. More times than either of us care to remember we had to calm the other down as frustration began to set in. Thankfully it never happened at the same time. And while it's a personal decision, we wish we let a few more people in as there were times we felt hopeless."

"Duly noted." Sebastian said. "How long did it take you two to find someone?"

"Months." Dylan replied. "So if you have an idea of about when you want to start having kids, there is nothing wrong with looking for the surrogate ahead of time. Most are more than willing to wait as they understand as Michael said. I don't think there was a single one we didn't like, we just didn't click with them the way we felt we should."

"That's understandable. You want to have some sort of connection with them no matter how odd that sounds." Blaine said.

"Precisely." Michael said. "How'd I know you two would get it without us having to explain?"

"You know us well." Sebastian said. "When are you telling everyone else?"

"When they come back into town, as we'd like to share this news in person." Michael told him. "After we finish lunch with you two we're heading for my parents. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"We're going home and are going to take it easy." Blaine replied. "Maybe we'll start messing with the table assignments for our wedding since most of the RSVPs have been returned."

"Lucky for you that most of your guest have been prompt." Dylan said. "We had a few too many stragglers that got their RSVPs back pretty late."

"Don't forget we actually had to call some people." Michael said.

"You mean like your Aunt who swore she mailed hers but then as she picked up our invitations from her desk the addressed and seal RSVP was beneath it."

"Yea." Michael said with a laugh. "She was pretty mortified about it as she got on my cousins about mailing theirs back."

"At least it was an honest mistake." Blaine said.

"Are you two getting anxious?"

"We are." Sebastian replied. "I swear time is starting to stand still."

"We felt the same way, but when you won't realize it, time will fly and before you know it, the day will be here."

"That's what we're hoping." Blaine said. "We only have one thing to do beforehand."

"Your shower." Dylan asked.

"Yep." Sebastian said. "We said one wasn't necessary but the girls insisted."

"Well, we know the girls in your life and I wouldn't argue with them either." Michael said.

"Exactly." Blaine told them just as their meals were delivered.

Once lunch was over, the guys said their goodbyes, but not before Blaine and Sebastian congratulated them once more. While Michael and Dylan headed for their car, Sebastian hailed a cab for them to take home as he didn't feel like trudging through the slush to get to the subway. Thankfully, cabs were a plenty so they didn't have to wait long and were soon on their way home. It wasn't till they were part way there, did Blaine glance at his watch. "Do you realize we were in there for almost two hours Bas?"

"Really?" Blaine nodded. "No, goes to show how time flies when you're surrounded by good company. Did you expect the news that we heard?"

"No. I thought maybe they had found one, not that they were already passed the first trimester. You could see how happy they were as they were smiling the entire time."

"That they were. I can't believe we were the first people they told outside of family."

"Me either, yet at the same time I get it. I mean, we're going to be in a same sort of situation as them. And seeing their smiles proves that any frustration they had was worth it."

"That's for certain." Sebastian said as he gave Blaine's glove clad hand a squeeze. "Also gave a glimpse of what's in store for us in the future."

"Nice to know that thought crossed your mind as well." Blaine replied. But before Sebastian could respond they pulled up in front of their building. Once their driver was paid, they headed inside. Considering it was Christmas Eve, the lobby of their building was bustling with activity. So much so, they actually had to wait for the elevator. It was pretty clear; most of their neighbors were having company judging from the amount of packages being carried. By the time they got an elevator to head upstairs, they were more than ready to take the nap their discussed prior to going out.

After changing into something a bit more comfortable for a nap, they got settled on the couch. As Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine, he couldn't help but think about the rest of the things he was going to have to do before they left. While he easily gotten things done while Blaine napped, Sebastian knew he needed this nap as much as Blaine did, even more since they'd be driving through the night. Even with all the thoughts running through his head, soon Sebastian drifted off to sleep. He still couldn't explain it, but even after all these years, holding Blaine had such a calming effect on him.

By the time Sebastian awoke, Blaine was no longer lying next to him. "B." Sebastian said groggily as he awoke. "B."

"I'm right here." Blaine said as he came walking back into the living room.

"Where'd you go?" Sebastian asked as he sat up slightly.

"I was in the kitchen." Blaine replied as he sat down beside him. "When I woke up, I had a ton of energy so I didn't want to disturb you."

"What did you do?"

"Baked cookies. I figured that even if the kids weren't around cookies needed to be baked since it's Christmas Eve."

"Did you bring me some?"

"They're on the cooling rack. But I should probably get back in there as the next tray should be about done." Blaine then gave him a kiss before heading back to the kitchen. Sebastian could only smile as Blaine baking meant he had no clue they were going to be leaving in a few hours. But he was happy as that meant they'd have cookies to snack on during their drive. Since Blaine was busy in the kitchen, Sebastian took that opportunity to grab one of the larger gift bags they had to put some presents in so they'd have something to open the next day.

With Blaine busy in the kitchen, Sebastian was able to take the bag down to the car after popping his head in to grab a few cookies without Blaine getting suspicious. By the time Blaine came walking back into the living room when he was done baking, Sebastian was stretched out on the couch. "So you know, Britt wants us to send her a picture of us in front of our tree."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he curled up next to Sebastian.

"Don't know and I didn't ask. But it would probably be best if we put on the clothes we had on earlier as I don't think she'd like the look we've got going on."

"You're right. This is good for lounging around the house, but not for having our picture taken. Plus we have a reputation to uphold."

"I was thinking the same thing." Sebastian replied. "But we've got time." He continued as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I'd rather sit here and hold you for a bit."

"Didn't you get enough during our nap?"

"No as we were sleeping." Sebastian told him before giving him a kiss. "That is, unless you have something else in mind?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"As would you."

"Didn't you get enough this morning?"

"When it comes to you B, it's never enough. Plus, with as busy as we've been I'd say we have lots of missed opportunities to make up for. Last thing we want is to become one of those couples that only has sex once or maybe twice a week."

"That will never be us Bas."

"You sure about that?"

"Okay, maybe that will be us…" When Blaine paused Sebastian's expression changed. "In about twenty years or so."

"You almost scared me there killer."

"I didn't mean too." Blaine replied as he turned his head to kiss Sebastian. "Though you do realize when we have kids we're not going to have those days where we can lounge about and do nothing but have sex all day."

"We still can."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, we'll send them off to visit Aunt Lexi and Uncle Coop. Much like we've watched their kids for an entire day while they have nothing else planned but catching up with each other in the intimate sense."

"That is a good point. We just can't make a habit of it."

"We won't, but I'm just saying it's an option should we feel the need to have one of those days."


	63. Chapter 63

Part 63

After changing back into the clothes they'd had on early for lunch, Sebastian set up the tripod so they could get a good picture of the two of them in front of the tree for Brittany. "Bas."

"Yea B?" Sebastian replied as he set up the shot.

"Where are some of the presents?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bas, some of the gifts aren't here that were hear earlier." Blaine said as he crouched down in front of the tree. "And before you think I'm imagining things, I'm not. A gift I put here this morning is no longer here." Before Blaine could begin to freak-out, Sebastian came up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Sebastian." When Sebastian sighed, Blaine looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"I didn't want to tell you, but I guess I need to."

"Tell me what?"

"For starters, I moved the gifts or more precisely packed them up."

"Why?"

"We're going to Ohio."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going to Ohio so we can spend Christmas with family."

"Since when?"

"Monday."

"I don't remember talking about this."

"That's because I was going to kidnap you."

"Why as I said I was fine staying home."

"I know, but I also know how much being with family for the holiday's means to you."

"We're family Sebastian."

"I know. It's just…you're not the only one that likes having family around anymore. And after talking to the kids this morning it just proved we needed to. They miss us and we miss them. It wouldn't be Christmas without them." Blaine then turned and kissed Sebastian.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We need to pack."

"It's already done. I packed while you took your nap on Monday and the bags are already in your car along with the presents. My plan was to take you on a drive after dinner and we'd just keep going."

"Sorry for ruining it."

"You didn't ruin anything Blaine."

"Do you want to leave sooner?" Blaine asked.

"No. I figured if we left around eight we'd get there well after everyone went to bed after putting presents out. And it would still give us time to get a little sleep before everyone woke."

"No one knows?"

"No."

"Was that the reason behind your desire for an afternoon nap?" Sebastian nodded. "They're going to freak Sebastian, but in the best way possible."

"I hope so."

"It's a fact. Now let's get this picture taken and sent to Britt." Blaine then kissed Sebastian once more before he got up to finish setting up the camera. By the time they finished up, they were more than happy with the shots that were taken. So after sending one to Brittany, they decided to send one to their parents as well since they knew it would bring a smile to their faces. Once that was done, Sebastian went to put everything away, while Blaine went to pack up a bag to have in the car with them.

"Are you sure you don't mind driving on Christmas Eve B?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen where Blaine was packing up a small cooler.

"Positive. Now, are you sure you've got everything we'll need?"

"Yes. But I should warn you, I only planned on staying for a couple of days. I was thinking we'd head back on Friday."

"That's fine with me. So, ready to get this show on the road?" Sebastian nodded before taking the cooler from Blaine. "I could carry it Bas."

"You can take the other bag you pack. And our coats are hanging over the couch so we're set." They were about to walk out of the kitchen when Sebastian stopped. "Did you pack cookies B?"

"Of course. Couldn't let fresh cookies sit here with no one home to eat them. Now let's go surprise our family!"

Thankfully for both of them, the roads were quiet but that wasn't much of a surprise considering it was Christmas Eve. When they made a stop at a rest stop in Pennsylvania for some coffee they were one of only a few cars in the lot. By the time they made it to Ohio, both of them were getting sleepy so it was a good thing they didn't have much further to go. Since they left a bit earlier than planned they glanced at the clock and were happy with what they saw. Even though it was earlier, it was still late enough that everyone should be asleep.

When they pulled into the development, it was eerily quiet but it was bright as most of the houses had kept their lights on. Blaine was about to hit the garage door opener when he stopped once he noticed Cooper's SUV wasn't in the driveway. "Everything okay B?" Sebastian asked from the passenger's seat as Blaine pulled into the driveway.

"Yea, I was going to put my car in the garage, but Coop's is in there." Once they parked the car, they grabbed their bags and proceeded to head inside. It was pretty clear as they entered the foyer; everyone was asleep as it was completely dark. "While I'd love nothing more than to head up to my room, I think it's best if we put the bags in the living room and crash on the couch." Blaine whispered.

"Don't want to risk waking everyone?"

"Exactly. And we've slept on the couch in the family room on multiple occasions so we know it's comfortable."

"Well then, let's put the bags down and get some sleep. Before we know it, it's going to be time to get up."

Their wake-up was going to come sooner than either expected as it was only about two hours later when Sebastian heard a high pitched gasp which awoke him. When his eyes focused he saw a wide-eyed Jocelyn standing in front of the couch where he and Blaine where sleeping. She was about to speak but Sebastian put his finger up to his mouth letting her know to be quiet. "What are you doing up so early Princess?"

"I wanted to see if Santa came." She replied.

"He did." Sebastian told her as he and Blaine had both taken in all the presents before they got comfortable. "Why don't you join us?"

"Do Mommy and Daddy know you're here?"

"No, it's a surprise which is why we need to be quiet. So, do you want to join us?" Jocelyn nodded, so Sebastian lifted up the blanket they were under. Luckily they'd fallen asleep on their sides, so there was just enough room for her to lie down in front of Blaine. The brush of her body against Blaine's was enough for him to crack open an eye and wrap and arm around her.

"Uncle Blaine."

"Go to sleep princess." Blaine said softly as Sebastian put the blanket back down before wrapping an arm around them both. Even though she was excited, Jocelyn did as her Uncles asked and fell back to sleep since it was still dark out. While they hoped that they would've gotten even more sleep, that ended when Carolyn walked into the family about an hour later.

"Oh my god!" Carolyn yelled. Considering Jocelyn's gasp upon seeing her Uncles, this was nothing in comparison to how Carolyn reacted.

"Why'd you yell honey?" Gregory asked as he rounded the corner with a cup of coffee in hand. No answer was needed as he spotted the boys lying on the couch along with Jocelyn. "When did the two of you get is?"

"What time is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's seven."

"Three and a half hours ago." Sebastian replied through a yawn. As Sebastian answered, they heard the trample of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cooper asked as he and Lexi rounded the corner, obviously concerned as they heard Carolyn yell.

"Look straight ahead." Gregory replied. By this time, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting up and Jocelyn was on Blaine's lap.

"When did you guys get in?" Cooper asked with a grin as he and Lexi made their way into the room.

"Three and a half hours ago." Blaine replied as he was still trying to wake up.

"You know you could've called." Lexi said as Cooper wrapped an arm around her.

"We know, but we wanted to surprise everyone. Heck, I didn't know we were coming till around six. Bas already had us packed and ready to go."

"So you knew you were coming home when you sent us that picture wishing us a Merry Christmas." Carolyn said.

"Yes." Sebastian replied just as Braeden and Ethan came into the room. The instant the boys spotted their Uncles they went running towards them. "Merry Christmas guys. Heck, Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Have you recovered from the shock yet Mom?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I don't mind. This is the best gift I could've asked for." She then gave Blaine a hug. "And you missy, why didn't you wake us all?" Carolyn then tapped her Grand-daughter on the nose.

"Uncle Sebby asked me to be quiet."

"And our girl listened." Sebastian added. "Aren't we missing one?"

"We are." Cooper replied. "But running down here with a sleeping baby, wouldn't have been the brightest idea."

"Are you going to get her?" Blaine asked and Cooper only smirked at him before heading upstairs to get Gabrielle. "While your Daddy gets your sister, why don't you three go check out what Santa left?" The kids all responded enthusiastically and headed for the tree as Blaine leaned against Sebastian.

"You two look like you could use some more sleep." Gregory said.

"We could, but we'll supplement with coffee in the meantime." Blaine then looked over at his Mom who still had the biggest smile on her face. "Just so you know, we're only here till Friday."

"That's okay. You're Grandparents are going to be shocked."

"Yea, but they'll figure it out once they pull in the driveway."

"We can fix that." Gregory said. "Toss me your keys and I'll switch our cars."

"They're in the living room with our bags."

"Bags?" Lexi asked as she glanced over from her spot near the tree.

"One of clothes and the other of gifts."

"Gifts?" Carolyn asked. "You boys shipped your gifts."

"We had to have something to open today." Sebastian replied.

"That you did." As she spoke, Blaine leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss before going to get them.

"Are my parents coming for gifts or are they coming later?"

"They should be here in about an hour." Carolyn replied before giving Sebastian a hug. "I meant it when I said you two coming home was the best gift." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your parents are going to be shocked."

"At least we'll be awake for their reaction." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I hope we didn't startle you too much."

"Nothing I won't recover from."

By the time Blaine returned with the bag of gifts they'd brought, Cooper was in the living room and Sebastian was holding Gabrielle. "Where'd Dad go?" Cooper asked upon noticing their Dad was no longer in the room.

"He's switching our car with his." Blaine replied. "He doesn't want the Grandparents to see the New York plates when they pull in."

"Which car did you guys drive?" Lexi asked.

"B's as it's better suited for the snow though mine does have all-wheel drive." Sebastian replied as Blaine put the gifts under the tree.

"Coffee Bas?"

"Yes please."

"Did you even have to ask that question Blaine?" Gregory asked as he walked back into the room.

"It's polite." Blaine replied before heading for the kitchen to get them coffee.

When he returned, the kids were anxiously waiting as he handed Sebastian his cup of coffee. "Now Mommy?" Jocelyn asked as each of the kids held a gift in their hands.

"Yes, but only the gifts from Santa."

"Okay!" Braeden replied as he and Jocelyn ripped into their packages. As they did so, Cooper helped Ethan with his. While they were going to wait for the Smythes to arrive, they decided to get a bit of a head start so that Blaine and Sebastian could sneak a nap in at some point during the day. Surprisingly, the kids were only a couple of gifts in when the doorbell rang. Blaine was about to get it, but Gregory stopped him as he felt it best not to shock whoever it was by Blaine opening the door.

Once the door was opened and voices were heard, it was clear the Smythes had arrived. "Merry…" Alexander stopped mid-phrase the instant he spotted Blaine and Sebastian cuddled together on the couch. "When?"

"Early this morning Dad." Sebastian replied as he tried not to laugh at the shock on his parents faces.

"Lexi." Yvonne said as they fully entered the room.

"We had no clue." Lexi replied with a quick glance as to not miss the kids' reactions to what they were opening.

"This must've been quite the shock." Alexander said after they each gave the boys a hug and a kiss.

"You could say that again." Carolyn replied with a smile. "I woke the house up when I saw them. Came walking into the room and they were asleep on the couch along with Jocelyn. It was certainly a shock to my system as it was the last thing I expected."

Once things settled down after the shock wore off, things got back to normal and gifts started to be opened by everyone. Soon Blaine and Sebastian made their way to the floor so that the couch was cleared when the Grandparents arrived. They were currently helping the kids with some of the bigger packages when the doorbell rang once more. Since Gregory was manning the video camera, Cooper went to go get the door as Lexi was sitting with Ethan. Upon opening it, he saw his Grandparents Anderson but saw his Grandparents Davis pulling into the driveway as he let the others into the house. "How is it you guys always arrive so close together?" Cooper asked as he took their coats to hang up.

"We're just prompt." Nana replied. "You know neither set of us likes being late. Is everyone here?"

"They most certainly are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grandpa Anderson asked noticing something was different about Cooper.

"Go to the family room and see for yourself." Cooper then gave his Nana another kiss. "I'm going to wait for your counterparts."

When Grandpa and Nana Anderson walked into the family room, they didn't immediately notice the extra bodies down by the tree helping the kids with their gifts. After exchanging greetings and hugs, Nana spoke. "Is Cooper alright?"

"How so Mom?" Gregory asked.

"He responded in a strange way when we asked if everyone was here." Grandpa Anderson replied.

"When isn't Coop strange Grandpa?" Blaine's voice cut through the room and his Grandparents eyes immediately went to the tree where Blaine was helping Jocelyn open the packaging on one of her gifts."

"Merry Christmas!" Sebastian replied as he glanced up from the instructions for Braeden's racetrack. "I think they're in shock B."

"I'd say you're correct Bas." Blaine said with a smile before the two began to laugh.

"Don't worry, the shock hit us all." Carolyn said just as her parents came walking into the room along with Cooper.

"What shock dear?" Grandma asked. The only answer she received was everyone pointing down to the tree where Blaine and Sebastian were. When her eyes flew open as well as Grandpa Davis's, Blaine and Sebastian got up after promising the kids they'd be right back. Once they were close enough, both of them were quickly enveloped in hugs. "I thought you boys weren't coming home." Grandma said as she hugged Blaine.

"Change of plans." Blaine replied. "Right Bas."

"That's correct." Sebastian said from his spot in Nana's arms. "Spur of the moment decision of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Nana asked.

"Yes Nana." Blaine told her. "Bas planned to come home on Monday but I didn't find out till just prior to us leaving last night."

"I wasn't going to tell him at all, but he noticed some gifts missing from beneath the tree." Sebastian added.

"Uncle Blaine." Jocelyn's voice cut through the adults' conversation and Blaine and Sebastian turned their attention back to the tree and the niece and nephews waiting for them.

"Excuse us, we're needed." Blaine said before giving his Grandmothers each another kiss before he and Sebastian went back to where they were. Once they were settled again, the Grandparents sat down.

"Guess Santa does read those lists." Grandma said as she looked at Carolyn holding Gabrielle.

"He most certainly does. As I told them, this is the best gift I could've asked for."

"Judging from the looks in this room, this wasn't only something you wanted."

By the time all the gifts were opened, Carolyn and Yvonne excused themselves to get breakfast set up as Blaine and Sebastian stretched out on the floor. "Will you play with us later?" Braeden asked as he lay down on Sebastian's back, mimicking the way his Uncle was laying."

"We will, right B?"

"That's correct. But before we can do that, we need to clean up all this wrapping paper." Braeden looked at his Uncle Blaine who had Jocelyn lying on him and Ethan leaning against him.

"You're Uncle Blaine is right as we'll need space to be able to play properly." Those added words from Sebastian were all that was needed as the kids quickly got up. "Go ask Nana for bags." Sebastian added realizing they weren't quite sure what was needed since no one else had moved.

"Okay!" Braeden said and the three of them headed for the kitchen.

"Should we just hang a do not disturb sign on your door after dinner?" Cooper asked.

"Maybe after breakfast." Blaine replied as he glanced over at Cooper who was sitting with Gabrielle in his arms.

"You've promised to play so it's going to be longer than that." Lexi replied. "Now, was this only a surprise for us or…"

"No one knows." Sebastian told her. "Though we're going to let everyone know we're in town."

"How?" Gregory asked.

"We're going to take a picture with our favorite munchkins." Blaine replied. "Everyone knows guys are in town. Speaking of, where are our Santa hats?"

"On the desk in your room." Gregory replied. "And if you go looking for your Dalton sweatshirt, Jocelyn still has it."

"Please tell us you took a picture of her in it."

"We did." Cooper told them. "It was too cute not too."

"What are you all talking about?" Nana asked.

"Joce missed her Uncles yesterday so she got comfy in Blaine's room and put on one of his sweatshirts." Lexi replied.

"That little girl certainly loves you both."

"That we know." Sebastian said as he sat up, knowing the kids would be back soon. "And we love her too. We love all of them."

Once they had all the wrapping paper cleaned up, Blaine and Sebastian helped the kids set-up quite a few of the toys they got. While they were doing that, Lexi decided to head upstairs and get Blaine and Sebastian their hats since they were busy with the kids. When she walked into their room, she could see why Jocelyn went in there as the room was very Blaine and Sebastian. It was essentially still the same as it was when Blaine moved out, but more pictures of the two had been added over the years. And she noticed as Gregory had the previous day, the closet had clothes in it belong to both of them. As she picked the hats up off the desk, she couldn't help smile upon seeing a picture of the two of them from Dalton on Blaine's desk.

Lexi was about to head downstairs, but decided to complete the picture by grabbing Blaine's sweatshirt from Jocelyn's bed. As well as the Dalton lacrosse jersey off Braeden's. After Jocelyn had made herself comfortable in Blaine's sweatshirt, Braeden wanted something as well. And since he didn't want a sweatshirt like his sister, Lexi found one of Sebastian's old jerseys in the closet of his room at their parents.

When she came walking back into the family room, Cooper and Gabrielle were on the floor with the rest of them. Lexi couldn't help but stand back and watch as Cooper, Blaine, and Sebastian interacted with the kids and how Braeden and Jocelyn were trying to explain things to their younger siblings. As much as she could've watched them for quite some time, she was taken from her daze when Carolyn walked into the room telling them everything was set up in the kitchen. Once Blaine and Sebastian caught Lexi's eye and everything in their hands they smiled. "Thought I'd get these for you guys since you were playing with the kids." As she spoke, Lexi tossed the hats and Blaine and Sebastian.

"What's the rest for?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine put their hats on.

"Thought the kids wearing these would add to your picture."

"Where'd you find the jersey?" Sebastian asked upon spotting it.

"In a box in your closet. Since it was the only thing in there, I think you actually forgot it."

"Sounds like it. Guess I'll need to go pick that up before B and I go home." While he spoke, the kids took the sweatshirt and jersey from their Mom.

"What about me?" Ethan said as he looked up at her.

"We will have to find something for you. Guys?" Lexi said.

"I'm pretty certain I've got some Dalton gear upstairs." Blaine replied. "But how about we eat breakfast first?"

"Okay." Ethan replied as he took Blaine's hand which he held out to him.

By the time Blaine and Sebastian finished breakfast, they headed upstairs with their bags to get settled and to find something for Ethan. "We really should stop by the school store at Dalton next time we're home to get the kids' stuff that fits." Sebastian said as he took their clothes out of their bag.

"You're right. Little did we realize Dalton gear would be such a hot commodity still?" Blaine said as he opened a drawer looking for a t-shirt for Ethan. "The kids have stuff from NYU and Columbia, but the Dalton stuff means something to them."

"I think it's because they know how much that place meant to us both." Sebastian replied as he walked up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. "Think, Lexi say they love watching videos of our performances. Everything from the Dalton days to our Warble On days in college."

"That's true." Blaine replied as he pulled a t-shirt out. "It's going to be huge on him."

"Of course, he's still our little guy. But the point of this is them wearing something of ours." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the cheek. "But nothing beats you wearing something of mine. I might have to snag that jersey back from Braeden later tonight."

"I think I have one of your jerseys here." Blaine said before tossing the t-shirt on his bed and trying to open the next drawer. "Bas."

"Don't want to let you go."

"I don't want you to either, but…" Sebastian then released his hold on Blaine so he could open the next drawer. "Told you."

"Wear it later."

"I think that can be arranged. Now let's get back to everyone before they start to wonder what we're doing."

When they came back downstairs, t-shirt in hand, they found the kids sitting in front of the fireplace. "It looks like they're waiting for us B." Sebastian said as the approached.

"Mommy thought this would be a good spot for a picture." Jocelyn said, already clad in Blaine's sweatshirt.

"It is." Blaine said as he put the t-shirt on Ethan. And much as he and Sebastian had discussed, it was huge on him. "Now everyone up so your Uncle Seb and I can sit down." The kids proceeded to move, but instead of sitting directly in front, Blaine and Sebastian sat on the floor before it so they could have a back rest. They barely got settled and the kids curled up with them. Once Ethan got comfortable on Sebastian's lap, Lexi walked back into the room with Gabrielle and her camera.

"The picture wouldn't be complete without all of them." She told them as she handed Gabrielle to Blaine. While Gabrielle wasn't in Dalton gear, her red dress went with what everyone else was wearing. "Ready?" Sebastian shook his head before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"This way it's easier to send."

"One on each?" Lexi asked.

"Yes please." Blaine replied as Lexi took Sebastian's phone from him. Once she had it in hand, she got ready to take the picture. As they waited on Lexi, they had no idea that everyone else was in the doorway watching.


	64. Chapter 64

Part 64

"Jeff! Jeff!" Brittany called out as she walked through the house that was bustling with activity since her family was there as well. "Jeff!"

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he came walking towards her from the family room.

"They're here, why didn't you tell me?" The look on Jeff's face was that of utter confusion. "Didn't you check your messages?"

"No, my phone is charging. What's going on? Who are you talking about?"

"Blaine and Sebby."

"What about them?"

"They're here." Brittany preceded to hand her phone to Jeff. After he opened the message, a smile crept to his face upon seeing Blaine and Sebastian surrounded by their nieces and nephews, with their Warbler Santa hats on their head. The last bit made him laugh as he was wearing his as well.

"Did they say when they got here?" Jeff asked as he handed her back her phone

"No, as last I knew they were still in New York as the picture they sent me was from in front of their tree. And from the time stamp on it, they only took it yesterday."

"Well, how about we give them a call later." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Do you think we could curl up on the couch for a bit?"

"Of course, no one is going to object to you wanting to rest." Jeff told her before giving her a kiss.

"They would if they knew the reason I was tired." Brittany replied.

"We can keep that little bit of information between us Mrs. Sterling."

"Certainly Mr. Sterling."

When they came walking back into the family room, all eyes were on them. "Is everything okay?" Megan asked.

"Yes." Jeff replied as they sat down. "We just got some unexpected news."

"What sort of news?"

"Blaine and Sebby are in town." Brittany told her as Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought they weren't coming home."

"We thought the same thing, but I guess plans changed." Jeff said. "They sent a picture of them with nieces and nephews in front of the fireplace at the Andersons."

"How do you know that's where they were?" Matt asked.

"We were just there the other day Dad; I remember how it's decorated."

"That must've been quite the shock for their parents as last I spoke with Carolyn and Yvonne, they said the boys weren't coming home." Charlotte said.

"From that, it sounds as though Blaine and Seb pulled one over on everyone." Matt said. "Are they all set for their wedding?"

"From what we know, yes." Brittany replied. "But they really haven't said much so it's honestly anyone's guess."

"Jeff?"

"Don't ask me. I just know where and when I'm supposed to be places. Blaine and Seb truly want everything to be a surprise. Speaking of surprises though, Britt and I are going out tomorrow for a bit."

"Where to?" Charlotte asked.

"Wes's." Megan replied, causing Jeff to look at her. "What, Logan told me. But you can relax; I know nothing else as he's being as stealth about whatever it is as you are. Speaking of, how is Britt getting to go but I can't?"

"I'm dropping her off at Nick's actually so she and Santana can spend some time together before they head back to New York later tomorrow."

"I take that to mean you're leaving early."

"Yes Mom, as this has to get done while Nick is still in town."

"Care to tell us what's going on?"

"They won't tell." Megan said. "It's all hush-hush, right Britt?"

"That's correct."

"Will you tell us at some point?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes." Jeff replied. "And once I do, you'll understand our reasoning for keeping it quiet."

While this conversation was going on at the Sterling's home, Nick and Santana were enjoying a quiet moment out in the backyard as their parents discussed their upcoming wedding. "I never thought about this Nicky, but you realize both of our Dads are doctors."

"That I do know." Nick replied as he held her close. "Are you sure you're ready for the craziness that's about to come once I start my residency?"

"As ready as I can be. Luckily I have people I can talk to who are going through the same thing. And while I know it's going to be crazy, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I know how much this all means to you Nicky. I'm so proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You've done more than you realize. Sometimes you're too modest for your own good."

"You my dear keep me honest."

"Do I?"

"You do. And in case I haven't told you lately, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. This job is so much more than I ever imagined."

"Yet you had a wonderful mentor along the way."

"That I did and still do. Cassie has an incredible drive and now she's managing to balance her career with her family. She's showing me anything is possible."

"Is that your way of telling me you'd like kids some day?"

"I do, but you've known that. Hell, after that last scare I was ready even if it would've been soon than we would've liked."

"It certainly would've made things more difficult. But we would've managed. Hell, looking at the way everyone's come together with Britt and Jeff having a baby there's plenty of help to be had. And while we were ecstatic for James and Flint becoming Dads, there's something different about it happening to one of us."

"You mean the tight New York crew?"

"Exactly. Doesn't mean we're any less close to the rest of the guys, but, it's just different."

"I get it. Plus for us, it's our best friends having a baby. That would've been special regardless. I still can't get that image out of my head when they told us; they were positively glowing once Jeff spoke."

"Jeff's just thankful you didn't kick his ass."

"It was tempting, but I can understand why they waited since the first trimester is the most risky. And I know how hard it was for them to keep this news to themselves."

"That's one of the things Jeff told me later that day. He so wanted to tell someone, but he and Britt agreed to wait. And now that we all know, they're both more relaxed which is what they both need at this time. Jeff's so excited, yet nervous at the same time. It's not as though they weren't trying…"

"They're just surprised it happened so fast. Guess we know what they'd been doing since they were wed."

"At least those first few nights." Nick said with a laugh. "But knowing them, I'm sure it was more than just that."

"You think." Santana said with a laugh of her own. "When we all lived together we got a good idea of how healthy our sex lives are."

"That we did. Speaking of, Blaine and Seb never mentioned the gift you girls gave them."

"It was personal."

"How personal?"

"Relax Nicky; I behaved, for the most part."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Everything we bought was more sensual."

"And…"

"I might've added a container of body paint to the basket, edible paint." When Nick could only smile Santana kissed him. "See, I behaved."

"That you did and we both know they appreciated it."

"They did as they told me such." After she spoke, Santana glanced towards the house and noticed both of their Moms looking out the window. "I think we should go back in."

"Why?"

"Because they're staring at us Nicky."

"Well then, I guess we should. Hopefully they put an end to the planning our wedding discussion."

"Considering we left, that might've given them the idea we don't want to talk about it. Plus my Mom and I have to have a long talk as her ideas and mine don't necessarily mesh."

"I thought your Dad said you could have whatever you wanted."

"He did, but he forgot to tell my Mom that obviously. I mean, I get what she wants; it's just not how I imagined my wedding. Not to mention all the ideas I have running through my head because of all the weddings we've been through over the years. They've all been so beautiful."

"That's because it was what those couples wanted. I promise you, we'll have the wedding we want and not the one our parents imagine. Though, my Mom's just thrilled that we're getting married that I'm pretty sure she'd be content if we got married right here in the backyard."

"That's because she knows she'll get to plan a wedding some day with Ally."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"We're not; I just made a statement that she'll get her time. I'm my Mom's only daughter so this is something she's dreamed about." Santana was just finishing when there was a knock on the window and they saw both Dads looking at them. "Time to go in."

"You can say that again."

Once they were back inside, they were almost immediately handed cups of hot chocolate. "Are they really that bad that you two needed to hideout outside?" Cameron asked.

"They weren't that bad." Nick replied.

"That's what we thought." Terrence said. "That's why we told them to back off."

"Speaking of backing off though." Cameron said. "What's going on with your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked as he took off his coat.

"She's been on her phone for the last twenty minutes with a strange look on her face." Santana immediately began to laugh as she handed her coat to Nick. "What's so funny Santana?"

"I just think I know who she's talking to."

"And that would be?"

"I think it's best if you ask her Dad." Nick replied as they went to go sit down. "It's not for us to tell."

"I thought she wasn't seeing anyone."

"Why do you presume that?"

"From Santana's reaction."

"You need to talk to her and that's the last I'm going to say about it." Once Nick was done, his Dad looked at him and could tell Nick was done talking.

"Oh, have you checked your phone recently?" Cameron said as he got up.

"Not since this morning, why?"

"Jeff called over here when he couldn't reach you."

"Did he say what about?"

"Just for you both to check your phones." In that moment, Cameron left, leaving Nick and Santana with her Dad. Once he was gone, Nick grabbed his phone off the table since Santana's was charging. After opening his texts, Nick's eyes flew open.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as Nick hopped up off the couch. "Nicky?" Nick then tossed her his phone as he went to go find his sister, hoping she was still on the phone.

"Is everything alright Santana?" Her Dad asked as she smiled upon looking at the open text.

"Blaine and Seb are home."

"Alright, but why did Nick run off?"

"My only guess is it has something to do with what the guys have planned for tomorrow."

When Nick came walking into the den, he startled Ally who was in her own little world on the phone. "Give me your phone!"

"No!"

"Give me the damn phone Ally!"

"Fuck off!"

"If you're talking to Thad right now and don't give me the damn phone I'm going to tell Dad who you're talking to."

"Nick, we don't know what's going on with us yet."

"Give me the damn phone!"

"You're an ass, you know that." Ally then tossed her phone at Nick before storming out of the room.

"Thad?"

"Yea, care to tell me what the hell that was about?"

"It's not about you, but I needed to catch you while you two were still on the phone. Check your messages."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"What are you, a freaking Nike commercial?"

"Funny." When the next thing Nick heard was a strain of expletives coming out of Thad's mouth he knew he'd opened his messages. "Now you know why I was being such an ass."

"Not that I'm not happy they're home, but that could screw everything up for tomorrow."

"My thoughts exactly. I've only got a small window to rehearse and we're already missing Hunter since he and Quinn are in Colorado with his family. You haven't heard from anyone else?"

"Nope. But most are probably busy with their families. Why did you check your phone?"

"Jeff called and told me to."

"Called?"

"He called the house. Once we're done I'm going to give him a call. But I felt it best if we talked since you were available since you were already on the phone."

"You're right. After I'm done talking with Ally, I'm going to give Wes a call. I have a feeling tonight we all might be having a conference call of sorts to figure things out. One has to know there is a slight chance they're going to want to see one if not all of us."

"Speaking of my sister, I…"

"Don't worry about it. But you know she's probably going to be a bitch to you for a while. Did you really use the Dad card?"

"I was desperate. And you know you're in for it should this work out."

"Yea, I know. Heck, Mr. Sterling and Mr. Montgomery gave the guys a hard time. Though, Mr. Sterling was a bit more expected after everything."

"At least you know it's coming."

Within the next hour, all of the guys had been in contact and agreed with Thad's idea that they all needed to be on one call to figure things out. As Nick was finishing up the dishes from dinner along with his Dad, Ally walked into the room and told her Dad to go join everyone else as she'd help Nick. Once he was out of the room, Nick looked at Ally and smiled. "You know I'm really sorry about earlier."

"I know. So am I as my attitude didn't make matters any better. My initial instinct was that you were just giving us a hard time, but once you got more frustrated I should've known better as that's not really your personality."

"Still didn't give me the right to act the way I did."

"You're right, it didn't. But I also know I fueled the situation."

"Did Thad say anything to you once I gave you back your phone?"

"A little, but I could tell whatever the two of you spoke about was important as his attitude seemed to have changed. It was pretty clear he had something on his mind."

"He does, hell, we all do."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but I can't."

"Thad said the same thing. Have you talked with Santana about it?"

"Not really as it's sort of a secret."

"It's about what you guys have planned for Blaine and Seb's wedding, isn't it?" Nick could only raise an eyebrow as they finished up the dishes. "We all know you guys are doing something, we just don't know what."

"I know that. I just feel the less I talk about it, the less chance of it getting out."

"You're all acting the same. Megan, Santana, and Brittany all said the same thing. And I wouldn't had even asked, if you weren't upset."

"I appreciate that." Nick then wrapped his arm around her shoulders before giving her a kiss on her cheek. "So, Thad?" Ally could only look up at him as a shy smile crossed her face.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

"Weird and Thad go hand in hand, don't they?" Ally then playfully hit her brother on his chest. "Don't even try considering who we're talking about."

"I need you to be honest with me Nick. Are you sure you don't mind what this might turn into?"

"Yes. Might it be a little weird at first, sure. But who am I to stand in the way of you both being happy. And if that's with each other so be it. It's also reassuring as I know he'll treat you right. For all the crap we all give each other, there isn't a single one of my friends I'd warn you away from. So you know though, if this happened about four years ago, I wouldn't have approved. You were still too young and well…I'll leave it at that."

"Understandable. Were you really going to tell Dad?"

"No, you're going to get to tell him that should this go that way. Remember, you're going to be telling Mom as well though, she'll handle it better. She always had a soft spot for Thad. I think it's his dimples."

"You noticed his dimples?"

"No, Santana and Brittany have pointed them out numerous times. Just as I know Seb has freckles on his cheeks that are more prominent when he's been out in the sun. While some little quirks of my friends I've noticed on my own, the cutesy ones were pointed out by the girls in our lives."

"Well that's good to know."

"Nice to see the two of you aren't killing each other." They both turned and found Santana leaning against the doorframe. "It had gotten so quiet I was beginning to worry."

"Everything is good, right Ally?" Nick said.

"It is."

"Even after he was an ass earlier?" Santana asked as she approached them.

"Yes, though my bitchiness might've provoked some of it."

"Nice to hear you're both embracing who you were in that moment."

"I never said I was an ass." Nick said as he wrapped his other arm around Santana.

"Seeing how pissed she was after you took off, you obviously were." Once Santana spoke, Ally nodded and all Nick could do was shake his head.

"Why do I put up with you both?"

"You love us." Ally told him.

"That I do."

Once they were done with dishes, it was approximately two hours later when Nick's phone went off. "I'll be back." Nick said before leaning over to give Santana a kiss before leaving the room. As he walked out, Santana and Ally looked at each other.

"Someone care to tell us what's going on?" Heather asked.

"There isn't much to tell." Santana replied. "The guys are planning something for Blaine and Seb's wedding but aren't telling any of us what it is. And I'm almost certain, that's what tomorrow is about so Seb and Blaine now being in town might've thrown a wrench into those plans."

"I could see how that could be a problem." Cameron said. "Considering when you and Nick fly out tomorrow, couldn't one of them just ask Lexi or Cooper for help. I'm sure they'd understand the need to be secretive. Plus since Cooper is Blaine's best man, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help them get some quiet time."

"You know what, you're right. Would you all excuse me for a minute?" They all nodded as Santana got up off the couch.

"He's in my office Santana." Cameron said before she headed on her way. Once she reached the office door which was closed, she could hear quite a few voices on the other side. So with a few firm knocks, Nick gave her the okay to enter.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"I might have a solution for your dilemma or more specifically your Dad pointed out an obvious solution."

"We're listening." Came Wes's voice through the speakers.

"Why don't you just ask Cooper for help?"

"Because we don't want anyone to know." Trent replied.

"You don't have to tell him why, just tell him you guys have something planned for the wedding. That's all Cooper would need. While them getting married means the world to all of us, it's probably nothing compared to the way their families feel."

"She's got a point." Jeff said. "And we know Cooper can keep quiet of their bachelor weekend is any clue. We didn't' know till the last minute and even then didn't know where we were staying."

"Just something to think about." Santana then leaned in to give Nick a kiss. "Good luck guys!" After she walked out of the office and closed the door the guys all stared at their screens.

"Why is it we didn't think of the most obvious solution?" Dave asked.

"That's because we're all so worried about them finding out." Thad said. "But Santana's got a really good point. We all know Cooper will do anything to make sure that day is perfect for them both."

"Who's going to call?" Beat asked.

"Practical choice would be Hunter since he's the other best man, but we haven't told him about our little issue." David said.

"I think Wes should call." Nick said. "It would honestly make the most sense."

"Any of us could call." Wes told them.

"Yes, but Cooper is less likely to push the issue with you." Jeff told him.

"Jeff's got a point that you can't deny." Trent said. "He'd push the rest of us about why, while he'll just take your word."

"I'm glad you all think so highly of my relationship with Cooper, but…"

"Wes, make the bloody call." Thad told him.

"Fine, I'll call Cooper. Now, are we still going to start a bit earlier than originally planned due to their unexpected arrival?"

"That's the plan." Nick said. "Now, call Cooper while the rest of us wait."

"Why are you going to wait?" Wes asked.

"In case Cooper can't help. As much as we might like, Blaine and Seb might already have plans for tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll talk to you all soon." Wes said before turning the microphone off on is computer. They all got to watch as Wes grabbed his phone off the desk to make a call.

"Doesn't this seem weird to anyone else?" Logan asked.

"It does." David said. "But it would be silly for him to log off when turning his mic off serves the same purpose. Plus this way he can easily tell us if things are a go.

Things were rather quiet at the Anderson home considering most of the family was in the family room watching the kids play with all of their new toys. When Cooper's phone went off, he didn't even flinch since it wasn't the ringtone he'd given to his manager or agent. He felt if it wasn't one of those two, he wasn't going to be bothered on Christmas. But once the phone began to ring a second time, Lexi gave him a nudge so he grabbed ahold of it and was shocked to see Wes's name on the screen. "I'll be right back." Cooper then accepted the call. "Hold on a sec." He didn't bother to say anything else since Blaine and Sebastian were on the floor playing with the kids. "Sorry about that as I assumed this call is about something Blaine and Bas shouldn't know and we were in the same room."

"It was the correct assumption." Wes said before wishing him a Merry Christmas which Cooper returned. "We need you to do us a big favor."

"I'm not even going to ask who we are as I'm pretty certain I'm sure who you're referring to."

"You're correct. By chance do you know Blaine and Seb's plans for tomorrow?"

"We were going to take the kids to the park and go sledding, why?"

"Perfect."

"Wes. What's going on?"

"I really can't tell you that Cooper. What I can tell you is that we need you to keep them occupied till noon."

"Occupied in the sense that they can't call any of you either?"

"That would probably be best."

"Fine."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm trying to raise your hopes before smashing them down." Cooper said sarcastically. "Of course I'm serious. I will do my best to keep them occupied and if needed use my children to do so."

"That might be your best weapon as there really isn't anything those two won't do for them."

"Ain't that the truth? May I ask one question though?"

"Sure, but I don't know if I'll be able to give you an answer."

"Sounds like an answer I've already received. By chance does this have something to do with what Jeff did awhile back?"

"Jeff?"

"Wes, he and I bumped into each other and Blaine and Bas's home when they weren't there."

"Yes, it has something to do with that."

"Just wanted to know. Good luck!"

"Thank you Cooper."

"Don't thank me, it just better be worth it because if it's not…Blaine and Bas might not forgive you guys."

"Trust me, it's absolutely worth it."

"That's all the reassurance I need. Night Wes."

"Night Cooper."


	65. Chapter 65

Part 65

The entire time Wes had been on the phone with Cooper, he had his back to the camera as he didn't want his facial expression giving anything away to the others. But once he set his phone down and turned in the chair, the smile on his face gave everything away. "He'll do it."

"I hope so considering the smile on your face." Thad said. "Did he ask why?"

"Yes, but he didn't push as you expected. But he did ask if this had something to do with his run-in with Jeff." If they had all been in one place, no doubt all eyes would've been on Jeff in that moment. "Why didn't you mention you ran into Cooper?"

"It didn't matter as he said he wouldn't say anything to Blaine and Seb."

"It still would've been nice to know." Flint said.

"If I thought it was going to be an issue, I would've. But it wasn't so I didn't say anything."

"Nick?" David said.

"No, I didn't know either. So that clearly tells you it wasn't something he was worried about. Did Cooper mention how he planned on keeping them busy?"

"They're actually taking the kids sledding tomorrow."

"Then we know we're good to go." Dave said.

"That we are, but I didn't press our luck as I told Cooper he only needed to keep them occupied till noon."

"That works since we'll be done by then since I'll need to be heading to the airport shortly after that." Nick told them. "But we should probably all cut this short since I'm rather certain our families are wondering what's going on."

"Good point." Beat said. "So, see you guys in the morning. And get a good night of sleep as I we're going to need it."

Considering the hour Blaine and Sebastian had arrived, no one was surprised when they headed up to bed shortly after the kids. After Sebastian closed the bedroom door, he turned to see Blaine stretched out on the bed already. "Tired killer?"

"Exhausted. You?"

"The same." Sebastian replied as he lay down next to him. "We never got that afternoon nap."

"We never got the chance, even though Cooper and Lexi tried to get the kids to leave us be when we were stretched out on the couch."

"Are you upset about that?" Sebastian said as he rolled over slightly and wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"No, as the smiles on their faces made it so I wasn't sleepy. It's easy to feed off of their energy."

"I know the feeling. Ready for a day of sledding tomorrow?"

"I am. We need to make the most of tomorrow since we leave Friday."

"That we do. When do you want to leave?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm in no rush; we get home when we get home."

"My thoughts as well B."

With as tired as they were, Blaine and Sebastian didn't talk for much longer before calling it a night. They slept so soundly that they were surprised when they felt bouncing on their bed. "Can't you see we're trying to sleep?" Sebastian said without even opening his eyes to see who it was.

"Time to get up Uncle Sebby!" Upon hearing Jocelyn's voice, Sebastian opened his eye enough to see Jocelyn and Braeden jumping on their bed, and what looked like Lexi over by the desk.

"It's early."

"It's after nine Bas." When Lexi said that, it was all it took for Sebastian to raise his head off the pillow and glanced at the clock.

"You changed it."

"Afraid not. Everyone is up. Heck, our parents are even downstairs."

"Wake Uncle Blaine, Uncle Seb." Braeden said. "Then we can go sledding!"

"Lexi."

"Got it." She replied as she walked closer to the bed. "Come on kids, let's head on down."

"But Uncle Blaine's not up." Jocelyn replied as Lexi got them off the bed.

"I know, but Uncle Seb will wake him. Won't you?"

"I will. Will we have time to eat?"

"You will. Just don't take long."

"We won't." It wasn't till he heard the bedroom door close, did Sebastian even attempt to wake Blaine. But he hoped it won't be difficult considering all the sleep they got. With a few words and a gentle rubbing of his back, Blaine slowly opened his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning." Blaine said softly as he was barely lucid. "Why'd you wake me?" As he replied, Blaine reached for the hand Sebastian was rubbing his back with and wrapped it around him.

"That would be because Braeden and Jocelyn woke me, by jumping on the bed."

"What are they doing up already?"

"It's after nine B."

"That's impossible."

"That's what I thought but Lexi reassured me it was. Also, everyone else is up and my parents are even downstairs. The kids are excited about going sledding."

"I noticed that last night the way they were talking about it. Are you going to take a shower?"

"No as I'm sure we'll be all sweaty when we come home. We can take one then."

"Good idea. Do you want to call the guys later?"

"We can, depending on what the parentals have in mind for later. It would be nice to see them, but if it doesn't happen no biggie. We'll see them this weekend." Sebastian then gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Now get that cute butt out of bed so we can go have some fun!"

While Blaine and Sebastian were out with everyone sledding, the guys were working hard over at the Montgomery's home. "This would be easier if Hunter was here." Thad scoffed as they screwed the harmony once more.

"I know we said no earlier, but Brandon is upstairs and I know he'd have no problem filling the gap vocally. And we know he won't say anything." Wes said.

"Fine." Thad said as he sat down on the floor. "That's not our only problem though. We know the song, but it's clearly missing something more than just Hunter. We all know it."

"Thad's right." Jeff said. "It's a beautiful song, both musically and lyrically. Yet we can't seem to do it justice."

"That's because we're not doing the one thing Blaine did when he sang it." David said. "We need to sing from our heart guys. I know that's hard during rehearsals, but it's the only way it'll work. Otherwise, we need to shelve this song and use the other. Because I for one won't perform a song that Blaine put his heart and soul into for Seb half-assed."

"David's right, we either do it right, or we don't do it at all." Nick said. "So, when Wes returns we put our hearts into this, even during rehearsal. We've all got a special someone in our lives so it would probably be a good idea to think of them when we sing it. We all know Seb was the only thing on Blaine's mind when he sung it." The guys all nodded as they knew David and Nick were right. If they didn't get this right, they needed to change songs.]

Once Wes returned with Brandon, it was clear Wes had already explained everything to him as he handed Brandon the music to look over. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just that we need to fully put our hearts into this, even during rehearsal." Jeff said. "It's the only thing we could come up with that was making it sound off besides Hunter not being here."

"Makes sense." Wes replied before glancing over at Brandon. "That's in your range, correct?"

"It is. Who wrote it, it's really good." Brandon asked as the guys surrounded the piano once more.

"Blaine wrote it for Seb for their first anniversary." Thad told him. "If you want, we actually have video of Blaine singing it if you're interested."

"It might help unless you guys really strayed from the original."

"No, we actually kept true to the original. The only thing we did was harmonize some of the verses since we couldn't decide who should be singing what. And of course came up with the backing as this won't be done with piano." Wes told his brother. "So, do you want to watch?"

"Yes, but mainly so I can understand why the guys are talking about singing from the heart."

Once that was said, Jeff turned on the television so they could all watch it instead of watching it on the computer. As Blaine began to play, one could see his face as well as Sebastian's thanks to the angle Jeff had when he recorded it. "Was this the first time Seb heard it?" Brandon asked.

"No. Blaine played it for him the night before." Nick told him. "None of us saw them on their anniversary."

By the time the video ended, all of the guys had exchanged looks with one another. "What did you think?" Thad asked.

"It's incredible. Now I understand why you guys said we need to sing from our hearts. Has Blaine written other songs for Seb?"

"He has." Jeff told him. "He's written one for every anniversary and quite a few in-between. But only a few have been shared with us."

"This one takes on new meaning, doesn't it?" Beat said as he looked at the guys. "Think about it, when we first heard this, we didn't know what we know now."

"You're right. Who would've thought Blaine felt that alone at one point." Dave said. "And I have a feeling what recently happened plays into this as well."

"Same here." Nick said. "But as with what happened to Blaine, we're going to have to wait to see if they ever tell us. Otherwise, let's just forget it. Now, let's get back to work as I've got to get going soon."

Surprisingly enough, once they all got back to the house from sledding Blaine and Cooper looked around. "Are they really not here?" Cooper asked as they all helped the kids out of their numerous layers.

"It certainly seems like it. Maybe they got bored waiting for us to come back?" Blaine replied

"Are you two really complaining that they aren't here?" Lexi asked.

"Not complaining, shocked." Cooper said. "One would assume they'd want as much time with those two as they could before they leave."

"When are you leaving Uncle Blaine?" Jocelyn asked as she stood in front of Blaine, her hair damp from playing in the snow.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Since coming here wasn't planned, Uncle Seb and I have things we have to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Wedding plans." Sebastian replied. "Think, in less than a month Uncle Blaine and I will be getting married."

"What kind of plans?" Braeden asked as he walked over to them once Cooper got him out of his snow pants.

"We have our final tasting on Saturday."

"For what?" Jocelyn asked.

"All the other dishes besides the main dish that night." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian both took a seat on the foyer floor, not caring that it was wet. "We want to make sure everything is yummy to eat."

"I figured you would've done that sooner." Lexi said as she handed Gabrielle's snowsuit to Cooper to hang with everything else.

"We decided on the main courses, everything else was still up in the air." Sebastian replied. "We wanted to get a peek at people's choices for their main course before we choice the complimentary pieces."

"How many courses will the meal be?" Cooper asked as he picked up Ethan so he didn't slip on the wet floor.

"I think six, right B?"

"Six."

"Yes, but that's counting dessert." Blaine added.

"You mean there is dessert besides the cake?"

"There is. You guys like dessert, right?" All the kids that were talking said yes. "See, no problem."

"Blaine."

"There is nothing wrong with it Coop. If I remember correctly, you two had dessert as well besides your cake."

"Blaine's got a point dear, we did." Once Lexi replied, Blaine got a smug smile on his face. "Since you had the kid option on the RSVP, I take it you chose something suitable for them."

"We did. But there really are only four of them to worry about as the rest of the kids that will be there are still babies." Sebastian said.

"Are you guys going to go out tonight, meet up with the guys?" Cooper asked. All it took was one look between Blaine and Sebastian for Cooper to tell they weren't going anywhere that night.

Once Lexi got the kids to follow her upstairs to get changed, Cooper looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "What?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian got up off the floor.

"You know you can go out."

"We know." Sebastian replied. "But did it ever cross your mind we want to stay home and it has nothing to do with the kids."

"Slightly."

"Fine, they are part of the reason but not all of it. This way we get to spend more time with Mom and Dad." Blaine told him. "I mean, it's not as though we're not going to see everyone once we get back to New York."

"True, but aren't the other guys in town as well?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, but it's not as though we won't see them soon since the girls were so determined to throw us a shower." Sebastian said. "Do you want help cleaning up the floor?"

"No. Just stay here till I return in case our parents come in through the front door and not the garage. We would've done the garage if the rack wasn't here." Blaine and Sebastian both nodded before Cooper walked away to get some towels for the floor.

"He's right you know B."

"I know. Maybe we can give the guys a call later and see what's going on. For all we know, everyone is having family time since they'll be heading home soon as well. What do you say we take a shower once he comes back?"

"Sounds perfect as I'm a bit sweaty."

"Same here."

By the time the parents returned, everyone was stretched out in the family room watching a movie. "Must say, I didn't expect to see you all here when we came back." Gregory said as they all took in the scene in the family room.

"We were tired." Blaine replied as he adjusted Gabrielle who was lying on his chest. "Where'd you all go?"

"Just out." Carolyn replied. "Will you be here for dinner?" All of them nodded. "Since that's the case, don't fill up on popcorn." She added after seeing the numerous bowls out.

"We won't." Cooper told her so the parents continued on their way. Once they began leave, Sebastian tapped Blaine on the shoulder for him to lean forward so he could get up. After giving Blaine a peck on the cheek Sebastian headed after the parents. "Blaine."

"I don't know." Blaine said before readjusting himself now that Sebastian was no longer his back rest.

"Dad!" Sebastian called out before the parents entered the kitchen. Alexander looked at everyone else before ushering them on and heading towards Sebastian. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No. What can I do for you?"

"Could we talk?"

"Of course. Where would you like to do it?" After Alexander asked, Sebastian walked passed him and poked his head around the corner to the kitchen.

"Mr. A."

"Yes Seb."

"Could I use your office for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Once Sebastian replied, he headed back up the hall and his Dad followed. After they rounded the corner into the office, Sebastian closed the door behind them. "Make yourself comfortable." As he spoke, Sebastian sat down on one end of the couch so his Dad took the opposite side. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Not bringing up what happened yesterday."

"It wasn't the time for it."

"Exactly."

"Did that have something to do with you and Blaine not wanting to originally come back here for Christmas?" Alexander asked as he looked at his son.

"It did. The last thing I wanted was to ruin another holiday."

"Seb, you didn't ruin a holiday."

"Fine, that holiday weekend."

"You didn't do that either." While he spoke, Alexander scooted a bit closer to Sebastian. "All you did was let us know what happened to you. There isn't the time or words to let you know how horrible your Mother and I feel for what happened to you. Not even mentioning how we failed as parents. You should've been able to come to us Seb, yet we weren't there for you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. We should've given you the security and love you needed so that…" Alexander had to pause as his emotions were getting more difficult to control. "So that bastard didn't have a way in. All you wanted was love and attention and we failed you." As Alexander spoke, Sebastian took a hold of his Dad's hand.

"Dad, you loved me, I know that. You just did a bad job of showing it. At that time with everything going on between me, Lexi, and Mother, I needed you. Yet you were always off on some business trip. I honestly thought once we moved to Paris I'd see you more but that didn't happen."

"I'm sorry."

"I know and I'm not saying this to hurt you, I just…I need to say this. I need to let you know how I felt at that time. But you're not the only one that let me down."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. You deserved so much more than what you got Seb. Thinking back, I really should've let you do what Lexi did and live with my parents."

"At least they accepted me."

"Seb."

"Dad, there is nothing you or Mother could do to change the way her parents feel about me. One can only imagine what they'd think of their little fag of a Grandson getting married."

"Seb."

"It's what they called me Dad amongst other things. I heard everything that day you and Mother told them I was gay. I'm certain I heard every gay slur there is that day. If I ever doubted that Mother loved me, she reminded me of it that day the way she stood up to them. Telling them that just because I was gay it didn't change who I was. I was still the same Sebastian they loved up until they heard I was gay. They're opinion changed of me the instant they heard I liked boys the way I should've liked girls."

"I had no clue you heard all that."

"It was hard not to hear since you were all yelling at the top of your lungs. While I expected them to be shocked, I never expected that reaction."

"No one did. Your Mother was honestly mortified. She had no clue her parents felt that way. While they were always a bit stuffy and proper, she'd never heard them say anything about homosexuality."

"I could tell. When I told you and Mother, you were surprised, but that was about it and you both told me it didn't change anything. Same went for Grandma and Grandpa Smythe. And well, Lexi told me she wasn't really surprised considering the way she'd seen me look at some of her guy friends."

"You don't know how happy I am that you two remained close even with everything that happened around you."

"That's because no matter how crazy things got, she always put me first. When things got really crazy at home I either was forgotten or became part of the reason or to blame for what was going on."

"That never should've happened Seb."

"You're right, it shouldn't have, but we can't change that now Dad."

"I want to ask you something Seb."

"What?"

"Why are we having this talk and excluding your Mother?"

"Because there are things I'm more comfortable talking with you about. I'm going to talk with her, but right now I felt we needed to do this." Sebastian told him.

"So, do you want this conversation to stay between us?"

"No, you're more than welcome to tell her what we talked about. You just have to understand that since I blurted out what happened the way I did, I can only talk about this in settings I'm comfortable with. And I'll let you know, it took a lot for me not to ask Blaine to join us. If Mother had, Blaine would certainly be here."

"Care to tell me why that would be the case."

"Even without saying anything, Blaine gives me an extra bit of confidence in myself."

"You've never lacked confidence Seb."

"That's where you're wrong. Once I told Blaine what happened to me, I felt more vulnerable than I ever had. I was honestly afraid he was going to leave me Dad."

"Yet he didn't."

"You're right, he didn't. And we talked for hours after I told him everything. Nothing I told him, change the way Blaine looked at me."

"Would you have told him if those men weren't following you?"

"Yes, it just happened a bit sooner than I would've liked. But I've learned things happen when they're supposed too. Blaine and I both had things to tell each other that we thought would change the way the other saw us. Yet the only thing that happened was we somehow managed to love each other more."

"Blaine's an amazing young man Seb."

"He most certainly is and in under a month's time, he's going to be my husband. And I'm going to be his." Once Sebastian started talking about Blaine, Alexander couldn't ignore the smile that came naturally to Sebastian's face. Even with everything Sebastian had gone through in his life, he was going to have everything Alexander had ever wished for him. To find love and to be truly happy, and Sebastian had found that thanks to Blaine.

When the two finally came out of the office, Sebastian wasn't too surprised to see Blaine out of the corner of his eye. It was pretty clear Blaine was concerned and considering the amount of time Sebastian had talked with his Dad, it was understandable. Once Sebastian and Alexander exchanged a few more words and a hug, they went their separate ways. "You okay?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian who looked emotionally drained.

"I will be. Could we go someplace quiet?"

"Of course." While they easily could've gotten comfortable in Gregory's office, they headed down the hall towards the den instead. Once Blaine closed the door, the two of them got comfortable on the couch. "I take it you want to talk."

"Not really, I honestly just want you to hold me right now with no interruptions." Sebastian said as he leaned against Blaine who instantly wrapped his arms around him. "But I might talk."

"Only do what you want Bas." Blaine then leaned down and kissed the top of your head. "Don't worry about us being interrupted as Lexi and Coop put in one of the kids' new movies so they'll be occupied for awhile."

"Good." Sebastian replied as he relaxed into Blaine's embrace. "I really need this time with you right now. If we were at home, I could probably stay this way the rest of the night."

"If we were at home, you wouldn't be emotionally drained Bas." Sebastian then looked back at Blaine before nodding in agreement. "But in case you need it, I'm up for doing just this once we get there tomorrow night. Or as late as you need this tonight"

"Remember that."

"Why, what happened?"

"I wasn't going to mention it, but my talk with my Dad reminded me of something that I hadn't told you."

"Alright, what haven't you told me?"

"The last time we were in Paris, we saw my Mother's parents."

"Excuse me?" The way Blaine spoke, the shocked was evident in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me or point them out to me?"

"That would be because they're disgusted by what we are, two men in love with each other. There's a good reason why my Mother disowned her own parents. The first time I dealt with blatant homophobia B, was them. I was so nervous to tell them that I was gay, my parents said they'd do it."

"How bad was it?"

"You mean after they first told my parents that they were wrong, I wasn't gay, I was just confused." Blaine replied in the affirmative. "I was called sick, disgusting and that's before I heard every homophobic slur out there."

"I know I've said it before, but I'm so sorry Sebastian. No one should ever hear that from anyone. As for your Mother disowning them, I don't blame her."

"It was nasty Blaine. The four of them were yelling at each other for what seemed like hours. My parents tried to convince them that it didn't change the boy that up until that point they loved. Basically once they heard I was gay, I was dead to them."

"Do you know if they saw us?"

"I don't think they did, but I saw them. I'm sure if they saw us, something would've been said as we were walking hand in hand at the time. And well, you heard Jean that day, I really hadn't changed. Just gotten bigger."

"Sebastian."

"It's okay Blaine. While they couldn't accept me for who I am, the rest of my family could. Well, at least on my Dad's side they could. Only my Mother's brother accepted me on that side. Everyone else basically shared the other opinion. It's as though me being gay would've shamed the family."

"It's there loss. By chance, did you send your Uncle a wedding invitation?"

"I did and he's coming along with his family. We might want to brush up on our French though prior to the wedding as their English is a bit rough since they don't use it often."

"We can certainly do that."


	66. Chapter 66

Part 66

Considering Blaine and Sebastian had a relatively empty car, Cooper and Lexi asked them if they'd be willing to bring some of the gifts home in which they happily agreed. "How were you planning on getting all this stuff home Coop?" Blaine asked as they put more items in the trunk.

"We were going to ship it. So thank you for being willing to bring it home."

"Not a problem. It's good for you that we only planned on staying a couple of days or we might've brought more." Blaine told him. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Sunday, as I have to be on set bright and early Monday morning." Cooper replied. "The holidays sort of threw the production schedule off slightly."

"Speaking of schedule…"

"Don't worry Blaine, I am free for the wedding and it's in my contract. Luckily you two were engaged before I signed it so I was able to bring that up ahead of time." Cooper had just finished when Lexi and Sebastian came walking out with a few more things.

"How much more is there?" Blaine asked.

"This is the last of it." Sebastian replied as he set his bag in the backseat.

"I take it that's fragile?"

"It is." Lexi replied. "Now, since we have the two of you here alone there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Let us guess, it's wedding related." Sebastian said as he walked up next to Blaine.

"It is actually." Blaine and Sebastian both smiled. "How are you two getting down the aisle?"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because you have two sets of parents that feel as though they are in limbo." Cooper said.

"This might be a shock to you both, but the thought of walking you guys down the aisle might've crossed their minds a few times." Lexi added.

"You're kidding." Sebastian said.

"No, I'm not Bas. And judging from the looks on both of your faces, you two hadn't thought about that."

"Actually we had." Blaine told them. "But we didn't know if they would want to."

"Blaine." Cooper said as he shook his head. "If you didn't know, you should've asked."

"Thanks for the heads up." Blaine said rather bluntly. "What no one seems to get is that while Bas and I are accepted by those around us, simple things aren't always that simple. Did you ever think of asking Dad to walk you down the aisle?"

"No, as I…okay, I get it."

"Do you?" Sebastian asked. "Most Dads look forward to the day they walk their daughters down the aisle. For me and Blaine it's different. While we know our parents love us, one can't help but wonder if they'd even be comfortable doing something like that as it's not "normal" or traditional."

"Planning this wedding is something new for everyone. Sebastian and I have gone with tradition up to a point, but in certain aspects we did what we wanted and felt was right for us. It's one of the reasons we did this on our own. We know everyone would have an opinion and we want this to be about us. Lexi, you said more than once how overwhelmed you were with people's opinions when planning yours and Cooper's wedding."

"You're right, I was."

"Now imagine getting those sorts of opinions when there really isn't a right or wrong way to do it. Everyone would think their way is right." Lexi and Cooper looked at each other as they could see just how emotional a topic this was for them both.

"Blaine's not saying this to be mean, but it's true. We know people are going to have something to say about the way we're doing things, but for us it's right." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Will we now consider either our Dads or parents walking us down the aisle, sure since we know it's something they'd like to do. But at the end of the day, this is about me and Blaine."

"I'm sorry."

"Lexi, you have no reason to be sorry. Hell, we brought this on ourselves by being so secretive. We probably should've talked about our plans more. But at the time we were making them, it was about doing what made us happy. And if some are upset about that, we're sorry." Blaine said.

"No one is going to be upset guys. Trust me when I tell you I understand wanting to do things your way." Cooper told them. "We had more than enough people telling us what we should be doing. And the fact that there really isn't a blueprint for what you guys are doing makes it harder. I think along the way everyone forgot that this wedding is slightly different."

"Slightly?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Don't be a smartass; I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What I was trying to say is I don't think everyone realizes what the two of you have gone through planning it. You have to know all anyone wants is for you both to be happy."

"We know." Blaine said. "And we'll talk about what you guys brought up on our way home. It gives us another topic for our drive."

"Know I didn't mean for this to turn into the conversation it did." Lexi told them.

"We know. " Sebastian replied. "And thank you for letting us know how they feel. Is there a reason they didn't mention it to us?"

"They weren't sure if it was something the two of you would be interested in." Cooper said. "Much as you said, it's uncharted territory. And with you two being so quiet about your plans, they had to wonder."

"We'll talk about it." Blaine told him. "Now how about we go in and have breakfast before we need to get on the road."

They were just about to get on the road when they received a call from Jeff warning them that traffic was backed up prior to their exit because of an accident. After talking a bit, Blaine and Sebastian decided they leave anyhow as they still had a bit of a drive to get to where Jeff was. Even though the kids weren't thrilled that they were leaving, things were made easier do to the fact they knew they'd be seeing them soon. "Now you guys better give Nana and Grandpa lots of love once we leave as they'll be a bit sad." Blaine said as he crouched down in front of them along with Sebastian.

"We can do that." Braeden said and Jocelyn nodded as she held onto Sebastian.

"Do you have your cookies we decorated for you?" Jocelyn asked.

"We do." Sebastian said. "I put them in the car personally."

With a few more words said, Blaine and Sebastian gave the kids all hugs and kisses before giving them to Lexi and Cooper. "We're going to walk you out." Gregory said as Blaine stepped to them. As they walked out the door, Blaine and Sebastian glanced back at the kids who were actually smiling. Once they reached the car, Blaine and Sebastian both stopped on the driver's side. "We just wanted to let you both know how much it meant to us that you came home."

"It meant a lot to us too." Blaine told them. "So, we'll see you in a few weeks then?"

"Absolutely." Carolyn replied. "Remember, if you two need anything…"

"We'll let you know." Sebastian said with a smile before giving her a hug. Even though their hug started first, it was still going on when Blaine and his Dad finished hugging. Blaine gave them a gentle nudge and soon they switched spots.

"Call us when you get home?" Carolyn said.

"Of course." Blaine told her. "And if we hit bad traffic we'll let you know as well so you don't worry."

"Who's driving first?" Gregory asked.

"B." Sebastian replied. "So…"

"You boys get going and we'll talk to you once you get home." Carolyn said. "Have a safe trip."

"We will." Blaine said.

"Love you both!"

"We love you too." Then with one last hug and kiss Blaine and Sebastian were on their way home. Luckily for them, traffic had already cleared by the time they reached the exit Jeff had warned them about. So without that backup, they made good time heading home as Carolyn had packed them a slightly heartier cooler than they'd arrived with. When they stopped to fill up the car just outside of the city it had just begun to snow again. Compared to previous winters, they were certainly making up for the lack of snow the previous years. "Remember to head to Coop and Lexi's." Blaine said as he looked over at Sebastian as they waited for the tank to finish.

"I remember. And Lexi made sure the drive had been plowed so we won't have to worry about trudging through too much snow. What do you want to do once we get home?" As he spoke, Sebastian watched Blaine yawn. "Tired B?"

"A little. I know you are as well as I saw you yawn earlier as well."

"A little bit, like you. Since that's the case, why don't we wait to do Christmas till tomorrow?"

"That's probably a good idea." Blaine said as the attendant handed Sebastian the receipt. "You just love stopping in Jersey for gas, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't? It's cheaper, plus you don't have to pump it. Once we go over that bridge the price jumps and I'd have to do it myself." Sebastian replied as they pulled away. "But don't go acting as if I'm the only one that does this. You do it too." Blaine could only smile as he knew Sebastian was right. "So, plan for tonight?"

"Go through whatever mail we got and then curl up on the couch and relax after the drive."

"Why the couch if you don't mind me asking?"

"So we can go through the mail which will be mainly RSVPs. I don't want to risk one getting lost in our room." Blaine told him.

"That makes complete sense, no further explanation needed."

After dropping the gifts of at Lexi and Cooper's, Blaine and Sebastian made their way home. They were about to turn into the garage, when Sebastian started to get frustrated. "We'll get in soon Bas." Blaine told him as they watched a car decided to unload in front of the garage entrance.

"I know, but who the hell thinks it's a wise idea to unload in a bloody entrance. We've got a nice pull through in front of the building that they could've used." Once the car in front of them was unloaded it pulled into the garage. "That better be someone's guest B."

"It probably is, so just relax. I'll give you a massage once we get upstairs."

"You don't need to, but I won't say no to it."

"I didn't think so. So how about we go through the mail and then head to bed?"

"Deal."

By the time they pulled into their spot, the other car was a blip on the radar. Once they gathered their bags, they head up to collect their mail before continuing on their way. "It looks as though we have a few to open." Blaine said as they headed to the elevator.

"It certainly does." Sebastian said as he yawned. "This warm air is doing a number on me." He said before they stepped onto the elevator."

"Good thing we have a quiet night ahead of us." Blaine told him as they headed up. "Will you take care of the cooler while I call my Mom?"

"Certainly. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Actually, I'd like a glass of wine."

"Easily done."

By the time Sebastian walked into the living room, Blaine was sitting on the couch opening up envelopes. "They're glad we had a quiet drive home. And Lexi and Cooper thanked us once again for bringing all that stuff home."

"They are very welcome." Sebastian replied as he handed Blaine his glass of wine. "How many do we have to go through?"

"About twenty." Blaine said before taking a sip of his wine. "So, can you grab the tablet so we can go through them and move to our final destination?" Sebastian nodded and grabbed the tablet off the table. Much like the RSVPs they'd opened prior to leaving all of these had everyone coming. "I'd say we're popular people." Blaine told Sebastian as he set the last of the cards on the table.

"It certainly seems like it." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine leaned back against him. "Now that most of the guests have responded B, we really need to look at the seating chart."

"I know. Is it wrong if I want to use that table to two for us?"

"Not wanting the big wedding party table?"

"No, but you realize everyone in the wedding party is in a relationship. And I mean adult wise."

"True. Not wanting to just have a table with all the girls?"

"No as Lexi would have her hands full with the kids. And while I know the girls would have no problems offering help, it seems wrong."

"Understandable. So, we split the guys up."

"Yea. Two or three tables and put them around us along with our families. I figured we'd put your parents with your Uncle's family. Then my parents would sit with my Grandparents. Then from there we can start placing everyone else. And since we've got six, eight, and ten count tables the possibilities are endless."

"Sounds as though you've been thinking about this B."

"I have been, haven't you?"

"I have been a bit, but you've come up with clearer thoughts than I had."

"Most of this only came to me recently. And now that it seems all of our guests are coming, we need to figure this out. The sooner we get started, the less we'll stress over it. Plus we need to have the table set-up to Tamara two weeks beforehand."

"That's true and then all the cards need to be filled out and numbered." There seemed to be a bit of stress to Sebastian's voice when he spoke, so Blaine looked back over his shoulder. Before speaking again, Sebastian took a sip of his wine. "What?"

"It'll get taken care of Bas, don't worry."

"It's…"

"Bas, I know, you're going to be studying quite a bit in the next month. Remember, that's one of the reasons why he we hired a planner. And the same calligrapher that did our invitations is doing the cards. It's taken care of."

"I don't want you to have to be handling all the last minute stuff B."

"We'll handle it, but if need be, I'm going to do what I need to do. Your first priority is preparing for the bar. The only day that won't be it is on our wedding day when I'm your priority."

"You're always my priority B."

"You know what I mean Bas as you're my main priority too."

"I know." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "When do you want to talk with our parents?"

"I say we do it at rehearsal." Blaine replied. "That way in case we change our minds we're not going to crush them."

"That makes sense. I'm rather certain most of our plans for that are going to throw everyone for a loop."

"Probably, but I like the way we're doing it. Think, Tamara said it was very inventive, but completely works."

"Guess we'll have to wait till rehearsal to find out what everyone else thinks."

The next morning, Blaine and Sebastian were picking up where their evening conversation left off as they got to work on their seating chart. Considering the few they hadn't gotten cards back from yet had basically told them they were coming they went to work. When Tamara gave them the little tags with all of their guests' names on them, they laughed but they were certainly coming in hand. "So for the wedding party we're putting Cooper, Wes, and company at one table. And then the rest of the guys and their dates at another table." Sebastian said.

"I think that's best. Plus, the kids are part of the wedding party so it's only fitting." Blaine said as the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Do you think I'd be dressed like this if I was?" Sebastian asked before glancing at his attire of a Henley and lounge pants.

"Good point. You go get that and I'll get us a coffee refill."

"Deal." Sebastian then finished up what was left of his coffee before heading for the door. As he walked down the hallway the bell rang again causing him to call out. "I'm coming!" Sebastian could only shake his head as he wondered who it could possibly be. Upon opening the door, he saw Thad standing in front of him. "Impatient?"

"Sorry, may I come in?"

"You may." Sebastian said before stepping aside. "Usually people bring us something when they arrive so early."

"I'll make up for it next time." Thad told him as he stepped inside and Sebastian closed the door behind him. "Blaine around?"

"He's in the kitchen getting us coffee." Sebastian said as they walked down the hall.

"I didn't wake you guys, did I?"

"You've seen me when I've just gotten up Thad; I'm too coherent for that to have happened."

"That's true." Thad had just spoke when Blaine came walking into the living room with two cups of coffee. "Morning Blaine."

"Morning! If you want some coffee, go help yourself."

"I'm good right now, but thanks." As he spoke, Thad saw the seating chart on the table. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No as this is going to take us quite a while." Blaine told him. "Sit." Once the three of them were seated, Blaine and Sebastian looked over at Thad. "What do we owe the honor of this visit?"

"I can't just come and visit?"

"No, you can." Sebastian said. "But this is a little early, even for you. So, what gives?" Does this have something to do with that smooch you had back in Ohio?" The playful smile on Sebastian's face didn't go unnoticed by either of them. "So?"

"Yes, it does, happy?"

"Very!" Sebastian replied. "I hate that B and I missed it."

"You would."

"Hey, you guys all witnessed our first kiss." Blaine said. "And I have a feeling yours was a bit more restrained than ours."

"True, and you're right, it was a bit more restrained."

"What's happening between the two of you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm actually taking Ally out on an actual date tonight. Before jumping into something we're going to make sure this is what we want."

"It's what you want." Blaine told him. "Deny it all you want but deep down you know you do."

"Is that your soon to be professional opinion?"

"Man, all of us can see it." Sebastian told him. "Why do you think we've been giving you a hard time for the past six months?"

"If that's the case, why didn't I see it?"

"Because she's your friend and it happened gradually." Blaine told him. "Talk to Hunter. Things with him and Quinn didn't happen overnight. Same goes for Nick and Santana. The only ones that moved quicker were Britt and Jeff. Answer something for me."

"Sure."

"Did you only kiss her that one time that night?" When Thad didn't answer, that was all the answer Blaine and Sebastian needed. "How many more?"

"Twice. Once after we talked and then before she left. You guys will probably understand this, as would Hunter but I can't talk to him right now since he's getting in one last day of skiing before he comes home."

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked.

"How do you control how comfortable you are?" I mean, when we kissed the second time it would've been so easy to get carried away."

"You're asking us whom you guys all accused of having no control."

"Yes. I know that even with all the crap we gave you two, you didn't run-off and sleep with each other instantly."

"You're right, we didn't. Would it have been easy to, sure." Blaine told him. "But Bas and I both knew we had to adjust to the change in our relationship. I'm guessing it was easy to get carried away because of how comfortable you are with her." Thad nodded. "Who stopped things?"

"I did. And before you ask, it had nothing to do with the fact that Nick was in the next room. Kissing Ally felt right. But I don't want her to think I'm going to take advantage of that comfort level between us."

"Did Nick have a talk with you yet?" Sebastian asked.

"Both of us actually. He told us basically the same thing Jeff told Logan and Megan."

"The best advice I can give, is if you feel things are moving too fast, stop." Blaine said. "It seems you already did that so you're good."

"She was surprised I did."

"That means she was enjoying it as much as you were." Sebastian said. "As long as you respect her you'll be fine."

"I know. I just can't remember the last time I dated someone I was good friends with ahead of time."

"You'll be fine." Blaine told him. "It's obvious you care about her."

"I do. I still feel like an idiot."

"That's allowed considering how long it went on." Sebastian told him. "But don't be too hard on yourself as you weren't the only one not to notice."

"Ally said the same thing. Know how you guys were all giving me a hard time?" Blaine and Sebastian both nodded. "She was getting it on her end as well, including Nick."

"The fact that Nick was teasing her about her interest in you should be reassuring."

"How so?"

"If he didn't approve, Nick wouldn't have said anything."

"That's true."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"A little. I mean, we've gone out as friends so many times, this is going to be different."

"Don't try and make it different, it'll happen on its own. Where are you taking her?"

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know?" Sebastian said as he leaned forward. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not. I don't know where I want to take her. Any recommendations?"

"What's her favorite type of food?" Blaine asked.

"Italian."

"Then your choices are endless in the city. B and I have more than a few Italian restaurants we frequent." Sebastian then grabbed his phone off the table and sent Thad a text. "That's one of our favorites and it's rather romantic. If you call now I'm pretty certain you should be able to get yourself one of their romantic little booths."

"Why do you say that?" Thad asked.

"Obviously the restaurant takes reservations, but little do people know you can request one of those booths. And if Andrew answers, tell him you're a friend of ours. He'll take good care of you." Sebastian told him.

"Bas is right, he will. Andrew is quite the romantic himself so if you want to plan anything special to surprise her, he'll be more than willing to help you pull it off."

"I take it he's help both of you on more than one occasion."

"He has." Blaine told him. "And he's extremely subtle so the whole restaurant won't know what's going on."

"Did you know which restaurant Seb recommended?"

"Not till he mentioned Andrew. But with any of our favorites, you couldn't go wrong. While Bas and I both love to cook, we also love a nice night out."

"Oh, if you go with our recommendation you need to let Ally know the dress code." Sebastian told him.

"Dress code?"

"Nicer than casual, but not formal." Blaine told him. "When you make the reservation, you'll be told. And if you think of defying it, you won't get in."

"I won't as that wouldn't get this night off to a good start." Thad told them.

"What are your plans for after dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet as I'm not sure how things are going to go."

"It's dinner Thad, it'll be fine." Blaine told him. "So you better start thinking of a place to take her afterwards. One has to know this is going to get back to Nick so make it good. Let him know you're going to treat her right."

"If this is what we both want, you guys know I will."


	67. Chapter 67

Part 67

Blaine and Sebastian had just gotten into a cab after their tasting when each of their phones started to go off. "Never a dull moment, huh killer?" Sebastian said after he took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Nick. "Wonder if he's worried about tonight too?" Sebastian then accepted the call. "Speak to me Duval."

"Is Blaine with you?"

"Of course, why?" Sebastian then heard Nick mumble something that came across to him as incoherent.

"Get to Mount Sinai stat!"

"What the hell is going on Nick?"

"Thad was in an accident. A car's brakes locked up on the snow covered street as he was crossing it." The instant the words left Nick's mouth, Sebastian gripped Blaine's hand tightly.

"How is he?"

"We don't know yet."

"Have you…"

"She knows and she's a wreck. Santana's trying to get her to calm down right now before we head over."

"How'd you find out?" Sebastian asked before redirecting their cab driver to the hospital causing Blaine's eyes to bug out.

"Hunter, as Donovan is Thad's emergency contact in his phone. Right now the four of them are trying to figure out the fastest way home. Also, his parents already know as well."

"Blaine and I are already on our way since we were already out. We'll see you guys soon." Once Sebastian had ended the call he looked at Blaine who was obviously concerned. "Thad's in the hospital Blaine."

"Is that why Jeff called?"

"Haven't you listened to your message yet?"

"No as I could hear that something was wrong from the sound of your voice."

"Listen, in case something else is going on. Nick didn't mention calling anyone else, but…" Sebastian then ran his free hand through his hair. "Check B." Sebastian kept his hold on Blaine's hand as Blaine listened to the message. "So?"

"Same thing. Did Nick tell Ally?"

"He did and according to him, she's a wreck. Santana is trying to calm her down before they head over."

"What happened to him Sebastian?" Blaine asked as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"He got hit by a car." Sebastian then looked at his phone once more and saw he had a missed call from Hunter. It had probably come during the end of the tasting which is why he didn't hear it. Now he knew why Hunter called Nick over him. "Do you have any more missed calls B?"

"Hunter."

"Same here. He and Donovan are on their way back."

"Do Thad's parents know?" Sebastian nodded. "Are they coming out?" As he spoke, Blaine looked to see where they were exactly. Since he knew that if they didn't hit traffic they weren't more than fifteen minutes away.

"I don't know. It might depend on how serious it is."

By the time they arrived, Blaine paid their driver before the two made their way inside. Thankfully, Sebastian had sent Hunter a text letting him know he and Blaine were on their way. The next thing he received was a text from Donovan letting him know, he gave the hospital all their names so they could see him. Once they reached the admittance desk, Sebastian asked where they could find Thad. "Your name?" The nurse asked.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"And yours sir?"

"Blaine Anderson." She then looked at the two of them after consulting her computer.

"Mr. Harwood is currently in surgery. You may wait here as his room isn't ready yet. Once it is I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before they went to take a seat. After they were seated, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I hate hospitals Bas."

"I know B, I know." This was one of those moments; Sebastian wasn't too keen to be there either since they didn't know exactly what had happened to Thad. About thirty minutes after they arrived, they were still sitting in the lobby when the others walked in. They were heading for the desk when Sebastian called out to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Ally asked as she held tightly to Nick.

"No." Sebastian told her. "He's currently in surgery. Where's Britt?"

"She's at home with Megan and Logan." Jeff replied. "You know the big heart she has. And right now she needs to stay calm. Being here would bring extra anxiety that she doesn't need. But we're to call them should we hear anything."

"Did they say what he's in surgery for?" Nick asked and Blaine and Sebastian both shook their heads. "Let me go see if I can find out something." He then gave Ally a kiss, before handing her off to Santana.

"Have you guys heard from Hunter or Donovan?" Blaine asked.

"They are currently on their way." Jeff told them as he took a seat. Once he did, Sebastian kissed Blaine on the cheek before excusing himself for a minute. "Where's he going?" Jeff asked as Santana and Ally had most of their attention on Nick."

"He's probably canceling Thad's dinner reservations for tonight." Blaine whispered so that Ally didn't hear. "The last thing she needs to hear in this moment was about what she should be doing this evening." Jeff could only nod in agreement since he knew Blaine was right. They could only sit there in silence since there really wasn't much to say, plus they didn't want to upset Ally any more than she was. Plus with all their emotions on edge, they weren't quite sure how they'd react. When Sebastian came walking back, he gave Ally a hug before sitting down next to Blaine once more. He was about to speak when Nick came walking back to them.

"His room is ready and I was told we could go up there to wait."

"Won't his roommate mind?" Jeff asked as he, Blaine, and Sebastian stood.

"Private room." Nick replied as he put his arm back around Ally. "Let's head on up." With as quiet as Nick was being, they could only wonder about the extent of Thad's injuries. Yet, knowing they were being allowed to head up, that gave them a bit of hope that it wasn't too bad. Plus Nick wasn't trying to get Ally out of there, though it would've probably caused quite the scene. Once they were in the room, the girls sat down to talk while they guys just stood by.

It was almost two hours after they'd gotten to the room, when the guys went to go and get them all something to drink. Once they returned and gave the girls their drinks, they headed towards the other side of the room to talk. "Did they tell you anything?" Blaine asked Nick who had stopped at the desk on their way back.

"Just that he's pretty banged up, but he should be alright."

"That's not very reassuring." Sebastian said.

"I know, but it's all I know. But we have Donovan to thank; otherwise none of us would be…" Nick's words were cut off as a nurse walked into the room.

"Are you all Mr. Harwood's family?"

"We are." Blaine replied. "Will he be out of surgery soon?"

"They're actually bringing him up now. I only came up to make sure everything was ready. Since you're all here, know he's still extremely groggy."

"Alright." Nick replied as they all stepped out of the way. Upon seeing the guys speaking to the nurse and them moving, Ally went to stand but Santana kept her seated since they had no clue what sort of shape Thad was going to be in. When they brought him into the room, it took everything the guys had not to react as Thad's leg was in a cast and he was bruised from what they could see. The gasp that came from Ally upon seeing him was enough to break all of their hearts. Prior to the last nurse leaving the room, they were told a doctor would be in soon.

Once the room was empty, they all surrounded the bed and Nick went over to be with Ally and Santana. "Thad." Sebastian said once he saw his eyes flutter a bit. But he didn't get any response from him. Instinctively, he took a hold of Blaine's hand as none of them really knew what to say in that moment. They were all just looking at him when there was a knock on the door, causing them all to look that way.

"Well, looks like we've got a full house." The doctor said as he walked in, but what really caught their attention was Nate walking in behind him. "By chance is one of you Donovan?"

"He's not here yet." Sebastian said as the doctor came closer so they all stepped back, giving him clear access to Thad. "But he should be here soon."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ally asked.

"Yes. He's going to be sore for quite a while, but otherwise yes he's going to be okay." Before the doctor had a chance to say anything else, Donovan came running into the room. "Donovan?"

"Yes." Donovan replied as he came to a stop. "Guys, could you give us a minute?" They all nodded and headed out. With the way Donovan came bursting in, they all knew the others couldn't be too far behind. Once they were gone, Donovan and the doctor began to talk. "What can you tell me?"

"Well, your brother has a few cracked ribs and a broken leg that obvious required surgery which you already know."

"What about head trauma?"

"From those on the scene, it doesn't seem he hit his head surprisingly. And when they brought him in he was coherent and aware of what was going on, but the appropriate test were given regardless. Now, he's going to need some help for a while getting around. "

"I figured as much. Once he's released, he's going to be coming home with me and my wife as he lives alone."

"Alright. I'll be back in about an hour or so to check on him. As I told the rest of the family, he's going to be groggy for a while so don't expect much of a conversation."

"Thank you." After shaking the doctor's hand, Donovan sat down beside Thad's bed. As the doctor came walking out, he told them they were good to go back in. But before they walked too far away, Nate said something to the doctor before being told not to take too long.

"Sorry I didn't say anything before." Nate said to them.

"That's alright." Sebastian told him. "That had to be a bit of a shock to you seeing us all."

"I expected to see some of you once I saw it was Thad."

"Was the black cast your doing?" Blaine asked.

"It was actually as I remembered your wedding was coming up and Thad's standing up in it. Figured black would look better with his tux."

"Did you…" Nick started to speak before Nate shook his head.

"I was going to, but once I saw it was him I told the attending who took over as I observed. But that's why he let me have a say in his casting which I actually did do. So if Thad has an issue with it, tell him to give me a call. Or if he has any other questions since I was there for the whole thing."

"Will do." Sebastian said. "But you better get going as we don't want you getting in trouble on our account."

"I'll swing by later when I get a chance."

"Are you here late?" Jeff asked.

"I am. I only came on shift just prior to Thad being brought in. So if you'd like, I'll check in on him periodically through the night."

"We would." Ally said which caused Nate to smile.

"Then I will. I'll call you later Seb."

"Later man, thanks!" Once Nate walked away, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave him a hug. "Should we head in or wait for everyone else?"

"Who are you waiting on?" They turned and saw Hunter walking towards them.

"Where are the girls and the kids?" Blaine asked.

"Heading home." Hunter replied. "Cass didn't want Gwen to see Thad like this. So Quinn said she'd go with her and help her get settled plus keep her company. How is he?"

"Banged up and he's got a broken leg." Jeff replied.

"Sounds like Cass made the right call then."

"She did." Santana told him. "Seeing Thad like that spooked me even. The way Gwen adores him, she would've freaked out."

"Was that Nate I saw walking away?"

"It was." Sebastian replied. "He would've been the one doing Thad's surgery but once he told the attending ortho he knew him, he ended up only observing."

"Wait, he's responsible for Thad's casting." Nick added but then looked at Sebastian.

"I thought of it as soon as I saw him. I'll take care of it." Sebastian told him.

"Can we go in?" Hunter asked.

"Yea, we were just waiting on you. This way we gave Donovan some time with him." Blaine replied. "But so you know, he hasn't said anything to us yet." Hunter nodded before heading in followed by the others except for Jeff who was going to call Brittany. When they got in, Thad was actually talking with Donovan.

"If you wanted us home sooner you could've just asked." Hunter told him.

"I'll remember that next time. What are you all doing here?"

"If you really need to ask, they need to check your head again." Sebastian told him knowing Thad would hate it if they walked on egg-shells around him.

"I'm sorry. Thank you all for coming. Aren't we…" Thad stopped once he spotted Jeff walking in. "Where's your other-half?"

"At home with my sister and Logan. While she wanted to be here, it wouldn't be the best for her. You understand, right?"

"I do. Got to protect that precious cargo she's carrying." Thad then turned his head and saw Ally standing next to Nick. "Do you think you all can give us a minute?"

"Huh?" Donovan said, but Sebastian grabbed him by the hand and told him they'd explain out in the hall. Once they all headed out, Thad motioned for Ally to take the seat Donovan had been sitting in. No sooner did she sit down, did she take ahold of his hand.

"Is this okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know." She replied with a slight giggle. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not feeling much considering how drugged up I am." While he spoke, Thad gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm really sorry about tonight."

"You have nothing to be sorry for unless you leapt in front of that car to get out of our date."

"I certainly didn't do that as I was looking forward to tonight."

"Me too. We'll just have to do it another night." Ally then moved the chair a bit closer. "When are you going to be able to go home?"

"I should be released Monday, but I'm not going home."

"Where are you going?"

"Donovan's."

"You don't look too happy about it."

"It's not that I mind as the reasoning makes sense, I just don't want to be a burden to them."

"That's the last thing you'll be. I have a feeling Cassie will dote on you from what I know of her."

"Yes, but she's got two kids that need her attention more than I do."

"Considering the shape you're in, you might need more than you realize."

"Maybe."

While they were having their conversation, the others were trying to get Donovan up to date on everything that had happened back in Ohio. "So, they're together, but not quite?" Donovan asked as everyone had been talking at once.

"Basically." Blaine told him. "You see, we've all know he's had a thing for Ally since sometime around Wes's wedding."

"As did she." Santana added. "Yet neither seemed to notice their friendship evolving into something more."

"Hunter?" Donovan asked.

"They're right. I showed up to his place one day to pick something up and they were curled up on the couch sound asleep."

"Yet none of you said anything to them?"

"We hinted." Jeff told him.

"But we didn't push." Sebastian told him. "They needed to figure it out themselves."

"And they did this by kissing under mistletoe?"

"Yes." The resounding response, made Donovan laugh. "Well then. That explains why he's not thrilled about coming to stay with me for a while."

"Hey, it's not there yet." Nick said with a laugh.

"They were actually supposed to have their first date tonight." Blaine told him. "He was really looking forward to it."

"So was she." Santana said. "When Nick got the call I was over at her place helping her figure out what to wear."

"While they might not have been sure if this is what they both wanted, it's pretty clear they do now." Sebastian said after glancing into the room. "Do you know if the person that hit him stuck around Donovan?"

"They did and they were mortified. Their brakes locked up and there was nothing they could do. They tried to avoid him, but there was no way of stopping the car." Donovan told them. "What we…" When Donovan stopped mid-sentence, all of them looked at what had caught his attention. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, our brother was hit by a car. What do you think I'm doing here?" Spencer told him. "I would've been here sooner but I only got the message from Mom once I landed. How is he?"

"Banged up but he'll be alright."

"Have you spoken with his doctor yet?"

"I have and he said he'd be back in about an hour or so as Thad was still pretty out of it when he came by."

"I'm going to go see him."

"Wait." Donovan told him.

"Excuse me?"

"He's talking to his girlfriend."

"Again, excuse me?" Spencer said which earned him a glare from Donovan. "Sorry, I didn't know. He never said anything to me."

"That's because you're usually an ass to him. Seriously man, you two need to move beyond the whole sibling rivalry, it's getting old."

"You two still get on each other."

"When it's appropriate. The two of you just love pushing each other's buttons. And while it's appropriate at times, the rest of the time it's annoying as hell." Spencer could only look at Donovan as he had a point.

"Fine, I will try to not be such an ass to Thad anymore."

"Thank you." Donovan told him. "Why don't you wait here while I get Ally out of the room?" Spencer nodded before Donovan headed in.

"How does he look?" Spencer asked.

"Not as bad as one would expect after being hit by a car." Sebastian told him.

"I would say you're being sarcastic, but knowing you I will take that as a good thing."

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"If Thad was really bad off, you guys wouldn't be joking about it."

"That's true." Sebastian said.

Once Ally came walking out into the hall, Spencer did a double take before heading in to see his brother. "How is he?" Jeff asked.

"He says he feels nothing considering how drugged up he is." Ally replied as she leaned against Nick. "He also apologized for our evening being canceled."

"Only Thad." Nick said. "I don't doubt he'll make it up to you though."

"He said he would." Ally then turned to look at Hunter. "He has a request of you though Hunter."

"What would that be?"

"That you convince Donovan to let him out for New Years'." Hunter could only laugh at the request.

"He realizes that's three days from now, right?"

"He does, but he doesn't want to be cooped up inside."

"Not going to happen." Hunter told her. "He's staying home and resting." When Ally smiled, Hunter cocked his head. "You're not mad?"

"No as I hoped you'd say that. While I know most of you are going to a party that night I thought you could at least stop by and see him."

"That we can do." Jeff said. "I take it you're going to spend the evening with him."

"I am."

"Then we should warn you of something." Sebastian said. "When things don't go his way, Thad can get really grumpy and a bit unbearable."

"I will certainly keep that in mind."

They were all hoping that one of the brothers would come and see them soon but that thought was pushed aside once the doctor and Nate returned. Plus considering Spencer was now here, the conversation was going to be a bit more in-depth in regards to what Thad's condition was and what sort of care was going to be necessary. "Not to sound like a know-it-all, but we should all probably head home soon." Nick said causing Ally to look at him. "Don't okay. I'm not saying this to be mean, but he really does need his rest. And knowing Thad the way we all do, he'd rather talk to all of us than rest." While she wanted to argue with her brother, Ally knew better. She also knew Nick was right in that Thad would rather talk than rest.

"I'm sure he won't mind you coming back in the morning." Santana told her. "Actually, I'm rather certain he'd like that." Nick could only look at Santana and shake his head. While he was alright with the two of them dating, it was still going to take a slight adjustment on his part

"On a different note, where were the two of you when I called?" Nick asked as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Coming back from a tasting." Blaine replied. "That's why we missed your call Hunter as we both had our ringers off until getting into the cab."

"Yet Seb answered and you didn't." Jeff said.

"That's because Bas was quicker. Then once I heard his voice change I forgot about my phone. I take it the two of you were together which is why you didn't call back."

"We were. As soon as he got the call he called me as well as Santana asking us to get over to his place. He didn't want to give either of us the news over the phone."

Once the doctor and Nate left again, they entered the room once more. It wasn't long till they told Thad they were leaving and his reaction was as expected. But the looks Donovan and Spencer gave them all was one of appreciation as they were putting Thad's best interest first. "Do you need us to do anything?" Hunter asked.

"You could run by his place and get him some clothes to wear home when the time comes." Donovan replied. "You have a key, correct?"

"I do. Any preference Thad?"

"Considering I'm going to be stuck in sweats for a while, no. Just remember I've got this freaking cast on my leg and you'll be fine." Thad said with a huff which caused him to wince slightly."

"And this is why they're doing the right thing." Spencer told him. "You need to rest."

"Please don't get preachy on me all-knowing Doctor Harwood."

"I'm not getting preachy Thad, you need to reset. And if you think about it, you know that you do. I bet the only reason your friends are leaving is so that you do."

"He's right." Blaine told him. "But we promise to come and visit you tomorrow."

"Depending on how the night goes it would be best if you called first." Donovan told them.

"They can't call me unless you go and get me a new phone." Thad told him. "Mine's fubar'd."

"I will take care of that first thing in the morning." Donovan told him. "In the meantime, you guys can call my phone and I'll let you know what's going on."

"Or you can call me here in the room." Thad added.

"One way or another we'll call first." Nick said. "Now, we shall be leaving you." Nick then gave Thad a gentle hug before moving out of the way so the others could say goodbye as well. He couldn't help but smile when Santana gave him an extra hug and kiss as she'd promised Brittany she'd do so. By the time all the guys were done, that only left Ally. "Go ahead." Nick said with a laugh knowing very well why she was a bit hesitant. Spencer looked at Donovan who mouthed that he'd explain later as Ally gave Thad a hug and a kiss.

"Don't give your brother too hard of a time." Blaine told them.

"And which of us were you addressing?" Thad asked.

"All of you." That response caused all of the Harwood boys to laugh before they all headed on their way. Once they got out in the hallway, Jeff looked at everyone.

"I can't be the only one that's hungry."

"You're not." Sebastian replied. "So why don't you call the wifey and let her, Megan, and Logan know we're grabbing something to eat."

"And see if they want to join us." Blaine added.

"Where are we going to go?" Nick asked as they walked down the hall.

"Why don't we just go out for pizza." Jeff said. "That way it shouldn't take too long even though it's a Saturday night since it's late."

"Sounds good." Nick said. "You pick the place since if I remember correctly Britt's had a craving for a particular pizza lately."

"Got it."


	68. Chapter 68

Part 68

By the time Blaine and Sebastian got up in the morning, they each had a message from Donovan telling them that he'd replaced Thad's phone already. There was also another text asking them all to wait to come and visit as Thad had a rather rough night. "Letting the rest of the guys know what happened yesterday sucked." Blaine said as he curled up against Sebastian after reading their messages.

"No kidding. I'm pretty certain everyone wanted to come to the city." Sebastian said. "And Beat was glad he was already at the airport or he would've headed that way."

"Let's not forget Dave who we gave the news shortly after he landed so he couldn't even go and visit. The only solace everyone took was that he was going to be okay and should be home on Monday."

"I wonder if Nick and Santana ever got Ally to eat last night."

"Hopefully they did as she did nothing but pick at her food at the restaurant. Safe to say she realized pretty quickly how much Thad means to her already. I mean, she already cared because he was her friend, but this new feelings must've thrown her for a bit of a loop."

"True. Were you ever able to get in touch with Rachel and Brody?" Sebastian asked.

"I got in touch with Brody just before we went to bed. Rachel was already sleeping so I don't know if he woke her or is waiting till this morning. Hopefully he waited."

"He probably did as she wouldn't be able to get to sleep after hearing that. But at the same time I could see her being pissed at him for not waking her. It's a slippery slope." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Are you sure you still want everyone coming over B?"

"Yea That way those of us that saw him can reassure the others. Considering Donovan's text I'll be curious to hear what Hunter knows as I'm sure Donovan kept Cassie updated."

"Do you think both of them stayed?"

"If they were able to, yea. While Spencer can be an ass, he does care about Thad just as Thad cares about him." Blaine told him.

Later that morning when everyone started to arrive, there was certainly a different atmosphere than usual. When Nick and Santana came walking in with Ally behind them it was clear she wasn't happy. As the girls took a seat in the living room, Nick headed straight for the kitchen. While he took a cup out of the cabinet, Blaine could only watch as Nick seemed oblivious to the fact anyone else was in there. Yet once he reached for the coffee pot Blaine spoke. "Don't, it's not done yet." Nick glanced over his shoulder and sighed as he set his cup down. "Long night?"

"Long morning." Nick replied. "She wasn't too happy hearing we weren't to go and see him yet."

"Did you tell her why?"

"I had to as she didn't like my initial of answer of Donovan said no. She wanted to know precisely why we couldn't go. Then hearing he had a rough night made her want to go more."

"It's understandable."

"I know. Things just seem to be moving so quickly." Nick replied before running his fingers through his hair.

"They only recently had this epiphany Nick. So to suddenly almost lose the other person is a pretty dramatic thing to go through. I mean, I'm rather sure all of our heads went to the worst case scenario." Nick nodded in agreement. "When Thad was here yesterday morning he told me and Bas that he wished we'd all told him what we were seeing. Yet he understands why we didn't." While he spoke, Blaine poured Nick's cup as he hadn't moved when the pot beeped. "He knows he needed to figure it out himself."

"The same goes for Ally. From what Santana told me, she couldn't believe how blind she was that what she was looking for was right in front of her." Nick then took a sip of his coffee which he'd fixed up as he spoke. "While I don't mind them getting together, I just don't want them to move at warp speed."

"I have a feeling that won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"That's because Thad wants to do this right." Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen. "He said as easy as it could be to move quickly, he doesn't want to do that based solely on them being comfortable with each other. So put any fears of them rushing into bed out of your head."

"I could've done without the last part Seb."

"Maybe, but it wouldn't have been me if I didn't say it. Just keep reminding yourself that he's going to treat her right."

"He's not the one I'm worried about." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking at Nick again after he spoke. "No you didn't hear things, I said it. It's not Thad I'm worried about."

"I never would've pictured that way." Blaine said.

"I'm hoping no one does. Hell, you should ask Santana about the day I found her birth control."

"At least she's protecting herself." Sebastian said.

"Yea. I'm just glad she was at least a senior at Crawford when I found it. Not quite what I expected to find when I went home for Christmas that year."

"Just because she was taking it, doesn't mean it was because she was sexually active. It does have other uses."

"Thank you for stating the obvious future doctor Blaine. I know that, plus Santana reminded me of the fact. It doesn't mean it wasn't any less shocking."

"I get it man; I remember the first time I stumbled upon Lexi's. And before you say it's different because she's older it's still weird knowing that's going on. Or if you want really weird, talk to Jeff or Hunter who have multiple sisters to worry about."

"One is more than enough." Nick replied. "Speaking of Hunter, is he coming?"

"He didn't say he wasn't." Blaine told him. "When we talked to him earlier he said he and Quinn were going to stop by the hospital before coming over."

"They're going over?" Nick asked.

"Remember, Donovan asked him to go and get Thad some clothes."

"That's right." Once he spoke, Nick reached for the coffee pot for a refill.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Sebastian asked.

"I slept reasonably well. But I had a lot going through my head. Plus I'll be leaving earlier than usual as I've got to work today."

"Night shift?"

"Somewhat. I'll be getting home around two. Just think of the fun you could be having if you took this route instead Blaine."

"Yea, writing prescriptions isn't that important. That's what referrals will be for." Blaine said with a smile. "But we should probably go join the others so we can protect Hunter from getting bombarded with questions once he arrived." Nick nodded so the three of them headed out.

Not surprisingly, the topic of conversation was Thad since everyone had now arrived except for Hunter and Quinn. "Do you guys know if he's going to be allowed visitors today?" Rachel asked.

"He should, but it's all up to Donovan since he had a rough night." Sebastian replied. "And as much as we all want to see him, he needs his rest."

"So you know, Wes wants an update once we have one." Dave said.

"That's not surprising." Blaine replied. "The other guys have already texted us asking the same thing. It's pretty clear he's the only thing on any of our minds." Blaine then glanced over at Ally who was sitting with Santana and smiled.

While the conversation continued, Sebastian excused himself from the group to take a phone call. After they had gotten home that night from dinner, Sebastian had called Tasha and explained what had happened to her. Her first concern was whether Thad was going to be alright, but once Sebastian confirmed that he was, he explained why he was calling. The instant Sebastian had seen the cast on Thad's leg, he knew something needed to be done in regards to Thad's tuxedo. Some might feel it shouldn't be a concern, but Sebastian knew he needed to act immediately since the tuxedos were custom made for the wedding. And in that moment, Blaine reassured him that it was alright that he made the call.

When Sebastian came walking back into the room he had a smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "Who was on the phone?" He asked as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"Tasha and everything has been taken care of."

"Did she say how?"

"No, just that Christopher said he'd take care of everything and alternative pants will arrive before the wedding."

"What about the wedding Sebby?" Brittany asked.

"It's not really important Britt, honest."

"We could use the distraction." Santana said.

"Not since it concerns Thad." Once Thad's name was mentioned the girls all looked directly at Sebastian. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Santana asked.

"That you're all going to hurt me."

"Then tells us, so we can have a more informed opinion."

"Only if you let me finish before jumping to conclusions." The girls all looked at each other before nodding. "You all saw they agreed." Sebastian said before making sure Blaine was between him and the girls.

"Thanks Bas."

"You're too cute to hurt B."

"We're not going to hurt you Seb." Rachel told him. "Just tell us."

"Once we got home last night I called Tasha because I knew Thad's tux pants wouldn't fit over his cast." Ally was about to say something when Nick looked at her and reminded her that she agreed to let Sebastian finish. "While that might sound heartless, it's not. The guys are wearing custom tuxes for the wedding so I wanted to make sure Thad's was still wearable after the fact."

"What did you do Sebby?"

"I explained the situation to Tasha so she called the designer to see what can be done. I don't know exactly what they are doing, but a second pair of pants is being made for Thad to accommodate his cast."

"That's actually really nice of you Seb." Megan said. "While I know Thad's on your side of things, I know Jeff loves the tux he's going to wear. So I'm sure Thad's going to be thrilled that his isn't going to have to be cut because of his cast."

"That was my thought. And since they were custom made I needed to act quickly." All of the girls' expressions softened as they realized Sebastian did what he did for all the right reasons. He could've easily told Thad they were going to cut up his custom tux, but instead he took another route. "Am I forgiven?"

"Of course Sebby."

"I'm sorry for assuming you did what you did for a selfish reason." Ally replied. "As Megan mentioned, he would've been pretty pissed having to cut up his tux pants to fit his cast."

"I heard pissed and cast, are we talking about Thad?" Hunter said as he and Quinn walked into the living room.

"We are." Nick replied. "Seb just informed us that he another pair of pants are being sent for Thad's tuxedo for the wedding."

"Good as he was wondering how the fuck he was going to get them over his cast." He said as he and Quinn took a seat.

"You've talked to him?" Ally asked.

"I did when I brought him the clothes Donovan asked for."

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

"Tired, as he didn't sleep well last night. They offered to give him something to help him sleep, but he refused."

"Stubborn." Sebastian muttered.

"His brothers told him the same thing."

"Will we be able to see him?" Rachel asked.

"Donovan and Spencer asked that no one come by till after two as they're hoping he can get some sleep in the meantime."

"When did his tux come up?" Beat asked.

"When he was bitching while trying to put his sweats on. It took Donovan treating him like a little kid for him to accept some help."

"What, he didn't like his hospital gown?" Nick said with a laugh.

"Not really." Hunter told them. "He felt too exposed."

"Sounds like he's still our Thad." Dave said.

"He certainly is." Hunter replied. "The only difference is this one is a little loopy from the pain-killers he's on. But he's still his same charming self. Oh, and he liked having Nate around to ask questions of. Said it was a bit surreal having someone he knows take part in his surgery."

Once they all finished eating, they tried to move the conversation passed what happened to Thad but they were still having a problem. When Blaine and Quinn exchanged looks they received quite a few in return. "Would the two of you stop analyzing us?" Rachel said. "It makes us feel self-conscious."

"Who said we were doing such a thing?" Quinn replied.

"It's the looks you both have. We've been around the two of you long enough to know that's not your normal expressions. Then add onto the fact the two of you keep exchanging looks."

"Should we be analyzing all of you?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against Sebastian. "I mean, if you want to talk, we're here."

"B's an excellent listener."

"One would hope so with his chosen profession." Mike said.

"Mike."

"Yes Quinn."

"Why doesn't Tina join us for brunch?"

"She was going to this time, but all the stories about mistletoe around Blaine and Seb's place freaked her out a bit." The words barely left Mike's mouth and the girls were all laughing. "What did I say that was so funny?"

"Is it because she's afraid of one of us kissing you or having to kiss one of the guys?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know as I told her she was being ridiculous."

"You didn't." Rachel said.

"I did. As all she would have to do is watch where she walks."

"Just what did you guys say to her?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you know how we got Thad and Ally to have their little epiphany." Santana said and both Blaine and Sebastian nodded. "Well, once that happened we all got to talking and told her how we've all basically kissed each other thanks to all the mistletoe you two have hanging around here."

"We're not that bad." Sebastian said which got everyone to look at him. "Fine, it might be throughout, but it's not as though a kiss ever hurt anyone. And what's a kiss between friends. It's not as though we make out with each other unless it's our significant other."

"That's what I reassured her."

"Is she not comfortable around all of us?" Beat asked.

"She is, but she's still trying to find her bearings. One of the biggest shocks for her is how open we all our, especially you Rach."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You're not the same girl she went to high school with."

"That's because she's now a sexually liberated woman." Santana said and was a bit surprised that Rachel didn't say anything, just curled up closer to Brody. "But if she's embarrassed by it, I'm sure we can reel it in a bit, right guys?"

"Right." Sebastian said. "Just not on a night when we're drinking as that's when interesting conversations happen."

Before leaving the group to head to work, Nick took Ally off to the side to talk. "Do you want me to call Donovan to see if you can see him?"

"While the gesture is appreciated, you don't need to. As frustrating as it is not being able to see him, I know he needs his rest, especially since he didn't sleep well. I'm sorry for being a bit of a bitch this morning."

"It's alright, I understand even though it might not seem like it. I'm as worried about him as you are. And while my feelings for him are different, he's still one of my best friends."

"I know which is why I'm sorry for how I behaved. I know I'm not the only one worried about him or the only one that wants to see him. I should be happy I actually got to see him since some of the others have yet to do so."

"Now that's the sister I know and love thinking with a clear head. Remember, you're not dealing with this alone and anyone of the people in that room are more than willing to talk. And depending, take advantage of having two counselors in the group. While we all give Blaine and Quinn a hard time once and a while, they truly are great listeners and help clarify jumbled thoughts."

"I just might do that. Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys last night."

"You're welcome and you're more than welcome to stay tonight as well." Nick said before giving her a hug. "I need to go, but I'll give you a call later during one of my breaks. Love you."

"I love you too, thanks!"

Once the two separated, Santana got up from her seat and walked Nick to the door. "Anything I should know?" Santana asked as Nick put his coat on.

"Not really, but I did let her know she was welcome to stay with us again as we discussed. I think a lot of it will hinge on what type of shape Thad's in when she sees him."

"Alright." Santana said before giving him a kiss. "Hope your night goes well, don't wake me as I've got an early start tomorrow."

"Got it. I love you."

"I love you too Nicky." After Nick left, Santana headed back to the others and saw Hunter off near the piano on his phone. "Should I even ask who he's talking to?" She asked as she sat down next to Quinn.

"Donovan. I'm pretty sure the elder Harwood boys are trying to figure out a way for everyone to go see Thad without riling him up."

"Understandable since everyone wants to see him. Do you know if his parents are coming out?"

"Thad told them it wasn't necessary though he appreciated them wanting to. And knowing Donovan's going to be keeping an eye on him pushed back the need to come out. Plus from what I heard this morning, Spencer is going to be coming in from Connecticut whenever his schedule allows. But if Thad has his way, he's not going to be staying at Donovan's longer than a week. Essentially, once he gets his bearings, he wants to be back home."

"They're not going to let that happen too quickly. If he had a roommate, maybe, but since he doesn't they'd be constantly worried about him."

"Hunter told him the same thing. From what they discussed they're going to talk to the guys and see if they'd be willing to swing by so Donovan would be more likely to let him go home."

"One has to know they'd all be willing to do whatever they can." Santana said.

"I know. And I have a feeling there is one individual that would have no problem helping take care of him."

"As hesitant as Nicky might be about it, it would make sense. Plus, school starts back for her soon so she'll also have her studies to concentrate on."

"What are the two of you scheming about?" Sebastian asked upon noticing the close conversation Quinn and Santana were having.

"We're talking about kidnapping the two grooms-to-be for a wild night out with the girls. You guys got to party with the guys, we should get the same privilege."

"And when are you going to try and do this as we're pretty booked between now and when we're getting married."

"The weekend before is free." Quinn said. "As we know the weekend before that is your shower."

"Why are we having a shower again?" Blaine asked.

"It's because it's tradition." Brittany replied. "And you should both know, your registry is practically empty."

"Really?" Sebastian asked knowing just how much stuff he and Blaine put on it and some was quite expensive.

"Yes." Rachel told them. "My Dads went shortly after getting the invitation and couldn't believe how much had been bought already. Safe to say, you boys are going to have lots of gifts to open." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other.

"You girls are going to have to guide us through the shower since it's new for us." Blaine told them.

"We will." Santana said. "We'll make sure all your gifts are kept track of so you know who got you what for your thank you cards."

"And when you two open up the gifts after the wedding, just remember to keep track as that's important for those thank yous as well." Rachel told them. "But we'll help with that as well if you guys want. This is one time where we're going to pick up the slack for your best men and groomsmen."

"We appreciate that." Hunter said as he walked back to them. "Right guys?"

"Absolutely." Jeff replied. "What did Donovan have to say?"

"We are all more than welcome to now visited Thad as he got some sleep. The only thing they asked is that we all don't show up at once. So I was thinking those that hadn't seen him yet should get to go over first. Though, you are more than welcome to head over now Ally."

"Why is that?"

"He'd like to see you. Plus once we all start visiting it'll allow Donovan and Spencer to go back to Donovan's to shower and change."

"What are you waiting for girl, go see your boy?" Santana said with a smile.

"Will you…" Ally said as she stood.

"Yes, I will be by but as Hunter said, it's best if those that haven't seen him yet get to see him first. We'll give you a twenty minute head start but then we'll all start making our way over since most of us have to work tomorrow and can't spend the day with him."

"Got it! Thanks!" Once Ally headed off, they all just looked at each other.

"While she would've been eager to leave before, this is just cute." Rachel said. "And it's just what Thad needs right now."

"That's true." Quinn said. "At least she knows how to deal with his attitude as he's certainly got one right now. And it might push someone else away."

"He's as charming as ever." Hunter said with a laugh. "His big issue isn't necessarily being laid up, it's having to deal with crutches in the snow."

"I hadn't thought about that." Brody said. "That's going to suck. I've danced with a few people that have had to be on them in the winter and it was horrible for them. Traction is not your friend and considering all the snow we've had it's going to be hard to come by."

"Thankfully he's not going to have to deal with the subway, as Donovan feels taking a cab or car service to and from work is going to be his best bet."

"He's right." Dave said. "We're all just going to have to make sure he doesn't get into a funk. From what you've all told us so far, he's not exactly going to be mobile for awhile."

"That's true." Sebastian said. "We all have to hope he gets out of the hospital on Monday as planned or he's really going to be frustrated."

"What are we going to do on Tuesday night now?" Mike asked. "I know we were all planning on going to that party, but it seems a bit wrong to go now."

"We all thought the same thing." Jeff said. "From what Donovan said though, we're all more than welcome to hang at their place that night as he knows Thad's going to be a bit bummed spending it at home."

"It could be fun." Brittany said. "We could always run out and get all the silly stuff like we did when we all went to Times' Square."

"That's not a bad idea." Blaine said. "Either you and Jeff and run it by Donovan or we will or Hunter can. I have a feeling he'd be find with it."


	69. Chapter 69

Part 69

The rest of Sunday consisted of everyone going to visit Thad in the hospital. Anytime a nurse walked in she couldn't help comment about all the visitors he was having. Also having everyone come and visit allowed Donovan and Spencer to shower, change, and rest a bit. The one thing they all noticed visiting him that day was his bruises were certainly more prominent than they were the day before. But it wasn't as bad as it could've been considering what happened to him. Luckily before Blaine and Sebastian left that evening, they happened to spot Nate walking down the hall and he was able to confirm that Thad would be going home the next day which was a relief to hear.

Throughout the day on Monday, quite a few of them called to check and see if Thad had been released yet. Thad had to keep telling them they were waiting to release him into Donovan's care even though Cassie was more than willing to come and get him. It seemed the hospital wasn't taking any chances considering the weather outside. Thankfully though, Logan, Megan, and Ally were all able to keep him company throughout the day. By the time Donovan arrived to pick him up, it was clear that he'd come straight from work since he still had his suit on. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Megan and Logan had tickets to a show tonight so they needed to go so they could grab dinner first. You only missed them by about a half hour." Ally told him. "Are they finally letting him go?"

"They are." Donovan replied. "Ready to head home?"

"Am I ever!" Thad replied as he tried to move.

"Hold tight Thad. Let me pack up your stuff first. Also, we have to wait for them to bring a wheelchair.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Afraid not man. When they bring the wheelchair they're also bringing your crutches and will make sure they are set appropriately. I hope you don't mind, but I got you black ones."

"Not at all, but why?" Thad asked as Donovan began to pack up his things.

"I thought they looked more professional, plus they'll be less noticeable at the wedding. Speaking of work, you did call your boss today, right?"

"I did. And while the office is closed tomorrow and Wednesday, he told me to not bother coming in the rest of the week. To just stay home and study since that's all I'll be doing till the bar exam."

"I was hoping that's what he was going to say as you're really in no shape to be heading to the office yet."

"That I won't argue with." Thad said as he watched the last of his things being put in a bag.

"I should probably get going." Ally said to Thad which caused Donovan to turn.

"Why?"

"You're bringing him home."

"I don't recall saying you weren't welcome to join us. Actually, Cass is expecting you to be coming with us."

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Donovan replied which earned him a smile from Thad. "Just be forewarned, we told Gwen and she's bit nervous about seeing him."

"To quote Seb from yesterday, it could be worse." Thad said as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Yes, but to a three year old, this is going to be shocking so keep that in mind."

"Will do." As Thad answered, a nurse came walking in with his release paperwork.

"Are you ready to get out of here Mr. Harwood?" She said as she handed him a clip board with sections highlighted for him to sign or initial as was appropriate.

"I am, no offense as you all took very good care of me."

"No offense taken as most people are happy to leave us." Once she made sure he signed all the appropriate places she handed him an information sheet. "Your brother has one as well. If you have any questions though, don't hesitate to call."

"I appreciate that but I've got that covered. I've got a few doctors in my life."

"So I know as Dr. Blackwell checked on you quite often. It's always shocking for a young doctor to have someone they know brought in." After talking a bit more, she and another nurse helped Thad up so they could size his crutches. Once they were satisfied and had him use them a bit, they helped him into his chair. "Now, don't try and push it too quickly."

"He won't." Donovan said. "He'll have more than enough help around this first week or so that he can take care of himself." Thad only looked at his brother and shook his head. After they placed his coat over his lap, Ally put her coat on and grabbed his crutches. "Let's get you home."

When they arrived home they were greeted by Gwen running towards them as soon as the door opened. "Daddy!" Donovan quickly scooped her up so that she didn't run into Thad who was slowly making his way in on his crutches. "Uncle Thad?" The questioning in her voice caused Thad to look up at her and smile. "Hi!"

"Hi sweetie!"

"You okay?" She asked after Donovan closed the door behind them.

"I will be." Thad replied.

"Mommy said you staying with us." She said as they headed down the hall.

"I am, is that okay?"

"Yes." Gwen then looked at Ally. "I know you."

"That you do." Donovan said. "This is Ally, Nick's sister."

"Hi."

"Hi." Ally replied. "Are you going to help take care of your Uncle Thad?"

"Yes. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I am, your Daddy invited me."

"Does Mommy know?"

"She does." Donovan replied before giving her a kiss prior to putting her down. "Go tell your Mommy we're home."

"Okay."

Once she disappeared around the corner, Donovan told them to make themselves comfortable while he put Thad's bag in his room. Thad had just sat down when Cassie came walking into the room holding Colin and followed by Gwen. "How are you feeling?" Cassie asked as Ally put a pillow under Thad's cast.

"Tired, but better than I had. And while I told Donovan this wasn't necessary, thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Mommy, can I give Uncle Thad his present?"

"What present?" Thad asked as Ally sat down beside him.

"You'll see. Mommy?"

"Go ahead and get it." After she left the room, Cassie sat down on the arm of the couch. "It's nothing crazy but she wanted to get you something to make you feel better."

"That's sweet." Thad told her.

"That's what we thought as well. So you know, Hunter packed a second bag for you and it's in your room." Cassie told him while adjusting Colin in her arms. "How are you doing Ally?"

"Better. Thank you for letting me come over."

"You are very welcome. I thought Thad would appreciate the company from what Hunter told me." Thad looked at Cassie with a flustered look on his face. "Relax, he didn't say much. Just that you two finally noticed things had changed."

"You saw it too?" Ally asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone that spent any considerable amount of time around you two saw it. But your friends handled it the right way." Before she could say anything else Gwen came back into the room and handed Thad a big bag before getting on the couch next to him. "Be careful Gwen."

"Okay Mommy." Gwen then looked at Thad who still had the bag on his lap. "You can open it."

"Alright." Thad said as he handed the top portion of tissue paper to Ally so he could take what was in the bag out. Once he stuck his hand inside he smiled as he pulled out a stuffed bear dressed up as a doctor. "Thank you." Thad then motioned for her to come closer as bending hurt for the most part. After she got close he gave her a kiss. "Does he have a name?"

"Not yet. Mommy said you should name him."

"Will you help me name him?"

"Sure." As Gwen replied, Donovan came walking back into the room. "Uncle Thad likes his bear Daddy."

"Good." Donovan said as he sat down next to Cassie. "So you know, Hunter also made sure to bring your laptop. He wasn't sure which books you were currently using so just give him a call and he'll get what you need and bring it over."

"Will do." Thad replied. When he reached for his phone he winced slightly which caused Gwen to look at him funny. "It's okay sweetie. Could you hand me my phone?" Gwen nodded and hopped off the couch to get it for him.

"Can't be without it, can you?" Donovan said.

"Actually, I'm sending a text to everyone letting them know that I'm now here and no longer in the hospital. I didn't get a chance to send one when we were still there and my phone was in my coat on the way here."

"Alright, just try and take it easy tonight."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"He's got a point dear." Cassie said which made Thad smile. "Also, your prescriptions are in the kitchen."

"Thanks. When's dinner?"

"In about an hour why, are you hungry now?"

"No, but I was thinking of taking a nap. This couch is already more comfortable than that bed I was in."

"Then we will wake you for dinner." Cassie said as she stood. "Come on Gwen."

"Can't I stay?"

"Not this time." Donovan told her. "Uncle Thad needs to rest."

"Okay." Gwen then gave Thad a kiss on the cheek before scooting off the couch. Once they were all out of the room, Thad wrapped his arm around Ally.

"Not quite what we imagined, huh?"

"No, but if we think about it, what's really changed between us beside how we refer to each other."

"Well, I certainly won't only be kissing you on the cheek anymore." Thad replied as she carefully settled in the crook of his arm. "That is if that's alright with you."

"It's certainly more than alright. And while I'd love to talk, you need that nap." Thad glanced down at her and nodded before closing his eyes as he was more comfortable than he'd been in days.

It was almost an hour later when Hunter came walking into the house. When he reached the end of the hall, he was about to call out when he spotted Thad and Ally asleep on the couch. He laughed softly to himself before heading for the kitchen. "Smells great Cass!"

"Uncle Hunter!" Gwen said the instant she spotted him.

"Hi Princess. How are you?"

"Good. Uncle Thad is sleeping."

"I saw that and he looks quite comfortable."

"He does, doesn't he?" Donovan replied. "It's a shame we're going to have to wake them soon. So, what brings you by?"

"Cass told me I was welcome to come by for dinner since Quinn is attending a seminar this evening. Plus it'll give me a chance to ask Thad which books he needs." Hunter then sat down next to Gwen. "Are you guys going out tomorrow night?"

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because some of us were thinking of coming over and keeping Thad company since it'll be New Years' Eve."

"I don't think company is going to be an issue." Donovan replied with a smirk.

"True, but you know him and he prefers to be surrounded by friends on New Years'."

"Weren't you all going to a party?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, but friends come first. There will always be another party next year. So, are you going to be here or are you going out?"

"We're actually going over to Lexi and Cooper's. This way all the kids are together. So if you all want to come over here, that's fine."

"Cool, thanks. I will let the others know."

Once they all finished dinner, they made their way back into the living room. Since Thad was now more awake, he had no issue with Gwen curling up next to him. "If you fall asleep out here again do you want us to wake you?" Donovan asked.

"If I look comfortable, no." Thad replied. "Hunter, are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, so make sure you let me know which books you need so I can drop them off before work tomorrow."

"You have to go in?"

"Yea, but they told us we'll probably all be done by lunch so it's a short day. Once I finish, I'm going to head to the gym and get a little bit of sparring in with Blaine."

"Is Seb not going?"

"He's got something to do after he gets out of work so it all depends on when he finishes if he's going to join us."

"Any idea what he's doing?"

"He's picking up Blaine's wedding gift. Speaking of the wedding, you don't have to worry about your tux."

"Ally mentioned it. Did Seb say anything else?"

"No, just that Christopher would take care of it. And who's to question a designer."

"Good point. The thought of messing with that tux to accommodate my cast wasn't pleasant."

"That's why Seb did what he did. I'm glad as those tuxes are incredible. Personally I can't wait to see the one's Blaine's side is wearing."

"They're just as nice." Ally said.

"How'd you see them?" Thad asked.

"I was with Santana when Brittany was showing her Jeff's. It's certain all of you are going to look incredible. And they both think Blaine and Seb have exquisite taste."

"That is something we all know, they both have excellent taste." Hunter said. "It didn't surprise any of us when they said they were having their tuxes designed since they have the connections."

"Which designer are they wearing?" Thad asked.

"I was told I couldn't tell and I'm not one to cross Santana."

"Smart move." Cassie said as she stood up. "Gwen, time for jammies."

"Why?"

"That would be because it's getting late sweetie. We ate later than normal since Uncle Thad was coming home."

"Oh." Gwen then scooted off the couch once more. "Will you read me a story Uncle Thad?"

"Of course, just bring the book back with you."

"Okay." Gwen said before taking Cassie's hand and heading for her room.

"I seem to remember a time you two thought it was cute how Braeden and Jocelyn had Blaine and Seb wrapped around their little fingers." Donovan said as he held a sleeping Colin.

"Yea, we've been reminded of that." Hunter said. "Right Thad?"

"That's correct, but we wouldn't change a thing."

Once Hunter left, it wasn't long till Cassie and Donovan put the kids to bed after Thad read Gwen her story. Normally they would've returned to the living room after doing so, but they felt Thad and Ally would appreciate the time alone. And with Thad being immobile, it was easier for them to move. "I'm going to call it a night." Cassie said as she pushed back from her desk as she'd decided to get some work down.

"Alright, I'll be in in a little bit." Donovan said as he put his book down as he'd been reading on the couch in the office. "'I'm going to finish this chapter and then go and check on Thad."

"Alright, don't be long." Cassie then walked over to him and gave him a kiss before heading towards their bedroom. By the time Donovan finished the chapter, he slid his bookmark in before setting on the table. When he walked into the living room, the lamp was on in the far corner but otherwise the room was only lit by the television. Considering he hadn't heard the front door at all, he couldn't help but wonder if Ally was still there. Once he got closer to the couch, he got his answer as the two of them were asleep on the couch once more.

Donovan thought about waking Ally, but considering this seemed to be the best sleep Thad had gotten in days he felt it best if he just let them sleep. So he grabbed the throw over the back of the couch and placed it over them before double-checking the door and heading to bed. By the time he walked into their bedroom, Cassie was already changed and was waiting for him. "So you're not startled in the morning, they're asleep on the couch." Donovan said before pulling his shirt over his head. "They looked too peaceful to wake and Thad hadn't been sleeping well."

"I'm going to sound like such a Mom, but we should probably let someone know she's here. While I know she's an adult, she's got a roommate that's going to worry if she doesn't come home."

"Good point." Donovan replied before taking his pants off. "I'll send Nick a text and let him know as I'm not sure where he is right now."

When Cassie and Donovan got up the next morning they were extra quiet since Thad and Ally were still sleeping on the couch. "Did you hear back from Nick?" Cassie asked once they returned to their room after getting coffee.

"I did and he said thank you. He also said he'd let Megan know so she didn't worry when Ally didn't come home." Donovan replied as he tied his tie. "Should we wake them?"

"Probably not as neither have anywhere to go. We'll just have to make sure Gwen stays quiet as our little girl is quite energetic in the morning."

"That I do know. But if we tell her they're sleeping she should be good. If not, they can fall back to sleep." Donovan replied with a laugh. "I'm just thrilled he seems to have slept through the night which isn't something he did in the hospital. That reminds me, I need to call Spencer and let him know."

"Please tell me you're not telling him Thad's here as that should've been done yesterday."

"I'm not; I'm letting him know Thad actually got some rest as he was concerned about it. He knew I was bringing him home before I even got to the hospital to get him."

"Good."

Prior to them walking out the door, it opened and in walked Hunter. "Morning!" Hunter said with a big smiled before giving his sister, niece, and nephew a kiss. "I thought you might've been gone already.

"We will be soon." Cassie replied. "Make sure you're quiet."

"Why?"

"Thad and Ally are asleep on the couch."

"Excuse me?" Hunter said with a smirk.

"Yea, I know. Just leave them no matter how tempting it might be." Cassie told him. "But we need to go, lock up, alright?"

"Got it."

"Hunter."

"Relax, I'll let them sleep, promise."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too!" Once Cassie and the kids walked out the door, Hunter made his way down the hall. As he rounded the corner he couldn't see either of them, but knew they were on the couch. Numerous thoughts went through his head, but considering everything that had recently happened he was going to keep his promise to Cassie. He'd just set Thad's books on the coffee table when he heard his name faintly. "Go back to sleep man."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter after seven." As Hunter replied Thad moved slightly which caused him to wince. "Careful man, don't want to disturb Ally." Thad then looked to his side and saw her still curled up next to him. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"I don't think so. You guys have fun tonight." Hunter smiled which caused Thad to tilt his head. "What?"

"We're going to come and spend the night with you, that is if you'll have us."

"Who do you mean by us, you and Quinn?"

"No, everyone."

"You're kidding." Thad said, obviously now more awake.

"No."

"Go to the party."

"It's been discussed and we'd all rather spend a quiet evening in with you. Or as quiet as we all can be." Hunter then looked at him. "Did you have other plans for tonight?" As he spoke, Hunter glanced at Ally.

"Uh, no."

"You can tell me you didn't think about it."

"You're right, I can't. But I don't plan on rushing anything."

"Alright man. I better get going. If you need anything don't hesitate to give anyone a call even though you have your own personal nurse on hand."

"Hunter."

"I'm going. Later!" After he spoke, Hunter headed on his way and knew he needed to call Sebastian as this was too good not to share. If there was ever a good thing about them both working this day, this was one it.

"Morning."

"Seb?" Hunter said as it didn't sound like him.

"No, it's Blaine. He's still doing his hair so he asked me to answer it since it's you."

"I feel honored."

"What's going on?"

"Just left my sister's place and wanted to share what I saw. Put Seb's phone on speaker so I can tell you both at once." Blaine agreed before walking into the bathroom where Sebastian was still working on his hair. "You both there?"

"What do you think?" Sebastian remarked.

"Good. Now, would you two like to know what I saw this morning?"

"Please do as it must be something for you to call this early." Sebastian said.

"If you don't want…"

"Hunter." Blaine said.

"Sorry. Thad and Ally asleep on the couch."

"She stayed there last night?" Blaine asked.

"She most certainly did." Hunter replied. "They looked rather cozy."

"Did they now?" Sebastian said.

"They did. She was all curled up next to him. If one didn't know better you'd think they'd been together for quite some time."

"Well, I wonder how they're going to spend the day."

"Bas."

"Come now B, he's got a lot coming from us in this regard. He's given it to us for seven years and I warned him that once the time came he was going to get what was coming to him." Sebastian said as they walked out of the bathroom with the phone.

"Should I even ask?"

"Probably not." Blaine said. "But I know Bas will tell you so I will." When Blaine laughed, Hunter heard Sebastian laugh as well. "Remember that care package Cooper sent us in the beginning and how the guys saw it, just not everything that was inside."

"Yea."

"Well, Thad came up with his own sort of care package for us."

"What?"

"Ibuprophen for starters."

"Why?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he happened to come over extra early one morning and we were walking a bit tenderly."

"Oh." Hunter's response was not what Blaine expected as he honestly seemed surprised by what Blaine said.

"And he's given it to us on numerous occasions." Sebastian said. "Amongst other things."

"Is this another thing I should probably not ask about?"

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, basic essentials."

"You're so going to get him back now, aren't you?"

"Hell yea. But I won't do it too quickly as I want him to be comfortable and no longer be looking over his shoulder. I mean, cause right now even if they jumped to that part of their relationship, what they could do is limited." Hunter and Blaine both started to laugh. "I mean, no doubt he'd enjoy it but…"

"Bas, don't you dare say any of this around Nick."

"Oh, I won't as Nick didn't do anything to deserve this sort of torture. Thad on the other hand, this has been years in the making. And if he thinks I've forgotten, he's got another thing coming. I think I'm going to have to do some shopping. Anyone up for a trip to the Village this week?"

"Bas."

"Come now B, you know he deserves it."

"You're right, he's got this coming."

"Who are you and what have you done with Blaine Anderson?" Hunter said as the guys put their coats on.

"It's still me, but Bas is right. He deserves this. You wouldn't get this, but it was beyond embarrassing having him toss that bottle of ibuprophen at me that day. It was as though he announced to everyone that Bas and I had sex."

"So this was early on?"

"It started early and has continued throughout our relationship." Blaine told him.

"Well then, make sure I don't miss out on some of his embarrassment as this should be good."

"Trust us, it will be." Sebastian told him as he and Blaine walked out the door.


	70. Chapter 70

Part 70

For most of them, their day went quickly and they were able to head home and relax before heading out that evening. Unlike the others, Blaine and Hunter were spending their afternoon at the gym. "Did Bas tell you how long he was going to be?" Blaine asked as they took a break.

"No, just that he'd be by when he's done." Hunter said before taking a sip of water. "But it shouldn't take too long."

"What exactly is he doing Hunter?"

"Picking up your wedding gift." Blaine raised an eyebrow after Hunter spoke. "Have you gotten him one already?"

"I have. I picked it up while I was doing my Christmas shopping." Blaine said as he put his water bottle down. "He's not the easiest man to shop for."

"The same could be said for you."

"I am not."

"Not according to Seb and I'll take his word for it." Hunter said before setting his bottle down as well. "Just as I'll take your word in regards to him. While shopping for the two of you for Christmas is difficult, one can only imagine how hard it is to buy gifts with such meaning behind it."

When Sebastian finally arrived at the gym, he wasn't alone as Brody was with him. "Should we ask what brings you out and about?" Blaine asked the instant he spotted Brody. "As, it's been awhile."

"Yea, I know, but the instant Seb said you guys were sparring I knew I needed to make time for it in my schedule."

"Uh oh, Mr. Weston is frustrated." Hunter said, hearing the tone of Brody's voice

"He most certainly is." Sebastian replied before getting into the ring. "Someone was on his doorstep when he got home today."

"You're kidding?" Blaine said as he taped up Sebastian's hands.

"I wish I was. He wanted to talk with Rachel and got pissed when I wouldn't tell him where she was."

"Where is she?" Hunter asked as he taped Brody's hands.

"At another callback."

"Is this for the same show she was telling me about but was really secretive about?"

"It is. This is her fourth time back."

"Isn't that a little out of the ordinary?" Sebastian asked.

"It is, but these last few roles are crucial to the show." Brody told them as Hunter taped his hands.

"So this isn't just some supporting role, is it?" Blaine asked.

"Not really. I mean, to some it's a main to other's it's supporting. It all depends on your view of the show. But it's certainly a huge part regardless of how one wants to clarify it and it could be the one she truly makes her name on. So the last thing she needs is him distracting her."

"Is she going home afterwards?" Sebastian asked. "Because I could so see him waiting for her to return after you wouldn't tell him where she was."

"No, she's actually going over to Hunter's place as she's helping Quinn put together some of the food for tonight."

"Good." Blaine said. "Rach has been so happy lately she doesn't need to be brought down by whatever he might have to say or whatever drama is going on in his life."

"I feel the same way." Brody replied. "Seb, ready to do this?"

"Only, if you're not going to take your frustration out on me. But if you really need to let go, Hunter will gladly spar with you and I'll spar with B."

Considering the look of frustration on Brody's face, Hunter moved to the center as he was more prepared to take whatever it was Brody had to dish out. Plus since he was already warmed up from sparring with Blaine he was good to go. Once the two of them got started, Blaine and Sebastian waited for another ring to open up. "Did you get your errand taken care of?" Blaine asked as they watched.

"I did." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Are you sure you're good with staying in tonight?"

"Absolutely. We haven't spent a New Years' in, in quite some time."

"You're not upset with me wanting to have fun with Thad when the time's right, are you?"

"No as he deserves it. That had to be the worst timing that day, I still remember it."

"Yea, we were both walking a bit gingerly, weren't we?"

"We most certainly were since it was a first for both of us in more than one way. I mean nowadays, it's not a big deal. But that morning, we definitely were both walking funny. And Thad being Thad, he couldn't ignore it. Instead of cuddling the morning after our first night being intimate together, we wake to Thad and Beat."

"True, but we still enjoyed ourselves again after they left."

By the time they headed home, all four of them had sparred with one another. To watch Sebastian now, it would be hard to believe he hadn't been sparring as long as the rest of the guys had. And he could truly hold his own in the ring, even with Hunter and Blaine who'd been doing it the longest. Once they walked into their apartment, Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and headed straight for their bedroom. While they had showered at the gym, nothing quite felt as good as showering at home.

"You coming B?" Sebastian asked before getting into the shower.

"Yea, just need to call Coop back."

"Can't it wait?"

"No as he said it was important and he doesn't say that unless it truly is."

"Fine, but just keep in mind that I'm naked and getting into the shower."

"That's an image I won't have trouble keeping in mind." Blaine replied as he sat on the edge of their bed to call Cooper. "Care to tell me what's so important?"

"You could've said hello first Blaine."

"Sorry, hello Cooper, how are you this afternoon?"

"Frustrated as I'm still on set and I was supposed to be out of here two hours ago."

"Alright, so what's the issue?"

"I was supposed to pick something up for tonight on my way home but that was obviously a couple of hours ago."

"And?"

"I need you to go pick it up for me."

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine, the place closes in an hour and there is no way I can get there as I don't know when we're going to be done."

"Coop, I was just getting in the shower as Bas and I just got home from the gym."

"Please Blaine."

"Where?"

"I love you!"

"You fucking owe me!" Hearing Blaine yell was enough for Sebastian to turn the water off in the shower and get out. While he was doing so, Cooper told Blaine where he needed to go. "Can I at least bring it home first or does it need to go straight to your place?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry Blaine. I tried getting ahold of Donovan since they're coming over but he's still in a meeting."

"It's alright." Blaine said, slightly calmer than he'd been earlier as he felt bad for snapping at Cooper the way that he did.

"I'll make it up to you guys, honest."

"It's not necessary and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just need to get dressed and I'll be on my way. Bye." Once Cooper said goodbye, Blaine tossed his phone on the bed before reaching for his jeans once more as he'd yet to take off his boxer briefs.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"When did you get there?"

"I got out once I heard you curse as I knew I couldn't have been good." Sebastian replied as he grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer. "Where are we going?"

"Your favorite French bakery. Lexi ordered something for tonight but Coop's stuck on set." Blaine told him as he finished getting dressed. "And it's closing early because of what day it is." Blaine then looked at Sebastian who was drying his hair. "You don't have to come Bas."

"I want too." Sebastian then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "No one says we can't come home and shower as we don't have to be over at Casa Harwood till nine."

While Blaine and Sebastian were out running their errand, Ally was walking into her apartment she shared with Megan. "So kind of you to grace us with your presence." Megan said from her spot on the couch with Logan.

"About that, I'm sorry. I really should've called you."

"You should've but that's alright. Nick let me know where you were."

"Nick?"

"Yes, Donovan sent him a text letting him know you and Thad fell asleep on the couch and that he didn't want to disturb you both. I was glad as you hadn't slept well since Thad's accident."

"Still I should've called. Did you two enjoy having the place to yourselves?"

"I didn't notice you were gone." Logan said with a laugh. "We were still us regardless of the fact you weren't here."

"I don't know if I should be happy or worried about that."

"Be happy." Megan replied. "Did you come home to shower and change?"

"I did. Are you two joining everyone else tonight?" Ally asked as she took off her boots.

"We are. You and Thad don't mind, do you?"

"He's shocked that everyone would rather stay home than go to the party. But he's glad as he said it wouldn't be the same not spending it together."

"That was our thought as well." Logan said. "How's he feeling?"

"A bit better. He's got more issues with his ribs than his leg."

"Understandable as his ribs probably bother him anytime he moves."

"That's basically it." Ally said. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower so don't do anything you wouldn't want me walking in on."

"Noted." Megan replied before Ally headed for her room. "While I know we were friends first, it's got to be weird for things to change so drastically."

"A bit, but I think the bigger shock came from him getting in an accident prior to their first actual date. Considering Thad's drugged up, I don't know how clearly he's thinking. But I'm rather certain Ally realizes how much time they might've wasted by not seeing things had changed."

"Oh, I know she has for a fact which caused the two of us to have quite the talk."

"You're afraid things are going to move too quickly."

"A little, but I also know Ally won't do anything unless it's something she absolutely wants. While she's spontaneous, she also tends to overthink at times."

"She's certainly Nick's sister, just as you are Jeff's." Megan then looked up at him. "That's a compliment, honest. The only difference between you guys now is Jeff has more of an edge after everything he's witnessed and found out."

"Is there something I don't know about?"

"You know Jeff was there when Trevor attacked Blaine, right?" Megan nodded. "Well, after that happened we all found out something else."

"What?"

"I want to tell you, but it's not my place. Just know that there is a good reason for your brother's change in attitude in regards to certain things and people."

"Logan."

"If you want more information, talk with Jeff. And if he still won't say anything I'm sure he'll point you in the right direction." Logan then kissed the top of Megan's head.

"Something else has happened to Blaine, hasn't it?" Logan didn't even need to answer for Megan to know that was the case as his expression changed. "I won't push, so don't worry." Megan then moved her legs so they were across Logan's lap. "Is Jacob coming tonight?"

"Last I knew, yes, but things can always change with him."

When Donovan came walking into his home, he was surprised by how quiet it was. It wasn't till he reached the end of the hall did he know why. "Where is everyone else?" He asked Thad who was on the couch, but in a different spot than where he'd left him that morning.

"At the store." Thad replied. "Cassie didn't want everyone to be bringing things and me having nothing to offer."

"That's my wife for you." Donovan said as he sat down. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She went home to shower and change." Thad replied. "I hope that didn't make for a strange situation this morning with Gwen."

"Nope. It helped that you were both fully clothed." Donovan said with a wink.

"Donovan."

"Come on, this is the first time I've said anything about this to you. Hell, I had to get filled in on everything by your friends."

"Sorry about that. But I was a bit drugged up then. So what do you have to say about it as I know you've got an opinion?"

"Since I saw it happening, it's about freaking time! She's good for you as she only lets you take your attitude so far before reeling it in."

"Attitude?"

"Don't deny it, all of us Harwood boys have one and we got it from Dad. Also doesn't help that two of your best friends are just as bad."

"I'll tell them you said that."

"It won't be anything I haven't said to either of them before, multiple times. There's a good reason why we all believe the three of you are going to be successful lawyers. Now, back to Ally. Do you think you blocked the change in your relationship because she's Nick's sister?"

"It's quite possible as I've seen the way my friends have reacted when one of us has dated their sisters."

"Wes and Jeff?"

"Yep. And Dave and Logan are great guys."

"So are you."

"Thanks, but I've got a bit more of a reputation than they do. While the rest of my friends were settling into relationships, I was still randomly dating and never getting serious."

"That's because you never found the right girl, nothing wrong with that. The same could be said about Hunter the way he dated before he and Quinn decided to give things a chance. I wasn't much different. It takes the right person to get people to settle down."

"Yet I went through that dating hell because I refused to see what was right in front of me."

"I wouldn't say you refused, you were just a bit blind. Plus it's not as though it had been going on for years. Yet both of your actions showed things had changed. Just remember one thing."

"This better not be a sex talk."

"It's not a talk, it's a brotherly reminder. Be careful."

"I'm always careful. And while I might've dated a lot, I didn't sleep with them all. Give me more credit than that man."

"I never implied you weren't careful or that you did sleep with them all. Just remember she's a bit younger and no matter how comfortable you two are, I have a feeling you've never discussed that aspect of your lives with each other." The instant Donovan saw Thad shift slightly, he knew he was right. "I figured as much."

"Don't worry okay, should that happen we're not going to act without forethought."

"Good. Now I'm going to go change, but before I do, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good as Cassie got me what I needed before she left. But thanks!" Donovan then nodded before heading off to change.

While everyone was having their talks, Blaine and Sebastian finished running Cooper's errand for him and they couldn't have timed it better as the bakery was going to be closing in ten minutes from when they arrived. "He owes you." Sebastian said after they dropped the box off with Lexi and were on their way home.

"He knows. But it allowed us to pick up a few things for breakfast tomorrow."

"Don't you see us crashing?"

"No, as that place isn't really set up the same as it was when Hunter lived there. Plus, I'd rather come home and sleep in our bed."

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked.

"All I'll say in public." Blaine then gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. The rest of the subway ride home flew as they only had to wait a couple of stops. Once they reached their stop, it wasn't long till they were inside their building and heading back to their apartment. "I know we were going to take a shower when we got back, but I was thinking we could take a bath. You know, relax before going out tonight." Blaine told him when they were just a few floors away.

"Is that the only reason?" Sebastian replied as the doors opened. "Or are you thinking of something else?" He continued as they stepped out.

"Actually, if you want to know exactly what I was thinking…" Blaine paused as Sebastian opened the door. "You'll meet me in our bedroom."

"Meet you, couldn't I just follow you?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped he wrapped his arms around Blaine after closing the door.

"Then which one of us would get the champagne." The playful look in Blaine's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian who quickly let go and took off down the hall. "Don't forget glasses Bas."

"Huh?" He replied before rounding the corner. That was the reaction Blaine was hoping for as he made his way to their bedroom to undress. By the time Sebastian walked in, bottle in hand, Blaine was lying across their bed on his stomach. "While I love this view, it wasn't what I expected."

"Where are the glasses I asked for?"

"What?"

"When you took off down the hall I said to not forget glasses." Sebastian looked at Blaine and then at the bottle. "It's okay Bas."

"If you want them, I'll go get them."

"It's alright Bas. Now why don't you get undressed and join me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now strip and get that gorgeous body of yours into this bed with me." Sebastian quickly set the bottle down before getting out of his clothes. Before joining Blaine on the bed, he grabbed the bottle. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget that."

"Since you requested it I wanted to make sure it was readily available. Should I open it?"

"Absolutely." Blaine no sooner answered did he hear the pop of the bottle. He glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Go ahead, take a sip." After he spoke, Blaine rolled over onto his back so he could look up at Sebastian who was kneeling next to him. Once Sebastian had the bottle to his lips, Blaine reached out and began to gently stroke him. "That good Bas?" Sebastian barely swallowed as his eyes were on Blaine. "Was the champagne good?" Sebastian nodded. "Have another sip."

"Don't you want any?"

"In time." Blaine replied without stopping his ministration. Sebastian then took another sip while attempting to keep his eyes on Blaine. "That all?" Sebastian proceeded to smirk before pouring some of the champagne on Blaine's chest, causing him to flinch. "Bas."

"You never said how I needed to have it." Sebastian replied before leaning forward to clean up the champagne on Blaine's chest. While Sebastian was still within Blaine's reach, his touch begins to wane as Sebastian poured more. "Would you like some?" Blaine nodded and opened his mouth as Sebastian carefully poured some in. Once Blaine's lips were closed he dribbled a bit more onto them. Before Blaine had a chance to react, Sebastian moved to kiss him. The longer the kiss last, Sebastian got more comfortable and was soon lying above Blaine.

When the kiss broke, Blaine pushed himself up slight and reach for the bottle Sebastian was still holding. After taking a sip, he offered it up to Sebastian once more who took a sip before setting it on the nightstand. They both loved the tingle of the champagne on their lips and began to kiss once more. Even though the initial plan was Blaine's idea, he seemed to have no problem sharing control in the moment. It was one of the things they both loved so much about their relationship was there was so much give and take. And while they both had moments where they needed to be in control, moments like this happened almost as often.

By the time they rolled over once more, Blaine moved so he was straddling Sebastian's lap. Both of their lips were swollen as they'd been kissing for almost an hour. "What do you have in mind killer?" Sebastian asked as he caressed Blaine's thighs. "Wanna go for a ride?" The way Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows, Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe later." Blaine replied before leaning forward and reaching beneath the pillows. "Unless you want to?"

"As tempting as that may be, I'm going to decline at the moment. Do what you will with me killer."

"I love when you're so willing." Blaine said as he moved so that he was now kneeling between Sebastian's legs.

"Only for you Blaine, only for you." Sebastian replied as Blaine began to prep him.

"That goes both ways you know."

"I love hearing that."

Their conversation slowed slightly as they kept looking at each other. And with as gentle as Blaine was being, Sebastian knew there wasn't going to be anything rushed about this. So when Blaine slowly pushed in, it seemed to take so much longer than usual. With all the kissing they'd done before hand, Blaine still briefly as Sebastian felt so good around him. He knew all it would take was starting a moment too soon and things would be over before it even began.

His first few thrust were slow and deep, but gradually Blaine increased his pace till he found something that felt good for both of them considering the moment. When Blaine moved Sebastian's legs slightly, Sebastian arched up off of the bed. A playful smirk came to Blaine's face as he kept Sebastian where he was so he was hitting his prostate each and every time. That was all it took for Sebastian's moans to get louder and his grip on the sheets beneath him to tighten.

Feeling that familiar tightening in his gut, Blaine reached around in front of him and began to stroke Sebastian in time with his thrusts. That caused Sebastian to throw his head back into the pillow and bite his lower lip to stifle the moan. "Don't fight it Bas." Blaine managed to get out as he moaned from the overall sensation he was experiencing. "Let go."

"Blaine." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine.

"Go, I'll right there with you." That seemed to be the only thing Sebastian needed as he no longer tried to hold off his orgasm and it took over. With as aroused as he was it caused his entire body to shake which sent Blaine over the edge as well, calling Sebastian's name out in the process. Once Sebastian felt Blaine's body weight pressing against him, he reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze, not caring that it was coated in cum. "You alright killer?"

"More than alright, you?" Blaine said as he pulled out and sat back on his heels.

"Amazing. While we both love taking each other with abandon, it never had this same feeling."

"You mean having your entire body tingling long after." Sebastian nodded and pulled Blaine towards him, wanting to feel his body above his. Once Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Are you still up for a bath after this?"

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked softly as he ran his hands over Blaine's damp back.

"I am, we've still got plenty of time and I think it's we'd both enjoy it."

"You're right, we would. You get to start it though."

"And why is that?" Blaine asked as he lifted his head to look at Sebastian.

"Because you're currently laying on me so I can't do anything till you move. Plus, after what we just did, I'd prefer to lie here a bit longer. Last thing we'd want is for me to be walking funny when we arrive tonight."

"You won't be walking funny."

"True, but it sounded good." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Only to someone that does know better." Blaine then gave him a kiss before getting up to go and start their bath.


	71. Chapter 71

Part 71

When Blaine and Sebastian arrived at Donovan and Cassie's, quite a few of their friends were already there. "I was wondering if we were going to have to send a sled dog team to your place." Hunter said as he hung up their coats.

"It might've been necessary if we took a cab." Blaine replied. "The roads are crazy. I can't believe how much snow has fallen since Bas and I got back home."

"Where'd the two of you go?" Hunter asked as they walked down the hall.

"We ran an errand for Cooper shortly after we got back from the gym since he was stuck on set." Sebastian replied. "And while it changed our plans slightly, we made the most of it." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss.

As they reached the end of the hallway, it wasn't much of a surprise to see that Ally was already there. Nor was it surprising to see Nick and Santana either. "Quinn is in the kitchen with Rachel, Brody, Jeff, and Brittany."

"And the rest of the guys?" Blaine asked as they walked toward the bar to get a drink.

"On their way except for Mike." Santana said. "Tina wanted to go out, so they're going out." Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I had the same reaction Seb, don't worry."

"Mike said he agreed to take her as it's her first New Years' in the city." Nick said.

"That's actually a really good reason, one that all of us can understand." Blaine said as he glanced up at Sebastian who still had a look of disbelief. "Bas."

"I'm sorry, but partying isn't everything."

"So says the man who is on every VIP list in town." Thad said from the couch.

"B and I can't help that people love us. Plus all of you have taken advantage of it, except for Hunter who got on the lists in his own right."

"Please tell us Mike's taking her to one of the clubs and not the party we were all going to." Quinn said as the rest of them entered the room.

"He is." Brody said. "Last thing he wanted was to sit with people he didn't know since we all sold our tickets to different people. Tina didn't quite understand why they were going somewhere else."

"Uh, maybe because that was somewhere we were all going and it would be weird not all being there." Sebastian said. "Where are Beat, Dave, Logan, and their significant others?"

"On their way over, but as you guys noticed traffic sucks and there are even delays on the subway." Hunter said. "So, why don't we all have a bit of fun with Thad?" Sebastian was about to speak, but one look from Nick put an end to whatever obnoxious comment was going to come out of his mouth.

"What do you have in mind?" Brittany asked as she and Jeff sat down on the couch near them.

"I thought we could decorate that cast of his." Hunter replied as he held up a silver marker.

"You're kidding?" Thad said before glancing at Ally who was next to him.

"Nope." Hunter then looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "That is unless the grooms-to-be have a problem with it."

"Keep it above the ankle." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian. "That way we won't be looking back years from now at our artwork in wedding pictures."

"This might not be the same cast then." Thad said. "One of the things Nate told me is that they might change it out in a few weeks depending."

"Depending on what?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know, he just said depending. But I think it might have to do with them needing it snug and I'm sure I'll lose some muscle mass in my leg over the next few weeks. I'm not really looking forward to seeing what they had to do."

"How bad was it?" Rachel asked.

"Compound fracture. They kept my leg covered so I couldn't see it, but Nate said it was pretty bad. And since orthopedics is going to be his specialty, I didn't push. For him to say it's bad, I knew that was the case and didn't need a further description."

"Does it hurt?" Brittany asked.

"Only once in a while, my ribs bother me more." While Thad spoke, the doorbell rang so Hunter went to go get it. "So I tend to get comfortable and not move unless I have too."

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Santana asked upon spotting the bear on the other side of Thad. Thad followed her gaze and smiled.

"That is Dalton, or more precisely, Doctor Dalton. Gwen gave him to me to look after me."

"Dalton?" Nick asked as he and the others were all thinking the same thing.

"Yes, after our old stomping grounds."

"Any particular reason?" Beat said as the rest of them made their presence known.

"Well, Gwen told me to name him after something that meant a lot to me. And if it wasn't for Dalton, most of you wouldn't be in my life. Then waking up and seeing you all there I knew everything was going to be alright. That you were going to look out for me." While Thad expect the guys to laugh at such a sappy answer, they all just smiled as they understood all too well. "And while I know you all weren't there, as you weren't back in town, you made your presence known the next day once Donovan and Spencer allowed it."

"Spencer certainly grilled your docs." Hunter told him.

"Nothing my parents wouldn't have done. I think having Donovan and him here is why my parents didn't fly in."

"According to my Mom, your Mom was a mess the next morning when she saw her." Blaine told him. "She wanted nothing more than to come out."

"That's what my Dad told me. But he knew the last thing I needed was being fawned over."

"Isn't that happening already?" Jeff said with a laugh.

"This is different." Thad replied before kissing Ally on the cheek. "She's not smothering me."

"You can do better than that Harwood." Sebastian told him. "B, Hunter, and I all missed out on the first smooch."

"Seb."

"Excuse me, but you were one of the ones that pushed for a second kiss from B and I that first night."

"No, you guys kissed in response to a question, that's different." Thad replied. "I didn't ask for a kiss. You two gave us one, willingly…multiple times if I remember correct."

"We're not saying we didn't kiss multiple times. We had a lot of catching up to do."

"You certainly made up for lost time." Beat told them. "I'm rather certain we all thought you were both going to be oxygen deprived during your first kiss."

"Was it really that bad?" Jess asked and was met with a resounding yes from all of the guys. "Guess it was."

"It was rather hot for a first kiss." Santana said. "We all saw the video of it. While those two over there, had a rather sweet first kiss."

"Are you sure you're talking about Thad?" Dave asked.

"She's talking about my sister." Nick said which got everyone laughing once more and for Ally to curl up closer to Thad.

"She's also talking about Thad." Hunter said. "Are you saying you don't believe Thad is sweet?"

"I wouldn't refer to any of the males in this room as sweet. While we're all nice guys, we're not sweet."

"You all are Nicky." Santana said before giving him a kiss. "You just choose your moments as some of you don't show them as often."

"Santana's right you know." Quinn said. "All of you do, even you supposed tough guys." That caused Hunter and Sebastian to look at each other.

"She's your girlfriend." Sebastian said.

"I know." Hunter replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not quite sure as that's a secret I really didn't want shared." While the two spoke, everyone paid attention, they were acting as though they were the only ones in the room. "And we've talked about it."

"It didn't come out on my end, B kept his cute little mouth closed. What about that whole doctor patient confidentiality?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian before glancing over at Quinn who both of the guys were now looking at. "Shouldn't that have been covered?"

"One would think." Hunter then turned his attention to Thad. "You perused medical law to bug Spencer, isn't there grounds for breaking said confidentiality?"

"You two being sweethearts isn't a secret." Brittany told them with a smile. "We all know you are."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked and Brittany nodded. "How so?"

"Sebby, if you weren't a sweetheart you wouldn't do everything you could to make Blaine happy. Same goes for you Hunter in regards to Quinn. We just have more proof on Sebby's end as he's been doing sweet things for Blaine for a long time."

"Does this mean I'm in the clear now?" Quinn asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"For now, though should new information come to our attention we retain the right to present our case once more." Hunter replied. "Though Seb's case is weaker than mine."

"Hey!"

"It's true man, Britt outed you."

"Fine, I'm a sweetheart when it comes to B."

"It goes beyond that." Rachel said.

"Does it now?"

"It does Uncle Sebby."

"You my dear are playing with fire."

"It was used in proper context in regards to the parameters you set forth." Rachel said. "Britt may call you that or it can be used in reference to Jocelyn. As for your nephews, you're a sweetheart as well. They just call you Uncle Seb. And I'm rather certain Gabrielle will use Jocelyn's name for you."

"She's got a point Bas."

"Fine."

"We just all have to admit we're not the tough guys we sometimes present ourselves as." Beat said. "But those that truly know us, know the real us."

"We most certainly do." Santana said in agreement. "Now let's get to work on Thad's cast."

Once the girls got started the guys smiled at Thad who was more than enjoying the attention. Since the girls were busy, the guys all went to refill their drinks. "How did Rachel's callback go?" Sebastian asked Brody.

"They said she should hear from them by Friday so the next few days are going to be stressful."

"Which show did she audition for?" Jeff asked.

"I can't tell you guys as she doesn't want to jinx it. But once we know, one way or another, you all will know. While she's done quite a few shows over the years, she wants this one so badly. I've never seen her like this."

"It's not a Streisand show, is it?" Nick asked.

"No, it's not. But if she gets this I expect you all to be there."

"You know we will be, right guys?" Blaine said.

"Certainly." Dave said. "Now you're going to have me waiting on Friday."

"I think that'll go for all of us." Hunter said. "Quinn's already anxious as she knows how badly Rachel wants this. Have you heard her prepare for any of her auditions Brody?"

"I have. This last one she had they requested a song from the show and she honestly knocked it out of the park in rehearsal."

"How does she think she did?" Dave asked.

"She's always overly critical so she feels she could've done better. And I know this part of the process was closed as even the choreographer for the show wasn't allowed in."

"This might be an odd question, but is she using Berry or Weston on stage?" Sebastian asked.

"She actually had her equity card changed to Weston. If she had already begun to make a serious name for herself, it would've stayed Berry, but since she's still working her way up, it's now Weston. Though, her applications have both her maiden and married name just to play it safe. But in any program from now on, it'll read Rachel Weston."

"If she gets this, will it be a crack open the champagne sort of moment?" Nick asked.

"Without a doubt so keep some bottles chilled."

"That's why I was asking."

"What are you guys talking about?" Thad asked as he glanced over at them.

"We're discussing how you're milking this for all the attention from the lovely ladies in your life." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You know me so well, don't you?"

"That I do my friend, that I do." Sebastian then looked at Nick. "No comment?"

"No. And so you all know, I'm not going to jump every time one of you makes a comment about Thad or the both of them. I meant it when I said I'm good with this. Might I have moments, sure, but I'm good. Just refrain from making any jokes of the sexual nature for a while."

"What sort of fun is that?" Sebastian asked. "I've got a ton."

"I know. That's why I said what I did."

"B, I've been denied."

"No, he just said you had to wait a bit. Much as Jeff requested the same thing with Logan here." Sebastian pursed his lips slightly, but then smiled. "Just know, it's going to happen."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from this group."

By the time the girls were done, they went to get more food from the kitchen while the guys began to put their artistic skills to use. "I know I've probably said this already, but thank you." Thad said as Sebastian was decorating his cast.

"What for?" Jeff asked.

"For changing your plans and spending it over here. I know you were all looking forward to the party tonight."

"It wouldn't have been the same without you." Beat told him. "We've got lots of parties in our future so missing one isn't a big deal."

"He's right." Dave said. "It wouldn't have felt right. Though, I'm sure you would've had a nice night." The instant Dave winked, Nick leaned against Blaine.

"You didn't tell the rest to behave."

"Behave in which regard?" Thad asked.

"Refraining from making jokes of a sexual nature too soon. It's a whole adjustment period for Duval." Sebastian told him. "Wes went through it, Jeff went through it. It'll pass and then things will get back to normal. And you my friend, have got a lot coming."

"Why is that?"

"Do I need to remind you?" Sebastian said as he looked directly at Thad.

"Oh shit!"

"That's an excellent response." Blaine said with a smile. "One should know, Bas never forgets and in this case, I didn't either."

"Guys."

"I told you more than once Thaddeus, payback's a bitch." Sebastian said with a smile that was anything but innocent.

"What's going on?" Ally asked as the girls came back into the room

"I was just taking in how stunning Thad's legs are." Sebastian said. "So firm and strong." The last comment caused the girls to laugh.

"Really Seb."

"I am. And these lacrosse shorts show them off ever so nicely. They also give one easy access."

"Seb!" Thad called out as Sebastian walked his hand up Thad's thigh, but on the outside of his shorts."

"Come now Thaddeus, you didn't think I'd really go there now, did you?"

"No."

"Good, plus you're not my type. While I do have a thing for shorter guys, I prefer them with hazel eyes and lots of curls that I can run my fingers though. Now relax, stress isn't good for your recovery. Isn't that correct Nick?"

"He's right, you need to stay relaxed." Nick told him as Sebastian moved next to Blaine to give him a kiss.

"Nice work by the way Santana."

"Thank you! I thought you'd approve."

"What did she write as I couldn't see?"

"It's signature Santana." Sebastian told him. "It says Thad is wanky."

"You didn't?" Thad said.

"Damn right I did." Santana said with a smile. "You know it's actually a compliment so relax. Do as the doctor said and chill."

"Then get me a drink."

"You're not supposed to drink, remember." Hunter said.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to be driving or going anywhere."

"You'll get something, Donovan said you can have champagne later."

"Great." Thad then looked at Nick. "Can you help me out?"

"I'd love to, but I don't want to screw with whatever they've got you on. If you want someone to help you, call Nate."

"How do you guys know Doctor Blackwell?" Ally asked.

"I played lacrosse with him." Sebastian said. "Not only at Columbia, but during the summer after my junior and senior years at Dalton. And I can proudly say he's one of my good friends."

"That's really cool."

From that point on, they all got comfortable and turned on the television. As much as they all loved going out, spending an evening in was something they enjoyed as well. With one look around the room, all the couples cuddled close as they all talked. So relaxed and carefree considering how stressed they all were mere days earlier. Not knowing what had happened to Thad or if he was going to be alright. But there he was on the couch with Ally curled up against him. It was an instant reminder to all of them to live their lives to the fullest.

"Britt." Quinn said from her spot opposite Brittany.

"Yes."

"Have you guys decided if you're going to find out what you're having?"

"We have, why?"

"That would be because us girls would like to start getting our shop on."

"Santana." Brittany said as she cocked her head.

"I told you I wouldn't push, never said anything about the rest of them. But you can't blame us for being curious."

"We're won't." Brittany then glanced back over her shoulder at Jeff. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked and Brittany nodded.

"It's only fitting."

"So?" Rachel asked.

"We're having a boy." Jeff said with a big smile on his face. The girls were all giddy, while the guys all smiled, causing the girls to look at them.

"Is that all the reaction we're going to get?" Santana asked. "One would think you'd all be a bit more excited that another boy had been added to the ranks."

"We're thrilled." Nick replied knowing if she was going to hit anyone for the comment, it might as well be him. "But obviously, we're not going to react the same way you girls do." When Santana's gaze went around the room Sebastian stared right back at her.

"Don't even; just because B and I are gay we are not flamboyant, so don't even."

"I didn't even think it."

"Yes you did, I know that smirk on your face."

"Trust me Seb, I wasn't thinking it. You and Blaine are certainly not what one expects. It's those out of whack stereotypes on television that do a number on people."

"She's got a point." Brody said. "Unless one is friends with a gay person, they expect them to be what they see on television. But I'm not saying they don't exist, because they certainly do."

"Don't we know it." Blaine replied with a laugh. "The last time Bas and I visited Rachel after a show one of her cast-mates didn't believe her when she told him that we were a couple."

"Really?" Beat asked.

"Yea, it was pretty funny." Rachel said. "He swore he had the best gaydar of the show and could spot a gay person within fifty yards. Yet, there we all were talking and he had no clue."

"How'd you introduce them?" Jess asked.

"As my friends, Blaine and Sebastian. Then once Seb took ahold of Blaine's hand, he looked at me and thought I was playing a trick on him. He swore up and down that they weren't gay. That they were just two close friends of mine trying to pull one over on him."

"What convinced him?" Dave asked.

"Bas sticking his tongue down my throat." Blaine replied.

"He asked us to kiss. I can't help that my body runs on automatic when it comes to kissing you." Sebastian said with a smirk. "We both know what the other enjoys."

"So that was enough?" Jeff asked.

"It was and he was even more shocked when I told him how long the two of them had been together. He then went on a tangent about how he can never find men like either of them."

"He then went on to describe what you guys were talking about which are the overly flamboyant or feminine gay males." Blaine added. "It was quite humorous actually. And he looked at us a bit crazy when we told him there were more like us out there."

"You're right, there are." Hunter said. "I never would've thought twice about Michael or Dylan either. But as you've both said, just because you're not shouting it from the rooftops to everyone you meet doesn't mean your denying who you are."

"Exactly." Sebastian replied. "If an actor or actress is straight and doesn't speak of their private life, they're protecting it. Yet if an actor or actress is gay and has yet to be on the cover of some magazine, they're either living a lie or denying who they truly are. It's bullshit, plain and simple. It's as though they're supposed to introduce themselves as…I'm so and so and by the way, I'm gay. It's no one else's business."

"You've got a point Seb." Stephanie said. "I don't care whether my friends are gay or straight, I only want for them to be happy. Their sexual preference has no effect on my life. So if the people that are close to me it doesn't matter, why do people care about those they don't know?"

"That would be because people are nosy assholes that feel they have the right to know everything about anyone, especially those in the spotlight." Santana said. "Think about it, back when everything happened at that premiere, Cooper got hammered with questions about his brother's sexuality."

"That's true; did Cooper even do an interview after that in which he wasn't asked about it?" Quinn asked, looking directly at Blaine and Sebastian who were next to her and Hunter.

"I don't think so, Bas?"

"Nope, every interview he did in the next couple of months he was asked about his gay brother. And how he felt about Blaine being gay."

"Don't forget, they asked how he felt when I first came out to my family."

"They also asked if you were still seeing the same young man you were photographed with." Rachel said.

"That they did." Blaine said. "It was a circus. I felt bad for Coop, because it over-shadowed his movie at one point. Yet, he reminded me he'd always stand up for me and he has."

"Didn't help that his co-star started all the crap." Santana said. "Cassie and I talked throughout that and the whole situation was crazy. But Coop won over a lot of people because most wouldn't have stood up to her since she's ruined more than one actors' career."

"Has that actress done anything since then?" Jess asked.

"Not that I know of." Blaine replied before taking his phone out of his pocket to do a bit of research. When a smile crept to his face, Sebastian leaned over his shoulder to see what Blaine was looking at.

"She hasn't." Sebastian said. "The only movies she appeared in after that were one's she filmed prior to all that happening. According to her bio it says she retired from the spotlight to focus on her family and she's currently living abroad."

"Well, guess that time around Karma bit her on the ass." Ally said with a laugh. "Sounds like it couldn't have happened to a nicer person."

"That's so true; she was a piece of work." Blaine said. "Now, can we get back to baby boy Sterling." They all nodded. "Names?"

"Still working on it, but it's easier that we only have to think of boy names now." Brittany replied. "We don't want something too common, but we don't want something so out there he'll look at us funny once he's older."

"Makes sense." Rachel said. "I'm sure whatever you two come up with will be perfect."

The closer it got to midnight, they all went to refill their drinks and Ally brought one over to Thad finally. "Did you survive not having anything?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I did, Britt and I commiserated." Thad replied before leaning over to give her a kiss. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am actually. While I've always had fun hanging out with you guys, this has been nice."

"Nice because no one really gave us a lot of hassle?" Thad asked with a little smirk.

"Precisely."

"I think part of that stemmed from what happened to me. Know, it's not always going to be like that, especially if Nick's not around."

"Hunter and Seb?"

"Yea. And you'd be surprised that Blaine will probably join in on the fun."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, he's actually more like Seb than anyone would expect."

"I heard that." Blaine said as he sat down next to them. "Just remember, in this case, you deserve it."

"That I do know." Thad replied. "And I will take it good-heartedly as I brought it on my elf."

"You most certainly did." Sebastian said as he joined them. "So Ally, what do you think of his dimples as the rest of the girls find them adorable?" As he spoke Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"They are adorable." Her response brought a smile to Thad's face where his dimples were on display. "See." Blaine and Sebastian looked at Thad and then at each other.

"Okay, they are cute, but they don't make us swoon." Sebastian said.

"That's because you two have each other." Blaine and Sebastian smiled, and Blaine looked back at Sebastian who met him with a kiss. "As I said. You two are so in love nothing else matters."

"She's got a point." Blaine replied. "And while this isn't what you two imagined for tonight, at least you're together."

"I couldn't agree more." Thad said before leaning over to give Ally a real kiss, which pleased Blaine and Sebastian. After everything he'd gone through, Thad deserved this happiness he was experiencing.


	72. Chapter 72

Part 72

By the time Friday rolled around, all of them kept checking their clocks and phones as they were waiting for either a call or text from Rachel. More than once throughout the day, Sebastian called to check on Blaine as he knew his anxiety level was almost as high as Rachel and Brody's. The fact that Rachel had kept which show it was from everyone, they all did a bit of research trying to find out which shows were currently auditioning. The guys even had Brittany and Mike using their contacts to see if they could find out which show Rachel auditioned for. Yet, whichever show this was for; who was auditioning was being kept quiet.

When his day drew to a close, Blaine grabbed his coated off the hook on the back of his door before grabbing his bag. While he wished he'd heard by now, he knew Rachel was waiting as well as she said she'd let them know either way. Blaine was just locking his door when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Once the door was locked, he turned and saw Rachel and Brody standing behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked after giving them each a hug.

"It's alright that we came by, right?" Brody asked as they took a seat in the empty waiting room.

"Of course." Blaine told them. "As you saw, I was just leaving and they are each with their last patients of the day. So, what brings you by?"

"I got the call." Rachel said as Brody held her hand. "And, we wanted to share this news with you in person."

"Does this mean, I what I think it means?" Rachel nodded.

"I got it!" The words had barely left her mouth and Blaine hugged her tightly. "The later in the day it got, the more worried I became. But it seemed that just as I was about to give up hope I got the call." She said once Blaine loosened his hold and they were face to face once more.

"So, are you going to tell me the show and the role?"

"Of course." She replied with a big smile. But before she could answer Blaine's phone rang and it was Sebastian. "Answer it." Rachel said as she gave Blaine a playful shove.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Sebastian said just prior to a gust of wind blowing. "Are you heading home?"

"I was."

"What's going on?"

"Are you on your way home Bas?"

"Yea."

"I'll meet you there."

"B."

"I'll meet you there, alright."

"Alright, I love you." Sebastian replied, slightly confused but knowing he'd get a complete answer for the odd conversation once they got home.

"I love you too." Once Blaine ended the call he looked at Brody and Rachel. "Come with me."

"Are you sure?" Brody asked as they stood.

"Yes, Bas wants to know almost as much as I do. He called me numerous times today to see if I heard from you." Blaine said as they headed towards the exit. "And while he was checking on me, he's anxious as well and if you don't mind I'd like to get the news with him."

"Of course." Rachel replied before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "What's a few more minutes?"

Even though they were leaving at the same time, Blaine knew if they happened to catch his usual train, they'd beat Sebastian home. Otherwise, Sebastian would be there waiting for them. And considering the way their call ended, he might be a bit on edge so he warned Brody and Rachel. Since they caught Blaine's usual train, Blaine was a bit surprised when he opened the door and heard music playing. He glanced back at Rachel and Brody as they walked in.

Once they hung their coats up, they headed down the hall. "Bas." Blaine called out once they reached the end of the hall. "Bas."

"Right here killer." Sebastian replied as he came walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Hey guys! B didn't tell me we were having company." He said before giving Blaine a kiss. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Actually, you might want to change that bottle to something bubbly." Blaine said with a smile.

"You got it?"

"I did!" Sebastian's reaction was similar to Blaine's as he wrapped her up in a big hug.

"We must celebrate!" Sebastian then gave her a kiss. "Champagne?"

"Yes please." Rachel replied. So Sebastian took the wine and glasses back to the kitchen to get champagne and the appropriate glasses. With Sebastian momentarily out of the room, the three of them took a seat.

"So, how loud did she scream?" Blaine asked as they waited for Sebastian to return.

"Nothing at first, but once the call ended she squealed." Brody said with a smile that showed just how proud of her he was.

"I didn't squeal." Rachel replied with a rather shy smile.

"Sorry, but I have to go with Brody here as I'm sure you did. I've seen you get excited and when you're really happy, you squeal." Blaine told her with a smile. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Hey, no one should be embarrassed unless I'm around to witness it." Sebastian said as he walked back into the room. "Should I do the honors or would one of you like to do it?" He asked as Blaine took the glasses from him.

"You should." Rachel told him. "We both seem to make a mess opening champagne."

"Then I shall." Sebastian replied as he took the foil off the top. It was evident Rachel was excited as she was practically bouncing in her seat. Once Sebastian opened the bottle, he poured the glasses as Blaine raised them to him.

"How do you do that?" Brody asked.

"Lots of practice." Sebastian replied with a smile. "But, there is actually a right way to do it, which I will gladly show you later." Once everyone had a glass, Sebastian sat down next to Blaine. "Before we toast, are you going to let me in on the show and role?"

"I don't know yet either Bas." Sebastian turned to look at Blaine and had a confused look on his face. "She was about to tell me when you called and I asked her to wait so we could hear it together." Sebastian leaned in and gave him a kiss. "So?"

"Let's toast to her getting it first." Brody said.

"It must be something special." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Trust me, it is."

Once Brody made a toast for Rachel getting the part, they all took a sip. The next thing Blaine and Sebastian saw was Brody take her glass out of her hand.

"So?" Blaine asked.

"The show…is Les Miserable." Blaine and Sebastian both got huge smiles on their faces. "As for the part…it's Eponine." The smiles on each of their faces were soon met with wide-eyes.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked.

"She is." Brody replied. "The casting has been very quiet as they truly wanted to do this with mainly up and coming performers. Rachel actually got called in to audition thanks to one of the vocal coaches she had at NYADA, he felt she'd be perfect."

"Is this going to be on or off?" Blaine asked.

"On." Rachel said. "So?" The next thing Brody saw was Blaine and Sebastian setting their glasses down and them pulling her into a hug between the two of them. When they each kissed her on the cheek, Brody happened to capture the moment on his phone, knowing it was a moment Rachel would want to have. "Does this mean I can expect to see you both opening night?"

"Damn right." Sebastian said with a big smile. "You my dear, will have a huge audience that night as I'm rather certain everyone will be there."

"He's right, you know, everyone will be there. We're so happy for you Rach!" They all then picked up their glasses once more. "To our Broadway star!"

"Blaine."

"Rachel." The look in Blaine's eyes caused Sebastian to laugh.

"What?" Brody asked.

"There's no winning once Blaine gets that look in his eyes and Rachel knows it. So my dear, just accept we're all going to make a huge fuss about this. This is your moment, embrace it fully!"

"Seb's right, hun. You worked hard for this, enjoy it!" Having all of them in agreement Rachel relented and they all took a sip.

"Please tell me you've told your Dads." Blaine said as they sat back.

"First call we made." Rachel said. "I wouldn't be surprised if your parents heard them all the way in Westerville."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit! I could see them taking out a huge billboard in town. Our daughter, the star."

"Don't give them any ideas." As she spoke, the smile was still on her face and they all knew it wasn't going to be going anywhere, anytime soon.

"So, when are you telling everyone else as they're all anxious as well?"

"We were thinking we could all go out to eat, but we weren't sure how mobile Thad was yet." Brody told them. "And we don't want to go without him."

"Well then, where would you like to go?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you sure?"

"He went out to dinner last night with Nick and Santana."

"No pressure there." Rachel said with a laugh. "It's so cute seeing Santana as the calming influence. But it's nice to know it's only necessary in moments as Nick's happy for them."

"Yea, he's calling this his adjustment period." Blaine told them. "It also helps that Thad's not as mobile yet."

"Is he…" Rachel didn't even need to finish as Blaine and Sebastian both nodded. "Oh my."

"That's a good way to put it." Sebastian said. "He knows there isn't much they could do considering what's happened. I mean, but one can't blame them for cherishing their time now as it was almost over before it began."

"Seb."

"Rach, I know that sounds morbid, but before any of us knew what happened, we all feared the worst. And for Ally, that was devastating. Plus, those feelings have been there, they're just now on the surface."

"He's got a point." Brody said. "Almost losing someone truly makes one treasure what they have. Have you guys mentioned that to Nick?"

"Santana has." Blaine replied. "We felt she was best suited to deliver that sort of information. And that's why Nick's a bit worried things will move too quickly to start."

"It makes sense." Rachel said. "But they're both smart, so I can't see anything happening that they don't want. And with cracked ribs, Thad isn't going to be doing much for a while."

While the four of them talked, Sebastian asked Rachel where she wanted to go for dinner and once he got an answer he called the restaurant to make a reservation for them. After that was taken care of, he sent a text out to everyone telling them where and when to meet them. A few of them asked why, but most just went with the flow knowing Sebastian would explain when the time was right.

"Does it seem odd to anyone else that Blaine and Seb aren't here yet?" Thad said from his seat as most everyone else walked around. "They never run late."

"We're all a bit early." Stephanie said. "But it does seem odd since they invited us yet aren't here which isn't like them either." While she spoke, Dave brought her another glass of wine. "Anything?"

"I sent them a text but have yet to hear from them. Yet, they're not the only ones not here, Rachel and Brody aren't here yet either."

"Speaking of Rachel, has anyone heard from her today?" Quinn asked. "She was supposed to find out whether or not she got that part today."

"Ever think you've all been gathered here to get the news in person?" Sebastian said as the four of them walked into the room. "I mean, that would've been a lot of phone calls to make. And text messaging can be so impersonal. If she didn't get it, it's hard to translate heartfelt sympathy and console her, but…B, can you finish, I'm going to get us something to drink." Almost everyone in the room glared at Sebastian as he went to get them each a drink, much as Brody had done when Sebastian had been talking.

"Well, from where my dear Bas left off…if she got it, wouldn't you want to celebrate with her?"

"So which is it, are we consoling you Rach or celebrating?" Santana asked even though she had a good idea which end of the spectrum they were discussing.

"Celebrating, I got it!" That moment proved Sebastian did the right thing by getting them a private room as everyone erupted and instantly crowded around Rachel. Brody, Blaine, and Sebastian all stepped to the side so everyone could get near her, that is, everyone but Brittany and Thad.

"Not going to join the masses?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to get squished." Brittany replied.

"I don't blame you. Think, she hasn't even said which show she's doing yet."

"You're right." Brittany said. "Rach, which show and part?" She called out which caused everyone to quiet down a bit.

"My wife is right; you haven't given us that bit of info." Jeff said as he walked back over to Brittany who insisted he go congratulate her. While they were talking a waitress made her way through the group handling out glasses of champagne. Once Brody looked around and saw everyone had a glass, he gave Rachel a nudge.

"Alright, I'm doing Les Miserable and I was cast as Eponine."

"Wait, that means…." Quinn didn't finish, just wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel. "Are you excited?"

"Extremely."

"Care to fill the rest of us in?" Hunter asked.

"Have any of you not seen Les Mis?" They all shook their heads. "Do you recall the show and who sings what?"

"Not clearly as it's been awhile." Dave said. "So?"

"Rachel's going to be singing "_On My Own_". And those of us that went to high school with her got to hear her sing it. But, I must say your voice has gotten stronger so one can only imagine what you'll sound like."

"She sounds fantastic." Brody said. "She had to sing it for her last call back. It'll give you chills."

"When do you start rehearsal?" Mike asked.

"Monday. But since everything has happened so quickly, they actually asked if any of us had any commitments they needed to work around once rehearsals begin. So, know I'm not going to miss the wedding." The last bit she said, she turned to make sure she was facing Blaine and Sebastian. "There was no way I was going to miss it."

"Rachel." Blaine said.

"Blaine, don't. This is one time you wouldn't win, and they completely understood. I'll be rehearsing that morning, but by two, I'll be done."

"We would've understood." Blaine told her. "Moments like this are once in a lifetime."

"So is the two of you getting married. I wouldn't miss it for the world." As the two of them hugged, Hunter handed Sebastian a napkin off a nearby table.

"You're leaking." Hunter said with a quiet laugh before Sebastian dabbed his eyes dry.

"Smartass."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." As Hunter spoke, Rachel reached out and pulled Sebastian into the hug as well.

"There was no way I was going to miss my best gays getting married." Rachel said with a giggle, before she stretched and they bent down so she could give them each a kiss. "I even told the producer that."

"I'm sure he was a bit taken by that."

"He actually understood. Before you both worry, I'm not the only one rehearsal is being tweaked for slightly in the beginning as one of the other guys is actually getting married. But once February first hits, no more leeway. Plus it's not as though I won't be rehearsing the morning of the wedding."

"It wouldn't have been the same without you." Blaine told her and Sebastian agreed.

"I meant what I said, there's no way I'd miss it. And it's because I love both of you."

"We love you too." Sebastian told her before they all tightened their hug.

"Who would've imagined this sight way back when?" Mike said to Quinn who was next to him.

"No one, but we both know and the same can got for Britt and Santana, Blaine and Kurt's relationship wasn't healthy our last year at McKinley. And I'm sure if Rach thinks about it, she knows it too." The two then tapped their glasses together before taking a sip. "Where is Tina?"

"Out."

"Should I even ask?"

"Do you remember Julie?"

"As in your ex?"

"That would be her. Well, we ran into each other on New Years' Eve and since we're on friendly terms, she gave me a kiss on the cheek as a greeting and Tina got upset."

"After the kiss?"

"Not directly. It wasn't till I told her who she was did she get upset." Mike then took another sip of his champagne. "So right now I'm giving her time to think as she is a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"By choice or does she not want to see you?"

"It's a bit of both."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"You don't have to."

"What if I want to? You're a great guy Mike, but I can see how she might be overwhelmed. You're life since you moved to New York has changed greatly. And if she didn't realize how much, that's not on you. Have you changed, certainly, but so has she. There is also no way she can expect you to be the same person you were in Ohio."

"That's what I told her. Just as I told her the possibility of running into some of my ex-girlfriends is high since I'm still friendly with quite a few of them."

"Considering most of your exes are dancers as well, that's probably a good thing." Mike couldn't help but laugh as she had a good point. "Do you want this to work?"

"I do. I know she has to adjust to a new life here, but she's got to realize I'm not going to completely change my life again as well."

"You shouldn't have to; compromising is going to need to be key, especially since you've gone back to school."

"That is something you can tell her."

"Then I will." Quinn then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get back to celebrating our girl!"

Once everyone was seated, it didn't take long for most of them to start toasting Rachel. It was pretty clear that if they all didn't just sip their drinks, they'd all be pretty buzzed before dinner was even halfway over. "After you tell the rest of the group, who do you have to call still?" Brittany asked.

"Well, my Dads are taking care of family so I don't have to worry about that. And we already told Brody's parents. Tomorrow I'm going to give Shelby a call."

"She'll be proud of you." Quinn said.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. "After that, I'm going to call Finn then possibly try and get in touch with Mr. Schue."

"And?" Santana added as Nick put his arm around her.

"No, I'm not going there. He lost his right to that part of my life. He'll find out like anyone else who isn't in my immediate circle. And I know for a fact after what happened at mine and Brody's wedding that Finn refuses to discuss any of us with him."

"Good."

"Santana." Quinn said to her.

"No, I've got all right to still be pissed after what he pulled at Rach's wedding. He not only tarnished hers and Brody's day, he hurt you. Trust me, I'm shocked that's the last we've heard of the pain in our asses." After she spoke, Santana noticed some of the guys acting different. "Blaine. Sebastian. Hunter. Thad. What don't I know?"

"Or more precisely, what don't we know?" Quinn asked.

"What makes you think there is something you don't know about?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"The looks on all four of your faces told me. You normal don't give anything away by expression, but once I spoke you all looked at each other and your expressions changed." Santana replied. "So, what don't we know?"

"I'd like to know that as well." Rachel said. "What else has he done?"

"Don't worry about it." Blaine told them. "He's been taken care of."

"He's still walking around." Santana said.

"Santana, I didn't mean it like that. But let's just say he won't be bothering us again."

"What happened guys?" Brittany asked. "Just tell us."

"We'd rather not." Sebastian told her.

"Sebby, please."

"It's up to you two." Hunter said.

"Thanks." Sebastian said before taking another sip of his drink, thankful he was drinking something stronger than wine at that moment.

"Do you want me to do it Bas?"

"If you want." He replied before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Or I'll do it."

"I'll do it." Blaine then took a deep breath. "First I want you all to know, we didn't tell you for a reason."

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Our last run-in with Kurt happened…" Blaine paused and Sebastian brought him against him. "At Jeff and Britt's wedding."

"Excuse me?" Santana exclaimed as Brittany looked at Jeff.

"Did you know Jeff?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't know it was Kurt, but I knew something happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Jeff then wrapped his arms around her. "Plus I didn't know for certain."

"Who else knew?" Santana asked.

"The four of us you named off, plus two more. Though, not everyone was directly involved." All it took was one look from Santana to continue. "Wes and Flint know as well. But Flint and Thad weren't involved directly."

"Wait a minute, back it up." Stephanie said. "You're telling me my brother got involved."

"He is." Sebastian replied. "Initially it was just Blaine, Hunter, and myself. But when we went to bring the kids back to…"

"Kids?" Rachel asked.

"I had Gabrielle and Hunter had Colin."

"I'll kill him!" Santana said.

"You don't need to." Blaine said trying to calm her down. "We brought the kids back to Cooper and Donovan before continuing any conversation with him."

"When did Wes get involved?" Beat asked.

"B's getting to it."

"Thanks Bas. Well, while we were coming up the stairs, Wes headed down as he heard us all yelling and recognized the voices."

"How'd Flint get involved?" Dave asked.

"He was out on the deck with Aiden. That's who Wes was talking to when he heard everything. By the time Bas and I got back down to the water, Kurt and Wes were talking."

"Or more correctly, Wes was talking." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Where were you Hunter?" Brittany asked.

"Flint didn't let me go down as he felt I needed to help do damage control. Plus my anger with Hummel went beyond what had happened down by the water. The three of us gone that long, plus Wes would've been suspicious."

"He's got a point." Nick said. "Blaine and Seb vanishing, not anything new." He then gave them a wink and a smile. "But if more of you were gone we would've gotten even more curious. And how did Thad get into this?"

"Remember how you told me to go talk to him once everyone returned, I did. And after what he told me I felt it best not to say anything as I knew you'd all freak as well. Last thing Blaine and Seb wanted was for Kurt to have been a distraction at another wedding."

"Thad's right." Blaine said. "You've all put up with so much crap just because he loves giving us a hard time."

"Now it's a hard time, before he was a pain in the ass." Santana said. "And for doing that on Britt and Jeff's wedding day, I'd…"

"And that's why we didn't want anyone to know. You and Nick would've killed him and that would've denied me what I saw." Sebastian said.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Wes schooling him before threatening him." Everyone laughed but Blaine and Sebastian.

"Bas is serious guys. Basically Wes unleashed all his frustration for the past seven plus years. And he topped it off with threatening him."

"And I missed this?" Santana asked. "That sounded like a prime opportunity."

"It was." Sebastian said with a big smile. "If I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't have believed it. He sounded more like me, you, and Hunter than the Wes we know."

"Steph?" Jeff asked. "Did you know your brother had this side to him?"

"If you mess with the people he cares about, yea. I happened to talk to him after one of the instances Kurt gave Blaine and Seb a hard time and I'd never heard him so pissed."

"Care to share any of what he said?" Beat asked.

"For starters he regretted not kicking him out of Dalton the day he snuck in." Sebastian said proudly. "He also told him he's the only person the phrase "Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler" doesn't refer too."

"He also told Kurt he regretted not stepping in when he saw that Kurt was manipulating me. Though, he wasn't around for all of it."

"Which Kurt denied." Sebastian chimed in.

"Thank you Bas." Sebastian could only smile in response. "So, essentially, Wes vented and in the end when Kurt asked what would happen if he didn't leave us alone as Wes told him to, Wes said he'd regret it."

"B's being nice, he basically said he'd ruin him and he wouldn't know what hit him."

"That is something you and I would do." Hunter said. "I can't believe it. Why didn't you record this?"

"Exactly!" Santana said. "We could've had an entire movie night of it. Watch it first than doing our own little commentary after the fact, with popcorn of course."

"Are you sure it was Wes guys?" Dave said with a laugh.

"It most certainly was." Sebastian said. "If you don't believe us, ask him."

"Don't, he'll deny it." Stephanie said. "You all know my brother, mister modest."

"Exactly which is why we can't believe this." Beat said.

"So we ask, then once he gets that shy look on his face we'll know it's true." Thad said. "I'd love to see him explain this. Is he coming to town next weekend for the shower?"

"He is." Quinn replied. "So, we can talk to him during brunch on Sunday. Saturday we celebrate the love birds. On Sunday we find out about Wes, Blaine and Seb's protector."


	73. Chapter 73

Part 73

With Rachel in rehearsals, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had to rearrange a few things for the shower on Saturday since Rachel was going to be unable to make it. Luckily, Lexi had no problems helping them get their last minute errands taken care of. More than once they thought of holding the shower at multiple locations, but once Blaine and Sebastian agreed to being given one, they wanted it at their home so they didn't have to transport everything. While the girls were a bit reluctant about it, they relented.

On Friday evening, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting down with a glass of wine after dinner when the doorbell rang. "I guess the decorating committee is here." Sebastian said before getting up. "Keep my seat warm for me." Blaine smiled and watched Sebastian go to answer the door. When he opened the door, not only were Brittany, Santana, and Quinn standing before him, but so were Megan and Ally. "While I know what three of you are doing here, what are you two doing here?" Sebastian said as leaned against the door.

"We came to help." Megan replied as they walked in.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be looking after?" Sebastian said to Ally as he closed the door behind them.

"He's fine on his own."

"I doubt that."

"Don't encourage him." Santana told her.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Trust me, it's safer." Santana then gave Sebastian a kiss. "Do I smell wine on your breath?"

"Of course, B and I just finished dinner and are now enjoying a nice glass."

"Hey ladies!" Blaine said once he spotted them. "How are you all?"

"Good." Brittany replied. "You and Sebby need to make yourselves scarce."

"Why?"

"So we can start decorating."

"You know we could help." Sebastian said.

"Oh hell you're not." Santana told them. "So, go off to your bedroom or somewhere while we work."

"Santana's right." Quinn told them. "We have everything under control."

"Britt." Blaine said.

"Don't worry, I won't overdo it. That's why Ally and Megan are here as well. Plus we didn't want to completely ruin your night."

"We appreciate that, but we were just going to relax as we have no idea what tomorrow holds for us."

"I have one request." Sebastian said as he helped Blaine off the couch as the girls set their bags down.

"What would that be?" Quinn asked.

"No stupid shower games, I've heard about them."

"No stupid games, check." Santana said with a laugh.

"Santana."

"What?"

"You know what." He said as he picked up his wine glass.

"We only have one game planned and it's not stupid so relax."

"What's it about?"

"It's all about how well people know the grooms-to-be."

"Bas."

"I know B."

"You do realize…"

"Don't worry guys, nothing embarrassing will be asked as we know family will be here." Quinn reassured them. "Now go take your cute butts out of here so we can get start."

"We can do that." Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "If you ladies need anything…"

"Don't worry, we'll ask." Megan told them. "Now do as Quinn said." Sebastian looked at Blaine, paused a moment before they headed off. "What was that look about?" She asked as they began to unpack.

"Seb was going to say something but thought better." Santana said. "Did you really have to tell them to take their cute butts out of here?" Brittany couldn't help but giggle. "What?"

"They do have cute butts." Brittany replied.

"Britt's right, they do." Ally said. "And I've heard you mention it before."

"I'm not denying that fact, I was just asking about Quinn's choice in words."

With the girls getting to work in the living room, Blaine and Sebastian headed for the office. "I'd much rather get comfortable in bed B."

"I know so would I, but I want to check over the seating chart one last time before we send the list to Tamara. Last thing we need is the wrong people sitting together."

"True. But with this group, there really isn't a right or wrong way. It was about who we prefer to put together. I really think we did well with this. It took less time than I thought it would."

"Same here. But as you said, there really wasn't a wrong way to group. I'm just glad we called Tamara and asked about table sizes to get the layout we wanted."

"Very true. I honestly can't wait to see how the room looks B." Sebastian said as he stepped behind him, pulling Blaine against him.

"Me either. After months of planning it's almost here. It almost feels surreal." Blaine replied as he relaxed into Sebastian's embrace.

"I know what you mean B. I'm glad we didn't wait any longer."

"Agreed. A little more than eight months after we got engaged, we're getting married Bas." When Sebastian snickered a bit, Blaine gently nudged him in the gut. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope, you'll be mine, mine, mine. Naming rights afterall." Sebastian then leaned over Blaine's shoulder and Blaine turned his head so they could kiss. "You don't mind, do you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

By the time the girls were finishing up in the living room, Blaine and Sebastian were watching a movie in their bedroom when they heard a knock on the open door. "Come on in Britt." Blaine said once they spotted her.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Brittany asked as she walked in.

"Not at all." Sebastian replied as Blaine paused their movie. "What can we do for you love?"

"We're just about done, so we were wondering if you guys would like to take a look and see if there is anything you want us to change."

"You don't want us surprised?"

"Sebby."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Brittany smiled at them before walking out. "She's absolutely adorable."

"She most certainly is." Blaine replied as he scooted off the bed. "Do I look alright?"

"You look cute." Sebastian told him as he got off of their bed as well. "Me?"

"Gorgeous as always. You know they're going to comment about the fact that we changed."

"It's now nine; we have all right to get comfy since we're not going out. Come; let's see what they've done to our home." The two then walked out of their bedroom and towards the living room. Once they rounded the corner, Sebastian looked at Blaine who was looking up at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"What's wrong with it?" Santana asked.

"There isn't anything wrong per say, it's just…I don't know. B?"

"It looks…kind of…"

"Bridal?" Quinn said knowing neither wanted to say it.

"Not bridal, it's just…" Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "It certainly has a wedding feel."

"We tried to keep that feel to a minimum but it was a bit hard. You guys hate it, don't you?"

"We don't hate it, right B?" Sebastian said and Blaine nodded. "It's a bit surreal to see in our home. B and I were talking earlier and to us it's still hard to believe we're getting married in fifteen days."

"That's exactly it. And while we've done all this planning, this is something new that we had no say in. We never meant to give you girls the impression we don't like it. You just have to understand this isn't something we ever expected."

"We couldn't let you guys get married without having a shower." Santana said as she walked up to them, before sliding an arm around Sebastian. "There was no reason you two shouldn't have one as gifts go to the couple."

"She's right you know." Quinn said as she came up beside Blaine. "Just in this case, you guys are going to have a mixed crowd instead of all girls." As Quinn spoke, Sebastian pointed at Brittany to come and join their little gathering. She smiled as Blaine and Sebastian stepped apart and put her between them.

"You two can join us too." Sebastian said.

"We appreciate that, but this is your moment with your girls." Megan said as Ally snapped a picture of the five of them. "Too bad Rachel isn't here."

"She's here in spirit." Sebastian said. "She needs her rest. So are you girls going to keep us organized tomorrow on how this works?"

"We are." Quinn replied. "Cooper and Hunter were more than willing to relinquish those roles to us."

"That's because they were unsure how this whole thing works either." Santana added.

"Do you guys mind?" Brittany asked.

"We much prefer it this way." Blaine said. "When will you girls be by tomorrow?"

"Around noon, why?" Santana asked.

"That would be because we have to go out in the morning." Sebastian replied. "But we'll be back by then."

"Where are you guys going?" Quinn asked.

"To meet with our planner. We have to drop off our table plans plus go over a few last minute details."

"But don't worry; we're meeting her early so we won't be late."

"You better not or I'll kick your ass." Santana said.

"We wouldn't put that past you." Blaine told her. "So, are you ladies going home from here or are you going out?"

"I'm going home." Brittany replied as she leaned her head against Sebastian.

"Is Jeff home or is he out?"

"He's home, he's putting some finishing touches on a project he's been working on."

"On a Friday night?" Sebastian asked and Brittany nodded.

"Nick's working." Santana said with a laugh.

"That he is, but Jeff would've been doing this even if Nick was home."

"Really?" Quinn said. "Must be something important."

"It is." Brittany replied. "What are the rest of you doing?"

"I'm going home as I need get up early to make an airport run in the morning." Santana replied.

"I'm heading over to Logan's." Megan replied.

"I'm heading home." Quinn said and soon all eyes were on Ally. "So?"

"Are you guys really asking?" Ally asked.

"They are as it's polite though we're all pretty sure you're going to see Thad." Sebastian said and soon Ally began to blush. "Don't be embarrassed, it's cute."

"I'm not embarrassed. I'm just not used to you guys making a big deal out of me and Thad spending time together."

"That's because before you two were just hanging out. Now…other things might happen."

"Nothing is happening." Ally told them. "Cracked ribs make even the simplest of things difficult."

"That's right. Sorry." Sebastian said.

"It's okay; I wouldn't expect less from you Seb. But you're all correct; I'm going over to see Thad."

"Is he happy to be back home?" Blaine asked.

"Yes and no. While he's happy to be sleeping in his own bed, he misses having Gwen around. He misses Colin too, but…"

"No need to explain, we totally get it. Since that's the case, all you ladies better get a move on."

"Are you kicking us out for our own good or do you and Seb have other plans?" Santana asked as they all grabbed their purses and coats.

"The only other plans Bas and I have is to finish the movie we were watching then go to bed. As Bas said, we've got an appointment in the morning so we need to get some sleep." Blaine spoke as they headed down the hall. "So, we will see you ladies tomorrow." Blaine and Sebastian then gave them each a hug and a kiss before they headed on their way.

After leaving Blaine and Sebastian's, the girls all headed their separate ways. By the time Ally got to Thad's, she wanted to just curl up on the couch and watch a movie. Once she rang the bell, she was surprised to hear footsteps coming towards the door instead of the sound of his crutches which she'd gotten accustomed too. When the door opened, she was a surprised to see Spencer. "Evening Ally, he's on the couch."

"Are you leaving?"

"I am. I only stopped by to see how he was doing."

"You have your coat on." She said as she stepped inside.

"That would be because as soon as the bell rang he said it was you so I'm making myself scarce."

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"It's alright; I've been here for a few hours while you were helping the girls prepare for Blaine and Sebastian's shower. And that we haven't driven each other crazy, I'll leave on a high note." He then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take good care of him."

"I'll try. Night."

"Night Ally." Once Spencer stepped out into the hall, Ally closed the door and locked it before hanging up her coat. After that was done, she took off her boots before heading down the hall.

"Hey." She said as she rounded the couch to sit down.

"Hey yourself." He replied with a smile before giving her a kiss. "Did you have fun?"

"I did actually." She replied before settling in the crook of his arm. "Did you with Spencer?"

"Yes. We realized that one of the reasons we butt heads as much as we do is that we're too much alike."

"You're all alike."

"Close, Donovan is a bit more mellow."

"He has to be to put up with the two of you."

"Hey."

"Sorry, but the same could be said about Nick and me."

"I'll accept that. Now, what did you all do?"

"Just decorated. Blaine and Seb are different when you guys aren't around."

"How so?"

"They're actually more playful."

"I can see that. It also helps you were with some of their favorite girls. Did they say anything about us?"

"Seb teased, but it was all good. Heck everyone got in on it at one time or another as us girls talked a lot while decorating. And I realized something."

"What is that?"

"All of you have the same picture in your homes."

"Which one is that?" Thad asked

"The one of you all celebrating with the trophy at Nationals."

"It was a big moment in our lives. While some might think it's silly, we truly did that together. Everyone pulled their weight and then some."

"I remember that. My Mom was always commenting about Nick not coming home on the weekends because you guys were rehearsing. But once we saw you all perform, it was worth it."

"When we were rehearsing we were hoping it was and in the end it was."

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran a hand over his bandages.

"Fine, if I don't move too quickly. I asked Spencer about it and he said I'm going to be feeling it for quite some time."

"My Dad told Nick the same thing. He said you better hope you don't get sick as sneezing or coughing is going to suck."

"Leave it to your Dad to be so blunt about things. Speaking of…"

"No, I haven't told them. You?"

"Nope. It seems odd to say we're dating when we really haven't gone anywhere."

"That's by no choice of our own. What do you say tomorrow night we have a date?"

"What do you have in mind Miss Duval?"

"Just a quiet night in, but it doesn't mean it can't be a date."

"That's very true. Once I'm more mobile though, I'm going to make it up to you."

"I know, but there isn't any rush." As she spoke, Ally sat up.

"What is it?" Thad asked, slightly curious as to why she sat up as he like the way she felt curled up next to him.

"May I?"

"Sure, even though I'm not sure what you're asking." He replied with a smile. But the next thing he saw was Ally straddling his lap. "What is it?"

"This might sound silly, but I miss kissing you. Ever since that night out your house, we really haven't had the opportunity. We've had the simple kiss, but…"

"Sorry about that." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Circumstances took things out of my control as it hasn't been because I haven't wanted too."

"Having me her is alright, isn't it?"

"It's more than alright, but it wouldn't have been at Donovan's."

"I wouldn't have thought of doing this there." Before Thad had a chance to say anything, Ally leaned in to kiss him. He winced for a moment which broke the kiss, but as he tightened his hold, it soon resumed. That same familiar feeling from the kiss back at his house was back, and in this moment, Thad was going to enjoy it. Plus considering he really couldn't move, getting lost in a kiss wasn't a bad thing at all. It wasn't till Ally scooted a bit closer, did the kiss break as Thad winced once more. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay." Thad said as he took one of his hands to caress her cheek. "It's going to take us awhile to figure out what we can and can't do for now. But you should know, you weren't the only one missing doing that."

"You could've said something."

"True, but I don't want to push. It's one thing to make a move and kiss you, but it's another having you move so it can happen."

"Wanting to kiss me isn't pushing things Thad." As she spoke, he noticed a little smirk on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's definitely something. Tell me."

"Just that Santana was right."

"About?"

"Before we kissed under the mistletoe she had made a comment which I've found to be correct."

"Which is?"

"That you're a very good kisser."

"Santana said that?" Thad raised his eyebrow as he spoke as he was a bit surprised by what he'd just heard.

"She did. Actually, she said you and Blaine were excellent kissers."

"Did she say how she came to this conclusion?"

"From kissing you both under mistletoe numerous times over the years. She also complimented Seb as well."

"Nick must've loved that."

"He wasn't part of the conversation, it was just the girls."

"Glad to know I don't disappoint."

"You most certainly don't. But I might just have to kiss Blaine to compare." Thad was a bit shocked, but couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face.

"Good luck with that now that the mistletoe is down. Seb's a bit protective of his boy. But considering how much the two of them like to kiss, I'd say Santana is correct." Thad then brought her back to him so they could kiss once more. They managed to move just a bit so Thad could lay back some, but not too much as he couldn't take much more weight against his ribs. They were so caught up in their kiss, that Ally jumped when her cell phone rang causing Thad to wince once more. "It's okay." He said as she mouthed an apology prior to going to get her phone.

"Hey, what can I do for you Megan?"

"I wanted to let you know I'm not coming home tonight. Instead of going out Logan and I are going to stay in and watch a few movies. And it's just easier to crash here than try and make it home late. But I'll be home in the morning to change for the party."

"Makes sense to me."

"How's Thad?"

"Good." There was a slight bit of spunk to her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Megan on the other end of the call.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Making up for lost time?"

"You could say that."

"Ally!"

"Not like that, otherwise I wouldn't have answered the phone."

"Alright." Megan replied with a giggle. "Is he coming tomorrow?"

"He is."

"Are you going home tonight?"

"That's currently undecided."

"Ally."

"Even if I do, you have nothing to worry about. Honest. I'm not ready to go there."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning either way. Love ya."

"Love you too. Say hi to Logan for me."

"Will do and say hi to Thad for me. Night."

"Night." Once Megan said good night, Ally put her phone back in her purse before curling up next to Thad.

"Megan says hi."

"Well, say hello to her from me. So, what's going on?"

"She just called to let me know she's crashing at Logan's tonight as they're watching a bunch of movies instead of going out." When Thad only made a noise Ally giggled. "My thoughts exactly. She then asked if I was crashing here tonight."

"Are you?"

"Undecided. But my reason for crashing would be different from hers."

"That's true." And as nice as it felt having her curled up next to him, Thad gave her a nudge. "You need to move as I need to get up."

"What do you need, I can get it."

"You can't do this for me." Ally started to giggle as she sat up and he reached for his crutches realizing where he was going. "Be careful."

"I will be." He replied before heading off. Once he was around the corner, Ally stretched out on the couch. Thad had only been in his home since the night before and that night, Hunter stayed with him to make sure he was able to get around on his own. And since he'd been at Donovan's previously, she was enjoying the quiet of just being together. Even though they'd spent numerous nights over the years, hanging out, this one certainly felt different. Each night since the accident, her and Megan had talked quite a bit and she understood where her best friend was coming from.

When Thad returned, he stopped in front of the couch as she'd yet to move. "On a normal occasion, I'd join you but I can't, at least not yet."

"That'll be nice." She replied as she sat up. Once he set his crutches aside, he hopped back towards his spot on the couch. After he sat down, she curled back up next to him. After everything that had happened, she was more than content the way they were as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I do want to apologize now for something that has yet to happen."

"What would that be?"

"That I won't really be able to dance with you at Blaine and Seb's wedding."

"That's alright. If I want to dance I'll snag one of the other guys."

"Thanks." Thad replied sarcastically.

"You know exactly what I meant Thaddeus."

"Not you too."

"What?"

"Whenever Santana or Seb want to get my attention they call me by my full name. Heck even Hunter does it."

"Does that bother you?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Not really, it was more unexpected. Just know if you go there, you might hear your full name once in awhile."

"That's fine with me. I hear it quite a bit as most of my professors call me Allison or Miss Duval. Though, I'd much prefer hearing it from you."

"I think that can be arranged." While he spoke, Thad tightened his hold on her slightly. "It took us long enough to be able to get to this point."

"Which point is that?"

"Being able to curl up on the couch and cuddle."

"We did at Donovan's."

"True, but most of the times we did that we had company."

"But she's cute company so I didn't mind. If have to share you with someone, I don't mind it being Gwen. Speaking of Gwen, where is your bear?"

"He's on my bed actually. Speaking of Gwen, she wanted to know when we could take her to the museum to see some of the pretty pictures you were looking at."

"We can take her once you're more mobile. I didn't realize she was paying so much attention."

"Well, she was. She got a bit confused when I told her that you were studying them. She asked why and I really didn't have an answer."

"Yea, studying Art History isn't the easiest thing to explain to someone who isn't three."


	74. Chapter 74

Part 74

When Blaine awoke on Saturday morning, there was a cup of coffee on the night stand and the bed was empty beside him. After taking a sip, he sat up more and that's when he recognized the sound he was hearing was the water running. Not one to waste an opportunity, Blaine quickly got out of bed and got undressed to go join Sebastian. And he knew he had the time since his coffee hadn't cooled much. With Sebastian assuming Blaine was still sleeping, he was a bit startled when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him. "Morning."

"Morning." Sebastian replied as he attempted to turn around, but Blaine was holding him too tight. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. But luckily I woke up so I could join you. Though, I also could've been content just watching you shower." Blaine said before beginning to kiss Sebastian's back. "You're quite attractive when you're all wet."

"Same can be said for you." Sebastian tried to turn once more but Blaine wouldn't let him. "B."

"What?"

"Let me turn around."

"Why should I?"

"So I can kiss you good morning." The next thing Sebastian felt was Blaine's hold loosening. Once it did, he began to turn, but not before turning on the other shower heads so they were getting hit from every angle. After they were face to face, it wasn't long till Sebastian leaned down so they could kiss. Showering together on the weekend was something they both enjoyed as they could get caught up in the moment unlike during the week when they both had to go to work. It wasn't till Sebastian felt his back against the shower wall did the kiss break. "Someone's in a controlling mood this morning."

"Do you mind?"

"Absolutely not, you know I love it when you're like this. No one would ever take you for being the aggressor."

"That's fine by me. I have no problem being seen as your sweet, innocent B. What we do in the privacy of our home is no one else's business but our own." While they spoke, Blaine had slid his hand between them and began to stroke Sebastian.

"You might be seen that way, but I have a good feeling they know you're not as innocent as you…" Sebastian stopped as he was feeling too good.

"Appear?" Blaine said and Sebastian could only nod. When Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, Blaine leaned in and placed a kiss on Sebastian's chest. "Want something Bas?"

"You know…what I want." The way Sebastian's speech was broken; Blaine knew he was lost in the sensation. While he normally might've teased him a bit more, Blaine began to kiss his way down Sebastian's chest till he was on his knees in front of him. Once Blaine took Sebastian into his mouth, Sebastian leaned his head back against the wall, but didn't take his eyes off of Blaine. With Blaine knowing him as well as he did, he knew exactly which action would get a certain reaction out of Sebastian.

Some might not like that their lover knew them that well, but Sebastian loved that Blaine knew him so well. And he could never say he wasn't satisfied. Often how Blaine took care of him, gave him an idea of where things were headed without Blaine saying a word. Once he felt Blaine slide a hand, up and around Sebastian gasped and tightened his grip on Blaine's head. With Blaine's mouth moving over him and his fingers stretching him, Sebastian knew he wasn't going to be returning the favor as Blaine clearly had something else in mind.

"B…B…Blaine." Sebastian watched as Blaine glanced up at him through the water and wet curls, before turning his attention back to what he was doing. Before he even had a chance to say anything else, Blaine's name tumbled from his lips as his orgasm took over. Much as usual, Blaine didn't remove him from his mouth till he was completely spent. Then with a gentle kiss to the tip, Blaine carefully stood and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "You're incredible." Sebastian told him before placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you." Blaine replied before giving him a kiss. "We should probably shower now."

"Don't you…"

"There's time, plus I'd prefer you be comfortable." Once they finished their shower, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind as Blaine put product in his hair. Blaine smiled into the mirror and Sebastian smiled back. "What is it Bas?"

"Can't I just hold you?"

"Of course you can, but you don't normally do it when I do my hair."

"Alright, maybe I was curious if we were going to take care of a rather prominent situation." While he spoke, he glanced over Blaine's shoulder and could see how the towel around his waist protruded.

"Oh, we're going to. But if I didn't get this stuff in my hair, I'd be frizzy and I don't want that. Especially since by the time we return the girls might already be here and I wouldn't have much time to fix it." Once Blaine was done, he washed his hands before turning around to face Sebastian. "Ready?"

"Always." Sebastian then leaned down to give him a kiss. "Where to?"

"Our bed." Once Blaine spoke, Sebastian took the towel from around his waist and hung it up before doing the same for Blaine. "Thank you. Now move." Blaine smiled as he watched Sebastian quickly cover the short distance between the two spaces. With him laying on their bed, he watched Blaine walk over to their nightstand and grab the lube as well as a condom. When Sebastian raised an eyebrow, Blaine smiled. "I didn't want you worrying throughout the day as when we don't use one; it's usually just the two of us for the foreseeable time after."

"Good point. Last thing I'd want to think about today." Sebastian then watched as Blaine rolled the condom on before getting onto the bed. "So you know, I plan on having my way with you tonight." Sebastian told him as he felt Blaine's fingers teasing him.

"Is that so?" Sebastian nodded. "What do you plan on doing to me?"

"How about what I don't plan on doing, that list might be shorter."

"I like the sound of that." Blaine replied before pushing in completely, causing Sebastian to gasp slightly as he wasn't expecting it. From that point their conversation ended and they were solely focused on enjoying each other. At one point they both had to laugh as Blaine's phone went off with the ring tone he'd given his Mom. "If she only knew." Blaine said through his laughter as he never stopped.

"That she called and we're having sex." Sebastian replied before moaning as Blaine began thrusting harder.

"Yea." Blaine said as he reached around and began stroking Sebastian in time with his own thrusts. That added sensation caused Sebastian to grab a handful of the sheets beneath him. By the time Blaine's orgasm took over, it only took a few more flicks of his wrist and Sebastian came once more. Once Blaine regained his breath, he slowly pulled out as he knew Sebastian had to be a bit tender considering the way he'd taken him. After wrapping the condom in a tissue he tossed it into the trash before grabbing the wipes out of the draw. "So much for that shower, huh?"

"For that, I don't mind." Sebastian replied with a more than satisfied smile on his face. "You might want to towel off a little though."

"I'm going to. We should probably make sure all the trash cans are empty since we're having company."

"Good idea, plus make sure the drawers in the living room are locked." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine cleaned up his chest, before cleaning up the rest of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get that gorgeous ass out of bed and dress as I'm going to take you to breakfast."

"You spoil me Blaine Anderson." Sebastian said playfully as he got out of bed.

"Only doing for you what you do for me." Blaine replied with a smile as he opened the dresser drawer and tossed Sebastian some boxers after he got his out.

Once they were dressed and had their home straightened out, Blaine and Sebastian headed on their way. After breakfast at the café, they were off to go see Tamara. When they walked into her office, they were surprised to see her assistant getting ready to walk out the door. "Morning guys, go on in as she's expecting you."

"No escort this morning?" Sebastian asked.

"Afraid not, I'm on my way to the venue for today to make sure everything is on schedule before she arrives. It was good seeing you and think, only two more weeks and it'll be you two!"

"We know." Blaine replied before they headed down the hallway. When they reached the door they could see Tamara bustling around as she ready to go out. Sebastian knocked on the door and her head instantly turned.

"Come on in guys, have a seat." Blaine and Sebastian took a seat as she set a box near the door before taking a seat as well. "Are you two getting anxious?"

"We are." Sebastian replied. "You seem busy this morning."

"It's a normal Saturday for me. Now, let me see which table set-up you chose." Blaine then handed her the cylinder with the floor plan he and Sebastian had used out of the three possibilities. Once she rolled it out, she looked at them. "Using the table for two for you?"

"We are." Blaine told her. "Then the four tables around us are the wedding party and our parents." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian handed her a copy of the list they sent to the calligrapher even though they'd emailed it to her.

"I must tell you, I like how you kept families and what I'm assuming are couples together even though their part of the wedding party."

"Weddings are about celebrating love and family so it only seemed fitting in our minds."

"Did our extra gifts for the wedding party arrive?" Sebastian asked.

"They did and they will be set in the appropriate places. So unlike the rest of the tables, those two tables will have place cards at the seats as well. You have the names in the appropriate spots, correct?"

"Yes. We went over it once more last night to be certain and they are correct." Blaine told her. "Also, did the florist have a problem getting those extra roses?"

"Not at all. She was a bit shocked as most weddings don't request roses in that manner but once I told her what they were for, she understood."

"They're thorn-less, correct?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I told her that regular roses wouldn't work in this case so she's going to make sure they are thorn-free. And she double checked on the flowers for your arrangements as well so we're all good. Everything will be coming in as planned."

"You must think we're paranoid double-checking all this stuff." Blaine said.

"Not at all, you're doing what any responsible couple would be doing. This is your day and you want it to be exactly as you've planned, nothing wrong with that. I've made all the confirmation calls with all the other vendors as well as your photographer and DJ. We're all set, but I'll still speak to them a few more times before the big day."

"Oh, we should probably tell you, one of our groomsmen is on crutches." Sebastian said.

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a car." Tamara's eyes bugged out. "Surprisingly, he's okay besides having a broken leg and cracked ribs. He was a bit bruised up, but even that's fading now."

"I'm glad he's alright as it could've been much worse. Now, have you thought about his tuxedo?"

"That's already been taken care of. We just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Thank you for that heads up as now I won't be shocked when I see him. Is there anything else the two of you need?"

"No, I think we're good. So that means you can go off to the wedding of the day." Blaine said as they all stood.

"Thanks. Are the two of you resting today?" She asked as she reached for her coat which was hanging on her chair.

"Actually, our girlfriends are throwing us a wedding shower."

"They are, that's sweet. Bet you never expected that."

"We didn't." Sebastian said. "We told them it wasn't necessary, but they insisted so who are we to argue."

"Considering the way you two have described those girls, as I'm assuming it's the same ones." They both nodded. "I wouldn't argue either. Now, if you think of anything else, don't hesitate as we're now on crunch time."

"We won't." Blaine told her as they walked her out.

By the time they returned home, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other the instant they walked out of the elevator once they saw their front doors were decorated. "It's a good thing we have the floor to ourselves B."

"I was thinking the same thing. Safe to assume the girls are here earlier than planned."

"Certainly seems like it." Sebastian replied as he opened the door. He barely had the door closed and Jocelyn came walking towards them. "Hey princess!" He said before he and Blaine but crouched down to give her a kiss.

"Hi Uncle Sebby! Hi Uncle Blaine! Be careful." She said as she took ahold of both of their free hands after they moved their coffee cups to their outside hands.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"Gabrielle is crawling around the floor."

"Got it."

"Mommy! They're here!" As she called out, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other once more as they were a bit surprised by the amount of people already there.

"B."

"I know." Blaine had just spoken when Lexi came up and gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"How'd things go?"

"As of now, everything is going according to planned. Uh, not to be rude, but, what are you and our Moms already doing here as I'm assuming they're both here?" As Blaine spoke, Jocelyn let go of them to go help Brittany who waved her over.

"Were you two expecting a bit more quiet before the craziness began?" They both nodded. "Sorry, the girls called for a bit of help and well, I couldn't necessarily come over without bringing them with."

"And Jocelyn and Gabrielle." Sebastian said. "Wait, Gabrielle makes sense for obvious reasons, but…"

"She wanted to help."

"That's acceptable. Would you guys be offended if we hid out in our room?"

"Not at all. Actually, Britt was hoping you would as the girls wanted most of it set up before you make your appearance."

"That's fine by us." Blaine replied. "Shall we Bas?"

"We shall." Sebastian then hooked his arm through Blaine's and they headed off towards their bedroom. They'd just disappeared when Yvonne came walking around the corner with Quinn.

"Did I just hear them?"

"You did. They are off hiding in their room." Lexi told her. "They didn't expect to come home and find people already here."

"Do you know where they went?"

"They were meeting with their planner this morning."

"They're not upset that we got here a bit early, are they?" Quinn asked as Yvonne went to go help Carolyn and Santana.

"No, they seemed more surprised. And when Bas is upset, it shows."

"That is something I know well."

Blaine and Sebastian were stretched out on their bed reading when there was a knock on their door about an hour later. "May I come in?" Jocelyn asked once they looked at her. They nodded so she came and pulled herself up onto their bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading." Sebastian replied. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you." Blaine laughed and glanced at Sebastian who was smiling.

"Are you done decorating?"

"I am."

"What is everyone else doing?" Blaine asked.

"Talking about your wedding. But they got some of it wrong."

"What did they get wrong?" While he spoke, Blaine stuck his bookmark back in his book to give her his full attention as Sebastian did the same thing.

"They think you and Uncle Sebby are walking down the aisle together."

"Do they now?" Sebastian said with a smile. "Why didn't you correct them?"

"You told me not to say anything when I heard you talking to Daddy about it." As she spoke, Sebastian reached for her and placed her between him and Blaine. "Do you want me to correct them?"

"No, you did right by not saying anything princess. Right B?"

"He's right. We don't want anyone to know what we have planned till the day before. Have you been practicing?"

"I have. Mommy got me a basket and fake petals. The first few times I dropped too many at the beginning and didn't have any left at the end."

"Then it's a good thing you've been practicing." Sebastian told her. "Are you getting excited?"

"I am, so are Braeden and Ethan."

"Did Nana and Grandma try and sneak a peek at your dress?" Blaine asked.

"They did, but Mommy has Auntie Tasha holding it."

"Smart Mommy." Sebastian said.

"Daddy said the same thing."

"What did Daddy say?" Lexi asked as she stood in the doorway holding Gabrielle.

"That you're smart." Jocelyn replied.

"She's not bothering you, is she?"

"No, she was polite and asked if she could come in." Blaine told her.

"So, why did Daddy say I was smart Joce?"

"For giving Auntie Tasha my dress to hold."

"It was a good thing too, they were quite curious to see it. Have you two talked about what we discussed?"

"We have." Sebastian replied as Santana called out for Lexi. "You better go, but feel free to leave the munchkins with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. How much time do we have?"

"About an hour give or take."

"Plenty of time to read a few stories."

"You need to do it in French and let Joce do a bit of the reading to you both."

"Nous pouvons certainement le faire." (_We can certainly do that_.)

"Merci." Lexi replied before handing Gabrielle to Blaine. "And don't worry; I just changed her so you're good to go."

"Clean munchkin, all the better." Once Lexi was out of the room, Sebastian reached for his tablet off the nightstand as he and Blaine each had a few children's books on theirs for this very purpose.

When Lexi walked back out into the room, all eyes fell on her. "Where's Gabrielle?" Brittany asked.

"With her Uncles, they're going to ready to them. What do you all need?"

"You're going to find this hard to believe, but we can't find a corkscrew." Quinn said.

"You're kidding."

"We wish we were." Santana replied. "We checked all the drawers in the kitchen as well as the dining room and can't find it." They then watched as Lexi walked into the dining room and straight to the wine rack. The next thing they saw was the top of the wine rack open and she pulled out two corkscrews. "In all the years we've been coming over here I never knew the lid lifted on it."

"Probably because Blaine and Bas have the corkscrews out by the time you all arrive. If you need bottle stoppers, they're in there as well."

The boys were almost done with their second story when there was another knock on their bedroom door. "Don't you all look cute?"

"Daddy!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Jocelyn was reading us all a story." Blaine replied. "Are you the only other male here?"

"Nope and I'm not saying that because my boys are here either. Most of your boys are here along with their lovely ladies."

"Wonder why they didn't come and get us?" Sebastian asked.

"That's what I'm doing, but finish your story. It's not as though we can start without you both."

"True. We shouldn't be long as we only have a few more pages."

"I will pass along that information."

It was only about ten minutes later when they came walking out into their living room with the girls, but Jocelyn soon left them. "How is it there are this many people here and we didn't hear them?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know." They then looked over around their piano at all the gifts. "Now I'm glad we said to do it here, you?"

"Me too. At least we're not going to have to clean up." Blaine replied. "I guess we should go be social."

"Or you can let people finally notice that the guests of honor arrived." Hunter said as he wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders as he came up behind them. "But being social would probably be best. It's not as though you don't know everyone. Yet, I should tell you, there are two very sweet women that you should probably see first."

"Who would that be?" Sebastian asked as Blaine gripped his hand tight.

"My Grandmothers." Blaine said before Hunter had a chance. There on the couch they sat with Jocelyn and Braeden on either side of them and Ethan between them as Blaine was still holding Gabrielle. They were barely half way to them when each of the Grandmothers got up off the couch and met them the rest of the way. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian hugged them. "At Christmas you said you weren't coming."

"You boys aren't the only ones capable of surprising people." Nana replied.

"We hope you don't mind." Grandma said.

"Not at all." Sebastian said. "Do you two know what they have in store for us?"

"Sadly we don't Seb. We'll be finding out along with you."

"Have you met everyone yet?" Blaine asked as he moved Gabrielle to his other arm.

"We've met quite a few people thanks to your friend Brittany, she's a sweetheart." Nana replied.

"She most certainly is."

Soon Blaine and Sebastian were moving about the room greeting all of their guests. It was pretty clear the girls included anyone that was close to them, plus the guys all made a point of telling them that their parents had sent gifts as well. By the time everyone arrived, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany sat Blaine and Sebastian in the chairs by the piano as everyone else got comfortable around them. Santana was just about to speak when Rachel came running down the hallway, causing everyone to look towards the hallway. "And here we thought you weren't going to make it." Santana said as Brody helped Rachel off with her coat. "Since you're here, you may have the honor of addressing everyone since you were a big part of pulling this together."

Before heading over to the girls, Rachel went over to Blaine and Sebastian to give them each a hug and a kiss. Once that was done she joined the girls who were just off to the side. "Since I just got here, hi everyone and thank you for coming." Rachel said with a smile. "Secondly, even though Santana said I was a big part of this, all four of us did this together. I only got the whole thing rolling as I thought our boys deserved it. From there on it's been a complete group effort."

"And it wouldn't have been complete, if all the guys weren't here as well." Santana added. "So it was only fitting our boys have a non-traditional shower. But honestly, nothing about Blaine and Seb is traditional." Santana then glanced over at Blaine and Sebastian who were smiling. "I mean that in the best way possible."

"We know." Sebastian said.

"Now, they asked us last night not to play a bunch of silly games, but, all you ladies know a shower wouldn't be complete without at least one." Quinn said. "So, would our assistants please give everyone their playing cards?" Blaine and Sebastian then watched as Jocelyn and Braeden started handing out cards to everyone along with something to write with.

"Should we be worried B?"

"Probably, but they said they wouldn't embarrass us."

"B."

"Yea, I know. But since my Grandmothers are here hopefully they'll keep their words. I can handle being embarrassed in front of our Moms, but not them." Blaine then took ahold of Sebastian's hand once he made eye contact with Cooper who had quite the grin on his face.

"Does everyone have a card guys?" Brittany asked and both of the kids nodded. "Okay, thanks. Now, we're going to play a little game of how well do you know Blaine and Sebastian. The questions will either pertain to them as a couple or individually."

"Bas, she called you Sebastian."

"I noticed. Britt, are you four certain you have all the correct answers to your questions?"

"We're rather certain but in the end when we go through it; you guys are free to correct anything we might've gotten wrong." Santana replied.

"Alright, proceed."

"Question number one." Rachel said. "Why did Blaine go to Dalton, which resulted in him and Sebastian meeting for the first time?"

"And so you know, the more precise you are, the better." Quinn said. "As it'll help us if there is a tie at the end."

"Number two." Santana said. "If all possible, what substance does Sebastian like added to his coffee?" Santana then winked at Sebastian. While after the first question most everyone was quiet, this time around there was a bit more talk which the girls were quick to squash.

"Number three." Brittany said. "Where did Blaine and Sebastian go on their first date?"

"Number four." Quinn said. "When it comes to Sebastian, what is the one thing he does that always has an effect on Blaine in the best way possible? And remember guys, clean answers only." In that moment, Blaine leaned his head against Sebastian as he began to blush. "You know your boys Blaine, they'd think dirty and this is a clean answer." Blaine turn to look at her but stopped when he spotted both of his Grandmothers giggling.

By the time the girls were done asking questions, there had been fifteen questions asked and more than a few Blaine and Sebastian could only look at each other as they wondered why this was happening to them. Once everyone exchanged cards, the girls were about ready to begin. "Remember guys, if we didn't get something right, please correct us." Rachel told them and they both nodded.

Not surprisingly, everyone got the first question correct. From that point, things varied quite a bit as there wasn't another question everyone got correct. For where they went on their first date, only Thad, Jeff, and Nick got it correct and they happily high-fived each other in front of everyone. When it came time for the answer to the first question that embarrassed Blaine, Brittany walked over with the answer and Blaine and Sebastian both nodded that it was correct. "Sebby's going to give you all the answer." The next thing everyone heard was Sebastian begin to speak in French to Blaine and a smile instantly came to Blaine's face.

"Are you going to tell us what you said?" Ally asked as she leaned against Thad.

"Would anyone in the room care to translate what I said for the non-French speakers?"

"I will." Jocelyn said.

"You speak French?" Wes asked.

"Oui."

"Then please tell us."

"Mommy, is it okay?"

"If you're sure you can do it?"

"I can. Uncle Sebby didn't use any words I don't know." Sebastian then waved her over to them, so she went and stood between them so everyone could hear her. "I love you so much Blaine. And I can't wait to be your husband and for you to be mine." Once she finished, Sebastian brought her up on his lap so that the two of them could hug her.

"Did she get it right?" Ally asked.

"Perfect." Blaine replied.

Once they finished, it wasn't surprising to the girls that no one happened to get them all correct as they had to admit there were a quite a few difficult questions. But they did have three people that got twelve of the questions correct, Jeff, Thad, and Dave. "I think your best men should be ashamed of themselves." Lexi said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh, yours isn't a winner either." Cooper replied. "Hunter and I were at a disadvantage as we weren't there when they took their first date. Warblers that attended Dalton with them that year had an unfair advantage."

Once the girls gave the three guys gift bags as they couldn't pick a winner, everyone got up to get something to eat and drink before having the boys start on their gifts. But before Lexi could walk away, Blaine and Sebastian stopped her. "Game card." Sebastian said and Lexi looked at them. "Lexi."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I thought so."

"Don't, please."

"We won't." Blaine replied. "How many did you get?"

"Fourteen, but I thought it best if one of your friends won."

"That was sweet of you."

"It's my job as a big sister to remember the little things, no biggie. Now let's get something to eat as you two have lots of gifts to unwrap."


	75. Chapter 75

Part 75

The process of opening gifts took Blaine and Sebastian much longer than they ever could've possibly imagined. Each bag or box contained multiple items and if it wasn't for the girls keeping everything straight there was no way they would've managed. And if the looks on Cooper or Hunter's faces were any clue, they were happy they handed over these duties to the girls. While it was normally tradition to make a bouquet out of all the bows and ribbons, Megan and Ally helped Jocelyn put them all together to decorate a basket for her to carry during rehearsal.

"I don't think Blaine and Seb are going to be doing any shopping for their home in the near future." Beat said as they took in the ever growing pile of gifts next to them.

"I know the feeling." Jeff replied. "There were things I thought Britt and I were going to need after we moved but my Mom told me not to get anything unless it was essential till after the shower. It's a good thing as we're now set. Showers truly do help set up the happy couple."

"Yet this couple has been living together for six years."

"Still, one can always use some new things."

By the time they were done, Blaine and Sebastian relaxed back in their chairs as Rachel and Santana got the last of the items in the pile. When the boys were about halfway done, they realized they were going to need a picture of everything at the end even though they were taking pictures throughout. "You boys do realize something." Carolyn said.

"What is that Mom?" Blaine replied.

"You're now going to have to find places for all this stuff."

"Some we know, as for the rest, that'll take time." Sebastian replied. "Once again, thank you all for everything."

"Bas is right, thank you. We greatly appreciate everything."

"Will all that cookware and bakeware get used boys?" Nana asked.

"Absolutely." Blaine replied. "Maybe before you both leave, Bas and I will have to cook for you."

"We leave on Tuesday." Grandma replied. "So just tell us when you'd like to have us over."

While the four of them spoke, the guys grabbed the bags of trash to take out while the girls got cake and coffee set up in the dining room. Once things were straightened up a bit, everyone was gathered in the dining room as it was easier to do this way. When Blaine and Sebastian made their way to the cake, they both had to laugh. "Should we even ask who decided what should be on it?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"It was a unanimous decision." Brittany replied.

"It's fitting." Jeff said of the cake which read, Congratulations Blaine and Seb, It's About Time. "Even you two can't argue with it."

"Never said we would." Sebastian said as Rachel handed them the knife to cut the cake. "Practice?"

"Yes, practice." Rachel replied and soon Sebastian placed his hand over Blaine's so they could cut the first piece. "Big enough?"

"We're going to share." Blaine told her as they put it on a plate. Once that was out of the way, the girls shooed them out of the way and took to serving up the cake for everyone else. As they stood off to the side, Hunter and Cooper walked up to them.

"So, are you two going to be graceful at the wedding when it comes to the cake?" Cooper asked.

"We are." Blaine replied.

"That's no fun."

"It's safer that way." Sebastian said.

"How is that?" Cooper asked.

"If we got icing all over, we'd be too tempted to lick it off each other."

"Good point." He replied with a laugh. With the four of them laughing Carolyn came up to them.

"Should I be worried?"

"No Mom." Blaine replied. "When are you going home?"

"Sunday night. I've got a few things that need to get taken care of before we come out for the wedding."

"Makes sense. You and Dad are arriving on the Wednesday before, right?"

"That would be correct."

"My parents are coming in on Thursday, correct?"

"That would be correct." Yvonne said as she walked up to them. "Your Dad has a meeting Thursday morning, so we're flying out that afternoon."

"Still staying at the hotel?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, even though your sister has told us both there is more than enough room for us that her home."

"She's right, there is." Cooper added.

"Nice try Coop, but they don't want to get in the way. Isn't that right Mom?" Blaine said.

"That would be correct." Carolyn replied and Yvonne nodded in agreement. "You and Lexi are being more than sweet putting up the Grandparents."

"We couldn't deny them extra time with the kids, even though the older ones will be in school during the day."

Once things started to settle down, Blaine and Sebastian went to get up off the couch to help the girls clean up but they were promptly told to sit back down. "You're letting the guys help." Blaine said.

"That's because they weren't the guests of honor." Rachel replied.

"Are we allowed to start putting things away?"

"Yes, but don't try to put stuff into the kitchen as we're still cleaning up in there. We want to make sure it's as clean as it was when we arrived."

"It better be, we're hosting a bunch of picky people for brunch tomorrow." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Are your friends coming over for brunch?" Nana asked as the girls had also refused to let the Grandmothers help either.

"They are." Blaine replied. "Every Sunday we get together for brunch. It's been something we've been doing since we started college. I'm pretty sure we can all count the amount of times it hasn't happened."

"That's nice." Grandma said.

"We think so." Sebastian said. "It's our way of catching up with each other as our lives got a bit hectic once we moved."

"Shows how much you all care about your friendship and it's obvious in the way you all act around each other."

"As Mom has said on numerous occasions, we're a family in our own right." Blaine told them.

Before everyone left, Blaine and Sebastian had made dinner plans for the next night with the Grandmothers as they were both anxious to take in the boys cooking skills everyone seemed to rave about. Once they had their home to themselves, Blaine leaned back against Sebastian on the couch as they took in the rest of the gifts they'd yet to find places for beside the stuff that goes into the kitchen. "I think it's safe to say we're going to be filling some of those empty spaces."

"I'd say you're right." Sebastian replied as he wrapped his arms around Blaine once more. "Did you notice every seemed to be itching to talk to Wes about what happened at Jeff and Britt's wedding?"

"I did. Tomorrow should be entertaining."

Considering how they felt, Blaine and Sebastian only got all their new kitchen items clean and put away before they called it a night. The last thing either wanted was to get frustrated trying to find places for everything they were given. And since it was only their friends coming over the next day, they weren't exactly in a rush to put it all away.

Not surprisingly though, they both got up a bit earlier than usual the next morning and started putting more stuff away before they got to work on brunch. While everyone was more than happy to bring stuff, they relented when Blaine and Sebastian said they wanted to play with some of their new items so they'd be cooking the next day.

They were so into what they were doing, they didn't even hear their friends walk in till they entered the kitchen. "Should we even ask what you two are making?" Santana asked once she and Nick walked into the kitchen.

"You can, but it doesn't mean we'll answer." Sebastian replied. "But since you still have time, there are muffins on the buffet in the dining room that we made earlier. There is also biscotti next to the coffee pot."

"What time did you two get up this morning?" Nick asked as he poured he and Santana coffee.

"Earlier than normal." Blaine replied. "Normally we're able to relax in bed, but we had this need to start finding homes for things we didn't put away last night."

"We noticed it's not all put away yet." Santana said as Nick handed her a cup.

"That's because we have to rearrange some stuff before the rest gets put away." Sebastian said just has Hunter and Quinn made their way into the kitchen. "Greetings!"

"Greetings!" Hunter said as he got three cups out of the cabinet.

"I take it you two were a chauffeur service this morning."

"We were, but he's definitely getting around better."

"Are you telling me my sister isn't with you guys?"

"Nope. Even though they spent time together last night, she went home to sleep." Hunter told him. "Is Wes coming or is the Mass crew heading back already?"

"They will all be here." Sebastian replied. "They're taking the afternoon train back. The only one's missing today are going to be Rachel and Brody."

"Rehearsal?"

"Yep." Blaine said. "When Rachel left her last night she was actually heading back to rehearsal. Seems the only reason she was able to make it yesterday is that something happened and they had to reschedule till later."

"I was glad she was able to make it." Santana said. "It wouldn't have been the same without her."

"You're right, it wouldn't have."

Once everyone arrived, they started moving in and out of the kitchen as not everyone could be in there regardless of how big their kitchen was to talk with Blaine and Sebastian. "When are you all coming into town?" Blaine asked when he noticed most of the Mass crew was in the kitchen.

"Hailey and I are coming in Thursday night, while I think everyone else is coming in Friday, late afternoon."

"That would be correct." David said.

"Are you bringing your girlfriend or is your plus one someone else?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm bringing my girlfriend. She's excited to finally meet those of which she's heard so much about."

"Trent?" Blaine asked remembering he had a plus one as well.

"Yes, the girlfriend is coming." Trent replied. "You all do realize something, right?"

"What would that be?" Flint asked.

"This will be the first time all of us have a significant other at the same time." They all paused for a moment and realized that he was right. While there had been times most of them were dating, this was the first time everyone in their close knit group had someone.

"Guys." Wes said, causing Blaine and Sebastian both to turn from what they were doing. "Is everyone acting a bit weird?"

"Weird is normal around here." Blaine said. "You'll have to be more specific."

"I don't quite know how to describe it." Blaine and Sebastian then looked at each other and smiled.

"They know something." Hailey replied.

"We know lots of things, where would you like to start my dear?" Sebastian said as he went back to work.

"What's going on?"

"We're making brunch." Blaine replied, causing Sebastian to laugh.

"You're not going to get anywhere with them." James said. "When they're playful, it's hopeless."

"That I do know." Hailey then got up from her seat.

"Where are you heading?" Wes asked.

"To go see what I can find out from everyone else."

By the time brunch was over, everyone was stuffed as Blaine and Sebastian made more food than they normally would. But no one was complaining as it was all amazing. "You two put the rest of us to shame." Jeff said as he stretched.

"You need to take more cooking classes Mr. Sterling." Sebastian replied. "Maybe that's what B and I will get you all for Christmas this year."

"We wouldn't object." Beat said. "I know my skills could use improvement." He then glanced at Jess. "Don't."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Maybe."

They all got a good laugh out of it, but they were all in similar situations. As the table began to be cleared by some of the guys, Blaine and Sebastian looked around. "When are you all going to do it?" Blaine asked to no one in particular.

"Not till everyone comes back." Santana replied. "This is a moment for everyone to enjoy."

"What is she talking about?" David asked.

"You'll see." She smirked and David looked at Blaine and Sebastian who were laughing.

"The things we all miss by living two hundred plus miles apart."

"We weren't two hundred miles apart when this happened." Thad said. "You were just that far when it was discussed. Now, are we going to have this conversation here, or in the living room?"

"I'd say we all move to the living room as we'll have a bit more space." Blaine said, so everyone began to get up and took the remainder of the dishes into the kitchen to those doing dishes this time around.

Once everyone was in the living room, Santana turned to look at Wes who was sitting on the opposite couch from her. "Now Wesley, care to tell us all what you precisely said to Lady Hummel to cause him to stay away from Blaine and Seb?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You having a word or many with him at mine and Britt's wedding after he started going at it with Blaine, Seb, and Hunter down by the water." Wes looked over at Blaine and Sebastian who shrugged their shoulders.

"You had to know it would come out sooner or later." Sebastian replied. "For the most part, they're upset they missed it as they don't believe you did what we said."

"So that's where you vanished during the wedding." Hailey said.

"I only told him to leave them alone."

"Nice try, but we know it was more than that." Thad said.

"Really, that's all I said."

"Wes, stop being so damn modest." Stephanie told him. "From what Blaine and Seb said, you did more than tell him to back off."

"Seriously, Seb was practically gushing over what you did." Santana said. "From what he said, we could've honestly sold tickets."

"It was nothing."

"Wes, you called him out on all his bullshit." Blaine told him. "You also told him exactly what you think of him. Steph's right, accept the accolades because ever since then, Bas and I haven't heard a peep from him."

"Wait, are you saying he actually told Kurt to his face that he thinks he's a manipulative, little bitch?" Hailey asked.

"Essentially." Sebastian said. "He looked shocked that Wes called him out on everything he ever pulled on B when they were dating." As he spoke, Sebastian had quite the smile on his face.

"Fine, I might've finally told Kurt exactly how I feel. I don't know why me saying what I did changed things, but if it did, I'm happy I helped."

"You did more than talk to him."

"Seb."

"Fine, I won't say anything else about it. But I will say something that I've been meaning to say but haven't, thank you."

"For?"

"Just thank you."

"Blaine?"

"Let's just say, something you mentioned to Kurt caused Bas and I to have a conversation we had yet to have and leave it at that." That was all Blaine needed to say for Wes's eyes to bug out. "Yea, we hadn't talk about that before. But it's alright, right Bas?"

"Absolutely. And seeing Hummel's face when you called him out on it, priceless."

The afternoon soon calmed down after Wes rehashed most of what he said to Kurt minus Blaine and Kurt's first time and his end threat. And the more he spoke, the more into it he got and Santana could understand why Sebastian reacted the way he did as she never would've expected something like that from Wes. Yet it was a harsh reminder that the quiet ones are often the ones you need to look out for.

Since Blaine and Sebastian were having Blaine's Grandmothers over for dinner that evening, everyone headed out a bit earlier than normal. Their home was just about empty, except for Wes and Hailey, when she excused herself for a moment to give the three of them some time alone. "We should've known better than thinking we could've kept it from all of them." Wes said.

"True." Blaine said. "And once it was out, they were a bit shocked as it's not something one expects you to do."

"I normally don't but I couldn't take it anymore. As for you guys over hearing me confront him about…"

"As I said, it's alright. It was something Bas and I needed to talk about, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"B's right. While I wasn't thrilled that his jealousy or more precisely his fear of not giving it up would push Blaine to me, I needed to know. But it also opened a line of dialogue we needed to have. And Blaine explained to me that it took him awhile to realize that's why it happened. It also allowed me to tell him, that I was in the audience that night, which pushed things over the edge."

"It's as I told you over the phone that day we spoke, I was surprised by his one-eighty in regards to sex. But being a hormonal teenager, I didn't question it as he said all the right things. Yet once it really didn't happen again for quite awhile, I knew something wasn't right. I mean, considering he was uncomfortable with almost any affection, why would I think he'd be comfortable with sex. Then basically after I had that epiphany when talking to you, I never attempted to try again."

"But then Kurt accused him of not trying because he was secretly sleeping with me." Sebastian added.

"Can I just reiterate how happy I was when you dumped his ass, because I truly was? While the bullshit after the fact was a bit much. You were finally free to be you again and not who he tried to turn you into. He tried to play so innocent, when in all honesty, he was quite manipulative."

"Yet he accused me of doing just that."

"You weren't manipulative Bas; you were direct, way different."

"I know, but it didn't stop him from accusing me of doing such amongst other things. Remember, I was evil and he was innocent. Now, I'm not claiming to have been a saint, but I was nowhere near as bad as he saw me."

"And he certainly wasn't as innocent. I just wish I saw it for myself." Once Blaine spoke, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"That's alright; it gave me time to realize just what you meant to me."

"Wes." They all looked towards the hallway, where Hailey stood, looking a little worse for the wear than she had prior to her leaving the room. Wes then put his arm out and she walked over to them, curling up against him.

"Have something to tell us?" Blaine asked knowing that look all too well. "Or was it our cooking?"

"It wasn't your cooking." Hailey replied which brought smiles to both of their faces, along with Wes's. "But you can't say anything."

"How about congratulations?" Blaine asked.

"That's allowed." Wes said and before they knew it, Blaine and Sebastian pulled them both into a hug. Once the hug broke, Sebastian and Blaine each gave Hailey a kiss on the cheek. "We only knew for sure a week ago when she went to the doctor."

"So we need to keep this news quiet for about a month then if you're following the same route Jeff and Brittany did." Sebastian said.

"That would be correct." Hailey told them. "And while I'd much rather stay here with you guys, we need to get going so we don't miss our train."

"You take good care of her Wes." Blaine said as they headed towards the door.

"You know I will. And we will see you two in a little less than two weeks."

"Can't wait." Sebastian replied before they all hugged prior to them leaving. "Like usual, let us know when you arrive."

"We will. Love you both!" Hailey said and soon they were out the door.

"Well now, does that surprise you?" Sebastian asked as they walked back down the hall to get started on dinner.

"Not at all, I'm happy for them."

"Me too. You can see how excited they are by the way their faces lit up, much like Jeff and Brittany did."

"He's going to be an incredible Dad."

"That I would have to agree with. If we think about it B, I don't think any of our friends are going to make bad parents. And you, my dear B, are going to be an amazing Dad when the time comes."

"So are you Bas."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Blaine then stretched to kiss Sebastian softly on the lips. "And I can't wait to have a family with you when the time is right."

"That feeling is definitely mutual B." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine slid his arms around Sebastian's waist and rested his head against his chest. "Do you remember way back when we first started dating when we spoke about kids?"

"I do. We kept it pretty general, but we both said that we wanted kids, which was nice to know as I couldn't have been with someone that didn't want them. I mean, I could've dated back then, but I never could've made a lifelong commitment to someone that didn't want them."

"I knew what you meant." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "But luckily for us, I want kids too, though I'm sure that would've surprised most people back then."

"Back then, no one else needed to know. Plus it's not as though we were planning our lives back then, it was just a conversation we had. At that point in my life I only knew that at some point I wanted to get married and have a family. Did the thought of it ever being us cross my mind, sure but it was after we had that conversation."

"Same here. And while we both said, we easily could've gotten engaged sooner, I'm glad we waited till we were essentially done with school. And I'm not discounting what you're doing as you're interning, attending classes, as well as doing your paper. I just…" Sebastian was hushed by Blaine's finger on his lips.

"It's alright Bas, I know what you meant. No need to explain it. It'll be nice the next time I graduate."

"Why is that? I mean, besides that fact that you'll then be called doctor from that point."

"That I'll have my husband there with me, the man that's supported me each and every step along the way. Each time I've graduated, we've been at a different point of our relationship. First time, we were boyfriends. The second, we were engaged. Then for the last one, we'll be married and that diploma will say so."

"So you're going to have your new name put on the diploma?"

"I most certainly am, so that way when I'm announced I'll be addressed with my proper name."

"I'm going to like the sound of that. Plus I'll get to tell everyone my husband's a doctor."

"We'll be quite the pair, won't we?"

"We already are killer, we already are." Once he spoke, Sebastian brushed one of Blaine's errant curls back with the rest of them. "You know, while me speaking to you in French makes your heart melt, when you look at me like this, my heart melts."

"And how am I looking at you?"

"It's hard to describe, but it's as though I'm the only thing that matters. You're eyes are filled with so much love. I can't help wonder how I got so lucky."

"Well, my eyes are filled with so much love, because of how much I love you. And I could ask myself the same thing, because you love me so unconditionally."

"You are easy to love Blaine. Me, on the other hand…"

"Don't you dare say anything else Sebastian, you are easy to love and you have such a big heart. Even our friends see it. You are no longer that hurt, angry boy you once were. Do you still have a wicked tongue, certainly. But you use it wisely nowadays."

"I can show you right now how wicked it can be." Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "We've got time."

"And as tempting as that is, you'll have to keep it in check till later when we won't have to stop till we want to."


	76. Chapter 76

Part 76

On Wednesday afternoon, Sebastian, Hunter, and Thad were sitting having lunch during a break at a seminar that they were attending when Sebastian received a call from Tasha telling him that Thad's new pants had arrived. But that if he was going to pick them up that day, it needed to be before six as she was going to be out of town for a few days. "Well, we're in a bit of a bind." Sebastian said after he ended the call upon telling Tasha he'd call her back with what they were going to do.

"What sort of bind?" Hunter asked.

"Mr. Harwood's new pants have arrived and but they need to be picked up before six as she's going out of town for a few days."

"Alright, can't we just get them next week?" Thad asked.

"Normally, yes, but one of Christopher's assistants is in town and would be able to tweak them if they don't fit quite alright."

"Could Blaine pick them up since we won't be out of here till seven?" Hunter asked.

"Afraid not. He's got a class tonight and won't be done till after seven."

"I'll call Ally and see if she can do it." Thad said. "She gets out of class early on Wednesday's so it shouldn't be a problem." He then proceeded to take his phone out of his pocket and sent her a text as he couldn't remember off the top of his head if she was currently in class or not. Once the message was sent, Hunter and Sebastian looked at him across the table. "What?"

"How are things going with the two of you?" Sebastian asked.

"They're going fine, why?"

"Just asking. Do you know when you're going to actually be able to take your girl out on a date?"

"For your information, we're going out on Saturday night."

"Nice, same restaurant?"

"Yes, and I already made reservations." While he spoke, Thad's phone went off. "She will gladly go and pick them up after classes are done for the day."

"Are you going to be seeing her tonight?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not sure. What's going on guys, seriously?"

"We're just curious about your new relationship, that's all."

"Well, it's going well."

"It's strange making the change from friends to something else, isn't it?" Hunter said while glancing at Sebastian briefly.

"It is, but we're getting the hang of it. But it's a bit of a challenge since I'm not very mobile right now."

"And when is that an issue?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you being serious or are you going to tease me?"

"I'm being serious. I won't begin to tease you till you're healthy."

"Lovely."

"Hey, that takes a lot for me and you know it. I mean, ask B, I've come up with some great lines since we heard you two got together."

"Should I even ask?"

"You can, but I won't say them in this sort of setting. Now, how is it an issue?"

"My ribs are the bigger issue as it makes moving once I'm settled difficult."

"So, putting the moves on her doesn't really happen." Hunter said to him.

"Essentially. Now, you're both going to love this, and don't you dare say a word of this to Nick, so help me."

"We won't." Sebastian said. "Right Hunter?"

"You have our word." Hunter replied.

"Good. Well, the easiest way for us to kiss, is for her to be straddling my lap."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Hell no." Thad replied. "But after awhile it certainly…well, you get it, right?"

"We do." Sebastian said. "Your body begins to betray you and it's a bit too soon for that."

"Exactly. Now you know why this isn't a conversation to have around Nick."

"Don't worry, we won't. Last thing we'd want is to set Nick off as we'd have to deal with Santana."

"Thanks for the concern."

"It is, for your safety as well as ours."

The guys continued their conversation, till they had to return to their seminar. It was about two hours later, when Ally got off the train in mid-town to head over to Tasha's office to pick up Thad's tuxedo pants. On her way over, she received a text from Sebastian to use her full name and to be prepared for a reaction should Kurt be the one to greet her. Once she entered the building, she headed to the information desk to find out which bank of elevators she needed to use as there were three sets. Upon being given the right information, she was on her way. After she reached the correct floor and stepped out, Ally couldn't help but look around at everything. She was truly in the heart of the fashion world at that moment. As she headed down the hall towards Tasha's office, she wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see a framed shot of Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter outside of the doors.

Once she walked through the doors, she instantly spotted what looked like Kurt behind a desk. But since the last time she'd seen him it had been years, she could only assume it was him as this man was clearly older than she remembered. After she approached his desk, he raised his hand letting her know it would be a moment as he was on a call. Ally nodded in response and he smiled so she began to look around the office and spotted a few more shots of the guys, including one from the wedding issue. She was still looking at it when she was taken from her daze by Kurt's voice. "Good Afternoon, Miss, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Miss Saunders, she's expecting me."

"Your name?"

"Allison Duval." Kurt cocked his head to the side once she said her last name but didn't say anything, just looked at his computer.

"Your name isn't showing up on her calendar, do you have an appointment?"

"I'm actually picking something up for a friend that can't make it."

"One moment, let me go talk with her and I will be right back."

"Alright."

After Kurt disappeared, Ally sent Thad a text letting him know she was at the office so they guys would know everything was being taken care of. She'd only put her phone back in her bag, when Tasha came walking out of her office with Kurt carrying a garment bag. "Ally?"

"That would be me." She said with a smile. "I hope I didn't arrive at a bad time."

"Not at all, I really appreciate you coming to pick these up as if there is something wrong with them, they could only get fixed this weekend."

"So I was told. Is there a number he should call if they don't fit?"

"Yes, it's in the card slot on the bag. Once they've been tried on, please tell him to call either Blaine or Sebastian as I'd like to know if the alteration worked and they'll know how to reach me."

"I can have him do that. I can't even begin to tell you how relieved he was that Sebastian thought about this as he really didn't want to have to ruin the original pair."

"I don't blame him as their tuxes are stunning." Tasha then took the bag from Kurt and handed it to Ally. "And thank you again for coming to pick this up."

"It's my pleasure."

After a brief bit of additional conversation, Ally was on her way. Once she was out the doors, Kurt looked at Tasha. "Miss Saunders?"

"Yes Kurt."

"By chance was that Nick Duval's sister?"

"It was, why do you ask?"

"Just asking since she said her last name was Duval and then you mentioned Blaine and Sebastian. It would've been quite the coincidence that they met someone else named Duval."

"It was and she was doing them a favor. Now, let's finish getting everything set so we can get out of here on time tonight."

Once Ally arrived home, she hung the garment bag up in their closet before getting comfortable and starting to study. After Megan got home, they began to talk about Ally's impromptu stop after classes ended. "Do you think he realized you were Nick's sister?" Megan asked.

"I don't know. He looked at me funny, once I said my last name was Duval, but he never said anything else. I can only assume that he didn't say anything knowing that if he said the wrong thing it would get back to my brother and the rest of the guys."

"If that's the case, it was a smart move because I wouldn't mess with any of them. And now, you're not only Nick's sister, but Thad's girlfriend. If he messed with you, the guys wouldn't hold back. From talking with Logan the other night, all of the guys are on edge."

"Why?"

"Look at the track record for weddings this year. The only one Kurt didn't make an appearance at was Wes's and that's because it was in Massachusetts."

"They're afraid he's going to show up at Blaine and Seb's?" Megan nodded. "A few of the guys don't by him appearing on the water front during Jeff and Brittany's wedding as a coincidence."

"That sounds a bit paranoid, but I can understand it. And from the little bit we know about Blaine and Seb's relationship, it wasn't easy to start. They had to deal with a lot of bullshit."

"Have they mentioned this to Cooper?"

"Hell no. He'd go through the roof especially since he doesn't know about what happened at my brother's wedding." Megan said. "But they have voiced their concerns to Hunter."

"Isn't that the lesser of two evils?"

"In a way, but the guys felt that's the direction that needed to be taken. They felt he'd have a bit more control over his emotions in this case than Cooper."

"What did Hunter say?"

"That he understood where the guys were coming from, but that they had nothing to worry about."

"And?"

"Logan and the guys feel that Hunter or someone has already taken precautions to see that nothing ruins Blaine and Seb's big day."

"That wouldn't surprise me one bit. I do wonder why Thad hasn't mentioned it."

"It's probably because he hasn't been that mobile and able to hang with the guys when they've gone out at the spur of the moment."

"That would make sense as I'm sure he would've said something." Ally said. "While girls are usually the ones all excited about weddings, you notice how excited the guys are about Blaine and Seb getting married?"

"I have and I think it's incredibly sweet. If we think about it, those closest to us have been with them since the very beginning and have really been with them from the start." While Megan was speaking there was a knock on the door so Ally hopped up to get it. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see Hunter standing on the other side.

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Ally replied as she stepped aside. What brings you by?"

"I came to get Thad's pants." The instant the words came out, Ally did a double take at the clock. "Yes, it's that late already. And while he would've loved to come and get them himself, it made more sense for me to do it."

"True, it does." Megan said. "Is it still snowing?"

"Yes, which is another reason I came. Crutches and slick ground don't go hand in hand. We need to keep our boy healthy for Blaine and Seb's big day."

"We most certainly do." Ally said as she handed Hunter the garment bag.

"Any message?"

"Yes, Tasha wants him to try them on and if they don't fit he's to call the number on the card in the front of the bag. He's also to call either Blaine or Seb and let them know how they fit and they're to call Tasha."

"Got it, now any personal messages for Thad?"

"Tell him I will see him tomorrow night as planned as I have quite a bit of studying to still do this evening."

"I can do that." Hunter then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for picking this up for him, it really means a lot to Seb."

"You are welcome, and as I told Thad, it really wasn't a big deal."

Once Hunter left the girls, he gave Sebastian a quick call to let him know the pants were on their way to Thad to try on. Sebastian was just getting off the phone when Blaine came walking into the living room. "Hey." Sebastian said as Blaine practically dropped his bag on the floor. "What's wrong B?" Blaine just stood there looking at him. "Come here." Blaine nodded and took his coat off, hanging it on the rack before joining Sebastian on the couch. "What is it?" He asked once Blaine curled up next to him.

"Next week's class has been rescheduled for Thursday night."

"Oh."

"Yea, so unless you want to go out to dinner with our parents on your own, we need to cancel."

"No big deal B, they'll understand."

"I don't know about that." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"It'll be fine and if they don't understand, tough. You can't control this class being rescheduled. I'm just glad that it wasn't rescheduled for Friday."

"No kidding. Some tried to get it moved to there, but no one wanted a Friday evening class."

"No one wants that." Sebastian said. "Do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Just a bit of work, why?"

"What would you say to a massage once you're done?"

"That would be perfect Bas. I'd love one now but I know I'd get nothing done if you gave it to me first."

"Well then, why don't you get started? Did you eat?"

"Not really."

"Then I will fix you something."

"You don't need to." Blaine said as he looked up at him. "But thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Also, Thad's pants arrived and Hunter is currently bringing them to him after Ally picked them up."

"Please tell me nothing happened when she picked them up as I really don't know if I could take something going wrong."

"From what I know the pick-up was drama free."

"Thank god." Once Blaine replied, he leaned up enough so that Sebastian could get up. He was about to go get his bag, but Sebastian got it for him and handed it to him. By the time Sebastian returned, Blaine had his nose buried in his book and didn't even notice Sebastian standing next to him till he cleared his throat. "How long have you been standing there?" Blaine asked as he set his book aside so he could take the plate from Sebastian.

"Not long as I don't want your food to get cold." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine took the plate and soon began to eat. As he did, Sebastian reached for the book he'd been reading. "While you say some of my books are confusing, so is this stuff."

"Good thing we're each not confused by what we're reading then so we can explain to the other if they have a question." Blaine replied between bites. "But I can see how it can happen as each of our brains are wired differently."

"That's true. How's your paper coming?"

"It's coming. Once my thesis is done I'll be thrilled to not have to write another paper."

"From what Hunter is said, Quinn feels the same way."

"That I do know. Do you know if we're still going out on Saturday night now that Rachel is in rehearsals?"

"From what I know, yes, but I can give Santana a call tomorrow if you want. Also, the thank you cards arrived and are in the office. We should probably start on them since we'll soon have more to write."

"Guess I know what we'll be doing this weekend."

"Yes, but I also plan on making the most of this weekend after what we discussed B."

"Are you saying you wouldn't make it otherwise Mr. Smythe?"

"Oh, I'd make it." Sebastian said with a smile. "I just don't want to have to wait longer than I have to. Hell, Hunter still can't believe we're crashing here after rehearsal. He thought for certain one of us would be staying elsewhere."

"Sounds like Cooper. I told him that's one "tradition", we're not taking part in."

"I told Hunter the same thing." By the time Blaine finished with his dinner, it wasn't long till he picked his book back up. "Let me sit behind you B."

"Why?"

"I'm going to start your massage while you read. Even from here I can see how tense you are and you told me more than once you don't seem to retain what you read if you're stressed." Blaine looked at him, but then moved so that Sebastian could get behind him. With his legs on either side of him, Blaine began to read as Sebastian began to massage his neck and shoulders. "You really are tense B."

"It was a long day Bas." While Sebastian could easily begin to distract Blaine while he was reading, he knew this time he needed to control himself as the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to get frustrated once he began to relax. It was about a half hour later when Sebastian felt Blaine leaning back more against him. "That feels really good." Blaine said softly as he glanced back. "You've got magical hands Bas."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think they can compare to yours." Sebastian then placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "How much more do you need to read before I take this massage to the next level?"

"Only a couple more pages. What do you have in mind?"

"Getting you into our room. Taking your shirt of and getting to work on those knots on your back."

"I'd like that."

"Then finish that reading Mr. Anderson." By the time Blaine finished and set his book aside, he couldn't stop himself for leaning back against Sebastian. "You know I can't continue with you like this as I can't move."

"I'll move soon, this feels good right now." Sebastian nodded even though Blaine couldn't see, but wrapped his arms around him and just held him. "It's only a little more than a week Bas."

"I know. Are you fulfilling my request for that day?"

"If you're asking me if I'm wearing a bowtie with my tux, yes I am. Once you asked, not wearing one never crossed my mind."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Are you prepared for the weird looks we're going to get at rehearsal next week?"

"Yes, but to me the way we're doing things makes sense."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean we won't get looks. Are you still good with what we decided on how we're getting down the aisle?"

"I am."

While Blaine and Sebastian were enjoying their quiet evening, Hunter was scratching out another line on his notebook. "Is it safe to presume you're still working on your speech?" Quinn asked from her spot, leaning against the doorframe.

"What gave it away?"

"The look on your face. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. The last thing Seb or Blaine would want is for you to be stressing over your speech."

"I don't want to screw it up Quinn." As he spoke, she walked towards him and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "It needs to be perfect."

"If you speak from your heart, it will be. I know how much Blaine and Seb mean to you. They truly are like brothers to you."

"They certainly are. I'm really happy for them. And that's not to say I wasn't happy when the others got married, because I was. But there is something about knowing they're getting married after all the crap they went through."

"I'm pretty certain that feeling is shared by just about everyone. No matter what was thrown at them, it didn't break them. If anything, it made them stronger." Quinn said as she ran her fingers through Hunter's hair. "There's no doubt how much they love each other. They still look at each other now, as they did way back when they first started dating."

"I'll have to take your word since you knew them then. I can only speak from when I met them, but that look is definitely there. While Seb can be a bit cocky and arrogant, that all vanishes around Blaine. And I've seen Seb on some of his worst days, yet the instant he sees Blaine, everything seems to get better before Blaine even says a word." While he spoke, Hunter slid an arm around Quinn's waist.

"Hunt, by chance do you know what happened back in Ohio? I'm not asking you to tell me as I wouldn't ask you to break a confidence like that. It's just, I was curious as I believe if they were going to open up to anyone, it would be you."

"While I'm honored that you think they would open up like that to me, I don't know what happened. Whatever happened that day for Seb to take off must've been pretty serious for them to be so guarded about it."

"Why does it seem as though they can't catch a break?"

"It's because they've had to deal with quite a bit of crap in their rather young lives. I mean, what crossed your mind when you heard that Blaine had been beaten so badly he was hospitalized solely because he's gay?"

"I felt sick. Even now, I don't understand why some people feel the need to resort to violence because someone is something they don't agree with. It's not going to change anything. With everything he's been through it could be so easy for Blaine to have such a disdain and trust for others, yet he doesn't. He's probably one of the sweetest people I know."

"That is something we can both agree with in regards to Blaine. But people should beware, you piss him off and he's got one heck of a hook."

"So you've told me as have the guys. Did they tell you about the time Blaine knock a guy out at a party that wouldn't leave him and Seb alone?"

"They have. There is one case where I wish Blaine would've lost his calm disposition."

"Kurt?"

"Yes. What I wouldn't pay to see him just lay the little prick out. And while I know he hasn't done anything in awhile, just all the crap he's pulled he's lucky Blaine didn't haul off and deck him."

"Seb got that pleasure though."

"That he did. Yet that only happened because Kurt punched Blaine who got between the two of them. Seb said it felt good since Kurt had slapped and punched him before that happened. He said he didn't know what came over him, but as soon as Blaine got punched instinct kicked in."

"Kurt's lucky it didn't happen sooner."

"So very true. Back in high school did you ever wonder what the two of them were doing together?"

"I did as they just didn't seem to fit if that makes sense." Hunter nodded. "But like everyone else, we went along with it as we didn't know the particulars. If they were happy, who were we to say anything? Little did we know how messed up the relationship was. But seeing Blaine around the guys, I can see why Kurt wanted him away from them. That bond is so strong, if he spent more time with them I don't doubt the guys could've convinced Blaine to break up with him sooner."

"Me either. The fact that they were all able to remain polite to him even though they couldn't stand him is amazing."


	77. Chapter 77

Part 77

While the original plan was for Blaine and Sebastian to go out with the girls on Saturday night, those plans changed once Santana got called away on Friday afternoon. So with Rachel having rehearsal and Brittany being pregnant, they all decided they would try and go out to dinner when Santana got back to town if time allowed. So instead of heading out, Blaine and Sebastian made the most of their last weekend before the craziness of wedding week began. And much to their delight, they managed to get all of their thank you cards written since they split them between the two of them.

"Bas, you almost ready?" Blaine asked as he poked his head into their office on Monday morning.

"Yea, I'm ready. Was just looking at that glorious piece of paper we picked up on Friday."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Blaine said as he walked into the office. "It's the first time we truly get to see who we'll be as of Saturday evening."

"It was a bit surreal seeing it typed out, but it seems so very right. This week is going to drag B."

"I know, but we just have to make the most of it. And make sure we get done all that we have on those little lists of ours."

"I think we can do that. Plus between Tamara and Lexi everything else has been taken care of."

"Lexi is going to be a life saver this week."

"She's happy to do it."

"I know, but that does change how important she's going to be." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "So how about we get this week started?"

"The sooner it starts, the closer we are to getting married." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss before they headed off for the day.

As Blaine and Sebastian headed off for the day, Lexi and Cooper were getting Jocelyn and Braeden ready to head off to school before they kicked their week into gear as well. "Now, you reminded the director of what this weekend is, correct?"

"Yes, I reminded him and he hadn't forgotten. The schedule is set of up for me to be done by three on Friday and then I'm not back on set till Sunday afternoon. Are you sure you're going to be able to get everything ready?"

"Yes. Brittany and I have set up a schedule that allows me to still work yet get everything else taken care of. Tonight, Jeff, Hunter, Dave, and Beat are coming over to set up the ballroom for rehearsal so you don't have to worry about that."

"That's a relief. I just feel bad that Thad's going to have to go up all those stairs."

"So do I, as do Blaine and Bas. But when they even mentioned possibly moving rehearsal Thad refused to let them. He said he'll just get here a little early so he can get upstairs so no one is waiting on him. And on Wednesday, Brody is coming by to help me get the Grandparents settled."

"He's going to carry the luggage?"

"Essentially. So you can relax and do your thing."

"I'm still going to worry Lex, Blaine and Bas are getting married."

"Did you finish your speech?"

"I did. If you want to read it, it's on our dresser."

"Would you like me to, or would you like me to be surprised?"

"Read it. I'd like to know what you think in case I need to tweak it."

"Then I shall."

"Daddy." Braeden said from the table as Lexi and Cooper had been having their conversation as the kids ate breakfast.

"What is it?"

"Who's carrying Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb's rings, me or Ethan?"

"I'm not sure. You will have to ask your Uncles that on Friday at rehearsal."

"Okay."

"Daddy."

"Yes Joce."

"Who goes down the aisle first, me or the boys?"

"You'll have to ask your Uncles as well as I'm not sure how they're doing things."

"They don't tell you much, do they?" Lexi couldn't stop herself from laughing and neither could Cooper as they truly were in the dark about most things concerning the wedding.

"No, they don't. They've planned this all on their own so we'll all be finding things out at rehearsal. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now you two finish up and I'll take you to school." Jocelyn and Braeden both smiled and went to finishing up their breakfast. They were just going to brush their teeth when Brittany came walking into the kitchen. "Morning Britt."

"Morning Coop, Lexi."

"How are you this morning Britt?" Lexi asked.

"Excited."

"Care to share?" Cooper said as he fixed up his travel mug.

"Jeff finished the videos this weekend and I can't wait for Blaine and Sebby to see them. They're really good."

"He made two of them?"

"Yes, he made one that is appropriate to be shown to family and another with moments that Blaine and Sebby would prefer family doesn't see."

"He better make sure the second one doesn't accidental end up at the wedding."

"It won't. It's already wrapped as a gift for them. And the one suitable for family he put on a zip drive and it's the only thing on it so no mix ups."

"Sounds as though Jeff isn't taking any chances." Lexi said.

"He's not. The last thing he wants is to embarrass them at their wedding of all places."

"But he's up for embarrassing them elsewhere." Cooper said with a laugh as he put the lid on his cup and Brittany smiled. "I will see you all later." Cooper then gave Lexi a kiss, before kissing Ethan and Gabrielle. "Don't worry; I didn't forget that I said I'm taking them to school." He said upon seeing the look on Lexi's face. "Bye Britt!"

"Bye Coop!" Once Cooper walked out of the kitchen, Lexi walked over to the table where Brittany and Ethan were with Gabrielle beside them. "Are you okay Lexi?"

"Just a bit anxious, that's all. I can't believe it is finally wedding week."

"Jeff and I were talking about that this morning as well. While it seemed to take forever for them to set a date, once they did, time flew. The only thing we could come up with is that so much happened between then and now."

"That's very true. How are you feeling?"

"Good. You were right, the first trimester so far is definitely the worst as you're getting used to all the new feelings."

"Has your morning sickness subsided anymore?"

"No, but it's not as bad as it was. This, I can handle. When it was going on all day, that was a bit much."

"I know that feeling all too well."

"Mommy."

"Yes Ethan. When do people get here?"

"They're going to start arriving on Wednesday. Both sets of your Great-Grandparents are staying with us."

"Where are Blaine and Sebby's parents staying?"

"At the hotel. We all offered up our homes, but they don't want to be in the way. And they felt with Cooper and I hosting the Great-Grandparents it might be too much for the kids. And they said no to Blaine and Bas as they wanted to give them their space before the big day. Your parents are coming, correct?"

"Yes. They are arriving on Friday as are Jeff's."

"Staying with you?"

"No, at the hotel as well which is actually a good thing as our supposed guest room is a bit of a mess right now. And we really haven't had the time to make it useable. But they're more than happy as the hotel Blaine and Sebby chose is so pretty."

"It certainly is. So, are you ready to get to work?"

"That I am."

It seemed everyone had an early start to their day and it proved an early kick off to the week. When Tasha walked into her office after a late night return on Sunday, she was pleased to see Kurt was already there. "Morning Kurt."

"Morning Miss Saunders." He said as he handed her all messages from when she'd been gone that hadn't needed to be forwarded to her. "Tyler would like you to call him as soon as you get settled."

"Did he say why?" She replied after yawning as she looked through her messages.

"He was wondering if you'd be able to assist him at his shoot on Saturday evening."

"That won't be possible as I have plans for the evening that can't be changed. If you look at my calendar I'm rather certain it's been noted for quite some time. It's one of the reasons I was gone since last Wednesday."

"I'm sorry; I should've looked more closely. It is marked. Would you like me to tell him or will you?"

"I'll give him a call as I might be able to help prior but as of a certain time I'm spoken for."

"Big event?"

"Yes. I'll be in my office catching up if anything else comes up. Also, we'll be expecting a delivery in the next hour or so, so please don't leave your desk without telling me first."

"Yes Ma'am." Once Tasha walked into her office, Kurt looked at her calendar again and couldn't believe he missed that she had an engagement to attend to that evening. Tasha had effectively blacked out the day and had Miss Wintour's approval which showed how important the engagement was. Things of this nature didn't show up on her calendar to often which was why he was surprised he missed it as it was even color coded appropriately.

It was approximately thirty minutes later when the delivery she'd been expecting arrived and Kurt signed for it. Out of curiosity he couldn't help but look to see who it was from, yet all he could see was that it was from a London address. So with a knock on the door, he made his way inside and found Tasha on the found. "Just put it on the couch Kurt." Kurt nodded as she went back to her conversation. "Yes, everything went smoothly this weekend. I'm really sorry I can't help you more Tyler, but Saturday is non-negotiable." Tasha then asked Tyler to hold. "Is there anything else I can do for you Kurt?"

"You have a meeting in an hour."

"Thank you." She then waited till he left the room, and closed the door before continuing her conversation. "Sorry about that. But yes, they are getting married this weekend. I also spoke with all of them and they are more than willing to shoot at the end of next month once Hunter and Sebastian are finished with the bar exam. That was the one thing they both agreed upon before continuing to model is that we not use them till after the bar exam which was an understandable request. The next time we'd have issues is once Blaine gets his Doctorate and needs to test for his remaining licenses. But once that happens, we know we won't have them much longer as they'll have their new careers to concentrate on."

With the way the day went, Lexi was a bit caught off-guard when the doorbell rang that evening as time had clearly gotten away from her and Brittany, especially once Jocelyn and Braeden got home. "Once again, I don't know how to thank you guys for agreeing to help. Cooper feels bad that he can't do it."

"Who knew setting up chairs could be so important to a big movie star." Beat said with a smile. "though, with it being for Blaine and Seb's wedding it makes sense."

"Are the chairs up there?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. The kids are up there right now playing with your wife so feel free to head on up. She has the plans for how things are supposed to be set up." The guys then watched as Lexi walked into the kitchen with Gabrielle on her hip. As they climbed the stairs, it wasn't long till they heard the kids as well as Brittany.

"It looks as though your wife is going to have a good handle on things once your little one is born." Hunter said as they watched Brittany and the kids.

"That she will. I only hope our little one is as well behaved as these guys are. While they can be a bit rambunctious, they're overall well behaved."

"Part of that's their personalities, the rest is because of Cooper and Lexi." Dave said. "And I have a feeling Britt's paid pretty close attention over the years."

Once the kids spotted the guys, they took off across the room and Brittany could only smile as she took a seat. "You look tired my dear." Jeff said once they approached her.

"You could say that." She replied before they shared a kiss. "Braeden, could you get that folder off of the piano?"

"Sure."

"It's not too much to do, it's just Lexi really doesn't have the time with everything she needs to take care of."

"As we told her, we're glad to be able to help." Beat replied as Braeden brought Brittany the folder. "How many chairs do we need to set up?"

"Approximately twenty so everyone has a place to sit. But when you form the aisle guys, it needs to be six feet wide so that it's similar to what it will be for the ceremony."

"Got it." Hunter replied as they went to go get the chairs.

"Beat, Dave, what are you guys wearing to the wedding?" Brittany asked as the kids helped the guys with the chairs.

"Are you asking to make sure we don't clash?" Dave asked.

"Cute. I didn't know if the ushers were wearing the same tuxes the groomsmen are."

"We are wearing black suits." Beat replied. "That way there is a bit of distinction between us and the groomsmen."

"While I know why Jeff is here, what are you doing here Hunter?" Dave asked. "I thought the ushers had chair duty."

"Brody is at rehearsal and it's a little far for Trent to travel."

"Good point, I sort of forgot about that."

"And the rest of the groomsmen are busy or not in town like Trent."

The guy were just finishing up when Lexi came walking into the room. "It looks nice guys."

"Thank you." Hunter replied. "We all have a question that we're hoping you'll be able to answer."

"Depends. If it's wedding related I'm almost as in the dark as you guys are."

"It is." Jeff said as she sat down next to Brittany. "While at my wedding the groom and groomsmen waited for the girls to walk down the aisle, what are we doing as both sides are groom and groomsmen?"

"That is something you'll be finding out at rehearsal as I have no idea. Cooper and I have talked about it and asked Blaine and Bas, but they told us we'll just have to wait and see. At least we only have a few more days left to wait. And you guys, well, ushers know that you're basically balancing out the two sides except for family, correct?"

"Yes. Blaine and Seb told us that. Also to seat the wives and significant others on the same side their man is on except for you."

"Mommy could always sit in the aisle." Braeden said with a smile.

"That would probably be best, wouldn't it." Lexi replied. "Heck, most of us should be there. Also, for Blaine's side, its parents, grandparents in the first two rows before you start filling in with everyone else. And for Bas's side, it's me and our parents, then you're good to go from there. On both sides, Aunts and Uncles know they'll be seated according to arrival because of the size of the wedding."

"You and Sebby don't have Grandparents anymore?"

"Afraid not. But Blaine and Coop's Grandparents are basically ours now as well so we don't feel as though we're missing out on anything."

"Speaking of Grandparents, what did Blaine's Grandmothers think of Blaine and Seb's cooking?" Hunter asked.

"They were beyond impressed. And understood why the guys asked for certain pieces of cookware to add to their collection." They only ended up talking a bit longer till everyone needed to head off, leaving Lexi and the kids to fall into their evening routine.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, most everything was done and Lexi had spoken to the caterer to make sure everything was going to be delivered on time. She and Brittany were up in their office working when the doorbell rang and after a glance at the clock they realized it was probably Brody. Since Brittany was putting some new commitments into Lexi's calendar, Lexi went to get the door herself so Brittany didn't lose her place. Just as they'd assumed, it was Brody on the other side of the door. "Looks as though Blaine and Seb are going to have the look their going for."

"They put in an order for fresh snow." Lexi replied as she took his coat. "It's supposed to snow again on Saturday."

"Have the Grandparents arrived yet?"

"Their flight landed about twenty minutes ago so you have some time to catch your breath. May I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. Where is everyone else?"

"Ethan is at pre-school and Brittany is up in the office working as well as keeping an eye on Gabrielle."

"And Coop's working while Jocelyn and Braeden are at school as well?"

"That would be correct."

"Have you happened to see the grooms-to-be yet this week?"

"No, but I have spoken with both of them. They're certainly keeping themselves busy. I wouldn't be surprised if the first time any of us see them will be on Friday at rehearsal."

"Rach has one up on everyone as she's having lunch with Blaine today."

"Lucky girl in more than one aspect." Lexi said with a smile.

"That must mean Blaine and Seb shared the news."

"They did, it's incredible."

"We think so as well. While she's had other roles, this is big."

"It most certainly is and I couldn't think of it happening to a sweeter girl."

"I will let her know you said that."

"Go right ahead, but know I plan on telling her when I see her next. Is she coming to rehearsal?"

"It all depends on how her rehearsal goes that day. Last weekend's schedule got flipped for them a bit since the actor portraying Marius got married and this Saturday she's unavailable because Blaine and Seb are getting married."

"She knows they would've understood if she couldn't have made it, right?"

"She does and they've reiterated it multiple times. But she flat out refuses to miss them getting married and the director understands. She'll be at rehearsal Saturday morning, but was promised she'd have more than enough time to get ready for the wedding."

Soon the two of them were joined by Brittany and Gabrielle. "Everything alright Britt?"

"Yes. I finished so I thought we'd come down."

"Looks like you're going to be an expert by the time your little one is born."

"Lexi's the expert, I'm still learning." As Brittany spoke, Lexi took Gabrielle from her.

"You need to give yourself more credit Britt, you're honestly a natural when it comes to dealing with kids." While they talked, they headed to the living room to get comfortable so they were close to the door when the Grandparents arrived. By the time they arrived, Gabrielle was taking a nap so the three of them headed for the foyer. Upon Lexi opening the door she was wrapped in a hug. "It's good to see you too." She said after giving Grandma a kiss and going to hug Nana. As they hugged, Brody went to help the Grandfathers and the drive with the suitcases.

"How are you Brittany?" Nana asked.

"I'm good, thank you. How was your flight?"

"Quick. Where are the kids?"

"Gabrielle just went down for a nap and the rest of them are a school, though Ethan will be home soon."

"You don't have to get him?" Grandma asked.

"He goes twice a week along with Cassie's daughter so we each pick them up once a week so it's easier on our schedules."

"Cassie is Hunter's sister, correct?" Grandpa Anderson said as Brody took the first two suitcases up the stairs.

"That would be correct. It's because of our friendship the boys met. Blaine and Bas were two of the first people he met once he moved to New York."

"Sounds as though things couldn't have worked out better considering Hunter is Seb's best man." Grandpa Davis said.

"I'd have to agree with that statement. Could we get you anything to drink or eat?"

"The only thing we'd like to do is relax if that's alright with you." Nana said. "Do you know if we'll be seeing Blaine and Seb?"

"From what I know, probably not till rehearsal based on the conversations we've had. And tomorrow night is completely out of the picture as Blaine has class." Lexi then proceeded to tell them to head up the stairs as she was going to get Gabrielle. Once she joined them upstairs, Brittany vanished into the office to take care of a few things while Brody took care of the last of the luggage.

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you Brody." Grandpa Anderson told him once he took the last of their bags to their room.

"I'm glad to have been able to help. I missed out on doing some of my wedding related duties earlier in the week so I was glad to be able to do this. But sadly I need to go as I need to get an understudy up to date with the changes in a routine that we'd like to implement immediately."

"Thank you Brody." Lexi said as she went to get up.

"No need, I can see myself out. I will see you all on Friday evening. But until then, enjoy your time in the city."

"We will." Grandpa Davis replied before Brody headed on his way. "Where is Brittany?"

"Getting some work done."

"We're not keeping you, are we?" Grandma asked.

"No, but I will be disappearing soon. But not until Ethan comes home as I need to speak with Cassie. I should warn you all, the kids are getting more excited by the day about their Uncles getting married. And I'm rather certain Jocelyn is going to ask you to watch her practice as she's rather proud of herself as she can now make it all the way down the aisle with petals."

"She's got a special spot in the wedding being the only girl." Nana said.

"That she does and her Uncles remind her of that all the time. They almost asked the girls to usher, but with everything that's happened recently, they're having the guys do it."

"By the girls I'm assuming you mean the four that hosted their shower." Grandma said.

"That would be correct."

"And aren't all of their boyfriends in the wedding?"

"They are now since Brody is an usher. But he would've gladly not taken part so his wife could be part of things. Blaine was actually Rachel's man of honor for their wedding."

"Carolyn told us that and come to think of it, I remember seeing pictures from the wedding." Nana said. "Wasn't Seb one of Brody's groomsmen?"

"He was. From the weddings this year it's been mainly rearranging people as most of the same people have been involved. And I'm sure it'll be that way when the rest of them get married."

"Is there another wedding on the horizon?" Grandpa Anderson asked.

"Yes, Nick and Santana got engaged. So, they're next unless someone decides to beat them to the punch. Right now they're trying to pick a date that works as Nick will be starting his residency in the fall. So much like Blaine and Bas, they need to find a date that fits them both which is often easier said than done."


	78. Chapter 78

Part 78

When Blaine came home on Friday the only thing he wanted to do was crash on the couch and take a nap as the week had taken more out of him than he'd anticipated. Both he and Sebastian had been on the go the entire week and they barely got much down time much to both of their dismay. As he rounded the corner towards the couch, a smile crept to his face as he saw Sebastian stretch out on it asleep. Even though he wanted that nap, seeing Sebastian doing what he wanted helped him relax. Blaine was about to head towards their bedroom to lie down when he heard his name. "Go back to sleep Bas."

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked as his eyes began to focus on Blaine.

"To go lie down as well." No sooner did he speak, did Sebastian scoot over and make room for Blaine. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Holding you will make it easier to fall back to sleep." That was all Blaine needed to hear as he soon curled up next to Sebastian on the couch. As he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him, Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's chest. Once Sebastian kissed him on top of the head, he closed his eyes once more.

"Did you set an alarm Bas?"

"I did. Now go to sleep love."

They were both so exhausted, that they quickly fell asleep. If Sebastian hadn't set an alarm, they probably would've slept right through their rehearsal. Since they were both still dressed from their day, they both needed to change as well as fix their hair as they both had a case of bedhead. "Is it wrong that I want nothing more than for you to have your way with me right now Bas?" Blaine said as he watched Sebastian re-coif his hair.

"Absolutely not, as I would love nothing more than to do just that B. We only have to wait a little more than twenty-four hours and we can have our way with each other once more. While we've abstained before, there was something different."

"Yea, this time it was by choice and not because life got in the way."

"Would it make you feel better to know that I almost joined you in the shower this morning for that very reason?"

"Yes."

"Well I did. And I can tell you that my shower after yours was quite cold."

"Well, think, tonight is the last night where the only thing we can do in bed is cuddle and kiss. As the next time we make love, we'll be married."

"That's what I keep reminding myself anytime I've gotten frustrated B. It's worth it for that very reason alone."

"Agreed." Sebastian then looked at Blaine. "It's not fair looking so good when I can't do anything about it."

"I could say the same thing. But that's an all the time occurrence with you B."

"The same could be said for you as you always look incredible."

"What do you say, time to head to rehearsal and have a little chat with our parents?"

"Sounds good to me." Once Blaine answered, Sebastian leaned down to give him a kiss before taking his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

While they were on their way over to Lexi and Cooper's, everyone else was arriving. Each time someone answered the door, they answered the same question which was if Blaine and Sebastian were there yet. "Are you sure someone doesn't need to go and get them?" Gregory asked Cooper after telling Wes and Hailey that the grooms-to-be weren't there yet.

"I'm positive Dad. They've still got time so relax." Gregory just looked at him. "I know you wish you guys could've seen them, but Blaine had class last night and Bas was taking care of a few last minute details."

When they came walking through the gate at Lexi and Cooper's, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I'm ready. You?"

"I am." Blaine replied as they'd turned to face each other as they spoke. "Once this is done, we're one step closer." Sebastian could only smile before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss. They easily got caught up in it and it wasn't until they heard a couple of people clear their throats did it end.

"You two do realize you have a house full of people waiting on you." Hunter said after glancing at Cooper.

"He's right. Here we thought we were going to have to come and get you both, yet here you are. And from how swollen your lips are, you've been out here for quite a bit." Cooper added. "So, will the grooms-to-be be joining us or should we make some excuse so you two can get a quickie in before rehearsal."

"That won't be necessary." Blaine replied as they both straightened their coats. "Right Bas?"

"That's correct B. Now let's go practice getting married." While he spoke, Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before they walked passed Cooper and Hunter.

"Did that seem weird to you, even for them?" Cooper asked.

"It did. I've seen them kiss before, but…"

"Yea, I noticed it too. It's as though…no way." Cooper smiled and shook his head as he finished his thought.

"What?"

"I think those two have been refraining from having sex before getting married."

"Them? Really?" Hunter said with a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"Think about it. That wasn't a normal kiss. There was way more behind it. Plus, they usually have a much better response when I joke about them getting a quickie in. Yet Blaine responded that it wasn't necessary."

"You know what, you've got a point. And if that's the case, more power to them. But we should probably head in as you know those two; now that they are here they'll want to get this show on the road." Cooper nodded in agreement, and soon they headed in. Just as Hunter said, everyone was heading up the stairs when they headed in.

"Should I even ask what kept the two of you?" Lexi asked.

"Probably not as you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Cooper replied as he took her hand prior to them following the others upstairs.

When they walked into the ballroom, everyone was talking as Blaine and Sebastian were over speaking with Tamara. "Have they said anything yet?" Hunter asked the rest of the groomsmen who were standing off to the side.

"Besides hello, not really." Nick replied. "But it's not really surprising as they seem to be having quite the talk with Tamara."

"Shouldn't you be sitting or something?" Hunter asked Thad who was on his crutches.

"I'm fine, but thanks for your concern." Thad replied. "I'm actually much more mobile now." He'd just finished when Blaine, Sebastian, and Tamara approached everyone. "It looks as though we're about to get started."

"Before Tamara begins to explain everything, B and I have a few things we want to say to you all." Sebastian told them. "For starters, we want to thank you all for your patience considering we haven't told any of you a dang thing in regards to what is happening tomorrow."

"And it's not because we didn't want to." Blaine continued. "It's just planning this wedding was a bit more than either of us imagined as there really wasn't a right or a wrong way to do things. And while we're sure you all would've had wonderful ideas about how to go about some things, we felt it best to do this on our own."

"That's so we didn't hurt anyone's feelings by not using their idea." Sebastian said. "So, while it's a little late, there is our reasoning for not saying a word throughout this entire process. We hope you all understand."

"Of course we do." Wes said and they all chimed in, in agreement. "Did we get frustrated at times, sure. But we respected the way you wanted to do things as this wedding is about you guys, not us. We're just happy to be able to be a part of it."

"Wes is right." Thad said. "This is about you two and your long awaited plunge into wedded bliss."

"We appreciate that." Blaine said. "But now that it's rehearsal time, you'll be finding out some of what's been going on for the last few months." Blaine then looked at Tamara. "We're done so you can start the fun."

"Alright then. If the ushers and groomsmen could meet me in the back of the aisle we can get started."

"Which set of groomsmen?" Jeff asked.

"Both sets." The guys all looked at each other, but just smiled and headed towards the end of the aisle. Once the guys headed off, the girls all took seats on either side of the aisle along with the grandparents. While Tamara spoke with the guys, Blaine and Sebastian took their parents to the side.

"We have something we'd like to talk to you all about." Sebastian said to them.

"Alright." Alexander replied. "What is it?"

"Well, we know much like our friends, you've all been a bit frustrated about how we chose to handle things, and we're sorry." Sebastian said.

"Much as we said before, it's not because we wanted to exclude people we just felt it was easier for us." Blaine said. "And there is one thing that Bas and I have talked about quite a bit over the past few months including having a conversation with Lexi and Cooper."

"What would that conversation have been about?" Gregory asked and Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking back at their parents.

"We'd like you guys to escort us each down the aisle." Sebastian said.

"As in…" Carolyn started to speak but just stopped and she was caught off-guard.

"Yes Mom, I would like you and Dad to escort me, down the aisle."

"Just as I would like you both to escort me as well." Sebastian said. "While we were hesitant about asking, we talked quite a bit and it's only fitting for us to have our parents to escort us as you've stood by us from the start. And we're not just talking about since we've been together." Sebastian had barely finished and each of them was wrapped in a hug by their parents.

"So, does this mean you'll do it?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Of course it does." Carolyn replied.

"We'd be honored to Seb." Yvonne replied before giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then, guess we need to head to the back of the aisle as well. Things really can't start without us. Well, they can start, but they can't get too far." Sebastian said with a smile. As the six of them walked to the back, Lexi couldn't stop the giant grin that crept to her face. While Blaine and Sebastian had mentioned having their Dads walk them down, she had no clue they were going to ask both of their parents to do the honor.

"So, what do you guys think of how you're going to be making your entrance?" Blaine asked once they joined the others knowing Tamara had explained things to them.

"Creative." Thad said. "We approve." Blaine and Sebastian both smiled as they weren't sure how their friends were going to respond to their idea.

"Cooper." Tamara said and the next thing they all heard was Cooper call for his kids who were up with the girls. The way the kids came running towards them, everyone couldn't help but smile with as excited as they were. "Are you guys ready?" Tamara asked as she crouched down in front of them and all three of them nodded. "You guys all know Hunter, right?" They nodded again. "Once Hunter takes his spot at the front of the aisle, Braeden and Ethan will make their way down. And when they're halfway, you'll follow Jocelyn. We don't want anyone besides your Uncles and Grandparents stepping on those petals you're going to drop."

"Okay." Jocelyn replied with a smile before looking up at Blaine and Sebastian who were smiling still.

"Now you guys just have to remember one thing, and that's to not walk too fast as people are going to be taking lots of pictures."

"Okay." Braeden replied.

"And don't worry about remembering everything as your Uncles said they'd help you as well."

While they were all talking in the back, everyone else was asking Lexi what was going on. "I wish I had answers for you all, but I'm finding out along with you." She replied before taking another picture.

"So you don't know why all the guys are back there?" Santana asked.

"Not a clue." Lexi replied, but soon they saw Beat walking over to the stereo. "But it looks as though we're going to find out soon." The next thing they all heard was one of the piano pieces Blaine had written during college. After a few bars had been played, Jeff made his way down the aisle, making sure not to go too quickly upon remember what happened during his rehearsal. Once he was about halfway down, Nick followed. Upon seeing this, the girls realized all the guys were going to be making their way down, alternating which side they were standing up on.

After Hunter took his spot, he gave a nod, and Braeden and Ethan made their way down the aisle. And just as she was told, once they were halfway, Jocelyn started and began dropping petals out of her basket from the shower. Once she reached the end of the aisle, she stood next to Cooper as the boys were standing next to Hunter as Blaine and his parents made their way down the aisle. It was pretty clear from the smile on Carolyn's face that she was still shocked by what was going on. And Gregory's certainly had the look of a proud father on his face. As they reached the end, Blaine gave his Mom a kiss before she moved towards her seat. Then standing next to his Dad, he watched as Sebastian made his way down the aisle with his parents who had expressions on their faces similar to the Andersons. Once they reached the end, Sebastian gave his Mother a kiss and stood there with his Dad before the four of them stepped forward towards Tamara who was taking the spot of the officiant.

Then after a few words were said, Blaine and Sebastian took each other's hand before stepping forward together and joining the rest of their bridal party as their Dads took their seats as well. As she watched, Lexi was a bit surprised when Brody handed her a tissue as she'd begun to cry as she watched. She thanked him as she couldn't believe she was so emotional and it was only rehearsal. Once Blaine and Sebastian were in place, Tamara explained how the ceremony would go which from that point it was the same as any other wedding they'd all attended. "Now, was everyone comfortable with that as now is the time to speak?" She asked as Blaine and Sebastian stood facing each other holding hands and making faces at each other.

"Yes, but we have one question." Thad said.

"And what would that be Thad?"

"How did they decide which of them went down the aisle first?"

"Guys, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Does it really matter Thaddeus?" Sebastian replied with a glance over his shoulder.

"No, but we'd all like to know Sebastian."

"It's up to you Bas." Blaine said with a smile.

"Alright. What would you say if we told you that we flipped a coin?"

"We wouldn't believe you." Jeff said. "You wouldn't leave something like that up to a coin flip."

"Jeff's right, you wouldn't." Nick said.

"Why am I not surprised you agreed with Jeffrey." Sebastian said.

"That would be because you know us."

"Fine, it came down to the fact that B asked me before I had the chance to ask him, so he went down the aisle first."

"Fair enough." Wes said.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Now, you guys don't mind walking down the aisle, do you, as we know it's not the most conventional?"

"Not at all." Hunter replied. "If one set of us were already down here it wouldn't have felt right."

"That's what we thought as well." Sebastian said. "So this is what we came up with."

"We like it." Brittany said with a smile.

"She's right. We like how the guys alternate which side they go to." Santana said. "Nicely done guys."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "We came up with a few different ideas, but this is the one Bas and I both liked the most."

"So, would everyone be good if we went through it one more time?" Tamara asked.

"I think so, right guys." Sebastian replied, but as he did, Jocelyn tugged on Cooper's hand.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I won't have more petals Daddy." Once she spoke, Cooper picked her up and brought her over to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Why don't you tell your Uncles your dilemma Joce."

"What is it Princess?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I don't have anymore petals Uncle Sebby."

"Do you want to practice one more time as well?" Jocelyn nodded. "Quinn, Rach?" The two of them each raised a bag of petals to put into Jocelyn's basket. The smile that came to her face made Blaine and Sebastian both smile more if that was even possible. So Cooper set her down and she made her way over to Quinn and Rachel who refilled her basket.

"Smart thinking guys." Cooper said.

"We thought it might be an issue since Lexi has said she's taken great pride in being able to make it all the way down the aisle with her petals." Blaine replied. "So we have quite a few bags just in case so we didn't have to clean them up each time."

"Well done. Also, it was nice to see you decided to have escorts down the aisle."

"Once you and Lexi talked with us, we knew we wanted our Dads to do it." Sebastian said. "But B pointed out that with as supportive as our Moms have been, it was only fitting that they escort us as well."

"From the smiles on both of their faces, heck, on all of their faces, this means the world to all of them. Though, they would've respected whatever you would've chosen."

"We know which made this decision even easier." Blaine told him before they all headed to the back to go through things one more time. For the second time through, things went extremely smoothly so there was certainly no need for them to run through things a third time.

"We've got to tell you, you all handle that aisle well." Rachel told them

"Why thank you." Thad replied. "We try."

"Heck, you are actually graceful on those crutches now." Quinn said.

"That would be because I'm no longer drugged up as I was that first week."

"Have you seen your parents yet Thad?" Carolyn asked.

"I actually had dinner with them last night. And from the way my Mom reacted, it's probably best that she didn't come out after it happened."

"You certainly can't blame her."

"I don't, it was just a bit much. Between Donovan, Spencer, and everyone else I was in good hands." The words barely left his mouth and Sebastian feigned a cough while the rest of the guys laughed loudly while looking at Thad and Nick.

"Are we missing something?" Gregory asked as he took in the scene around him.

"You could say that Dad." Blaine replied. "But I'm sure you'll get an answer soon enough. So, until then, how about we all go and eat."

As everyone gathered their things to head downstairs, Thad turned to look at Nick. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's not your fault and it really wasn't that bad. Personally, I'm looking forward to seeing how the two of you handle things tomorrow." While he spoke, Nick put his arm around Thad's shoulders. "I'm rather certain my parents as well as yours are going to have a few things to say. But don't worry, I won't let my parents know how many times she's already crashed at your place since you two have become a couple."

"She'd stayed there prior to that as well." Thad replied as they headed towards the door.

"True, but now it's different and you can't deny it."

"I…"

"Don't, okay. All I ask is that you treat her with respect and everything's cool. While she'll always be my little sister, I know she's not a kid anymore. And at some point things are going to happen. I just don't need to hear about it."

"It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Know it's not just words, I mean it. If I thought for a second, you were bad for her; I would make my opinion known. I'm honestly happy for you both. The fact that it happened naturally, and not because one of you pursued the other, makes it hard to argue with. Much like Santana and I, it just happened."

By the time the two of them made it down the stairs, Jeff and Hunter were waiting for them both. "We were beginning to wonder if we were going to have to separate you two." Hunter said as they reached the foyer.

"We're both in one piece." Nick replied. "I do have one question though."

"What would that be?" Thad asked since Nick was looking directly at him.

"Why isn't my sister here?"

"She's attending the opening of an art exhibit with Megan." When the guys looked at him, Thad shook his head. "It's for a class guys, otherwise she would've been here. But she needed to see it sometime this weekend as they're discussing it in class on Monday."

"The rest of her weekend is pretty taken." Jeff said. "And depending on how big this exhibit is, she needs time."

"Aren't you the practical one?" Nick said with a laugh. "But you're right, once again."

"Are you guys going to join us or are you having a party of your own out here?" Cooper asked as he walked into the foyer. "Blaine and Bas are waiting on you guys."

"Sorry." Hunter said. "We didn't realize we'd been out here that long."

"Well, long enough that Bas is showing signs of frustration as no one can eat till you guys get your asses into that room. And he's starving, yet it would be impolite to start without everyone being present." The tone and look on Cooper's face was all it took for the guys to head directly to the dining room without saying a word. Once they were inside, Lexi helped Thad with his plate as everyone else served themselves.

"I hope B and I aren't holding up your night." Sebastian remarked.

"We're sorry." Hunter said as he took his seat on the other side of Sebastian. "We were just discussing a few things for tomorrow."

"Such as?"

"We can talk about it later." Sebastian just looked at Hunter as Blaine took ahold of his hand. "Promise, after dinner we will talk."

"Alright." There was something about the look from Hunter that Sebastian's defenses started to go down and he began to relax once more. Then the rest of the guys apologized for the wait as they honestly didn't realize they'd been that long.

Once everyone was settled, each of the Dads looked at each other, before looking over at Lexi. "This is your show dear." Alexander told her. Lexi smiled, before leaning over to give Cooper a kiss prior to standing. "I honestly expected each of the Dads to make a speech, but I guess they're just waiting till tomorrow." Alexander and Gregory both nodded. "There really isn't much to say, but thank you, to all of you. Each and every one of you holds a special place in Blaine and Bas's hearts and over the years I've learned why. You're all such remarkable people and I know they both feel extremely blessed to have you all in their lives. And while they kept us waiting, I'm pretty sure none of us ever doubted that this day was ever going to happen. So everyone, enjoy yourselves, but not too much as tomorrow the real celebration begins!"


	79. Chapter 79

Part 79

By the time Blaine and Sebastian got home that evening, they headed straight to bed as they were exhausted. "I was beginning to think that they were going to keep one of us tonight." Sebastian said as he got into bed as Blaine finished changing.

"It certainly seemed like it." Blaine replied as he tossed his clothes in the hamper. "I lost count of the amount of times Cooper asked if I was certain that I wanted to come home tonight."

"Hunter asked me the same thing." Sebastian said as Blaine made his way into bed. "Yet, it didn't surprise him that we were keeping to our plans of sleeping in our own bed tonight." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine curled up next to him. "This is what I needed B."

"Me too." Blaine said before yawning. "Night Sebastian."

"Good night Blaine." He then leaned down to kiss the top of his head before they both nodded off to sleep. Completely unaware that morning was going to come sooner than either of them realized.

Around nine the next morning, all of the groomsmen gathered in the lobby of Blaine and Sebastian's building. "You all do realize they are not going to be happy to see us if they're still sleeping." Jeff said as they headed towards the elevator, he, Cooper, and Wes with tuxedos in hand.

"Maybe not, but we can't let them sleep the morning away. They're going to need to eat and shower." Cooper said. "Plus, I know we all need to be at the hotel by three so group pictures can begin. Now, the rest of you all have your stuff at Hunter's, correct?"

"Correct." Thad replied. "We dropped that stuff off prior to heading to rehearsal yesterday."

Once they entered the apartment, it was apparent to all of them that they were still sleeping as there wasn't even the slightest hint of coffee in the air. And anyone who had ever come over in the mornings that was a constant scent. "Who's going to wake them?" Wes asked.

"I'm on crutches so count me out as I won't be able to run should they snap." Thad said.

"I think the best men should do it." Nick said. "Afterall, this is their brilliant idea."

"Hey, you didn't object." Hunter replied.

"No, as you two are buying breakfast."

"Figures."

"Think about it man, waking Seb up is one thing. Waking Blaine is another. He can be quite crabby when woken too early."

"Lovely. So, I'll wake Seb, and you can wake Blaine."

"We'll wait out here where it's safe." Jeff said as he laid his tux over the back of the couch.

"Start a pot of coffee if you really want to be safe." Cooper said before he and Hunter headed towards the bedroom. "You do realize if I wasn't right in my assumption last night, we could be walking in on something."

"True, but I don't hear anything and they sleep with the door open." Hunter said as they rounded the corner. Once they reached the bedroom doorway, they stopped as they saw that the two of them were still sound asleep. They were both on their sides, and Sebastian was curled up behind Blaine with his arm around them. "They look peaceful."

"They most certainly do." Cooper replied before they walked into their room. Once they were both standing on either side of the bed, all they could do is look at each other. "Go ahead, wake him."

"Why do I have to go first?" Hunter replied.

"Because Bas is easier to wake than Blaine. Plus with the way they're sleeping I can't begin to wake Blaine without disturbing Bas. So you need to wake him."

"Would you both just shut the fuck up?" Hunter and Cooper looked at each other as Sebastian muttered under his breath loud enough for them to hear, but not to disturb Blaine. "We're trying to sleep here." The entire time he spoke, Sebastian had yet to open his eyes.

"It's time to get up." Cooper said.

"No, it's not." Sebastian then tightened his hold around Blaine. "Go away!"

"Coop's right man, time to get up. We're all going out for breakfast." Hunter said.

"Go, we're not stopping you."

"And here you said he's easier to wake than Blaine."

"He usually is." Cooper replied. "Little did I realize he'd be such a grouch. One would think since they're getting married today he'd be in a better mood."

"If you're going to talk, get out of our room."

"It's after nine Seb, come on. The guys are waiting." Once Hunter spoke, Sebastian cracked an eye open and looked at both of them.

"Who is precisely waiting?"

"Both of your groomsmen." Cooper replied. "We want to take you guys to breakfast before we separate you for the day. And before you say it, yes it might seem early but by the time we get out of here and have breakfast, quite a bit of time will have past."

"And you need to eat as you've got a long day ahead of you." Hunter added.

"Why the hell do you think we're sleeping still?"

"Come on man. As your best man, I'm just looking out for you as Cooper is with Blaine." By this point Sebastian's eyes were open, but he'd yet to move from where he was. "Don't tell me we have to yank the covers off of you two?"

"You might not like what you find."

"We're willing to risk it." Cooper said. "Now come on."

"You're lucky I like you both. Now get out."

"Bas."

"Get out so I can wake Blaine, alright. If you think I'm crabby, he could be just as bad. We had a long fucking week and were catching up on sleep since we do have a long day and night ahead of us." Cooper and Hunter looked at each other and went to leave as Sebastian leaned over Blaine's shoulder to begin waking him. While Sebastian was waking Blaine, Cooper and Hunter went out into the living room to wait with the guys.

"Seb sounds pleasant." Wes said as he looked at them both. "I'm surprised he didn't wake Blaine since we heard him."

"Blaine sleeps like a rock, it takes more than that to wake him, you know that." Nick said. "The only time noise can wake him is if he's just fallen asleep. But if he's out cold, it takes just the right touch."

"Is coffee ready?" Hunter asked.

"It is." Jeff replied. It was about ten minutes later when Blaine and Sebastian made their way out into the living room. While Sebastian had been up a bit longer, it was still clear they were both still waking up. They looked at their friends before heading straight to the kitchen. "It looks like the right call was made in regards to making coffee."

"I'd say so." Thad replied. "Seb's much more pleasant once he's gotten his morning caffeine fix."

"How'd he survive morning lacrosse then?" Nick asked.

"The run would wake him and then once we returned he made a bee line for coffee. But that was the case for most of us. There is one difference though, today he was woken earlier than he planned so…"

"He might be crabby."

"Precisely. Just give him time and don't give him any reason to snap."

"We already did that." Hunter said. "Little did we know, they both didn't get much sleep this week with everything they had going on. So while our idea of feeding them to get a good start on the day was great, they want to sleep."

"And we'll both be napping probably sometime later today before getting ready." Sebastian said as he and Blaine rejoined them. "Morning." The guys all responded in kind.

"Why are we up so early?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian who had his arm around him.

"It's not that early Blaine." Cooper said.

"Yes, it is. I wasn't planning on getting up until my body said it was time."

"Then you can take a nap later if you want." Wes told him. "But we thought you two would enjoy having breakfast together before you separate."

"Why did we agree to do that B?"

"Don't know Bas."

"So you could both have that moment of seeing each other all dressed." Jeff said. "And while it's not a bride in her gown, it's quite the moment. At least it is according to Britt."

"Speaking of…"

"She's coming with Logan and Megan. Don't worry; I took care of my wife's transportation needs."

"Now, do you guys have your bags packed?" Thad asked.

"You passed them; they're already in the foyer." Sebastian replied. "We put them there Thursday night once they were packed. Which one of us is leaving?"

"That would be you." Hunter replied. "We're going to get ready at my place while they're getting ready here."

"Alright. Just let us get dressed and we can go eat." Once they walked away, the guys all exchanged looks.

"He's clearly calmed down from when we woke him."

"Good as if he was in a shitty mood, Blaine would blame us and that's something we didn't need." Cooper replied as they waited for Blaine and Sebastian to get dressed.

While the guys waited on Blaine and Sebastian, Lexi was cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast with the rest of the family. "You know you all didn't need to come over this morning." She said to Yvonne and Carolyn as they helped her finish cleaning up.

"While you think you are super woman, getting everyone ready along with yourself would be quite the task today." Carolyn replied.

"Carolyn's right, without Cooper you'd be running yourself pretty thin. Are you still planning on having them take a nap prior to getting ready?"

"I'm hoping they will, but getting Joce or Braeden down might be near impossible with as excited as they are. Ethan shouldn't be a problem. I figured he can go down while Jocelyn and I are having our hair done. And for Gabrielle, it's a normal day."

"Lexi, do you know what the boys are doing for rings?" Alexander asked as he held Gabrielle.

"When you see them later, neither of them will be wearing their rings. The wedding bands they had designed incorporate their engagement rings. So, they'll each be handing those rings over so the new rings can be put together. And while I'd love to tell you more, that's all I know."

"Ceremony music?" Gregory asked.

"String quartet along with piano."

"Are they using that piano piece we heard during rehearsal yesterday?" Nana asked.

"That's actually the processional they're using, Blaine wrote it."

"Blaine wrote it?" The surprise in her voice was evident as was the looks on most of their faces.

"He did." Carolyn replied. "It was part of his final project his last year of undergrad. And Seb loved it. So when they were trying to come up with what they wanted to use, Seb pulled that piece out."

"And here I thought we were all in the dark?" Gregory said with a smile.

"Seb told me last night when I asked about the piece as I thought it was beautiful and had never heard it before."

"Blaine's extremely talented." Alexander said.

"We'd have to agree." Carolyn replied. "After everything that happened, he finds a peace of mind in music. It helps keep him centered. Though, nowadays I think Seb's a big part of that as well."

"Mommy." Jocelyn said as she looked across the table.

"Yes."

"What are Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby going to be called once they get married?"

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked as she wasn't quite sure in which context she was referring.

"When you married Daddy you became an Anderson. So, what are they going to be called?" As she spoke, Braeden looked at his Mom in the same manner his sister was.

"I don't know. They have quite a few choices so it's just a matter of what they want to go by."

"So you have no idea?" Grandpa Anderson asked.

"Not a clue. Brittany and I spoke about it a few times and they haven't said anything to anyone and they've been asked numerous times."

"Considering how quiet they've been about everything, I'd say it's because they don't want anyone else's opinion on the matter." Alexander said. "Much as they did in regards to the planning of their wedding."

"It's going to be a day of surprises for everyone." Grandpa Davis replied and everyone agreed.

When the guys returned to Blaine and Sebastian's apartment after breakfast to pick up Sebastian's tux, Cooper and Hunter walked up to both of them. "It's time to hand them over guys." Cooper told them as he and Hunter each held out their hands. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, before taking their rings off and handing them over. "They're quite sparkly." Cooper said as he looked at Sebastian's ring.

"We had them cleaned yesterday." Blaine replied as he ran his fingers over his now ring-less finger. "I feel naked now."

"I know the feeling B."

"They will be back on your hands soon enough." Hunter told them. "Now, we'll give you two some space so you can share one last single people kiss before we go." Blaine and Sebastian smiled and the guys all headed down the hall to give them some privacy. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that feels bad separating them."

"You're not." Cooper said and the rest of the guys agreed. "But it's what they wanted. As we told them, it won't be too long."

"It's pretty obvious how much they're both looking forward to it." Thad said. "While they were tired, they're both beaming knowing they're getting married this evening."

"They certainly are." Wes said. "In just a few hours they'll be married." While the guys talked, they tried not to watch the time, but they all kept glancing at their watches which were gifts from Blaine and Sebastian the previous night. While they were all the same make, they weren't the same design as each watch fit their friends style and personality. "I think you guys should probably go get him."

"You're right." Hunter replied. He was just about to walk away, when Blaine and Sebastian came walking down the hall and Sebastian had his tux bag in hand. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine one more kiss. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Sebastian. See you soon."

"Not soon enough." Blaine then leaned up to kiss him before he headed out with his groomsmen. Once the door closed behind them, Cooper wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders as they all headed into the living room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cooper asked.

"Yea." Blaine replied, and the smile he had on his face was one he couldn't fake which reassured Cooper. "I can't believe that later today we're getting married."

"Believe it because it's happening." Wes told him as they all went to sit down. "While we should've asked, did you finish your vows?"

"They are done."

"Did Seb have his when he left?" Jeff asked.

"He gave them to Hunter last night along with my wedding band."

"Wedding license?" Cooper asked.

"We gave that to Tamara last night. So except for you holding onto Bas's ring, the only thing we need to do is show up."

"Boutonnieres?" Jeff asked.

"We'll get them once we arrive at the hotel. The girls are responsible for getting them all on us as well as taking care of the boutonnieres and corsages for everyone else. And before you ask our ushers know when to get there."

While Blaine and his groomsmen spoke, Hunter was driving Blaine's car over to his place. "You know I could've driven." Sebastian replied as he looked at Hunter.

"I know, but you're one of the grooms so you will be taken care of today. And before you ask, Beat and Dave are coming by to pick up yours and Blaine's bags to take to the hotel so we don't have to worry about them."

"How are they getting into our room?"

"Tamara is meeting them and letting them into the suite."

"Sounds as though someone is nervous." Thad said from the backseat.

"Slightly." Sebastian replied. "Is it wrong that I'm slightly worried that something might go wrong?"

"No, as everyone feels that way. Think about it, Jeff was worried and from what Blaine said, Wes was worried something might go wrong. It's natural."

"But relax, okay." Hunter said. "You and Blaine took care of everything and from meeting Tamara last night she's clearly on top of her game."

"She's incredible. There is no way B and I would've pulled this all off without her."

"Then relax as Hunter said." Thad told him. "The only thing you should be thinking about is that in a few hours you and Blaine will finally be married."

Back at Lexi and Cooper's that afternoon, Ethan and Gabrielle were each down for a nap as the ladies of the house were getting their hair done. "Jocelyn, did you decide if you want those little roses in your hair?" The hair dresser asked.

"What do you think Mommy?"

"I think a few would look pretty." Lexi said as she looked at her daughter who was next to her.

"Okay, just a few." The hairdresser smiled as did everyone else in the room. With the way her hair was swept back, the small roses were added to accent the do, which had her hair in loose curls much like her Mom's.

"Did Blaine and Seb have any requests when it came to her hair?" Grandma asked.

"At first they didn't, but about a month ago they requested that it not be all pulled up. So, that's why we decided on a partial up-do."

"It looks pretty." Nana said. "Are you excited to put your dress on?"

"Yes!" Jocelyn replied almost instantly. "It's really pretty!"

"We can't wait to see it." Yvonne said.

"When you see it, it'll answer a few of your questions in regards to the wedding." Lexi replied.

"How so?"

"It will tell you what their color scheme is."

"So your dress isn't white Jocelyn?" Carolyn asked.

"Nope." Jocelyn replied and soon all the women in the room looked at each other before looking at Lexi.

"Considering things, I didn't think it was right as she would've truly stuck out with the guys all in tuxes. So her dress is the colors of the wedding."

"That makes sense." Carolyn said. "Is that something Blaine and Seb stayed out of or did they have something in mind?"

"No, they told me to get what I wanted as they trusted my taste. And this is a dress that Joce and I both fell in love with."

While everyone was getting ready, Hunter walked out into his living room as the only thing he needed to do still was tie his tie as he was otherwise ready. He was about to take his phone out of his pocket when Nick approached him. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think something is on my mind?"

"I saw the look on your face after you got off the phone prior to us all getting dressed. Want to talk about it?"

"Do you remember that day you all came to me worried about Kurt ruining today?" Nick nodded. "Well, even though I didn't seem as concerned in that moment according to you all, I was."

"We didn't mean it like that, it's just…" Hunter held up his hand and stopped Nick before he could say anymore.

"It's alright, I understood. It was more the fact that I wasn't the only one feeling that way. I thought I was being overly concerned yet when you guys shared the same feelings I decided to do something about it."

"What did you do?" Nick asked.

"I called my Dad and asked him how to handle the situation. And he recommended going over to the hotel and talking to wedding coordinator as well as security."

"So, what's going on?"

"Luckily there are only two entrances into the hotel, so security has been advised not to allow Kurt into the building."

"Did they have a problem with it?"

"Not really as this isn't the first time they've had to be on the lookout for unwanted guests showing up whether that is during a wedding or other events they'd be hosting. And with some of the guests on the list tonight, added security was already brought in."

"Do Blaine or Seb know?"

"The only person besides you and my Dad that know I did something is Quinn. I'd like it to remain that way."

"Then it will. But know, we're all grateful as we wanted the same thing for them."

"For who?" Sebastian asked as he came walking into the room along with Thad.

"Looking good Seb." Nick said as Sebastian stood before them.

"I know." He replied with a signature Sebastian smirk. Unlike the groomsmen who were wearing black ties and vests, Sebastian was wearing white. "Now who were you two talking about?"

"You and Blaine." Hunter replied. "We all want today to be everything you both dreamed of." Once Hunter spoke, Nick nodded in agreement.

"Why thank you. I must say, you all look good as well."

"We appreciate that." Nick replied. "And Christopher did wonders in regards to Thad's pants."

"He did, didn't he?" Thad said with a smile.

"So, how did you get them on as they look like a perfect fit?" Thad then turned slightly, so his casted pant inner seam was visible. "What?"

"His inseam has a zipper along with a bit of elastic." Sebastian replied. "So he unzipped it to get the pants on and then closed it up. I was rather impressed when I saw what Christopher came up with. I never would've thought of something like that."

"That is why he's the head designer, not you." Hunter replied.

"Did Beat and Dave swing by yet?"

"They came by when you were in the shower." Nick replied. "So that's taken care of and they said they spoke with Brody and Trent who would be meeting them at the hotel." As he finished, they all saw Sebastian take a cleansing breath. "Ready?"

"Yes." The guys all smiled and grabbed their coats and headed on their way.

While Sebastian and the guys were getting ready to leave, it was a similar situation over with Blaine and the guys. "Should we ask why you're wearing a bowtie or is it just personal preference?" Jeff asked as Blaine came out into the living room.

"Bas requested that I wear one, so I am."

"You look great Blaine." Cooper told him after he put his jacket on.

"Thank you. You all look great as well." When he spoke, Blaine stretched his arms and Cooper grabbed a hold of his hand noticing his cufflinks were different from everyone else's. Cooper was just about to turn Blaine's arm when Blaine quickly snapped his arm out of his brother's hold.

"Geez, I just wanted to look at your cufflinks." Cooper said as he was slightly shocked by the way Blaine reacted.

"You can look at them later." He said. "Now, have you spoken with either your wife or our parents?"

"I've spoken with both Lexi and Dad. Lexi was earlier, but she said everything was going well. And I spoke with Dad just a little bit ago and he spoke with the limo driver who…" Cooper glanced at his watch. "Should be there about now to bring them all to the hotel."

"Speaking of hotel, we should be on our way as well." Wes said.

"Wes is right." Jeff said. "As you don't want to keep your groom waiting."

"You're right, I don't." Blaine replied. "Let's get this show on the road so Bas and I can get married!"


	80. Chapter 80

Part 80

When Cooper made the turn towards the hotel, Wes pointed out Blaine's car in front of the hotel and the other guys getting out. "Do you guys see Bas?" Blaine asked from his spot in the backseat along with Jeff.

"We do." Wes replied as he took his phone out to send the guys a text that they were just a couple cars behind and saw them enter the hotel. "It's a good thing you two aren't holding out on waiting to see each other."

"You weren't much better." Blaine said.

"True, but I hadn't seen Hailey since the night before. You and Seb slept in the same bed last night."

"Wes is right. Britt stayed with Santana so I didn't see her till she walked down the aisle as well." As Jeff spoke, Cooper began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You realize that all of Blaine's groomsmen are married while Bas's are in the different stages of relationships." Cooper said as they waited for the car in front of them to unload so they could pull up.

"I hadn't thought about that, but you're right." Blaine said. "Though, Nick's engaged and I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter and Quinn aren't far behind."

"You better end that thought there or you might give Nick a heart attack." Wes said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know that well, we all do." Blaine told him. "We leave the serious teasing for Thad as Nick adjusts. And you both should know it's not easy."

"Oh, I know." Wes said. "Remember, I found out they were together by seeing Dave walking out of her bedroom in nothing but his boxers. It was a quick reminder that my sister wasn't a little girl any longer. Any close encounters on your end Jeff?"

"Thankfully, no. Yet that doesn't mean I don't know it's happening." While Jeff replied, Blaine leaned forward between the two front seats.

"They should be done soon." Cooper said as he saw Blaine out of the corner of his eye. No sooner did he speak, did the car in front of them move so Cooper could pull forward. Once he did, they saw Tamara standing near the doorman. After they were all out and Cooper had handed off his keys to the valet, they all walked over to Tamara.

"You two certainly make my job easy." She said with a smile. "I take it you all saw the others arrive?"

"We did." Wes said as they headed inside. When they walked through the doors, they spotted all four of their ushers in the lobby.

"Shouldn't you all be upstairs?" Blaine asked.

"We're waiting on the arrival of the family." Brody replied.

"Thank you." Cooper replied.

"Don't mention it." Trent said. "Now you guys better get going. Seb's anxious to see Blaine."

"That feeling is mutual." Jeff replied which earned him a nudge from Blaine. "Don't even try to deny it." While they were all talking, they weren't paying attention to the assistant photographer who was taking pictures of their arrival. Once they headed on their way, Beat tried not to laugh as there was a girl in the lobby that was talking to herself, debating whether or not to approach Cooper. If it wasn't for the girl's mother she might have but the mother realized from the way the guys were dressed, this wasn't the time for it.

While they waited on the elevator to head upstairs, they all took their coats off. "How are you feeling?" Cooper asked Blaine who was looking straight forward at the elevator doors. "Blaine?" Cooper was about to turn him to face him, but Jeff shook his head. He knew that look on Blaine's face all too well and it was best to just leave him at that moment. "You better be right."

"Trust me." Jeff said just as the doors opened and they all boarded along with Tamara.

Throughout the ride up, Blaine didn't say a word and Cooper couldn't stop looking at Wes and Jeff who looked calm considering how Blaine had closed up. When they walked off the elevator, they spotted the rest of the groomsmen, but didn't see Sebastian. "He's through those doors waiting for you Blaine." Hunter said with a smile. Cooper took Blaine's coat from him, as Blaine headed towards the doors Hunter pointed towards. After Blaine was out of ear shot, Hunter looked at the rest of them. "Nice to see Blaine's in the same state Seb is."

"He got quiet too?" Cooper asked.

"Yep, right before we got on the elevator he stopped speaking."

"Same place Blaine did." Wes said. "Is it safe to presume the photographer is in there with Seb?"

"Yes." Tamara replied. "This is what they both wanted. They didn't want to share that first moment seeing each other in their tuxes with anyone else but the photographer."

As she spoke, Blaine was opening the doors and could spot Sebastian over by the windows looking out onto the park. "Sebastian." Blaine said softly as the doors closed behind him. With only one way in, their photographer had set up a secondary camera so that he could capture both of their reactions. When Sebastian turned, he was already smiling, but that smile seemed to grow once he laid eyes on Blaine.

"Mon amour." Blaine could only smile as they walked towards each other. While they hadn't been a part for long, it seemed like it for both of them. The instant they were close, it took every bit of control they had not to kiss each other but they'd promised each other they'd wait till the ceremony. So as they took ahold of each other's hands, they just looked at each other for a bit. "I like the tie."

"Just as you requested." Blaine replied with a smile. "You look incredible Sebastian."

"As do you Blaine. Not much longer, huh?"

"Not really, but too long in my mind. Now that we're here I want it to happen." While he spoke, Blaine ran his finger over Sebastian's bare ring finger. "It'll be nice to get that ring back on your finger."

"Same goes for yours. I keep running my thumb over it as it feels strange not wearing it."

"I've been doing the same thing." Blaine told him. "According to Coop, the rest of the family is on its way."

"Since that's the case, we should probably get started on those pictures."

"Probably." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other. Before anything else could be said, Tamara poked her head in as they'd previously told her to only give them so much time alone.

"Guys." Upon the sound of her voice, they both looked towards the doors. "We're ready in the ceremony location."

"We'll be right there." Sebastian replied and she nodded before leaving. "Ready?"

"Yea." Blaine then gave Sebastian's hands a squeeze before releasing one of them. As they walked, their photographer followed to get started.

While they were getting set up, the limo pulled up in front of the hotel and the guys were quick to head out as the wind had picked up a bit as it began snowing once more. Once the driver opened the door, they spotted Jocelyn sitting next to Gregory. Since it was a bit wet out, Beat went straight to the door and picked up Jocelyn so she didn't risk getting dirty. "Thank you." She replied as Brody helped straighten her dress.

"You're welcome." Beat replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you." Jocelyn replied as Trent took ahold of Ethan after Gregory got out. Then Braeden was passed over to Dave. Once the kids were taken care of, Gregory helped Lexi out and Brody extended his arm to her.

"Are you my escort?" Lexi asked with a smile as she held her dress up.

"That would be correct." Brody replied with a smile. "Shall we?" Lexi then looked back at Gregory as well as Alexander who had gotten out by this point.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you upstairs."

"Gabrielle." The words no sooner left her mouth was the car seat passed out and Brody took ahold of it in his other hand.

"Now go." Alexander said. "We'll be right up." After getting reassurances from both Dads, Lexi and the kids headed on their way with the guys. "I think she's possibly more worried than either of our wives."

"I'd have to agree with that statement." Gregory said as they helped the others out of the limo.

By the time Lexi and the kids came off the elevator, Tamara's assistant was there waiting for them. "You've got excellent timing as they just started taking pictures." While she spoke, the guys set the kids down and helped them off with their coats. As Beat took off Jocelyn's coat, he cleared his throat and all of the guys looked his way.

"Guess we know the color scheme now." Beat said as he put Jocelyn's coat over his arm.

"Why am I not surprised." Dave said with a smile.

"That must mean you haven't been into the ballroom yet." Lexi said as the assistant took her coat.

"That would be correct. Seb said no one is allowed in till the reception begins."

"You may all follow me as they should be just about ready for you."

When they walked through the doors of the ceremony space, the guys were all up at the front of the aisle having their pictures taken. With Lexi dressed up, Brody still had a hold of Gabrielle though they'd set the car seat aside. "Can we go to them Mommy?" Jocelyn asked as she looked up at them.

"Soon sweetie." As they watched, the assistant came walking over and handed Jocelyn her basket which was filled with petals and handed Braeden the pillow to hold onto. "Now you guys may go join them, but don't run."

"Okay." Braeden replied and soon they began to make their way up as Lexi followed behind with Brody. The kids had just reached the photographer when they stopped walking. Jocelyn raised her hand and waved and all of their expressions changed which was instantly noticed by the photographer.

"I see the rest of the wedding party has arrived." He said.

"They most certainly have." Blaine replied. "That would be our niece, Jocelyn. And our nephews, Braeden and Ethan."

"Well hello." The kids all said hello in return. "Go ahead and join your Dad and Uncles." They didn't need to be told twice and were quickly standing in front of them.

"You all look great." Sebastian said as he and Blaine crouched down before them.

"Thank you." Braeden replied. "You look nice too." Blaine and Sebastian then looked up at Lexi who was next to their photographer.

"Her dress is perfect." Blaine told her.

"I hoped you'd approve. We almost got it in crimson with the midnight trim but it didn't seem right. So a midnight blue dress with crimson trim and sash was the way we went."

"You know what that dress resembles, right?" Wes said with a smile.

"We know exactly." Sebastian replied. "And while the red roses on your lapels signify love, they are also part of the color scheme for the evening. Now let's take some more pictures." As they stood, the photographer's assistant helped place the kids, with Jocelyn standing directly in front of Blaine and Sebastian and the boys on either side of her.

It didn't take long for them to resume the picture taking as Lexi and Brody looked on. "I'll take her. You're going to have your hands full soon."

"Alright." Brody said as he handed Gabrielle over to her. "She really is adorable."

"Thank you. Shouldn't your lovely wife be arriving soon?"

"She should be so that's another reason for me to go. If you need anything or they do, don't hesitate."

"Don't worry, I won't." After she answered, Brody walked away and passed by the parents and grandparents. And from seeing they all had boutonnieres and corsages; he could only assume the girls had arrived while he was helping Lexi.

"They're not even married yet and they're practically glowing." Yvonne said as she walked up next to Lexi.

"They certainly are. They both deserver all the happiness they're feeling right now. I can only imagine how they're going to feel once they're married."

"They'll probably be on cloud nine." Yvonne told her. "And they both deserve it. To find this sort of happiness after everything they've been through it is only fitting." Yvonne looked at Lexi after looking at the boys once more and saw her eyes were tearing up. "I hope you used waterproof make-up." She said as she handed her a tissue.

"Don't worry, I did. I'm rather certain I'm going to be a mess before the ceremony is halfway over."

"We said the same thing." Carolyn said as she joined them. "Also, Brittany asked us to give this to you as they're not allowed in here." Lexi turned her head and saw the corsage.

"Thank you."

They continued to talk till the guys finished. Once they were done, it was time for everyone else to get in on the fun. While most weddings took pictures after the fact, Blaine and Sebastian wanted to do it ahead of time as they wanted to be able to enjoy their cocktail hour. There were only a few photos that were going to be taken after the ceremony as they wanted the lights of the city behind them. After they finished up, Blaine and Sebastian walked over to the windows and looked out over the city. As much as they all wanted to give them this time, they needed them to come with them as guests were arriving and needed to be allowed in.

Once the wedding party was escorted into a side room, the doors were opened and the ushers went to work. With as anxious as they were, the guys took to seating the girls rather quickly. "This is beautiful." Santana said as they took in the twinkle lights that were beneath midnight sheers and the deep red roses framing the entrance as well as the stage. "They certainly achieved elegant."

"They certainly did." Quinn replied. "And it's very them." She then looked across the aisle where Rachel and Brittany were sitting. "What do you two think?"

"It's gorgeous." Rachel replied. "But are any of us really surprised."

"If this space looks like this, I can't wait to see the ballroom." Brittany added and they all nodded in agreement. It wasn't long till Hailey joined them, sitting with Rachel and Brittany.

"Does this mean Ally is sitting with you both?" Rachel asked.

"It would make sense." Quinn replied. "Notice, Brody put you on Blaine's side my dear."

"My husband knows me well, though there really isn't a wrong place for all of us."

"As Lexi said, we could all basically sit in the aisle considering how we all feel about them both."

"That's true." Santana said. "Our boys are getting married ladies and for some of us, without them, we wouldn't have what we have now. We owe them so much."

"That we do." Brittany replied.

It soon became clear the ceremony was about to begin when Blaine's grandparents were escorted down the aisle and to their seats. Once they were seated, Lexi was the next one brought down with Gabrielle in her arms. Santana and Quinn couldn't help but notice that after she was seated, she turned to those behind her and began speaking in French. While Santana spoke fluent Spanish, Quinn's French was a bit rusty. But from what they figured out, she was speaking to her Aunt and Uncle.

Wondering when things would begin, Rachel looked back and caught Brody's eye. It just took a simple look and he pointed over his shoulder and thanks to that gesture she spotted Jeff's blond hair over it. She was about to turn to Brittany when her Dads smiled at her as they were seated only a few rows behind. While there was no exact seating arrangement, right behind the girls seemed to be mainly Warblers on either side. She was still looking around when Brittany nudged her as the officiant took his spot on the stage.

Fully prepared for what might occur, all of the girls had tissues at the ready. Once the music changed, the guys began making their way down. The girls couldn't stop from smiling as each of their significant others had winked at them as they passed. As Hunter took his spot, he glanced over at Cooper before giving a nod to the boys. With a crimson pillow in hand, Braeden held it in one hand while holding Ethan's hand in the other. When they reached the front, Ethan went to go sit by Lexi as Braeden stood before Hunter. Unlike rehearsal, they waited till Braeden was in place before Jocelyn made her way down. As she sprinkled red petals down the runner all eyes were on her. Once she dropped the last handful of petals, she went and stood next to Cooper. With her in her spot, the music changed once more and Blaine and his parents made their way down. If it hadn't been for Rachel's wedding, Blaine probably would've felt even more self-conscious than he did in that moment. Yet, he couldn't rid himself of the smile on his face.

After giving his Mom a kiss, he turned his attention to the back of the aisle as Sebastian made his way down as well. Judging from the expression on his face, he was feeling a bit self-conscious as well. Yet once he made eye contact with Blaine he seemed to relax. Once he gave his Mother a kiss, Blaine and Sebastian stepped forward with their Dads as the officiant stepped forth as well. "Who presents these gentlemen to one another?"

"Their mothers and I." Gregory and Alexander replied before stepping back to join their wives. Then with a nod from the officiant, Blaine and Sebastian headed up the steps. The beginning of the ceremony was like all the others they'd been through for the most part. So when it came time for them to recite their vows, Rachel took ahold of Brittany's hand as she was certain she was going to lose it. Once Blaine and Sebastian turned to face each other, they took ahold of each other's hands before Sebastian began to speak.

"Blaine, from the first moment I saw you, you turned my life upside down and made me feel things I'd never felt before. Seldom does one live up to everything people say about them, but you Blaine, are so much more. Your heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. When we first met, I wasn't in the best of places and didn't handle things in the best manner, yet you never turned your back on me. You saw a part of me that I had thought had been long forgotten and because of you, I found it again. I promise to love you, honor you, respect you, and share my life with you. And to always hold you in the highest regard and to encourage you in all the things you do. Blaine, these are my solemn vows to you." The entire time Sebastian spoke, it was taking everything Blaine had not to cry. Sebastian could tell Blaine was a bit overwhelmed and gave his hands a squeeze which brought Blaine's eyes back to Sebastian's once more.

"Sebastian, I love you. It's because of you, I smile, I laugh, and I dare to dream again. You've taught me not to be afraid and to be true to myself. And while you might put up a tough exterior at times, you've such a warm and loving heart and I feel extremely lucky to be loved by you and that you chose to share that love with me. I promise to encourage you and inspire you. To always be there for you when you need me, whether that is in good times or bad. To love you when life is easy as well as when it is hard. To grow old with you, in mind, body, and soul. And to always be open and honest, and cherish you always. Sebastian, these are my solemn vows to you." If it had been a mirror, Sebastian was looking back at Blaine in the same manner in which Blaine had just been looking back at him. So Blaine gave his hands a squeeze as well.

"May I have the rings please?" Hunter then proceeded to pull one of the ribbons on the pillow before Braeden went over to Cooper so he could do the same. Luckily for them, Blaine and Sebastian would be able to tell them apart as they couldn't. Once the officiant had the rings, he presented them to Blaine and Sebastian who each took ahold of the appropriate ring. "Sebastian." He then smiled before moving the ring towards Blaine finger.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Blaine."

"Sebastian Alexander Smythe, with this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me, by the borough of Manhattan, and the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and husband." Blaine and Sebastian only stood their staring at each other before Cooper and Hunter each gave them a nudge. That was all it took for them to wrap their arms around each other and kiss as their guests continued to clap. Considering the setting, they behaved better than most probably would've expected as they turned to face their guests once more. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Smythe." The words had just come out of his mouth when Sebastian leaned down to give Blaine another kiss.

"Shall we?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"We shall." Blaine replied and they made their way down the steps and up aisle hand in hand. They were almost through the archway when Cooper told the kids they could follow before he and the rest of the guys followed as well. By the time, Cooper and Hunter walked through the archway; they found Blaine and Sebastian in each other's arms kissing.

"One would think they just got married or something." Hunter remarked, but Blaine and Sebastian were so caught up in each other at that moment that they either didn't hear him or didn't care. "Good thing we already signed that marriage license."

"I'd say so." Cooper replied as he picked up Jocelyn. "Do your Uncles look happy Joce?"

"Yes." She replied with a giggle. "Uncle Blaine! Uncle Sebby!" While they'd been oblivious to the others talking around them, her calling to them broke their kiss.

"Yes Princess." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "We're pretty happy as well."

"We could tell." Her response brought laughter from all of the guys.

"Sounds as though we missed something." Lexi said as she walked up to them.

"We were called out by Jocelyn." Sebastian replied with a smile. "But I can't say we didn't deserve it."

"What were they doing Joce?" Lexi asked.

"Kissing."

"I have a feeling they're going to be doing that a lot tonight." Blaine and Sebastian both nodded. "So, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Smythe, huh?"

"It's hyphenated." Sebastian added. "You can't forget that."

"I'll be sure I won't. So no one knew?"

"Actually, Hunter and I found out just prior to the wedding when we signed the license as their new names were on it." Cooper told her. "Your eyes are a bit red."

"I cried a bit." As she answered, they were joined by the parents and Grandparents. Without anything said, the boys were wrapped in big hugs from everyone. While this was going on, aside from Cooper who already had his family with him, the rest of the guys were joined by their significant others. When they were finally let go, Lexi walked up to them. "Bas, I think there is some people you need to introduce your husband to." Lexi then pointed over to where their Uncle stood with his family.

"Would you all excuse us?" Everyone nodded and Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and walked towards them. While Blaine had already met his family on his Dad's side, now it was time for him to meet the only part of his family on his Mother's side that he still had any contact with. The closer they got Sebastian felt Blaine's grip get a bit tighter. "It's alright B, trust me. They're nothing like the rest of that side of the family. "Bonsoir" (_good evening_) Sebastian said before they hugged.

"Good evening." His Uncle replied. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Uncle Julian, Aunt Sophie, I'd like to introduce you to Blaine."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Blaine. Yvonne speaks very highly of you." Julian then proceeded to give Blaine a hug before his wife could do the same.

"The pleasure is mine."

"You are both clearly as in love as my sister told us. Thank you for inviting us."

"There was no reason not to." Sebastian replied before turning towards his cousins and making the introductions as well. But wanting them to be a bit more comfortable as he saw they looked a bit uneasy when he and his Aunt and Uncle spoke in English, he made the introductions in French to which Blaine quickly replied in kind. That instantly relaxed any bit of tension left surrounding him. Then after they all had a bit of time to talk, Sebastian brought them over to everyone else to finish introductions before he and Blaine headed off to take more pictures.


	81. Chapter 81

Part 81

With everyone mingling, Blaine and Sebastian grabbed their groomsmen and ushers to finish taking pictures outside as the city was now fully alive. "You know you two can stop smiling at anytime." Nick said as they road down in the elevator.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." Blaine replied before glancing back at Sebastian. "But thanks for letting us know."

"And you should both know, the girls are going to corner you once we return." Hunter said. "You both made them cry during your vows."

"We can't help it." Sebastian said. "We almost made each other cry so it's expected."

"Now, what's with Anderson-Smythe?" Wes asked.

"Neither of us really wanted to give up our names, yet we wanted something together. And Anderson-Smythe rolls off one's tongue easier than Smythe-Anderson." Blaine replied.

"For your sake Seb, I hope whenever you have to sign your name, they give you plenty of space." Jeff said with a laugh.

"No kidding." Thad said.

When they reached the lobby, their photographer was waiting for them as he'd left his assistant upstairs to take pictures during cocktail hour. "You should both be happy, the fountain is on and it started snowing once more."

"Are we going to need coats?" Cooper asked.

"I don't think so unless any of you get cold rather easily." Cooper looked around and all the guys shook their heads. "And the kids?"

"They are just a phone call away." Cooper told him. "We felt it best if they weren't brought down until we needed them."

"Alright then, let's head on out and get those pictures Blaine and Sebastian wanted." The guys all smiled, before heading through the lobby and outside.

It was probably about ten minutes later, when Lexi made her way outside with the kids as well as the rest of the Warblers that were in attendance. Flint couldn't stop from laughing when they approached and he saw Blaine on Sebastian's back. "You should've seen some of the earlier poses." Thad replied as the kids joined them.

"We're going to make this real quick kids so you can get back inside, okay?" They all nodded as they joined the guys. And true to his word, he got quite a few shots in with the kids before they got too cold. Once those pictures were finished, Lexi handed the kids their coats as they wanted to watch as the guys took a few group pictures.

"How long have Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb been friends with their friends?" Braeden asked.

"About ten years, give or take." Lexi replied. And while Cooper tried to get out of the picture, Blaine and Sebastian told him he had to be a part of the first few before going to join his family. Once he walked over to them, he was quick to pick up Ethan.

"Where's Gabrielle?"

"I left her with your Mom. There was no reason to bring her out here. Though at one point, I would like a picture of Blaine and Bas with all the kids."

"I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem."

While the guys were all outside, the girls were making the most of their time. "One would expect you girls to be outside with the boys." Gregory said as he approached them all.

"They said we'll get our picture once they return." Rachel replied. "You look happy."

"I'm very happy. Just when one thinks Blaine or Sebastian couldn't be happier, it happens."

"We noticed that as well." Quinn replied. "Any other time we might tease them, but this isn't one of those times."

"Might that stem from the fact that most of your guys are almost as happy right now?"

"Yes." Brittany replied. "They were looking forward to this as much as we were. Blaine and Sebby deserve to be happy."

"They most certainly do." Gregory was about to speak again, when he was tapped on the shoulder. "If you'll all excuse me."

"Of course." Santana replied before he left. Shortly after he left, they were joined by Hailey and some of the other girls. "Are you wondering when your guys are going to return?"

"Not really. When those boys get together, anything is possible." Hailey replied.

"That's true." Brittany said. "While I know Cooper and Hunter each have speeches planned, are any of your guys planning on saying anything?"

"I'm married to Wes, what do you think?" Hailey said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty certain most of the guys are going to at least say a few words." Santana said. "I know Nick plans on it, but what he says is going to depend on who goes before them."

"Then you should warn him to speak before Wes does as he has something similar planned for them, as Blaine did for us."

"You know what else is going to happen, right?" Brittany said.

"We're going to find out what they've all been mysteriously working on." Quinn replied and Brittany nodded. "I'm looking forward to that as well."

"Ladies, I have a question." Brooke said.

"What would that be?" Santana asked.

"Was I imagining things or is the grand dame of fashion here?"

"She's here." Quinn replied. "I did a double take as well, but once I saw Tasha introducing her to both the Andersons and the Smythes I no longer had any doubts. Yet, I still confirmed it with Cassie who said it was her. She has quite the soft spot for Blaine and Seb." While the girls spoke, they were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't even seen the guys return till Brittany jumped when Jeff wrapped his arms around her.

"You're cold."

"I was out in the snow." He replied before giving her a kiss. "May I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks. Where are Blaine and Sebby?"

"They are next door." Hunter replied. "They're seeing the ballroom before we all get to go in."

As Hunter spoke, Blaine and Sebastian were standing outside of the ballroom with Tamara. "I wanted to show you both earlier, but you were a bit occupied."

"That's alright." Blaine replied.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Absolutely." Sebastian replied. That was all that was necessary and she opened the door to the ballroom. Blaine and Sebastian's eyes immediately went to each other as they were both blown away upon entering without even seeing the whole room. "It's perfect!" Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine once more. "It's everything we wanted."

"Sebastian's right, this is exactly what we wanted."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." She replied with a smile. "Please, go look around." They smiled and Sebastian released his hold, but Blaine took ahold of his hand as they made their way through the room. It was softly lit, giving it a very intimate feel, yet it didn't take away from the grandeur of the room and the beautiful chandeliers. The tables were all draped in midnight blue and varying centerpieces anchored the table depending on the size. Some were tall and grand, while others were lower and more intimate. Also gracing each table were candles that were actually being lit as they walked about, giving them a soft glow. Then there nestled amongst all the tables was their intimate table of two. Blaine then pointed over towards the windows where their lounge had been set up, giving those that chose to sit there after dinner the perfect view of the city.

"This is honestly perfect Sebastian." Blaine said as they headed in that direction.

"No doubt about that, she honest brought our vision to life. What do you think everyone else will think?"

"Considering the way people viewed the ceremony space, they'll be blown away as I think this looks even better if that's possible." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian before giving him a kiss.

"I'd have to agree. Shall we go rejoin our guests Mr. Anderson-Smythe?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"We shall." As they headed towards her, Tamara didn't even need to hear the words as their expressions told her everything, yet Blaine and Sebastian stopped before her. "As Sebastian said earlier, it's perfect. Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure. You both painted such a clear picture it made my job easy. I hope you saw those flutes you purchased are at each of your groomsmen's seats."

"We did. We also notice the ribbons around two of the girls' glasses."

"Yes. While it's pretty obvious that one of them is pregnant the other, I wouldn't have had a clue till I saw her with Wes. But this way the waiters know without being told. I've also reminded them so you can reassure the ladies that things will be kept discrete."

"We appreciate that as the one couple won't be telling anyone for another week or so." Blaine told her. "Now, we're going to go grab a drink before cocktail hour is over."

"You've yet to get one of your specialty cocktails?"

"Afraid not." Sebastian said. "So we'd like one before the hour is over."

"The bar in here will be serving them as well, but I can understand your desire to have one now. If there is anything you both need, just let me know."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before he and Sebastian headed out. When they walked back into the space cocktail hour was being held in, they made a direct line to the bar as they both wanted a drink. Once they each had a drink in hand, they could tell someone was standing behind them so they slowly turned around. "Mr. Berry, how are you?"

"Good, I was wondering when I'd see you both." Leroy replied. "They've been keeping you both rather busy."

"They certainly have." Sebastian replied before taking a sip of his cocktail. "And where is the other Mr. Berry?"

"Speaking with Santana's parents. Though, once he sees me with you both I'm sure he won't be far behind. How does it feel?"

"Surreal." Blaine replied before glancing down at the new ring on his finger. "Yet neither of us could be happier."

"Everyone that witnessed your ceremony could see how much this means to you both. I know Rachel cried for most of the ceremony."

"So we've been told." Sebastian said. "It took quite a bit for us to not start to cry."

"If you had, no one would've thought twice. Is it true you aren't taking your honeymoon yet?"

"That would be correct." Blaine replied. "With Sebastian taking the bar exam at the end of next month we're waiting to take our honeymoon till after the exam."

"That makes sense. How soon after taking the exam will you be getting the results?"

"I won't be receiving them till sometime in May." Sebastian replied.

"Excuse me." Hunter said as he walked up to them. "Mr. Berry, I thought you'd like to know the ballroom has been opened."

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Congratulations to you both!" He then leaned in and gave them each a hug before going to find Hiram.

"What's the look for Clarington?" Sebastian asked.

"I wanted to let you know, be prepared to get hounded after dinner."

"What for?"

"People are blown away by the ballroom, including me. It's spectacular."

"We'd have to agree." Blaine replied. "I guess we all better head towards the door so we can make our entrance once everyone is seated."

"That's a good idea as we're all hungry."

"This group, never." Sebastian said with a laugh before they headed out.

Surprisingly enough with all the guests in attendance, it didn't take long for everyone to make their way into the ballroom and to be seated. "Even though all you guys had table cards, just look for your girls to know where to sit." Blaine told them.

"That makes it easier since they're already seated." Jeff replied. "I went inside the ballroom, but didn't look for where we were sitting. Though I did notice there is no head table."

"There's a head table, mine and Blaine's." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "The rest of you are seated around us so you can be with your loves as well."

Once they made their entrance and took their seats, the last of the tables had their champagne poured for them. When they went to pour Hailey's, Wes reached for it, but she stopped him as their waiter had already spoken to her and explained the ribbon around her glass. He then looked closely at the bottle and saw that her glass was poured from the same bottle that filled the kids' glasses. When Lexi giggled, Wes could only smile as it was rather clear what was going on. Cooper and Hunter exchanged a few glances as the DJ walked towards them with the microphone as they weren't sure who was going to go first, so they looked towards Blaine and Sebastian. "Guys." Cooper said softly before tugging on Blaine's jacket as he and Sebastian were in their own little world.

"What?"

"Who goes first?"

"That's up to you two." Blaine replied before leaning over to give Sebastian a kiss. "But make it quick, we're hungry."

"Yes sir." It only took a brief conversation for them to decide that Cooper should go first, so he stood and took the microphone. Now that he was standing, Blaine turned his chair enough so that he could lean back against Sebastian and watch as Cooper spoke. "For starters, I'd like to thank you all for joining us tonight for such a momentous occasion. I'd introduce myself, but I'm rather certain there isn't a person in this room that I don't know. Yet I shall, I'm Cooper, the one responsible for getting these two to realize what was staring right at them." When most of the guests laughed, especially their friends, Blaine and Sebastian could only smile. "Come now guys, you know it's true. Now, I thought quite a bit about what I could say tonight, as these two have certainly given me plenty of material to work with over the years. I decided against it as I really don't want to embarrass either of them. Instead I'm going to share with you all what I got to witness, two friends who fell in love with each other. While they were only teenagers when it happened, there was no denying what was happening between them."

"Did they have an easy path to each other, no, but that didn't deter them. And when obstacles were placed before them, they got through them together. Even early on they knew that when you love someone that you stick with them through the good and bad, not only when it's convenient or easy for you. I'm pretty sure I can speak for the rest of their close friends in that we've all learned quite a bit from Blaine and Sebastian over the years. One of those things is that just because some might not agree with whom or what you are, it doesn't have to stop you from being true to yourself. And they certainly are true to themselves and each other. So to Blaine and Sebastian, I wish you both nothing but love and happiness. And that your love continues to grow, though that might be quite the task considering how deeply you both love each other already. So, to the next part of your journey together and that it be everything you both desire as you both deserve every bit of happiness in the world. I love you both! To Blaine and Sebastian!"

Once Cooper raised his glass to toast them, Blaine and Sebastian were each drying their eyes as that was certainly not what they had expected from Cooper. But quickly recovered and took ahold of their glasses as well. Cooper then handed over the microphone to Hunter who stood. "Thanks." Hunter said as he shook his head. "While this wasn't initial a part of my speech a word of warning to anyone attending a wedding in the near future. If you have to give a speech at the same time one of the Anderson brothers is giving one, go first. Here I thought we only had Blaine to worry about." Quite a few people laughed once more before Hunter began. "While I joined this party quite a bit later than most, I've been lucky enough to have been a part of it. You see, Sebastian's sister is best friends with my sister. And once I moved to New York, they thought it was a rather good idea to introduce us. And by that point, Sebastian and Blaine were already rather inseparable so, I met them both. From that first meeting, we all clicked rather quickly and I'm proud to say they're both like brothers to me now. Since then, I've gotten to see their relationship bloom even more. There is no doubt how much they both love each other as there isn't anything they wouldn't do for the other. No matter how odd it might seem to some, isn't that correct Rochefort?" Sebastian smiled and nodded before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"They're an inspiration to a lot of us as no matter how hectic or crazy life gets, they always make certain to make time for each other. They've made each other a priority. They've taught us that while it's easy to love, you have to take care of and nurture that love as there are often people that would love nothing more than for you to fall. Also for some of us, we have them to thank for bringing others into our lives as without them it probably never would've occurred. As Cooper stated as well, I wish you both nothing but love and happiness as I truly can't think of two people that deserve it more after all you've been through to get to this point. So to Sebastian and Blaine, thank you. Thank you for finally putting us all out of our misery in regards to wondering when the two of you would finally get married. And thank you for opening up your hearts to all of us as we're all better people for having you as a part of our lives, both as a couple and individually. I love you!"

While Hunter might've been hesitant about following Cooper, he brought tears to people's eyes as well, including Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine had just looked back to give Sebastian a kiss when they saw the microphone was still being passed around, this time it was in Wes's hands. "I don't know if I can take much more Bas."

"Me either B." Sebastian then gave him another kiss before tightening his hold around him.

"Hi everyone. I'm sure you were only expecting to hear from Cooper and Hunter, but the rest of us have something to say as well. And while we all easily could've spoken, it's been decided that I'm going to be the only one as no one would get to eat if everyone that wanted to speak did. Now, I had quite the speech ready as Blaine made a rather poignant speech at my wedding this past spring, but I'm going to have to speak off the cuff as Cooper and Hunter covered most of what I had to say." Everyone laughed. "For starters, I want you both to know that your other family, is beyond happy for you both. And for those that might be wondering who I'm referring to it would be Blaine and Sebastian's Dalton family, who's adopted a few members along the way. I didn't happen to be a part of the group that was there when these two first met as I'd graduated the year before, but those that were; saw something happen when they did. At that moment did they know what it was, no. But it didn't take them too long to figure out. Not surprisingly, they figured it out before Blaine and Sebastian did so when Cooper finally gave them that little nudge in the right direction; it didn't come as much of a surprise. And from that moment, it's really not much of a surprise that we are all here today. It was pretty clear from early on that this is where the two of them would end up; it just took longer than any of us imagined. So Blaine, Sebastian, congratulations on finding the love you did as true love is rare and you embraced it once you found it. And we all look forward to watching that love grow through time and to where you're marriage leads you. To Blaine and Sebastian, we all love you!"

Once Wes took his seat, Hailey leaned over and gave him a kiss as the rest of the guys around him smiled. "Blaine, was he implying what I think he was implying?" Sebastian asked as they turned their chairs back to facing the table.

"I'm pretty certain he was." Blaine replied with a smile. "At least he didn't come right out and say it. And Cooper and Hunter avoided that as well, which I appreciate. Though now that we're married, that'll be the next thing we get hit with. Hopefully everyone will at least wait till you pass the bar."

"And not till you're done with school?" Sebastian asked as their first course was set before them.

"Remember, from what we already know and what Michael and Dylan said to us, it's going to be quite the process."

"That's very true. But no need to talk about it now, we'll have plenty of time to do so." Sebastian said as he reached across and took Blaine's hand. "Right now, the only thing I want to do is enjoy the fact that we're finally married Blaine. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied with a smile. "You're right; we've got all the time in the world to discuss where things will go. I can't wait to dance with my husband."

"Neither can I." As he replied, Sebastian leaned closer. "I also can't wait to make love to my husband later either." Sebastian then kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"That is something I'm looking forward to as well Sebastian." After he replied Blaine gave him a soft kiss before they began to eat.

While this was going on, it wasn't going unnoticed by those around them. "It's pretty clear why they wanted the table for two." Nick said as they watched the closeness of the two as they ate. "So we couldn't hear what they were talking about."

"I'd say it's probably best that we don't." Hunter said. "This has been a moment long coming and they're enjoying it the way they should. Together, without the rest of us hanging on their every word."

"Excuse me." Rachel said as she turned in her chair from the table beside them. "Did you all see the cards on the table?"

"You mean the ones about what we have to do if we want them to kiss?" Quinn replied.

"Yes. They're not making it easy as they want more than just the chorus."

"When have Blaine and Seb ever made anything easy?" Thad said. "I wouldn't have expected anything less. And considering their immediate friends, it makes sense. But so far, doesn't look as though they need much persuading to kiss. They've been doing quite a bit of it. It's just going to be a matter of who is going to serenade them first."

"Rachel." Quinn said. "You're already thinking, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, we have to sing to them at least once or it wouldn't feel right. But the song has to be absolutely perfect." As she spoke, Brody slid his arm around her.

"And you've got plenty of time dear, they're not going anywhere. So eat while you think." Rachel looked at him and smiled before turning back. When Jeff started to laugh, everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Why are you laughing?" Santana asked.

"Every one of us is doing the same thing Rachel is, trying to think of the perfect song to sing as just any song about love won't do in regards to them."


	82. Chapter 82

Part 82

They were just about to start the main course when Blaine and Sebastian turned as they were being sung to. And it wasn't by just anyone; they were being serenaded by Rachel's Dads. Before they even got to the chorus of "_Love Will Keep Us Together_", Blaine and Sebastian were kissing as Rachel buried her face in her hands as Brody recorded the serenade. The rest of the guests were cheering them on as Dave tried to get her to watch. "I can't believe they're doing this."

"I can!" Brody replied. "It's SO something they would do. Heck, even Blaine and Seb's parents are egging them on.

Now that the first song had been sung, more people had the courage to do so. Little did Blaine and Sebastian realize just how talented all of their guests were. Once Blaine's Grandparents performed a rousing rendition of "The Love Boat" theme, both of their cheeks hurt from all the smiling they'd been doing. But if their friends and family were willing to sing to get them to kiss, they were more than happy to oblige.

When dessert was brought to them, Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "What is it Blaine?"

"Have you noticed a certain group of individuals have yet to do anything?"

"Yea, I noticed that too. But they really haven't gotten much of a chance."

Once they finished dessert, Blaine and Sebastian looked around at all their family and friends that had gathered to celebrate this moment with them. They were so content, that they were slightly startled when Cooper walked up to them. "What can we do for you Coop?" Blaine asked.

"The DJ wants to know when you two would like your first dance to begin." Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who was sipping his coffee, looking utterly content. When neither of them said much, but just smiled, Cooper spoke once more. "So you're good to go whenever it happens."

"Basically."

"Alright then, how about now so we can get this party started?"

"That works." Sebastian replied. And that was all Cooper needed to hear as he headed towards the DJ. "Here's hoping he doesn't say anything too embarrassing."

"I don't think we have to worry about that, he's on his best behavior tonight." Blaine then turned to give Sebastian a kiss. While they were doing so, Cooper's voice came over the speaker system and he asked Blaine and Sebastian to take their spots on the dance floor.

"Anytime guys." Blaine and Sebastian broke their kiss and shook their heads as they got up. As they headed to the dance floor, those that weren't nearby, surrounded it to get a good look at the newlyweds. Once they were center floor, the lighting changed as they waited for the song to begin. As the open notes played, of "_I Believe in You and Me_", Blaine and Sebastian vanished into their own little bubble once more. For them in that moment, it didn't matter that all these people were watching, it was only about the two of them.

Each of their friends that were watching, we're holding their significant other close and that included Thad and Ally who for the first time that night were able to relax. Hunter gave Nick a gentle nudge and tilted his head in Thad's direction and Nick smiled. As he turned his attention back to the dance floor, Nick happened to catch his Dad's gaze and it was clear he'd taken in the same sight.

"Blaine and Seb truly are perfect together." Santana said as she watched them dance. "Nicky?"

"Sorry, what did you say?" He replied as he leaned over her shoulder.

"That Blaine and Seb are truly perfect together, look at them." At that moment, Sebastian had leaned forward and their foreheads were pressed together.

"They certainly are." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"What were you looking at?"

"My sister and Thad."

"They look cute together." Santana said as she relaxed in his embrace. She was tempted to take a picture, but she saw that her Mom as well as Nick's were taking some as were most of the parents.

Once the song ended, they shared another kiss as their guests clapped. As they separated, they looked at each other before they headed towards their respective set of parents. "May I have this dance?" Blaine asked as he extended his hand to Carolyn who smiled as she took a hold of it. And let Blaine lead her out onto the dance floor. "Are you okay with this?"

"Absolutely." As the music began and they began to dance, Sebastian felt a tiny hand take his and he looked down at Jocelyn who was smiling up at him. Instantly he picked her up and held her close as they watched Blaine and his Mom dance.

"Are you going to dance with Grandma next Uncle Sebby?"

"I am. Will you save a dance for me tonight?"

"Of course." She replied before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Uncle Sebby."

"I love you too Joce." While they watched, Sebastian had to wipe his eyes a couple of times as Blaine and Carolyn looked so happy. And now that he had even more insight into the Andersons, it made so much sense why the two of them had the bond they had. When the song ended, Blaine gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek before walking her back to his Dad. As he was doing that, Sebastian set Jocelyn back down, before extending his hand to his Mom."

"It's our turn."

"Are you sure Seb, I mean…"

"Yes Mom, I'm sure." Yvonne smiled and gladly took ahold of Sebastian's hand as Alexander watched. As they took the floor, Carolyn gave Blaine a big hug.

"They've come a long way."

"That they have, they've finally found their way back to each other. And while he fought it, it was something he wanted." Blaine then leaned his head on her shoulder as they watched Sebastian and his Mom dance along with everyone else.

"Are you guys doing a wedding party dance?" Carolyn asked quietly.

"We'd been considering it after things happened, but once Thad had his accident we're not going to."

"What happened?"

"Nothing Mom."

"Blaine, I saw it at your shower. Something's going on with Thad and Ally, isn't it?"

"Maybe." The smile that crept to his face was all the confirmation she needed. "Just don't…"

"I won't, but considering how they are now. It won't be long till someone mentions something."

Once Sebastian's dance with his Mom ended, she walked him over to Blaine. While they all began to talk, they didn't notice the guys taking the floor. But once Yvonne stepped to the side, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. "Mom?" Sebastian asked.

"Hunter asked me to bring you to Blaine when we finished." They both then looked at Carolyn who smiled.

"Blaine."

"I don't know Sebastian." With that, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine as they watched Cooper walk out onto the dance floor.

"While I know you're all pretty anxious to start dancing, you only have to wait a little bit longer as Blaine and Sebastian's friends would like to do something for them. Enjoy!" Cooper then put the microphone in the last stand before walking towards Lexi and his kids.

With a short count off, the harmonies began and Blaine looked back at Sebastian who had the same look on his face, that of trying to figure out the song. But the instant Wes, Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Hunter started singing Blaine and Sebastian instantly looked at each other.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

They weren't even through the first verse and Sebastian's hold on Blaine had tightened. Blaine glanced back at him, his eyes already fighting back the tears. Hearing their friends singing the first song he'd ever written for Sebastian warmed his heart in ways he never could've imagined.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

It wasn't till the song ended did either of them even wondered how they'd gotten ahold of the song. And in all honesty, they really didn't care. Knowing the trouble their friends had gone through to do something like this had such a profound effect on both of them. Neither of them even remembered making their way onto the floor to thank their friends, but they had. "That was…Bas." Blaine said as he wiped his eyes once more.

"It was beautiful guys, truly beautiful. We've got questions, but right now, we don't care. Thank you!"

"It was our pleasure." Jeff replied. "We hope we did it justice as we know how much it means to you both."

"You did." Blaine replied.

By the time they'd finished hugging all of the guys, the DJ was getting the party started. While they'd both planned on hitting the dance floor right away, Blaine and Sebastian needed a few moments to compose themselves. As the guys went to get their girls to dance, Nate caught Hunter's attention and he wasn't alone as quite a few of their other friends were with him. "That was incredible guys."

"Thank you." Hunter replied. "Why do I have a feeling you want to ask me something?"

"Because he does." Jenna said with a smile.

"Who is that song by, as it's beautiful?" Nate asked.

"Blaine wrote it." Jeff replied and it clearly caught everyone off guard, even Dylan who knew Blaine wrote music.

"Blaine wrote it?" Michael asked.

"Yes. But if you want to know anything else about it, ask the newlyweds as it means something special to them." Thad told them. "But I'd give them some time, so in the meantime, get your butts on the dance floor and enjoy as you know that's what they want." While it could've been easy to argue, everyone agreed and did as Thad asked. As they all vanished onto the dance floor, Thad glanced at Ally. "Go ahead and dance, I don't mind. All the guys said they'd be more than willing to be your dance partner tonight."

"Maybe later, right now I'd like to spend some time with a handsome groomsman."

"Well, I won't argue with that. Why don't we go see how comfortable that lounge space is?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

Much as the boys had done, Cooper had some explaining to do in regards to the song the guys sang and pretty much everyone was surprised that Blaine had written it. Once that was explained, everyone headed towards the dance floor as well.

When Blaine and Sebastian looked out on the dance floor they were pleased that their decision to go with the largest floor was the correct one as it seemed almost everyone was dancing. And those that weren't were taking in their lounge area. Thad had gotten comfortable in the corner so that he'd be out of everyone's way also it gave him the opportunity to put his leg up some. After Ally returned from dancing with Brandon, she sat down next to him before leaning over to give him a kiss. It had just ended when she looked forward and saw her Dad standing before them. "Guess this explains why you were sitting with the wedding party."

"Dad." Ally said before glancing at Thad who didn't quite seem to know how to act.

"Hi Mr. Duval."

"Yea, hi Thad. Do the two of you have something to tell me?" When they both kept looking at each other, Cameron started to laugh. "Guys, relax okay. It's pretty obvious what's going on. You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Yes Dad."

"For how long?"

"Just before Christmas sir." Thad replied earning a smile from Cameron.

"Relax Thad; I'm still the same guy even though you are now dating my little girl."

"Dad."

"Ally, you're dating one of your brother's best friends. It's a bit amusing considering most of these boys are like sons to me. The only thing that would've been stranger would've been you dating Jeff. Though, he's been off the market since their senior year. Now Thad, I don't have to give you the whole spiel about how you better treat her right, do I?"

"No, Nick already did it." Cameron couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Dave, Logan, and I have all had conversations about what happens when you date one of your close friends' sisters. And the Dad reaction is something that's certainly expected."

"Nice to know I reacted as expected." He said with a smile. "And Ally, you should probably go tell your Mom what's going on as seeing the two of you kissing might not be the best way for her to find out."

"Got it." Ally replied before leaning over to give Thad another kiss. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Thad then looked at Cameron. "I'll treat her right."

"I don't doubt that. At least now I know why she was so freaked out after your accident."

"We were supposed to be going out on our first date that night." Cameron then leaned his head back before looking at Thad. "Yea, not the way to start things."

"You're right, it's not. But you're here and that's all that matters to any of us."

"Thank you."

After dancing with more people than they ever expected, Blaine and Sebastian were quick to grab ahold of each other when a slow song started. "And how is my husband this evening?" Sebastian asked after giving him a kiss.

"Better now." Blaine replied as he laced his fingers through Sebastian's. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves."

"They certainly are. I now understand what Wes, Brody, and Jeff were talking about after their weddings."

"You mean not being able to dance with one's spouse." Blaine replied.

"Precisely, though it's nice hearing all the nice things people have to say about us."

"It most certainly is."

While they danced, Hunter came walking up to them and tapped them on the shoulder. "What can we do for you?" Sebastian asked.

"Tamara wants to know if you want to cut your cake soon."

"Blaine?"

"Sure, as I'm actually a bit hungry again after all this dancing."

"Tell her we'll be over once this song is over."

"Got it." Hunter replied before heading off the floor. As he walked away, Sebastian brought Blaine a bit closer and ran his hand up his back some. That was all he needed to do for Blaine to lean his head against his chest as they finished their dance.

On their way over to the cake table, they were quickly joined by Braeden and Jocelyn. "Are you guys going to cut your cake?" Braeden asked.

"We are." Blaine replied. "Do you guys want some?"

"Yes." They both replied as they continued walking with Blaine and Sebastian. When they reached the table, the party was still happening as they didn't want to stop things for something that wouldn't take long at all. A brief announcement was made between songs which was all they wanted. Those that were interested paid attention and soon joined them over by the table as Jocelyn and Braeden looked at the cake.

"What kind is it?" Jocelyn asked.

"You're going to have to wait to find out." Sebastian replied with a smile. Jocelyn looked up at him and scrunched her nose before looking at Blaine who smiled at her.

"You're going to like it." Blaine told her as they were handed the knife to cut their first piece. Once they cut the first piece and got it onto the plate, the kids looked up at them. "Remember we promised to be good."

"We will, I'll save my misbehaving for later." Sebastian whispered, but not quietly enough that Lexi didn't hear as she was standing next to them. When she giggled Sebastian smiled before breaking off a bit of the piece with his fingers. With the cake in hand, they both opened their mouths to allow the other to feed them. It didn't surprise anyone that they each cleaned off the other's fingers once they took their bite. "That's better than it was at the bakery."

"I'd have to agree." Blaine replied before stretching to give Sebastian a kiss. He then turned to the kids. "You'll get yours soon, okay?"

"Okay." They replied before Blaine and Sebastian took their piece and headed off to the side. As they sat at their table and enjoyed their piece, they noticed a video screen being lowered beyond the dance floor.

"Blaine."

"I'm in the dark as well. Guess we've got another surprise coming." Blaine then turned his chair so he could lean back against Sebastian. By this point, most of their guests had headed over to get a piece of cake and took it back to their tables as coffee and tea were being brought out. While they waited, Jeff and Brittany pulled their chairs up to their table. "Do you two know what's going on?"

"Maybe?" Brittany replied before taking a bite of her cake. The next thing they saw was the all too familiar logo Jeff used on all of his video projects. Once pictures of Blaine and Sebastian as kids began appearing, they both looked over at Jeff who was smiling. While videos like this often drag, Jeff had put the pictures and video together in a manner in which it flowed extremely well. The instant the first clip of them as Warblers popped up on the screen, their smiles got bigger if that was possible as from that point on, the soundtrack was no longer random artists, it was of them singing. Since Jeff had put the video together in chronological order they knew it was almost over when they saw clips of the two of them curled up by the fire on New Years' Eve. The last thing they ever expect to see was an image of them exchanging their vows only hours earlier. In that moment, Jeff glanced over at them and smiled before kissing Brittany on the cheek.

Once it ended, Blaine and Sebastian both got up from where they were and wrapped Jeff up in a hug between them. "That was incredible." Blaine told him.

"Thank you. And so you both know, there is a different version of this up in your suite for you to watch later."

"How different?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's just say the moments on that disc, aren't ones you'd probably want your family, other friends or colleagues seeing."

"Jeff."

"Hey, we caught some of your finer moments over the years. But don't worry; there isn't anything too raunchy as you two kept that behind closed doors. Yet I couldn't resist putting something together once I found all those other moments when I was going through video for what you just saw."

"We appreciate you keeping that as something for only us to see." Blaine told him.

"You are welcome."

The later it got in the evening, Blaine and Sebastian took an opportunity when they saw all of their girls sitting down together. They went to Tamara and got a basket of long-stemmed roses and carried it over to the girls. "How are our favorite newlyweds?" Quinn asked.

"Wonderful." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian began handing out roses to each of the girls, all which had a little vial of water attached and a dark blue ribbon.

"What are these for?" Santana asked.

"Well, since we're not doing a bouquet toss we wanted to present the girls in our lives a little something regardless of whether or not they were single or married." Sebastian replied before giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"While we surrounded ourselves with the guys when it came time to create our wedding party, we wanted you all to know how much you all mean to us." Blaine added as he handed Santana her rose before kissing her as well. "You ladies mean as much to us as the guys do. It was just a matter of not letting things get out of hand."

"We know the feeling well." Hailey replied with a smile. After they handed out the last rose, they set the basket on the table. Sebastian was about to speak, when Beat came walking over to them.

"Sorry ladies, but we need to borrow the grooms for a while."

"Uh oh." Brittany replied with a giggle that was rather contagious.

"Just don't drink too much guys, you've got a long night ahead of you." Santana told them with a wink.

"It would take more than a few shots to get in the way of that." Sebastian replied before taking Blaine's hand and following Beat to an area off the dance floor."

"I think that was a first." Quinn said.

"How so?" Jess asked.

"Blaine didn't even flinch when Santana spoke or when Seb responded, he only smiled."

"This is definitely one time Blaine's not going to even try to deny what's going to happen tonight." Rachel said. "He's now a married man, nothing wrong with enjoying some carnal pleasure." The girls all laughed about the way Rachel phrased things, even Rachel herself. But she was right; there was no denying what was going to be happening once the reception ended for the night.

While the girls spoke, the guys put Blaine and Sebastian in the middle of their circle along with Jeff who was more than ready to kick things off. "I should warn you both, since it took you so long to get married you've given us all more than enough time to think of things to say when this time would be yours." Jeff told them and Sebastian just looked at him. "Yes, I know I wasn't much better. Yet, Britt and I didn't have our moment until a year later which makes you two worse."

"Hey!" Blaine said.

"Don't even try to deny it Blaine." Beat said. "We all saw that smile on your face that first time you saw one Sebastian Smythe. Nick even forgives you for not giving him your full attention during that moment as he was in the zone that day."

"I just brought the man, the myth, the legend to join us." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"That might be true, but it wasn't long after you took ahold of him that you couldn't keep your eyes off of him." Trent said. "And had to have that talk with him afterwards."

"Let's not forget all the time the two of you spent together merely as friends after the fact much to the chagrin of someone else." Thad added. "While Seb never hid that he was attracted to you Blaine, neither of you realized it was more than just attraction you were feeling and Blaine, you can't deny that you were attracted to Seb as it was obvious. Yet the more time you spent together, the more obvious it became."

"And while we all share Wes's sentiment about wishing we had said something or done something. We all knew you two would find your way to each other sooner or later." Dave told them. "It just wasn't going to be a direct path."

"Yet once you two find your way to each other, we were going to do what we could to see to it that you were given the space you needed." Nick said. "Little did we all realize, that was going to be more of a challenge than we thought."

"But after dealing with Wes's ex, we should've all known how crazy people could get." Trent added which caused Wes to shake his head. "Yours just went totally bonkers Blaine." Sebastian laughed so loudly that quite a few people looked at the guys all gathered.

"Through all that craziness, we are all thankful that you didn't let that pull you apart." Jeff told them. "While we might be oblivious to a lot of things, how much you two love each other has always been clear. And we're all honored to be able to share this day with you both." Once that was said, they all took their first shot as the sweet part of their gathering was done. "Now, should we reminisce about some of your brighter moments?" When Blaine and Sebastian both said no, the guys laughed.

"Too bad." Beat said through his laughter. "While some of you weren't around for our senior year at Dalton, know that the Blaine and Seb you see now are well behaved compared to what they were then."

"Excuse us?" Blaine said.

"Should we bring up the night after the lacrosse team won conference and none of us could get into the common room?" Nick asked.

"Is that so?" David asked.

"It certainly was." Trent said. "When they finally opened the doors, we're rather certain there was no gel left in Blaine's hair."

"That's taking senior privilege a bit far, isn't it?" James said.

"Nope." Sebastian replied. "And it was late so it wasn't as though anyone was rehearsing."

"No denial of what was going on, I'm impressed." Jeff said.

"We could try, but no one would believe it." Blaine said. "It just didn't go that far."

The more they spoke, some of the guys that graduated before them got a full look at what life was like at Dalton between the two of them that first year. As they were finishing up, Sebastian and Blaine grabbed a hold of Nick and brought him to join them. "You didn't forget that you're next, did you?" Blaine said with a smile and Nick could only bite his lower lip.

"Yea, that's what we figured as you might not have brought up some of our finer moments." Sebastian said. "So, now it's only fitting we mention some of your moments with your soon-to-be wifey." As he spoke, Sebastian put his arm around Nick's shoulders. "Relax Nick; the moment shouldn't be too embarrassing." When Sebastian started to laugh, it was far from playful laughter. "Now, should B and I get sound proofing for your home for a wedding gift or have you two toned it down over the years?"

"Get the sound proofing." Jeff said. "They're as loud as ever."

"Hey!"

"I'm not denying the same can't be said for Britt and I, but more of us have heard the two of you in the moment. Isn't that right Nicky?" Nick only looked at Jeff and shook his head as he really couldn't deny what they were saying. And if this is how they were starting to roast the next groom-to-be, he could only wonder where it was going to lead.

Song : Not Alone, by Darren Criss


	83. Chapter 83

Part 83

Once the guys finished their time together, they all made their way onto the dance floor including Thad who wasn't going to let the night pass without dancing with Ally at least once. With Blaine's head on his chest, Sebastian leaned down to kiss him. "Not falling asleep on me, are you killer?"

"No, I'm just taking in the moment." Blaine replied as he glanced up at Sebastian. "Hard to believe this part of the night is almost over."

"I know. Months of planning and it's over in a matter of hours. Yet selfishly, I can't wait for this part of the night to be over. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." While he spoke, Blaine turned his hand in Sebastian's to interlace their fingers. "Are you ready to claim that which you've decreed is yours?"

"Absolutely. I've got to tell you though, I'm curious to see how long it takes for someone to figure it out."

"Same here though it was almost up earlier when Cooper wanted to take a look at my new cufflinks."

"That wouldn't have been any fun if he saw them then. I much want to see it dawns on someone and for them to come to us with the realization."

"Me too."

Once the night began to wind down, Tamara found all of the groomsmen and ushers and presented them with a bag which contained the matching flute to the ones they'd been drinking out of that evening. While this was going on, Blaine and Sebastian were curled up on one of the couches, looking out onto the city as it had just begun to snow once more. "So, how does it feel to now be Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Smythe?" Mike asked as he sat down beside them.

"Right." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian who was leaning against him. "It's been a long time coming, as we've been reminded of throughout the night. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. You two certainly planned one heck of a wedding and reception. I don't think there isn't a person here who hasn't fully enjoyed themselves."

"Does that include Tina?" Sebastian asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"It does. And while things are still a bit iffy with us, she was thrilled to be able to be here for you both as she said earlier. Now, are you two venturing home this evening?"

"No, we have a suite upstairs waiting for us." Blaine replied. "But we are heading home tomorrow then it's back to real life."

"Yes, but at least you have a honeymoon to look forward to."

"That's true and when we take it, we're going to be more than ready." Sebastian replied. While they spoke, more people made their way over to them to say goodbye. As the room began to empty, Sebastian looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. When they finally got up, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and didn't let go. "What do you say we do our disappearing act?"

"I was just going to recommend doing the same thing." Blaine replied before they headed towards their families.

"I think the newlyweds are leaving us." Alexander said as they were all together.

"That would be correct." Sebastian replied. "We want to thank you all for everything."

"It was our pleasure." Gregory replied. "You two planned a beautiful wedding, you should be very proud."

"Your Dad is correct." Carolyn told them. "It was beautiful and suited you both perfectly."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before he and Sebastian gave them all hugs. "When are you all leaving?"

"Sunday night."

"Maybe we'll see you before you leave, but no promises." Sebastian told them.

"Make the most of the rest of your weekend." Yvonne told them. "We'll see you both soon enough." Sebastian then leaned in to give her a kiss. "Now get."

"Don't need to tell us twice." Blaine replied and soon the two of them walked off hand in hand. When the walked out into the hallway, it was relatively quiet, so Blaine turned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian as they waited for the elevator. "Do you have the key?"

"I do." Sebastian replied as the elevator doors opened and they made their way inside. He then proceeded to insert the card into the slot as it was the only way to get to their floor. Throughout the ride up, they kept their eyes on each other as they waited as patiently as they could. Once the doors opened, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and pulled him behind him. "And here I thought I was the only one anxious." Sebastian told him.

"You're not." Blaine replied as they walked down the hall. When they reached their room, Sebastian opened the door and held it with his foot before looking at Blaine. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Sebastian only replied with a smile so Blaine began to laugh quietly and allowed Sebastian to pick him up and carry him inside. Once they were through the doors, Blaine managed to put the do not disturb sign out before they closed the door. After they made their way down the hall, Sebastian stopped in his tracks once he took in the sight before him. "What is it Bas?"

"Look." Blaine then took his attention off Sebastian and looked out into their room. From where they were, they could see a chilled bottle of champagne beside the bed which happened to be covered with rose petals. "A bit cliché, but sweet."

"Are you complaining?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all, as the only thing I care about in this room is you." Sebastian then leaned in and gave him a kiss. While they kissed Sebastian carefully set Blaine down and the moment Blaine's feet were on the ground, he reached between them and unbuttoned Blaine's jacket. Once he pushed it off of Blaine's shoulders, he tossed it aside without breaking the kiss. He'd done a good job of taking in his surroundings as they slowly made their way towards the bed. As the backs of Blaine's knees bumped into the bed, the kiss broke.

They were both breathing heavily, yet stopped as Blaine took Sebastian's jacket off and tossed it on to the chair beside the bed. Sebastian was about to lean back in for a kiss, but Blaine began undoing Sebastian's shirt, starting with loosening his tie. So while Blaine worked on the studs, Sebastian undid his cufflinks. Once it was done, Sebastian went to pull his tie off, but Blaine stopped him. Sebastian smiled and let Blaine add his shirt to the growing pile. While Sebastian wanted nothing more than to push Blaine back on the bed, he knew they needed to deal with his shirt now as it wasn't as easy as a usual shirt.

When Sebastian tugged on Blaine's bowtie, he had quite the smirk on his face. "Do you want me to redo it once you get this shirt out of the way?" Blaine asked as Sebastian worked on the studs down the front of his shirt.

"Maybe."

"Then I will." The only response Blaine got was a kiss which was all he needed. So when Sebastian tossed his shirt aside, Blaine redid his tie. Now that it was done, they both kicked their shoes off before moving fully onto the bed. "So, what are you wearing beneath those pants?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sebastian replied before going back to kissing him. At one point, Sebastian went to pull back, but Blaine grabbed ahold of the tie around his neck. "Blaine."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I want to undress you Sebastian. That's what you were going to do, weren't you?"

"I was. Though, I much prefer what you have in mind. Would you do the honors?" Blaine nodded and released Sebastian's tie. Once Sebastian got up off of the bed, Blaine moved to the edge. Sebastian pulled his t-shirt off, while Blaine got to work on his pants. Numerous times Blaine glanced up at him as he actually felt nervous and it was obvious as he was having issues with Sebastian's belt. "Blaine, it's only me." As he spoke, Sebastian cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand and brought his eyes to him. That seemed to be all that was needed as his belt was soon undone as were his pants. Once Blaine slid them down a smirk came to his face. "I know it's a bit silly, but Santana and Brittany bought them specifically for me to wear tonight."

"White silk looks good on you, sexy actually." Blaine replied as Sebastian stepped of his pants. "So you know, Quinn and Rachel did something similar for me."

"Did they?" Sebastian asked and Blaine nodded. "Then let me see." As he spoke, Sebastian extended his hands and helped Blaine up off of the bed. Once he was standing, Blaine removed his t-shirt as well as Sebastian removed his pants. "The girls were certainly being cute." Sebastian replied once he saw that Blaine was wearing a pair of white silk boxers as well. "You look sexy yourself."

"Nice to know I still live up to my early nickname."

"You will always be sex on a stick to me Blaine." Blaine smiled before grabbing ahold of Sebastian's tie and pulling him towards him. While their earlier kiss was sweet, there was no denying the desire for one another in this one. Once they tumbled back onto the bed it didn't take long for Sebastian's lips to leave Blaine's and begin making their way down Blaine's chest. Blaine's body was on sensory overload, as it seemed Sebastian seemed to be paying extra attention to every spot that had a strong effect on him. "Sebastian." Blaine said softly as Sebastian's lips were just at the waistband of his boxers.

"What is it Blaine?" He replied as he gazed up at Blaine whose fingers were running through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian then placed another kiss on Blaine's chest as his hands went to the waist of his boxers. "May I?" Blaine nodded and lifted himself off the bed enough for Sebastian to pull them off. "Gorgeous." Sebastian replied before tossing them aside. The next thing, that happened surprised Blaine slightly as Sebastian made his way off of the bed and removed his boxers as well. "Champagne?"

"Now?" Blaine replied.

"Yes, now." Sebastian then walked to the bucket and took ahold of the bottle. And while it was tempting to just bring the bottle to the bed, he poured them each a glass and brought them to the bed. Once he climbed back on, he handed a glass to Blaine who was now propped up on the pillows. "So you know, I'd like you wearing nothing more than you are now once again after we get home tomorrow."

"I'm not wearing anything."

"You're wearing your bowtie and your ring."

"That can be arranged. Any particular reason why?"

"I want to be able to appreciate each and every inch of my husband before we have to rejoin the real world and I don't want anything keeping me from him."

"Your husband approves, but you need to do the same for him as he'd like to have the same opportunities."

"Certainly as I would never want to deny him of anything he wants." Sebastian replied. "You've made me the happiest man alive Blaine."

"The feeling is mutual Sebastian; I never knew I was capable of feeling the way I do right now." Blaine told him. "To us." Blaine said as he raised his glass.

"To us." Sebastian replied before they each took a sip. Once he took his sip, Sebastian ran his hand over Blaine's leg. "I will be right back." Sebastian said before taking another sip and setting his glass on the nightstand. As he walked towards their bag, Blaine couldn't help but watch him the entire time as he sipped his champagne. After one of his sips, Blaine glanced down to the ring on his finger and took in the added detail. With it now back on his finger he felt whole again. When Sebastian walked back into the bedroom, Blaine set his glass next to Sebastian's and scooted down on the bed a bit.

While Sebastian got settled on the bed once more, Blaine just looked at him. "Why am I more nervous now than I was our first time?"

"Probably for the same reason I am, you want it to be perfect. Yet I realized when I was out of the room, there is no reason to be nervous as anytime we're together it's perfect." Sebastian replied as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was beside them. "And while that sounds cliché, it's how I feel."

"Then we're both cliché." Blaine replied as he watched Sebastian coat his fingers. "I feel the same way." Even though they'd done this more times than either could count, there seemed to be a tenderness in Sebastian's eyes that wasn't always there. "I won't break Sebastian."

"I know." Sebastian replied as he moved his fingers within. "Yet right now I want to make sure we take our time as I don't see us getting much sleep this evening."

"Is that so?"

"Without question." Then with a hook of his fingers, Blaine arched up off the bed, bringing a smirk to Sebastian's face. Normally, Sebastian would stop at his point, but he wanted to make sure Blaine was more than ready as he meant everything he said to him. It wasn't till there seemed to be a steady stream of pre-cum leaking from Blaine's cock, did Sebastian finally remove his fingers. The sigh that escaped Blaine when he did so, was that of loss. So, Sebastian was pretty quick about taking care of himself. Once he positioned himself, he placed a hand on an overly worked up Blaine's chest. "If you move too quickly, we'll be over before we begin, alright." Blaine nodded as he fully understood what Sebastian was saying. The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian pushing in and though he'd thoroughly stretched him, Sebastian stretched him even more as he filled him.

The soft moans that were escaping them both seemed to heighten the sensation for both of them. Once he was fully inside, Sebastian leaned forward so that they could kiss. While they did, Sebastian began to thrust gently. Even though it hadn't been too long, it had been long enough for them both. When the kiss broke, Sebastian was a bit taken back, but hearing Blaine ask for more, he happily obliged. He was about to move to a more upright position, but Blaine grabbed ahold of his tie once more. No words needed to be said, Sebastian stayed right where he was.

With them being in a hotel, they were both doing their best to keep their voices down, so when Blaine pulled Sebastian into a kiss once more and moaned loudly into it. Sebastian knew instantly what it was from as his chest was now damp other than from sweat. As Blaine came down from his orgasm, he loosened his hold on Sebastian's tie which allowed him to straighten up a bit. This time around, Blaine didn't protest, instead reached for Sebastian's hands which were on his hips. Now that he was upright, Sebastian's thrusts gradually became deeper and harder. He was honestly surprised he hadn't climaxed with as good as Blaine felt around him, but he wasn't complaining. Once Blaine began moving with him, increasing the force of the thrusts, Sebastian began to feel that familiar tightening in his gut. Soon his grip on Blaine's hips tightened and Blaine's hands went to the sheets beneath him. It only took a few more thrusts till Blaine could feel that all too familiar sensation inside of him as Sebastian worked through is orgasm while biting his lower lip.

Once Blaine felt Sebastian's body weight against him, he nudged him with his leg, letting him know he was going to move them. Sebastian just smiled as soon found himself lying on Blaine's chest, not caring that it was coated in cum. They lay there quietly for a bit as they both regained their breath, but once Sebastian looked up at him, Blaine brushed some of Sebastian's damp hair off his forehead. "I'm quite lucky."

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"My husband is a fantastic lover."

"The same can be said for mine, he has quite the effect on me."

"So I noticed." Blaine said with a smile. "I'd say you made quite the claim on what is yours."

"It's a start." Sebastian replied before placing a kiss on Blaine's shoulder.

"I plan on taking that which is mine as well."

"Do you now?"

"I do. And like you I think it's going to take multiple times."

"Well, I already told you, I won't deny you want you want Blaine."

"And I won't deny you Mr. Anderson-Smythe."

The next morning when Cooper and Lexi got up, they were thankful the kids were running around all night as they were still asleep, that is all of them besides Gabrielle who woke up the same time she normally did. So as they sat in the kitchen with her, they were a bit surprised to see Gregory and Carolyn come walking in. "Here we were expecting you to both be sleeping." Carolyn said after they gave them each a hug and a kiss. "What has you up so early?"

"We want to get all of Blaine and Bas's things over to their place before they come home today." Cooper replied.

"Where is everything?" Gregory asked.

"Still in the back of the SUV which is in the garage. There was no way we were unloading it once we got home. One would think after their shower they wouldn't have gotten so much. That's not even counting all the cards."

"Please tell us all those cards were at least brought in." Carolyn said.

"They were." Lexi replied. "Since I'm sure there is probably a few thousand dollars within them, they were. Speaking of cards, Coop, is that rather large envelope still in the foyer?"

"You mean the one addressed to Blaine and Bas?"

"Yes."

"It is. It's right next to the box of cards actually."

"Good."

"Care to tell me what's in it since I know I slid their card into the box."

"I decided to do something that I should've done a long time ago."

"And that would be?" Cooper asked.

"You'll find out when Blaine and Bas do." Carolyn and Gregory laughed. "I have no doubt that once they open it, you'll hear about it."

"Now my curiosity is peaked even more."

"Well then, one can only hope they don't take their time opening everything."

"Coop, if you want I'll help you bring everything over." Gregory told him.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked.

"Positive. I'm sure you and Carolyn have plenty to discuss about the wedding. And I hear movement that seems a bit too loud for it to be the kids which means either my parents or hers are up."

"Sure if you want to as that way it can be done and no one will have to worry about being there when Bas and Blaine come home. Though, it's a pretty safe bet that they won't be checking out till they have to."

With that said, Cooper poured his coffee into his travel mug before topping it off. He and Gregory were leaving as both sets of Grandparents were walking down the stairs. Once they told them they'd be back soon, they were out the door after grabbing the box of envelopes as well as the big one Lexi had for the boys on the table. After they got into the SUV, Gregory turned to look at Cooper. "When do you have to be to work?"

"I have to be there at one and who knows when I'll finish, why?"

"Just asking as I thought you'd still be sleeping when we got there."

"I thought about sleeping in more, but I knew there was stuff to do and I really didn't want Lexi to have to do it all. And since I barely had anything to drink last night I'm the best candidate as the rest of the wedding party more than enjoyed themselves."

"I pretty certain everyone did. At least no one got stupid drunk as that would've put a damper on things."

"It certainly would've. Now, is there any other reason you were curious about my day?"

"Besides wondering how much time we'd get with you before we leave?"

"Yes." Cooper replied.

"No as I just wanted to know if I'd get any time with either of my sons today."

"Well, I have a feeling I'm the only one you're going to be seeing."

"I have that feeling as well, especially since the boys aren't taking their honeymoon immediately. Do you know where they are going?"

"Not a clue, yet after awhile Lexi and I just stopped asking questions since they weren't answering them. Yet after the conversation we all had after Christmas, everything made a lot more sense to us."

"Your Mom said something similar. They truly made this about them and didn't care what anyone else thought which is why I think it was so perfect. Every aspect of it, was them. How long had you known the guys were going to sing?"

"It wasn't confirmed till rehearsal when Wes, Hunter, and I spoke. But once they told me, everything made sense."

"In which regard?"

"Shortly after school started I went to drop pictures off at their place and when I showed up, Jeff was there, but Blaine and Bas weren't. I realized once they told me about their performance that Jeff must have been there getting the song."

"How did he know they'd be out of the house?"

"They'd gone to the gym with Hunter and then out to dinner. It was all planned out. I'm so glad their videographer had two cameras going as one got the guys while the other got Blaine and Bas's reaction."

"They were blown away." Gregory replied as they pulled into the garage at Blaine and Sebastian's. "But that can be said for most of the guests."

Once they had the truck unloaded, they headed on up. Throughout the ride up, they continued to talk about the night. When they exited the elevator, they looked at each other the instant they heard sound coming from inside the apartment. Cooper was reaching for his phone, when he heard the all too familiar laugh of Santana. "Guess we're not the only one's up early." Cooper said as he went to open the door. Both he and Gregory laughed when they saw people running from view. "If you guys were trying to be stealth, you should've been quieter." Cooper called out as they walked down the hall. Once they reached the end, they spotted the rest of the wedding party along with their wives or girlfriends.

"Should we even ask what you're all doing here?" Gregory asked.

"Since they're not taking their honeymoon we wanted their home to look special when they got here." Brittany replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We're delivering wedding gifts." Cooper replied. "I hope you guys didn't go too overboard."

"We didn't." Rachel replied. "The guys made sure of it."

"Do you have rehearsal today?" Gregory asked.

"I do, but it was worth getting up early to do this for them. They both mean so much to all of us it was the least we could do."

"Did either of you know they were going to use both names?" Hailey asked.

"Not a clue." Cooper replied. "But it suits them both well."

"We feel the same way." Nick said. "Plus their reasoning of order made sense as it doesn't roll off your tongue the other way."

"Did your kids crash when you got them home?" Wes asked.

"They were out shortly after we got them in their car seats. I wouldn't be surprised if they're still asleep when we get back."

"Before I forget, Jeff would it be possible for you to send copies of that video you made to me and my wife as well as Seb's parents?" Gregory asked as he and Cooper began to unload all of the gifts over near the piano where Blaine and Sebastian had requested the night before.

"Of course. I can email it to you once I get home."

"Make sure you send them the appropriate copy." Hunter said with a laugh.

"Fear not, the two versions are clearly labeled." Jeff told them.

"I won't ask." Gregory said.

"That's probably for the best." Quinn replied.

"What a minute, I thought you were all here…where is Thad?" Cooper asked.

"At home." Wes replied. "With him being on crutches we told him it wasn't necessary to join us."

"And his partner in crime?"

"At home, her home." Nick replied. "She didn't want to take any chances in case our parents decided to stop by before leaving."

"Since it's a new relationship according to Blaine, that was probably for the best." Gregory said.

"We thought so as well."


	84. Chapter 84

Part 84

When the alarm went off on Monday morning neither Blaine nor Sebastian wanted to move. They had only gotten a minimal amount of sleep on Saturday night. Then when they came home on Sunday afternoon, they hadn't expected their home to have all the little special touches. There were multiple bottles of champagne chilling in the refrigerator plus all of their favorite sweets either in the refrigerator as well or on the counter. And when they walked into their bedroom, it looked similar to the way their suite had look with rose petals scattered about. Also sitting on the bed was a basket filled with different types of massage oils and lotions, as well as another container of body paint.

They knew they'd be lying to anyone who asked how they spent their time, but no one needed to know how much sex they actually had once the disappeared on Saturday evening. "B, you need to move so I can." Sebastian said softly as he ran his hand over Blaine's back.

"Why didn't we take today off?"

"I don't know. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yea. Though, the thought of sitting at my desk all day really isn't appealing."

"At least you'll be alone."

"Sorry. What do you say I make you dinner tonight?"

"But I usually cook." Blaine replied as he slowly got up from where he was laying so Sebastian could move as well.

"I want to cook for you tonight. Also, I'll call and see if we can get an appointment to start getting all the name change issues handled."

"Are you anxious to start using your new name Bas?"

"I certainly am. Once my boss knew we were getting married he'd asked what I'd be going by so my new name plaque would be ready."

"Mine did the same thing as well. So, care to join me for a shower?"

"Are you sure killer?"

"Positive. I can't think of a better way to start this week."

For the rest of their friends the week was beginning as well, though the weekend clearly hadn't been forgotten. While it had been tempting for them all to get-together for brunch, those that were free spent the time with their parents before they had to leave town on Sunday evening. Considering her Dads weren't leaving until that afternoon, Rachel agreed to meet them for breakfast that morning, even though Brody couldn't make it as he had a morning rehearsal. "Have you heard from either of them yet?" Hiram asked once they were seated.

"No, but I plan on giving Blaine a call later today. No one wanted to bother them yesterday."

"That's understandable." Leroy replied. "They were both still beaming when they left the reception." When Rachel giggled both of her Dads just looked at her. "Are you saying they weren't just happy to be married?"

"No, they were certainly happy about being married. But I'm rather certain at that moment there might've been other things on their minds."

"Rachel." Hiram said.

"What, it's true. And I'm not just saying this because it's Blaine and Seb. Any couple once they leave their reception there's a pretty good idea of what's going to happen once they get alone unless they are utterly exhausted."

"She does have a point." Leroy said. "While we've told you this before, you've grown into a remarkable young woman Rachel."

"Thank you."

"He's right and you just have to forgive us when we overreact." Hiram said. "At one point something like that never would've come out of your mouth. Yet, you're not a little girl anymore. You're a married woman. And you're right as most people have a presumption in their minds when the happy couple leaves. Add into the way they were looking at each other all night it's not a far stretch."

"Precisely. Did you happen to meet Michael and Dylan?"

"We did. They're both remarkable young men as well." Leroy said. "I can't say there is a person in your life that we don't like. Did we tell you that we saw Burt prior to leaving?"

"Please tell me you didn't tell him where you were going."

"We only told him we were coming to New York. After what you've told us we felt that was best as it's not any of his business. He just knew we were going to be seeing you and he sends his regards."

"When you see him, say hello from me. I have nothing against him or the rest of the family as I still speak with Finn. It's just…the only reasonable way to put it is that what I've told you isn't even the tip of the iceberg in regards to what Kurt put Blaine and Seb through."

"Are you sure you're not over reacting as we know how you feel about Blaine and Seb?" Hiram asked.

"Positive. After what he did at my wedding, our friendship is over. If I see him, I'll be polite, but that's it. When we were all leaving Saturday night we were beyond relieved that everything went off without a hitch as we were all afraid of Kurt showing up. And with everything they'd been through, Blaine and Seb deserved the night they got without uninvited guests showing up."

"Well, they got their night and are now Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Smythe."

"Just remember when you update your address book you don't forget he hyphen."

"We won't. Now, is Santana the only one getting married soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Quinn looked rather comfortable with Hunter's family. More than once we saw her dancing with Hunter's Dad." Leroy said.

"Yes, but we all wouldn't be surprised if they get engaged soon. While they haven't been together long as a couple, they've known each other for years. And they're perfect for each other; they balance each other so well. While you haven't been around Hunter much, he's a lot like Seb so having a calming influence like Quinn is good for him. Just as she needs someone like him in her life."

While they were talking, they were rather oblivious to what was going on around them in the little café, so when someone was next to their table they assumed it was their waiter. Yet when they looked up, there stood Kurt. "Good morning Kurt." Hiram said.

"Good morning Mr. and Mr. Berry. Rachel. What brings you to town?'

"Just visiting our girl and son-in-law. I see a to-go cup of coffee, are you on your way to work?"

"I am. So I really should be going as my boss is quite the stickler when it comes to punctuality."

"You better get going. Don't want to upset Tasha." Rachel said before catching the eye of their waiter.

"Trying to get rid of me Rachel?"

"No, just being polite as you don't want to get in trouble." Rachel smiled as their waiter approached with refills for all of them. Luckily once their waiter began to speak, Kurt said his goodbyes and was on his way. Once he was gone as well as the waiter, her Dads looked at her. "I know that seemed rude but I don't want to give him the impression that anything has changed between us."

"That's understandable." Leroy replied. "Tasha's not a usual name, by chance…"

"Yes, she was at the wedding. She's one of Lexi's best friends along with Cassie. The woman is a saint as she's able to separate her personal feelings for Kurt from her professional one. She said the fact that he's so good at his job allows her to over-look what he's put Blaine and Seb through. And that he seems to not let it interfere with work when they're all together."

"Goes to show there is a good reason why someone so young has the authority she has."

"We've all said the same thing."

When Kurt walked into the office he was surprised to see Tasha's office door open. Since he usual got in before her so he checked his watch and saw that he was there at usual time and that she was early. Once he set his things down at his desk he heard quite a few voices coming from the open office door. So after he hung up his coat, he headed towards the office door and recognized the voices as that of Simon and Tyler.

"While they always look amazing, they were simply radiant on Saturday." Simon said.

"That might be an understatement." Tasha said.

"Do either of you have any pictures?" Tyler asked. And they both said yes, it was in that moment that Kurt knocked on the open door.

"Morning Miss Saunders." Upon hearing Kurt's voice, Tasha jumped a bit as she was startled as she was unaware that he'd arrived.

"Morning Kurt." She replied as she handed her camera to Tyler with a look on her face to not say anything in regards to the pictures he was looking at. "The updated schedule for the week is on your desk."

"Thanks again for helping on Saturday Kurt, it was a big help." Tyler told him with a smile as he looked through the pictures.

"You're very welcome. It was quite the learning experience. You and Miss Saunders both run quite the tight shoot."

"One has too when you have limited time to get your needed shots." As Tyler spoke, both his phone and Simon's went off. "Well, we have to leave you but I can say you were both right as they looked amazing as usual." Tyler then leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Lunch?"

"I'll check my schedule, but if it's clear, yes."

"Ready Simon?"

"Ready." Simon then leaned in to kiss Tasha on the cheek as well before the two of them left. Once they were through the doors, Tasha waved Kurt further into the office as she took a seat.

"Tyler was impressed with what you did on Saturday, nice work."

"I'm glad that he approved. Did you have an enjoyable weekend?"

"I had a wonderful weekend, thank you for asking. Did you?"

"I did actually."

"That's good. Before you get started on your usual tasks, do me a favor and call down to HR and tell that I need to speak to them before the day is over."

"May I ask what it's in regards to in case they asked?"

"It's about some of my models for an upcoming shoot."

"Very well." Kurt then headed out of her office to go and make the necessary calls.

With as crazy as the weekend had been, Sebastian was thankfully he was able to get he and Blaine an afternoon appointment to get their name change rolling. Once that was done, he got to work taking notes on his newest section of reading that he hadn't touched over the weekend. When one of the secretaries poked their head into his office, they weren't too surprised to see him hard at work. "Sebastian?"

"Yes." He replied as he raised his head. "What is it?"

"These arrived for you a little while ago." She replied as she carried in a vase of roses. "They're quite lovely." Once Sebastian saw them, a huge smile came to his face. "Where would you like them?"

"On the corner of my desk please." He replied as he got up from his seat.

"Is it safe to presume they're from your husband?" When Sebastian's smiled got even bigger she couldn't help but giggle. "You like hearing that, don't you?"

"I do. As for them being from him, I hope so." While he spoke, Sebastian grabbed ahold of the envelope and opened it. "They're from him."

"Congratulations once again Sebastian."

"Thank you." He replied before going to sit down once again. But before he got back to studying, he took his phone out of his pocket to give Blaine a call. While he would've loved to have spoken with him, it didn't come as much of a surprise when his voicemail kicked in. "Hey, just thought I'd let you know that the flowers arrived. Thank you. And know that your husband is thinking of you as well. I love you Blaine." After leaving his message Sebastian went back to work knowing he was going out at lunch.

When he came walking into the restaurant, he was a bit surprised to see John sitting with Thad and Hunter. "I hope you don't mind that I came along." John said as Sebastian sat down.

"Not at all. What prompted it?"

"I saw Thad leaving and asked where he was heading. And since I was going to grab something to eat as well, he invited me along."

"Awww, isn't that sweet of our little Thaddeus." Thad only smiled in response as their waitress brought Sebastian a menu. "Have you guys ordered yet?"

"Nope, we only got here a few minutes before you." Hunter replied. "So, how does it feel to now be a married man of…" Hunter glanced at his watch. "Forty-one hours?"

"It feels good." Sebastian replied. "When I arrived at the office today the name plaque on my door had already been changed. And we've already got an appointment to start taking care of everything else."

"Welcome to the club my friend." John told him. "So you know, Lauren hasn't stopped talking about the wedding. She thought it was absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad she thought so, B and I worked hard."

"It showed." Thad replied. "My parents thought the same."

"That's certainly the general consensus." Hunter added. "Now, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Sebastian replied before placing his drink order. "What would you like to know?"

"What was on the inside of your ring?"

"Are you saying you didn't look closely?"

"Yes. All I saw was that it was engraved when I attached it to the pillow."

"Well, Blaine's name is engraved on my engagement ring and our dates are on the wedding bands that surround it."

"What dates?" John asked.

"The day we first got together and our wedding day." No sooner did he speak did he see the expressions change on Hunter and Thad. "Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to."

"Actually, I don't." Hunter replied. "That's really sweet actually and fits the two of you well. While you don't show it to most, we all know that soft side is there especially when it comes to Blaine." Sebastian then looked at Thad.

"What, I agree with Hunter. Just fair warning, the girls are going to think it's super sweet once they find out."

"They'll only know if you tell them considering B and I rarely take our rings off so they won't see it."

"Is that your way of telling us not to say anything?" John asked.

"No, I'm just saying they wouldn't know unless you tell them. I don't care who knows, hell I'll shout from the rooftops my love for Blaine. And the fact that he's now my husband."

"Got it. Have your parents and Blaine's gone back to Ohio yet?" Thad asked.

"They have. The only people that I know are still in town are my Uncle, Aunt, and cousins as they weren't going to come all the way to the states just for the weekend. They won't be going home till next weekend."

"Will you and Blaine be seeing them?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, we're actually having dinner with them over at Lexi's on Thursday night."

"Any plans for this evening?" John asked.

"Yes, I'm cooking dinner and then we're going to get started on opening our wedding gifts."

"Make sure you have a notebook or something handy to keep track of everything."

"Will do." As he replied, his phone went off so Sebastian took a look before putting it back in his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"What was that about if you don't mind me asking?" Hunter asked.

"You'll find this humorous, but it was from my lawyer's office confirming my appointment for the end of the week."

"For?"

"To put Blaine's name on the apartment. He refused to let me do it until we got married and now that we are, it's getting done."

"So all this time it wasn't on it?" Thad asked.

"Nope, but it wasn't because I didn't want it to be. This is just one of the many things we both have to take care of and or add the other person too."

"I know that feeling all too well. I hope you two got multiple copies of your marriage license because you're going to need it. For some changes all it takes is a call, for others they send a huge form and need a copy of your marriage license."

"We do, but thanks for the reminder. When we got the license we got more copies than the woman recommended because Lexi mentioned the same thing to us that you just did. Now in slightly different news, I saw that you had a conversation with Dr. Duval at our wedding and were smiling when he left Thad. How'd it go?"

"Well, but he was certainly surprised as was her Mom. Her Dad said when it comes to all of us the only thing that would've been more awkward would've been her dating Jeff."

"That's understandable." Hunter said. "How'd you're parents take it?"

"They were shocked. Though my Dad said it cleared things up for him as he swore he saw Ally and I kissing before she left the Christmas party."

"So it was more than just a friendly kiss goodbye?" John asked and Thad nodded.

"I think you purposely waited till Hunter and I weren't around to do this." Sebastian told him and Hunter agreed with him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you know we would've had quite a bit to say on the subject." Hunter replied. "I mean, the two of you were so oblivious it was getting ridiculous."

"Don't worry, Santana did a good job of it, though she was a bit subtle considering we were both a bit blindsided by things."

"Was it really that bad guys?" John asked.

"It was horrible. I would honestly say it was worse than me and B as we both knew how we both felt, we just didn't let the other know. These two were oblivious to what they were feeling though everyone else saw it."

"I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt man." John said as he patted Thad on the back.

"That's alright, as I deserve it. We both felt pretty stupid once it hit us."

Once they all finished lunch, it wasn't long after that they all went their separate ways as they all had things to do. On his walk back, Sebastian phone began to ring. "What can I do for you sis?"

"You and Blaine are still coming for dinner on Thursday, correct?"

"We are, why?"

"Just checking as I'm putting together my grocery list for dinner that night. How are you?"

"Stuffed as I just left lunch with the guys. You?"

"I'm getting a few personal things taken care of around the house while Britt's at a doctor's appointment."

"Since you don't sound worried should I just presume it's a check-up for her."

"That would be correct. How is your darling husband doing?"

"As of this morning, great though I've yet to speak to him today. He's got a rather packed day on the schedule."

"Awww, are you missing him?"

"A little, but I wanted to thank him personally for the roses he sent me."

"I have no doubt that once you see him, you'll thank him."

"I'm offended Lexi, I'm a married man now."

"And that's supposed to change things?" She said with a laugh. "Knowing you two it'll give you all new reasons to do or try things. They'll become firsts as a married couple."

"Speaking from experience by chance?"

"Maybe. Now, have you guys started opening your gifts yet?"

"No, we're going to do that tonight as yesterday was still all about us. Why is there something in particular we should open first?"

"No, I was just curious. But considering what Cooper told us once he got home yesterday you and Blaine came home to quite the setting."

"They did good work. Now, is there anything else you need as I'm back?"

"Nope, I'll see you guys later this week."

"Well see you then. Love ya!"

"Love you too Bas."

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly as Sebastian spent the rest of his day studying and taking notes. Though, he did check the clock a few times as he was a bit surprised when he hadn't heard back from Blaine at all. But once he remembered what Blaine told him about the day he had in-store for him, it helped put his worries at ease a bit. Yet he knew it wouldn't be completely gone till he saw Blaine. While he was tempted to call Blaine on his way home, he refrained knowing it could only make matters worse if Blaine didn't answer.

After a quick stop at the store, he headed home which was only a couple of block walk. And while it was a cold out, it didn't bother Sebastian in the slightest. Once he walked into the lobby he was stopped as a couple of packages had arrived for them. So upon getting those along with the rest of their mail, he continued on his way. Getting those items was all the confirmation he needed that Blaine wasn't home yet as he would've picked these things up if he was.

Once he was inside, he dropped the packages and mail off in the living room before going to put the groceries away. After that was done, he went to hang up his coat as well as turn on their fireplace. While at first he wondered if he and Blaine would ever use it, they used the fireplace constantly during the winter. Knowing that what he was making wasn't going to take long, Sebastian turned on the stereo before getting comfortable on the couch.

It was almost an hour later when Blaine came walking in and once Sebastian laid eyes on him, he could tell that Blaine was utterly exhausted. Once Blaine took his coat off, he kicked off his shoes and headed straight to the couch and curled up next to Sebastian. While Sebastian wanted to ask what was wrong, he'd seen Blaine like this on more than enough occasions to know that in that moment he just needed to hold him as Blaine would speak when he was ready. It was almost twenty minutes later when Blaine glanced up at Sebastian, his eyes looking at tired as they had when he'd come home. "Long day?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and Blaine nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"The seminar I had to attend today wasn't necessarily a topic one wants to hear about after getting married."

"Impotence?" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"I wish." The tone of Blaine's voice said more than his words did and let Sebastian know this wasn't a joking matter.

"What was it about B?"

"Sex abuse in children and teens." Once the words left Blaine's mouth, Sebastian stopped running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Oh. What did you find out?" Blaine could hear obvious concern in Sebastian's voice which caused him to turn so he was looking at him. "Did they…"

"Stop, alright, don't go there Bas, please. I almost didn't tell you what it was about solely because I was afraid of how you'd react."

"And how is that?"

"That you'd think I'd heard some horrible things about how screwed up people who have been abused can be." When Sebastian only looked at him, Blaine knew he was right. "But that's not what I heard so get those thoughts out of that beautiful head of yours."

"What did you hear?"

"I'd heard most of it before, but it made me realize how lucky I am that you opened up your heart to me. And that I'm now able to proudly call you my husband."

"It's because of you that I opened up my heart Blaine. I couldn't deny what I was feeling no matter how hard I tried. And at one point I truly did as I cherished our friendship too much and I feared I'd screw things up."

"Well, I'm glad you stopped denying it just as I'm glad I stopped denying how I truly felt about you. My feels for you were so strong, they scared me back then."

"That's how I felt as well. Are you hungry?"

"Depends in which sense you're talking?" Blaine replied. "As the answer could vary."

"This is in the substances case, though I have no problems tending to that other matter as well."

"Yes for substances as I couldn't really call what I had for lunch substances." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Alright then, let me up so I can cook. Then after dinner we can get a start on the gifts while our stomachs settled before tending to anything else."

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me. Do you need any help?" Blaine asked as he sat up enough for Sebastian to get up.

"No, I've got this handled. But if you want to do something you can bring some things over to the table for after dinner." Blaine smiled and Sebastian left the room to start dinner.

Once dinner was over, they both headed back to the living room with a glass of wine in hand as they began opening their gifts. "Should we start with the actual gifts or the cards first?" Blaine asked once they got settled.

"Let's start with the cards since it's a bit later than we had planned." Sebastian replied as he grabbed the tablet from next to them. "You open and I'll keep track of what we got from whom."

"Okay." Blaine immediately grabbed the large envelope that was beneath everything. "Isn't this Lexi's hand-writing Bas?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder and Sebastian nodded. "That doesn't make sense as I saw Cooper put a card in the box shortly after we arrived."

"This is Lexi we're talking about, who knows." Since they knew who it was from, Sebastian took a sip of his wine as Blaine opened the envelope. When he pulled out what looked like a legal packet, Sebastian was quick to set his glass down. "Do you want me to look at it B?"

"Yes please as I wouldn't even know where to begin looking." Blaine then handed it to Sebastian before leaning back against him. With the size of the font, Blaine wasn't surprised to see Sebastian grab his glasses off of the end table before he began reading. The more he read, the wider his eyes became. "Bas, what is it?"

"Which news do you want first?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are two different items listed here."

"What makes them so different?"

"One is something from Lexi, while the other is from my Grandparents' Smythe."

"Your choice."

"Alright. Lexi has signed over the home in the Cayman's to us since we use it the most."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea. So, our getaway retreat is truly ours now."

"Bas."

"I know, but we both know she won't take no for an answer. And it truly makes sense when one thinks about it."

"Wow! What about the other item?"

"There was another trust set up for me and my future spouse, as well as funds set aside for any children we may have."

"Bas, the trust fund they left you was huge. How could they have possibly set anything else up?"

"Obviously, they were beyond well off B. While I knew they had money, I had no clue as to the extent of it."

"Are you going to tell me how much?"

"More than a few million and that's not counting what was set aside for any children we may have."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, while we can always thank Lexi for what she's done. I…" Blaine turned slightly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "There's no way to thank them B."

"The only thing we can do Bas is be happy and do things that would make them proud."

"That would mean indulging once in awhile so you know as my Grandpa firmly believe what good was having money if you didn't enjoy yourself."

"You know I have no problem indulging, I just don't like to do it all the time as it wouldn't feel special anymore."

"Fair enough. And according to this paperwork, once we get all the name change information taken care of, we just have to bring this to our lawyer and the money will be transferred into the appropriate account."

"Sounds good, now let's get started on all the others."


	85. Chapter 85

Part 85

With as hectic as the weeks were after they got married, Blaine and Sebastian were a bit disappointed they weren't going to be able take a short weekend getaway around Valentine's Day. While they could've, they decided against it with the bar exam less than two weeks afterwards. Blaine and Quinn could both see the toil the upcoming exam was beginning to have on all three of the guys. "When are you and Seb leaving?" Quinn asked Blaine as Hunter, Sebastian, and Thad were all crowded around a table at Hunter's.

"Next Friday night. It won't be soon enough as I've never seen Bas so stressed."

"I know the feeling well. I convinced Hunter to go away that weekend as well as he needs to decompress. I also mentioned to Santana to talk to Ally about planning a quiet weekend for Thad as well."

"That's definitely a good idea as he's going to need it."

"Now, have you and Seb taken care of everything?"

"If you're asking if all essential information now has our new names, then yes, it does. Talk about a process. I now understand what Hailey, Rachel, and Britt were bitching about. It is a nice feeling though to look at everything now."

"I can only imagine. Have you guys gotten your tickets for opening night yet?"

"We have. If I remember correctly, Bas and Hunter saw to it we're all sitting together. As is everyone that is coming in town on Friday to see it."

"They certainly did which is so like them. I just wasn't sure if your tickets had arrived as well because Britt and Santana each had theirs arrived on a different day."

"We have them. I'm rather certain Brody is more nervous about all of this than Rachel is."

"I noticed that as well." Quinn said before glancing over at the others. "And to be honest, if I wasn't so concerned about Hunter, I'd be more nervous than I currently am."

"I know the feeling. If it wasn't for everything Bas and I have going on, I'd be in the same boat. And while Bas and I would both love to see more than one performance off the bat, that's going to have to wait."

"That's right; you guys are shooting that weekend, aren't you?"

"We are. Our parents wanted to come opening weekend to support Rachel but we convinced them to come and see the show the following weekend otherwise Bas and I wouldn't be able to spend any time with them. We already felt a bit guilty about not seeing them before they left after our wedding."

"That is one time where neither of you have a reason to feel guilty. You were allowed to be selfish that weekend. Speaking of that weekend…" Quinn then looked over at the guys once more. "Did you each wear what we got you?" Blaine smiled as she spoke.

"Yes, we did. Leave it to you four to do something like that."

"Hey, if possible girls wear sexy lingerie under their gowns, so it was only fitting that you and Seb wore something a bit different."

"Touché, but know that's all you're going to know about that weekend.

"I wasn't going to ask as I've got a good idea of what went on." Quinn said with a wink. "Now, may I see your ring?" Blaine nodded and stretched his arm across the table. "It's gorgeous Blaine."

"Thank you, but know I'm not taking it off."

"Seb told you."

"He did." Blaine replied with a smile. "So I'll just confirm for you that his name is inscribed on my ring as well as those two dates."

"That really is sweet."

"I'm personally surprised it took you this long to ask since Bas told me Hunter asked about it shortly after we got married."

"I never had the right opportunity as I didn't want to ask during brunch as I wasn't sure how you both felt about it. Plus, when we all got together the next weekend after Hunter asked, we were all a bit distracted with Wes and Hailey's news."

"Britt was absolutely adorable when she found out."

"That's because she now has someone to talk that is going through what she's going through at the moment. Speaking of…what about you and Seb?"

"What about us?" Blaine replied with a smirk.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Mr. Anderson-Smythe."

"They'll be a part of the picture."

"Good, because if you two weren't going to, I might've had to have had a word with you both."

"And why is that?"

"Because seeing you both with your nieces and nephews it would be a shame if you didn't have kids of your own."

"We appreciate that." Blaine then leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. They'd gotten so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the guys taking a break till they both had arms wrapping around them. "Hey." Blaine said after Sebastian kissed him on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"It's going." Hunter replied as he kicked out a chair for Thad to sit down on. "You two seem to be enjoying yourselves if the laughter and smiles are any clue."

"We're not disturbing you guys, are we?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all." Sebastian replied as he sat down next to Blaine. "B, Thad here wants to make sure you don't mind dropping us all off at the test site on Tuesday."

"Positive. Considering they said there is no place to keep coats or anything else, I can't image you all trying deal with mass transit."

"See, I told you." Sebastian then leaned in to kiss him. "Best husband ever."

"What does that say for you?" Hunter asked.

"It's a tie." Blaine replied. "As I think he's the best husband ever."

"Perfect match." Quinn added with a smile. "So, are you two going to tell us where you're going on your honeymoon?"

"She's got a point; you guys haven't told us where you're going." Thad said causing them to look at each other.

"While we considered going to Europe, we're going to the Caymans so we don't have to deal with jet lag." Sebastian replied. "Plus it works out well as we'll be able to make the necessary changes on the house when we're down there."

"What precisely are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Lexi signed the house over to us since we use it the most." Blaine replied. "So, we'll be spending our honeymoon at home in a sense." Blaine couldn't help himself and began to laugh.

"Cute." Thad replied. "Congrats!" They both nodded. "As for going to the Caymans, nice choice as I don't think I'd want to deal with the jet lag either."

"That was a big issue for us, especially since we're only going away for about a week. It's easier to accept jet lag when you're away longer than a week." Sebastian told them. "So we're going to our tried and true getaway."

"While some might feel going to a resort is best, you guys have it made as you can truly do whatever you want, wherever you want." Hunter said. "And you can read as much or as little into what I just said."

"We'll do just that." Sebastian replied. "So you both know, we won't be much longer."

"Take as much time as you need as Blaine and I are having a wonderful conversation."

"She's right, we are. And if either of us had something we'd rather be doing, we'd be doing it."

"That's good to know." Hunter said. "Just think, after next Tuesday and Wednesday, things will go back to relatively normal."

"For you three, Blaine and I still have our papers to work on, seminars to attend, along with doing our internships."

"How about, it'll go to relative normal in regards to us driving you both crazy." Sebastian said.

"That, we'll accept." Blaine replied. "Now Thad, how much longer are you going to be in that cast?"

"This one, only a couple more days before a new one gets put on." He told them. "After that, it should only be a few more weeks as everything is heeling accordingly."

"Is the scar pretty nasty?" Quinn asked.

"It's what's expected, but I was told if I'm bothered by it I could always have some plastic surgery."

"Which way are you leaning?" Blaine asked.

"All depends on what I think after looking at it for a while. Considering where it is though, I probably will as it's quite prevalent."

"In any other case, I'd call you vain but I totally understand wanting to do something about it." Hunter said. "So, I think break time is just about over." Thad and Sebastian looked over at him. "Come now, the sooner we finish the sooner we can all relax."

"Good point." Thad replied as he got up out of his chair.

"When are you seeing Ally next?" Sebastian asked.

"Tomorrow night. Anything else?"

"Nope." Sebastian then gave Blaine another kiss before they all got back to work.

"Now, may I ask you something wedding related?" Quinn asked as she refilled Blaine's wine glass.

"Sure."

"Considering I heard Hunter talking about it with Thad, what did you and Seb get each other?"

"And here I thought Rachel would be the first to ask." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his wine. "Though, she really hasn't had much time. Plus Bas and I have been rather busy since we got married."

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"No as I will gladly tell you what I bought Bas though it might not be what you all would expect." Quinn nodded. "For starters, we each got the other a pair of cufflinks to wear on our wedding day."

"Alright."

"Well, it shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone I wrote Bas another song." Quinn smiled. "And before he opened that, I gave him what would probably be a scrapbook that contained all the little notes and ideas I'd had over the years and put them before the given song. It was sort of a collection of all the music I'd written him over the years and what inspired them."

"That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Here we all thought you both splurged on gifts."

"Hey, the cufflinks weren't cheap." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Now, what did Seb get you?"

"He did something similar as he put together a scrapbook chronicling our entire relationship. Safe to say, it's not a small book, nor was the one I made for him. And besides pictures it also contained poems and notes we'd written and given to each other over the years."

"Should I ask how he got his hands on the one's he wrote you, since it clear you had been keeping them as he had?"

"He asked if he could go through what is technically a keepsake box that I have. And on the last page was a new poem for his soon-to-be husband. Then once we were married he gave me another poem that was for his husband."

"I had no clue Seb was that sentimental?"

"He is, but not about everything. Me and our relationship are certainly some of the things he's the most sentimental about. Now…"

"Don't worry; I won't mention anything to Hunter. If you and Seb want to share with the guys, that's up to you. But you should probably know the rest of the girls are going to be asking as well. Those are honestly some of the best gifts Blaine as they came from both of your hearts and show how much you both treasure and love each other." Once she was done speaking, Quinn leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I'm truly so happy for you both."

When Tuesday morning rolled around, Blaine had made a point of getting up early so that he could bring Sebastian coffee before he even got out of bed. He barely made it into their bedroom and Sebastian lifted his head off the pillow. "And here I thought I was going to kiss you awake." Blaine said as he sat down next to Sebastian.

"You still can." Sebastian replied as he sat up a bit. "But you know me well enough that coffee has quite the effect on me." Blaine then leaned down to give Sebastian a morning kiss. "That's even better as you taste like coffee as well."

"Glad you approve." Blaine told him as he handed him his cup. "Coffee isn't the only thing that has quite the effect on you either."

"That's very true. Thank you for last night B."

"What for?" Blaine asked as he ran his hand down Sebastian's arm.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That was exactly what I needed as I needed to be relaxed so I could get a good night of sleep."

"And how do you know that's why we did what we did?"

"Call it a hunch, though I would've enjoyed it regardless." Sebastian said as he sat up completely

"Well that's good to know." Blaine said with a laugh. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I'm ready to get this started."

"Since that's the case, go take your shower and I'll make breakfast."

"B, you don't need to do that."

"I want to do it. Now get a move on." It wasn't till Blaine stood once more, did Sebastian see that Blaine had already showered and was dressed. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." Blaine then leaned in to give him one more kiss before heading on his way. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he got up out of bed to go and take his shower. He could only hope that Thad and Hunter's mornings were getting off to the same sort of start.

After finishing up breakfast, it wasn't long after they'd cleaned up were they heading down to the garage. "I really appreciate this B."

"As I told Thad, I'm happy to do it. Plus the thought of being with you up until the last moment is quite appealing. Is Hunter still meeting us at Thad's?"

"That is correct." Sebastian replied as they exited the elevator. "This way you only have to make one stop prior to picking us up."

"Remember, call me when you're done as I'm going to come and get you guys."

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Sebastian then leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. "You're going to be exactly who I'm going to want to see once I'm done for today. Quinn really wishes she could help."

"I know as she told me multiple times. But she's got class as well as a seminar to attend. So it's up to me to look after you all."

"That's something you're very good at." Sebastian said as he reached across and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh as he drove. "Did you finish the packing last night that you wouldn't let me help with?"

"I did. We're all set to leave Friday night."

While they drove, Sebastian's phone started to go off as he was receiving good luck texts from just about everyone he knew. "Do you think they're sending mass texts B?"

"Probably, as everyone is pulling for the three of you. We can't wait to see you all become the legal eagles we know you'll become."

Once they pulled up in front of Thad's building, it wasn't long till Hunter and Thad were comfortable in the backseat. "Thank you Blaine." Thad said once they pulled out into traffic.

"You are both very welcome. Did you both sleep well?"

"We did." Hunter replied. "I take it you did as well Seb."

"I slept extremely well, thank you for asking. I know you had company Hunter, what about you Thad?"

"Yes, Ally stayed with me last night. She felt I'd be more relaxed if I wasn't alone."

"Was she right?" Blaine asked.

"She was." Thad replied. "She studied while I did my last bit of studying then once we both finished we curled up and watched a movie."

"Is that your way of saying things haven't progressed?" Hunter asked.

"Yes and it won't progress till I get this cast off my leg. And while it's frustrating, it's probably for the best as we could've easily rushed into things after my accident."

"You do realize that just because you're not fully mobile…" Sebastian stopped speaking when Thad hit the back of his seat. "I'm just saying."

"I know precisely what you're saying and as appealing as that may be, it's not how I see our first time happening."

"So you've thought about it."

"Do you really think I haven't, but I'm ending this conversation before it goes somewhere that I can't control?"

"Fine, we'll drop it." Hunter said. "But this conversation is no different than any other one we've had in the past."

"Alright, then how long was it before you and Quinn slept together for the first time?"

"A couple of months. Blaine, Seb, do you guys care to answer?"

"The same can be said for us." Blaine replied much to Sebastian's reply. "And while some might think it's too soon. None of us were with people we didn't know previously. So it would make sense for things to move a bit more quickly."

"Uh oh, my B's wearing his psyche hat. Pay attention as this sort of advice often costs money."

"Duly noted." Thad said. "Continue if we have time."

"What I'm trying to say is don't judge things based on time. I understand wanting to wait till you're more mobile, but don't think things are moving too quickly based on time alone. You and Ally have known each other for ten years. And while you were both way younger, you still know each other. So once you're healthy or at least cast-less, just go with what feels right. I know guys are often ready more often than not, but I have no doubt that Ally will let you know when she's ready to take your relationship to the next level."

"He's right you know." Sebastian said. "I don't take Ally as the type of girl to be pressured into doing anything she doesn't want."

"Are you going to chime in as well?" Thad asked as he glanced at Hunter.

"No as they covered it pretty well. I get you don't want to screw this up as it's obvious you really care about her. Just don't over think it. Things will happen the way they're supposed to. And I'm not talking out of my ass as I started to over-think things with Quinn as well as I didn't want her to think that was the only thing I cared about."

"That's exactly it." Thad said with a smile. While he was a bit hesitant to start this conversation, it was exactly what he needed. And since they were in the car there was no chance of anyone appearing.

"He's smiling." Hunter said. "That's a good way to go into today."

"It's nice knowing I'm not the only one that had these sorts of thoughts going through my head."

"Hell, I'm pretty sure you all thought B and I went home the night of Cooper's bachelor party and had sex."

"It wouldn't have been shocking." Thad said. "You two getting together was a long time coming and it was clear there were quite a few emotions at work that night."

"It was tempting but we both knew we had to wait." Blaine replied just as he pulled up in front of the building. "And that ends this conversation for the time being as it's time for you all to be brilliant." Blaine then leaned over to give Sebastian a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine once more.

"What was that for?"

"Luck." Sebastian then gave him another quick peck before getting out of the car. "I'll talk to you later." Once the car door was closed, Blaine sat for a moment to watch them walk in before heading off to work for the day.

If it wasn't for the full schedule he had ahead of him, Blaine was rather certain he wouldn't have been able to concentrate. But having a full day allowed him to do just that. When the day was about halfway over, he received a text from Quinn asking if he was surviving knowing he was probably as nervous as she was. Knowing he had someone else feeling the same thing, helped as he couldn't help but respond back in a playful manner. Luckily she had sent it during a small lull in his day as it allowed it to continue for quite a while. While this went on, he glanced over to the picture on his desk of him and Sebastian from their wedding. He was so thankful for that shot that Sebastian's Mom had taken, as their professional proofs weren't going to be arriving till after they arrived home from their honeymoon.

The closer it got to the end of his day; he kept glancing at his phone wondering when Sebastian was going to hear from him. It wasn't until he was collecting his things did his phone go off. "Hey, I was starting to worry."

"It's only five minutes after testing ended and I didn't want to call you till I was out of the room as were Thad and Hunter."

"How'd it go?"

"Long, but alright. Are you just about done?"

"I was putting my things in my bag when you called. So, I'll be leaving momentarily. Have you thought about dinner?" Blaine asked as he grabbed his coat.

"I thought we could just order in as all I want to do is chill on the couch with you as my brain is currently fried at the moment."

"Understandable. Why don't you think about what you want that's what we'll go with. I'm leaving now so give me about twenty minutes, is that alright?"

"Absolutely. See you soon."

"See you soon Bas." Once Sebastian ended the call, Hunter and Thad looked at him.

"Should we bother asking what you two were talking about?" Thad asked as they moved to the side as they weren't the only ones waiting for a ride.

"We were talking about dinner actually." Sebastian replied, thankful that Blaine was picking them up as the line for cabs was ridiculous. "We're going to order in so we can relax since I told him that's what I need right now."

"I know the feeling. I sent Quinn a text telling her the same thing. The only thing I want to do once I get home is relax before doing a bit of reading."

"That makes three of us." Thad replied. "Ally told me before she left this morning that she'd be coming by after her last class. She wants to see how I am after my day."

"Does she not trust you to be honest over the phone?" Sebastian asked.

"She does, but she said she'd feel better actually seeing me."

"That's a good a reason as any to come by. How often do you guys usual see each other during the week?" Hunter asked.

"Not counting weekends, probably twice. Right now we've found something that works for both of us."

"You might want to share that with Mike as I'm pretty sure he's going to end things with Tina if she doesn't chill." Sebastian said. "She just can't seem to grasp how much time his studies are taking up."

"Considering what Mike's studying, we all know all too well how much time it takes up from watching Nick first hand. And while he pushed himself, it would've been crazy without the summer classes regardless. Honestly, if she wants a good description of how crazy it is, Tina should speak with Santana."

"From what B said, that's not the easiest thing to do as I mentioned the same thing. Santana knows better than the rest of us what Nick went through and is still going through. Yet, if she wants things to work, she's going to need to talk to someone or things are going to be over real quick."

"Did I tell you Quinn spoke with her?" Hunter asked and they both shook their heads. "She did and tried to get Mike's point across."

"What did Tina tell her?"

"That's she's trying, she just didn't realize how much of his time school was going to take up."

"He wants to be a doctor; it's going to be a lot." Sebastian said. "One doesn't need to have gone through it as everyone knows doctors do a crazy amount of schooling."

"Yes, but he still finds time to hang with all of us every Sunday." Hunter said.

"And she's more than welcome at our home. It's not our fault that all of our personalities seem to be a bit much for her. You can see it, she's okay for a little bit but the longer they stick around after eating it becomes too much for her."

They had gotten so into their conversation, that they hadn't even realized how much time had passed till they received a call from Blaine who was parked out front. Once they got the call, it didn't take them long to get to him as they knew he could only sit there for so long. Luckily for them, Blaine's car was already nice and warm when they got in as it helped take the edge off since none of them were wearing jackets. "Are you sure you're alright being our chauffeur again tomorrow Blaine?" Hunter asked as they pulled out into traffic.

"Yes, I'm fine being your chauffeur. Are you sure about hosting brunch while we're gone?"

"Yes as going two weeks without it would be a bit much." Hunter replied. "We all need our weekly get-together. I never asked, did you guys watch the video Jeff put together for you?"

"We did." Sebastian replied. "And let's just say, he was right as we wouldn't have wanted many people to see it."

"Does that mean we'll get to?" Thad asked.

"You were there for quite a few of the moments Thad, as were you Hunter." Sebastian told them. "Hell, he even had video from our bachelor weekend doing body shots."

"Come now, your parents would've loved to have seen that." Thad said with a laugh. "Was that the worst of it?"

"No!" Blaine said rather bluntly which caught of their attention.

"Which footage was included?" Hunter asked.

"Footage that was supposedly deleted." That was all Blaine needed to say for Thad to begin laughing as there was only one bit of footage he knew of that was supposedly deleted.

"How did Jeff get his hands on it then?"

"Don't know, ask Trent." Sebastian replied. "That was the bit of footage neither of us would've ever lived down.

"What am I missing?" Hunter asked.

"When we were back at Dalton, Thad here hosted a party where the alcohol was more than flowing after finals." Sebastian told him after getting a go-ahead glance from Blaine.

"Is this X-rated footage?"

"No, but it was close to being so." Thad said with a laugh.

"Oh my."

"You could say that again." Blaine replied. "It might've been considered R-rated by some."

"And how did this end up on video?"

"Trent got a new video camera for Christmas that year and thought recording us all drunk would be entertaining." Sebastian told him. "Little did he realize he'd catch B and I a little caught up in the moment since we were intoxicated."

"The way you're all skirting the moment I'm afraid to ask what exactly was happening."

"Well…" Thad said causing Sebastian took look back at him. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"We'll remember that if we ever catch you in a similar situation." Sebastian told him.

"We're they at least face to face otherwise I don't want to think about what was going on."

"Yes, we were face to face." Blaine told him. "We were kissing to be exact."

"Alright, what's the big deal as we've all seen you kissing and well, caught up in the moment."

"Yea, well this time all hands weren't accounted for." Thad said with a laugh.

"You're an ass." Sebastian said. "Just you wait."

"Guys, it's not a big deal. Chill." Hunter told them. "I got caught in a similar situation my senior year of high school and it was by my Dad."

"Okay, you win." Blaine said with a laugh. "We just can't believe Trent caught us on video or the fact that there was still a copy of it somewhere."

"Have you spoken to Jeff?" Thad asked.

"Yes, and he told us he deleted the last copy of it once he made our video. He also deleted his copy of it so we're the only owners of the footage now." Sebastian told him. "He felt it best that once we saw the video, he got rid of any traces of it."


	86. Chapter 86

Part 86

The next day of the exam took just as much out of all three of them, but at least once they left that day they knew they were done. When Blaine and Sebastian got home that evening, Blaine went to start dinner much to Sebastian's chagrin. "You know, we could've just ordered in again." He said softly into Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind while Blaine cooked.

"I know, but I want to do this for you. Plus there should be enough that we can just have left overs tomorrow and then we leave."

"So is this about wanting to cook for me after the past two days, or is this about cleaning out the fridge before we leave?"

"Maybe a little of both. You never complain about stir-fry."

"Who said I was complaining. I just had a few other things on my mind."

"Like what exactly?" Blaine asked even though he had a good idea what Sebastian had in mind.

"The two of us curling up on the couch and watching a movie. Or, maybe doing the same thing in the comfort of our bedroom."

"Is that all?"

"Are you implying I might be having some impure thoughts?"

"No, but the way you're poking my backside gave it away." Blaine said as he glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian.

"And here I thought I was being subtle."

"That can never be subtle."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one. So, did Hunter or Thad tease you anymore about the last part of yesterday's conversation?"

"No, as Hunter has us beat considering what his Dad caught, so he isn't going to say squat. As for Thad, he knows if he said anything else, I'm going to come at him twice as hard when the time is right."

"Bas."

"What, don't tell me you're changing your mind?"

"No, I'm not. He deserves whatever he gets. I just think we need to make sure to do it when neither Ally nor Nick is present as she doesn't deserve it. And Nick doesn't need the stress of us ragging on what will be Thad's sex life with his sister."

"Good point. And while I wouldn't object to more, I really would be content curling up in bed and watching a movie with you."

"And why is that?"

"Because what I really want is to hold you in my arms after the last two days. Your support though all this, especially this the last month, has meant a lot to me Blaine as I know I was probably driving you crazy."

"It really wasn't that bad, but I'm glad I could do what I could to help make it easier."

"You were incredible. All the little things you did truly mattered and I appreciated it. Hell that last week when you gave me those multiple neck rubs while I was studying was exactly what I needed."

"It was my pleasure. Now, how about we eat so we can curl up in bed?"

"Sounds perfect." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the cheek before releasing him to getting plates out of the cabinet.

Meanwhile, only a few blocks away, Nick and Santana were sitting down for dinner as well. "Have you spoken to any of them yet?" Santana asked as Nick set their plates down in front of them since he'd cooked that night.

"Not yet, as I thought they could all use some quiet after what they've been through."

"Really?"

"Yes. According to Ally, the three of them have been busting their asses these last couple of weeks more than they've let on."

"Does that really surprise you?"

"Not at all. And I know how that feels as when I've finished a round of tests of that sort, the only thing I've wanted to do is curl up with you and relax."

"That's very true. So, is it safe to presume Ally is at Thad's?" Nick then proceeded to look at his watch.

"Not yet, but soon as she's still in class."

"I'm proud of you, you know."

"And why is that?" Nick asked before taking another bite.

"Because you now talk about Thad and Ally as it's something completely normal."

"It is for the most part. Though, the rest of the guys are making it easier as they're not being their usual selves, much as they did when Logan started dating Megan."

"They're allowing you your adjustment period." Santana said. "But you've got to know it won't last much longer."

"I know, but what they've given me is good as it's no longer awkward seeing them act like a couple. It seems completely normal."

"Remember that, alright."

"I'll try, but she's my little sister so I'll still have my moments. Especially the longer their together I'll know what's going on since I know Thad and well, Ally isn't necessarily an angel."

"Why Nick Duval, did you just imply your sister isn't a virgin any longer?"

"Take that as you will." Nick said with a laugh. "Now, do you know when Blaine and Seb are coming back from their honeymoon?"

"They leave Friday and will be returning the subsequent Sunday. So they're essentially going to be gone for just a little more than a week. While they both have time to use, they don't want to miss Rachel's opening. Plus they have to work that weekend."

"That should be interesting."

"How so?"

"Santana, they'll be seeing Kurt for the first time since they got married."

"That's right." When she spoke, a rather wicked grin came to her face. "I wonder how that's going to go."

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it. I'm just thankful their wedding went off without a hitch."

"Well, if he had shown up there, I'm rather certain most of us would've been getting bailed out of jail by our parents."

"Hunter said something similar. Speaking of weddings, I have spoken with the guys and they are all good."

"Wonderful. But so you know, if we set them up as planned, Thad's with your sister since Seb is with Quinn and Blaine's with Rachel. Though, we could flip-flop Blaine and Thad if that would be awkward."

"Let's just see how things are going at that point and go from there."

"Fair enough. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"I appreciate that. Now how long is your trip next week?"

"Just overnight and if I looked at your schedule correctly, you're doing the overnight as well so it'll be as though I'm not even gone."

"I like those sorts of trips."

"Me too. Though, I do have to go to LA for a week near the end of April." Nick looked across the table at her. "I know, it sucks, but it's a huge deal."

"Guess I'll just have to see what sort of trouble I can get into while you're gone."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Santana told him. "But by that time you might be helping Mr. Sterling paint a nursery. They both want it done before it's too warm out so they can have the windows open."

"That I do remember. I also told Jeff that if the smell bothers Britt at all, even though they plan on getting odor-less paint that they can stay with us for a few days."

"Good call, I knew I was marrying you for a reason."

"And here I thought it was only because of my charm." Nick replied.

"There are quite a few reasons I'm marrying you Nicky, those are just the tip of the iceberg."

By the time Friday came about, time seemed to drag for both Blaine and Sebastian. While Sebastian sat at his desk on Friday afternoon, one of the partners knocked on his door. "May I come in Sebastian?"

"Of course." He replied as he rose from his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling after taking the bar. I remember how stressful the time was leading up to it."

"I'm starting to feel like myself again, thank you for asking. I hadn't realized how stressed I'd been till it was all over."

"That's because the stress built over time. I'd say you and your husband made the right decision in choosing to wait to take your honeymoon till after you took the bar."

"We felt if we took it immediately afterwards I would've actually spent time studying which isn't what one wants to do."

"Agreed. Now, when am I going to get to meet him as most of the partners already have?"

"You haven't met Blaine yet?"

"Afraid not."

"Well, if you're still going to be here this afternoon you'll be able to meet him. He's coming to pick me up as we're heading straight to the airport at the end of my day."

"I'd like that. Now, is Blaine working or still going to school?"

"He's doing both. He currently holds his Masters in Psychology and is working towards his Doctorate."

"Impressive." Sebastian smiled, clearly proud of what Blaine had already accomplished. "He's accomplished quite a bit considering how young you both are. It's clear you're both very driven individuals."

"We'd like to think so. We both believe if you're doing to do something that you should strive to do your best."

"Is it safe to presume he graduated with honors as you did?"

"That would be correct."

"Well then, I can't wait to meet him. Call my secretary prior to his arrival so I can come down and not keep you waiting as I'm sure you'll both be anxious to leave by that point."

"I can do that." Sebastian replied before the man left. Once he sat back in his seat, he looked at the pictures he had of him and Blaine on his desk. Considering the size of the firm he was working for, everyone knew each other. And the partners all made a point of knowing everyone within the firm and more than just their name so they could be polite in passing. Since they were going to be meeting with one of the partners, Sebastian sent Blaine a text so that he'd know to park and come in that day.

Luckily for Blaine, his boss let him go a bit early since he knew that Blaine and Sebastian were leaving that day. On the ride over, Blaine took a deep breath as he wanted to make a good impression considering who he was going to be meeting. Thankfully there was a garage only about a block away from Sebastian's office so it was easy for Blaine to pull in and park. Once that was done, he sent Sebastian a text letting him know he'd be there shortly even though he'd called prior to leaving. During his ride up in the elevator, Blaine glanced at his watch and was more than pleased to see he was even earlier than he'd anticipated. After the elevator doors opened, he walked up to the desk and the receptionist gave him a badge so he was free to head to Sebastian's office without an escort.

While his office wasn't huge, it was still a little place that was just him as all the partners felt privacy was key in getting work accomplished as distractions could be costly. When he reached the door, Blaine smiled when he saw the new name-plaque outside. He was about to walk in since it was open but he heard voices inside. So instead of walking right in, he knocked. "Come in." Sebastian said with a smile as he rose from his seat as did the gentleman he was speaking with.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Blaine asked as he had his coat draped over his arm.

"Not at all." Sebastian replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Blaine, I'd like you to meet Mr. Wilson. Mr. Wilson, this is my husband, Blaine."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Blaine." Mr. Wilson said as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Wilson. I must say, I was a bit surprised when Bas called and asked me to come in to meet you."

"I hope it wasn't a problem for you."

"Not at all, it was just unexpected."

"I'm sorry about that as it really shouldn't have taken me this long to meet you. Normally I do a much better job of getting to know the people that work for us. But, I'd been working on a case that had pretty much taken up most of my time, at least according to my wife and children."

"That's quite alright." Blaine replied. "In most places Bas wouldn't be more than another face since he's just starting out."

"I've worked in places like that and that's not what any of us wanted here. We believe you need to know those that work for you as in this business trust means quite a bit."

"Trust truly can make or break things."

"It most certainly can. And while I'd love to continue this conversation, you and Sebastian have a flight to catch. So, I will be heading on my way. It was wonderful to meet you Blaine."

"It was nice meeting you as well."

"Have a safe flight and I will see you when you return Sebastian."

"Thank you, I will see you then." Sebastian replied before Mr. Wilson walked out. Once he was gone, Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too. What is it?" Blaine asked as he looked up at him.

"That my dear, was one of the most senior partners of the firm."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He was quite impressed by what I had to say about you."

"What precisely did you have to say about me Bas?"

"He asked if you were working or if you were going to school and I told him you were actually doing both. I also might've bragged a bit about some of your accomplishments."

"Bas."

"What, can't I be proud of my husband?"

"Of course you can. I just can't believe you did so with him."

"Well, I can tell you he was truly impressed by your drive." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a proper kiss. "And while I'd love to continue this talk, it'll have to wait."

"Why is that?"

"We've got a plane to catch." Blaine could only smile in response as Sebastian let go of him to grab his coat and bag. Once he had those in hand, they were on their way. After they were back in the car, their conversation continued. Basically, Blaine got to listen to Sebastian talk about how proud he was of him throughout their entire drive, albeit it was a short one since they were flying out of Teterboro.

"Now, can you tell me how I let you convince me to travel this way?" Blaine asked as they took their luggage and scuba gear out of the trunk.

"I can be quite persuasive." Sebastian replied with a smirk remembering all too well the night he convinced Blaine to let them fly on a charter jet for their honeymoon. "Plus, if we flew commercially we wouldn't have arrived till tomorrow as the furthest we would've gotten at this hour would've been Miami."

"Good point." Blaine replied as they headed towards their plane's hangar. "Are we just going to keep our scuba gear down there from now on?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"It would make the most sense." Sebastian replied. "Personally, I don't know why it's taken us this long to do it since most of our diving is done down there."

"We didn't want to take up precious space from Lexi."

"True, but it's not as though they go down there often." Sebastian said. "Which is why she signed it over to us since we go multiple times per year versus their once or twice."

"More valid points. Though, I'm sure they'd go more if it wasn't for Coop's crazy schedule combined with Jocelyn and Braeden now being in school." Blaine said as they entered the hangar. Once they were inside, it wasn't long till their luggage was taken from them and they were checked-in for their flight. After that was all taken care of, they boarded and were told they'd be leaving shortly as they'd been cleared for take-off just prior to their arrival.

Once they were settled in their seats, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who'd taken ahold of his hand. "What is it B?"

"I'm just surprised you haven't changed your clothes."

"I've got a change of clothes in my bag. I'm going to change once we hit cruising altitude."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you sure you're alright Blaine?" As he spoke, Sebastian turned in his seat a bit more to look at Blaine more directly.

"Positive, I'm sorry if my response wasn't as chipper as you expected."

"No need to apologize, what is it?"

"I just had a long day, that's all."

"Well, once we're up in the air, why don't you curl up next to me and tell me all about it. We certainly have the time."

"That we do." Blaine replied as he leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Why do I have a feeling you have something else going through that beautiful head of yours?"

"Because you know me well."

"Do tell."

"What would you say if I told you I was considering knocking something off that infamous list of yours?" Sebastian thought for a moment, before a huge smile crept to his face. "Yes, that."

"Really?"

"Yes, if we're going to have privacy."

"We are as I told them we were self-sufficient and didn't need a flight attendant. As for the pilots, they're going to close the door once we reach altitude. But know B, don't do this for me, only do it because it's something you want to do."

"You know me Bas, I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to. And doing it here is much more appealing than even the thought of doing it on a commercial aircraft."

"Agreed. Plus as we discussed, not enough room commercially. Though, we'll still need to be quiet."

"I know and have no problem with that."

"Alright, well, we'll need to wait a bit as they said it might experience some turbulence at the beginning of the flight due to weather."

"That's fine with me Bas. As you said, we have plenty of time since this isn't a short flight."

"B."

"I've got stuff in my bag."

"So you'd been thinking about this for awhile."

"Ever since you said this was how we were going to travel." Sebastian then leaned his head down to kiss the top of Blaine's. "I only didn't mention it in case I changed my mind as it wouldn't have been fair to you."

"That was quite considerate of you B."

It wasn't even ten minutes later and they were pulling out of the hangar and taxiing towards the runway. While this was happening Sebastian finally loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons on his shirt as they waited. But it wasn't long till they felt the plane gaining speed and taking off. After flying on the Clarington jet for their bachelor weekend, Sebastian had been looking forward to flying privately again ever since. Once an announcement was made that they'd reached cruising altitude, Sebastian undid his seatbelt so that he could change. "How comfortable are you getting?" Blaine asked as he watched Sebastian begin to get undressed.

"Since we're getting in late, I'm actually putting on sweats and a t-shirt. Pure comfort. Though, considering what we plan on doing it goes beyond comfort. Are you going to change?"

"Yes, but I prefer watching you change first." Sebastian looked back over his shoulder and smiled before continuing. Once he was done, he sat back down next to Blaine, looking completely comfortable. After he sat down, Blaine gave him a kiss before getting up to change as well. Much like Sebastian, he'd brought comfortable clothes to change into considering the length of the flight.

"You know, you could refrain from putting anything on as I wouldn't complain."

"I don't doubt that, but it's a bit chilly in here right now. But don't worry, I'll be out of these clothes soon enough."

"I can't wait." Sebastian replied as Blaine finished changing. "While I hadn't mentioned it prior to leaving, I'm all for us being nudists for the entire trip."

"Just as I expected." Blaine said as he sat back down next to him. "I packed appropriately." Once he felt Sebastian's arm wrap around him, Blaine curled up against him. "Can you believe we've already been married a little more than a month Bas?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because that's something I can't forget. No, because the month went so quickly. Though, we certainly had more than enough going on to keep ourselves occupied."

"That we did. And while it's a change of subject, I did let Cooper know we were leaving since he and Lexi had asked."

"I let Lexi know as well. She told us to enjoy ourselves."

"Did she ever doubt that we would?" Blaine replied.

"No, but it was polite. She actually teased me shortly after we got married."

"In what regard?"

"She asked if we were now going to make the most of doing things as the first time as a married couple."

"We sort of have been."

"I know, but I'm not going to tell her that. Also, I don't remember if I told you, but my Uncle Julian was truly impressed by you."

"You only told me that he liked me and that he more than approves of our decision to marry since he feels we're perfect for each other. He trusted what your Mom had to say, but once he saw us together he knew she was right."

"We are perfect for each other." Sebastian said as he gave him a squeeze.

"I can't argue with that. He's a very nice man. Hell, that little segment of your family is nice."

"He told my Grandparents where he was going when they heard my cousins saying they were coming to the States for a week."

"That must've gone over well."

"According to him, they were honestly shocked that I was getting married. He then proceeded to rub salt in the wounds and told them that I'd graduated from Law School with honors. He then tossed a copy of one of our mags in front of them."

"Wow."

"Yea. While my Mom cut them out of her life for obvious reasons, he has no problems telling them what he thinks about their opinion in regard to homosexuality. And has told them it's their loss as I've grown into a remarkable man. Too bad they decided to let my sexuality define me."

"I'm glad someone stands up to them. And he's right; you are a remarkable man Bas."

"Thank you. Regardless, he doesn't spend too much time with the rest of the family as things can get a bit…stressful due to differing opinions."

"Do they know Lexi has kids?"

"Yes. And now because of the wedding, Uncle Julian has a current picture of all of them which he'll be sure to show the un-Grandparents. The last picture he had of them was just before Gabrielle was born. Lexi apologized for that as did my parents who promised to send pictures more often."

"Next time we go to Paris we'll have to let them know ahead of time."

"Agreed."

They were approximately an hour into their flight, when Sebastian glanced down from the movie they were watching as Blaine's hand had slid beneath his shirt and was playing with the tie on his sweats. Blaine still had his eyes on the screen and had no clue Sebastian was watching him. If he thought about it, Blaine probably was still watching the movie, yet his body was running on automatic. On more than one occasion each of them had done something similar while they were watching a movie at home. Once Blaine had undone the tie on the sweats, his hand slid into them. Sebastian bit his lip as Blaine began to slowly stroke him. He was holding on just tight enough to not allow Sebastian to slip from his grasp.

When a slight gasp escaped from Sebastian, Blaine glanced up at him causing Sebastian to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. That was all Blaine needed to tug on Sebastian's sweats, so Sebastian lifted up just enough so that between the two of them they could pull them down a bit. Once Sebastian was exposed, it wasn't long till Blaine turned and ran his tongue along the length of the shaft. Blaine glanced up at Sebastian once more before taking him into his mouth. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was the angle or what, but it seemed to feel even better than normal. With the angle Blaine was laying, Sebastian ran his hand down Blaine's back and passed the multiple waistbands till he could firmly grip Blaine's ass. He gasped slightly a first, but it didn't deter him from what he was doing.

Once he felt Sebastian's fingers begin to tease him he couldn't help but smirk around him. "Someone thought ahead." Sebastian said softly as his other hand rested gently on Blaine's head. "I really like that. Get up B." Blaine glanced up at him before releasing him from his mouth. After he had, Blaine stood and pushed his sweats and boxers off. "When?" Sebastian asked as he guided Blaine onto the couch.

"When I went to use the restroom earlier."

"That explains why you were gone for awhile. I would've liked to watch."

"I wanted to surprise you. I'll do it again later if you'd like."

"I would." After Blaine was settled on his knees, Sebastian got up from where he was sitting and moved behind him. "Are you sure you want to do this B?"

"Yes, as I don't tend to make a habit out of sticking my ass in the air."

"But it's a glorious ass; you really should do it more often."

"Duly noted. Now are you just going to admire it or are you…" Blaine's words were cut off as Sebastian pushed completely inside with one thrust.

"You were saying." Sebastian replied as Blaine stifled his moan. He then began to gently rub Blaine's lower back. "Are you alright killer?"

"Yea." Blaine replied as he steadied himself once more. "You just caught me off-guard. Sebastian then got him to turn his head slightly so they could kiss as he leaned over Blaine's shoulder. While they kissed Sebastian could feel Blaine's body begin to relax, so he began to move. Not wanting to get too loud, Sebastian kept a steady pace, but nothing too crazy so that it was easier for them both to keep quiet. By doing that, they were certainly maximizing the sensation due to how much longer it was lasting. And while neither had issues with stamina, this was certainly a new feeling, one that they both wanted to experience again. "Bas." Blaine's voice was breathless as it was clear he was teetering on the brink. Normally Sebastian would just reach around to help Blaine go over yet neither of them wanted the mess.

Once Sebastian's orgasm took over, he bit down gently on Blaine's shoulder to stifle his moan as otherwise it probably would've resonated throughout the cabin. By the time he pulled out he turned Blaine as quickly as he could and took him into his mouth to bring him over. It happened a bit sooner than Sebastian had expected, but he'd known it wasn't going to take long. After he released him from his mouth, Sebastian sat down and pulled Blaine onto his lap. "Welcome to the mile-high club love and we did it in style." Sebastian said before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"We certainly did." Blaine replied. "And as comfortable as we are, we should probably put some clothes back on."

"That would be wise. I love you."

"I love you too."


	87. Chapter 87

Part 87

Once they landed, Sebastian looked over at Blaine who was sitting beside him. "I'd say that was certainly the way to travel." He said before undoing his seatbelt to grab his bag.

"I'd have to agree." Blaine replied as he did the same thing. As the pilots opened the doors, they were happy to see that Blaine and Sebastian were awake.

"Besides that little a bit of turbulence we had a rather smooth flight, wouldn't you say?" One of the pilots said as the other opened the door.

"We'd have to agree." Sebastian said. "Just the sort of flight one needs after a long week. Will you be the ones flying us back as well?"

"We will be actually. We have a few flights to make from here, but we're going to be based out of here till it's time for your return. It worked out well for everyone. Judging from some of your bags, I see you'll be doing some scuba diving." He said as they waited for Blaine and Sebastian's car to be brought around.

"That would be correct." Blaine replied. "I think there have only been one or two occasions that we've come down here through the years that we haven't. It's certainly some of the best diving around."

"That is something I whole-heartedly agree with." As he spoke, their car was brought around and their bags were being loaded into it. "I hope you gentlemen have a wonderful stay."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "We will see you next Sunday."

"We will see you then."

After they walked down the steps, Blaine and Sebastian both double checked the trunk to make sure everything had been loaded since they really hadn't brought too much. Once they were certain everything was there, they got into the car and were on their way. During the ride to the house, Sebastian took out his phone and sent Lexi a text letting her know they'd arrived even though they'd taken their token departure and arrival photos.

Their arrival couldn't have been better timed as they'd barely gotten into the house when it began to rain. "Looks as though we couldn't have timed things better." Sebastian said as he locked the door behind them.

"No kidding. It's really coming down out there." Blaine said as they took their suitcases up the stairs. "Perfect sleeping weather."

"You do love a good storm, don't you?"

"I certainly do. Good excuse to curl up next to you."

"There is only one bad thing about it."

"What is that?"

"We can't open the balcony doors."

"Hopefully it passes before we go to sleep. If not we'll have to fall asleep to the sound of rain hitting said doors." They were still speaking when they walked into their bedroom. "Guess we won't be relaxing on the balcony, will we?" Blaine continued as they began to unpack.

"Afraid not killer. Guess we'll just have to find other ways to occupy our time." With a slight wiggle of his eyebrows, Blaine could only smile as there truly was no other response. "I say we opt for changing and curling up in bed."

"Works for me. Why don't you turn down the bed and get comfortable."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry." Sebastian nodded and finished putting his things away, while Blaine headed into the bathroom. Once he was done, Sebastian moved their bags into the closet so neither of them would trip on them before getting comfortable. After he was settled, he looked over at the bathroom door which was still closed. He was going to say something, but it was quite possible less time had passed than he thought.

When he was about to speak, the door opened and Sebastian could only smile. "Perfect." There stood Blaine in the doorway, completely naked except for a bowtie around his neck. "You remembered."

"Of course I did." He replied as he walked towards the bed. "While this was what I wore the day after our wedding, you also mentioned that day you wouldn't mind seeing me like this during our honeymoon."

"I certainly don't." While Sebastian was speaking, Blaine got into bed. "Does this mean we're going to do more than cuddle?"

"That's always a possibility. Guess we'll just have to see where the night takes us."

On Saturday morning, most of the guys decided to head to the gym since the girls were going out shopping. "Did you all see how the dynamic duo traveled?" Beat asked as they all headed to the weight room.

"I did." Jeff replied. "They certainly traveled in style. I think that's the first time they've truly splurged over the years."

"I think you're right." Hunter said. "For all the modeling they did, they could've done it before now."

"So says the man with knowledge in this matter." Brody said. "I think it's cool that they chose a special occasion to do something like that. It enhanced the moment."

"That's very true." Dave said. "How is our budding star doing?"

"She's starting to get anxious and I know that feeling well. The last two weeks before you open are quite the adrenaline rush since you're performing for crowds prior to the opening. Preview crowds are always interesting."

"Have you seen it yet?" Beat asked.

"I have. And while I might be bias, she's going to blow you all away."

"I'd say it was bias, if we all didn't know how talented she was." Jeff said. "Brittany can't wait to see it. She's so excited for her. Is it safe to presume her Dads are coming in?"

"They are. They are flying in the Wednesday night before and staying through the weekend. I think they're going to OD on the show while they can." Brody replied.

"I certainly don't blame them. When Quinn mentioned to my Mom the part Rachel got, she and my Dad got tickets to come and see her as well. I just don't remember if they are coming opening weekend or the next." Hunter said as they got settled. "I also know Thad parents are coming as well."

"I'm pretty sure all of our parents are coming." Dave said. "It's a mutual love of Broadway and wanting to support someone that means so much to all of us."

"This support means more to Rachel than any of you can imagine. Even Finn is coming out as he told her he wouldn't miss her big moment."

"Isn't that a bit weird?" Beat asked.

"It might've been early on, but not anymore. He's a pretty cool guy and they're friends. He's respected our relationship so; there is no reason for us not to get along. I mean, Rachel's entitled to have friends of her own, I'm not the type of person that controls who his wife can and cannot be friends with."

"You proved it by letting her talk to that ass." Hunter said.

"True. And while it was tempting to say something, I only voiced my concern and she understood that. She gave him a chance, and he screwed himself by what he did. Rach won't be fooled again."

"Did you ever find out what he wanted that day he was waiting outside your place?"

"Nope, and I don't care."

"You better hope he doesn't head down to the Theater District anytime soon." Beat told him.

"Why?"

"Jess saw them putting up a huge promotional billboard for the show and Rachel's name is on it. She even took a picture and sent it to me."

"That doesn't surprise me considering it's a huge deal that they are bringing the show back. Sooner or later we know he's going to show up at a performance."

"Are you going to be going to pick her up at night?" Mike asked.

"For the most part yes. The least I can do is ride the train home with her. Plus, it's not as though I'm going to be coming from far away since my shows running as well."

"Competing shows."

"I wish. Ours is more like the little engine that could as we filled a needed niche that people wanted. Her show, is going to be bringing people in near and far just because if what it is. It'll be up to them to make the most of their run. I honestly wouldn't be surprised to see it put up an impressive run."

"We're all hoping that's the case." Jeff told him and the others agreed.

"Now, since Seb isn't here, I'm going to ask the loaded question." Beat said as he turned to look at Mike.

"Which one?" Mike replied.

"Aren't you going to get some crap for hanging out with us and not Tina?"

"This is one time I won't as she is actually out shopping with the girls."

"As in our girls?" Dave asked.

"Yep. Quinn thought it would be a good idea for her to spend time with them. That way she can get to know those she went to school with once again. As well as get to know the others."

"Santana and Jess in the same space…that should be interesting." Hunter said with a smile.

"And what are you implying?" Beat asked.

"Jess is as outspoken as Santana; she just watches what she says more. And you know it."

"Hunter's got a point." Jeff said. "Jess just doesn't have Santana's no-nonsense attitude."

"She certainly is a bit more patient. But you're right, she does speak her mind." Beat said. "But I wouldn't want her any other way. Just as Nick would never want Santana to change."

"Hell, none of us would want our significant other to change, except for Mike." Brody said with a laugh. "She just needs to relax man. She's more uptight than Rachel was when I first met her."

"Did you really meet Rachel coming out of the shower?" Dave asked.

"I did. Co-ed bathrooms at NYADA and I came walking out of the shower with a towel around my waist."

"That's one way to make an impression." Hunter said with a laugh.

While the guys were at the gym, the girls were waiting on Stephanie to arrive at breakfast as the rest of them were there. Their coffee was just being poured when Stephanie sat down next Santana. "Sorry about that. I had to go and pick up some new music for rehearsal this evening."

"Evening rehearsal?" Brittany asked.

"Sadly, yes. With others currently sharing our rehearsal space, we have to rehearse at some strange times."

"What do you do?" Tina asked.

"I'm a cellist." Stephanie replied.

"Professionally?"

"Yes, professionally." Stephanie told her.

"Remember when we all went to the symphony?" Quinn asked as Tina was sitting beside her and she nodded. "Steph here was part of the reason we all went."

"Mike never said anything."

"Probably because he doesn't think twice about it anymore." Santana replied. "We all enjoy good music and we just happen to be able to support a friend in the process."

"Plus it allows us to keep Wes up to date on what's going on." Jess said. "He gets a bit jealous that we get to hear her play more than he does."

"Wait a minute, you're related to Wes?"

"He's my older brother."

"So…wait…"

"I'll clear things up for you." Santana said. "Steph here is dating Dave. Megan is dating Logan. And Ally is now dating Thad. All three of them are sisters of Warblers and are currently involved with one."

"Isn't that a little weird?" Tina asked.

"Not really." Quinn said. "With the amount of time we all spend together it was bound to happen. Hell, Thad and Ally truly didn't expect it to, yet it did and they're both better off because of it."

"Speaking of, is it safe to presume that's where Ally is?"

"Yes, she and Megan are over at Thad's keeping him company since the rest of the guys are either at the gym or in Logan's case, at the library."

"Do the guys get together like this often?"

"They try to do it at least once a week." Jess replied. "But schedules often make it difficult. Don't Blaine and Hunter have weekly sparring scheduled?"

"They certainly do." Quinn said. "It helps them both relax and they're often joined by others."

"And you don't mind?" Tina asked.

"Why should we?" Santana asked. "With Nick's schedule as crazy as it is right now, I often feel guilty when he spends most of his free time with me and not with the guys."

"Why?"

"Because of how important they are to him. They're a huge part of who he is and he should spend time with them as well."

"It's one of the reasons why Sunday brunch is so important to all of us." Brittany said. "It's important to connect and know how everyone is. It keeps everyone grounded knowing they have that support system to count on."

"Yet most of the guys all went to school together, so they have a certain bond."

"Hunter didn't go to school with him, but one would never know it if they saw him with them. Hell, the same can go for Mike and Brody. They're all part of the family. Those three along with us girls are who Wes was referring to during his speech at Blaine and Seb's wedding."

"You do realize how stressed Mike is, right?" Santana asked.

"Yes as he's got lots of school work."

"You're adding to it by giving him a hard time about how much time he spends with you."

"Forgive me for wanting to spend time with him."

"Do you know how many hours I've sat with Nick while he's done homework over the years?" Tina shook his head. "I can't even keep track of them anymore. I could've easily gone out and done things, heck, he often told me too when I came in on the weekend before I moved here. Yet I chose to stay with him as I just love being around him. And nothing beat curling up with him on the couch when he took a break."

"Are you saying I should sit with him when he studies?"

"What Santana's trying to say, is you need to support him." Stephanie said. "And while I'm sure you would love for him to spend all of his free-time with you, he's entitled to a life of his own as well. The guys being around each other is good for them. As much as we'd all like to believe we're all any of our guys need, we're not. Then you add what Mike's going through returning to school, he needs the boys. When my brother is in town, Mike constantly picks his brain as well as Nick's because they understand what he's going through in a way no one else can."

"She's right." Santana said. "Nick spent quite a bit of time talking to Wes when things started to get hectic because he knew Wes understood. And right now, Mike needs people who understand."

"The best thing you can do is support him and not add to his stress. I mean, are we all really that bad to hang out with?" Jess asked.

"I'm not meaning to." Tina said. "And, you're not."

"But you are." Quinn told her. "And if you don't get a better handle on things, this rebudding romance with Mike will soon be over. If push comes to shove, he's going to choose school and those that support him unconditionally." Tina looked at Quinn and then at everyone else. "We don't mean to ambush you, but we want you to realize the stress he is under."

"And while only Santana in this group can truly understand, Quinn knows the stress well as law school isn't a walk in the park." Stephanie said. "Or you want to know true crazy, talk to Rachel who has probably the best insight as to what Blaine and Seb dealt with. No knock on you dear as only Hunter can tell us what it's like dealing with your studies."

"No offense taken as I get it. It's one of the things Blaine and I bonded over. We both saw how stressed Seb and Hunter were, especially in these last few months leading up to the bar exam. And I know for a fact Seb and Hunter talk about everything that Blaine and I are going through. It's not easy, so trying to take those comforts away from those that need it isn't right."

"I guess I never looked at it that way." Tina said. "It just felt as though he was choosing to spend time with the guys over me."

"No, he was hanging with the guys because he knew he could relax. And you've always been welcome to join us all." Brittany said. "Do you not like everyone?"

"I actually do like everyone; it just gets a bit overwhelming since you all know each other so well."

"They're a very welcoming group." Jess said. "I was a bit overwhelmed as well being thrust into such a tight knit group, but I always felt welcome even though they would tease me a bit."

"That's because you were calling Beat, Rick." Brittany said with a giggle.

"It's his name, but once I saw him perform for the first time, everything made sense. As you all told me, he does have mad skills."

"He certainly does." Quinn said. "Is there anything else that makes you uncomfortable?"

"You're all a bit…open with each other."

"Dear, that's not open." Santana told her. "They've been well behaved when you're around them. Is no topic taboo, yes. But they've been well-behaved as some of their conversations can get a bit raunchy and it doesn't matter if us ladies are around or not?"

"That's because we can often more than hold our own." Quinn said.

"Are you guys telling me that even Rachel isn't bothered by it?" Tina asked.

"Yes." Brittany said. "While she's still the same sweet Rachel, she's not easily embarrassed anymore."

"Wow."

"Put it this way." Santana said. "Before Blaine and Seb got married, the ladies of the group all chipped in to buy are boys a few items."

"Yet we were told to behave by the guys as we'd bought some rather provocative things for bachelorette parties." Quinn said. "And Blaine and Seb really didn't want that sort of stuff."

"But, we still bought the boys a few things. And well, our dear Rachel didn't take much convincing to get a few things that came close to crossing the line for them." Santana continued.

"It also doesn't help that we've all learned a few things from each other thanks to these conversations." Jess said.

"That's very true." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's something that might take a while to get used too, especially Rachel not being shy when it comes to sex."

"If your husband looked like Brody, would you be shy?" Stephanie asked. "Hell, we'd all be lying if we said we hadn't checked out every guy in the group. And before any of you say anything, I'm excluding my brothers."

"She's got a point." Quinn said. "I still love that picture from two summers ago when we all went to St. Thomas as we got that group shot of the guys on the beach."

"That's a glorious picture." Jess said. "I actually had it on my end table when I moved out to LA and all my friends were jealous that I had such gorgeous guys in my life."

"You missed him the entire time you were out there, didn't you?" Brittany asked.

"I did. Beat's the reason I jumped all over the opportunity to come back to New York."

"He was beyond giddy when you came back." Santana said. "It was really cute."

"It was certainly the reaction I had hoped for."

"So you and Beat broke up at one point?" Tina asked.

"We separated as I got the opportunity of a lifetime to intern in LA. And we both knew it was better for us to not be tied down to each other as we'd rarely get to see each other. Yet we talked all the time. And while we both tried to date other people, it just never worked for either of us. He was constantly on my mind, and I was on his."

"I'm glad you came back." Brittany said. "It wasn't the same without you."

"I appreciate that. I missed the rest of you as well."

"So, has this little conversation opened your eyes a bit?" Quinn asked as she looked at Tina.

"It did, in the best ways. Basically, I need to relax or Mike's not going to think twice about giving things a go. And secondly, I just have to have fun when I'm around you all and be comfortable."

"Essentially." Stephanie said. "Now, does anyone know when Blaine and Seb are coming home?"

"The Sunday before Rach's show opens." Santana replied. "You know those two would never miss such a big moment."

"That's very true." Jess said. "Did you guys see the pic Seb posted this morning?"

"If you're talking about the one of Blaine leaning over their balcony staring out towards the ocean, yes." Quinn said. "The caption was the best, "gorgeous sight and I'm not talking about the ocean", complete and utter Seb. One has to know this is one trip we won't get many pictures."

"One would hope not." Santana said with a laugh. "It is their honeymoon afterall."

"What picture are you talking about?" Tina asked which caused Quinn to grab her phone. She then showed Tina the picture of Blaine watching the sunrise over the ocean from their balcony. "It's a gorgeous shot for multiple reasons."

"Why Miss Fabray, are you looking at the same sight as Mr. Anderson-Smythe?" Santana asked.

"If you're referring to Seb, then yes, as Blaine is clearly looking out to the ocean." Tina turned to look at her. "What? Every single one of us has checked out Blaine's back side and it looks great in that shot since he's leaning forward and he has those snug boxer briefs on."

"Should we fill Hunter in on this fact?" Stephanie asked.

"No need, he knows that I think Blaine's got a great ass."

"His isn't too shabby either." Brittany said with a smile.

"It certainly isn't." Quinn said with a smile. "And this Tina is how conversations take on a life of their own and it's clearly not only the guys doing."

While everyone was doing their own thing in New York, Blaine and Sebastian were already coming back from a morning dive. They'd been hesitant about going at first, but when they called to check on their dive boat, they were assured things had already settled from the overnight storm. And since the same man took them out each time they came down, they trusted he was telling the truth and he had been. "That was just what I needed." Blaine as he tossed his bag on the chair before opening the refrigerator. "I couldn't believe how clear everything was."

"Neither could I." Sebastian replied as he hopped up on the counter. "Is there more than just the basics or do we need to run out as I'm hungry?"

"It would probably be smart to run out sometime as only the basics were brought in as usual."

"Do have something to eat now as we certainly burned off what we ate prior to going out?"

"We do as those essentials were covered. We're just lacking variety."

"Excellent."

By the time they finished fixing themselves something to eat, they headed out to the patio to eat. "It's a gorgeous day Bas."

"I'd certainly have to agree. Not too warm, not too cool, perfect. What would you like to do after we eat B?"

"I was thinking of relaxing on the big lounger and doing some reading, you?"

"Am I allowed to join you?"

"Of course you are, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Are you going to change?" Blaine nodded in response. "Into nothing?" Blaine nodded once more.

"I need to work on my tan." He then gave Sebastian a wink.

"That's acceptable as long as you don't object to your husband ravaging you at some point."

"That works for me as long as he doesn't mind me doing the same."

"Deal."


	88. Chapter 88

Part 88

Once Blaine and Sebastian returned from their honeymoon, Rachel's opening was only a few days away and they were all anxious. On Wednesday before heading to class, Blaine stopped by Tasha's office as Human Resources, needed a copy of his and Sebastian's marriage license to make the name changes official. During his ride up in the elevator, Blaine took off his coat as it was that time of year; offices either seemed to warm or cold because of the changing temperatures outside. When he walked through the office doors, he was a bit surprised to still see Kurt sitting at his desk, though Tasha had given him a heads up that he might be there. "Hello Kurt." Blaine said once he reached his desk.

"Blaine."

"Is Tasha around?"

"She'll be right back; she just had to drop something off to layout."

"Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"Cute, but she wanted to do this herself as she had a few things she wanted to comment on directly. Make yourself comfortable."

"That's alright; I don't want to get too comfortable as I don't have much time."

"Well, if you want, you can leave whatever it is with me and I can give it to her."

"I appreciate the offer, but this needs to be given to her personally." Blaine said before beginning to look around the office.

"Are you going to Rachel's opening tomorrow?"

"You know about that?" Blaine asked as he turned to face him once more.

"I do, but it's not as though she had the decency to tell me. I saw the billboard for the show in Times' Square. I see she's going by Weston even professionally."

"That is her name. And you lost all right to finding out about big moments in her life after that stunt you pulled at her wedding."

"I apologized to not only her, but Quinn as well."

"Apologies don't change what happened Kurt. She gave you another chance when none of us thought she should and you blew it. Your lack of relationship with Rachel is your fault and yours alone."

"Did you know her Dads were just in town about a month ago?" Blaine had to try not to laugh as he remembered Rachel telling him and Sebastian about their run-in with Kurt after the wedding.

"I did actually. Bas and I had dinner with all of them when they were in town." He was just answering when Tasha came walking through the doors.

"I'm so sorry Blaine; I didn't mean to be gone that long."

"It's alright, I haven't been here long. But I don't have time to talk as I need to head to class." Blaine then reached into his bag and handed Tasha an envelope. "If you need anything else, give Bas a call since I'll be in class."

"Alright, I will do that. Have fun at class and I will see you Friday." She then leaned in to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Later Tasha." Blaine then gave her a kiss on the cheek as well before looking at Kurt. "Bye Kurt."

"Blaine." He replied before Blaine walked through the doors. "What was with him saying he had to go to class, he graduated?" Kurt asked as he looked at Tasha who was holding the envelope tight.

"He's going to class as Blaine's working on getting his Doctorate. In a year or so, he will no longer be referred to as mister, it'll be doctor."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. Now, were you two actually being cordial to each other?"

"We were, for the most part."

"Good as I need this weekend to go smoothly since we only have limited time with them. Is everything ready to go?"

"Yes all location permits have been secured and double-check. Wardrobe is good to go and all personnel are in place."

"Wonderful. I just need you to do one thing for me before you leave."

"What would that be?"

"Call down to HR and tell them I have what they need and to send someone up."

"I'll be passing by on my way, I can drop it off."

"I appreciate the offer, but not this time. This needs to go from my hands, directly into theirs."

"Couldn't Blaine have just dropped it off instead of bringing it up here?"

"He could've, but the person that this is going to might not have been in when he arrived."

"Will they know what I'm referring to when I call?"

"Yes and if no one is available let me know so I can put it away till morning."

"Very well." Once he replied, Tasha headed into her office.

The next evening when Sebastian came home, he was a bit surprised to see Jeff, Brittany, Nick, and Santana sitting in the living room along with Blaine. "Did I forget something?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Blaine said as he got up off the couch. "We all thought it would be nice to spend some time together before hand."

"Do I have time to shower?"

"If you make it quick."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss before heading for their bedroom.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be." Santana replied. "Think, our main reason for coming over was to make sure we were dressed appropriately."

"As we were told, formal is the way to go for a Broadway premiere." Jeff said as he looked at Brittany who was leaning back on the couch. "You alright?"

"Yes. Lexi recommended quite a few designers that specialized in maternity wear for these sorts of occasions." Brittany replied before glancing at Blaine. "Are those new cufflinks Blaine?"

"Fairly, I got them just before our wedding." Brittany then scooted closer so she could take a better look. "I think you're wearing the wrong ones."

"Why is that?" Blaine replied.

"These are Sebby's."

"Actually, they're mine Britt." Blaine replied, while a smile crept to his face.

"Why do you think they're Seb's and not Blaine's?" Nick asked.

"They read Bas, which is what Blaine calls Sebby." Once Brittany spoke, Santana sat up and smiled as a realization hit her.

"They are Blaine's." Santana said proudly and everyone looked at her in confusing except for Blaine. "That's too cute, truly, it is."

"Would someone tell us what you're talking about?" Jeff asked as he and Nick were exchanging looks and Brittany was looking between Santana and Blaine.

"His cufflinks read Bas, correct Britt?"

"Yes."

"They also read something else."

"What would that be?" Nick asked.

"Blaine Anderson-Smythe."

"Nicely done Santana." Blaine said with a smile. "We wondered how long it would take someone to figure it out."

"I wouldn't have if Britt didn't notice them and you said they weren't Seb's. I would've just thought it was a way of keeping him close."

"He's got to love that." Nick said with a laugh.

"That's one way to put it." Blaine replied with a laugh. "He said it further confirms that I'm all his, which I am."

"Were you wearing those on your wedding day?" Jeff asked.

"I was. Bas was also wearing ones with his new initials as well."

"While the rest of the guys will find it a strange coincidence, the girls are all going to think it's absolutely adorable, especially the lady of the moment."

"Bas and I figure it would be a toss-up between Rach and Lexi."

"So they figured it out, huh?" Sebastian said as he walked into the living room while doing his tie.

"Thanks to Britt we did." Santana replied. "She spotted Blaine's cufflinks."

"Further proof we're meant to be. You all look very nice."

"Thank you Sebby. You look very handsome."

"Thank you Brittany. B, did you call and change our car now that we're not arriving alone?"

"I did that earlier once Jeff and I talked. I was going to call you but I remembered that you said you had a few meetings to attend today."

"That was correct, and boy were they exciting." The sarcasm was absolutely dripping from his tone. "Have the rest of you eaten?"

"We have, but there is a plate already prepared for you in the fridge." Blaine replied. "I would've waited for you but I wasn't sure when you were going to get here and I was hungry."

"Not a problem, will you at least keep me company while I eat?"

"Gladly. If you'll all excuse us for a bit?"

"Of course." Jeff replied. "Just remember that we're here and that we're all going somewhere…together."

"Smartass!" Sebastian called out before the two of them rounded the corner.

"Have any of you spoken to Brody?" Santana asked.

"I did earlier." Nick replied. "And frazzled is the only way to describe him right now."

"Can't say I blame him." Jeff said. "I remember Britt's first big part, it's nerve-wracking."

"While they spoke in the living room, Sebastian put his plate into the microwave while Blaine poured them each a glass of wine. "It was a late night for you last night." Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to do more than send a text but things were a bit intense."

"No worry, it's not the first time it's happened. Sorry for being asleep when you got home."

"That's alright, as I was more than content curling up next to you as I was exhausted from the day. That reminds me, during our down time this weekend I have some work to do. Remind me to do it."

"I can do that." Sebastian replied as he brought his plate to the table. "How'd yesterday go?"

"Are you asking about dropping a copy of our marriage license off with Tasha?" Sebastian only nodded in response as he was eating. "Well enough. Kurt and I were as polite as can be expected. He knows Rachel's show opens tonight." That comment brought Sebastian's eyes directly to Blaine's. "Don't worry, I called Brody this morning and gave him a heads up."

"I hope he doesn't show up with this being such a big moment." Sebastian said before taking a sip of wine. "It would be a shame should anything over shadow it."

"Agreed. Thankfully, Rachel will be safely ensconced in the theater by the time we arrive. Oh, he also has no clue that we're married as there is no way he could've stopped himself from commenting."

Sebastian couldn't have timed finishing up any better as he'd just put his plate into the dishwasher when their phone rang informing them that their car was outside waiting. When they walked into the living room, the others were all standing and Blaine and Sebastian grabbed their jackets off the back of the couch and put them on. "Is everyone ready to get blown away?" Santana asked as they road down in the elevator.

"I am." Sebastian replied. "Is everyone that's in town coming tonight?"

"They are." Nick replied. "And before we get any further, everyone have their tickets?" Even though he was the one to ask, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine all checked their inner jacket pocket. "Okay, that would've been embarrassing."

During their ride over, they received text messages from just about everyone else informing them they were on their way as well. "Now, you both remember that there will be photographers around, correct?" Santana said as she looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Yes, as Cassie already reminded us." Sebastian replied. "But it really isn't a big deal. We stop, pose for the cameras if needed and move on."'

"True and you're both very good at that. Just remember, this the first time you're going to an event of this nature as a married couple."

"She's got a point Bas." When Blaine spoke, Nick and Jeff both tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. "Really guys."

"Should we just introduce the two of you as Seb and Bas?" Nick asked through his laughter which just added to things.

"If you feel the need to call me that for a while, fine, but do it in private, please." Blaine replied before looking up at Sebastian and being met with a kiss. "You love this, don't you?"

"As I said before we got married…mine, mine, mine." Sebastian replied before leaning in for another kiss. "And as cute as it is, I'd prefer to be the only Bas, otherwise things might get confusing."

When they pulled up in front of the theater, Blaine and Sebastian reminded the others to take a deep breath as they were going to be walking the carpet since they were arriving with them. "Just keep your eyes forward and everything will be good." Blaine told them, just as the back door was opened. Jeff and Brittany made their way out first since Santana didn't want to be too far from Blaine and Sebastian should anything happen. As they made their way up the carpet, Blaine and Sebastian couldn't believe the craziness as it reminded them of one of Cooper's movie openings.

Once they were inside the lobby, there were numerous photographers set up waiting to catch a glimpse of anyone of notoriety. They both had to smile when they spotted Cooper and Lexi up ahead having their pictures taken. They were just about through, when the same photographer that had been taking pictures of Lexi and Cooper stopped them. "I bet you two thought you could slip by."

"It was worth a try." Sebastian replied.

"What brings you both here tonight?" He asked as he began to snap shots of the two.

"One of our friends is in the production." Blaine replied.

"Who would that be?"

"Rachel Weston."

"Eponine, impressive. I heard nothing but good things about her portrayal from the previews.

"That doesn't surprise us." Sebastian replied. "Rachel's extremely talented."

"How many more?" Blaine asked and as he did, he caught Santana out of the corner of his eye as everyone was gathered further ahead.

"Just a few more Blaine. Would the two of you mind putting your arms around each other since everyone knows you're together?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and smiled before sliding their arms around each other. The request didn't come as much of a surprise considering they were holding hands when the photographer caught them. "That's great guys! Just a few more like this. Now, did your last photo-shoot inspire you any?"

"Are you referring to the wedding issue?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be the one, it created quite the buzz. And according to sources from Halloween you two were engaged, care to confirm or deny for the record?" Blaine and Sebastian both glanced over at Santana once the question was asked.

"We were engaged." Blaine replied.

"Have a change of heart guys?"

"No." Sebastian said. "We were engaged, now we're married." His response caused the photographer to lower his camera and look at them both. The last thing he expected was that sort of response as they'd usually been so quiet about their personal lives."

"Congratulations guys!" He replied before snapping a few more pictures, before Santana walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, ending the moment. "When we caption these later, are you still using the same names?"

"I'll take care of this guys." Santana said with a wink. "You've got people waiting on you."

"Thanks." Blaine replied before taking Sebastian's hand once more and heading off. Once they were gone, Santana saw to it that the pictures would be captioned properly with their new legal names. When they finally caught up to everyone else, Nick looked at them.

"Don't worry, Santana will be here soon. She's just taking care of a little business." Sebastian replied.

"What sort of business?" Nick asked.

"Bas told the photographer who was just shooting us that we're now married."

"Quite the declaration." Cooper said. "I'm impressed considering how quiet the two of you usual are."

"John's a good guy, so why not." Blaine replied. "Santana's now making sure the pictures will be captioned properly with our new names."

"We know he's not going to make a big production out of it and we made it passed all the other photographers who were more enamored with the celebs coming in." Sebastian replied. "We're married and we're proud of that fact. Right B?"

"Absolutely." Blaine said just as Santana came up. "Everything taken care of?"

"It is and he's beyond happy for you both. Is it a safe presumption you've dealt with him in the past?"

"We have, multiple times which is why I had no problem sharing our news. Plus he works for a reputable publication." Sebastian told her. "Thank you for taking care of that, though we could've."

"I know, but since I was here, I did in case anyone else appeared while we were talking. Your new names were given and I made certain the hyphen is used."

"Wonderful." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Brody, and Rachel's Dads?"

"They should be back momentarily." Hunter replied. "Be forewarned, they're a bit on edge."

"We wouldn't have expected less." Blaine said.

"Well, if we don't have McKinley and Dalton alumni." They all turned when they heard Mr. Schue's voice.

"Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Do you really think I'd miss Rachel's big moment?"

"Is Finn here?" Brittany asked.

"He's flying in tomorrow. I must say, I didn't quite expect to see you all here on opening night."

"No other place we'd rather be." Sebastian replied. "Have to support our girl. The rest of our little group will be here tomorrow as the commute from Boston is quite the haul during the work week."

"Understandable. I also have been told congratulations are in order for quite a few of you."

"In which context?" Blaine asked.

"Brittany and Jeff have gotten married and have a baby on the way. You and Sebastian have gotten married as well. And Nick and Santana have gotten engaged." They all looked at each other before Finn's name came out of their mouths. "It wasn't a secret, was it?"

"Not at all, we're just a little surprised." Santana said. "Have you seen any other familiar faces besides us?"

"One that truly shocked me, as seeing you all really didn't. I just didn't expect you all to be here."

"Who did you see?" Quinn asked.

"Jesse St. James."

"How did he find out?" Santana asked.

"He and Finn ran into each other sometime near the end of January and Finn shared the wonderful news."

"She certainly has support coming that she least expected." Quinn said as she gave Hunter's hand a squeeze as he'd given her quite the look once Santana spoke. It was clear; Hunter wanted to know just who Jesse St. James was. While they were talking, the lobby lights flickered so they all looked at each other.

"Time to take our seats everyone." Blaine said with a smile. "Thad, you go first so we can make certain no one tramples you."

"Cute Blaine, but thanks." Thad replied before leading the way.

"Maybe we'll see you after the show Mr. Schue. If not, enjoy the show."

"Thank you Blaine, the same to you. And congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you." Blaine replied just as Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze so they could head on their way.

Once they were seated, it was the first time Blaine and Sebastian saw Brody as well as Rachel's Dads. They both leaned forward and placed their hands on Brody's shoulders, causing him to turn and look at them. "Remember to breathe." Sebastian told him as it was rather obvious how nervous he was. "The same goes you both Mr. and Mr. Berry."

"You might need to remind us of that once in awhile Sebastian." Hiram said with a smile. "It's wonderful seeing you all here."

"There isn't anywhere we'd rather be." Blaine replied, before he and Sebastian sat back.

"How are you doing killer?" Sebastian asked as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"Nervous, but better than the three of them. Did you remember her present?"

"I did, it's in my pocket. I grabbed it when I saw it on the dresser." Sebastian then leaned over to give Blaine a kiss. "She's going to be amazing B, I know it."

After the lights were dimmed everyone settled in for what should be an amazing show. The first time Rachel appeared on stage, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a gentle squeeze. For it being opening night, it was clear how hard they had worked as all of them were rather blown away by what they were seeing. During the intermission, none of them left where they were seated though a few stood to stretch their legs. It was clear from the conversations they were having; everyone was more than enjoying themselves. "So, is everyone ready for her big moments?" Quinn asked.

"As ready as we can be." Brody replied as he glanced at Rachel's Dads.

"How was she before she left your place?" Stephanie asked.

"She was calm. She was more than ready to do this. In the beginning I was all prepared to be the one calming her down little did I realize how nervous I'd be."

"Sounds like you're nervous enough for both of you." Thad said.

"I am." Brody replied as the lights flashed signaling that intermission was just about over. Sebastian and Blaine took their seats once more and Blaine leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian whispered softly.

"Yes, just calming myself for what's to come." Once Blaine spoke, Sebastian took ahold of his hand, and interlaced their fingers.

"While my feelings probably aren't as strong as yours, I've got a good idea how you feel." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head. They continued to sit in silence from that point on till the show began once more as there really wasn't anything left to say. Once the second act began, they were as drawn into it as they were the first as the cast was clearly on point that evening.

When Rachel came into view prior to her pivotal moment, Brody glanced back at Blaine and smiled, before quickly focusing fully on the stage. As Rachel began to sing, they were all lost in the sound of her voice as she truly owned the moment. When she hit the big note, they were all rather certain they weren't the only one getting chills at that moment. It took every bit of control they all had not to react till the song was over. Yet once the applause started, they happily joined in as the last thing they wanted in that moment was to stand out as they're view might be skewed. But judging from the reaction, practically everyone in the theater was blown away. Blaine was rather certain he saw both of Rachel's Dads crying when they turned to glance back at everyone.

While her next big number was as incredible, _On My Own_, certainly stuck out in everyone's mind. By the time the show ended, everyone in their group was beaming with proud with what they had witnessed. When the cast came out of their curtain call, they all tried to contain their enthusiasm but it was hard once Rachel took the stage considering how proud they all were. Once the house lights came on, Quinn leaned forward and hugged Brody from behind who couldn't rid himself of the smile that was on his face.

"You weren't kidding, she owned that." Nick said as Brody and Rachel's Dads turned to face them. "No bias in play there."

"I'm glad you thought so as well." Brody replied.

"We all did." Hunter said. "You all have every right in the world to be extremely proud."

"How many more times are you seeing the show Mr. and Mr. Berry?" Brittany asked causing Brody to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"They're seeing every performance till they go home."

"And you're not?" Sebastian quipped.

"Busted." Thad said upon seeing Brody's reaction.

"Not completely, I'm going to be missing the Saturday matinee as I need to work. But, how about you guys head out and we will bring her to you as soon as we can. Sound good?"

"Yes." Brittany said with a smile. "Give her a big hug from all of us."

"You can count on it." Brody replied before leaning in to give Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you soon."

Since they'd waited a bit to exit, the lobby was a bit quieter than it would've been if they had left immediately, though it was still crowded. While the guys helped the girls on with their coats, Blaine and Sebastian went over to speak with Cooper and Lexi. "What did you both think?" Blaine asked.

"About the show or Rachel?" Cooper asked.

"Either."

"Incredible." Cooper replied. "That's for the entire show, as for Rachel, I really don't have the words right now as I was blown away. Lexi?"

"She was amazing guys. I can't wait to tell Cassie and Tasha all about it."

"Why weren't they here tonight?"

"Tasha is prepping for your shoot this weekend, so she's seeing it next week. And Cassie and Donovan are currently watching all of the kids so we could come. Then tomorrow night, we're returning the favor though they certainly had their hands full."

"They're not that bad." Cooper told her.

"I know, I just feel bad that they're watching our four while we're only going to have to watch two."

"Guess we'll just have to tell them they'll have to work on adding to their family."

"While we'd love to stay, we really need to go. Please give Rachel a big hug from us and tell her we absolutely loved the show and her. She should be extremely proud of the job she did." Lexi then gave each of them a hug and a kiss. "Behave yourselves this weekend."

"We're working, we don't have a choice." Sebastian replied. "Good night guys!"

"Good night!" After they walked off, the rest of their friends joined them.

"Should we go wait with the hordes?" Hunter asked as he slid his arm around Quinn's waist.

"I'd prefer not." Sebastian replied. "Though, we really don't have much of a choice."

"Have you called your car yet?"

"No as the wait is going to be ridiculous. Plus we let him know it wouldn't be immediately afterwards as we wanted to see Rachel before heading home."

"Well, what do we have here?" Blaine and Sebastian turned at the sound of the voice.

"Jesse."

"Blaine. She was impressive, wasn't she?"

"You had to know she would be." Blaine replied.

"I did, which is why I came. I always knew she'd make it someday." Jesse then looked around. "Since you all seem to be coupled up, I'm assuming her husband isn't around."

"He's backstage along with her Dads. I'm impressed that you know she's married."

"Hudson told me, plus the marquee sort of gave it away. What does he do?"

"He's a choreographer." Sebastian replied. "He got the night off from his show to be here to support her."

"Wow! I'm glad to hear she's with someone that will embrace her artistic side. She deserves to have someone that understands this industry and can support her."

"Who are you and what have you done with the arrogant douche we used to deal with?" Sebastian asked.

"I've finally grown up. Now, where is Hummel?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sebastian replied. "He's no longer friends with her."

"Really?"

"It's a long story." Blaine replied. "Are you going to wait to see her?"

"I was planning on it, hence the flowers. I'm surprise none of you are carrying anything."

"We had her gifts delivered earlier." Mike replied. "This way she had more time to appreciate them and didn't have to attempt to bring everything home." Jesse nodded as it made sense. Just a few moments later, all of their phones went off with a text from Brody saying they were on their way out. That was all that was needed for them to head outside. Once they made the turn towards the stage door, quite a few people were waiting for the actors to appear. With Rachel being so tiny, they all spotted Brody and her Dads first; though it was pretty obvious she was with them as they stopped.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked since he really couldn't see.

"She is signing autographs." Sebastian replied. "At least she can sign all of our playbills later."

"How does she look?" Quinn asked.

"Positively radiant." By the time she reached them, the girls all surrounded her and the guys looked on. Trying to get between them would've been pointless. Yet once they let her go, everyone clear the way so she could make her way to Blaine. As they hugged Sebastian, snapped a picture as the moment was priceless.

"You were amazing." Blaine told her before kissing her on the cheek. "We all thought you were."

"Thank you." Rachel then turned to face everyone. "Seriously, thank you all so much for coming. It truly means the world to me having you all here."

"It was our pleasure." Sebastian replied before giving her a hug and a kiss as well. After all the guys gave her a hug and kiss, Blaine leaned in close.

"You're kidding?"

"He's a few yards away."

"Brody, could you come with me?" She asked as she reached out her hand. He nodded and they disappeared. "Jesse." He turned and saw her standing there along with who he presumed was her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"As I told Blaine, once Finn told me about this, I couldn't miss it." As he spoke he handed her the flowers he'd bought. "I always knew you'd make it Rachel, and you proved it tonight. You were incredible."

"Thank you. Jesse St. James, I'd like you to meet my husband, Brody Weston."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jesse said as he extended his hand which Brody accepted.

"Nice to finally put a face to a name." When Rachel saw a look of fear on Jesse's face she smiled.

"Relax, he's not going to hurt you. We all make mistakes. Now, as much as I'd love to talk. I really should go back to my friends."

"Please do. I don't want to keep you from them. And tell Blaine thank you as I'm certain he's the one who told you I was here."

"I will. Bye Jesse."


	89. Chapter 89

Part 89

By the time the end of the work day rolled around on Friday, Blaine was all set for the next part of his day to begin. That was surprising since they'd all stayed out rather late to celebrate with Rachel. Luckily for he and Sebastian, they were able to fall asleep as soon as they got home that night. And when they awoke, they were both happy to see there were no bags under their eyes as that was the last thing they needed since they were going to be shooting that evening. As he collected his things, he made certain to grab the paper he'd purchased on his way as it had a review of the show from the previous night. While the critic nit-picked a bit, he loved the show overall which was a relief for all of them as they hoped they weren't watching the show through rose-colored glasses.

Once he was on the train headed towards the shoot, Blaine sent Sebastian a text letting him know he was on his way. When he received a similar text, a smile crept to his face as he couldn't wait to see him. He'd had such a good day; he just wanted to share it with his husband. Shortly after arriving in Brooklyn, Blaine made the relatively short walk to the Bridge where they were shooting. Upon walking up to the set, his bags were taken from him and put into the trailer before being escorted over to where Tasha was. "If it isn't one of my favorite people." She said with a smile before giving him a hug and kiss. "Where is that husband of yours?"

"He is on his way, as is Hunter. They left a few minutes after I did so they should be here soon. Using the skyline for a backdrop?"

"That and the bridge." Tasha replied. "If you want, you're clothes are set up in the trailer so you can start changing and hair and make-up will be in shortly."

"Okay." Blaine replied before turning and heading towards the trailer. As he headed towards it, Sebastian and Hunter were walking towards him. "Hi." Blaine said before wrapping his arms around Sebastian and giving him a kiss.

"What, I don't get anything?" Hunter said with a laugh.

"Nope, these lips are my property." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine once more. "What has my husband in such a wonder…"

"Husband?" They all turned at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Did you say, husband?"

"I did." Sebastian replied. "That is what Blaine is, my husband."

"Since when?"

"A month and a half ago."

"You're kidding."

"He's not; I was one of the best men." Hunter replied with a smile. "Cooper was the other. Do you have a problem with that?" As he spoke, Hunter walked a bit closer.

"Why would I have a problem with it?" Kurt replied as Blaine and Sebastian watched. "I…I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Why, as they were engaged the last time you saw them."

"It just seems soon, that's all."

"Not all engagements are long. And in their case, they felt they waited long enough. It would've been sooner if they didn't want the wedding they had." As Hunter spoke, Tasha came walking over as the last thing she wanted was an argument breaking out since they were on location.

"Is everything alright guys?"

"Kurt just found out that Blaine and Seb have gotten married." Hunter replied causing to her look at everyone.

"I see." She said before taking a deep breath. "Hunter, Seb, Blaine, why don't the three of you get changed. Kurt, may we talk?" Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter all nodded and headed for the trailer while Kurt walked towards Tasha. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just shocked, that's all. I…I never thought they'd go through with it. Did you know?"

"I did as I was there."

"Is that why Blaine came by the other day?"

"It was as HR needed a copy of their marriage license to make the name changes official on work documents."

"Name changes?"

"Yes. They're now, Blaine and Sebastian Anderson-Smythe."

"They took each other's name?" Kurt said, surprised by what he'd just been told. He was truly in a bit of a daze getting all of this information at once. The most shocking that they'd been married for well over a month before he even found out. He also realized, that when he saw Rachel and her Dads, that they were probably in town for the wedding.

"They did. Are you going to be alright, because if you need some time to process everything, I can give you a bit before we start shooting?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go and take a few. I'll have someone come and get you when we're ready."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Once Kurt walked towards the river, Tasha headed towards the trailer. With a knock on the door and a response from within, she headed inside. "Would someone please explain to me why you decided to tell him that you got married before a shoot as he's basically in a state of shock?"

"We didn't necessarily tell him." Blaine replied. "He overheard us talking and Bas asked what had his husband in such a wonderful mood." Tasha turned to look at Sebastian who was buttoning his pants.

"For once I can honestly say I didn't incite him on purpose, I didn't even see him. I was talking to B and was curious what had him in such a good mood."

"I didn't see him either Tasha." Hunter said. "And since they've gotten married, they do have a bit of fun calling each other husband now and then so it wasn't out of the ordinary."

"I hoped that was the case, but I wanted to check but I wasn't going to do it with Kurt around."

"Where is he?" Blaine asked.

"I told him he could have a bit to process everything he was told as it is a bit much. Though, I don't see how he could be so shocked, you were engaged."

"I said the same thing to him." Hunter added. "He had to know it was going to happen unless he honestly thought everyone was playing him. And if that's the case, that's his own fault."

While they were all talking in the trailer, Kurt had found a bench to sit on near the water. He hated to admit it, but Hunter was right. Hearing that Blaine and Sebastian had gotten married shouldn't have been a shock, yet he couldn't believe that they had. There he was, dating sporadically, yet the person he referred to as a man-whore had settled down and gotten married. Not just had he gotten married, but had married Blaine, the very person that Kurt thought he would've been marrying. Almost all of his preconceived notions of his life had gone out the window when Blaine had broken up with him. The only thing he'd accomplished was a job in the fashion industry.

The mere thought of getting married had faded since he didn't seem to find anyone he could mesh with for longer than a few months. Even his friends had tired of trying to fix him up as they all felt he was too picky, no one ever seemed to fit his ideal of Mr. Right. And the thought of merely hooking up with someone never interested him and that's what quite a few people he met were solely interested in. Then the more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn't so much that he was bothered by Blaine and Sebastian getting married, but that someone like Sebastian had. In his eyes, Sebastian was the epitome of the gay cliché when they were in high school, yet he'd found love and had gotten married. How was it that someone like Sebastian could find love and he couldn't?

Kurt was still in a bit of a daze when one of the new interns came up to him and said they were ready to start shooting and he was requested to come to set. When he arrived, the guys were already shooting and he walked up to Tasha. "Are you alright?" She asked without even turning as she wanted to keep her eyes on what was going on.

"I will be, it's just going to take time to get used to the change."

"Well, since it doesn't affect you, it shouldn't be that hard since you don't see them often."

"That's true." While he knew it was true, it was still going to be quite the adjustment since he didn't understand why he was alone.

They were about halfway through the shoot and quite a few people had gathered around as they were curious to see what was going on down by the bridge on a Friday night. Since they were doing a shoot, out in the open, a few of their friends decided to come down and see what one entailed. With security surrounding it, Brittany looked over at Jeff who was on his phone trying to figure a way to get closer since they could only faintly see them from where the barricade had been set up. Once he got off the phone, he gave Brittany a kiss. "Are we going to be able to get closer?"

"It should only be a few minutes." Jeff replied.

"Who'd you call?"

"Cooper."

"Nicely played." Beat replied. "I would've guessed you called one of the sisters."

"I almost did but I didn't want them to feel we were taking advantage of their friendship with Tasha."

"I doubt they would've minded." Quinn said just as Kurt came walking up to them.

"I should've guessed it was you guys."

"Nice to see you too Kurt." Kurt then proceeded to tell the guard to let the four of them through. Once they were through, he told them to follow him and that they needed to be quiet. As they walked, Kurt glanced back at them quite a few times, specifically at Brittany. "If you're confused why she looks different, Britt's pregnant."

"I assumed such, but thanks for clearing that up. Should I presume you two got married as well or…"

"Don't even think of continuing that thought." Beat told him. "Their wedding reception was the one going on when Wes gave you a piece of his mind."

"Oh."

"Yea." Jeff replied as he and Beat helped the girls down the embankment to where the guys were shooting. "So he wasn't kidding when he said there were a group of people up there that didn't care for you."

"Congratulations." Kurt said quietly before telling them that was as far as they could go. The four of then watched as he walked towards Tasha.

"He didn't mean that." Brittany said as Jeff wrapped his arms around her. "Why do people say things they don't mean?"

"Sadly, it's because they want to do the right thing whether they mean it or not." Quinn replied. "And in a case like this, he would've been better off not saying anything at all as it came off as totally insincere."

As the four of them watched, the quietly commented to themselves as the three of them seemed completely oblivious to their presence. "While we give them a hard time, they really do look good." Beat said to no one in particular.

"I was just going to say the same thing." Jeff added. "From what Blaine said though, these shoots are going to get few and far between. They're probably only going to do a couple more till their done."

"That's what Hunter said as well. Basically once he and Seb find out if they've passed the bar or not is going to be the turning point. And if they did, they're only going to do one more as they're going to give their law careers their full attention."

It was approximately an hour later when they finally took a break, so the three of them made their way towards their friends. "What are you all doing here?" Hunter asked after giving Quinn a kiss.

"We thought we'd see exactly what the three of you do." Jeff replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sebastian replied. "How'd you get passed the barricade?"

"Cooper."

"Now we know who the phone call Simon took was from." Blaine said with a laugh. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"It's more work than we thought." Quinn replied. "How long are you guys going to be?"

"Probably a couple more hours." Sebastian told her. "I take it you all saw Mr. Congeniality."

"We did." Brittany said. "He wasn't happy to see us."

"He's not happy in general right now." Blaine told them. "He didn't take the news of us being married too well."

"He didn't freak out, did he?" Beat asked.

"No, he just seemed surprised." Sebastian said. "It was as though he thought it was a joke."

"Where are your rings?" Quinn asked.

"Tasha is currently wearing one on each thumb as we didn't feel comfortable leaving them in the trailer." Blaine told her.

"Can't say I blame either of you. How long is your break?"

"Maybe twenty minutes or so as Simon and his assistants need to move some things for the next set of shots." Sebastian then looked at Beat. "Not that we mind, but what are you doing here and where is Jess?"

"Jeff called over to our placed and gave an open invite to anyone wanting to come. But Dave is over at Steph's and Mike is at class."

"That's right, he's got Friday night classes. That sucks."

"He'd agree. As for Jess, she's working. They're currently filming some special that's going to air during Easter. But it's a good thing I came as that embankment is serious business."

"He's right; with Jeff helping Brittany he would've needed to make two trips as there was no way I was going to make it down alone, especially in these shoes." Quinn told them. "When are you all shooting tomorrow since last I knew you guys didn't know your schedule except that it was this weekend?"

"We have to be down here by ten tomorrow as of right now." Hunter replied as one of the interns approached and spoke with Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter. "Would you all mind, we need to go change so we're ready to go when they are?"

"Go right ahead, we're not going anywhere, yet." Jeff replied.

By the time they came out from changing, they only had a few more minutes to talk before they were needed back on set. So, after giving the girls each a hug and kiss, they made their way down and told them not to worry should they feel the need to leave and can't say goodbye. Once they got started again, Tasha glanced over at everyone and gave them a wave to come closer but then put her finger up to her lips to remind them to be quiet. Quinn and Brittany were more than thrilled to get a better look at what was going on as where they were now, they were almost out of view from where they were standing. "What do you ladies think?" Tasha asked quietly.

"They look great." Quinn replied and Tasha looked at her. "Yes, I'm looking beyond Hunter." Tasha smiled before looking at Brittany who agreed with Quinn's assessment. Tasha was about to say something else when she noticed Kurt wasn't anywhere to be scene. So she excused herself before walking over to Simon to ask if he'd seen Kurt since break since Simon was more than capable of holding a conversation with her while shoot.

"Last I saw he was to my right, about thirty yards up river."

"Thanks." She then headed in the direction Simon mentioned. And much as he'd said, there sat Kurt on one of the benches, clearly in the middle of a conversation. Not wanting to be rude, Tasha cleared her thought to catch his attention and he was surprised to see her and promptly ended his call. Once he got up, he walked towards her. "We've been back at it for over twenty minutes."

"I'm so sorry." He replied as they headed back towards the set. "I just needed some privacy to make a call."

"You know better than to lose track of time Kurt."

"As I said, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not." While she'd given him some time to collect this thought earlier, clearly that didn't mean she was going to give him time when he deemed fit. As with anyone else on set, he was to make the most of break time to tend to personal matters

When they came walking back to set, all of the guys could tell that Tasha wasn't happy and that was never a good thing. So with that in mind, the guys made sure to block out any distraction as they didn't want to risk upsetting her anymore. By the time the guys went to change again, Jeff and the others were getting ready to leave. "Are you going to be home when I get there?" Hunter asked quietly.

"I will be, though I can't promise I'll be awake. Though, if you're inclined, feel free to wake me." As she replied, they heard a huff from behind them which was Kurt who was grabbing the accessories that were needed for the next set of pictures.

"Then depending when I do, I just might do that." Hunter then leaned in to give her a kiss. "It was great seeing you all."

"It was fun watching." Brittany replied. "There is more to it than I thought."

"I thought the same thing during my first shoot. I'll see you guys later." As Hunter walked to the trailer, Beat looked around.

"Where are Blaine and Seb?"

"They waved as they passed on their way to the trailer." Jeff replied. "They were walking with someone so something was probably going on."

When Hunter walked into the trailer, Sebastian was lying down with his head in Blaine's lap. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Blaine just looked up at him with an un-amused expression. "Everything okay?" He asked as he sat down across from them.

"He's got a horrible headache." Hunter's expression was all that was needed as Blaine nodded in agreement that it basically sucked.

"Did you tell Tasha?"

"No." Sebastian muttered.

"Simon said this last set of shots should be it for the night so he's going to tough it out." Blaine replied. "But should something go wrong, we're going to have to tell her should it get any worse."

"Anything I can do?"

"No." Sebastian muttered once more just as there was a knock on the door. Hunter responded and in walked Kurt.

"You're supposed to be changing, not doing whatever it is."

"Kurt, nothing is going on." Blaine replied. "If you can't tell, we're fully dressed. Is there something you need?"

"Miss Saunders wants to start soon."

"We'll be there soon. Now go, so we can change." When he huffed Sebastian turned his head.

"Did you not hear him, get out!" As he spoke Sebastian held his own head as he yelled louder than he should have.

"Don't speak to me like that."

"What about I give you a good reason to leave?"

"Bas, don't…" Blaine said softly as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, trying to calm him down as him getting riled up any more than he was, wasn't going to help his headache. "Kurt, please go so we can change."

"Sure you don't want me gone for another reason considering where he is?"

"Kurt, I'm not going to feed into this, please go." When he hesitated, Hunter got out of his seat and stepped close.

"Just give me a fucking reason Hummel." Hunter said once they were face to face. That was all that was said before Kurt turned to walk out of their trailer, slamming the door behind him causing Sebastian to flinch. "I'm sorry about that guys."

"Don't, I provoked that." Sebastian said as he slowly got up. "Now let's just change so we can go home." While they changed, Blaine and Hunter could both tell that Sebastian's headache was worse than he was letting on, but they both knew better than to push him any further. Once the three of them appeared back on set, the nasty looks being exchanged didn't go unnoticed by anyone. They all saw Tasha take a deep breath as it was clear she wanted to get finished before anything else happened.

By the time they were finishing up, it was pretty clear to everyone that Sebastian was not in the same mindset that he'd been in at the start of the shoot. When Simon stopped at Tasha's request, she walked over to them. "What's going on guys?"

"Nothing, why?" Sebastian replied.

"Seb, what's going on?"

"I've got a headache alright, a horrible headache."

"Why didn't you tell me?"'

"It wasn't that bad when we returned."

"Did you take anything?"

"Yes, but it obviously isn't helping. It also doesn't help that I snapped earlier."

"Do you think you'll be able to get through a few more shots?"

"Yes. I haven't ruined what Simon's taken, have I?"

"No, but we could both tell something had changed. We'll get this finished up so you can go home and rest. Blaine."

"Don't worry, I will see to it he goes to bed once we get home so he's good to go tomorrow."

"Alright. Now, let's finish up."

Once they resumed, it was only about twenty minutes later and they were finished. While they normally wait to take most of their random shots on the last day of shooting, Simon let the guys do what they wanted as it was clear Sebastian was hurting. Upon finishing, Tasha walked back over to them and put her hands out, allowing them to take their rings from her thumbs. "Thank you for holding on to them." Blaine replied as they put their rings back on their fingers.

"Not a problem. It's not the first time I've held onto wedding rings while shooting. Now go change so you can head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry." Sebastian said softly as he hate that they were basically wrapping for the night because of him.

"It's alright Seb; we weren't going to go much longer anyhow. Just know guys, we'll be playing a tiny bit of catch-up tomorrow."

"Got it." Hunter replied before they headed towards their trailer. After they walked away, Tasha turned to look at Kurt.

"What happened in their trailer earlier?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Kurt, I'm talking about when you came storming back after going to check on them."

"Oh, that. When I walked in Sebastian was stretched out on the couch with his head on Blaine's lap."

"Please tell me you didn't make some asinine comment." When his expression changed, Tasha shook her head. "How is it we got through the last few years without you guys really antagonizing each other, yet now that they got married it happened?"

"I know I shouldn't have said anything, but they hadn't even started to change and it didn't look like Sebastian was moving anytime soon. So I said something and he retorted as he always does."

"He wasn't moving because he has a terrible headache."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't bother to ask."

"They wouldn't have told me."

"Don't sell them short, please. I will talk to them tomorrow about keeping things professional. You all only need to co-exist for a couple of days."

While the two of them spoke, they began to straighten up so they could all head home as the guys changed. "Are you sure you're going to be alright Seb?" Hunter asked as he put his tie into his bag as he wasn't putting it back on.

"Yea. I don't normally get headaches, but when I do, they suck. But thankfully they usually don't last long. Sleep is the best remedy so that's what I plan on getting." When the three of them walked out of their trailer, there were already two cars there waiting for them. So with a quick goodbye to Tasha they were on their way home.

By the time they arrived home, Blaine and Sebastian headed straight for their bedroom. After they both changed, Blaine got into bed and waited for Sebastian. "What is it Bas?" Blaine asked as Sebastian was sitting on the bench at the end of their bed.

"My head is killing me B."

"Come here." Once he spoke, Blaine rearranged their pillows slightly as Sebastian moved further onto the bed. When he saw the way Blaine was sitting, Sebastian looked at him.

"B."

"Bas." Sebastian knew that look all too well, and proceeded to curl up in Blaine's lap. Once he was comfortable, Blaine began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair as it always helped Sebastian relax. And while he was tired, there was no way Blaine was going to stop till Sebastian dozed off to sleep.


	90. Chapter 90

Part 90

When they got up the next morning, Sebastian's headache was gone which was a relief to both of them as it had certainly lingered. "Do we have to get moving yet B?" Sebastian asked as he gazed up at Blaine since he'd fallen asleep with his head in Blaine's lap and was still there.

"Not yet." Blaine replied as he started to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair once more. "I'd say we're good to lounge for another hour actually before we need to shower, why?"

"I was just thinking."

"Bas."

"Is that your way of saying no before I even say anything?"

"No, as I really wouldn't have any objections and I think the more relaxed we both are the better today will be."

"Are you afraid that yesterday was just the beginning?"

"I am, it was like the calm before the storm. He went from being shocked, to provoking you. I mean, what he said when he walked into the trailer near the end couldn't be taken any other way."

"And while you're certainly well-endowed my love, there was no way I could have been doing that the way I was laying. That doesn't even get into the fact that Hunter was in there with us. We're all more than comfortable around each other, but I so wouldn't do something like that in front of him. I respect you and that aspect of our relationship too much. Beyond the fact, that it would just be weird and uncomfortable for everyone."

"Yea, I could certainly do without an audience in those sorts of moments. It's bad enough that over the years we've all heard the others having sex."

"True, but at least those that we've heard, have all been in long term relationships. And well, for us, they've never heard much beyond mumbled moans and sighs so they didn't know what was going on or who was doing who."

"True. The only ones that have been caught in the act was Nick and Santana and that was all the way at the start of their relationship. Hell, it happened before they were a couple." Blaine said. "I'm sure that's an image Jeff wishes he could forget. But now, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"Precisely what we're talking about, sex. I think it would be the perfect way to make sure we're both relaxed when we arrive on set."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Sebastian then tugged on the waistband of Blaine's boxers. "Is my husband game?"

"Always."

It was probably a good thing they had more than an hour before they had to get up and start getting ready as they certainly made the most of that time. By the time they got into the shower they both had quite the smile on their faces. "Is that what you were expecting?" Sebastian asked as he washed Blaine's back.

"No, but you certainly won't get any complaints."

"You had a few new tricks up your sleeve."

"Not necessarily new, just one's I hadn't used in a while. You didn't seem to mind."

"That's because I didn't. Personally, if we didn't have to go to set I would've been fine spending the entire day in bed."

"That would be nice as it would certainly be less stressful."

"I'll do my best to behave B."

"You don't have to as I understood where everything you said was coming from. Hell, I probably would've been more upset later but I didn't want to yell and make your headache worse."

"I did that all myself." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arms around Blaine. "Don't forget your bag today."

"I won't." Blaine replied before glancing back over his shoulder to give Sebastian a kiss. "Now, let me go so I can do your back otherwise we might lose track of time."

Once they arrived on set, it was clear they were actually a bit early as Simon was still in the beginning stages of setting up. "Morning guys!"

"Morning." Sebastian said. "Where's Tasha?"

"Meeting with wardrobe as there are a couple reshoots she wants to get done first so she wants to make sure they pull those outfits. Also, you should both know, she's…"

"I'm assuming by she, you're referring to me?" Tasha said as she walked up to them. Once she gave them each a kiss on the cheek she looked at them. "Where's Hunter?"

"On his way, he should be here any minute." Blaine replied. "Why as it's still early?"

"I want to talk to the three of you. But since he's on his way I'll wait. How's your head Seb?"

"Better, thank you for asking. And if you're going to talk to us about Hummel, I'm sorry if our argument off-set anything."

"I just need you all to get along like you had been."

"That's easier said than done." Blaine told her.

"I know. But we've got a long day ahead of us and I really can't afford for anything to go wrong. As I've told you before, he has this job because he's good at it. Hell, he helped Tyler at a shoot that occurred during your wedding."

"We know that and we do our best to keep our dislike for one another out of things. But his initial reaction to Bas and I being married wasn't the best. And then his snide comments didn't help. While it wasn't huge, we'd all put in a normal work day before showing up so by that time of night our patience was at wits end."

"We'll do our best Tasha, promise." Sebastian told her. "But if he says something that crosses the line, I'm not going to hold back. Blaine and I are married and we're not going to let him be disrespectful of that fact."

"That's fine, as I know one needs to not get walked over. I did talk to him last night while you guys were changing before heading home and he's going to try to do better as well. And Blaine, no one would've been able to tell the length of the day you three put in as the shots turned out great."

"Except the ones we have to redo." Blaine replied.

"It's not as much redo; I think the outfits will look better in the sun than under the lights of the city." Tasha then looked between the two of them. "I need to ask and while it might not seem like it's any of my business I need to cover all of our backs. Did he really imply that he thought you two were going to be having sex in the trailer?"

"That's how we all took it." Hunter said as he walked up behind them. "And if he really thinks they'd do something like that in front of me, he doesn't know them."

"You look chipper this morning." Sebastian told him with a smirk.

"The same could be said for the both of you. Amazing what a morning workout can do for one's attitude." Hunter said with a wink.

"That's more than I needed to know." Tasha said as Hunter walked up next to Blaine and Sebastian. "Now, I've already spoken with them, so now I will say this to you. Please try not to get into things with Kurt."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Hunter."

"Tasha, I'll try. But most of what I said yesterday was because of something he did or said. And you know, after all these years I'm sick of him talking crap to Blaine and Seb, they don't deserve it. And now that they're married it doesn't give him the right to be a little bitch to them. I mean, how could one not have expected them to have actually gotten married?"

"Now is not the time for this conversation Hunter."

"Fine, I'll drop it but you know I'm right." Tasha could only shake her head as she knew Hunter all too well and this was clearly a topic he'd go to battle for.

"The wardrobe girls have everything in your trailers so why don't you three go get changed then head over to hair and make-up."

"Alright." Blaine replied as he gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze before glancing at Hunter. "Come on guys." On their walk to the trailer, Sebastian and Hunter kept exchanging glances. "Do I even want to ask what type of conversation the two of you are having without saying a word?"

"It's not much of a conversation actually." Hunter said. "It's more amusement that we all started off our day in the same manner."

"I'm sure Quinn would love to know you're having this conversation."

"As long as detail isn't involved, she's fine. And it's not as though in my case, I don't know that she and the girls all talk about their sex lives. Those girls talk way more than any of us do. Speaking of the girls though, did I tell you that when you guys were on your honeymoon they all went out and took Tina with?"

"You did not." Blaine replied. "Wait, when you say girls are you saying…"

"All of them except for Rachel, Ally, and Megan went."

"Please tell me they all told her she needs to lay-off of Mike." Sebastian said as they stood outside their trailer as the girls were just finishing up inside.

"They did actually; it's just a matter of if she listened to them."

"If she didn't, Mike's going to kick her ass to the curb, politely of course as that's Mike." Sebastian said

"They told her that. They also asked why she doesn't like coming over for brunch."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"She feels out of place since everyone knows each other so well."

"And here I thought it was because we're all so open with each other."

"That makes her a bit uneasy as well." Hunter said. "But, one of the girls told her that when she's been around the conversations are actually tame by our standards."

"That's true." Blaine replied. "Our conversations can get a bit…provocative."

"To put it mildly." Sebastian added.

"Quinn said Tina was surprised to hear that these conversations don't bother Rachel."

"That's because the Rachel she remembers would never be as open as the Rachel now. The thought of Rachel talking openly about sex and positions would never have happened. Yet the mature Rachel has no problems with it." Blaine said. "Or to quote Santana, it's easy to be so comfortable about it when she's got such a stud for a husband or at the time of the quote, boyfriend. That unequivocally satisfies her every need and desire."

"How is it the girls will say this stuff to you guys?" Hunter asked.

"It's because we're their harmless best gays." Sebastian replied with a smile.

"Harmless my ass." The three of them looked at each other and shook their heads before turning in the direction of the voice.

"Good morning Kurt." Blaine said with a smile. "Still have a penchant for listening in on conversations that don't concern you, I see."

"I wasn't listening, I just happened to hear him say he was harmless."

"Technically, I said we were harmless. If you're going to quote me, do it properly."

"You are not harmless."

"You don't know me so don't even. Now, where were we guys?"

"So harmless, that you caused Blaine to have surgery in high school?" That comment from Kurt caught Hunter's attention.

"It was meant for you." Sebastian replied before stepping towards their trailer. Yet, he didn't get further than one step as Kurt grabbed ahold of his arm. "Get. Your. Hand. Off of Me!"

"Kurt, let go of my husband." Blaine said as he stepped between them. "Why the fuck, are you even bringing up shit that happened over eight years ago? We've moved passed it, hell we moved passed it shortly after it happened. And as he said, it was meant for you. Bas would never hurt me." Blaine then looked back at Sebastian who was essentially shooting daggers at Kurt with his eyes. "Now, let go of him!"

"How could you marry someone like that?"

"Versus what, an upstanding person like you? You have no idea who I am or who Bas is, nor do you have any clue as to what a relationship or marriage is about. It's about love, respect, and trust. Things that Bas and I have, so don't you dare insult my husband."

"You could do so much better."

"No, I couldn't as Bas is the best husband I could ask for. He's kind, sweet, understanding." Blaine then took a step closer to Kurt. "And one hell of a lover."

"You just had to go there, didn't you?"

"Which part?"

"The last part."

"What, do you have a problem saying it? Let me repeat myself. My husband is one hell of a lover." Kurt was so flabbergasted by what Blaine said he loosened his grip on Sebastian's arm so he was able to pull away. Once he did, Blaine turned to him. "Are you alright Bas?"

"I should be. Don't you ever, lay a fucking hand on me again!"

"Or what?" Kurt replied.

"Or you'll regret it. You're lucky we're on set or…" Blaine said as he turned and looked at Kurt with the coldest look in his eyes. "Let's go get changed guys; we've got a job to do." Once the three of them walked into the trailer, Kurt stood there for a moment before walking away.

"What the hell was that about?" Simon asked.

"None of your business. Now excuse me, I have some things to do."

"You won't have a job if any of those three say a word to Tasha. She explicitly told you to leave your personal shit at the door."

"Let me guess, you're going to run off and tell her."

"No, though I should. But you better damn well hope there aren't any marks on Seb's arm because if there are, I'll tell her precisely where they came from and you can kiss this sweet job goodbye. And any chance of finding another one in this industry."

While Simon spoke with Kurt, the three began to undress in their trailer. "Are one of you going to tell me what the hell he was talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Long story short." Blaine said. "Bas threw a rock salt slushie at Kurt, but I pushed him out of the way and got hit with it instead. I ended up with a scratched cornea that needed surgery."

"Whoa, does anyone else know?"

"All the guys know, as do the girls since they were there." Sebastian said. "They refer to that whole incident as slushie-gate."

"Interesting, you'll have to fill me in on the whole story later."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied as they started to dress.

"Mind if I ask you both something?"

"Go right ahead." Blaine replied.

"Was it just me or did he look like he was going to be sick when you said your husband was one hell of a lover?"

"He certainly did." Sebastian replied. "It got even worse once B repeated himself. One knows you had to be pissed to throw that in his face."

"I was pissed, hell, I still am. I almost told him you reminded me of it over and over again this morning." Sebastian couldn't even stifle his laugh which ended up being contagious as Hunter began to laugh as well. "What, it's true." Blaine added with a smirk.

"If you said that, he might've actually thrown up." Hunter said.

"It would've been close." Sebastian said before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss. "After what you did out there, I'll give you an encore performance when we get home."

"I'm right here guys."

"We know." Blaine replied. "Did that bother you?"

"No, I'm just surprised you said it with me here." Hunter said. "You should know by now the fact that the two of you have sex doesn't bother me in the slightest. All I care about is that you're both happy and from the way you're talking, you clearly are."

"We certainly have a satisfying sex life." Sebastian replied. "And judging from the way you were smiling when you get here, I have a feeling yours with Quinn is just as satisfying."

"That's one way to put it."

"He was being polite." Blaine said. "If we're being honest, we have an amazing sex life."

"So do Quinn and I."

While the guys were preparing for their shoot, Rachel and Quinn were over at Santana's as they were beginning to plan Brittany's baby shower. "Are you sure you didn't mind getting up this morning Rach?" Quinn asked as they all got settled in the living room.

"Positive. I was actually up before my alarm and Brody was already gone as he was taking my Dads on a backstage tour of his show."

"Have you happened to read any of the reviews yet?" Santana asked as she grabbed her tablet.

"I haven't but according to Brody and my Dads everyone seems to be enjoying it."

"They are, and they have quite a few things to say about you." Quinn said proudly. "And you certainly deserve it. You gave us all chills." Rachel then looked down as a shy smile crept to her face. "It's true. Now, let's get to planning a party for baby Sterling."

"Have they figured out a name yet?" Rachel asked as she glanced at Santana.

"Not yet, but they're getting closer. Yet after the newest revelation she and Jeff are looking a bit more closely at initials."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Crap, that's right, we didn't tell you guys as we found out on Opening Night." Santana said with a big smile.

"Found out what?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded as Santana giggled. "Come on Santana."

"Alright, I'll get right to it. What are Blaine's new initials?"

"B. A. S." Quinn replied.

"Exactly."

"I don't get it." Rachel said as she glanced at Quinn.

"Write it out." Santana said and handed them each a piece of paper. When each of their eyes bugged out, Santana giggled some more. "Is that not the cutest thing possible?"

"That's so sweet!" Rachel replied. "How'd you guys figure that, considering it was staring us right in the face?"

"While we were waiting for Seb to change for your Opening after work, Brittany noticed Blaine's cufflinks. They didn't look familiar and he said they were in fact new and had gotten them prior to the wedding. I later found out they were from Seb. She then told him, he had the wrong pair on as they belonged to Seb."

"Seb can certainly wear them." Quinn said with a smile. "I can only imagine what Seb has to think about the fact that Blaine's new initials spell out what Blaine calls him."

"Further proof that they're meant to be." Santana replied. "And Blaine wouldn't argue with that."

"That's because they are." Rachel added.

"I'd say we all agree with that." Quinn said. "Honestly, most people that see them can see how much they love each other."

"Keep talking." Santana said as she showed them each a few pictures she'd saved in regard to shower theme ideas.

"About?"

"You obviously know something Quinn."

"Please no." Rachel said before pointing to one picture she really like.

"Sorry, but Kurt now knows our boys are married and he didn't take it well." Quinn told them.

"Too bad, so sad, NOT!" Santana said.

"That was Hunter's take as well; he was more than willing to get into it with him about it. Then near the end of the night Kurt went to check on them as they'd gone to change and made a flippant comment about how he found them."

"How were they?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine was sitting in the corner of the couch and Seb was stretched out with his head in Blaine's lap while Hunter sat across from them."

"What was the comment?" Santana asked.

"It was along the lines that he thought Seb was going to blow Blaine."

"Hunter was with them." Rachel said.

"I know as did they. Yet Seb had his head in Blaine's lap because he had a headache."

"Well, since I'm a spiteful bitch, if I was in Seb's place I would've gone to do just that and thanked Kurt for the idea." Rachel laughed loudly and was thankful she wasn't drinking at the moment. "What, it's true?"

"Even with someone there?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't say I would actually perform the act, I would clearly make it look like I was about to. And depending on who was in the room, would depend how far I would go."

"Yes, but…" Rachel said before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"I just couldn't see Seb doing that to Blaine with Hunter there regardless of how pissed he was."

"Actually, Hunter is probably one of the few he would." Quinn said. "Think about it and I bet you can come up with the others." Rachel then proceeded to nod. "And if Blaine was irritated as well, he'd let Seb do it." When Santana snorted, Quinn threw a pillow at her. "I did not mean that, you pervert."

"I didn't say anything." Santana replied. "As I know they'd never do something like that with anyone around. Heck, those two are the most discreet of the bunch."

"Do you blame them?" Rachel asked.

"No, but we know they're just discreet as they've most certainly had sex on our group vacations."

"And how do you know that?" Quinn asked.

"Nick and I had the room next to them once and let's say we heard the headboard knocking quite a bit."

"I'm sure they heard it as well." Rachel said.

"I'm positive they did. But besides that we didn't hear much else."

"How did we go from planning a baby shower to talking about Blaine and Seb's sex life?" Quinn asked.

"It started once you told us what Hummel accused them of and it just took off. And as entertaining as this is, we need to get back to work as Rach will be leaving us soon. Now, I do know that Jeff and Britt are painting the nursery a soft green but beyond that I don't know much else about it."

"Any reason why they are going with green and not blue?"

"They're master bedroom is blue so they want something a little different. But I'm sure there will be blue in the room; it just won't be the dominant color."

"So essentially we're good with anything we come up with, right?" Rachel asked.

"Essentially and from what Britt has said it doesn't matter to her. She only had one request which I'm going to have to talk to Blaine about."

"Why Blaine?"

"She wants him to make his triple chocolate torte."

"Makes sense as it's absolutely sinful." Quinn said. "Speaking of Blaine, it reminds me, are we going to make this a co-ed shower or just the girls because if Jeff and the guys are going to be there we need to plan accordingly."

"I'd actually been thinking about that." Santana said. "I mentioned it to Nick and asked him what he thought Jeff would like."

"And?"

"He said Jeff would be good either way, but I think this is one thing Jeff would be more than happy to let Brittany have the spotlight all to herself."

"Couldn't we start the shower with just us girls and then have the guys show up near the end?" Rachel asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Quinn said. "I know Hunter wouldn't mind, but I think the longer it went on the more bored he'd get."

"Same with Nick. So, we do all the silly girly stuff and then have the guys show up in time for cake and gifts."

"I'd say they'd be up for that." Rachel said. "Plus that way they can all help pack up the gifts and bring them to Jeff and Brittany's."

"I like the way you think Mrs. Weston."

"Thank you Miss Lopez. What are you two doing the rest of the day since Brittany's at that signing with Lexi?"

"We were thinking of going to see the guys." Quinn said. "Yesterday was fun and Santana missed out since she was at the benefit."

"And I'll miss out again." Rachel said with a sigh.

"Well, if you have time between shows, we can wait and go then as they are shooting all day. I know they'd love to see you."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea. I'd like to see them do their thing."

"That's how Britt and I felt as well."

"Alright then, since that's the case, we'll have even more time to talk." Santana said. "What do you say you text us once the show is over and we'll meet you there?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Considering the way their morning had started off, Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter easily got into the zone that day. While the never expected things to take the crazy turn that it had, a part of them was thankful it was happened as the animosity was now in the open. It might seem strange, but they preferred it that way as they knew precisely where they stood. Normally it wasn't too out of the ordinary for the trio to spend their downtime together, this time they seem to be even more reclusive than normal and it wasn't going unnoticed. "Are you sure they're okay as I saw you speaking with them earlier?" Tasha asked Simon as they looked through some of the shots he'd taken before the guys changed into their next outfits.

"They're doing what they need to so nothing happens. Tensions are certainly running high. Look, even Kurt is keeping his distance from them. Everyone one knows we're only about halfway done and they're doing what needs to be done. Plus Blaine has been working during each break, so I'm sure Hunter and Seb are making sure he gets the quiet he needs."

"Quiet, we're under the Brooklyn Bridge on a beautiful Saturday in March." Tasha said with a giggle. "Quiet isn't possible."

"Alright Miss Smartypants, quiet in terms of Blaine not being bothered."

"That's better."

"Tasha!" She and Simon turned at the sound of someone calling her name. Once they heard it again, they soon saw Santana, Rachel, and Quinn waving from beyond the barricade. Since they were still looking at the monitor, Tasha waved to the guard and the three of them were let through. As they made their way down the embankment, Kurt shook his head. "We're not interrupting, are we?" Santana asked.

"Not at all, we were just taking a break actually."

"Where are Seb, Bas, and Hunter?"

"Excuse me?" Tasha replied and the three giggled.

"She means where are Seb, Blaine, and Hunter?" Rachel replied.

"Over there." Tasha said as she pointed over her shoulder. They were about to head over when she looked at them. "Not quite, explanation first since you said Seb and then used Blaine's term of endearment for him."

"Blaine's new initials spell Bas." Quinn replied. "And while they told Santana we can't call them Seb and Bas, we felt we could if they weren't around as it's beyond cute."

"It truly is." Rachel said. "So, may we go see them?"

"Yes, just know that you won't have long as I'll need them soon."

"Alright, thank you!" As the three headed to where the guys were, Tasha looked at Simon.

"Honestly, what are the chances of that happening?" Tasha asked before pointing to a shot she wanted blown up. "They're right, it's beyond cute."

"What's beyond cute?" Kurt asked as he came walking up with a folder and handed it to Tasha.

"Nothing."

"It's about them, isn't it?"

"It is which is why I'm not going to get into it with you."

While Tasha was speaking with Kurt, the girls walked up to the guys and sighed when they saw Blaine leaning back against Sebastian while working as Hunter and Sebastian were talking. "So much for being professional on set, huh?" Santana asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked as he got up off of the blanket he was sitting on so he could give Quinn a kiss.

"After what Britt and I had to say about yesterday, they wanted to come and see you boys do your thing."

"Well, you have time." Sebastian said. "Make yourselves comfortable. So, how did today's matinee go Mrs. Weston?"

"Well. Now, when were you two going to tell us how cute you've become?"

"You told her, didn't you?" Blaine said as he glanced up from his laptop.

"I couldn't resist." Santana replied. "And I told both of them as we were talking about baby names and how Britt and Jeff are now more cautious when it comes to initials."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as Quinn leaned back against him.

"Ask Seb and Bas." Quinn replied with a smile.

"That's the only time you're getting away with it Miss Fabray." Sebastian told her. "It was your one get out of jail free card."

"But it's cute Seb." Rachel told him.

"I'm not denying that, but I'm the one and only Bas, even though he is quite adorable." Sebastian then leaned over Blaine's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "So, did you figure it out Hunt?"

"Yea, I figured it out. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"Don't be offended, the rest of us didn't either." Santana said.

"Thanks. Now, are you sure that had no factor in the two of you deciding to go by Anderson-Smythe instead of Smythe-Anderson?"

"Positive." Blaine replied. "Anderson-Smythe rolls off the tongue easier. And even we didn't see it till after we made our decision. But once we saw it, Bas said it was meant to be."

"You would." Quinn said.

"Hey, it just strengthens they fact that B is mine." Sebastian replied.

"And that you're his." Rachel added.

"I most certainly am."


	91. Chapter 91

Part 91

Once the guys were called back to work, the girls were able to stay where they were as they were shooting in a spot that highlighted more of the bridge and the Manhattan skyline. "They really are gorgeous." Santana said as they watched.

"They certainly are." Quinn replied.

"Not that you're bias or anything." Rachel told her causing Santana to look towards Quinn and away from the guys for bit.

"I might be partial to Hunter, but they all really do look incredible."

They'd been there for about an hour when Rachel got up. "Time for you to go already?" Santana asked.

"Yea, I promised Brody and my Dads I'd meet them for a bite before I have to be back at the theater. But please tell the guys I think they look incredible."

"We can do that."

"Break a leg tonight!" Quinn said.

"Thanks!" Rachel replied before leaning over to give them each a hug. Once she headed up the embankment, Kurt approached her. "What?"

"Aren't you pleasant?"

"Kurt, I don't have time for your incessant ramblings. I need to head back into Manhattan."

"Yet you had time to giggle and goofy around earlier."

"Yes, as that was how I chose to spend my downtime. I wanted to come and see the guys and have a bit of fun teasing them."

"Sebastian doesn't like to get teased."

"He most certainly does, as he'll give it right back. But in this case, there wasn't much to say as he thinks what we were teasing him about was adorable." Rachel then raised her hand to hail a cab as she didn't want to bother with the subway.

"He doesn't think anything is adorable."

"Yes he does, Blaine, and this so happened to deal with him. Now, I really need to get going." Rachel said as she stretched to look for a cab.

"How can you honestly support them?"

"Easy, they love and respect each other, something you still don't seem to understand."

"He corrupted Blaine."

"He did nothing of the sorts. Who you are seeing, is who Blaine truly is. I've never seen Blaine so at ease with who he is till he got with Seb. Seb doesn't expect anything from Blaine, except for Blaine to be true to himself."

"I doubt that."

"It's true, you can choose not to believe it as that's your right, but it won't change the truth. I bet it just baffled you that they got married. I honestly couldn't imagine a better person for Blaine as Seb is everything Blaine's ever wanted or needed."

"Thanks a lot."

"Come now, that can't really surprise you." In that moment, a cab pulled up and Rachel opened the door. "I'm going now as I have a performance to get ready for. Bye!" Once she closed the door the cab pulled away and Kurt stared, he couldn't believe the way Rachel had just treated him. On his walk back to set, he took a detour when he saw Tasha moving the guys around and headed towards Santana and Quinn.

"I see you've done an excellent job at changing Rachel."

"Excuse me, do you hear something Quinn?" Santana said, refusing to even look at Kurt. "I thought I heard something."

"Nope, not a thing." Quinn replied. "Did I tell you that Blaine and Seb wore what we bought them on their wedding night?"

"No, you didn't. I have no doubt they both looked all sorts of sexy in white silk. Though, I doubt they were left on for long considering the way they looked at each other. Nothing but love in their eyes, hell, even I was affected by it. I told Nick that if he looked at me with even a glimmer of the way they were looking at each other he'd be in for quite the wedding night."

"You're disgusting." Kurt huffed.

"No one asked you to stick around and listen." Santana told him, yet refusing to look at him. "But it's nice to know you're still the same prude you were back in the day."

"Nice to know you're still a slut."

"Sluts sleep around Kurt, Santana's been with Nick for six years and they're getting married." Quinn told him. "It's time for you to get your facts straight. The rest of us have moved on and it's time you did the same. Personally, I find it rather pathetic that even after all this time seeing Blaine and Seb together bothers you. Seeing them together now, as a married couple, should prove to you that you were never going to be able to keep them apart. Blaine and Seb were destined to be."

"Don't tell me you of all people believe in that sort of crap."

"I do actually and if you would take the blinders off, you'd see it too. Yet your hatred of Seb runs so deep, that you can't see anything clearly that concerns him. But if you ever cared about Blaine, you'd see how happy he is."

"You're giving him too much credit Quinn; he never cared about Blaine or loved him as he said. He cared about what Blaine represented, there's a difference." Santana said as she stood and finally looked at Kurt. "And while you and I didn't have the best track records up until our current relationships, we both know what love looks like, especially now that we both have it. When you claim you love someone, you don't try and control them, which is what you did back then Kurt, you tried to control Blaine. And since he's the sweetheart that he is, he tried to do what you wished. Yet once he laid eyes on Seb, all bets were off as that was one part of his life you weren't able to control anymore. No matter how much you asked or begged, Blaine wouldn't give Seb up. That should've been your first clue." Santana said as a smile crept to her face. "Q."

"Yea."

"Look." Santana said as she pointed to where the guys were shooting, yet instead of the camera going off, Blaine and Sebastian were kissing as Hunter spoke with Tasha.

"So much for acting professionally." Kurt said.

"Why don't you go and take up your complaint up with Tasha?" Santana told him. "She's right next to them. I'm sure she'd love to hear your opinion on how it's wrong for newlyweds to be kissing. Or I've got a better one, track down Miss Wintour's assistant and tell her how wrong you believe it is and to pass that message onto her."

"She wouldn't approve."

"Really, as she was part of a little group that actually sang to the newlyweds at their reception so they'd kiss." Kurt's jaw dropped when Santana spoke. "That's right, she was at the wedding and we all got to meet her. I doubt she'd object unless what they were doing was holding up shooting but from what I can see, they're dealing with Hunter's jacket at the moment. No harm, no foul."

"You're a bitch."

"Damn right I am and proud of it."

"Santana." Quinn said softly as she could see the fire in Santana's eyes. "Why don't you call and see if Nick is home yet and would want to meet us for dinner?"

"Why?"

"Well, from what Hunter's told me they're going to get a break for dinner and I'm sure he wouldn't mind escaping for a bit, same goes for Seb and Blaine."

"Alright, I'll go give him a call."

"They won't leave set." Kurt told Quinn as Santana walked away.

"One never knows. And there is nothing stopping us from getting food and bringing it back to them. Now, why don't you take this opportunity to go back to work as I'm sure once Santana returns, she'd pick up where she left off."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"But you should be afraid of the fact that Blaine, Seb, and Hunter all looked this way when she raised her voice and I doubt you'd want them to get distracted as that would upset Tasha." Kurt only looked at her before walking off and heading back towards the set. While he walked, Hunter glanced over and she gave him a reassuring look that everything was alright.

"Nicky said he's going to shower and then he'll come on over." Santana said once she walked up to Quinn. "You know, you really should've said that you wanted us all to go out so Blaine and Seb could have some private time."

"I debated it, yet I don't want to screw Tasha's shoot and that could've caused all hell to break loose."

"Good point. Is that why you sent me away to call Nick?"

"It was as you were getting really worked up and the guys noticed."

"Oops."

"It's alright." Quinn said as she put her arm around Santana's shoulders. "You starting to lose control forced me to retain it so we balanced each other well. If he's that frustrating for us, one only can wonder how Blaine and Seb deal with him."

By the time Nick showed up to set, the guys were just finishing up before taking their dinner break. "So, how has the day gone since you ladies got here?" Nick asked as he sat down behind Santana.

"Interesting." Santana replied before giving him a kiss. "And before you ask, we behaved for the most part."

"Santana."

"She's telling the truth Nick." Quinn told him. "Be safely reassured we did nothing to throw the shoot off schedule."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well, it'll have to do for now." She replied just as the guys walked over. "Time for dinner?" She asked as she looked up at them.

"Yes." Hunter replied. "Hey Nick!"

"Hey. Blaine, Seb!"

"Hey!" Sebastian replied as Blaine grabbed his bag.

"I'll be in the trailer." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

"He okay?" Nick asked.

"Yea, he just wants to make the most of our dinner break."

"So does that mean you guys don't want to go out and grab something?" Santana asked. "Tasha said it was alright if we stay close."

"I'd love to, but I'm going to keep B company."

"Do you want us to bring you something?" Hunter asked as he helped Quinn up off the ground.

"No thanks, you guys go and enjoy. We're going to have someone go and get us something."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Positive. Go, enjoy!" Sebastian went to walk away but stopped. "Don't forget to change Hunter."

"I won't." Once Hunter replied, Sebastian continued towards their trailer. "Now that they're both gone, care to tell me what the commotion was earlier?"

"Not really." Santana replied. "Now go change so we can go eat."

When Sebastian came walking back into the trailer Blaine was still changing as he'd set his laptop up first. "Don't put anything on, on my account." Sebastian said with a smirk as Blaine was standing there in a pair of boxer briefs.

"If we were home, I probably wouldn't." Blaine replied before pulling on a pair of sweats, before grabbing a t-shirt. "Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know where they're going, but I'm staying here."

"Bas."

"B, I want to, alright. Plus I know you when you get studying, you don't eat unless someone reminds you." While he spoke, Sebastian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm only looking out for you."

"I appreciate that, but I know you'd rather go."

"Not really." Sebastian said before kissing him on the cheek. "I prefer staying." He then released his hold on Blaine and began to change as well. "What do you want to eat as one of the interns is going to go get us something?"

"Surprise me." Blaine replied as he took a seat. "And so you know, you don't need to put anything on either."

"Then I'd be a distraction and you wouldn't study."

"Maybe I'll need a distraction somewhere along the line." Blaine said as Sebastian put on something similar to what he was wearing.

"If you need a distraction, just ask as I'd be more than willing to do just that."

"What did I just walk in on?" Hunter said as he closed the door on the trailer.

"Me offering to be a distraction for B should he need it."

"I see." Hunter said as he started to change. "Are you sure we can't get you two something?"

"Yes as that would mean you'd have to return sooner rather than later."

"We'd do it."

"We know." Blaine replied. "But you don't need to. Bas, why don't you go place that order." Sebastian looked at him before nodding and slipping on a pair of shoes to go outside. "How are the girls?"

"They say they are fine."

"I'm sure they're fine, but something clearly happened."

"I know, but they do not want to talk about it right now. But I will try to get something out of Quinn at dinner."

"Try Santana as she'll love nothing more than to bash Kurt."

"Good point." Hunter said as he pulled on a t-shirt as he looked for his jeans. "Ummm, if you and Seb do decide to get distracted…"

"Hunter we won't do anything that you'd have to worry about walking in on us."

"I'm just saying, if you do, lock the door."

"Noted." When Blaine saw Hunter still looking for his jeans, he looked behind him and soon tossed them at him. "Just remember to not load up on the carbs."

"Thanks for the reminder." Hunter said as he put his jeans on. "And thanks for the find."

"You're welcome as you really wouldn't have blended in with the others while wearing sweats."

By the time Sebastian was walking back into the trailer, Hunter was headed on his way out. "Dinner should be here in about twenty minutes." Sebastian said before tapping Blaine on the shoulder to sit up so he could sit behind him. "Are you sure I can't tempt you with a little distraction before dinner?"

"It's truly tempting Bas, but I need to work."

"Alright. Would it bother you if I took a nap?"

"Be my guest." Blaine replied before settling in the crook of Sebastian's arm and getting back to work. Listening to Sebastian's breathing was having a calming effect on Blaine to the point where he dozed off as well. When there was a loud knock on their door, Sebastian practically jumped and probably would've if Blaine wasn't against him.

"Come in." He said through a yawn.

"I'm sorry for waking you Sebastian." The intern said as she placed the box on the counter. "I didn't know you and Blaine were sleeping."

"It's alright. "You've got quite the knock."

"I didn't knock; Kurt did as you didn't respond when I did."

"Figures." Sebastian muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Thanks again for going to pick that up for us."

"My pleasure." As she spoke, she tilted her head to the side. "He looks so peaceful."

"That he does." Sebastian replied with a smile before she walked out of their trailer. Carefully, Sebastian grabbed ahold of Blaine's laptop before attempting to wake him. "Time to get up killer, dinner's here." Blaine didn't respond, just rolled over from where he was so his face was now directly in front of Sebastian's crotch. "Oh B, this is so not fair." Sebastian then began to rub Blaine's arm gently and spoke to him till his eyes began to flutter. "Dinner's here B."

"Already?" Blaine replied as he rolled onto his back.

"Yea." As Sebastian replied, Blaine stretched before sitting up. "Feel better?" He asked as he got up grab their dinner.

"Yea, I had no idea I was that tired."

"I'm just glad you gave into it." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his dinner. "I should warn you though, when they first brought our food neither of us heard them knock."

"Then how'd it get in here?"

"The girl went and got someone else to knock." Sebastian didn't need to say anything else as he was pretty sure where this was going. "So, don't be surprised if we get some looks, specifically from the idiot. Though, it was pretty clear we were sleeping as she could tell she woke us or most specifically, me since I woke you."

"Great." Blaine said before playing with his food.

"I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry." Sebastian said as he sat down beside him.

"No, you did the right thing. I'm just not in the mood to deal with anymore of his crap."

"I'm really sorry Blaine."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sebastian. I really shouldn't let his crap bother me, but the way he went after you this morning really bothered me. I never should've gone off on him the way I did."

"No, you had every right to go off the way you did. And since Hunter's not around, I'm going to let you know that if he wasn't with us, I so would've given you a repeat performance right then instead of waiting till tonight. I can't believe you brought up our sex life."

"I knew it would piss him off. Though, what I said is completely true. You are one hell of a lover."

"As are you killer. But you do know we could play an interesting card and see the reaction we'd get."

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"Bring up Wes. I'm not saying we call him, but I'd love to see how Hummel would react."

"Fair enough. Next time he says something, we mention Wes since he knows we were there."

They were still talking and eating when Hunter returned with everyone else. Once the trailer door opened, Hunter turned and looked at the others. "Told you they'd behave." He said before stepping in. "Fair warning, it's going to be tight accommodations."

"We won't be in here long." Nick said as he set a container on the counter. "That is for the two of you for later."

"What is it?" Blaine asked as he set his fork down.

"Cannoli."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied as he pushed his now empty container from him. "I might have to indulge in at least one before we get back to shooting."

"Careful, they're really good." Santana said. "It's hard to each just one."

"Noted. So, by Nick's comment I take it you guys are leaving us?"

"We are." Quinn replied. "They are going to see a movie with Brittany and Jeff while I'm going to go home and work on my paper."

"Exciting." Blaine said with a laugh. "I think I'd opt for the movie."

"So says he who is working while working."

"She's got a point killer." Blaine nodded. "Now, how are things out there?"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"A certain someone almost broke our door with as loud as he knocked."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"We fell asleep after we ordered dinner and didn't hear the knock when it was brought to us. So, someone decided to knock loud enough that I almost knocked B off the couch with as startled as I was."

"That's probably because he thought something else was going on."

"Yea, we know." Blaine said. "Well, you three better get going as we need to start getting ready again. And since Bas and I fell asleep it might take them a bit longer to fix our hair."

"You both still look great." Quinn told them before giving Hunter a kiss. "See you at home?"

"See you there." Once Hunter spoke, the girls each walked over to give Blaine and Sebastian a hug and kiss before leaving.

"Good luck guys!" Nick told them as the girls walked to him.

"Thanks." Sebastian replied. "We just might need it." Nick nodding in acknowledgement before the three of them headed out, closing the door behind them. "How was dinner?"

"Good as it gave me a chance to clear my head." Hunter told them. "Plus it allowed me to find out what happened."

"And?" Blaine asked.

"They started off pretending he wasn't there after he accused them of changing Rachel who they can only presume told him off. During the process of ignoring his presences hey started to irritate him about talking about the two of you and your wedding. Then it moved on to them telling him what they thought of him and according to Santana, Quinn called him pathetic at one point."

"That would've been enjoyable to listen to." Sebastian said.

"I told them the same thing. Kurt also called Santana a bitch to which she proudly accepted that fact. It's as though he thought she'd be insulted by it."

"Not our girl." The words had just left Sebastian's mouth when there was a knock at their door. "Come in." After he replied, the door opened and in walked Tasha. "Hey!"

"Nice to see you're all here."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"Nothing to worry about Blaine, I'm just happy to see that Hunter had returned."

"I told you I'd be back with time to spare." Hunter replied.

"You most certainly did, thank you. None of you ate anything heavy, did you?"

"No, but they brought back cannoli which I'm tempted to have at least one before we start." Sebastian told her.

"Seb."

"One isn't going to hurt me. And they went to Cassie's favorite bakery."

"You didn't?"

"We did." Hunter replied. "I got some for them, plus a box for her as she never would've forgiven me."

"You may have one if you like." Blaine told her.

"Maybe later. And so you all know, I appreciate the peace though the tension is obviously there."

"We said our peace earlier." Sebastian replied.

"Seb."

"Tasha, you had to know it would happen. But it hasn't disrupted things, which is what is more important."

"True, though it doesn't mean I like it."

"You only have one more day to get through as do the rest of us. We'll survive."

Once Tasha left, the guys changed once more before heading to get their hair done. Upon getting seated, Blaine noticed their stylist was acting a bit off. "What is it?" Blaine asked as she worked on his hair.

"Nothing."

"No, it's not. What's going on?"

"Why does Kurt hate Sebastian so much?" Blaine glanced over at Sebastian once she spoke.

"He feels I'm the reason Blaine broke up with him back in high school." Sebastian replied.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, that's the reason and he's never gotten passed it." Blaine told her. "He refused to accept that I just wasn't happy anymore."

"Not to be rude, but I would've chosen Sebastian over Kurt as well."

"That's because you have excellent taste my dear." Sebastian replied.

"And it's not just based off of looks. With Sebastian I always know where I stand, with Kurt, one never knows."

"Tell me about it." Blaine said with a laugh.

"So you two really have been together since high school?"

"We have. We've been together for about seven and a half years and were friends before that."

"That's so awesome. You two really are great together."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Now what brought this up?"

"Kurt was bitching as usual during break that the two of you weren't acting professional between takes when you were sneaking kisses."

"We're newlyweds, what does he expect?" Sebastian said.

"That's what we all told him which only pissed him off more."

"Don't give him a second thought, really." Blaine told her. "He's said so much horrible stuff to us over the years it's ridiculous. He acts as though he knows us, but he doesn't. We're different people than he remembers. And he's just miserable and wants everyone else to be as well."

"Speak for yourself Blaine." Kurt said causing Sebastian to sigh. "I am not miserable."

"The way you act it sure seems like it." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian grabbed his phone off the counter in front of him and gave Blaine a wink. "If I'm mistaken, I'm sorry. But if you were truly happy you wouldn't still be obsession with us."

"I'm not obsessing. I believe he's wrong for…"

"Hey Wes, what's up?" Sebastian said causing Kurt to stop mid thought. "Yea, I'm sorry to hear Hailey's morning sickness is the all-day variety. She should give Britt a call as Lexi gave her some ways to try and cope with it. Though, I recommend ginger tea as that helped Lexi the most." Sebastian then glanced over at Blaine. "Wes wants to know if we want to grab breakfast tomorrow before we come to set?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Wes is in town?" Kurt muttered.

"Yes, he came to town to see Rachel's show along with the rest of the Mass crew. Is there a problem with him being here?"

"Um, no. If you'll excuse me." When Kurt walked away, Blaine started to laugh and Sebastian tossed him his phone. Blaine was about to put it up to his ear, but when he glanced at it, he saw Sebastian's lock screen photo which was a shot of the two of them from their honeymoon.

"You're evil."

"But you love me."

"I certainly do." Blaine replied before tossing Sebastian back his phone.

"I take it Kurt doesn't like your friend Wes."

"He doesn't." Sebastian said. "And Wes doesn't like him."

"Well, if he's always acted this way, it doesn't surprise me. And to know it's been going on that long, no wonder the two of you are numb to it."

"We're as numb as we can be until he truly pushes the boundaries." Blaine told her as she finished up. "My best advice to you or anyone else, don't get involved as his view of things is completely skewed."

"We won't. Most of the time when he speaks ill of either of you the rest of us just walk away."

"Best way to handle things."

The rest of their night went relatively quickly and smooth, and it was a good thing as when they were finishing up it started to rain. As umbrellas were brought to the guys, the rest of the crew helped Simon and his assistants' breakdown the rest of the set up gear. The guys watched as they couldn't believe how quickly they got everything taken down considering the amount of time it took to set up. "That's impressive." Hunter said as they stored the last of the gear as the rain started to fall harder. "Good thing we were done for the night."

"No kidding or tomorrow would've been crazy getting the night shots as we all have to go to work Monday." Sebastian said.

"Why didn't you three head to your trailer?" Tasha asked as she walked up to them.

"We stuck around in case you guys needed help." Hunter replied.

"I appreciate that, now go change."

"Alright." Blaine told her. "What time tomorrow?"

"We want to start at ten, so be here by nine."

"Can do." Sebastian said before extending his hand to Tasha. After he did that, she placed their rings in it. "Thanks again."

"Not a problem. Have a nice night guys and thanks for another great day."

"You're welcome!" Hunter said before they headed for their trailer. During their walk back, Sebastian and Blaine put their rings back on. "Feel better?"

"Much." Blaine replied. "Quinn will be surprised you're home early."

"Yea, but it's not too early. What are you two going to do?"

"Probably just head home and curl up." Sebastian said. "And knowing this one, he'll get some work done."

"You'll be happy to know, I got all the reading I wanted done today so we can go home and relax till we go to bed." Blaine told him with a smile.


	92. Chapter 92

Part 92

The next few weeks went by extremely quickly for all of them yet no one could explain why. But if one had to take a guess it had to do with family that had visited, mainly to see Rachel, though they were more than happy to spend time with the newlyweds and just life getting back to normal. The fact that they were already in mid-April, Blaine wasn't too surprised to see two envelopes from Tasha when he picked up their mail after work. He was just heading towards the elevators when he heard someone call out his name. Knowing it was too young to be the desk or manager or a doorman he turned. "Hey Mike!"

"Hey! I'm not catching you at a bad time, am I?"

"Not at all, I just got home. Do you want to come up?"

"That would be great as I need someone to talk to."

"Then follow me." Blaine replied as they continued on. "So, no night class tonight?" Blaine asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Thankfully no, as I can really use the break."

"Understandable. I remember when Nick was doing the stuff you are now and he was rather stressed."

"I don't know how he powered through the way he did." Mike said as they boarded the elevator.

"I've got an idea, though you might not want to hear it."

"Please, do tell."

"He had a lot of support. And while we're all supporting you as well, he had one thing you don't."

"An understanding girlfriend." Mike finished for him. "I know which is what I wanted to talk about. I mean, don't get me wrong, I care about Tina, I really do. It's just…" Mike stopped and leaned back against the elevator and sighed. He didn't say anything else the rest of the way which was relatively short as they went straight to their floor. Once they got out, Mike took ahold of the mail from Blaine so that he could open the door. After that was done, Blaine took it back and they headed inside. "How'd you and Seb do it?"

"Do what?" Blaine replied as they headed down the hall.

"Balance the crazy schedules you both kept while going to school."

"It took lots of planning, but it wasn't hard as we both had the same priorities."

"Which were, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Succeeding in school, but not at the sake of our relationship. While it might sound silly, we had a scheduled date night throughout which is something Nick and Santana as well as Jeff and Brittany adopted. Much like our weekly brunches with everyone, we knew we could've easily gotten caught up in our studies which would not have been healthy for our relationship. We knew we couldn't neglect one to succeed in the other. There needed to be a healthy balance. Some might not get it since we lived together, but we couldn't take our relationship for granted. And those date nights helped energize us both. I'm not saying we only spent time together on those nights, but it was a reminder to stop and breathe." While Blaine spoke, the two of them got comfortable on the couch.

"That actually makes sense. You two still made your relationship a priority even with everything going on."

"Yes. And like everything else, a relationship needs to be nurtured and cared for as one would do with anything important in their life."

"I get that, I really do. Did Nick and Santana keep the same sort of agreement once she finished school?"

"They certainly did and it's what's helped Nick keep his sanity. Everyone needs a break. And when I say date night, it didn't mean we went out every week. It just meant no studying for a set block of time as it was all about us. Though we'd make it special as one of us would cook."

"That's actually a really good idea. Maybe I really am throwing myself too much into school and not paying enough attention to her."

"It's always a possibility. But she needs to understand med school isn't the same as just going to college."

"Tell me about it." Mike said with a laugh.

"Seriously, talk with Nick about it, Wes as well. They both managed through the craziness with a lovely lady by their side. So it's clearly possible."

"I know as I see it. I just don't remember Santana ever getting on Nick's case because he was studying too much. While I'm sure it happened once in a while, it wasn't constant."

"That's because Santana knows how much becoming a doctor means to him. Does Tina know how much this means to you or does she think that in some way you're now trying to appease your parents?"

"I honestly don't know. I've explained to her my reasoning for a career change, but I'm not sure if she gets it. I just couldn't see myself later down the line doing what Brody is doing and thriving at."

"What did your parents think of the change?"

"They were honestly shocked, but they understood my reasoning behind it. I've seen so many fellow dancers careers end do to fluke injuries and not have a back-up plan. And while some have tried their hand at being choreographers, not everyone is cut out for it."

"You're still dancing, aren't you?"

"I have been when I have time. See, that's the thing. When I do dance in my free time Tina thinks I should be spending it with her. But when I do get to dance, it's freeing."

"While you said you needed to talk, sounds as though you've made up your mind already what to do."

"I don't want it to seem as though I'm giving up."

"You're not giving up, things just aren't working. Doesn't mean you don't care, but trying to please her and yourself clearly isn't working. So, if you want my advice, end the relationship while he can still salvage the friendship. It might be what's best for you both."

"She moved out here Blaine."

"By her own choice. Nothing was guaranteed Mike, and she knew that. She's also been told repeatedly that you can't devote all of your spare time to her. I mean, she could easily spend time with you while you're studying yet she doesn't, she chooses to go out. Do you get upset?"

"No."

"Then she has no right to tell you how you can spend your time. I doubt you spend all your free time without her."

"Precisely. I spend most of it with her, it just clearly isn't enough. While she's gotten used to Sunday brunch, she not as laid back about."

"Then it sounds as though she brought this on herself. I'm sorry, but with what you're studying, you need time to decompress in the manner that suits you best. And if she can't understand it, things would never work in the long term as you're only starting. Look at what Nick and Wes are currently going through."

"I can't even think of how Wes is going to handle having a baby on top of all this."

"It's Wes, he'll figure it out. One has to know Hailey and the baby will be a priority. Yet he won't neglect what he's so close to achieving and Hailey would never want that."

"I don't doubt that, but it proves that having that sort of support seems to make what's ahead less daunting."

"While it's slightly different, having Bas supporting me has meant everything to me. When I got frustrated he was able to calm me down and get me to refocus again. And with the class load I took, I needed that quite a bit. Now it's a bit easier, but he still needs to step in once in awhile. "

"From what I can tell, you did the same for him."

"He did." Sebastian said as he walked into the living room. "Hey Mike!" Mike replied and as he did so, Sebastian leaned over the couch and gave Blaine a kiss. "I'm going to go change."

"Alright." Blaine replied before leaning back for another kiss. "Don't be long."

"I won't."

"You two don't have plans tonight, do you?" Mike asked.

"Nope. We're actually spending a quiet night in as we're watching the kids tomorrow as Cooper and Lexi have a function to attend."

"That's a good reason to spend a quiet night in. You two are going to have your hands full."

"That we are, but we wouldn't have it any other way. Thankfully, Gabrielle isn't walking yet so it's a bit easier, but it won't be for much longer."

"Maybe, but from what I've seen the older two look out for their siblings."

"They certainly do." Sebastian said as he walked back into the room. "They both took to the role of older sibling rather well." He continued as he sat down. "And tomorrow they'll be happy since we're taking them to the park and the zoo."

"By chance is Hunter going with you?"

"How'd you know?" Blaine asked.

"I saw Quinn yesterday and she mentioned that they were taking Gwen and Colin to the park and zoo as well."

"Yes, we're all going as Donovan and Cassie are attending the same function. Now, if you don't mind, what were you and B talking about when I got home?"

"Tina."

"And?"

"Well, it looks as though this little redo is going to be ending as I can't keep worrying about upsetting her while going to school."

"Good for you!"

"Bas."

"I'm sorry B, but she really hasn't been supportive. I have nothing against Tina personally, she's sweet. But she's not who Mike needs. He needs someone that's going to support him, not nag him."

"Yea, that's basically where I'm at. As I told Blaine, I care about her, but right now I need to make school a priority. And I don't think she'd be quite as content with date night once a week."

"Then it's on her as there needs to be give and take. It seems as though you're willing to give, but she isn't. And for things to work, you both have to respect each other's needs."

"That is something I do know and watching all of you over the years I know that's what made all of your relationships work. It's more than just the love you all have for each other; it's the respect and trust you have for the other as well. And that was reiterated one way or another in all of the wedding speeches over the years."

"And I'm certain that will continue." Sebastian told him. "Whatever you chose to decide Mike, I hope it makes you happy."

"Thank you Seb."

"You are very welcome, and I mean it. Whatever makes you happy the rest of us will support. The main reason we've voiced our concerns is because it's obvious you're not truly happy and that goes beyond the stress of school."

"How do you think she's going to take it?" Blaine asked.

"I think she's sort of expecting it. While it was nice to rekindle things for a bit, I think we're going to be better off as friends. Though, that might take a bit depending."

"Well, know we'll be here regardless." Blaine told him as he leaned back against Sebastian. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm going with Dave to hear Steph play."

"Does Tina know?" Sebastian asked.

"She does actually, but she's going out with some friends tonight."

"So much for you not wanting to spend time with her when you're free."

"Yea, that thought crossed my mind as well. Amazing considering it's a Friday night. Speaking of, I should probably get going as I need to go home and start getting ready. Thanks again for letting me bend your ear guys."

"Our pleasure." Blaine said as he got up to walk him to the door."

"You don't need to Blaine."

"I do actually as this way I can lock up and Bas and I won't have to think about it later as we're not going anywhere tonight. Just having a quiet dinner in and then a movie or two."

"Makes sense." Mike said as he got up as well. "Night Seb!"

"Night Mike!"

Once Blaine returned from walking Mike out, Sebastian was no longer in the living room so Blaine headed towards the sound of the music. "So, how often do you list to that?"

"Probably more than I'm willing to admit." Sebastian replied. "I can't help it, it's beautiful Blaine."

"I'm happy you think so. What did you think of the whole playlist?"

"I'm beyond grateful. I can't believe you went and had yourself professionally recorded playing all the pieces you've ever written for me. To finally have recordings of every piece means so much to be. I should let you know, the secretary that takes care of all of us first year associates loves it as well."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a tendency to play it in my office while I'm working. You know me and music, it helps me think clearly."

"Bas."

"What…" Sebastian then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. "I can't help how talented my husband is. Or the fact that his voice has such a calming effect on me as does his piano playing."

"Well…" Blaine said before glancing up. "I'm glad I could do that for you, I should've done it sooner."

"The timing was perfect. I couldn't have thought of a better gift, the same goes for the book that went with it."

"I'm still rather taken with my gift as well. Quinn and the others were certain we splurged on gifts for one another."

"We could've, but what we chose to do for one another meant so much more. It was quite interesting to read what went into a lot of the songs. They truly are composed of so many little, different times and moments. Yet put together, they're truly beautiful."

"Little did I realize when I started recording them, just how many I needed to do." Blaine said. "I had lost track of how many I'd written over the years."

"I hadn't. Each and every one of them means something to me and holds a special place in my heart. Though, right now the one you wrote for our wedding means the most. What would you say that after dinner, I show you how much they mean to me?"

"Is my husband propositioning me?"

"Take it as you like, but I would love nothing more than to make love with my husband this evening."

"Your husband would like that very much." Blaine then stretched to kiss Sebastian on the lips. "So, what do you say we start dinner so we can get to the rest of our night?"

The next morning after finishing breakfast, Blaine and Sebastian started to grab what they would need for the day. "You do realize that if you want Braeden to turn into a lacrosse stud like his Uncle, he's going to need your tutelage."

"I know, that's why I grabbed some of my stuff." Sebastian replied with a smile as he had his small gear bag over his shoulder. "When I talked to Lexi the other night, Braeden got on the phone and asked if I'd practice with him. So, I thought since we had an entire day with them basically, I'd do just that."

"Just remember Ethan might want to play and not realize what you two are doing."

"I know and we'll cross that bridge when we get to that. Now, please tell me that's not your tablet I see in that bag." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Come on B."

"Bas, I only have a little bit of reading to do but I'm only going to do it if we have time. Today is all about us spending time with the kids."

"And seeing how Hunter and Quinn handle Gwen and Colin for the day."

"That will be interesting considering the amount of energy Gwen has. Thad says she still doesn't get that he's not quite as quick as he used to be yet, though he's getting better."

"Hell, I thought he was going to throw a freaking party with as happy as he was once he got his cast off."

"It came close. But as he said, he's got lots of rehab to do as his leg is now so much smaller than his other one. I'm rather certain he'd be jealous knowing you're going to play lacrosse today."

"I don't think you can call what I'm going to be doing, playing. But let's go get our favorite munchkins and go have some fun."

When they got to Lexi and Cooper's, they were practically plowed over when they walked through the doors. "Can we go to the zoo?" Jocelyn asked as she looked up at them. "It's a nice day and there are new baby snow leopard cubs."

"I think that's a possibility." Blaine replied as he squatted down. "Boys, what do you think?"

"We want to go too." Ethan told him.

"What would you guys say if we told you we're going to meet up with some friends?"

"Who?" Braeden asked.

"Hunter and Quinn."

"Are they bringing Gwen and Colin?"

"They are, is that alright?"

"Yes. When can we go?"

"Anxious, aren't you?" Sebastian said with a smile. "Have you packed up your lacrosse gear so we can practice?"

"It's in my room."

"Go get it so we don't forget it."

"Alright." Braeden replied before heading up the stairs.

"Where are your Mommy and Daddy?" Blaine asked.

"Upstairs getting ready." Jocelyn replied.

"Where's Gabrielle?"

"With them. Would you or Uncle Sebby help me?"

"What do you need princess?" Sebastian asked as he crouched down beside Blaine.

"I want my hair braided but Mommy is busy."

"Did you decide you wanted it braided after she started getting ready?" Blaine asked and Jocelyn nodded. "Bas, this is on you as you're better at it."

"You just need to practice more B. But I'll do it this time since we want to get going. So Joce, go get me what I need."

"Okay!" She replied before kissing Sebastian on the cheek. "Thanks Uncle Sebby!"

"So, Ethan, anything special you want to see at the zoo?" Blaine asked.

"The Penguins."

"We can do that, right B." Sebastian replied.

"Of course."

By the time Lexi and Cooper came walking down the stairs with Gabrielle, Cooper couldn't help but comment when he spotted Sebastian braiding Jocelyn's hair. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"Over a year ago when you two went away for a week and B and I had the kids."

"Alright, who taught you?"

"Santana. She was more than willing to do Joce's hair for her, but felt that B and I should learn, just in case."

"I see." Cooper looked at Lexi who was smiling. "Now, are you sure you two are okay having them for almost the whole day?"

"Positive." Blaine replied. "We've got a full day planned. Plus we're not going to be alone."

"So we heard." Lexi said. "If you haven't noticed, we got the double stroller out incase Ethan gets tired sometime throughout the day."

"We noticed and that what we assumed." Blaine told them. "Anything else we should know?"

"Not that I can think of." Lexi said. "Now, you guys behave for your Uncles, okay?"

"We always do Mommy." Braeden replied as Jocelyn smiled from her spot on the steps.

"I should've expected such as an answer."

"They really do behave for us." Blaine reassured her. "And before you ask, yes we brought the camera."

"You know me so well." Lexi replied and as she did, Blaine held out his arms to which she handed Gabrielle over to him. "Oh, one thing. If you're in the park on the grass, hold her hands as she's attempting to walk."

"We can do that." Sebastian said as Jocelyn hopped up off the steps and made her way straight to Lexi. "Do you approve?"

"I do, it looks really good Bas. Well, you guys better get going as we don't want to be the cause of you being late." Blaine and Sebastian smiled. "You guys have your jackets?" All three of them said yes as Cooper handed over the diaper bag to Sebastian which had Gabrielle's jacket over it.

"While we know they might not need them for long, better safe than sorry."

"We've got ours for that very reason." Sebastian said. "You guys ready to go?" The resounding yes echoed through the foyer. "Then, jackets on." As he said this last part, he helped put Gabrielle's jacket on as Blaine held her. Once that was done, Blaine got her settled in the stroller. "We will see you both this evening." After all the kids said goodbye to their parents they were on their way.

Upon closing the door behind them, Cooper looked at Lexi. "What is it Coop?"

"I still can't get over the fact that Bas can braid hair."

"Blaine can as well. I think it's cute that Santana taught them and didn't just do it herself."

"Do you know who they practiced on?"

"Brittany and Rachel as at the time Quinn had shorter hair then she does now. Safe to say, those girls are making sure those two are set should they have a little girl of their own someday."

Shortly after entering the park, Sebastian's phone went off with a text message. "They are over by the carousel B. I have a feeling Gwen might have something to do with that."

"She does, she loves it." Braeden said as he walked beside Blaine who was holding Ethan's hand as Sebastian pushed the stroller with Jocelyn beside him.

"Are you guys going to want to ride the carousel or do you want to go straight to the zoo?" Blaine asked.

"Carousel please." Jocelyn replied.

"Braeden?"

"That's cool."

"Ethan?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like we'll be hanging out at the carousel for a bit."

When they arrived, they quickly spotted Quinn outside holding Colin. "Should we even ask where the other two are?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you are ignoring the obvious." Quinn replied before giving them each a kiss. "Are you guys looking forward to a fun day at the park?"

"Yes!" Ethan said enthusiastically.

"Uncle Blaine." Jocelyn said as she poked her head around Sebastian. "May we?"

"Of course. Quinn, why aren't you on it?"

"I told Gwen I would wait for you guys while she rode it with Hunter."

"Well then, what are we all waiting for?" Sebastian said as he got Gabrielle out of the stroller. "Let's go ride the carousel."

After quite a few rides on the carousel which allowed them all to take plenty of pictures, they finally headed off to the zoo. "May we see the new cubs first Uncle Sebby?"

"What cubs?" Gwen asked as they walked along.

"There are new snow leopard cubs."

"Can we see them Uncle Hunter, please?" Gwen asked as she pulled on Hunter's hand

"I don't see why we can't start there."

"Yay!" As Gwen responded, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and smiled.

"So you know, I saw that."

"We weren't hiding it." Sebastian replied. "And before I make an assumption, any reason why you're not pushing the stroller?"

"Gwen wanted to walk with me so Quinn is pushing the stroller. Trust me, I have no issues doing so." Once Hunter replied, Sebastian looked at Quinn who was next to him as they had the strollers in the middle.

"He's telling the truth Seb. Last time we were out, he pushed. We trade off quite a bit."

"Good, don't want him slacking on his Uncle duties."

"Fear not, he doesn't. I'd say he's as doting of an Uncle as the two of you are."

"That's quite the compliment." Blaine said. "Considering everyone else considers us the standard."

"It's easy to be doting when you adore them." Hunter chimed in with. "Now, I see lacrosse gear. Is someone playing today?"

"Uncle Seb said he'd practice with me later." Braeden replied. "I want to be as good as him."

"That's going to take a lot of practice."

"I know."

"Joce, Braeden, did you know that Hunter was with us during one of your first trips to the zoo?" Blaine said.

"He was?" Jocelyn replied.

"I was. There are actually pictures of me holding you guys when you were smaller than Gabrielle and Colin are right now."

"Cool!"

"Does that surprise you guys?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really since there are pictures of us with Brittany when we were babies." Braeden said.

"There are pictures of you two with all of our friends." Blaine told them. "You two charmed every one of them."

"What about me?" Ethan asked.

"You too." Sebastian said. "All of you charmed our friends."

"Me too?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, you too." Hunter told her. "Your Uncle Thad and I brought you lots of places with everyone."

"When will Uncle Thad be able to do things like this again?"

"Soon sweetie."

While they made their way through the zoo, plenty of pictures were being taken. Every possible combination of the kids was taken and none of them worried with as close as the families were. Before they left the zoo, they made a quick stop at the restrooms before heading back to the park. When Quinn walked away with Jocelyn and Gwen, Hunter, Blaine, and Sebastian all looked at each other as they'd already gone. "You're really good with them." Sebastian said as he adjusted Gabrielle in his arm.

"Thank you. The older Colin gets though; I know it's going to be harder."

"Get ready as Gabrielle is starting to work on the whole walking thing so he might not be far behind." Sebastian told him. "That's honestly the most nerve-wracking stage."

"I remember that with Gwen. I was so afraid she was going to face plant into things."

"Especially once they start moving quicker." Blaine added. "Did you even notice our coffee table changes during that stage?"

"I saw the table change, but I never knew why. I always found it amusing, but knowing why it makes complete sense."

"Now you know why."

"Have you two thought anymore about…you know." Hunter said as he didn't want to say too much with Braeden and Ethan nearby.

"We have and that won't even be discussed any further till Blaine will be addressed as Doctor Anderson-Smythe. It's going to happen; it's just a matter of when." Sebastian said.

"Okay, just asking."

"And here we thought the girls would ask first." Blaine said.

"They probably would've but with Rachel's show, Britt and Hailey's pregnancies, and Nick and Santana's wedding they're a bit preoccupied."

"They can gladly have all the attention. Till that time comes, Bas and I have our hands full with these guys."

"Hunter, are you going to play with us in the park?" Braeden asked as he and Ethan walked back from watching the monkeys.

"Depends what you're playing, but probably."

"Will Quinn?"

"Depends as well, but one of us will have to watch Colin. Just as one of your Uncles, will have to watch Gabrielle."

"Okay. Do you play lacrosse?"

"I don't. That's your Uncle Seb and Thad's specialty."

"What did you play in college?"

"I did crew."

"What's crew?"

"Remember when we watched the Olympics last year and we watched those guys in those long boats." Blaine said and Braeden nodded. "That's crew."

"Cool. How did you guys not tip over?"

"Lots of practice." Hunter replied as Quinn came walking back with the girls.

"Thanks again, though you didn't have to take her." Blaine said as Jocelyn took his hand.

"It wasn't a big deal since I was already going there. Now, are you girls going to ask your Uncles your question?" Jocelyn looked over her shoulder at Gwen who was smiling at her as she held tight to Quinn's hand.

"Could we stop for ice cream?" Jocelyn asked.

"I don't know, that's quite the request." Sebastian said before glancing at Blaine and Hunter. "Do you guys deserve ice cream?" The resounding yes, caused all the adults to laugh.

"We were good Uncle Seb." Braeden replied.

"B, Hunter, what do the two of you think?"

"I don't see why not." Blaine replied before glancing at Hunter.

"Sure." Hunter added.

After they made their way back into the park, they sought out a place to sit, before going to get ice cream otherwise they knew it could turn into a disaster. Once they were settled and spread their blankets out, Sebastian and Quinn stayed with the strollers and babies, while Blaine and Hunter took the rest to get their ice cream. "Do you mind if I ask you something Quinn?" Sebastian asked as he settled Gabrielle on his lap.

"What would you like to know?"

"Seeing you with Gwen and Colin, do you want kids of your own someday?"

"I do. Giving up Beth was the hardest thing I ever did, but I was in no place to raise a baby. And Shelby is a wonderful mother to her."

"So you've seen her?"

"A few times. Now what brought on this question?"

"Just some conversations I've had with Hunter."

"I know, he wants kids which isn't surprising considering he comes from a big family."

"So, you've talked about it."

"We have."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my…" Sebastian stopped as he refused to get into those sorts of labels.

"I get it, he feels the same way. Now, this is a change of subject, but when will we see the pictures you guys took?"

"Soon, actually Hunter should already have them as B and I got our issue delivered yesterday."

"So that's what's in the envelope he's yet to open."

"Yes. And while I didn't get the chance then or even after the fact as life got a bit crazy. I appreciate the way all of you girls stood up for me and Blaine. You didn't need to get into this nonsense."

"You are very welcome Seb. And we're involved because we love you and Blaine."


	93. Chapter 93

Part 93

Once Blaine and Hunter returned with the kids and the ice cream they convince the kids to sit and enjoy it before running around. After they were done, the kids were already to play. "Uncle Seb." Braeden said with a smile as he looked at him as he was leaning back against Blaine.

"You want to practice, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Sebastian then handed Gabrielle off to Blaine and gave him a kiss before getting up. As Braeden got their gear, Hunter looked over at Blaine.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one that has problems saying no."

"Come now, when would Bas ever say no to lacrosse?" Blaine replied as he set Gabrielle down as she wanted to crawl around like Colin was. "Bas, Braeden, carefully as the babies are on the move."

"Okay Uncle Blaine." Braeden replied as he handed Sebastian his gear. "Joce, do you want to play?"

"Later." She replied as she scooted over and leaned back against Blaine as Sebastian had been doing.

"You play?" Quinn asked.

"A little, I'm not very good."

"You know, the only way you'll get better is to practice and your Uncle Seb is a great teacher." Blaine told her.

"But he's helping Braeden."

"He'd help you too and you know it." Blaine replied.

"Your Uncle Blaine is right." Hunter said. "There isn't anything he wouldn't do for any of you; the same goes for your Uncle Blaine."

"I know." Jocelyn then looked back over her shoulder at Blaine who smiled. "Do you mind?"

"Go."

Once she got up and headed over to where Sebastian and Braeden were, Blaine looked at Ethan. "What would you like to do?"

"I don't know." As he answered, Gwen pulled a kickball out from the back of Colin's stroller.

"Will you play with me Uncle Hunter?"

"Sure. Do you think we can ask Ethan to play with us?" Hunter said as he looked at Gwen who was holding her ball.

"Okay. Ethan would you like to play with us?" Ethan then looked at Blaine.

"Go ahead." Once he got up, Blaine looked across at Quinn. "You can go as well since you've been on baby duty for awhile."

"Blaine."

"Quinn, go. Handling two isn't a big deal for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as it's clear Gwen wants you to play as well. I'm good." Once Quinn turned Colin towards Blaine, she went to join Hunter and the younger kids. As they all played, Blaine took quite a few pictures of all of them as the moments were too cute to pass up. When Gabrielle curled up in his lap, he could only smile as Sebastian happened to see the sight as well.

While Braeden and Jocelyn were practicing, the ball got away from Jocelyn who went running after it as Braeden apologized. Sebastian told him not to worry, till his eyes bugged out and he went running towards Jocelyn. "May I have my ball please?" She asked as she looked up at the man holding it. The man was handing it back to her as Sebastian got to her.

"Go back to Uncle Blaine Joce."

"Okay. Thank you." Jocelyn then headed back towards the others.

"Stay away from us." Sebastian said as he glared at Kurt.

"What, you don't want me around you and Blaine?"

"Not particularly. Your mere presence annoys my husband."

"You just love rubbing that in, don't you Sebastian?" Kurt said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"It's who he is. Calling him husband is just one of the numerous names I have for him."

"I bet." When Kurt spoke, Sebastian noticed the paper in his hand. "And before you offer them up, I'd rather not know."

"I'm crushed. Now, do you normally troll the park or are you here for a reason?"

"For your information I'm meeting a friend before going to look at a new apartment."

"Decide your loft isn't the place for you anymore?"

"No, the owner sold the building so my lease won't be renewed. And I can't afford what my loft would be going for even with the current resident discount."

"Sucks for you. Who bought the building?"

"Some big named Boston developer. He's like the Trump of Boston."

"Really, name?"

"Andrews something, he bought a bunch of buildings to revitalize the area." Sebastian had to refrain from snickering as he had a good idea of who bought the building.

"Well, I need to go. Good luck with the apartment search!" With that, Sebastian began to jog back to the others as he laughed the entire time. When he returned, Blaine was standing, waiting for him as Jocelyn and Braeden sat on the blanket with Gabrielle and Colin. Before Blaine even had a chance to speak, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Now care to tell me what took so long?" Sebastian smiled, before glancing at Braeden and Jocelyn. "Joce said you didn't seem happy."

"That's because Hummel happened to be the one to pick up the ball."

"Bas."

"I behaved B, for the most part. And I didn't say anything till Joce was on her way back to you."

"Now, what had you so happy when you returned?"

"Could we talk about his later?"

"Bas."

"B, I'd rather enjoy our time with the kids as this is a conversation that could take some time." Blaine raised his eyebrow. "And it's not because I did anything, someone else did. I think someone is going to slowly get the rug pulled out from under him." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine another kiss before telling Jocelyn and Braeden they could get back to practicing. They'd just gotten up when Quinn and Hunter returned with the younger two. "Have fun?" Blaine asked as he crouched down next to Ethan who was nodding.

"What was all that about?" Hunter asked as he sat down on the blanket.

"I'm not quite sure." Blaine replied. "But I'm going to find out." While they were talking, Blaine saw Kurt walking by on the path near them. He couldn't help but watch as the uneasiness that he felt grew. When he was about to say something he looked down as he felt pulling on his leg and glanced down to see Gabrielle pulling herself up. "Do you want to try walking again?" Blaine said softly as he slowly crouched down as to not disrupt her. Once he was closer, she grabbed onto his shirt. Blaine moved his hands closer which she soon grabbed onto, so Blaine began to move a bit as she followed. Once this started, he kept an eye on Ethan but most of his attention was on Gabrielle.

"By the time they have kids of their own, they're going to be old hat at this." Hunter quietly said as he leaned towards Quinn before giving her a kiss.

"I heard that." Blaine said with a smile before focusing back on Gabrielle.

"It's true." Hunter said as he moved Colin onto his lap who was watching Gabrielle as Gwen and Ethan played.

"Yes, but you all have time as it's going to be a bit. Focus on Brittany and Hailey." Hunter glanced at Quinn as Blaine spoke as there was something he wanted to say, but didn't because the kids were there. Once Gabrielle sat down, Blaine picked her up and walked back over to the blanket and grabbed the diaper bag. "Would you two let Bas know where I'm going?"

"Sure." Quinn replied.

"Ethan, listen to Hunter and Quinn, okay?"

"I will."

When Blaine walked away, he kept a look out as he really wanted to go home but didn't say anything as the kids were having so much fun. With as big as the park was, he hated that Kurt had seen them. After what happened during their shoot, Blaine was content never seeing him again unless he had to. The fact that he'd lost control was something that bothered him as he'd been able to keep things in check for so long. But now it seemed that since he and Sebastian were married, his defenses were running even higher.

By the time he made his way out of the bathroom, he was still straightening Gabrielle's dress when he heard his name called out. Blaine adjusted the bag on his shoulder, but his name was called again and the voice got closer. "Thank you for stopping."

"Kurt, I only stopped as I don't want you to upset my husband anymore."

"Who's this?" Kurt asked as he extended his hand towards Gabrielle.

"Don't touch her." Blaine replied as he turned to keep her out if his reach.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please don't tell me she's yours and…and his."

"And if she is, what does it matter to you as our lives are none of your concern?"

"I can't believe you've saddle yourself down with a baby already. I'm sure this all his idea, yet I see you're the one taking care of it."

"She's not an "it" Kurt. And I'm taking care of her at the moment because I want to. Now if you'll excuse me, I've already given you too much of my time."

"This baby is all about what people perceive Blaine, not what you or he really wants. You want to look like a normal family when you never will be."

"First, we both want kids, lots of them. If you ever paid any attention to things I said when we were together, you'd have known I've always wanted kids. And if you don't think our family is normal, you have issues because our family is no different than your former best friend's." Blaine then walked off, without giving him another look as Kurt called after him telling him he'd made a big mistake. When he returned to the others, they were all stretched out on the blanket waiting for Blaine to return.

"I was about to come looking for you." Sebastian said with a smile as he looked up at him, but once his eyes locked on Blaine's his expression changed. "What is it Blaine?"

"I think I just made things worse."

"Talk to me."

"I think we should head on home." Blaine said as he held Gabrielle close.

"You heard your Uncle Blaine guys, time to go home."

"You said we could play catch Uncle Seb." Braeden replied.

"We'll do that once we get home buddy, promise."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hunter asked as he noticed that Blaine's demeanor had changed as well as he was in such a good mood when he'd left.

"No, I got this." Sebastian replied as the kids gathered all their things and either put them in the bags or stowed them back under the stroller. "I'll call if we need anything."

"Do you think we could bake cookies when we get home Uncle Blaine?" Jocelyn asked.

"Sure princess." Blaine replied as Sebastian got up. Once he was in front of Blaine he extended his arms but didn't say anything, just waited till Blaine handed him Gabrielle to put back in the stroller.

"Ethan, why don't you get comfy in the stroller as well?" Sebastian said as he got Gabrielle settled. Ethan only looked at Sebastian before hoping into the seat next to Gabrielle. Once the two of them were set, Sebastian grabbed their blanket before he and Blaine each said their good-byes to the others. After they headed off, Sebastian pushed the stroller as Braeden walked beside him and Jocelyn held Blaine's hand.

"Hunter, don't." Quinn said as she took ahold of his hand, stopping him for leaving. "Seb will handle this. And we don't even know if he was the cause of it."

"Quinn, only one person can cause Blaine to change like that. What do you think he meant when he said he made matters worse?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see if they tell us." She then gave him a kiss before getting him to concentrate once more on Gwen and Colin.

"So, what happened?" Sebastian asked as they made their way back to Cooper and Lexi's.

"I saw Kurt after I came out of the bathroom after changing Gabrielle. Or more specifically, he saw me and kept calling out so I finally stopped as I didn't want him near you or the rest of the kids."

"And."

"Well, he was trying to be nice and asked who Gabrielle was. But, my protective instincts kicked in considering our track record with him and babies."

"Alright." Sebastian said as calmly as he could as the last thing he wanted was to get upset around the kids.

"Well, my reaction caused him to jump to a conclusion that I neither confirmed nor denied."

"He thinks she's ours, doesn't he?" Blaine nodded. "Why'd you let him think that, not that I mind?"

"It's because of how he reacted. He accused me of letting you saddle me down with a baby since I was the one caring for her. Then he said we only had her because it would make us seem normal and not what we really wanted."

"What did you say?"

"I told him he was wrong and then said we both want kids, lots of them." Sebastian looked at Blaine and smiled.

"I'm sure he didn't like that answer."

"Probably not, but I didn't stick around any longer to find out. So if you happen to run into him and he says something, you know why."

"No biggie." Sebastian replied. "If that supposedly made things worse, he's truly hopeless."

"What happened between you guys that had you so giddy as that's not your normal mood after you see him?"

"He's being forced to move."

"Really, why?"

"His building has been sold to developer who bought a bunch of buildings in that area to help revitalize it."

"I take it he's being priced out?"

"Yep, even with the current tenant discount."

"Oh well, hopefully they gave him time to find a new place."

"Didn't ask, but I think you'll be interested in the name of the developer."

"Why?"

"It's developer from Boston named Andrews."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Kurt called him the Trump of Boston. So you know what that means."

"It's got to be a coincidence Bas."

"Do you think considering how pissed Wes was after he heard about what happened during our shoot?"

"But this isn't just something little."

"Well, when we have a chance why don't we double check which developer it is and go from there. Deal?"

"Deal."

By the time Lexi and Cooper arrived home that evening, Gabrielle and Ethan were already in bed and Braeden and Jocelyn were finishing up a movie with their Uncles before doing the same. "So, did you guys have fun today?" Cooper asked and both of the kids said yes. "By chance, did you guys bake cookies?"

"We did." Jocelyn replied from her spot curled up against Blaine. "How'd you know?"

"We could smell them when we walked in." Lexi replied. She then proceeded to tell them that they were going to go upstairs and change. As they headed up the stairs, she glanced over at Cooper. "I think they're going to sleep well."

"I think so two and that goes for all of them, not just the kids."

"Yea, I noticed that too. They both look exhausted but considering the day they had planned for the kids, I'm not surprised at all. I'm sure we'll all about their day in the morning."

By the time Lexi and Cooper came back down to the family room, Jocelyn and Braeden were saying goodnight to their Uncles. Once they were done, they gave Cooper and Lexi each a hug and a kiss as well before heading upstairs to bed. "What have you done to our children?" Cooper asked as he and Lexi sat down.

"Part of the deal with watching one last movie is they go to bed immediately afterwards, no questions." Blaine replied as he leaned against Sebastian.

"Are we right to presume they're going to sleep well tonight?" Lexi asked.

"I'd say so." Sebastian replied. "They had a pretty full day and spent the bulk of it outdoors playing."

"How were Ethan and Gabrielle?"

"They were fine." Blaine replied. "Ethan played with Braeden and Jocelyn as well as with Gwen. And while we were at the park Gabrielle actually took a nap. She also walked quite a bit while holding on tight to me."

"Also, all the pictures and video today have already been put onto your computer. I put them in a file with today's date and a general where we were title." Sebastian added. "You'll also be getting a file from Cassie as Hunter and Quinn took a ton of video and pictures as well and none of us really deciphered the kids. We figured since you're all Godparents to each other's kids it didn't matter."

"You're correct. And we've got plenty of pictures and videos of the kids together already." Lexi said. "Thank you guys so much for taking care of them all day."

"It was our pleasure." Sebastian told her. "We had as much fun as they did today. Plus it was fun playing lacrosse with Joce and Braeden."

"So Jocelyn actually practiced with you." Cooper said.

"She did, with a little motivation from Blaine. She thought she was bad, but she really isn't."

"Did she say she was bad so she didn't have to play with you and Braeden?"

"She did." Blaine replied. "But I told her the best way to get better, if that's what she wanted was to practice with Bas."

"She didn't want to play with the two of you because she didn't want to disappoint Bas." Lexi told them. "The game came a bit quicker to Braeden so she feels she isn't as good."

"They're both actually really good for their age." Sebastian said. "Though, their coach is a bit of an idiot."

"I said the same thing." Cooper added. "Some of the things he's telling them don't make sense to me and I haven't been playing nearly as long."

"Honestly, if it wasn't for my chosen career field, I'd offer to coach them next year but that's not practical fortunately since I'm just starting out. But I will certainly try and get more practice time in with them. And I spoke to Thad who said he'd be willing too as well once he's a bit further along in his physical therapy."

"How's it going?" Lexi asked.

"He's frustrated, but that's expected." Blaine replied. "It's going to take time to rebuild the muscle he lost."

"How's he feeling being cast free?"

"A bit hesitant, but he's getting better. And after seeing the scar, I certainly understand why."

"How bad is it?"

"Bad." Sebastian replied. "We now know why Nate spoke the way he did about it and why they made certain to keep what happened out of Thad's line of sight."

"Don't say anything else, please." Cooper told them. "Now, since you two look exhausted, you're more than welcome to crash here."

"If it was any other night than a Saturday, we would." Blaine replied. "But we are having our usual Sunday company. And I really like to stay in bed as late as possible."

"Nice to know not much has changed little brother."

"Hey, we've got to get up early the rest of the week so we make the most of our weekends in regards to sleep."

"I'm sure that's not all."

"Take that as you may." Blaine told him as he sat up. "But we really should get going as I'm ready to call it a night."

"Same here." Sebastian added. "But before we go, did you guys have fun today?"

"Probably more than we should have." Lexi replied.

"You'll have to tell us all about it later as B and I really should be heading home."

"Alright." Lexi said as they all got up. After she gave Sebastian a hug, the two exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by either Blaine or Cooper. But neither chose to say anything as they knew if it was to be shared, they'd both hear about it soon enough. Once they walked to the foyer, Blaine and Sebastian each grabbed their bags.

"If any of their stuff got into our bags and we missed it, we'll drop it off sometime this week." Blaine told her.

"That's fine. Expect a call from me sometime this week as I'd like to do dinner."

"Sounds good to us." Sebastian replied before giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "And you two look exhausted as well so I recommend heading to bed as well."

"That's actually the plan." Cooper told them as they opened the door. "Night guys and thanks again."

"It was our pleasure." Blaine said before they headed out the door."

By the time they arrived home, Sebastian and Blaine dropped their bags off in the hall as they really didn't want to deal with them that evening. "What do you think B, movie in bed?"

"That's actually what I had in mind." Blaine replied as he took Sebastian's hand as they headed to their bedroom. "I was also considering giving you a massage."

"I thought you wanted to go to bed."

"To bed yes, to sleep no. You know that's what I mean by calling it a night."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. Why the massage though I won't turn it down?"

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I would." Sebastian said as they walked into their bedroom. Once they both changed, Sebastian stretched out on their bed in just a pair of boxers. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked as Blaine got onto the bed as well.

"Yes, but I'm still a bit surprised that I did what I did."

"Understandable, but it's not as though that won't be the case in a few years."

"True. I can't believe he said you saddled me with a baby."

"I can as he thinks I'm incapable of loving anyone."

"Yet that wouldn't explain the comment."

"Yes it would, I agreed to have a baby to keep you happy, yet put all the responsibility for care of said child on you." Sebastian told him as Blaine began to massage his back.

"I told him we both want kids, lots of them."

"Do we now?" Sebastian replied as he looked over his shoulder at Blaine who was sitting just below his ass.

"Don't we?"

"Of course, but we never talked numbers as lots is a wide ranger killer. What were you thinking?"

"Two or three. You?"

"The same, but I'd say we cap it at four."

"Four?"

"Yep, as that's all the room we have without using the office and that's going to be a room that gets plenty of use."

"Makes sense to me. Luckily we have plenty of time to think about it. I think it's funny that all of our friends think we're going to make such wonderful parents."

"Why is that funny as I think we will?"

"Maybe funny is a poor word to use, it just surprises me anytime someone mentions it."

"They say it because they've seen us with our nieces and nephews on so many occasions over the years. And don't think I didn't notice you helping Gabrielle walk today. It was the most adorable sight."

"Happy you thought so. I can't believe she's at this stage Bas."

"I know. Just as it's hard to believe Jocelyn and Braeden are now seven. And in a few months Ethan will be four."

"Are you sure you don't mind that I didn't set Kurt straight?"

"Positive as I said, it's just a bit soon. But one day, the little one you or I will be carrying around will be ours and not our niece or nephew. So in the meantime we'll just continue to spoil our nieces and nephews."

"That works for me Bas. On a slightly different subject, did you flip through the new issue?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Our new names are listed."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's pretty surreal to see in print that way."

"I will have to look at it tomorrow morning. How do the pictures look?"

"We look fabulous as usual and the setting was absolutely perfect. I could understand why Tasha reshot some of those pictures during daylight as they turned out brilliantly."

"That my dear is why she's so good at what she does."


	94. Chapter 94

Part 94

When Sebastian awoke on a Saturday morning in mid-May, he was a bit surprised to find the bed empty beside him since he and Blaine had been out late the night before. Once he looked towards the nightstand and didn't see a cup of coffee sitting on it, it let him know that Blaine had been up for quite some time. With one last glance at the clock, he got out of bed, but decided against putting anything on over his boxers since it was still rather early.

By the time he reached the kitchen, he leaned against the doorframe as he watched Blaine who was busy at work while singing along with the radio. "I hope you're making one of those to keep here as well." Sebastian said through a yawn, causing Blaine to turn.

"For your information, I am." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian made his way into the kitchen. After giving Blaine a hug and a kiss, he went to get a cup out of the cabinet. "I know better than to give one away and not have any for us."

"Are you saying there might not be any left by the time we arrive tomorrow?"

"I'd say there is a high probability. Also, you might want to put some shorts on."

"Why, am I distracting you B?"

"No, but Wes and Hailey will be here soon."

"Crap, that's right. I completely forgot about that. Now, not that I mind, but why are they staying with us this time around and not with Steph?"

"She just had her apartment repainted, plus when they stay with her they stay on a sleeper sofa and now that Hailey's got that pregnant belly going she'd prefer to sleep on a real bed."

"Makes sense. Seeing her and Britt together is going to be cute."

"Rachel said the same thing the other day. Hard to believe that baby boy Sterling is only a little more than a month away from making his appearance."

"No kidding, time has certainly flown by." Sebastian said before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "I'm going to go get dressed then I'll be right back. But, we're not doing anything special today, are we?"

"Not really, I figured we'd just go with the flow of whatever Wes and Hailey wanted to do."

"Okay." Once Sebastian left, Blaine went back to chopping chocolate as that's what he'd been doing prior to Sebastian coming in.

While Blaine was getting ready to bake Brittany's cake, Santana was already up and moving making sure she had everything was done for Sunday. She was in the middle of counting favors when there was a knock on the door. Thankfully she was in the living room as she was able to get it quickly without fear of Nick being woken up. Upon opening the door, she saw Ally standing before her. "Thank you so much for coming over."

"No problem." Ally said as she set her bag down. "You should know, Quinn should be here within the hour and Megan will be here soon as well."

"Should I ask how you know Quinn will be here within the hour?"

"She took Thad to therapy this morning."

"Why didn't you take him?"

"That would be because I had breakfast with my Mom this morning."

"Ah, so with Mommy in town no spending the night with Thad."

"Basically, though it might've happened if she wasn't staying with me and Megan. Along with Mrs. Sterling and Carly."

"She's only staying with you two as she didn't want to throw off Nick's sleeping schedule. I've noticed you've been spending more and more time over at Thad's."

"And your point." Ally replied as they began going through the favors.

"No point, just an observation."

"Santana."

"Ally, I'm serious. There was no ulterior motive behind that comment. Personally, it's nice that you two are finally able to spend more time together. I know your second semester schedule was a bit crazy. Then when you throw in everything Thad was dealing with it was a bit…as I said, crazy."

"That's certainly one way to put it. Now how many people are coming to this baby shower as it looks as though there are more than enough favors?"

"Sixty five."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, I know. But think, you have all of us girls in our immediate click and it's not a small group. Then you add in all of Britt's dance friends, then family. But also, that number includes the guys once they show up."

"That's still a lot."

"I know, hence why this shower isn't being held in anyone's home. Also, there are quite a few kids included in that list."

"When is Britt's Mom and sister coming into town?"

"They'll be arriving in a couple of hours. They couldn't leave last night as Amanda didn't get back into town until yesterday and the flights didn't work out."

"Makes sense. Are any of the other Moms coming?"

"Most of them actually. Safe to say since we've all moved out here, the parents have been racking up frequent flier miles."

"That's very true. Could I ask you something?"

"What would you like to know?"

"With all the trouble you and Nick had picking a wedding date, are you two going to be able to take a honeymoon?"

"We're going to take one, it just won't be right away but that doesn't matter to me."

"I can't believe that after all this time I soon won't have to refer to you as my brother's girlfriend. It's about time he got his head out of his ass."

"I had my head out of my ass, quite some time ago thank you." Nick said as he came walking into the room. He then leaned down to give Santana a kiss. "It was just a matter of whether or not is was practical to ask her while I was still going to school."

"Personally Mom and I were thrilled you didn't wait, the same can be said for Dad too but I doubt he'd admit it."

"Actually he did admit it to me." Nick told her. "Now, is it only going to be you two or is anyone else coming over?"

"Quinn and Megan, why?" Santana replied.

"Because I want to know. Do you need me for anything?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just asking in case I decide to go out. I mean, the rest of the guys are coming into town so it would be nice to see them."

"You're going to go over to Blaine and Seb's, aren't you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you want to know if Wes was really behind what happened to Kurt."

"Maybe."

"Oh, did I ever tell you that Kurt thinks Blaine and Seb are parents?"

"Excuse me?"

"Guess I didn't." Santana said with a giggle. "Well, about a month ago he saw them at the park with the kids and Blaine was holding Gabrielle."

"Okay, but how did that turn into them being parents?" Ally asked as she was interested as Nick was.

"Kurt assumed, the baby Blaine was holding was his and not his niece."

"Blaine didn't correct him?" Nick asked.

"Nope. And he was supposedly still in shock when he went to work the following Monday and Tasha couldn't help but share this information with Cassie. I so wanted to go over to their place afterwards and give Blaine a big hug as that's something I would've done. He totally screwed with Kurt."

"I'd say Blaine reached his breaking point during their photo-shoot when Kurt grabbed Seb."

"I still think he should've punched him."

"Hunter said it looked like he was about to as he'd clenched his fist."

"It's still hard to picture Blaine doing something like that." Ally said. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"You mess with someone Blaine loves and he's certainly the type." Nick told her. "We've all seen him do it. While he wouldn't hesitate to protect any one of us, his natural instincts kick in with regards to Seb. If you don't believe me, ask Jeff the next time as he's been there two of the times Blaine's punched someone and he's knocked them on their ass each time."

"Oh, I believe you I just don't see Blaine as the type."

"He's not unless you truly piss him off and that takes a lot."

By the time Sebastian was returning to the kitchen after getting dressed, the doorbell rang so he called out to Blaine that he'd get it so he wouldn't have to stop what he was doing. Upon opening the door, there stood Wes and Hailey. "Welcome!" Sebastian said with a big smile before giving Hailey a hug.

"Thanks." They both replied as they walked in. "I can't even tell you how much we appreciate this." Wes told him.

"Not a big deal as B and I certainly have the space. Did you all take the same train?"

"We did. The others are all checking into their hotel as we speak."

"Did they bring the munchkins?"

"They did."

"Is your sister bringing her kids tomorrow?" Hailey asked as they walked into the living room.

"I think she is, but who knows. I'd say it's safe to assume Jocelyn and Gabrielle will be with her, but as for the boys I don't know."

"Understandable." Hailey then looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's in the kitchen baking as Brittany had a special request for her shower."

"He isn't." She said with a smile.

"He is actually. And luckily for you, he's making a second one to have here at the house." While Sebastian spoke, Hailey took a seat. "Can I get either of you anything?"

"I'd like to see Blaine." Hailey told him as he got comfortable.

"Let me go see where he is in the baking process and if possible, I will bring him to you."

"Thanks Seb."

"You're welcome." Once Sebastian walked out of the room, Hailey looked over at Wes who nodded.

"Relax; I plan on talking to him about it Hailey. I told you on the train I'm going to do it in person as it's not something you should ask over the phone. I just don't know how he's going to react."

"Who's going to react to what?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian came walking into the living room.

"My request isn't throwing you off, is it Blaine?" Hailey asked.

"Not at all. I'd just put it in the oven when Bas came walking in." He continued as he and Sebastian sat down. "How was the train ride?"

"Surprisingly quiet." Wes replied. "There is certainly quite the difference in coming in on a Friday evening versus a Saturday morning."

"Not surprising." Sebastian said. "How is baby girl Montgomery doing?"

"Kicking up a storm." Hailey told them. "Wes."

"Impatient, aren't we?" Wes replied with a smile.

"You should know not to keep a pregnant woman waiting." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Fine, I won't keep her waiting any longer though I was planning on being settled a bit more before doing this."

"Doing what?" Blaine asked and Wes took a deep breath.

"Blaine, we were wondering if you would be our daughter's Godfather." Blaine's eyes widened as Hailey looked at him with a smile on her face before glancing back at Sebastian who was smiling as well.

"Um, are you sure about that?" Blaine asked as Sebastian slid his arms around Blaine's waist.

"We're positive." Hailey replied. "We couldn't think of anyone else we'd rather have."

"Wow, I'm honored."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Wes asked.

"Of course."

"You know that just because Blaine has the title, it doesn't mean we don't want you involved as well Seb." Hailey told him. "As we've all discussed, our kids will all have quite the extended family when it comes to Aunts and Uncles."

"I appreciate that." Sebastian said with a smile. "Now, it's our turn to ask a question." Hailey started to giggle as she knew that look on Sebastian's face all too well.

"Told you it was coming."

"I didn't doubt it."

"So it was you."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Wes replied, yet the smirk on his face spoke volumes.

"That's what we thought." Blaine told him. "Purely a coincidence."

"It was." Wes said as he began to laugh. "And it's not as though it was only his building, he bought most of the block as the current owners couldn't afford the renovations that are going on in the area."

"Do we even want to know how you convinced her Dad to do that?"

"Oh, let's just say Wes and my Dad have an excellent relationship and it didn't take much convincing on Wes's part. Plus, that whole area is on the upswing. It would've happened sooner or later. Plus, he was already looking into it before Wes spoke with him."

"So you knew he'd talked to your Dad." Sebastian said.

"Yes, though it's not our fault he's moving as the rent on his loft really isn't changing much. Any increases would be consistent with what they were already on a yearly basis. I've spoken with my Dad, for some reason Kurt doesn't like the fact that the building is being renovated. From what I can see, Kurt was reaching the max he could pay in rent and this next increase would've been too much for him regardless of whether my Dad bought the building or not."

"Did you see the size of the loft he was living in?" Blaine asked.

"I did as my sister is part of the project. What he's paying for that space is pure luck. The previous owners of the building could've been asking for so much more even without the changes. But the change in his rent has nothing to do with my Dad buying the building as well as the rest of the block. Will there be changes later down the line, probably as some of the upper units might go up for sale, but for the time being, the residents are getting a much improved building while enjoying what the previous own set with the rent."

"I had no idea you knew so much about real estate." Sebastian said.

"One doesn't grow up in my family and not know about it. While I was in school, my minor was business should I ever decide to get into the family business. And with that area on the upswing, it's going to be prime housing considering there is a subway stop at the end of the block. Ease of transit into Manhattan is a huge plus. It was actually a wise business move on my Dad's part. I'm sure for what he was paying he can find something. It just won't be that big."

"How precisely did you two find out?" Wes asked.

"We ran into him at the park." Sebastian replied. "I asked what he was doing there and he proceeded to bitch about the fact that his building had been sold to some developer and he had to find a new place to live."

"He could stay, most of the other tenants are." Hailey said. "He just doesn't want to pay the increase in rent. Honestly it could be much worse but my Dad has always taken care of current tenants when he takes on one of these sorts of projects. It's not about pricing people out; it's about rebuilding the neighborhood for those that already live there. And if Kurt bothered to talk to his neighbors, most are thrilled with what's going to happen. The building is going to keep its charm as structurally, it's a great space. It's just going to get updated and get some new amenities."

"You should also know, her Dad didn't take on this project alone." Wes said.

"Who else is taking part?" Blaine asked.

"Hunter's Dad might've bought the other side of the street." The words no sooner left Wes's mouth did Sebastian begin to laugh. "And before you start saying anything else, they aren't the only ones buying up property. This whole thing is a weird coincidence, but that makes it all the funnier as we couldn't have planned this if we tried."

"Kurt's going to flip if he ever finds out who is involved."

"Both Dads are successful businessmen and they were already a part of this before anything else was said. When I spoke with Hailey's Dad he asked if I knew the area and it progressed from there. It would take more than their son or son-in-law's dislike of an individual for them to take on such a venture as it would be a waste of resources."

"He's right." Hailey replied. "If you check the real estate sections of the paper that whole area is being redone. It's going to look quite lovely when it's finished. So while Wes spoke with my Dad about the potential for the area, it wasn't about Kurt though we knew everyone would see it that way. My Dad wouldn't do something like that. Now, in other news, are you two going to any other baby showers coming up?"

"We have one to attend next weekend as well." Sebastian replied. "But between that we have Gabrielle's birthday party."

"And Blaine's birthday."

"My birthday is going to be low key this year." Blaine told them.

"It wasn't going to be." Sebastian replied. "I planned on us going away for the weekend."

"Bas."

"Blaine. By now you should know I'm never going to down play your birthday."

"He's right." Wes said to Blaine. "Just as you'll never downplay his."

"Touché." Sebastian smiled wide as Blaine spoke before leaning over to give him a kiss. "Now, what would the two of you like to do today?"

"We didn't think too far ahead." Hailey told them. "The only thing I want to do is take a walk in the park to take a look at all the gardens."

"Easily done." Blaine replied. "Once the cakes are out of the oven we can go. But in the meantime make yourselves at home." While he spoke, Blaine spotted their suitcase. "Bas."

"I will show them to their room while you finish up in the kitchen."

After showing Wes and Hailey to the guest room, Sebastian headed into the kitchen to see if Blaine needed any help. When he walked in, Blaine was sliding the mixer back into place. As he wrapped his arms around him, he felt Blaine relax into his embrace. "Not the reaction I was expecting, but I certainly won't complain."

"How'd you think I'd react to your arms around me?"

"I wasn't sure as I couldn't quite get a read on you when we were in the living room. Are you okay with what happened?"

"I am. And as Hailey said, if it wasn't a smart business move, her Dad wouldn't have done it. The same could be said for Hunter's Dad. You realize any new place he finds is going to be maybe a quarter the size of what he was living in."

"Yep. So he's either going to find something small, or he's going to have to find a roommate."

"Very true. You realize how much of a sanctuary our home is Bas."

"I do. How are you feeling about what Wes and Hailey asked you?"

"Honored."

"They have excellent taste."

"You're bias."

"I might be, but it's true. Hailey is positively glowing."

"I noticed. Her and Britt together tomorrow are going to be quite the sight."

"Agreed."

When they walked back out into the living room, Wes and Hailey still weren't out there. "Do you think we should check on them?" Blaine said once they sat down.

"I'd say no. They took an early train so I wouldn't be surprised if they end up taking a nap. While Hailey is glowing, she looked sleepy." Sebastian replied as he stretched out on the couch and leaned back against Blaine. "I'd say we're going to have a relaxing day B."

"You won't get any objections here. But I have to ask, where were you thinking of taking me for my birthday?"

"I'm not telling so I can use it at a later date."

"Bas."

"B, I'm serious."

"Fine, are you going to share your other news with everyone?"

"We're going to do it tomorrow as a group, easier."

"Please tell me you told Lexi and your parents."

"Nope. I want to do that in person and since they'll be here for Gabrielle's birthday I will tell them then."

"They're going to want to take us out to celebrate."

"If that's what they want, I won't object."

"And what do you plan on telling them when they ask how we celebrated."

"We had a very nice dinner that night B."

"True, but there really wasn't anything special about it."

"It was special because we were together. You know that's all that matters to me."

"Just as us celebrating things like my birthday are special to me as long as we are together. I don't need elaborate displays."

"I know, but I like spoiling you."

"And I like spoiling you. So you know, we're going to have a proper celebration soon."

"If you want to celebrate again, you won't get any objections from me." Sebastian said as he glanced back at Blaine. "I love you."

"I love you too Sebastian. I'm also beyond proud of you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You busted your ass and it paid off. The same can be said for Thad and Hunter."

"Do you realize how worried I'd been waiting to find out?"

"I had a good idea, but I didn't want to push as I wasn't sure exactly when the results were going to get released. Last thing I wanted to do was add to the stress by asking if you'd heard anything. I knew you'd let me know when the time was right."

"I appreciate that B."

"You're welcome."

While they lounged on the couch, waiting for the timer to go off, they were a bit surprised when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sebastian replied as he got up.

"Think of it as good timing Bas as the timer is about to go off." Blaine said before grabbing the timer off the end table and heading into the kitchen. When Sebastian walked down the hall, he continued to stretch as he'd gotten rather comfortable on the couch. Upon opening the door, he was a bit surprised to see Dave and Stephanie standing there.

"May we come in?"

"Of course." Sebastian said as he stepped aside. "Must say, I didn't expect to see the two of you, but I'm not really surprised if that makes sense."

"Have my brother and Hailey arrived?"

"They have, they are currently in the guest room taking a nap. At least that's what B and I have presumed."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Stephanie said. "We're not interrupting, are we?"

"Not at all. Make yourselves comfortable. B should be back in a few as he was taking some cakes out of the oven."

"I thought something smelt sweet." Dave replied.

"Well, be assured your nose is working properly." Sebastian said with a smile. "So, what do the two of you have planned for today?"

"Not much as I have a concert tonight." Stephanie replied.

"Same program or a new one?"

"The same. We won't be changing for another couple of weeks."

"I thought that was the case, but I was making sure. Are Wes and Hailey going?"

"That's the plan." Wes said as he came walking into the living room. "Sorry about that. Once we laid down, we were out. I had no idea we were that tired."

"Is she still sleeping?" Stephanie asked.

"She is. But I will let you know, she's looking forward to going tonight which is why I didn't wake her."

"I can see how it can happen." Sebastian said. "That bed is rather comfortable."

"It certainly is." Wes replied. "Where's Blaine?"

"Here I am." Blaine said as he came walking back into the room. "Are you sure we can't get you anything, any of you?"

"We're good." Stephanie replied. "We just came from a late breakfast."

"I'm good as well." Wes told him. "And just because we're here, it doesn't mean you two have to entertain us."

"Well, we want to." Sebastian said as Blaine sat down.

"Alright, I was just making sure you knew you don't have to."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow while the first part of the shower is going on?" Stephanie asked.

"I think the plan was just to hang at the park as we didn't want to do anything to crazy and lose track of time." Wes replied. "We know you girls would never forgive us if we were late."

"Some might be more forgiving than others. Just don't run around and get all sweaty."

"Considering how we'll be dressed, that won't be a problem." Blaine replied. "And if it's too warm, we can always come back here."

"The weather looks to be perfect for tomorrow which I'm sure is a relief for Santana as they want to be able to open up the room we'll be in. It truly is a beautiful setting."

"One we all certainly know well." Sebastian said. "It's one of the reasons they had no problems with Santana and Quinn booking that room for a Sunday afternoon. It goes to show us having our favorite places to go to pays off in the long run."


	95. Chapter 95

Part 95

When Sebastian awoke on Sunday morning, he was happy to feel Blaine still curled up beside him as more often than not; he would get up early when they had guests. But with one glance at the clock, Sebastian knew why Blaine was still asleep, it was only six o'clock. Sebastian leaned his head back on the pillow and wondered why he was wide awake at this hour. Any other weekend morning he'd be tempted to wake Blaine, but this wasn't one of them. So he wrapped his arm around Blaine and closed his eyes as he knew he didn't have to be up for a few hours.

But shortly after he wrapped his arm around Blaine, he felt Blaine curl up closer if that was even possible. "B."

"Yes."

"You're awake?"

"It certainly seems like it, doesn't it?" When he replied, he glanced up at Sebastian and smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"We'd probably give the same answer. What time is it?"

"Six." Upon hearing that Blaine let go of Sebastian and rolled over. "Excuse me?"

"You may join me."

"Really?"

"Get behind me Bas."

"So demanding. I like it." Sebastian replied as he curled up behind Blaine.

"Bas."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Once they were settled, they both closed their eyes rather quickly even with the playful banter as they knew it was way too early to be up. When their alarm went off, neither wanted to move with as comfortable as they were. They probably would've stayed in bed if they didn't hear talking out in their living room. "Bas."

"Do we have to B?" He asked as he nuzzled Blaine's neck.

"We do. But we can certainly curl back up in bed once everything is over."

"I'd like that. I miss spending lazy days in bed, it's been awhile."

"What if we do that next Saturday?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Once they made their way out into the living room after putting some clothes on as they'd yet to shower, they both looked at each other. "Do you smell that Bas?"

"I do and whatever it is, it smells amazing."

"Morning guys!" Wes said as he came walking around the corner. "I hope you don't mind. Hailey was hungry."

"Not at all as we told you to make yourselves at home." Sebastian replied.

"There is making oneself at home and then there is doing what my wife did."

"She did exactly what she should do." Blaine told him. "Honestly we don't mind." Wes then stepped aside before following the two of them into the kitchen. When they walked in Hailey had a cabinet open and was looking up.

"What do you need?" Sebastian asked as he walked up beside her.

"The big glass bowl." Sebastian smiled and grabbed it for her. "Thank you Seb." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How do you reach things Blaine?"

"There is a step stool beside the refrigerator."

"I'll have to remember that. Now…"

"They don't mind hun." Wes told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Blaine replied as Sebastian poured them each a cup of coffee. "Did you find everything you need?"

"And then some, I love your kitchen!"

"We do as well." Sebastian replied. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Very well, thank you." Wes replied. "What did the two of you do last night while we were out?"

"Not much really." Blaine told him. "With as hectic as the last couple of weeks have been we enjoyed a quiet night since this next week is going to be just as busy."

"Is your Dad coming into town?"

"That's the plan but who knows as he's been very busy with his latest project."

"I think he's going to make it." Hailey replied with a smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked and Hailey glanced at Wes with a smirk causing Sebastian to laugh rather loudly.

"And here people think I'm evil."

"Is it really that odd that Hailey's Dad and Blaine's could be working on a project together?" Wes replied. "Afterall, Mr. A is extremely good at what he does."

"He's got a point there B; your Dad is really good."

"When my Dad works on projects like these, he likes to go in and take a look for himself at the buildings he's revamping. Kurt's going to flip if he sees him."

"If he knows anything about your Dad B, he shouldn't be as it's not that out of the ordinary. While you're Dad does do quite a bit of design from scratch. He does amazing work on revitalization projects."

"I know he does, trust me. I just don't want Kurt freaking out at him."

"If he freaks out at your Dad for doing his job, he's got more issues than we realized." Wes told him.

While they were all enjoying breakfast, Kurt was actually waiting to see his therapist who he hadn't seen in a couple of years. But after his past outbursts during the shoot and his overreaction to the thought of Blaine and Sebastian being parents, Tasha recommended he go back and find out what brought out this new sense of anger towards them. He was hesitant about it at first, but after speaking with his Dad who thought it was a good idea as well, he made the appointment. Even Burt was surprised when Kurt told him how he'd reacted since the three had actually been cordial to one another for the most part for the past few years. And the fact that they were all now able to be around each other, was the main reason Kurt had stopped his sessions as he felt he had a handle on things. Little did he realize, those sessions were what was helping him keep a handle on things.

"Good morning Kurt, it's been awhile." His therapist said as he walked in.

"Morning. And you're right, it has." Kurt replied as he took a seat. "Thank you for seeing me today." His therapist smiled as he sat down across from him.

"May I ask what brings you back?"

"My boss recommended it actually."

"Why is that?"

"During the past few months I've had quite a few what she calls irrational outbursts. But if I'm being honest, they started last summer."

"Well then, why don't we go back to the first outburst you can remember and we'll go from there." When Kurt took deep breath, his therapist opened his notebook.

"It happened at Rachel's wedding." His therapist nodded. "Once the ceremony was over, something was brought to my attention by one of my former classmates."

"And what was that?"

"Do you want exactly what I was told, or what was later found out to be true?"

"What you were told first, then you can tell me what it actually was." Kurt nodded.

"Well for starters I should probably tell you that Blaine and Sebastian were both part of the wedding."

"Standing up for the groom."

"Sebastian was, Blaine was actually Rachel's man of honor." His therapist nodded once more as he wrote in his book. "Well, when they were walking back up the aisle it was brought to my attention that they'd gotten married as they were both wearing bands on their left ring fingers."

"How did you react?"

"I freaked out as I couldn't believe it had happened and no one had told me. But once we all filed out, things were clarified by another former classmate who is friends with them that they hadn't gotten married, they'd only gotten engaged. And that they were both wearing rings as each had planned to propose to the other. So once one did it, the other filled them in on what they had planned and they essentially proposed to one another."

"How did this change your feelings, if any?"

"I felt a bit relieved, but I still couldn't believe that they had gotten engaged."

"Why is that as they were together the last time we saw each other?"

"With as long as they'd been together, I believed that they were never going to get married. Little did I know that they were waiting till they'd finished graduate school to do so."

"What precisely bothers you about the fact that a couple that has been together as long as they have, have gotten engaged?"

"Well, let me tell you now, they've actually gotten married already. I found out in June that they'd gotten engaged and they got married this past January."

"Alright, now what bothers you about this besides the fact that you dislike Sebastian as I'm assuming that's still the case?"

"It is still the case; I can't stand the arrogant bastard. What bothers me is that Blaine deserves so much better."

"But isn't it up to Blaine to decide what is best for him and clearly from as long as the two have been together; Blaine believes Sebastian is what is best for him."

"But he's not. Since Blaine's been with Sebastian he's changed. He's not the same person anymore."

"What makes you think Sebastian had something to do with this change and it not being simply Blaine growing up?"

"Because he's gotten cruel which was something he never was."

"What has he done that you would consider cruel?"

"A couple of months ago, we had a photo shoot with them and that's when I found out that they had gotten married. We all exchanged words the first day as I was shocked that they had actually gotten married."

"How did you know that for certain?"

"I heard Sebastian speaking to Blaine and referred to him as husband. It was then confirmed by not only them and another model, but my boss as well that they had indeed gotten married. The next day I heard another conversation which turned into an exchange of words with Sebastian and I ended up grabbing him."

"Is it fair to assume Blaine didn't take too kindly to you putting your hand on his husband considering past history between the three of you?"

"That would be an understatement. He started to go at me verbally telling me how clueless I am when it comes to relationships as according to him, I don't understand what it takes for one to work. Then when I told him he could do better than Sebastian he started to go on and on about how wonderful his husband is. He went as far as throwing it in my face about what a wonderful lover Sebastian is."

"Considering your issues with intimacy, that had to hurt."

"It did. And when I called him on it, he stepped closer and repeated it ever so slowly as to make sure I heard him. I'm rather certain if we weren't on set, the two probably would've run off to have sex just to prove a point. But instead, they made a point out of being more affectionate than usual."

"How did others take it?"

"They thought it was sweet as they're always so professional while working. So they were happy the newlyweds were showing how much they love each other."

"If everyone else thinks they're so right for each other, what do you think is your reason for not seeing it?"

"I know Sebastian."

"But do you really know him? The Sebastian you remember is an arrogant sixteen or seventeen year old. You're all now grown men, what's to say he hasn't changed as you say Blaine has."

"Because people like that don't change and Blaine doesn't need that in his life."

"What does he need if it's not Sebastian?"

"I…I don't know. Oh, did I tell you they have a baby too. They're just a happy little family." As he spoke the anger and volume in Kurt's voice rose.

"Kurt, I think you know what you think Blaine needs, you just won't admit it."

"Honestly, I don't."

"I believe you do and if you take a moment to think about it, you'll figure it out. But in order to think clearly, you can't let your dislike of Sebastian into your thoughts." While his therapist spoke, Kurt took a drink of water to try and calm down some. "Do you want some time to think about that?"

"I do."

"Alright, now…why does the fact that they have a child bother you?"

"Because I don't ever remember Blaine saying he wanted kids and I could see Sebastian as the type to bring a child into their relationship to justify it and to make them seem like everyone else."

"Have you thought about the fact that they both brought this child into their lives because it's what they both want and not what you perceive?"

"I have as Blaine flat out told me they both wanted kids and lots of them." As he spoke, Kurt sunk back into his seat. "From where I'm sitting, Blaine essentially now has what everyone perceives as the picture perfect life."

"That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Somewhat, but I think it bothers me most that he has it with Sebastian who isn't right for him."

"You keep saying that, yet you don't say who you think would be?"

"That's up to Blaine."

"Yet Blaine has chosen Sebastian."

"Again." Kurt mumbled before taking a drink once more.

"What was that Kurt?"

"I said again. Blaine fucking chose that bastard again!"

"How did Blaine choose him again, when they've been together since high school?"

"He chose to marry the bastard; he was supposed to marry ME!" Once the words came out, Kurt looked around before looking at his therapist as he wasn't sure where it came from. Yet once he said it out loud he realized why he was now so angry at them again.

"So Blaine was supposed to marry you?" His therapist said as calmly as possible know this had to be quite the revelation to Kurt.

"Yes, or at least I believed he was supposed to. But how I pictured things being are very different."

"How so beyond the fact that Blaine is married to Sebastian and not you?"

"I never pictured him going to school to be doctor, I always so him ending up on a stage somewhere as he loved to perform. I also never saw him as having children as his career would've been his priority."

"Yet, Blaine didn't pursue a performing career, took a different path and has a child. The man you see before you seems very different than the one you dated."

"He does, doesn't he?" Once he responded a rather stoic look came to Kurt's face.

"What is it Kurt?"

"Something he said to be back when he broke up with me popped into my head."

"What?"

"That he said I always made things about me, that I didn't care what he thought."

"Do you think it's possible that all the things you're seeing now are what Blaine wanted all along and that it has nothing to do with his relationship with Sebastian?"

"Obviously it could be, but…how could I be so wrong?"

"Well, if you take what Blaine said, you didn't ever ask him what he wanted. That from his point of view, things were always about you."

"But I…" Kurt just sighed as he wasn't sure what to say as he was still thrown by this realization.

"Kurt, do you still love Blaine?"

"I….I don't think that I do, but…I honestly don't know."

"Do you date Kurt?"

"Once in awhile."

"Would you like to date more?"

"Yes."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Finding someone I'm attracted to doesn't happen often."

"Why is that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you why, I can only point out some possibilities."

"I'm listening." Kurt replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't I find anyone to date?"

"There is the obvious, you just aren't meeting the right people or…when you do meet someone you are placing unreal expectations on them."

"What you mean like that I refuse to sleep with anyone until I get to know them which seems unheard of in the circles I run in."

"That's not unreal, that's a personal preference. What's your idea of the ideal man Kurt?"

"I'm not sure."

"Kurt, you know anything you say here isn't leaving this room so speak freely."

"Fine, if you want to know I do have a preference."

"What is it?"

"Someone shorter than me. Dark hair. Expressive eyes."

"So you have an exact type."

"It's what I prefer; it's what I'm attracted to. And I've met men like this, but most have a personality that's a turn-off or, sex is something they don't want to wait months for. Personally, I don't see what the big deal about sex is as I've never truly enjoyed it."

"Could that be because you haven't been with the right person?"

"Possible."

"If you don't mind answering, how many partners have you had Kurt?"

"Three or four."

"Does that include Blaine?"

"It does, why?"

"Did you enjoy it with him?"

"Not really. As I said, I never really enjoyed it. Yet since it was something he wanted, I decided to do it."

"No other reason, just because you wanted to please Blaine?" Kurt looked at his therapist and narrowed his eyes. "Kurt."

"Fine, I might've agreed to sleep with him so he wouldn't go elsewhere. But I don't see why that matters, sex is sex."

"Have you ever told any of your partners you didn't enjoy it?"

"No."

"Do you ever feel out of place due to the fact that those around you seem to enjoy sex?"

"Yes as I don't get what the big deal is about. Yet some of my friends can go on and on about how wonderful it is. And before you get any presumptions in your head, I'm not only talking about my gay friends, my straight friends do the same thing."

"Alright, while we veered off track slightly, there is someone I would like you to see." His therapist replied while handing him a card.

"Who would that be?"

"A colleague of mine, she's s sex therapist."

"I don't need one."

"Kurt, she's more than that, she'll be able to help you with your intimacy issues as you said in the past that showing affection can make you feel uncomfortable. She can help you sort out those feelings."

"Fine, I'll consider it. Now why do you think I can't seem to successfully date?"

"Well, there is the possibility that the people you are dating you just aren't compatible with or they're not who you want."

"Who do I want?"

"Kurt, think of the description you gave me of your ideal man. You described Blaine."

"No I didn't."

"Kurt, you did. I know so as you showed me a picture of him from one of his photo shoots. The man you described is Blaine. While you believed you blocked it out that you didn't love him anymore, your new found anger towards him and Sebastian stems from the fact that the man you envisioned sharing your life with, chose another."

"So you're saying you think I'm still in love with Blaine after all these years?"

"Yes. And the fact that he chose to share his life with someone you seriously dislike upsets you as you see yourself as who he should be with. That he should love you as you love him, even after all these years. While you dislike Sebastian, you're jealous of him and his relationship with Blaine."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it really?"

Meanwhile back in Manhattan, Jeff was stretched across their bed as Brittany stood in front of their closet. "What's wrong hun?"

"I have nothing to wear."

"You've got plenty to wear."

"No, I don't." Brittany replied as she glanced over her shoulder. "My belly has gotten too big"

"Your belly is perfect, like you." Brittany turned and faced Jeff completely once he spoke. "I mean it Britt, you're beautiful."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it." By this point Jeff was sitting up on the edge of their bed and had grabbed ahold of her hands. "You're beautiful and nothing you can say will change either of our opinions."

"Yours and who else?"

"Our son's." Jeff then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her belly. "You have to know he thinks his Mommy is beautiful."

"And how do you know this?"

"He's our son so he has excellent taste."

"Jeff."

"It's true Britt. And if I asked anyone else, they'd all agree with me."

"You're bias and the rest of them are sweet."

"If I didn't truly believe you were beautiful would you still have the same effect on me?" A small smile crept to her face as she began to giggle. "That's what I thought. But I would gladly remind you how beautiful I find you and of how much I love you."

"Maybe later. Would you help me find something to wear?"

"Gladly."

Luckily for Brittany, Jeff was able to find something she wanted to wear and fit the recommended dress for the afternoon. So once that was taken care of she began to change as they'd taken a shower together earlier. "You're still coming, right?"

"Of course." By the time she was dressed and ready to go; Jeff got up off their bed once more and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she looked in the mirror. "You're ready with time to spare."

"Barely."

"But you are." Jeff then leaned over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "And that's all that matters." Their timing couldn't have been much better as the doorbell rang. "Ready?" Brittany nodded, so Jeff let go of her and they headed towards the living room. When he opened the door he wasn't too surprised to see his Mom and sisters standing there. "You better take good care of her."

"We will." Megan replied with a smile as Jeff handed over his car keys. "Are you ready Brittany?"

"As can be expected."

"Have you spoken to your Mom?" Charlotte asked.

"I have. Quinn swung by the hotel to pick up her and my sister a little while ago."

"Since Quinn did that, we better get going." Megan said. "Though, nothing can start till we arrive."

"Jeff."

"Don't worry Mom, I won't be late."

"Alright." Charlotte then gave him a kiss on the cheek before the four of them headed on their way. Once he closed the door, he glanced over at the clock and realized he needed to get ready as well.

During the drive to the Boathouse, Carly still couldn't believe that Jeff had let Megan drive his car. Yet Brittany reminded her she couldn't do it and Megan knew her way around the city so it made sense. When they arrived, it wasn't too surprising that Megan pulled right up front as she didn't want to deal with parking so she was more than ready to splurge for the valet.

Once they made their way inside, Brittany glanced over at Megan. "What is it?"

"Do you know what they planned?"

"Only a little as it was mainly planned by Santana, Quinn, and Rachel. But knowing how the three of them feel about you, Jeff, and this baby, I'm sure it's going to be amazing."

When they walked into the room, a huge smile crept to Brittany's face as she couldn't believe how many people were there and how wonderful everything looked. The room was decorated in soft hues of blue and green with a few yellow accents and thanks to the beautiful weather the outdoor patio was open as well so they could be right out on the water. "How's the Momma to be?" Santana said as she walked over to them and gave Brittany a big hug.

"Overwhelmed. It looks beautiful Santana."

"It was a complete group effort." She replied before greeting Jeff's Mom and sisters. "Do you want to socialize or do you want to sit?"

"Socialize. Is Hailey here?"

"Yes, she's over talking to Brooke and Nicole who brought their kids. You're going to want to see them as their precious and have gotten so big since the last time we saw them."

"Where are my Mom and Amanda?"

"Over talking with Lexi as well as Blaine's and Seb's Moms. I should let you know something else."

"What would that be?"

"Blaine fulfilled your request."

"He did?" Brittany replied with a smile.

"He did. When I picked it up today he told me to tell you he was happy to do it."

"Blaine's awesome."

"He certainly is."

"Brittany!" Jocelyn called out as she made her way through the crowd.

"Hey!" Brittany replied. "You look pretty."

"So do you."

"Jeff picked out my dress."

"He has good taste."

"I'd have to agree. Why don't you show me all the cool stuff?"

"Okay." Jocelyn then took ahold of Brittany's hand as she said goodbye to everyone else.

"She's a natural." Charlotte said as she glanced between her girls and Santana.

"I'd have to agree." Santana replied. "Plus, it's easy to be around Joce, she's adorable. Heck, all of the kids that are around us are."

"Are Braeden and Ethan here?" Megan asked.

"No, they are home with Daddy. The girls came with Lexi, but they will be coming by later. I'm pretty sure you know everyone Mrs. Sterling, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"I will Santana. And Brittany was right; you girls did a beautiful job."

"Thank you."

After having lunch, Rachel escorted Brittany over to a big chair they had set up which had all of the gifts around it. "All of that is not fitting in Jeff's car." Megan said softly as she stood next to Quinn.

"Good thing a few of the guys are driving over." Quinn told her. "Once we had the finally count on the guest list we knew it was a necessity. Especially since no one here shops lightly."

"Are you saying you went overboard?"

"A bit, but Hunter's to blame partly as well as he kept finding all this cute stuff while we were out shopping."

"Logan was as bad. It was as though they didn't think I was capable of shopping for a little boy."

While the room was still being cleared, Hailey walked over and sat down next to Brittany. "Are you and Jeff going to have room for all this?"

"I think so. We were told pretty early on not to buy too much. Now I'm glad we listened. Remember this."

"It'll be hard to forget. Who knew when we got involved with our husbands we got this amazing extended family as part of the deal, huh?"

"No kidding, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either."

While the girls spoke they were in their own little world as were the rest of the ladies as no one saw the guys come walking in. They probably could've stood there for quite awhile, watching what was happening but once Gwen spotted her Uncles everyone turned. "Does this feel weird to anyone else?" Beat asked.

"I'd say we all feel that way." Sebastian replied as Gwen ran towards them and Thad quickly picked her up.

"Have you been having fun?" Thad asked.

"Yes, they played lots of games."

"Are they done?" Hunter asked and when Gwen said yes a collective sigh escaped from all of the guys.

"You're silly."

"We know we are." Thad told her as they made their way further into the room. By the time they made it to the through, it wasn't long till Jeff was pulled away and the rest of them smiled. "I think it's now obvious why more cars were needed."

"You think?" Hunter said as he shook his head before looking towards Jeff who was over with Brittany and Hailey. "Quinn."

"Yes."

"Are we late?"

"No, why?"

"Britt's eating dessert as is Hailey."

"Would you tell a pregnant woman she can't have a piece of torte?"

"Nevermind."

"That's what I thought. By the way guys, you all look very nice."

"Thank you." Nick replied with a wink. "So, when do the rest of the festivities get started?"

"Soon. Once they finish clearing the room we'll begin. Then when we're about halfway we'll take a cake break."

When they were ready to begin, Santana asked everyone to take a seat as a bit of rearranging had to be done now that the guys had arrived. With Jeff now sitting beside Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana got settled nearby along with Jocelyn and Gwen who were their helpers. Once the gift opening began, the guys sat back and watched. And while they weren't ooing and ahhing over everything as the ladies were, they were certainly impressed with some of the things Jeff and Brittany were receiving.

By the time they finished opening everything, it was pretty clear that Jeff and Brittany weren't going to be in need of much for the first couple of years if not longer. "I'd have to say they made out like bandits." Sebastian said before taking a bite of cake.

"I'd have to agree." Blaine added.

"You two certainly helped out." Carolyn said.

"And you didn't Mom?"

"The same can be said for you too Mom." Sebastian said. "And I'm not even going to discuss my sister's shopping habits."

"Hey!"

"Lexi, that was not the stroller they registered for."

"I know that, but I talked to Britt about it and while she liked the one they registered for, she loves the one's I have. She just didn't register for it because of how expensive it was."

"So you took it upon yourself to get it for her."

"Yes and you could see from her smile she was more than happy about it."

"Did either of you know if they've decided on a name?" Carolyn asked.

"Last we knew they'd narrowed it down to three possible choices." Blaine replied. "But we won't have a definitive name till the little guy is born."


	96. Chapter 96

Part 96

Once they had everything unloaded at Jeff and Brittany's, most of them stuck around to help them unpack and begin putting things together. While the girls headed into the nursery, the guys were in the living room with everything that needed to be assembled. "I truly believe this is why they all headed back to Boston." Beat said as he and Nick moved the coffee table out of the way.

"I mentioned that to him as well." Jeff replied as he, Sebastian, and Blaine unpacked the stroller.

"Are they having a shower like the one the girls just threw?" Thad asked.

"They are." Dave replied.

"Why am I not surprised that you know?" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe because I'm dating Wes's sister."

"Am I really reading this correctly Seb?" Jeff asked as he looked at the instructions.

"Depends, what are you referring to?" Sebastian replied.

"All the features."

"Yep, this is one pimped out stroller. Trust us; you'll be happy with it. Right B?"

"Bas is correct and we speak from experience."

"They're telling the truth as it tackles everything." Hunter added. "That's the same one Cass has and considering all the walking one does in this city, you're going to love it."

"Are you getting paternity leave man?" Beat asked.

"I do actually which I'm quite relieved about. The thought of leaving Britt alone wasn't too appealing."

"Understandable. Are the parents planning on coming out?" Blaine asked.

"Do you really think one could stop my parents from coming out?"

"He's got a point." Thad said. "But they're going to be jockeying for position with Britt's parents."

"That we know. It's one of the reasons we're thankfully we don't have enough space to put them all up." Jeff replied with a laugh.

"What were Flint and James saying to you before we all left?" Dave asked.

"They were letting me know to be prepared for some colorful language from my wife during labor."

"Is that so?" Beat replied.

"Yes."

"They're right, I'm pretty sure Lexi cursed out Cooper during more than one of her deliveries."

"The same goes for Cass in regards to Donovan."

"Now I have a question?" Nick said as he looked towards Blaine and Sebastian.

"And that would be?" Hunter asked.

"Blaine, Seb, when were you all going to tell us you have a kid?" The rest of the guys looked at them as Hunter, Blaine, and Sebastian began to laugh.

"Excuse me, did we miss something?" Beat asked.

"No, you didn't miss anything." Blaine replied. "Do I even want to know how you know about that?"

"Hunter's dear sister was busy laughing her ass off after getting word from Tasha that you two supposedly have a little girl." Nick said. "And couldn't help share that information with Santana." Blaine could only shake his head as Sebastian and Hunter continued to laugh.

"What are we missing?"

"Do you guys remember that day B and I along with Hunter and Quinn had all of the nieces and nephews as our siblings were attending a function?" They all nodded. "Well, we saw Kurt on separate occasion and during one of them B had Gabrielle with him. And one thing led to another and Hummel thought Gabrielle was mine and his and B didn't correct his assumption."

"You're kidding?" Beat said.

"No, I let him believe that Gabrielle was ours." Blaine replied.

"It makes sense if one thinks about it." Thad said.

"How so?" Sebastian replied.

"Gabrielle has dark brown hair and those adorable curls. She's an Anderson. And with Blaine holding her, it would look pretty obvious. The only difference being she's got her Mommy's eyes."

"Thad's got a point guys." Beat said.

"So are you saying our niece looks more like B than her parents?" Sebastian asked.

"Not necessarily, but when she's with Blaine there is no doubt she's an Anderson." Dave replied. "So if that's why Kurt thinks you two have a kid, it makes sense." When a small smile crept to Sebastian's face, Blaine gave him a gentle nudge in side.

By the time they all finished putting everything together; the girls were walking back into the room. "I can't believe you guys got everything together." Quinn said with a smile.

"With as many of us as there are, it should be." Thad replied. "Did you ladies finish?"

"We did." Brittany answered as she sat down beside Jeff. "And if we don't say so ourselves, the room looks perfect."

"We don't doubt that." Blaine replied.

"And guys, thanks for all your help, we really appreciate it." Jeff said as he scooted closer to where Brittany was seated. "It means so much to us both."

"It was our pleasure." Santana told them. "But after the long day, we're all going to get going so you guys can rest."

When Blaine and Sebastian got home that evening, Blaine glanced up at Sebastian once he closed the door as the walk home had been relatively quiet. "Care to tell me what the smile was about before?"

"Do you really need one B?" Sebastian said as they headed towards the living room.

"So it was what I thought?"

"It was as I have no doubt you know exactly why I was smiling."

Once they were settled on the couch, Blaine looked over at him once more. "You should know, everyone is starting to get anxious."

"About?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"Your results. I heard my Mom, your Mom, and Lexi talking about it. They're all a bit anxious."

"We know that feeling well, don't we?" Blaine nodded. "But I didn't feel right telling them over the phone. And I'd rather both of our Dads are here when I share the news. It's only going to be a couple more days as I'll be telling them on Tuesday night when we all have dinner."

"I understand your reasoning; I just thought you would like to know."

"I appreciate that killer as I'm prepared for them to freak out as well as be upset with me for waiting. I would've called and told them but with them coming to town, it just feels right to tell them in person. Now, go back to earlier, is it just our friends that are hopping on the when will we have kids' bandwagon or have you heard it from family too?"

"So far, just our friends. You?"

"Same as even Lexi hasn't said anything which I find surprising. But I think after the way we handled our wedding, they're letting us do this at our own pace as well. Our friends on the other hand, are weird."

"True, but we wouldn't have them any other way. Plus as Rachel said to me today, they only ask as they think any child would be lucky to have us as parents. But they also know it's going to take more for us and asking is there weird way of knowing they support the idea regardless of which way we go."

"That makes sense actually. Do you feel bad that you let Kurt thing Gabrielle was ours?"

"No as he proved once again that he didn't know me as he didn't think I wanted kids."

While they were enjoying a quiet evening, Lexi was taking care of last minute things around the house for the party Wednesday as she had meetings the next two days. "You do know you can ask us for help." Yvonne said as she and Carolyn sat at the kitchen table.

"I know, I just want to make sure I have everything I need. One would think I'd have a better handle on this by now."

"You have an excellent handle on things." Carolyn told her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Cooper tells me that all the time, but he's worse, especially when he's filming. And now that Gabrielle is almost a year, he's going to be traveling a bit more. But we've certainly lucked out that so many of his projects have been in New York area as of late."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. Where is his next project taking him?"

"Toronto. He'll be there for two months, but luckily he'll have quite a few opportunities to come home and visit."

"Now, with Brittany being pregnant what are you going to do while she's on maternity leave?" Yvonne asked.

"Rachel actually offered to come by and give me a hand since her days are relatively free."

"That's sweet of her."

"That's Rachel." Carolyn said. "I'm glad as when you hired those temps while Brittany was in rehearsals when she was dancing, they drove you crazy. At least this way you'd have someone around who understands you. Plus the kids are comfortable around her."

"Cooper said something similar. And with Britt not sure if she's going to take the entire eight weeks, it makes things easier."

"Is she going to be bringing the baby with her?"

"She is as the house is certainly set for one."

"Sounds perfect." Carolyn replied. "Now, have you taken the kids to see Rachel perform?"

"Cooper and I took Braeden and Jocelyn last weekend actually, and Blaine and Bas watched Ethan and Gabrielle as we felt Ethan's a bit too young."

"What did they think?" Yvonne asked.

"They loved it, though we had a bit of explaining to do at intermission and afterwards. But seeing and hearing Rachel blew them away. Seeing someone they know on stage was certainly special. Much as it was when we took them to see Brittany perform. Once the show was over, we waited for her to appear through the stage doors as the kids got her flowers."

"I can understand them being blown away; Rachel's doing a fantastic job. Who knew that little lady had such a big voice?"

"We did." Lexi replied with a smile. "But that doesn't make it any less impressive. Tasha, Cassie and I have been talking to friends and most of them have seen the show already. It's clearly the must see production."

"Hopefully they have a long run." Yvonne said and Carolyn and Lexi nodded. "Now, do you know if we're going to actually see Blaine and Seb beyond Tuesday and Wednesday night?"

"I honestly don't know as their schedule truly varies. And if I remember correctly, Bas has something planned for Blaine for Saturday as they have another shower to attend on Sunday."

"Another shower?" Carolyn asked as she thought about all the girls at Brittany's shower.

"Yes." Lexi replied. "Their friends Michael and Dylan are going to be becoming parents around the same time Jeff and Brittany are."

"That's right; I remember one of them mentioning that to me awhile ago. They're really happy for them."

"They certainly are. Blaine and Bas were some of the first people they shared the news with."

"I can only imagine it's nice to have another couple that understands things the same way." Yvonne said.

"Bas has said that a couple of times. While both couple love all their friends, they both know that some of the things they'll go through, only the other will understand."

When Tuesday finally rolled around, Blaine was waiting patiently for Sebastian to come home so that they could head over to Lexi and Cooper's for dinner. Blaine was about to take his phone out of his pocket as it was late, when Sebastian finally came walking in and from the grumblings Blaine could hear, he wasn't happy. Knowing what he was like when he got like this, Blaine stayed in his seat and let Sebastian set the tone knowing the slightest thing could make his mood even worse.

Considering Sebastian's mood, the last thing Blaine expected was for Sebastian to straddle his lap and kiss him passionately. The longer the kiss lasted; Blaine couldn't help but begin to tug at Sebastian's shirt, wanting to feel his skin beneath his fingertips. He'd only gotten it untucked when Sebastian broke the kiss. "You were exactly what I needed."

"Glad to be of service, but do you care to tell me what happened?" While Blaine spoke, he slid his hands under Sebastian's shirt and began to rub his back.

"Work was relatively quiet, but the subway ride home sucked. That reminds me, I need new shoes."

"Why?"

"I need new shoes because some drunk asshole puked on them. And then instead of being able to get out of them soon the train stalled so I had to walk home in them."

"Oh Bas, I'm so sorry."

"I appreciate that. While I'd love nothing more than to soak as my feet feel nasty, I'm going to go wash them before I change and then we can go."

"Do you want me to call Lexi?"

"I already called her and she said it wasn't a big deal since we're grilling. I was going to call you but I was just so frustrated. So I apologize if you were worried."

"Thank you as I was just about to call you. Now get that butt moving so we can go, you've got news to share." Sebastian smiled before leaning in to give Blaine one more kiss. He was just walking away when Blaine called out. "Where are your shoes Bas?"

"In the plastic bag by the door. I grabbed a bag at the desk as I couldn't stand it any further."

Once Sebastian disappeared, Blaine headed down the hall to see just how bad things were but when he opened the bag he was quick to close it. It was pretty obvious from the smell alone Sebastian's shoes were a goner. Having that knowledge, Blaine headed for their bedroom as he started to think about what Sebastian had done once he got home. "Bas."

"In the bathroom." Blaine walked to the door way and found Sebastian sitting on the edge of their tub washing his feet. "What is it?"

"Please tell me the vomit missed your pants considering you were on my lap just earlier."

"It did as I was sitting when it happened. My shoes and socks got the brunt of it. The little bit that got on my pants I was able to wipe off thanks to a nice lady beside me. Don't worry B; I wouldn't have done that if my pants were wrecked as well. Did the Dads arrive as I didn't even bother to ask Lexi?"

"Yes, they are here and can't wait to see us as I spoke with my Dad just before leaving work."

By the time they arrived at Lexi and Cooper's they could tell dinner had already been started from the smell as they walked up. When they walked through the doors, it was pretty clear that everyone was out back with as quiet as the house was. Before making their way out back, they stopped in the kitchen to grab a beer before continuing outside. Just as they thought, everyone was outside which wasn't surprising since it was gorgeous out. "And they have arrived." Cooper said as he glanced from his spot at the grill once he heard the door close. "Care to tell us why you're late?"

"Not really since we're going to eat soon." Sebastian replied before he and Blaine went to say hello to their parents. While they were talking Sebastian looked around and saw the boys were playing catch while Jocelyn was reading Gabrielle a story. "How long do we have Lexi?"

"Coop?"

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, why?"

"Bas?"

"There's something I want to tell you all and I wanted to share it with you in person." While Sebastian spoke, he slipped his arm around Blaine's waist as he glanced up at him with a smile.

"What is it Seb?" Alexander asked as all eyes were now on him.

"I passed." No more words needed to be said as his parents were quick to hug and congratulate him, followed by everyone else. While he wanted to keep Blaine close, he slipped away as this was Sebastian's moment.

"How long have you known as you don't look surprised?" Cooper asked quietly after congratulating Sebastian who was still surrounded.

"Since Thursday, but as you heard he wanted to share the news personally and not with a phone call."

"What about Thad and Hunter?" As he continued to speak, Cooper put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"They shared their news this weekend, but it was all being kept under-wraps till Bas could share his as well."

"You do know life's going to get hectic for him, right?"

"I know. It's a good thing it's coinciding with me finishing school. But I know it's going to be crazy for awhile as he establishes himself. Don't worry big brother, we know what's going to happen. We're not going into this blind."

"Okay, just making sure. Is this the only bit of news?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine said as he looked up at him.

"I'm just being polite as it seems something is always going on with you two."

"What can I say, we live an interesting life."

"True, by the way I forgot to mention it sooner, but the new issue looks great."

"Thanks, we hoped it would after all the crap we dealt with while shooting it."

"So I heard. Don't worry, I didn't hear it from Tasha, Simon actually told me when I saw him a week or so ago. Said you all got into it pretty badly once Kurt found out you and Bas got married."

"We've gotten into it worse Coop, but it's been awhile. Think, Simon doesn't know about even half of what's happened over the years. But once Kurt grabbed Bas, I snapped."

"That's expected considering everything. Now, I need to ask if he heard something correctly as I can't believe my little brother would say something of this nature."

"What would that be Coop?"

"Did you actually gloat about what a fabulous lover Bas is?" When Blaine smirked Cooper started to laugh. "Oh my, you did."

"I did, and he looked like he was going to be sick about it. While I know it was a bit childish, it felt good to do."

"What felt good?" Gregory asked as he approached them.

"Getting the news that Bas passed as it had been a bit stressful for us."

"Nice try, but I'll accept it as it's obvious you don't want me to know what the two of you were talking about." Gregory said. "Know, I take no offense."

"I'm glad as it was a bit personal."

"Fair enough. Are you going to survive having me in town for a couple of weeks?"

"I think we'll survive, right Coop?" Blaine said.

"I think we'll manage. The bigger question should be is Mom going to survive having you out here?"

"Yes as she's got quite a bit to keep her busy at home as your Grandparents are going to be coming for a visit shortly after I return."

"Mom's parents or yours?" Cooper asked.

"Mine, as your Mom's parents are getting ready to leave for Mediterranean cruise. But you should probably make sure you and Seb call and let them know he passed as well as both sets had asked if we'd heard anything."

"We will. We wanted to let you guys know first and from there we will be sharing the news with anyone else we deem pertinent."

Even though they were having a relaxing dinner, it didn't surprise anyone when Lexi went and grabbed a couple of bottles champagne to celebrate. "Nice to know we're not the only ones that keep a couple of bottles chilled." Sebastian said as he took one of the bottles from her.

"Never know when the moment will arise, right?"

"That is correct."

While Sebastian opened one bottle, Cooper opened the other as Blaine had taken a seat with Jocelyn and Gabrielle. When Sebastian went to hand Blaine his glass, Jocelyn was leaning against Blaine while Gabrielle sat between them. "Do I get one Uncle Sebby?"

"Your Mommy is pouring something for you and your brother's." Sebastian said as he joined them. "What are we reading?"

"_Cinderella_." Jocelyn replied.

"Does Gabrielle like it?"

"I think so."

"Are we reading it in English or French?"

"In French."

"I certainly approve. How's she doing B?"

"Really well. How's your Daddy's French gotten Joce?" Blaine said as Sebastian settled beside him.

"Better." When Sebastian stifled a laugh, Blaine looked at him.

"Come now B, you know why I did that."

"I know."

"What's funny Uncle Sebby?"

"Nothing princess. I think it's nice that your Daddy is learning French."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"The bubbles tickled my nose."

"Oh, okay."

Once Lexi handed Jocelyn her drink, Blaine moved Gabrielle onto his lap so that she didn't accidentally bump Jocelyn while she was drinking. It didn't come to a surprise to any of them that the next time they looked over; the boys were now sitting there as well. "They love spending time with their Uncles, don't they?" Alexander said to Lexi who was beside him.

"They certainly do, and I'm rather certain Blaine and Bas love spending time with them as well. But don't' worry Dad, you'll have all their attention again once the boys leave. They're all thrilled that you're all here. But, they're also wish that you and Coop's Dad could stay longer."

"We do too. But at least Greg will be in town for a couple of weeks soon, so they'll get to see him. We've certainly come far, haven't we?"

"We certainly have. When I got married, I was beginning to lose hope that we'd ever be a real family again. Yet here we are. It took a lot of work, but it was definitely worth it." Lexi then leaned her head against her Dad's shoulder. "Too bad everything else can't be repaired."

"I know, but you heard your Uncle Julian, they're as stubborn as ever the older they've gotten."

"True. Is it wrong to wish we were there when they threw Bas's success in their faces?"

"No, as your Mom wishes the same thing. She's still so angry but knows it's their loss as Seb has grown into quite the young man. Just as they've missed out on the beautiful woman you've become. They're also missing out on getting to know their Great-Grandchildren."

"Luckily my kids have more than enough people to love them. And while some might say you can never have enough, they haven't met my kids' extended family."

"Are you referring to yours and Cooper's friends, or the boys?"

"Both."

"I thought as much since the kids do send quite a bit of time with their Uncles. By the way, love the new photo in the foyer."

"Coop and I felt it was only fitting to have Blaine and Bas's wedding photo alongside our own. Plus the full family photo is there as well."

"So I noticed. Any particular reason you're using their photo and not yours?"

"Because their photo is a complete family photo. When you walk around the house you'll see quite a few pictures from their wedding as it was truly hard to pick only a few."

"Your Mom had the same trouble as did Carolyn. Did the boys do for you as they did for us?"

"You mean order an album?" Lexi asked and Alexander nodded. "They did, but we ordered more pictures than were going to fit."

"I'm pretty sure we all did." Yvonne said as she joined them. "It was rather hard not too with how they turned out."

"Precisely. I'm just happy Blaine and Bas have the proofs should I see one I might've missed."

"Has that already happened?"

"It has as I missed a shot of Blaine, Bas, and the kids out in front of the fountain from later in the evening."

"I don't remember that one either."

"Well, Blaine and Bas will be happy to send it to you. I saw it when I went to pick up Ethan and Gabrielle last weekend. While the two of them filled their album, there aren't too many pictures around their place from the wedding. Obviously there is a shot of the two of them, a family shot, the one of them and the kids, and last but not least, a shot with all of their closest friends. I'm sure there might be a few more, but those are the ones in the living room."

"Are you going to keep talking about us as though we can't hear you?" Sebastian asked with a laugh as Cooper was talking with his and Blaine's parents.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Lexi asked.

"Not at this moment, but I wanted you to know we could hear you."

"I appreciate that."

"No problem."


	97. Chapter 97

Part 97

The later it got in the month of June; it became rather obvious their whole group of friends were getting anxious the closer Brittany got to her due date. While spending a quiet Saturday in the park, Sebastian was stretched out on their blanket as Blaine leaned against him studying. "So I can plan ahead killer do you think you'll be graduating in the winter or the spring?"

"I'm thinking spring, but winter is a possibility, why?"

"Curious."

"Bas, what's going through that beautiful head of yours?"

"Honestly, I only wanted to double-check for scheduling purposes."

"And if you happen to be in court when I graduate, I'll understand."

"Doesn't mean I will, I want to be there B."

"I know you do which means the world to me, but if you can't, it's alright. It's not as though we haven't been through this a couple of times."

"Still B."

"How about we cross that road when we come to it?"

"Alright, but only if I can get a kiss."

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Better?"

"For now."

"I'll take it."

"Take what?" They both looked up and saw Thad and Ally standing before them.

"How is it we can come to the park and always see people we know?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because the two of you tend to hang in one of the more beautiful spots." Ally replied. "And seeing that Blaine is studying, this area makes sense as it's a bit quieter."

"Would you guys like to join us?" Blaine asked as he closed his book.

"We wouldn't be intruding, would we?" Thad asked.

"Not at all or I wouldn't have asked." Blaine replied. "Nice to see you out and about Thad."

"Cute Blaine." Thad said as he and Ally spread out their blanket. "I've been out and about."

"I know."

"By the way man, thank for stopping by Braeden's lacrosse game when I was stuck at work." Sebastian said.

"Not a problem man and you were right, his coach is an idiot."

"Should I even ask why Braeden and Jocelyn are playing lacrosse?" Ally asked as she got comfortable.

"Braeden wants to be like his Uncle and Joce couldn't play soccer this year as the schedule didn't mesh with her dance schedule." Blaine told her. "So she thought she'd give lacrosse a try as well."

"Is she enjoying it?"

"She is actually." Sebastian replied. "She was a bit hesitant at first but that was no thanks to her idiot of a coach as well. Honestly, someone who is coaching should have more than only the basic knowledge of how the game is played."

"Which coach is worse?" Thad asked.

"I haven't decided, but they're both awful. These kids are going to pick up horrible habits."

"Why don't you tell Thad and Ally about how you almost got us thrown out of Braeden's last game?" Blaine said.

"He didn't?" Ally asked and Blaine nodded.

"That's because his coach is an idiot. You were there B; I was calm when I first started talking to him. He refuses to take any insight from someone who has actually played the game."

"Was Seb overreacting?" Thad asked.

"Actually he wasn't, even I could see what was wrong and he wouldn't listen."

"What set you off then?"

"He told Bas he didn't know what he was talking about as he'd read…"

"Please, don't finish that sentence." Thad said. "I don't blame you for getting pissed."

"See. Heck, even Lexi understood." Sebastian replied.

"My Dad was laughing his ass off about it." Blaine added.

"Shit, that's right; your Dad is still in town." Thad said. "How are things going?"

"Rather well. But my Mom isn't thrilled that his trip out here got postponed because of another project. And while he was there when his parents visited, she wishes things were timed better."

"Why didn't she come out?" Ally asked.

"She's on the Independence week festivities committee with your Mom."

"Ah, got it."

"Should I ask if he's seen you know who?" Thad asked.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if he sees him next week as they are going to be in the area during the evening." Blaine replied. "And to play it safe we had to fill him in on what Kurt thinks."

"What did he say?"

"He laughed at us." Sebastian replied. "But he could understand Blaine neither confirming nor denying his assumption. Now are you two heading out to Hunter's place for the Fourth?"

"We are." Thad replied, but as he did all four of their phones went off causing them all to look at each other." With Sebastian's phone setting next to him he was the first to see who the text was from.

"You don't think, do you?" Sebastian asked as he opened the message. "Pack up guys!"

"Bas?"

"Jeff and Britt are now parents!" Sebastian then tossed his phone at Blaine to see for himself. Once it was read, Blaine grabbed his bag from beside him and put his book inside before getting up so they could stuff the blanket in as well. "You guys coming?" Sebastian asked as Thad and Ally were moving a bit slower.

"Of course we're coming." Thad replied as they got up. "Isn't this too soon?"

"Not really."

"Did the message say anything else?" Ally asked.

"Just that Brittany and the baby are healthy."

"No name yet?"

"Nope." Sebastian replied as he helped Blaine with the blanket. "And according to the last thing Jeff said, we won't know till we meet him."

"He's right, and we've all tried." Thad added.

"I was just wondering as none of us had any luck getting it out of them either." Ally said.

"Now, did either of you know she even went into labor?"

"No, but if she went in during the middle of the night I'm not surprised if Jeff didn't get ahold of anyone." Blaine replied as they all began to head towards the subway.

When they arrived at the hospital, it didn't take long for them to find Brittany's room as when they arrived quite a few of the guys were already out in the hall. "What's the hold up?" Sebastian asked Hunter who was with Quinn.

"Nick and Santana are in there right now so we're giving them some time."

"Please tell me Jeff called them." Blaine said.

"He did." Quinn replied. "And so you know, we're supposed to take a picture of him and send it to Rachel since she's already at the theater."

"Got it."

They were all talking when Megan came to the door with a big grin on her face. "You guys can come in, but you have to be quiet." As they made their way into the room, it was pretty clear Jeff had waited to send the text as Brittany was rather coherent. They were expecting to see him in the bassinet, but there he was in Jeff's arms as he sat beside Brittany on the bed.

"Did you all run people over along the way?" Jeff asked.

"Santana did." Nick replied which earned him a jab in the side. "It's true."

"We were in the park so we didn't have far to go." Blaine replied. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Since around two this morning." Jeff replied.

"You okay Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired. So, would you all like to meet him?"

"Does this mean we finally get a name?" Quinn asked.

"It does, everyone, meet Xander."

"I like it." Hunter said with a smile. "It's what you said, not too crazy, but not too common."

"Do we get to hold him?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course Sebby."

"By chance was that text sent to my sister as well?"

"It was." Jeff replied before carefully handing his son over to Sebastian. Once Sebastian had him in his arms, everyone surrounded him.

"I think they were as anxious to meet him as the rest of us were." Megan said as she slid her arm around Jeff.

"I think you're right. Where's Logan?"

"He should be here soon as he was across town."

"Are your parents on the way?" Dave asked.

"Both sets are on their way." Brittany replied.

"Who made the calls?" Beat asked.

"We did." Santana replied. "They had other stuff on their minds."

"You think?" Thad replied. "Now did anyone know his name?"

"No one."

"It suits him." Jess said.

"We think so too." Brittany replied as a nurse came walking in to check on her and Xander.

"Family?"

"Yes." Brittany replied with a smile. "He's got lots of Aunts and Uncles."

"So I can see."

When Xander began to fuss a bit, Sebastian walked over and handed him over to Brittany. "Guys, time to give them some space." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back in a bit." He then grabbed a hold of Nick and pulled him along with them.

"What are you doing? Why did you pull me out?" Nick said once they were out in the hall.

"Because depending on when he was born, there's a good chance it's time for a feeding." Sebastian said before smacking him upside the head. "Last thing Brittany needs right now is an audience." When Santana and Megan came walking out, it was clear that Sebastian's instincts were correct.

"How'd you know?" Megan asked.

"They've been through this a few times." Dave replied.

"Good point. How'd you know she planned on breast feeding?"

"We'd heard her talking about it with Lexi." Blaine replied. "Now is anyone going to get the parents at the airport?"

"We offered but they said they'd take a cab." Nick replied. "And before you ask, that text was sent to everyone."

"Quinn, did you get your picture?" Sebastian asked.

"I did. I took it while you were holding him and it has been sent to Rachel."

"How was he when he called you?" Beat asked.

"Calmer than I expected." Nick replied. "Though, it was clear he was flustered."

"Not surprising since this was sooner than expected." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"He's adorable." Stephanie said.

"Isn't he?" Santana replied with a big smile.

"You are so going to spoil that boy." Quinn told her.

"Maybe."

They were all talking when they heard voices' coming towards them and it was clear who it was when Megan walked towards it. "I told you they'd be here." Matt said.

"I didn't doubt you." Charlotte replied. "What are you all doing out here?"

"Feeding time." Beat replied.

"Ah."

"Are Britt's parents with you?" Santana asked.

"They should be here shortly. They were just checking in when we were heading out."

"What did Carly say when you called her?" Megan asked.

"She flipped and wants a picture as soon as possible."

"I've got one." Quinn replied. "I took it for Rachel." She then preceded to hand her phone over to Mrs. Sterling. "Would you like me to send it to her?"

"That would be great!" She replied as she handed the phone back to Quinn. "Now, does our Grandson finally have a name?"

"He does, but I'm not going to tell you." Megan replied. "I think Jeff and Brittany should tell you."

"We all like it." Blaine replied and Jeff's parents exchanged a look. Matt was about to speak when Jeff came walking to the doorway and was surprised to see his parents. As they hugged, the rest of them just stood back as Jeff was positively beaming. Once his Mom finally let go of him, they followed him into the room along with Megan. "I think we should all go."

"That's probably a good idea." Beat said.

"You're all not going anywhere." Santana said bluntly. "That's the last thing either of them would want."

"But…" Blaine began but Santana looked at him. "Okay, we're not going anywhere. But you get our thoughts, right?"

"Of course I do, but I also know how much each and every one of us means to them both. We can go in a bit, but not until we say a proper goodbye to them. Face it, if we weren't wanted here, Jeff wouldn't have sent that text which wasn't just about Xander's birth, but invited everyone to come see him."

"Santana's got a point." Hunter said. "I think it's pretty clear it's going be like this for awhile whenever a baby is born."

"Hunter's right." Sebastian said. "It's not going to be a moment any of us would miss. And as Santana said, we'd all want the others to share in it." He was about to continue, but his phone rang so he excused himself from the others. When eyes went to Blaine he smiled.

"I bet you anything it's Lexi."

"Do you think she's going to come by?" Quinn asked.

"She probably won't come by till tomorrow as she knows how crazy it can be, especially with your first. Though, in her case, the whole family has been as crazy each time." Blaine replied. "But I don't doubt she and the family will be by tomorrow to see her." Once Sebastian returned, he kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Lexi?"

"Yes, she wanted to know if we'd seen him yet. So I shared that we had and that he's adorable. I also let her know that Baby Sterling finally has a name. Yet it didn't surprise her as much as it did the rest of us."

"Why is that?" Thad asked.

"She'd heard her talking to the baby which is completely common, and she called him X or Xan on numerous occasions, she just wasn't sure where it was leading. And since she was being so quiet about it, she didn't push since she knows how it feels."

"I can tell you Seb, your sister has been a godsend for Britt." Santana told him. "In so many ways."

"She's pretty special, isn't she?"

"She certainly is."

By the time they all finally left, each of them had gotten to hold the baby but decided it was best to let them have some time with family as Brittany would never sleep with them all there. When they walked back into their building Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was smiling. "Care to tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm really happy for Jeff and Brittany."

"Me too. While they're both usually happy, nothing can top what they're feeling right now. And we both know that as we've seen that look on Cooper and Lexi. I also know you've been thinking about it more."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked as they boarded the elevator and Sebastian nodded. "Fine, I'm guilty as charged counselor."

"Is there a reason you haven't spoken to me about it?"

"For starters, you were stressing about the bar up until recently. Plus, we've talked about waiting till I'm done with school. I'm just doing some research, that's all. I want us to be prepared when the time comes."

"I'd say we will be." Sebastian replied as the doors opened, thankful the elevators in the building ran rather quickly when not having to make stops along the way. Blaine looked at him as they walked to their doors. "I've been doing the same thing Blaine."

"Excuse me?" Blaine said as Sebastian opened the door before they walked in.

"I said I've been doing the same thing. I probably started shortly after that day in the park."

"Same here. " Blaine told him. "Considering what Michael and Dylan said, it's going to be quite the process. While we know the length of the actual pregnancy, getting to that point, we don't know how long it's going to take."

"Is this your way of saying you want to start our search while you're still in school?" Sebastian asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"Yes and no."

"Explain." Sebastian said as he turned to look at Blaine.

"Yes, because I want a family of our own."

"Alright, that makes sense, but why the no?"

"I don't want us to be trying to balance a newborn while you're still getting settled in your career. I know you're going to want a hand in raising our child Bas, and that wouldn't be possible. You said it yourself that in the beginning you're going to be working your ass off trying to establish yourself."

"I love you so much, you know that Blaine." Sebastian said as he took one of Blaine's hands in his. "You're right; these first few years are going to be crazy so bringing a baby into the mix wouldn't be wise as I don't want to put that all on you. But I also know, things will be crazy for awhile, I'll just get a better handle on them, hopefully, so I don't want to put it off solely for that reason. We've proven numerous times we can handle anything as long as we put our minds to it."

"What are you saying Sebastian?"

"That we start our search once you graduate. That way it's not immediately and I'll have that first year under my belt. It'll give us a bit more clarity since you'll be done and we'll have a better idea of what I'm dealing with. Then, depending on how quick the search goes give or take within two years of you graduating we could be parents. How does that sound?"

"Practical, yet completely the right way to go about it. Plus it puts things into perspective as to when instead of it being an open ended question. It'll also give us time to figure something else out."

"That would be?"

"Who would do it?"

"We discussed this Blaine, we both will. And you're going to go first."

"Ex…excuse me?"

"You heard me; you my dear husband will be fathering our first child. No discussion needed."

"And why is that, as I thought the great Sebastian Smythe, would've wanted to go first."

"He might've, but Sebastian Smythe-Anderson would prefer for his husband to have the honors. I'll do it the next time since we know we want more than one."

"Sebastian."

"Blaine, it's what I would like. I've thought quite a bit about it so this isn't some rash decision. So, unless you feel as strongly about me doing it, it sounds as though that decision has been taken care of."

"Well, since we have time, I'd like to think about it as I never imagined it being so cut and dry."

"Did you really believe I'd be so adamant about doing it first?"

"I don't know exactly what I thought; I just figured it would be more of a conversation."

"It will be if you decided you really want me to do it, but considering my debate skills, I'd win."

"Sebastian." Once Blaine spoke, Sebastian scooted closer and caressed Blaine's cheek with his hand. "Bas."

"You know I'm right killer. Once I set my mind to something it's usually close to impossible to change it, you know that."

"I know, it's just…"

"Blaine, stop thinking okay as we have plenty of time to discuss this further. But now you know where I stand on things."

"I…I love you Sebastian."

"I love you Blaine and can't wait to add to our family either." Once he finished speaking, they began to lean into each other to kiss when the doorbell rang. "We could always ignore it." Sebastian said as he pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Tempting, but we should probably see who it is." Blaine then gave Sebastian a quick peck on the lips before getting up. "We'll pick up where we left off later."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Blaine replied before heading down the hall. He honestly was curious as their friends that were at the hospital were all heading home and Rachel was going to swing by the hospital between performances so the possible suspects were limited. When he opened the door, he smiled when he saw his Dad standing there.

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Gregory asked as Blaine stepped aside so he could come in.

"Not at all, you have rather good timing as Bas and I haven't been home for long."

"Where were you?" He asked as they headed down the hall.

"Well, we started the day at the park but ended up at the hospital."

"You and Seb are alright, aren't you?"

"We're fine Dad."

"Then what were you doing at the hospital."

"Meeting the next generation of Warbler." Sebastian replied from his spot on the couch. "Jeff and Brittany are now parents."

"Wow! Wasn't she not due for another week or so?" Gregory said as he took a seat as did Blaine. "They must be happy."

"Ecstatic actually. And you're correct, but the little guy wanted to make his appearance." Blaine replied. "They're now proud parents of Xander Sterling. We don't have the middle name yet though as they're still deciding between two."

"Interesting name choice, but I like it. Are their parents coming to town?"

"They are already here." Sebastian replied. "We were all at the hospital when they arrived."

"I'm sure that didn't surprise them."

"It didn't." Blaine told him. "Each set expected it. Now, what brings you by as it's not like you to stop by without calling first?"

"Can't I just take advantage of being in the city and want to spend time with my son and son-in-law?"

"Gladly, as we've loved spending time with you Dad. But as I mentioned, you've called first each time. So, what gives this time?"

"Well, I saw Kurt today."

"Oh my, does anyone want a drink?" Sebastian said as he leaned back.

"That might be a good idea Seb."

"Coming right up." Before Sebastian got up, he kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Dad."

"It's not that bad, but considering it can often be a stressful topic, I felt it best to take Seb up on his offer. And before you start worrying any more than you already are, know that most of it was rather humorous."

"Humorous and Hummel don't often go hand in hand." Sebastian said as he walked back in carrying a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"In this case it does actually Seb."

"Dad."

"I'm serious Blaine. For starters though, thank you both for giving me the heads up about what happened in the park as he congratulated me on my newest Grandchild." Sebastian snorted causing Blaine to laugh as he opened the bottle of wine.

"Sorry about that Dad."

"No reason to be sorry, I'm just glad you told me as I would've looked like an idiot otherwise." While Gregory spoke, Sebastian handed him a glass of wine.

"Now, before you continued with this part, how did he react upon seeing you?" Sebastian asked as he settled back down once their glasses were poured.

"I'm pretty certain he took three or four looks before he was certain it was me he was looking at. And I knew he was certain when his face dropped."

"Probably because he thought you were there to yell at him for the way he treated us after we got married."

"That's what I thought as well. So you could only imagine his shock when he found out I was the one designing the changes to his building."

"We heard he's not happy about it." Blaine said to his Dad.

"He's not as he feels the whole plan of revitalizing the area is going to push people out. Yet the project is being done for those there. Obviously new people will come in, but that's to be expected. Since I've been here, I've met a good portion of the tenants in the building since there really aren't that many and most are thrilled with what's happening."

"Is what Hailey told us true in that the rent really isn't going up much?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be correct. Obviously there is an increase, but nothing exorbitant. Considering the location of this building they could probably ask double what they are asking. From what I've been told, it's going to be going up, but those that are currently residents aren't getting priced out. They're going to be treated in the same manner they always have been with gradual increases each year."

"So essentially those that already lived there are price protected in a way while new residents will be paying market value."

"Correct."

"So Kurt moving has nothing to do with the fact that Hailey's Dad bought the building?" Blaine asked.

"I doubt it. From what I know, his rent would've been going up anyhow as that's standard for most buildings. While I obviously don't care for him, if he wanted to keep the space it would be wise to get a roommate as this is going to be a prime space once we're finished. I've already drawn up preliminary plans for the area and if I don't say so myself, it's going to be spectacular.

"Is anything you do not spectacular Dad?" When Gregory smiled so did Blaine and Sebastian. "That's what I thought. Now, how much longer are you in town for?"

"Till Wednesday, then it's back home to your Mom. Speaking of, did you give her the news about Jeff and Brittany?"

"I called her when we were on the way home so she's informed."

"Do you two have any more photo shoots coming up?" Gregory asked.

"In October." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"I was hoping it wasn't anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Because I believe it's best if you two keep your distance from Kurt."

"We do our best, but I swear he has radar to seek us out. I can't even begin to tell you the number of times we've run into him when we've been out and about. For someone who lives in Queens, he sure spends a lot of time in Manhattan."

"Precisely and since he's moving it could happen more often depending where he ends up."

"I don't see him ending up in Manhattan Dad. While he makes good money, it would take a bit more to live here."

"Still, I just want the two of you to be careful."

"We will, don't worry."

"I'm a parent Blaine; I'm always going to worry when it comes to my kids."


	98. Chapter 98

Part 98

Now that Jeff and Brittany were parents, everyone was considering staying in the city for the Fourth, but once Brittany was reassured it was alright to travel with Xander that changed. With a break in her schedule, Quinn headed out to the Clarington home in Southampton earlier than the others to make sure the house was ready. While Jeff had been a bit hesitant about coming, Nick reassured him it was what both he and Brittany needed as there would be more than enough people around to watch him so they could get some much needed rest.

When Blaine swung by to pick up Sebastian after work on Wednesday to head out, he laughed when Sebastian collapsed into the passenger's seat. "Long day?"

"Yes as everyone was racing around to finish up before the extended weekend. And there was only so much I can do besides be a glorified researcher."

"It'll happen soon enough Bas." Blaine replied as he pulled back out into traffic to make the loop so they could go pick up Hunter. "Are you all getting sworn in at the same time?"

"Yes, but January is a long time off. But unlike some people I've spoken with the three of us are in much better situations."

"How so?"

"We were settled in at firms prior to graduating because of the interning we'd done. Some of the guys I went to school with are still looking for jobs. I'm really glad we all listened when my Dad spoke about how important it was to intern."

"Didn't your advisors tell you the same thing?"

"Yes, but it's nice hearing from someone you know. While my advisor never led me astray, it's just different."

"I get it as your Dad gave you another point of reference instead of just going on your advisors word."

"Precisely." Sebastian replied as he took off his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt as he'd tossed his jacket in back before he even got in. "While I would've loved to have changed, the sooner I was out those doors the better."

"I'm certain that was the general consensus no matter where one works. You ready for the long ride?"

"As ready as one can be." Sebastian said as Blaine pulled up in front of Hunter's building, happy to see him out front.

"Go!" Hunter said as he collapsed in the backseat.

"Nice to know I wasn't the only one running for freedom." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"I swear the only time I left my desk today was to use the bathroom."

"Same here. It's pretty clear the courts are closed and everyone is going to enjoy a quiet weekend."

"But not till they crammed in as much as possible." Hunter replied with a sigh. "Thanks again for agreeing to pick me up Blaine."

"Not a problem as it would've been stupid for you to drive since Quinn is already out there. Has she enjoyed having the house to herself?"

"I'd say so since she's spent each day lounging outside and sending me pics of her in a bikini."

"That's cruel." Sebastian replied.

"I told her the same thing. Said it wasn't fair to tease me in such a manner. Is your Dad gone Blaine?"

"He flew home last night much to the relief of my Mom. She missed him."

"Understandable as he was out here for quite a while. I had to do a double take when I went to go see my Dad and saw your Dad sitting across from him."

"It sounds as though your Dad has made the transition from military life to business rather smoothly." Sebastian replied as he took his dress shirt off.

"He has actually. My Uncle is rather shocked, but thrilled. It proves my Dad had always been paying attention. So, with him now on board it frees my Uncle up a bit and allows him more time with his family."

"Where is he right now?" Blaine asked.

"He's over seeing a project in Chicago while my Dad deals with stuff here. My Dad was more than happy to do it as it's allowed him time to spend with me, Cass, and her family. Do you know if Jeff and Britt are on their way?"

"They left around noon."

"Good for them, I sure wish I could've."

"I'd say that's the general consensus since Thad felt the same way when I spoke to him earlier." Sebastian said. "It's safe to say we all need this long weekend more than we all realize."

Even though they left a bit earlier than normal, the drive was what they all expected, long. There was no doubt that most of the city was spending the holiday out on the island. By the time they pulled up to the Clarington home, they were pleasantly surprised to see that most of their friends had already arrived. Once they walked into the house, they all looked at each other as it was bustling with activity. "Nice of you all to join us." Quinn said after giving Hunter a kiss. "I'd give you a hug but my arms are full." She continued with a smile as she had Xander in her arms.

"I'm surprised Santana let you near him." Sebastian said after they dropped their bags in the foyer.

"She's sitting next to Britt outside trying to convince her to take a nap as we've got everything under control. But now that you guys are here I bet she'll take that nap."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked

"You two have the most experience with babies."

"She's got a point." Hunter said. "Is Nick here as I saw his car?"

"He is, he's outside playing volleyball."

"Is he going to be here all weekend?" Sebastian asked.

"He has to leave on Saturday. Now go make your presence known so Britt will take a nap." They both smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek before heading towards the deck, leaving Quinn and Hunter in the foyer. "How was the drive?"

"Relaxing since Blaine drove." Hunter replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How about later you show me how much?"

"My pleasure." Once he answered he leaned over her shoulder and gave her a kiss. "Now we better go as well before they come searching for us."

While they spoke, Blaine and Sebastian made their way out onto the deck. "You're overdressed Seb." Jess said from her spot.

"Thank you for pointing that out my dear."

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile. "Blaine, you look great."

"He always does." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine smiled as did Jess as they headed towards the circular lounger Brittany and Santana were sitting in. "And how is our newest Momma?" Sebastian asked before giving her a kiss.

"Starting to relax." Brittany replied. "I was wondering when you guys were going to get here."

"Well, we're here as is Hunter." Blaine replied. "Was Quinn correct that you weren't going to take a nap till we got here?" Brittany nodded. "We're touched."

"The rest of us could be offended, but we understand why." Santana said as she got up, allowing Sebastian to sit down beside Brittany. "But she's right; you two along with Hunter and Thad have the most expertise."

"Where is Thad?" Sebastian asked as Brittany curled up against him.

"In the pool. He's not quite ready to risk playing volleyball since it gets a little dangerous."

"I don't blame him." Blaine replied as he glanced to the court that had been set up. "Is that Brody?"

"Yep, Rachel refused to let him stay home because she had to perform. So they made a deal that he would come out with Nicky and I and return back to the city with Nick on Saturday."

"Sounds reasonable. Is that Jacob down there?"

"It is, the mystery man made an appearance as well. I was surprised when he came walking in with Logan and Megan."

"Is there a girlfriend with him?" Sebastian asked before glancing down at Brittany who had her eyes closed.

"No, as she had to work this weekend but he is seeing someone. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check out the game and maybe steal my fiancé away for a little bit."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do?"

"Doesn't leave much, does it?" Santana replied with a wink before heading down the stairs.

"Are you going to join me killer?"

"No, as Britt looks peaceful. I'll go take our bags up to our room."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Bring my bathing suit down as I'm going to want to change once Brittany wakes up."

"You've got it." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss before heading inside.

While all this was going on out in Southampton, Tasha was putting the last of her things away before she headed away for the long weekend. "Is there anything else you need me to do Miss Saunders?" Kurt asked as he walked into her office.

"I don't think so Kurt, we're good. Any big plans for the weekend?"

"I'm finishing my packing."

"That's right, you're moving next week."

"Unfortunately."

"Moving is never fun, especially when it wasn't something you were planning on doing. Where is your new place?"

"Brooklyn."

"That'll be a change in commute."

"It certainly will. Everything will be a change as I'm going from a loft to an apartment."

"Lost a lot of space, didn't you?"

"That might be an understatement. Thankfully I was able to find a one bedroom as I really didn't want a studio."

"Why did you decide to leave your loft?"

"Well, the rent was going to go up, but I already knew that as it's gone up every year. But I really don't like the idea of the building being redone as it's going to lose its charm."

"From what I read in the papers, the whole project is about restoring the area, not changing it."

"They are for the most part, but my building is certainly changing. While it won't be changing much outside, the interior will be."

"Why is that such a bad thing?"

"Because it's going to change the type of people that live there."

"Aren't most of your neighbors staying from what you said?"

"Yes as they want to experience the changes."

"What are some of the changes you're not looking forward to?"

"They're turning the roof into a deck where people can relax."

"That sounds nice."

"Until someone throws a party and you can't sleep."

"That's an assumption Kurt. Most buildings with that sort of amenity have rules in place to protect tenants. My first place in the city had a spot like that and I spent quite a bit of time up there."

"It's not my thing as I don't like sharing communal spaces. I still don't know how I managed to have a roommate for so many years. I much prefer having my own space."

"Alright, that's certainly your right."

"Also, I met the architect working on the project." Tasha stilled her emotions when she heard that as Lexi had told her that Mr. Anderson was working on the project. "It's Blaine's Dad."

"How'd that meeting go?"

"Better than expected."

"Did you really expect him to lash out at you?"

"I didn't know as I don't know what Blaine and Sebastian say about me. But I was polite and even congratulated him on his newest Grandchild."

"What did he have to say?" Tasha asked as she had no clue if Blaine and Sebastian had told Gregory what had happened.

"He thanked me. I still can't believe that they're parents."

"Why?"

"I can't picture either of them with kids."

"Well, I can tell you from experience, they're both excellent with kids."

"Sebastian doesn't seem the type."

"Goes to show there is more to both of them than meets the eye."

Back in Southampton, by the time the guys were done playing volleyball, Hunter was walking out of the house with Xander in his arms. "You need to wake her Seb." The words had just left his mouth when Jeff came walking up the steps. He turned and smiled when he saw Brittany asleep against Sebastian.

"Do you want me to do it Seb?" Jeff asked.

"I've got this. Why don't you get your son and bring him to her." As he spoke, Sebastian began to gently rub Brittany's arm which caused her to stir enough that he began to speak. "Your services are needed Britt." That's all he needed to say as she gazed up at him, her eyes slowly opening. Once she pushed herself up, she kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"Sorry Sebby."

"No problem, I was more than content being your pillow." While he spoke, he got up so Jeff could sit down beside her with Xander.

"Do you need us to go?" Dave asked.

"No." She replied as she situated the cover-up on her shoulder. Most of the girls exchanged looks as it was clear some of the guys weren't sure what to think. But before they really had a chance to think more, Xander was under the cover and Brittany was leaning against Jeff.

"If you guys are uncomfortable, we wouldn't be offended if you leave." Jeff said to no one in particular.

"It's not being uncomfortable, it's just an adjustment." Beat said.

"That's certainly understandable." Jeff replied. "Heck, it took me a bit to get used to, but it happened rather quickly."

"Considering all the babies in our lives, it's probably going to be a common sight for a few years." Dave said.

"Are you implying there could be more on the way?" Thad asked.

"Always the possibility."

"Have Michael and Dylan become parents yet?" Nick asked as he and Mike came walking over after having a brief conversation.

"No, but they should be soon." Blaine replied as he waited for Sebastian to return from changing. "Their son is due in a few days."

"That anticipation is enough to drive a person crazy." Jeff said. "I was already anxious, I don't know how I would've been if this little guy didn't arrive early."

"You would've been a wreck." Santana replied with a smile.

"Probably, talk about a moment in your life you have no say in when it happens."

"You do if you have a scheduled C-section." Stephanie said.

"True." Quinn said and the guys all looked at her. "Clearly this is a conversation we should stop."

"Why?" Sebastian said as he came walking out, looking much more comfortable.

"You heard?" Quinn asked.

"Enough." He replied as he went to join Blaine. "I mean, is there anyone in this group that doesn't want kids?" When he spoke Sebastian looked around. "That's what I thought. And what the girls have said is all truth so one might as well face it sooner rather than later." Sebastian then noticed the all too familiar looks. "We're not talking about that."

"Bas, we might as well that way we can stop it from being brought up." Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian who looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Bas and I plan on having kids so you can stop the murmurs and the questions. But his last question should've answered it for you all."

"We don't mean to push." Santana said.

"We know. Just know it's going to be a bit as I still need to finish school."

"Fair enough." Thad said. "We all know it's going to take a bit more for the two of you."

"But know we'll all be here every step of the way." Quinn added.

"We know and we appreciate that. Truly, we do. So when the time comes, we'll let you all know, promise."

"You might want to call and share that information with my wife." Brody told them. "She's been curious about the topic as well."

"I will call her tomorrow." Blaine replied. "Now, who's cooking dinner?"

"The ladies are." Quinn replied. "All the prep work has been done; it's just a matter of when we want to eat so we can turn on the grill."

"I'm ready." Beat said and his words were met in agreement with the others.

"Sounds like it's time to feed this motley crew ladies." Santana said as she got up. "Let's do this." She then glanced over at Brittany. "You stay put; we're taking care of you this weekend."

"This is one time where you won't get an argument from me." Brittany replied.

"Should we even ask how the parents took to the fact that you guys were going away this weekend?" Mike asked.

"They were surprised as well as concerned." Jeff replied. "But once they knew we confirmed everything with the doctors they were a little better. They were relieved to know we weren't going that far."

"In that traffic it felt as though we went a lot further." Logan said and the rest of the guys agreed.

"You could've had my train ride before we got in your car." Jacob said. "I'm pretty certain the guy sitting next to me hadn't showered in a few days."

"Ugh." Nick said.

"Yea, my thoughts exactly. I've never been so happy to get off a train in my life."

"So, what did it take for Logan to convince you to come for a visit?" Thad asked.

"I'm not that bad guys."

"Speak for yourself." Beat said. "I was beginning to forget what you looked like." Jacob laughed but he understood where he was coming from.

"Fine, I will try better to get into the city."

"That's more like it." Dave replied. "I did it, so can you."

"As I said I will try. Where is Trent?"

"In Nantucket with the rest of the Mass crew." Blaine replied. "With the Fourth being on a Friday it made traveling down here a bit more difficult. Plus Wes's schedule is like Nick's. So, it worked out that way. And with David and his girlfriend in Florida, Trent's wouldn't really know anyone. And when she first met all of us, we were a bit preoccupied."

"No, you and Seb were preoccupied; the rest of us got to know her." Nick replied.

"Excuse us for getting married." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I'll remember that on your big day should you be oblivious to much around you."

"You boys are silly." Brittany said as she handed Xander off to Jeff.

"Would you like us to be serious?" Thad asked.

"Not really." She said with a smile. "I just wanted to remind you that you're all silly. And everyone is preoccupied on their wedding day."

"That's because everyone pulls you every which way." Brody said. "So when you are finally with your spouse that's your main focus."

"He's right." Sebastian said. "So those of you yet to marry, take note." When he spoke he looked directly at Nick. "You're next buddy."

"I know." Nick replied. "And I'm ready for it."

With the guys and Brittany outside, the rest of the girls were getting everything taken care of inside. "So, is it true?" Santana asked as she looked at Stephanie.

"What as that's a bit vague?"

"Is Blaine going to be your niece's Godfather?" Quinn said.

"Yes, he is. How'd you guys know?"

"I heard Seb talking about it with Hunter. It's not some big secret, is it?"

"No. They just asked prior to Britt's shower since they were in town as they didn't want to do it over the phone."

"I don't blame them." Jess said. "That's a rather big question to ask and you'd want to be able to look the person in the face to gauge their reaction."

"That's precisely why they handled it that way." Stephanie said. "They wanted to see Blaine's reaction."

"Knowing Blaine, I'm sure he was shocked but in the best way possible." Santana said.

"He was. From what Hailey said he couldn't believe that they asked him."

"Why, he's the perfect choice." Quinn said.

"Because he's Blaine." Ally said. "We all know he's too modest for his own good."

"You've learned pretty quickly." Santana said.

"Just because we weren't around all the time, didn't mean we didn't pay attention." Megan said. "Plus, as much as Blaine's changed, he's stayed the same. He's still pretty much the same guy we grew up around."

"Megan's right, even when we were little we always like Blaine."

"Okay, since I was late to this party." Jess said. "Will someone tell me how all hell broke loose between Blaine and his ex, considering Blaine's nothing but a big sweetheart?"

"Beat never told you?" Quinn asked.

"I've gotten bits and pieces over the years but never the full story."

"I'll give you the condensed version and you can ask question from here, alright?" Santana said and Jess nodded. "First, did you know that their relationship was falling apart before Blaine even came to New York for Cooper's wedding?" Jess nodded. "Okay, well once he got out here Kurt didn't like the fact that Blaine wasn't in constant contact with him and felt as though Blaine was avoiding him. Then from there Kurt began to believe Blaine was cheating on him." Jess laughed when she heard that." Yea, I know, not Blaine. Well, matters only got worse once Blaine and Seb decided to gather the troops to perform at Lexi and Cooper's wedding and they took a group picture. Seeing Blaine and Seb together only fueled Kurt's jealousy and he became deeply rooted in his belief that Blaine was cheating on him…with Sebastian."

"Ugh, and they didn't like each other."

"To be blunt, Kurt hates Seb with a passion." Quinn said. "And Kurt vented all of this over Facebook for everyone to read. His accusations of Blaine cheating prior to the photos and whom with, once the photos went up."

"Then the guys being who they are made a point out of antagonizing him as they couldn't believe he was treating Blaine in this manner. Hell, it was Wes's idea to take a group picture in the first place after Blaine broke up with Kurt. It was as though the picture was a giant F-U to Kurt as every one of them knew how he'd react seeing Blaine and Seb together."

"So they weren't even together yet?" Jess asked.

"Nope, that didn't happen for a couple more days. Blaine was going to wait longer, but as you heard at the wedding Cooper gave them a gentle nudge in each other's general direction and the rest is history."

"Bumpy history though. Quinn added.

"That's true." Santana said.

"How bumpy?" Ally asked.

"Kurt was waiting outside of Blaine's home for him to return to try and fix things. Yet instead of being met at the door by Blaine he was met by Seb. He freaked, yelled at Seb before slapping him."

"That's only the beginning." Quinn said. "If you want a complete rundown of the crazy, talk to Rachel as she had a front row seat to it. Basically Kurt turned into everyone's worst nightmare when it comes to an ex."

"But in true Blaine style, he handled better than any of us would have." Santana told them. "Now, we better get this stuff outside and food on the grill before the guys get cranky."

When the girls came walking out, all eyes were on them as most of the food was set on the table as Quinn and Santana headed for the grill. "Should we ask what you guys were talking about?" Beat asked.

"Only if you want to tell us what you were talking about?" Jess replied.

"Never mind." Thad said. "That sort of response lets us know we don't want to know."

"Well played." Quinn replied from her spot at the grill. "It was the right decision."

While dinner was cooking, Brittany went inside with Xander as she didn't want him outside too long as it was warm out. Knowing all too well that she would be in there for awhile, they all looked at Jeff telling him to go ahead and they would get them when dinner was ready. "Now, aren't we missing a couple of people?" Jacob asked.

"Rach has a show tonight." Brody replied.

"Mike?"

"He's going solo nowadays." Dave replied causing Jacob to look at him. "It's true."

"He's telling the truth." Mike said. "We split as things just weren't working."

"How'd she take it?" Sebastian asked.

"Surprisingly well." Mike replied. "She knew it wasn't working either, but was too nervous to do something."

"So, you're still friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, we're still friends so no one has to act weird around her should you see her. We actually went out with mutual friends last weekend and everything was cool."

"That must be a relief." Quinn said.

"It is and I should've done it sooner. But like her, I didn't want to feel like I was giving up, but it just wasn't working. At this point in our life we're better off as friends."

"I'm glad it worked out." Santana said as she brought a platter to Quinn. "While it's sad the relationship ended, you guys were always good friends."

"That's what we said as well. So ladies, if you want do your thing."

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked with a smile.

"Yes, but keep in mind my limited schedule."

"Nicky."

"I already gave him her number." Nick replied. "That's what we were doing earlier."

"So, you're already ahead of the game." Jess said.

"I wouldn't say ahead of the game, but I was talking to one of the girls on rotation the other day and well, I mentioned Mike." Nick said. "And she'd like to meet him."

"Did you show her a picture?" Ally asked.

"I had Santana send me one so that is covered."

"When are you going to call her?" Brody asked.

"Nick said she's gone for a couple days like he is, but to try on Saturday or Sunday."

"Maybe you won't need us to do our thing." Stephanie said.

"Maybe, but be prepared."

"Oh, I'm ready as a few of my girlfriends that have met you would love a shot."

"Mike Chang, ladies man." Sebastian said with a smile. "Enjoy my friend!"


	99. Chapter 99

Part 99

The rest of the summer seemed to go by in a complete blur. By the time they'd returned from their trip to Southampton over the Fourth, Blaine and Sebastian were heading back out the door as Michael and Dylan had become parents on that Saturday. From that moment it seemed to be a bit of a blur with everything that was going on. When they neared the end of August, Blaine and Sebastian had to have a long talk as Tasha had requested that they make a few appearances during Fashion Week. While it was something they both actually enjoyed, they didn't want to risk running into Kurt and that was going to be difficult as he tended to be at the same events Tasha attended. But with a few provisions thrown in, they both agreed to do so, yet reminded her they would only be in the evening as they were both working.

When the racks for clothes arrived that they'd be wearing, Tasha looked through them a few times and smiled when she saw that each designer that had sent something had seen to it that Blaine and Sebastian coordinated but not in an overly noticeable way. She then looked into what Hunter would be wearing and was quite thrilled to see the designers had been paying attention as there were dresses for Quinn sent along as well. "Kurt, could you come in here please." Tasha called out since her door was open as racks were coming in and out the past few days in preparation for the upcoming week.

"Yes Miss Saunders."

"I need to ask you a question."

"What would that be?"

"Are you going to be alright as either Blaine or Sebastian will be coming by to sign for their outfits before taking them home?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kurt."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Do I need to see to it you're not at the same events as them?"

"No ma'am, the last thing I'd do is bring bad press to you or the magazine."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

With Blaine working a bit later than usual, Sebastian had driven to work that day knowing he'd be responsible for picking things up. Thanks to past events, both Hunter and Blaine felt it best that he not go alone so Quinn went along and was going to pick Hunter's things up in the process. "You do know I don't need a babysitter, right?" Sebastian said once Quinn got into the car.

"I know, but you also know arguing with Blaine or Hunter is pointless."

"That's something I don't need to be reminded of. So, are you looking forward to attending this year?"

"I am. Cassie said it's quite the experience."

"It is as long as you don't get caught up in all the crazy and there is a lot of it."

"Hunter and Cassie mentioned that as well. Now, is there a reason we're picking this stuff up today and not waiting till tomorrow?"

"Honest answer?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd appreciate it."

"Yes, as I don't want B anywhere near Hummel."

"That sounds more like something he would say."

"Normally it is, but recently anytime we've seen him Blaine's lost his patience. He used to be the one keeping his cool and calming me down. Now, he has no patience whatsoever. I don't want him in a situation if possible where he could finally snap."

"So it is as bad as Hunter's said."

"Depends on what Hunter's told you?"

"That Blaine almost punched Kurt."

"He did and B's not someone you want punching you."

"So I've heard. Do you think he really would?"

"At one point, no. But now, I think he would as he's completely fed up. Kurt's the main reason why we almost told Tasha no in attending Fashion Week as we're usual in attendance in the same places she is which means…"

"Kurt."

"Precisely. I hate that he has to deal with his Quinn."

"As does everyone else Seb, but he's handling it better than any one of us would."

"That's the thing, he handled it with such composure for so long, I don't think he can anymore. Kurt grabbing ahold of me again was the last straw for him."

"Guess all we can hope for is that Kurt doesn't antagonize the two of you any further."

"No kidding."

After pulling into a garage, Sebastian and Quinn headed inside to pick up the outfits. During the ride up in the elevator, Quinn reached over and gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze. When he looked down she gave him a reassuring smile which seemed to ease some of the tension he was currently feeling. As they headed down the hall, Quinn noticed quite a few people looking at them. "Seb?"

"It's normal, we get looked at any time we come in since it's not an all the time occurrence. And the fact that a girl is with me and not B or Hunter is probably throwing them off." Once they walked into the office they saw Kurt behind his desk and numerous racks around the room. "Is Tasha here?"

"She'll be back in a moment. Sebastian. Quinn."

"Kurt." Quinn replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up Hunter's clothes as he had a family matter to attend to after work."

"Oh."

"Not going to ask why I'm here?" Sebastian remarked.

"No as Miss Saunders didn't specify whether it would be you or Blaine picking your clothes up. But since you're here, you might as well make yourselves comfortable."

Once Sebastian and Quinn took a seat, they got back to talking. "When are you and Blaine leaving for Massachusetts?"

"It all depends when the little princess decides to make her appearance. B's banking on it happening sometime during Fashion Week which means we'd be heading up either late that Friday or early Saturday morning."

"He's going to make an excellent Godfather."

"I think so too. This only cements the bond between him and Wes. Just as Nick and Santana being Xander's Godparents cements the bond between those four. And I pity any kid that messes with Xander as Santana will go off."

"I mentioned the same thing to Hunter, the kid has a built in bodyguard whether he knows it or not." Quinn looked at Sebastian after noticing Kurt was paying rather close attention to him. "Seb, we can talk about something else if you want."

"I'm fine with this conversation."

"Alright. Is it safe to presume you and Blaine are going to spoil this little girl?"

"Us?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yea, that's what I thought. Wes and Hailey are aware of this fact, right?"

"I'm pretty sure they are as Wes politely asked we don't go too overboard."

"That's sounds like Wes."

"It certainly does. I think Hailey's shower was as crazy as Brittany's."

"I'd have to agree. Hunter was thrilled that things were handled in the same manner as Britt's as he wasn't looking forward to being there for an entire shower."

"None of us would've. Hence, why we all went to play golf, while you ladies had fun with all your games."

"I forgot to ask, how did Wes's parents as well as Blaine's take the news that Blaine is the baby's Godfather?"

"It didn't surprise any of them. The only thing that did was how long it took them to ask him."

"Well, from what Steph said they wanted to do it in person to gauge Blaine's reaction."

"It was adorable as he was completely overwhelmed with emotion. You know, the only way my B could react to something like that. It really means a lot to him."

"Do you mind if I ask why neither of you are Godparents to any of Lexi and Cooper's kids?"

"Sure, since we're already their Uncles, we have that bond. This was a way of establishing bonds with those that aren't technically related. But I dare anyone to question the bond between Lexi, Cassie, and Tasha. Just as it is with Coop's close friends."

"That makes sense."

"Yea. And while those guys are their Godparents, should anything happen to Lexi and Coop, the kids would go to me and B."

"That makes sense as well. I couldn't see any of them objecting."

"We don't as we've all talked about it." Tasha said as she walked in. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"We haven't." Sebastian replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So, are we going to look fabulous as usual?"

"I'd say so." Tasha then looked over to Kurt. "Do you have those forms for them to sign?" Kurt nodded and brought the tablet over along with the stylst. "Thank you. Now, let's go look through what you're taking custody of." Once they were done going through all of Blaine and Sebastian's clothes, they went to the next rack.

"Tasha?" Quinn said.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, once the designers heard Hunter was bringing his girlfriend with, they wanted to make sure you looked as fabulous as he did. When you get home, I'll need you to obviously try everything on as we need to make sure it fits, that goes for the shoes as well as we'll still have time to fix things."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Enjoy it." Sebastian replied. "Now, will someone bring these racks down while I bring the car around?"

"Yes." Tasha told him. "Now, you just have to sign and I'll have someone bring these down." Kurt then handed her the tablet so she could hand it over to them. Quinn signed for hers and Hunter's items before handing the tablet back to Tasha. "Your turn Seb."

"Please tell me the line is long enough."

"You have plenty of space." She replied with a smile as she handed it back to him. Once Sebastian signed both for his and Blaine's he handed the tablet back. "What did I tell you?"

"You were right. You should've seen me signing the line for my license."

"I'm sure it's not much easier for Blaine." Quinn said with a laugh.

"It's not. I've got to tell you, I've had to do a double take a few times when we've had to initial things." When Quinn and Tasha laughed, Sebastian only looked between them both. "You're both ridiculous. I'm going to get the car." Sebastian then kissed Tasha on the cheek before heading out.

"He's so sensitive." Tasha said once he was out the door."

"It's because he thinks it's as adorable as the rest of us do, he won't admit it publicly though."

"It wouldn't be Seb if he did. Lexi still giggles when she thinks about it."

"I have a feeling it's always going to be something to giggle about. Also, thank you."

"It wasn't my idea, it was the designers but I will let them know you appreciate it."

"Does Hunter know?"

"He does actually as I needed your shoe size as well as an approximate dress size. So, don't forget to try this stuff on. But don't mix things up as things are obviously matched up."

"I won't."

Once two gentleman came walking in, Quinn said her goodbyes before accompany the racks downstairs. After she was gone, Tasha handed the tablet back to Kurt. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Not getting into an argument with Sebastian."

"That would be because I only said the bare minimum to him." Kurt then glanced down and saw Sebastian's signature on the paperwork. It seemed a bit surreal to him seeing Sebastian's new name written out even though he'd seen it on work documents.

"I'm glad it happened as we have too much to do to have been dealing with the both of you going at each other."

"Agreed." Kurt replied before following her into her office. "Miss Saunders."

"Yes Kurt."

"Do you mind me asking what you and Quinn were talking about?"

"It's not really important Kurt; don't give it a second thought."

"Miss Saunders."

"Kurt, I'm not going to discuss the personal side of Blaine and Sebastian with you. End of subject, alright."

"Yes ma'am."

Once Sebastian returned home that evening, he was a bit curious as to whether Blaine was home yet as he hadn't heard from him. But knowing he had been attending a lecture, he could honestly return at any time as they never seemed to run according to schedule. When he came walking through the doors, garment bags in hand he was pleasantly surprised to hear the stereo on. Since they knew this pick up was happening, Blaine had cleared out the hall closet so the bags could be hung immediately. "Is that you Bas?" Blaine called out once he heard what sounded like the door close.

"The one and only!" Sebastian replied as he headed towards the living room. "You're a pleasant sight to see. I wasn't expecting to see you till later." Once he reached the living room, he leaned over the couch and gave Blaine a kiss. "Is that why you didn't call or text me since you were going to be here when I arrived?"

"It was as I thought it was going to be a pleasant surprise to find me here."

"It is." Sebastian said before walking around the couch to join him. "The only thing that would've made it better would've been if you were naked."

"Bas." Blaine said playfully as he curled up beside him. "I actually considered it."

"What made you not do it?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped an arm around him. "Out of curiosity of course."

"Of course." Blaine replied. "I have some work to do, that's why. If I had done it, I know I wouldn't have been working tonight."

"Alright, I guess I can accept that answer."

"You guess?" Blaine asked as he looked up at him.

"Yes, but…keep that thought in mind should a future opportunity present itself."

"I can do that if you do the same."

"Gladly. Now, was this topic better than the past seminars you've attended?"

"It was. I still can't get over the one I had to sit through after we got married."

"Yea, not the best timing there." Sebastian said.

"Not really, but it's not as though it changed anything. It only reminded me of how lucky I am."

"I'd say I'm the lucky one B." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "And before you ask, I behaved myself today."

"Did you now?"

"I did, you can even check with Quinn."

"No need to." Blaine replied as he made his way onto Sebastian's lap. "I believe you." While he continued to speak, Blaine undid Sebastian's tie. "I really had no doubts that you would since you were going to the office. How are we going to look?"

"Stunning, as usual. Quinn's even getting the designer treatment."

"Is she now?"

"Yep. Once the designers heard Hunter was going to be bringing his girlfriend as his escort, they were more than happy to dress her as well. So, they'll look as stunning as we will."

"How'd Quinn react?"

"Shocked, but happy." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You know I love you on my lap, but things tend to happen when you sit here and you have work to do."

"I know. If you can't tell, I really don't want to do it."

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"Why don't you get to work while I tend to dinner? Then, once that's all done if there is time I will give my husband a massage and see where it leads. Would you like that?"

"I'd like that very much actually. Do you have work to do this evening?"

"I do actually, so it'll be as it was when we were in school. The two of us, on opposite sides of the couch, working. That is, if you can do your work on the couch."

"I can. Do you want to know what I love about that most Bas?"

"Please tell."

"That I could look across and see you. It made the task at hand less daunting." Blaine told him. "That must sound silly."

"No, as I know how you feel. We both have that calming effect on the other." Sebastian then leaned forward to give Blaine a kiss. "Now get that cute butt of yours off my lap so I can start dinner as the sooner that happens, the closer we are to that massage."

That was all that was necessary as Blaine moved off of Sebastian's lap and he headed off. Once he was gone, Blaine opened his bag and grabbed his laptop to get to work. Knowing the look on Blaine's face as well as he did, Sebastian didn't hesitate to bring dinner to him instead of calling him to the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Blaine protested, but appreciated the sentiment as it allowed him to keep working. It was clear that was the point as Sebastian had put together a rather simple dinner that evening.

Once they finished, Sebastian cleared their plates and Blaine went back to concentrating on his work. When Sebastian returned, he couldn't help but stand back and watch Blaine as he loved how his facial expressions changed when he was concentrating. The way he'd scrunch his nose when something he written or read didn't seem right to him. Or the way he'd furrow his brow when he was searching for the right combination of words. All these little things were things Sebastian adored as Blaine did them without thinking and it let him know what was going on without saying a word.

Before joining Blaine on the couch, Sebastian went to change into something more comfortable. When he returned, Blaine barely looked up, but moved his legs so that Sebastian could get settled as well. It truly was an evening similar to so many they had shared and probably many more to come. The way they could work in a peaceful silence was something they both appreciated on so many levels. But the moment Blaine rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands; Sebastian sat up and placed his glasses on top of his head. "You need to stop looking at that screen killer."

"Soon Bas."

"B."

"I'm almost done."

"What do you consider almost?" At this moment, Sebastian closed the folder he had before him.

"I want to finish this segment as it ends this section."

"Fine, last segment. Then it's to bed with you."

"You won't get any arguments from me Bas."

True to his word, it was only about twenty minutes later when Blaine closed the lid on his laptop and leaned back against the arm of the couch. "Does this mean what I hope it means?" Sebastian asked and Blaine nodded. That was all that was needed for Sebastian to move the laptop onto the coffee table. Once it was there, Sebastian made his way back to Blaine and leaned over him. "Is my husband ready for his massage?"

"Amongst other things." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Are you certain there is going to be more?"

"Absolutely."

While it was tempting to lean down and kiss Blaine, Sebastian sat back on his heels before getting up and heading for their bedroom. The lack of a kiss peaked Blaine's interest so he soon followed behind. When he reached the room, Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of lotion next to him. "Strip." Blaine smiled and began to do so, right there in the doorway.

"Are you going to be changing as well?" Blaine asked.

"No, because if I did that the massage wouldn't happen and you look as though you need it."

"I do actually." Blaine said before stretching out on their bed, completely nude. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"I assumed you'd leave your boxers on, but yes, this is what I wanted." Sebastian replied as he made his way towards Blaine.

"I can put them back on." Blaine told him as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Not necessary." Sebastian said as he put some lotion on Blaine's back before he began. "I like having a clear view of your backside."

Once he began the massage, it was clear how much Blaine needed it as his back and shoulders were definitely tight. Each time he felt a knot and worked it out, the softest of moans escaped Blaine causing Sebastian to take a deep, cleansing breath. There was no way he was going to stop the massage till he was certain Blaine was taken care of. By the time he'd worked his way down to Blaine's lower back, he was happy to have scooted down his legs as there was now no way of hiding how he was feeling. "This feels amazing Bas." Blaine said softly, the tone of his voice evident of how relaxed he was. "It's exactly what I needed."

"Nice to know my instincts were correct."

"They usually are." Blaine replied. "From the beginning you've always known what I needed whether I knew it or not at the time."

"Family talent as I mentioned way back when. Now, once I'm done what would my love like?"

"You don't need me to answer that Bas. Use your instincts."

"Is that like using the force, I should call upon it?"

"Sounds about right." Blaine replied in a tone that Sebastian knew he was smiling. "Trust your instincts."

"You keep with the bad quotes, nothing's going to happen."

"I doubt that."

"Is that so?" Sebastian said as he stopped his hands, just above Blaine's ass. "How can you be so certain about it?"

"For starters, I know my husband. Secondly, I have no doubt that you're in a similar state to me."

"Are you sure about that killer?"

"Positive. I bet if you lean forward, I'll know for certain."

"What if I just confirm your suspicions?"

"That works as well. So, am I right?"

"Of course you are. How could you possible think you weren't after the sounds you were making? I was beginning to think you were doing it on purpose."

"Well, I was as the massage felt amazing as I said. You tend to make similar sounds when I give you a massage as well."

"I wasn't complaining, only making an observation." Sebastian then gave Blaine's butt a playful slap before getting off of the bed and changing. Once Blaine no longer felt him on him, he rolled over onto his back. "Needing visual confirmation B?"

"No, this is more comfortable, less pressure." Blaine replied as he got comfortable. "Plus this way I can appreciate the view." Sebastian smiled back before tossing his clothes into the hamper and joining Blaine back on the bed. "I like this even better." He said after Sebastian gave him a kiss.

"If you didn't I'd be offended."

"No worries there." Blaine said before leaning into kiss Sebastian. "There isn't a way I wouldn't appreciate you."

"Even when I'm sick?" Sebastian asked as he moved on top of Blaine.

"Yes, even when you're sick. Though, please tell me you're not as that would kill the mood."

"Nope, completely healthy according to my last check up."

"Same here and that wasn't that long ago." Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pulled him flush against him. "Guess that means there is nothing stopping us."

"Not a thing." Sebastian said as he relaxed before they began to kiss. Even though they were certainly ready for things to go further, it didn't necessarily mean it was going to no matter how aroused they both were. While they were kissing, Sebastian broke the kiss when he felt himself get moved onto his back. "Any specific reason for this?"

"I wanted you to be more comfortable." Blaine replied as he moved Sebastian's arms above his head.

"I was comfortable."

"More comfortable."

"I see. And why would this be more comfortable?"

"Bas."

"Oh, that's why." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "You didn't think that would go unnoticed, did you?"

"I presumed it wouldn't, but I was beginning to wonder." Blaine said before sitting up. "So, ar…never mind."

"B."

"Nothing Bas." When Blaine replied the faintest blush crept to his which brought a smile to Sebastian's face. "Please don't."

"But it's cute. Though, I understand why you stopped as it would've been a bit odd."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Now, it's time for you my love to get comfortable."

"It would be my pleasure."

"I think the feeling will certainly be mutual."


	100. Chapter 100

Part 100

They had made it halfway through Fashion Week without even running into Kurt which was a relief to both of them as it was allowing them to truly enjoy themselves. While they'd made it known they'd gotten married during Rachel's opening, they truly hadn't been at a fashion event since. So, throughout each night numerous people came up and congratulated the two of them which felt a bit odd, but they could only smile. "Are you two sure you don't need Cassie to handle all the attention?" Quinn asked as the four of them drank champagne and waited for another show to start.

"I'm rather certain we can handle it, but thank you for the concern." Sebastian replied as he stood across from her, his arm secure around Blaine's waist. "But if need be, she is here and Santana is only a few blocks away."

"How are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked.

"This is all a bit crazy as you all said, but it's so cool at the same time."

"You look incredible by the way."

"I told her the same thing." Hunter said with a smile. "And since I see you keep checking your phones does that mean what I think it means?"

"Are you asking if that means if Hailey's in labor?" Hunter nodded. "She is. It's now only a matter of time till she makes an appearance."

"Are you guys going to leave Friday night or Saturday morning?" Quinn asked.

"We're thinking Friday night, but it all depends when we get out of the last appearance." Sebastian replied. "And how we're feeling at the end of the night."

"Have you told Tasha as I'm sure she'd find a way to get you guys out early?" Hunter asked.

"We have." Blaine replied. "It's just a matter of logistics and how the evening is going. It would probably be easier if Cooper was in town, but he's not."

"Swap one Anderson out for the other?" Quinn said.

"Close." Sebastian remarked and Quinn smiled.

"I know he's more than just an Anderson now Seb. And while Coop's a draw, people are smitten with the two of you right now. So many are shocked as they thought it was only rumor that you were a couple."

"Then the next time they see us we're married." Blaine told her. "At least their reaction to us being married is a pleasant one."

"Come now, you've really only had one bad reaction."

"But what a reaction it was." Sebastian said.

Once they all finished their drinks, they started to make the rounds and socialize which was essentially all they ever did at these events. It really wasn't a bad way to spend the night in all honesty, the only time it became a bit much was when someone didn't take the hint the conversation was over. By the time they made their way towards Tasha later in the evening, Blaine and Sebastian were grinning from ear to ear. "Should I presume Blaine is now officially a Godfather?" She asked.

"I am." Blaine said proudly. "Isabella Grace Montgomery."

"Very pretty."

"We think so." Sebastian replied. "We've known for a bit but weren't allowed to say anything."

"How are she and Hailey?"

"Good, though Wes swore Hailey was going to break his hand." Blaine told her. "Now it's only a couple more days till we can finally meet her."

"I promise I will do whatever I can so you two can leave on Friday night."

"We know and appreciate that, truly. But if it doesn't happen we understand and will just leave early on Saturday morning. Since we're driving we can essentially leave whenever we want."

"True, but I know you'd prefer to leave sooner rather than later." Tasha replied. "If you leave Friday evening you'll have more time with her and you'll be more rested."

"We'll manage either way, honest." Sebastian said, trying to reassure her. "If it happens, great, if not, it's fine. Like B said, we'll just get up early if things don't work out." They were only able to talk a little while longer as one of the designers needed to speak with her so she excused herself. After she walked away, Blaine turned and looked up at Sebastian. "What is it B?"

"I'm happy."

"You'd like to leave this evening, wouldn't you?"

"I would, but I know that's not possible. We'll get there soon enough and they know that. But one has to know, Wes's parents are probably on their way to the airport."

"That, I don't doubt one bit considering how excited they looked at the shower. And so you don't have to wonder, I confirmed our hotel reservations so we're all set. Do you know when Dave and Steph are leaving?"

"I think after work on Friday, but I'm not sure. She had already made arrangements for someone to take her place so it all depends on Dave."

"Then, Friday after work knowing him."

By the time Friday had rolled around, Blaine and Sebastian were thankful the show they were attending was at a smaller venue as that allowed them to drive as there were valets available. "Do you have everything Bas?" Blaine asked as he closed up his bag.

"Yes, as I don't need much for a short weekend. Also, once we get there Hunter said we need to text him as he needs to speak with us."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"Not a clue, but he was pretty adamant about it."

"Got it, find Hunter after we arrive." Blaine said as he grabbed the gift bag they had next to the bed as well. "He's going to give us that look of his."

"Probably, but he's got to know we won't arrive empty-handed. Are you ready to get this show on the road B?"

"Absolutely."

While attempting to drive in the city was always interesting, driving around on a Friday night during Fashion Week was ridiculous. By the time they pulled into the queue for the valet, Sebastian was in need of a drink as it felt as though they'd barely moved. "Good thing we left early, huh B?"

"We knew it was going to be bad Bas."

"I know, but this is absurd."

"True, thankfully this is the last night of this craziness…at least for us. Heck, tonight we would've been waiting in the limo if it was normal circumstances."

"Yes, but in the limo we could be making better use of the time." Sebastian replied with a smile which prompted Blaine to reach over and set his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Make it up to me later?"

"We'll make it up to each other." Blaine told him as they pulled forward. When a valet knocked on the window, Blaine saw a look of sheer relief on Sebastian's face as they got out of the car. As usual, Sebastian reminded the valet to be careful. Slowly they made their way up the steps and stopped for the obligatory photos which after all this time were second nature to them. After what looked to be the last photographer, Blaine gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze causing him to glance down at him. "Hunter said they are upstairs at a corner table near the bar."

"Sweet!" Once inside, they made a b-line for the stairs and headed on up as they both were looking forward to relaxing after sitting in traffic. They were walking up to the bar when Hunter waved them over upon catching their eye. Sebastian motioned they were going to get a drink first but Hunter shook his head so the two headed over. "You better have a good reason for denying us a drink Mr. Clarington." Sebastian said once they sat down.

"I've got drinks covered."

"Talk." Hunter then looked at Quinn who looked up at him and smiled. "What's going on that you needed to see us right away?" The next thing Blaine and Sebastian saw was Quinn raising her left hand and showing them the diamond on her finger. "So not what I was expecting, congrats guys!" As Sebastian spoke, Blaine leaned over and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek since she was sitting next to him in the booth.

"Bas is right, congratulations. Now the big question, when?"

"After we got home last night." Quinn replied as she stretched her arm out as Blaine and Sebastian each wanted to take a look at the ring.

"Impressive." Sebastian said with a smile. "B?"

"Agreed. Now, was this some overly romantic gesture or more simple?"

"Simple, yet romantic but that's all I'm going to say." Quinn replied which brought a smirk to Sebastian's face. "How'd I guess you'd go there?"

"Because you know me dear. So, are B and I the first to hear this lovely news?"

"Second." Hunter replied. "We told our families this morning, but you're the first of our friends to know."

"We felt it was only fitting since Hunter knew first about the two of you." Quinn told them. "But now, he needs to call Thad."

"Doesn't he count as family?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, but it just felt right telling the two of you first." Hunter told them. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Guess Nick will have someone to toast afterall." Blaine said. "It's only fitting. When are you guys telling everyone else?"

"At brunch on Sunday since we're hosting." Quinn replied. "And yes, everyone knows since Wes sent out that text letting everyone know they were now parents."

"Since we've been through this, we won't ask any more questions."

"We appreciate that as I'm certain we heard them all once we broke the news to family this morning." Hunter said.

"Not a problem." Sebastian replied. "And while I gave you shit for how long it took you two to get together, I'm glad you didn't drag this aspect out."

"Not everyone can do what the two of you did so well."

"Guys." Quinn said quietly. "While it's entertaining when you do this, now is not the time. You'll have plenty of time to do so once Blaine and Seb return and everyone else knows."

"That's an excellent idea." Blaine said as he took Sebastian's hand. "Now, where are those drinks?" They then watched as Hunter raised his hand and soon a bottle of champagne and four glasses were brought to their table.

While Blaine and Sebastian were toasting the happy couple they spotted Kurt out of the corner of their eye. "What do you want?" Sebastian snapped after taking a sip.

"Miss Saunders would like to speak with you both."

"Tell her we'll be right there." Sebastian replied.

"It's important Sebastian." Kurt said, a slight bit of irritation in his voice as Blaine and Sebastian hadn't moved and continued to drink their champagne.

"I said we'll be right there Hummel."

"Bas, don't. Not now. This is too happy of a moment to ruin. Concentrate on what's before us and where we're heading."

"I see you still have to tame him Blaine." That comment caused Blaine to pound the remainder of his glass before standing.

"Personally, I'd love nothing more for him to continue but now is not the time, nor the place." Blaine then took ahold of Sebastian's hand once more as he'd let it go when he stood. "Let's go see Tasha, maybe we'll be getting out of here sooner. Quinn, Hunter, we will talk more either later or once Bas and I return."

"Got it." Quinn replied. "And we want lots of pictures of you both with that little girl."

"Happily." Sebastian replied as he stood. "B." Blaine smiled and the two walked off as they could see Tasha from where they were sitting. Kurt went to walk away but Quinn stopped him.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Antagonize him."

"I did no such thing."

"Kurt, while I'm not going to make excuses as Seb snapped as well, did you really have to use the tone you did?"

"They weren't moving."

"Did you ever think something was happening between the four of us and they'd go in a moment?" Hunter asked. "You didn't say it was important to start so there is no reason they would've jumped."

"What has you so polite as you seem to be their starkest supporter?"

"I'm in such a good mood, not even you could bother me." Hunter said with a smirk as he topped off his and Quinn's glasses. "But I wouldn't tempt fate with Blaine and Seb."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take the advice Kurt." Quinn told him. "It would be wise."

Kurt had only just walked away when Blaine and Sebastian came over smiling. "Good news?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, we can get out of here in two hours which is more than early enough to make it to Cambridge tonight." Sebastian replied. "The only downer of that is no more drinking."

"I have no doubt the two of you will survive." Quinn said. "Now keep where you're going in mind as I love seeing those smiles on your faces."

"We will certainly try." Blaine replied before stretching to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "I'm happy to see you two still seem to be in a good mood."

"As I told him, I'm in too good of a mood." Hunter said. "I'm glad you're back to being in a good mood too."

"Knowing we're getting to leave tonight as we wanted helps." Sebastian replied. "But it's time for us to all do our thing so put that glass down and socialize."

"Got it." Hunter said before leaning over to give Quinn a kiss.

It was practically down to the minute when Tasha came up behind Blaine and Sebastian and told them they were good to go as they managed to see everyone they needed too. "Now, you two be careful." She said as she walked them to the door.

"We will." Blaine replied. "And before you worry, the only thing we had to drink was right after we arrived."

"I figured as much, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you two right away. And this wasn't a message I was comfortable having Kurt deliver."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian said. "The less he knows about our personal lives, the better." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We will see you sometime after we return as we'll have a fitting shortly."

"That you will. Have a safe trip!" Tasha then gave them each a kiss on the cheek before they headed off down the steps.

The fact that of the evening was relatively quiet was a relief to Quinn, as she really wanted to enjoy the night. Now that they'd shared their news with Blaine and Sebastian she was no longer trying to hide her ring when they were around Tasha. The moment she spotted it she was ecstatic as much like Blaine and Sebastian, Hunter was like family to her. "Please tell me Cassie knows." She said as she looked at the ring.

"She knows." Hunter told her. "She actually knew before I asked as I showed her the ring to make sure I had done well."

"My dear, you did more than well. Right Quinn?"

"You could say that." Quinn said with a shy smile. "I was stunned."

"For good reason, it's gorgeous."

"Thank you, I think so as well." When Hunter looked at Tasha she smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll hound Cassie for more details. Do you know if Lexi knows?"

"I don't, but we told Blaine and Seb they were free to share the news with them so who knows. Now, when are you going to join the club?"

"What makes you think that's a possibility?" Tasha asked.

"Maybe you, Cass, and Lexi talking a week ago and forgetting I was there picking up the kids."

"Oh, you heard that conversation did you?"

"I did. What's the hold up?"

"Ask him."

"I will."

"Hunter."

"Relax; I wouldn't do that to you since it was clear from the conversation you three were having it's been discussed. But would you answer one thing for me?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"Was Kurt working the night of their wedding chance or did Tyler ask for his help as a favor to you?"

"A bit of both as he was a little shorthanded but it would guarantee a perfect night for Blaine and Seb. He knew how much that meant to me."

"So that's why you didn't have a date." Quinn said.

"Did Hunter fill you in or did you figure it out on your own?"

"I just now figured it out. Have I met him?"

"You have." Hunter replied.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember."

"If you remembered everyone you ever met at one of Cassie's parties, you'd have a spectacular memory." Tasha told her. "But if I'm thinking of the same party, he spent quite a bit of time talking with Donovan, Cooper, and Simon."

"Oh, I remember him, he's cute."

"I think so as well." Tasha replied. "And much like the two of you, we danced around each other for years. Now if you don't mind, I need to go check in with a few people so I'm set for tomorrow."

"Alright, we will see you then." Once Tasha walked off, Hunter turned and wrapped his arms around Quinn. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, as I've done my thing and even she said I was good to go as I saw everyone I needed to much as Blaine and Seb did at record pace."

"Sounds good to me and for the record, they had a rather good reason to leave."

"I know, I thought it was rather sweet to see."

"Now, did you call Thad?"

"I did, but I didn't tell him. I asked him to come by in the morning as I should tell him in person."

"That's probably best."

Considering the night they had, it wasn't too surprising that Thad ended up showing up the next morning shortly after they woke up. "Sorry man, you said to come by early." Thad said as Hunter closed the door behind him.

"I know I did, we stayed up later than we planned. Where's Ally?"

"She's getting ready to go out shopping with Santana."

"She's been spending a lot of time at your place."

"Yea, ummm, so, why did you want me to come by so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"It must be pretty important."

"You could say that. Can I get you anything, coffee or something?"

"No, I'm good." Thad replied as they sat down in the living room. "What's going on?"

"Quinn and I got engaged." Thad's eyes widened and he looked directly at Hunter. "You heard correctly."

"When?"

"Thursday night."

"And why am I only finding out now?" Once Thad spoke, Hunter ran his hand over his neck.

"Uh, that's because…shit, don't be pissed at me, okay."

"Hunter."

"Fine, after we told our immediate family we didn't tell anyone else till Friday night."

"Blaine and Seb?" Hunter nodded. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's just…shit!" Seeing Hunter flustered caused Thad to laugh. "What?"

"Relax, I'm not pissed. If it was anyone besides them, I probably would be but since you kept their secret quiet, it's only fitting you share your news with them first."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Does anyone else know?"

"Tasha as she saw Quinn's ring. And while Donovan knows, I asked him not to tell you as I wanted to tell you myself."

"I appreciate that as I don't know how I would've reacted had he told me last night prior to watching Gwen and Colin."

"Are you sure you're good with it?"

"Yes. Why didn't you mention you were thinking about it?"

"Probably the same reason the rest of the guys really didn't talk about it, it's a rather personal decision. And I wasn't sure how people would react considering we haven't been together that long."

"That might be true, but no one can say the two of you don't know each other. The two of you getting together was always only a matter of time from the first moment you met."

"Is that so?" Quinn said as she walked into the room before joining them on the couch.

"It is, and congratulations to both of you." Their unison thank you made Thad smile more. "Is it safe to assume this is going to be a big affair?"

"We haven't decided and much like Blaine and Seb, we're going to enjoy the moment for a bit."

"Understandable. Now, can I tell Ally or would you like me to wait?"

"I'd prefer if you wait, especially since she's going to be seeing Santana today." Quinn told him. "We plan on telling everyone during brunch tomorrow."

"Alright, I can do that as it makes sense you guys want to share the news with everyone much like the others all have done."

"It's the easiest way to do it." Hunter said.

"It certainly is. Now, did Blaine and Seb leave last night or this morning?"

"They left last night. Tasha was able to get them out early as she knew how anxious they were to go. And they arrived around one as I'd asked them to text us so we knew they arrived safely."

"Awww, how sweet."

"Hush. It was Quinn's idea."

"Yet you didn't object my dear. You wanted to make sure they arrived safely." Quinn said as she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. "What are your plans for the day Thad?"

"I'm going over to Jeff's so he can help me put together a video for my parents' anniversary."

"You must want it to look extra special to ask Jeff for help." Hunter said.

"I do. I mean, I've started it, but I'm not ashamed to say I need help. And we all know after seeing the stuff Jeff's put together over the years he's the master."

"He certainly is." Quinn replied. "Whenever I think he can't top himself, he does."

"Are you referring to the video he did for Blaine and Seb's wedding?" Thad asked.

"I am. I still want to know how he got that ceremony footage in there at the end. It blended seamlessly."

"Well, I know his Dad recorded the ceremony." Hunter said. "I'm assuming that was at Jeff's request."

"That makes sense. And since he was already planning on showing the video he had his laptop." Thad said. "I just want to know when he had the time since we were together most of the time."

"He obviously found time." Quinn said.

While the three of them were talking in New York, Blaine and Sebastian were still curled up in bed at their hotel. "We should probably get up." Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's chest.

"Probably. Though, we have some time since Wes said not to come before nine." Sebastian replied as he began to run his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Are you getting a haircut soon?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Length of your curls and you really haven't grown it out much past this point since my birthday last year."

"It will never be that long again." Blaine said as he looked up at him. "That was for a special occasion."

"Once it was made known, everything made sense as I was truly getting confused."

"Yet you didn't push."

"I know better than to push you about something like that B. I figured you had your reasons and you did. I only wish I got to watch Lexi straighten it."

"It took her quite awhile."

"So I was told, but it was worth it B as you looked amazing."

"Luckily you have lots of pictures and video to remember it."

"Oh, that's an image I don't need pictures or video of as I'll never forget it. I still remember the look on both of our Dads faces when Cooper played that video at Christmas."

"I wanted to kill him."

"Why?"

"It felt awkward and don't even get me started on my Nana telling me how nice my legs looked."

"But they're nice."

"Bas."

"Come on B, would you have been upset if I said it?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I might have something to do with what that performance sparked between us."

"Oh, yea. That I can totally understand as that was quite the kiss we shared as it ended."

"Exactly. And watching that was beginning to have an effect on both of us which was a bit…"

"Yea, I get it completely. No need to go any further. So, want to take a shower?"

"Certainly."

Knowing Wes and Hailey would be expecting them, they made sure to make sure they didn't lose track of time while taking their shower. After they were dressed, Blaine grabbed their gift bag and they headed off. Once they were out the doors, Sebastian smiled as it was a beautiful day so they'd be able to put the top down. Something he was determined to make the most of as colder weather was fast approaching. Luckily the hotel they chose to stay in wasn't too far away, but it was far enough that they had to stop for coffee along the way. When Sebastian turned into the development, he glanced over at Blaine. "He wasn't kidding when he said they weren't worried about space, was he?"

"I guess not." Blaine said as he looked around as the development was similar to the one his parents lived in. When they pulled into the driveway they knew they were in the right place when they spotted Dave's car in the driveway. "Ready?" Sebastian smiled as he parked his car behind Dave's. "Alright, let's do this." After getting the gift bag out of the trunk, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand as they walked to the door. Before they even had a chance to ring the bell the door opened and before them stood Dave. "Been keeping an eye out for us?"

"You could say that. Come on in." Once he closed the door he looked at them both. "Everyone is out back so follow me."

"How was your drive last night?" Sebastian asked as they walked.

"Fine once we made it through Stamford. The traffic was really starting to get to Steph as she was eager to meet her niece."

"Understandable. Luckily since B and I left late the only real traffic we hit was getting out of Manhattan but most of that had to do with where we were."

"Whose here?" Blaine asked.

"Hailey's parents as well as Wes's, and the four of us."

"No one else?"

"They were all here last night when we arrived since they only brought her home yesterday morning. So, Hailey requested some quiet for this morning. Oh, Brandon is here as well but he's still sleeping." When they made their way outside, there on one of the loungers sat Wes and Hailey with a bassinet beside them. They were about to get up, but Blaine and Sebastian told them not too after they all exchanged greetings.

"How was the drive?" Mr. Montgomery asked.

"Last night or this morning?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, that answers the question as to when you arrived." Hailey replied. "Didn't you have a party to attend?"

"We did, but Tasha saw to it we could leave early." Blaine replied. "How are you?"

"Tired, but good. So, would you like to meet your Goddaughter?" Blaine didn't even need to answer as a huge smile crept to his face, but Sebastian couldn't help but answer.

"If you're not familiar with it, that grin means absolutely."

"Bas."

"It's cute B." Sebastian said as he pulled his actual camera out of his pocket as Blaine sat down.

"I'd give you the whole speech about what to do, but you're both probably more knowledgeable than either of us." Wes said as he took her out of her bassinet. "Isabella, I'd like you to meet Blaine, your Godfather." As he set her in Blaine's arms, Sebastian stood by with a proud smile on his face as Blaine easily took her from him. They could all hear both sets of parents whispering as it was a completely natural thing for Blaine to do considering all the practice he'd had. Once she was in his arms, Wes sat back down next to Hailey as they both looked on as Stephanie took pictures for them as she had the better angle.

Once Sebastian lowered his camera, it wasn't long till he felt a tap on his shoulder from Mrs. Montgomery who told him to go join Blaine and she'd take some pictures with their camera. After he sat down, Sebastian leaned over and could see why the smile hadn't left Blaine's face as she was absolutely adorable. "Look at all that hair."

"We said the same thing." Mrs. Montgomery replied.

"Has she been this quiet or are we catching her at a good time?" Blaine asked.

"So far she's been rather quiet but when she wants something, you know." Wes told him. "Is it safe to presume that bag on the table is for Isabella?"

"Most of it, but there is a couple of things in there for the both of you as well." Sebastian replied as Isabella had Blaine's complete attention. "From experience we know parents tend to forget to take care of themselves in the beginning."

"Thank you." Hailey replied. "We're really happy you guys came out as we couldn't wait for you to meet her."

"The feeling is mutual as we couldn't wait to meet her either." Blaine said softly. "Before I forget, Brittany can't wait to meet her either."

"Are the two of you already planning play dates?" Dave asked.

"We might." Hailey replied. "But they're a bit off and will have to be planned around other things."

"The way we all get together, that shouldn't be a problem." Wes replied. "Think, we'll be in New York next month."

"So you are coming to Nick and Santana's wedding." Sebastian said.

"Absolutely, so you can let Brittany know she can meet Isabella then."

"We will let her know."

While the four of them spoke, Mrs. Montgomery had Stephanie move the table separating them so she could get a picture of the five of them together. After a few, she got them to all stand since Blaine was comfortable holding Isabella and moving really wasn't an issue for them. Once they all sat back down again, the conversation picked back up, so Mrs. Montgomery set Sebastian's camera beside him as the parents all headed inside and left the rest of them alone.


	101. Chapter 101

Part 101

With Blaine and Sebastian in Massachusetts, Hunter and Quinn were up much earlier than they normally were on Sunday morning. Since they'd both been rather busy during the week, they had to run quite a few errands in preparation for hosting brunch. When Hunter came walking into the kitchen with a few grocery bags, Quinn glanced back at him over her shoulder. "How is it Blaine and Seb make this look so easy, yet each time we've done it we're running around?"

"They've had a lot more practice than we have." Quinn replied. "Also, we were already behind the eight ball because of Fashion Week. Luckily we're not responsible for the bulk of the cooking this week as well."

"That honor goes to Jess and Santana." Hunter replied. "With an assist from Beat and Nick." He continued as he unpacked what he'd bought. "Is Nick coming or is this a Sunday he is missing? And yes, I heard what you said, but it's hard not to talk about one without the other, it's a bit of a habit we all have."

"From what I know he'll be here so we're good to share our news. Also, you need to grab the pack n' play from the guest room as I told Britt they didn't need to bring theirs since we have one."

"The less they have to bring, the better. We already know how much stuff there is to carry around with a newborn and we don't even have one."

"Thanks to Lexi, Britt's got quite the handle on things. She said being around the kids when they were little really helped."

"That's something any of us with little kids in our lives will say."

"Speaking of little kids, have you heard from either Blaine or Seb?" Quinn asked as she poured Hunter a cup of coffee.

"Seb sent a text yesterday and I'm certain you'll appreciate it." Hunter preceded to hand his phone to her before taking his cup of coffee from her. "It's titled B and his girl." The instant he saw Quinn smile, he knew she'd found the picture. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"He's certainly a proud Godfather."

"Seb said the same thing. Also, it's one of the first times he's ever seen Wes unsure about something."

"That's understandable, the same thing happened with Jeff. No matter how confident or prepared one is, a baby brings out ones insecurities as you know the little one is one hundred percent dependent on you."

"I have a feeling when the time comes, Blaine and Seb will have a bit more confidence than the rest of us."

"Probably, but they'll be worried as well, it's natural."

Once they had everything ready, they were about to sit down but the doorbell rang so Hunter went to get it. "Morning." Beat said as he and Jess walked through the doors.

"Morning. You look rather wide awake."

"He's had quite a bit of coffee already." Jess replied. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Not yet, but you'll be happy to know the kitchen is set and at your disposal. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. But know, it's not as stocked as Blaine and Seb's, it's close, but it doesn't have all those specialty items."

"It'll be like cooking in my own kitchen. Cooking at Blaine and Seb's is a treat." Jess replied before saying hello to Quinn who was waiting in the living room. Beat and Jess had only headed for the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. Hunter gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek before going to get the door once more. It was in that moment, he understood why Blaine and Seb told everyone to walk right in on Sundays as constantly answering the door could get a bit repetitive if people weren't arriving in groups.

By the time Jeff and Brittany arrived with Xander, only Rachel and Brody were left but they would be there shortly as Rachel had spoken with Quinn to see if anything else was needed since they were passing the store. Jeff had only taken Xander out of the stroller when Megan was standing next to him. "May I help you?"

"I'd like to hold my nephew." Jeff glanced over at her and then at Brittany who was smiling. "Come on Jeff."

"Fine." He replied before handing him over to her. "Remember our agreement though."

"I will."

"What agreement?" Thad asked.

"That if someone else wants to hold him, she can't be greedy." Jeff replied.

"I'm taking advantage of the fact that Santana is currently preoccupied." Megan told them. "She loves spending time with him as much as I do."

"That's because he's my little man." Santana said as she walked into the living room. "Brunch will be ready in about twenty minutes. Any word from Rachel and Brody?"

"We're here." Brody said as they walked into the room as Quinn told them to come on in. "Are we waiting on anyone else? He asked as he handed Hunter a bag of things they'd picked up.

"No, this is it as Blaine, Seb, Dave, and Steph are in Massachusetts." Mike replied.

"That's right. Has anyone heard from them?"

"Seb sent Hunter a picture." Quinn said with a smile. "Or technically, three. There is one of Blaine and Isabella, one with Seb added, and the third includes Wes and Hailey."

"I want to see." Brittany said with a smile so Hunter took his phone out once more. Once he had the pictures pulled up, he handed his phone to Brittany. When a soft sigh left her mouth, Jeff leaned over her shoulder and smiled.

"That's certainly the appropriate response." Jeff said before Hunter's phone started to be passed around. "They both have that all too familiar look on their faces."

"I wonder why." Nick said with a laugh.

"I'd say Blaine's smile is similar to the one you had the first time you held Xander." Thad told him. "The look of a proud Godfather."

"That's because it's an honor to be given that title by your friends." Nick replied which brought smiles to Jeff and Brittany. When the phone made its way towards, Megan, Logan took ahold of it since her hands were currently occupied.

"Hunter, you've got a new message." Logan said as the phone went off as they looked at the pictures. That was all that was needed to be said for Hunter to get up off the arm of the couch and go get his phone. Once he had it in hand, he could only shake his head as the message was from Thad.

"You're a dork."

"Maybe, but you know I'm right. Thad replied as Ally looked at him.

"What's going on Thad?" Ally asked.

"You'll know soon enough." After he spoke, Thad smiled which brought Quinn's attention to Hunter.

"Is there something going on?" Beat asked as Jess leaned back against him.

"You could say that." Hunter replied. "I asked Quinn to marry me."

"And I said yes." Quinn finished causing most of the girls to leap from their seats and for the guys to offer up their congratulations.

"That is not what I was expecting." Rachel said as she took ahold of Quinn's hand to look at the ring. "But I definitely approve!"

"Is it safe to presume you found out yesterday morning?" Ally asked as she glanced over at Thad who nodded.

"Do Blaine and Seb know, because if they don't, they'll kick your butt?" Santana said to them.

"Yes, they know." Quinn replied. "Do you really think we'd share this news without them if they didn't?"

"She's got a good point." Brittany said. "The ring is beautiful Hunter."

"Thank you."

"Now you know who you're roasting Nick." Beat said with a smile.

"It's a good thing to know."

"And before you guys ask, we haven't decided anything since it only happened on Thursday night." Quinn said. "So, don't even ask as we haven't had time to talk about it."

"What are you doing Hunter?" Megan asked.

"Sending a text to Blaine and Seb to let them know they can share the news with those out there since they were all doing brunch today as well."

"When are they coming back?" Rachel asked.

"Sometime this evening from what I know." Hunter replied. "I know they don't want to get back to late considering tomorrow is Monday and they don't want to be dragging anymore than usual after a weekend away. Any particular reason as I'm sure they'd come back sooner if need be?"

"No, I was just curious. Need to ask questions since our schedules don't mesh much." ]

"Don't you and Blaine still do lunch once a week?" Santana asked.

"We try, but I didn't see him last week because of his schedule."

"That has to feel weird." Quinn said.

"It does, but I know it'll be back to normal this week." As Rachel answered, a timer went off so some of them headed off to the kitchen and Brittany went to get Xander so she could get him settled before they ate. With everything going on, Quinn took ahold of Rachel's hand and pulled her off to the side.

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing Quinn."

"Rach, I know I'm not Blaine, but you know you can talk to me. What's going on?"

"Kurt was waiting for me after the matinee yesterday." Those mere words caused Quinn to sigh. "That was my reaction as well. I couldn't ignore him as he was near the stage door and I didn't want to come off as a bitch to everyone."

"Understandable. What did he want?"

"He wants to talk to me."

"About?"

"Blaine."

"Oh Rach. Did you tell Brody?" While she spoke, Quinn tucked a piece of hair behind her ear so she could see where everyone in the room was.

"I didn't need to, he could tell something was wrong when I got home. From there he easily put the pieces together. He's rather pissed."

"It makes sense. Are you going to talk to him?"

"I…I don't know. There was something about the look on his face that makes me want to hear what he has to say. Yet, since it concerns Blaine, I…I don't know if I want to hear it. Part of me wonders if he's finally gotten it through that stubborn brain of his that Blaine and Seb are happily married and nothing is going to change that."

"There's always that chance, but I doubt that's it."

"Why?"

"A brief exchange happened between the three of them on Friday night. There is still palpable tension there, even with Blaine. Blaine's trying to keep calm, but you can see it's hard. I'm rather certain the only reason things didn't escalate was because of where we were."

"That's one of the reasons I don't want to as I can't help but feel nothing has changed. He's fooled me once, I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Yet you want to know because you saw something you hadn't seen in awhile."

"Exactly. Though, knowing him he'd try and pull me into things and I don't want that. Honestly, once I shut him out of my life, it's been much calmer."

"Then you know what you need to do. With everything good in your life, don't let him derail it because he can't cope with Blaine and Seb being married. The last thing either one of them would want is for you to get hurt once again by getting dragged into things."

"You're right. I don't know why I was even considering it."

"You were considering it my dear because you have a big heart and there's always going to be a part of you that sees your old friend when you look at him."

"But then he opens his mouth and that quickly dissipates."

"Keep that in mind should that thought enter you head again."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not freaking out on me."

"I might've freaked had you talked to him, but I can understand how it came to mind. No matter how much you might've wanted to help him in the past, the only one that can help Kurt, is himself."

"Blaine's said the same thing. This whole situation was so hard on him in the beginning. Yet over time, he's essentially blocked Kurt's horrible behavior out. Well, until he had the nerve to grab Seb."

"That's because Blaine will happily take Kurt's insults, but when Kurt attacks Seb it's a different situation.

"Quinn, Rach, brunch is ready." Hunter called out.

"We'll be right there." Quinn replied. "Why don't we finish this later?"

"Sounds good." Rachel replied before giving Quinn a hug. "Sorry for dumping this on you when we should be celebrating."

"Don't be, I'm the one that asked as I could tell something was going on. And in all honesty, right now Blaine's in such a good place I don't…"

"You're right; he didn't need me dumping this on him."

"How'd you know where I was going with that, as you're right?"

"While you're not always easy to read, that was crystal clear."

While everyone was sitting down for brunch in New York, it was a similar scene in Massachusetts. The only difference was there were a few more kids in attendance. "Now, do you guys do this often or is this only happening since we're in town?" Blaine asked.

"We've started doing it more." David said. "But it's because of all of you."

"It's a nice way to spend a Sunday." Stephanie said as she set the last of the platters on the island. "It gives everyone a chance to catch up."

"That's why we're trying to get better about it." Trent said. "It's crazy how life can take over."

"Precisely." Sebastian said. "It goes back to when B and I had date night while going to school. You need that reminder to slow down and appreciate what you have around you."

"Who's hosting since you guys are here?" Wes asked as they all dished up their plates.

"Hunter and Quinn are since they have the most space of anyone." Blaine replied. "I'm pretty certain for all the years we've been doing it, most of the time everyone makes it."

"You're right." Dave said. "It's something that's rather important to all of us so it takes something rather big for one to miss."

"Did you guys host brunch when your Dad was in town Blaine?" Hailey asked as they all took their seats.

"We did actually. Then when we were all cleaning up, my Mom actually called so he got to fill her in."

"Knowing your Mom she must've felt as though she missed out." Trent said.

"She did, so we told her next time they were in town the two of them were more than welcome to join us." Sebastian replied since Blaine was chewing. "And since that will be for Nick and Santana's wedding, we'll have a full house for the most part."

"Are you sure you don't mind having all the kids in the house?" Brooke asked.

"Positive." Blaine replied. "More than once over the years we've hosted brunch while having Lexi and Coop's kids in our care. Basically you end up not being too concerned over them considering the amount of people keeping an eye on them."

"They're right." Dave added. "Essentially the only ones not keeping an eye on the kids is whoever is cooking. Though, now that they've gotten older they've helped out on multiple occasions."

"That's true." Sebastian said. "Last time we had them, the three older ones helped out while I was watching Gabrielle."

"You mean your supposed daughter." James said with a laugh.

"So that made it out to you guys too?" Blaine asked and they all nodded. "Should we even ask who told?" Blaine then looked at Dave and Stephanie.

"It wasn't them." Trent replied. "Thad told me and it went on from there. I couldn't help but share as it is funny. But I can see how he could believe it."

"Yes, we know there is a family resemblance."

"How are Lexi and Cooper's kids handling having Xander in the house?" Hailey asked.

"It's not a big deal to them." Sebastian replied. "They like having him around though Jocelyn and Braeden don't see much of him. Ethan's been the only one having to really adjust to having two little ones in the house. But he's doing well according to Lexi."

"That's good. Brittany's lucky that Lexi's allowing her to bring him to work with her."

"It's one of the benefits of what she does. Lexi knows how lucky she was to be able to have her kids around her and it would be silly for Jeff and Brittany to put Xander in daycare when they work out of the house."

"Still, you know not many people would let their assistant bring their baby with."

"We know, but it's just another reason my sister is awesome."

When it came time to start cleaning up, Wes was adamant about those visiting not helping with the clean-up so they all got comfortable in the family room. "Now, is it safe to presume the two of you are throwing Hunter and Quinn and engagement party?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll have to discuss that with Cassie, but I'd say the probability is high." Blaine replied. "Should we even ask what sort of craziness you girls have planned for Santana's bachelorette party?"

"Probably not." Hailey replied as she walked into the room as Blaine and Sebastian had Isabella in the bassinet next to them. "Just know it suits her well."

"Sounds to me like you boys should have bail money on hand." Flint said.

"That goes unsaid." Sebastian replied. "Just a reminder after Brittany's, don't overdo it on the champagne this time."

"Oh, that's a mistake we won't ever make again." Stephanie said. "Those were the worst hang-overs. Luckily all of you were more than willing to nurse us through them."

"Please tell us you ladies rented a limo once more." Blaine said.

"Fear not, we did. What are you guys doing for Nick?"

"Besides going out, we're not sure as Jeff's been a bit preoccupied. But he said now that they've settled into more of a routine with Xander he'll get to planning a bit more. Though, we are staying in the city because of Nick's screwy schedule." Blaine then turned and looked at Wes. "How are you handling this craziness?"

"I'm actually working. No paternity leave for a resident."

"That sucks, for both of you." Sebastian replied. "Are you guys going to be alright?"

"My Mom is staying for a couple of weeks." Wes replied. "Then Hailey's Mom will be helping out. Are you guys going home for Christmas this year?"

"No, we're staying and everyone is coming out here this time around. When my Dad was in town, we all sat down and talked and are going to try to alternate years."

"That's what we do." Hailey replied. "It would be nice if we could all work it out so we're back in Ohio at the same time."

"Well, we're headed in the right direction since everyone is staying in their respective cities this year and our parents are coming to see us." Sebastian said.

"Seb's got a point." David said. "It seems to be working that way. It makes one wonder if the parents have all discussed this already without our knowledge."

"Considering how often they see each other, it wouldn't be out of the question." Trent said. "Just because we've all left, it hasn't altered their friendships. I actually think they see each other more."

"It certainly seems like it." Blaine replied. "But as my Mom pointed out, it doesn't help that we're all starting to get married and have kids."

"That's very true." Wes said. "And there are more than enough of us for those things to be happening for quite a while."

"When are you all leaving?" Nicole asked.

"B and I were thinking between four and five as that would get us home at a reasonable hour barring any unforeseen circumstances. Why?"

"Curious as we don't see you all too often."

"Just think, you'll be seeing us next month." Sebastian said with a smile. "And then whenever we have to come back for this little one."

"True. Dave, Steph, are you guys leaving around the same time?"

"We are." Stephanie replied. "I have rehearsal in the morning. So like Blaine and Seb, we don't want to get back too late."

"We really are happy you guys all came out." Hailey told them. "We're happy you all came to meet our little girl."

"I'm sure the rest of them would've come as well but that could've been a bit crazy." David said. "It's a good thing you plan on bringing her to Nick and Santana's wedding or you'd be having company for the next few weeks."

"And we would've loved it." Hailey said with a smile.

When it came time for them to head home, Wes had already left so that left Hailey to say goodbye to them on her own. They could all see how much them coming out met to her as her eyes were tearing up as they were saying their goodbyes. "Remember, if you need anything, we're only a few hours away." Blaine told her after they hugged.

"I know." Hailey then wrapped her arms back around him and Sebastian stood back and smiled. "You." Hailey then said as she looked up at Sebastian. "Come over here." Sebastian nodded and walked towards them and Hailey pulled him into the hug as well. "Remember what I said Seb, you're as important as Blaine is when it comes to Isabella."

"That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad as I don't think our little girl could ask for better people to be looking out for her."

"Are you implying we're going to be protective?" Blaine asked.

"I know so; you can see it in your eyes when you look at her. It's the same way you both look at your nieces and nephews."

"She's got a point B." Sebastian then placed a kiss on top of Hailey's head. "As much as we'd love to stay, we need to get going."

"I know. Call me when you guys get home so I know you arrived safely."

"We can do that." Blaine replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Take good care of that little angel."

"I will. Love you guys."

"We love you too." They both then gave her another kiss before heading towards their car as Dave and Stephanie were waiting as they'd said their goodbyes first. Once they reached their car, they looked at Dave and Stephanie who were leaning back against his. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, we honestly thought it would take longer." Dave replied with a smile. "Ready to head home?"

"As ready as we can be." Blaine replied before they each got into their cars. Once the doors were closed, Sebastian leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "What was that for?"

"I know you don't want to leave. But as you reminded her, we'll be seeing them soon. And fear not, I took lots of pictures."

"Plus Hailey said she'd send us more as did Steph. She really is adorable. While she certainly looks like Hailey; there is something about her that is innately Wes." Blaine said as Sebastian backed out of the driveway. "I don't know how to describe it."

"I think it's the way she looks at you. Even so young she's trying to figure out if her Uncle Blaine is up to something."

"Bas." Sebastian then glanced over at Blaine and smiled as Dave pulled ahead of them as he'd made this drive more than they had so he was taking lead. "Okay, I was hoping you were kidding."

"Maybe, but even if she is I have a feeling she's going to be one of your biggest protectors, after me of course."

"But of course."

"Absolutely, she's going to learn pretty quickly how incredible her Godfather is."

"I hope so."

"I know so killer. And do you really think Wes and Hailey would've picked you if they didn't believe the same thing. Those of us that have you in our lives feel extremely lucky and I happen to also have the honor of being married to you." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine reached over and placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh as he was going to be doing quite a bit of shifting till they made it onto the highway. "Just remember, we've got quite the drive so you need to behave."

"I know, I'll save my misbehaving for once we reach Manhattan."


	102. Chapter 102

Part 102

While Tasha was preparing for her next shoot with the boys, she sat back and looked at the schedule before her. With the swearing in ceremony in January, she knew this was essentially her last shoot with them unless it was something special that she could schedule well in advance and have plenty of time to shoot. And this one was already cutting it close as it was the second weekend in October and there were no chances to reshoot should weather not cooperate as Nick and Santana were getting married the following weekend. "Kurt. Kurt!" Tasha called out since her door was open as they're recently painted her office and the smell was still lingering.

"Yes Miss Saunders." He said as he walked into her office.

"Have all the back-up locations been confirmed for the next shoot?"

"Yes ma'am. Both primary and secondary locations have been confirmed and you should have copies of all the permits on your desk. Also, the last of their wardrobe has returned after the necessary alterations have been made. May I ask a question?"

"As long as it stays work related, of course." Tasha said as she looked up at him.

"There seems to be more wardrobe than usual for a shoot, is something else going on?"

"We've been given a couple of extra pages as this is essentially their last shoot." The look on Kurt's face changed once those words left Tasha's mouth as he realized that this next shout could be the last time he ever sees them again.

"Wait, they're done?"

"Basically unless something big comes up so it's really important that you not get into it with them. We're going to be trying to get even more done than usual in our allotted time with them. So, if that's going to be an issue I need you to be honest with me as I'll get someone else to fill in for you."

"It shouldn't be. I've gotten a better grip on what it is about them that bothers me so much."

"So you're still seeing your therapist."

"Yes and it's been helping me sort things out."

"I'm glad to hear that you are and that it's helping."

"I probably should've never stopped going if I'm being honest. I truly am sorry for how I behaved the last time around them. Also for not doing what so many else might have."

"I didn't fire you as you weren't the only one at fault, the boys weren't angels either. Kurt, do you know why I recommended you go back to your therapist?"

"To sort out my anger issues."

"Yes as you truly do have a knack for this industry. But your inability to control you emotions is stopping you from going any further. Many times in this industry one has to deal with an ex or someone they don't care for but you can't let it interfere with your work. You need to leave those feelings at home."

"I know that and I'm truly sorry. My behavior doesn't have anything to do with this, does it?"

"No, their lives have gotten a bit hectic and they needed to prioritize. But should we really want them, they'll consider it should they have ample time to plan ahead."

"I guess between their new careers and their family that's understandable." Tasha was tempted to correct him, but she knew it wasn't her place to do so. Plus as Lexi had pointed out, it wasn't hurting anyone and it was only a matter of time till they did have a child of their own.

By the time the day was drawing to a close, Blaine picked his phone back up and was surprised to not see anything from Sebastian which was rather odd. Besides the one text he had gotten from him earlier in the day, nothing. While he was packing up his things, he was surprised to hear a knock on his door. When he lifted his head he was surprised to see his advisor standing in the doorway. "I'm not catching you at a bad time, am I Blaine?"

"No, please come in. I was just getting ready to head home for the day. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to check-in and see how everything was going."

"Things are going really well actually." Blaine replied. "Deciding to not try and graduate at the end of this semester has taken quite a bit of stress off of me. And while I would love to graduate, I know that extra months aren't going to make much of a difference."

"They are as you just said, you're less stressed. You've pushed yourself hard Blaine so taking it a bit easy this last stretch isn't a bad thing. Plus you're still graduating sooner than any of your other classmates who were on the same path. Often when students push themselves as hard as you have, their studies suffer but I think you've actually become a strong student along the way."

"Thank you. It certainly took quite a bit of dedication and tenacity to do what I've done."

"That's a good way to put it. But you were able to do so as you have a strong support system in place."

"I certainly do. I don't know if I would've been able to do it without them."

"From what I know of you Blaine, you probably would've but it would've been harder. Now since you were on your way home, I'll be leaving as well. I only wanted to check in as I said."

"Thank you. Have a nice evening."

"You as well." Once his advisor left, Blaine grabbed his coat and soon followed behind, anxious to get home. When he arrived home, he was surprised to find that their mail had already been picked up.

"Sebastian picked it up earlier." Walter told him as Blaine and Sebastian had asked him to call them by their first names as now with a shared last name it could often get confusing. Blaine then glanced down at his watch and even after meeting briefly with his advisor he still wasn't home much later.

"By chance do you remember how much earlier Walter?"

"A few of hours ago actually. From what I saw, he didn't look to be feeling all too well."

"Thank you Walter."

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled and headed towards the elevator as it now made perfect sense why he hadn't heard from Sebastian since the morning. When they'd been getting ready that day, Sebastian had been feeling slightly off, but was certain it was going to pass, obviously it hadn't. And it had to be bad for Sebastian to be at home already.

After hanging up his coat, Blaine made his way down the hall and could already hear the coughing and sneezing. Once he reached the couch he looked over it and found Sebastian sitting on the floor in a sweatshirt and sweats in front of his laptop with a few folders on the table. "How you feeling?" Blaine asked as he walked around the couch towards him. Sebastian looked up at Blaine and attempted to smile but looked absolutely miserable.

"Not good." Sebastian replied before picking up his cup of what Blaine presumed was tea and taking a sip. "How are you?" Sebastian asked with a sniffle.

"Good. Why aren't you in bed?" As Blaine spoke, he had gotten closer to Sebastian and checked his forehead. "I think you have a slight fever Bas."

"I'm not in bed because when I was lying down I felt worse, plus I have work to do. And yes, I do have a slight fever. I took my temperature once I got home."

"Bas, do you really think you should be working with how you feel?"

"Surprisingly, I'm thinking rather clearly. Should my head feel cloudy again, I'll stop."

"Did you come home by choice or did someone recommend you come home?"

"It was a little bit of both, but shortly after lunch which I spent in my office it became clear I needed to come home. I can work from here without risking anyone else getting sick."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"More tea as this is getting cold."

"Alright, anything to eat?"

"Not right now. B?"

"Yea Bas."

"Would you mind curling up with me later?"

"Not at all. Let me go and get you some fresh tea and then I'll change."

"Okay." Once Sebastian replied, Blaine kissed the top of his head before taking his cup and heading towards the kitchen. While Blaine wished that Sebastian would just relax, he knew him well enough that he trusted Sebastian to do what was right for him. Through the years, he'd seen similar scenarios, one moment Sebastian would be working then the next curled up on the couch. It was frustrating at first but Blaine soon realized that through all those years Sebastian felt alone, he truly learned to care for himself. He was thankful though that over the years, Sebastian had slowly learned to let Blaine care for him.

After bringing Sebastian a fresh cup of tea, he headed for their room to change into something appropriate for cuddling that evening. Once in the room, it was clear Sebastian had slept some as the covers on their bed were in disarray and they'd made it before leaving in the morning. That little sight made Blaine feel better about the fact Sebastian was out in the living room working at the moment. Upon changing into sweats and a t-shirt, Blaine made his way back into the living room where Sebastian was currently working. Since Blaine had planned on making dinner once he got home and that wasn't going to be happening since Sebastian was sick, he made himself comfortable on the couch behind where Sebastian was sitting.

"Are you going to eat B?"

"In a bit. Since you're not hungry I'm just going to reheat something that's in the fridge."

"Do you have anything to do tonight?"

"Yes, take care of you."

"B."

"I only planned on doing a little bit of reading tonight Bas so you picked a good time to get sick."

"Honest?"

"Honest, and from looking at you right now I'm going to have time to read in a little bit."

"How so?"

"You look tired." Sebastian gazed up at him and his usually bright eyes were definitely not as vibrant. "Why don't you take another nap?"

"I have work to do."

"What if I promise to wake you? You know you need rest in order to get better Bas." Sebastian thought for a moment, but soon closed his laptop and made his way onto the couch. Before he got too comfortable, Blaine moved into the corner so Sebastian could rest his head in his lap. "Comfy?" Sebastian nodded as Blaine tossed the blanket over him.

"Do you have your book?"

"It's on the table beside us. Now sleep Bas."

It wasn't till he was sure Sebastian was asleep, did Blaine grab his tablet beside him as trying to read the actual copy of the book would've been difficult with Sebastian sleeping. Each time he moved onto the next page, Blaine would glance at the clock so that he didn't let Sebastian sleep too late. While sleep was best for him, he knew sleeping too long could result in Sebastian being up in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. It was about an hour and a half later when he began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair after setting his tablet back down. Sebastian was out cold and didn't even flinch as he'd often do when Blaine began to do this when he slept.

"Sebastian, it's time to wake up." Blaine said softly as not to startle him, though from what he could tell that would take a lot. "Sebastian." Slowly Sebastian moved and glanced up at Blaine as his eyes slowly opened and he began to focus. "How was your nap?"

"Good." Sebastian replied as he rolled over more so he was now facing Blaine's chest. "I didn't bother you, did I?"

"No, you didn't move actually." Blaine said as he continued to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Are you hungry at all?"

"A little."

"Alright, well then lean up and I will go get you something as well as getting something for myself." Sebastian smiled and leaned up enough for Blaine to get up off the couch. By the time Blaine returned, Sebastian was sitting upright on the couch and had his laptop in his lap.

"Where is yours?" Sebastian asked upon noticing the tray Blaine held only had food for one while setting his laptop aside once more.

"I ate in the kitchen to play it safe."

"Probably a good idea." Sebastian replied as Blaine set the tray across his lap. "Is it wrong that my dear sister sends us soup each Fall considering we could do it ourselves?"

"I could say yes, but she likes doing it so who are we to stop her." Blaine told him as he began to eat. "I thought I'd let you know my advisor stopped by before I came home today." Sebastian looked over at him but didn't say a word. "Just checking in, but he's happy I chose not to push myself anymore than I have been."

"Me too." Sebastian said between spoonfuls. "Oh, I should probably tell you that Nick's probably going to be freaking out pretty soon."

"Why or is this wedding related?"

"Ally's moving in with Thad since Logan is moving in with Megan."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked as he was in a complete state of shock.

"You heard me, but she is setting up in this second bedroom though it's pretty pointless since we know they're sleeping together."

"Nick doesn't need to be told that though I'm sure he assumes its happening. Think, we found out when Isabella was born that Dave and Steph are moving in together and that Jess is moving into Beat's place."

"So Mike is essentially going to be like Nick was when he, Jeff, and Britt were living together."

"Basically. But their place is big enough that it won't matter much plus their bedrooms are on opposite sides. Now, when does Ally plan on telling Nick this is happening?"

"She and Thad are going to talk to him together as they feel it's safer that way."

"I'd say that's a good idea as is her setting up in his second bedroom."

"Hunter and I said the same thing. I mean, it makes sense as this way Ally doesn't have to find a new roommate. And it's not all that surprising that Megan and Logan are moving in together. Heck, it'll make studying easier."

"True and it's not a though Logan has spent much time at his place since even before we got married."

"Exactly. But the girls place isn't big enough for three like Nick's was. And while Nick might freak, I doubt he'd be surprised as he knows Ally spends most of her time over there nowadays. It's just going to be another reminder that Ally is growing up."

"Does Santana know?"

"She does as Ally talked to her about it and recommended the best time to talk to Nick which would be any time when he didn't do the over-night prior to them talking."

"Do they plan on talking to them before or after the wedding?"

"Before in case Nick decides to kick Thad's ass to the curb."

"I doubt he'd do that."

"Thad's prepared for the worst case scenario. But Hunter and I told him not to worry as Nick truly doesn't mind. I think the only thing he'd be concerned about is that they are moving too fast. Yet he and Santana were practically living together pretty quickly as well."

"She's certainly got that on her side and if Nick gets upset I'm sure Santana will remind him of that." Blaine said.

"Precisely."

By the time Sebastian finished eating; Blaine was surprised to see that the bowl was empty as often when he was sick he didn't have much of an appetite. After taking the tray to the kitchen, he returned to find Sebastian leaning back, but he clearly left space for Blaine to take the spot he'd been in earlier. Once he was seated, Sebastian leaned back and Blaine wrapped an arm around him. "Any more work this evening?" Blaine asked.

"No, I want to stay like this for a bit before getting comfy in bed…with you of course."

"But of course." Blaine replied with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"You like that I let you take care of me now, don't you?"

"Yes, though you're still a control freak over what you will or won't let me do. But yes, I like that you let me take care of you now. Remember that first time you got sick at Dalton once we were together, you were an ass."

"Only because I wasn't used to anyone taking care of me." Sebastian replied. "And that's all you wanted to do."

"Considering you were going to try and go out to buy cold medicine when you could barely make it to our bathroom without walking into walls, yes, I was going to take care of you. And you needed me too."

"I would've managed."

"To end up in the nurse's office." Blaine said as he tightened his hold on Sebastian. "You put up a good fight, but I put up a better one."

"You sent Thad to get cold medicine while you curled up in bed with me knowing I wouldn't move. That was playing dirty B." Sebastian told him as he glanced back.

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"It did. I think that's one of the reasons why I love curling up with you now when I'm sick. So I hope you don't mind as it's something that's going to be around for quite awhile."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle cuddling with you when you're sick."

"Good." Sebastian replied as he turned just slightly, so he was facing Blaine more than he had been.

While the conversation was pretty basic, Blaine didn't mind as it was keeping Sebastian awake a bit longer till he could essentially fall asleep for the night. When they finally decided to head to bed, Sebastian went straight there while Blaine made certain he'd locked the door when he'd come in. By the time he returned to their room, Sebastian's sweatshirt was lying on the bench on the end of their bed and Sebastian was under the covers. "Are you going to go to sleep Bas?" Blaine asked as he changed out of his sweats and put on a pair of shorts.

"I think so." Sebastian replied as he waited for Blaine to get into bed.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"I did." Sebastian said and once he did, Blaine got into bed as well. Once Blaine was settled, Sebastian glanced over at him and Blaine smiled so Sebastian curled up next to him. While Sebastian got comfortable, Blaine reached for the remote for their television as it was still a bit early to go to sleep and he wasn't in the mood to read.

"That's not too loud, is it?" Blaine asked as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian once more.

"No."

It didn't take long for Sebastian to fall asleep, which Blaine was grateful for as he tended to fight his colds over the years which seemed to drag them out longer. But when he'd slow down and take care of himself, they always disappeared much sooner. If anyone ever saw Sebastian when he was sleeping they wouldn't believe how peaceful and innocent he looked. While he'd certainly toned down his behavior over the years that part of him was still alive and well. But now it only reared its head in certain situations and it was always deserved.

When Blaine awoke the next morning, Sebastian was still sound asleep and that was all he needed to see to know that Sebastian wasn't going anywhere that day. So he carefully got out of bed as to not to disturb him to take his shower. With Sebastian asleep, Blaine wasn't paying attention to time since he was the only one getting ready that morning. While he was rinsing his hair, he jumped slightly when he felt arms slide around him. "What are you doing up?" Blaine replied as he looked up at Sebastian through the spray of the shower.

"My pillow disappeared."

"You weren't sleeping on me when I woke up."

"Fine, I missed having you in my proximity." Sebastian replied as he turned the temperature up slightly. "So, I came to you."

"You should still be in bed. Are you staying home today?"

"Yes, better safe than sorry. And I was told yesterday, they'd prefer I'd act on the side of caution. I brought enough home that I will be more than busy even though I'm here."

"Promise me one thing Bas."

"You name it."

"That you take care of yourself and not push yourself too hard."

"I promise. Will you check up on me throughout the day?"

"You know I will. I would've texted more yesterday but I assumed you were busy when I only heard from you once."

"Am I that predictable?" Sebastian asked before leaning his head back under the water, pushing his hair back.

"Not to anyone else, but I know my husband's habits. Why didn't you text me you were home sick?"

"I didn't want you to worry much as you did last time you got sick." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "And while I'd love nothing more than to stay in here with you and then curl up in bed with you, I know you need to get going."

"That I do. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea, I've got my bearings." Blaine then leaned in and placed a kiss on Sebastian's chest before getting out and leaving Sebastian to take his shower. When he returned from refilling his coffee, Sebastian was getting dressed. Sebastian walked towards him and tried to take a sniff, but he was too stuffed up. "Not being able to smell coffee is a morning killer B."

"I know. Now, remember if you need anything today, don't hesitate to call. While I won't be able to come home unless it's major, there are people that can help."

"I don't want anyone else getting sick."

"Bas."

"B, anyone that's around can't risk getting sick. Lexi and Britt have kids and Rachel getting sick would cause her understudy to go on and that's not fair to the audience."

"True, but if you need something, they can drop it off without coming in."

"Fine, if I need anything I'll let you know and we'll take it from there."

"Are you going to camp out in here or in the living room?" Blaine asked as he got his shoes out of the closet.

"In the living room as I don't want to bring all my stuff in here." Blaine smiled before kissing him on the cheek prior to putting his shoes on. "Will you be home your usual time?"

"Yes, but I'm going to try and get out a bit early. It all depends on what my schedule looks like."

"Okay. B."

"Yea."

"Nevermind."

"Bas."

"If I want something different for dinner would you mind picking it up?"

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to be an imposition."

"You could never be. If there is something you want, either call or send me a text and I'll take care of it." Blaine then got up off the bench. "I need to go, but keep your phone close."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Bas. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine one last kiss before he headed out. Once Blaine was gone, Sebastian went and got himself some tea before making himself comfortable in the living room. He figured since he was wide awake he might as well get to work and take advantage of it. For all he knew he would spend a good portion of his day sleeping.


	103. Chapter 103

Part 103

When Santana came home from work, Nick was sitting on the couch patiently waiting. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Santana asked as she set her bag on the table. "Nicky?"

"What's going on Santana?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she went to sit down beside him as they didn't have to leave quite yet.

"Something is going on for them to have invited us to dinner." Santana pursed her lips slightly as she turned to face Nick even more. "That look proved it."

"What if it is?" Once she spoke, Nick leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Santana nodded. "Tell me one thing."

"Alright."

"Please tell me my sister isn't pregnant." Santana tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't and ended up laughing. "That's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh god." The look on Nick's face told her even more than his words what he thought was going on.

"Relax Nicky, she's not pregnant. But if she was, you know Thad's not the kind of guy that would run out on her, he loves her and you know that."

"Good."

"Nicky."

"It's just, she's almost done with school so a pregnancy isn't what she needs to deal with."

"Trust me, I know. But you can calm down as your little sister isn't pregnant."

"How is it you know what's going on, but I don't?"

"That would be because Ally talks to me as she knows I'm not going to overreact, especially when it comes to her and Thad."

"You've got to admit Santana, I've been really good."

"You have and I'm proud of you as I know it was a bit awkward at first."

"Now, is whatever they want to talk to me about something I'm going to freak-out about?"

"Maybe."

"Santana, just tell me so I don't make an ass out of myself." Santana sighed, before leaning against Nick who wrapped his arm around her.

"While they should be the ones to tell you, I'd rather you freak when it's just us."

"I'd prefer that as well."

"She's moving in with him."

"What?" Nick exclaimed.

"Ally is moving in with Thad as Logan is moving in with Megan."

"So this is technically Megan and Logan's fault."

"It's no one's fault Nick. But, their place isn't suitable for Logan to be moving in with them both living there. And while he's crashed their numerous times, this just makes sense."

"Great." The tone of his voice let Santana know Nick wasn't quite sure what to make out of what he was hearing.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's moving into the guest room. So, that technically makes it her room."

"Her clothes and belongings might be going in there, but I know damn well where my sister will be sleeping."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." Nick sighed before kissing the top of Santana's head.

"It would be hypocritical of me to say anything considering we were living together rather early on, and we were younger. Shit, we were sleeping together before we were even a couple. At least my sister isn't taking the route we took."

"That's because she was blind to her feelings for him as he was about his for her. Also their situation was a bit different in other aspects."

"True. Has she told our parents yet?"

"No, as she wanted you to know first. While she's grown up and entitled to make her own decisions, she doesn't want to do anything that would destroy your relationship with Thad. She knows how much it means to both of you."

"They're expecting the worst, aren't they?"

"They're preparing for it, but hoping you realize they wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't something they both wanted. After Thad got hurt, it put things into perspective for both of them and made them realize how much time they wasted."

"While I know you didn't mean it, that made me feel like crap."

"You're right, I didn't mean to, but you have to see it from their point of view. They know it seems quick, but it's not as though they don't know each other."

"Alright, can I at least have a little bit of fun with them though?" Nick asked as a smirk crept to his face.

"Yes, I'd never deny you that. Just pay attention and don't make this any harder for her than it already is."

While Nick and Santana were having their conversation, Ally was pacing around Thad's to the point he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "You need to calm down." Thad said softly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "For all you know, you're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing, this is Nick, you know, my brother we're talking about here."

"I know exactly who we're talking about as he's also one of my closest friends. I just think he might not react that badly."

"Thad, after I told Santana you said you were prepared to be kicked out of their wedding."

"I am, but I hope it doesn't come to that. But Nick's been good about us being together."

"Being good and accepting that I'm going to be moving in with you are two different things."

"Ally, it's not as though he doesn't know you spend the night, he does. And while it was a bit awkward at first, he hasn't said anything."

"You're too calm." She replied as she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "How can you be calm?"

"Maybe because I spoke with Seb and Hunter and voiced all my fears and they said they'd have our back should Nick flip. They could see both sides so if necessary we have mediators on hand. Plus it's reassuring that we have Santana on our side. If anyone can handle your brother, it's her."

"Good point." Once they sat down, Ally relaxed against Thad as they waited for Nick and Santana to arrive. While they waited Thad's phone went off with a text. After looking at his phone, Thad shrugged his shoulders before sighing softly. "What is it?"

"It's just a message from Hunter letting me know Seb's sick. So, should we need help I should only call him and not bother Seb."

"How sick?"

"He didn't say, but since he said not to bother him enough that Blaine probably wouldn't let him leave."

"Do you think Seb told Blaine?" Thad glanced down at her and raised his eyebrow. "Silly question, of course he told him unless you told him not to."

"And I didn't, so I'm sure he knows. You should know that both of them understood and didn't think we were crazy."

"It didn't surprise Megan either. But part of that stems from the fact I'm over here so much."

"It makes sense for all of us. Think, Logan was rarely ever at his place like you're rarely at yours anymore." The words had just left Thad's mouth when the doorbell rang, so they both got up. "Ready?"

"As I can be." Ally replied before stretching to give Thad a kiss. "Let's do this." Thad then looked at her. "What?"

"If we answer the door together they're going to know something is up."

"I'm sure Nick already knows." Ally then grabbed ahold of Thad's hand and they went to get the door. Once they opened it, Santana quickly gave Ally a hug as Nick and Thad did there thing.

"We brought wine." Santana said with a smile as she and Ally walked in and left the guys by the door.

"I guess we should follow." Thad said.

"Probably." Nick replied as Thad closed the door. "So, has Jeff told you what he has planned for my bachelor party?" He asked as they headed towards the girls who had gotten comfortable in the living room.

"Just a bit, but it's not too crazy since you have to work the next evening. He didn't want you having to nurse a horrible hang-over when you need to get real rest."

"That's good. Drunken sleep isn't the same."

"Oh, you'll probably get drunk. We just won't let you get blasted." Thad then looked at Nick. "They're staring at us."

"That would be because I know something is going on and I'd like to deal with it before dinner." While he spoke, Nick wrapped his arm around Thad's shoulders. "So, let's sit." Thad glanced at him and sighed softly before they went to join the girls. Once they were all seated, Santana leaned back against Nick as she wasn't sure how he was going to play this out. But truly, a lot of that depended on how Thad and Ally handled things.

"Well, I'm going to get straight to the point." Ally said as she took ahold of Thad's hand. "I'm moving in with Thad shortly after your wedding."

"You are?" Nick replied, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"I am. You have to know this wasn't some spur of the moment decision; we've talked about it quite a bit. Especially once Logan and Megan decided to live together."

"I see. Don't you think it's a bit soon?" When he spoke, Nick looked at Ally before looking at Thad.

"It might seem that way, but it's not as though we don't know each other." Thad replied. "And Nick, you know me well enough to know I wouldn't have even asked her if it wasn't something I wanted, well technically, we both wanted. While I know it's not something you like to think about, but she's here quite a bit and it would be silly for her to find a new place or roommate for some place she'd rarely be."

"And I'm moving into the guest room." When Nick laughed, Santana glanced back at him and tried to hid his smirk. "I am."

"Ally, I'm not an idiot okay. Give me more credit than that, alright. I know damn well that the two of you are sleeping together. There is no way you'd be sleeping in a separate bedroom."

"Nick."

"Thad, let me finish." Thad nodded as Ally scooted closer to him. "Am I surprised, sure. But I'm not going to tell you not to do it since it's something you both want."

"Are you serious?" Ally asked.

"Yes." Nick replied. "Just beware Thad as I'm sure she's been on her best behavior when she's crashed here."

"How so?" Thad asked causing Ally to look back at him.

"She tends to leave wet towels on the floor after a shower. Also, once she's comfortable, she leaves her crap everywhere."

"Nick!" Ally blurted out, not believing her brother was doing this.

"It's true, don't deny it. You can be a slob. If you want to try and deny it, I'll just call Mom and she can fill Thad in on all your bad habits."

"You're an ass."

"But an honest one." By this point, Santana and Thad were both laughing. On more than one occasion they'd seen the two of them go at each other and Nick always seemed to have the upper hand. Ally would get frustrated, but everyone would remind her that he had to be on his game considering who some of his friends were. "And one more thing."

"What?" Ally asked in frustration.

"If you know I'm coming over, make sure there's no clear evidence you two have been participating in extra-curricular activities."

"Nick!"

"I mean, last thing I need is to go and throw something away and find condom wrappers or something."

"Agh!" At that moment, Thad looked across at Nick and Santana and smiled while wrapping his arms tightly around Ally.

"You know that's his weird way of giving us his blessing, right?" Thad said after giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thad's right." Santana said. "For Nick to even mention sex and the two of you in the same sentence proves he's okay with things."

"Santana's got a point." Thad said. "Otherwise he wouldn't have even brought it up."

"Did you guys act like this when anyone else moved in together?" Ally asked as she began to relax and Nick gave her a smile as he agreed with everything Santana and Thad had said.

"Everyone. It's like a rite of passage." Nick replied. "Be prepared for some interesting "house warming" gifts."

"What are you talking about?"

"Some of the guys tend to have a bit of fun." Thad replied. "Though, this time I doubt Nick's going to take part."

"Santana?" Ally said wanting clarification.

"When I technically moved in with your brother that first summer after transferring, the guys bought him a rather large assortment of condoms and other things."

"Why?"

"Well, since you'll be living together, they chances of having sex more often rise so they wanted to make sure he was prepared for whatever happened."

"And let's just say your boyfriend has some serious payback coming his way that's been years in the making." Nick added with a smirk.

"Thad?"

"Uh, don't ask."

"I'm going to. Who are you going to get payback from?"

"Seb and Blaine."

"Normally hearing Blaine's name mentioned along with Seb's, I wouldn't worry. But I know Blaine has a devilish side to him."

"He does and this is one time he's going to have some fun with it. One also knows, Seb will have no problem nurturing that side." Nick said. "And Thad knows it."

"What did you do?" Ally asked.

"It's more like what didn't he do over the years." Nick said with a smile. "So, should some crazy occur, ignore it or you'll get pulled into it and that's not a place one wants to be."

"Santana?"

"Listen to your brother on this one as he knows some of what Thad's done over the years."

"Oh Thad, what did you get yourself into." Ally said before giving him a kiss.

"A lot of trouble, that's what. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

As this was going on at Thad's, Quinn watched as Hunter kept checking his phone while he was working. "Who are you expecting to hear from?" She asked as she looked over at him as she set her magazine down in her lap.

"Thad."

"Why?"

"Uh, that's because today they are telling Nick that Ally is moving in with him."

"Interesting." Quinn's response caused Hunter to put his pen down and cock his head slightly. "What?"

"That was not the reaction I was expecting."

"What were you expecting, for me to be shocked?"

"Slightly."

"Why, it's obvious when one spends time around them how much they care about each other. Plus, I heard Brittany mention that Logan is moving in with Megan. It's logical to assume Ally would move in with Thad. She is there all the time afterall."

"Very true."

"Now, why are you waiting for a call?"

"Thad wasn't sure how Nick was going to take things so Seb and I told him that if need be we'd swing by and help Nick process things. Yet with Seb sick, it would come to me."

"I'd say the longer you don't hear from him, the better. Plus, while he might be shocked he's not going to do anything stupid. Thad and Ally have their heads on straight so they wouldn't do anything they're not ready for."

"One would hope that's how he sees things, but it is his little sister." Hunter said before stretching. "I know I'd feel a bit weird about it."

"That's probably why Thad talked to you as you'd understand. Speaking of, do you have any idea who you're going to choose as your best man?"

"You mean am I going to go with Seb or Thad?" Quinn nodded. "I'm still thinking about it. What about you, Rachel?" She nodded once more. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"No, as I thought we should try and figure out a date and what we want first."

"The only thing I don't want is a summer wedding as I'd like to be comfortable in my tux." Hunter told her. "From there, I'm pretty good with about anything. The only thing you need to decide is if you want this small or big."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the one with the crazy huge family so something big wouldn't faze me as I've grown up around it."

"Would you like your family there?"

"Of course, but I don't need them all to be there. But if you do decide you want the big, grandiose affair, you need to talk with Cass as it is quite the production."

"Hunter."

"Quinn, my parents already told you they have no issue paying for part of this as they know if this ends up being big it's mostly in part because of the size of my family. So, don't think about cost, think about what you want." Quinn looked at him and shook her head. "Don't alright, it's part of who I am, you know that. Nothing can change it."

"I don't want to change it." She replied as she moved towards him. "It's just something I really have to get used to. And before you even worry about asking, I'm assuming I'm going to need to sign a pre-nup."

"I'm glad as it needs to happen. Not that I foresee things going bad, it's just…smart."

"I know. And anyone marrying someone like you should expect to have to do it. If they don't or get upset, they truly are only in it for the money."

"It's a relief that you see it that way. But you might want to find a lawyer to look things over, you know, to look out for your best interests."

"Well, depending on when it's done I've got two people I could turn to."

"While they'd be honored, I'd bet Seb would refer you to who he and Blaine used when they drew theirs up."

"Wait, Blaine and Seb have a pre-nup?"

"They do. When Seb's Grandparents passed away, most of their fortune was left to Lexi and Seb."

"Why do I have this feeling that yours and Seb's families knew each other long before the two of you did?"

"That's because they did. Our Grandparents as well as Great-Grandparents ran in the same social circles. When Lexi went to live with her Grandparents, they thought it would be a good idea to begin introducing her to their circle of friends. It was during one of those meetings, my Grandparents saw she was the same age as Cass so they spoke with my parents as they felt the two would get along well."

"Did they ever." Quinn replied as she got comfortable against Hunter.

"Precisely, and since Cass was going to school here in New York it was only fitting for the two to meet. Then because of Cass, Lexi met Tasha and the rest of history."

"So in a way, they were introduced as you and Seb were."

"In a way, though this time neither parents nor Grandparents were involved. Only siblings."

"I'd say Cassie and Lexi made the right call."

"Seb and I would agree as well. So, any thoughts on what you want?"

"A few, but I still need a bit more time to gather my thoughts before I mention anything else. I don't want you looking at me like I'm indecisive."

"It's part of the process Quinn, I know that. Heck, asked Cass how many times I looked at her funny when she and Donovan were planning their wedding. Oh, and I'm saying this now, you're not obligated to have my sisters as part of the wedding party."

"Hunter!" She said as she playfully slapped his chest.

"Hey, I was being nice."

"I'm not excluding your sisters."

"Between my sisters and our close friends, we're having a big wedding, aren't we?"

"Why do you say that?"

"It's because you've mentioned on numerous occasions that you can't stand small weddings with big bridal parties."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I just want to have an idea of where things are going."

It seemed as though everyone was enjoying a rather quiet night, even Blaine and Sebastian but that wasn't surprising considering Sebastian had stayed home from work sick. When Blaine had gotten home that day, he had been surprised to find Sebastian lying on the couch watching a movie as he'd expected him to be working. But Sebastian was quick to explain that he'd gotten everything he'd brought with him done. While it was clear he still wasn't a hundred percent better, he was feeling better and was going to be going into work the next day. So after a dinner, Blaine had changed before the two got comfortable on the couch. "Any news from Thad?" Blaine asked once Sebastian got comfortable with his head in Blaine's lap.

"Nope, so either he's dead or Nick's okay with things."

"Bas."

"I'm just kidding B, you know that." As he replied, Sebastian pulled the blanket over him. "Santana would never let that happen."

"Bas." Blaine looked down at him and Sebastian was smiling up at him. "You are clearly feeling better."

"I can show you how much better I'm feeling."

"I don't doubt that but I think it's best if we don't push things. Last thing we want is for you to have a setback with everything coming up."

"True. I doubt Tasha would be pleased if I pushed myself so hard that we couldn't shoot."

"She'd be pissed Bas considering what she has planned."

"Yea, you can tell she's going to miss us. The three of us make her life as well as Simon's a lot easier."

"When we're not fighting with Kurt." Blaine replied as he began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair which was really soft as he hadn't put any product in after his shower. "I'm sure that's something she'll be happy to no longer worry about."

"We weren't that bad."

"It came close more time than it ever should have. We never should've let him have that effect on us."

"B, more than once you said that after a while, instinct takes over. And that his reactions are often brought on by nothing we've done, just because we are us. Think, the last one came about because he heard me refer to you as my husband."

"Knowing we got married was a shock to his system that's for certain. While I'm going to miss modeling, I can't believe I'm saying that. I'm glad we are as I'd prefer not to see him anymore unless we have a chance meeting."

"Do you mind me asking why?" Sebastian said as he rolled more onto his back.

"I don't trust myself anymore Bas. When he grabbed you, I hadn't felt that sort of anger in such a long time. If I've ever wanted someone completely out of my life, it's him. He's brought too much pain to those I love."

"Well, after this shoot you won't have to see him." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's other hand. "And hopefully us running into him in the city is extremely rare."

"It would be easier if he never went to Central Park since that's where we usually see him."

"That would be nice, but we know that will never happen. Personally, it was creepy that he hung around after I saw him."

"I thought the same thing. I think that's one of the reasons why I was so protective of Gabrielle. Quite a bit of time had passed from the time you saw him and I did. Either his friend was really late, or he was lying to you which I wouldn't put past him."

"Or a combination of both as he could've already met with his friend." Sebastian told him. "While I hate that he's seen us with all of our nieces and nephews B. I don't know how I'd feel should the time come and we see him with our own kids."

"Well, we'll just have to keep our emotions in check as we have all the other times. But I know what you mean. I don't ever want him around our kids."


	104. Chapter 104

Part 104

On the Friday of the shoot, Thad kept looking across the table at Sebastian and Hunter. "You guys do realize we could've gone out to lunch earlier in the week. Or better yet, next week when the two of you will actually eat."

"We are eating smartass." Hunter replied before glancing at Sebastian who nodded his head. "This isn't that out of the norm for us."

"True, but the way you're looking at my food shows you'd rather be eating something else."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Sebastian said before taking a bite of his salad, thankful the chicken in it was actually warm this time around. "Trust me when I say we'll all be making up for it once this shoot is over and done with."

"At least it's before the wedding and your birthday Seb." Hunter reminded him. "Can you imagine going sweet free during both of those occasions."

"The wedding I might be able to handle, my birthday would've been tough since B's such a great cook and baker."

"Well, Santana went with the same bakery Jeff and Britt used so it's going to be good." Thad told him.

"Good thing this will be done then." Sebastian said.

"How is it you have such a sweet tooth but don't seem to gain weight?"

"Lots of exercise."

"And that's where Thad won't pry anymore." Hunter said once he finished chewing.

"Hey, I go to the gym and you both know it. Dirty minds, I tell ya. Why do I hang with either of you?"

"Because we are kindred spirits my friend."

When the day was drawing near a close for three of them at work, Tasha and Simon were going through last minute shot ideas on location. "It's windy as hell up here today." Simon said as they stood out on the observation deck. "I really hope the weather prediction holds for this evening as it's supposed to calm down some. While I know it's going to be windy, this is a little crazy."

"Luckily we still have a bit of time. If the weather breaks a bit later we can do the indoor shots first and we'll have lights over the city instead. Think, it wouldn't be a shoot of ours if we didn't have a couple of issues."

"True, but those issues are going to seem greater when we lose the boys." Simon said. "Silly careers getting in the way."

"I know which is why we won't be as adventurous with locations. Those three roll with the punches so well they make almost anything possible."

"So we'll do what you set forth to do and make this one completely memorable. In a few months Seb and Hunter will be practicing law. And by spring we'll be calling Blaine doctor. Coop still can't believe his little brother is going to be a doctor, but he couldn't be prouder."

"Lexi has said the same thing, but she's certain Seb is the proudest of them all and that's saying a lot."

"No, as he's been with Blaine each step of the journey and has seen how hard he has worked. Those two have set out and achieved everything they've wanted up to this point."

"Only one thing left." Tasha said softly.

"It's going to suit them."

"No doubts there." They were walking back in from the observation deck when Kurt came walking up to them. "What can I do for you Kurt?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to send someone down to the lobby to meet them."

"No, they know where to go. Come to think of it, they should be arriving shorting as none of them are coming from too far away. Has the caterer set everything up?" While she spoke, Tasha took her jacket off.

"Yes, everything is set and good to go."

"You remember what we talked about, correct?"

"I do."

"Alright. Why don't you take this time to eat as well as we've got a long night ahead of us." Once he walked off, Simon looked at her. "What?"

"You're a saint, but I can understand why."

"Thanks. Do you realize how hard it's been over the years to keep my personal and professional feelings separate?"

"I do. It also shows how strong your friendship is with Lexi as she didn't force the issue, she trusted your judgment and that you'd protect them both, which you have."

When Hunter came walking onto the deck, Tasha looked past him. "Where's Seb?"

"In the lobby, he's waiting for Blaine as he was getting off the subway when we walked inside." Hunter then glanced outside. "Is it as cold out there as it looks?"

"Depends on the moment." Simon replied. "Luckily your wardrobe will be protecting you for the most part."

"He's right. That should be good. The bigger issue will be the poor stylists trying to keep Blaine's hair in check in all that wind." Tasha said which caused them both to laugh.

"I have no doubt they'll figure something out. They kept it in check anytime we'd been out on a boat and that wind is pretty bad."

It was only about ten minutes later when Blaine and Sebastian walk out of the elevator, Tasha smiled so Hunter looked over his shoulder as he assumed they'd arrived which they had. "I thought you two might've run off." Hunter said with a laugh.

"And let you do this alone, never." Sebastian replied as he tightened the arm he had around Blaine.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Tasha asked, noticing he was much quieter than usual.

"He had a long day." Sebastian replied. "It's going to take him a little time to collect himself."

"Well, you have it as I thought you guys would like to eat before we get started."

"Perfect." Sebastian then placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "Let's go eat killer." He then guided Blaine in the direction Tasha pointed.

"Hunter." Tasha said, clearly concerned by how Blaine was acting.

"I'll go find out. But you have to know if it was something serious, Seb would've said something."

"I hope so. Now you better go as well." Hunter smiled, before heading off after them. "I've never seen him like that Simon."

"Me either, but Hunter is right. If Seb didn't think Blaine could shake off whatever this is, he'd say something." While he spoke, Simon put his arm around her shoulders. "You're going to have to trust Seb to take care of him."

When Hunter got into the room, Blaine was sitting over by a window while Sebastian was putting their plates together. "Want to talk about it?" Hunter asked as he grabbed a plate as well.

"Blaine doesn't want to be here, that's all."

"Seb, what's going on because I can tell that even you're worried about him. I didn't mention it to Tasha, as she's concerned. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now, but should I need your help, I'll let you know." Sebastian said with a half-hearted smile before heading over towards where Blaine was seated. After handing him his plate, he sat down beside him. "You've got people worried B."

"Sorry." Blaine replied as he began to push his food around on his plate. While he knew he should be eating, he just wasn't hungry. "When do we start?"

"We're going to start getting ready once we're done eating. You need to eat B; we've got a long night ahead of us."

"I'm not hungry Bas." Blaine said as he leaned back and stared out upon the city.

"Does this have something to do with the nightmares you've had the past few nights?"

"Yes."

Hearing that, Sebastian set his plate down and sat down beside Blaine since he was on a lounger. Once he was there he wrapped an arm around Blaine who immediately curled up against him. With as close as they were, Sebastian could feel how off Blaine was feeling now that their jackets were gone. They sat their quietly for a bit, till Sebastian took his other hand and lifted Blaine's head up so he could look at him. "Talk me Blaine, please. Maybe I can help."

"They've been about the shoot Bas, specifically this location."

"What about it since I know you're not afraid of heights as we've been up here before?"

"In each of the nightmares, you, me, and Kurt have gotten into it really badly and it got nasty. And…you've gotten hurt each time Sebastian."

"Why didn't you tell me this each time it woke you?"

"Because I know it's only a nightmare, yet I can't seem to shake these feelings. It's why I can't eat as my stomach is in knots."

While the two of them spoke, Simon came walking into the room and sat down beside Hunter who was reading while he ate. "You'd be more convincing if you turned your book around." After he spoke, Hunter glanced down at his book and saw it was upside down. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"I am. I've only ever seen Blaine like this once or twice before."

"Do you think Seb's going to be able to pull him out of whatever is causing it?"

"If anyone can, it's Seb." While Hunter spoke, he continued to watch without really watching. When he saw Sebastian wrap his other arm around Blaine and kiss the top of his head he sighed softly. "Whatever it is, it's throwing Blaine for a loop."

"So it's more than a long day."

"I don't know as Seb wouldn't say." The words were still leaving Hunter's mouth when he saw Sebastian get up and bring their plates over to the table before walking back to take Blaine's hand. As they made their way through the room no one even flinched as this crew had been around them basically from the start.

"Since we still have some time, B's going to go lie down for a bit." Sebastian said to Hunter once they reached them. "Text me when we need to start getting ready."

"Got it."

"Thanks Hunter." Blaine said softly before following Sebastian out of the room.

"He looks tired." Hunter said before taking a bit of his food which had gotten cold, but at that moment, he didn't care. "Maybe a nap is exactly what he needs right now."

"Maybe." Simon said as he had a feeling they were in for an interesting night.

Once they made it into the other room which had been set up for this exact purpose, Sebastian went to close the door. "Do you want me to lock it B?"

"No, because if you did I met be tempted to take my mind off of things."

"Would that really be a bad thing considering how you're feeling?"

"Not really, but with the way I'm feeling something quick isn't what I need." While he spoke, Blaine stretched out on the large couch in the room. "Come be my pillow."

"Oh, so I'm good enough to be your pillow but not a distraction. I see how this works." Sebastian replied with a smile before going to sit down. "Raise your head killer." Blaine raised his head enough for Sebastian to sit down, before placing it on his lap. Normally it took Blaine a bit to settle down to take a nap, but before Sebastian knew it, he was asleep. He'd grabbed one of his ear buds from his pocket, so he had something to listen to and went to his go-to playlist which always calmed him, Blaine's music. He sat there, singing softly to himself with his arm around Blaine, waiting for his phone to go off.

When it finally went off, he was surprised as his playlist was more than halfway over. He'd replied back to Hunter when he asked if he could come in, in the affirmative and a few moments later he came walking through the door. "How is he?" Hunter asked softly as not to wake Blaine, he'd leave waking him to Sebastian.

"I don't know, but him sleeping was a good sign. What took so long?" As he spoke, Sebastian began to rub Blaine gently to wake him.

"Impromptu rain shower that was nowhere on the radar till it was over us. So, once it showed up, Tasha was in no rush as they're going to have to dry off the deck some before we head out. It looks as though he needed it."

"He did. He hasn't slept well the last few nights which is unlike him as he's such a sound sleeper." Sebastian then looked down at Blaine. "Blaine, it's time to wake up love." He continued to talk softly as Blaine began to stir. "How was your nap?"

"Good." Blaine replied, his voice raspy since he was still waking. When he turned his head, Hunter smiled. "Hey."

"Hey sleepyhead." Blaine smiled up at him as he slowly sat up. "Time for us to go let them work their magic." As they got up, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine who was leaning against him as he was still waking. "Do you need some coffee Blaine?"

"Yes." Blaine replied quickly. "I bet Bas does too."

"Sounds like we're sending an intern on a coffee run."

Once they were all situated to get their hair done, it wasn't long till three large cups of coffee were brought to them. With the way Blaine was feeling, it didn't come to a surprise to Tasha that he was seated between Sebastian and Hunter. From what she could see, the other two were doing everything they could to keep any distractions away from Blaine When they went to get dressed, Sebastian was about to enter the room when Tasha stopped him. "If we need to stop at anytime, let me know."

"There is one thing you can do actually."

"When we're out on the deck, keep Kurt away from Blaine."

"What happened Seb?" Tasha asked as from her knowledge Kurt hadn't gone anywhere near the three of them.

"Nothing yet, but Blaine's got a bad feeling he can't shake so it would be better off if he stayed away from him."

"I will do what I can, alright."

"That's all I ask." Sebastian then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before going to change.

While the guys were changing, Tasha headed out on the deck as she was trying to come up with a way to give Sebastian what he'd requested. Considering the set up they were starting with, it wouldn't be too difficult as most would have to stay inside to be hidden from view. And from the way Kurt was keeping himself busy, it was clear he really didn't want to be around them either. If anything, she figured he'd be more than happy to keep everything organized in doors while she was outside on the observation deck.

The guys were about to come out, when Hunter looked at Sebastian who's eyes were on Blaine. "You need to smile Blaine or you're going to give your husband a complex."

"He's right you know, I'm missing the smile you usual have when you look at me."

"Sorry." Blaine replied as he tied his shoes. "What would make you feel better Bas?"

"A kiss from my husband as that always puts a smile on both of our faces. You wouldn't mind, would you Hunter?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's not as though you've never kissed in front of me before." Hunter response got a soft laugh out of Blaine. "That's more like it. Now kiss your husband so we can start our swan song." A smile crept to Blaine's face as he stepped into the space between Sebastian's legs as he was leaning on the arm of the chair. "I'll close my eyes if that'll make you more comfortable."

"No need." Blaine replied before pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. Once Blaine's arms snaked around Sebastian's neck and his around Blaine's waist, Hunter knew they'd both be in better spirits once it ended. When the kiss finally broke, Hunter was leaning up against the wall as he knew if he came out first someone might interrupt the two of them and that's not what they needed in that moment. The smiles that were on both of their faces were things Hunter really hadn't seen since they'd arrived. "Sorry about that." Blaine replied while subconsciously licking his lips.

"Hey, no one came looking for us so we're all good." Hunter said. "And the looks on your faces are much better."

"How can one not smile after kissing the one they love?" Sebastian said as he stood and took Blaine's hand. "Let's do our thing guys." He then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head before they headed out. Once they walked through the doors, they all exchanged looks as the girls on the crew were all looking at them as they often did after they'd gotten ready. When they walked out on the deck, Simon gave a subtle nodded as he was pleased to see them all in a better mood. "You don't look too happy to be up on that ladder." Sebastian said as they passed by Simon.

"I'll be fine as long as the weather report holds true." Simon replied as the guys headed towards the set.

"How you feeling Blaine?" Tasha asked as she put them in place.

"Better, thank you for asking."

"Okay, now guys, you need do things as usual. Forget that Simon is up on the ladder to start."

"Got it."

Once the music started, it didn't take them long to get into their groove which was a relief considering how Tasha was beginning to think the night was going to go. They were in such a zone, that it didn't take long for Simon to get the overhead shots he needed and to get back on solid ground. By the time they headed in for their first wardrobe change, the three were laughing and goofing around as they had during all their previous shoots. When they walked through the doors, Sebastian grabbed ahold of Blaine's hand the instant he spotted Kurt, but didn't say a word as Blaine was laughing at something Hunter had said.

"Now, are you two housing Wes, Hailey, and Isabella when they come to town next weekend?" Hunter asked as they began to change.

"We are." Sebastian replied. "B was more than happy to open up our home to them."

"You don't mind, do you Bas?" Blaine asked looking up at Sebastian with what Sebastian referred to as his puppy dog eyes that he could never say no to.

"Of course not killer so you wasted that look. I'm more than happy to have that little princess in our home."

"What about Wes and Hailey?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, I'm happy to see them too, but what till you see B's Goddaughter, she's precious."

"Well, if the pictures are anything to go by, I trust you."

"I've got a new one." Blaine said proudly as he went for his phone which was on the counter. Hunter looked over at Sebastian who was smiling and he could understand why as Blaine was certainly beaming with pride. If anything, Hunter's questions gave them both a quick reminder of how to keep a smile on Blaine's face should it begin to falter. After handing Hunter his phone, Blaine finished changing. "So, what do you think?"

"Seb's right, she's precious. Wes and Hailey luck out."

"How so?" Sebastian asked as Blaine took his phone back as they were about ready to head back out.

"The two of you are going to fawn all over her so they'll get a bit of quiet."

"Only till it's feeding time."

"Bas."

"It's true B and you know it. But Hunter's right, we are going to fawn over her while she's in our home."

"Trust me, I'm not denying it one bit. I'm going to make the most of the time we have her with us." Blaine then stretched and gave Sebastian a kiss before they headed back outside. Once they reached the doors, there stood one of the wardrobe assistants with their coats. After handing them out, the guys put them on. Now that their outfits were complete, they continued back to the set. No sooner were they there, did their stylists come walking over to fix their hair as it was certainly wind-blown from earlier. "My hair is going to be nothing but knots when we're done, isn't it?"

"Hopefully it won't be too bad." Blaine's stylist replied. "I'm trying to keep ahead of them without destroying your curls."

"When in doubt you could gel the crap out of it as he'd done it before." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"That's not funny Bas."

"Yes it is as that hair was bulletproof. Not even this wind could destroy that hair do, or more precisely, don't." Blaine turned slightly and stuck his tongue out at him. "No fair being a tease so early in the night."

"How bad was it?" Hunter asked and much to Blaine's surprise, Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You have a picture?"

"Of course I still have pictures of B from the beginning of our relationship. I must say though, ever since he let the curls free he spends only a minuet fraction of what he used to on product."

"I think Hunter gets that my gel addiction was pretty bad."

"Damn Blaine, how long did it take you to wash all of that out each day?"

"Long enough." Blaine replied as they went through pictures. "Yet you still fell for me."

"Hey, nothing could take away how hot you were and still are." Sebastian replied. "Even that much gel."

"Thank you."

Seeing Blaine back to his carefree self was what everyone had been hoping for, especially Sebastian who was clearly paying closer attention to him than usual. After they got started again they didn't miss a beat from where they stopped just earlier. Having the three of them in such a good mood is more than Tasha ever expect considering how they were when the evening started. She honestly thought Sebastian and Hunter were going to be cheering Blaine up all evening. While she was tempted to ask what brought on his change of mood, part of her was afraid to ask. During their next wardrobe change, Tasha told everyone to take a twenty minute break while they rearranged things. And since the chill in the air had grown the later it got, it was time for another coffee run.

When the coffee returned, they'd all been handed out except Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter's since they were holed up in their room trying to warm up a bit. More than once during the last portion of the shoot the crew felt bad for them as it was clear they were all a bit cold. "Kurt could you bring these to the guys?" One of the interns asked.

"That's not my job."

"Kurt, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have something else to do. Unlike you, my break has to wait till they start shooting again. Please, just knock on the door and hand one of them the tray. No one says you have to talk to any of them."

"Who do you have to do something for?"

"Miss Saunders." Kurt looked at her before taking the tray from her. "Thank you."

"Go do whatever it is you have to do." Kurt then walked towards the room the guys were hanging out in.

"One would think they would've put three blankets in this room and not two." Hunter said as he wrapped his around him tighter as Blaine and Sebastian cuddled under the other one. "Or maybe they knew a third would be pointless as you two would cuddle regardless."

"Are you jealous Hunter? Do you want to cuddle with us too?"

"No, that's okay but thanks for the offer."

"There's room."

"Bas, leave him alone." Blaine then looked back and Sebastian met him with a kiss. In that moment there was a knock at the door, so Hunter went to get it since Blaine and Sebastian were a bit preoccupied. When he opened the door, they heard a gasp which broke the kiss. "What do you want?" Blaine snapped when he saw who was standing before Hunter.

"Dropping off your coffee."

"Then hand it to Hunter and go." Blaine then turned to kiss Sebastian once more. Once Hunter had the coffee in hand, Kurt still didn't move.

"Enjoying the show?" Hunter remarked as Kurt couldn't seem to take his eyes off of them.

"Excuse me?"

"You're watching them kiss, so I asked if you were enjoying it."

"That's disgusting."

"Then stop staring and leave."

"You don't mind?"

"Why should I, they're my friends and they're married, it's normal. Married people kiss and do other things you know. Would you like me to go into further detail?" Hunter said with a smug look on his face.

"You're an ass."

"Really, most people call me a bastard but then retract since my parents are married and have been for quite a long time. But I guess I'll take being an ass if that's the best thing you can come up with." Hunter then glanced over at Blaine and Sebastian who were ignoring the entire situation. "Well, you better go as I don't want you offended anymore once I separate the two."

"Why would I be offended?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something you would do. Bye!" Hunter then proceeded to close the door while trying not to laugh. Once the door was closed, Blaine and Sebastian stopped kissing. "Thanks for finally coming up for air." Hunter said as he handed each of them their coffee.

"You were doing fine on your own." Sebastian replied. "This way neither B nor I could say anything to him. We trusted you."

"Thanks."

"Come on Hunter, you loved it." Blaine replied as he settled himself against Sebastian. "We could hear it in the tone of your voice."

"Okay, maybe I did." Hunter said with a laugh. "I was half expecting you to get on his lap Blaine."

"I'd considered it or more specifically, straddling his lap. But I didn't want him to have a complete melt down."

"My B, so considerate." Sebastian said before kissing the top of Blaine's head. "Always thinking of others feelings." Blaine then looked back with a big, cheesy smile.

"Yea, you straddling Seb's lap would've sent him over the edge. Seriously, the look on his face as you two kissed was something I couldn't really explain."

"Did he really ask if you were offended by it?"

"Basically. I mean, why the two of you kissing would bother me, I don't get." Hunter said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Transferal of feelings. He was uncomfortable but wouldn't admit it so he transferred those feelings onto you." Blaine replied.

"Watch out Hunt, sneak peek of Dr. Anderson-Smythe."

"Bas."

"It was B and you know it."

"Seb's right, just don't go analyzing everything we all do. And don't worry, I already told Quinn the same thing."


	105. Chapter 105

Part 105

When the guys came walking out, they were surprised when Tasha came walking up to them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Care to tell me what the hell was going on in there?" Her question caused the three of them to exchange looks.

"We were relaxing and warming up, why?" Sebastian asked as they all looked at her.

"It's because Kurt flipped after bringing you three your coffee. He was going on about what he saw and he couldn't believe it was happening before him." They let her finish, but once she was, the three of them began to laugh profusely. "Guys, it's not funny. He's down in the lobby right now trying to compose himself. I actually sent one of the crew down to keep an eye on him. So what was going on?"

"Seb was telling the truth, we were just relaxing and warming up. Oh, when I answered the door though, Blaine and Seb were having a little kissing session to warm up." When she cocked her head to the side the three of them did the same. "That's all they were doing, honest since I was in the room."

"Hunter's telling the truth. We never do more than kiss when he or anyone else is around." Blaine told her. "You know us, we're not exhibitionists. Now, I'll admit, I snapped slightly when he scoffed upon seeing us, but that's it."

"And I might've said a few things but nothing crazy." Hunter told her. "I've honestly said worse to him."

"So if he flipped, it's over watching me and B kiss. And we've kissed the way we were in front of you. It was nothing crazy or overtly sexual." Sebastian said. "He just can't stand seeing us happy together."

"Alright. Let's get back to work before it gets any colder out. I'd like for none of you to get sick with the wedding next weekend."

"We appreciate that." Blaine told her before they head back outside.

While they were getting back to work, Kurt was sitting quietly on a bench in the lobby. He still couldn't believe he reacted the way he did as Hunter was correct no matter how obnoxious he might've been. Blaine and Sebastian are married so there is nothing out of the ordinary for them to be kissing. And if he was being honest with himself, they were getting over carried away either. They were only cuddled up on the couch kissing. Considering how he was feeling, Kurt felt it was best to try and get ahold of his therapist as he had after office hours and this was certainly afterhours. In his sessions leading up to this weekend, they'd talked quite a bit and even his therapist was concerned as to how he was going to react to seeing them.

By the time Kurt got off the phone with him as his service had gotten ahold of him, Kurt took a deep breath and headed towards the elevators. "You could've gone up, I was fine."

"Miss Saunders said to stay down here with you, so I did. I gave you the space you requested but there was no way I was going to head back up there without you."

"You're supposed to be observing."

"I know I am, but your little bitch fit stopped that. Shit, I get being heartbroken, but hasn't it been years. Blaine and Sebastian are married, get over it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Everyone on the fucking crew knows you're in love with Blaine. It's obvious to everyone, except for probably Blaine since he can't stand the sight of you so he tends to stay away from you if all possible. Heck, I'm pretty sure Sebastian and Hunter know it as well which makes you look even more pathetic."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you're delusional."

When they returned to the observation deck, they didn't go unnoticed by anyone except for Simon and the guys. The crew member went right back to work after speaking with Tasha as Kurt stood back, trying to stay out of the way. A brief break was called to change the set up and in that moment three crew members were quick to bring the guys jackets. "Would someone please tell me how it got so fucking cold?" Hunter blurted out as he wrapped the oversized coat tightly around him. "It's October, not January."

"We'd like to know the same thing." Blaine said as he stood in front of Sebastian who was blocking the wind.

"It's what we get for shooting up here." Tasha replied. "If it means anything though, we're getting some fantastic shots. And from them, you can't tell how cold you are."

"Right now the only thing I want is a hot shower." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "How about you B?"

"Sounds perfect."

"You guys only have one more wardrobe change and then that's it for tonight. And you've got what would be considered a late start to the day tomorrow." Once things were up and going again, the guys handed their coats over and went back to work. Since they were now listening to Simon, Tasha walked over towards Kurt. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Sorry about that. I might be a little late tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"My therapist agreed to see me so nothing like that happens again."

"You spoke with him?"

"I did. So, is that alright?"

"Any other time I might not be, but yes, I'm alright with it as tomorrow or technically later today is a long day. So I can't afford you to lose it again. Remember, this is probably the last shoot you're ever going to be doing with them."

"Yes ma'am."

By the time the shoot ended for the night, Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter were all more than ready to go home. "You might want to warm up before crawling into bed with Quinn." Sebastian said as they headed towards the elevators to leave. "I don't think she'd take kindly to a cold body curling up next to her."

"You're probably right. A shower is certainly on the agenda once I get home. What about you two?"

"The same, though body heat can warm you up rather quickly as well. What do you think B?"

"I'll give you an answer once we get there." Blaine replied before stretching to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "One way or another we'll warm up." A smirk came to Sebastian's face as Hunter shook his head and laughed.

"And you're supposedly the innocent one."

"I am when you compare the two of us."

"I don't know about that Blaine." Sebastian laughed and Blaine glanced up at him before looking at Hunter. "Try as you might, I know you too well to think that."

"You know he's right killer. No one close to us views you as innocent any longer."

"That's because they think you corrupted me." Blaine told him with a smile. "Little did they know, this is me. But one honestly can't blame me considering how attractive, gorgeous, and sexy my husband is."

"See, point proven." Hunter said proudly. "But you can stop there as I don't need to know anything else about Seb."

"But Hunter, I haven't gotten to the best parts yet." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Seb, you need to quiet your husband."

"Gladly." Sebastian then leaned down they began to kiss once more as they waited for the elevator. They'd let some of the crew go down first as they had multiple trips to make and they didn't want them to have to wait longer than needed when they were getting to go home. When Hunter laughed, the kiss broke and Blaine and Sebastian looked at him. "What is it?" Sebastian asked as Blaine relaxed in Sebastian's embrace.

"Your audience has returned." Once the words came out, Sebastian shook his head as Blaine looked around Sebastian and saw Kurt standing there.

"You'll have to wait for the next elevator." Blaine said to him. "Safer that way."

"I can manage a ride down with the three of you." Kurt replied.

"Fine, I'll put it another way. We don't want to ride down with you. I wouldn't want to offend you anymore by kissing my husband as that's certainly going to happen."

"When did you become so cruel?"

"I'm not cruel, I'm just sick of your crap and so I'm speaking my mind. It's only cruel if you can't handle the truth. Come on guys." Blaine then grabbed Sebastian's hand as the elevator doors opened. "I want to go home to bed."

"I bet you do." Kurt snarked. Blaine was about to say something back but Sebastian hit the close button for the elevator doors before leaning down to kiss Blaine again. "You're both disgusting!" Once the doors closed, Kurt looked to his side and saw the same crew member that had been sent down to watch him. "What?"

"Nothing as you just proved my case."

When they reached the lobby, Blaine looked over at Hunter as they made their way through. "If I ask you something Hunter, will you give me an honest answer?"

"Of course."

"Bas and I really aren't that bad, are we when it comes to showing affection?"

"Not at all, trust me, if you were, I'd say something. You're happy and in love, there is no reason why you should refrain from doing what feels right when you're together. I mean, that was probably only the third time the two of you have kissed and we've been here for over eight hours."

"We kissed more than that."

"Pecks on the cheek don't count." Hunter told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it seems as though he always catches us and I swear he believes it's happening on purpose. That we're only kissing to piss him off."

"So what if you were." Hunter said. "But seriously Blaine, you two aren't bad at all. Honestly, it's sweet which some might not believe coming from me, but it is. You and Seb kiss no more or less than Quinn and I do, or any of the rest of our friends that are in relationships. It's not your fault he can't deal. Heck, he looked surprised when Tyler came by and kissed Tasha. Really, it's all on him."

"He's right killer. While he makes the biggest fuss when it comes to us, he just doesn't like to see people kissing." Once they reached their awaiting cars, they said good night to Hunter before getting into theirs. "You know B, I was half expecting you to snap and say something to him about what we're going to do once we get home."

"I almost did." Blaine replied. "but I really didn't want to get into it anymore. And I know my reaction wasn't the best, but with everything that was going through my head earlier I wanted to get away from him."

"It won't be much longer." Sebastian then took Blaine's hand in his. "Are you thinking about what you want to do once we get home?"

"I know what I want to do."

"Care to tell me or is a secret?"

"You'll find out once we get there."

When they finally got home Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who had a rather peaceful look on his face which peek his curiosity. He could've easily asked what had brought this on, but he had a feeling he'd find out soon enough. After they were through the doors of their apartment, Sebastian turned around to lock them before they headed down the hall. From the moment they'd exited the car, Blaine hadn't let go of Sebastian's hand. Once they made their way into their bedroom, Blaine stretched and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. When a smile crept to Sebastian's lips, Blaine gave his hand a squeeze. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Depends." Blaine replied before sitting down on the edge of their bed. "What do you think it means?"

"That I'm going to get some quality time with my husband before we call it a night." While he spoke, Sebastian stepped into the space between Blaine's legs.

"Isn't all the time we spend together quality time Sebastian?"

"Yes, but you know what I meant."

"What if I only wanted to get into bed and cuddle?"

"Quality time."

"Or if I wanted us to make love till we collapse from exhaustion?"

"Quality time."

"Those are pole opposite things."

"Yet they're both quality time Blaine. As long as you're in my arms at some point, I don't care what we do. Whether that's cuddling or making love, it doesn't matter."

"While I've become a bit more devilish, you my dear have become a bit sweeter."

"I'm glad that's the words you chose as I'm certainly not innocent. Though, I'm really only like this around you and small children."

"And Brittany."

"Fine, and Britt. Now, what do you say we work ourselves into exhaustion killer?"

"It's what I wanted and then we can cuddle."

The next morning, since they were getting a later start, Hunter was a bit surprised when he rolled over and Quinn was no longer in bed with him. But since he didn't know when she'd called it a night it made a bit of sense. "Quinn, you here?" He called out as he sat up slightly. "Quinn." With a glance at the clock he thought if she'd mentioned going anywhere that day. Before he even had a chance to move further, Quinn came walking through the bedroom door with two cups of coffee.

"I thought you might need this." She said before handing it to him and giving him a kiss. "It was a late night last night."

"Tell me about it." Hunter replied as she got back into bed with him. "At least it was entertaining."

"Should I even ask?" Quinn said as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"How about, I can safely say Kurt is going to be making his therapist money for quite some time."

"What happened?"

"He was a bit stunned to see Blaine and Seb kissing in our room when we were taking a break and warming up. He actually asked me if it bothered me."

"Why would it?"

"I asked him the same thing and didn't get an answer. After I took our coffee from him, Blaine said something about the transferal of feelings."

"Makes sense. So, Blaine and Seb were paying attention to whatever was going on between you and Kurt while they were kissing."

"Somewhat. It wasn't anything crazy either, just as it wasn't when he saw them prior to us leaving. The way he reacted one would've thought he caught them in the midst of foreplay." When Quinn glanced up at him, Hunter kissed her forehead. "Yes, I know kissing can be part of foreplay but you know what I'm talking about. They were simply kissing, though I'm rather certain it probably led elsewhere once they got home."

"Wouldn't be surprising, just as none of us were surprised Brittany got pregnant during their honeymoon. Certain things make sense as I don't think any of our sex lives are lacking."

"What would you say if I told you Blaine was the one snapping and Seb didn't say a word?"

"Considering the talks I've had with Blaine, that doesn't surprise me one bit. If it was up to him he'd never see Kurt again after everything."

"That's the vibe I got as well. While before it used to be that Kurt's mere presence bothered Seb, it's now that way with Blaine. Their roles have reversed in a sense and it all goes back to one moment."

"I think Blaine believe at some level that him and Sebastian getting married would end the craziness once and for all. Yet, it did the opposite and ended any bit of calm they'd been experiencing. Blaine feels as though he can't win and that he and those he loves are getting punished because he and Seb love each other. Lord only knows how he'd react if he knew Kurt approached Rachel."

"Excuse me?" The tone and volume of Hunter's voice let Quinn know she'd slipped. "He did what?"

"Forget it Hunter."

"Sorry, not going to happen." He replied as he set his coffee cup on the nightstand. "When the hell did this happen?"

"The Saturday before we hosted brunch, when Blaine and Seb were out of town meeting Isabella."

"So that's what the two of you were talking about?"

"It was."

"Does Brody know?"

"He does and he's pissed as Kurt caught her after the matinee."

"Has he done anything?"

"No as Rachel asked him not to as she's not going to talk to him."

"Does she know what he wanted to talk to her about?" Quinn nodded and hoped he wouldn't ask, but she knew he would. Her silent nodded gave him the answer he needed. "He wants to talk to her about Blaine, doesn't he?" Quinn nodded once more. "What the hell is it going to take for him to leave Blaine the fuck alone?!"

"I wish I had an answer as I'm sure Blaine wishes the same thing. If you ask me, it's a case of unrequited love."

"You're kidding."

"Nope and I bet you know it too. It's the only thing that would explain it. Kurt's jealous of everything Seb has and shares with Blaine, hence, the outbursts."

"Do you think Blaine realizes this?"

"I doubt it since he's in the middle of it. All he sees is Kurt acting like a child and lashing out at Seb."

"Kurt believes Blaine is cruel as he's no longer biting his tongue. Hell, when we left last night Blaine said to Seb he wanted to go home to bed. And of course, Kurt took that to mean Blaine wanted to go home and have sex."

"He said that?"

"He did and Kurt snapped, it was rather funny. But before Blaine could say anything else, Seb hit the button to close the elevator doors and began to kiss him. I'm pretty sure the last image Kurt had of Blaine last night was of the two of them kissing in the elevator."

"And considering what he presumed, oh boy."

"Don't forget Blaine flat out told Kurt Seb is one hell of a lover. Blaine's basically sticking it to Kurt every chance he gets now. Honestly, if I wasn't witnessing it with my own eyes, I probably wouldn't believe it as it doesn't seem like something he'd do. But I guess it proves that when you push the nice guys too far, they push back.

While Quinn and Hunter were talking, Sebastian was attempting to roll over yet it wasn't possible as Blaine was sprawled across him and they'd somehow managed to wrap the blankets around themselves. "B, you awake?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed Blaine's back. Surprisingly enough, he soon heard a yawn and Blaine's warm breath across his chest.

"What is it Bas?"

"We need to rollover. I need to stretch my back." Blaine replied by looking up at Sebastian and then taking in what they'd done. The look of confusion on his face brought a smile to Sebastian's. "I don't know B. I was wondering the same thing." Since Blaine was awake, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over. "Much better." He said once he moved so he was more next to Blaine. "Morning gorgeous." Sebastian then kissed him.

"Morning yourself." Blaine replied before leaning in for another kiss. "How you feeling?"

"Incredible, you?"

"The same. I didn't think we'd wake before the alarm considering how late we stayed up."

"Goes to show the sleep we got was good."

"True, but I think it might come back to haunt us at one point."

"Do you regret it B?"

"Absolutely not Bas, it was exactly what I wanted and needed."

"You do know, there is nothing he can do to hurt us B, right?"

"I do. I just hate that a part of my life is constantly following us around. And when I get frustrated I need a reminder of everything of that is right around me. That especially means you Bas, you're everything I've ever wanted, or needed." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian watched him as there as something about Blaine's face when he spoke from his heart. Many could hide what they were feeling, but Blaine rarely ever could to those that knew him and he'd opened himself up to. "That must sound silly, doesn't it?" Sebastian leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Not at all, as you do the same for me Blaine. Whenever I feel frustrated or off, I just need to hold you or for you to hold me for everything to make sense again, we ground each other. A bit of clarity in all the craziness without much needed to be said. Since we have time, what would you say to taking a bath before we go?"

"I'd say you read my mind."

When they showed up to the shoot that day, they were surprised to see Quinn talking with Hunter when they came walking through the doors. "And what do we owe this pleasure today?" Sebastian asked before giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm waiting for Brittany as we've got a few last minute errands to do before the wedding next weekend." It was as though it was on cue, as Brittany came walking through the doors pushing the stroller. "Speak of the devil."

"Hi guys." Brittany said with a smile once all eyes were on here. "I hope I'm not late as Xander was a bit fussy. He didn't want to leave his Daddy."

"I'm sure Jeff loved that." Blaine replied and Brittany nodded. "Why didn't you leave him home with Jeff then?"

"Jeff's going out with Thad, Beat, and Dave."

"I'm insulted." Sebastian said. "And we weren't invited."

"You weren't invited since you're working Sebby. But Jeff said for you guys to give him a call should you finish early."

"Alright, but I don't see that happened as we've got lots of wardrobe to get through today."

"Okay, but at least I told you so Jeff can't be upset."

"Is Santana joining you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Ally went to go get her."

"What sort of shopping are you ladies doing?" Hunter asked as he wrapped his arms around Quinn from behind.

"Honestly?" Quinn asked and all three of the guys nodded.

"We're going lingerie shopping. We told Santana that just because she and Nick aren't taking their honeymoon right away doesn't mean they can't have a little fun."

"I'm sure Ally loves that." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"She doesn't mind actually." Brittany replied. "But I'd say the chances of it only being Santana buying stuff to be slim."

"And here we thought you girls would've bought her stuff last weekend." Blaine said to her.

"Oh, we did. But this time the shopping is more romantic in nature."

"So, is this the little one I was hearing all about yesterday?" Tasha asked as she walked up to them.

"No, this is Xander." Blaine replied.

"Ah." Tasha said before kneeling down beside the stroller. "He's adorable Brittany."

"Thank you. If it wasn't my little cutie you were talking about I'm guessing you were talking about Isabella?"

"It was." Sebastian replied. "Talking about her brought a smile to B's face and he was a little grumpy yesterday."

"She is a cutie." Brittany said. "When are they coming into town as Hailey and I have been playing message tag?"

"Hailey is coming in Friday afternoon and Wes will be arriving that evening." Blaine told her. "Since she's taking the train she preferred midday as opposed to later as the train will be less full. And since we're not going to be home yet, you'll get to see her as she's heading over to Lexi and Coop's." The smile that came to Brittany's face was adorable.

"While I don't want to be a buzz kill, you boys need to start getting ready." Tasha said and the three nodded. Hunter gave Quinn a kiss as Blaine and Sebastian each gave Brittany a hug and kiss.

"You two smell nice." Brittany said after Sebastian let her go.

"We took a relaxing bath this morning in preparation for a long day." Sebastian then crouched down in front of the stroller. "And you little man, be good for your Mommy while they do this silly girly shopping, okay?"

"Sebby."

"Hey, just warning him what he's in for." Sebastian then gave her another peck on the cheek before heading off with Blaine and Hunter.

"Who would ever guess Seb had such a soft spot for babies?" Quinn said as she crouched down next to Tasha. "But I totally get it. Britt, is that a Warblers t-shirt?"

"Onesie actually, but yes it is. Santana changed the slogan up a bit, but felt it was fitting. It says keep calm, my Daddy's a Warbler. She gave one to Hailey as well. While no one else would really understand it outside our friends, it's too cute. Plus, Jeff sings to him all the time so it's rather fitting."

"Ladies, do you mind me asking why you met here?" Tasha asked as she stood up. "I can understand wanting to see the guys, but I can't help feel it's something else."

"You're good." Quinn said as she stood and Tasha smiled. "It might have something to do with what Hunter and I talked about this morning. I felt it might be good to come and say hi. And I knew seeing Xander would put Blaine and Seb in a good mood to start the day."

"Is that it Brittany?" Tasha asked.

"Yep. Quinn asked if I'd come by and it didn't take much convincing since she said it was for Blaine and Sebby. Come to think of it, where is he?"

"Not here yet. And considering how you both feel about him I'd say you should probably get going before he arrives."

"Are you going to be here all day?" Quinn asked as she grabbed her coat off the chair.

"No, we have two other locations which is why it was nice to see the three of them so relaxed as they're in for a long day."


	106. Chapter 106

Part 106

After speaking with Tasha that morning, Kurt didn't end up showing up at their first location till they were starting the last set of shots before moving on. "Hope it went well considering how late you're here." Tasha said quietly once Kurt was standing beside her as she watched the guys.

"It went very well. I needed to speak with him after everything that occurred yesterday. How has the day gone so far?"

"Extremely well as the guys are on point and have the feel for what Simon and I are looking to capture. So, it would mean a lot to all of us if you guys don't antagonize each other. I'd like for the rest of the day to go forth in a similar manner."

"Understandable. I will do my best to stay away from them if I need to speak with them, I will watch what I say."

They were just finishing up that set of shots when Sebastian leaned over Blaine's shoulder and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" Blaine asked as he glanced back at Sebastian.

"Felt like it." Sebastian replied, though he happened to catch the look Hunter gave him out of the corner of his eye. "Innocent."

"Right." Hunter said as Simon finished up. "Simon did you happen to catch that little smooch?"

"No as Seb timed it rather well. Now, go change while we pack up." Simon replied as the guys came walking towards Tasha.

"Street clothes or next outfits?" Sebastian asked not even caring that Kurt was standing there as this was all about work.

"Next outfits so we can get right to work as the first shots will be more candid while everything gets set up." Tasha replied before they continued on. "Kurt, I need you to call and make sure their car is downstairs as it shouldn't take them too long to change."

"Will you be riding along with them?"

"Yes, as is Simon. It's going to be up to you and his assistant to make sure everything makes it onto the truck and to the next sight."

"Got it." Once Kurt replied, he went straight to Simon's assistant to find out everything that had to go, while Simon and Tasha collected what was necessary for them to get an immediate start at the new location. While lots of other editors wouldn't help out, Tasha knew it made sense to do so as it allowed her to maximize their time.

After the guys had changed, they waited for Tasha to finish up so that they could get going. As they stood waiting, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand since it was completely natural for them to do. "Any idea what Jeff and the guys are doing?" He asked as he looked at Hunter.

"No, but considering what the girls are doing, anything is possible." Hunter replied. "And with those four, who knows. But I'm sure if Nick knew he'd be concerned."

"Worried might be more like it." Sebastian said.

"No, worried would come about if we were out with them as well." Blaine added.

"Speaking of Duval, do you know if Thad and Ally told her parents yet?" Sebastian asked.

"They have and while they were a bit surprised, they're okay with it. They'd much rather her be living with Thad than someone they don't know." Hunter replied.

"What do you bet Mr. Duval has a bit of talk with Thad when they get to town next week?" Blaine said.

"Depends on how much free time he has." Sebastian replied. "If he has time, I bet he will. If not, Thad should be breathing a sigh of relief." Before the conversation could go further, Tasha and Simon walked up to them and the five of them headed off. Once they were gone, Simon's assistant looked at Kurt.

"Thanks for not ruining things."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems that anytime Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter are in good moods during a shoot, you usually find a way to ruin it. So, I'm thanking you for not doing that in the little bit of time you've been here."

"Are you always so rude?" Kurt asked as they packed up more of the gear.

"I'm not being rude Kurt, I'm being honest. We have too much to do today to worry about the guys being off their game. You have to know, if you upset one of them it's not long till the other two are in a bad mood. Personally it makes all of our lives easier when they're all in a good mood."

"Relax alright, I already promised Miss Saunders I would do my best to make sure nothing off sets the mood that's been set for the shoot so far."

"You better keep your word otherwise Miss Saunders isn't the only one you're going to have to deal with."

When the five of them arrived in Bryant Park, the boys looked at Simon and Tasha. "You're kidding, right?" Sebastian said as they got out of the car.

"Nope. But an area has been corded off for us. Now come on." Shortly after they were all out, they were met by security that had been awaiting their arrival. "You guys don't mind having an audience, do you?"

"No, as we had one last time." Blaine replied. "This is just a bit shocking, that's all as the crowd is certainly bigger."

"Blaine, are you alright?" Tasha asked as she noticed Hunter and Sebastian were now flanking Blaine a little bit closer.

"I'll be fine." Blaine replied as Sebastian gave his hand a subtle squeeze.

"Blaine, I need you to be honest with me, what's going on?" Tasha asked as they all came to a sudden stop.

"Sometimes I suffer from anxiety when I'm in crowds. But I'll be alright."

"Okay, but if you need a breather, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" Blaine nodded and gave her a smile. "Alright, let's do this guys." Once they reached the area they were going begin shooting in, there was quite the crowd behind the ropes which brought all of Sebastian's attention to Blaine.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Blaine?"

"Yea. But the busier we are the better I'll be."

"That I do know."

They were about to finish up the candid type shots when Kurt and the rest of the crew arrived with the rest of the equipment in tow. "I was starting to worry." Tasha said when he walked up to her.

"Sorry, we couldn't find one of the cases. But we've got everything and it shouldn't take long to get set up."

"Talk to wardrobe and have them move their next outfits into the trailer as Simon's gotten some great shots so they're going to change before they head to the set. So you'll have a bit more time to set up, but don't dawdle."

"We won't as I know we have lots to do."

After the trio headed into the trailer to change, Tasha went over to the larger monitor that had been set up now that the rest of the equipment had arrived. While she and Simon were going over what they had planned next, they were a bit surprised to hear a familiar voice calling out to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Tasha asked once she spotted Cooper, Lexi, and the kids.

"We're just out and about and decided to see what all the commotion was about." Lexi replied. "I take it the boys are in the trailer."

"They are, they are currently changing. Why is it neither of you ever mentioned that Blaine sometimes suffers from anxiety when in crowds?"

"Never thought about it." Cooper replied. "For him to have an anxiety attack it takes something pretty major. Why?"

"He seemed a bit stunned about where we are shooting."

"He should be fine as long as no one rushes him. Plus Bas is with him, so if anyone can calm his nerves, it's his husband."

"That's what I'm hoping for. It's why I want to get this next bit done as the next location is much quieter. I asked him to tell me if it's too much for him, he will right?"

"Yes as he hates how it can make him feel." Cooper told her. "It's not something he dismisses. But usually once he gets his bearings, he's good."

"Has he always been like this?"

"No, but I really can't get into it here."

"Understood. Are you guys going to stick around and watch for a bit?"

"Can we Daddy?" Jocelyn asked as she looked up at him as he held her hand.

"I think that can be arranged if your brothers don't mind."

"I want to see Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb." Braeden said.

"Me too." Ethan added.

"Sounds like we'll be sticking around." Lexi added as she checked on Gabrielle who was relaxing in her stroller. "But me and the little miss are going to watch from afar."

"Oh, that's right. You could always be baby-sitting." Tasha said with a smile.

"That would work if she wasn't talking."

"True." Tasha then crouched down next to the stroller to give Gabrielle a kiss. "If the boys get a chance, I'll send them your way." Once she headed off, Cooper stayed nearby with the rest of the kids. "Now, you guys need to be quiet so you don't distract your Uncles and Hunter, can you do that?"

"Yes Aunt Tasha." Braeden replied as Jocelyn and Ethan nodded.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a coincidence Coop?" Tasha asked as Simon had the crew move a few things.

"Okay, maybe it isn't, but can you fault me for wanting a glimpse at their last shoot. They've come far."

"They certainly have and I'm going to miss them all more than you realize. Those three have made our lives so much easier."

"I'm sure you'll find someone comparable."

"Maybe, but it won't be the same. At least this is only ending our working relationship as I know I'll be seeing them all."

"You certainly will."

When the guys came walking out, it didn't take long for them to know they had familiar faces in the crowd as the kids instantly called out to them. After they waved, more of the crowd called to them as they took their spots. While it was a bit crazy while they were taking the candids with people yelling, it gave off an energy the guys were thriving off of. "It looks as though Coop and the kids aren't the only ones here." Hunter said softly

"How so?" Sebastian replied.

"Look to your ten o'clock." After he spoke, Blaine and Sebastian both looked that way and spotted Lexi and Gabrielle. "Guess she's keeping your daughter out of the fray." Once he spoke, it took everything Blaine and Sebastian had not to laugh as they didn't want to ruin what was going on. While they could understand their family sticking around, they didn't quite get the appeal of everyone else that was watching.

After another wardrobe change, they were getting a break as it was time to change location once more to where they would remain for the rest of the evening. Once the guys were changed, Tasha let Cooper know the kids were free to go to them as it was clear they couldn't wait to see them. It was a good thing they saw the kids coming as now that they were getting bigger they could knock the guys off balance. "Are you going to come to dinner with us Uncle Sebby?" Jocelyn asked after giving him a hug.

"Afraid not princess as Uncle Blaine, Hunter, and I still have more work to do."

"Oh."

"I'm sure your Uncles are as disappointed as you are Jocelyn." Hunter said as Lexi came walking over.

"Are you?"

"Of course we are." Blaine replied as Ethan took ahold of his hand. "While next weekend is the wedding, you'll be seeing us during the week."

"For Uncle Seb's birthday dinner?" Braeden asked.

"Yes, for his birthday dinner even though it'll be a little late."

"That's because Nick and Santana are getting married." Jocelyn replied.

"That is correct." Sebastian said. "But I know you guys and your Uncle Blaine will make it up to me, right?"

"Of course." Jocelyn replied happily. "Right Mommy?"

"You are right. But we should probably let your Uncles and Hunter go so they can eat and relax before getting back to work."

"How is getting your picture taken work?" Braeden asked as the adults tried not to laugh.

"We ask ourselves that all the time." Blaine replied. "Where are you guys going for dinner?"

"We're having Italian as that's what the kids want. We're just not sure where yet." Lexi told him as the guys all smiled. "You'll get to indulge soon enough guys."

"Not soon enough." Hunter said. "I miss my carbs."

After giving them all a hug and a kiss, Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter headed for their waiting car which was bringing them to the previous night's location as dinner was being delivered to them. "If you guys never said anything I might've forgotten that Nick and Santana's rehearsal is on Seb's birthday."

"I'm offended as my birthday should be remembered." Sebastian said as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Everyone should celebrate."

"Knowing Nick and Santana, they'll probably do something for you like Wes and Hailey did for me Bas." Blaine said before they got into their car. "If they don't have something planned, you know Brittany does."

"Ah, my Britt."

"You're probably the only one that could get away with saying that who Jeff wouldn't hit." Hunter told him.

"That's because he knows we have a special relationship that no one can touch." Sebastian said before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "How you feeling B?"

"I'm good. I hate that I worried Tasha."

"Not your fault." Hunter said. "She was surprised, just as I was when you guys first told me you can suffer from anxiety in those situations. But you handled yourself well. Think guys, today is almost done and we've had relative quiet."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Blaine said as he leaned against Sebastian. "It's been too quiet. And what was with him showing up late."

"Don't know, don't care." Sebastian replied. "I'm just happy we've had a quiet day. With the way things are going we might get done at a reasonable hour tonight."

"One can hope." Hunter said. "At least the two of you were still up; Quinn was out cold when I got home."

"Awwww, did you want an attentive body to snuggle up too."

"Maybe." Hunter replied with a shy smile that few ever saw. "After last night it was something I needed if that makes sense."

"We completely understand." Blaine told him. "Knowing Quinn though, she wouldn't have minded in this case."

"She only would've minded if it was solely for sexual gratification." Sebastian added. "Though, cuddling can often lead to that in most cases."

"Do you say?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

"I know that for a fact. Think, if we finish early you'll have plenty of time to cuddle with Quinn."

After arriving at location, the three were thankful that their dinner arrived shortly after they did as they were starving as none of them had really eaten since breakfast besides some snacking throughout the shoot. As they sat on the floor, Hunter looked over at Blaine and Sebastian. "At least the wind isn't blowing as strong tonight."

"Thankfully." Blaine replied between bites. "It took quite a bit to get rid of that chill from last night."

"Are you okay about shooting up here again tonight B?" Sebastian asked remembering how Blaine felt about the location.

"I am as last night was the first night I hadn't had that nightmare."

"What nightmare, if you don't mind me asking?" Hunter asked causing Blaine and Sebastian to exchange a look as they ate.

"For a few nights leading up to this shoot I'd been having nightmares that revolved around me, Bas, and Kurt. It would be one of our usual arguments which would get nasty, but in the end Bas always seemed to get hurt. The only thing that would change would be how he got hurt, but I ended up being woken from my sleep each time."

"That certainly explains a lot about last night."

Once the crew arrived, they went straight to setting up as they didn't want to have to rush through their dinner. "When are your parents coming into town?" Hunter asked as they all got comfortable after they were done eating.

"Thursday night for mine and Bas's are coming in on Friday evening." Blaine replied.

"Any specific reason why they're coming in a bit earlier?"

"My Dad wants to go check in on things so Friday is a working day for him while my Mom plans on doing a bit of shopping."

"Well, my parents will be in town by then so tell your Mom to feel free to give mine a call. From what I know, her Friday is free while my Dad is working. I wouldn't be surprised if he's meeting with your Dad at some point."

"Have you gone down to see how things are going?" Sebastian asked as he stretched out on the couch.

"I have and it looks incredible. I can see why Blaine's Dad was brought on to do this. Your Dad is really good at what he does."

"I'd have to agree." Blaine replied. "While I need to go and take a look, you should check out some of his designs that started from scratch. Even now I'm in awe of what he's capable of doing."

"That's why he's so sought after B. This might be late in the game, but did your Dad design your home?"

"He did. When they bought the property in the development my Dad like that the homes weren't going to be cookie-cutter replicas of each other. That essentially everyone was bringing in their own architect. There were only a few rules that needed to be followed in the design."

"They didn't want anything crazy essentially." Hunter said and Blaine nodded.

"He already told Bas and I should the time come, he'd be more than will to help us design our home."

"Are you guys thinking of moving out of the city?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "But we are considering buying property on the island to get away too."

"When I was little I didn't quite understand why my parents had a place out there while having one in the city. But now, I totally get it. I love living here, but I love getting away on the weekends to relax away from the hustle and bustle."

"Precisely." Blaine replied. "And while we have the place in the Caymans, that takes a bit more planning then heading out to the island."

"So, if you have new neighbors down the road, don't worry." Sebastian said. "It could be us."

"You would get no objections from me."

When they got the call to start getting ready, the three were more than ready to go as they had ample time to relax compared to other shoots. While they were sitting getting their hair done, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine. "What's with the straightening of B's hair?"

"It's needed for the look we're going for." The stylist replied. "I have a feeling you're going to approve though. It's a throwback to a look we did shortly after you two started. And all it'll take is some water for Blaine's curls to return." While the stylist spoke, Hunter and Blaine both glanced at Sebastian.

"Relax Bas; I'll shower once we get home so they'll be back."

"You and his curls." Hunter said with a laugh.

"I can't help it, I think they're adorable. Plus if you had to deal with all the gel of the early years you'd understand better." Sebastian replied.

While they got ready, Kurt took a chance to get in a bit of a breather before they got started again. Since he'd gotten there late that day, he had quite a bit of catching up to do as there were certain things the others couldn't do as they were solely his responsibility. So while they'd been relaxing earlier, he'd been working. He knew that while Tasha had no problem with him arriving late because of where he was, it didn't mean his responsibilities could be overshadowed. Considering everything that had been happening, he decided to make a call to one of the only people in his life that understood everything that had happened with him and Blaine. In his mind, he wished Rachel would speak to him, but he could understand her reluctance after everything that had occurred between all of them.

With it being a Saturday night, Kurt almost expected the call to go to voicemail but when a friendly voice answered he was rather relieved. "Hey Chandler, how are you? I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?"

"I'm good and no, you're not calling at a bad time. We're actually spending a quiet night in. What's going on?"

"I needed a friendly voice to talk to."

"Ah, you must be shooting with Hunter, Sebastian, and Blaine."

"You've got it. And like usual, when those three are on set I become public enemy number one in everyone's eyes."

"Well, I could judge them all, but you and I both know you've brought most of that on yourself by past behavior."

"I know. It also doesn't help that I tend to overreact to everything they say or do, which seems to antagonize them more. Hell, Blaine's the one with the smallest filter nowadays."

"He's certainly not the same guy anymore, is he?"

"He's not which makes it all the more frustrating that I can't get that other image of him out of my head. The Blaine I was in love with and this Blaine are not the same people, yet I can't seem to fully separate the two."

"But you're getting better about it."

"For the most part till I saw the two literally making out last night and couldn't stop looking at them."

"Did they see you?"

"No, but Hunter did. I probably looked like an idiot as he called me out on it."

"How bad was it?"

"It wasn't bad, they were just kissing but there was something about it that I couldn't look away."

"That's because there is something different about two people that are in love with each other when they kiss. Even the simplest of kisses have special meaning. And while you'll never understand what Blaine sees in Sebastian, it's something special."

"How is it you became such the authority on Blaine Anderson?"

"I went to school with him and got to see how he acts on an everyday basis. Blaine is a rather laid back person though he's got crazy drive. He's super friendly and always willing to lend a hand if possible. And last but not least, he always beamed whenever someone mentioned Sebastian to him and I don't think he realized it. There is no denying how much Blaine loves him Kurt. And from what I've seen of them together, that feeling is certainly reciprocated. You can tell Blaine means the world to him."

"If anyone else said that to me, I'd probably get pissed." Kurt said before laughing. "Yet I know you're not coming from a spiteful place like others would be. And while it's hard to admit, I can see that the person I thought incapable of caring about someone else, does."

"It's more than just caring about him Kurt."

"Don't push alright, I'm not there yet. And it's hard to admit the person you love, is happily in love with someone else."

"That's a big step, you know that, right?"

"Yes as my therapist has told me that repeatedly. Yet that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when I see the two of them act the way they do. I don't get the constant need to show affection to each other. They're always holding hands or sneaking kisses, it's weird."

"Kurt, it's not weird. Lots of couples do that. Blaine and Sebastian are just affectionate with each other, there's nothing wrong with it. You only see it as being wrong since it makes you uncomfortable. You'd feel that way regardless of who it was. The fact that it's them just seems to make matters worse."

"That's an understatement."

"Maybe, but since you know that, you have to try even harder to control your emotions and how you act. You know the three of them won't hesitate to call you out on how you behave."

"I don't need to be reminded of that since they do it all the time."

"Do you honesty blame them?"

"Why did I call you again?"

"For a friendly person to talk to, but you know I won't support this behavior."

"I know and I appreciate that. Hell, if I had listened to Rachel all those years ago I probably wouldn't be in the place I am now."

"Has she agreed to talk to you?"

"No, but I'm not that surprised. I can only hope someday she will." Shortly after Kurt replied, Tasha called everyone to set so Kurt told Chandler he needed to go.

"Remember, if you get done early feel free to come by, we won't mind."

"I just might take you up on that depending on how the rest of the night goes."

Once everyone returned to set, things picked up rather quickly. With everyone being in a good mood, Tasha took a chance and kept Kurt close as it allowed her to get more accomplished. The more into the evening they got, the more relaxed everyone became with as smoothly as things were going, that is everyone but Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter. Any time they stopped, the three stayed in their own little world as they wanted to keep the calm as well. Plus with Hunter knowing what had thrown Blaine the previous evening, they all felt it best to keep the interaction next to none.

By the time they got to the finally wardrobe change of the evening, they were all relieved as it had certainly been a long day. "Should I even ask what the two of you are going to do once you get home?" Hunter asked as they changed.

"Depending, I think we might curl up and watch a movie." Blaine replied. "Enjoy a bit of calm before the craziness of next weekend."

"That's not a bad idea." Hunter said. "What do you think of Blaine's plans Seb?"

"Works for me as I know this next week is going to be crazy."

They were all in such a good place that they didn't hesitate when someone knocked as everyone knew they were changing. But since none of them were shy as they'd changed in front of the crew numerous times because of location they told the person to come in. When Kurt walked through the doors, they all looked at each other. "What do you want?" Sebastian asked as he tossed Hunter his pants.

"Miss Saunders wanted to know if you were almost ready."

"We'll be there in a minute." Blaine replied. "Now go so we can finish getting dressed." Kurt paused for a moment but was soon out the door. "That was a little weird."

"At least he didn't stick around." Sebastian replied. "That would've been really weird as I'm rather certain I know exactly who he would've been looking at." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Not that I blame him. Those boxer briefs make your ass look incredible."

"I'm so glad you notice." Blaine said before putting his pants on. "Of all times to send him to get us, I don't get it."

"I have a feeling someone sent him wanting a reaction." Hunter replied. "I think the crew enjoys it when he makes an ass out of himself. That is if it doesn't screw up the shoot completely."

"I think you're right." Sebastian told him.

When Kurt returned back to set, Tasha looked at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Uh, the guys will be here shortly."

"Why did you go to talk with them?"

"Jen, needed to run to the bathroom." While the words came out of his mouth, Tasha took a deep breath. "It's okay, nothing happened."

"Alright, but that had to have been awkward."

"You could say that since they were still in the process of getting dressed. But don't worry, I made it quick so nothing could be said or assumed."

By the time the guys returned, the stylists tweaked their outfits and hair as Tasha approached them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yep." Sebastian replied. "Though, he certainly got an eyeful."

"How so?"

"We were all basically wearing our briefs." Hunter replied. "Seb had his shirt on, but it wasn't buttoned."

"I'm sorry, Jen was supposed to check but nature called.

"It's okay Tasha." Blaine told her. "He made it quick and didn't gawk, it's good. Now let's do this so we can all get home."

"What, you don't want to savor these moments Blaine?"

"Oh, I do. It's just been a long day and I think everyone is ready to head home."

"You are certainly right. But you'll all be pleased to know that tomorrow should be a short day thanks to everything we've accomplished."

"That works as we've got a busy week ahead of us." Sebastian told her. "So as B said, let's do this."


	107. Chapter 107

Part 107

When they finished up the shoot on Sunday, the guys were all surprised when a cake was brought to celebrate. "You had to know we couldn't let the three of you leave us without a proper goodbye." One of the girls said. "You have no idea how much we're all going to miss you."

"You're just saying that, but thank you." Sebastian replied.

"No, she's not." Tasha said as the cake was being served. "The three of you took to this insanity extremely quickly which made all of our jobs easier."

"And we're reminded of that during other shoots." Simon added. "While it was possible, the three of you never let this go to your heads."

"Well, to quote our nephew, how is getting your picture taken work." Blaine said as he was handed a piece of cake. "You can't take yourself too seriously."

"Mind if we quote you as others tend to think they're god and we're at their beckon call." Another member of the crew said. "While you all could have your moments, they were usual brought on by something else."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian said. "And we'll miss you guys too as you've made this enjoyable."

"Blaine, how much longer till if we see you that we'll have to address you differently?"

"The end of May, but if you forget I'll let it slide, at first." His response brought laughter as the smile on his face let them all know he was kidding, as did the wink. Blaine wasn't the type that was going to need to be addressed by his new title. Though, he wasn't going to object when people used it as he worked long and hard for it.

"Does that go for Sebastian too?"

"I have an entire different set of rules." Sebastian replied proudly. "And he knows I'll mount quite the legal defense to support my side of the argument should he try to alter them without notice."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Simon said to him. "Now, it's not long till you and Hunter are doing your thing either, is it?"

"Nope, as of January we will be unleashed." Hunter replied. "But until then we have plenty to keep us busy."

While everyone was talk, Tasha walked over to Kurt who was standing away from the others with a piece of cake. "How are you?" She asked before handing it to him.

"I'm alright. Thank you by the way."

"No problem. You know, I doubt they'd mind if you were around considering the mood the three of them are in."

"Maybe, but it's safer this way. Last thing I want is to make a fool out of myself one last time. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Ask away and if possible, I'll answer."

"What were they talking about in regards to Blaine?"

"In May he graduates with his Doctorate so from that moment forth he'll be addressed as Doctor Anderson-Smythe."

"In?"

"Psychology, I thought you knew that."

"It's what I'd heard, but it had never been confirmed and I wasn't about to ask. None of them would've given me a straight answer anyhow."

"Well, after today the chances of you seeing them again are slim unless you run into them while you're out and about. Hopefully this will bring a little bit of peace to your life knowing you won't be seeing them."

"Maybe." Kurt said before taking a bite. "And thank you again for dealing with all this."

"For the most part it wasn't that bad, but I can tell you I certainly had my moments where a deep, cleansing, breath was certainly needed. Now, since I answered a question for you, how about you do the same?"

"Fair enough."

"Have you been back to your old neighborhood since you've moved to the other side of Brooklyn?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I think you should go check it out as I think you'd approve."

"How so?"

"Let me just say Mr. Anderson is very good at what he does as the area looks amazing even though construction is still going on."

"If I have time, I'll go and check it out as it must be quite the sight for you to speak of it that way."

"It is."

When Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter went to grab the last of their things out of their dressing room, they were surprised when they heard a knock on their open door. Hunter turned and scoffed which caused Blaine and Sebastian to turn. "What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked rather calmly considering his body language showed his guard was up.

"I wanted to say that you three did amazing work this weekend and that I'm sorry for any undo tension I might've caused."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Sebastian was about to speak when Blaine took ahold of his hand and looked at him.

"Well, thank you and we appreciate that. Now, if you don't mind we need to finish packing." Kurt nodded and walked away. Once he was gone, Sebastian turned to Blaine.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea, but I didn't want things to get crazy since we're heading home. This weekend ending quietly is what we all need."

"Blaine's right Seb. That could've gotten nasty and it didn't." Hunter said. "So, let's just finish up and get out of here before the feel good vibe leaves."

"I don't trust him B." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss.

"I don't either which is why the sooner we're out of here, the better." Blaine replied.

While they'd certainly finished sooner than they'd expected, none of them were in the mood to do anything but go home and relax. So after saying their goodbyes, they went their separate ways. When Hunter arrived at home, he certainly wasn't expecting to be hit by the sound of laughter before he even opened the door. Once he reached the end of the hall he saw who was responsible as Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Ally, and Megan were all sitting in the living room. "If the sexy beast hasn't returned." Santana said with a smile as Quinn got up to greet him.

"Did you miss me?" Hunter asked before kissing Quinn.

"Always." Santana replied. "Where are the other two studs?"

"Heading home to relax after this weekend, though I'm sure if they knew you were all here they might've come by."

"Doubt it as they'd get put to work." Megan replied. "Why do you think the rest of the guys aren't here?"

"Speaking of guys, where is Xander?"

"At home with his Daddy." Brittany replied. "With everything we need to do, Jeff knew I needed to be distraction free."

"Not that I mind, but why is this all being done here?"

"That would be because Jeff is caring for Xander and Nick is at home sleeping." Quinn replied.

"Couldn't drag Thad to help?"

"He's out with Beat." Ally replied as Hunter yawned.

"Tired?" Quinn asked.

"Relieved is more like it." Hunter told her. "But we can talk about that later." He then leaned down to give her a kiss. "I'm going to go to our room and watch the game."

"Is that your way of saying we're not to disturb you?" Santana asked.

"You can, but it better be for a damn good reason as I had a long weekend."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Santana, I managed to make it through a weekend spent with Kurt and didn't snap. That self-control took a lot out of me, especially when he gawked at the two of them."

"Okay, I take that back as I know how tiring holding one's tongue can be."

"I knew you'd understand. Ladies, have fun!" Hunter then gave Quinn one more kiss before leaving. Once Quinn was seated again, Santana turned to face her.

"Care to tell us what that was all about?"

"Not really as you're going to get pissed and I prefer you in the giddy mood you're in."

"Quinn."

"Santana." Once the two stared at one another, Megan and Ally looked at Brittany.

"Don't ask me and I know better than to get between them." Brittany replied. "Though, I'd like to know what happened this weekend as well."

"Just Blaine got into it with Kurt." Quinn replied. "Hunter said he handled it rather well, albeit a bit snarky."

"Blaine doesn't do snarky." Megan said.

"He does, though it's rare." Santana told her. "It takes a lot but when it does, it's not pleasant as it's often been simmering beneath the surface for quite some time. At times dealing with personalities like mine, Seb, and Hunter are better as we have less of a filter when we're upset. Since that's the case, why did Hunter keep quiet?"

"He kept quiet for the most part as this is technically their last shoot and they wanted to get through it relatively incident free. Yet when Kurt stared at Blaine and Seb kissing Hunter couldn't resist making some comments. Then later on, Blaine only added fuel to the fire."

"For once I'd love to be around when Blaine snaps."

"Why is that?" Ally asked as they continued putting the gift baskets together for certain out of town guests.

"This might sound odd, but according to Seb it's a complete turn-on seeing Blaine like that."

"It doesn't take much for Sebby to get turned on by Blaine." Brittany said with a smile.

"We all know that, but it's something since he says it's hot as hell. So it's got to be quite the sight. And while Blaine and Seb are gay, doesn't mean we don't appreciate how good-looking they are."

"She's got a point." Megan said. "Hell, Ally and I both had crushes on them at one point."

"Exactly, so understand."

"Do you guys think this will finally end everything for them?" Brittany asked.

"I hope so." Quinn replied. "It would be nice for Blaine and Seb to no longer have to look over their shoulders and it couldn't be happening at a better time."

"Why do you say that?" Ally asked.

"Because Blaine is at his wits end." Quinn told her. "Not at this shoot but at the previous one Blaine came close to punching Kurt because he grabbed Seb."

"I…I didn't know that."

"Not many do, but Kurt's lucky it didn't happen as Blaine could really hurt him."

"Has Seb ever hit Kurt?" Megan asked.

"Once." Brittany replied. "It happened because Kurt ended up punching Blaine."

"What?"

"Kurt tried to punch Sebby, but Blaine got between them so he ended up punching Blaine. So Sebby punched him."

"That had to feel good though considering the amount of times Kurt hit him." Quinn said.

"Sebby said it felt great."

"Wait, Kurt hit Seb more than once and got away with it?" Ally asked and all three of the older girls nodded.

"Seb, refrained." Santana told them. "First time he slapped him right after they got together. Then before school started, he punched him. Both of those instances happened before Blaine and Seb were even together for a month."

"That's nuts." Megan said.

"We know. Kurt also tried to get Seb arrested. If either of you ask your boyfriends they've got tons of stories about the first year of Blaine and Seb's romance. Lots of crazy shit happened."

By the time the girls left for the evening, Quinn turned everything off and made sure the door was locked before heading to bed. When she entered the bedroom she half-expected Hunter to be asleep yet there he was lying in bed watching football. "Did you girls finish?" He asked as Quinn changed.

"Almost. Brittany said she'd finish up tomorrow as they don't need to be ready till Thursday. How about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm glad to be home." He replied. "The end of the day was a bit weird."

"How so?" She asked before getting into bed with him.

"Kurt complimented us all on the shoot and then apologized for causing undo tension."

"What was so weird about that?"

"It made all three of us uncomfortable. Why would he apologize?"

"Why wouldn't he, considering what happened?"

"It's because that is not how he is around us. Plus how many times has he apologized to Blaine and Seb and something crazy happened shortly afterwards. I'm just thrilled to never have to see him again."

"Consider how happy you are, you can only imagine how happy Blaine and Seb are."

"Oh, they're thrilled and I know that for a fact. Now that this is done, they're getting to start a new phase of their life. Soon, Seb as well as Thad and I will finally be practicing law while you and Blaine will be helping others as you're meant to do."

"We've been helping."

"I know, but you can't really delve into things right now. And with the way things have worked out, neither you nor Blaine is going anywhere as you're going to be practicing where you're currently at."

"It's certainly a relief for both of us. Much as it was for you guys to not have to find jobs." While she spoke, Quinn curled up in the crook of Hunter's arm. "Before I forget, I picked up Seb's birthday present today and it's all wrapped and ready to go."

"Thank you. Has Santana forgiven herself yet?"

"No, but she knows Seb doesn't mind as they were a bit limited in dates much as Hailey and Wes were. The only way it would've been really weird is if they were getting married on his birthday."

"True. By chance did you girls speak of the new living arrangements?"

"We did and things are slowly being moved into their new homes. Before Ally got here today she, Santana, and Megan took a bunch of stuff over to Thad's."

"Speaking of, did they decide if Thad's escorting Ally or is Blaine doing it?"

"Blaine is doing it. That way should they break up later down the line all the wedding photos won't be awkward."

"That's a good idea. So, that means Seb is your escort."

"Correct."

By the time Thursday evening rolled around, Sebastian wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Blaine's parents sitting in the living room when he got home from work. After exchanging hugs with them, Sebastian headed to the kitchen to see Blaine. Blaine was in his own little world as he didn't hear Sebastian enter so he jumped when he wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry B."

"It's okay." Blaine replied before turning in Sebastian's arms to give him a kiss. "I'm just a little off my game right now."

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"I wasn't expecting my parents to swing by."

"Really, I was."

"Well, I wish I had as it's honestly thrown me for a loop."

"How so?" Sebastian asked as he caressed Blaine's cheek, realizing how off Blaine was feeling.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"B, what's going on?"

"Bas, I…we can't right now, okay."

"You're worrying me Blaine."

"It's really nothing alright. We just can't have this conversation with my parents nearby."

"It's something, but I won't push anymore as long as you promise to tell me later."

"I will." Blaine then stretched to give Sebastian a kiss. "Now, let's go entertain my parents." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, but nodded and let go of Blaine. When they walked into the living room, they brought along a bottle of wine and a few glasses. "I didn't ask, how was your flight?"

"Quiet surprisingly." Gregory replied. "It allowed me to get a bit of work done and for your Mom to read."

"Is it safe to assume you were reading Lexi's newest book?" Sebastian asked.

"I was actually." Carolyn replied. "Have either of you read it?"

"No, but we know why you're asking." Blaine told her. "She asked us first and we had no problem with it. Using the name Alexander, neither of us would've thought twice. But using Devon would've been a dead giveaway. We've learned she does pull quite a bit from what happens around her."

"It's a good thing all our lives are so interesting B." Sebastian said before kissing him on the cheek. "Now, are the two of us joining us for dinner?"

"We're not." Alexander replied. "We mainly swung by to say hello as we had a feeling if we didn't we wouldn't see either of you till the wedding."

"Since you're not eating with us, what are you doing?" Blaine asked. "Are you having dinner with Coop?"

"No, we're actually having dinner with Nick's parents."

"They're not with Nick?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Nick is working this evening and Santana has taken her parents to the concert at Lincoln Center."

"And here we thought Santana wasn't going to get a break after her Mom got to town." Blaine replied. "They've been running around all week and it's been driving Santana batty."

"I think that's why they're going to the concert." Carolyn replied. "Though, that would be quick work on her part. So maybe they planned ahead."

"Or, Santana called Stephanie since she's playing." Sebastian told her.

"Seb's got a point dear."

"I forgot that Stephanie plays."

"You can't be expected to remember what's going on with all of us Mom." Blaine replied. "Simply because we've gotten older, doesn't mean our lives have slowed down any. In some cases they've gotten even more hectic."

"That is something we do know since all of us parents get together quite often. You all certainly give us quite a bit to talk about." Carolyn told them. "And while we'd love to talk a bit longer, we need to get going as we don't want to be late."

"We understand." Sebastian said as they all stood. "Remember, if you want you're more than welcome to join us for brunch on Sunday. The only ones that will be missing will be the newlyweds."

"You don't want us around." Carolyn said.

"Honestly Mom, you're more than welcome to come."

"We'll think about it." Carolyn said before giving them each a hug and a kiss. "And Seb, even though I'm a bit early, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied before giving her another hug.

"I'd rather say it in person though you can expect a call tomorrow as well."

"I'll be waiting." Once he answered, Gregory wished him a happy birthday as well before they all headed for the door. "Have fun tonight."

"We will. Night guys!" Gregory said before they walked out and Sebastian closed the door behind them and locked it. Once they were gone, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Blaine told him before trying to walk away, yet Sebastian stopped him. "I promise I will tell you after dinner Bas. Now, come on."

"Okay."

Once they finished dinner and cleaned up, Sebastian was quick to take ahold of Blaine's hand and bring him into the living room. After having him sit down, Sebastian straddled his lap. "Want something?" Blaine replied with a smirk.

"B, I want an answer. What threw you about your parents' arrival?"

"I told you it's nothing."

"Blaine, I want an answer."

"You're going to laugh at me."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will Sebastian as I know you. You live for these sorts of things."

"Try me, I might surprise you."

"Alright, but you're going to laugh and it'll be at my expense."

"Blaine."

"Alright. Know how my parents wished you happy birthday a bit early." Sebastian nodded. "Well, I thought we could start celebrating your birthday tonight." He nodded once more as he loosened his tie. "Bas, I thought we could start celebrating in true to us form."

"Okay."

"Bas, you're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what killer?" He replied with a smirk. "That you were probably chilling on our bed getting all set for me to come home."

"That's a polite way to put it." Blaine said with a smile.

"Were you moaning my name love?"

"Bas."

"Were you?"

"Quite possibly."

"Nothing wrong with that and if you haven't noticed, I'm not laughing. I like the thought personally."

"That's because you didn't have to face your parents after abruptly stopping." The look on Blaine's face when he spoke is what sparked Sebastian's laughter.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry."

"Yea, and you're laughing as I predicted. Not what I had planned for the evening."

"We can still do whatever you had planned." Sebastian replied with a smile as he quickly got his laughter in check. "I can even let you get back to what you'd been doing and pretend to arrive again."

"Not going to work Bas."

"So are you saying because your parents decided to stop by nothing's going to happen now?" When Sebastian began to pout, Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's hips.

"No, I'm not saying that as that wouldn't be fair especially with what I just told you. What I was saying is that it's not going to happen as I planned. Part of it stemmed on you catching me as I love how quickly you get riled up."

"You rile me up Blaine."

"You know what I'm talking about Sebastian."

"I know, but I'm telling you it doesn't matter. Sure, I seem to leap into action in those moments but it's because of you. Now, what do you say we go start celebrating one of the best days of the year?"

"You think rather highly of yourself, don't you?" Blaine replied as he moved his hands and started to undo Sebastian's belt.

"Maybe, but I did say one of the best."

"What are some of the others?"

"Your birthday and our wedding day. Any objections?"

"None as you have excellent taste. Do you have anything to do tonight?"

"No, you?"

"Nope."

"Sounds like our kind of night."

"My thoughts exactly. So, is the birthday boy ready to celebrate?"

"Absolutely."

When Brittany arrived at work the next morning Lexi could tell she was certainly a bit frazzled. "Is this wedding worries or did Xander keep you guys up last night?" Lexi asked as she signed a couple of forms that Jocelyn and Braeden needed signed.

"If it was Xander, it would've been understandable." Brittany replied as she took Xander out of the stroller. "Santana's Mom is driving us both crazy."

"Worse than your Mom?"

"My Mom was a saint compared to this so you know that's saying a lot."

"That I do know." Lexi replied as Jocelyn and Braeden came walking into the foyer. Before continuing their conversation any further, both of the kids said hello to Brittany and Xander. "Where's Ethan?"

"I'm right here." Ethan said as he walked into the foyer. "Is Nana here yet?"

"Not yet but she should be here soon."

"Will she still be here when we get home Mommy?" Jocelyn asked.

"She will be and depending Grandpa might be here too."

"Yes." Braeden replied.

"Now, we need to get going. Britt, everything is good to go and the monitor is on the table. Gabrielle should still be sleeping when I get back."

"Got it." Lexi then gave Carolyn a kiss on the cheek before she and the kids headed out the door.

"Is it always so crazy in the morning?" Carolyn asked as she followed Brittany up the stairs after she grabbed the monitor.

"Not always, but since Cooper's been shooting at night for the past couple of weeks it has been. For Lexi's sake I think tonight will be the last late night he's shooting. How are you and Mr. Anderson?"

"We're good. We got to see Blaine and Seb last night before going to dinner with Nick's parents."

"How are they as I've yet to see them since they arrived Wednesday?"

"Good, though they are certainly anxious."

"Anxious, is better than driving people crazy."

"Heather mentioned that. How's Santana doing?"

"She's thrilled to be at work today otherwise she doesn't know how she'd keep her sanity. Heck, a couple days ago she worked late on purpose as she was so stressed from answering questions."

"It's only happening because her Mom wants her to have the perfect day."

"She knows that just as I knew it. But she's really stressing Santana out with all the questions. Did you and Mrs. Smythe ask Blaine and Sebby lots of questions?" Brittany asked as they got settled in the office.

"Not really as Blaine and Seb kept their plans to themselves for the most part. Yvonne and I learned pretty early on not to push and trusted they'd come to us if needed."

"Did they?"

"Once or twice. We were both a bit worried, but trusted our sons' knew what they were doing."

"They did as their wedding was beautiful." Brittany replied as she set Xander down.

"That's something we both agree upon Brittany, their wedding was beautiful and very much them."


	108. Chapter 108

Part 108

By the time Nick went to go pick Santana up from work, he was certainly concerned as he'd expected her to come home and not head to rehearsal straight from work. "You know you can't hide out here till the wedding." Nick said as he leaned against the doorway of her office.

"You wanna bet." Santana replied. "Come on in as I'm almost done."

"You look great." Nick told her as he walked in noticing she'd changed.

"Thank you. It's not too much, is it? Last thing I want is my Mom telling me I'm not dressed appropriately in a church."

"It's more than appropriate Santana. Were you able to talk to your Dad about how she's acting?"

"A little, but he told me to take a deep breath as she's just nervous."

"Why?" Nick asked as he went to get her coat as she was putting the last of her things in her bag.

"Because she's my Mom. I mean, I'm nervous too, but at times it feels as though she doesn't trust what we've done."

"Understandable. I talked with my parents about that today."

"Your parents have been amazing."

"That's because they're the parents of the groom, not the bride at this time." He said as he helped her on with her coat.

"Still, they could be driving us crazy as well."

"True, but with everything else going on they trust that we've got all our bases covered."

"I wish my Mom felt the same way. My Dad does as he knows I'm such a stickler for detail, especially now."

"It's only one more day. And hopefully at rehearsal she enjoys the moment as we really did cover our bases well. It helped that some of our close friends have already gotten married so they reminded us of the little things."

"Right now, even with as much as I'm looking forward to this Nicky, I want to go home and hole up in our bedroom."

"That is quite a tempting proposition." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around. "But I don't think our friends or our families would take too kindly to us not showing up."

"I know. How about going home, having mind blowing sex, then going to rehearsal?"

"You're making this harder for me."

"That's sort of the point." Santana replied with a smirk.

"If that's what you wanted, you should've come home and not hidden out here."

"I know, but I didn't want to risk my Mom spotting me. I knew she wouldn't bother me here." Santana then kissed Nick softly on the lips. "Sorry for being a bit of a tease."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't do that once in a while. This is the perfect time for it considering how stressed you are. And if I hadn't passed Cassie in the hall I might've tried to corrupt my fiancée into having sex in her office."

"We should probably go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm really tempted to let you corrupt me." She told him and a smile crept to Nick's face. "See, that's why we need to go Nicky. I can only imagine explain us being late with that as a reason." While she spoke Nick let go of her and then grabbed her bag as she took ahold of her purse.

"They wouldn't need to know the reason."

"I know, but both of us arriving with quite the grins on our faces we wouldn't need to say anything as our friends' laughter would say it all."

"When they finally arrived at the church, it didn't come to a surprise to Santana that her parents were already there. Thankfully though, most of their friends were there as well. Knowing how things had been going that week, it wasn't much of a surprise to see Santana's bridesmaids surrounding her, trying to keep her calm. "Where is Rachel?" Nick asked as he walked up to the guys which included Brody who was one of their ushers.

"At the theater." Brody replied. "But don't worry, Santana knew ahead of time. Jess is filling in for her."

"It's what happens when one of your bridesmaids is a rising Broadway star." Sebastian said with a smile. "Good thing she's already had a bit of practice doing this walk down the aisle thing."

"No kidding. The last thing Santana needs is any more stress." Nick told them.

"So we've heard." Jeff said. "That's why all the girls are around her. And just a bit of warning, your Mom is taking to the whole Grandma thing rather well."

"What do you mean?"

"Look who has my son."

"She can enjoy it by association for now. Plus you're like a son to her; it'll fill that void till the time is right." When Sebastian laughed, Nick looked at him as he saw Sebastian was looking at Thad. "No."

"It's a possibility man."

"We're not going there tonight, got it."

"Fine, but we'll certainly pick up the topic at a later time."

"Blaine."

"I'll keep him in line."

"How do you plan on doing that B?" Sebastian asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Not that way considering where we are birthday boy."

"Crap! Happy birthday Seb." Nick said as he shook his head. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that forgot."

"I would, but I'd be lying. Your fiancée even called and wished me a happy birthday."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; you've got a lot on your mind." Sebastian said as he put his arm around Nick's shoulders.

"Is Wes here yet?"

"He and Hailey are currently relaxing at our place." Blaine told him. "Hailey arrived earlier today and spent the day with my Mom as Brittany and Lexi had a busy day ahead of them. So, my Mom certainly had her hands full."

"Britt said she was really good with Xander."

"She's had a lot of practice." Blaine replied. "She said he was really good."

"Britt and I have really lucked out for the most part."

While Santana was nervous about how rehearsal was going to go, it went relatively smooth since for the bulk of the rehearsal her Mom really couldn't ask her too many questions. When they were getting ready to run through the ceremony for a last time, Santana's Dad glanced down at her as they waited to begin. "Any last minute nerves?"

"None." Santana replied. "I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything in my life." Her Dad then leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"That's what I like to hear. And if the look on Nick's face says anything, he feels the same way."

"He does." Brittany said before glancing back at them. "I heard him and Jeff talking."

"That's the best confirmation you could get."

"I'd say so." Santana said with a smile.

Once rehearsal ended, Santana sat down next to Nick as the Dads were having a conversation with the priest. "Are everyone's parents in town?" Nick asked and they all nodded. "Blaine, since we know how your Mom spent her day, what did your Dad do?"

"He was working actually which is why my Mom had the day to herself. He felt since he was in the city it was the perfect opportunity to check-in on the project."

"Also meant he didn't have to take a vacation day." Sebastian added.

"That's true too. He was actually on site for most of the day. He's really pleased with how things are turning out. Tomorrow morning he's actually doing a walk-thru with Hunter's Dad as well as Hailey's. With the way things have been handled, the project is looking to finish on schedule unless something unprecedented happens."

"That happens to be quite the relief to my Dad since winter is coming." Hunter said as Quinn leaned back. "Bigger chance of setbacks once the weather changes."

"Where are you staying tonight Santana?" Jess asked.

"At home."

"And Nick?" Dave asked.

"He's staying with us." Blaine replied. "Jeff and Britt's can be a bit hectic."

"That could be considered an understatement." Jeff said. "Though, you guys have a newborn in your place as well right now."

"We know, but we have a bit more space to move around in."

"They've got a point." Quinn said as the Dads came walking over.

"Is everyone ready to head to dinner?" Cameron asked.

"You know us Dad, what do you think?" Nick replied.

"You know I needed to ask."

"I know, now let's get going."

While they had looked for a restaurant closer to the church, they had to go a few blocks to find one willing to host the dinner on a Friday evening. As they walked, it wasn't too much of a surprise when Dave and Beat began to get teased, especially now that Hunter and Quinn had gotten engaged. With the way the two of them were reacting, it gave the others a strong notion that more engagements weren't too far off. The only one they seemed to go easy on was Thad and that was solely to not rile Nick up before his wedding. "I think Brody and Dave make a cute couple this evening." Santana said with a smile.

"We do, don't we." Dave replied with a laugh since the two of them were both dateless as their girls were performing that evening.

"We've still got them beat. Sebastian said before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss as they walked.

Once they reached the restaurant and began making their way inside, none of them were paying attention to much besides each other which was probably a good thing. As the last of them entered, Chandler looked over at his friends. "We need to choose a new restaurant."

"Why, this is where Kurt wanted to go tonight and I thought tonight was about cheering him up?" Adam said.

"It is which is why we need to pick a new restaurant and fast."

"Why?"

"Did you see that happy group that just went walking in?" His friends nodded. "Blaine and Sebastian were in that group."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes as I went to school with Blaine and I've met Sebastian multiple times. All of us walking in there with Kurt is asking for trouble. He can't always control his feelings around them. And I recognized a good portion of the others who happen to be some of their best friends."

"Well, you can tell that to Kurt as here he comes." Adam said as he spotted Kurt walking towards them. "Evening Kurt."

"Evening. Why are you all waiting outside?" Kurt said as he stepped towards the doors.

"We need to pick a new restaurant Kurt." Chandler told him.

"Why?"

"It's crowded."

"That's why I made a reservation." Kurt replied. "Come on."

"Kurt, no."

"Why are you acting like this Chandler?" Kurt asked before looking at the rest of the guys who had rather blank expressions. "What's going on?"

"Blaine and Sebastian just walked in there with a group of people."

"Anyone we know?"

"I'd say you know practically all of them."

"You're kidding, right?"

"He's not." Adam told him. "They walked in maybe five minutes before you got here. There's a rather large group of them as well as what I can assume a couple of parents."

"Shit!"

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Last weekend I heard the guys talking about a wedding they were a part of this weekend. Nine out of ten, they're here for their rehearsal dinner."

"They are." Those words caused Kurt's expression to change as he looked to the side and saw Wes with what he could assume was his wife and a few of the other guys and their wives, girlfriends, and children.

"Wes. What brings you here?"

"A wedding."

"No, I mean here."

"Dr. Duval invited all out of town guests to join them for dinner this evening."

"Wait, Nick and Santana are getting married?"

"They certainly are." Wes replied as he moved the carrier holding Isabella to his other hand. "So that means some of your favorite people are in town once more."

"What's he talking about Kurt?" Chandler asked, clearly concerned about how Kurt's demeanor changed the instant he saw this group of people. "Kurt?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Wes." Hailey said softly. "We really should get inside as its getting cold." Wes glanced over at her and followed her eyes to Isabella who was all nestled up in her carrier.

"You're right. One has to know they're waiting for us and the last thing anyone wants is for them to come looking for us, right Kurt."

"That's correct. Have a nice evening."

"We plan on." Wes replied before they all headed inside. Once they were gone, Kurt let out a deep sigh.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"That was Wes Montgomery."

"Were all of those guys Warblers at one point?" Chandler asked.

"Each and every one of them. During my brief time at Dalton, Wes was the head of the Warbler council. Safe to say, his opinion carries quite a bit of weight with all of them still. He's also like a brother to Blaine."

"From what I just saw, Chandler is right Kurt. We need to choose a different restaurant." Adam said. None of them looked happy to see you including the girls."

"And where do you presume we go on a Friday night that we're not going to be waiting for hours since we wouldn't have a reservation?" Kurt asked.

"I've got an idea, I'll be right back." One of the other guys said before walking into the restaurant.

"What is he doing?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Chandler replied. "You certainly weren't kidding when you said they all stayed close, were you?"

"Nope." Shortly after Kurt replied, their friend came walking back out. "So, what did you do?"

"We're good to have dinner."

"How so?" Chandler asked.

"They're eating in a private room upstairs so we won't cross paths. I also asked if they could put us the furthest away from the main walkway and they had no problem with it. But I'm assuming since it's a rehearsal dinner we're going to be long gone before they leave that room."

"Crisis averted. Ready to have dinner Kurt?"

"I am."

Even though Wes had mentioned who they saw as everyone could tell the rest of the guys were off, none of them let them affect the rest of the night. Once Nick and Santana began to hand out gifts, Nick smiled since Blaine was holding Isabella. "Have the two of you lost custody of your daughter for the night?" He asked as he glanced at Wes and Hailey who were sitting across from Blaine and Sebastian.

"It seems like it, doesn't it?" Hailey replied. "But we have no worries as she's in good hands."

"She certainly is." Sebastian replied as he leaned close to Blaine as he had his arm around the back of Blaine's chair.

"He's so modest." Nick said before placing Blaine and Sebastian's gifts in front of them. "So you guys know, you're all a pain in the butt to shop for."

"Hence why most groomsmen get typical gifts." Wes said with a smile. "One needs to find something you know your friends won't mind if they have multiples of it."

"That was my mindset when I went shopping." Nick replied.

"We know that feeling well." Sebastian added. "It took B and I forever to decide on what to get everyone. While it's tempting to get everyone the same thing, it doesn't always suit everyone."

"Precisely." Nick said before going back down towards Santana. "Dad, the floor is yours." He added before taking a seat.

"So gracious." Cameron said as he stood. "I'm sure most of you will agree with me when I say it's about time this is happening." The comments from the guys brought the faintest of blushes to Nick's cheeks. "Come now Nick, you knew I was going to say something."

"And that we'd all comment." Jeff added with a smile.

"Thank you Jeff."

"You're welcome."

"And while they waited, they chose a time that was right for the both of them. Santana, you've stuck by Nick's side through all this craziness and I thank you, we both do. We know firsthand dealing with the stresses of med school and everything that comes along with it isn't easy. Yet when you love one another, those stressful moments seem like blips on the radar as its all par for the course. More than once over the years, Nick's told us how you've helped him stay grounded and focused on his dreams. I can honestly tell you I never could quite picture exactly who I dreamt of who would be perfect for Nick, yet once you came into his life the pieces started to come together. And I know I'm not the first to mention it, Nick's not the easiest person to deal with all the time."

"Dad!"

"It's true son." Cameron said with a smile. "Plus, I'm sure all the girls in this room will be the first to say when you get involved with one of you, it's quite the packaged deal as you boys are inseparable."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Santana said before giving Nick a kiss on the cheek and the rest of the girls agreed with her statement.

"I'm glad you think so, all of you. The bond these boys share is quite special and unique. And it takes a special type of woman to understand that and not be jealous of it. You're remarkable Santana and Heather and I love you and are thrilled to welcome you to our family officially. To Nick and Santana!" Once everyone raised their glass and took a sip, Cameron glanced over at Terry who soon stood.

"You didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you dear." Terry said as he looked across at his daughter and Nick. "I didn't think so, you know me better than that." When he saw Santana lean her head against Nick's shoulder he couldn't help but smile. "Well, I certainly could echo Cameron's words in saying it's about time. Yet, with Nick going to med school I understand much like Cameron does. So, I was pretty resigned to fact that it wasn't going to happen till he was done. So picture my shock the day he showed up in my office while Santana was on a business trip. I'm saying this now as Maribel asked me to, and she's right, I'm sorry for making things harder on you that day. You should know you coming to ask me meant a great deal to both myself and Santana's Mom. As your Dad pointed out about you Nick, we know our girl isn't always the easiest to deal with. She strong willed and stubborn."

"That's something we all know." Quinn said with a smile, causing Santana to shake her head.

"I love you too dear." Santana replied.

"I know."

"You proved my next point Quinn; those of you that are a part of her life know that and accept that. You also know that once she lets you into her heart, she's always going to be there for you. And Nick, you've never tried to change our girl, you've accepted her for who she is. The day she told her Mom and I she wanted to transfer schools, we were shocked, but understood. But the day she came home after you, Brittany, and Jeff left for New York it all started to make more sense even though neither of you had realized it at that moment."

"Dad, you're rambling."

"Indulge me, please. It's not every day my little girl is about to get married."

"Alright."

"Thank you. Well, since my daughter would like me to finish up, I will. So Nick, thank you for loving Santana so unconditionally and supporting her dreams, no matter how crazy they might've seemed to some. And for being the man she needs in her life and deserves. We have no doubt that the two of you will always care for and look out for one another. Welcome to the family Nick, it gets crazy, but it's worth every minute of it. To Nick and Santana once more!" Once Terry finished, he walked over and gave Santana a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat.

"I think they made it their mission to embarrass us." Santana said quietly.

"Maybe, but it could've been worse and we both know it. One only knows what Jeff and Britt have in store for tomorrow."

"Or anyone else."

"Is anyone else allowed to speak?" Sebastian asked as he poked his head around Jeff who was sitting beside him.

"Of course." Cameron said. "Is there something you'd like to say Seb?"

"Yes actually, that is if no one else minds."

"I think they'd prefer you speaking now than tomorrow." Beat said with a smile.

"Beat's right, it's probably safer this way." Thad added. "We're all family here so it's safer."

"They've got a point." Nick said before kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Thank you all for the support everyone, you could give a guy a complex. B, I don't know if I want to say anything anymore."

"Bas, it would take more than that to give you a complex."

"Geesh, even my own husband. You're lucky I love you."

"I know, now speak." Blaine then leaned into give Sebastian a kiss before he stood.

"While I can certainly understand some being worried about what I have to say, I know Santana isn't as we're kindred spirits she and I. If anyone mentioned back in high school the possibility of either of us settling down and getting married, we probably would've told them they were crazy, right dear?"

"That is correct."

"Yet Blaine and Nick made their ways into our lives and into our hearts. Considering how she and I carried ourselves back then most would've run away, yet neither of them did. While mine and Blaine's romance was played out in front of everyone for the most part, these two kept us all guessing, even Jeff and Brittany which says a lot. Yet once they let us all in, we could see why they kept so quiet as they found their way. They knew that what they had was precious and wanted to protect it till they were ready to let the world in. I know what that's like all too well. Afraid people are going to judge, yet once you find that person that puts all your negative views of the world in the distance you can't wait to shout from the rooftops and share what you've found. I know love like this is precious, so take care of it, nurture it. Though, I'm rather certain that's something you both know. But there is nothing wrong with a little reminder once in awhile. So take care of each other, love each other, and listen to each other. Often the biggest disagreements come from not truly listening to the other. And you've both come too far to let something like that happen. B and I love you both and we couldn't be happier that you're making this commitment to each other." Once he raised his glass, everyone else did as well.

Before Santana took her sip, she brushed away the tears that had formed. While what Sebastian had said was sweet, it hit her in a special way as she knew exactly where he was coming from. "Seb, thank you, and we love you guys too."

"And everyone else was worried." Sebastian replied with a wink.

"Santana's right Seb, thank you." Nick said to him. "That means a lot especially coming from you."

"You are very welcome."

By the time they finished up dinner, coffee and tea were brought in as everyone relaxed and began to talk once more. It was clear in that moment, how much they were all looking forward to the next day. "Are the two of you going to take it easy on Nick tomorrow?" Flint asked.

"We're still debating." Sebastian replied as Blaine leaned back against him. "But one has to know it'll be entertaining."

"That's something we don't doubt." Jeff said with a smile.

"What are you boys talking about?" Maribel asked.

"At each wedding we gather and toast one another." Nick replied. "The previous groom or in this case grooms, both honor and roast the current groom. Then, the current groom has a few words of wisdom or wise-cracks for the next in line."

"Plus all others have the opportunity to speak as well." Thad added. "That's why it lasted for quite a while when Blaine and Seb got married as we all had something to say."

"Remember that Thaddeus." Sebastian said.

"Trust me, I know."

While they all spoke, no one was paying attention to the doorway except for Santana and Nick as they were waiting for a delivery. As the two stood, the eyes in the room fell to them and then they spotted the cake being brought in. "You didn't think we wouldn't do something, did you Seb?" Santana said as she and Nick walked towards him and Blaine.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you."

"We know, and you're welcome." Santana said before kissing him on the cheek. Once she did, they all began singing happy birthday to him. After it ended, Sebastian thanked them all.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles Sebby."

"Happily." Sebastian then looked at all of them before kissing Blaine on the cheek before blowing them out.


	109. Chapter 109

Part 109

Even though they'd had guests for the night, Blaine and Sebastian had still managed to have a small birthday celebration when they'd gotten home that even. The next morning, Sebastian was wrapped around Blaine when there was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sebastian replied just loud enough for someone on the other side of the door to hear him.

"Hailey." Sebastian lifted his head enough to look around the room and saw all of their clothes were in the hamper and they were fully covered. "May I come in?"

"Yea." Sebastian replied and slowly the door opened. "Morning."

"Morning, I'm sorry for waking you."

"You really didn't as I was in that in-between state. What can I do for you dear or do I need to wake Blaine?"

"Hopefully you can help me. Do you guys have an iron?"

"We do, I take it you need it."

"Wes needs it as he was responsible for packing his suit and his shirt is a wrinkled mess."

"Good for you." Sebastian replied. "Go into the laundry room and open up the full length mirror."

"Excuse me?"

"The iron and ironing board are behind it."

"Thank you. Sorry for bothering you guys."

"Don't be, we should be getting up anyhow." Sebastian told her. "We'll be out soon."

"Alright." Hailey replied before closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Sebastian leaned a bit further over and began to kiss his way down Blaine's neck. The softest sigh escaped him once Sebastian reached the sweet spot on his neck. When Blaine turned his body slightly, it took every bit of control Sebastian had not to go with the moment. "B, it's time to get up." He said after removing his mouth from Blaine's neck. "Time to get up killer." The only response Sebastian got was Blaine rolling forward a bit and onto his chest more. "Come on B." Yet Sebastian didn't get a response, which showed how out cold he truly was.

While it was tempting to curl up with him, Sebastian knew they needed to get up, so he moved and rolled Blaine onto his back before pulling back the covers. The chill in the air was enough to wake Blaine. "What the hell Bas?" Blaine said as he pulled the blankets out of Sebastian's hand. "It's fucking cold."

"I know, but we need to get up B."

"So this is how you chose to do it?" Blaine replied as he curled back up in the warm blankets.

"Yes as my other method would've kept us in bed."

"I would've preferred it."

"Me too, but everyone else is up."

"What time is it?"

"Nine." Blaine then looked over his shoulder at Sebastian who was sitting up beside him. "I'm serious B."

"You made me cold Bas."

"I'm sorry, what do you say we take a shower and I can warm you up properly."

"Thought that wasn't an option."

"It wasn't an option in bed. There is only so much we can do in the shower."

"Fair enough." Blaine then tossed the blankets aside before heading for the bathroom with Sebastian hot on his heels.

While Blaine and Sebastian were just getting up, Santana and her bridesmaids were getting settled in their suite so they could start getting ready. "Xander's getting to hang with the fun people today." Ally said as she sat down beside the stroller.

"For now." Brittany replied. "My Mom will be by to get him in a few minutes. That way he's out of the way, but not too far from me."

"Where are the guys getting ready?" Rachel asked as she and Quinn took their seats to get their hair and make-up done.

"Blaine and Seb's since the groom is already there. But for them it's more about a meeting place." Brittany replied. "Though knowing them, they're all going to gather there early and hang out."

"That is most definitely them." Quinn said. "I hope Hailey realizes what she's in for."

"I'm sure she does." Santana replied. "And if need be, she's got more than enough places to escape too. But I doubt she'll be going far as Blaine's not likely to want to give up the time he's got with Isabella right now. He's completely smitten with that little girl."

"I can't wait to see him with her." Rachel said.

"It's adorable." Quinn told her. "They certainly made the right choice in asking Blaine to be her Godfather."

"Agreed." Santana added.

"So, are you sure you're ready to marry my brother?" Ally asked deciding to change the subject.

"I am completely ready. And surprisingly, I'm rather calm."

"Just wait." Rachel said and Brittany agreed. "It'll sneak up on you."

"Maybe, but right now I'm certainly feeling good."

"That's what we want to hear." Quinn told her. "And so you know, Nick's going to be blown away when he sees you."

"I don't know about that."

"I do." Ally said. "Your gown is gorgeous and I know my brother. He's going to be speechless."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Santana said.

"Alright, but I bet the rest of us are right. And I wouldn't be shocked if you had the same effect on the rest of the guys.

Much as the girls had predicted, the guys all ended up gathering at Blaine and Sebastian's earlier than necessary. When Hailey came walking around the corner after her shower, she wasn't surprised to see the bassinet next to Blaine and Sebastian. "Wes."

"I offered, but they wanted to watch her."

"He's right." Sebastian told her. "We're going to monopolize as much of her time as possible since we don't get to see her enough."

"She's not even two months old guys." Hailey told them.

"We know." Blaine replied. "But would you truly deny us." As he spoke, Blaine glanced back and batted his eyes at her.

"No. But you should know, she and I are going to be having some quality time soon."

"Got it!" Sebastian said. "When she's ready, we'll bring her to you. But until then, take your time getting ready. And even after that, we'll take care of her till we have to leave."

"Alright." Hailey told them before heading back to their bedroom to get ready.

"Who's watching Xander while Britt gets ready?" Brody asked.

"Britt's parents as they're staying in the same hotel the girls are getting ready in. That way he's close to her. I would've preferred to have him with me, but he needs to be near Britt."

When the time came for the guys to all start getting ready, Wes and Hailey were already dressed so that they weren't in anyone's way. "Nick seems rather calm."

"I noticed that as well. For the most part, most of us have remained rather calm ahead of time. The nerves seem to kick in the closer it gets, but their good nerves."

"The, I can't wait for this, sort of nerves?"

"Exactly. It's a bit surreal as more of the guys are getting married."

"Might that have anything to do with the fact that your sister is dating one of the guys?"

"Maybe." Wes replied. "Yet don't worry, I'm not going to freak out."

"I hope not considering how long they've been together. From what Quinn said last night, the guys gave Dave and Beat a hard time about being next in line."

"How'd they react?"

"Neither of them objected so it's clear it's on both of their minds."

"We should make sure they talked with David since that's been on his mind as well. I think the only ones that we're going to have a wait on are Trent and Thad. The others will probably be happening in the near future."

"Be sure not to say that around Nick today."

"Don't worry, I won't. I know how awkward that feeling can be. I got through it, Jeff's gotten through it and Nick's getting through it. I just can't believe they're all moving in together in essentially the same time frame."

"To quote Megan, it's pure luck." Jeff said as he came walking around the corner. "Yet you know one wouldn't happen without the other."

"You look great Jeff." Hailey told him.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Where is the groom?"

"He's on the phone with his Dad. He wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly on our end."

"I'd have to say it is." Wes replied.

"It is, but you could see once he put his jacket on the nerves are creeping in."

"Told you."

"I didn't question it as girls go through the same thing. Have you heard from Brittany at all?"

"I have and she said everyone looks amazing which doesn't surprise me since all of the girls are gorgeous."

"What color are the girls wearing?"

"It's a very deep, purple." Jeff told her. "It has another name, but I'm telling you what it looks like to me."

"Got it. If I want the formal name, I'll ask one of the girls."

Speaking of the girls, Brittany was finishing lacing up the back of Santana's dress. "You need to remember to breathe Santana." Rachel said as she held her hands as Brittany finished up. "The nerves have kicked in, haven't they?" Santana nodded. "Relax alright, we're all here with you. By the way, you look incredible."

"Are you sure this dress is right?"

"It's amazing and you look amazing in it." Ally told her.

"Thanks. You all look fabulous."

"You have excellent taste." Quinn told her. "And general consensus, we all love our dresses. I'd say it's safe to say that so far none of the bridesmaids' dresses have been dreaded."

"Keep the trend alive." Brittany told her.

"I will certainly try. And like you all did, I will take all the input I can get."

When the time came to leave, Brittany grabbed her tote bag off the couch while Ally grabbed both of their flowers and Rachel and Quinn helped Santana. The girls were so in their own little world that it made the photographer's job so much easier as he was able to capture them in their moment. By the time they reached the lobby, Brittany and Santana's parents were down there waiting for them. "You look beautiful." Maribel said as she walked up to Santana.

"Thank you."

"Your gown is more beautiful than you described."

"I wish you had been there when I bought it."

"So do I, but as you said, you hadn't planned on getting it that day but this spoke to you and I can see why. Terry, come talk to her. Tell her how beautiful she looks."

"Beautiful doesn't describe how she looks." Terry said before kissing her on the cheek. "You're stunning and are going to take Nick's breath away."

"We told her the same thing." Ally chimed in with.

"You would be the expert. And ladies, you all look beautiful as well. Are we ready to go?"

"We are." Brittany said. "Time for Santana to become Santana Duval."

"Are you ready for that change Dad?"

"I am." He then extended his arm to Santana who took it. "Let's not keep your groom waiting." As they walked, Brittany brushed away a tear. Before she realized it, she had a tissue in her hand from Quinn.

"I brought quite a few as I have a feeling we're going to need them."

"Past weddings are proof of that as we've cried at every one."

By the time the limo pulled up out in front of the church, Santana looked around. "Is the coast clear?"

"It looks like it." Ally said. "The only people I see are the ushers which means the guys are here. Ready?" Santana nodded. With that said, their driver made his way around to open the door. The guys were paying attention as they made their way down the steps to greet the girls. Once the door was open, the guys stepped forward to help the girls out. Since Santana was last in, she was the first one out and instantly all of the guys smiled.

"You look gorgeous." Hunter told her and the rest of the guys instantly chimed in, in agreement. "Not that you don't always, but…wow."

"Thank you." As Santana replied, the rest of the girls made their way out and the guys were as blown away.

"You ladies look beautiful." Beat told them. "But you've looked beautiful at every wedding."

"Thank you." Brittany replied. "Is anyone else here beside you guys?" She asked as the guys escorted them up the steps.

"Nick and the groomsmen are hidden away." Dave said. "And Nick's parents are here. But we're expecting everyone else to begin arriving shortly."

"We were afraid people were already going to be here when we arrived when we caught traffic." Quinn said. "If that happened we would've had to have gotten creative since Santana doesn't want anyone to see her."

"So we're special." Brody said.

"You certainly are." Santana said. "Now, no telling Nick what we all look like as I want him to be surprised."

"Fear not, we won't say a word." Hunter told her. After the girls headed off towards the bride's room, Hunter looked at the guys. "I'm not the only one blown away, right?"

"Nope." Brody replied. "They all look incredible. Nick's in for quite the shock."

"I was going to say the same thing." Beat said. "So is Jeff as I find it hard to believe Britt had a baby just about four months ago."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that noticed that as well." Dave said.

"Notice what?" Sebastian asked as he, Blaine, and Thad walked up to the guys.

"That if we didn't know it, we wouldn't believe Brittany had a baby four months ago the way she looks."

"That good, huh?" Thad asked and the guys all nodded.

"They all look stunning." Brody said. "Wait till you see Santana. The dress is very romantic, but hugs her body in all the right spots till it gets full."

"You better not let Nick hear you say that." Blaine said with a smile.

"Trust me, in this case, he'd understand." Hunter replied. "Speaking of, where is he?"

"With Jeff and his Dad." Sebastian replied. "We just came to see if the girls had arrived and we now know they have."

"Oh, don't say anything about what they look like." Beat said. "Santana wants it to be a complete surprise."

"I guess we can do that." Thad said. "Question, how does Ally look?"

"Beautiful as do the rest of the girls." Dave told him. "How's Nick?"

"Good, he's ready to get this thing started." Sebastian said. "The sooner the ceremony starts, the happier he'll be."

Once the guests started to arrive, the groomsmen headed back to be with Nick as the ushers went to work. With all the weddings in recent years, even those that didn't know each other when things started had become familiar with each other. Hunter and Beat were heading back up the aisle when they saw Mike walking towards them with a rather attractive brunette on his arm. "You're supposed to wait for us to seat you." Beat said with a laugh.

"I think I can manage." Mike replied. "Hunter, Beat, I'd like you to meet Ashley. Ashley, I'd like to introduce you to Hunter and Beat."

"Beat?" She asked with a smile.

"It's a nickname he's going to have the rest of his life." Hunter replied. "It's a pleasure to met you."

"The pleasure is mine as I've heard so much about all of you over the years."

"Excuse me?" Beat asked.

"Ashley goes to school with Nick." Mike replied with a smile.

"I see." Hunter said with a smile. "Well then, we'll have to get to know each other better at the reception."

"Agreed." She replied. Before they went to take a seat, Mike looked back over his shoulder and got reassuring looks from both Beat and Hunter.

"She's gorgeous." Beat said as they continued back up the aisle.

"I was going to say the same thing. I wonder if that's the same girl Nick gave Mike her number over the Fourth?" Hunter asked.

"Guess we're going to have to wait and see." Once they reached the back, they continued bringing the others to their seats as a few spoke as they weren't ready to be seated yet. It wasn't too surprising that Brittany's parents as well as Wes and Hailey were some of the last ones to their seats as they wanted to make sure the babies were calm. After everyone was seated, Dave and Brody closed the doors to the back just as the girls made their way out.

"Is everyone seated?" Rachel asked after giving Brody a kiss.

"Everyone that is here." Brody replied. "And don't worry, we know anyone that arrives after you girls have made your way down need to be seated in the back so as to not be a distraction.

"Thank you." Santana said before taking a deep breath and glancing over at her Dad.

"Are you okay Santana?" Brittany asked as she looked back at her.

"Yea, I just want to see Nicky, that's all."

"It won't be much longer." Quinn replied. "And be certain, he's as anxious to see you."

Once the church's coordinator walked up to the doors, Brody and Beat opened them as all eyes were now on the back of the church. With the music playing it wasn't long till Ally was given the go ahead to make her way down the aisle. Considering how long it was, once she was halfway down, Rachel made her way soon to be followed by Quinn and Brittany. As the girls took their spots, Blaine, Thad, and Sebastian knew exactly what the guys had been talking about earlier. After Brittany took her place, she looked over at Jeff and smiled as the music changed.

With one last deep breath, Santana and her Dad made their way down the aisle with all eyes on them. It was clear she was getting closer as the smile on Nick's face continued to grow. Once they could all lay eyes on her, they saw she was as stunning as the guys had said and the description they'd been given had been spot on. When Nick walked towards them once they reached the end of the aisle, the guys got to see the shy smile on Santana's face which she only ever got when looking at Nick. After the priest asked who presents this young lady, Terry answered before giving her a kiss on the cheek before she slipped her arm through Nick's and they made their way up the steps.

Some might've been surprised once the ceremony began as the service was certainly very traditional, yet very beautiful. At one point, they watched as Rachel handed her bouquet over to Ally and walk towards the microphone. Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea what was going on. But once the piano began to play it didn't take the guys long to figure out what was going on. Once the first word left her mouth everyone knew they were in for a treat. Having Rachel singing "_Ave Maria_" during the wedding was not something any of them expected as neither Nick nor Santana had mentioned it.

While it was tempting to keep their eyes on Rachel, each and every member of the bridal party looked into the crowd and took in their astonishment. Most had heard Rachel sing before, but you could tell this was unexpected and Rachel's Dads as well as quite a few others had tears in their eyes as Rachel sounded incredible. Once she finished, Rachel quietly went back to her spot without even thinking and Nick and Santana looked over at her and she smiled.

Considering their ceremony was a bit more traditional, Nick and Santana kept their vows very simple but certainly got across how much they love and care for each other. Some might've been surprised, but since Santana only every completely opened up in select company, their wedding was no exception. And Nick didn't need to hear any more than she said as she certainly got her point across with what she said as did he.

With their wedding rings now on their fingers instead of the boxes on their dresser, anyone who could see their faces in this moment could see how happy they were. After being pronounced husband and wife, it took quite a bit of control on both of their parts to not get carried away when they kissed. When it broke, the crowd was still clapping as Santana took her bouquet from Brittany who gave her a hug once it was in her hand. Once she turned, back to Nick, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Then once they were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Nick Duval, they made their way up the aisle soon to be followed by their bridal party.

When Jeff and Brittany made their way down the steps it didn't come as much of a surprise, when they stopped next to Brittany's parents and Jeff took Xander from them before continuing their way up the aisle. By the time Blaine and Ally reached the back, Nick and Santana were in each other's arms kissing. "I don't think that's appropriate behavior in a church." Blaine said as Ally let go of his arm and walked over to Thad.

"They're not paying any attention to us." Quinn said as Sebastian slid his other arm around Blaine as Quinn still had her arm around his. "What are the chances they leave their reception early?"

"High." Jeff replied with a laugh. But soon he tapped Nick on the shoulder, once he saw the parents about to come walking through the door. When they separated, Santana stayed tucked in close to Nick who was trying not to lick his lips but there was no hiding the fact the two had been kissing. Once the parents and family began to appear, the bridal party backed off to give them a bit of space while the church emptied out prior to them going back in to take pictures.

With Brody busy helping the guests, Rachel moved toward Blaine and Sebastian. "If one didn't know better it would look as though you each have dates." Cooper said as he and Lexi walked towards them as the kids were with their Grandparents.

"How do you know we don't?" Sebastian replied. "Maybe we're all a bit experimental."

"Bas." Lexi said as she looked at them.

"Okay, maybe not the best comment to make in a church."

"Thank you. Rachel, that was beautiful."

"Thank you. It was quite the honor to have Santana and Nick ask me to sing as it was something I never expected."

"You could've let us know." Blaine told her.

"I know, but they wanted it to be a surprise and I respected that. Only Brody knew yet he promised not to say a word." Blaine smiled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Nick and Santana are positively radiant."

"That's what happens when you wait as long as they did." Sebastian replied. "We speak from experience."

"Bas is right, plus it doesn't help that Santana looks positively breath-taking. So not only are they now finally married, other feelings are certainly in play." When Cooper and Lexi looked at him, Blaine shook his head. "Trust me, if you had seen them we the rest of us got to them, you'd know I'm right."

"Blaine's telling the truth." Quinn said. "I'd say it's safe to say if we didn't have pictures to take, they'd vanish for a while if it was up to them."

"They wouldn't be the first bride and groom to do something like that." Cooper said. "But the small window between this wedding ending and cocktail hour starting isn't much to work with."


	110. Chapter 110

Part 110

Once all the pictures were finished at the church, they all made their way to the reception site at Chelsea Piers to take some more. After arriving, they all relaxed for a bit as Brittany needed to go and feed Xander before they could continue. While they waited, Blaine and Sebastian made their way out onto the deck to take in the view. Even though it was late October, the weather couldn't possibly be more perfect that day. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it B?" Sebastian asked as he leaned over Blaine's shoulder as he was against the railing.

"Perfect." Blaine replied before glancing back to give Sebastian a kiss. "I must say, that each of us that got married here in the city certainly showed the town off."

"It's hard not to, but I know what you mean. We all showed off the city we've fallen in love with. Though, I don't know how much of this view Nick and Santana are going to enjoy."

"Probably more than we give them credit for. We know all too well they are making the most of this bit of time as once they start to mingle the moments to themselves are few and far between."

"Good point as they've seen firsthand how it can happen."

"So you know Bas, I do plan on celebrating your birthday properly next week."

"B, you don't need to make a big deal out of it. What's been done is already more than enough. Plus, we still have the celebration with Lexi, Coop, and the kids."

"I know, but when my birthday occurred during Wes's wedding you didn't let it slide either. So, I'm not going to either. I want to do this Sebastian."

"Alright. You know I can't say no to you."

"I know." Blaine replied which caused Sebastian to eliminate any space between them. "Now's not the time Bas."

"I know, but that does mean I can't hold my husband close. Everything has been such a whirlwind B."

"That is something we both agree upon." Blaine said as he managed to turn so he was now facing Sebastian, the rail against his back. "What's your schedule like around Thanksgiving Bas?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

"Work Monday, Tuesday, short day on Wednesday then off till Monday."

"Let's go to the Caymans."

"If that's what you want, you'll get no complaints from me."

"It is, I want some quiet time with it being just the two of us."

"Then that is what you will have. And so you know, the thought certainly crossed my mind as well over the past couple of weeks. Especially since everyone will be here for Christmas."

"That thought hadn't even crossed my mind, all the more reason to getaway."

"And where do the two of you think you're going?" Rachel asked as she and Brody walked out on to the deck.

"Nowhere, at this moment." Sebastian replied. "But we are going away for Thanksgiving for a little us time."

"Should we even ask or are you two heading to your favorite getaway spot?" Brody asked.

"Favorite spot." Blaine replied. "Did you two come out for the scenery or is Brittany back?"

"Brittany is back but everyone is coming out here as Nick and Santana want to take advantage of this beautiful view." Rachel told them. "I can see why she fell in love with this place."

Once the rest of the bridal party came outside, it didn't take them long for them to get started. While they took their pictures quite a few people made their way outside to take in the view as well as what was going on. "Is it just me or is it surreal knowing all of our boys are married now?" Gregory said as Cameron and Matthew stood beside him.

"Surreal as that means we're getting older." Cameron said before glancing at Matthew.

"Hey, Greg was a Grandfather before I was."

"Cooper's older." Gregory replied. "I was destined to be a Grandfather first. But don't worry; I have a feeling the rest of them won't be far behind."

"Do Blaine and Seb want kids of their own?" Cameron asked.

"They do, but besides that I don't know anything else as they're rather tight lipped about it. Neither of them will ever give more information than their ready to share and their wedding proved it. So we're all just letting them take their time as we know they'll talk to us when the time is right for them."

"That makes sense." Matthew said. "I can only imagine they want to have most things taken care of before involving others no matter how they chose to go about it."

"It certainly fits with the way they've handled most things in their lives." Gregory said. "With everything Blaine and Seb have gone through they've had to grow up a bit quicker than anyone should have to. I truly admire both of them for being true to who they are. And I'm beyond thankful they've got such an amazing group of friends by their side."

"That is something we can all agree upon." Cameron said and Matthew nodded in agreement. When they went to take some pictures of only the girls, the guys came walking towards the Dads.

"Where's my son?" Jeff asked as he looked at his Dad.

"With his Grandma being doted over as are the rest of the babies in that room. It isn't till you're all together do you realize how many kids have been born."

"Remember, not all of those are Warbler kids." Nick said. "Some belong to friends we met in college."

"Still. It's obvious you're all growing up and starting families of your own." Cameron replied as he put his arm around Nick. "Just know, there is no rush." Blaine and Sebastian glanced at each other when they swore Cameron was looking direct at Thad in that moment.

By the time they finished taking pictures there was still a bit of time left for them all to enjoy the rest of cocktail hour. Though after being outside as long as they were, most of the bridal party went and got something to drink before returning outside. But now that picture taking was done, more people headed out onto the deck. When Blaine was leaning back against Sebastian, he was at complete ease, so much so that he jumped at the sound of Wes's voice. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Blaine replied before turning slightly, as did Sebastian. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, it's nice to be out somewhere besides work."

"Not getting out much?" Sebastian asked.

"Not too much since Isabella's still so little. And times when we've had the chance, I've stayed home with her so Hailey could go out since she's home with her all the time.

"I doubt she objects." Blaine said.

"She doesn't, which is why things have worked that way. I mean, we've gone out to dinner, but not much besides that. And while Isabella is with us tonight, my parents are as well so we get to have a bit of fun."

"Did I hear her correctly that you guys are looking into getting a nanny?"

"Yes, but not full-time, just someone to help out mainly when I'm doing the overnights. During the day her Mom comes by, it's the nights that are the issue. And while we know it'll get easier once she's sleeping longer we can't wait because of my schedule."

"Cooper and Lexi came close to doing that more than once." Sebastian told him. "You should talk to him."

"I have, as well as Donovan, James, and Flint."

"Jeff will be crushed." Blaine said with a smile.

"No he won't, as we're both in a similar boat and have been talking throughout. For him he felt horrible when his paternity leave was over as more of the responsibility fell onto Britt. While she's never complained, he feels bad. Just as I feel bad leaving so much of the responsibility to Hailey. But I guess no matter how it plays out, one parent tends to take on more responsibility. Just means the one out in the cold a bit needs to make a bigger effort when they're around."

"At least you recognize that." Blaine said. "And are aware of it."

"I am. And much like Jeff, when we're home and not working we try to take on most of the responsibility."

"May I ask you something?" Sebastian asked as he slid an arm around Blaine and Wes nodded.

"How tempted were you to go off on Friday night?"

"Extremely but having both Hailey and Isabella with made me behave. Heck, I was carrying Isabella so it truly wasn't the time."

"Trent said it looked as though Kurt was going to piss his pants when he saw you."

"I could see where that could come from. But it wasn't only me; you saw who we arrived with. It had to be one of his worst nightmares."

"No, seeing B and I in an intimate situation would be his worst nightmare. But you're probably close." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Bas is definitely right on that one."

"Considering what I've seen and know, he is right. Did he really flip out when he saw the two of you kissing during your photo shoot?"

"How'd you know about that?" Sebastian asked.

"Hailey and Quinn were talking and you had to know Hunter told Quinn."

"Oh, we know that as he found the whole situation humorous."

"And Blaine was an instigator."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his drink. "You know me Wes; I'd never do something like that." The smile that crept to Blaine's face as he spoke was anything but innocent.

"At one time, maybe." Wes said with a laugh that was contagious as Sebastian laughed as well.

"The gig is up B when even Wes doesn't buy it."

"It's only because I know in this situation Blaine's been pushed too far. If it was any other situation, I might." Wes then took a sip of his drink as well. "I'm sure you're amused by the fact Blaine isn't necessarily playing nice."

"Yes and no." Sebastian replied. "I'm thrilled because it's always fun to see him like this. I'm not because it shows how far Kurt has pushed him."

"Good point. Now, do you know what's going on as Jeff, Thad, Beat, and Dave were acting a bit secretive earlier?"

"They have something planned for the dear groom that they haven't shared but we do know it should be funny." Blaine told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Anytime we tried to talk to Jeff about it, he laughed."

Once it was time for the main part of the reception to begin, everyone headed inside. While the bridal party waited to make their entrance, Jeff couldn't help but comment on the fact that Nick and Santana were distracted. "You're lucky your parents aren't here yet." Jeff told them. "I'm sure your Dad would have some interesting comments."

"Shut up." Nick said before going back to kissing Santana.

"As would Santana's." Brittany added. "Your hands better be clean so Santana doesn't have hand prints on her ass."

"They are." Nick replied in frustration as they stopped kissing. "I don't remember giving you such a hard time about kissing on your wedding day."

"We were more discreet." Jeff replied which caused the rest of the guys to laugh. "What?"

"You two were just as bad." Thad told him. "So don't get delusions of grandeur. Not a one of you guys that have gotten married have behaved."

"No reason to." Rachel replied. "And getting married has a special sort of adrenaline rush that you just can't seem to control yourself at times."

"Exactly." Brittany replied. "Jeff was just pointing out that he didn't think either of you would want to hear comments from your Dads."

"About what?" Cameron said as the parents joined them as they waited for everyone to be seated.

"Nothing Dad." Nick said before kissing Santana on the cheek.

"You might want to wipe your lips Nick unless you're purposely wearing Santana's lipstick." That comment got them all laughing once more.

"And here you thought Jeff's Dad was bad." Thad chimed in with through his laughter. "Your Dad is just as bad."

"I think all of them have their moments." Blaine said. "Mr. Sterling is just a bit freer with his comments."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jeff said before giving Brittany a kiss.

"Is this normal?" Maribel asked.

"It is Mom, and in actuality, this is pretty tame."

Once the music started and introductions began, it wasn't long after till they were all at their seats. While they were all seated together, everyone was with their significant other. As they waited for drinks to be poured, Nick and Santana kept looking at Jeff and Brittany. "Are you two nervous about what we might have to say?" Jeff asked.

"Quite possibly." Santana replied.

"You don't need to be as we won't be saying anything that would truly embarrass you both. We know better and if we were to embarrass you, it wouldn't be in front of all of our families. Especially those that aren't familiar with the way we all act around each other."

"Thank you." Santana said softly.

"Don't mention it." Jeff replied before he and Brittany stood and the microphone was handed to them. "Evening everyone. While I'm sure you're all expecting two speeches, this evening, you're only getting one. It's not that we both don't have a lot to say when it comes to them, as we do. The issue came with trying to put our feelings and thoughts together while caring for a newborn."

"Yes, Xander made it a bit difficult for Jeff and I to each have time to truly put something together individually, but together, we figured something out. For starters, if anyone ever wondered how these two got together, it's because of me and Jeff. You see, your best friends don't have much of a choice in getting to know each other when you're dating, especially, when we all used to do most everything with the other."

"So often, Nick and Santana were left to entertain the other." Jeff then turned his head as the rest of the guys stifled laughed. "You don't need to elaborate guys. Now here's where it got interesting, unbeknownst to us, the two people that probably know them best, Nick and Santana started to slowly fall for one another. To say it came out of left field for them both might be a huge understatement."

"Yet they both slowly began to make sense of what was going on as they'd developed a wonderful friendship. As far as Jeff and I were concerned, we were happy that our best friends got along so well as it made our lives easier as the four of us could hang out together without worry. So you can only imagine our shock the first time we caught the two of them kissing as neither had said a word to us. But after seeing that, our eyes were opened and we realized our best friends were falling in love."

"Now, some of you might not realize it, but Nick's not always the easiest person to deal with. He can be a bit high strung." With those words, Ally had to cover her mouth, but she didn't catch herself quick enough as Nick glanced over at her.

"And Santana is, well, blunt to put it nicely."

"So seeing these two personalities mesh so seamlessly, was a pleasant surprised. Once I started falling in love with Brittany, I wanted my best friend to experience the same thing."

"As did I. And from getting to know Nick, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect guy for Santana. While lots of people judge and try to change others, Nick took Santana at face value. He fell in love with that blunt, in your face, sassy girl that I love."

"And Santana fell for Nick for who he was, neither of them ever tried to change each other. That made their relationship strong as they knew exactly what to expect from the other. Neither ever wanted the other to be anything but themselves. And I think I can speak for all of us sitting up here as well as quite a few around us, that's the way it should be. You should accept one another for who you are, not who you want the other to be."

"So Nick, I hope you know just how precious that girl besides you is as she doesn't just open her heart up to just anyone. And she's opened it up completely to you. I truly couldn't ask for a more wonderful guy for my best friend to marry. I know you'll always be there for her to love and care for her, even when she's difficult."

"Santana, since you've become a part of Nick's life you've gotten him to embrace life in a way he hadn't before. While he tended to play it safe, you got him to see what's life without a little bit of risk and it's certainly paid off. Like he'll always be there for you, I have no doubt you'll always be there for him as you've already shown to so many of us already. So Nick, Santana. Brittany and I wish you both nothing but love and happiness and the understanding to remember that things won't always be perfect."

"And to remember to always nurture what you have as it's so very precious. Love like the two of you share is rare, so take care of. Jeff and I love you both and are so happy to be sharing this moment with both of you as I'm sure is everyone else in this room otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"So, let's hear it for Nick and Santana everyone!" Jeff said as he raised his glass as did Brittany. They'd barely taken a sip when Nick and Santana had wrapped their arms around them both. If one thought about it, Jeff and Brittany's speech was everything it needed to be without letting everyone know all the details. Yet those close to them understood it in an entirely different aspect.

Dinner was drawing to a close, when Jeff and Thad left the table bringing Nick's attention to Blaine and Sebastian. "Care to enlighten me?" Nick asked as they began clearing the head table prior to dessert.

"Not really." Sebastian replied. "What fun would that be?"

"Seb."

"He's right Nick, what fun would it be if we let you in on whatever those two have planned." Blaine told him. "Plus, we have no clue."

"I doubt that."

"We honestly don't as they put this together while we weren't around." Sebastian told him. "So for once, B and I are completely innocent."

"Guess there really is a first for everything." Santana chimed in with, as a smile crept to her face.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Sebastian said to her. "And here I thought you loved me."

"Oh, I do love you Seb which is why I'm so honest with you. And one can't call you innocent in the way you've nurtured Blaine's naughty side, which is quite becoming."

"I do what I can." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Just as you've nurtured it in Nick."

"It's a tough job but someone needs to do it."

"My sentiments exactly."

"We are sitting here you know." Nick said before placing his arm around Santana.

"We know." Santana told him before looking over her shoulder and giving him a kiss. "It's not as though Seb and I secretly went about corrupting you both. It just needed to be nurtured as he said since it was already there."

"They've got a point man." Blaine said. "It probably didn't take much nurturing from either of them."

"You're probably right." Nick said.

"Of course my B is right, he's brilliant."

When it came time for the bridal party to dance after the traditional dances, there was a slight change in partners as Ally was dancing with Thad. As they all danced, Rachel looked up at Blaine. "You're not upset with me, are you?"

"Why would I be?" Blaine asked before spinning them around as the song was rather upbeat.

"For not telling you immediately."

"I told you I wasn't as I understood why. I'm just glad you chose to talk to someone and Quinn was the perfect person. She gave you excellent advice, probably better than I would've given."

"That's only because of how you feel about him and I honestly don't blame you. I never got back to him as what Quinn said made complete sense. I don't need the chaos that follows him in my life. Do I miss him sure, but I miss who he used to be, not who he's become."

"I've got to tell you, that's music to my ears." Blaine told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel was about to speak, when their dance was interrupted as Quinn and Sebastian cut in, switching partners. "And here I thought I was going to get to dance with my husband."

"You will soon enough." Quinn told him. "But till then, I'm taking my chance to dance with you both."

"Are you going to dance with Thad as well?" They then looked towards Thad and Ally. "Never mind."

"Exactly. They're in their own little world."

By the time the reception was in full swing, there wasn't much room on the dance floor as it seemed that just about everyone was on it. While Blaine was dancing with Jocelyn and Hunter with Gwen, they both noticed Sebastian off to the side talking with Jeff and Thad. "Should we worry?" Blaine asked.

"Considering the way they're laughing, no, but Nick might."

"What's Uncle Sebby laughing at?" Jocelyn asked as Blaine as she heard him and Hunter talking.

"I don't know princess, why don't you ask him when he comes back."

"Okay."

While they danced, Blaine and Hunter paid attention while not neglecting their bubbly dance partners. Once Sebastian came over he was quick to pick Jocelyn up so that he could dance with Blaine as well. "You don't mind, do you?" Sebastian asked as Jocelyn was now between her Uncles.

"No." She replied with a smile. "What were you laughing about?"

"You saw that, huh?"

"Uncle Blaine and Hunter noticed first."

"We're in for some entertainment in a bit."

"What sort of entertainment?" Blaine asked as they continued to dance.

"You'll see soon enough as I honestly don't have the words to describe it."

"That's saying something." Jocelyn replied which made them both laugh.

"Joce." Sebastian said with a look of surprise on his face. "Where did you learn something like that?"

"Mommy."

"Figures." Sebastian then kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you've got your singing voice B."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Once the song was over, Blaine and Sebastian brought Jocelyn back over to Cooper as Hunter brought Gwen back to Donovan. "Where are our sisters?" Hunter asked since Donovan and Cooper were together.

"Don't know." Donovan replied. "But they said they'd be right back." Hunter then looked at Sebastian who'd taken ahold of Blaine's hand.

"Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No, just know we're in for a treat." Sebastian replied. "Come, join us on the dance floor."

"Okay, let me find…where's Quinn?"

"Don't know." Sebastian replied before walking onto the dance floor with Blaine, quickly followed by Hunter. Once they were on the floor, it became clear rather quickly that Hunter wasn't the only one without a date at that moment. The only girl in their immediate group that anyone could see was Santana, all the bridesmaids were MIA as were Jess, Stephanie, and Megan. While Blaine and Sebastian danced, Hunter tried to get answers from some of the others but they were quiet as well so he was just going to have to wait.

When they watched Jeff get Nick and Santana towards the middle of the dance floor, no one really thought twice till a voice came over the speaker system, a voice almost everyone knew.

_Ladies and gentlemen, you are such a wonderful crowd, we'd like to play a little tune for you. It's one of my personal favorites and I'd like to dedicate it to a young man who doesn't quite know what's in store for him- Nick Duval, this one's for you._

Nick's attention immediately flew to Jeff upon hearing Matthew Broderick's voice. But once the musical accompaniment of _Danke Schoen _began, Nick's eyes began searching the room. The next thing he saw was the crowd clear and their bridesmaids along with some of the other girls come walking towards them. Then in the moment they split, there stood Matthew Broderick with the girls as his back-up dancers. Nick's eyes bugged out as Santana's smile grew before looking over at Jeff who was smiling.

For some it might've seemed odd, but with Nick's 80's movies infatuation, and love of _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ in particular it all made sense. So while he sang and the girls dance around him, it wasn't long till a bulk of the guests joined in. Nick just stood there watching, completely awe struck at the moment. Then once the song ended, it picked up right as it did in the movie with _Twist and Shout_. Once that began, what Sebastian said made sense as the guys all joined in on the sing-along. By the time it ended they were all surrounding Nick and Santana who were blown away by what was happening.

Once the songs ended, Matthew congratulated Nick and Santana before quietly making his way out of the room so the reception could resume. "How…I…" Nick didn't know what to say and just pulled Jeff into a hug.

"What he's trying to say, is thank you." Santana said before hugging Jeff as well.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it and it worked out. It wasn't easy to pull off, but as you see it happened."

"How?" Nick asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just know, we've got a few more surprises up our sleeves." After giving Nick a hug, Jeff took Brittany's hand so they could dance. Try as he might, no one would give Nick an answer as to what else was going on. So, he and Santana knew they'd have to get their answers later.

Then just as it had occurred at Blaine and Sebastian's wedding, while everyone was eating wedding cake, a video of Nick and Santana played that had been put together by Jeff. Nick and Santana looked over to where Jeff and Brittany were seated as they were with Xander and got the same sort of look Blaine and Sebastian had given them once it was over.

As the night went on, they couldn't help but wonder what else the guys had in store but after what had occurred already, they knew they were in for quite a treat. Then later in the night another video hit the screen and this one had Nick and Santana laughing so hard they began to cry. Over the past few months, Jeff had gotten all of their friends to recreate iconic movie moments from some of Nick's favorite movies. From the dance sequence in _Breakfast Club_ to the slide across the floor in _Risky Business_. For the most part there wasn't a moment missed which was clear from the length of the video. But seeing their friends acting like complete goofs while embracing those scenes, meant the world to both Nick and Santana as she'd developed quite the appreciation for them over the years as well.

By the time the reception was nearing its end, most of the guests were still there, yet that didn't stop Nick and Santana from deciding it was time to leave. Once they were done saying their goodbyes, they were about to head back home when Sebastian grabbed ahold of Nick's hand. "Not so fast." Sebastian said, with Blaine by his side before reaching into his jacket pocket and handing him an envelope.

"What's this?" Nick asked.

"Open it." Blaine told him, so Nick glanced at Santana and smiled before doing so.

"Guys."

"No arguments, enjoy." The look on Nick's face caused Santana to take the envelope from him to see just what it was.

"Guys, this is SO not necessary."

"Yes it is since you guys are putting off taking your honeymoon. No reason you can't live it up for the next two nights." Sebastian replied. "You both deserve it."

"Guys." Nick said as he looked at the key for a suite at the Four Seasons. "We…"

"You say we can't and I let B kick your ass. We'd be insulted if you refused."

"But we don't have any clothes or anything else."

"You do as Brittany and Quinn had bags dropped off at the hotel earlier today." Blaine told them. "You're all set so no excuses."

"B's right. Now go and make the most of the night and do any and everything your heart's desire."

"I love you both." Santana said before hugging them tight. "I don't know what to say."

"I do." Nick said. "Thank you both, so much."

"Don't mention it." Sebastian said before Nick hugged them as well. "Now go do unmentionable things with your wife."

"Happliy."


	111. Chapter 111

Part 111

With everything that had been going on around them, if it weren't for the holidays they all probably would've lost track of time. After ringing in the New Year with everyone since almost all of their families were still in town, Blaine and Sebastian were beyond grateful they'd decided to go away on vacation over Thanksgiving. While at first they were hesitant about telling their families, having seen everyone at Nick and Santana's wedding and knowing they'd be seeing them over Christmas helped lessen the blow that they were going away.

"Are you positive this is the last tote B?" Sebastian asked as he picked it up off the floor to take to their back room.

"Positive." Blaine replied before plopping down on the couch as they'd just finished packing up the last of the Christmas decorations. "Now hurry up and come back to me." Once he began to stretch out, Sebastian went to put the tote away. He could've given Blaine a hard time about it, but he could easily put it away without the need of the ladder so he did. When he came back to the living room, Blaine looked completely comfortable. "Going to join me?"

"You're taking up most of the couch except for the very end." Sebastian said to him as he gazed down upon him.

"I'm positive you can find a place to make yourself comfortable Bas." With the smile that crept to Blaine's face, Sebastian made his way onto the couch and laid down on top of Blaine. "I knew you'd find a place to get comfortable." Blaine told him, before leaning up a bit to give him a kiss. "I've missed this."

"Me too." Sebastian replied as Blaine moved his legs a bit so he had more room. "The last time we truly had time to ourselves that wasn't late at night was when we went away. Not that I didn't enjoy all the craziness, but I missed these quiet moments with you as well."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one. One can only imagine how Lexi and Cooper feel now that they've finally got their home back."

"Probably thrilled, but they miss it at the same time. Plus it won't be completely empty for long since my parents are coming back to town in a couple of weeks."

"True, but that's a quick trip into town."

"They really don't need to go through all the hassle." Sebastian told Blaine who was running his hands over his back. "It's not as though you're not recording it."

"I know, but they want to be there to support you. Can't really fault them for that, it's a big moment Bas."

"I know. Just as it would be next to impossible to convince your parents not to come to your graduation."

"Precisely, so we smile and thank them as they're coming to these things because they love us and are proud of our accomplishments."

"At times I feel like a slacker with all you've accomplished B."

"You are not a slacker Bas. It's just the roads we each needed to take to reach our desired goals."

"True, yet you my dear will have your doctorate by age twenty-six. That's impressive no matter how one looks at it."

"Only by a week or so Bas."

"Still, don't try to diminish what you've achieved."

"Fine, but only if I can fuss over you once you get sworn in."

"That's not playing fair B."

"Consult my lawyer as he's taught me a few tactics over the years. Though, he's not quite my lawyer yet but he's been working on his tactics for years. And I must say he's quite persuasive."

"Is he now?" Sebastian asked before leaning down and beginning to kiss Blaine's neck. "You're very lucky."

"I agree." Blaine replied softly as he leaned his head to the side giving Sebastian more access. "I'm extremely lucky. In that moment Blaine didn't need anything more than what Sebastian was doing, but he certainly wouldn't object if things progressed. But the longer Sebastian spent kissing him, the more he realized this was what he needed as well. Then once his lips found his again, the outside world completely disappeared as they got lost in each other.

Later on during the week when Sebastian, Hunter, and Thad met for lunch, Sebastian was surprised to see Nick walking in with Thad. "Is this take your future in-law to lunch day?" Sebastian said as they sat down at the table he and Hunter were already occupying.

"Cute." Thad replied. "Though, I could comment on your in-law situation as that's something special. Do you and Cooper have some sort of special handshake or something? And Nick and I aren't in-laws."

"Yet." Hunter chimed in with which earned him a glare from both of them. "What?"

"I told you they're a laugh a riot." Thad said with a sigh before ordering a drink. "Yet you came."

"It's not anything I haven't heard before and won't hear again. Trust me on that." Nick replied. "And if you're wondering why I'm here Thad thought I could use a break from the family crazy since I'm not on call till this evening."

"That's something we all understand." Hunter replied. "Quinn was busy playing tour guide for her Mom when she wasn't working. I never looked so forward to going to bed each night as I did while she was with us. It was the only bit of privacy we had. And don't even get me started on her Mom's ideas for our wedding." Nick and Sebastian couldn't help themselves as they began to laugh while Thad just looked on. "You all suck, you know that."

"Come on man, we all had family staying with us."

"Spencer doesn't count." Hunter told him. "From what you said, he was off doing his own thing unless it was a family arranged moment. Quinn's Mom didn't go anywhere without her except when she was working. And lets not even mention the night I was doing research and had stuff all over the table."

"Do tell." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Fine, I went to take a call from my sister and had to go grab something from the office. And when I came back all my stuff was stacked up in a neat little pile so she could set her drink on the table."

"Oh shit." Thad said.

"That's one way to put it. If Quinn hadn't come walking through the door as I saw it I probably would've snapped on her Mom."

"How long did it take you to sort things out after the fact?" Nick asked.

"Over an hour as she just shuffled it into a pile. She didn't even stack it. I was so pissed Quinn quickly ushered her Mom out to do some shopping while I calmed down."

"Smart woman." Sebastian said. "And here I was worried about my parents staying with me and B since Lexi was housing his parents as well as Grandparents. Yet since we were working we didn't see much of them as they spent most of their time over at Lexi and Cooper's. Plus on most occasions, B and I swung by there after work as well. So except for some evenings and early mornings when they were up, we really didn't notice they were there."

"Knowing you and Blaine, you set them up in the guest room on the other side of you place." Thad said with a smirk.

"We did as it has an ensuite bath."

"I doubt that was the only reason." Hunter added.

"Fine, I bet all of our sex lives took a hit while our families were there." Sebastian said and all of their expressions changed. "I thought so. Now in happier news, are Quinn and Ally coming to the swearing in ceremony?"

"Quinn is." Hunter replied. "She's already cleared her schedule to attend."

"And Ally still doesn't know as it depends on classes, but she wants to be there." Thad said.

"Trust me, if it's possible, my sister will be there."

"Now quick question." Sebastian said. "How long was it after you and Santana had been married did someone ask you about having kids?"

"Within the first month." Nick replied. "Some don't seem to understand that we're going to try and wait till I'm done with school. And after talking with Wes, I know we've made the right call. So until that time is right, Santana and I will have to dote on the little ones we do have in our lives."

"I think that's most of our plans." Hunter said with a smile. "Though…nevermind."

"Having Quinn's Mom staying with you guys really threw you, didn't it?" Sebastian said.

"Probably more than it should've. But as I said, I spent way too much time with the woman. She's nice and all, she just drives me a bit batty at times. She doesn't seem to comprehend at times I was busy when she wanted to start a conversation."

"What did Quinn have to say about it?" Thad asked.

"She apologized. It was just her Mom's way of trying to get to know me better now that we're engaged. But Quinn told her to try and be more aware of what I'm doing before trying to engage me in an in-depth conversation."

"I'm pretty sure we've all gone through that." Nick said. "Santana's Mom did that to me more than once. It got to the point that if I was studying when we stayed with him, her Dad told her to stay away from me."

"Pays to have a father-in-law that understands what you're going through." Sebastian said.

"It certainly does. Heck, over the years her Dad as well as mine have been life savers."

"Now this might sound like an odd question, but do you know if Mike has decided on his specialty yet?" Thad asked.

"I do actually. He only made the decision about a week ago."

"So what is it?" Hunter asked.

"Neurology, like my Dad."

"That's cool." Sebastian replied. "With all of you that are becoming doctors you're covering the bases well."

"Hopefully Nate and I are the only ones any of you would ever be seeing. Seeing Mike or Wes, not good."

"He's got a point." Thad said. "I'd prefer never having to see a cardiologist or a neurologist."

"Are you saying that once we all have kids you're prepared for those crazy phone calls should one of them get sick?" Hunter asked.

"I am actually."

"I'll remember that in case your services are ever needed." Sebastian told him.

The guys ended up talking all throughout lunch as this was honestly one of the first times they all had to catch up. It was certainly a moment where they wished that the rest of the guys could join them. But they knew they could all catch up on everything else when they all got together for brunch.

By the time Sebastian got home from work that night, he almost stumbled big time when he reach the end of the hall and hit the gate. "B!" He called out after opening it and walking through; thankful he hadn't dropped what he was carrying. When Blaine came walking around the corner, he took the box from the bakery from Sebastian before giving him a kiss.

"I take it you didn't check your messages once you left."

"No. Is it safe to presume our little angel is here?"

"No." Blaine replied as Sebastian set his bag down. He was just about to speak again, when Michael and Dylan came walking around the corner.

"Crawling baby?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep." Michael replied. "Blaine put the gate up once Andrew made his way down the hall a few times."

"Understandable. How are you both?"

"Good." Dylan replied. "I hope us swinging by wasn't bad timing as Blaine said you guys didn't have plans for tonight."

"No, it's good." Sebastian replied before they all went to sit down. As they went towards the couch he saw Andrew sprawled out on a blanket on the floor. "I now know what Britt meant when she said he'd gotten big."

"He certainly has." Michael said. "But the same can be said for Xander. You probably just don't notice it as much since you seem him a bit more often."

"Hey, you guys are more than welcome to swing by for brunch, you know that."

"We know. But I'm sure we don't need to tell you how crazy things have been lately."

"That might be an understatement. So, what brings you by?"

"We were free tonight so I gave Blaine a call to see what was going on with you two. But if you had plans, we can go."

"No, I just had an interesting day, that's all. I have no objections to you guys being here. I'm actually glad as it's been awhile."

"I think the last time we saw each other was just before you two went on vacation." Dylan said. "So it's been about a month and a half which is odd. But with the holidays things happen. I think we're all still trying to find our bearings."

"How did Andrew like his first Christmas?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"We should've just crumpled wrapping paper up and given it to him as he was amused by it the most." Michael said. "But he was good, though we're certain he was overwhelmed at times having so many people around."

"Wait till he gets to the box stage." Sebastian said with a laugh. "As for being overwhelmed, we get that as each of Lexi and Cooper's kids went through something like that the first time most of the family was together."

"Remind us to talk to you both before we do another of these big crazy family functions."

"Hey, he was good at Nick and Santana's wedding and there were a ton of people there."

"That's because he slept through most of it." Dylan replied. "I don't know how, but he did. Plus it also helped that they put us towards the back with some of your other friends with kids so we were out of the way."

"That's why they did it." Blaine replied. "Nick and Santana are Xander's Godparents so they wanted what was best for all the kids. And someone asked them if they even considered making it a kid free wedding and they both scoffed. Like Bas and I, they agreed that weddings are about family so that includes babies and children. If anyone had a problem with it, they could leave."

"If anyone had the guts to confront Santana about having kids at her wedding would've had some serious balls." Michael said. "She is so sweet, but I've seen her pissed and would never want that anger unleashed on me."

"Think of it this way, you haven't even really seen her lose it." Sebastian told them. "She's certainly a feisty one."

"That's for certain. Oh, we also brought over that information you were both curious about."

"We appreciate that." Blaine replied. "While everyone else is supportive of us becoming parents, only you two truly understand what we're going to have to go through."

"You are preaching to the choir Blaine." Dylan told him. "We went through the same thing. Everyone seemed to have an opinion and not really understand what was going through our heads. The two of you were some of the only people we could talk to that would listen and not throw unsubstantiated facts our way."

"That's because you were both further ahead in your research." Sebastian said with a smile. "You both enlightened us quite a bit which we appreciate more than you probably realize."

"Strangely, we understand." Michael said. "Now, are the two of you still thinking of beginning your search near the end of summer?"

"That would be correct." Blaine replied. "That way we've got a few months to relax a bit before we begin our search. I need some time to clear my head."

"Understandable as you've been working hard since we met. You're entitled to some down time." Dylan told him. "And while we complained about the search, some of it was our own fault as we were learning along the way. Hopefully you won't go through some of the same things."

"Well, we certainly listened when you two spoke so I have a feeling it will. Though, I'm sure we'll have some bumps along the way."

"Have you two told anyone else that you've decided when you're going to start the process?" Michael asked.

"Nope." Blaine replied. "While we love our families, they can be a bit overwhelming even though we know it's only done out of love. So we're going to play this like most of our other friends and not say anything till we're through the first trimester. I mean, it's not as though we constantly asked Jeff and Brittany back in the day how their efforts were going to have a baby."

"No need to explain your reasoning to us. I wish we had done the same thing. And when the time comes to give Andrew a sibling, that's what we're going to do. Though, the second time around will be easier as we're using the same surrogate."

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. So, if you're planning on having more than one, it's something you want to talk about as well."

"Noted as that is something we both want."

By the time they left that evening, things seemed more back to normal as they'd caught up on everything that had been going on over the last month or so. When Blaine came back to the living room after walking them to the door and locking it, Sebastian was walking back as well as he'd changed his clothes. "I'm sorry if that threw you Bas." Blaine said as they sat down on the couch.

"It wasn't as much that they were here, it was me not paying attention as I was walking and walking into the gate."

"At least we know it's sturdy." Blaine replied as Sebastian wrapped an arm around him as they got comfortable.

"That's for certain. I didn't ask when they were here, but where did you put the information they brought over?"

"It's in the office. I set it on top of some of our research which is now back on the desk again."

"Did you look through it at all?"

"No, since they were here and I didn't want to be rude. I'll probably look at it tomorrow night if I'm up to it."

"Late night tomorrow?"

"Not too late, but I'll definitely be home after you so either we order out or you need to cook."

"I'll cook. Either call or send me a text once you know when you'll be home."

"Done. I've got question for you as I was thinking about it today while I was at work."

"What would you like to ask?"

"Have you thought about what you'd like to do for our anniversary?"

"I've had a few ideas, some more grandiose than others but I've definitely had ideas. You?

"Similar. While I would love to go away, I know that's not really possible, especially considering you get sworn in the beginning of the week. And after talking with Flint, I have no doubt you're going to be put to work almost immediately."

"That's a good feeling as it's pretty accurate from what I've been told. Since that's the case, how would my love like to spend our anniversary?"

"A quiet day, just the two of us doing whatever we please."

"So no other plans besides spending the day just the two of us."

"Well, we could make it a nudist day but we might have to turn the heat up to do so."

"Done." When Sebastian replied, Blaine glanced up at him and saw the smile on his face. "Come now killer, you had to know that would make me happy. The only thing that would've been better is if it was being done in the Caymans."

"You had that over Thanksgiving."

"I know I did, but I'm greedy in that I want more. We'll have to check our schedules and see when we can get away again even if it's only for a few days."

"You won't get any objections from me. So, how was your day since we didn't really get a chance to talk about it?"

"Busy as I had to do a lot of research. And I had lunch with the guys and Nick came."

"He's a brave man to deal with you three together."

"Hey."

"I mean that in the best way Bas, you know that."

"I know, but I love teasing you."

"Talk about anything interesting."

"Just got caught up a bit, but you'll get the recap on Sunday for the most part."

"Why for the most part?"

"I don't think Hunter will bitch about his future mother-in-law in front Quinn."

"Oh, he might after the talk I had with Quinn yesterday. Her Mom drove them both crazy and on more than one occasion she had to stop Hunter from snapping."

"From what he said, her Mom should be counting her blessings Quinn arrived when she did."

"That's the gist I got as well. She even openly admitted she made things up to him as soon as she got home from taking her Mom to the airport."

"She made it up to him with sex, didn't she?"

"Yep, but it wasn't just for him, she needed it as well."

"That's one of the things we all talked about; it was how having our families staying with us cramped our sex lives."

"Lovely."

"It's true, heck even Nick didn't flinch when Thad agreed."

"They've been together just over a year, I'm glad Thad didn't refrain from answering."

"Hunter and I said the same thing on our way back to our offices. It seems to us that Nick's finally comfortable with the way things are."

"As long as Ally is happy, he'll be happy. And from what we've seen she's very happy, as is Thad. He just doesn't need to hear about that aspect of their relationship. Though in this case it seems it was brought up in a vague enough manner that he didn't mind."

"Precisely. I know all too well how awkward it is to have any idea of what your sister's sex life is like. The same can be said for Hunter, but that's the price we both paid for living with our siblings."

"True, yet you wouldn't change that time in your life for the world."

"Exactly, otherwise I wouldn't have been there when you arrived. Your expression was so cute when I walked in that day. Part of me is glad Cooper didn't say anything otherwise I wouldn't have had the pleasure of that look."

"And what look did I have?"

"It was of shock, but a pleasant type of shock if that makes sense. It made me happy as I had missed you."

"I'd missed you too Bas. I really wish you would've kept in touch more."

"I know, but at that point I was really getting my thoughts together. That was the main reason why I didn't really talk to anyone. You can ask Lexi, how many times I was tempted to call you or Skype you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I wish you would have. Just as I wish you would've shown me those pictures from my birthday sooner. There was no denying how we felt in them Bas."

"That's why I didn't show you as I wanted you to figure your feelings for me out as well. I'm just glad it didn't take long."

"Me either. And you're right; I needed to figure it out before seeing those pictures. It was quite the wakeup call once I saw them."

"I felt the same way B." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss. "So, what do you say we take this conversation to bed?"

"Really?"

"Yes, as it would give you a reason to change."

"Into?"

"That's up to you as I'm certain you know my preference."

"That I do, as you know mine."


	112. Chapter 112

Part 112

When the morning of the swearing in ceremony arrived, Thad slowly opened his eyes as he'd taken advantage of the chance to sleep in that morning. Not surprisingly, Ally was already gone to class for the day. After sitting up in bed, he sighed softly before grabbing a note that had been left on the nightstand. While he was a bit sad to see that she wasn't there, her note was rather reassuring as she reminded him she was going to do what she could to make it there in time. The sentiment meant the world to him, but he knew the chances were slim considering the way her schedule worked that semester.

Thad had only wrapped a towel around his waist after his shower when he heard the bell ring. After brushing his hair back, he went to go see who it was as it could only be a select few. Upon opening the door, he wasn't too surprised to see Sebastian and Hunter standing before him. "We brought breakfast!" Sebastian said as he and Hunter walked on in.

"Please come in." Thad said with a laugh as they were already headed down the hall as he closed the door. "Shouldn't you both be at home right now?" He asked as he tightened his towel.

"Why, no one is there." Hunter replied. "Now go put some clothes on so we can eat." Thad just smiled before heading to the bedroom to put some clothes on. When he returned they'd set out what they'd picked up. "It's not over the top, but we deserve to spoil ourselves a bit.

After Thad sat down, he grabbed a plate and started to fill it up. "Now, where are Blaine and Quinn?"

"Working this morning." Sebastian replied before taking another bite.

"The each needed to make an appearance but they will be there." Hunter finished since Sebastian was chewing.

"What he said." Sebastian said. "Where is Ally?"

"Class."

"Is she coming?" Hunter asked.

"She's going to try." Thad replied before eating.

"Hopefully she makes it man. We know you want her there. While all of our parents are going to be there, it's not the same."

"Exactly." Sebastian added. "It's not being rude, it's just a matter of fact and I'm sure they all know it. My parents know that B's the one I want to share all the big moments in my life with. It's not that I don't want them there, but if B wasn't there, it wouldn't feel right."

"So you guys don't think it's odd for me to want her there?" Thad asked.

"Why should we?" Hunter asked after he swallowed. "You love her, it makes sense. Heck, even Nick knows how important today is for you and how much it means to her to be there. As he said, if it's possible, Ally will make it happen."

"I hope so."

"Think positive Thaddeus, no negativity today." Sebastian told him. "Oh, while I have you guys here, you need to host brunch on Sunday."

"Why?" Thad asked.

"That would be because Sunday is mine and B's wedding anniversary and we'd like to spend it just the two of us."

"Told you." Hunter said before taking a sip of coffee.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mentioned it to him last week that I bet we'd be hosting because your anniversary fell on a Sunday. Just as all the others did, spending your anniversary just the two of you makes complete sense."

"Good." Sebastian replied. "That will make B happy."

"Any big plans for the day?" Thad asked.

"Not really. As of this moment we're just going to spend a quiet day to ourselves." When Hunter and Thad both laughed Sebastian shook his head. "Children."

"We know you both too well to think your day will be quiet." Thad told him as he continued to laugh.

"That reminds me, I have a gift for you." Sebastian said proudly before handing over a gift bag to Thad.

"Should I leave the room?" Hunter asked.

"No, I think Thad should have an audience for when he opens this."

"Glad it's you and not me." Hunter told Thad as he sat back.

"Oh, that can be arranged Clarington, don't worry."

"You don't need to, honest Seb."

"You're kidding me?" Thad asked after removing the tissue paper.

"What's humorous?" Sebastian asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"He might, but I don't." Hunter replied. "I'd like to see how he's been slowly getting back at you for years of teasing."

"You suck."

"Do I, you might want to ask Quinn later today as she'd know. So, what did the Anderson-Smythes get for you?"

"Good call, as B was definitely a part of this shopping." Sebastian said. "Now, why don't you show Hunter all your new goodies?"

"Fine." Thad then dumped the bag on the empty cushion next to him. Hunter began to laugh once more as Sebastian just smiled. "Was all of this necessary?"

"Absolutely. You two have been together long enough that if you haven't started to experiment you need to. See, B thought the body paint was important to have since she is an Art History major. And so you know, we did get you the edible stuff. And then the assortment of condoms is self-explanatory. There are numerous types of lubes and lotions." As Sebastian spoke, they watched Thad pick up a book.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"It's a big with a new position for every day of the year."

"Variety is the spice of life." Sebastian replied as Hunter laughed. "We almost bought you the Karma Sutra but we tried to keep it simple. B and I went through the book and mark ones we thought looked enjoyable." By that point, Hunter was leaning over on the couch as he was laughing so hard. "You'll have to let us know how accurate we were."

"You do." Hunter told him as he tried to get his laughter under control. "I have no doubt he and Blaine went through a lot of trouble to find the most interesting positions they could."

"We did as some we looked at and just shook our heads as there was no way that could either be comfortable or feel good. That is, unless Ally is a contortionist."

"Enough!" Thad said as he was red from embarrassment. "Can we not talk about Ally that way?"

"I think that can be arranged." Sebastian told him. "But you might want to make sure you gather everything up as I don't think you want your parents seeing this stuff later on. Or god forbid you miss something and Nick finds it."

"You love this, don't you?"

"I do." Sebastian replied with a smile. "You should be happy we kept it to the basics. It was tempting to get a bit freakier."

"I appreciate that you showed restraint."

"They're just trying to help maximize your sex life." Hunter said after taking a deep breath. "And knowing them both, they really could've done worse."

"That I do know." Thad said. "I wasn't kidding when I said I appreciate that you showed restraint."

"Then humor us and get back to us about those pages we marked. We obviously don't need details, I just like to know how accurate we were."

"Fine, I will do that. Just don't mention this to anyone else."

"I won't as I like you and don't want it getting back to Nick who might hurt you. Just because he knows you're having sex with his sister, doesn't mean he needs to be reminded of it."

"That's something I know all too well. Not to change the subject as I just love having my sex life being the topic of conversation, but, is there anything planned for tonight that I don't know about?"

"From what I've heard, I think we're all doing dinner together." Hunter told him. "At least from part of a conversation I caught my parents having. But honestly, I don't know. Their ideas of celebrating and mine differ tremendously."

"Maybe we should've picked up a bag of condoms for you too." Sebastian told him.

"I appreciate the thought, but we're covered in that department."

"Alright just thought I'd offer."

The three spent the next couple of hours talking about different subjects before Hunter and Sebastian needed to go home and get ready. Shortly after the three of them arrived at the District courthouse they all went to meet up with their sponsors. When Blaine was walking up the steps out front, he paused when he heard his name called so he glanced back and saw all three sets of parents walking up behind him. "Here I was expecting you all to be here already." Blaine said before giving Yvonne a hug.

"We would've been if it wasn't for traffic." Alexander replied. "Are they here yet?"

"Yes, they arrived about a half hour ago."

"Is Quinn here?" Mrs. Clarington asked.

"She is on her way, she need to run an errand but promised he'd make it." Blaine said before they all continued up the steps as it was certainly cold out when the wind blew. Once inside, Blaine moved off to the side, to send Sebastian a text to let him know he was there while the parents all waited. Even though he wasn't expecting a response, he couldn't help from smiling when Sebastian got back to him. Then on his way back towards the parents, he received a text from Quinn saying she'd just parked and would see him soon. So with the place filling up, he sent her a text back saying where they could be found.

When he approached the parents, Yvonne noticed the smile on his face. "I take it you've spoke to your husband."

"Not quite, but close. I got a response when I didn't expect one."

"How was he this morning?" Mr. Harwood asked.

"When I left this morning, he was still sleeping." Blaine replied. "Have you spoken with Thad?"

"No, as when we called him, he didn't answer." Mrs. Harwood told him. "But Donovan reminded us that often Thad turns his ringer off when he has a chance to sleep in."

"That is true. But you should know, he's here, as is Hunter. They're all currently with their sponsors."

"Makes sense." Alexander replied. "And so you know, we won't be offended if you don't want to sit with us."

"Are you saying I'm anti-social?"

"No just that you might not want to hang around us."

"Good, as I do have people to sit with, though I have a good feeling we're all sitting together."

"Why is that?" Mr. Clarington asked.

"That would be because we're sitting with Blaine." Quinn said as she and Ally walked towards them. "You didn't think we'd miss this, did you?"

"We were expecting you, but now we see the errand you were running." Mr. Harwood said. "It's nice to see you both."

"It's nice to be seen." Ally replied. "Quinn was a life-saver agreeing to come and get me as I never would've made it otherwise."

"Then thank you Quinn." Mrs. Harwood said. "I know having her here means the world to Thad."

"As did I which is why I didn't hesitate when she called me." Quinn had just finished speaking when an announcement was made in the lobby for them all to go and take their seats. So the girls hooked their arms through Blaine's and head on in followed by the parents. Once they were all situated, they waited for those being sworn in to enter the room. When they chose their seats, Quinn was certain to grab seats that weren't too out of view so that Thad would see Ally when they walked in. Her choice was appropriate as they all saw a smile creep to Thad's face shortly after walking in. Upon settling into their spots, Quinn leaned over to Blaine. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but damn they all look fabulous."

"They do, don't they." Blaine replied with a smile. "No one can say they don't wear a suit well." He then cleared his throat which caused Quinn to take ahold of his hand and for him to glance at her once more.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one affected by how good they look." The only response Blaine had to that was giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

"Do we want to know what that's about?" Sebastian asked as he leaned towards Hunter.

"Probably, but we're going to have to wait."

By the time the ceremony ended, all three of the boys felt as though a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. The only thing any of them wanted in that moment was to go and give their loved ones a kiss. Once they reached them, they were all happy that their parents had stayed back a bit to allow them this moment. When each of the kisses broke, they glanced over at the parents who each had a smirk on their faces. "Do you have something to say?" Sebastian asked.

"What makes you think that Seb?" Alexander asked.

"That look, that's what. Is there an issue with me kissing my husband to celebrate?"

"Not at all."

"I think your Dad is being polite as are the rest of the parents in that we all got a bit carried away." Thad said as he slid his arm around Ally. "But they should know us well enough that none of us are going to apologize for it."

"Thad's right." Hunter said. "So, before we all start making plans, care to tell us what you've all planned for us?"

"Do you think we did that?" Mrs. Clarington asked.

"I do Mom as I know you. So, just tell us what's going on, make this easy for all of us."

"We actually thought we could all go out for an early dinner to celebrate so as not to interfere with plans you all have." Mrs. Harwood said. "Plus, we all have plans for later this evening."

"Do you now?" Thad asked.

"Yes, we're going to see Les Mis again." Yvonne said. "From what Rachel said over Christmas we're anxious to see it again. So, you are all free to do what you please with no worry of making your parents feel bad." Once she finished, Sebastian leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We thought you'd all appreciate that." Mr. Clarington told them. "Now, let's go celebrate."

Throughout the early dinner, the atmosphere was certainly celebratory and it was obvious to all of them how proud the parents were of their sons. More than once Sebastian excused himself to take phone calls as Blaine had sent out a text to the rest of the family that the swearing in ceremony was over. While he wasn't surprised to hear from Blaine's parents, or from Lexi and Cooper, he was certainly a bit surprised to hear from both sets of Grandparents as well as his Uncle Julian. Once he sat down the last time, Blaine placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh as he had a look of amazement on his face. Even after all these years, he still had moments of adjustment because of all the love and support he had in his life.

"By chance, did you give something to Thad today?" Blaine asked as he caressed his thigh gently.

"I did and he was appreciative."

"I bet." Blaine said softly while trying not to laugh.

"That's a good reaction, and I'll tell you the rest later." Sebastian then leaned in to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"Enough with the private conversation." Hunter said as he looked at Sebastian across the table. "It's rude."

"Please forgive me." Sebastian said before raising his glass to Hunter. "I needed to have a word with my husband. But that's all now been taken care of."

"Fair enough."

"Are they always like this?" Mrs. Harwood asked.

"Always." Thad replied with a smile.

"Don't let him lead you to believe he doesn't take part." Sebastian said. "He's usually as much a part of these conversations as Hunter and I are. Isn't that right Thaddeus?"

"That would be correct Sebastian."

"Blaine, they're doing it again." Ally said as she looked over at him as Blaine seemed to be the only one that could ever get the three of them to behave when they got like that.

"True, but this is much tamer than usual. If they get out of hand I'll take care of it as usual."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Clarington asked.

"It is." Quinn replied. "They all listen to Blaine. Personally I believe it's because he's got something to use on all of them so they stay in line. Yet Blaine won't share how he does it."

"If I told, my secret would be out." Blaine said with a smile. "Plus admit it ladies, it's fun when they get like this as long as they don't take it too far."

"B's got a point. I see you both smiling when we start acting this way. You find it amusing as long as you don't get pulled into it. But you should know, we save our truly bad behavior for one there's no one around but us. Like this morning." The last comment was all that was needed for Hunter to laugh.

"I take it Hunter was there." Blaine said before taking a sip of his wine.

"That would be correct, and he approved."

"Of what?" Quinn asked.

"You'll have to ask him at a later time as I'm certain our parents might frown upon our behavior."

"That's all we needed to hear Seb." Mr. Harwood said with a laugh. "I've spent enough time around you all that when you say something like that, we're truly better off not knowing. Now to clear the slate a bit, Blaine, Quinn, do you both have jobs lined up once you graduate?"

"We do." Blaine replied. "It's certainly taken some of the stress out of graduating."

"What stress?" Mr. Clarington asked.

"The stress of what we're going to do with our free time." Quinn replied and Blaine smiled. "We've both been working so hard over the years it's going to take some adjusting."

"But don't you have a wedding to start planning?" Mrs. Harwood asked.

"I do and from the conversations I've had with Cassie, my time might be spoken for."

"Remember dear, if you need anything I'm only a call away." Mrs. Clarington reminded her.

"I know, and I truly appreciate that."

"You're graduating in May as well, aren't you Ally?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

"That's correct. I'll actually be graduating with Blaine. Seeing the way he's handled things has reminded me that going for my Masters or PhD, is only as daunting as I allow it to be. Though, his smaller ceremony is the big one for him."

"Hey, he's going to the big one to get some use out of his I mean business cap and gown." Sebastian said while giving Ally a wink. "It's pretty stylish."

"You just find it amusing that I'll have worn all of them. The three of you got to wear the fancy robes when you graduated law school."

"True." Hunter said. "But Seb's right, those gowns are certainly more stylish than the basic gowns."

"I'll be make sure someone gets a picture so you can see him in it."

"Thank you."

"Sounds as though you might not be in attendance Seb." Mr. Clarington said.

"I'm hoping to, but it all depends on what's going on at that moment. But the date has already been put on my calendar so if it's possible, I will definitely be there. Otherwise, Lexi's going to fill in for me."

"I take it you're both in the same situation as Seb." Mr. Harwood said as he looked at Hunter and Thad.

"That would be correct." Hunter replied. "The only bonus Seb and I have is their smaller ceremonies are in the evening so we shouldn't have to miss those unless something crazy happens."

By the time they all went their separate ways, each of the couples were more than ready to head home. After getting the parents into cabs, they all said their good-byes and head on their way. During their cab ride home, Blaine couldn't help notice that Sebastian kept glancing over at him. "Is there a reason you keep looking at me Bas?"

"Do I need a reason to look at you B?" Sebastian replied as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"No, I was just curious as you've been smiling since dinner ended."

"What can I say; I'm in a great mood now that everything is official. I honestly can't wait to go to work tomorrow as crazy as that sounds."

"That is something I actually understand. And so you know, Quinn and I both agree that neither of us would ever want to go up against any of you in court."

"And how did Ally not get involved in this conversation?"

"She was speaking with Mrs. Harwood when we had this conversation."

"Did you and Quinn talk about anything else?"

"We might've talked about how incredible you all looked today. The three of you certain showed up some of the others there. I can't remember the last time I saw so many ill-fitted suits."

"The three of us commented on that as well. Quite a few of them need to go see a tailor because honestly, even a less expensive suit can look better when it's fitted properly."

"What, are you telling me not everyone was wearing _Armani_ like you?"

"Hunter was wearing _Burberry_ actually and Thad was wearing _Ralph Lauren_. I almost wore _Versace_ but changed my mind"

"Bas, I was being facetious."

"I know, but I'm still impressed that you knew I was wearing _Armani. _Did you get funny looks when you walked into work all dressed up?" Sebastian asked before looking around to see exactly where they were at.

"I did. Our receptionist was shocked and said I looked similar to how I looked in one of our photoshoots."

"She's right, you do." Sebastian told him. "I wouldn't be too surprised if she checked you out B."

"She knows I'm married."

"Ask the girls if a ring has ever stopped them from checking out a good looking guy. They'll all admit they look, but it doesn't go passed that point. Personally I'd think she'd have questionable taste of she didn't check you out."

"I'm glad you approve." Blaine replied as they pulled up to their building. After paying their cabbie they made their way out and quickly headed inside as the temperature had begun to drop drastically as the forecast had predicted. Once they were through the doors, they brushed the snow off of their coats before heading towards the elevators. "Did you have something you wanted to say Bas prior to us arriving?"

"I did, but our arrival stopped me, plus I probably wouldn't have said it in the cab."

"And what were you going to say."

"Well, as good as you look right now B, I can't wait to get you out of these clothes and start our personal celebration of my accomplishment."

"What if I had other plans for this evening?" Blaine asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Okay, I'm game for whatever you have in mind as long as at some point during the evening you end up naked."

"Only me?" Blaine replied as he glanced up at Sebastian.

"No, but I don't need to ask to get naked, I just do it." Sebastian replied before giving him a kiss. "If it doesn't interfere with your plans would you mind if I did so after we get inside?"

"No problem for me, but we might want to close the drapes a bit first."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Blaine told him as they elevator doors open. "You get changed and I'll take care of everything else."

"B, what are you planning?" Sebastian asked as Blaine opened the door.

"Let's just say our plans for the evening don't differ too much as I felt it was only right to celebrate in this manner, especially since we already had dinner."

"Let the celebration, begin."


	113. Chapter 113

Part 113

Just as was assumed, once Sebastian, Hunter, and Thad were sworn in all three of their lives became a bit more hectic and stressed. More than once Sebastian and Hunter talked about how lucky they were to have Blaine and Quinn to help them make this adjustment in their lives. And while Thad had Ally, with her finishing up school there was only so much she could do. But at least he didn't feel completely awful when working at home since she was busy as well.

Then one late April night on the night when the show was dark, Rachel headed over to Blaine and Sebastian's as Sebastian had texted her earlier that day needing to talk to her. To say Rachel was a bit anxious was an understatement as she couldn't help but wonder what Sebastian wanted to talk to her about. Once she rang the bell, she was a bit surprised when Sebastian answered wearing his glasses. "It's a good look on you."

"Thanks, and thank you for coming." Sebastian replied before giving her a hug. After letting her go, he closed the door behind her and they headed down the hall. "Before you ask, B's not here. He's out with Jeff and Beat."

"Alright, so, care to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about? I mean, you and Blaine are okay, right?" She asked as she glanced up at him with concern in her eyes.

"We're more than okay, so relax." Sebastian then took her hand and guided her towards the couch. "Please ignore the mess. It's something B and I have slowly gotten used to over the past few months. What I wanted to talk to you about is, well…" As he spoke, Sebastian ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I had a conversation with Lexi a couple of days ago about something she was going to help me out with. But do to work commitments she's not going to be able to do it." Rachel nodded. "So, I was wondering if you'd want to help me though it's not a certainty yet."

"If it's possible, of course I'll help you Seb." Rachel told him as she placed her hand on his thigh. "What do you need as I'm assuming this has something to do with Blaine since you asked me?"

"It does. You know B graduates in a few weeks, right?"

"Of course, I'm so happy for him as I am for Quinn. They've both worked so hard."

"Well, as of this moment…" Sebastian sighed softly. "I'm scheduled to be in court that day."

"I'm so sorry Seb; I know how much you want to be there."

"I do. Trust me, I'm still hoping things work out, but if they don't…would you go to B's graduation in my place. I mean, his parents are going to be there but he deserves to have someone there that loves him, not in the parental way. And if there is anyone that loves him almost as much as I do, it's you."

"Of course I'll go Seb, but know should the opportunity arise for you to make it, even at the last minute I won't mind. You're the one that should be there sharing this moment with him."

"Well, I'll be at the other ceremony but a want to be at the big ceremony as well."

"Might it have something with hearing you husband's name announced to such a big crowd?"

"A small part of it, sure, but I want to be there for Blaine because of how hard he worked."

"Understandable. Don't worry, should you not be able to make it I will be there supporting our boy and taking tons of pictures."

"You might not have to take too many since his parents are going to be there."

"Seb, you'll have tons of pictures because I'm going to take a ton regardless of his parents being there."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure, honestly." Rachel then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "Now since I'm here, have you decided what you want to do for Blaine's birthday this year?"

"Considering its mid-week, his actual birthday is going to be spent just the two of us as I have no clue how much work I'm going to have to do. So, I was thinking we'd just celebrate his birthday when we all get together for brunch the Sunday afterwards."

"Seb."

"Rach, I thought about going out to dinner that Friday night or something but I don't want to do that since you wouldn't be able to join us."

"Oh."

"Rach, you've missed out on quite a bit because of what you're doing so I didn't want you to miss out celebrating B's birthday."

"It would've been okay Seb."

"No it wouldn't as you mean too much to us."

"You two mean so much to me as well."

"Would you mind if I make a recommendation?"

"I'm listening."

"Let's go out for brunch."

"I think that can be arranged. You'll need to talk with Britt as she and Jeff were cooking that day."

"Done. Do you think the Mass crew would come?"

"Do you think you could stop them?"

"Good point." Rachel replied with a giggle. "When I get home today I'll call Brittany and go from there."

"Don't forget to keep me in the loop though."

"I won't." As Rachel answered, she noticed something on the table and leaned forward. "Is there anything else you want to tell me Seb?"

"How did you spot that with all the other paper work I have spread out?"

"Luck. So." Rachel said with a big smile.

"We're doing our research, but that really shouldn't surprise you."

"Only research?"

"As for this moment, yes." When Rachel got a pout on her face Sebastian put his arm around her. "If I tell you something do you promise, not to say anything?"

"I promise."

"On Barbara Streisand?"

"Yes, I promise on everything that is Barbara, I won't say a word Seb."

"Aright, that research is going to get put to use in the not so distant future." The instant her pout turned into a big smile Sebastian kissed the top of her head. "You can't tell anyone Rachel, I mean it."

"Don't worry, I won't. Will Blaine be upset that you told me?"

"No, as if there was anyone we were going to share this with it would be you."

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?"

"That would be because you my dear mean the world to us. I'm not saying that everyone else doesn't as well, but, you have a slightly different view on this from everyone else."

"Because I have two Dads."

"Precisely. I mean, everyone is obviously going to find out when the time is right. Yet knowing we'd have your blessing would mean the world to us."

"Seb, any child would be lucky to have you and Blaine as parents. I'm not just saying that either, I mean it. Seeing you both with your nieces and nephews over the years, then with all our friends kids, it's given you two should be parents. All of us see it. And you two have it a bit easier than my Dads did as the world is a much different place now. Hell, it's different from where it was when you and Blaine first got together. But should you two every want to talk, know I'm here as are my Dads."

"Offering up their services, huh?"

"Yes as they've mentioned to me more than once should you and Blaine ever want to talk, they're there for you both."

"I appreciate that, we appreciate that. I will tell you, I still get a slight twinge of embarrassment when I'm around your Dads."

"Why is that?"

"It has to do with them showing up unexpected and me walking out of our bedroom shirtless only wearing leather pants."

"Oh my, that must've been quite the sight."

"B appreciated it, but your Dads had a look on their face as though they felt they had interrupted B and I. Mind you we were in the process of getting ready to go out, B happened to fully dressed already though."

"And you've never worn those pants for any other reason?"

"Rachel, are you asking if B and I get kinky?"

"No, as I know you both do. I just asked if you'd worn them for that purpose."

"Just as I know all of you girls have worn those outfits from when we were all performing to give your guys the ultimate school girl fantasy."

"Maybe." Rachel replied with a giggle. "They've certainly served numerous purposes."

"I thought so. And while I'd much rather sit and talk with you, I have work I need to finish before B comes home."

"Makes sense." Rachel said before kissing him on the cheek and standing up. "Do you know what they're doing?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping. Now get your butt home to that hubby of yours as I'm sure he's already upset with me for monopolizing some of your only free time."

"If it was anyone besides you or Blaine, he might be. But he assumed there was a good reason for you wanting to see me."

"Rach."

"Don't worry Seb; I won't share this secondary info with Brody. But I will tell him about graduation."

"That's fine."

While Sebastian and Rachel were having their talk, Jeff, Blaine, and Beat were heading onto the next store. "Are you sure you didn't see anything you liked?" Jeff asked as they walked. "I mean, we need something to work with."

"Trust me, I wish something had, but nothing. And after listening to you all about how it spoke to you I'm not going to rush." Beat told them. "Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you guys came with me?"

"A few times." Blaine replied with a smile. "And don't worry, Jeff and I don't feel as though we were chosen by default."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Bas, Thad, and Hunter have all been crazy busy. Nick and Mike are busy becoming doctors, and well, Dave has no experience in this sort of thing yet."

"That might surprise you."

"Is that so?"

"Does that really surprise you?" Beat asked. "I mean, Nick even called us both out prior to toasting Hunter."

"He called out David too." Jeff chimed in with. "Only Trent and Thad were really spared and Thad for the obvious reasons. Nick was certainly in rare form that night."

"No doubt." Beat replied. "I swear the only reason he got on me and Dave was because he knew Quinn and Hunter are planning quite the affair. So he wanted to make sure everyone was covered should anyone else get engaged."

"Well, can't say he was wrong." Blaine told him. "Hell, Bas was pretty certain this was what we were doing tonight. Now here's the big question, does Jess have any idea you're thinking about this?"

"She might as we've talked about it, but not in a must happen immediately sort of way."

"What's she doing tonight that you were free to be out and about without her wanting to join you?" Jeff asked as they waited to cross the street.

"She is in a creative meeting for the Fourth of July festivities as they're trying to pull last minute details together as the months prior always fly by and before they know it, they have to begin taping."

"Are you telling us some of the stuff we see on television is pre-recorded?" Blaine asked.

"Unless it's the big show, yep, but you all knew that. She's actually happy to be working on this as there seems to be less interference with this show than the tree lighting show."

"That I remember considering she was so pissed last year at the overly diva like demands of so many of the performers."

"Was it really that obvious?" Beat said with a laugh just as they were walking into the next jeweler.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Anderson-Smythe." One of the salesmen said once they were through the doors causing Jeff and Beat to look at him.

"Do a bit of shopping in here?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"A bit, and no, it's not all for Bas. Do you mind Beat?"

"Not at all."

"I was wondering if someone could help us with some engagement rings." Blaine said to the same salesmen who'd greeted him.

"But of course. Come this way gentlemen." He then led them towards a back table. "Obviously I know this isn't for you Mr. Anderson-Smythe. Care to tell me who I'm helping?"

"Of course, my friend Rick is looking for a ring as Jeff is already married." Blaine replied as he pointed to Beat. "But he's not quite sure what he's looking for."

"You won't be the first perspective groom I've helped that isn't quite sure what he's looking for. Let me go get a few different styles and we can go from there."

"Thank you." Beat replied before looking at Blaine and Jeff as the salesman walked away. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because you're shopping for a symbol of your love and what you feel for Jess in that you want her to always be in your life." Jeff told him. "Ask Blaine, I had sweaty palms when we went."

"I've got'em." Beat replied before he ran his hands over his jeans. "Did you go through the same thing Blaine?"

"Somewhat, as I had an idea of what I wanted for Bas. The hardest thing for both of us was designing the wedding bands that encompass our rings. Since our rings were slightly different it took a bit of work."

"Yet you both came up with the perfect design." The salesman replied as he came walking back. "Now, why don't we see if we can help you find what you're looking for?" As Beat looked them over, the salesman paid close attention to see if anything in particular was catching his. Once he saw no real change, he decided to speak up. "Do you know if the young lady has a preference as to cut?"

"Not really." Beat replied.

"Come now, she must've at least commented on some of the girls rings." Blaine said. "Does she like Rachel's, Britt's, Santana's, Hailey's, Quinn's?"

"She likes all of them and they're all different."

"Alright, is there one she seems to prefer?" The salesman asked realizing this might help narrow things down a bit.

"Quinn's."

"That's not surprising." Jeff replied. "I think all the girls are in love with it, including my wife."

"What does it look like?" The salesman asked and Beat looked to Blaine.

"Why me, you know what it looks like?" Blaine asked.

"You spend the most time with her and I want an accurate description." Beat told him.

"Fine, it's a center stone blue diamond, emerald cut surrounded by smaller white diamonds."

"How many carats?" The salesman asked.

"Approximately three and a half and that's just the center stone."

"Just so you know, I'm not looking for something that big." Beat told him. "I was thinking between a carat and a carat and a half."

"Well played." Jeff told him. "That close to what the rest of us went with, except Wes who went with two."

"Now do you know what it is about it she likes so much as I'm assuming it's not the only the size, though I'm sure it's beautiful."

"She loves the color." Beat replied.

"Well then, why don't I put these away and bring over some colored diamond engagement rings." Once the salesman was finished he took the tray away.

"So I don't seem like an idiot, what other colors is he probably bringing over besides blue?" Beat asked.

"Probably yellow and pink." Blaine replied. "Just breathe man; he'll help you through this. And if you get overwhelmed we'll stop and come back another time. The first time out is often about figuring out what you like as Jeff and I went out shopping more than once."

"Blaine's right, but hopefully by the end of today's little spree you'll have a better idea of what you're looking for."

"One can hope." Beat replied just as the salesman returned and set the new tray of rings in front of him. Unlike the previous tray, this set truly seemed to peak his interest. Blaine and Jeff both looked at each other and smiled as the salesman began to start pointing out some of the subtle differences in each of the rings he was looking at. It was in that moment, it was clear to Blaine and Jeff that Beat now had an exact idea of what he was looking for. So while he was pre-occupied, Jeff and Blaine started to browse so Beat had some time alone with the salesman.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Jeff asked as they walked around.

"Not really but one never knows when something might catch your eye. You?"

"The same."

"Guys!" Beat called out as he looked over his shoulder at them. "I think I found it." Blaine and Jeff smiled before walking back over towards him. "What do you think?" He asked as he held up the pink diamond.

"It's beautiful." Jeff told him.

"Jeff's right, it is. I like how delicate it looks considering how tiny Jess is."

"Yea, that's what I was thinking about so I thought about Rachel's ring. Do you think she'd like it?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know that answer." Blaine told him.

"How so?"

"The smile on your face." Jeff told him. "You know she's going to love it. But I'm rather certain she'd love anything you gave her."

"Jeff's right. While we both understand the stress of finding the perfect ring, the meaning behind it means the most. At least to those that are truly in love."

"You're friends are correct Mr. James. From experience, any young woman that has been unhappy about the ring and not the sentiment behind it, those relationships don't tend to last."

"You've had to take back rings for that reason?" Beat asked.

"Yes. And I've seen how crushed the young men have been when something they've put so much thought into is dismissed." Beat nodded, before looking at Jeff and Blaine and smiling. After setting the ring down, the salesman started to go through the paper work with Beat. While they were taking care of it, Jeff excused himself for a moment as Brittany had called.

By the time the guys finally left the jeweler, the smile had yet to leave Beat's face and Blaine and Jeff couldn't help but tease him about it. "Was I really this bad to you both?"

"Yes." They replied in unison as they continued to walk.

"But each of us has teased the others so all is good." Jeff told him. "Blaine and I are happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Do you know when you're going to do it?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to the Cape in a couple of weeks so I was thinking of doing it then. Do either of you have any advice to give?"

"Do you really want our advice?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I do."

"The best advice we can probably give is, keep it simple and speak from your heart. As tempting as grand gestures can be most of us kept it simple."

"Blaine's right, Nick went the most overboard if you want to call it that by having a picnic set up in their living room. I ended up asking Britt when we took a picnic in the park as I started to carry the ring with as I wanted the moment to feel right."

"I asked Bas while we were sitting on our couch prior to going on vacation." Blaine told him. "Hunter asked Quinn while they were curled up in bed one night."

"Wes asked Hailey, out in the backyard at his parents while they relaxed by the fire." Jeff added.

"And Brody asked Rachel over dinner at his apartment."

"Didn't you have other plans though Blaine?" Beat asked.

"I did, I was going to ask Bas when we were on vacation, just as he had planned. I had been thinking of taking a quiet, moonlit walk on the beach and possibly asking him down there. Or possibly waiting till we returned to the house afterwards and asking as we took in the view. Yet when the time came, I asked him at home as it felt right. So just go with what feels right."

"Blaine's right, your heart won't lead you wrong in this case. You'll know when the moment is right." Jeff added as they headed down into the subway station to go their separate ways. "And Beat."

"What?"

"Make sure you put the ring some place she won't accidentally run across it. Or ask someone else to hold it for you till you need it."

"You both did that, didn't you?"

"We did." The second unison response made Beat laugh.

"I'm going to take it home tonight, but should I decide later it would be better off someplace else, I will give one of you a call."

"Call Blaine." Jeff told him. "That way there is no chance of Britt running across it as she'd get giddy."

"How'd you hide Blaine's?"

"Carefully, though she almost came across it which is why I'm recommending having Blaine hold onto it. One knows neither he nor Seb will say anything to Jess."

"I will certainly keep that in mind."

By the time Blaine got home that evening, Sebastian was in the same spot he left him, on the couch working. "Please tell me you at least got up and stretched your legs a few times." Blaine said as he came walking around the couch before sitting down next to him.

"I did, though it didn't happen much." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "You're home a bit later than expected."

"Well, things happened."

"Was this the shopping we presumed?"

"It was and he finally found something, it's gorgeous Bas. Jess is going to love it."

"Care to tell me about it as I would love something to distract me for a bit?"

"It's just a tad smaller than a carat and a half, and it's pink." Sebastian smiled as Blaine spoke. "And it's surrounded by what they call a halo of white diamonds. It has a very delicate look to it which fits Jess well since she's about as tiny as Rachel. So, how'd your night go?"

"It was typical of my nights. Rachel came by."

"Really, why?"

"I needed to talk to her and during our talk she spotted something on the table."

"Bas."

"I'm sorry alright. But I had it there as a reminder to make that call. Though, once she saw it I made her promise not to say anything."

"That's going to be hard for her Bas, especially with the way she feels about us becoming parents."

"I know which is why I made her promise on Barbara."

"You didn't?"

"I did, so you know we're safe as she'd never betray something she promised on the dear Barbara Streisand."

"That's very true."

"How'd she react?"

"Giddy as one would expect. She also told me that should we ever need to talk, her Dads are more than willing to do so with us."

"That doesn't surprise me as her Dads are pretty cool." Blaine then glanced up at Sebastian. "How much more do you need to do tonight?"

"Not too much, why?"

"Because I really would love nothing more than to curl up with you on the couch and watch a movie as it's been awhile."

"Of course we can do that killer. I'm sorry things have been so crazy, but I'm gradually getting a better handle on it."

"I know and I don't fault you at all. If you couldn't I would've understood. But I'll tell you, if you only had some reading to do, I might've curled up next to you."

"That I wouldn't have minded one bit. And from now on I'll be sure to tell you when I only have reading to do so you can do just that." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine another kiss. "So while I get back to reading why don't you pick out a movie then get us something to snack on during it. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."


	114. Chapter 114

Part 114

The morning after Blaine's formal graduation in which he received his actual diploma and was hooded, Sebastian had a bit of spring in his step when he walked into the office that day. "Some seems to be in a good mood this morning." The firm's receptionist said as he walked through the doors.

"I am." Sebastian replied. "Who would think seeing the person you love wearing a cute cap and gown and receiving a certain piece of paper could put one in such a good mood?"

"Oh my, Blaine graduated last night?" She asked with a big smile.

"He did. So next time you see him, address him by his new title, he'll get a kick out of it." Sebastian told her. "Come to think of it, do I need to go down to with HR about that?"

"You mean so that any formal invitations are now addressed to doctor and mister Anderson-Smythe?"

"That would be correct."

"A phone call should suffice."

"A phone call about what if I may ask?" Mr. Wilson asked as he came walking up behind Sebastian.

"Blaine graduated last night sir, so now he's officially Dr. Anderson-Smythe. He still has to take a couple of licensing tests but those shouldn't be too bad for him. Then he'll be able to practice a bit more intensely verses the basic counseling he's been doing." Sebastian told him. "So I was asking if I needed to go down to HR or if a phone call is sufficient."

"A phone call is all they need Sebastian."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Please give Blaine my congratulations the next time you speak to him."

"I will."

"Are you already for court tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"That's what I like to hear. I'll see you in an hour." Once Mr. Wilson walked away, Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is everything alright Sebastian?"

"Blaine's other ceremony is tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Sebastian."

"It's alright; Blaine and I both knew it was a possibility. At least I was there last night which mattered most."

"True, but I can understand wanting to be there. Hopefully someone can go in your place to be there for him."

"His parents are going to be there as is one of our closest friends. I should probably head to my office before meeting with Mr. Wilson. Thank you again for the heads up."

"You're welcome Sebastian." She replied before he headed towards his office.

With his other graduation ceremony the next day, Blaine had essentially been given the week off which really didn't bother him because of all the festivities he needed to take part in. But as he sat at home, he stared at his diploma which was sitting on the coffee table just waiting to be framed. While he was certainly proud of his other two, this one certainly was the most important. He wondered how many times it took the calligrapher to get his full name on it as it certainly wasn't short. Even his parents had commented on how much space it took up. Blaine easily could've excluded his middle name, but since it was on his other two diplomas he decided to use it this time as well.

When he glanced over at the end table, he smiled as Sebastian had already uploaded pictures from the ceremony into the frame. And since he'd it set for a slow change he was able grab the frame and pause it before the picture changed. The shot his Mom had gotten of them was incredible as they were both smiling and their pride in the moment showed. Blaine swore that Sebastian seemed actually prouder than his parents had, but Sebastian told him they were all equally proud. If Blaine knew his husband well, and he did, he bet anything that this new picture had made its way onto the frame in his office. After hitting play once more, Blaine laughed upon seeing the next picture as it was of the two of them kissing, but Blaine's cap was on Sebastian's head. The moment Sebastian had placed it on his own head had made Blaine laugh which Sebastian silenced with a kiss which was the moment captured.

Blaine was in a bit of a daze when then doorbell rang, so he set the frame down on the coffee table before going to get it. Upon opening it, he was a bit surprised to see Ally standing before him. "Come on in." He said as he stepped aside so she could come in. "And what do I owe this visit?"

"I actually have some questions about tomorrow. And since I was out for a walk I thought I'd chance coming up instead of calling. I hope you don't mind." She said as they walked towards the living room.

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "I'm just taking it easy this morning before meeting Rachel for lunch." Once they sat down, Ally leaned forward and looked at Blaine's diploma on the table.

"You're all done now, aren't you?"

"For the most part." Blaine told her. "And while I know it can seem daunting to have more ahead of you, it's only as bad as you allow it to be. Plus, having someone by your side who understands helps a lot."

"Are you implying Thad would understand?"

"I am, since he went to law school. Hell, even one essentially would since we're all a bunch of over achievers."

"Not you guys." She replied with a laugh. "I tease Nick about it all the time. There is quite a bit of pressure on us younger siblings because of it."

"I know both sets of parents and they aren't putting any pressure on you guys."

"Oh, I never said they were, we're putting it on ourselves. Seeing what our brothers have or are accomplishing pushes us."

"That I certainly believe. Now, what do you want to know about tomorrow?"

"How crazy is it?"

"It is crazy since it's a big mass ceremony. The nice part though is you don't have to wait for names to be announced as they do it by department and only one person goes up. Why, do you have a date afterwards?"

"I wish. As of this moment Thad's got a long day ahead of him and will probably be working at home as usual that night."

"I know Thad rather well; you might be surprised what your evening is going to be like. I can't see him not wanting to celebrate."

"We celebrated after the other ceremony."

"Ally, he's like Bas, they'll take advantage of any excuse to celebrate." Blaine told her with a smile.

"Is Seb going to be there tomorrow?"

"No as he's going to be in court, but my parents are going to be there."

"How does he feel about missing it as Thad's pretty bummed about it?"

"The same, but we knew going in there was a strong chance he wouldn't be able to make it. He was there last night which is what truly mattered to me. Is Nick coming?"

"He is. Do you mind if I tell my parents that yours are going to be there since they're a bit overwhelmed by all this?"

"Not at all, but I'm pretty sure they know already. And by now, my parents know the routine pretty well."

"Do you know if Hunter was able to make Quinn's ceremony the other night?"

"He was, but like us, he's not making the mass ceremony because of work. But his parents are going to be there to support her."

"Not hers?"

"Her Mom was here for the more important ceremony, but she could only be here for a couple days. Quinn wishes she could've made both but she understands. And having Hunter's parents there is a good substitute."

"They really like her."

"That is something I do know. Just as I know Thad's parents are rather fond of you."

"That's because they've known me a long time."

"It's more than that and you know it. There is the version of you that is Nick's sister and your parents' daughter, but it's something else having the same fondness for their son's girlfriend. And with Thad being the youngest, not just anyone would've gotten their approval. While the Harwoods stay out of their sons personal lives for the most part, they don't hesitate to speak their mind when they don't approve of something or someone in their sons' lives."

"Are you saying that even if they liked me, it doesn't mean they'd automatically approve of my relationship with Thad?"

"That would be correct. They could think you're the sweetest thing alive, but if they didn't believe you were a good match, they'd say something."

"I take it you speak from experience."

"I do as I've heard his parents' opinions on some of the girls he's dated over the years."

"Well, that's reassuring."

Once Ally left, it wasn't long after that Blaine went to go and take a shower prior to going to meeting Rachel. After getting out of the shower he was surprised to find he had quite a few messages on his phone. He shook his head as he swore he wasn't in the shower that long, but it obviously had been longer than he thought. Not surprisingly, one of the messages was from Sebastian which brought a smile to his face as he'd addressed it to Doctor Anderson-Smythe. There was no doubt that Sebastian was going to have quite a bit of fun with his new title for the near future. Another message was from Mike double checking approximately how many people were going to be at brunch on Sunday since he and Ashley were cooking.

Any of the times in the past Mike had helped with cooking duties; he usually teamed up with one of the other couples. But this time around he and Ashley were doing it. While it took him a bit before he brought her to brunch, they all understood because it could be quite overwhelming. But after Nick and Santana's wedding where she got to meet the rest of the people she'd heard so much about it wasn't a surprise to any of them when he brought her with the following Sunday. Once they all got to know her, they knew exactly why Nick had given Mike her number. She was smart, a bit sassy, beautiful, and had one hell of a sense of humor. Mike certainly got a case of the nerves when he first saw Ashley surrounded by the girls as he'd learned pretty quickly how protective they were over their boys. But once he saw them all laughing, it certainly put his nerves at ease.

So after getting back to Mike, Blaine scrolled through the rest of his messages and quickly replied to everyone before getting dressed and heading out. When he reached the lobby, his phone went off once more yet this time with an actual call from his Mom. "What can I do for you Mom?"

"What, no, hi, how are you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome, now, what can I do for you?" Blaine asked while hailing a cab.

"I'm not catching you at a bad time, am I?"

"No, I'm just on my way to meet Rachel for lunch. Now, what's going on?"

"Do you have plans for this evening?"

"No, why?" Blaine replied as he got into a cab and proceeded to tell the driver where to go.

"Well, your Dad and I were going to be watching the kids as Lexi and Cooper have a party they need to attend, but your Dad was invited to a rather important dinner this evening."

"Is this your way of asking if Bas and I can watch the kids?"

"Yes."

"No problem."

"Are you sure Blaine as I know Seb's been rather busy?"

"Positive. But just to play it safe, we'll come over there to watch them. This way should Bas need a quiet place to work he can hole up in Lexi's office."

"Thank you so much Blaine."

"Don't worry about it Mom, it's not a big deal. If it makes you feel better I'll call Bas and have him call you, but it might be a bit of a delay because of his schedule today."

"That's alright Blaine, you know your husband and I know you wouldn't agree to something if you were unsure as to how Seb would react."

"Thank you Mom. So, I'll swing by after lunch as we can spend some time together before you all need to start getting ready."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you again Blaine."

"You're welcome Mom, I'll see you later."

Once Blaine got off the phone he looked around and was surprised to see he was almost at his destination. While he could say he couldn't believe he talked to his Mom the whole trip it really didn't surprise him one bit. After he got out of his cab, he only had to walk about a block till he reached the café he was meeting Rachel at. He was still waiting to see the hostess when Rachel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. When he only placed his hands on hers Rachel poked her head around him. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Not many people would wrap their arms around me like that."

"You might be surprised." Rachel said before letting go and stepping beside him. "I know for a fact quite a few girls would love to be able to do that to you."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked before asking the hostess for a table for two out on the patio.

"It is. Quite a few girls in my cast are jealous of my handsome friends. And it crushed quite a few of them to know you and Seb were married."

"Is it because we're married, or is it because we're married to each other?" Blaine replied

"Actually for the girls, it's a bit easier to handle knowing you and Seb are married to each other. For the guys, it's crushing."

"I doubt that."

"Don't down play your looks or charms doc."

"You too?"

"Yes, me too. If it makes you feel any better I said something similar to Quinn when we spoke this morning."

"A little." Blaine replied before kissing her cheek. "Bas is having fun with it as well."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's really proud of you Blaine."

"That I do know. I told him last night that I swore he was prouder than my parents."

"I doubt that. He was probably just showing it more and your parents happily let the two of you share the moment together. Afterall, you're a married man Blaine, it's only fitting you shared the moment with your husband."

"Okay, maybe you do have a point." He replied just as his name was called prior to them being lead to their table. "Oh, ready for a bit of interesting information?"

"Depends."

"My parents ran into Burt and Carole at a fund raiser."

"Really?" Rachel replied as their waitress approached to take their drink order as they were still looking at the menu. "How'd that go?"

"My Dad said it was a bit awkward considering everything that had happened. Especially after your wedding as that was the last time he'd seen them."

"Did your supposed daughter get brought up?"

"No, but that doesn't surprise me considering the way he reacted to it. I'm sure the last thing he would've wanted is to bring that up to Burt. Think, from what Finn said they try to keep most of us out of conversation as nothing good ever comes from it. Hell, Kurt got pissed that Finn knew about your big break and didn't tell him."

"That's because I asked him not to and Finn respected it. At that time I didn't want him around. Heck, not much has changed since then."

"Have you seen him since the day he showed up at your show?"

"Brody and I saw him one day when we were taking a walk in the park between shows. He was with some friends and actually looked to be in a good mood. I'm happy he seems to be finally moving on with his life. Being that angry for so long isn't good for anyone."

"I couldn't agree more." After the two of ordered, Blaine looked across the table at her. "So, given you've had numerous opportunities to ask and haven't may I ask if there is a reason?"

"Ask about what?" She replied before taking a sip of her drink,.

"Rach, the conversation you had with Bas. I know you've got to want to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about till you and Seb start the process? I'm just happy to have been let in on that little bit of information."

"Rachel, it's me you're talking to." Blaine said as he leaned on the table and stared at her. "I know you probably better than just about anyone."

"Fine, I haven't asked because I don't want to seem pushy after the way Seb spoke."

"Seb is still a bit intimidating to you at times, isn't he?"

"Blaine, he can be intimidating to anyone, much like Hunter or Santana. And I could tell he doesn't want this talked about."

"That would be because we don't want to be lambasted by ten billion different questions for everyone as it's quite the process."

"Understandable. And since everyone is pretty anxious for you and Seb to become parents they might get a bit pushy even though they have the best intentions."

"Precisely. I'm sure Bas told you, when the time is right, we'll tell everyone."

"He did. I'm sorry I put him in that position Blaine."

"It's alright. We've been good about keeping that information hidden but he had it out that day as he had a call to make as he had a few questions. So it was there to remind him to do so."

"Still, I could've kept my mouth shut or my reaction to myself."

"Rach, Bas wasn't upset at you, if anything he was upset with himself. But you've got to know he trusts you to have been so open about it. I mean, you know firsthand how vague the two of us have been in regards to having children of our own."

"That's true. But that doesn't mean I don't feel bad."

"The only reason you'd have to feel bad would be if you shared this information with anyone."

"That won't happen."

"Did Bas really have you swear on Barbara?"

"He did, he knows it's my weak spot. But even if he hadn't, I still wouldn't have said anything Blaine. This is something for you and Seb to share with everyone. I hope you know everyone is going to flip when you tell them."

"We know and will be hopefully prepared for that moment."

"Nothing will prepare you as I know for a fact me, Britt, Santana, and Quinn will flip. And I'm rather certain everyone else will as well. The four of us will just probably be the worst."

"I bet I've got one that will have you beat."

"Lexi is in a league of her own."

"How'd you know that's who I was talking about?"

"That would be because besides your Moms, she the most important woman in yours and Seb's lives."

"Good point." Blaine replied with a smile. "That's why we plan on telling her and Cooper alone so they can have that moment without anyone else around."

"That's probably a wise move. Heck, depending on when it happens I'm pretty sure there are going to be a few others celebrating the news."

"And who would that be."

"Your niece and nephews. And I said niece since Gabrielle is still too little to understand."

"That's very true."

By the time they were finishing up lunch, Blaine had finally gotten a response back from Sebastian about watching the kids that night. As he predicted, there was no issue and Sebastian would head straight over to Lexi and Cooper's after work. Once he said goodbye to Rachel, Blaine hopped on the subway and headed on over to Lexi and Cooper's. Upon walking through the front door, Blaine started to laugh the instant he spotted the banner on the staircase. "They wouldn't take too kindly to you laughing at their hard work." Lexi said as she came walking down the stairs. "They worked really hard on that."

"It's not a bad sort of laughter Lexi." Blaine said before giving her a hug. "It was more shock laughter. It's cute."

"Well, Joce and Braeden wanted to do something for you since they couldn't go to the ceremony. And well, you know Ethan more often than not agrees with his siblings. This was certainly a case where Coop and I didn't question his enthusiasm in going along with what they wanted to do."

"He doesn't always go along with what they say."

"We know. Guess we have to credit Joce and Braeden for having good ideas when he goes along with it."

"They certainly do have good ideas. Does Bas know about this?"

"He does as when he came by last week the kids were working on it. I should tell you, one of the ladies at the craft store looked at me funny because of all the purple stuff I bought."

"It's great Lexi. I'm assuming you or Coop helped them spell congratulations?"

"We did. It's a good thing the house is set up the way it is so we had a place to hang it. I mean, Congratulations Uncle Blaine, takes up a lot of space."

"It certainly does. What's the smaller writing on it?"

"Those would be messages from everyone in the family." Carolyn said as she walked into the room. "And by family, it also includes your extended family. All of your friends wrote messages to you on it as well."

"All?"

"Yes." Brittany said as she came walking down the stairs with Xander. "Even the Mass crew signed it. We're all really proud of you Blaine."

"You're going to give Quinn a complex."

"No, as she signed it as well. Plus she even said you deserved the fuss since you did what she did in one less year. But don't worry; I've got something for you to put your special touch on upstairs for her."

"Is this the real reason I was asked over here today?"

"Not really as we all do have some place to go." Lexi told him. "Once Bas gets here the two of you can take it down and you can read all the notes everyone left for you." Once Lexi spoke, Blaine looked around.

"Where's Dad? Where's Gabrielle?"

"Your Dad is out and has her with him." Carolyn told him. "He wanted some quality time with his youngest Granddaughter."

"I thought he was working?"

"He was, but now he's at the park with Gabrielle." Lexi told him. "He's tried to spend individual time with each of the kids while he's here as has your Mom."

"And we've successfully managed to do so." Carolyn told him.

By the time Sebastian arrived at Lexi and Cooper's, Brittany was already gone for the day and the rest of the adults were upstairs getting ready. Sebastian smiled upon walking in as the banner was rather hard to miss. After calling out for Blaine, Braeden came sprinting out of the kitchen. "Hey Uncle Seb!"

"Hey yourself." Sebastian said as he gave him a hug. "Is everyone in the kitchen?"

"No, just us kids and Uncle Blaine." Braeden then took ahold of Sebastian's hand and started to pull him towards the kitchen. "Come on as we're waiting for you."

"For what?" Sebastian asked as he managed to set his bag down prior to them getting too far from the table.

"Uncle Blaine's making pizza for dinner."

"Is he now?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Yep, but he said we had to wait till you got here to start topping them."

"Okay." Sebastian said just as they made their way through the doorway. Once they were through, Jocelyn and Ethan quickly greeted him while Gabrielle waved as she was curled up next to Blaine. "Still being shy I see." Sebastian said after walking over to Blaine and giving him a kiss.

"Part shy and part being tired I think. My Dad took her to the park today. Okay guys, Uncle Seb's here now so get to work." As the kids got to work, Blaine glanced up at Sebastian. "Are you okay?"

"It was just a long day." Sebastian replied before taking his jacket off and loosening his tie.

"Do you have much to do tonight?"

"Just a bit of reading as I'm otherwise prepared for tomorrow. This is basically about making sure everything is fresh in my head." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Are you sure you're okay about tomorrow?"

"Positive." Blaine then turned his head and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "And you can make it up to me tomorrow night if it would make you feel better."

"It would." Sebastian replied before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't go skimping on the pepperoni guys."

"We're not Uncle Seb. There is a layer under the cheese. This is extra." Braeden replied.

"Alright, just making sure as it's my favorite."

"We know." Jocelyn replied with a smile. "After dinner will you help Uncle Blaine take the banner down?"

"Of course."

Once the kids were finished, Sebastian put the pizzas into the ovens as Blaine was still holding Gabrielle. While they cooked, the kids set the table while filling their Uncles in on their day. While this was going on, both Cooper and Lexi, as well as the Andersons came walking into the kitchen. "How is it you'll make pizza for them and not me?" Cooper asked before pouring he and Lexi each a glass of wine.

"You don't ask." Blaine replied. "The kids asked."

"I do too ask."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, you ask at the most inopportune times."

"We'll save you some Dad." Braeden told him.

"Thank you." Cooper then handed a glass of wine to Lexi as his parents didn't want any. "Thanks again for agreeing to watch them guys."

"No problem." Blaine told him. "And don't worry, they'll get their homework done before we do anything fun."

"Glad to hear it."

Once dinner and homework was done, they were able to play a couple of games with the kids before it was time to put the youngest two to bed. By the time Blaine and Sebastian came back down after putting them to bed, they found Jocelyn and Braeden on the couch. "Why are you two looking at us like that?" Blaine asked.

"You need to take your banner down Uncle Blaine." Jocelyn told him.

"That's right." Blaine replied before glancing up at Sebastian. "We'll go do that right now."

After the banner was down, Blaine got to reading as did Sebastian since Blaine and the kids were occupied. A couple of time they tapped Sebastian to read something but for the most part they left him alone knowing he could read it one they got home. By the time Blaine's parents got back to the house, all of the kids were asleep as were Blaine and Sebastian. When they walked into the family room, Sebastian was stretched out with a folder on his lap and Blaine lying against him. "We should probably wake them." Gregory said softly as to not disturb them too soon.

"I know, but they look so peaceful."

"I know, but remember Blaine told us Seb has to be in court tomorrow so sleeping in their bed is probably best."

"True, would you like me to do it or do you want to?"

"You can as you've always had better luck waking Blaine." Gregory replied before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll go head up and check on the kids." Carolyn nodded before heading to wake Blaine and Sebastian so they could head home and sleep in their own bed.


	115. Chapter 115

Part 115

When Sebastian left for work the next morning he felt a knot in his stomach as he was a mess of emotions. Not only was he anxious to head into court, but he was conflicted about missing Blaine's ceremony. Yet, prior to kissing Blaine goodbye, there was something about the look on Blaine's face that reassured him that it was okay. On his ride over to the courthouse, he gave Rachel a call to confirm that she was still going to be at the ceremony as the two had kept it a secret to surprise Blaine. Hearing Rachel's reassurance that she would be there helped put Sebastian even more at ease.

After going through security he was surprised to see Thad off to the side. "What are you doing here today?" Sebastian asked as he walked up behind him.

"What do you think?" Thad replied with a laugh. "How are you?"

"As good as can be expected. You?"

"The same. At least now I don't feel as bad seeing you here."

"Yea, wonderful timing, huh." Sebastian replied as Thad grabbed his bag before they headed up the steps. "Is Ally okay with it?"

"Yea, Blaine?"

"Yep. Since we've been through this ceremony a couple of times already it makes it a bit easier. His big ceremony was a couple nights ago and I made that one."

"So you now officially have second billing to your husband."

"That I do and I don't mind one bit. Personally, B thinks it's silly that we're all joking about it. Honestly, he's the most modest person I know."

"It works well as you have one of the biggest egos."

"Watch it Harwood."

"Seb, it's true but I don't mean it in a bad way."

"Good, because you and Hunter are just about as bad."

"You and Hunter are in a class of your own."

"So you think."

"It's true. I'll bring it up for discussion on Sunday."

"Fine."

"Good morning Sebastian." Mr. Wilson said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Morning sir. I'd like you to meet Thad Harwood."

"Pleasure to meet you. Did you and Sebastian go to school together?"

"We did sir, but not where you might think. We went to high school together."

"I see." As Mr. Wilson replied, Thad's name was called out so he said his goodbyes before walking off. "Is this a recently rekindled friendship Sebastian?" He asked as they headed off.

"No sir. Thad went to Fordham so we've never lost touch." The conversation soon tapered off and got into their case once they walked into one of the ready rooms.

While Sebastian was at the courthouse, Blaine made his way to the gym as he still had quite bit of time before he had to start getting ready so he decided to make the most of it. He was about halfway there when he received a call from Nick asking what he was doing so he proceeded to tell him and it didn't come as much of a shock that Nick told him he'd meet him there. By the time Nick arrived, Blaine was about halfway through his run on the treadmill enjoy the quiet since most people were at work. "Are you sure you don't mind be joining you?" Nick asked once he caught Blaine's attention since he had his headphones on.

"Not at all." Blaine replied after pausing his music. "Are your parents getting antsy?"

"They're well passed that which is why I wanted to see what you were doing." Nick told him as he got started on his run as well. "Ally is off getting her nails done as she needed some quiet. I don't remember them being this anxious when I graduated."

"I'm sure they were as all of our parents were. Hell, I was surprised my parents were as composed as they were the other night. By the way, thank you."

"For?"

"The message you wrote on the banner the kids put together."

"You are very welcome. When we all wrote on it, the kids hadn't decorated it yet. How'd it turn out?"

"Bright." Blaine replied. "But I love it as the kids put a lot of work into it."

"It was cute seeing how proud they were of you when I went over to sign it. Then when Lexi told them that I was going to be a doctor as well they started to ask all sorts of questions."

"They did that a lot. I'm assuming the ones doing the most asking were Braeden and Jocelyn."

"Correct, but I really wasn't expecting much from Ethan."

"Yea, he's currently not asking too many questions but I'm sure that's going to change as Jocelyn and Braeden went through phases like that. But lately they keep asking more and more questions, they're like little sponges for information."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Agreed. Lexi said they remind her a lot of Bas when he was there age."

"Seb, asking a lot of questions, never." Nick said with a laugh.

"My thoughts exactly. He still asks questions and seems to retain most of the answers he gets. And if he doesn't agree with them, he tends to do quite a bit of research to be certain he was given the correct information. His memory can only help him in his career. No one can ever accuse my husband of not being meticulous about details."

"You're not much different Blaine."

"Thank you, but Bas has an amazing memory. Why do…nevermind." Blaine said, shaking his head in the end.

"Blaine."

"It's not important Nick. Is Santana coming with you today?"

"No, she's working. What were you going to say before Blaine?"

"Nick."

"Blaine, the only time anyone ever seems to avoid my questions anymore is when they seem to deal with Thad or my sister. So just tell me instead of letting my mind be my own worst enemy."

"Fine. You know how Thad tended to tease Bas and I over the years."

"Yes."

"Well, now that he's finally in a steady relationship we've had a bit of fun getting back at him."

"Oh god."

"See, you should've just left well enough alone."

"What have the two of you done?"

"You don't want to know."

"That answered it Blaine, it's in regards to their…sex life, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Just tell me the two of you didn't get anything overly kinky."

"We didn't, we kept it pretty simple and straight forward."

"But it'll probably get worse the longer they're together."

"Probably, as Thad deserves it. But know whenever we've done something Ally hasn't been around so she hasn't gotten in the crossfire."

"You know, I told him way back that everything he did would come back to bite him in the ass. One would think he would know better than to mess with Seb, no offense."

"None taken as he's the one that natural induces fear in people."

"Yet those of us that know you should know better. The two of you are going to toy with Thad for quite awhile, aren't you?"

"We are, but know he definitely deserves it."

After returning from a brief recess, Sebastian took a seat and waited for Mr. Wilson to return. As he sat there he sent Blaine a text letting him know that he was thinking about him and wished that he could be there. He was just putting his phone back in his pocket when Mr. Wilson sat down. "Is everything alright Sebastian?"

"Yes sir."

"Sebastian, it's pretty obvious something is going through your head right now. Would you like to talk about it as we have a bit of time and we're more than prepared to go?"

"There really isn't much to talk about sir. I'd just sent Blaine a message wishing him luck as the school wide commencement ceremony is today."

"Now it makes sense why you were a little disappointed when this case got pushed back on the docket."

"I was, but that's alright. I was able to attend the more important of the two ceremonies."

"When does commencement start?"

"Two-thirty."

"Is anyone there for him today?"

"Yes sir. His parents, as well as his best friend. I asked her to go in my place as Blaine and I knew there was a chance I'd be unable to attend."

"Unfortunately you're learning rather early on that often events have to be missed because of things outside of your control."

"I was aware that could happen as my Dad reminded me of that when I told him the field I was pursuing." That was the last thing out of Sebastian's mouth as their client had just come walking back in as well.

While Sebastian was settling back in at court, Blaine was heading down to the lobby of his building as his parents were coming to pick him up. As he settled into the backseat of the car, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Are you alright Blaine?" His Dad asked as they headed towards the Stadium.

"I'm fine." Blaine replied without opening your eyes.

"Not having Seb here is bothering you more than you thought it would, isn't it?" His Mom asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Blaine said with a sigh.

"A bit."

"Please don't tell him as it would make him feel worse than he already does."

"Only if you answer something truthfully." His Dad said.

"What would that be?"

"Were you being truthful with him when you said you understood that he couldn't make it because he was going to be in court today?"

"I was. I really didn't think it would bother me not having him here. It actually didn't hit me till I was getting dressed after my shower."

"Then we won't tell him. You obviously didn't know it would bother you the way it does."

Once they pulled into the garage at the Stadium, Blaine took a deep breath before getting out of the car and putting on his robe though he didn't zip it. "No hat yet?" His Mom asked seeing it in his hand.

"Nope, just as I'm not going to put all this other crap on till I have to."

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry Mom." Blaine said before they headed towards the stairs so they could head into the stadium. Shortly after they were inside, Blaine heard his named called and looked up to see Nick and his family walking towards him. "Nice to see you all." Blaine told them before zipping up his gown. "Are you ready to sit through this Ally?"

"As ready as one can be. Are you alright Blaine?" Ally replied as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying." Blaine looked around as he swore that was Rachel's voice he heard. And he was proven correct as she walked around Cameron. "Don't look at me like that Blaine or I'll call Seb and I doubt you want that."

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as she gave him a hug.

"Seb thought you might appreciate another friendly face since he couldn't make it." In that moment, Blaine wrapped his arms even tighter around her. Having Rachel there proved just how well Sebastian truly knew him as he knew it would be hard for him. "I guess he made the right call."

"Did he ever." Blaine told her before kissing her on the cheek. "Is that why you were at our place that one night?"

"It was. You should know better than most that your husband doesn't leave things till the last minute. He covered his bases well. May I?" She asked as she saw his hood in his hand. Blaine nodded and handed it to her. With her wearing heels, he only had to squat down a little so she could drape it over him. "Much better." After she spoke, he finally put his cap on which Rachel promptly adjusted. "Now you look like the man your husband sent me a picture of."

"Bas sent you a picture?"

"He did. He took a picture right after you were hooded and still on stage." Blaine smiled at her before glancing over at his parents who were smiling. "Now let me take one of you to send to him."

"Rach, why don't you let me take it so you can be in the picture with him?" Nick said as he walked towards them. "It'll make Seb feel better knowing you're here."

"Is that alright Blaine?"

"Of course." Blaine replied as he extended his arm to put around Rachel. After Nick took the photo, he handed Rachel her phone back so she could send the picture to Sebastian.

"Blaine, would you mind if we took one together?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, you are just normal graduate."

"Smartass."

"I certainly am. Get your butt over here!" Both set of parents laughed and took a couple of pictures of them both before having Nick and Rachel join them. Once those pictures were done, Blaine and Ally excused themselves as they needed to go meet the rest of the students.

"Care to tell me why you didn't tell him you were coming?" Nick asked as they all headed for their seats.

"That would be because Seb was still hoping he'd be able to make it. And once he knew for certain he wouldn't be able to we decided it would be better to surprise him as he felt Blaine would need to be cheered up."

"He was certainly right on that front because until you spoke, he looked miserable."

"No one can ever say that Seb doesn't know Blaine. At times I believe he knows Blaine better than he knows himself."

"I think that can go both ways."

When court finally adjourned for the day, Sebastian took a deep breath as he put his things away. "Do you need me to head back to the office sir?" Sebastian asked.

"No, head home as that's what I plan on doing. Any bit of prep can be done there. I'll email you any addition information that I feel you need to review before tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Actually Sebastian, don't head home."

"Excuse me?"

"Go catch a cab and get to the Bronx."

"While I would love to, I can't. I don't have a ticket so I won't be able to get into the Stadium. I gave my ticket to Rachel. And from the picture she sent me, I made the correct call in sending her in my place."

"Sebastian, go get in a cab and head to the Bronx."

"But."

"Just go, I'll see to it you're able to get in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes as that ceremony still has quite a bit of time left." He said after looking at his watch. "Call it a hunch but I have a feeling you showing up would mean the world to your husband. Now go and I'll make a call."

"Thank you sir!" Sebastian replied and had to refrain himself from giving Mr. Wilson a hug. Once the last of his things were stored, Sebastian quickly made his way out of the courtroom. After getting into a cab, Sebastian prayed that he could make it there before the festivities were over. The closer he got to the stadium the more anxious he became and the more often he glanced at his watch. When they pulled up out front, Sebastian quickly paid the driver before grabbing his bag and heading for the entrance. Once he approached the gate he took a deep breath as he hoped that Mr. Wilson was able to reach whomever it was he was going to call. A guard looked at him, with a rather peculiar look considering there was only about an hour left in the ceremony.

"Sebastian Anderson-Smythe?" A woman asked as she approached Sebastian and the guard.

"That would be me." Sebastian replied.

"Let him through."

"Yes ma'am." The guard proceeded to unlock the turnstile so Sebastian could get inside.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." She replied as they walked down the hall. "It took me longer to get through the Stadium that I figured."

"I had actually only just arrived. Where are we going?"

"I looked up where your husband's tickets were at so that is where we're going as I thought you'd like to sit with them."

"Is there space?"

"Yes. I sent someone up there and there are a few seats nearby. You know some people in rather high places Mr. Anderson-Smythe."

"I guess I do." Sebastian replied with a smile as they headed up the steps, curious as to who Mr. Wilson had called. Once they reached the opening towards the seats, the woman said her farewell as Sebastian obviously didn't need any help finding where to sit. Thankfully there was an empty seat next to Nick that he quietly got situated in. Nick was paying such close attention to the festivities that he didn't notice Sebastian sitting down beside him till the current speech ended. Upon seeing him, Nick's eyes bugged out and Sebastian held his finger up to his lips. "I'll explain later." He said softly, but not quite soft enough as Rachel and Carolyn looked behind them. "Turn around." Sebastian told them as they were both smiling widely.

By the time the ceremony was coming to a close, Sebastian had finally relaxed. No sooner did things come to a complete close, were all eyes on Sebastian. "What are you doing here?" Rachel immediately asked as she turned in her seat once more.

"Uh, my husband is graduating." Rachel responded by slapping him on the leg. "Ouch!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Sebastian Anderson-Smythe." In that moment, all eyes were on Rachel as Sebastian just sat there and listened.

"Alright. We got done a bit early and when I said I was going to go home Mr. Wilson said I should come here. I then proceeded to tell him I couldn't as I didn't have a ticket because I gave mine to you Mrs. Weston. Upon hearing that, he told me not to worry as he'd take care of it and I should come as he was certain it would mean the world to Blaine."

"He's right." Carolyn replied. "Having you here is going to make Blaine extremely happy."

"Why don't we make our way down then?" Gregory said as he stood happy to stretch his legs.

"You might want to stay hidden from view Seb." Nick told him.

"That's actually a really good idea." Heather added. "That way you can sneak up on Blaine."

"You all realize having Seb here might be shock enough without him sneaking up on him." Cameron said as they headed up the steps.

Once they made their way down to the main concourse, Nick was waiting for a text from Ally so he could tell them where they were. While they waited off to the side, Rachel slid her arm around Sebastian before looking up at him. "Seeing you is going to make him extremely happy." She told him as he slid his arm around her.

"One can hope."

"It's true Seb, you were right that he was going to feel a bit off."

"I'm sure seeing you made up for it."

"It did." Nick said. "He got this dorky smile on his face once he saw her. But seeing that you made it, is going to make him really happy." While Nick spoke, his phone went off with a text from Ally saying they were on their way so Nick proceeded to tell her where they all were. "Time for you to go into hiding as they're not too far."

"Okay." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Thank you for doing this today."

"It was my pleasure Seb. Now get!" Sebastian smiled before heading towards a nearby alcove that would allow him to come up behind Blaine. From where he was, it wasn't too hard for him to spot Blaine and Ally walking towards everyone. While Blaine was smiling, it wasn't his typical smile which made Sebastian's heart sink a bit. After giving everyone a hug, Blaine stood next to his parents as they and the Duvals were discussing plans for the evening.

"Not to be a downer, but I'd just rather go home." Blaine said as they discussed going out to dinner to celebrate finally being done.

"Nope, you're coming with." Nick told him.

"I don't think so man. Plus, don't you have a wife to get home to."

"She's going to join us."

"Well, you're all more than welcome to go but I want to go home." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian carefully made his way towards them as he'd been listening to the entire conversation. Once he slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine he jumped slightly as he was unsure who it was.

"Are you sure you don't want to go doc?" Sebastian said softly against his ear. "I wouldn't mind."

"Bas!" Blaine quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "When?" Blaine asked as he looked up at him after the kiss ended.

"Just a little more than an hour ago. Since we finished a bit early Mr. Wilson insisted I come and made a call so I could get in since I gave Rachel my ticket."

"Please thank him for me."

"I certainly will." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed him once more. "What do you say we head to dinner?"

"I'd love to."

"Amazing how Seb being here Blaine now wants to go to dinner." Nick said with a laugh before receiving a gentle shove from Blaine. "Not that I blame you. I probably wouldn't have wanted to do something like this if Santana couldn't make it." Nick then turned towards Ally. "Before you say anything, Thad just needs to know where we're going as I already sent him a text about possible dinner plans."

"You did?"

"Yes I did. Please don't make a big deal out of it." As Nick finished, Ally wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Rachel."

"Yes Mrs. Anderson."

"Since you're obviously off tonight, please give Brody a call if he's free and see if he'd also like to join us."

"This is a family affair, I don't want to intrude."

"Rach, you are family." Blaine told her. "You're coming."

"B's right. I didn't just ask anyone to fill in for me today."

"You're better off saying yes Rach as you know they won't stop." Nick told her.

"That's true; they certainly tend to get their way, don't they?"

"That they do." Once Nick responded, he noticed Blaine and Sebastian were looking at him. "It's true guys, you do tend to get your way in most cases."

"That's because we're right in most cases." Sebastian said as he took Blaine's hand as they all headed down the concourse. "And deciding to come to dinner or not isn't a question that is really up for debate. And trying to use the excuse of not being family, come now." Sebastian then looked over at Rachel that had her arm hooked through Blaine's.

"Okay, that was a little lame."

"A little?" Blaine replied.

"Fine, it was really bad."

"Much better." Blaine said to her before kissing her on the cheek. "You realize we're probably quite the sight right now."

"You mean because you're holding Seb's hand yet I have my arm hooked through yours?"

"Exactly."

"It looks normal to me." Thad said as he was walking just a bit behind them with Ally. "I honestly wouldn't have expected anything else."

"That would be because you know us." Sebastian replied before glancing at Blaine and Rachel. "To outsiders, this probably does look strange. But, who cares."

When they reached the parking garage, Rachel finally heard back from Brody while Blaine was changing out of his gown as he didn't want to stay in it any longer. "Are you sure I can't persuade you to keeping it on?" Sebastian asked as Blaine placed his cap in the truck before folding up his hood and gown.

"May I ask why you would want me to put it on again?" Blaine asked as he cocked his eyebrow. Once Sebastian looked around to see where everyone else was, he leaned in and whispered into Blaine's ear which brought a devilish smirk to his face. "Oh, for that it can most certainly be arranged." Blaine then stretched and gave Sebastian a kiss. "How much work do you have to do tonight?"

"Just a bit of reading to prepare for tomorrow. Mr. Wilson said if anything else comes up that I need to read he'll email it to me. But we're essentially prepared for tomorrow as nothing unexpected happened today."

"That means we'll have most of the night to ourselves, doesn't it?"

"It most certainly does."


	116. Chapter 116

Part 116

With everyone coming into town to celebrate Xander's first birthday, Brittany and Jeff were more than happy that they chose to rent space in the park as that was the only way they all weren't going to be cramped. "Britt, how is it this party is so big and he's not going to remember any of it?" Jeff asked as he brought more stuff out from the office and into the living room.

"That would be because we have a big family." Brittany replied with a smile before glancing over at Xander who was relaxing in his swing. "I mean, could you imagine excluding any of the people that are coming?"

"Good point." Jeff replied. "It just seems big since all the guys now have a significant other and more than a few have kids."

"Exactly. It'll be fun to have all the kids together. And we lucked out as it's a beautiful day. I was really worried earlier in the week when they were calling for rain."

"You weren't the only one." Jeff told her as he pulled her down on to the couch with him. "At least we had a back-up plan."

"True, but I have a feeling Blaine and Sebby are happy the weather is nice as well. That would've been a lot of people inside."

"I know, but we would've found a way to make it work. Do we have any other errands to run before heading over?"

"No. Nick and Santana are picking up the cakes while Beat and Jess are picking up the balloons. Otherwise we have everything we need." While Brittany was speaking there was a knock on their door. Jeff gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she got up to answer it.

"Hi!" Quinn said with a smile as the girls hugged. "We're not early, are we?"

"No." Brittany replied. "Hi Hunter."

"Hey Britt!" Hunter replied as he gave her a hug. "Is the little man all ready for his big day?"

"As ready as a one year old can be." Jeff replied. "I'm pretty certain he's been giving Britt and I funny looks all morning as we've been running around."

"You always think he's giving us funny looks." Brittany told him.

"So, do you want to start bringing this stuff down to the cars?" Hunter asked as he began to look around.

"We probably should." Jeff replied. "Where's Thad?"

"He and Ally, along with Logan and Megan are meeting us at the park."

"Cool." Jeff then leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss. "Why don't you two get the rest of the stuff from the kitchen, while we start to bring this stuff down?"

"Sounds good to me." Brittany replied prior to her picking up Xander and heading towards the kitchen along with Quinn. Once they were in the kitchen, they could hear the rumpling of bags as it was pretty clear the guys were going to try and make this in as few trips as possible. "Thanks again for coming by."

"No problem, we're happy to be able to help. It's hard to believe that little guy is already a year old."

"Tell me about it. We had a small little celebration on his actually birthday as neither of us wanted to skip it just because he wouldn't know better. We didn't want to cheat him."

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Quinn replied with a smile. "Are you and Jeff going to have more kids?"

"Yes, but we're going to wait to start trying again till Xander's about two. After being around Lexi's kids as much as I have, that interval seems just about right. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you and Hunter talked about having kids?" Brittany asked as she double checked the bags on the island.

"We have."

"So?"

"We'll start trying once we're married."

"Do we have a date for that yet as I know the two of you were having quite the discussing as certain dates didn't work for certain locations?"

"Not yet though we're certainly getting closer."

"What's the hold up?"

"Deciding whether we're getting married in New York or in Colorado."

"I take it Hunter wants to get married in Colorado."

"He does and I complete understand his reasoning. His family home there is absolutely breathtaking."

"But you want to get married in New York."

"This is where it gets weird. My main reason for wanting to get married in New York is so I can be more hands on in the planning and not having to rely so much on a planner."

"Didn't Cassie use a planner since she and Donovan got married in Colorado?"

"She did and we've talked about it. And she understands where I'm coming from. But she reminded me since this is going to be a family affair in the truest sense, I'm going to have to trust in a planner as it's going to end up being close in size to Wes and Hailey's wedding."

"Do you want my opinion, not that it really matters?"

"I'd love it."

"Get married in Colorado. It sounds as though it's something you both want. Your face lit up when talking about it Quinn. And from what I know from Santana, Cassie is quite the control freak. So if she was able to trust a planner to handle things, you can to. I have no doubt Hunter's Mom will be more than willing to help and be another set of eyes on that end for you."

"You sound like him." Quinn said with a smile. "I just don't want to impose on her."

"Quinn, Hunter's is their only son. She'll do anything to see that the two of you have the wedding you dreamt of, I don't doubt that. So tell Hunter it's what you want and see if you can get the name of the planner Cassie used for hers and Donovan's wedding."

"How'd you see that so simply?"

"I don't know, it's just how I saw it. But you and Hunter have probably been so stressed about it, it's made matters worse than they really are."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brittany replied before Quinn pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad I could help."

"Me too."

Once the guys had everything loaded, Brittany gathered the last of Xander's things and they all headed on their way. When they arrived at the park, the others were waiting just as Hunter had said. "Do you think you brought enough?" Megan asked as they began to unload the cars.

"Considering how many people are going to be here, we're hoping there's enough." Jeff replied. "Have you guys heard from anyone else?"

"Nick and Santana are on their way." Ally said. "I spoke to Nick a little while ago and they were getting ready to leave the bakery."

"Has anyone heard from Blaine or Seb?" Hunter asked as he handed a couple of bags to Logan. After they all shook their heads, Hunter took his phone out of his pocket as he hadn't spoken to either of them either in a few days. But before Hunter could even pull Sebastian's name up to send a text, the two came walking towards them along with Wes, Hailey, and Isabella. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Sebastian asked as they got closer.

"I had asked if anyone had heard from you two since you've been MIA for a few days."

"We've been busy." Blaine replied. "I've been prepping for exams and well, I don't need to explain Bas's crazy schedule to you." While Blaine spoke, Wes and Hailey were saying hello to everyone else. Once greetings were exchanged, the new arrivals grabbed what was left of the bags so that Hunter and Jeff could go and park. "Have we really been that MIA?" Blaine asked as they walked towards the pavilion.

"Yes." Thad replied.

"It told them not to worry." Quinn added. "I know how busy you are Blaine as I'm just as busy and well, Seb's schedule isn't much different than Hunter's in that it seems to be an all the time thing."

"Add Thad to that." Ally said as she walked beside Brittany. "Why do you think I'm taking classes this summer?"

"You said you wanted to get an early start." Thad said as he glanced over at her.

"I do as Blaine showed that taking classes during the summer was worth it as did the rest of you. But it certainly gives me something to help occupy my time with as much as you're working."

"We are pretty bad guys." Hunter said. "We luck out that these three are so patient."

"Or they are keeping themselves busy so we don't drive them crazy." Sebastian said causing Blaine to take ahold of his hand. "I'm serious B. I know how much of my time has been occupied as of late. But you haven't freaked about it."

"It's not as though my life has calmed down much since I graduated. I actually think it's gotten more hectic."

"But soon you and Quinn will both have all your licensing exams done." Hunter said. "It's that last hurdle for you both much as the bar and everything else was for the three of us."

Once they made it to the pavilion, Hailey put out a blanket nearby and watched the kids as the others got to work decorating. It wasn't long after they got started did Beat and Jess arrive with the balloons. "Did you two make it through the park without little kids coming up to you?" Logan asked.

"No." Beat replied. "Everyone wanted a balloon." He was about to say something else when he noticed Xander and Isabella staring at them. "Okay, maybe balloons aren't overrated."

"Of course they're not." Brittany replied before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you by the way."

"You are very welcome."

Thankfully with so many of them there already, they had the pavilion decorated before anyone else arrived. When Nick and Santana came walking towards the pavilion they were surprised to see it all decorated. "We're not that late, are we Nicky?"

"I don't think so." He replied but quickly took in how many people were there. "We're not, they just had a bit more help than expected."

"Good as that would make us look awful considering we're his Godparents."

After setting the cakes down on one table and Xander's present on another, they were quick to heads straight towards the birthday boy who was playing. "And how did you luck out getting to watch these adorable munchkins?" Santana asked as she sat down near Xander on the blanket.

"I quickly offered." Hailey replied with a smile. "If I hadn't I'm pretty certain Blaine and Seb probably would've been watching them. And Seb's height was needed."

"Are you saying Wes, Thad, and Blaine weren't help in certain situations?"

"Oh, Blaine helped as at one point Seb had him up on his shoulders."

"You're kidding?" Nick asked as Xander grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Nope, I've got a picture as I believe I might never see something like that again." Hailey then preceded to hand her camera to Santana so she and Nick could see.

"So you're part of the actual camera club as well." Santana said as she looked through the pictures Hailey had taken while they were decorating.

"Of course I am. I learned early on I take way too many to try and use my phone to do so. If I want to send a quick picture to Wes of Isabella, I'll use my phone. Otherwise I try to always use my camera."

"Britt's the same way."

"We both should've listened more closely when Brooke and Nicole warned us. Yet neither of us thought we'd be taking as many pictures as we do. Trust me, they both got a kick out of me learning from my mistakes."

"Are they here?" Nick asked.

"Yes, they should be here soon as James needed to run an errand before they made their way over. We all came in last night while the others were coming in this morning."

"Any specific reason why they didn't come in last night?" Santana asked.

"Trent's girlfriend only came back into town yesterday so she wanted to sleep in her own bed for at least a night."

"I know that feeling all too well. The appreciation of your own bed grows exponentially when you travel a lot."

Once a few of the others began arriving it wasn't long till Jeff went and picked up Xander since he was the guest of honor. It didn't come to much of a surprise to Cooper or Lexi when they arrived with the kids to see Blaine and Sebastian lying on a blanket playing with Isabella. After going to see Jeff, Brittany, and Xander they made their way back over to the three of them though there were quite a few around them as most of the kids were being kept away from all the feet. "Should we bother them?" Lexi asked.

"No, but I know who should." Cooper replied before squatting down next to Gabrielle who was next to them. "Go say hi to your Uncles sweetie." She looked at Cooper wide-eyed, before making her way towards them. James and Flint quickly spotted her and smiled as she came up behind Sebastian and grabbed his hand that was resting on his hip as he was lying on his side.

"Hi."

"Hi." Sebastian said with a smile causing Blaine to look up and say hello as well. "Want to play?" Gabrielle nodded and soon sat down next to him. "This is Isabella, can you say hi?"

"Hi." Gabrielle said as she waved at Isabella who was looking at her. Once Isabella smiled and gave her a small wave, Sebastian looked at Blaine who was helping her. Considering Hailey had warned that she was a bit shy around those she didn't know, they were happy to see her smile at Gabrielle.

"That's something Wes and Hailey will be happy about."

"You meant that she didn't freak because a new person joined us."

"Yep. Think, she looked at Xander long and hard before she smiled at him."

"Good point. She's certainly Wes's daughter being cautious. But I think instinctually she knows she's surrounded by good people. Think, this is essentially her extended family."

"That is very true." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "Do they think we don't know we're being stared out?"

"Let them enjoy it as it doesn't bother me."

Once the party began to wind down, they'd all had more than enough to eat and that wasn't counting indulging in birthday cake. While Jeff and Brittany told everyone they didn't need to help clean up, everyone took part as it would go much quicker. And with as many people as were there it was the right thing to do. "Just thought we'd check but is everyone coming to brunch tomorrow?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. Everyone looked around and nodded before all eyes went back to Blaine and Sebastian. "Cool, just wanted to check."

"Are you guys sure you want us all there thought?" Flint asked. "Mine and James's little ones are rather mobile."

"Positive and you don't have to worry as our place is set up for that age. You saw Gabrielle earlier. Since she started walking B and I have rearranged quite a few things."

"Is she knocking stuff over?" James asked.

"No, she's now intrigued by a whole ton of stuff that is now at eye level." Blaine replied. "It's happened with all of the kids so we're used to it."

"Alright, just checking." James said. "See, I told you we weren't the only ones moving stuff around."

"You're correct." Flint replied. "Are you both happy to know what you have to look forward to?"

"I think we'll survive, right Britt?" Hailey said.

"Right. Now, what is everyone doing once they leave here?"

"We're going to your place." Nick said with a laugh which earned him a playful shove from Santana. "What, it's true."

"Fine. Personally, I have a question that needs to be answered since everyone is here."

"Ask away." Wes said.

"When are Beat and Jess going to address the pink elephant in the room?" The way Santana worded it caused Blaine and Jeff to both laugh rather loudly. "Let me guess, you two yahoos knew." The only response Santana got from either of them was a big, cheesy smile."

"I told you they'd spot it." Beat said before kissing Jess on top of her head. "I'm just surprised it took someone so long to say something."

"It's my Godson's birthday party, the moment was about him." Santana said. "But now that he's asleep in his stroller, I thought it would be a good time to bring it up. Did anyone else notice….raise of hands please?" Santana then watched as everyone raised their hands. "Why didn't any of you say anything?" Blaine was about to speak but then received the look so he closed his mouth. "Anyone besides Blaine or Jeff may answer."

"Basically the same reason you didn't say anything." Quinn said. "Hunter and I assumed they'd tell us when the time was right."

"We were going to." Beat replied. "Our plan was for tomorrow during brunch. Yet Jess didn't feel right leaving our place this morning without it on."

"Mike, explanation please. How is it you live with them yet didn't say anything?"

"I've got a crazy schedule. And whenever I've been around Jess, she hasn't been wearing it. Honest."

"Mike's in the clear Santana." Jess told her. "He asked me when we went away last weekend. And since we've been back I've rarely seen Mike because of our schedules. When he's seen me it's late at night and I've already taken it off."

"Thank you." Mike said with a smile as he slid his arm around Ashley. "See."

"Fine, you're in the clear Mr. Chang. So, can I get a closer look?" Santana said with a big smile on her face. Once Jess nodded all the girls were around her and Beat quickly backed away. It wasn't long till he was surrounded by all of the guys.

"Welcome to the club man." Hunter said as he gave him a hug. "It's a weird feeling, isn't it?"

"You can say that again. And Jeff, Blaine, thank you as you were right. You can't really plan the perfect moment, it just happens." Beat told them.

"Glad we could help." Blaine replied. "How'd she react?"

"She was stunned into silence."

"Wow, that's saying a lot." Dave said.

"Watch it man, you're next."

"Should I leave?" Wes asked after giving Beat a hug. "I probably shouldn't be hearing this conversation."

"If you don't know he's going to…you know…" Trent said. "You're blind man."

"You're all ridiculous, you know that." Dave told them.

"Why because we're talking about some we all know is going to happen yet being vague as the other person involved is merely a few yards away." Thad said.

"Yes." Dave replied. "Now can we go back to Beat?"

"It's a weird feeling being one of that last ones, isn't it?" Jeff said.

"One of the last in New York. There are still six of us that aren't engaged or married."

"That's not saying much." Nick told him.

"Oh, would you like me to point out that one of the single members of this group just so happens to be dating your sister." Dave looks at Nick. "Or your sister." And proceeds to look at Logan.

"So Beat, where'd you propose?" Nick quickly asked as Hunter put his arm around Thad's shoulders.

"That's what I thought." Dave said with a smile. "Now answer Nick's question."

"You're all going to laugh because it's going to sound totally cliché."

"Try us." Sebastian said as Blaine leaned back against him.

"Fine, we were sitting on the beach watching the sunset when I decided the moment was right since no one else was around. She just so happened to turn and place her legs over one of mine and lean against me. It was honestly perfect having her curled up against me. So I grabbed the ring box from my jacket pocket, said a few sweet things and got no answer."

"Santana did the same thing to me; I just about had a heart attack." Nick said as Sebastian tightened his arms around Blaine for him to keep his mouth shut since he was almost as bad. Blaine looked back at him and was met by a kiss as he understood Sebastian wanted that kept between them and he was fine with it. "And I'm pretty certain Britt did the same thing to Jeff."

"Yep, but once she said yes she tackled me." Jeff added. "Guys?"

"I'd say that's similar to the responses we all got." Wes said. "As I know James, Flint, and I talked about it. What about you Hunter?"

"She was shocked and I didn't get an answer till after she looked between me and the ring a few times. Then the answer I got was a kiss before yes came out of her mouth."

"Anyone know the type of reaction Brody got?" Jeff asked and soon all eyes were on Blaine.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're her best friend Blaine, her man of honor." Thad said. "Obviously you'd know."

"She jumped into his arms and kissed him before saying yes rather loudly multiple times."

"That sounds like Rachel." Hunter said. "How soon before you two found out?"

"That night as we got called right after her Dads who already knew it was going to happen."

"Since Blaine asked you Seb, how'd you react?" David asked.

"I was shocked as he beat me to the punch. But I didn't make him wait too long for an answer."

"Is that true Blaine?" Trent asked.

"You doubt me?" Sebastian asked.

"No, just wanted to know if Blaine saw it the same way."

"I see."

"Come on Seb."

"Alright, I could see how it could see different as the one asking certainly has a bit of anxiety."

"Exactly." Nick said. "So, did he make you wait Blaine?"

"No. I got the perfect one word response without him leaving me hanging." Blaine replied before looking back at Sebastian who met him with a kiss. "See, all good."

"And just what are all you boys talking about?" Quinn asked as she came up behind Hunter.

"Just what we deal with when it comes to proposing." Wes replied. "So, did Beat do well in choosing a ring?"

"He did amazingly well. We all love it, but most importantly, Jess loves it and that's all that matters." Quinn then got up on her tiptoes and kiss Beat on the cheek. "Well done."

"Thank you. I'd like to thank my ring gurus for their help as without them I probably would've gone crazy."

"You would've managed." Jeff told him. "Plus once we got you in the right store everything went smoothly from there. Though, it certainly helped the guy knows Blaine and Seb." Sebastian then leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear which caused him to nod.

"He's a nice guy." Sebastian said. "Doesn't surprise me he helped you through the process."

"You didn't tell him where I got it?" Beat asked.

"Nope. The only thing he asked that evening was if we were correct in what I was going to help you shop for and if you found it."

"I felt the less I knew the better." Sebastian said. "You know how those girls can get, if they think you know something."

"Hey." Quinn said as she looked at him. "I'm offended."

"No you're not as you know it's true. If any of you girls thought for a moment ring shopping had been done you would've asked all sorts of questions. This is one thing all of us have been very good about keeping quiet about as to not ruin the moment."

"Seb's got a point dear." Hunter said as he slid his arm around her. "Once you ladies latch onto an idea, you don't let go till you get answers."

"It's only because we want each other to be happy." While Quinn spoke her gaze moved to Dave. "That's what matters, right?"

"Stop looking at me like that." Dave said quietly. "What happened to not ruining moments?"

"So you are thinking of it?"

"No comment." Even though those were the words said, Dave certainly confirmed Quinn's suspicions.


	117. Chapter 117

Part 117

The closer it got to the end of summer, they were all looking forward to one last big get together out at the Clarington home on the island. Since they made the plans early enough in the summer, everyone was going to be able to make it, even Rachel was going to be able to make it for part of it. When they were packing up the cars on a Thursday evening, Quinn looked over at Hunter. "Shouldn't Blaine and Seb have been here already?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Santana said. "They're never late and I know they're both looking forward to this weekend."

"They had a meeting this evening, they'll be here when they finish." Hunter told them as Sebastian was rather adamant that no one know what the two of them were doing. And both he and Blaine knew Hunter could keep his mouth shut no matter how many questions were thrown his way. While they wanted to share what they were doing with their friends, they knew they needed to wait till things were further along. The last few interviews they'd had certainly were nothing to write home about and reminded them both of everything Michael and Dylan had spoken of. While the women were certainly sweet, there always seemed to be something about one of them that neither of them were comfortable with.

In all honesty, they probably wouldn't have mentioned what they'd started to Hunter but they knew if anyone was capable of running interference once they arrived, it would be him. Normally they could deal with their friends but after some of the meetings they'd had, their moods were a toss-up after the fact. During their drive over to Hunter's from the Agency, Sebastian reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh as he looked out the window. "You're going to need to come back to reality soon B or everyone is going to know something is up."

"I know, but you're almost as bad. The only difference is you're driving. I truly believed we weren't going to find someone Bas."

"After the last round of interviews, I was beginning to feel the same way. Now, when the time comes are you going to be up for the task at hand?"

"Cute Bas."

"Hey, pun was not intended. But if you need a hand, I offer my services." When he spoke, Sebastian squeezed Blaine's thigh gentle.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to manage."

"Okay, but know I'll be right outside the door should you need better visuals."

"Better visual would be you in the room with me, naked." Blaine replied before glancing at Sebastian.

"I'm sure that could be arranged killer."

"Are you sure you don't want to do this first?"

"Would I mind, of course not, but I want you to do it Blaine. I want our first child to have a chance at those adorable curls of yours, or those soulful hazel eyes. Next time around we can go for my height and dashing green eyes."

"Bas!"

"Hey, I'm driving, tone it down last thing we need is to get in an accident with everyone waiting."

"Are you implying that any kid I father will be short?"

"No, as height certainly runs in your family as well. Heck, look at my sister, there is a good chance our kids could be short because of me too. I just went with some of our favorite characteristics that can be passed on. And you're not short B, you're perfect."

"If you're just saying that to get into my pants later, don't."

"I'm not as it is how I feel; you are perfect, at least to me Blaine. Now, does that get me into your pants?" The smile on Sebastian's face when he spoke brought one to Blaine's as well as it was typical Sebastian.

"You're incorrigible, you know that."

"I know, yet you love me."

"I do. And what I meant earlier is you don't need to sweet talk me to get into my pants." Blaine then moved Sebastian's hand that was on his thigh to between his legs.

"It's not fair doing this to me B when not only am I driving but we're heading to Hunter's."

"I'm not doing anything Sebastian."

"Oh, you are so going to get it later."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Between where Blaine had placed his hand and the sound of his voice, Sebastian had to take a deep breath to get his feelings under control. Once he moved his hand back onto the steering wheel, he caught Blaine smirk out of the corner of his eye. "Was that too much for you Bas?"

"Only in that I almost turned back there so I could have my way with you."

"Think, you'll at least be able to give your husband a proper kiss once we get to Hunter's."

"What does my husband consider a proper kiss?"

"In this moment, one that'll take my breath away. Are you up for the task Mr. Anderson-Smythe?"

"Most certainly."

Once they pulled into the garage in Hunter's building they instantly found the rest of their friends gathered in visitors parking. While they easily could've headed straight out to the island, having them all meet allowed them to make sure they had everything. "The stragglers have finally pulled in." Beat said as he leaned back against his car. "And from the looks of it, wherever they were things went well considering they're both smiling."

"They could be smiling for no reason as well." Quinn said. "This is Blaine and Seb we're talking about."

"Quinn's right. They're usually smiling when they're together." Brittany added. "It's not that unusual."

After Sebastian parked they all waited patiently for them to exit their car so they could finish up and get on the road. "Should someone go find out what's keeping them?" Megan asked.

"I'm pretty sure most of us know what's keeping them." Thad said as he slid his arm around Ally's waist. Soon more than a few sets of eyes were on him. "Hey, I wasn't going there but I wouldn't be surprised if they were kissing considering how happy they looked."

"Thad's probably right." Jeff said. "As for what went through some of your perverted minds, they wouldn't do that as they clearly saw us all. "Are Wes and the rest heading straight out to the house?"

"They are." Dave replied. "I spoke with Trent about an hour ago and they were on the road. So, we should probably get a move on soon as well."

With all the conversation going on nearby Blaine and Sebastian were in their own little world. Once they backed away from their kiss, Sebastian looked at Blaine and smiled. "Did that meet your standards doc?"

"It certainly did." Blaine replied before placing a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "How is it you can have this effect on me?"

"Don't know, but you have a similar effect on me. It might be time for you to do a study on the effects of a proper kiss. I'll happily be your test subject."

"I just might have to do that." Sebastian then kissed Blaine softly. "We should probably get out before they come knocking. Pick this up later."

"It would be my pleasure."

Once they exited their car, their friends had a bit of fun and applauded their arrival. "We were beginning to wonder how soon the windows were going to fog up." Hunter told them as they approached the others.

"It might not have been much longer." Sebastian replied. "So, are we good to go? Do we have Rachel and Brody's things?"

"We're good to go." Quinn replied. "Hunter and I have their things and they will be coming out after her show tomorrow night."

"When does she have to be back exactly?" Stephanie asked.

"For Sunday night's performance." Brittany told her. "They're going to leave after breakfast on Sunday in case traffic is bad."

"So she's missing two shows?" Jess asked.

"Only one as there is no matinee for some reason this Saturday." Santana replied. "Now, how about we get this show on the road?"

"Let's do this!" Dave replied and soon they all headed towards their cars as they checked over things and were assured they had everything. Prior to Blaine and Sebastian walking away, Hunter grabbed ahold of Sebastian's arm.

"I'm not going to ask now, but once we get to the house the three of us are going to talk."

"That's what we figured." Blaine replied. "Now let's go as the sooner we get there, the sooner we talk." Hunter nodded and let go of Sebastian before heading to his car. Once inside, it didn't take Quinn long to turn in her seat.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Just now with Blaine and Seb. It was as though you waited till everyone was closer to their cars to talk to them."

"Something just popped in my head, that's all."

"You know where they were and what they were doing, don't you?"

"Does it matter if I'm not supposed to say anything?"

"Only if something is wrong and you're not telling me."

"Well, nothing is wrong so you'll find out what's going on when the time is appropriate. But until then, take reassurance in knowing they're fine. In other news, did you hear back from the planner as I know you were about to hyperventilate?"

"I was not going to hyperventilate."

"Could've fooled me."

"That's not funny Hunter." She said as he backed out as he was lead car while Blaine and Sebastian were going to bring up the rear as they'd been there the most of anyone over the years. But by this point, pretty much everyone knew where they were going.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, it's the truth. You were freaking out because she hadn't gotten back to you. Now was it because of what I thought, she has a big wedding this weekend?" Quinn nodded as she knew Hunter could see her. "I thought so. And I bet she apologized for keeping you waiting."

"She did. And I apologized for leaving such a frustrated message and she said she understood. Said I wouldn't be the first bride to act that way. But the flower situation is now under control."

"Was my Mom correct?"

"She was and I had a feeling she was but I needed to hear it from someone that isn't family."

"I'd be offended if I didn't understand. Now, how did Rachel react when the two of you spoke today?"

"She flipped. She honestly thought I was going to choose Santana. But once I explained my reasoning she understood and told me it would be her honor to do so. And since she has vacation coming up, she going to book it for the week of the wedding so she can head out to Colorado early with me."

"That's what I like to hear. I take it Brittany and Santana good as well?"

"They are as are all of your sisters." When Hunter sighed, Quinn glared at him although his eyes were on the road. "Don't think I know what that's in reference to."

"It's still hard for me at times to understand how the two of you get along."

"She's not that different from you Hunter."

"I don't need to hear that."

"Just because you don't want to hear it, doesn't make it less true. And so you know, she's thrilled about standing up for us. She loves you Hunter, and I know you love her no matter if she's a pain in your ass or not."

"That's one way to put it. You do realize Rach and Seb are going to look cute next to each other."

"Cassie said the same thing. She thinks when they take their portrait; Seb needs to pick her up."

"That would certainly work. Did you make sure Nick and Santana have the date?"

"Yes and Nick already put in for it so it's just a matter of getting approval. He said worst case scenario he'll fly in Saturday morning. They'll just make sure Santana brings his things with her."

"Is Santana okay being a part of things even if Nick can't make it?"

"She is as she knows she can certainly have fun even if Nick isn't there. And knowing this group, they'd make sure she wasn't lacking for a dance partner."

"I don't doubt that one bit. Have you decided how you want to pair everyone up?"

"No, beyond Rachel and Seb I'm still working on it though I'm tempted to put the Sterlings together."

"It would make sense."

"Have you taken care of the usher situation considering how many we need?"

"I have. Luckily I have more than a few cousins to ask for help and they had no problem especially since I've ushered at more than a few of their weddings. Big question, have you spoken with your Dad?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm undecided still considering everything that's happened. And in all honesty, my Mom doesn't deserve the stress of having him there."

"Yet she's the one that convinced you to call him."

"I know, but I think that's because she didn't want to get in another fight with him."

"Since that's how you feel, I think you need to just go with your initial idea as it makes the most sense. And it should eliminate any undue stress."

"You don't know my father Hunter."

"Well he upsets you, we'll get to know each other, trust me."

Even with a slight delay getting out of the city, they still managed to arrive ahead of the Mass crew, though not by much. While the last of the bags and coolers were being brought in, those with children were taking them upstairs and putting them to bed. By the time everyone was settled outdoors, with a few baby monitors nearby it was clear how much everyone needed this weekend. Occasionally a few couples would disappear to take a walk down by the water, but most were content sitting around the fire talking.

Shortly after Sebastian walked inside to grab a few more bottles of wine, he heard voices behind him and turned to see Blaine and Hunter. "Now really isn't the time Hunter." Sebastian said as he handed one of the bottles to Blaine.

"I don't want to get into a big conversation; I only want a one word answer and felt it best if I received it with you both present."

"Yes." Blaine replied before glancing up at Sebastian and then looking at Hunter.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "All the paperwork is signed and as of Tuesday things will officially be set in motion. And while we know you have questions as we discussed this on the drive, it's going to have to wait for obvious reasons."

"Understood. I'm really happy for you guys, I hope you know that." Hunter told them with a big smile on his face.

"We do. But, Bas is right we need to talk about this later."

"Done."

"What's done?" Santana asked as she came walking into the kitchen and taking in the scene before her.

"We're done." Sebastian told her. "We were just heading back out."

"What took so long as there are empty glasses out there?"

"I had to take a call." Sebastian replied. "Lexi had a lacrosse questions. Braeden has a tournament this weekend."

"That's right, I remember Britt mentioning something about that. He's on the travel team, right?"

"That would be correct. Now how about we start filling up those empty glasses." Before Santana had a chance to respond, Sebastian was heading through the doors immediately followed by Blaine and Hunter. By the time she walked back out, everyone was comfortable once more and Blaine and Jeff each had their guitars in front of them. "Any requests?"

"Blaine and Jeff can choose and we'll go from there." David said. "They rarely lead us a stray in these situations."

"That's very true." Beat added. "Mike, have you truly warned Ashley how crazy this weekend might be?"

"He has." Ashley replied. "And Jess and Santana reaffirmed everything he told me. I'm just curious to actually hear you all sing after everything I heard."

"It's a real treat since they don't do it often anymore." Brittany told her. "I think it's one of the best parts about coming out here."

"We still sing Britt." Blaine said as he and Jeff finished tuning their guitars.

"Not enough. Plus moments like this are rare since almost everyone is here, though we all will be together tomorrow."

"Britt's got a point, you boys don't sing enough anymore." Santana said as she stretched out. "You used to sing more."

"Life was a little less hectic back then." Sebastian replied. "But if you missed it that much, you could always bring it up when we get together on Sundays. There are enough of us there that we could put something together."

"Seb's got a point." Thad added. "So, you're all guilty if you want to hear us sing more and don't ask." Once Thad spoke, the girls that were based in New York all looked at each other.

"How do they always do that?" Stephanie asked.

"Blame your brother, he mentored most of them." Santana said.

"No, we learned how to plead our case because of him." Dave replied. "There is a difference. Trust us, through those years more than once we had to explain ourselves to him."

"One way or another you're responsible Wes." Stephanie said as she leaned against Dave. "Either you taught them how to do this or your behavior brought this on. I'm going to go with Dave and say it was your behavior as it hasn't changed much over the years. Hailey, care to comment?"

"Not really."

"That's it man, your own wife doesn't have your back." David replied.

"That's because she knows it's true from everything I've told her over the years. And you know better than most that they're right."

"David was a part of it too, it that matters." Blaine said. "Thad didn't become much of a ruling power till they both left. But man, once he did watch out."

"I kept the rest of us in line that was all." Thad said.

"You did more than that." Trent chimed in with. "You were a drill sergeant at times and don't try and deny it."

"No worse than Jeff during dance rehearsal."

"My brother?" Megan asked and everyone said yes. "Okay, guess I'm wrong."

"That's not even getting into how Blaine and Seb were the closer it got to Nationals." Beat told her. "I think Blaine was the worst."

"I was not."

"Blaine, we had to go and get Seb because you got out of control." Dave said.

"I don't remember that."

"We all do." Trent said. "Who would've thought we would've ever needed to grab Seb straight from lacrosse practice to calm you down."

"Oh yea, I remember that day." Blaine replied as a shy smile crept to his face. "I was a bit high strung that day."

"A bit, you were driving us crazy." Logan said. "But, the perfectionist in all of you is the reason we won."

"And you carried on tradition." Sebastian said. "Now how about we get to singing instead of talking?"

Only a few more words were exchanged before the singing did take over. This was certainly a time where Hunter was thankful for the size of the property as there was no way they were disturbing anymore. By the time they all decided to call it a night a few people had already headed in. Hunter was standing in the kitchen helping Quinn and Santana put the last of the food away when he noticed Blaine and Sebastian were still outside. "Hunter, while I know what Seb told me, is everything okay as they seem to be in their own little world tonight?" Santana asked.

"Yes, everything is okay and them being like this isn't that out of character."

"True, I figured I'd ask in case it had something to do with why they were a little late tonight. But you're right; they do seem to truly relax anytime we've come out here."

"We all do." Quinn said. "Amazing what some peace and quiet can do for all of us. When will Nick be out here?"

"His plan is to come out once he's done tomorrow morning. After that it all depends on traffic so who knows. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to head up to bed as I had a pretty crazy day."

"Not at all, we'll finish up since there isn't much left." Quinn replied. "Sleep well."

"You too. Night guys."

Once Santana left the kitchen and the last of the food was put away, Quinn wrapped her arms around Hunter. "If you want to go talk with them I don't have any objections. I'm not quite tired yet so I was thinking of doing a bit of reading before going to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She then stretched and kissed him softly. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't." Hunter replied before giving her another kiss prior to her heading up. After Quinn headed upstairs, he headed towards the French doors to the deck. He waited a moment to get a better read on the situation, but once he saw they were still only just talking he made his way out and made certain to make his presence known. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "We were actually just talking about what you want to know about. Did everyone head up?"

"Yea, Quinn was the last one."

"She didn't ask why you wanted to stay as it might seem odd to some." Blaine asked.

"No as she's quite observant and saw the three of us in the garage before we left. But don't worry; she didn't push as she knows us well. Plus like most things, she knows she'll find out when the time is right. But you should both know Santana is concerned about you."

"Doesn't surprise me, I'm glad I remembered Braeden had a tournament this weekend." Sebastian said. "Hopefully, everyone takes it as B and I just being us and doesn't ask questions we can't answer."

"You have Quinn to thank for that as she pointed out the peace and quiet of being out here seems to have a calming effect on all of us. And the two of you tend to get into your own little world while we're out here."

"When the time comes, I need to remember to thank her." Blaine said as he settled into the crook of Sebastian's arm. "Now, what would you like to know?"

"First, I'm sure the two of you are relieved as I know it was starting to take a toll on you both."

"We are. She's really sweet and B and I both connected with her. She asked a ton of questions and answered every possible question B or I had for her. For the first time after one of these interviews we both felt good. We both had that feeling instantly that she was it."

"Now, are you using her egg or a donated one?"

"Donated, she's a gestational surrogate." Blaine told him.

"What's the next step since I'm assuming all the legal matters are being taken care of?"

"She starts hormone therapy on Tuesday. That was one of the reasons we were late as the last of the legalities were handled this evening." Sebastian said. "Then once everything is set on her end we'll get the call to do our part."

"Do you two know which one is doing this?" Once Hunter asked he noticed them look at each other. "If that's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"It's okay, we'll answer. B's doing it this time around while I'm going to do it the second time."

"So the Anderson-Smythes will have at least two kids."

"That is correct." Blaine replied. "Scary, huh?"

"Not scary at all unless the thought of a little Seb running around this world bothers you."

"Hey, I'm right here Clarington."

"I know which is why I said it. Seriously though guys, I'm really happy for you both as I know this is something you both want. Now, how long am I going to be keeping this to myself?"

"We're not telling anyone till the first trimester is over." Blaine told him. "So you've got a bit, but we'll warn you ahead of time before we drop the news on everyone."

"You up for the challenge man?" Sebastian asked.

"I most certainly am."


	118. Chapter 118

Part 118

After long week it wasn't too surprising that most of them slept in on Friday morning, taking advantage of the extra day off. When Blaine and Sebastian finally made their way outside, they weren't too surprised to see the boat gone as well as quite a few of their friends. After getting settled on a lounger with their coffee, they glanced across at Mike. "And where is your lovely lady if you don't mind me asking." Sebastian said as he leaned back against Blaine.

"She should be back soon as she's playing tennis with Hailey, Wes, and Flint."

"If Hailey and Wes are playing tennis, where is Isabella?" Blaine asked.

"Right here." Quinn said as she reached the top of the steps with Isabella in her arms. "We were just watching Mommy and Daddy playing tennis. Do you want to go to your Uncle Blaine sweetie?" The reason Quinn asked was as soon as they reached the top of the steps, Isabella was reaching towards him and Sebastian. "I think she does. Do you guys mind?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sebastian replied. "Of course we don't mind. Bring her to us!" As the last bit left his lips, Sebastian had already set his coffee down and was reaching out towards her.

"It looks as though your Uncle Blaine isn't the only one that wants to spend time with you. Your Uncle Seb does as well." Quinn said as she walked closer. "Which one of you would like to hold her?"

"Me as B's greedy when it comes to her. Plus I'm in a better position to do so."

"Blaine."

"Let him hold her as he's right, I do tend to be a bit greedy since we don't get much time with her."

"I have such a considerate husband." Sebastian said before looking back over his shoulder and being met by a kiss from Blaine. Once it ended, Quinn handed Isabella to him. "How are you sweetie?" Sebastian asked once he had her in his arms. Isabella smiled up at him, which made Sebastian smile even more.

"You both should be good for awhile as she was recently changed. And Hailey and Wes should be back by the time she needs to eat as they were finishing up."

"How was the game going?" Mike asked.

"I could see why you didn't want to play. When Hunter comes back, the three of us can play and snag Brooke."

"That works for me as long as you guys aren't nearly as good as they are."

"Hunter's good, but he knows how to rein it in. It's the one place his competitiveness really doesn't kick in."

"Ashley's that good, huh?" Blaine asked.

"Yea. I'd love to see her and Hailey play and little one on one."

"Hailey's been playing since she was little and played through college."

"So did Ashley which is why I'd love to see it." Mike replied.

"Tell us the truth, do you want to see that for the tennis or the outfits they'd be wearing?" Quinn asked as she sat down besides Mike.

"A bit of both if I'm being honest."

"Are you smitten with tennis skirts Mr. Chang?" Sebastian asked while Isabella got comfortable on his chest.

"If you saw the way the two of them looked when they left, you'd understand why."

"I will have to take a look when they return." Sebastian replied. "Now, did she hesitate when you asked if she wanted to join us this weekend?"

"Not at all. She was flattered that I wanted her to join us."

"It would've been a little weird if she hadn't come since you two are rather inseparable nowadays." Blaine said. "Things must be going well."

"They really are. While I certainly dated a bit after everything ended with Tina. It didn't take more than a few dates with Ashley to know I didn't want to do that anymore."

"From what Nick said, she felt the same."

"Crazy how things like that work out, isn't it?" Mike said with a smile.

"He's got the look B."

"So I noticed."

"What look?" Mike asked.

"The same happy, enamored looked everyone else gets when talking about their special someone." Quinn replied.

"I like how you worded it."

"Well, every relationship here certainly runs the gamut so it's the easiest way to put it without putting any undue pressure on anyone."

"I appreciate that."

"You've got time before the pressure begins to mount." Blaine told him. "There are enough weddings and engagements happening that you'll be able to successfully fly under the radar for awhile."

"Blaine's right and I wouldn't be surprised if a few more children begin making appearances."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, rather curious as to where she was going. Yet he knew Hunter wouldn't break their trust.

"Yes. I know Flint and James are eager to add to their families and as for the rest of us it's probably only a matter of time."

"That's Quinn's way of saying you're safe." Blaine told Mike.

"Safe from what?" Ashley asked as the others made their way onto the deck. "Did he do something I shouldn't know about?"

"I'm innocent this time around." Mike replied as she sat down beside him. "I swear."

"Considering there is a baby on deck, I'll believe you." She told him before giving him a kiss. "Nice to see the two of you joined the land of the living."

"Unlike some, we didn't go it bed as early as others." Sebastian replied causing her to smile. "Now, who won as we heard from Quinn and Isabella there was some fierce competition going on?"

"We split the sets but we're thinking of a rematch later on." Flint replied. "Right guys?"

"That would be correct." Hailey said. "That is if these two wouldn't mind watching Isabella."

"See, theses hard questions keep coming at us in regards to this little angel, I don't know." Sebastian said. "B, are we capable of watching her later?"

"It'll be tough, but I think we can manage. Speaking of, did you guys get everything ordered?"

"We did." Wes replied. "Once Hunter comes back we're heading out. It was easier to do it this way than trying to get everyone to Massachusetts so soon after a weekend away. Plus we doubt little miss will mind two parties."

"But what about the Grandparents?" Blaine asked. "Are they okay with us getting to celebrate first?"

"They are." Hailey replied. "If it was some of our other friends, they probably wouldn't be but even they know she's celebrating with family. She's even going to wear the dress you two bought her for her party."

"How badly do they spoil her?" Quinn asked.

"We're not that bad." Blaine replied.

"That depends on your definition." Wes said with a laugh.

"Hey, we could be worse, trust me." Sebastian told him. "We're honestly behaving."

"Don't let Wes fool you as she's got him wrapped around her little finger already." Hailey chimed in with. "Now are you two sure you're okay so we can go shower as we're rather sweaty from playing?"

"Positive." Blaine replied. "Go get cleaned up." Wes and Hailey smiled and came over and gave Isabella kisses before heading in. "You heading in too Flint?"

"I should, as I doubt Brooke would want to touch me right now. So, if they come back and I'm not back out yet..."

"We'll tell her where you are." Quinn told him. After he went in, the rest of the eyes on the deck went to Ashley. "Are you going in two or does Mike not mind?"

"I don't know, do you mind me all sweaty like this?"

"In different circumstances, no." Mike replied which caused her eyes to widen and the others to laugh.

"I can't believe you said that." Ashley said while trying not to laugh.

"What can I say, it's true."

"Just so you know, we're not offended or anything." Sebastian told her. "It would take a lot more than that to make us feel uncomfortable."

"And what if I'm uncomfortable?" Ashley asked.

"Then take it up with Mike. But if you are, I say make him sleep outside. I'm pretty sure the big float is still inflated. We can set him up in his own special water bed."

"I just might consider that Seb. Thank you." She replied with a laugh.

"Hey, what happened to helping a brother out?"

"You're the one that said it, I'm just being helpful."

"Well don't." Mike told him while trying not to laugh. "Did that really bother you Ash?"

"How about you come up and wash my back and we can talk about it?"

"Happily." Mike replied before they got up. Once they were standing Ashley kissed him on the cheek before heading inside. "Thank you." Mike said softly before following not too far behind.

"He's so far gone for her." Quinn said as she moved over to where Blaine and Sebastian were sitting. "I don't' blame him though, she's a sweetheart with quite the personality."

"That's for certain." Blaine replied. "You know, we've got a handle on this if you have something else to do."

"I do, but I like spending time with her. I can see why you're so greedy when it comes to her."

"Are the rest of the kids out on the boat?" Sebastian asked.

"They are. Heck, that's where everyone else is. It's a perfect day to be out on the water."

"It is, why didn't you go?"

"That would be so someone was here when Nick arrives."

"Wait, are Rachel and Brody here?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, they arrived around two this morning. She sent me a text right before they arrived so they could get in."

"Why so late?"

"Traffic. And while I would love to stay out here, I really should make sure we have everything for this afternoon. Otherwise Hunter and Wes can pick whatever else we need up while they're out."

Once Quinn headed inside, Blaine and Sebastian only ended up having about twenty minutes to themselves and Isabella before Hunter and the others returned. "I just when I was getting used to the quiet." Sebastian said. "The sound of the water was putting me to sleep."

"I know the feeling and from the looks of it, it did put someone to sleep. Is she out?"

"She most definitely is."

"Are you alright as I can take her?"

"She's asleep B, no need to disturb her. Plus it's not as though she's a great weight on my chest. And it's something I should probably get used to again. We're not too much on you, are we?"

"No, I'm extremely comfortable actually." The next thing Blaine did was kiss Sebastian on top of his head. Before anything else could be said, it was clear they were no longer alone as voices were getting louder as they came up the steps. But once they hit the deck they all quieted down upon seeing Isabella asleep on Sebastian's chest.

"She's got the right idea." Jeff said as he shifted Xander in his arms. "Our little guy is going down for a nap as well. Where is everyone else?"

"Quinn is in the kitchen and the others should be just about done with their showers." Blaine replied. "How is it out on the water?"

"Perfect." Rachel replied as she walked closer to give Blaine and Sebastian each a kiss. "I've missed being able to do this sort of stuff."

"Yet you wouldn't change what you're doing." Sebastian said.

"That's correct."

"Is my hubby here yet?" Santana asked.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure I heard a car pull up a little while ago." Blaine told her. "So, he could be inside." That was all Santana needed to hear as she then excused herself to head inside. Slowly, but surely more headed inside, while quite a few stayed outdoors. Once most came back out again, they saw that they were correct in that Nick had arrived. Then once they saw that neither Hunter nor Wes were present that they were out picking up last minute things.

With as many times as they'd gone out there over the years, it never ceased to amazing any of them how the first day it was often hard to slow down. But once the need to constantly be on the go went away, they were all more than content to not do anything more than they needed to. And that was easily done with the way the house was set up. While it was certainly set up to entertain and have quite a few people there, it was also set for moments like these to relax.

Once Wes and Hunter returned, Hailey took Isabella back from Blaine and Sebastian as they wanted to take a walk down by the water. As they headed down the steps, all eyes fell onto Hunter. "Care to tell us what's going on with them?" Nick asked.

"What makes you think something is going on with them?" Hunter replied.

"According to my dear wife, they're in an overly good mood."

"Considering how crazy things have been for them both lately, getting away is good for them."

"How crazy have things been?" Wes asked as Hailey settled against him with Isabella on her lap.

"Blaine's had his last oral exam just prior to leaving and Seb just closed out a case he was busting his behind on. So the first time in a while, both of them can truly unwind for a bit. A little bit of peace before heading back to reality on Tuesday."

"I know how Blaine feels as I was beyond stressed prior to my oral exam." Quinn said. "Talk about having a horrible case of nerves. They were beyond particular about the answers given and you're warned about that ahead of time."

"That's what we celebrated when we went out last week, right?" Jess asked.

"That would be correct."

"And where were we?" Dave asked.

"It was a girls' night." Santana replied. "But it wasn't personal; it just worked out that way as we'd planned it in advance. We'll all go out again to celebrate once Quinn and Blaine get their results. We more or less celebrated her being done."

"Why didn't we do this for Blaine?" Mike asked.

"That would be because he kept what was going on to himself." Hunter said. "The only reason I knew is Seb talked about how nervous he was over lunch just prior. And since Quinn had recently gone through it, he knew I understood how he felt."

"Please remind us all not to mess with the four of you." Trent said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Two lawyers and two shrinks, you guys are a scary combination. That's not even getting into all of your personalities combining with that knowledge."

"Trent's got a point." Rachel said. "Either way one looks, they could be fubar'd."

"Blaine and I are going to help people. If you want to worry, worry about the lawyers in this group."

"I'm offended and I've only started my first year of law school." Megan said.

"Are you planning on being as ruthless as he guys?" Jeff asked.

"Of course."

"Then Quinn's words are true. Though, don't you want to be a prosecutor though?"

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that?" Logan asked.

"Hey, you know as well as I do how often she changes her mind." Logan smiled and nodded which earned him an elbow to his side. "He's got a point."

"It doesn't mean you needed to agree with him. And yes, I still want to join the prosecutors' office."

"You realize that means you could run into any of the four of them at one point." David told her.

"I know and that can be addressed should it present itself."

"It sounds as though you've thought ahead." Flint said.

"Of course I have. If I've learned anything from being around all of you, all these years, that's it."

"Ally, aren't you back in school as well?" Hailey asked.

"I am, I'm currently working on my Master's in Art History while also interning at the Met."

"That's impressive." Brooke told her. "Is the internship through NYU?"

"It is. I've lucked out as it's highly sought after. There are others as well, but the Met was the one I really wanted."

"And here I thought you screaming into the phone once you found out was because you weren't excited." Nick said with a laugh.

"If you thought she was bad over the phone, you should've been with her when she got the news." Thad added. "She was quite the sight."

"I was not that bad."

"You were bouncing off the walls. But you had every right to." Thad then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Nick and I are just giving you a hard time since we both knew how much you wanted it."

"He's right you know. If you didn't want it so much it wouldn't be much fun to tease you."

"Did you learn that from Seb?" Ally asked.

"No, it's natural instinct." Nick replied. "I could always get the biggest rise out of you when something truly mattered to you. Seb, teases in an entirely different way."

"You could say that again." Hunter said with a laugh. "One should know that if you tease Seb, nine out of ten he's going to get you back worse than what you did to him."

"He takes do unto others as they do unto you, to an entirely new level." Jeff said. "Isn't that true Thad?"

"No comment."

"Uh oh, someone is on the receiving end." Santana said. "Do tell."

"No comment."

"Come on Thad, it's just us."

"And that is why I'm not talking. What is happening is between me, Seb, and Blaine."

"Blaine's involved?" Wes asked.

"Trust us, if you knew why Seb and Blaine are getting back at him you'd understand." Jeff told him. "And Thad can't say the rest of us didn't warn him that his antics would come back to bite him."

"From the information I was given and the way Nick reacted, I'd say its best we change the subject." Wes said.

"Thank you!" Nick said as he raised his beer. And that seemed to put the pieces together for some of them while others were still slightly confused. But they knew now wasn't the time to ask any more questions as Blaine and Sebastian were returning. Once they reached the deck, they looked at each other as it was pretty obvious their return halted whatever conversation had been happening.

"You guys know if you want us to leave, we will?" Sebastian said as Blaine gave his hand a squeeze. "Obviously something was going on."

"Nothing was going on." Dave said.

"We heard you all talking as we were approaching yet the closer we got it all stopped." Sebastian replied.

"We were teasing Thad about getting his comeuppance." Jeff told him quickly knowing the situation needed to be diffused as he knew that look in Sebastian's eyes all too well. "And it stopped because certain individuals could easily get embarrassed."

"So you want us to believe it was simply a matter of chance?" Blaine asked.

"It really was." Hunter replied. "How was your walk?"

"Relaxing." Sebastian told him.

"Happy to hear it."

"Are we having the party before or after naptime?" Blaine asked.

"After, otherwise the chances of her getting cranky are high." Hailey replied. "Speaking of, I should probably put her down."

"You look comfortable, I can do it if you want."

"You really don't need to do that Blaine."

"I'm already up while you're comfortable." Hailey looked at Wes who nodded and soon Blaine came and took Isabella from them.

"Do you want us to put Xander down as well Britt?" Sebastian asked. "He looks a bit sleepy."

"It would probably be a good idea, but I can do it."

"And I can give you the same response B gave Hailey. Now hand the little guy over." That was all it took and they were soon heading inside with both of the kids.

"I know I could've objected more, but they had a point." Jeff said. "They were up and well, we're comfortable."

"Plus we've all done our share so far since we've arrived." Quinn added. "All the parents have gotten a bit of a break already. And with as many of us that are here, it's easily done. I know if I was in their place I would've offered to put the kids down as well."

"Is that your way of saying no assumptions should be made about how helpful they've been?" Stephanie asked.

"That would be correct. I could easily point out you've helped as has Megan. While I know you're family in the truest sense, that doesn't change anything. Santana had Xander for quite a bit last night which is no different from Blaine with Isabella. Safe to say they both take their duties of Godparents very seriously."

"Quinn has an excellent point." Rachel said. "And as much as we're all anxious to find out what their thoughts are on the subject of family. We all know better than to push the issue."

"That's because we all know should we push, they'll shut us out." Thad said. "But really, for them while it's certainly a bit different we all didn't get up in everyone else's business when it came time for children. So we're doing the right thing by respecting their privacy on the matter. And we all know when the time is right, we'll find out."

"While I'm the newest to this little group, I'm serious impressed by the way you all look out and care for each other." Ashley told them.

"We appreciate that." Santana said. "And while everything started off based on the boys at Dalton, it's grown. The bond they all have we've been lucky to have been a part of. When Blaine and Seb got married, Wes put it best when he said we'd all been adopted into the family, which included Brody, Hunter, and Mike as none of those three are Dalton boys."

"What do all the parents think?"

"They love it." Nick said. "It's an extra bit of security knowing we're all there for each other regardless of the circumstances. And through the years we've certainly been through quite a few things together. Things that most of us probably wouldn't have been able to handle on our own."

"Do you mind me asking what some of these things are?"

"To big things were hate crimes and an accident."

"Let me guess the hate crime revolved around either Blaine or Seb."

"Both of them actually." Hunter replied. "The guy was a nut who had actually hurt another friend of ours. You've met Michael, correct?" She nodded. "Well, this guy first assaulted him. Then he went after Seb. And when he couldn't get near Seb anymore because of a restraining order, he went after Blaine to hurt him. During that altercation, Jeff got pulled directly into the fray as he was with Blaine."

"How awful. Please tell me this bastard finally got punished."

"He did." Blaine said as he and Sebastian both walked outside with the baby monitor in hand. "And because of his stellar behavior in jail, he's still there. The way things are going he's going to be serving his entire sentence."

"Yet, his Dad thought being convicted would change his views." Sebastian said. "Delusional man."

"Are his parents' beliefs the same?" Ashley asked.

"According to his Dad, no." Hunter told her. "His Dad is former Senator Jackson."

"Wait, you guys were involved in that?" She asked, her voice peaking as she leaned forward, clearly stunned by what she was hearing.

"That would be correct." Sebastian replied. "The former Senator made what he did to Michael fly under the radar. He only had to go to tolerance meetings, do some community service, and pay a fine for putting Michael in the hospital. Yet once that was all done he couldn't face the consequences for his actions. As he had not only gotten kick off the lacrosse team, he got kick out of Columbia as well."

"And seeing Bas, the out and proud stud taking his place on the team incensed him." Blaine added. "So he went after Bas, but luckily nothing too bad happened to him aside from being shoved to the ground."

"Oh, he also tried to talk tough which proved what an idiot he is." Sebastian said. "I mean, who the hell confronts someone at orientation surrounded by people. Heck, it wasn't as though I was alone at orientation either as Hunter and I each had teammates with us."

"Then once he couldn't get onto campus anymore, he decided to go after Blaine." Hunter said.

"The guy was a nut." Jeff said. "But Blaine certainly put him in his place and Hunter took care of his friends."

"What happened exactly?" Mike asked. "Because I don't remember hearing all this."

"Blaine punched Trevor and Hunter went to school on his buddies. It was quite the sight." Jeff told him causing Blaine and Hunter to shake their heads. "Guys, try and deny it all you want but I know what I saw. Plus the court records will state my views as well."

"Well, you guys certainly have been through a few things."

"We have and it's only brought us closer." Rachel said. "Good times or bad, we're there for each other."


	119. Chapter 119

Part 119

By the time they were packing up late on Monday afternoon, it was pretty obvious most of them weren't ready to leave. While Rachel, Brody, Mike, Ashley, and Nick had headed back throughout the day on Sunday, the others weren't leaving till they had to. "You guys realize you're going to have more traffic than you usually do." Jeff said as they helped the Mass crew load the rest of their things.

"We know, but we wouldn't change it." James said. "Think, the next time we're all guaranteed to be together is sometime over Thanksgiving. But that's only if Blaine and Seb don't go away this year."

"We heard that." Blaine said as he and Sebastian were helping Wes get everything stored as they were going home with much more than they came with.

"That's why I said it loud enough for you to hear. Are you two going to be here?"

"Still undecided." Sebastian replied. "That depends mainly on my schedule."

"Understandable. Otherwise it's Ohio for Christmas, correct?"

"That would be correct." Blaine told him.

"Are you two attending Fashion Week at all this year?" Nicole asked.

"There are two events we've agreed to attend." Sebastian replied. "Beyond those, it's all a matter of free time for the both of us. Any particular reason?"

"Curiosity. By the way, thank you both for getting me a new copy of your last issue."

"Not a problem." Blaine told her. "Just keep this one away from little hands."

"I plan on it and I'm certain James will remind me more than a few times to keep it out of reach. Do either of you miss it?"

"We do." Sebastian said. "The crew was incredible so we miss them. Plus the new additions to the wardrobe are missed."

"Though, it's not as though we don't have enough clothes." Blaine added. "And Tasha makes certain to send us heads up on what's in, in case we want to make a few purchases which we usual do."

"I've also noticed that she keeps switching up models for her shoots."

"That's true. She's in search of her next "wow" factor."

"You guys are going to be hard to beat honestly." Brooke said as she walked over. "And I'm not just saying that because we know you. Plenty of our friends would comment on your spreads who didn't know we knew you."

"We're flattered." Sebastian said. "Did you tell them you knew us?"

"Not till the very end." Nicole replied. "But a few thought you looked familiar at our weddings. They just didn't know why."

"That must've been quite the shock."

"It was." Brooke told them. "Now, are you two coming up for Isabella's party on her actual birthday?"

"We're going to try, but most likely yes." Blaine told her. "Could you really envision the two of us missing it?"

"Not really, but it's better to ask than to assume."

"So very true."

After saying their goodbyes to the next group that was leaving, those remaining headed inside to help Hunter get the last of the house in order. With as many times as they'd done this over the years, they'd really gotten things down pat. Yet with it still only being early September, they didn't have to close the house up for the winter yet. With one last trip through the house, those remaining decided to go enjoy some time out on the deck before venturing into traffic to head home.

By the time they all did head home they were a bit quieter than earlier as none were looking forward to going back to work. Once they were in the car, Sebastian looked over at Blaine who was driving and cocked his head. "What is it Bas?" Blaine asked as he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

"We need to be careful B."

"Yea, I know. We were certainly in our own little world this weekend to quote the girls. And while we weren't acting much different, our expressions spoke volumes. And if they all noticed, just imagine what we're going to be like once thing move onto the next step."

"I was thinking that exact same thing. It really puts everything the guys' that are Dads said into perspective. Keeping quiet for those first three months and not letting anything slip is hard as hell."

"Exactly. And for us, it's a bit worse as we're going to technically know exactly when it happens. We won't have that wait period the rest had."

"True and they got to have a bit more fun." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll have my way with you on that day."

"Cute killer."

"I try."

"You don't have to try because it comes naturally. But that doesn't mean I'd object to you having your way with me." When he spoke, Sebastian was looking directly at Blaine with a smile on his face knowing Blaine could see him. "You could always give me a sneak peek when we get home of what I'm in for."

"Don't you think it's a bit early in the drive to start this?" Blaine asked as their banter during the drive always tended to ramp up the closer to home they got after behaving during these weekends.

"Never too early."

"It is if you start having a profound effect on me and driving in that state isn't enjoyable."

"Am I already getting a rise out of you B?"

"No, it would take more than that. I'm just stating my case early before things get out of hand."

"Out of hand, really." Sebastian said. "I seem to remember things getting out of hand or in hand in this case about a year ago and you were the instigator."

"Me, never." Blaine replied knowing exactly what moment Sebastian was talking about.

"Right. You're just lucky we made the rest of the lights and were home in what could be considered record time."

"What can I say; someone was looking out for you."

"Or us."

"Hey, I would've stopped if it was affecting your driving."

"I know. Plus the sex once we got home was pretty amazing."

"That, I'd have to agree with. But seriously Bas, how are we going to manage this?"

"We'll figure it out, we always do. Sorry I took us off-track."

"I didn't mind. If I had, I would've put us back to the original topic sooner."

"Alright. Are you going to be able to be at the appointment tomorrow B?"

"I will be. And don't worry; I will pay close attention so I can fill you in on everything said. But as we were told, you're really not going to be missing too much. And Sara already said that once these initial appointments are over she'll try to schedule all appointments in the evening so you won't miss out."

"The fact that she loved how involved we wanted to be was a big thing for me B."

"Me too. This way we'll be a bit more involved in things."

"Have you thought about which bedroom you want to transform?"

"Not yet, you?"

"I was thinking of the one next to our office but we've got time."

"True, but if we've learned anything from Coop and Lexi is we need to be prepared because while it seems like a long time, and it is. Time seems to fly after a certain point."

"So very true."

Much as Blaine had done to Sebastian, Sebastian got a bit playful the closer they got to their building but couldn't go too far considering there was quite a bit of traffic around them. Once Blaine had pulled into the garage, he felt Sebastian tug on the zipper of his jeans. "Isn't it a little late to be doing that?" Blaine told him.

"Maybe, but the way you're straining against your jeans I thought it might enjoy a bit more breathing room."

"Yet I'm going to have to zip them up again soon."

"That's up to you." Sebastian said as Blaine went to back into his spot. "Or you could carry your bag in front of you."

"True, but I don't think you'd behave if my pants were unzipped on the elevator ride up."

"Why B, what do you think I might do?"

"I'm not going to answer as to not give you any ideas." Blaine replied as he put his car in park. Once that was done, he undid his seatbelt before zipping his pants once more. "But know I'd like you to attend to matters once we get upstairs."

"I think that can be arranged." Sebastian then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Let's get a move on then so I can give you my upmost attention." Blaine smiled and they were soon getting out of the car and grabbing their bags from the extended weekend. When they reached the elevators, Sebastian kissed Blaine once more. "You okay killer?"

"If you're asking if I'll make it upstairs, yea."

"Good."

The trip up to their place took a bit longer than usual as a few others got in on the garage and it also ended up stopping in the lobby before dropping others off on their floors. From what they could see when they were waiting, quite a few of their building neighbors had gone away for the weekend. By the time the last of their neighbors exited, they only had a few more floors to go. Yet once the elevator doors opened, Sebastian grabbed ahold of Blaine's hand and pulled him out upon seeing Blaine still had his keys out. He waited rather impatiently for Blaine to open the door yet the moment it opened, Sebastian pushed Blaine inside, kicking the door closed behind them. "Impatient?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied as he took Blaine's bag off his shoulder and tossed it beside his before locking the door. "And from what I can see, I doubt you mind." He then ran his hand over the evident bulge in Blaine's jeans. "So, do you want it here or some place a bit more comfortable?"

"Since you're asking, I'd prefer some place more comfortable so I don't have to worry about my legs giving out because of how skilled you are."

"I guess I can wait a bit longer." Sebastian then gave Blaine's hand a tug before leading him down the hall.

"What about our bags Bas?"

"They're fine." Blaine laughed as the answer was very Sebastian especially considering the moment. The next thing Blaine felt was himself getting pushed back over their couch and Sebastian tumbling on top of him. The laughter continued as Sebastian made his way onto the floor while swinging Blaine's legs around prior to undoing his jeans. There was a break in Blaine's laughter with he sighed rather loudly once Sebastian had his jeans undone. That sigh was soon followed by a moan once Sebastian wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke him. Sebastian looked up at him as Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lower lips slightly. "You okay Blaine?"

"Yea." Blaine said softly. "That feels really good."

"It's about to get better." Sebastian replied before leaning closer and swirling his tongue around the tip before slowly taking him into his mouth. No sooner did Blaine feel himself hit the back of Sebastian's throat did he place one of his hands on his head. Considering they'd been out on the water that day, Sebastian hadn't put anything in his hair making it feel incredible soft to the touch. While he easily could've kept his eyes closed with as good as it felt, he couldn't as he loved watching Sebastian when he did this, especially with how they were. When Sebastian gazed up at him through his lashes, a smirk crept came to Blaine's face. That little change of Blaine's expression caused Sebastian to change things up ever so slightly.

Blaine's moans grew louder in that moment and his grip on Sebastian's head tightened. "Bas." Hearing his name caused Sebastian to begin humming around Blaine, heightening the sensation he was already feeling. The more Blaine began to fidget beneath him; Sebastian knew it wasn't going to be much longer. That feeling was more accurate than he might've realized as soon he felt Blaine begin to guide him over him. Sebastian relinquished his control and soon Blaine came, causing Sebastian's eyes begin tear as he was slightly caught off-guard. But once he swallowed all Blaine gave, he removed him from this mouth and sat back on his heels. "You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yea. How do you feel?"

"Much better thanks to you."

"It was because of me you were in that state."

"How about we go and take care of you?"

"I'm okay."

"Sebastian, I want to take things to our bedroom. I want you."

"You've got me." Sebastian replied with a smile which earned him a look from Blaine. "Okay, that was a bit cliché. But only if that's what you want and not because you think you owe me something, I have no complaints."

"It's what I want. I've wanted you since Thursday night. And while I know we could've done something about it once we got out there, I didn't want to have to contain my enthusiasm."

"You have enough energy for something like that B?" Sebastian asked as he ran his hands over Blaine's thighs. "I mean, we both have to work tomorrow."

"True, but my day doesn't start as early as yours. So the real question should be, do you have enough energy?"

"What do you think?" The instant Blaine saw a mischievous grin creep to Sebastian's face he had the answer he'd assumed. "Now get that ass up and into our bedroom."

"Gladly."

It was probably a good thing they had spent the weekend relaxing as Blaine and Sebastian certainly enjoyed themselves was they headed to their bedroom that previous evening. And while it would've been easy enough for Blaine to remain in bed, he got up with Sebastian on Tuesday morning. When Sebastian came out of the shower, Blaine was sitting on their bed with coffee for each of them as well as breakfast for Sebastian. "You didn't have to do this B, but thank you." He said before leaning down to give Blaine a kiss.

"You are welcome. I thought you deserved it." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his coffee as Sebastian sat down beside him. "Afterall, neither of us got a lot of sleep yet you have to head off."

"I wouldn't trade last night for the world. Plus, I got more than enough sleep." Sebastian said before taking another bite. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will after you leave as I didn't want to take too long."

"I appreciate that. Now, you're going to call me as soon as the appointment is over, right?"

"I most certainly will. And you remember I'm going to be home later tonight."

"I do. If you don't mind could you pick up dinner on your way home since we need to put our grocery order together?"

"I can do that. Any preference?"

"Surprise me."

"Done."

After Sebastian left for the day, Blaine finally had breakfast himself before taking a shower and getting ready as well. Once he was on his way, he checked his phone to double check the address he was going to as he felt a bit nervous. Then, once he caught a bit of traffic it got a bit worse as the last thing he wanted was to be late as he felt that would be a horrible impression to make. When he finally arrived, he checked his watch once more and felt a slight bit of relief seeing he was still early. That feeling disappeared once he walked into the lobby and saw Sara standing there. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." Blaine said as he walked up to her.

"I haven't. I only arrived a few minutes ago actually." She replied before they headed towards the elevators. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous." Blaine replied though nervous laughter. "I should be asking how you're feeling."

"I'm ready to get started so you and Sebastian can have the family you both so dearly want."

"Was it really that obvious?" Blaine asked.

"It was. I've met quite a few families and some had me questioning if this was something they both really wanted. But looking at the two of you I had no doubts. And when you asked about a second child it proved that as you both had clearly talked about this quite a bit. This isn't something you two are doing because people think you should; you're doing it because you want to."

"Well I can tell you, our family all think this is something we should be doing. But they didn't influence our decision."

"From the time we spent together, I couldn't see anyone pressure either you or Sebastian into doing anything."

"That is very true."

Once they arrived at the doctor's office, Blaine sent Sebastian a text letting him know he was there. While they sat in the office, Sara looked over at him. "Was that to Sebastian?"

"Yes. He wants to be kept in the loop. He wishes he could be here but, that wasn't possible."

"Rest assured, he's not missing much. Essentially all that's going to happen today is me getting a couple of shots. But feel free to ask any questions you and Sebastian might have to the doctor."

"I will as we do have a few."

By the time the appointment was over, Blaine still couldn't believe how quickly it went. He soon found out it would've lasted longer, but Sara had just recently had a check-up and was given a clean bill of health. So it was more about her receiving hormones and Blaine asking the few questions he and Sebastian had. Hearing the answers from an actual doctor and not just from reading helped reassure Blaine about a few things he and Sebastian had talked about. "Are you going to be seeing Sebastian now that we're done?"

"No, I won't be seeing him till tonight as I'm heading to work. But he will get a full recap on my way there if he's available to talk. And if all possible he'll be at the next appointment."

"While I understand you both wanting to be here, you don't have to be here."

"But we want to." Blaine told her as they got onto the elevator.

"Then I won't stop you. I just wanted to know you wouldn't be missing much till it's time for the two of you two do your part. From that point on, the doctor's appointments will be a bit more interesting."

Shortly after they reached the lobby, the two separated and went their separate ways. It couldn't have happened soon enough as once Blaine was about a building away, Tasha came walking towards him. "Hey." She said with a smile on her face before giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm heading to work. How about you, shouldn't you be busy considering it's Fashion Week?"

"I am busy but this couldn't wait."

"What could have you possibly putting things on hold during Fashion Week?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"I am." Tasha replied and was soon enveloped in a huge hug from Blaine.

"Why hasn't Lexi told us?"

"Probably because I only told her and Cassie this weekend and you boys were away."

"Tyler?" Blaine's question was met by her raising her left hand and spotting the rock on her finger. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It is. Lexi teased me in that I'm following her lead."

"You're only following in her lead if you're getting married anytime soon."

"Cassie pointed that out as well."

"So, what is it?"

"We're getting married next weekend."

"And we're not invited, I'm hurt."

"You are invited. An invitation will be at your home when you get there. It's not going to be anything crazy. We're going to wait to do the big affair after his little one is born."

"I'm so happy for you. Tyler better be happy."

"He's ecstatic actually. He should be here soon. And then from here we're heading to a show. But what are you doing here Blaine as your office isn't anywhere close."

"I just had my check-up just across the street." Blaine replied, thankful they were surrounded by medical offices. And it's not as though Tasha knew his doctor was in an entirely different part of Manhattan. "And while I'd love to talk, I really should get going." Blaine then gave her another hug. "I'm so happy for you. And tell Tyler it's about time."

"I've heard that numerous times already." Tyler said as he walked up behind them. "It was your brother's mantra."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's always more than happy to welcome someone to the club whether that is marriage or fatherhood. You got him off your back in one shot." Blaine said with a slight laugh.

"Yea, but I can tell you as we told the others, I already had the ring before we found out she was pregnant."

"That's true, so will you and Seb be making it next Saturday?"

"We should be able to. And I can tell you your timing couldn't be better as we're heading up to Cambridge this weekend. Where is the wedding?"

"We're having a small ceremony out at Clarington home on the island. We wanted to do it on the water."

"Well, it's currently beautiful out there so you chose well. And I will let Bas know when I talk to him in a bit." Once they all exchanged hugs, Blaine finally headed off after they said their goodbyes. On his walk to the subway station, he gave Sebastian a call and wasn't too surprised when he didn't pick up. So after leaving him voicemail, he sent a quick text letting him know he was on his way to work.

Later that evening when Blaine came home with dinner, he was a bit surprised by how quiet their apartment was. "Bas, are you here?" He called out as normally when he came home he could hear either the television or stereo. "Bas?" When he still didn't get a response, Blaine took their dinner to the kitchen before going any further. Once he put it down, he called out once more as he walked through their home.

He soon knew why Sebastian couldn't hear him as he was in the office and from what he could tell, was on the phone. Since the door was open, Blaine knocked before leaning against the frame. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled, before raising his finger letting Blaine know he was about done. After getting off the phone, Sebastian walked straight to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him before giving him a kiss. "I've been waiting for you."

"Well, now I'm here. Obviously you've been home for a bit." Blaine said upon taking in what he was wearing.

"I've been home for about an hour. Changing was one of the first things I did. Did you get dinner?"

"I did, it's in the kitchen. So grab your glass and come with me." Sebastian nodded before going to grab his glass and following Blaine to the kitchen. "Did you have a busy day?"

"I did, how'd you guess?" Sebastian replied as they dished out their food.

"I only got a quick text reply."

"When I was about to call you I got called into a meeting. But now you have my complete attention."

"Till dinner is done." Blaine said as they went to sit down.

"You noticed I have work to do, didn't you?"

"I did. Are you going to have to work in the office or are you able to do it in the living room?"

"I only have a bit more to do in the office and then I can join you in the living room. Now tell me, how'd everything go?"

"Everything went well as my message said and he gave the same answers to our questions that were on the research we'd done."

"How was Sara?"

"Excited to get started. She said she could tell how much we both want this."

"We most certainly do. Anything else happen today?" Sebastian said before taking another bite. He cocked his head to the side as Blaine just looked at him. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish chewing, it's safer."

"B?" Sebastian then took a sip of water before turning to look at Blaine. "What happened?"

"Oh, just I ran into Tasha after leaving Sara."

"Excuse me?"

"Now you know why I didn't want you to be chewing, I didn't want you to choke. I ran into Tasha after leaving Sara shortly after we left the building."

"She didn't?"

"No, she didn't see Sara."

"What was she doing there?"

"Tasha's pregnant Bas."

"Really?"

"Yep, she's also getting married."

"Damn, Tyler doesn't mess around. Good for them and it's about bloody time."

"I said the same thing. Now, don't make plans for next weekend."

"Why?"

"Because that's when they're getting married. It's going to be a small little ceremony out at the Clarington home in Southampton. Then after the baby is born their going to do the big affair."

"Did my sister flip?"

"I didn't get the whole story since we didn't get to talk long. But knowing Lexi, she did as I'm sure Cassie did as well."

"Even if it's a small ceremony, no doubt those girls are going to make sure it's something she remembers."


	120. Chapter 120

Part 120

It was mid-October when after an appointment the doctor informed Blaine and Sebastian that now was the time. "You sure you don't need any help?" Sebastian asked after the nurse left them alone in the room. This was certainly a time Sebastian was grateful it was a late afternoon appointment as he was able to make it.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle this, but thanks for the offer." Blaine replied. Sebastian smiled before giving him a kiss and leaving the room. Once he was seated outside the door, Sebastian felt his stomach begin to knot realizing how close they were to truly having what they want. Some could question it, but Sebastian knew that feeling well as it was nervous anticipation. In some ways it was similar to performance anxiety as he knew how much this was something he wanted and couldn't wait for.

When Blaine finally came walking out of the room, Sebastian glanced up at him and smiled as the nurse took the specimen container from him. "You okay?" Sebastian asked as he stood. Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist before resting his head on his chest. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Sorry, it's just a bit different having to do that for an actual purpose. I almost had you come in as it took me awhile to relax."

"You know I would've."

"I know and if it didn't happen when it did, I would have. Now we just have to wait."

With the way timing worked, four days later Blaine and Sebastian were back at the doctor's office along with Sara as it was time for the implantation. At first Blaine and Sebastian were hesitant but Sara reassured them it was okay to be there, especially since the doctor had the ultrasound screen set-up so they could watch the procedure. Neither could stop themselves from smiling as they watched it happen. From that moment on, the next two weeks seemed to drag on till it was time for Sara to get her blood tests done to see if she was actually pregnant.

So that Blaine and Sebastian didn't have to miss out on work, they were able to get an early morning appointment. This was something they both more than appreciated. Once the words you're pregnant came out of the nurse's mouth, Blaine and Sebastian immediately hugged each other as Sara watched. Then she was soon hugged by them both. After they let go, the nurse told them that in a month, approximate six weeks from conception they'd be having an ultra sound to see how many of the embryos took.

After leaving the office and putting Sara in a cab to head home, Blaine and Sebastian both had to take a deep breath as they had dinner plans that evening. "How are we going to pull this off tonight Bas?" Blaine asked as they began to walk knowing they needed some time to collect their thoughts.

"How about we grab a drink first?" Sebastian said as they approached a bar. "Something to take the edge off a bit."

"Won't we be late then?"

"Just one drink shouldn't make us too late. And since this is Manhattan and we're both coming from work it's easy to blame traffic. So, what do you say?"

"Drink please."

Using traffic as an excuse wasn't too far a fetch as quite a few of them were a bit later than planned. But it also worked out as they had to wait for their table even with reservations. "Where are Blaine and Sebby?" Brittany asked since Jeff was outside with Xander since it was a bit crowded.

"Well, we know they're coming since we're celebrating Seb's birthday." Thad said. "They probably got caught in traffic like the rest of us. If they're not here by the time we're seated I'll give them a call."

"No need." Mike said. "They're outside talking with Jeff." From where he was standing, Mike could see out onto the sidewalk. "From the looks of it, they're more than ready to start celebrating a bit early."

"When aren't they, hell when aren't any of us?" Beat said.

"That's very true." Santana said. "Between Seb's birthday and our anniversary now, this is becoming one of my favorite times of year."

Once they walked in, it was only moments later before they were led to their grouping of tables. While they were getting settled, Nate looked across at Blaine and Sebastian who were smiling. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

"Nope!" Blaine replied before kissing Sebastian on the cheek. "It's just good to have everyone together as you guys don't always join in the fun. But we know it's not because you don't want to as schedules are crazy."

"That is very true. But Hunter let us know far enough in advance that we were able to clear our schedules and join you all." Michael said. "Plus could you really see us missing Seb's birthday?"

"No as the day of my birth should be celebrated by one and all." Sebastian said with a smile before taking a sip of his drink.

"You've still got a couple days." Quinn said.

"But it's such a great day it takes more than one to celebrate it properly."

"And how do you deal with him Blaine?" Ashley asked.

"Very carefully." Blaine replied with a wink. "And this is really the only time of year he gets like this."

"Do you guys have plans for the weekend?" Dave asked as they had all planned on teasing Sebastian with this information.

"We do, we're going away."

"Since when?" Sebastian asked as he turned to look at Blaine, the surprise evident on his face.

"Surprise!"

"B."

"I've had it planned for quite awhile. But don't worry, if you have work to do this weekend, you'll still be able to do it."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"B."

"Seb, he'll tell you when you get there." Santana told him. "Let your man surprise you."

"Thank you Santana."' Blaine said with a smile.

"You are welcome Blaine. And Seb, behave before Blaine changes his mind and that's not something you want."

"You know where he's taking me?"

"I do, we all do actually." Once she spoke, Sebastian looked around and everyone nodded, even Nate and the guys.

"This really isn't fair."

"You'll like it Seb, trust me."

"Is this why we're celebrating early?"

"It is." Brittany replied. "We didn't want you guys to go without celebrating."

"When are we leaving B?"

"After work on Friday."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When I came to pick you up on Friday."

"Well then, I will drop this so the surprise isn't ruined."

"Good." Blaine leaned over and gave him a kiss, then leaning closer towards his ear. "Once we get there we'll have multiple things to celebrate."

"I can't wait."

With them celebrating Sebastian's birthday, Blaine and Sebastian's happy demeanor fit the atmosphere which helped them enjoy the moment even more. Unbeknownst to everyone else they were celebrating multiple events. This moment let them know firsthand what their friends had talked about when it came to finding out that they were going to be parents. To say it was hard to put how happy they were in words, certainly fit how they were feeling. By the time they were done exchanging gifts, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine and smiled. This day had turned out to be better than Sebastian ever could've expected when he woke up that day.

While they were gathering up Sebastian's gifts and packing them up, Hunter looked over at Blaine and Sebastian. "Have you thought about what Tasha asked?"

"We have." Blaine replied. "You?"

"I have and I'm certainly game, especially considering the timing."

"Same here. It also helps that she said a certain someone wouldn't be around for it."

"That's because Tyler doesn't want her to have to deal with undo stress." Hunter said. "I don't blame him. Do you want me to make the call tomorrow?"

"Do it." Sebastian told him. "We always said if the moment was right, we'd do it and I can't think of a better reason to do so. And we know it would lessen her stress of her last shoot before going on maternity leave."

"Yet we all know that just because she'll be home, doesn't mean she's not going to be working." Blaine said as he filled the last bag, thankfully that's how most of the gifts were brought. "Luckily Tyler will be filling in for her and not anyone else as she'd freak if someone messed with how her section was run."

"I'll be curious to see if Tasha still has an assistant by the time she returns as Tyler has a no-nonsense attitude." Sebastian said. "It should be interesting."

Once Blaine and Sebastian headed off in a cab, Hunter wrapped his arms tight around Quinn. "What's going through that head of yours Hunter?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder at him since he was behind her.

"I'm happy for them. For the first time in a long time everything is finally going their way. It's as though that big dark cloud is finally gone." Hunter then took her hand and headed down the sidewalk since it was a nice night.

"May I ask you something?" Quinn said as she glanced up at him.

"What would you like to know?"

"The girls and I were talking and, we were curious if you guys ever get a bit anxious when you're out with Blaine and Seb?"

"In which aspect as I doubt you're asking because they're gay?"

"You're right, that's not why I'm asking as I know all of you would be ready to kick some serious ass should they get harassed."

"You're right, we would. Since that's not it, what is it?"

"That Kurt's going to show up out of the blue and ruin the moment."

"We used to more than we do now. Each time we go out and don't see him the anxiety lessens. And considering it's been almost a year since we last saw him, we rarely give it a second thought. Hell, I think the rest of us were more worried about running into him than Blaine and Seb were. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity as I said, we've all had this conversation especially with Rachel around. Out of everyone besides Blaine and Seb of course, she was put through the ringer the most. If only he'd listened to her way back then, most of this probably wouldn't have happened."

"Rachel tried and that's all she could do. But once he became unreasonable she did what she had to do. And even after all that she gave him a second chance which he destroyed. While there was a time others were at fault and made matters worse, yours truly included. After a while, he was his own worst enemy and only had himself to blame for what happened."

"She's seen him a few times and he seems to be doing better."

"Good, because him doing better makes the lives of those we care about easier. Speaking of Rachel though, how is our oft missing star doing considering recent rumblings?"

"She's trying not to think about it as it is way too early. Plus we both know she's her harshest critic so she thinks the rumblings are nonsense. Yet those of us who have seen the show know better."

"True, but you know Rach; she's never going to admit it, even if she's sitting in the audience that night as a nominee."

"Guess we're just going to have to wait and see."

While Quinn and Hunter were walking home, Nick and Santana were walking into theirs. Once inside, Santana went to get them each something to drink. When she came walking back into the room, Nick was sitting on the couch with an envelope in hand. "What's that?" She asked after handing him a beer and taking a seat herself.

"An envelope from McKinley High School addressed to a Miss Santana Lopez." The words had barely left his mouth when she snatched the envelope from his fingers. "Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure." Santana replied as she opened the envelope. "Rachel, Quinn, Mike and I have all talked about it, but most of us are on the fence. Scratch that, Rachel isn't going since she's taking time off for Quinn and Hunter's wedding so she won't be able to go. And a week in Colorado is certainly much better than time spent in Lima." While she spoke, Santana glanced at the second page in the envelope and her facial expression changed causing Nick to turn more towards her.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Schue wants to celebrate our ten year anniversary of our National Championship as well."

"Sounds like most of that group won't be in attendance."

"Are you implying that others wouldn't go home for it?"

"Considering Jeff and Brittany are going on vacation this summer, she'd be going without him unless she's good only going home for the weekend. And I doubt Blaine and Sebastian would go for obvious reasons. So he'd already be missing six people, not much of a reunion."

"If I considered it, would you go?"

"It would depend on timing. I'd go for you but for no other reason. And how did whoever sent that have your new address but not your new name?"

"Don't know. Will we be going back to Ohio the next year for your reunion?"

"Nope."

"That was a rather quick answer."

"True, but that's because my class isn't having a ten year reunion."

"Why not as it's sort of tradition to do so?"

"That would be because so many of my classmates were going to med school so it was decided during our senior year that we'd skip ten and have our first reunion at fifteen years. That way those in med school would be done and scheduling would be easier as we wouldn't be dealing with residencies anymore."

"Leave it to Dalton boys to plan that far ahead."

"Yes, but you have a weak spot for Dalton boys." He said while wrapping his arms around her.

"I most certainly do, can't deny that. I'm also not the only one with a soft spot for them. I'd have to say Britt's just as bad."

"I'd certainly agree with that assessment as would Jeff. But why don't you show your Dalton boy how much of a weak spot you have for him."

"Is that what you'd like?" Santana asked as she made her way onto his lap.

"Absolutely."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian got back in their building they were thankful that they were able to manage all the bags even though it took more than the two of them to load them into the cab. "So." Blaine said as they set the bags beside the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"In which aspect?"

"The choice is yours."

"Overwhelmed which doesn't often happen to me. While I had an idea of what to expect in regards to dinner, the emotional high we're both riding made it even more special."

"You were tempted to share our good news, weren't you?"

"I was. How about you?"

"Definitely." Blaine said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian who was leaning against the back of the couch. "But I thought better of it."

"Me too. I can't believe we're going to be parents Blaine."

"With all the research we were doing it seemed like a bit of a distant dream, yet it's now happening. We're going to be having a little boy or girl of our own Sebastian."

"That we are. Now, do you want to wait like everyone else till the first trimester is over?"

"I do incase god forbid something happens, especially in regards to my parents."

"Good point, I hadn't thought of that."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. But…"

"I know Sebastian, just because we wait doesn't mean something like that won't happen. We just have to pray for the best and that our little one arrives happy and healthy. Do you want to find out what we're having?"

"I do so we can start figuring out names."

"Same here as well as figure out a nursery." Once Blaine finished, he rested his head against Sebastian's chest and soon felt Sebastian's head on top of his. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"It is. We're having a baby." Sebastian then placed a kiss on Blaine's head. "Now, what's this about us going out of town?"

"It's a surprise. When I planned it, I only planned on celebrating your birthday. Little did I know then we'd have more to celebrate."

"How are we getting there?"

"Flying. And before you think you're going to get to experience something similar to our honeymoon you're not. The flight isn't long enough."

"So we're flying private again."

"We are."

"Interesting. And it's not a long flight."

"Not long enough to experience the mile high club once more. Normally I'd say time is in the eye of the beholder, but this really isn't a long flight at all."

"Have we been there before?"

"No, this is some place new for us and I'm not going to tell you anymore as the more I say the more likely you'll start figuring it out and I want it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough. So, what do you say we get to doing some celebrating of our own right now?"

"Happily."

On Friday morning after Sebastian left for work, Blaine went and grabbed their two small, packed suitcases from the guest room and brought them to the living room. Once all their bags were gathered, he went into their office to grab their passports. After taking them out, he thought about how happy Sebastian was when he left that morning knowing they were going away. While part of him wished he was still surprising him with the trip, another part loved that he knew but didn't know where. Now that he had everything they needed, Blaine gave the apartment a once over to make sure before heading to the garage with everything.

When Sebastian arrived at work that day, the receptionist was quick to catch his attention. "Morning Sebastian."

"Morning Heather, it's a gorgeous day, isn't it?"

"Someone is in a good mood, though you've been like this for a couple of days. Big plans for the weekend?"

"Yes, but I don't' know what as Blaine's got a surprise in store. All I know is he's picking me up today."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you have fun. Now, after you get settled you need to go see Mr. Wilson."

"He's in already."

"He is and requested you come and see him after you got in."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"I doubt it as he tends to look cross when people are in trouble and he didn't look like that. But word to the wise, don't keep him waiting."

"Thanks, I won't." Sebastian then said goodbye and headed to his office to drop his bag off before heading to see Mr. Wilson. He'd just set his bag down when he glanced at the clock and was happy to see he was earlier than usual that morning since he didn't stop for coffee. Knowing he was early, he gave himself a once over really quick before heading up a couple of floors to see Mr. Wilson. As he approached his office, Mr. Wilson's secretary was looking directly at him and smiling. "I take it you're expecting me."

"I am. Just one moment Sebastian as I'll tell him you're here." Sebastian nodded and watched as she got up from her desk and entered his office. While he waited for her to return, he felt himself doing what he always seemed to do nowadays when he got nervous and that was play with his wedding band. Yet the instant she reappeared he stopped and was soon walking in. Once he was through the door, he heard it close behind him as he approached Mr. Wilson's desk. Being in here was more incentive to work harder as he wanted a space like this someday. Though he knew he was lucky to have an actual office space versus the cubes Thad and Hunter head even though they were rather closed off.

"Good morning Sebastian, please take a seat."

"Morning sir." Sebastian replied before doing as he was asked. "You asked to see me."

"I did. I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done on your last case."

"Thank you sir. I had age on my side as the opposition's counsel didn't take me serious because of my age. Their case was weak and since they underestimated me they weren't prepared for what I threw at them. It was rather clear before I was halfway done presenting my side they knew they'd lost."

"So I heard. You should know, you weren't going up against someone that loses often. He was rather stunned by how you represented yourself as well as your client. As you said, you certainly threw them because of your age. But know once word gets around people won't be underestimating you."

"That I do know sir, which means I'll have to up my game."

"Are you up for something a bit more challenging Sebastian?"

"Of course sir." After he replied, Mr. Wilson turned his chair to reach for a file and as he did Sebastian took a look around. The last few times he'd been in there other associates were with him so he never looked around. While it was certainly set up for work, there were bit of Mr. Wilson throughout as there were pictures of his family scattered on shelves. But one thing on the wall caught his attention and soon something he'd wondered about was now crystal clear. The reason Mr. Wilson was able to get Sebastian into Blaine's ceremony that day was because he was an alumnus of NYU.

"I'd like you to read through this case and by the end of the day I'd like to read your thoughts as to how you'd proceed."

"What's the case about sir?"

"Sexual assault." Once the words left his mouth, Mr. Wilson saw Sebastian visibly swallow. "Is everything alright Sebastian?"

"May I ask something first sir before I read this?"

"Of course."

"Is this victim or the supposed assailant?"

"Does it matter?" Sebastian then took a deep breath before answering as he couldn't believe he was going to have to do this.

"It does sir as depending on the answer I might have to recuse myself."

"Alright, it's the victim. Care to tell me why?"

"I was sexually assaulted in my early teens sir."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian, I had no idea."

"It's not necessarily something I tell people. In fact very few people know. So now that you have this information if you don't feel I'm best for this I completely understand as the victim deserves the best to represent them."

"Do you believe you'd be able to keep your personal experience in check when our client is on the stand?"

"I believe I could, but in the moment, I don't know. So maybe my first instinct was correct in that I shouldn't do this."

"Understandable, but I'd like you to start getting more experience in tougher cases. And while I know sex assault cases are never easy, maybe your experience gives you a perspective others wouldn't have and it would be beneficial."

"If that's what you believe than I'm all for doing this as the victim deserves justice for what has happened to them."

"Then take this and read. As I mentioned earlier, I'd like to see something from you this afternoon on how you'd approach this case. Then on Monday we'll meet to put a team together."

"Yes sir. Thank you for believing I'm capable of handling this."

"Since you've been sworn in Sebastian, you've certainly proved you're more than capable."

"Thank you sir."

"Now get to reading." Sebastian nodded and grabbed the case file off the desk before leaving. While he knew this was huge and that he'd have others around him for backup, in that moment the only thing he wanted was to talk to Blaine.

Upon returning to his office, Sebastian closed his door then dropped the case file on his desk before sitting down and immediately reaching for his phone. If there was a moment he hoped that Blaine didn't have an early morning appointment, this was one of them. Once he dialed the office he was greeted by an all too familiar bubbly voice. After saying hello, Sebastian asked if Blaine was available and was relieved to hear that he was as his first appointment wasn't for another thirty minutes. "Doctor Anderson-Smythe speaking." Blaine said when he answered the phone, bringing a smile to Sebastian's face unbeknownst to Blaine.

"Hey Doc."

"Hey! What do I owe the honor of a call from my dashing husband so early this morning?"

"I need to talk Blaine." Getting such a direct answer along with hearing his full name, Blaine knew this was serious.

"What's going on Sebastian?"

"Remember how we were talking about how well things had been going for me and how I wanted something a bit more challenging."

"Yes."

"Well, challenging was dropped in my lap this morning as Mr. Wilson felt I was up for more of a challenge as well."

"What is it?"

"Representing the victim of a sexual assault."

"Oh, Sebastian. Are you sure you're going to be able to do that considering? And does Mr. Wilson have any idea what he just put before you?"

"He does now as I had to tell him once he told me what sort of case it was as I told him depending I'd have to recuse myself. He then asked why so I told him. I mean, there is no way in hell I'd be able to represent someone accused of sexual assault whether they're guilty or not."

"What do you need from me Sebastian?"

"You know me better than anyone Blaine; do you think I could honestly represent the victim? Once I told Mr. Wilson he believed that my experience could be beneficial."

"I do as you know how hard this can be for someone to deal with. And he's right, you're experience might be beneficial in that you'd have a different perspective. But what I believe and how you feel can be two completely different stories. How do you feel about this?"

"I believe I can do this as I know how good it feels to get justice for what happened to you."

"Then it sounds like you're good. I take this to mean you're going to have work to do this weekend."

"Some, but I should be able to get quite a bit done today as the other case I was working on I'm waiting to hear back from a few people so I should be able to solely work on this today. And I won't be getting a team to work with till Monday so there is only so much I can really do. If I had to work would that have been a problem?"

"No as I told you it would only limit what we see as I know there was a chance you'd have work to do."

"Thank you B."

"You are welcome. If anything come up today feel free to call and if I'm busy leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Do you have a busy day?"

"Somewhat, but I can always make time for you. I love you Sebastian."

"I love you too Blaine. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"Anytime!"


	121. Chapter 121

Part 121

When Blaine was getting ready to leave the office on that Friday he was surprised to hear a knock on his office door. "Come in." Blaine replied as he looked up from packing his back before giving his watch a quick glance as he knew he didn't have long. "Hey Santana, what can I do for you?"

"I have a question and don't worry; I know you don't have much time. But since I was in the area I wanted to stop by rather than ask this over the phone."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Did you get an invitation from Mr. Schue to a reunion of sorts for us winning Nationals?"

"I did, why?"

"Are you and Seb going to be going home for it?"

"We're not."

"Any particular reason or just because you don't want to risk seeing Kurt?"

"We actually have plans already." Blaine told her which was true, in that the planned reunion was around their child's due date so there was no way they were leaving town. "Though not seeing Kurt is always a plus. But that can't surprise you, right?"

"Not really. And Rachel's not going home either even though it coincides with our ten year reunion. For her since she's taking some of her vacation time for Quinn and Hunter's wedding she's trying to save the rest of her off time for something more important like a vacation."

"What, going back to Lima isn't a vacation?"

"You sound like Nick."

"It's true, don't try to deny it as I know you don't like going back unless you have to. You're lucky your Mom doesn't have a complex about the fact that you prefer staying at the Duvals when you two go home."

"Hey, we spend time with my parents as well. And you're one to talk; you and Seb usual spend all of your time with your parents and not his."

"Habits are hard to break. And for your information when we go home for Christmas this year we're splitting our time between the two homes." Blaine then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Will your Mom survive as I know she loves having the two of you there?"

"She will and she understands why we're doing it. Plus having her Grandkids in the house will be a good distraction. And it's more about where we're sleeping as we tend to spend time together as a family."

"That's true. This year is going to be interesting as we balance the three households."

"Three?"

"Lopez, Duval, and Harwood." Once those words came out of her mouth Blaine started to laugh. "That's not funny Blaine."

"Yes it Is and you know it is the way you're smiling. Think, if Donovan and Cassie are home you can add the Claringtons into that as you know Hunter will probably be around. Heck, since they're not married you can add Fabray as well." Before Blaine finished both of them were laughing.

"You just had to go there, didn't you?"

"Yes." Blaine replied with a smile. "It is rather amusing how you're all connected in a way."

"Yea, we've all discussed that as well. And don't forget including the Sterlings since Nick and Jeff are basically brothers, and Nick and I are Xander's Godparents. We just need to find a way to link you and Seb into this craziness."

"I'm sure give us time and things will be connected in one way or another. And if that happens, you'd be connected to the Montgomeries since I'm Isabella's Godfather."

"We really are a family, aren't we Blaine?"

"We certainly are. Do you want a ride up town as I need to go and pick up Bas?"

"Sure if you don't mind as we can finish our talk."

"Works for me, now let's get a move on so I can go get my husband."

After dropping Santana off, Blaine made his way to Sebastian's office. On the ride over he had given him a call so he knew he was on his way in case he was busy and Blaine needed to waste some time. But once he pulled into a nearby garage he was happy to have not heard from Sebastian which meant he'd be good to go when Blaine arrived. Once he reached the lobby he was greeted by the receptionist who handed Blaine his badge so he could head on his way. That was one thing both of them had in common in their jobs is that both of their receptionists were really friendly. "Ready to make a break for it?" Blaine asked as he leaned against the doorframe as it was open.

"Am I ever." Sebastian replied as he closed the file on his desk. "And if I didn't mention it this morning, you look amazing."

"Thank you, but you did. Yet I'll always accept a compliment. How'd your day go?"

"Good. Once I got working any doubts disappeared rather quickly. It's certainly going to be a challenge though as I have no doubt things are going to get messy should she end up on the stand."

"Do you ever wish you got the same sort of closure Bas?"

"Yes and no. Sadly I know the way the system works that he had a better chance of staying in jail longer for what he was charged with. Though, I also know of the stories where he would've certainly been punished in a different sense for what he did to me. Now, where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we land."

"Blaine."

"No, hints Sebastian. And as I said, it won't be long as it's a rather quick flight." While Blaine spoke Sebastian put the rest of his stuff away before grabbing his jacket so they could leave. "Will you be working at all this weekend?"

"Only a little bit as I got quite a bit accomplished today. Even Mr. Wilson was impressed by what I'd done. By the way, he went to NYU which is how I got into your graduation."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand once he put his bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready." Before heading for the lobby, they stopped by the reception desk so that Blaine could hand his badge in. "Sure I can't at least get a hint?" Sebastian asked as they headed towards the stairs as there was quite a wait for the elevators.

"Positive. And if you keep this up I'm going to cancel part of your surprise."

"That's mean B; you're going to be the one playing bad cop when it's time."

"Right, because I'm such a meanie."

"You can be."

"So can you, who do you, think you're fooling? As much as our nieces and nephews have us wrapped around their little fingers we can still lay the law down when necessary. It's never fun, but we're capable of it, both of us."

"That is very true."

Once they reached the garage, they hoped they wouldn't hit too much traffic as the drive to Teterboro really wasn't that long. During the drive over, Sebastian gave Lexi a call to let her know they were on their way as all of them were good about letting the other know when they were leaving town in case something happened. After parking they grabbed ahold of their bags and made their way to the hangar. Upon reaching it, Blaine handed over their passports which Sebastian didn't even think twice about as they always used them when they flew regardless of whether or not they were leaving the country.

After boarding, Blaine was quick to stretch out as Sebastian looked around. "There is no hint of where we're going Bas, so relax. Before you know it we will be there." Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who now had his eyes closed, but had taken ahold of his hand. "Enjoy the flight Bas." With as much flying as they'd done over the years, Blaine could feel Sebastian begin to relax as the tension seemed to leave his hand. Then once he cracked his eye open he saw Sebastian was now comfortably sitting back as the pilots had closed the door.

It was clear to Sebastian that Blaine had spoken to their pilots as no destination was giving during their way to the tax way, just an approximate flight time and that conditions were clear. By the time they were up in the air, they both reclined their seats slightly. "Care to tell me what the plans are for once we arrive wherever we are going?"

"Taking our bags to our room and then going out to dinner. After that I thought we could take a walk and take in the sights. See if anything sparks our interest for tomorrow besides the things I have in mind." Sebastian smiled and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze in acknowledgement. "Are you sure you have no idea where we're going?"

"Not a clue."

Even though the pilots had given an approximate flight time, it seemed to go even quicker than Sebastian thought. They'd been in the air for just a little more than an hour before they were touching down and taxing to park. After gathering their carry-ons, they disembarked the aircraft and their bags were waiting for them. "Any idea yet?"

"No. Did you get a car?"

"Our car is waiting for us on the other side of that building."

"It couldn't meet us?"

"It could've if we didn't have to go through customs first."

"Wait, we're in Canada?"

"Oui. Montréal pour être exact." (Yes. Montreal to be exact.)

"I've always wanted to come here Blaine."

"Je sais. Joyeux anniversaire Sébastien." (I know. Happy Birthday Sebastian.) Sebastian leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before they continued on and into customs. Once that was done, just as Blaine said, they're transportation was waiting on the other side of the building. As the driver loaded their bags, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I take it you approve."

"Very much so." Sebastian replied before giving Blaine another kiss. "And I plan on showing you how much soon." He'd just finished speaking when their driver came over and opened their door and they got in. "Where are we staying in this beautiful city?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Blaine."

"You'll find out soon." Blaine then leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I have a feeling you won't be disappointed." Sebastian could only smile as he had no idea what was happening. Yet at mere twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the Ritz Carlton. "We're here." Blaine said with a smile as he opened the door and waited for Sebastian to follow. While he exited, their bags were set on to the sidewalk and Blaine paid their driver. Even though doormen were present, they each took ahold of their bags and headed inside.

"It's gorgeous B."

"I'm glad you think so. It underwent a major renovation a few years back."

"How'd you find out about this place?"

"Cooper and Lexi stayed up here about a year ago. I remembered Coop talking about it so it was really an easy decision."

"Do they know where we are?" Sebastian asked as they waited to check-in.

"Cooper does, but I don't know about Lexi." As he finished they were next so they stepped up to the desk. While they checked in, Sebastian could tell something was going on as the conversation seemed a bit unusual for hotel check-in. But he didn't pry as he couldn't help but wonder what else Blaine had in store for them that weekend.

While they were heading up to their room, Cooper and Lexi were explain to the kids why they weren't able to celebrate their Uncle's birthday till Monday evening. "Where did they go this time?" Jocelyn asked as they ate dinner.

"They are in Montreal." Cooper replied. "It's a place your Uncle Seb has always wanted to go but never has."

"That's in Canada, isn't it?" Braeden asked.

"That is correct." Lexi replied. "After dinner we can pull it up on the computer and show you exactly where they are."

"When are they coming back?" Jocelyn asked.

"Sunday evening." Cooper replied. "Why?"

"I'm curious."

"I have a feeling it's more than that." Lexi said. "What is it Joce?"

"I just miss spending time with them, that's all."

"Me too." Braeden added.

"You guys all know they're not avoiding you right, their lives have just gotten busy now that they're both working and not going to school." Cooper told them. "So they're trying to do their best with the free time they do have. And the two of you are old enough to know that if you want to see them, you just need to ask. You know there isn't much your Uncles wouldn't do for any of you."

"Your Dad is right." Once Lexi spoke, Jocelyn and Braeden looked at each other and then at their siblings. "What are the two of you thinking?"

"Where to go?" Braeden replied. "Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb always let us pick where we go so we're trying to figure it out."

"Why did you look at your brother and sister?"

"Trying to figure out where they would like to go."

"That twin connection doesn't really work with them. Why don't you ask Ethan where he wants to go? As for Gabrielle, I'm pretty sure she'll be good with just about anything."

"She likes the zoo." Jocelyn replies. "And the aquarium."

"Both of those places sound good to me." Cooper said. "And I know your Uncles like both of those places."

"What do you think Braeden?"

"I'd prefer the zoo so we could go play in the park afterwards."

"Me too."

"Me too." Ethan chimed in bringing a smile to Cooper and Lexi's faces.

"Did you guys wrap your Uncle's Seb's gifts yet?"

"I did." Jocelyn replied. "Gabrielle helped."

"What did your sister do?" Cooper asked curious as to how a two year old helped.

"She put the bow on it."

"What about you boys?"

"No." Braeden replied as did Ethan.

"Maybe it's a good thing your Uncle Blaine took your Uncle Seb away for his birthday since you boys didn't wrap your gifts for him yet."

"But he won't be here till Monday."

"Doesn't mean you have to wait." Cooper told him. "I learned a long time ago not to leave things till the last minute. Just because they won't be here till Monday doesn't mean you can't wrap it before then."

"Okay, I'll do it after dinner."

"Will you help me?" Ethan asked.

"Of course." Cooper replied.

"What are Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb doing in Montreal?"

"They going to do some sight-seeing and just enjoy having some time to themselves." Lexi replied as Cooper got a funny look on his face once Braeden asked. "With as busy as they've been they don't get a lot of time to relax anymore."

"Cool."

Once dinner was over, Cooper headed upstairs with the boys to help them wrap their gifts while the girls stayed in the kitchen with their Mom who was finishing cleaning up. "Mom, could I ask you something?" Jocelyn asked from her spot at the island so she was out of Lexi's way.

"You may. What would you like to know?"

"Do you think Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby are ever going to have kids?" Lexi stopped what she was doing and turned her attention completely to Jocelyn.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was curious." As Jocelyn replied, Lexi sat down beside her. "So, what do you think?"

"I know your Uncles would like to have kids someday. But having kids for them is different than it is for say, your Dad and I."

"I know because they're both boys."

"Exactly. Would you like cousins?"

"I would. So would Braeden. We both think Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby would make good parents."

"Why is that?"

"Because of how they take care of and love us." When Jocelyn answered, Lexi could feel tears pooling in her eyes.

"You, your brothers, and sister mean the world to them."

"We know and we love them." Jocelyn looked closer at her Mom. "Are you okay Mom?"

"Why?"

"It looks like you're going to cry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said all the right things sweetheart." Lexi said as she wrapped her arms around her tight before kissing her. "Do you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"Your Dad and I agree with you and Braeden that your Uncles would make great parents." The smile that came to Jocelyn's face warmed Lexi's heart even more if that was possible. She knew that she and Cooper really lucked out with as wonderful as their kids were.

Back in Montreal, after having a rather romantic dinner at a French restaurant, Blaine and Sebastian decided to take a walk around the city. "This has been amazing so far Blaine." Sebastian told him.

"We haven't done much beside check-in and have dinner, but if that's amazing, good."

"Bringing me here is amazing everything else only adds to it. I can't believe we're finally here."

"Especially considering how close it is." Blaine replied with a smile as he glanced up at him.

"Exactly. Plus it's nice to be able to speak French without going across the pond."

"I'm pretty certain our waiter was shocked when we ordered in French."

"Really, that's what the deer in the headlights look was for." Sebastian said with a laugh. "He should've been paying more attention as we were speaking in French to one another when he approached the table."

"That is true. Now that we're here, anything in particular you want to do?"

"I want to see everything." Sebastian told him. "But I know we won't be able to see it all. But I wouldn't mind taking a bike ride tomorrow. Didn't the desk clerk say they had bikes available to rent nearby?"

"He did, so that is definitely something we can do. Anything else?"

"Let's just play the rest of it by ear in case we see something we want to do."

"You are the birthday boy so we will do whatever you want."

"Do you mean that Blaine?"

"Of course I do. Is there something you want to do?"

"I'd like to go back to the hotel." After he spoke, Sebastian saw Blaine check his watch. "Why did you just do that?"

"I was curious as to what time it was. I didn't want to head back too early and waste a beautiful night. It's been a long time since we've been able to do something like this. Plus walking around Montreal is certainly more peaceful than walking around Manhattan."

"That's true. What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"Is that too early for you?"

"No as we still have tomorrow night to walk around as well. What about you, do you want to head back or walk around more?"

"Let's take the long way back so it's a bit of both."

"Done."

Once they made their way back to the hotel, their timing couldn't have been better as the temperature began to drop during their walk back. Even though they both had a chill, they resisted the urge to get some coffee and headed up to their room. During the ride up in the elevator, Blaine could only hope that everything had been set-up while they were out to dinner and took their walk. As he opened the door, Blaine took a deep breath before turning on the lights. Hearing Sebastian's reaction Blaine knew it must be done as he couldn't see what was done since Sebastian was in front of him. "Did you arrange this?" Sebastian asked as he felt Blaine wrap his arms around him from behind.

"I did. And while we both know rose petals on the bed can be a bit sappy, some moments they work."

"They certainly do."

"I'm happy you think so as a romantic weekend with you was what I had in mind."

"No complaints from me. Do you mind if I see what else is in here?"

"Be my guest." Blaine replied as he let go of Sebastian. "Do you want more light or is this good Bas?"

"This is good." Sebastian then headed towards the table which had the chilled bottle of champagne as well as a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Treating me like this you just might get some doc?"

"That was the idea counselor." As Blaine spoke, he opened the bottle of champagne before pouring them each a glass. "What would I need to do to guarantee it?"

"Let me think about it." Sebastian said before taking a bit of one of the strawberries and taking a glass of champagne from Blaine.

"Happy Birthday Sebastian."

"My birthday isn't for a couple more hours."

"That's never stopped you."

"True and this is my birthday weekend after all. So, thank you. Let's celebrate me!" Sebastian then raised his glass to Blaine before they each took a sip. "Would you like a strawberry?"

"I would love one." Sebastian then took another off the plate and placed it up to Blaine's mouth and waited for him to open. Once he did, he fed it to Blaine who took a big bite before Sebastian moved it and leaned in for a kiss. "You taste good." Sebastian then popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth.

"That was mine."

"I was hungry." Sebastian replied. "You're more than welcome to return the favor." He said before taking another sip of his champagne. Blaine smiled and grabbed another strawberry and brought it up to Sebastian's mouth. Just as Sebastian opened it, Blaine popped it into his mouth and smiled. "That's not fair B!" Sebastian then watched as Blaine took a sip of his champagne.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Sebastian said as he took Blaine's glass out of his hand then promptly picked him and threw him on the bed before jumping on him. "That wasn't nice." Sebastian told him as he trapped Blaine beneath him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied as he looked up at Sebastian with his best puppy dog eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"They're not going to work this time B."

"What do you mean?" While he spoke, Blaine batted his eyes a bit to see how far this could go. He also began to undo Sebastian's belt which he seemed oblivious to."

"The eyes, not falling for them. It's not nice to tease me like that."

"I won't do it again Sebastian, I promise." The next thing Blaine heard was a soft moan from Sebastian as he began to stroke him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Y…yes." Sebastian replied. "Just don't stop."

"I don't plan on it." Blaine told him and as he spoke Sebastian watched Blaine's expression change from sweet and innocent to slightly devilish. "I plan on making you feel real good Sebastian. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"Then lie down on your back so I can get up." Sebastian nodded and moved so he was now lying down. When he moved Blaine never let go, just moved with him. "Better?" Sebastian nodded once more. "I'm going to stop, but only to undress you, okay."

"Okay." Sebastian replied and soon Blaine removed his hand and moved off of the bed. The first thing he did was take off his own shoes before doing the same to Sebastian. As he made his was back on the bed, Sebastian watched him intently. Carefully Blaine straddled his lap and began to unbutton his shirt. Once it was open he ran his hands over Sebastian's bare chest.

"You truly are gorgeous Sebastian."

"As are you Blaine. I wouldn't mind a similar view."

"You'll get it soon. Now take your shirt off." Sebastian undid his cuffs before sitting up and removing his shirt. "Much better." While he spoke, Blaine scooted down Sebastian's lap and hooked his fingers in the top of his jeans and boxers and gave them a slight tug to which Sebastian lifted himself off the bed. "Now you look perfect." Blaine said as he got off the bed.

Sebastian then watched as Blaine walked over to his bag and opened it up. It wasn't long after he saw a bottle of lube and a few condoms tossed onto the bed. He then watched Blaine slowly undress and Sebastian was certain he was deliberately taking his time. Once he was completely nude, Blaine walked over to the table and took a sip of champagne before grabbing a strawberry off the plate. When he got back on the bed, he straddled Sebastian's lap and placed the strawberry against his lips. Once he opened it, Blaine placed the strawberry inside his mouth so he could take a bite. Just as it had happened before, juice began to run down, Sebastian's chin which Blaine cleaned up with his tongue. Then once he swallowed, he fed the remainder of it to Sebastian. "Thank you." Sebastian replied after he swallowed. "For everything." Blaine then leaned down and kissed his gently on the lips.

"Let's get this party started."


	122. Chapter 122

Part 122

With them going home for Christmas that year, it didn't come as much of a surprise when Lexi called them and told them their parents were coming out for Thanksgiving. After receiving that call, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. This was something they were hoping to avoid in that it was already going to be hard for them to keep things from Lexi and Cooper. But adding the parents to the mix was going to be even harder. Yet after a bit they both realized it was for the best as getting through Thanksgiving would honestly be harder than Christmas considering the timing.

Unlike last time, all of the parents were staying with Lexi and Cooper so Sebastian didn't feel obligated to entertain them in the evening as he'd been working at home quite a bit. If there was a time he was thankful Blaine didn't mind cooking each evening that time was now. Hunter was currently going through something similar as was Thad. They all lucked out that their significant other didn't mind picking up the slack the busier their schedules became. For Blaine, it was now typical for them to get comfortable on the couch after dinner and Sebastian would get back to work while he read. Though there were those rare nights Sebastian would finish a bit early and they'd watch a bit of television curled up together.

A few days before their parents arrived in town, Blaine glanced back at Sebastian who'd he'd been leaning against as he worked, catching his attention. "What is it B?" He asked as he set his glasses on top of his head as he was more than happy to take a brief break.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow Bas?"

"I am. I can't believe it's already been a month since we found out we were pregnant."

"Me either. Do you feel guilty at all that we're keeping this to ourselves?"

"I do at times, but I know we're doing the right thing. I know our parents as well as Lexi and Cooper would've loved to have been by our side when we were doing our research and going through the search. But I have a feeling they could've just added more stress to an already complex situation and not by any fault of their own. It would've been their enthusiasm doing it which we both understand all too well."

"I couldn't have said it better Bas. They're going to speechless when we do tell them. You and I both know they're all anticipating the time this is going to happen. And to think, even Jocelyn and Braeden have gotten into the act."

"That's true." Sebastian said as he began to run his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I wish we could've seen that conversation taking place considering how moved Lexi was when she told us. I almost broke down and told her in that moment."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one. I did think of something the other day though."

"What would that have been?"

"Even though we're going to be home at Christmas, I really think when the time comes we should fly back and tell our parents in person."

"Are you saying that you don't think a phone call will serve the purpose?"

"Nope and neither will Skyping them. Think, could you even imagine telling Lexi over the phone and not in person?"

"No. If we told her over the phone it would only be a matter of minutes before she was at our door. And our parents are going to be just as bad so you're right, they need to be told in person. You do realize that's going to be around our anniversary, right?"

"I do. So far everything that's coming along with this seems to coincide with other important dates."

"Easier to hide our enthusiasm B."

"That's very true. Finding out we were having a baby prior to your birthday dinner was huge as no one gave our happiness a second thought. I also now have a new found respect for everyone else that has gone through this. It really is hard to keep such wonderful news from those you care about and know will be happy for you."

"I couldn't agree more. You do know after my talk with Rachel we need to tell her before everyone else, the same goes for Hunter since he had our back."

"Then we're on the same page as I thought the same thing. I also started to think about how we can tell everyone."

"Is that so?"

"It is as I think we should have a bit of fun with it."

"I'm intrigue B, tell me more."

The following Monday morning while they were getting ready for work, Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "Remember; if you're running late give me a call."

"Don't worry, I will. But I plan on getting out of there on time because of our appointment and it's on my schedule so it shouldn't be a problem. Unlike some of my counterparts, I've learned that if something is on the actually schedule, you're more than likely to make it."

"Any specific reason why?" Blaine asked as they continued to get dressed.

"Others can see and make more of an effort to wrap things up in a timely manner."

"That's good to know. And while I know things can come up, that's a bit more reassuring."

Blaine and Sebastian weren't the only ones awaiting the arrival of family with quite a bit on their minds as Hunter knew when he got home from work that day, Quinn's Mom would be there. "Please tell me you spoke with her." Hunter said as he tied his tie.

"I did and she promised she wouldn't touch any of your work if it's spread out on the table. She knows she upset you last year when she did that and that wasn't her intent. Plus with our wedding only a few months away she'll have other things on her mind."

"Are you going to survive?"

"I think so, but thank you for restocking the liquor cabinet."

"You noticed that, huh?" Hunter replied with a smile.

"I did and it is certainly appreciated. This is one time I'm more than thankful to have a planner as there is only so much that can be done on this end."

"Are you taking her to your fitting tomorrow?"

"I am, but thankfully since it's during the day Rachel is able to join us and has said she'd run interference should it be needed."

"I take it she's still not thrilled you didn't go the traditional route when it came to dress shopping."

"That would be correct as she feels we missed out on some big bonding moment. But I told her that when Rachel and I had gone out nothing sparked my interest. I had something in mind, but nothing we saw fit it. Then Cassie mentioned going to a designer and having something unique to me done and that was that."

"Are you happy with your decision?"

"Yes as the designer brought my vision to light."

"Then that's all that matters." Hunter said before leaning in to give her a kiss. "I have a feeling once your Mom sees it those feelings will subside, especially once she sees how happy you are."

"That's what I'm hoping for. When is your family coming to town?"

"Wednesday evening. I'm still surprised their coming into town for Thanksgiving since my Mom usual hosts and we go there."

"They're coming so we can go over wedding details. Plus this allows me to take all the girls in to look at the dresses I've picked out."

"Remember my sisters are all opinionated."

"As are our friends Hunter. Personally, Cassie and I are looking forward to Santana and Liz meeting for the first time."

"That should be entertaining. Know we'll be thinking of you."

"What are you guys doing on Saturday while we're out?"

"Not too sure but since others will be in town, the rest of the girls are going to be shopping while us guys have the kids."

"Considering you're all together, I envision a trip to the park. Are you the only one that's going to be watching your niece and nephew?"

"Is that your way of asking if Blaine and Seb are going to have theirs with them?"

"That would be correct."

"They will have the younger two as the older two are going to be with Cooper."

"That'll be a change of pace for them to only have two to look out for."

"True, but the older two are certainly easier to care for." Hunter then gave her another kiss. "I need to get going, but give me a call prior to going to get your Mom."

"Is that so you can be prepared?"

"No as I won't be seeing her till I get home. Have a good day!"

"You too."

With family coming into town, it wasn't too out of character for Sebastian, Hunter, and Thad to meet up for lunch but this time Thad was missing as he was in court that day. When Hunter arrived, Sebastian was already sitting at a table in the corner. "Being more anti-social than usual today." Hunter said as he took a seat beside him.

"No, I just wanted as much peace as I can get right now."

"I know the feeling. How are you guys doing with the impending parental arrival?"

"We're good as their staying with Lexi this time as all the work I've been doing in the evenings wouldn't have made our place the most suitable setting. I tend to get more work done relaxing on the couch with B than I do in my office."

"Comfort is a big plus. Quinn and I spend quite a few evenings in a similar manner which will all go out the door today. I have a feeling I'll be working quite a bit in my office so they have space to talk."

"I take it she's not giving Quinn much space."

"It all depends on the moment. While she understands having a planner since the wedding is in Colorado, she's trying to be a part of other things and it's stressing Quinn out a bit."

"You must be talking about her dress."

"How do you know?"

"Rachel was talking to Blaine about it a bit ago and how Quinn's Mom wished she could've been a part of the process."

"That would be it. Quinn actually has a fitting this week and is taking her so it should be interesting."

"Hopefully it goes smoothly for Quinn's sake as well as yours."

"Why mine?" Hunter asked before they ordered their drinks as well as lunch.

"That would be because calming her down would fall on your shoulders and you don't need that with everything you've got going on."

"Tell me about it. I was thrilled to be able to get out for lunch today. Eating at my desk gets old pretty quick."

"It's not that bad."

"That's because you actually have privacy when you chose to do so. I'm just hoping the same can happen to me soon as the guy next to me drives me nuts."

"Thad was saying the same thing to B about a week ago when they were at the gym. John told him more offices tended to get assigned the closer to first year gets to being over. Those that have proven themselves get one, those that don't stay where they are."

"Here's hoping things work out for him as I've been told I could have an actual office space shortly after the first of the year. But back to Blaine, how is he doing?"

"Good, why?"

"I just know Quinn is a bit stressed. Her days have been rather quite full since the start of the month."

"The same can be said for B. The impending holidays certainly add to both of their case loads. Thankfully he has a few other things to think about that everyone else's troubles don't seem to be weighing on him too much."

"Quinn does too; hers are just stressful as well. Is it safe to assume the other thing on Blaine's mind is what we've been not talking about?"

"That would be correct." Sebastian replied as his phone went off with a text. "Speak of the devil, it's B."

"What does he have to say?"

"He's just checking to see if we're still good for tonight so far."

"That must mean you have plans."

"We do. And you know firsthand how the best laid plans can go to hell."

"That I do as does Quinn now. The thought of planning to go out to dinner is a foreign concept nowadays."

"So very true. Blaine has actually learned to make some of our favorite dishes that we usual used to only have when we went out for that very reason. I've truly lucked out that he so understands."

"The same can be said for Quinn and I have no doubt you make up for it when you can."

"I certainly do. I feel as though I'm getting into a habit and not being very original but I can't remember the last Saturday I didn't make him breakfast in bed. He does so much and I feel as though I should be doing so much more."

"Seb, you know if it was bothering him, Blaine would say something. He can see all the stress you're under and is doing what he can to make things easier for you."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel like crap for not doing more."

"I bet he more than appreciates breakfast in bed every Saturday."

"He does as I get up early and wake him with it." Sebastian told him proudly with a smile. "With everything going on we've gotten much better about being lazy on Saturday mornings. We tend to not get out of bed till we have too."

"I should probably do that. The last time I truly slept in was when we all went out to Southampton for Tasha's wedding."

"Shit!" Sebastian said rather loudly before looking around.

"Really?"

"Funny. I was supposed to talk to you about something and if you hadn't just mentioned that I probably would've forgotten."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Does Cassie or your parents know a reputable realtor out on the island?"

"They do, I take it you and Blaine are looking to expand your real estate portfolio."

"We are and Lexi doesn't really know of anyone out there so she recommended I speak with Cassie or your parents."

"I can call Cass today and if she doesn't know of anyone I'll give my parents a call. Now, are you looking for property or a house?"

"Location is first and foremost for us. We'd prefer an empty lot but we know they're rare. If push comes to shove we have no problem demolishing the existing home to build ours."

"Have you and Blaine spoken to his Dad about it yet?"

"We're going to talk to him this weekend."

"Do you have any idea what you want it to look like?"

"We do as we've talked about it quite a bit. And while some aspects might seem a bit odd as it's a combination of things. We have no doubt his Dad would be able to come up with something that pleases us both."

"I don't doubt that either with as well as he knows you both. Plus with you just starting your search for property it'll give him plenty of time to come up with something."

"That was B's thought as well. This way his Dad doesn't feel pressured to do so. We don't want this to be something that feels like a job to him even though I want to pay him."

"He won't let you do that Seb, so get that thought out of your head now."

"B said the same thing."

"That's because he knows his Dad."

Once Sebastian's work day ended, he made his way towards the subway station to go and meet Blaine. While he was doing this, Lexi was saying goodbye to Brittany for the day just as Carolyn came walking into the house. "Where's my Mom?" Lexi asked once Carolyn walked into the foyer after having a brief talk with Brittany.

"She's taking a call from your Dad, she should be in shortly. Is there any chance we're going to see the boys before Wednesday evening?"

"Probably not considering Bas has a case he's working on that taking up most of his time. He's so busy that he couldn't make it to Jocelyn's recital last week. Blaine apologized as Bas felt horrible. Luckily the kids know how busy he's been so Jocelyn understood. But she made Blaine promise to record it."

"I doubt that was a problem."

"It wasn't as Bas had already made Blaine promise to record it even though Cooper recorded it for you guys. When I spoke to Blaine a couple of days later he said when he got up the next morning Bas was watching it."

"How is Seb handling everything?" Carolyn asked as they headed upstairs to where Cooper was with the kids.

"At times he gets a bit overwhelmed, but for the most part his doing well. He's just working so hard to prove himself. He has no idea how Blaine's putting up with all the work he's doing at home."

"Blaine expected this going in so it's not a surprise to him." Carolyn said. "If he wasn't prepared, then there might be issues."

"Having Blaine so understanding has certainly taken some of the pressure off of Bas."

"Sounds as though they're in a good place regardless of how crazy things may get."

"They are and lately Bas isn't the only one with the crazy schedule as Blaine's been rather busy as well. More than once over the last few weeks he's had to make weekend office hours."

"The holidays?" Carolyn asked as Ethan curled up next to her.

"That would be correct. From what one of the other doctors in the practice told him it's only going to get busier the closer it gets."

"That explains why they're so thrilled to be leaving town for a week over the holidays."

"Yes, they're both going to need a break by then."

"You both know they hate when you talk about them when they're not around." Cooper told them as he played with Gabrielle.

"This is basic Coop." Lexi told him. "Considering how hard it is for us to reach them your Mom is only asking how they are."

"Well, know you can find out everything that's going on with them starting Wednesday night since they're crashing here."

"They are?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, as they know they've been a bit MIA as of late. The only ones that see them quite a bit are their friends and that's only on Sundays. If one misses brunch they might not reach them. Though, it's certainly easier to reach Blaine once he's done with work than it is Bas." As Cooper spoke, Yvonne walked into the room and took a seat.

"How's Dad?" Lexi asked.

"He's ready to get away as he's been in negotiations for the past week or so and they've been a bit frustrating. Spending some time with his Grandchildren is exactly what he needs. Speaking of, where are Jocelyn and Braeden?"

"They should be down soon." Cooper replied.

"Have they practiced yet Coop?" Lexi asked.

"They did right after they got home. But expect to be asked to go up as Braeden was having issues with a certain section and you know I'm no help."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Piano?" Carolyn asked.

"That would be correct Mom." Cooper replied. "Last time one of them had a problem Lexi wasn't here so I had to call Blaine and Bas for help. It was one of the few evenings Bas wasn't busy so they both came over which made the kids extremely happy."

"From what Lexi said, I have a feeling they enjoyed it as much as the kids did."

"They did." Lexi replied. "They were both still here when I got home and Bas said it felt good to be out and not working. Blaine essentially echoed those sentiments."

"How was their trip to Montreal?" Yvonne asked. "After you mentioned them going when I couldn't reach Seb on his birthday you never mentioned it again."

"They had a wonderful time." Cooper replied. "It's definitely a place they plan on going back to and with as close as it is, it's easily done. And there is no doubt Blaine surprised him as it was the last thing Bas expected."

"Blaine certainly was proud of himself when they got home." Lexi told them. "Bas isn't the easiest person to surprise."

"That's because he pays close attention to his surroundings." Yvonne said. "When is Greg coming into town?"

"His flight comes in midday on Wednesday." Carolyn replied. "But we won't be seeing him till that evening as he has a meeting to go to."

"With Mr. Clarington?" Lexi asked.

"That would be correct." Carolyn replied. "They're going on a tour of the project as it's nearing the finishing stages."

"Dad will be happy Mom. Donovan and I went and checked it out a few weeks ago and it looks great."

"That's what I like to hear as that means he'll be in a good mood."

While most of their family was gathered at Lexi and Cooper's, Blaine and Sebastian were happily on their way home after the appointment. Sara was doing well and the doctor told them all that things looked good. Normally this appointment was about seeing how many embryos had taken, but since they'd risked only using one it was more about how things looked. They then made their next appointment which was two weeks later. Up until they were out of their first trimester, they'd be having appointments every two weeks. "You do realize if you have to miss one it's okay Bas." Blaine told him as they came up out of the subway station.

"I know, but that doesn't make it easier to accept that I might miss some."

"At least once she's out of the first trimester the appointments should only be monthly from that point on."

"This might sound silly B, but I hate that we're going to miss that one moment all the guys, including Cooper fussed about."

"You mean the bump appearing?"

"Yes."

"I bet if we asked Sara to call us and tell us when it happens she would. I know it's not quite the same, but we'd know when it happens."

"True, but it won't be the same. In other news, I spoke with Hunter today and he said he'd talk with Cassie and if she doesn't know anyone he'll talk to his parents."

"Good. That'll set us up well for when we talk with my Dad. I thought about something while I had a slight break today."

"What was that?" Sebastian asked as he took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"Looking for property will help keep our minds occupied."

"You mean instead of focusing on what we're missing out on."

"Yes." Blaine replied as he glanced up at Sebastian. "At least we've got each other to get through this Bas."

"It's the only reason I know I'm going to be able too."

"Do you have work to do tonight or do I actually get to spend time with my husband?"

"You get your husband."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Yes really. I am all yours tonight killer so do with me as you please. Anything particular you have in mind?"

"I'm going to have to think about it as there are so many ways I'd like to spend tonight."

"Are they all equally enjoyable?"

"Yes, but in different ways."

"What's the one thing you'd love to do what we haven't done in awhile?"

"What I want to do, we actually did about a month ago?"

"Montreal?"

"Yes."

"We made up for a lot of lost time that weekend."

"We certainly did." Blaine replied as they entered their building. "How about we start off with a bath?"

"A bath?"

"Yes, that is if that is something you'd enjoy."

"Considering everything that's been going on, that's sounds perfect. Then, how about a massage afterwards?" Sebastian asked.

"For you or for me?"

"Either or both, whatever your preference might be in the moment." Sebastian said as they boarded the elevator. "From that point we go with what feels good and right."

"Then we both know exactly what's going to happen."


	123. Chapter 123

Part 123

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Sebastian was thrilled to be having a short day as it allowed him to do something he hadn't done in a while, to go to the gym. With Quinn's Mom in town, Hunter ended up going straight home which meant he wasn't going to be joining him. But having family in town wasn't stopping Thad from joining Sebastian and Brody at the gym. "Were you let out for good behavior?" Brody asked as Sebastian came walking into the locker room.

"You know me well enough Brody, only B sees my good behavior." Sebastian replied as he began to change. "Is Thad here yet?"

"No, but Mike is. He headed out onto the floor just before you arrived. Is the family in town yet?"

"The Moms are. B's Dad should be landing soon and then my Dad comes in a few hours later. What about you, which set of parents are you and Rachel entertaining?"

"Mine and her Dads are coming out for our combined Hanukah and Christmas celebration. You and Blaine are going home for Christmas, right?"

"That would be correct as we've essentially settled into an every other year trade off. It's made planning easier." As Sebastian spoke, he couldn't help but smile as he realized do to the arrangement they'd be spending their first Christmas with their child at home in the city. That was certainly a piece of information he was going to mention to Blaine once he got to Lexi and Cooper's that evening. "Did Rachel have any problems getting time off for the wedding?"

"None since she gave more than enough notice." Brody replied as they headed out. "I've got to tell you, spending a week in Colorado is going to be perfect. It's going to be the first real vacation we've had since she's started the show."

"Are you guys staying at the Clarington home?"

"We are as Hunter insisted and once Rachel saw a picture of the place she had no problem saying yes. The place is beautiful."

"It certainly is. Last year, B and I went out there with Hunter and Thad to do some skiing. I can't wait to see it in the spring considering some of the pictures that were throughout the house. If the weather cooperates, they're going to have an absolutely stunning backdrop to get married in. And if you get the chance, I highly recommend enjoying the hot tub one night."

"Should I even ask why?"

"To enjoy the stars."

"That's one of the things we tended to enjoy when we used to go and visit my parents. You don't realize how much the lights of the city wash them out."

"Oh, I get it as sitting out on the deck and enjoying the stars is something B and I do quite a bit when we go to the Caymans. Add in the sound of the waves crashing and we can spend hours outside."

"Are you and Blaine planning on heading down there anytime soon?"

"Soon, probably not unless we take a long weekend. And even then it all depends on my schedule."

"I take it your schedule is as crazy as Hunter's."

"Quinn?"

"Yes. With planning the wedding it's given her and Rachel a lot of time to talk as they've been spending quite a bit of time together. Is it?"

"It is. The worst part about the first couple of years is that you're essentially trying to prove yourself so you're busting your ass." Sebastian was still speaking when they approached Mike. "Aren't you supposed to be entertaining your family?"

"They are out shopping so like the rest of you I'm taking advantage of the free time. Will Blaine be joining us?"

"No, he's got a full schedule today. I won't be seeing him till he arrives at Lexi and Cooper's which will probably be just before dinner. Since you've got free time, why aren't you with Ashley?"

"I saw her this morning actually before she went to work."

"I hope you made the most of your time."

"Trust me, I did." Mike replied with a wink. "I also had to prepare her for spending time with my parents which isn't always an easy task. But she's already got an in with my Dad since she's doing her residency. As for my Mom, she's happy as long as I'm happy, which I am."

"That is something we all know." Brody said. "Come to think of it, do you see Tina at all?"

"I do actually as we're still good friends and she and Ashley have actually met."

"How did that go?" Sebastian asked as he started his run.

"Better than expected. I was sort of fearful as it wasn't a planned meeting. The last thing I needed that night was for all hell to break loose, but it didn't."

"That must mean you didn't tell Tina when you two started to date." Thad said as he joined them.

"You're right, I didn't. But at that time neither of us really talked about our dating lives as we were still getting back into the friendship groove."

"Is Tina dating anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"She is actually and is really happy. I think her boyfriend was more shocked meeting me than Ashley was meeting Tina."

"See, normalcy. Relationships don't work, you break up and then you move on with your life. Not that hard of a concept to grasp."

"Did something happen that we don't know about Seb?" Brody asked as all eyes were now on Sebastian.

"No, just making a statement. I think the last person to actually see him was Santana and that was because she had to go and talk with Tasha."

"That must've gone well." Mike replied. "Talk about two people who don't like each other."

"From what Nick said they were cordial as Santana didn't let her personal feelings interfere."

"Speaking of him, I'm not the only one, not going back to Ohio, am I?"

"No as Rachel isn't going." Brody told him. "And from what I know Quinn doesn't plan on going either."

"Same goes for B. He has no inclination to go back and Jeff said Brittany doesn't plan on going either, same for Santana."

"That means none of us based in New York are going as Tina isn't either as she's going to be on vacation then. While the class reunion won't be a big deal, it'll be hard to have a New Direction reunion when seven of us aren't going back."

"Rachel said if Mr. Schuester wants to celebrate it he needs to come to New York as that's the only way she'd be able to attend." Brody said.

"It would make sense since most of us are based here." Mike said. "But I have a feeling even if he did; we'd still be missing one."

"Are you implying B wouldn't want to go?"

"Sounds about right." Thad said. "I couldn't see Blaine attending that knowing Kurt would most likely be there."

"True, but it could be fun considering so many of us would be there for it. I mean, they wouldn't expect them not to bring their spouses." Sebastian said with a devilish grin.

"You can be such an instigator sometimes, you know that."

"I know." Sebastian replied with a laugh that was anything but innocent. One that didn't know him might call it down right devilish. "Yet here you are."

"I never said there was a problem with it. How about a more innocent subject?"

"Those tend to be boring, proceed and I'll stop if I feel it's not worth my time." As Sebastian spoke, Mike and Brody exchanged looks and laughed.

"Fine, where are we going on Saturday?"

"To the park since everyone will be in town and a portion of us will be watching kids." Sebastian replied before looking at Brody. "Will you be joining us as I know Mike won't be joining us until that evening when we go out?"

"It all depends on if my parents, but I plan to. With Rachel out I have a feeling they'll be good exploring the city on their own. At least that's what I hope."

"Thaddeus, is Ally good with letting you come out to play with the boys?"

"Not that I need permission but she's fine with it as she's going shopping with her Mom smartass."

"Just checking."

"Are you guys ever going to let him live down the fact he's dating Nick's sister?" Brody asked.

"This goes beyond him dating Ally, doesn't it Thad?"

"No comment." Thad replied, thankfully Blaine and or Hunter weren't present as he knew Sebastian would be have since it was Mike and Brody.

After spending a couple of hours at the gym, the guys said their goodbyes and all went their separate ways. During his ride back home, Sebastian gave Blaine a call but wasn't too surprised to get his voicemail considering his schedule was full that day. With not having to work much at home this week, Sebastian was able to see just how Blaine's work load lately really was affecting him. And why those quiet moments when he was going over case files was so necessary for him. It truly was about spending time with Sebastian even if they only sat there in silence. While they'd made the most of their evening on Monday, Tuesday night they spent curled up on the couch together watching movies. Much like most things, you don't realize how much you've missed something till you do it for the first time in a long time.

Once he got changed, Sebastian grabbed the bag they'd packed when they got home the previous night before heading over to Lexi and Cooper's. When he walked into the house he wasn't quite sure what to expect as he wasn't quite sure who was home. Yet soon one of his questions was answered as Brittany came walking out into the foyer. "Hey Sebby!"

"Hey Britt!" Sebastian replied before giving her a hug. "Aren't you missing someone?"

"He's down for a nap right now. Where's Blaine?"

"He's still at work. Who else is here?"

"Yours and Blaine's Moms are in the kitchen baking and Lexi is up in her office working."

"Gabrielle?"

"Up in the office playing but I have a feeling she'd love to play with her Uncle."

"Ethan?"

"Still at school as are Braeden and Jocelyn." Brittany replied as they headed up the stairs. "By the way, you and Blaine are staying all the way upstairs."

"I feel unloved."

"I thought the two of you would appreciate the privacy." Lexi said as she came walking towards them accompanied by Gabrielle who ran towards Sebastian who was quick to pick her up. "If not you're more than welcome to take the room across from the parents."

"No, all the way upstairs is fine." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss. "When does Dad get in?" He asked as Brittany headed back to the office to get to work.

"In an hour and Blaine's Dad should be here in an hour or so. What about Blaine?"

"I'm expecting him to arrive just before dinner considering his schedule. If he'll be any later he'll call or text." While Sebastian spoke, Gabrielle tugged on the cords of his sweatshirt. "Is it okay if I hang up here with her or is there something you need me to do?"

"Have you seen the Moms yet?"

"No."

"Go and see them after you put your bag away and then you can spend time with your niece."

"Do you want to come with me Gabrielle?" She nodded. "She's coming with me, I can multi-task." Sebastian said before giving Lexi a wink and continuing upstairs with Gabrielle on his hip. Lexi smiled and shook her head before heading downstairs to get something to drink.

Just as Sebastian had predicted, Blaine ended up sending him a text saying he was going to be late has he had to see a patient before leaving for the night. While Lexi offered to hold dinner, Sebastian told her it wasn't necessary as Blaine wasn't sure when he'd arrive because of traffic. By the time Blaine arrived, Ethan and Gabrielle had already been put down for the night and everyone else was upstairs watching a movie. After hearing the front door open, Sebastian nudged Jocelyn who was curled up next to him to move so that he could go see Blaine. Both she and Braeden wanted to go down as well, but Cooper told them to wait as Blaine needed to eat and that they'd see him once they came up.

When Sebastian walked into the kitchen, Blaine was standing in front of the microwave with a glass of wine in hand that he'd already done quite a bit of damage too. "I was starting to get worried." Sebastian said softly causing Blaine to look over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I was going to call but the train was really loud and I had to run to catch my connection." While Blaine spoke, he felt Sebastian wrap an arm around him and instinctively he leaned against him. "I'm not going to be good company tonight Bas. After I eat the only thing I want to do is curl up in bed and go to sleep."

"You might have to wait just a bit to do that B."

"Why?" Blaine replied as he took his plate out and went to sit at the island. "My parents will understand."

"Jocelyn and Braeden might not; they've been looking forward to you arriving." Blaine sighed softly before taking a bit. While he ate, Sebastian took out another glass and poured himself some wine before topping off Blaine's glass. "You won't have to spend long with them Blaine, just a bit as you know their bedtime isn't too far off. Then once they head to bed, we can do the same. That is if you want me to join you."

"That's precisely what I need Sebastian after the day I had."

"Then that's what's going to happen. So you know, we're sleeping all the way upstairs as Lexi felt we'd appreciate not sleeping across the hall from our parents."

"While nothing might happen, I appreciate it the sentiment."

"Is there anything I can do B?"

"Not really. And it's not as though I heard anything truly horrible today, it was more about the amount. The last thing I imagined when I went in this morning was getting home this late."

"Well, lean on me all you want Blaine, I'm not going anywhere."

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Blaine and Sebastian headed upstairs to join everyone else. It only took one look at Blaine to see how drained he was so everyone gave him his space. Once he sat down, Jocelyn curled up next to him after he got comfortable against Sebastian. And soon Braeden was next to Sebastian. "You two could give us a complex." Alexander said with a laugh. "They see you more yet, once you arrive it's all about the two of you."

"B just got here." Sebastian replied with a smile. "I remember they all moved pretty quickly once you walked in before as well."

"Bas has a point Dad. This is all about Blaine just arriving. Last one to arrive always gets their attention."

"Wait till tomorrow morning when Ethan and Gabrielle see him." Cooper said with a laugh. "Uncle Blaine will be the center of attention." While Cooper spoke, a content smile crept to Blaine's face as this was what he needed if he was going to be with everyone and not curled up in bed.

"Dad, would it be possible for you to spare some time tomorrow as Bas and I would like to talk to you about something?" Once Blaine spoke, the rest of the adults in the room looked at each other as they couldn't help but wonder what Blaine and Sebastian wanted to talk to Gregory about.

"That can certainly be arranged." Gregory replied as he too was curious about what they wanted to talk to him about.

"Thank you." Blaine said before putting his attention back on the movie that was playing. Carolyn glanced up at Gregory who smiled as he was as in the dark as everyone else about what they could possibly want to talk to him about. Shortly after Lexi and Cooper told Jocelyn and Braeden it was time for bed, Blaine and Sebastian headed up as well which no one questioned considering how tired Blaine looked. "Were you surprised they didn't play twenty questions with me after I asked my Dad if we could talk with him?" Blaine asked as he got undressed. "I mean, they were all looking pretty confused."

"I think the only reason they didn't ask is you look exhausted B. It's also why they didn't blink when we decided to head up to bed early."

"Do I really look that bad?" Blaine asked as he got into bed and waited for Sebastian.

"I wouldn't say you look bad, but it's pretty obvious you had a long day." Sebastian said as he got into bed. "Now come here." Once he extended his arm, Blaine got comfortable, resting his head on Sebastian's chest. "Did you upload that filed of ideas onto your tablet so we can show your Dad what we have in mind?"

"I did, so we're all good to go. I also started another file."

"Should I even ask?"

"Nursery ideas. I figured with as hectic as our lives can get it was best to start keeping track of some of the ideas I've had or things we've talked about. While we could easily bring someone in to design and decorate it, I want to do this on our own Sebastian."

"That's actually a really good idea Blaine. And I'm with you; I want to do this on our own as well." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, hoping he'd relax some. "How long of a day are you going to have on Friday?"

"It shouldn't be too long as I only have a few appointments, but one never knows. Why, do you have something on your mind to do?"

"I was mostly curious as we usually start decorating the day after Thanksgiving. Plus with us going home this year we won't be taking everything out."

"Feel free to take the totes out and we'll see how I feel when I get home."

"Speaking of, you do realize that with the way things have worked out we'll be spending our first Christmas with our son or daughter in our own home, right?"

"I actually thought about that earlier today and I'm rather happy it worked out that way. Though, celebrating it in Ohio wouldn't have been that bad. And we both know our parents as well as Lexi and Coop are going to make a huge fuss regardless of where we celebrate."

"I know, but it just seems right. Plus the next year when we go back he or she would be a bit bigger so we'd get to enjoy the snow more. That is if there is any."

"While I expect it now, there was a time I couldn't have pictured you thinking about those things."

"Understandable." Sebastian said. "Know what else I've thought about?"

"Do tell." Blaine replied as he tightened his hold around Sebastian.

"Going to the Caymans for the first time as a family."

"I've thought of that as well actually. I think it's pretty clear we can't wait to experience and do all of our favorite things with our son or daughter."

With as hectic as things had been for them, it wasn't too surprising to anyone that everyone was up except for Blaine and Sebastian. "Dad, can we go wake them?" Braeden asked.

"Can you, yes. Should we, no, as your Uncles are obviously tired. Are they missing anything by still being in bed?"

"Uncle Seb said we could go play football just like we do when we go back to Ohio."

"We're still going to play; it won't be till they get up though. Why don't you all head upstairs and get ready to watch the parade with Nana and Grandma?" The kids all looked at their Dad before looking at each other. "Go." Lexi tried not to giggle as it was pretty clear the kids were hoping their Dad would go and wake their Uncles. But once Braeden extended his hand to Gabrielle, she knew they'd essentially given up in that moment. "One would think they never see them anymore." Cooper said once the kids were out of the kitchen.

"For Jocelyn and Braeden, it seems like that as they used to see them all the time. It's a transition period for them Coop."

"I know. Trust me, I wish we saw them more too considering they don't live that far away. I have a feeling we will once they both get settled into their jobs."

"That's what I'm figuring as well. Do you have any idea what they want to talk to your Dad about?"

"Not a clue and I can tell you he's curious as well. Speaking of, where is he as well as your Dad?"

"Fixing Jocelyn's dollhouse that the boys knocked over."

"I really should be the one doing that Lexi."

"Your schedule hasn't given you the time to do so and she knows that which is why she asked her Grandpas if they could do it. Trust me Coop; they both understand as they both know how busy you've been. But if it would make you feel better I'm sure they wouldn't mind some help." Cooper nodded, before walking over and giving Lexi a kiss prior to heading upstairs.

It was well over an hour later when Blaine and Sebastian finally appeared. After making a stop to see the kids and then going to get some coffee, they headed up to see the Dads and Cooper. "So they live." Gregory said with a smile as he sat back. "We were beginning to think we were going to have to send a search party."

"Cute Dad."

"It's true, it's after ten which is rare for you two. Did you sleep well?"

"We did." Sebastian replied. "How's the rebuilding project coming?"

"We're just about done." Alexander said. "The boys certainly did a number on it."

"How upset was Jocelyn when it happened?" Blaine asked.

"To quote Lexi, she was livid, but it didn't last too long as the boys were truly apologetic." Cooper told them. "Lexi said you could tell it was an accident and they felt bad. Do the kids know you're up?"

"They do as we saw them on our way to get coffee."

"Then we should probably get ready as they want to play football." Alexander said. "So, when you three are done, Cooper and I will be downstairs waiting."

Before anyone had a chance to oppose what was happening, Cooper and Alexander were walking out of the room. "Guess he doesn't want to put off our talk." Gregory said as he sat up. "So, what would you boys like to talk with me about?" Blaine glanced up at Sebastian who nodded.

"Bas and I have a business proposition for you Dad."

"Do you now, I'm intrigued. Continue." Blaine then glanced up at Sebastian.

"Well, Blaine and I are thinking of buying property out on the island so we can have a place to getaway on the weekends. And, we'd like you to design our home."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Dad. As much as we love living in the city, we also love our weekends away. And now with most of us married and quite a few starting families we've decided now is the time."

"I'm assuming this is something you've both talked about quite a bit."

"It is." Sebastian replied. "It's something we both really want as we can't always s run away to the Caymans to get away."

"True, that is quite a bit of distance to travel for a weekend. Do you have any ideas of what you want?"

"We do." Blaine told him. "We actually put a file together of things we like. Does this mean you'd do it? I mean, we'd pay you."

"Yes, I'll do it, but you boys are not paying me. Have you started looking at property yet?"

"We have a meeting with a realtor next week actually." Sebastian replied. "Mrs. Clarington gave us the name of someone she knows and trusts."

"I take it you'll be looking for waterfront property."

"Yes." Blaine replied. "Does that make a difference?"

"Somewhat when it comes to how to design the back as I'm assuming you would like a nice deck and or balcony as well as lots of windows to take in the view."

"So far you're right on the money Dad. When we get back I can send you the file so you can see what we're envisioning."

"That sounds good as once I have a clearer picture of what you both want it'll make getting started easier."


	124. Chapter 124

Part 124

When Sebastian came walking down the stairs on Friday morning with their bag, the house seemed eerily quiet considering how many people were there. So after setting the bag at the door he headed for the kitchen to see if Lexi was at least in there. Upon walking through the doorway he quickly realized why it was so quiet as everyone was eating breakfast. "Morning Uncle Sebby!" Jocelyn said once she swallowed. "Where's Uncle Blaine?" She continued as she tried to look around him.

"Your Uncle Blaine is at work princess." Sebastian replied before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Isn't this a bit early Seb?" Yvonne asked as Sebastian leaned back against the island.

"Not really as he didn't leave here till eight. I'm honestly surprised no one saw him leave. From what he said last night he shouldn't be there all day but who knows. It seems this time of year everyone's issues are brought to the surface."

"What are you doing today Seb?" Gregory asked.

"I was going to go home and get some of our totes out so we could start decorating once B got home. Why?"

"Anything else?"

"Maybe do a bit of case work depending on how long B will be."

"Do you think you could stick around till we finish as there is something I'd like to show you before you go?"

"No problem."

"Do you want anything to eat Bas?" Lexi asked.

"No, I'm good for now, but thank you." While Sebastian spoke, his phone went off so he excused himself and left the room.

"Are you going to tell us what you're working on Dad?" Cooper asked.

"The boys asked me to do something for them."

"Dad."

"If you want more information Cooper, you're going to need to talk to Seb when he comes back in here." Once his Dad answered, Cooper looked at his Mom who shrugged her shoulders. "She doesn't know either."

"Lexi?"

"Don't know but here comes Bas so ask."

Cooper was about to speak, but paused as Sebastian picked up his coffee cup and took another sip. "Is there something you wanted to ask me Coop?"

"What's Dad working on for you and Blaine?" Cooper asked as he picked Gabrielle up and set her on his lap.

"A home."

"You're moving?" Lexi practically exclaimed and everyone else in the room looked just as shocked. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"Relax Lex, we're not moving as B and I love living in the city."

"Then what?" Cooper asked.

"We're buying property out on the island so we have a weekend retreat to get away from the weekday craziness. And from what we're both experiencing already it's going to be well used. While we both love going to the park, sometimes we need a place with a bit more privacy."

"Would we get to come and visit?" Braeden asked.

"Of course you guys will be able to come out and visit. Privacy might've been the wrong word to use. It's more about getting away from tons of people that we don't know. You know your Uncle and I love having those we care about around us."

"Is it going to be like Aunt Cassie's place?"

"The same area." Sebastian replied. "Does that put your mind at ease sis?"

"It does. Why didn't the two of you mention it?"

"That would be because we only got in touch with a realtor recently thanks to Hunter. So the process is just beginning. But since Mr. A was in town we took the opportunity to ask him if he would design it for us."

"There are a lot of beautiful homes out there Seb." Yvonne told him.

"We know, but we want something that is uniquely us. Plus after past storms I'd prefer something new."

"Can't fault your thinking there Seb." Alexander told him. "Are you looking for something on the water?"

"We are as B and I both love to boat. By asking me to stick around I'm assuming you've already got a few ideas."

"I do and wanted to run them by you before I took them any further."

"You really didn't need to start so soon, but thanks."

"Seb, once he gets an idea it takes over. It's best he gets to work on it." Carolyn told him. "And the fact that it's for you and Blaine, it's going to get quite a bit of attention."

"As we spoke last night, he's got a bit a time since we've yet to find property. It's one of the reasons we spoke to him early was so he could take his time and not feel rushed."

"You do realize they're beyond particular about things, right Dad?" Cooper said.

"I do know that which is why I wanted to show Seb a few things before he leaves. This way I know if I've got the right idea of what they both want."

By the time Sebastian left it was almost an hour later as he and Gregory talked for quite a bit. But it was pretty clear it went well as Sebastian had a smile on his face when he left. After arriving home, Sebastian tossed their bag into their room before starting to get the totes out of storage. The first time they decorated with the sole purpose of not being home, Blaine had decided to pack those items separately to make things easier. Sebastian kissed him each year as they didn't have to lug everything out only to put most of the totes away once more.

After getting a call from Blaine that he had a few more patients to see, Sebastian got to work hanging the lights around the windows as he loved the soft hue they cast in the living room. More often than night, he and Blaine rarely turned on regular lights while they were up unless they were working. Once he was done, Sebastian glanced at the clock and decided to put more out even though Blaine wasn't there as he had a feeling he was going to be exhausted once again when he got home. Through the years the one thing that always went up regardless was their tree as they knew they got to enjoy it prior to leaving as well as once they got home. And while it was tempting, Sebastian couldn't put it up without Blaine.

When Blaine finally came home late that afternoon, it was closer to early evening, he was surprised to see their entire home was decorated except for having the tree up. He was about to head for the kitchen assuming that was where Sebastian was, but as he rounded the corner he saw him asleep on the couch. With everything he'd done, it didn't surprise Blaine one bit. While it was tempting to curl up on the couch with him at that moment, Blaine headed to their bedroom to change first. Once he'd put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt he made his way back out into the living room and carefully got comfortable on the couch while trying not to disrupt Sebastian. Just as he was closing his eyes, Blaine felt an arm wrap around him and bring him closer.

In that moment, Blaine opened his eyes to look at Sebastian who still looked to be asleep. "Bas." Blaine said softly, yet the only thing he heard in response was the soft sounds of Sebastian breathing. As he closed his eyes once more Blaine, realized it was probably instinctual for Sebastian to wrap his arm around him. Even though he was asleep, he could sense that Blaine was beside him. A couple of hours later Blaine slowly began to wake and as he did he could feel Sebastian's lips on his neck and his tongue teasing him ever so often. "Sebastian."

"You're awake." He replied deeply before taking the lobe of Blaine's ear between his lips. "Here I was hoping I was going to make my way further down that gorgeous body of yours before you woke."

"How long have you been up?" Blaine asked, his voice showing the slightest hints of arousal as he felt Sebastian's hand slide beneath his t-shirt.

"Long enough." Sebastian replied before pressing his body against Blaine's, his arousal evident. "While I was sleeping I had the most amazing dream. Then when I woke up I realized it was much closer to reality as you were here."

"Sorry, my day lasted longer than it was supposed to."

"It's alright. And while I'd love to continue this conversation, I'd much prefer continuing what I was doing first. Then we can talk. Any objections?"

"Proceed as that was quite the way to wake up."

"I'm only getting started killer." With that said, Sebastian began to kiss down Blaine's jaw as he relaxed back against the pillow. Once their lips found the other's, Blaine felt more of Sebastian's body weight above him As they kissed, Sebastian slid his hand down Blaine's chest and over his hip. The longer they kissed, the more it intensified. When it broke, Sebastian sat back enough to pull his shirt off and as he did Blaine did the same. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"No." Blaine replied as he reached up to pull Sebastian back down on top of him. While Blaine expected them to resume kissing, Sebastian began to kiss his way down his chest. This was something Blaine always enjoyed since Sebastian knew each and every spot on his body and how the simplest of touches affected him. Once Sebastian's lips were at the waist of his sweats, he glanced up at Blaine who gave him a reassuring smile before lifting his body off the couch, allowing Sebastian to pull them down.

"No boxers?" Sebastian said with a smirk before licking his lips. "Were you anticipating something like this?"

"Wishful thinking." Blaine replied prior to feeling Sebastian's tongue run down his entire length, eliciting a soft moan. Soon Blaine lifted his head when he didn't feel anything else. "Sebastian."

"Do you want more B?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling I'm not getting it." Blaine told him as he saw Sebastian reach over to the end table. He then watched Sebastian get up off of the couch and remove his sweats before pulling Blaine's off of him.

"You're getting something, just not what you might expect." While he replied, Sebastian made his way back onto the couch and moved Blaine's legs. "I'm glad you didn't want to move."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked as he watched Sebastian pop the top on the bottle.

"That would be because a time will come in the not too distant future that doing things like this will have to be timed perfectly." Sebastian said as he began to prepare Blaine. "No having sex in the spur of the moment because we're horny has hell as a little one could wander in."

"We'll have...some time Bas."

"And I plan on making the most of it as long as my husband is willing."

"Oh, I'm more than wiling." Before the conversation went any further, Blaine felt Sebastian pushing inside of him. With as busy as they'd both been their sex life wasn't exactly what it used to be, but it certainly wasn't lacking as they made the most of the opportunities they had. And what Sebastian had mentioned was certainly true; spontaneity would take a different approached once they were parents. When Sebastian moved Blaine's legs to his chest, it allowed him to thrust deeper causing their moans to grow louder with each thrust. "Se…Sebastian."

The only response Blaine got was a smirk from Sebastian prior to him leaning down to kiss him. Blaine knew Sebastian loved nothing more than when he began to unravel because of him, just as Blaine loved having that effect on him. The look on Blaine's face once the kiss broke seemed to have the same effect on both of them. In that moment they both had exactly what they both wanted and needed, each other.

By the time Sebastian's orgasm took over, Blaine was teetering on the edge once more. Once Sebastian pulled out, Blaine soon expected to feel Sebastian's mouth around him. What he did expect as to see was his husband straddling his lap in his post orgasmic haze and lower himself onto him. They both gasped loudly while their eyes each flew open. That sensation brought Sebastian out of his haze as he began to move over Blaine who'd moved his hands to Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian's earlier words rang true as this certainly wasn't something he expected, but had no complaints about what was happening. When his own orgasm took over, Blaine was in quite a daze as Sebastian slowly lied down over him. "You're perfect." Sebastian told him, as he caressed Blaine's cheek.

"The same can be said for you as you always seem to know exactly what I need." Blaine told him before kissing him. "I miss moments like this Bas."

"As do I and more often than not, I'm the reason they don't happen. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Bas as I understand. Maybe I need to take a bit more initiative when you're working once and awhile as I'm sure you could use a distraction. What would you say to that?"

"Unless I'm on a call, be my guest B. And you're right, I probably could use that sort of distraction consider how attracted I am to my husband. More nights have passed when I'm working and you're next to me that I wished we'd have done what we just did."

"Guess we'll have to see to it that it happens."

When they awoke on Saturday morning, they both laughed as they'd fallen asleep on the couch. "You certainly still have your feisty side B."

"I didn't hear any complaints." Blaine told him as he gazed up at him. "Actually, you were telling me not to stop because of how good it felt. And you're right, everything we did felt so very good."

"You're right, no complaints from me. Personally, I wouldn't mind spending the entire day as we spent our evening."

"As tempting as that sounds, we promised Ethan and Gabrielle a fun day at the park and the zoo."

"They're lucky their cute." Sebastian said with a smile. "How about we pick up where we left off after we come back late tonight?"

"How about we have a preview after dropping the kids off before going out and then continuing once we return?"

"Brilliant. I knew I married you for a reason besides your fabulous ass."

After showering and getting dressed, they quickly made their way to Lexi and Cooper's as they didn't want to keep the kids waiting. When they walked in, the stroller was ready and waiting, and Ethan was sitting on the steps. "Hey buddy!" Blaine said as he came running towards them. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yes." He replied as he gave Blaine a hug.

"Where is Gabrielle?"

"With Grandpa."

"Why don't you go tell them we're here so we can get going?" Sebastian told him. "We've got people waiting for us."

"Okay!" The two then watched him make his way up the stairs.

"I think he's excited." Blaine said as he grabbed the bag off the table and flung it over his shoulder.

"That's a safe assessment."

"What's a safe assessment?" Gregory asked as he came walking out of the kitchen.

"That Ethan is excited to be going to the park and the zoo."

"He is. He's been talking about it all morning. Beware, Jocelyn and Braeden mention a few can't miss places in the zoo."

"We know them well as they both have their favorites." Blaine replied. "By the way, Bas said you've already done some great work."

"What can I say, once I get inspired it's easy." While Gregory spoke, Alexander came down the stairs with Ethan and Gabrielle.

"How is it you both got out of shopping today?" Sebastian asked as he took Gabrielle from his Dad.

"Luck." Alexander replied. "But we are meeting them later on. Since they got quality time with the kids earlier in the week, it was time for Greg and I to get the same opportunity. I'm sure I don't need to remind you but Lexi wants…"

"Pictures." They both replied as Sebastian got Gabrielle into her jacket as Blaine handed Ethan his.

"We know Dad, trust us." Sebastian told him. "We've done this a few hundred times over the years."

"We know but she still asked and it would've been wrong not to say anything." Gregory told them. "But she told us to expect such a response. The only request she had is that you have them home for dinner."

"Got it." Blaine said as he took Ethan's hand once he was all zipped up. "Ready buddy?"

"Ready Uncle Blaine."

"Looks like we're ready to go." Sebastian said. "Don't have too much fun now that you're Grandchild free."

"We won't as we'll soon be joining your Moms shopping." Gregory told them.

"You're Christmas shopping, you both protest too much especially if you're shopping for a certain group of four." Blaine told them.

"It can be fun, but carrying bags all over the city, not so much." Alexander said. "It's one of the few advantages of shopping back home. No carrying of bags for blocks on end."

"Okay, maybe you have a point." Sebastian said. "But we need to get going so we don't keep the others waiting."

"Guys day?"

"Yes, a guys' day with a few cute, little girls joining in on the fun."

"Are all the girls out shopping as well?" Gregory asked.

"Most are out bridesmaid dress shopping." Blaine said before smiling. "But as Bas said, we've got to go. Later!"

"Have fun!"

"We will." Sebastian said as Blaine opened the door. "Bye!" As Sebastian pushed the stroller out the door, Ethan turned and waved goodbye to his Grandpas.

While they were on their way to the park, Quinn was wishing that the bridal salon offered drink service as just about everyone was driving her up the wall. "Drinks are on me when we go to lunch." Cassie told her as she sat down beside her.

"Was it this bad when you and Donovan got married?"

"Not really as Liz is afraid of Lexi and Tasha. She means well, she's just opinionated. For too long she search for her rightful place. I was the oldest, Bridget the baby, and Hunter was the lone son. She always felt she had to prove herself which was why she and I as well as she and Hunter tended to butt heads. It's also the reason Bridget is so easy going. Are you sure you want to marry into this craziness?"

"Absolutely." Quinn replied as she watched the girls debate the finer points of some of the dresses. "I've never been so happy Cassie."

"Hunter hasn't either. You're good for him."

"Thank you. And before my Mom says anything else, I completely understand why you didn't bring Gwen with you. She's better off spending the day with Thad and Hunter."

"That was my thought as well. I know all too well how crazy wedding planning can get especially when it comes to bridesmaids dresses. I still don't get why they're all having so many issues considering you gave them such variety."

"It comes down to the fact none of them want to wear the same one. Rachel and Bridget compromised that one would wear the one they both like longer while the rest are just…I don't know."

"Guess it pays to be a bit older as my taste is slightly different."

"You chose the one I expected you to choose. Though, if they don't figure this out soon, I might just opt for everyone wearing the same dress. Here I thought giving a choice would make things easier."

"Between the Clarington girls and your friends you should've known better."

"No kidding."

"Quinn, will you please tell Miss stick up her ass that I look better in this dress?" Santana said as she made her way over to them.

"I'm staying out of this." Cassie said as she sat back.

"Thanks for your support."

"Hey, I'm related to one and work with the other. I need to keep the peace."

"You both look really good; it's hard to say who looks better." Quinn told her. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Be my guest, you are the bride afterall." Santana replied and soon Quinn was standing behind her.

"Is it secure if I want to undo the straps?"

"It is." Once Santana replied, Quinn undid the straps and brought them up around Santana's neck, turning the dress into a halter.

"What do you think Cassie?"

"I actually like that better. Take a look Santana."

"Is it secure?" Santana asked and Quinn told her yes, so she headed towards the mirror. "You're right, this does look good."

"Liz, go stand next to Santana and face us." Cassie told her knowing her sister was more likely to take direction from her than Quinn. "What do the rest of you girls think?"

"I like it." Brittany said as stood next to Cassie. "If I didn't know better, I never would think they were the same dress."

"You're just saying that." Santana said.

"No, she's right; they don't look like the same dress anymore." Rachel added. "I think if you both look in the mirror together you'll be happy." The next thing they all saw were the two of them walk off. "What gave you that idea?"

"With the extra length on the straps I took a chance." Quinn replied. "Plus Santana looks great in a halter and it ups the sex appeal of the dress."

"Upping sex appeal for your wedding?"

"Hey, I want all my girls to look good. And I have no doubt Nick would approve."

"And if he can't make it, what's to stop other guys from trying something?" Bridget asked.

"The rest of the guys will look out for her." Quinn said. "No doubt about it." Quinn then walked over towards Santana and Quinn. "Is that acceptable for you both?"

"It is." Liz replied. "Brittany was right; it doesn't look like the same dress anymore. And that look looks great on Santana. And is something I couldn't pull off."

"Thank you." Santana replied. "You look great as well. It seems as though our bride has solved our dilemma. Is everyone else good?"

"We are." Brittany replied. "You two were the last ones to make a decision."

"What is Gwen wearing?" Quinn's Mom asked.

"It's being made by the designer who is making my dress." Quinn replied. "I should've shown it to you the other day. It compliments mine, but instead of the pewter sash, it has what is being referred to as Victorian Lilac. She looks precious."

"You're right she does." Cassie said with a smile. "She can't wait to be your flower girl. She even asked Jocelyn for pointers since she did it for Blaine and Seb's wedding."

"Who's Jocelyn?" Quinn's Mom asked.

"That would be Blaine and Seb's niece." Quinn replied. "She's also Cassie's Goddaughter." While Quinn spoke, Brittany handed Quinn's Mom her phone.

"That's a picture of Jocelyn with Xander." Brittany said proudly as she looked at the picture.

"She's cute."

"She a spitting image of her Mom, but she has Dad's eyes." Rachel said. "She's more Smythe while Gabrielle is more Anderson. Yet there is no doubt that their sisters."

"Are they as loving with them as Hunter is?"

"Blaine and Seb set the standard in that regard." Santana told her. "They love their nieces and nephews, no doubt. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for them."

"Santana is right. Before Hunter and I even got together, he talked about how he hoped he could be as good to his nieces and or nephews someday as they were. Then once Gwen was born it was pretty natural to him to become the doting Uncle."

"Quinn's right." Liz said. "That little girl turned mister tough guy into the biggest softy. She's got him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't mind one bit. She's all giddy this morning knowing she was spending the day with her Uncles and the boys."

"The boys?"

"Since we're all here, the guys are all at the park and zoo. Plus the Mass crew came into town as well so all the boys are together with the kids while the girls are shopping waiting for us." Brittany told her.

"Quinn?"

"I will explain everything to you Mom. Now let's finish up here and go and have lunch as I'm starving."


	125. Chapter 125

Part 125

After returning back to New York after the holidays, Blaine and Sebastian took a chance to breathe, happy that they survived the trip. Considering they'd had an ultrasound appointment with Sara prior to leaving, they couldn't believe they had another one so soon upon coming home. While it was hard to keep quiet because of how excited they were, the bi-weekly appointments were making it harder. Yet that was something neither would change.

"Only two more weeks Bas." Blaine said as he leaned back against him in the tub. "Two more weeks till we can tell everyone."

"About that." Sebastian's response caused Blaine to turn slightly so he could look at him. "Relax B, I had an idea I wanted to run by you."

"I'm listening."

"While I'm all for telling our parents, Lexi and Cooper, as well as Hunter and Rachel, I think we should wait to tell everyone else."

"Why?"

"Well, from what the doc said two weeks after that would be our first opportunity to find out the sex of our baby, give or take if he or she is cooperating."

"So you want to wait and tell them both at once."

"I do, but we can't just come out and tell them as it wouldn't be us. We need to come up with some creative way to do so."

"I'm game for that." Blaine said as he rolled onto his stomach. "May I ask why you want to tell Hunter and Rachel first, though know, I have no problem with that?"

"While Rachel doesn't know how far along we were in the process, it feels right to let her know before everyone else. As for Hunter, once those contracts were signed he knows how long it takes. He's just been incredible keeping it to himself and letting us handle this the way we want. Not once has he even breached the subject with me or us."

"I can't fault your reasoning as I agree with it. But I think we wait till we come back from Ohio to tell them."

"You still want to tell our parents in person?"

"I do. Otherwise I have a feeling they'd all fly out here to see us and I'd much rather control the situation. Especially since we'll be celebrating our anniversary shortly afterwards. I want that time alone with you, I'm greedy that way."

"When it comes to me B, you can be as greedy as you want. And you're right, it's better to have control of the situation. We both know our parents are going to flip and ask a ton of questions. Most notably, why didn't you tell us you were starting this?"

"We're going to hear that one from everyone. This will be one time our friends will be more understanding than our families."

Considering the week ahead, spending that bit of quiet time together was just what they both needed, Sebastian more so than Blaine. While they got dressed on Monday morning, Blaine paid close attention to how he was acting and that wasn't going unnoticed by Sebastian. "I'm going to be okay B." Sebastian replied as he buttoned his shirt.

"That doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you Bas. I know this won't be easy for you. Promise me you won't hesitate calling me if you need to talk."

"Yes doc."

"Bas."

"I said that out of endearment B. I like when you wear your doctor hat around me and in this case, it's completely understandable. At least I have something pleasant to think about should my mind wander."

"Curious to see how much of a change we'll see since last time?" Blaine asked and Sebastian nodded. "Me too."

"Will you have time to call the realtor to set up an appointment for this weekend?"

"I will. So that is something you won't have to worry about. It'll be interesting going out there at this time of year."

"You do realize, I plan on going out their year round, not just during the warmer months, right?"

"I do and I want to do the same thing. I meant that it'll be different since as of right now, we don't go out there during the colder months."

"That's very true." Sebastian then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Do you have time to grab breakfast with me since I'm heading straight to the courthouse and not the office?"

"There is nothing I'd rather do."

After enjoying breakfast together, the two went their separate ways. Since Blaine had time, he decided to walk to his office as it was rather a beautiful day for early January. During his walk, he made a few calls which included checking in with Sara to make sure everything was good and confirm their appointment time. Once that call was made and taken care of, he called the realtor. Blaine expected to get her voicemail but was happy that she answered as he didn't want to be playing phone tag that day. She told him she'd been expecting their call and that they were good to go take a second look at the properties Sebastian and Blaine had narrowed it down to. This was something they knew they needed to get taken care of so that they could get a start. While they'd been in Ohio, they'd actually spent quite a bit of time with Mr. Anderson working on their plans. At first Blaine thought they were too far ahead, but his Dad reassured him that it would be easy to minimize what they'd done should they go with the smaller of the lots. The house they'd designed could fit on the smaller lot, but it would take up most of it which is something neither he nor Sebastian wanted. Yet if Blaine knew his husband as well as he thought, that lot was out of the running as building a dock would certainly be an issue.

In-between each of his appointments that day, Blaine glanced at his phone wondering if he'd missed a call from Sebastian. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that if he called, he wouldn't be calling the main office line. The later it got in the day, the more anxious he got as he knew trials tended to get more intense the longer they lasted. While Sebastian had already been involved in cases that lasted quite a while, this was one Blaine hoped didn't drag on for Sebastian's sake.

Blaine was just heading out when his phone rang with a call from Sebastian. He was letting him know he'd be making the appointment but that he had quite a bit to work to do once they got home that evening. That revelation wasn't anything unexpected since he tended to always have work to do when he got home once he headed into court. Hearing that Blaine understood made Sebastian feel better and then he told him that he'd be seeing him soon.

With the distance that needed to be traveled, it wasn't too surprising that Blaine arrived before Sebastian did. Even with the cold, Blaine waited outside for Sebastian to arrive as he had a feeling that even though he sounded alright having him be the first thing he saw was exactly what he needed. Once Sebastian came walking around the corner, a smile crept to Blaine's face. Before he even had a chance to speak, Sebastian leaned down and gave him a kiss. "What are you doing out here B?" Sebastian asked as he slid his arm around Blaine as they headed in.

"I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to read me."

"Maybe."

"I'm okay B, things went well today but I'm aware of what might happen. But enough about that, let's go see how our little munchkin is doing." Blaine smiled up at him and they continued on. "Is Sara here yet?"

"She arrived about five minutes after I did."

"How's she look?"

"Just as she did two weeks ago, and before you ask, no bump yet."

"You asked?"

"Of course I did."

Once they walked into the office, the receptionist was waiting for them and led them into the room where Sara was waiting for them. "How are the Dads to be?" Sara asked as they took their seats.

"Anxious." Sebastian replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good for the most part."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "When I spoke with you earlier you said everything was fine."

"It is Blaine, relax. I'm just dealing with morning sickness, that's all. It's not anything unexpected. And your questions were more specific. Yet, from now on I'll keep you updated on my morning sickness as well."

"That's okay, I was just…"

"Worried, I get it. But so far, your little one is doing well."

"Sara is correct." The doctor replied as he walked in. "Everything is progressing as it's supposed to. Now let's take a look and see just how the little one is doing today." The doctor then looked over at Blaine and Sebastian. "Have the two of you decided yet whether you want to know what you're having?"

"We do." Sebastian replied as he took ahold of Blaine's hand. "The two of us know it's going to take us quite a while to decide on a name so we'd like plenty of time to do so."

"Not to mention getting a start on everything else." Blaine added as they looked at the ultra sound.

"Everything is looking good everyone. Have you already scheduled your next appointment?"

"We have the next four scheduled actually." Sebastian told him. "Your receptionist felt it best we make most of the appointments at once since we prefer the evenings and those tend to fill up quickly."

"She is good. Well then, I will see the three of you in two weeks then."

After what had become rather routine, Blaine and Sebastian put Sara in a cab on her way home before the two of them headed off as well. "What do you want to do for dinner Bas?" Blaine asked as they hailed a cab for themselves.

"We can pick up something on the way as I don't want to cook."

"No surprise as we've yet to cook after an appointment."

"That's because we're both always hungry and take-out is quicker on these nights." Sebastian told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You looked really nervous earlier when Sara answered."

"I was as my mind went to the worst case scenario." Those words caused Sebastian to pull Blaine closer to him in the cab. "I knew that was a stretch but…"

"No need to explain B, I understand. The last thing she meant was to upset you."

"I know and she was right, my questions today were very specific. I never really asked a general how are you which makes me feel like an ass."

"You're not an ass Blaine; you were just focused on specifics. Just remember to start conversations with the basic, how are you?"

"I can do that, but I still feel bad."

"Don't. Focusing on specifics is what makes you so good at what you do."

"Much like you counselor."

The next two weeks passed by much quicker than either of them had expected. When Sebastian walked out of the office on that Friday evening, he was surprised to see Blaine waiting for him. "Someone left work early." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss. "Are you ready to do this?"

"I am which is why I left a bit early. Have you spoken with Hunter?" Blaine asked as they headed for the subway to head over to Lexi and Cooper's for dinner.

"I have. It's pretty safe to assume he knows what's going on. It's just a matter of us confirming what he knows. When do you want to do it?"

"I want to tell them together, but that's difficult because of Rachel's schedule. And while we could have them come over early on a Sunday, I don't want Rachel to have to deal with seeing everyone after getting the news."

"Are we going to let her tell Brody?" Sebastian asked as they boarded their train.

"I think we should as she's going to want to talk to someone. Meanwhile, I know Hunter will be able to handle keeping the secret for a bit longer."

"Yea, this news is going to be quite a bit for Rachel. You should've seen her face when she spotted those papers B, she was absolutely beaming."

"Are you ready for Lexi?"

"Nothing can prepare us for how she's going to react. I'm pretty certain her reaction is going to run the gamut. She'll be shocked, happy, pissed, and then happy again."

"You're pretty certain she's going to be pissed at us."

"No doubt, but in the best way."

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"You've yet to mention how your day went."

"We're waiting on a verdict. So I couldn't honestly ask for a better way to spend my weekend than sharing such wonderful news with those we love."

"May I ask you something I've wanted to ask?"

"Of course."

"Did the assailant take the stand?"

"He did and he's a sick bastard but that shouldn't surprise you given what he did."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, obviously not here but once we get home."

"Right now, no. But depending what the verdict is, be prepared for me to talk quite a bit."

"I will be prepared. By the way, we're all checked in for our flight tomorrow morning."

"Good. I think this will be the quickest trip to Ohio we've ever made." They continued talking all the way to Lexi and Cooper's, right up until they reached the front door. "Ready to do this B?"

"Ready." Blaine then stretched to give Sebastian a kiss before they walked into the house. The house was certainly bustling with activity prior to dinner. They barely had their coats off when Braeden made his way down the stairs and announcing to anyone within earshot that they were there.

"Is everyone home?" Sebastian asked after giving him a hug.

"Yep! Dad's upstairs with Ethan and Gabrielle and Joce is in the kitchen with Mom."

"Could you do us a favor?" Blaine asked and Braeden nodded. "Go and get your Dad for us."

"Okay!"

Once Braeden headed back upstairs, Blaine and Sebastian hung up their coats before heading to the kitchen. After walking in, Jocelyn stopped what she was doing and headed straight for them. "Did you help your Mom with dinner?" Blaine asked.

"I did. We even made dessert."

"Did you now?" Sebastian asked.

"We did."

"What did you make?" Blaine asked.

"Brownies, from scratch of course."

"Your Mom doesn't make them any other way." As Blaine spoke, Cooper came walking into the kitchen.

"Joce, could you go upstairs for a minute?" Cooper asked.

"But I'm helping Mom with dinner."

"I'm okay sweetie, go ahead. If I need help I'll put these three to work."

"Okay." Jocelyn replied before giving Blaine and Sebastian each another hug before leaving.

"That went quick." Sebastian said as Lexi got out some wine glasses. "How'd you guess we wanted to talk to you in private?"

"If you wanted the kids around you would've called up instead of asking Braeden to ask me to come down." Cooper replied. "Hence why I asked Jocelyn to leave us be. What is it the two of you want to talk to us about?" While he spoke, Lexi poured them all a glass of wine.

"Do we have time to talk sis?"

"We do as dinner won't be ready for another half hour." Sebastian then glanced down at Blaine.

"Do you think that's enough B?"

"It should be."

"Guys, what's going on?" Cooper asked.

"You should probably both sit down." Blaine replied.

"I don't like the sound of this." Lexi said as Cooper took her hand. "Is everything alright, I mean, you're just about to celebrate your anniversary."

"We're fine sis, actually we couldn't be better." Sebastian told them as they took a seat. "Right B?"

"That would be correct." Blaine said as he slid his arm around Sebastian's waist. "You might want to put those glasses down though."

"Blaine."

"Coop, chill alright or Bas and I won't tell you anything."

"Start talking squirt."

"Coop."

"Guys can we not do this right now." Lexi said. "Tell us whatever it is you need to tell us." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking at Lexi and Cooper. "Guys."

"We're having a baby." They said at once, shocking both Lexi and Cooper.

"Could you repeat that?" Cooper asked.

"We said we're having a baby." Blaine replied.

"Seriously?" Lexi asked.

"Seriously." Sebastian told her. "Blaine and I are going to be parents." Those words were all it took to shake Lexi from her daze as she got up from her seat and soon had her arms wrapped around them both. "I think she's happy B."

"I think so too." As Blaine spoke, Cooper got up as well and soon joined in on the hug.

"So, you guys are starting the surrogacy process?" Lexi asked with a smile as she let go of them. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other once more. "What aren't you telling us?" Once she spoke, Lexi glanced up at Cooper.

"Blaine, Bas." Cooper said.

"The process is already started." Sebastian replied.

"So you have a surrogate." Lexi said.

"Yes we have a surrogate." Blaine replied. "And…we just reached the end of her first trimester."

"WHAT?" Lexi reaction caused Cooper to wrap his arms around her. "Excuse me?"

"Lexi, calm down." Sebastian told her. "Please and let us explain."

"I'm listening."

"B and I started doing our research quite a while ago. Heck, we had most of it done before he graduated. Yet we both knew we weren't going to start our search for a surrogate till closer to the end of summer so we could relax."

"Please tell us you worked with a reputable agency."

"We did." Blaine replied. "We actually worked with the same agency that Michael and Dylan did. It was quite the process but right before Labor Day we finalized all the contracts. She's really sweet."

"All the appropriate background and psyche checks were done, right?"

"Yes, they were all done." Sebastian replied.

"When did you find out it worked?" Cooper asked.

"Right before we went away for my birthday. To be exact, we found out the day we went out with everyone to celebrate."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Hunter knows." Sebastian replied and got the look he expected from Lexi. "He doesn't know we're pregnant. But he does know the contracts were signed as we needed someone to have our back as we were going to be with everyone that weekend. Beyond that we haven't said anything but I'm pretty certain he knows and B agrees."

"When are you telling our parents?"

"Tomorrow." Blaine replied. "We're actually flying to Ohio tomorrow to tell them. We felt it would be better to tell them in person."

"That's an excellent idea." Lexi said. "So, this means we have to be quiet for a bit."

"It does." Sebastian told them. "Actually you'll need to keep this to yourselves for a bit."

"Why is that, is the pregnancy not going well?"

"No, it's going really well." Blaine replied. "It's just; we're not telling our friends until we know the sex of the baby. This way we're breaking all the news at once."

"That answers whether or not we can tell the kids."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Around the time you two went away for Bas's birthday, Jocelyn actually asked if you two were going to have kids, remember. Both she and Braeden were curious. There is no way they could keep this quiet, especially around Brittany."

"We want to tell them." Blaine said and Sebastian nodded. "So, will you two be able to keep this secret?"

"Of course we will." Cooper replied. "We're really happy for you both, truly." He then pulled them both into a hug. "Be prepared as I know our Mom is going to freak."

"So is ours." Lexi added. "For that matter, both Dads are going to freak as well. How the hell did the two of you get through Christmas with his news?"

"We've gotten much better at hiding our excitement." Sebastian said. "We actually had an ultrasound just prior to heading out there."

"That early?"

"Yes, we've been having them since six weeks and every two weeks since. It's to make sure everything is progressing as it should."

"It makes sense Lexi." Cooper said. "Do you mind if we ask which one of you fathered the baby?"

"B did."

"And Bas will father our next."

"So you're going to have more than one?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Yes, we're going to have more than one." Sebastian replied. "We want our kids to have siblings. No matter how much crap we've all given each other through the years, B and I can't imagine life without either of you. And we want our kids to have that as well."

"Will I get to throw you two a shower?"

"You'll need to speak with the girls about that as we're pretty sure they're going to want to do it." Blaine said. "We have no doubt you'll all figure something out. But know, the same rules would apply that did for our wedding shower, no cheesy games."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle that. When should we be expecting the little one?"

"The beginning of July, give or take." Sebastian said. "You know better than most that due date is only an estimate even with an exact date of conception."

"So we shouldn't plan a vacation for the end of June or early July." Cooper said.

"That would the case if you want to be here for the birth."

"You did not just say that Sebastian." Lexi said pointedly.

"You're screwed." Cooper said.

"Hey, I was just implying you don't have to be here." Sebastian said.

"Bas, don't." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around him. "Think about how we felt when Ethan was born. They're going to be here."

"Can the four of us agree on something?" Cooper asked.

"What would that be?"

"That this is a shock for Lexi and I. And if we say things it's because of that and not because we're not happy as we're thrilled. Part of it comes from the fact the two of you did this all on your own and didn't talk to us." When Blaine and Sebastian went to speak, Cooper's expression stopped them. "I know, you guys aren't kids and are more than capable. We just expected to be brought into the loop, that's all."

"We thought about it, we honestly did." Sebastian told them. "But with as stressful as it was for us, we didn't want anyone else dealing with it. This was personal for us. And while having a baby is an intimate experience for you guys, personal is as far as it goes for B and I. So…" When he stopped speaking, Blaine leaned up and gave him a kiss. Sebastian didn't let his emotions show too often yet it was hard for them not to in this case.

"You guys understand, right?" Blaine asked as he leaned his head against Sebastian who wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"We do." Lexi replied. "And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did and if it upset or hurt either of you, I'm sorry for that as well. You know that's the last thing I'd ever want to do to either of you."

"We know." Sebastian said. "And I'm sorry if I was a bit of an ass."

"You had all right to act the way you did Bas. I can't even imagine how hard it's been on you both keeping all this quiet."

"It hasn't been easy. B and I now have a new respect for everyone that is parents who has kept quiet till the first trimester is over."

"But you guys had to keep it to yourselves longer. Knowing how much you both want this must've made it so hard to keep such wonderful news to yourselves."

"It's probably one of the hardest things we've ever done." Blaine replied. "But we should probably end this as I have a feeling dinner is about ready. And we're lucky the kids haven't come down." Just as Blaine finished the timer in the kitchen went off. The really couldn't have finished soon enough. Lexi went to get dinner out while Cooper went up to get the kids. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and gave him another kiss as that wasn't quite what either had expected. If this was how breaking the news went with Lexi and Cooper, they could only imagine how their parents were going to react.


	126. Chapter 126

Part 126

Once they landed in Columbus, they made their way straight to the car rental. That was one of the advantages of being over twenty-five now as they could rent a car and actually surprise people. "Are you sure you're parents are home B?" Sebastian asked as he glanced over at Blaine who was driving.

"Positive. Are your parents' home?"

"Yes as my Dad just came back from a business trip and he likes to spend the weekend in afterwards. So getting them to come over to your parents won't be an issue." Sebastian then looked at the clock. "Before we go much further please stop off for coffee since we flew out so freaking early."

"I plan on it. I need some as well." Blaine told him. "How are you feeling after last night?"

"Better once we all had that talk once the kids went to sleep. You could tell Lexi had time to collect her thoughts through dinner and the movie. She was much more coherent when we talked later."

"We did drop quite the bomb on them Bas, so their reaction was understandable. We did sort of expect it."

"I know, it just sucked to have been right. I hate that I got so defensive B."

"Bas, as you told them it was a personal decision and they both respected that when you explained it. You did it rather well actually. It's as we've talked about before, we don't get into it with our friends when it comes to having kids. I mean, as close as we all are I can't imagine doing that."

"Exactly. For all of them sex truly becomes something else when they're trying to conceive a child. And I'm not talking about work either. But it becomes about more than just the pleasure their providing one another."

"At least we won't be discussing that aspect with our parents unlike Lexi and Coop. Even though, we didn't get into it really." Blaine then reached over and took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "Telling our parents should be easier."

"One can hope."

"Bas."

"Right now do you blame me for worrying?"

"No as I understand. But in my case, I know my parents are going to be thrilled. And while they'll ask questions, they'll understand."

"My parents are going to be happy too, I'm just not sure about their questions. I mean, at least Lexi knew we were thinking of using a surrogate, all of this is going to be news to our parents."

"True, but don't get ahead of yourself Bas. We'll deal with their questions as they arise and thanks to Lexi and Coop we probably have already answered them."

After making a stop for coffee and grabbing a bite to eat as well, they continued on their way. By the time they pulled into the Andersons driveway, they both glanced at one another. Once they were out of the car, they each grabbed their small bags from the back before heading for the door. Since there were fresh tire tracks in the driveway, Blaine knew his parents were up since it had snowed overnight. "Anybody home?" Blaine called out once they walked into the foyer. "Hello?"

"Blaine?" Gregory said as he came walking around the corner and soon his eyes lit up upon seeing Blaine and Sebastian standing before him. "What are you two doing here?"

"Can't we just stop by for a visit?" Sebastian asked after giving him a hug.

"That would only make sense if you weren't so far away." Carolyn said as she walked towards them. "But we'll never complain." She continued before giving them each a hug. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, but not breakfast." Blaine replied as they headed down the hall towards the kitchen. "Just something to tide us over since we flew out so early."

"Then I'll make breakfast and you can tell us why you're really here."

"Would you mind if my parents join us?"

"Of course not Seb." Gregory replied. "Do they know you boys are here?"

"They don't, but I know they're home."

"Then give them a call and let them know I'm cooking in case they've already eaten."

"Will do." Sebastian said before taking his phone out of his pocket.

While Sebastian called his parents, his Mom hugged him once more. "Even though you were both here barely a month ago, I've missed you."

"We've missed you too. Would you like some help with breakfast Mom?"

"I'd love some help." As she spoke, Gregory sat down after making another pot of coffee, knowing the boys coffee habits.

"How long do we have the honor of your presence?" Gregory asked.

"Till tomorrow morning." Blaine replied. "We're actually flying out in the morning as we don't really want anyone knowing we're here."

"Blaine."

"Dad, Bas and I will explain everything once his parents get here."

"They will be here shortly." Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "They were as surprised to know we're here as you two were to see us." While he spoke, Sebastian grabbed cups out of the cabinet and waited for the coffee pot to finish. "Does our bed have sheets on it?"

"It does actually." Carolyn replied before glancing at Gregory. "I tend to make it back up after you guys leave just in case. And you thought I was silly."

"I just thought it wasn't necessary. Little did I know, these two would prove me wrong. How's that big case you were working on Seb?"

"We're waiting for the verdict. I'm hoping we'll have it on Monday, but who knows. Obviously I hope I proved my case, but one never knows."

Blaine quickly changed the topic as he really didn't want the topic of the case brought up. With the news he and Sebastian were going to share, he really didn't want the mood in the room to change. And he knew all too well his parents would get concerned should they find out. When the doorbell rang, Gregory went to go get it as Blaine and Sebastian were finishing up breakfast as Carolyn finished setting the table. "This isn't a joke, is it?" Alexander asked as they walked in.

"Nope, that's their rental SUV in the driveway."

"Did you and Carolyn have any clue they were coming in?" Yvonne asked as they took off their coats.

"Not a clue, and don't get your hopes up of spending much time with them as they're leaving tomorrow." Gregory replied before hanging up their coats.

"So they're here for a day?" Alexander asked.

"Yea, we don't get it either. But they both seem to be in good spirits so it's anyone's guess as to why they are here." While Gregory spoke, they headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Once they walked through the doorway, they looked at each other before going to hug both of the boys.

"Not that we mind, but…"

"Why are we here?" Sebastian responded before his Dad could finish.

"Yes."

"We will explain that. But let's eat first."

Shortly after sitting down at the table, Blaine and Sebastian could feel that all eyes were on them without even looking. They glanced at each other and smiled before continuing with breakfast as they both knew should they acknowledge the looks, they'd get talked into telling why they were there. No one could ever say that their parents weren't persuasive. By the time they finished, Gregory and Alexander started to clean-up so their wives could enjoy what little time they were getting with their sons.

Once they were done cleaning up the six of them headed to the family room to talk. After they all got settled Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and brought him a bit closer. "Since we've now all eaten, are you going to tell us why you're here?" Carolyn asked.

"Would you like the long version of the short?" Sebastian asked.

"The short and if we need more information you can expand." Alexander said.

"That sounds good to me." Gregory added and Carolyn and Yvonne agreed.

"Alright." Blaine replied. "Bas and I are having a baby."

"You're what?" Yvonne asked.

"We're having a baby Mom. B and I are going to be parents." After Sebastian spoke, there was no reaction from their parents which was a little bit off putting for both of them. Blaine glanced up at Sebastian who looked as confused as he did before looking back at their parents. "Aren't you guys going to say anything?"

"You came all the way to Ohio to tell us that." Gregory said while trying to contain his excitement.

"I'm with Greg, you could've called." Alexander said. "I mean, it's not like we haven't gotten news like this before."

"Exactly, Cooper and Lexi have broken this sort of news to us quite a few times."

"Mom?" Blaine said softly and soon Carolyn and Yvonne were looking at each other.

"They're just teasing you boys." Carolyn said with a big smile that the others echoed. "We're so happy for you!"

"You didn't receive a heads up, did you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, we didn't." Yvonne said. "Wh…Lexi and Cooper, right?" They both nodded. "We should've known we weren't first."

"That's only because we wanted to be able to tell them in person and Cooper's going to be leaving for a location shoot on Sunday." Blaine replied. "But no one else knows."

"That makes us feel a little better." Gregory said. "Now, how are the two of you going about this? I mean, are you adopting or are you using a surrogate?"

"We're using a surrogate." Sebastian told them.

"So you've found one." Yvonne said.

"You could certainly say that." Blaine replied with a smile. "We just reached the end of the first trimester." Those words caught all of the parents' off-guard, but their smiles seemed to grow. That seemed to silence them for a moment and as they looked at one another, Sebastian reached for his bag that was next to them. After opening it, he pulled out two small boxes that he and Blaine had wrapped after landing. Once he caught the Dads attention he tossed them to them. "Those are for you."

"What are they?" Carolyn asked.

"Open it and find out." Sebastian replied as Blaine relaxed against him as the Moms opened the packages. The next thing they saw was the bright smiles on their parents' faces soften slightly, yet they were just as bright.

"It's not over the top, is it?" Blaine asked as each of the Moms held the small silver frames in their hands.

"It's perfect." Yvonne replied as they all looked at the ultrasound in the frame which had blocks and a teddy bear on it. "Are you going to be finding out what you're having?"

"We are. The earliest we can find out is in two weeks, but from that point it'll depend on how modest this little one is being. Sebastian said. "But we do ask one thing."

"What would that be?" Carolyn asked.

"That you don't tell anyone, especially our friends' parents." Blaine told them. "We're not telling our friends till we know what we're having so we can break the news all at once. We figure if we get cooperation, it's only two weeks more."

"Of course, we won't say a word." Gregory said and the others all agreed.

"Most importantly, don't say anything to your dear Grandchildren." Sebastian said. "Lexi pointed out there is no way they'd be able to keep from Brittany. So the same day we break the news to our friends, we're going to tell the kids."

"Good thing you mentioned that or I could've easily slipped." Yvonne said.

"Me too." Carolyn added. "But Lexi is right, they won't be able to keep this from Brittany as they adore her and would want to share such wonderful news. Boys, we can tell the Grandparents, correct?"

"Of course you can." Blaine replied. "We just don't want you sharing it with anyone that it could get back to our friends. And before you ask, we'll send updated ultrasound pictures if you want."

"You know that's something they'll want." Alexander said. "I can't believe the two of you were able to keep this from us all since we were together over Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"It wasn't easy, trust us." Sebastian replied. "But we managed."

"May we ask why you didn't tell us you were doing this?" Carolyn asked.

"With everything that went into it, we wanted to deal with it ourselves. It wasn't necessarily easy and well, the rest of you didn't need the stress."

"We wouldn't have minded as there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you both." Gregory told them.

"We know Dad; it was just something personal for Bas and I. More than once over the months, we've both wanted to share the news but we thought better of it.

"Since you're through the first trimester I'm guessing August." Yvonne said.

"That would be correct." Sebastian replied. "Early July to be exact. We had this conversation with Lexi and Cooper and depending on when the little one wants to make their appearance figure you might not want to go away in late June either.

"Do either of you get paternity leave?" Alexander asked.

"We both do actually; it's one of the things we both have to tell our bosses when we get back to work on Monday. Neither needed to know till the first trimester was over."

"What if you're in the middle of a case Seb?" Yvonne asked.

"B and I have discussed it and we'll have to manage till I finish if that's the situation. Regardless of how things work, we'll figure it out. We always do, right B?"

"Absolutely." Blaine then looked over his shoulder and gave Sebastian a kiss. "There is one other thing we'd like to talk to you all about."

"We're listening." Carolyn replied.

"Now that you all know, we will keep you informed. But, you have to let us handle this ourselves. We're all for you guys being the doting Grandparents that you are, but as for the surrogacy, leave that to us."

"Just tell us you're both covered legally." Alexander said.

"We are." Sebastian replied. "You had to know we wouldn't risk that and before you ask, no I didn't serve as our lawyer. We hired someone who specializes in surrogacy."

"Is she nice?" Carolyn asked.

"She's a sweetheart." Blaine replied. "She was as particular about who she'd do this for as we were in choosing someone. And she has no problem with how involved we want to be."

"How involved are you?" Yvonne asked.

"Except for her first appointment which I missed, we've been at all of them." Sebastian replied. "And yes, that means we're going to be there for the birth as well."

"Considering all the kids in your lives I take it you two won't need advice?" Carolyn said.

"Of course we're going to need advice, just temper it a bit." Blaine replied. "Lexi already offered to go with us when we set up a registry to make sure we'll have everything we need."

"So does that mean a shower?" Yvonne asked.

"You know the girls in our lives as well as Lexi, one is happening regardless of who throws it." Sebastian said.

The remainder of their time at home went rather quick since they were flying out first thing in the morning. During their flight back to New York, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was reading and happened to catch his attention. "Yes." Blaine said as he set his book in his lap.

"I still can't believe they reacted the way they did."

"Me either. Who would've guessed they would've plotted against us. But once they broke you could see how excited they all were."

"Also proved why our Moms didn't say a word." Sebastian added. "The handled the shock better than I thought. I mean, I was expecting them to freak that we did this without them much as Lexi had."

"The difference being Lexi knew how we were planning to go about things. As she and Coop said, they thought we'd at least talk with them. It's not that they expected to be a part of the progress, they just thought they would've known we started."

"True, are you going to be able to make it through brunch?"

"Yes, but once everyone leaves I want to take a nap. No one can say our parents didn't make the most of the time they had with us."

"That's true and I'm with you, a nap sounds excellent."

Shortly after they arrived at home, they tossed their bags into their room and got to work on preparing brunch. While they knew they were cutting things close, they knew they had no choice as their friends would've asked a ton of questions. If they knew they went back to Ohio, they'd want to know why as they were just there at Christmas and don't go back unless it's for an occasion. Sebastian was finishing up the prep work, while Blaine was taking out the necessary dishes. Just as the set the last glass on the counter the doorbell rang so Blaine went to get it.

Upon opening the door, there stood Hunter who just stared at Blaine. "Where is Quinn?" Blaine asked as Hunter walked in.

"She's running a quick errand, she'll be here soon." Hunter replied as they walked. "Where were the two of you earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I called earlier to see if you needed me to pick up anything yet neither of you answered."

"We were probably in the shower when you called."

"I see. You look a bit tired."

"Late night. You know how it is, have to make the most of the weekends."

"I know that all too well." Hunter said as they walked into the kitchen. "Hey Seb!"

"Hey! Where's your better half?" Sebastian said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Running errands." Hunter replied before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Blaine said the two of you had a late night last night."

"You could say that, right B?"

"Precisely. And an early morning."

"While Seb can be bad, the two of you together are certainly worse." Hunter told them.

"We bring out the best in one another."

"True. You rein him in, while his presence puts your guard down."

"Blaine, what do you think?"

"I think we should as time is on our side."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Hunter asked and Blaine glanced up at Sebastian who'd stopped what he was doing and had turned to face Hunter.

"You can."

"Alright." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss. "We're having a baby!" The size of the smile on both of their faces as Sebastian spoke, showed to Hunter how happy they both were.

"It's about damn time you said something." Hunter replied before hugging them both. "I've been waiting for you two to say something ever since the contracts were signed. Is this the, we found out we're pregnant announcement or are you farther along?"

"The first trimester just ended." Blaine told him. "But, you still can't tell anyone."

"I sort of guessed that since you told me by myself and not with everyone else. How long do I need to wait?"

"We're going to tell everyone once we know the sex of the baby which should only be a couple more weeks." Sebastian said. "But we both felt you deserved the right to know since you've kept quiet about everything. We really appreciate that Hunter, probably more than we'll every probably be able to put into words."

"It was certainly harder than I thought, but knowing how much it meant to you both made it easier. Have you told anyone else?"

"We told Lexi and Cooper on Friday." Blaine replied. "And well, Saturday morning we flew to Ohio to tell our parents."

"Wait, you two were in Ohio yesterday?"

"Yes, hence why we look so tired." Sebastian told him. "Our parents made the most of our visit so it was a late night and then B and I had to get up early to come back here before anyone knew we were gone."

"That's insane, but I understand. Are you telling anyone else ahead of time?"

"We're going to tell Rachel." Blaine replied. "She happened to spot the papers prior to my graduation so she knew we were going to start the search. She just doesn't know we did."

"Knowing Rachel, she's going to be thrilled that you chose to share this news with her before anyone else. She truly loves you both so much."

"And it's quite personal to her considering she has too Dads herself."

"Speaking of that, have the two of you decided if you're going to differentiate from each other or are you both going to be Dad?"

"We have actually." Sebastian replied. "You'll just have to wait and see what we do. But we both feel it would be best if there was a difference. That way once they start speaking they can directly address us."

"That certainly makes sense. That's something I always wondered about and I should probably talk to Rachel about it."

"Feel free to as she has no problems talking about it." Blaine told him. "She loves her Dads and wouldn't change it. Though, she certainly had times where she wanted to know her Mom."

"It sounds as though the two of you have the perfect person to turn two should you have questions about how to handle certain situations."

"We certainly do." Sebastian said. "It's something B and I have talked about quite a bit. Hell, we've probably talked about a lot of things other couples haven't had to."

"Well, now that I'm not in the dark I'm here if you guys ever want to talk. I don't know what I sort of help I might be, but I'm here."

"Thank you. Lexi and Cooper told us the same thing. Keeping all this to ourselves all these months hasn't been easy. We're both so happy and just wanted to share the news. These next couple of weeks though, are going to be a bit easier since we do have people to talk to." While Sebastian spoke, the doorbell rang so they knew their conversation needed to end. Blaine gave Sebastian a kiss before heading off.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I can see how happy you both are."

"Thanks. Now it's time to rein in our enthusiasm and act like nothing is going on."

"This has got to be hard man."

"It is, but all we both keep telling each other is it's just a bit longer."

Once everyone else began to arrive, Blaine and Sebastian acted like the hosts that they are. While everyone caught up on their week, Quinn made her way over towards Hunter who was off to the side just watching everyone. "What's going through that head of yours Clarington?" She asked and was soon met by a kiss from Hunter.

"I'm just thinking about how everything has changed since I first met Blaine and Seb. For two people that have been through so much to still be together is incredible. They truly deserve every bit of happiness that has come their way."

"They certainly do. Rachel and I spoke just the other day how nice it is to see them so happy. Think, tomorrow they celebrate their two year anniversary. Time has certainly flown."

"It certainly has. Think, after all the planning our wedding isn't too far away either."

"That's something I don't need reminders of. The other girls have been so helpful. I don't know how to thank them."

"I'm sure you've thanked them plenty and if I asked them, they'll confirm it."

"Probably." Quinn replied with a giggle. "It's crazy how quickly time flew once we set a date. It was the one thing everyone said but I didn't realize how right they were."

"I hope you shared that bit of information with Jess."

"Trust me, I have. Now I know all too well why all the girls listened so closely to those that had already gotten married."

"Well, I think we're about to add one more to the club."

"So Dave's finally going to do it?"

"We're all pretty sure as according to Wes, Dave had quite the talk with his Dad during the holidays."

"If that's the case, you better keep an eye on your partner in crime and I'm not referring to Seb."

"Trust me, he's well aware of what's going on around them."


	127. Chapter 127

Part 127

After telling Hunter, Blaine and Sebastian knew they needed to tell Rachel but they didn't want to tell her too soon as they knew how hard it would be for her to keep the news to herself. So after a bit of thought, they decided they'd tell her prior to sharing the news with everyone else so she didn't have to keep the news to herself for too long. Once Blaine and Sebastian got home after their ultrasound appointment a month later, they couldn't contain their excitement. After closing the door behind them, Sebastian picked Blaine up and spun him around before kissing him once more. While they'd been looking forward to finding out the previous appointment, their baby decided it was going to have a moment of modesty.

Once the kiss broke, Blaine looked up at Sebastian, his smile still plastered on his face. "You know what we need to do, right?"

"Yes, but we need to keep this newest bit of news to ourselves since Hunter will be finding it out with everyone else." Sebastian told him as he caressed Blaine's cheek. "That way they'll share in the surprise with the others."

"While I certainly want to celebrate, why don't we go out to dinner and do so."

"Do you want to go out to eat near the theater so we can tell her after the show?" Blaine nodded to Sebastian's question. "May we have a bit of time alone before we go?"

"Of course, otherwise I would've mentioned this on the way home. Did you order the flowers for our Moms?"

"I did." Sebastian replied as they headed for the living room. "They will be delivered on Sunday morning."

"Perfect, now let's celebrate!"

After their celebration, they both looked at one another as they got dressed. "You're lucky I didn't have work to do tonight."

"If you did, that wouldn't have stopped what we just did. It only would've stopped us going to see Rachel." Blaine replied. "Though, this celebration had nothing on the one we had for our anniversary."

"That's because it wasn't just our anniversary B, I got great news that day. But for the most part, that was all about us Blaine."

"True. Your smile said it all that day. I was so proud of you. Now let's get a move on it so we can come back here."

After they finished dinner, Blaine and Sebastian's timing couldn't be much better as they reached the stage door just as the cast was leaving for the night. "Mrs. Weston! Mrs. Weston!" Sebastian called out as he waved a playbill in the air once he spotted her. Rachel smiled towards him as she signed while making her way towards them. Once she reached them, she gave them each a hug.

"I must say, you two were some of the last people I expected to see tonight." Rachel told them before signing more. "What brings you by as I doubt you saw the show again?"

"We wanted to talk to you and this is one of the only chances we'd have considering the way our schedules work."

"There is a coffee shop around the corner. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Can we order you anything?" Blaine asked.

"Tea please." Rachel replied before giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Once they reached the coffee shop, they found a booth in the corner and got comfortable. Since they were going to see Rachel, neither had gotten dessert after dinner as they'd assumed they'd go somewhere that they could. Their drinks were just being brought to the table when Rachel came walking in. "How are all your adoring fans?" Blaine asked as she slid in beside him.

"Wonderful as always." She said with a smile as she poured her tea. "Now, what brings you by?"

"B, you get to do the honors." Sebastian said before catching their waitress's eye so they could order dessert. "You have to promise to let him finish though Rach, alright?"

"Of course." After she answered, they all placed their orders before Blaine started to speak.

"Well, remember before my graduation when you went to go see my dear husband so you two could plot against me?"

"I do as I thought it was beyond sweet the way he was looking out for you."

"Hush, we can't let those moments of mine out to the public." Sebastian said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Alright." Rachel said before turning towards Blaine a bit more.

"Do you remember what you called him out on?"

"I do." She replied as a smile crept to her face. "Does this mean you two have found someone?"

"More than that Rach, we're having a baby."

"Really?" She asked as her smile grew.

"Yes, really. We're a little more than four months along." The next thing Sebastian saw and Blaine felt was a smack across his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"And you're just now telling me?"

"Let him finish." Sebastian said as their plates were brought to them. The look in Sebastian's eyes was all Rachel needed to see to let Blaine continue.

"We're just telling you now as we didn't want you to have to keep the secret for too long before we told everyone else."

"I take that to mean you're telling everyone on Sunday."

"That would be correct. So, will you be able to keep our secret?"

"I can't tell Brody either, can I?"

"No." Sebastian told her. "But you only have three days to keep it from him. This is something I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Rachel said before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "You'll get yours when we're done."

"I better."

"You will. Now, why wait till now?"

"We wanted to find out something else as well." Blaine told her.

"So you know what you're having?"

"We do, but you're going to have to wait to get that news as it's part of how we're breaking it to everyone else."

"Wait, why do I have a feeling you're not telling everyone?"

"That would be because we're not." Sebastian replied. "That wouldn't be us. So when you get to the house on Sunday, you're going to have to let the others lead the way. But not be too distant."

"I can do that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Stunned. Shocked. Ecstatic. Do your families know?"

"We told them once the first trimester ended." Blaine replied.

"Good idea. Now all your strange behavior over the last few months makes sense."

"We weren't acting that strange."

"Enough to be noticed." Rachel told them. "I can tell you, everyone is a bit curious as to what's been going on."

"Why didn't they ask?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because we all know better than to push either of you as you tend to shut us out if pushed too far. But now that I know what brought it on, it makes complete sense. You guys are going to be great parents. I have no doubt." Sebastian then looked at Blaine. "Go ahead."

"Rach, we'd like you to be a part of our baby's life."

"What are you getting at?"

"We'd like you to be our baby's Godmother." No sooner did the words come out of Blaine's mouth did she freeze. "Rach. Rachel?" She still didn't move so Blaine looked over at Sebastian who got up and scooted in beside them.

"Rachel." At the sound of Sebastian's voice, she glanced at him before looking at Blaine. "Okay, we didn't kill her. What do you say Rach, will you be our baby's Godmother?"

"Are you guys serious?" She asked as she looked between the two of them.

"We are. " Blaine told her. "This isn't something we'd joke about."

"What about Lexi?"

"We have the same view as she and Cooper have." Sebastian replied. "She and Cooper already have a place in our baby's life. This is our way to give those that mean the most to us a significant place as well."

"Blaine?"

"This is something we decided together Rachel so it's not only my choice. Bas and I couldn't think of anyone better to have that role in our child's life. So, will you?" While Blaine spoke, Sebastian grabbed a napkin and began to dab Rachel's eyes as she'd begun to cry.

"I'd be honored guys, truly." Rachel said before turning to give each of them a kiss.

"Now that's the response we were waiting for."

"Have you chosen the Godfather yet?"

"We have but we still have to ask him." Sebastian replied.

"May I ask you guys something?"

"Of course, what would you like to know?" Blaine replied.

"Are you guys planning on having more than one child?"

"We are. Since B and I both have siblings we wanted our children to have them as well."

"Makes sense. Quite a few times while I was growing up I wanted to brother or a sister, but after awhile I enjoyed having all my Dads attention."

"Not you." Blaine said with a smile.

"I know, right. While I wouldn't change what I have, I think you're making the right decision."

"Thank you." Sebastian said before kissing the top of her head. "So, will you be able to keep this all to yourself for a few days?"

"Without question."

Now that Rachel had been told, Blaine and Sebastian were able to concentrate on how they were going to be breaking the news to their friends. With as happy as they both were, they were thankful that their schedules were as packed as they were because that kept them away from their friends. They were both so happy there was no way they were going to hide that something was going on. Even Rachel was thrilled that she had a full schedule because she was beyond giddy for them.

When Sebastian walked into their kitchen on Sunday morning, he leaned against the counter as Blaine was finishing up. "Is there enough for me to have one as it's not fair if you baked and I can't have one?"

"You'll get one Bas." Blaine replied as he finished what he was doing.

"Taste test?" Sebastian said before taking a sip of coffee.

"You don't trust that they taste good."

"Better safe than sorry." Sebastian replied causing Blaine to pause momentarily and look over his shoulder.

"Fine, you can have a cupcake, but only one."

"But there are quite a few without lettering B."

"Those are for the spaces Bas. I made three dozen and need thirty-two of them."

"Are the others being delivered to Wes and Hailey's?"

"They already arrived. Hailey called and asked what was going on and I told her they'd find out soon. But not to touch anything till we all get on the call."

"Who do you think is going to figure it out first, New York or Massachusetts?" Sebastian asked before grabbing a cupcake.

"That's a tough call as it's truly a toss-up. All depends who has the best knack for un-jumbling letters."

"The bakery made sure that none of the letters were put near one another, correct?"

"That would be correct. I'm pretty sure; they're going to be as confused as everyone else once they see what's before them. Are you ready to do this Bas?"

"Am I ever!" Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the cheek. "By the way, the cupcakes are excellent as usual." He then licked Blaine's cheek. "Icing." Blaine then turned his head before grabbing Sebastian's shirt and pulling him close and running his tongue over his lips.

"Icing. Almost tastes better on you than the cupcakes."

"Is there any left?" Sebastian asked and Blaine pointed to the bowl on the counter. "Want to have some fun later?"

"Bas."

"Come now, it could be fun killer."

"I'll think about it. But in that case, put it in the fridge. Also, have you heard from your Mom yet?"

"No. Have you heard from yours?"

"No, but it's still a bit early for the delivery. I have no doubt we'll hear from them the moment their delivered."

By the time Blaine finished up with the cupcakes, Sebastian helped him bring the trays into the living room and set them up on the coffee table in a manner in which they were completely jumbled. Slowly their friends began to arrive and every one of them noticed the cupcakes on the table. "Dessert before brunch today?" Santana asked as she and Nick sat down. "Did you have a sweet tooth this morning Blaine?"

"It was Bas's fault and he's already had one." Once Blaine answered Nick reached for one but Blaine stopped him. "No!"

"Wait, are you teasing us with these?" Nick asked. "That's not really nice as I had a long night last night yet I'm still here."

"You'll get one soon enough smartass." Sebastian replied since Brittany and Jeff weren't there yet so he didn't have to watch his language.

"I think there's a reason we can't have one yet." Beat said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Did you not notice there are letters on them?"

"You're right. What do they say?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Sebastian said. "But no early looking or I'll cover them somehow." Nick and Beat looked at Sebastian before Nick sat back and Beat looked at Jess.

It wasn't much longer till everyone arrived and once they all got something to drink; Blaine and Sebastian gathered them all in the living room. "For starters, B and I are happy that all of you managed to make it today." Sebastian said as Blaine connected with Wes. "And by all, I'm including those looking back at us as well." Once they all saw the others, looking back everyone said hello to each other. "I have no doubt you're all probably wondering why we're doing this."

"That's a good guess." Wes said. "And what's with the box you had delivered."

"Open it." Blaine replied. They then watched as Wes opened the box. "I'm sure you're as confused as everyone here by the box of cupcakes with random letters on them.

"We are." Thad said.

"Well, they aren't random letters. It's a puzzle that you all need to figure out."

"Why do some not have letters on them?" Flint asked.

"Those are spaces." Sebastian replied. "So get to work people. Let's see who can figure out the puzzle first." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind before giving knowing looks at Hunter and Rachel. It soon became pretty clear the two groups were battling it out to see who could figure it out first. Rachel and Hunter each helped a bit, but not too much since they knew most of it. Yet that moment Rachel looked up at them with a glimmer in her eye, Blaine and Sebastian each smiled back.

"Oh. My . God!" Santana exclaimed loudly bringing all eyes to her, including those at Wes and Hailey's. "Are you guys serious?"

"Depends on what you think it reads." Blaine said.

"That you're having a baby girl."

"We have a winner ladies and gentleman." Sebastian said with a big smile. "Mrs. Duval figured it out. Or to be exact, it spells out, 'we are having a baby. It is a girl'. B didn't want to use punctuation as it would've been even more confusing." While he spoke, all of the girls in their home got up and surrounded them as the guys all looked on.

"When are you due?" Quinn asked happily.

"The beginning of July." Blaine replied.

"And we're just now finding out?"

"We wanted to wait till we knew what we were having." Sebastian said. "We would've told you sooner but she was being a bit modest at the previous appointment." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine's phone went off so he excused himself from the girls and made his way into the dining room before answering.

"Hey Mom."

"Do these pink flowers mean what your Dad and I think?"

"Yes Mom, you're going to have another Granddaughter."

"How do you and Seb feel about this?"

"We're thrilled."

"What's all that noise Blaine?"

"We just told everyone, or more precisely, they just figured it out so the girls as well as the guys are making quite the fuss."

"Then go back to your friends. Do me a favor though, call us back later today."

"Certainly Mom. Love you."

"We love you too. And give Seb our love as well."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

When Blaine walked back into the room, Jeff gave him a big hug. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks!" Blaine said proudly as they walked. "It's a bit surreal."

"Don't I know it. Each step along the way has been quite the moment for Bas and I."

"May we ask when you first found out your surrogate was pregnant?" Wes asked and Blaine tilted his head. "Seb filled us in while you were on the phone."

"I see. Sure, why not since you now all know." Blaine said as he wrapped an arm back around Sebastian who was holding Brittany who was also holding Xander. "We found out the day we all went out to celebrate Bas's birthday."

"Now that explains why the two of you were so happy." Mike said. "While you tend to be happy together, you were certainly in a good mood that night."

"We most definitely were." Sebastian said as Brody looked at Rachel with a knowing look.

"Who was the first to know?" Santana asked.

"Which part?" Blaine asked.

"That you were even going to do this."

"Lexi knew, but the first one of you to know, Hunter."

"Wait, so you knew all along they wanted kids?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but you guys did too. I just knew they were going to use a surrogate."

"How long?" Thad asked.

"Prior to Jeff and Brittany's wedding."

"What?" The girls exclaimed.

"Guys, help."

"If you're going to be upset at anyone, be upset with me." Sebastian said. "But he's a safety net as none of you would dare push him."

"That's true." Quinn said. "So that's what all these secrets have been about?"

"It has been." Hunter replied before giving her a kiss. "It meant everything for them for it to be kept quiet."

"First to find out you were having a baby?" Beat asked after hearing Wes asked the same thing.

"Lexi and Cooper, followed by our parents." Blaine replied. "From there we…we told Hunter since he'd had our back all along."

"Is this why you so happy over Labor Day?" Stephanie asked.

"It is." Sebastian told her. "We had just signed the last of the contracts that day before we left."

"Rach, why are you so quiet?" Santana asked.

"I haven't been quiet."

"Yes you have. You're not asking questions and that's not like you." Santana then cocked her head. "You freaking knew as well!"

"I…"

"She only found out a few days ago." Blaine said quickly not wanting things to get out of hand. "We knew she wouldn't have been able to hide her happiness as well. No offense to you Hunter."

"None taken."

"But part of us telling her is because she saw the papers to the agency on our table and Bas had told her we were going to start looking soon."

"We're throwing you a shower." Hailey said as they all got settled back in front of the television.

"She's right, and you're not going to stop us." Quinn said and the rest of the girls nodded.

"Well, you need to talk to Lexi as she'd like to be a part of the planning." Sebastian said.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." Brittany said. "Now it makes sense why you had no interest in going back to Ohio for a reunion. Besides the fact that Kurt might be there."

"Yes, that's the big reason why I don't want to go." Blaine replied.

"That might not be an issue." Rachel said causing Blaine to look at her.

"Hold that thought." Blaine then looked towards the camera. "We'll all talk later, is that okay?"

"Yes." Wes replied. "Congratulations guys, we're all thrilled for you!"

"Thanks." Sebastian said. "Enjoy the cupcakes."

"We already are." David said before taking a bite out of one. "Later guys!"

"Later!" Blaine said before grabbing a cupcake himself. "Now that you figured it out, help yourselves."

"What were you going to say Rach?" Santana asked.

"Well, Tina spoke with Mercedes and…they got to talking about Mike's idea of getting together here in New York since that's where most of us are based."

"So, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Puck, Sam, Sugar, and Joe would be coming out here?" Quinn asked.

"That would be correct."

"How is it they're willing to come here when you guys won't go back?" Nick asked.

"Part of that is because of me since I can't leave the city because of work." Rachel replied. "Also, they know Mike here is in school. Tina also let them know Britt couldn't make it since she and Jeff are going to be on vacation."

"This means a lot to them, doesn't it?" Jeff asked.

"It does as it was a big moment." Rachel replied. "So, if we plan something would you all be game?"

"Sure." Quinn replied. "You have the craziest schedule so I'm sure we could all work around it. Just make sure it's once Jeff and Britt are home."

"We can do that. I'll also make sure it's not around the time of baby girl Anderson-Smythe's arrival."

"When is she due guys?" Dave asked.

"The beginning of July." Blaine replied. "But you all realize Bas and I still probably wouldn't make it since we'll have a newborn to care for."

"And it needs to be family friendly for Britt and I to go. That is if spouses are allowed."

"Oh, they are most definitely allowed." Rachel said. "Brody already made that clear as he doesn't want me near Kurt if he's not around."

"Can we all watch from afar and bring popcorn?" Thad asked with a big smile.

"Why would you do that?" Ashley asked.

"That would be because Kurt is my ex and doesn't get along with any of us." Blaine replied. "Crazy things tend to happen when we're in the same vicinity."

"I'll fill you in later." Mike told her. "But crazy could be an understatement to some of the things that happen."

"If you're going to tell her, make sure you give her a drink as she's going to need it." Quinn told him.

"In happier news, can we share this news with our parents?" Jeff asked.

"Of course, that is if our parents don't see them first." Blaine told him. "They've been sitting on this news for about a month so it'll be a matter of who sees who first."

"Why didn't you let your parents tell anyone?" Stephanie asked.

"That would be because we wanted to make sure you guys heard it from us first." Sebastian said. "We would've felt bad if you heard it from your parents. It's one of the main reasons we told everyone at once so no one got the news before anyone else."

"Except for Hunter and Rachel." Thad said with a smile.

"Yea, besides them." Blaine said. "You guys aren't upset, are you?"

"I know I'm not." Nick said. "It makes sense. I for one probably wouldn't have been able to keep it from Santana. She tends to know when I'm keeping things from her."

"He's right." Santana said. "So it was right not to tell him."

"I think it's safe to say, you guys made the right call." Brody said. "And now I know why my wife was so giddy when she came home from the theater a few nights ago."

"How bad was she?" Mike asked.

"Practically bouncing off the walls."

"That doesn't surprise me." Quinn said. "Even for knowing she still got excited when Santana spoke."

"That's because they didn't tell me what they were having even though they knew."

"Guilty as charged." Blaine said. "But we thought you deserved a bit of surprise."

"It was well worth it."

"Good." Sebastian said. "Now how about we all go eat?"

"Sounds perfect." Santana said and soon everyone got up. Each of the girls kissed Blaine and Sebastian on the cheek on their way to the kitchen.

"Jeff."

"Yea."

"How long do the girls make a fuss?" Sebastian asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

"The rest of the pregnancy. Good luck as you're going to need it!"


	128. Chapter 128

Part 128

After telling their immediate friends and finishing brunch, they all started to relax while at the same time Blaine and Sebastian made a few more calls to inform others as to what was happening. They all so gave Lexi a call to let her know they'd been stopping by later on to talk with the kids. Once they were done making calls, the guys got a good laugh as the girls started talking to them about the baby. More than once, Blaine and Sebastian glanced at the guys but it was clear they had no intention of reining in the women of their lives.

"Have you guys decided on Godparents yet?" Megan asked. "I mean, I know it's a bit early but we all know Jeff and Britt didn't waste any time choosing Xander's."

"We have." Sebastian replied. "Though, we've only had the chance to talk to one of them and they happily accepted."

"Godmother or Godfather?" Ally asked.

"That would be the Godmother." Blaine said and instantly all eyes were on Rachel.

"What?"

"That smirk on your face said it all Mrs. Weston." Santana told her. "The instant Megan mentioned Godparents it appeared. I must say, it doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Or me." Brittany said.

"I think that's pretty unanimous." Quinn added. "And that includes the guys. When do you plan on speaking to the future Godfather?"

"When the moment is right." Sebastian replied. "Much as we did with Rachel, it'll be a private conversation. But once we have one, we'll let you all know." Blaine then looked up at Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you all okay with that?"

"Absolutely." Brittany replied before glancing at Jeff who was sitting on the floor playing with Xander. "How'd you react when they asked you Rach?"

"I was shocked, yet completely honored."

"How shocked?" Santana asked.

"Stunned silence." Sebastian replied. "And then she began to cry."

"Is that true?" Quinn asked.

"It is." Rachel replied. "But I'm sure that doesn't surprise anyone."

"Not really." Nick said. "If you didn't react that way, that would've been surprising."

"Careful what you say Duval, you were quite shocked when Britt and I asked you."

"You were shocked?" Thad asked. "Yea, no room to say anything to Rach as I'm certain all of us knew you and Santana were going to be their baby's Godparents."

"Thad's right Nicky. Though, it's still shocking to have someone ask even when you're pretty sure it's going to happen. It's quite the honor."

"Exactly." Rachel said. "Though, I was still shocked."

"If they didn't ask Lexi, you were the obvious choice Rach." Quinn told her. "Are you guys going to have more than one or haven't you talked about it?"

"We've talked about it, and there will be more than one child in the Anderson-Smythe household." Sebastian replied. "Anything else you'd all like to know?"

"Not now, but I'm sure we'll come up with more questions." Santana told them. "But for now, just enjoy this time guys."

"We plan on it."

Once everyone left, Blaine and Sebastian grabbed their coats so that they could head over to Lexi and Cooper's to let the kids in on their news as well as let Lexi and Cooper know they were going to have a niece. When they walked into the house, it was bustling with energy since Cooper had only come home a couple of days prior. "Uncle Blaine! Uncle Sebby!" Jocelyn called out as she spotted them from upstairs. It only took a few moments before she was heading down the stairs towards them. "What are you doing here?" She asked before giving them each a hug.

"We've got something to tell you." Blaine said. "Where is everyone?"

"In the family room." She then grabbed both of their hands and walked them up the stairs. "Mom, Dad! Uncle Blaine and Uncle Sebby have something to tell us."

"Thank you Joce!" Sebastian said as he looked at Lexi and Cooper. "Why don't you all take a seat?"

"What's going on?" Braeden asked as he paused the game he was playing with Cooper and Ethan.

"You'll find out soon." Blaine told him. While he spoke, Gabrielle walked over to them and Sebastian picked her up.

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi." She then looked at Blaine and said the same thing.

"So what's going on guys?" Cooper asked as the kids all got settled around their parents.

"B."

"Alright. Well, your Uncle Seb and I are going to become parents."

"Really?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes, really. We're going to become the parents of a little girl."

"A little girl?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, Coop, a little girl. You will have a niece to dote all over."

"When will she be born?" Braeden asked.

"The beginning of July." Blaine replied.

"So, near Mom's birthday."

"Yes, near Mom's birthday." Sebastian said. "Are you excited to have a cousin?"

"Yea, though it's going to be awhile till she can do much."

"That's true." Blaine said. "Are you going to look out for her like you do your siblings?"

"Yes."

"That's our boy."

"Me too." Ethan said proudly.

"Good, she's going to be counting on you all."

"We'll teach her lots of things." Jocelyn said. "Just like we do with Gabrielle."

"We're counting on it." Sebastian said.

"Have you guys told our parents?" Lexi asked, a smile still gracing her face.

"We did, in a rather unique way."

"How?"

"We sent each set of parents a bouquet of pink and white roses."

"Have you told your friends?" Cooper asked.

"We have. And they're really happy for us." Blaine replied. "And Lexi, Britt will be talking to you tomorrow as the girls are already planning a baby shower. Just remember what we said."

"Got it. But I have a feeling the girls aren't going to need a reminder as they know you both really well. And just let me know when you want to go work on that registry."

"Will do." Sebastian said. "Also, when you talk to the girls, let them know we don't want some pink explosion just because we're having a little girl. Embrace other colors as well."

"I'll make it a point to mention that to them. I can tell Cassie and Tasha, right?"

"Of course. But you might get beaten to the punch."

"That's fine, but if they haven't been told I'll tell them as they'll both be so happy for you."

Now that everyone important to them knew, Blaine and Sebastian were able to live a bit more freely as they were no longer keeping such a big secret. And after a couple of weeks, their friends toned down their enthusiasm for the most part. When Sebastian was sitting at lunch he was surprised when Blaine sat down across from him. "What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked as he looked up.

"I had a break in my day so I took a chance. Nice to see it paid off. What are you working on?"

"Last minute plans for Hunter's bachelor party. Hard to believe he and Quinn are going to be getting married soon."

"Time has certainly flown but we know how that goes all too well. How's your day going otherwise?"

"This is a much needed break." Sebastian replied. "With everything going on, I needed to do something not work related for a bit."

"I know that feeling all too well. Are you going to have a lot to do tonight?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"I was thinking we could have a romantic dinner. No talk of work, weddings, baby, just us."

"Everything is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

"At times. It didn't help that when everyone was over last Sunday they saw the emptied out room. No more guessing which room was going to become the nursery."

"One had to assume the next biggest room after hours would be it, especially since we're having a girl. She'll need the closet space as she grows."

"This is why you're having the closet redone." Blaine said before they ordered.

"Exactly, as that closet really isn't functional. You and I both know that organization is key. Did your Dad get ahold of you?"

"Yes, he's flying out next weekend to take a look at the lot first hand."

"Even before the demo is done?"

"Yes. He said there was something about the lot layout he wanted to see with his own eyes."

"Your Dad certainly is a stickler for detail. Now I know where you get it from B."

"Considering what he does, he needs to be. Personally, I'm glad."

"Me too. Have you spoken to Tasha about the shoot?"

"I have and everything is set. Also know, Kurt will not be there as he's working with Tyler that weekend. She's certainly cutting it close."

"Well, if she goes into labor, she knows the three of us can finish up without her." Sebastian replied. Also, do you still want to go to the Gala this year?"

"I do. It'll be the last big event before our little girl is born. Why not do one of the biggest events in the city."

"I like that sound of that Doc, but not as much as the plans for our romantic dinner tonight. Are you cooking or are we ordering in?"

"I'm going to cook, so bring your appetite, both of them."

"Neither of those should be a problem."

When Friday morning rolled around, Quinn was sitting at the table waiting for Hunter to come back from the gym. "What are you doing up so early?" Hunter asked after giving her a kiss.

"I wanted to spend some time with you since I'll probably be asleep when you get back tonight."

"Do you want me to wake you? Hunter asked before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Depending how you feel, be my guest. But if I don't wake right away, stop."

"Done. What are you going to do this weekend?"

"I've got a few errands to run and what should be my last fitting. I'm getting anxious Hunter."

"I know, just relax as we've covered our bases well."

"I know, but I'm still anxious. Rachel, Britt, and Santana all told me they felt the same way. At least I'll be distracted a bit on Saturday."

"How so?"

"After we're done running errands and I'm done with my fitting we're all heading over to Lexi's to work on Blaine and Seb's shower."

"Aren't you all getting a bit ahead of yourselves?"

"Not really. If you knew how much planning something like this entails, you'd understand. Plus it's not a typical shower as we threw for Britt. Cutesy isn't going to cut it. This has to walk a fine line so Blaine and Seb don't get pissed. That's not to mention it needs to be guy friendly since you'll all be there. And unlike Britt's or Hailey's, you'll be there the entire time."

"That's because we don't want them surrounded by only the ladies in their life."

"I have no doubt that they both appreciate that. You know that little girl is going to be their world."

"That I do know." Hunter replied. "They're both breathing a lot easier now since everyone knows. Keeping this news to themselves was so hard for them."

"I can only imagine, though their smiles spoke volumes. That's going to be one lucky little girl as their only going to love her more once she arrives. Have they spoken to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come now Hunter, all of us girls know there are only two candidates to be her Godfather, you and Wes. Whoever it is this time, the other will be the Godfather of the next. And considering you were Seb's best man as well as the first person they confided in. I'd say you're their choice."

"You girls have really talked about this, haven't you?"

"We have and weighed the pros and cons much like the guys probably have."

"If that's the case are you ready to have their little girl in our lives?"

"Absolutely. As I have no doubt you'd take your responsibility as serious as Nick and Santana do. And well, we all know Rachel is going to take hers very serious.

"You're right, if that's what happens, I will. Now, how about you join me in the shower so we can make the most of this early morning?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

Once Friday afternoon rolled around, Sebastian was thankful that his day in court went smoothly so that he didn't have much to worry about over the weekend as the case was relatively cut and dry. So as he was packing his things up to leave he could take deep breath and relax. While he thought they'd never be doing this again, the set-up intrigued them plus knowing Kurt wouldn't be there was an added benefit. When Sebastian headed out, Mr. Wilson was on his way out as well. "I hear you have a full weekend ahead of you." Mr. Wilson said as they walked.

"I do. How'd you hear about that?"

"Having one of our lawyers modeling is rather hard to keep quiet. Most of the girls have been talking about it."

"I appreciate you allowing me to do this. It means a lot."

"Well, it's not interfering in anything you're working on so no problem. Plus you went through the proper channels which we all appreciate. If you tried to do this without us knowing, that would've been an issue. When my wife met you and Blaine at the Christmas party, she was pretty quick to tell me she recognized you both on the way home. Then once we arrived she pulled out one of your issues. I had to agree with her, you both looked good."

"I appreciate that and I will pass that on to Blaine."

"May I ask why you're both doing this?"

"The editor responsible for the shoot is a friend and she's also pregnant. This is her last shoot before she goes on maternity leave and wanted it to be stress-free. Having Blaine, Hunter, and I doing it will allow that to happen as we have an excellent rapport with the crew and photographer."

"I guess babies are in the air for you and your friends."

"It certainly seems like it." Sebastian replied with a smile. "With our group of friends, marriage and babies are happening yearly."

"I remember that time in my life well. Treasure it Sebastian, it goes quick."

"I will sir."

Once they separated, Sebastian caught a cab to head off to the studio as he really didn't want to deal with the subway in that moment. During the ride over, Sebastian caught up on a few personal emails that he hadn't been able to get to during the day. Not surprisingly, he needed to get in touch with his parents as they'd been in constant contact with him, much as Blaine's parents had with him ever since they told them they were having a baby. Each of their Moms were concerned with the more nurturing aspect, while the Dads were making sure they had their bases covered. To know that they already had their wills altered to include who would care for her should anything happen set both of their Dads at ease.

It was something they had both expected since Lexi had mentioned to the both of them as well. Before they even started the whole process they both knew they needed to take proper care, much as Lexi and Cooper had. It was a no-brainer for both of them to decide should anything happen to them their children would go into Lexi and Cooper's care. Once Sebastian got back to his Dad with that information, it put his mind at ease to knowing that the proper precautions had been taken.

When he arrived at the studio, he decided to take the stairs considered equipment was being brought up in the elevator. Upon walking in, he was surprised to see that neither Blaine nor Hunter were there yet. "Well, are you sure you should be here and not at the hospital?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to Tasha. Then then exchanged a hug. "I'm serious."

"I know." Tasha replied. "As of Monday I'm on maternity leave."

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Hunter said as he walked in.

"I will take it easy guys. And having you guys here will allow for that to happen."

"Okay, but you should know, we're going to look out for you."

"He's right. If anything happens to you, our sisters wouldn't forgive us." Sebastian added. "How does Tyler feel about you doing this?"

"If it was anyone other than you guys, he wouldn't be letting me do it. He knows that you three as well as Simon will keep an eye and me and make sure I don't overdo it. Speaking of, where is Blaine?"

"He should be here soon." Sebastian told her. "He had a patient to close out his day so he'll be coming right after that. Word to the wise, give him a bit of space when he gets here as it takes him a bit to relax after a day."

"Noted." Simon said as he walked up. "Why don't the two of you start getting ready so we only have to wait on Blaine once he arrives?"

"Will do." Hunter replied and soon he and Sebastian headed off to change. Once they began to change, Hunter looked over at Hunter. "Nice to know Quinn's not the only one that needs time to decompress after a day."

"She's not. But I've got to say, it doesn't take nearly as long right now as it did over the holidays, that was horrible."

"Tell me about. Between work and dealing with her Mom it made for an interesting time. Then add our wedding on top of that. Quinn's going to be more relaxed once everything is done."

"Nice way to think about your wedding."

"It's not the wedding; it's all the chaos surrounding it. You and Blaine really did it the right way by keeping everyone informed solely on a need to know basis."

"It certainly lessened the stress." Sebastian replied. "When is Quinn's Mom arriving in Colorado?"

"That Friday so Quinn will have the whole week before to herself and Rachel."

"Aren't your parents going to be there?"

"They are, but they won't interfere. After Cassie's wedding they know the last thing Quinn needs is people getting involved when they aren't asked. But they'll be there should she need anything."

"Are we still flying out Thursday night?"

"That would be correct. Bridal party on Thursday night, everyone else is flying in on Friday after work. I can't believe it's only a couple weeks away."

"Well considering your bachelor party is around the corner, it's pretty obvious." Sebastian said with a laugh. "When are the girls going out?"

"Next Saturday. I reminded Quinn to take it easy on the champagne."

"I'm pretty certain they learned their lesson that first time but a reminder is always nice."

"What's nice?" Blaine asked as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind.

"Reminders not to overdo it on champagne." Sebastian replied as he looked over his shoulder at Blaine. "How was your day?"

"Interesting." Blaine replied before letting go and giving Sebastian a kiss. "Hey Hunter!"

"Hey. You look like you could use a drink."

"It's certainly something that would be appreciated." Blaine replied before beginning to change as well. "Bas, did you talk with him?"

"We've been talking since he arrived B."

"Cute, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Once Blaine spoke, Hunter laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The two of you and the timing."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"You talk first and then I'll elaborate."

"Alright. B and I would like you to be our daughter's Godfather."

"It would be my honor guys."

"You're turn." Blaine said. "By the way, this was much easier than dealing with Rachel."

"That's because you told her you were having a baby the same day you asked, she was overwhelmed. As for timing, Quinn said this morning that all the girls were talking and they'd decided that they were pretty certain your choice for Godfather was either me or Wes."

"They're good." Sebastian replied. "You were the final two candidates. But we believe you would balance out Rachel the best."

"I don't know what to think about that."

"You have an inside track with Quinn." Blaine told him. "If anyone can help you figure out Rachel, it's her."

"So he'll be your next child's Godfather."

"He will be." Sebastian replied. "That is if he would accept."

"Blaine's his daughter's Godfather, he'll accept. I don't doubt that. How is your little girl doing?"

"She's growing the way she's supposed to. And Sara is healthy so everything is good on all fronts." Blaine replied. "Speaking of, we need to email those new pictures to our parents Bas."

"I did it this morning before I left for work."

"Ultrasound pictures?" Hunter asked.

"That would be correct." Sebastian told him. "When we get new pictures, they get new pictures. It keeps everyone happy."

"Cass ended up doing the same thing. The little things keep them happy. Are they planning on coming out and staying with you after she's born?"

"That's still being discussed." Blaine replied. "But if our Moms have their way, they'll be out here for a bit. Though, we're trying to convince them to come out once our paternity leave is over."

"That sounds like a better plan."

"That's our thoughts as well and they are slowly coming around to it."

"Who's going to watch her when you both go back to work if they aren't?"

"Lexi." Sebastian replied. "She offered and we accepted as neither of us can fathom the thought of putting her in daycare so young."

"Well, you know her Aunt Lexi will take good care of her."

"She certainly will." Blaine added. "And since she'll only have one child at home at that point it'll make it easier."

"Plus she's willing to bring her by if we're free during lunch."

"I hope you both know how hard it's going to be to leave her and go back to work."

"We do." Blaine said. "But knowing she'll be with Lexi will make it a bit easier as she won't be with a stranger."

"Have you guys started working on a name for her?" Hunter asked as they went to get their hair done.

"We have and it's certainly a work in progress." Sebastian replied. "It proved we made the right call in finding out what we're having. And at this last appointment we had the doctor double check and she's definitely a girl."

"You're both so smitten already, it's cute."

"How are my favorite boys?" Tasha asked as she came over.

"We're good." Blaine replied. "How's the Mommy to be?"

"Good."

"How's the little guy?"

"He's kicking up a storm. I'm definitely ready for him to make his appearance, as is Tyler."

"How is our favorite pain in the ass dealing with the fact your hubby is going to be his boss?" Sebastian asked.

"He's a bit shocked still, but he's going to have to deal considering Tyler is going to be balancing quite a bit. While he's taking paternity leave, he's only going to be out of the office the first two weeks and then working part days."

"Who's going to be his boss once Tyler takes his leave?"

"A few of my counterparts are going to be checking in on him. Though, it probably won't be too necessary as I'm leaving him quite a bit to do."

"So you're going to be working from home." Blaine said.

"For the most part, yes. But could you really picture me doing anything else?"

"Mrs. Saunders, there is a delivery you need to sign for."

"Excuse me guys." Tasha said before walking away.

"He's going to be in for a rude awakening once she takes leave." Hunter said. "While she's a hard-ass, she has patience, something most in this line of work don't have. Kurt's going to have a new found appreciation of Tasha when she comes back."

"That is if someone doesn't fire his ass." Sebastian said.

"True, but they'd have to run that by her. It would take something pretty major for her to approve something like that."

Once the guys were ready, they headed right to set. They got a good laugh as the crew gave them a round of applause. "I think we've been missed." Blaine said as Simon set them up.

"You have." Simon replied. "We've missed having your laid back attitudes and non-diva-like behavior. Some of the models we've dealt with since you're last shoot have been pieces of work that need to get slapped. They treat the crew like crap and act like they're gods."

"Why do I have a feeling that most don't have a plan for what they want to do with their lives?" Hunter asked.

"Because most don't. They laughed when one of the girls asked what they planned on doing once their modeling careers were over."

"And?" Sebastian asked.

"They're delusion in thinking they can last. Little do they realize male models don't have the longevity females have. By the way, Blaine, should we denote Doctor on your shots now?"

"No need, but thanks for asking."

"Got to give respect where respect is due. And you certainly deserve it."

"He's right, you do B."

"Bas."

"Blaine, accept it. You're a doctor and should be addressed accordingly. But I can see not having it on these shots. It might be a bit weird."

"You're telling me. I waiting for one of my patients to give me a look after these come out."

"Well, just imagine the looks Seb and I might get walking into a court room."

"Hey, they see our pretty boy looks and underestimate us, you know that." Sebastian said.

"That's true. Add in our age and they have no idea what's going to hit them."

"See, for you, benefit. For me, they'd wonder what sort of psychologist models in his free time."

"They should considering themselves lucky as you excel in everything you do B."

"Bas."

"B, take the compliment. Now let's get this show on the road."


	129. Chapter 129

Part 129

The next few weeks after the shoot flew and quite a bit happened. The following Tuesday, Tasha had gone into labor which had Cassie and Lexi in a happy place. Then the following weekend were Hunter and Quinn's respective bachelor and bachelorette parties. To say Sebastian threw a party Hunter would remember would be an understatement as he'd gone all out. And Rachel threw an almost equally amazing party for Quinn.

When the time came mid-April for Quinn and Rachel to leave for Colorado, Quinn was certainly more than ready. While the girls left on a Sunday, Brody didn't head out to join them until Wednesday so that the girls had time to take care of all of their last minute running around. By the time Thursday night came and they were all meeting at Teterboro to leave, it was pretty clear Hunter was anxious to see Quinn. "Has this been a long week for you man?" Sebastian said with a laugh as they boarded.

"In more ways than one." Hunter replied.

"We don't need to hear about your sex life, or lack thereof." Santana said as she took a seat. "Is this the same plane you guys used for Blaine and Seb's bachelor weekend?"

"It is." Jeff replied as he got Xander settled. "I appreciate that there is a seat in here for him already."

"The advantages of their being kids in the family." Hunter replied. "The seat meets all regulations and is properly secured."

"Did you hear that buddy; you're going to be safe and snug."

"How does he fly?" Thad asked as he got settled next to Santana.

"Rather well." Brittany replied. "We can hope this flight is like his last. If it's not, I'm sorry."

"It's us Britt; you have nothing to apologize for." Blaine told her. "If he gets fussy, we'll deal with it. One of the advantages of flying this way."

"When is Ally flying in?" Santana asked.

"Tomorrow with everyone else, minus Nick. She wished she could've come out tonight be she's helping out at an exhibit opening tonight. It's a pretty big deal."

"Hunter, are you prepared to roast both Beat and Dave?"

"I most certainly am. I was beginning to wonder if Dave was going to be included but he finally asked her. Do any of you know why he waited?"

"Nerves." Blaine replied. "Then she was on tour for a bit so that delayed things. But now the ring is on her finger." While Blaine spoke, the door was closed on the plane. "Thad, any thoughts on your end?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's asking if you plan on making an honest woman out of my sister-in-law dumbass."

"What is the rush?"

"No rush, B's just asking." Sebastian replied. "Plus we need to take advantage of Nick not being around as we couldn't do this with him here."

"Have any of you asked Logan about Megan?"

"We have." Blaine replied.

"I don't want to know the answer." Jeff said.

"He's lying he wants to know." Brittany said with a smile. "Is Logan thinking about it?"

"He is." Sebastian said. "But like the rest of us, he's waiting till he's done with school."

"Good, she needs to finish."

"Till he's done, but that doesn't mean they'll rush things. So take a deep breath Jeff."

"Seb's got a point." Santana said. "And you know your sister won't rush into anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Brittany said. "So you can relax as Megan won't do anything rash, no matter how in love she is with Logan. Now Thad, back to you."

"Thank you Britt."

"You're welcome Sebby."

"So, Ally?" Blaine said as they took off.

"I love her guys, but right now neither of us are in a rush. We're happy with how things are. You all know that feeling since most of you were in relationships for quite a while before you moved forward."

"But we also had school stopping us."

"True, and Ally is still in school. But when the time comes, you guys will be the first to know."

"As long as you treat her right, take your time." Santana said before leaning over to give him a kiss. "I know when the time is right, it'll happen."

"Thank you Santana."

"You are welcome."

When they landed in Colorado, it wasn't too surprising that there was a limo waiting for them when they arrived. "Are you sure your parents don't mind putting us all up?" Blaine asked.

"Positive. Even with the bridal party staying at the house, we'll still have plenty of space. Though, we might as well get comfortable in the guest house as that's where we are all being annexed to on Friday night. And the resort everyone else is staying at isn't too far away so we're good for seeing each other."

"Quinn said her and Rachel are having a blast." Brittany said as they got settled in the limo.

"So I've heard as well." Hunter replied with a smile. "They are all anxiously awaiting our arrival."

"How did Brody handle being the only guy in the house?" Thad asked.

"He wasn't as my Dad is here as well. If you guys are all game I was thinking we could all go riding tomorrow."

"What about Xander?" Jeff asked.

"Well, if you want, my parents have offered to watch him while we ride. Or one or both of you are more than welcome to stay at the house. It was just an idea; we don't have to go at all."

"It's up to you Britt."

"Sounds good to me. It's been a long time since I last rode."

"Well then, the wait is almost over." Hunter replied.

When the limo headed down the drive towards the Clarington home, Brittany and Santana looked at Hunter. "You're kidding, right?" Santana asked.

"Afraid not, his is home." Hunter replied. "Even though it's a bit big, it's still home.

"A bit big, that place is huge!" Santana replied once the house came into view and Hunter chuckled.

"Now you see why it's not a big deal for us all to stay here." Once they pulled up in front of the house, it didn't surprise Hunter to see his Dad waiting out front for them. Before the driver had a chance, he opened the back door and they all began making their way out.

"How was the flight?"

"Smooth." Sebastian replied as he took Xander from Jeff so he could get out.

"That's what I like to hear."

"You have a beautiful home." Brittany said once she got out.

"Thank you, we like it."

"Guess your fiancée wasn't too eager to see you." Thad said as he got out as he looked over at Hunter.

"His fiancée is out on the back deck with Rachel, Brody, my wife, and Hunter's sisters."

"You left Brody out there with all of them?" Hunter asked as they all headed inside.

"He's more than holding his own. Hunter, Quinn is up in your room and from there your Mom said you're free to put everyone where you see fit."

"I thought we were staying out in the guest house?"

"You'll be staying there tomorrow night, but no need to go there till then."

"That works for me. Does Mom have a preference where everyone stays?"

"There is a piece of paper at the base of the stairs. Your Mom, Quinn, and Rachel figured everything out. But one thing I know for certain, Jeff and Brittany are staying in Cass's room since there is a crib in there."

"Where is Cass staying?"

"Out In the guest house. Now get to moving as they're all waiting for you guys."

"Yes sir." Hunter replied as he grabbed the piece of paper on the table before and heading up the stairs.

"Still the Admiral, huh?" Sebastian said as they headed up.

"Always. You guys are in the room next to mine as usual. Can you show Jeff and Britt where Cass's room is?

"Got it."

"Thad and Santana, follow me."

Once everyone was settled, they waited for each other at the top of the stairs. "Isn't Xander coming out?" Santana asked.

"He's exhausted." Brittany replied. "We barely got our things hung and he was out." She then raised the monitor. "I don't think I'm going to need it, but just in case since he's in unfamiliar surroundings."

Before heading outside, Hunter gave them all a quick tour of the house so they at least had a general idea of where they were going. Thad, Blaine, and Sebastian all told the others should they get lost just keep walking as they'd gradually get to where they were heading if they stuck to the main hall. When they walked out on deck, everyone was there including his Dad surrounding a fire. "Took you all long enough." Quinn said as she got up to greet Hunter.

"He gave us a tour." Santana replied. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Abigail replied. "Make yourselves at home." She said before greeting everyone else.

"It looks as though you two have been enjoying yourselves." Blaine said as they walked over towards Rachel and Brody who were curled up together.

"We have." Rachel replied. "It's absolutely breathtaking out here."

"Was she this relaxed when you got out here Brody?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine got comfortable.

"She was, but she's a bit more relaxed tonight considering the amount of wine she's put away."

"Aren't we missing someone?" Abigail asked as she looked over at Jeff and Brittany.

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"Speaking of Mom, you're still willing to watch Xander tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely. I take that to mean you are going to go riding tomorrow."

"That would be correct unless you have something for us to do for tomorrow evening."

"There are a few things but they can wait till you're done with your ride." Thomas replied. "And that's more for you boys than the ladies." When Hunter's sisters snickered Thomas looked at them. "Watch it ladies as there is plenty you can do around here since this is your home." Hunter did his best not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?"

"More wine please." Quinn replied and the others nodded. Thad then looked at Hunter and followed him into the house to get a few more glasses and bottles. "I think he was worried about what you might say."

"I think so as well." Thomas replied.

"You're going to say something when he returns, right Dad?" Liz said.

"No as he's getting married so he gets off a little easier while he's here. Plus he knows better from how he reacted."

"He left because he didn't want to get yelled at."

"I didn't yell as you know exactly what it sounds like when I yell."

"He's right, that wasn't yelling." Bridget said. "If he yelled it would've echoed for all to hear and Mom probably would've dropped her wine glass."

"That's true." Liz said as she settled back as Hunter and Thad came back out. "Where's your girlfriend Thad?"

"She's coming out tomorrow." He replied as he handed out glasses as Hunter opened the bottles. "She's working an exhibit opening this evening."

"Funny how the siblings are missing." Rachel said as Hunter refilled her glass.

"I didn't think of that, you're right. But Nick won't be coming in till Saturday morning." Santana said. "And beware; he's probably going to sleep once he gets here."

"Is he looking forward to the light at the end of the tunnel?" Abigail asked.

"Very much so." Santana replied. "The thought of setting a normal sleep schedule again is rather appealing to him. But he knows it's going to take a while to do so. He's quite jealous of Wes at this time since that light is quickly approaching for him."

"Yes, but Wes certainly put in his time." Blaine said. "But he'll still have some crazy hours."

"He brought that on himself by becoming a cardiologist." Thad said. "He knew what he was doing. Speaking of Wes, are they bringing Isabella with them or is she staying with Hailey's parents?"

"They are bringing her." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Speaking of little ones, are you boys starting to get excited?" Abigail said. "Only a little bit longer."

"We are." Sebastian replied. "We put what should be the last coat of paint on the nursery before we left."

"Will we finally get to see it when we get back?" Rachel asked.

"No." Blaine replied.

"Hey, shouldn't I get some perk as Godmother?"

"You can see it when we're done."

"Hunter."

"Rach, you know once they make up their mind there is no changing it."

"Why'd you ask Hunter?" Santana asked.

"Oh, did we forget tell you guys." Sebastian said. "Hunter's going to be her Godfather."

"I should've known. Quinn?"

"He didn't mention it to me. When did they ask?"

"At our shoot since no one could really interrupt us. Sorry. That weekend was pretty crazy."

"He's right, it was." Blaine replied. "I still can't believe she went into labor a few days later. Talk about cutting it close."

"True. But we made that weekend easy for her." Sebastian said. "You could tell she was able to relax for the most part. Plus it helped she didn't have that dark cloud hanging over the shoot."

"That was a blessing." Blaine said. "I wonder how Tyler's weekend went. We'll have to ask." While Blaine spoke, Quinn's phone rang so she excused herself and headed for the far side of the deck.

"Is her Mom here yet?" Hunter asked.

"She's coming in tomorrow." Rachel replied. "It's probably for the best."

"Please no."

"It's all been taken care of Hunter, relax." Abigail told him. "She had concerns and I helped address them. She wants Saturday to be perfect and I understand that as I felt the same way when Cassie got married. Mothers of the bride tend to get stressed beforehand."

"That is something Britt and I know all too well." Santana said. "And in Rachel's case, her Dads did as well."

"They were bad." Rachel said. "I had to call in reinforcements."

"Brody?" Bridget asked.

"Nope, I had Blaine call and talk to them."

"Blaine was her man of honor." Brody clarified. "So he got to deal more directly with that part of things than I did. It was something I had no problem with."

"I wonder why." Blaine said with a laugh.

"You know exactly why. The only constant in all the weddings have been that the grooms families have started to obsess till the last moment and it was always about the little things."

"Neither of your parents were that bad." Jeff said as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"That was mainly because they didn't know anything so they really couldn't voice an opinion." Sebastian said. "We essentially kept them in the dark."

"I remember them saying that prior to the wedding." Abigail said. "While they were a bit hurt at first, they understood you wanted to do it on your own."

"Exactly." Blaine replied. "Plus we were charting some new ground with our wedding. There still really isn't a blue print for what we did."

"It was beautiful and distinctively you. That's all that matters. So often people get caught up in what a wedding is supposed to be, they forget what it's really about."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "That is something that came to our minds quite often."

"Same here." Santana said. "The actually wedding is about you, your spouse, and the commitment you're making to one another. The reception is all about celebrating your love and the commitment. Yet each moment you share with those you love. You have them there to witness the vow exchange and then to be there to celebrate with you."

"Santana's right." Rachel said. "No matter how different our ceremonies or receptions were, they were about sharing those moments in our lives with those we love and care about. Right Britt?"

"I'd have to say guys covered it rather well. Concentrating on what it's all really about makes dealing with the chaos surrounding it more bearable."

"And here you were worrying Quinn and I didn't have people to talk to who understood." Hunter said as Quinn curled up against him. "I'd say we surrounded ourselves with the right people."

"We'd have to agree." Thomas said.

Since most of them had come in from the East Coast it wasn't much of a surprise that they were all up early, though by normal standards they'd slept in a bit. When Rachel, Brody, and Quinn made their way outside they weren't too shocked to see most everyone else out on the back deck drinking their coffee. "Where's Hunter?" Quinn asked as she walked up between Blaine and Thad.

"He is out with his Dad and Sebastian seeing how things are going as the tents are being put up."

"Not even being here a day I can see why you and Hunter wanted to get married out here, it's stunning." Santana said.

"It is, isn't it?" Quinn replied with a smile as she zipped her jacket a bit since there was still a bit of a chill in the air. "If you think this is beautiful you should see the ceremony site, it's spectacular if I do say so."

"She's not exaggerating either." Rachel said. "I was blown away when we went out to the site on Monday."

"Where is Hunter's Mom?"

"Airport." Brittany replied. "She went to pick up Cassie, Donovan, and the kids. She should be back soon though. Is the tent for the rehearsal dinner tonight?"

"It is as Hunter and I wanted something casual. And since his parents have this beautiful property we thought we'd take advantage of it."

"Good call." Jeff said. "It now makes perfect sense why Hunter loves coming out here and why he's always so relaxed when he comes home."

"Yea, it's rather difficult to stay high strung out here. Calm seems to overtake you once shortly after you land."

"Has everything been delivered to the resort since your guest will be arriving for the most part today?" Santana asked.

"It has been. Our planner delivered everything last night. Did you all eat already?"

"We did." Blaine replied. "Mrs. Clarington said you three had been sleeping in quite a bit and since we were all up early we ate."

"That was probably a good idea." Rachel said. "How long have you guys been up?"

"A couple hours." Jeff replied. "So you know, once Hunter and Seb come back we were going to go riding so you should probably eat?"

"What about Xander since Hunter's Mom is gone?" Quinn asked.

"Mr. Clarington said he had no problems watching him. Plus, the others should be back soon. And while some could be hesitant, he knows what he's doing since Colin is only a year older than Xander."

"Good point. Ready to eat?" Brody and Rachel both nodded so the three of them headed inside.

"Blaine, have you heard Seb's speech yet?" Jeff asked.

"I have actually, it's good. It has the right amount of snark, humor, and sentiment without offending anyone."

By the time the guys returned, Quinn, Rachel, and Brody were back out on deck with everyone else. After assuring Quinn that everyone was looking good, Jeff and Brittany made sure Xander was comfortable with Mr. Clarington before they all followed Hunter down the stairs and towards the stables. "Should I even ask how big the property is?" Santana asked.

"Probably not." Hunter replied. "But if you want, later on we can grab a jeep and I can give you a tour if you're interested."

"If we have time, that would be great."

It was a couple of hours later when they all returned back to the house and there was certainly more activity than there had been when they'd left. Not only had Cassie and her family arrived, but Ally, Beat, and Jess had all arrived as well along with Quinn's Mom, the Andersons, the Harwoods, and the Smythes. The instant Thad laid eyes on Ally, his paced picked up and soon he was in a jog up to the house. "I think he missed her." Jeff said.

"You think." Santana said with a laugh. "They're so cute together."

"You do know Thad hates the word cute, right?" Hunter said as they continued towards the house.

"I know which is why I used it when he's not around." Santana replied. "Indulge me in these moments as I tend to keep them to myself a bit."

"Nick?" Blaine asks.

"For the most part yes. While he's fine with it, you know me Blaine, my comments aren't always innocent."

"Ain't that the truth." Rachel said with a laugh. "In this case they'd be appropriate since she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around him, and he's grabbing her ass."

"I think they might be vanishing in a bit." Sebastian said.

"His parents are here." Quinn said.

"That won't stop him, I know him." Hunter said. "Plus he knows quite a few secluded areas on this property."

"Are you saying my sweet sister-in-law is going to run off and ravage her boyfriend?"

"The chances are high." Hunter said. "He's got to get the loving in before your hubby gets here. I doubt Nick would like hearing his sister in the throes of passion."

"Are they that bad?" Jeff asked before getting nudged in the side by Brittany.

"They can be, but that can be said for just about all of us. Looks as though both you have parents on hand already."

"Yea, we expected as much since they'd told us when they'd be arriving." Blaine said. "From what they said, the rest of the parents are arriving in the next couple of hours. And the rest of our friends, minus Nick will be arriving in time for rehearsal."

"When's the rest of your family arriving?" Rachel asked as she looked at Hunter.

"I'm sure a good portion of them are already in town but they're probably doing some shopping or what not. You guys will be getting to meet a good portion of them this evening. The only ones I'm expecting here at the house before rehearsal will be my Grandparents."

"Anything we need to know?" Santana asked.

"Not really, they're pretty laid back for the most part. As long as you don't stick your foot in your mouth, you should be good."

Once they all made their way up onto the deck, Blaine and Sebastian went and said hello to their parents before saying hello to everyone else. "May we ask where Thad is?" Mr. Harwood asked.

"He's showing Ally the grounds." Hunter replied. "Mom, Dad, where is Cass?"

"You probably just missed her as she took Gwen out to the stable. Jeff, Brittany, I put Xander down for a nap about thirty minutes ago." Abigail said as it was clear they were looking for him.

"Thank you. I hope he wasn't trouble." Brittany said.

"None at all." She replied with a smile. "Quinn, Hunter, your planner called and would like you to call her back. She has a couple of things she wants to confirm with you both for this evening."

"Thanks Mom." Hunter said as he took Quinn's hand. "If you'll all excuse us for a bit."

"Go right ahead." Sebastian replied. "If you need anything let me know."

"Got it!"

The next few hours went by pretty quickly and soon they were all heading out towards the tents as they were doing rehearsal there instead of on site since the locations were similar. As their friends got settled, Quinn and Hunter introduced the bridal party to each other as the other three groomsmen were friends of Hunter's from school. Once they were set up, Hunter went to speak with the ushers for a moment so Sebastian looked at Rachel. "Are you wearing heels tomorrow my dear?"

"I am, why?"

"Just asking. While I tease B about being short, you're compact, it's cute."

"Thanks Seb."

"It's true." She replied as Cassie looked over her shoulder.

"May I help you?" Sebastian asked.

"Are you teasing Rachel?"

"Maybe, but it's done out of love. Could you tell my husband hello since I can't see him?"

"I can hear you Bas." Blaine said as he poked his head around those separating them.

"Just checking that you were here."

"I'm here, don't worry."

"I'll keep a good eye on him Seb." Santana said as she slid her arm through Blaine's since he was her escort. "Just so you know, you two are my dates for tonight since my hubby doesn't arrive till tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Blaine replied with a smile.

"It is." Santana said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then leaned in close. "That is if you and Seb don't have other plans for later."

"We don't, so you're good." While Blaine spoke, Donovan came walking passed with Gwen as they didn't want her having to stand around longer than necessary.

"I heard you've been practicing." Sebastian said as he crouched down beside her.

"I have. Jocelyn helped me."

"She's a great teacher since she did well and Seb and Blaine's wedding." Rachel said as Donovan had left her with them as Cassie was talking with Quinn and he was called away. "Are you excited?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asked.

"A little. But Daddy told me to look at him or Uncle Hunter."

"That's good advice." Rachel told her.

Once rehearsal started, it became pretty clear why the groomsmen were escorting the girls down the aisle as the ground was a bit soft from rain earlier in the week. While the site was going to be putting flooring down, Hunter and Quinn both felt this was the safer option since the girls were all going to be in heels. Before they headed down the aisle, Sebastian and Rachel looked back at Quinn who was waiting with her Mom. "Relax Quinn, this is just rehearsal." Sebastian said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he and Rachel began their way down the aisle.

During her walk down the aisle, Quinn cracked a few smiles but for most of the walk she looked rather solemn which caused Sebastian to look across at Rachel. He cocked his head to the side and Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she noticed the same things Sebastian had. Considering the setting, Quinn should've been much more relaxed than she was in that moment. After running through the ceremony a few times things were finally to the point where Quinn and Hunter were happy with it as was their planner. So as they all started to go their separate ways, Rachel grabbed ahold of Quinn's hand and pulled her off to the side. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn, you barely cracked a smile since rehearsal started."

"You're imagining things."

"I'm not as Seb noticed it and I'm damn certain Hunter noticed it. Are you having doubts because now is the time if you are?" While she spoke, Rachel had taken both of Quinn's hands in hers. "Better you say something to Hunter today than tomorrow."

"It's not that, honest. I can't think of anything I want more than to marry Hunter. I love him so much Rach."

"Then what's going on?"

"This is going to sound stupid considering the situation."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

"I love my Mom, you know that, right?" Rachel nodded. "Well, as we headed down the aisle I felt cheated. As a little girl I always dreamt of my Dad walking me down the aisle but…well…you know what happened. Yet in that moment even though he was a complete ass when I spoke to him after Hunter and I got engaged, I want him here." As she spoke, Rachel fought back the tears as she could see just how profoundly this was affecting Quinn. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"It's not stupid. You should probably tell Hunter so he knows what's going on. I'm pretty certain he's concerned." Rachel then looked around Quinn and could see Hunter talking with Thad, Sebastian, and Blaine. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"Before I talk to him, could you get someone else for me?"

"Anyone, you name it."

"Blaine, I want to talk with Blaine."

"Got it. One Doctor Anderson-Smythe will be here soon." Rachel then kissed her on the cheek before releasing her hands and going to get Blaine. When she walked up to the guys, she could tell that Hunter was concerned. "She'll be okay."

"How'd you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"Your expressions don't always say much Hunter, but it's pretty clear you're worried. What's going on isn't about you."

"What is it then?"

"It's best Quinn tell you, but, she wants to talk with Blaine first."

"Why me?" Blaine asked.

"B, I think she needs her psych partner in crime." Blaine nodded and stretched to give Sebastian a kiss.

"I'll take good care of her Hunter."

"Please do." Once he replied, Hunter slid his arm around Rachel. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Yes. She just needs someone to help her with her thought process and Blaine's the best choice. But I guarantee, it's not about you. She can't wait to marry you."

"Good as I can't wait to marry her. Do you think she'll tell me what this is about?"

"I have no doubt. But she needs to get a handle on it first which is where Blaine comes in."


	130. Chapter 130

Part 130

Once Blaine reached her, Quinn wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. It wasn't till he wrapped his arms around her did he feel her relax. "Was Bas right in that I should put my doctor's hat on?" Quinn nodded which Blaine felt against his shoulder, yet she didn't let go so Blaine just held her and waited for her to be ready to talk.

From where they were standing, Hunter looked down at Rachel as they could all see the scene before them. Even with Rachel next to him, Sebastian stepped a bit closer. "B's got this, don't worry."

"Seb."

"I know it's hard to hear, but trust me on this. Blaine's really good at what he does; he's got this way about him that makes people comfortable. Quinn knows this so it's probably why she wants to talk with him first."

"If it was anyone else, I'd probably be frustrated but I know what you mean about Blaine putting people at ease. Plus she requested to speak to him." While he spoke, Mr. Clarington came walking over towards them as they were all going to head towards the tent for dinner.

"Is everything alright Hunter?" He asked after noticing Quinn away from everyone else with Blaine.

"If you're asking if the wedding is still a go, yes. Quinn just needs to work some things through which is why she's talking to Blaine. Doctor to Doctor."

"Ah, alright. I was hoping that's what it was. How long do you think they'll be so I can tell the caterer?"

"Rachel, you know what this is about, how long do you think?"

"Twenty to thirty minutes, but that's only if they get in-depth."

"Alright, that shouldn't be too bad. But you guys should probably come down and help entertain as people will be wondering where the bride-to-be is."

"We can do that." Thad replied. Mr. Clarington then left and made an announcement for everyone to head towards the tent and Thad and Hunter soon followed behind. Rachel was about to follow when Sebastian took ahold of her hand.

"What's going on Rach?" Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw that Hunter was out of range.

"When she was walking down the aisle she got upset since every little girl dreams of her Dad walking her down the aisle at some point. And it hit her pretty hard that her relationship with him is so bad that he's not even going to be here."

"That does suck. So, why B?"

"He's the best bet to help her sort through her feelings. I asked her about that look on her face that we all noticed. She didn't realize we all saw how she was feeling. So I covered my bases and first asked if she was having doubts which she said no as she can't wait to marry Hunter. And then the rest came out."

"I know all too well about strained parental relationships as when B and I first got together my relationship with my Mom was ice cold. It took some work but now we have the relationship that we have. Did he really kick Quinn out when he found out she was pregnant in high school? I mean, if you can't answer I understand as B really only told me the basics."

"He did, he was an ass. And even though she doesn't have a relationship with him, these thoughts still popped in her head."

"As screwy as this might sound, she honestly couldn't be in better hands." There was something very reassuring about the look on Sebastian's face that brought a smile to Rachel's. "Now let's go do our best man and matron of honor duties." While he spoke, Sebastian extended his arm which Rachel took and they headed on their way leaving Blaine and Quinn to talk.

It was closer to Rachel's thirty minute estimate when Blaine and Quinn finally joined the others and from the look on both of their faces they'd clearly resolved quite a few issues. While quite a few people wanted to talk with Quinn, they gave her some time with Hunter who was quick to greet them. Once Blaine left them, Sebastian walked up to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You okay B?" Blaine nodded. "Is Quinn going to be okay as Rach mentioned a bit of what was bothering her?"

"She should be. Right now she just needs a bit of time with Hunter. So should they want to vanish after dinner, we need to see to it that it happens."

"Got it. The only speeches I know of is Mr. Clarington is giving one and Cassie is going to say a few words but nothing much. And I'll talk with Thad to make sure he doesn't say anything, but if he insists, I'll tell him to keep it short."

"That would be much appreciated since he's staying in the guest house tonight."

Once dinner started, things proceeded rather smoothly which was a relief to everyone. More than once throughout the meal, Rachel, Blaine, and Sebastian exchanged looks since they were sitting on either side of Hunter and Quinn. After the main meal was done, while they were clearing the dishes, Mr. Clarington gave his speech as they prepared for dessert. While he spoke, those in attendance could truly see how much Hunter was like his father. They both choose their words wisely and there is quite a bit of meaning behind them.

When the moment came as he spoke about how proud he was of Hunter and the man he'd become, there was no doubt in denying the depth of those words. And when he spoke of how lucky they were to be welcoming a young lady like Quinn into the family and Hunter beamed with pride as he knew how much his parents adored her. Cassie looked over at Hunter and gave an approving nod knowing their Dad didn't give out compliments often. So when he did, you knew he meant every word he was saying. By the time he finished, Cassie was in awe as he truly gave a wonderful speech that she didn't feel the need to say anything at all.

As dessert was set down before them, Quinn leaned over and whispered into Hunter's ear and a smile crept to his face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaning over towards Sebastian. "Do you think you can run interference with my sister for a bit?"

"Which one?" Sebastian asked before taking a bite of cake.

"Cass."

"Wanting a bit of pre-marital nookie?" Hunter rolled his eyes at Sebastian's comment but never looked away, just nodded. "For that, I will gladly help. If it was anything else you would've had to enlist Thad as Cassie isn't going to be easy to distract."

"I'm so glad to know where your priorities lie."

"You knew where they lie which is why you knew I'd do it. Just remember, have her back by midnight."

"What will happen if I don't?"

"Do you want to deal with your sister?"

"Good point. I'll be sure she's back by midnight. Thanks Seb."

"Enjoy yourselves."

"Trust me, we will."

By the time they were all done eating, Hunter and Quinn made the rounds through their guests before seamlessly slipping away. When Blaine leaned back against Sebastian who was sitting on the wall, he soon found Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. "Should I even bother asking where they went?"

"I don't know where they went." Sebastian replied in his ear. "I only know what they plan on doing during this time."

"That was easy to figure out since you're willing to help."

"Are you implying something B? As it might not be what you think." Once he was done speaking, Sebastian began to place soft kisses on the exposed skin of Blaine's neck.

"No as you know exactly what I'm talking about. And so you know, your husband wouldn't mind something similar tonight."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asks and the response he gets isn't verbal, but Blaine rubbing his ass against Sebastian's groin. The deep growl that came from Sebastian was all the response Blaine needed. "How long do I need to wait killer?"

"Till you're done covering for Hunter." Blaine then turned and kissed Sebastian. "If this works, I'll congratulate you in one of your favorite ways."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Just as some of the guests started to head back to the resort, Sebastian spotted Quinn heading back towards the house alone. After a glance at his watch, he saw they'd made the most of their time yet Quinn was still back with time to spare. "She's back." Sebastian said softly as he came up behind Blaine who was talking with Rachel and Brody.

"Her Mom was looking for her." Rachel said as she leaned back against Brody.

"Well, you can go tell her as she's back in the main house. But at that time, there was no way I was going to deny them both what they both obviously needed."

"Since that's the case, I better go catch her before she changes so she can say goodnight to her Mom." Rachel said before turning around to give Brody a kiss.

"Why isn't she staying here?" Blaine asked before Rachel walked away.

"She didn't want to impose."

"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Afraid not. She's still trying to adjust to Quinn's extended family so Quinn didn't fight her. And Blaine, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Go talk to Quinn before her Mom leaves as she doesn't need any more emotional baggage tonight."

"Got it."

After Rachel walked away, Blaine, Sebastian, and Brody said their goodbyes to everyone else that was heading back to the resort which was only a few miles away. Once they were all on their way, they finally headed inside themselves once they saw Rachel and Quinn heading in as well. "Is Quinn going to be okay guys?" Brody asked as they walked back into the house.

"She should be as long as she keeps her focus on everything that is good in her life." Blaine replied before they headed up the stairs for bed as they had a long day the next.

The next morning when Quinn made her way downstairs, she was a bit surprised by how quiet it was. "The girls are all out on the deck." Abigail told her as she poured her coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Quinn then headed out onto the deck with everyone else. There around a fire sat all of her bridesmaids along with Gwen. "Should I ask where the guys are?"

"At the guest house." Rachel replied. "They wanted to keep Hunter company."

"Ally?" Quinn asked as she took a seat.

"She headed over to the resort and took Xander with to bring to my parents." Brittany replied. "How are you?"

"Anxious, but better than last night."

"Did Blaine help?" Rachel asked.

"He did and before you all ask, I filled Hunter in one everything as well."

"Uncle Hunter is happy." Gwen said as she got up on the couch next to Quinn.

"He is?" Quinn asked as she wrapped an arm around Gwen who curled up next to her.

"Yes."

"Do you know what happens after Uncle Hunter marries Quinn today?" Liz asked and Gwen nodded.

"She becomes my Aunt. Daddy told me that this morning."

"Good memory." Cassie said. "Is there anything you need us to do?"

"No, our planner is taking care of all the running around. We just have to wait for our glam squad to arrive. What are the guys going to do since it's not going to take them long to get ready?"

"They're going riding." Bridget replied. "But I doubt that surprises you."

"Not at all since Hunter enjoys it so much. Did he actually sleep last night?"

"He did." Cassie replied. "He was rather mellow when Donovan and I returned to the guest house last night."

"The end of a long day." Quinn's response garnered a laugh from her friends.

"Please, I don't need to know." Liz said before taking a sip of her coffee. "I really don't need to know about that aspect of your lives."

"I didn't say anything." Quinn said with a smile.

"You didn't need to, their reaction said it all."

"Sorry." Brittany said as she giggled. "But, it was pretty obvious when they vanished last night. I don't think I've ever seen Sebby cover for someone as much as he did for Hunter last night."

"Sebby?"

"Don't even think about." Santana said. "Only Britt and his niece get away with calling him that."

"Is that true?"

It is." Cassie replied. "Even Lexi doesn't call him that. I'm pretty sure the last time she called him that he was probably fourteen of fifteen."

"What about Blaine?" Bridget asked.

"Blaine's got his own names for Seb which no one else uses." Rachel said.

"I thought I heard Cooper and Lexi call him Bas, yet no one else does."

"True, but there are others." Santana said. "But most of those are used when others aren't around."

"Understood."

As the girls talked and waited, the guys were getting ready to head out on their ride. "So, how hard was it to watch Ally leave this morning?" Sebastian asked as he got on his horse.

"Not too bad as we made the most of our night."

"You're lucky Nick hasn't landed yet." Jeff asked as he got on as well.

"I wouldn't have responded that way if he was here." Thad said as he got on as well. "While he's happy for us, that is something he'll never get used to."

"All of us that have sisters know that's something we'll never get used to." Hunter said. "And once they start having kids, it's hard to ignore. Right Seb?"

"That would be correct. You dear Thaddeus have a different view on things, just as B does. As you both have brothers while the rest of us have sisters. In my case, the thought of my sister having a healthy sex life no longer bothers me as B and I have adorable nieces and nephews to show for it. Early on it was a bit weird thinking about the things Coop was doing to her."

"So, for Nick while he's more than happy with his sex life with Santana, he can't help but cringe at the thought of you doing something similar to his sister." Hunter said. "Isn't that right Jeff?"

"That would be correct. I try not to think of the things Logan and Megan do, especially once they moved in together as I know exactly what Britt and I did."

"Should we bother asking which place?" Brody asked.

"No as the answer is rather similar. Now, let's get a move on." Jeff replied. "We promised your Dad we'd be back by a certain time."

By the time the guys returned from their ride, they had just enough time to all take showers before getting ready. They were all getting dressed when Nick came walking into the house. "Ah, he's arrived." Blaine said with a smile. "How was your flight?"

"Peaceful, so I slept the entire flight."

"How long ago did you get here?" Hunter asked as he walked into the room.

"A couple hours ago but you guys were out riding so I got a bit more sleep as the girls were doing their thing."

"How crazy is it at the house?"

"You're safer here. But you should know the girls are all going to be feeling well as they were drinking mimosas the last I saw."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked.

"It is, but I think it's mostly to calm Quinn. She seems a bit stressed." The instant Nick spoke, all eyes were on Blaine. "What did I miss last night?"

"Blaine?" Hunter said, the concern evident in the single word.

"I'll go. Is the golf cart out front Nick?"

"It is. Guys?" He didn't get an immediate response, he just watched as Blaine buttoned his shirt a bit more before giving Sebastian a kiss.

"Don't leave without me."

"We won't." Jeff said and soon Blaine headed out the front door. After the door closed, the guys started to fill Nick in a bit on what was going on.

When Blaine came walking into the house, Cassie glanced over at him and smiled. "She's up in Hunter's room."

"Were you expecting me?"

"We hoped you'd show after Nick left as he could see things weren't right. We took a chance that he'd mention it, and Santana was right that he would."

"Is anyone else up there with her?"

"Right now, it's only Rachel. But we're going to need to get a move on soon as the limo will be here shortly as will the photographer."

"Where's her Mom?"

"Our Mom is keeping her occupied at the moment as she was stressing Quinn out more." Blaine nodded and made his way up the stairs.

When he reached Hunter's bedroom, he knocked on the door even though it was open. Rachel looked towards him and motioned for him to come in. "Since Blaine's here, I'm going to go get dressed, alright?" Quinn nodded so Rachel let go of her hand. Once Blaine sat down beside her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked already as she sat on the chaise in her robe.

"I know a certain gentleman that would love to see you right now."

"How is he?"

"Worried about you, but otherwise, he's excited. He can't wait to marry you Quinn. And I must tell you, he looks rather handsome."

"I have no doubt you all look handsome judging from how you look and you're not done yet." Her comment caused Blaine to look down at his tie draped around his neck and his not fully buttoned shirt or vest.

"What brought this all on?"

"My Mom. She spoke with my Dad this morning and well, it didn't go well."

"And she decided to share this with you, today of all days." Quinn nodded, so Blaine wrapped his arms around her. "Not smart."

"She knows. Santana and Liz both laid into her pretty badly."

"That must've been quite the sight."

"It was, it took Cassie and Mrs. Clarington to calm them down. Once they did, Brittany pulled Santana to the side while Cassie dealt with Liz and Mrs. Clarington took my Mom out of the room. Why is this happening Blaine?"

"I wish I knew. But you know Santana and Liz only snapped because they care about you. We both know Santana will fight tooth and nail for those she loves. And from what Hunter has said, Liz is pretty much the same which is why she and Hunter butt heads the way they do, too much alike. You can't let your Mom's argument or whatever it was with your Dad ruin this day for you. You're about to marry the man you love, and nothing beats that feeling Quinn. When I didn't think it was possible to love Bas more than I do, I did the moment I saw him on our wedding day. And I know for a fact, Hunter is looking forward to seeing you walk down that aisle and become his wife."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. He's asked all the guys about that moment they first saw their bride walk down the aisle and all of their faces lit up when they spoke of the moment. They all described being overwhelmed by emotion which even Bas and I understood. There is something about that moment you first see each other before the ceremony. It's hard to describe, but it's incredible. And I bet if you ask Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Cassie about it, they'll all say the same thing. Think about it Quinn, you saw the way your friends faces lit up when they first laid eyes on their groom. Focus on that and the rest won't matter. This is all about you and Hunter, nothing else. And know you've got a bridal party by your side that will do anything for you both." When a genuine smile crept to Quinn's face, Blaine felt better. "Does that mean you're ready to become Hunter's wife?"

"I've always been ready." Quinn then leaned in and kissed Blaine. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now it's time for you to put that beautiful gown on and get ready to take Hunter's breath away."

"If I need another pep talk later are you game?"

"Absolutely dear." As the word came out of Blaine's mouth, Rachel and Brittany appeared in the door way. "She's all yours ladies." Blaine then gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek before getting up. "I need to go finish getting ready. By the way, you both look stunning."

"Thank you." Brittany replied as she and Rachel walked in. Each girl gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before he left. On his way down the hall, he was met by Santana who kissed him as well.

"Tell Nicky he did well."

"I will."

When Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs, the Moms were talking and Blaine just nodded towards Mrs. Clarington before heading out and back to the guest house. The closer he got, it wasn't hard to spot all of the guys standing out front. Blaine hadn't even gotten out when they all approached him. "Is she okay?" Hunter asked.

"She'll be okay. Plus if she needs me beforehand I'll be there since we're escorting the girls down the aisle." While he spoke, Blaine finished buttoning his shirt and then his vest. "You should all know, they look beautiful."

"Quinn was dressed?"

"Not Quinn, she was sitting in her robe when I walked into the room. When I left I saw the rest of the girls and they were getting ready to help Quinn."

"Did you see her gown?" Thad asked.

"I did, but I'll leave that surprise for when you see her. I can't ruin the moment for Hunter."

Shortly after Blaine finished, one of the photographers approached the guest house so Sebastian fixed Blaine's tie and reassured him that his hair looked fine. Once they headed off to take pictures, Blaine noticed that the rest of the guys had arrived as well. The main reason the other groomsmen hadn't join them on their morning ride is that they spent the morning with their families as two of the guys had newborns. When they'd put the bridal party together, they decided to ask Brody, Jeff, and Nick to act as ushers.

While they were getting their pictures taken, the girls were having some taken as well. When they walked out onto the deck, Rachel spotted the guys off in the distance and pointed them out to Quinn. Her words must've been heard as Mrs. Clarington came walking out with a pair of binoculars. "Just because you don't want him to see you, doesn't mean you can't see him." Quinn smiled and happily took them from her and took a look. Just as she said to Blaine, they all looked incredible. After taking a good look, she passed them around so the rest of the girls could see their guys. The smile on Quinn's face after seeing Hunter helped put everyone at ease.

"What brought on the smile?" Bridget asked as they all set up for some more pictures.

"Something Blaine said. He reminded me to focus on what's important and he's right. Nothing else matters right now."

By the time the girls made their ride over to the ceremony site, quite a few of their guests were already there and the guys were busy at work seating everyone. "Are you ready to marry Uncle Hunter?" Gwen asked as she walked down the aisle of the limo.

"I am." Quinn replied. "You look very pretty."

"Thank you." Gwen replied and as she did, Quinn readjusted the flower wreath on her head. "So do you."

"Thank you."

Once everyone had arrived, there was a knock on the limo door before it opened. "Is someone in this limo ready to get married?" Sebastian asked as he poked his head inside.

"Quinn is." Gwen said with a big smile.

"Are you sure it's not you as you look like it could be?"

"I'm too young."

"Okay, maybe you are. May I get a dance later?"

"Okay."

"Quinn, are you ready as he's rather anxious?"

"I'm ready."

"Then get your butt out of this limo." Slowly the girls made their way out and were greeted by their groomsmen. Once Quinn made her way out of the limo, all of their eyes widened as she looked absolutely stunning. "You look beautiful." Sebastian said as he extended his arm to her as Blaine had Santana and Rachel. "More beautiful than usual." He then kissed her on the cheek. "The rest of you look beautiful as well."

"Thank you Sebby. Are the Sterlings here?"

"Yes." Thad replied. "They arrived a little while ago and Xander looked good in his suit."

"He takes after his Daddy."

"Mommy, is Daddy here?" Gwen asked as she looked up at Cassie.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Uncle Thad."

"Is Daddy here?"

"He is and he can't wait to see you." Thad said as he crouched down. "You look like a princess." Gwen smiled up at him widely and Thad tapped her on the nose. "Are you ready Quinn, you know, there is still time to make a break?"

"I'm positive."

"Then it's time for you to become Mrs. Hunter Clarington."

"Doctor." Blaine corrected with a wink, bringing a smile to Quinn's face.

"Sorry." Thad said as they all walked towards the site. "It's time for you to become Doctor Quinn Clarington then, that is, if you're taking his name."

"I am."

Once they got set up at the back of the aisle, Brody escorted Quinn's Mom over towards them. Blaine gave Quinn a reassuring look and she smiled. "I don't know what you said to hear, but thank you." Santana said as they waited for the music to change and for Hunter to make his appearance.

"I just reminded her, what today was all about and to not think about anything else."

The moment the procession began all conversations ended and it was all about the moment. As they all took their spots at the altar, they looked at Hunter who couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. The moment Rachel and Sebastian were in place, Gwen started to make her way down. With as long as the aisle was, she was handling the attention of all eyes on her well. Anytime it looked like she was nervous, she glance forward and Hunter nodded. Once she reached the front, she made her way over toward Cassie and Rachel as the music changed.

Quinn and her Mom slowly made their way down and all eyes were on her. The closer she got, Sebastian nudged Hunter who was in a daze. It was pretty clear his sole focus was Quinn who looked beautiful in a strapless, A-line, lace gown with a sash at her waist. When Hunter stepped down to take her hand, they all saw a sense of calm wash over her. From that moment on, it was clear they were both in the moment and taking in everything was happening.

Their vows were simple and to the point which was exactly who Quinn and Hunter were. The only time they both truly opened up was in select company. Yet while their words were simple, there was no denying the love and respect they held for each other. All the chaos and stress from prior to the wedding was forgotten as they only cared about what was happening. From where the guys were standing they could see the love Quinn had for Hunter in her eyes and there was no doubt the girls were seeing a similar look from Hunter. Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Hunter was quick to wrap Quinn in his arms and kiss her. While their vows were to the point, the kiss they shared said everything their words didn't. Just when Sebastian was about to tap Hunter on the shoulder, the kiss broke. "Well done." Sebastian said softly, an approving smirk on his face.

The moment they made their way up the aisle, Quinn and Hunter were in their own little world as their guests cheered them on. Slowly the rest of the bridal party made their way up as well and when they reached Quinn and Hunter they were just as the rest of them were after their weddings, wrapped in each other's arms. Once Cassie made her way, Gwen walked over to her Mom and tugged on her hand. "What is it honey?

"They're kissing a lot."

"That happens when people get married. They kiss a lot."

"Why?"

"It's because they're happy to finally be married. And right now, your Uncle Hunter and Aunt Quinn are extremely happy."


	131. Chapter 131

Part 131

The bridal party was in the middle of taking pictures and Brody, Jeff, and Nick were all standing nearby watching as this was the bridal party minus the ushers. While the three of them where in the middle of a conversation, Brody felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked back he saw Finn and Puck standing behind him. "May we help you?" As he spoke, Nick and Jeff turned around as well.

"We were wondering how much longer they were going to be." Finn said.

"They're about halfway done as they're just about to talk the pictures with Hunter and the girls."

"Is his name really Hunter?"

"Yes." Jeff said. "And it suits him well."

"I told you." Puck said. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"They all do." Nick replied. "I didn't know anyone from McKinley was going to be here."

"We're here as is Mike Chang." Finn said.

"We knew Mike was here since he's one of our friends." Nick said. "So it's only the two of you?"

"Yea." Puck replied. "Artie was invited as well but he's in the middle of a project and had already booked his vacation time for the New York reunion. The same goes for Mercedes."

"Are you all coming out?" Brody asked.

"Yes." Finn replied. "While a few didn't understand why we were moving it at first, once everything was explained they understood. Tickets have already been bought so everyone can see Rachel perform."

"Have you guys seen it?" Puck asked.

"We went on opening night." Jeff replied. "As well as a couple of other times since. Think, if things work out you'll be seeing a Tony Award winner."

"Excuse me?" Finn said.

"She didn't tell you, Rachel's been nominated." Brody told him. "And we've all seen the shows her fellow nominees are in and well; she's got an excellent chance."

"He's not being modest either, she really does." Nick added. "She's only gotten stronger in the role."

"Did either of you bring your girlfriends?" Jeff asked.

"I did." Finn replied. "And well Puck here, hasn't settled down."

"What about the bridesmaids, any of them single?" Puck asked.

"Two of them are, but don't go near them." Brody replied. "They're both Hunter's sisters."

"And what do we have here?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine came walking over to get the guys as they were up next. "Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman."

"Smythe." Puck said.

"Actually, it's Anderson-Smythe, thank you."

"Blaine." Finn said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Really well actually. Not to be rude guys, we need to grab these guys as Thad's getting the others as it's almost our time to dote over the bride. Go, enjoy yourself." They all then headed back towards Quinn who was watching Hunter and the girls.

"He's enjoying himself, isn't he?" Quinn said once she spotted Blaine and Sebastian beside her.

"He certainly is." Sebastian replied. "Are we going to do anything fun?"

"I want a shot like the one Britt had with all of you guys holding me. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know, that's asking a lot of us." Blaine replied. "But I think we can manage. How are you feeling?"

"I'm on cloud-nine. You were right; as long as I kept my focus on Hunter I'd be fine. Then once I saw him on the other end of the aisle, that's all I could think about. That he was about to become my husband."

"I'm glad." Blaine then kissed her on the cheek. "You deserve to be happy."

"By the way, Finn and Puck are here." Nick told her.

"Good, they were able to make it."

"Did you invite anyone else from McKinley?" Blaine asked.

"Artie, Sam, and Mercedes. Yet, they all had previous commitments. But we'll be seeing them in July for the reunion."

"When were you all going to tell B and I about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Once we got home. But you might not be able to make it since it won't be long after your little girl is born. And we all know that's where your priorities are going to be. Fear not, we've all got Blaine's back should anything happen. Though I doubt that would happen since Finn is still upset with him because of what he pulled at Rachel's wedding. And Noah has said if he says one wrong word, he'll deck him for what he did."

"That would be funny."

"Bas."

"It's true B. Please take a video camera with you guys."

"Jeff will be there, it'll be covered." Nick said. "Oh, you might want to point out some of your single friends to Puck."

"He's already on the prowl, is he?" Quinn asked.

"Yes and he asked about bridesmaids." Brody said. "We told him two were single but to stay away since they're Hunter's sisters."

"Wise advice that I'm going to remind him to adhere too."

Once Hunter and the girls finished, he gave Quinn a kiss before she and the guys went to take their pictures. "You do remember you have a reception to attend." Santana said as she hooked her arm through Hunter's.

"I do know, don't worry."

"Uncle Hunter." Gwen said.

"Yes angel." Hunter replied as he picked her up. "What can I do for you?" Gwen then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"I'm happy for you and Aunt Quinn."

"Thank you."

"We all are." Bridget said. "I've never seen you happier."

"That's because I haven't been. Quinn completes my life in a way I never could've imagined someone doing."

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Rachel told him with a smile. "Just remember, you hurt her, you deal with the rest of us."

"Don't worry, I know. Also, I don't plan on hurting her."

By the time they were all done with pictures, including pictures of each couple which included a shot of Sebastian holding Rachel, they all headed off to the cocktail party. With as many people that were there, they easily made an entrance without too many noticing except for Quinn and Hunter whom everyone was looking for. While Blaine was having a conversation with Mike and Ashley, Sebastian came up behind him and handed him a glass of champagne. "Have I missed anything?" Sebastian asked as he slid his arm around Blaine.

"Not really, though Mike's waiting for Puck to make an ass out of himself considering this gathering is a bit more sophisticated than he's used to."

"True, but he behaved at Rachel and Brody's wedding for the most part besides hitting on the ladies which is expected."

"Wait till you talk with Thad." Mike said with a laugh.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"While you guys were taking pictures, Puck hit on Ally." Ashley replied.

"Oh dear."

"It was quite amusing actually." Mike told them. "She was polite and told him her date was currently occupied."

"I'm sure he took that as a line." Sebastian said.

"He did. But then Spencer went over and asked her to dance since Thad was occupied."

"Did he put the pieces together quickly?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, and he immediately apologized.

"That'll make Thad happy that Spencer had his back."

"Both Spencer and Donovan were keeping an eye on her as were the rest of the guys. More than once Logan said something but he didn't heed it any mind which shouldn't be surprising." Mike said. "Did you guys have any idea they were going to be here?"

"I remember Quinn mentioning it." Blaine said. "But I never brought it up again as it didn't bother me."

"Are Quinn and Hunter leaving for their honeymoon right away or are they waiting?" Ashley asked.

"They leave tomorrow." Sebastian replied. "Oahu bound."

"Do you mind if I ask where the two of you went?"

"We went to the Caymans." Blaine told her. "It's our go to place, but has special meaning to us both."

"That's all that matters. Is it true what we heard?"

"Depends, what did you hear?" Sebastian asked.

"That Hunter is going to be your daughter's Godfather." Mike told them.

"News travels quick." Sebastian said with a smile. "Yes, it's true, Hunter is going to be her Godfather. May I ask how the news was received?"

"It really didn't surprise anyone as there were really only two obvious choices as far as anyone is concerned." Mike replied. "The real challenge happens once the two of you have more kids."

"Are Hunter and Quinn planning on having kids?" Ashley asked.

"They are." Blaine replied. "As for one, who knows. For all we know, the same thing could happen to them that happened to Jeff and Britt."

While the four of them were talking, Quinn took ahold of Hunter's hand and lead him through the cocktail party, saying hello to people along the way. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's because you need to meet him after everything that happened. Just remember, he's not like you or the rest of the guys."

"I know. No obnoxious comments."

"Thank you." Quinn then stretched to give him a kiss. Once they reached them, a conversation was in full effect but once the bride and groom were spotted it stopped. "I hope we're not interrupting."

"Not at all." Finn replied before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Quinn said. "And thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us. Oh, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Holly. Holly, this is Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you." Holly replied. "It's a beautiful wedding and you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Since we've yet to have a chance, I'd like you all to meet my husband, Hunter. Hunter, this is Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman."

"Pleasure." Hunter said as he extended his hand and gave them each a firm handshake. "Holly." He said as he shook her hand as well. "I'm glad you could all make it."

"Finn, do you think you could give Hunter and I a moment with Noah?"

"Of course." Finn replied before taking Holly's hand. "Congratulations once again."

"Thank you." Hunter replied.

"Should I be worried?" Puck asked once they left.

"Only if you've done something to upset Quinn." Hunter replied.

"Not that I know of."

"Then you're good."

"Noah, I wanted the two of you to meet as Hunter knows the whole story about us and Beth."

"Man, I…"

"Relax, I'm not upset with you." Hunter told him. "I can only imagine what went through your head back then. With Quinn as confused as she was and everything that happened that had to have thrown you for a loop."

"You can say that again. So, what's this about? Is Beth alright?"

"She's fine." Quinn told him. "She's a sweet, healthy, and happy little girl. Shelby's an excellent Mom to her."

"So you've seen her?"

"I see her occasionally when I'm with Rachel, more so after she got her big Broadway break. Rachel had quite a few questions that Shelby was able to answer for her."

"Alright, so, what then?"

"I wanted the two of you to meet after what Kurt pulled at Rachel's wedding. Finn told Rachel how you upset you were."

"I still can't believe he did that. That was low, even for him. Finn's made me promise not to say anything at the reunion. And while that doesn't mean he's forgiven him, Burt would get upset and Finn doesn't want to have to deal with that."

"Trust me; should he say anything, there are plenty of people that would be happy to deal with him." Hunter told him. Before their conversation could go any further, their wedding planner tapped Hunter on the shoulder so he and Quinn excused themselves just as an announcement was made for everyone to make their way to the ballroom.

Once the bridal party met back up, Quinn and Hunter looked at everyone. "So you all know, there are three tables because of how many of us there are and because of how the room is set up." Quinn told them. "And taking a lead from everyone else, you all get to sit with your significant other. There are place cards at the tables so you know which one you are sitting at."

"Safe to presume Rachel and Seb are sitting with you both?" Thad asked.

"That would be correct." Hunter replied. "That also means Brody and Blaine are sitting with us also. If you want to know where anyone else is, don't ask as I don't remember. Though Thad, just look for your girlfriend."

"Jeff, your parents are seated near you and Britt so Xander is close."

"Thank you." Brittany replied with a smile.

During their entrance, they all had a bit of fun as the ushers certainly did their part in getting the crowd riled up. Even with as sophisticated as the wedding was, there was no doubt those in attendance knew how to have fun if the cocktail party was any clue. Each of the couples in the bridal party made their entrance their own and when Blaine and Santana danced their way in, spinning the other around, Sebastian looked back at Hunter. "That's your husband."

"I know." Sebastian said with a smile. "He's so adorkable, I love it! And him for that matter. Ready to do this Mrs. Weston?" He asked as Cassie and one of Hunter's friends made their way in.

"Absolutely!" Rachel replied. Since everyone had danced their way in, in one form or another, Sebastian and Rachel did the same which earned them cheers like everyone else. Once they took their spots at the end of the way Rachel giggled as she looked across at Sebastian since Quinn and Hunter were going to be making their way in under the bouquets that were held up. But with their height difference, Rachel and Sebastian decided to have some fun. As Quinn and Hunter were making their way through, they were about to the end when Rachel and Sebastian lowered their arms, not allowing passage. When they reached their held hands Quinn and Hunter looked at them. "Kiss."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Kiss or Seb and I are going to make you stand here all night."

"Gladly." Hunter then swept Quinn in to his arms and dipped her before kissing her which earned quite the response from the guests. Once Quinn was back on her feet, Hunter smirked at Sebastian. "That good?"

"Quinn, I think you're the best to answer that." Sebastian said.

"Perfect." After Quinn replied, Rachel and Sebastian let go of each other's hands and everyone headed towards their seats. While everyone was taking their seats, champagne was being poured at all of the tables. "Should I have a tissue handy?" Quinn asked as she glanced at Rachel.

"It might be a good idea, you never know." Rachel replied. "Any idea about Seb's speech?"

"None." Quinn replied. "But he knows the type of people that are here so he'll tread lightly."

"I heard that." Sebastian said as he looked at them.

"Seb, I didn't mean anything by it." Quinn said.

"Oh, I know. I made my raunchy speech as his bachelor party. Hopefully he heeds my words of wisdom."

"Hunter?"

"Relax; it was good advice no matter how it came across."

"Do we want to know?" Rachel asked and all the guys at the table promptly said no. "Enough said."

"Rachel, do you want to go first?" Sebastian asked as the microphone was brought towards them.

"Sure. That way if I get too sappy you'll be there to change the mood."

"How do you know I won't do sappy?"

"That would be because only Blaine sees that side of you."

"She's got a point." Hunter said as he leaned back and wrapped an arm around Quinn. "You can't deny it."

"Touché." Sebastian then took the microphone and handed it to Rachel.

Once she stood, Rachel looked at Hunter and Quinn and smiled before taking a deep breath prior to beginning. "For starters I'd like thank you all for joining us all today. After these two got engaged, they kept us all waiting as they attempted to pick a date for the big event. For two people that know exactly what they want, they couldn't seem to pick a date. I've known Quinn since high school and we certainly had our ups and downs back then. But once we got through them, we realized how much we needed the other in our lives. Once she and Hunter met it was rather interesting as they both danced around one another." That comment caused them both to raise an eyebrow. "Don't deny it guys, we all saw it. And I've got plenty of witnesses which include your best man. Right Seb?"

"That's correct." Hunter and Quinn just smiled as they knew they were busted.

"Much better. Now, this dance lasted way longer than any of us would've liked but it wasn't quite their time. And we all knew should we have interfered, it wouldn't have worked. Yet once their time came, there was no denying the connection they both share. Quinn needed some like Hunter, just as he needed someone like Quinn. They complete each other in ways they didn't know they needed till they found one another. And for as long as I've known Quinn, I've never seen her smile the way she does now that Hunter is a part of her life. So Quinn, Hunter, I hope you both know how lucky you are to have found the type of love you share. To have someone there that you don't have to explain yourself to, that they just understand. And most of all to share everything with no matter how small and insignificant it might seem to anyone else. I love you both and wish you all the love and happiness you deserve. To Quinn and Hunter!"

As everyone raised their glass and drank, Rachel handed the microphone to Sebastian before giving Hunter and Quinn each a hug and kiss. "Seb." Hunter said as he stood.

"Don't worry, I've got this and B approved." Sebastian then took a sip of champagne before speaking. "Good evening everyone. And as our lovely matron of honor said, thank you all for joining us this evening, to celebrate the love and commitment Hunter and Quinn have made to one another. While Hunter and I haven't known each other as long as Quinn and Rachel, I'd have to say our friendship didn't have the rough start that theirs did. In actuality, we hit it off rather quickly which isn't something that happens to either of us often as those that know as know. And that was a huge relief to our sisters whom introduced us.

From that point, we all started to hang out more and slowly Hunter met mine and Blaine's friends. While I'm sure some of you are wondering why that matters, Quinn was first a friend of Blaine's before both of us. So when we all got together one weekend, Hunter and Quinn met. It was quite an interesting meeting as Hunter appreciated Quinn from afar. For someone so confident, he got rather quiet. And while we hadn't known each other that long, it was clear how he felt. But as Rachel pointed out, they did nothing about it. They became good friends and the rest of us sat and waited for them all to see what was right in front of them. Then that moment happened where it finally clicked for both of them. It was a glorious moment, that they kept to themselves." Hunter and Quinn both laughed softly causing Sebastian to look at them. "I heard that."

"We know." Hunter replied with a smile.

"Well, they dated quietly and didn't let any of us know as they tried to see if this was what they really wanted. Hello, anyone that ever spent time around them knew it was right. But then that glorious day came and their days of hiding stopped, at least in front of me as I caught the two together. I'll tell you I was relieved as it now explained Hunter's abnormally chipper behavior."

"I was not that bad."

"Yes you were." Blaine told him.

"Thank you B."

"You're welcome."

"See, Hunter and I are a lot alike and no one tends to push us when it comes to matters of the heart. Yet neither of us can truly hide how we feel about those we love. Quinn's brought a sense of calm and tranquility to Hunter's life that he needed as he's a bit high strung at times. I say that out of love as I'm the same. We each needed to find that person that understood us, yet didn't expect to change us. That love us the way we are. By doing that, the changes happen on their own as we've learned to appreciate the little things around us. So Quinn, thank you for not trying to change Hunter and accepting him for whom he is. And Hunter, thank you for opening your eyes and see who was right in front of you and accepting her into your life. You both needed each other as your both strong individuals who needed someone equally as strong. Yet at the same time, by finding one another it's allowed you to lower your walls and let each other deeper into your hearts. Treasure and cherish what you have, and nurture it. No matter how crazy life gets, and we all already know it does. Make time for one another as you can't cuddle up with your work at night and it won't fill your heart and soul the way each other can. So take care of each other. Support each other and most of all, love each other. I wish you both all the love and happiness the world has to offer and that you can give to each other. I love you both. To Hunter and Quinn!"

When Sebastian went to sit down, Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around him before stretching to kiss him on the cheek. "That was beautiful and so very you Seb."

"I'm happy you thought so." Sebastian replied before kissing Quinn on the cheek and looking to the side where Hunter stood. "You don't get a kiss."

"That's fine." Hunter said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Once Sebastian responded the two shared a hug before they all sat down. After Sebastian got settled, Blaine leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"It's because I love you. And you made nice changes on the fly to your speech." Blaine told him before taking a sip of champagne. "I don't remember reading those comparisons of you and Hunter though."

"They felt right after what Rachel said, plus they're true. Hunter needed Quinn in his life just as I need you Blaine. I can't even tell you what you mean to me as it's hard to explain."

"No need as I know the feeling too well, it's why we understand each other so well."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Sebastian." Blaine then took Sebastian's hand in his beneath the table and gave it a squeeze. An innocent smile crept to Sebastian's face and he leaned in to kiss Blaine once more. With the way the tables were set, they had no reason to feel self-conscious. And once it broke, he glanced over at Hunter who happened to be kissing Quinn as well.

"Love is certainly in the air tonight." Rachel said as she caught Blaine and Sebastian's eye. "Seems to hit us all each time one of us gets married."

"That certainly is the case and I wouldn't change it at all. Though for most of us, we don't need to be reminded to show the one we love how we feel. We're just freer in moments like this."

"So we see." Thad said as he raised his glass.

"As did we." Sebastian replied with a knowing look at Thad and Ally.

"Point taken." Sebastian then raised his glass as well before the two shared a drink before beginning to eat.


End file.
